Aventuras del Destello Naranja (Traduccion)
by Okami776
Summary: A pesar de derrotar a Madara y ganar la cuarta guerra ninja, el Uchiha realiza un ataque kamikaze para matarlos a ambos, obligando a Kurama a realizar un jutsu prohibido que lo envía a él y a Naruto a otra dimensión. Al llegar allí, Naruto se encuentra con Sonic the Hedgehog y sus amigos, juntos protegen al mundo de las ambiciones malvadas del Dr. Eggman.(Autor Original hussbek)
1. Chapter 1

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Prólogo: viaje a un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

En una tierra desolada, se podían ver cráteres, kunais, shurikens y otros signos de destrucción. Si te esfuerzas los oídos, oyes grandes sonidos seguidos de la tierra temblando. Si se pregunta qué está pasando aquí, entonces la respuesta será la guerra, una que decidirá la destrucción o salvación de las naciones elementales.

Actualmente dos hombres se enfrentaban a otro en el campo de batalla, su oponente no era otro que Uchiha Madara, que es el progenitor del clan Uchiha y el motivo de la guerra. Había sellado nueve de los bijuu dentro de él con uno de ellos siendo solo la mitad, mientras que la otra mitad está en posesión de sus oponentes. Busca reclamar la otra mitad para completar su plan, que consiste en utilizar la luna para proyectar una ilusión sobre todas las naciones elementales y gobernar como mejor le parezca, pero sus oponentes no se lo pondrán fácil.

"¡Vamos a derrotarlo de una vez por todas, Sasuke!" dijo un niño con cabello rubio, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja de Hidden Leaf Village y el jinchurriki del Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas, actualmente posee la mitad ying del chakra de Kurama y actualmente está en su modo de seis caminos, que era Hagomoro le otorgó el primer sabio de los seis caminos y el padre sustituto de los nueve bijuus. El cuerpo de Naruto está cubierto de chakra amarillo, un diseño circular sobre su estómago, las marcas como bigotes son mucho más gruesas para parecerse a un trigram y seis magatama están presentes alrededor de su collar. Los diseños más oscuros dan la apariencia de que está usando un traje de cuerpo debajo del abrigo amarillo y hay seis bolas negras flotando detrás de él.

El chico a su lado asintió en silencio afirmando, es su mejor amigo y ex compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha, había desertado de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en busca de venganza pero había regresado para ayudar a los demás, también había conocido a Hagomoro y ahora poseía a los Mangekyo Sharingan en un ojo y Rinnegan en el otro "No será fácil Naruto, especialmente porque posee el poder de los bijuus"

"No te preocupes por eso, acabo de recibir una carta de triunfo por ese problema, así que todo lo que necesito hacer es acercarme a Madara-Teme para que funcione", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo"

"Por supuesto Sasuke, estamos hablando de mí"

"Exactamente mi punto," Sasuke se puso serio ante la rubia.

"Lo que sea, simplemente golpeemos a este tipo y luego dirijámonos para que pueda tomar un plato de ramen en Ichiraku"

Dicho esto, Naruto cargó hacia adelante con Sasuke cerca mientras atacaban al progenitor del clan y la causa de la guerra. "¡Clon de sombra jutsu!" Naruto generó algunos clones que se lanzaron por delante de él con kunai atraído para atacar a Madara.

"Es mejor que te rindas, tu muerte es inevitable", dijo Madara mientras sostenía su shakujo listo antes de que los clones se acercaran, luego comenzó a defenderse de los ataques fácilmente debido al poder del rinne-sharingan, uno de los El clon estiró un brazo de chakra para agarrar el Uchiha pero fue bloqueado. Otro clon lanzó su kunai solo para que Madara girara el bastón y lo lanzara al aire antes de agarrarlo y arrojarlo rápidamente para disipar al clon. Unos cuantos clones más atacaron al mismo tiempo con el Rasengan, Madara usó rápidamente a Kamui para desaparecer del ataque y aparecer en otro lugar solo para que Sasuke entrara por detrás con un ardiente chidori en la mano izquierda y su tanto en la derecha.

Madara agarró a Sasuke por la muñeca para evitar que el chidori se acercara y usó el shakujo para bloquear el tanto, Naruto entraba rápidamente con un Rasengan grande y tres Rasengan más pequeños orbitando a su alrededor.

"¡Toma esto, Rasengan planetario!" gritó Naruto mientras lanzaba su ataque.

Madara giró a Sasuke para usarlo como escudo, pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha cuando lo sustituyó con uno de los clones de sombra de Naruto que luego lo agarró y lo sostuvo en su lugar cuando el jutsu hizo contacto y envió a Madara a volar antes de que se estrellara en una montaña cercana.

Sasuke se movió para usar Amaterasu para acabar con él, Madara convocó la caja torácica esquelética de Susanoo para bloquear las llamas negras eternas y formó un brazo esquelético para agarrarlo.

"Eres una molestia, desaparece de mi vista", Madara arrojó una barra de chakra negro que apuñaló a Sasuke en el pecho y lo arrojó con el brazo esquelético a una gran distancia.

"¡Sasuke! Maldita sea, sin él para ayudarme a distraerlo, no sé cómo puedo usarlo sin que esté alerta", pensó Naruto mientras apretaba los dientes.

" **¿Tienes un kit de plan de respaldo?" **preguntó Kurama desde dentro del paisaje mental.

"Sí, pero no te va a gustar", Naruto envió sus pensamientos a Kurama, quien frunció el ceño al recibirlo.

" **¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Hacer esto tanto nuestras vidas en grave peligro como un solo error podría llevar a la muerte".**

"No tenemos muchas opciones Kurama y esto podría terminar la guerra de una sola vez".

" **Está bien, solo sé que estamos juntos en esto hasta el final"**

Naruto sonrió cálidamente ante el apoyo de su amigo de toda la vida "Gracias compañero", se giró para mirar a Madara "¡Hagámoslo, Shadow clone jutsu!" varios clones aparecieron y cargaron contra Madara nuevamente.

"Eres todo lo que queda para interponerse en mi camino, una vez que termine contigo, mi plan de ojo de luna estará completo", dijo Madara con una sonrisa sádica.

"No si tengo algo que decir al respecto, ¡todos cuentan conmigo y con Kurama, así que no puedo permitirme perder!"

"Ya veremos, estilo Fuego: ¡Gran aniquilación de fuego!" Madara respiró hondo y desató una ráfaga masiva de fuego contra Naruto y sus clones. Naruto hizo que los seis Guodama flotaran delante de él, luego los mezcló en uno antes de expandirlos para formar un escudo que los clones se cubrieron detrás de él justo antes de que el fuego hiciera contacto.

Madara se lanzó hacia adelante y rodeó el escudo para lanzar otro ataque solo para no encontrar a Naruto ni a sus clones allí. Sintió una repentina sacudida de dolor y miró hacia abajo para ver un puño enterrado en su intestino que provenía de un clon de sombra, luego los otros clones rápidamente siguieron con sus propios ataques "U ... ZU ... Ma ... Ki!" Naruto se zambulló desde arriba con un Rasengan en la mano "¡Naruto Rendan más Rasengan!"

"¡Shinra Tensei!" Naruto y sus clones fueron expulsados de la técnica del ojo y fue enviado volando lejos de Madara, Naruto se recuperó en el aire y se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para ver a Madara estirando una mano hacia su cabeza.

" **Kit ten cuidado, ¡está tratando de usar el camino Deva del Rinnegan para extraer tu alma!" **Kurama gritó una advertencia. Naruto agarró la mano por la muñeca y rápidamente atrapó la otra que arremetió y la mantuvo en su lugar. **"Debes terminar esto rápidamente, no tienes mucho más tiempo en esta forma"**

"¿Qué harás ahora Uzumaki? Puedo sentir que tu chakra está casi agotado", dijo Madara.

"Tienes razón, ¡por eso te voy a derrotar haciendo esto!" Un chakra brotó de la espalda de Naruto y sostenía un trozo de papel con sellos dibujados, luego golpeó el sello en el pecho de Madara. Luego las focas brillaron un poco, luego se arrastraron del papel y se infundieron en su cuerpo.

"Mi chakra se está volviendo loco, ¿qué me hiciste?" gritó Madara, sintió como si algo intentara salir de su cuerpo.

"Es un sello especial de disrupción de chakra que hice durante el comienzo de la batalla, hice que mis clones crearan el sello mientras te mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo. Se mete con tu chakra, algo que es muy importante para un jinchurriki. ¡el bijuu dentro de ti tiene la oportunidad de escapar y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo! "

Lo único que aprendió del sabio Pervy y de sus padres es que las focas tienen infinitas posibilidades, comenzó a aprender sobre ellas después de la muerte de Jiraiya y estudió más duro después de conocer el constructo de chakra de su padre. Madara gritó cuando ocho zarcillos rojos de chakra salieron disparados de su cuerpo hacia la distancia.

" **Kit, esos fueron los espíritus del bijuu que acaba de salir, ese bastardo de Uchiha ahora no es más que una cáscara hueca",** dijo Kurama con satisfacción al finalmente derribar a Madara.

"Se acabó para ti", Naruto hizo girar a Madara varias veces antes de lanzarlo al aire, estaba a punto de preparar un Rasenshuriken para acabar con él cuando escuchó el grito de Uchiha.

"¡Pequeño mocoso! ¡Arruinaste mis planes! ¡Si voy a caer, te arrastraré conmigo!" Madara comenzó a usar las manos muy rápidamente y luego comenzó a brillar intensamente. Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡ **Kit, sal de ahí ahora! ¡Usa lo que queda de su chakra para convertirse en una bomba que explotará en un radio de una milla! ¡Tienes que seguir adelante!" **gritó Kurama.

Naruto estaba a punto de correr cuando su modo de seis caminos se desvaneció y estaba en su traje naranja irregular, luchó por ponerse de pie y comenzó a correr, pero fue que el agotamiento de sus batallas anteriores finalmente había tenido efecto.

" **Kit a este ritmo, no podrás hacerlo",** dijo Kurama.

"Maldición, entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer Kurama?" preguntó Naruto mientras seguía corriendo.

" **Kit, quiero que me escuches atentamente"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke que fue curado por el pinkette estaban corriendo a través de la batalla hacia donde vieron por última vez a Naruto.

"¡Date prisa, debemos llegar a Naruto para ayudar a luchar contra Madara!" dijo Kakashi, luego oyeron una explosión y vieron que se extendía energía blanca.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sakura preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero espero que Naruto esté bien", dijo Sasuke, luego vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos y reconoció quién era "¡¿Naruto ?!"

"Hola chicos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste que los confundió.

"¿Por qué te ves tan deprimido? Seguramente pudiste vencer a Madara ¿verdad?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí, lo hice, pero la verdad es que soy un clon en la sombra", escuchar esto puso conmoción y miedo en los corazones de los miembros del equipo 7.

"¿Q-qué le pasó al Naruto original?" preguntó Sakura

"Después de liberar el bijuu, el jefe estaba a punto de acabar con Madara cuando usó un jutsu para autodestruirse para matarlo. El jefe estaba demasiado cansado para escapar, así que Kurama realizó un kenjutsu que los enviaría a ambos otra dimensión para escapar del ataque kamikaze ", dijo el clon.

"Entonces seguramente podrás volver ¿verdad?" preguntó Sasuke, pero el clon apartó la vista de ellos.

"El jutsu es un boleto de ida, ¿no?" Kakashi solo recibió un asentimiento del clon. Sakura comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a Naruto, justo cuando el equipo 7 finalmente se había reunido.

"Fue entonces cuando él me creó y se transformó en un kunai que arrojó lejos de la explosión para que pueda conocerte y despedirte, así como darte este pergamino", el clon extendió un pergamino que Kakashi tomó con manos temblorosas.

"¿Para quién?" preguntó una llorosa Sakura.

"Es alguien con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, solo ella puede abrirlo", dijo el clon, y luego se sacudió un poco "Mi tiempo casi se acaba. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y Sakura-chan, yo ' Estoy dejando a Konoha en tus manos ahora. Por favor protégelo "

"Lo haremos Naruto, y eso es una promesa para toda la vida", dijo Sasuke. Naruto sonrió alegremente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, los miembros restantes del equipo 7 caminaron de regreso con los demás para contarles la triste noticia de que su rubio favorito nunca volverá.

En algún lugar de cierta montaña, una gran esfera azul estalló en el suelo y flotó en el aire y luego cinco pequeñas esferas de color rojo, azul, amarillo, naranja y verde. Luego flotaron hacia el gran azul que comenzó a brillar.

" _Debemos regresar a nuestro maestro",_ dijo el orbe azul con los más pequeños brillando como si estuviera de acuerdo. Luego despegaron hacia el cielo en un rayo blanco en busca de su misterioso maestro.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el primer capítulo de una nueva ficción. Este es un crossover de Naruto / Sonic the hedgehog, ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo, así que decidí ponerlo entre los demás. Este es solo el prólogo y espero que les guste. Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos de ustedes saben cuáles son esos orbes y aquellos que no saben pueden adivinar de qué se trata. Lee y revisa como mis otros fics como siempre.**

**Este Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 1: Recorriendo el nuevo mundo**

* * *

" **Kit, ¡oye Kit, despierta!" **gritó Kurama.

Naruto gimió un poco cuando abrió los ojos antes de levantarse para mirar a su alrededor. Actualmente estaba parado en una alcantarilla que reconoció como su paisaje mental, donde a menudo se encuentra con Kurama. Se dio la vuelta para ver un zorro gigante con pelaje rústico de color naranja, orejas largas como las de un conejo y nueve colas.

"Hola Kurama, ¿qué está pasando ahora?" preguntó Naruto

" **Actualmente estamos flotando en un vacío entre dimensiones y estamos en camino a una de ellas, pero no sé cuál",** dijo Kurama. Hubo silencio en el paisaje mental hasta que Naruto habló.

"Kurama, ¿estás seguro de que no hay forma de que regresemos?"

Kurama pareció triste por un momento antes de responder: **"Lo siento, pero el viejo me dijo que si yo o el otro bijuu usáramos el jutsu Transdimensional, no hay posibilidad de volver a nuestra dimensión original ya que hay muchos otros para que podamos señalar "**

"Entonces supongo que mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage no se hará realidad", dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

" **¡No tendré nada de eso, Naruto! No olvides que fuiste tú quien nos unió bijuus, ganó la guerra y salvó innumerables vidas. Eso es mucho mayor que cualquier otro Kage, y todo fue hecho por un ninja llamado Naruto Uzumaki, ¡así que déjalo con el agua funciona! "**

Naruto miró al zorro sorprendido antes de secarse los ojos y sonreír cálidamente a Kurama "Gracias Kurama, creo que necesitaba eso"

" **No lo menciones kit, somos amigos, ¿no?",** Preguntó Kurama a lo que Naruto asintió felizmente **"Bien, de todos modos hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo".**

"En serio, ¿qué pasa?"

**"Descubrí algo interesante, resulta que tienes un Kekkei Genkai dos para ser exactos".**

"¡¿Qué ?! Tengo que Kekkei Genkais ?!" gritó Naruto confundido.

**"Sí, el primero se llama la liberación Swift, que te da la capacidad de moverte a altas velocidades, debes haberlo heredado de tu padre, lo que tiene mucho sentido, ya que podría moverse a esas velocidades incluso cuando no usa los kunais Hirashin "**

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podría usarlo hasta ahora?"

**"No, pero debe haberse activado cuando fusionaste tu chakra con el mío, esa es la mejor explicación hasta ahora. La segunda es tu sangre Uzumaki, pero estuvo activa todo el tiempo ya que te da altos niveles de resistencia y la habilidad para sanar rápidamente "**

"¿Pero pensé que mi habilidad para sanar vino de ti?" preguntó Naruto

**"En realidad no, fue tu Kekkei Genkai todo este tiempo, pero tú siendo mi jinchurriki simplemente lo mejoró a niveles superiores",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto colocó la mano en la barbilla con una mirada pensativa en su rostro "Así que déjame aclarar esto, puedo moverme a altas velocidades como mi padre y también recibir golpes y sanar como mi madre", y luego sonrió. tan rudo ahora mismo!

Kurama simplemente suspiró exasperado antes de reírse suavemente **"Pero noté algo más, sentí algo infundirse en tu cuerpo hace algún tiempo, cada vez que trato de localizarlo, se esconde de mí"**

"¿Es dañino?"

**"Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada malo a tu cuerpo, pero lo extraño es que tenía un poco de tu chakra antes de que se infundiera en ti y escuché algo como 'He regresado a tu maestro", antes de perder rastro de ello "**

"Eso suena como si lo hubiera conocido antes, pero no recuerdo haber sido un maestro en nada. Creo que tendremos que esperar y ver"

**"Kit, es posible que quieras despertarte. Parece que hemos llegado, y solo para hacerte saber que el jutsu transdimensional podría tener ciertos efectos secundarios en el usuario, así que esperemos que no sea tan malo".**

Naruto simplemente sonrió y se despidió de él "Relájate Kurama, no es como si fuera un zorro que camina sobre dos pies", luego desapareció para descubrir este nuevo mundo en el que están.

Naruto abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron cielos azules, luego lentamente se levantó y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse de pie en un exuberante bosque con animales corriendo.

"Wow, este lugar es hermoso", Naruto levantó la mano para rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba cubierto de piel naranja, luego sintió algo ondeando detrás de él y se dio vuelta para ver nueve colas moviéndose "¿Qué diablos? ! " Al ver un arroyo cercano, corrió rápidamente para mirar su reflejo. Allí vio un zorro antropomórfico con marcas negras de bigotes y sus manos poseían garras que se retraen y salen a su orden.

**"Supongo que este podría ser el efecto secundario",** dijo Kurama desde dentro del paisaje mental.

"¡Qué hacemos ahora Kurama, no puedo andar así! ¡Quién sabe qué tipo de reacción tendríamos si alguien nos ve así!"

**"Kit, cálmate, sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, me di cuenta de que tu sistema de chakras se ha visto seriamente tenso debido a la constante batalla sin descanso. Así que te aconsejo que no uses jutsus de alto nivel , modo sabio, modo Chakra e incluso tus clones Rasengan y shadow "**

"¿Te refieres a ninguno?" preguntó Naruto

**"Bueno, puedes usar el Rasengan a la mitad de su poder, que es sin un clon de sombra y no creas más de cinco clones de sombra. Eso es lo que tu sistema de chakra puede manejar actualmente mientras lo arreglo".**

"Entendido Kurama, así que solo Rasengan rápido y cinco clones son mi límite. Ahora revisemos mi inventario", Naruto miró su antebrazo y se sintió aliviado al ver un sello que es un sello de almacenamiento para guardar sus herramientas y otros artículos. Se mordió el pulgar y deslizó una sangre sobre el sello para liberar los artículos que yacían en el suelo para que él los mirara. Hasta ahora tiene una pila de etiquetas explosivas, cien kunai y shuriken cada uno, pergaminos vacíos, un pincel y tinta para dibujar sellos, y un par de kunai Hirashin de su padre.

"Recordé empacar todas las herramientas necesarias, pero olvidé empacar una muda de ropa", murmuró Naruto molesto.

**"¡Y es por eso que todos te llaman idiota!** ", Dijo Kurama mientras se reía, los ojos de Naruto se crisparon.

"¡Deja de reír y sigamos adelante!" Naruto volvió a sellar los artículos en el sello de almacenamiento, pero luego notó un tatuaje en forma de dragón azul en su otro antebrazo "Me pregunto qué es esto, ¿podría tener algo que ver con lo que se infundió en mi cuerpo?" se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

En el camino, Naruto se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. Eran varios anillos dorados que flotaban a unas pocas pulgadas del suelo. Se acercó y tomó uno de ellos con cautela para observar de cerca, podía sentir un ligero pulso de energía.

"¿Qué opinas de este Kurama?" preguntó Naruto

" **No lo sé, pero creo que debería reunir más de ellos, tal vez pueda cambiarlos por la moneda para comprar las cosas que necesitamos",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente, luego sacó el pincel y la tinta para dibujar un sello de almacenamiento en su palma, luego agarró los anillos que desaparecieron en el sello.

"¿Qué tal si pruebo el lanzamiento de Swift de mi padre y me pongo en forma?" dijo Naruto, recibiendo un gruñido del zorro. Luego se agachó antes de despegar dejando un pequeño cráter donde estaban sus pies.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Generations OST; Green Hill (Moderno)**

Naruto estaba atravesando el bosque a velocidades que nunca antes había salido del modo Chakra de la bestia de cola que incluso sorprendió al propio Kurama.

"¡Vaya, este Kekkei Genkai es genial, papá debe haberse divertido mucho corriendo en círculos alrededor de sus enemigos todo el día!" gritó Naruto emocionado. "Oye, ¿qué es eso más adelante?" Naruto una pantalla plana con cintas sin fin en el suelo. Cuando Naruto lo pisó, se sintió lanzado hacia adelante con un pequeño estallido de velocidad "Whoa, supongo que eso aumenta mi velocidad de carrera por un corto tiempo", siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con un acantilado. Sonriendo ligeramente, comenzó a correr por la pared sin aplicar chakra a sus pies y pronto sintió que disminuía la velocidad hasta que vio más de esos paneles planos que ahora llama paneles de tablero, corrió sobre ellos para recuperar la velocidad perdida y continuó hasta llegó a la cima.

Naruto corrió a lo largo del borde del acantilado y había un espacio entre él y otro acantilado "Dudo que pueda saltar tan lejos", luego vio un anillo de metal con un borde interior brillante con tres placas que mostraban flechas apuntando hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo, saltó alto en el aire y atravesó el anillo y sintió que se lanzaba más hasta que aterrizó al otro lado "Y esa sería la versión aérea de los paneles del tablero.

Se encontró en una zona escarpada con dos montañas a ambos lados, Naruto estaba saltando sobre los obstáculos rocosos y pronto se encontró con una repisa demasiado alta para alcanzarla y sin paneles de instrumentos para ayudarlo "Ahora, ¿cómo llego allí? "

" **Hey, kit, sigue esos rastros de anillos",** dijo Kurama, que lo miraba a través de los ojos todo el tiempo. Naruto siguió el rastro y se encontró con una plataforma roja con un círculo azul y una estrella amarilla en el centro, y pudo ver una primavera gris debajo. Naruto levantó la vista para ver más de ellos colocados en diferentes áreas y se le ocurrió la idea, luego pisó el primero que lo lanzó en el aire a otro y continuó haciéndolo hasta llegar a la cima. Comenzó a correr cuesta abajo y escuchó un ruido sordo y miró hacia atrás para ver grandes rocas rodando detrás de él "¡Vaya, un desprendimiento de rocas!" Corrió más rápido con las rocas cada vez más cerca, luego vio un resorte a su izquierda y rápidamente saltó sobre él y rebotó en el aire y lejos del deslizamiento de rocas.

"¡Uf, esa estuvo cerca!" dijo Naruto secándose el sudor de la ceja.

" **Tuviste suerte de equipo, si no hubieras usado esos resortes para escaparte, habrías sido aplastado por esas rocas",** dijo Kurama **"Ahora vete, deberíamos estar cerca de un pueblo o ciudad por lo que estoy sintiendo "**

"Está bien, furball, lo tengo", Naruto se quitó de nuevo, no antes de escuchar a Kurama quejarse acerca de ser llamado furball.

**Fin musical**

En el camino, Naruto se estaba acostumbrando al lanzamiento de Swift e incluso creó algunos movimientos con él. Luego, finalmente se detuvo frente a un acantilado que dominaba una ciudad al lado del océano con botes flotando a través de canales dentro de él, Naruto también vio gente caminando en las calles con ropa diferente a la que usan los civiles de su pueblo. Desgaste de dimensión propia.

"Wow, este lugar se ve tan hermoso y está cerca del mar. Me recuerda un poco a la tierra de Waves, ¿no lo crees Kurama?" preguntó Naruto mientras disfrutaba la vista.

" **Tengo que admitirlo Kit, ciertamente lo hace. Ahora debes ir y recopilar información para que podamos averiguar exactamente dónde estamos y cómo se hacen las cosas en esta dimensión",** dijo Kurama.

"Señor, sí señor", dijo Naruto con un saludo simulado, luego saltó del acantilado y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al fondo y caminó hacia la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, notó que las personas lo miraban, pero se sorprendió de que no sintiera ningún rastro de emociones negativas con sus habilidades sensoriales que obtuvo de Kurama. _"Hola zorro, tienes alguna idea de por qué me miran así, pensé que estarían disgustados con mi aspecto"_

" **Creo que podría tener que ver con el hecho de que acabas de entrar a la ciudad, usando ropa que te hace ver como si acabaras de salir de una zona de guerra". **dijo Kurama.

Naruto se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que su mono naranja y negro favorito era tan irregular que lo hacían parecer un vagabundo "Tienes razón, mejor me dirijo a una tienda de ropa y compro algo de ropa. Espero que tengan algo con naranja ", después de pedir algunas indicaciones a los ciudadanos, Naruto pudo localizar una tienda que vende ropa y entró.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó un hombre que estaba parado detrás de un mostrador.

"Hola señor, esperaba comprar algo de ropa aquí ya que mis viejas son demasiado desiguales", dijo Naruto.

"Por supuesto, siéntase a navegar por nuestra colección y cuando haya terminado, puede completar su compra aquí con anillos".

" **Creo que esos anillos son una forma de moneda por aquí, es bueno que hayas recolectado mucho en el camino",** dijo Kurama con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de mirar a través de la ropa, Naruto vino con una chaqueta antibalas naranja y negra con múltiples bolsillos y una sudadera con capucha con la cremallera abierta, pantalones cortos negros con llamas rojas y zapatillas altas anaranjadas con diseños de dragón en ella. Naruto pudo rescatar algunas cosas de su ropa vieja que eran su diadema, su bolsa ninja y su funda kunai que llevaba con su ropa nueva. Naruto regresó al mostrador y pagó la ropa que costó 500 anillos antes de salir a caminar por la ciudad.

Pasó por una tienda y vio un folleto que le llamó la atención "Tal vez esto nos dará información". Tomó uno y lo leyó por un momento. Leyó que estaba en una ciudad llamada Soleanna, que es una monarquía constitucional con una economía dominada por el turismo y la maquinaria de precisión, adoran a un dios del sol que se llama Solaris. El folleto también establece que la ciudad cae bajo el gobierno de la princesa Elise.

"Hola Kurama, también dice que hay un evento llamado 'Festival del Sol de Soleanna donde los ciudadanos agradecen al sol honrando al dios del sol Solaris, y se llevará a cabo esta noche y la princesa estará allí como la atracción principal. . ¿Crees que podemos pasar el rato y verlo? " preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

" **Bueno, ya que ustedes los humanos celebran un evento una vez al año, no veo ningún daño en él",** dijo Kurama.

"Vamos amigo, ¿qué podría pasar?" dijo Naruto riendo, lo que no hizo fue que estaba en sí mismo en la aventura más loca con ciertas personas a las que formará un vínculo que durará toda la vida.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el próximo capítulo, actualmente decidí seguir las tramas de la historia de la franquicia del juego, ya que no tengo conocimiento de los cómics de Archie y aún no he descargado los episodios de Sonic X, actualmente estoy en Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Le di a Naruto las líneas de sangre para que no tenga que depender demasiado del chakra de Kurama o del modo Sage. Para las parejas, estoy pensando en las líneas de Merlina del caballero negro y Sharhya de los anillos secretos, pero no me emparejaré con amy o rouge y consideraré incendiar al gato. Déjame escuchar tus pensamientos en tus PMs y reseñas como siempre.**

**PD: Soy muy consciente de cómo se odia el juego, pero quería usarlo como sprint donde Naruto se encuentra con los otros personajes sonoros, así que tengan paciencia y usaré algunos elementos de los demás.  
**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 2: Reunión predestinada del dúo de velocidad**

* * *

Naruto se paseaba por la ciudad y disfrutaba de las vistas mientras esperaba la noche para participar en el Festival Soleanna Sun. Al caminar por las calles, Naruto vio lo que le parecían marionetas de metal patrullando la calle con las letras escritas con PISTOLA. Lo sorprendente es que no están controlados por un maestro de marionetas y no tienen ataduras de chakra.

" **Kit, creo que nadie en este mundo posee chakra, creo que somos los únicos",** dijo Kurama.

"Tal vez usan su tecnología avanzada para compensar la ausencia de chakra, supongo", dijo Naruto, mirando a alguien sosteniendo una especie de pantalla del tamaño de una tableta y presionando la pantalla con su dedo mientras emitía diferentes sonidos.

De repente, su nariz recogió un aroma familiar que lo hizo babear "¿Podría ser? ¡Por favor, que así sea!" Naruto salió corriendo a gran velocidad mientras rastreaba el olor. Después de correr por las calles, se deslizó por una esquina y se encontró con un espectáculo que lo hizo llorar de alegría y Kurama gimió exasperado. Diez minutos más tarde, estaba sentado frente a un puesto de fideos comiendo su décimo tazón de ramen para sorpresa del chef.

"Wow chico, realmente amas los fideos"

"¡Por supuesto, el ramen es el alimento de los dioses que incluso puede trascender las dimensiones! ¡Necesito que mi fe en él no esté fuera de lugar!" dijo Naruto con destellos en los ojos.

"En **serio, si no mueres en el campo de batalla, entonces estoy seguro de que morirías por comer en exceso el ramen",** dijo Kurama. **"En serio, deberías intentar comer otros alimentos".**

" _Bueno, sí, pero para mí el ramen siempre será mi favorito número uno",_ pensó Naruto. Después de comer tres tazones más, pagó por el ramen y se dio vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa "Solo para que lo supieras", luego habló con una voz profunda "Volveré", el chef simplemente miró y tuvo un pensamiento en mente, que debería abastecerse de ingredientes cuando regrese y comer en su puesto.

"Hola Kurama, ¿cómo crees que es la princesa?" preguntó Naruto, quien actualmente estaba en la cima de un alto campanario y disfrutaba de la vista de la ciudad.

" **Ella debe ser una buena gobernante a juzgar por la forma en que la ciudad está floreciendo y no siento ninguna negatividad con mi sensor de emociones",** dijo Kurama. **"De todos modos, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿podrías venir aquí?"**

Naruto arqueó una ceja antes de enviar su conciencia a su paisaje mental para encontrarse con el zorro "Entonces, ¿qué pasa Kurama, qué es lo que quieres preguntar?"

" **¿Podría cambiar tu paisaje mental por otra cosa? 16 años en una alcantarilla pueden volver loco a cualquiera y no creo que pueda aguantar más",** dijo Kurama, Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio lo triste que es el lugar.

"Tienes razón, entonces, ¿cómo lo hago?" preguntó Naruto

" **Este lugar es creado por tu subconsciencia, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en lo que quieres que sea"**

Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, luego la alcantarilla desapareció en un destello blanco. Luego se desvaneció para revelarlos parados en un claro de hierba con un gran lago cercano y un exuberante bosque cercano. "Puede que no sea mucho, pero espero que lo haga"

" **Muchas gracias kit, puede que no sea el exterior, pero es mucho mejor que la alcantarilla, ahora puedo moverme libremente",** dijo Kurama, que se encogió al tamaño de un caballo antes de estirar su cuerpo.

"No hay problema amigo, entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora ya que todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de esta noche?" preguntó Naruto

" **Podríamos entrenarnos, voy a enseñarte cómo usar tus sentidos, garras y colas en las batallas, ya que sería un desperdicio si no lo haces. Podrías integrar tus garras y colas en tu estilo de lucha ya impredecible para realizar maniobras para confundir a tus oponentes y tus instintos de zorro te ayudarán a detectar enemigos, entre otras cosas "**

Para cuando Kurama terminó de hablar, Naruto ya parecía ansioso por comenzar su entrenamiento "Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Hagamos que este espectáculo salga a la carretera!" tomó una postura con las piernas separadas, su mano izquierda apretada en un puño y colocada en su pecho, y su mano derecha empujó hacia adelante con sus garras hacia afuera.

Kurama se agachó y enfrentó a Naruto con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, se quedaron quietos por un momento, como si sonara una señal de que se cargaban el uno al otro con emoción en sus ojos. Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto aprendió a incorporar cortes y ataques de cola en su taijutsu, que él llama el estilo de la Garra de Zorro, que a Kurama le gustó por su nombre y su instinto de zorro lo hizo mucho más impredecible que antes. También creó algunas técnicas más del lanzamiento rápido, que podría mezclar con sus ataques.

Pronto la noche había caído y los edificios y torres estaban iluminados, los fuegos artificiales se exhibían en la noche para producir un ambiente festivo y muchas personas estaban paradas a ambos lados de un gran canal con algunas de ellas en bote mientras esperan la procesión real de la princesa. Naruto se paró entre la multitud mientras esperaban emocionados.

" _Todos están de humor festivo, ¿no crees Kurama?" _pensó Naruto, y escuchó a Kurama gruñir de acuerdo cuando alguien de entre la multitud habló.

"¡Mira! ¡Aquí viene la princesa Elise!"

Naruto miró hacia el canal cuando la multitud comenzó a alegrarse al ver un gran bote plateado que estaba diseñado para parecerse a las alas de un pájaro remando a la vista, bailarines vestidos de amarillo estaban en la cubierta y en la proa se encontraba una adolescente con bajita cabello rojo con corona de plumas, llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos de plumas y guantes blancos de noche hasta los codos y medias con tacones rojos.

"Así que esa es la princesa Elise, es bastante bonita si me preguntas", dijo Naruto mientras veía a la princesa saludando a la multitud.

**"Parece que has heredado el enamoramiento de tu padre con los pelirrojos",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara de vergüenza al felicitar al cabello rojo de su madre cuando se encontró con el recuerdo de su chakra durante el tiempo que intentaba tomar el chakra de Kurama.

"Deja de molestarme, Kurama, y además ya no soy humano", pensó Naruto antes de volver su atención al bote que había remado por el canal hasta que se detuvo ante un altar. Kurama frunció el ceño un poco al pensar que había percibido dos firmas de energía de la princesa, una débil como si estuviera sellada mientras que la otra emitía una gran cantidad, pero decidió pensarlo más tarde.

La princesa Elise bajó del bote y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con el obispo, luego uno de los sirvientes le pasó una antorcha. Cuando la princesa Elise miró las llamas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como si su mente divagara en otro lado hasta que uno de los sirvientes la llamó. Pronto todo el lugar quedó en silencio cuando la princesa comenzó a hablar.

"Damos gracias a las benditas llamas. Que siempre sigamos teniendo paz. Sol de Soleanna, guíanos y cuídanos con tu luz eterna", luego dio un paso adelante y colocó la antorcha en el altar que se encendió en llamas para significar El comienzo del festival cuando los fuegos artificiales se lanzaron al aire nuevamente y todos comenzaron a vitorear. Naruto sonrió alegremente ante el discurso y se preguntó si las naciones Elementales ahora también estaban en paz.

De repente, algo voló por el aire y se estrelló contra los edificios, causando explosiones y destrucción alrededor de las cuales la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí ?!" gritó Naruto buscando la fuente de los ataques, luego corrió por el costado de un edificio hasta llegar a la azotea y miró hacia el cielo oscuro para ver una gran aeronave que descendía de entre las nubes. Se abrió una escotilla y varios de esos títeres de metal que Naruto vio antes se dejaron caer y aterrizaron en el altar, rodeando a la princesa y sus sirvientes sin escapatoria.

" **Kit, parece que alguien persigue a la princesa y estamos a punto de descubrir quién",** dijo Kurama que estaba mirando a través de los ojos de Naruto mientras una aeronave más pequeña descendía hacia el altar.

En él hay un hombre calvo con un bigote largo y con gafas negras, abrigo de cuello alto rojo con ribete blanco, puños amarillos y botones circulares dorados, pantalones / botas negros de una pieza con detalles y botones plateados y un par de puños blancos guantes.

"Un placer conocerte por fin, Princesa de Soleanna. Soy el Dr. Eggman. He venido aquí para obtener el secreto de las llamas del desastre de usted. Y para tomar las gemas milagrosas que son la clave de su secreto, la Esmeralda del Caos! dijo el hombre.

"¿Llamas del desastre? ¿Esmeraldas del caos? Puede que no sea lo que son, pero suenan como algo que no debería estar en su posesión", dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para saltar y salvar a la princesa hasta que Kurama lo llamó.

" **Hey kit, estoy sintiendo que alguien se acerca a ellos a velocidades aún más altas que las tuyas"**

"¿Es hostil?" preguntó Naruto

" **No, no siento ninguna emoción negativa"**

Luego, un viento azul comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del altar hasta que oyeron a alguien hablar sobre ellos "Mi ... Esa es una actuación bastante elegante", se giraron para ver un erizo antropomórfico de cuerpo azul con plumas que se curvaban hacia abajo con un hocico tostado, brazos y un círculo en el torso con una nariz negra, también usa zapatillas rojas con una correa blanca, puño y hebilla dorada cada una y un par de guantes blancos.

Cuando la princesa Elise echó un vistazo al erizo, vio un erizo blanco en su lugar "¿Tú? No podría ser ...".

"¡No tú otra vez, tráelo!" Eggman gruñó.

Los mechs comenzaron a disparar al erizo solo para que él los esquivara saltando en el aire, luego comenzó a atacarlos a velocidades a las que no podían reaccionar antes de detenerse antes del último que estaba parado en el borde y golpearlo con su pie, haciendo que se caiga y luego corrió hacia la princesa y se quedó allí mientras movía un dedo índice mientras sonreía.

"¡Soy Sonic, Sonic el erizo!"

"¡Siempre te interpones en mi camino, todos los mechs atacan!" A la orden de Eggman, los robots se acercaron a ellos, pero antes de acercarse, un cuchillo en forma de diamante con un aro en el mango aterrizó entre ellos para su confusión. "¿Quién es ahora?"

"Ese sería yo", se volvieron hacia la voz para ver un zorro antropomórfico de nueve colas con pelaje naranja y marcas negras de bigotes, que llevaba una diadema negra, un chaleco con capucha sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas altas de color naranja.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" preguntó Eggman.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja. No me gustó lo que estabas haciendo, así que estoy aquí para detenerte", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el cuchillo y lo recogió antes de volverse hacia el hombre.

"¿Es así? ¡Todos los mechs atacan a ese zorro!" gritó Eggman.

Naruto miró hacia atrás y gritó "Saca a la princesa de aquí mientras yo me encargo de estos tipos"

"Está bien, no sé quién eres, pero gracias por la ayuda", Sonic rápidamente eligió a Elise en un bolso de novia y se fue a gran velocidad, dejando a Naruto atrás con el Dr. Eggman y sus máquinas.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que alguien más estaba mirando al erizo huir con determinación en sus ojos "¡Finalmente lo encontré ... el Disparador Iblis!"

"¡Shadow clone jutsu!" En una nube de humo, aparecieron cinco clones y se quedaron listos "¡Saca a estas personas de aquí!" Asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de su orden, los clones agarraron al obispo y a los sirvientes y los llevaron a un lugar seguro.

"No sé quién eres, ¡ya has demostrado ser una amenaza para mis planes!" dijo el Dr. Eggman cuando los Mechs comenzaron a atacar.

Naruto hizo girar su kunai antes de sostenerlo en reversa y atacar hacia adelante para atacar a los enemigos, una de las máquinas disparó rápidamente una bala, pero Naruto se defendió rápidamente usando el lanzamiento Swift para acelerar sus reflejos mientras desviaba los disparos para golpear las otras máquinas. haciéndolos explotar. Otro disparo un misil desde atrás, el zorro lo notó y saltó al aire, luego se lanzó al mech con un rápido Rasengan en su mano libre y lo embistió en la máquina, convirtiéndolo en chatarra.

Varios mechs lo rodearon, luego Naruto tomó algo de su kunai de la bolsa y los lanzó al aire. Los saltó y usó sus colas para agarrarlos a través de los aros antes de girar y arrojarlos a los mechs, luego juntó sus manos en un carnero y pulsó su chakra, los papeles que estaban envueltos alrededor de las manijas se encendieron en llamas. antes de explotar, sacando los mechs.

"¡Terminando esto! ¡Lanzamiento rápido: Bladed Shadow Dance!" Naruto canalizó el chakra del viento hacia su kunai y corrió a través de los mechs a velocidades lo suficientemente rápidas como para dejar imágenes posteriores antes de detenerse en donde comenzó, cuando volvió a colocar el kunai en su funda, los mechs se rompieron en pedazos. Miró a su alrededor, parado en medio de los mechs destruidos, pero no había señales del Dr. Eggman.

"¿A dónde fue él?"

" **Debe haber ido tras ese erizo y la princesa mientras usaba esas máquinas para mantenerte ocupado",** dijo Kurama.

"¡Maldición, tengo que apurarme allí rápido!" Naruto aceleró en dirección a donde sonic con la esperanza de llegar allí antes de que algo ocurra.

**Con Sonic y Elise**

Sonic estaba corriendo por las calles con Elise en sus brazos mientras intentaban alejarse del Dr. Eggman.

"Umm ... ¿por qué me estás ayudando?" preguntó Elise.

"No hay una razón especial, y estoy seguro de que puedo decir lo mismo de ese tipo de antes", respondió Sonic, luego saltó sobre un canal pero luego un grupo de mechs aterrizó ante ellos. Sonic colocó a Elise en el suelo antes de lanzarse a las máquinas y sacarlas rápidamente con sus ataques de referencia. Pero entonces escuchó a Elise gritar y se dio la vuelta para verla siendo agarrada por un brazo mecánico que estaba unido a la nave de Eggman que comenzó a ascender hacia su nave más grande.

"¡Sonic, toma esto!" Elise movió un brazo fuera del agarre de la máquina y arrojó una gema azul hacia Sonic, quien la atrapó.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Y no te preocupes, te rescataré!" dijo Sonic, luego alguien aterrizó junto a él y vio que era el zorro de antes.

"¿Te refieres a 'nosotros'?" dijo Naruto con Sonic asintiendo afirmativamente.

"Lo sé", dijo Elise.

"Hmph, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sea mío. ¡Hasta entonces, puedes aferrarte a mí!" dijo Eggman, luego se giró para mirar a Naruto "¡Y me ocuparé de ti más tarde!"

Luego vieron cómo el médico entraba en el barco con la princesa antes de que volara a quién sabe dónde. Sonic se volvió para mirar al zorro de nueve colas.

"Entonces eres ninja ¿eh? ¿No conocerías a un camaleón llamado Espio? Porque él también es un ninja", dijo Sonic.

"No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, pero seguro que me gustaría conocer a un compañero ninja", dijo Naruto, interesándose en cómo operan los ninjas por aquí, luego notó la gema en su mano "¿Qué es eso? estás aguantando? " Kurama también estaba interesado ya que podía sentir grandes cantidades de energía provenientes de él.

"Esta es una Esmeralda del Caos que Elise me dio antes de que se la llevaran para que Eggman no la entendiera".

"¿Una Esmeralda del Caos?" Naruto parecía confundido.

"¿No sabes lo que es una Esmeralda del Caos?" preguntó Sonic sorprendido y recibió un asentimiento a cambio "Bueno, nadie sabe de dónde vienen y han existido durante varios milenios, pero hay siete Esmeraldas del Caos de diferentes colores que contienen propiedades místicas y contienen cantidades ilimitadas de energía del caos. Cada una uno contiene poder ilimitado, pero cuando combina las siete esmeraldas, gana poder supremo e ilimitado "

Naruto y Kurama se quedaron allí con asombro mientras casi suena lo que habría pasado si Madara hubiera fusionado todos los bijuu para formar el Juubi, algo que pudo detener antes de que sucediera.

"Muchas veces, Eggman había estado persiguiendo a las esmeraldas para gobernar el mundo conmigo y mis amigos para detenerlo, hay ocasiones en que utilicé el poder de las esmeraldas para transformarme en un súper estado para luchar contra él. Pero después de usar todo el siete esmeraldas, normalmente se dispersarían por lo que tendrás que buscarlas de nuevo "

" **Debe ser a prueba de fallas evitar que alguien lo use repetidamente",** dijo Kurama con una mirada pensativa.

"Parece que Chaos Emeralds no es lo único que busca, lo escuché mencionar algo sobre aprender el secreto de las llamas del desastre de Elise, así que será mejor que nos apuremos y la rescatemos antes de que ocurra algo malo", dijo Naruto.

"¡No hay problema, esto se hará en poco tiempo!" dijo Sonic antes de sonreírle a Naruto "¿Crees que puedes seguir el ritmo?"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa al erizo "Debería _hacerte_ esa pregunta"

"Jejejeje, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. ¡Juguemos!" Tanto Sonic como Naruto se apresuraron en busca de pistas sobre dónde pudo haber ido Eggman para rescatar a la princesa Elise.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con otro capítulo. Ahora que los dos velocistas se han unido, será mejor que Eggman observe su paso por donde camina ahora, ¿qué pasará después? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo. Lea y revise como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro felino y un retozo en el desierto**

* * *

Ahora era de día en la ciudad de Soleanna, Sonic y Naruto, con la ayuda de sus clones de Sombra, corrían por ahí pidiendo información sobre el paradero de la nave de Eggman. Hasta ahora solo podían reunir partes de los ciudadanos, ahora están en una fuente para hablar sobre lo que han aprendido hasta ahora.

"Tengo que admitir que eres bastante rápido en tus pies. Tú y yo tendremos una carrera uno de estos días después de que le demos una paliza a Eggman", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Claro, lo estaré esperando", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta. Encontró un pariente en el erizo por su amor por la velocidad y el corazón para ayudar a las personas.

"Entonces, descubramos lo que hemos aprendido de los ciudadanos hasta ahora".

"Por lo que los clones y yo hemos reunido, la mayoría de los ciudadanos dicen que han visto volar el barco de Eggman en dirección a la costa", dijo Naruto.

"Lo mismo aquí, hay una puerta de entrada a Wave Ocean. Puede transportarnos allí en poco tiempo", dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien entonces, abre el camino", los dos velocistas estaban a punto de correr hacia la puerta de entrada cuando escucharon una voz que le sonaba familiar a Sonic.

"¡Sonic!" se volvieron hacia la voz para ver a alguien corriendo hacia ellos que captó el interés de Naruto y Kurama. Es un zorro antropomórfico amarillo-naranja con dos colas, usa un par de guantes blancos y calcetines con cierres grises, y un par de zapatillas rojas con dedos blancos y suelas grises.

"Hola Tails, mucho tiempo sin verte", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"¡Es genial verte también!" dijo Tails felizmente, luego dirigió su atención a Naruto quien le hizo un gesto silencioso. "¿Quién es ese?"

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un Shinobi o un ninja para ser más simple", dijo Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Miles Prower pero mis amigos me llaman Tails por mis dos colas, aunque veo que tienes más colas que yo".

"Eso es porque soy un zorro de nueve colas, pero es bueno conocer a un zorro compañero", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la cola.

"También es un placer conocerte", dijo Tails y luego se volvió hacia Sonic. "He oído que intentaste salvar a su princesa del Dr. Eggman".

"Sí, lo hice, y Naruto apareció para ayudar, pero el viejo eggy logró llegar a ella y escapar", dijo Sonic.

"No solo eso, él secuestró a la princesa para aprender sobre algún tipo de secreto a algo llamado las llamas del desastre y controlarlo mientras usaba el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos", dijo Naruto.

"¿Ustedes dos van a rescatarla? ¡Déjenme ayudar! ¡Cualesquiera que sean los planes que Eggman tenga que hacer con esas cosas no pueden ser algo bueno!" dijo Tails.

"Claro que sí Tails, ¡con tu ayuda será pan comido!" dijo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba, luego se giró hacia Naruto "Tails siempre me ha estado ayudando en mis aventuras, así que siempre sé que él me respalda, además de que es tu tipo favorito cuando se trata de cosas tecnológicas"

"Está bien, entonces, vamos a la puerta de entrada que nos llevará a Wave Ocean. Dicen que el barco de Eggman había sido visto allí", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, ¡haré lo mejor que pueda!" dijo Tails.

Luego despegaron en dirección a la puerta de entrada con Naruto y Sonic corriendo mientras Tails los seguía girando sus colas gemelas rápidamente, lo que lo hizo volar en el aire para sorpresa de Naruto.

"Whoa, ¿cómo hiciste eso con tus colas, eso es genial!" dijo Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos.

Tails se sintió un poco avergonzado de cómo Naruto lo miraba "Bueno, siempre supe cómo hacerlo desde que era más joven"

" _Me pregunto si puedo hacer lo mismo también". _pensó Naruto.

" **No funcionará Naruto, especialmente porque tienes demasiadas colas. Terminarán enredados y te estrellarás en el suelo",** dijo Kurama.

" _Maldición, y aquí pensé que podría volar"_

" **Olvidaste que ya puedes volar"**

" _Sí, pero es cuando estoy en el Modo de Seis Caminos y ahora estás arreglando mis bobinas de chakra"_

" **Olvidé decirte que, dado que has desbloqueado el modo Six Paths, puedes volar tanto en el modo Chakra como en el modo Bijuu".**

" _No puedo esperar para probarlos",_ el trío siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron a uno de los puertos, Tails señaló a través del agua hacia un gran acantilado.

"¡La entrada a Wave Ocean está por allá!" dijo Tails, Naruto miró para ver una cueva ahuecada y dentro de ella hay una especie de santuario que contiene un gran espejo que mostraba la imagen de una playa. "Una vez que pasemos por el espejo, nos teletransportará allí".

"Muy bien chicos, ¡vamos!" Sonic vio un rastro de anillos que conducían al otro lado, saltó hacia los anillos y rápidamente los lanzó al otro lado mientras recogía los anillos. Tails saltó al aire y voló.

" **Lanzamiento rápido:** ¡ **Vuelo sin sombras** !" Naruto saltó al aire y corrió hacia el otro lado mientras dejaba imágenes secundarias hasta que aterrizó en la entrada con los demás.

"Ese es un movimiento bastante hábil, es como mi **Jump Dash** ", dijo Sonic con aspecto impresionado.

"Gracias, es parte de mis habilidades y todavía estoy entrenando con eso", dijo Naruto. "De todos modos, sigamos".

Con eso, el trío saltó al espejo y se encontró flotando a través de un túnel vacío hasta que llegaron al otro lado. Al salir del túnel, Naruto y los demás se encontraron de pie en un acantilado que daba a una playa tropical con grandes cuerpos de agua y pequeñas islas dispersas.

Las colas volaron en el aire para obtener un mejor alcance del área antes de descender al suelo "Todo el lugar está invadido por los mechs de Eggman, pero no vi el portador de huevos en ninguna parte".

"Deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno, de esa manera podemos encontrar dónde está guardada la princesa", dijo Sonic.

"Agregue revientando algunos mechs y lo llamaremos un plan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que fue reflejada por Sonic.

"Claro, Tails y yo iremos en esta dirección y tú irás en la otra dirección", Sonic se alejó por la pared del acantilado y saltó a un manantial cercano que lo empujó hacia una isla.

"¡Buena suerte Naruto!" dijo Tails antes de volar para seguir a Sonic.

"Muy bien, entonces salvemos a una princesa", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

" **Como siempre",** dijo Kurama.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Wave Ocean- The Water's Edge**

Naruto saltó del borde del acantilado y comenzó a correr por la pared del acantilado antes de correr en el agua con el chakra canalizado a sus pies hasta llegar a una isla. Al llegar a la pequeña isla, escuchó un zumbido y levantó la vista para ver un escuadrón de robots de Eggman descendiendo del cielo hacia él.

Naruto simplemente sonrió y sacó un kunai que canalizó chakra en él "¡Enviemos estos trozos de metal al depósito de chatarra!" luego se lanzó hacia ellos todo el tiempo mientras desviaba los proyectiles de metal que ahora conoce como balas con los kunai, atravesó todos los mechs mientras se desmoronaban antes de continuar. Pisó un panel de instrumentos que lo lanzó hacia adelante mientras corría a través de un bucle antes de acelerar en el agua hasta el muelle cercano sosteniendo un manantial.

Saltó sobre el resorte hacia una barra horizontal sostenida por postes verticales, girándola varias veces antes de dejarse llevar para volar en el aire para aterrizar en una repisa superior, pero fue recibido con más robots de Eggman, excepto estos los que parecían estar diseñados después de cangrejos y sostienen algunas bolas naranjas brillantes.

"¿Me pregunto de qué se tratan esas bolas?" se preguntó Naruto, uno de los robots le arrojó la pelota, pero saltó cuando la pelota explotó "Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta, ¡así que aquí está mi respuesta!" Naruto sacó una etiqueta explosiva y la envolvió en el mango de su kunai y estaba a punto de tirarla cuando Kurama habló.

" **Hola Kit, lanza el kunai a ese robot de colores extraños en el grupo",** dijo Kurama. Naruto miró entre los robots y vio que solo uno era de color rojo mientras que el resto era blanco. Le arrojó el kunai, lo que resultó en su destrucción, lo que a su vez hizo que el resto explotara también.

" **Parece que el rojo era el líder, así que cuando lo destruiste, también condujo a la destrucción del resto",** dijo Kurama.

"Un ejército sin un líder caerá en desorden, supongo que realmente funciona", dijo Naruto, luego continuó. Corrió hasta el final de la repisa y pisó un tablero que lo envió volando hacia un faro, pensando rápidamente, Naruto se volteó en el aire antes de plantar los pies en la pared del faro y luego pateó hacia una gran roca que sobresalía de el agua y rebotó también, luego Naruto atravesó un anillo multicolor que lo envió a saltar sobre una larga y delgada barra de metal mientras procedía a molerlo hasta llegar al final antes de saltar a la costa cercana.

Más de los mechs llegaron para atacarlo, pero Naruto estaba parado en el listo " **Shadow Clone Jutsu** !" Hubo una nube de humo que se despejó para revelar cinco copias de Naruto mientras sacaban kunai de sus fundas antes de atacar para atacar al enemigo. Uno de los mechs disparó un misil a Naruto, decidió apostar en el siguiente movimiento mientras usaba sus colas para envolverlo, luego giró sobre su eje antes de soltar el misil, enviándolo a volar y destruyendo el robot.

" **Eso fue bastante arriesgado, pero un buen movimiento de todos modos",** dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto sonrió.

Se giró para ver a sus otros clones terminando los mechs restantes con un Rasengan rápido o etiquetas explosivas, antes de comenzar a buscar cualquier rastro del Portador de Huevos "Maldición, hemos estado buscando por todo el lugar pero aún no hemos tenido suerte "Espero que Sonic y Tails estén teniendo mejor suerte que nosotros"

Luego, de repente, escuchó una explosión en algún lugar cercano y se apresuró a ver qué era, envió el chakra a sus pies mientras corría hacia una repisa y miró para ver algo interesante al lado de la orilla del mar. Estaba viendo un mini tornado hecho de llamas que atacaba a un grupo de mechs, los robots disparaban contra él, pero las balas estaban derritiendo las balas cuando fueron destruidas.

**Fin musical**

Cuando no había más enemigos alrededor, el tornado dejó de girar y las llamas se disiparon para revelar a alguien parado allí. Es una gata lila con ojos dorados y la punta de su cola es de color púrpura oscuro y una pequeña gema en la frente. Ella usa una especie de manto largo y acampanado de color púrpura con cuello dorado y medias blancas, los puños son borrosos y blancos, usa zapatos de tacón alto de color rosa oscuro con correas blancas y puños esponjosos.

"¿ _Me pregunto quién es ella?" _pensó Naruto, se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz femenina gritar.

"Sé que estás aquí, así que sal de tu escondite", dijo el gato, Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que estaba seguro de que escondió su firma de chakra antes de saltar de la cornisa para aterrizar ante ella "¿Quién eres?"

"El nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" preguntó Naruto

"Soy el gato Blaze", respondió estoicamente.

"Blaze ¿eh? Ese es un buen nombre, realmente te queda bien", dijo Naruto.

"La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte"

"No estoy tratando de halagarte, realmente lo dije en serio cuando dije que tu nombre te convenía por tu habilidad para empuñar fuego", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Blaze se sorprendió un poco ya que nunca antes había sido halagada. , luego volvió a mirar estoica "¿Pero por qué los robots de Eggman te persiguieron?"

"No sé por qué, pero no se interpondrán en mi misión".

"¿Una misión?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

"No te concierne, y de todos modos no me creerías", dijo Blaze.

"Quién sabe, tal vez pueda ayudarte" dijo Naruto

" **Kit no olvides la razón por la que estamos aquí",** dijo Kurama.

" _Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado",_ pensó Naruto.

Blaze miró al zorro en busca de signos de engaño y no encontró ninguno, luego comenzó a hablar: "Vine del futuro con un amigo, en mi tiempo, vivimos en la oscuridad y cada día es una lucha solo por vivir". Todo debido a las llamas del desastre que quema nuestro mundo y destruye todo a su paso, estas llamas provienen de una forma de vida eterna conocida como Iblis ".

Naruto y Kurama se sorprendieron al escuchar que el futuro terminó así "¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

"Nos dijeron que alguien era responsable de despertar las llamas del desastre, el disparador de Iblis. Con la ayuda de Mephilles, viajamos de regreso a esta época para detenerlo y, con suerte, cambiar el futuro, pero de alguna manera nos separamos durante el viaje en el tiempo", dijo. Resplandor.

" _Parece que Eggman es el detonante de Iblis, ¿no lo crees Kurama?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Puede parecer que sí, pero preguntémosle solo para asegurarnos",** dijo Kurama.

"¿Sabes algo más sobre este disparador Iblis?"

"Todo lo que sabemos es que el gatillo Iblis es un erizo azul", dijo Blaze. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que escuchó.

"¡ _Eso no puede ser cierto, Sonic no parece el tipo de persona que quiere destruir el mundo! ¡No sentí ningún tipo de oscuridad en él!" _el pensó.

" **Tampoco creo que esté mintiendo, es posible que haya estado mal informada. Creo que no deberíamos hacerle saber sobre el paradero de Sonic y esperar que su amiga tampoco lo encuentre",** dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto asintió afirmativamente. . Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Blaze mirándolo confundido.

"¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco distraído", dijo Blaze.

"Lo siento, Neko, tiendo a alejarme cada vez que pienso", dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué me llamas Neko?"

"De donde vine, significa gato en mi idioma. Perdón si te ofende"

"Oh, no, no, solo tenía curiosidad sobre el significado"

"De todos modos, si descubro algo sobre el disparador Iblis, me aseguraré de decírtelo", dijo Naruto.

"Muchas gracias, espero verte de nuevo", con eso dicho, Blaze se fue a la distancia con Naruto mirando.

" **Neko huh, ¿por casualidad estás enamorado de ella hasta el punto de llamarla así?" **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa traviesa.

Naruto se sonrojó y comenzó a farfullar "¡¿Q-qué quieres decir ?! ¡E-no es nada así!"

" **Claro seguro, lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche, pero ¿qué piensas de lo que dijo?"**

"Como dije antes, Sonic no parece ser ese tipo de persona. Lo que podría significar que hay un jugador oculto en este juego y está apuntando a Sonic, por lo que tendremos que guardar silencio sobre esto por un tiempo para evitar levantando sospechas, "Naruto escuchó un zumbido y se giró para ver al Egg Carrier volando" Eggman debe haber sabido que íbamos, ¡vamos tras él! " Naruto despegó después del barco con la esperanza de alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Wave Ocean- The Inlet**

Desde que Sonic y Tails se separaron de Naruto en busca de la princesa Elise, él había estado destruyendo los robots de Eggman y buscando entre las islas, pero luego él y Tails tuvieron que trabajar juntos para evitar que una Orca abandonara la costa antes de reanudar la búsqueda. De alguna manera Eggman debe haber recibido la noticia de que vendría cuando Sonic vio que el Egg Carrier despegaba y lo persiguió.

"Maldición, no vamos a lograrlo, ¡aceleremos!" Sonic comenzó a correr a lo largo de la playa, pero los mechs de Eggman volaban por encima y dispararon contra él, lo que lo obligó a tomar medidas evasivas "¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo dejar que estos tipos me detengan!"

Los robots estaban a punto de abrir fuego nuevamente cuando varios cuchillos en forma de diamante los golpearon antes de explotar, derribando a cualquier otro cerca de ellos. Sonic se volvió para ver a alguien corriendo en el agua hacia él y reconoció quién era.

"Hola Naruto, ¡gracias por salvar!" dijo Sonic.

"No hay problema, Sonic, ¡alcancemos a Eggman!" dijo Naruto a lo que Sonic asintió de acuerdo, juntos comenzaron a correr tras la nave.

Corrieron en la playa mientras evitaban los obstáculos rocosos en el camino, varios mechs más aparecieron por encima de ellos y comenzaron a disparar nuevamente, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un puñado de shuriken y canalizó chakra hacia ellos antes de arrojarlos a los mechs que cortaron a pesar de sus alas, enviándolas al suelo. Corrieron por un puente y se dirigieron hacia una rampa del tablero, Sonic lo pisó y se lanzó hacia las grandes rocas y procedió a saltar de ellos para cruzar el agua, pero Naruto saltó sobre la rampa del tablero y corrió sobre el agua hacia Sonic's. sorpresa.

Llegaron al otro lado de la orilla y se toparon con un bosque de cocoteros "Vaya, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Sonic.

"Canalicé mi energía hacia mis pies, lo que me permitió caminar sobre el agua sin hundirme", dijo Naruto.

"Eso es genial, desearía poder hacer eso"

"¿No puedes nadar?"

"Algo así, cada vez que me meto en el agua, me hundo como una piedra. Pero puedo superarlo corriendo muy rápido", dijo Sonic, miró hacia atrás para ver los robots de Eggman detrás de ellos y listo para abrir fuego sobre ellos. "¡Perdamos a estos tipos!"

"¡Lo tienes!" el dúo corrió aún más rápido mientras se abría paso por el surco, los mechs intentaron mantener el ritmo pero terminaron chocando contra los cocoteros. Salieron de la ranura y vieron que el portador de huevos había avanzado más y corrieron a través de un bucle en espiral que terminaba con una rampa en el tablero, enviándolos a patear grandes rocas nuevamente.

Sin embargo, una gran montaña se interpuso en su camino, obligando a Naruto y Sonic a patinar hasta detenerse y ver al Egg Carrier volar.

**Fin musical**

"¡Maldición, se escapó!" Naruto gruñó enojado, una pluma flotó y aterrizó a sus pies con Sonic recogiéndola "Esa pluma es parte de la corona de Elise"

"¡Naruto, Sonic!" Se giraron para ver a Tails corriendo hacia ellos "Pirateé la memoria de uno de los robots del Dr. Eggman para saber que estaba trasladando a la princesa a otro lugar, pero la memoria estaba demasiado dañada para aprender más".

"Creo que deberíamos regresar a la ciudad y planificar nuestro próximo movimiento".

"Tienes razón, no podemos hacer más por aquí", dijo Sonic, luego el trío regresó a la puerta de entrada para regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

Naruto, Sonic y Tails estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en alguna pista sobre el paradero de Eggman. Estaban comiendo algunos perros de chile que compraron gracias a los anillos que recogieron en Wave Ocean, Naruto quería comprar un poco de ramen, pero decidió probar los perros de chile que le parecieron sabrosos, pero que todavía consideraba el número de ramen. Una comida en su libro.

"¿Tienes alguna información sobre dónde podría estar Eggman?" preguntó Sonic mientras masticaba un perro de chile.

Naruto terminó el suyo antes de responder "No, hasta ahora no tengo nada de los recuerdos de mis Clones de las Sombras", dijo Naruto, y de repente recibió un recuerdo del último de sus clones que vio algo que llamó su atención "Hola chicos, vengan en adelante, creo que alguien está en problemas "

"Está bien, vámonos", Naruto abrió el camino con Sonic y Tails siguiéndolos de cerca hasta que vieron a un grupo de civiles parados allí y mirando hacia arriba, también levantaron la vista para ver a una joven parada en el techo de un edificio alto y lloraron .

"Tenemos que subir allí y ayudarla a bajar", dijo Tails preocupado.

"No se preocupen chicos, tengo esto", saltó Naruto hacia la pared y comenzó a caminar verticalmente por el edificio para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Vaya, nunca había visto a un ninja hacer eso, excepto Espio, que es un camaleón"

"Bueno, Naruto hizo algo así antes y estaba a punto de correr sobre el agua sin hundirse a diferencia de mí"

Para entonces, Naruto había llegado a la cima del edificio y se estaba acercando a la chica para tratar de calmarla "Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, y siento haberte preocupado", dijo la niña.

"Está bien, pero ¿por qué estás aquí arriba?"

"Escuché que Eggman iba al desierto, así que solo quería vigilar desde un lugar alto".

"Está bien, entonces, te ayudaré a bajar de aquí ya que la gente se está preocupando", Naruto llevó a la niña y caminó por el costado del edificio y la colocó en el suelo para alivio de todos.

"Buen trabajo ayudando a ese niño", dijo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba.

"No fue nada, aunque gracias a eso pude obtener buena información", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tails.

"Resulta que Eggman fue escuchado por última vez moviéndose hacia el desierto, tengo alguna idea de dónde exactamente".

"Eso suena como el Desierto Polvoriento, te mostraré la puerta de entrada", dijo Tails antes de salir corriendo con Naruto y Sonic detrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la princesa Elise estaba sentada en la habitación de una vieja ruina en el desierto pensando en las palabras que su padre le dijo antes de morir.

" _Eres una buena chica, Elise. Recuerda ser valiente y no llores, pase lo que pase"_

Se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos cuando una pared cerca de ella se derrumbó y vio tres figuras caminar a través del agujero recién hecho y reconoció que eran Naruto y Sonic con un zorro de dos colas que se asomó por detrás y la saludó.

"¡Sr. Sonic y Sr. Naruto!" Elise felizmente corrió y abrazó a Sonic.

"No hay necesidad del 'Sr.' ya que nos hace sentir un poco viejos, ¿estás bien? " dijo Sonic.

"Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido", dijo Elise.

"Prometimos que te salvaría, y cuando hagamos una promesa, definitivamente la cumpliremos", dijo Naruto, sonriendo con Sonic asintiendo con la cabeza.

" **Eso siempre lo haces",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

"¡Sonic, Naruto, tenemos problemas!" dijeron Tails, Naruto y Sonic inmediatamente se pararon frente a la princesa Elise protectoramente para ver a Eggman parado frente a ellos con un gran robot negro y rojo con forma de perro con una antena roja y una visera que se abrió para revelar un solo ojo rojo.

"Parece que algunas ratas molestas han metido la nariz donde no pertenece. Bueno, un erizo y dos zorros para ser precisos", dijo Eggman.

"No se puede evitar, los zorros tendemos a ser bastante curiosos a veces", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Kurama sonriendo y Tails riendo un poco.

"Bueno, no importa, la princesa es mía hasta que desbloquee el secreto de las llamas del desastre, y ustedes tres servirán como un desayuno temprano para mi mascota", Eggman se volvió hacia el robot gigante "Egg-Cerberus, Attack! " Cerberus desató un fuerte aullido y cargó contra ellos.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡No hay suficiente espacio para luchar aquí!" dijo Tails.

Naruto rápidamente sacó un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva y tiró a la pared detrás de ellos que explotó para revelar otro agujero "¡Vamos, por aquí!" Naruto corrió por el agujero con Sonic llevando a Elise y Tails volando detrás de ellos, corrían por los pasillos de las antiguas ruinas y podían escuchar a Cerberus persiguiéndolos por detrás. Doblaron una esquina para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida.

"¡Es un callejón sin salida!"

Naruto dio un paso adelante y extendió la palma de su mano "No te preocupes Tails, cuando no puedes encontrar un camino, entonces haces uno", entonces la energía azul comenzó a formarse en una bola giratoria y él cargó hacia adelante y la golpeó contra la pared , destruyéndolo por completo. Entraron para encontrarse de pie en una arena.

"Parece que tenemos suficiente espacio para jugar con la mascota de Eggman", dijo Sonic dejando a Elise en el suelo "Tails, proteges a la princesa mientras Naruto y yo lidiamos con Cerberus"

"Lo tienes Sonic", dijo Tails mientras volaba hacia Elise. Escucharon un fuerte rugido y se volvieron para ver a Cerberus atravesar la pared y les estaba gruñendo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Jefe: Egg-Cerberus y Egg-Genesis**

"¡Vamonos!" Sonic y Naruto con él adelantándose primero, Cerberus se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y bajó las patas delanteras sobre ellos, Sonic rápidamente se apartó del camino mientras Naruto daba un salto hacia atrás antes de saltar en el aire donde formó un rápido Rasengan y se lanzó hacia él , embistiendo el ataque contra la visera. Pero el jutsu solo infligió varios rasguños antes de que Cerberus sacudiera la cabeza y envió a Naruto volando y aterrizando sobre sus pies.

" _Maldición, el rápido Rasengan no podrá hacer mucho daño en ese perro callejero de metal. Kurama, ¿no puedo usar mi verdadero Rasengan todavía?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Estoy reparando tus bobinas de chakra lo más rápido que puedo, solo dame más tiempo. ¡Ahora presta atención, ese perro de metal viene hacia ti!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Cerberus cargando hacia él " **Lanzamiento rápido:** ¡ **Danza de las sombras** !" se lanzó hacia adelante mientras teje las piernas y apareció al otro lado, confundiendo a Cerberus que había perdido de vista a su objetivo y miraba a su alrededor.

Sonic vio esto como una oportunidad y se lanzó hacia adelante, luego hizo una mueca en la cola de Cerberus y saltó para agarrar el camino de neón que es su antena, esto causó que la máquina se asuste y se mueva como un caballo salvaje con Sonic agarrado.

"¡Sonic, haz que se encuentre con algo!" Gritó Tails.

Sonic lo escuchó dirigir a Cerberus hacia una pared, saltando en el aire antes del impacto y aterrizando junto a Naruto, quien le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Buen movimiento, eso causó mucho daño, así que ¡sigamos así!" dijo Naruto

Cerberus se levantó y negó con la cabeza antes de girar y gruñó furioso ante el veloz dúo, luego cargó contra ellos e intentó morderlos. Naruto sacó una bolita negra de su bolsa y la arrojó al suelo, creando una cortina de humo. Cerberus corrió a través de la nube solo para descubrir que ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

En ese momento, Naruto entraba por la izquierda con un molino de viento shuriken en la mano que arrojó a la cabeza. Cuando el shuriken se acercó, hubo una explosión de humo que se desvaneció para revelar a Naruto que agarró las antenas y el Naruto que lanzó fue un clon cuando desapareció.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" Naruto giró la barra de neón, obligando a Cerberus a correr a ciegas sin darse cuenta de que el Shinobi la estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia una estatua y se estrelló contra ella, destruyendo la visera.

"¡Hey, finalmente podemos ver su cara! ¡Ahora para terminar esto!" dijo Sonic.

Cerberus se levantó de nuevo, luego saltó de la arena y se paró en una repisa circular, luego comenzó a correr junto con Naruto y Sonic vigilándolo de cerca.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado esta vez, no creo que vaya a caer por el mismo truco tres veces", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes razón, eso significa que tenemos que lidiar con un KO de un solo golpe, pero ¿cómo?" dijo Sonic.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando Kurama habló **"Hey kit, he reparado tus bobinas de chakra lo suficiente como para usar toda la potencia de tu Rasengan, así como utilizar una determinada técnica"**

" _¿Qué técnica cierta?" _preguntó Naruto

" **Prefiero que lo descubras"**

"¡ _Maldición, este no es el momento para adivinar juegos!"_

"¡Naruto se acerca!" Naruto levantó la vista para ver que Cerberus había saltado de la cornisa y se acercaba, Naruto y Sonic se alejaron justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto y la onda de choque que sacudió toda la arena.

"¡Lo distraeré mientras encuentres el camino hasta esas antenas de nuevo!" Naruto cruzó los dedos y esta vez fue capaz de convocar al menos a 20 de sus clones, los clones atacaron a Cerberus y comenzaron a atacarlo con kunais y shurikens que enfurecieron a la bestia mecánica mientras los miraba con sus garras de metal. Pocos pudieron evadir los frenéticos ataques, mientras que otros fueron golpeados lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser disipados.

Sonic corría por el borde de la arena y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, lo suficiente como para poder correr en las paredes. Al ver una oportunidad rápidamente cuando Cerberus bajó la cola, Sonic pateó la pared y pudo moler la cola de Cerberus antes de agarrar las antenas. Trató de volver a meter al perro mecánico en las paredes, pero Cerberus estaba listo esta vez y se alejaba cada vez que se acercaba a uno.

"¡Humph! ¡Escúchame!" Sonic gruñó mientras trataba de controlarlo.

"¡Sonic, guíalo de esta manera!" Sonic miró a Naruto parado con sus clones mientras formaban otra de esas bolas de energía giratorias, excepto que esta era un poco más grande. Sonic dirigió a Cerberus en dirección a Naruto, luego los clones agarraron a Naruto y lo arrojaron al aire.

"¡Toma esto, **gigante Rasengan** !" Sonic saltó fuera del camino justo cuando Naruto golpeó su jutsu en la cabeza de Cerberus, rechinando el metal y destruyéndolo por completo cuando el perro robot se desplomó en el suelo y permaneció inmóvil.

**Fin de la música**

"Parece que pudimos enseñarle a jugar a los muertos", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"" Sí, y casi hace que parezca que está realmente muerto ", dijo Naruto de acuerdo.

"¡Chicos, fueron increíbles!" dijo Tails emocionado con Elise caminando hacia ellos.

"Ustedes dos son realmente fuertes para poder derrotarlo", dijo Elise.

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora necesitamos salir de aquí y regresar a la ciudad", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes razón, vámonos", Sonic recogió a Elise en un bolso de novia, y salieron corriendo del estadio y pronto salieron de las ruinas. Pero entonces un escuadrón de mechs de Eggman apareció desde el cielo y los persiguió. "¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto?"

"Vamos a separarnos, llamaré su atención mientras llevas a la princesa de regreso a la ciudad", dijo Tails.

"Me quedaré con Tails, con mis clones de Shadow, podré mantenerlos ocupados por un tiempo", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, es mejor que tengan cuidado", dijo Sonic.

"Buena suerte y por favor mantente a salvo", dijo Elise.

"No se preocupen por nosotros, nos encontraremos con ustedes más tarde", dijo Naruto, los zorros se giraron para enfrentar a los mechs mientras Sonic continuó corriendo con Elise "¡Vamos a llevarles lo que tenemos Tails!"

"¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!" dijo Tails.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el erizo blanco caminaba por el desierto, siguiendo a una hembra de erizo rosa que corría con entusiasmo y miraba a su alrededor.

"Puedo sentir la presencia de Sonic por aquí, llámalo mi intuición femenina", dijo el erizo rosa, luego se volvió hacia el erizo blanco "No te preocupes, tan pronto como encuentre a Sonic, te ayudaré a encontrar quién eres ' buscando, Silver "

"Gracias", dijo el recién nombrado Silver, luego miró a su alrededor "Este lugar es tan hermoso y todos están felices".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No importa, vámonos. Te ayudaré a encontrar a quién estás buscando", dijo Silver mientras salía corriendo con el erizo rosa que lo seguía. _"Una vez que encuentre y destruya el gatillo Iblis, entonces el futuro puede cambiarse a ser así "_

* * *

**Lista de jutsu**

**Lanzamiento rápido; Shadow Dash:** el usuario se precipita por el aire mientras deja un rastro de imágenes posteriores para confundir a los oponentes. Esto se puede usar varias veces mientras está en el aire para cambiar de dirección.

**Shadow Dance:** el usuario se mueve a altas velocidades dejando un rastro de imágenes posteriores, útil para moverse a través de múltiples oponentes, evadir ataques y también puede actuar como una ofensiva cuando se usa un arma.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con otro capítulo, estaba trabajando en mi fic de Naruto / Pokemon, pero luego tuve una idea para el próximo capítulo, así que decidí escribirlo antes de olvidarlo. De todos modos, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Lea y revise como siempre y esté atento al próximo capítulo.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 4: Visitando el futuro quemado**

* * *

Naruto y Tails estaban atacando al escuadrón de mechs para distraer a Sonic y la princesa Elise.

"Recuerda Tails, solo vamos a destruir a unos pocos para captar su atención y retenerlos por un tiempo antes de salir y regresar a la ciudad para encontrarnos con Sonic y la princesa".

"¡Lo tienes Naruto!" dijo Tails mientras sacaba cápsulas que contenían anillos mientras volaba.

"¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a enloquecer!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Dusty Desert-Quicksand

Naruto llegó al grupo cuando los mechs humanoides blancos apuntaron a él y abrieron fuego, Naruto se lanzó hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evitar los disparos con un kunai para desviar cualquier cosa que casi le llegara. **"Lanzamiento rápido: Bladed Shadow Dance!" **aceleró, dejando atrás imágenes posteriores mientras entraba y salía de los mechs mientras cortaba con su kunai.

Apareció otro grupo de mechs humanoides, pero son de color rojo y tenían algún tipo de cañones en sus brazos, apuntaron y dispararon cohetes que corrieron hacia él. Naruto los volteó rápidamente, pero se sorprendió al ver que giraban en el aire y se dirigían hacia él nuevamente. Luego, una cápsula que contenía anillos los interceptó y recibió un golpe que liberó los anillos dentro para golpear a los otros misiles, haciéndolos chispear con electricidad antes de explotar.

Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Tails volando sobre él con otra cápsula en la mano "¡Gracias por la ayuda de Tails!"

"No hay problema Naruto, hay más por delante", dijo Tails señalando en cierta dirección.

"¡Entendido, vamos!" Naruto corrió hacia adelante con Tails detrás, corrió a través de unas ruinas y esos mechs como cangrejos pegados a las paredes y más de esos mechs humanoides apuntando con sus armas hacia él, pudo ver una especie de jaula hecha de energía azul detrás de ellos.

"Naruto, esos mechs parecen estar protegiendo esa jaula por alguna razón. Tal vez si los cuidamos, la jaula se abrirá"

"Entonces vamos a hacerlo, cuídate de los rastreadores de la pared mientras yo manejo el pelotón de fusilamiento", asintió Tails afirmando y luego atacó a los cangrejos que lo vieron y arrojó sus bombas, voló en el aire para evitar Las explosiones luego apuntó hacia ellos y arrojó una cápsula que destruyó algunos de los mech de cangrejo mientras el resto cayó al suelo y los pedazos de anillos falsos cayeron sobre ellos, dañándolos aún más "¡Puntuación!" Tails bombeó su puño en victoria.

Naruto corrió hacia adelante y se deslizó entre las piernas de uno de los mechs y golpeó una etiqueta que explotó en el suelo, saltó y formó un sello de carnero antes de pulsar su chakra que hizo que la etiqueta se incendiara antes de explotar y destruyó cualquier mechs cercano. Luego, la jaula se abrió para revelar un resorte, rebotaron para alcanzar un terreno más alto y continuaron moviéndose hasta que se encontraron con una flota de robots diseñados para volar, Naruto les lanzó shurikens infundidos con chakra mientras Tails hacía lo mismo con su Anillos ficticios para derribarlos.

Llegaron al borde de la ruina y había un pozo sin fondo en el medio del camino, y no había pared para que Naruto usara y no podía saltar lo suficiente. Tails voló sobre él y gritó "¡Naruto agarra, te llevaré al otro lado!" Naruto saltó y se aferró a sus manos mientras volaban sobre el hoyo y llegaron al otro lado antes de que Tails se cansara demasiado para continuar volando.

"Gracias por el aventón", dijo Naruto con un pulgar hacia arriba, de repente apareció un mech por detrás y estaba a punto de atacar a Tails "¡Tails ten cuidado!" Naruto arrojó un kunai al mech solo para darse cuenta de que no era el normal, sintió un ligero tirón dentro de sí mismo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba entre Tails y el mech. Rápidamente reaccionó golpeando un Rasengan contra el mech, destruyéndolo. Naruto miró al kunai que lanzó, que es un krash de Hirashin y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Tails salió de su sorpresa antes de preguntarle a Naruto qué hizo "¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer Naruto? Fue como si te teletransportaras, y pensé que solo Shadow podía hacerlo con una Chaos Emerald"

"Se llama **Hirashin** o **Flying Thunder God** , el usuario coloca un sello especial en una ubicación marcada y luego puede transportarse instantáneamente a él sin importar cuán lejos esté. Dos personas sabían cómo usarlo, siendo uno un ex líder de mi village y el otro mi padre, y supongo que soy el tercero. Mi padre aplica con mayor frecuencia la fórmula en estos kunai que le dio el apodo de Yellow Flash, ya que eso es lo que ven sus enemigos cada vez que se mueve para atacar ".

" **Y ser tu hijo le ha permitido usarlo también, ya que ambos comparten la misma firma de chakra",** dijo Kurama.

" _¿Entonces esta es la técnica que dijiste que ahora podía usar?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Sí, pero aún no puedes usarlo a grandes distancias, así que observa cómo lo usas"**

Naruto asintió mentalmente antes de volverse hacia Tails. "Muy bien, démosle un empujón más antes de salir del desierto". Tails asintió afirmativamente antes de continuar. Llegaron a una rampa que los envió a los niveles inferiores de otra ruina donde encontraron otro pozo sin fondo solo más grande y varios mechs flotando en el aire ante ellos.

"No creo que pueda llevarte tan lejos, Naruto", dijo Tails preocupado.

"No te preocupes por eso, Tails, tengo una idea que cruzar," Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y arrojó un Hirashin kunai a un robot cerca de él. Cuando el kunai se incrustó en el mech, Naruto se dirigió hacia él, apareció en la parte superior y tiró del kunai antes de arrojarlo a otro mech y luego se dirigió hacia él también, y siguió así hasta que pateó el último y aterrizó una plataforma con Tails aterrizando a continuación.

Frente a ellos estaba un mech que era muy diferente de los que habían tratado hasta ahora. Este parecía un golem con enormes puños con un círculo amarillo brillando en el cofre. El golem apuntó sus puños hacia ellos, luego salieron disparados de sus articulaciones y corrieron hacia ellos, Naruto colocó una palma en uno de los puños entrantes y saltó antes de lanzar un golpe directo hacia el mech ahora sin brazos solo para que gire su parte superior cuerpo alrededor mientras dispara rondas de ametralladoras, obligando a Naruto a usar **Shadow Dance** para evadir.

Tails proporcionó apoyo al arrojar una cápsula de anillos falsos al mech que no causó mucho daño pero las sobretensiones eléctricas lo ralentizaron, Naruto saltó hacia atrás y sostuvo su palma para formar otro **Rasengan** . Luego saltó al aire y lo estrelló contra su núcleo de energía, haciendo que explotara.

**Fin musical**

"Creo que esa es la mayoría de ellos", dijo Naruto mientras se sacudía las manos.

"Sí, y hay más en camino hacia nosotros", señaló Tails a un escuadrón de mechs de Eggman que se dirigían hacia ellos.

"Parece que finalmente llamamos su atención, Sonic y Elise deben haberse ido hace mucho tiempo, así que es hora de que regresemos a la ciudad y nos reunamos con ellos", Naruto cruzó los dedos y se dirigió a **Shadow Clones** . chicos saben qué hacer "

Asintieron antes de formar una señal mientras se transformaban en copias al carbón de él y Tails antes de despegar con los mechs.

"Mis clones los mantendrán ocupados mientras salimos de aquí"

"Está bien Naruto, ¡vamos!" Tails voló hacia la ciudad con Naruto corriendo a su lado.

Pronto los dos zorros finalmente regresaron a la ciudad, Tails se separó de él diciendo que quería ver algo en otra parte de la ciudad y dijo que se reuniría con ellos más tarde. Naruto caminaba por la calle en busca de su compañero veloz y princesa cuando vio a Sonic corriendo cerca y parecía serio.

Naruto corrió hacia Sonic y lo llamó "Yo Sonic, ¿qué está pasando y dónde está la princesa?"

"Oh Naruto, bueno ya ves. Cuando volvimos a la ciudad ..."

**** Flashback Start ****

_Sonic y Elise estaban caminando de regreso a su castillo cuando de repente sintió que algo se dirigía hacia ellos, rápidamente llevó a Elise y saltó justo cuando el aura de color cian golpeó donde estaban parados._

" _Te he estado buscando. Eres el Disparador Iblis", se volvieron para ver al erizo flotar hacia el suelo. Es de color gris claro con pelaje blanco que rodea su cuello y piel bronceada, tiene dos espinas grandes en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras que en la parte delantera de su frente hay cinco espinas distintas ensanchadas hacia arriba y hacia atrás con las dos últimas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus orejas. Lleva guantes blancos con puños dorados y símbolos circulares aqua y botas blancas, azul marino y aqua con puños dorados "Tus acciones nos condenarán a todos"_

_Sonic se paró frente a Elise para protegerla "¿Quién eres?"_

" _Mi nombre es Silver y para el futuro del mundo, ¡te destruiré!"_

"No tengo idea de qué está hablando, pero será mejor que me defienda", _pensó Sonic mientras se enfrentaba a este misterioso enemigo._

_Aprendió que este erizo tiene el poder de mover objetos a su alrededor a juzgar por el hecho de que se le lanzan cosas aleatorias cada vez que las palmas de sus manos brillan y las agita. Sin embargo, con su velocidad, Sonic pudo evitar los ataques y agotarlo con varios golpes._

_Pronto Sonic había golpeado a Silver de rodillas y se acercaba para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando antes "Hey"_

_Silver se levantó rápidamente y usó su psicoquinesis para enviar a Sonic volando contra una pared, incapacitándolo. Luego caminó y miró a Sonic que intentaba ponerse de pie "¿Humph es una broma? ¿Cómo podría alguien como tú causar la destrucción de nuestro mundo?"_

" _¿_ De _qué estás hablando?" preguntó Sonic._

" _¡No importa, por el bien del futuro, el Disparador Iblis debe ser destruido!" Silver levantó la mano para dar el golpe final cuando escucharon a Elise gritar, se volvieron para ver que Eggman había aparecido nuevamente en su barco con Elise en sus garras y se estaba escapando._

"¡ _Elise! ¡Espera!" Sonic se levantó e intentó correr tras ellos, pero fue derribado cuando Silver usó su psicoquinesis sobre él._

" _¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! ¡Es hora de que finalmente termine con esto!" Silver estaba a punto de volver a golpear cuando escucharon a alguien decir detenerse y se interpusieron entre ellos, ambos erizos reconocieron quién era._

" _¿Amy?" dijo Sonic sorprendido._

" _¡Sal de mi camino, Amy! ¡Esta es mi misión!" dijo Silver._

"¡ _Absolutamente no!" dijo el erizo rosa con firmeza._

_Sonic volvió a ponerse de pie y miró a Amy "Gracias Amy, lo aprecio", luego se giró y corrió en la dirección en la que vio a Eggman por última vez._

" _Déjamelo a mí", dijo Amy._

"No te preocupes Elise, mis amigos y yo definitivamente te salvaremos", _pensó Sonic mientras corría._

**** Flashback End ****

"... y eso es lo que sucedió, simplemente no entiendo por qué sigue llamándome el Disparador Iblis", dijo Sonic.

"Bueno, de vuelta en Wave Ocean, conocí a una chica que se llama Blaze. Ella dijo que ella y una amiga suya vinieron del futuro, y que su mundo fue destruido por las llamas del desastre al que también llaman Iblis", dijo Naruto. .

" **Estoy seguro de que el erizo es el amigo del gato",** dijo Kurama.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me atacan?" preguntó Sonic.

"Alguien les dijo que eras responsable de liberar las llamas al mundo, algo que creo que es una mentira", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes razón, parece algo que Eggman haría, lo que hace que sea muy importante que salvemos a Elise antes de que eso suceda", dijo Sonic con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Oh no, esto es terrible!" el dúo se volvió hacia la voz y vio a un hombre con un traje negro, con un sombrero de copa y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, y se paseaba por allí luciendo claramente angustiado. Sonic y Naruto caminaron para saber qué le molesta al hombre.

"Disculpe señor, pero ¿hay algo al respecto?" preguntó Naruto

"De hecho joven señor, ¡el mecánico de Eggman apareció en la Ciudad Nueva y necesito que todos lo sepan de inmediato!" dijo el hombre preocupado.

"No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso", dijo Sonic con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Gracias por su amabilidad,"

Naruto y Sonic despegaron, se dirigieron al lado noreste de la ciudad, donde se encontraron con la gran puerta que estaba abierta para que pudieran acceder a la Ciudad Nueva, estaban a punto de pasar cuando el brazalete de Sonic sonó y pudieron escuchar La voz de Tails a través de él.

[Sonic puedes escucharme? Knuckles quiere verte. ¡Dirígete al almacén de la ciudad!]

"¿Quién es Knuckles?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Es otro buen amigo mío, posee una gran fuerza pero también un mal genio, así que asegúrate de tener cuidado con eso", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"¡Entendido, vamos!" luego pasaron por la puerta y se encontraron corriendo a través de los altos edificios de la Ciudad Nueva, "Primero lo primero, necesitamos encontrar y destruir los mechs de Eggman", convocó a un Clon de las Sombras que corrió por el costado del edificio para ver el área, luego se hinchó cuando Naruto recibió sus recuerdos "Mechs de Eggman han sido vistos en el almacén"

"Ahí es donde Tails y Knuckles nos están esperando, limpiemos y nos reunamos con ellos", dijo Sonic, corrieron hacia el área del almacén cerca de los muelles. Cuando llegaron a las paredes que rodeaban el lugar, Naruto y Sonic saltaron fácilmente sobre él sin ningún problema, allí vieron a los mechs de Eggman moverse.

¡Vamos, Shadow Clone jutsu! "Naruto convocó a sus clones mientras cargaban y procedieron a destruir a los mechs con sus técnicas, con Sonic no muy lejos con sus ataques Homing y Spin Dash. Muy pronto estaban parados entre chatarra sin un robot funcional

"¡Naruto, Sonic!" Se giraron para ver a Tails corriendo hacia ellos "Ahí estás, Knuckles está justo ahí, ¡vamos!" Lo siguieron al otro lado del almacén donde vieron a alguien parado allí.

Es un equidna rojo con una media luna blanca en el pecho, usa guantes blancos similares a los guantes de boxeo y tiene dos garras de nudillos con púas en cada mano, y usa zapatos rojos y amarillos con puños verdes y placas grises sextuples parte superior.

"Nudillos", dijo Sonic, el equidna se volvió para mirarlos.

"Hola Sonic, ¿quién es el chico nuevo?" preguntó Knuckles.

"El nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el zorro zorro de nueve colas. Estoy trabajando con Sonic para que podamos salvar a la princesa", dijo Naruto con un gesto de su mano.

"Claro que sí, de todos modos vi a Eggman en las afueras de la ciudad. Quería que te diera esto", Knuckles arrojó una tarjeta roja que estaba entregando a Sonic, quien la atrapó, de repente apareció un holograma de Eggman y comenzó hablar.

[Sonic el erizo. Si quieres que devuelva a la princesa, debes darme tu Chaos Emerald. Encuéntrame en mi base en White Acropolis.] Dijo Eggman, la grabación termina y Sonic arroja la tarjeta a Knuckles, que la deja caer al suelo y la aplasta con el pie.

"Huh, es bastante arrogante", dijo Knuckles con el ceño fruncido.

"Y con razón, tiene mucho más que ganar que nosotros", dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

"Definitivamente es una trampa. No creo que Eggman honre su acuerdo", dijo Tails preocupado.

**"El kit es correcto, no conocemos a ese humano por mucho tiempo, pero es tan astuto como Orochimaru",** dijo Kurama.

Sonic sacó la Chaos Emerald azul y la miró por un momento antes de finalmente decir "Me voy"

Tails lo miró sorprendido "¿Sonic?"

"Desde que Eggman se tomó la molestia de decirme dónde está Elise. Creo que debería agradecerle personalmente".

"Cuenta conmigo, le debo a esa cabeza de huevo un sándwich de nudillos", dijo Naruto, luego se volvió hacia Knuckles "Sin ofender"

Knuckles negó con la cabeza "Ninguno, ya que yo también tengo uno para él", juntó los puños para demostrarlo. Luego salieron en busca del camino a la Acrópolis Blanca.

* * *

En otro lugar de Soleanna, Silver the Hedgehog estaba sentado en la acera pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Amy.

Él le dijo que Sonic era la causa de la destrucción de su mundo y que debía matarlo para evitar que sucediera. Amy se negó a creerle y le dijo que Sonic nunca haría eso, incluso si fuera cierto que elegiría a Sonic en todo el mundo antes de dejarlo.

Así que aquí es donde estás, te he estado buscando por todos lados ", Silver salió de sus pensamientos y se volvió para ver a su amigo Blaze caminando hacia él, notó que algo lo estaba molestando" ¿Qué pasa? "

"Bueno, ¿eh Blaze? ¿Matar a alguien para salvar el mundo, es realmente lo que hay que hacer?" preguntó Silver.

"A veces puedes ser tan ingenuo, sea correcto o incorrecto, no puedo decirlo. Pero sí sé que si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, el futuro seguirá siendo el mismo", dijo Blaze.

"Tienes razón, ya que él está detrás del Dr. Eggman, vamos a escabullirnos a la base de Eggman", dijo Silver, Blaze asintió afirmativamente antes de que los dos viajeros en el tiempo salieran tras Sonic.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto y el equipo de Sonic habían encontrado la puerta de la cueva que conducía a las montañas heladas de la Acrópolis Blanca. Después de descender las montañas, se encontraron ante las puertas de la base de Eggman con un batallón mecánico que los esperaba. Cuando lucharon a través de la horda, fueron detectados por un reflector que alertó a más robots sobre sus ubicaciones, por lo que Naruto usó su sigilo y shurikens para sacar más reflector para evitar una repetición que Knuckles derribaría cualquier mechs tipo golem que aparezca. Hubo algunos interruptores a los que no se pudo llegar, pero Tails estaba allí para ayudarlo con su talento de vuelo para activarlos.

Pronto encontraron su camino hacia el santuario interior y corrieron por un largo pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una puerta que se abrió para que pudieran pasar a una habitación circular.

"Llegas tarde", levantaron la vista para ver a Eggman parado en una habitación detrás de una ventana de vidrio y los estaba mirando.

"Bueno, tuvimos que lidiar con sus pequeñas mascotas", dijo Knuckles.

"Y fueron bastante groseros, podrías haberles enseñado modales", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que fue compartida por Kurama.

"Eres tan molesto como Sonic", gruñó Eggman con ira.

"¿Dónde está Elise?" preguntó Sonic.

"Dios mío, ¿no somos impacientes?" Eggman extendió la mano y acercó bruscamente a Elise a la vista.

"¡Sonic, Naruto!", Gritó Elise, Sonic y los demás se prepararon para pelear mientras Naruto cruzaba sus dedos índice y medio en preparación para crear algunos clones de Sombra.

"Ah, ah, es mejor que no te muevas", dijo Eggman con una sonrisa "Ahora, la Esmeralda del Caos", Sonic se lo tendió para que lo viera "Ahora colócalo allí", señala un pedestal que se eleva del piso, Elise niega con la cabeza como si les dijera que no lo hicieran, pero Sonic se acerca y coloca la Esmeralda sobre ella y ésta vuelve al suelo. Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron cuando vio a Eggman sonreír malvadamente y presionar un botón, de repente un campo de fuerza rosa generado desde el techo y rodeó a Sonic y los demás para su sorpresa.

"¿Eh, qué?" Tails miraba confundido a su alrededor, luego Knuckles se acercó a la fuerza archivada y la golpeó solo para ser derribado.

"Déjame intentarlo Knuckles", dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Rasengan en su mano, lo estrelló contra el campo de fuerza pero aún se mantenía fuerte contra su ataque "Maldición, sabía que íbamos a caer en una trampa. Pero ¡nunca esperábamos esto! "

"No sirve de nada, es demasiado poderoso para que lo superes", dijo Eggman. "Ahora permíteme presentarte mi última creación. Este es el prototipo de Solaris".

Elise dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando escucharon el nombre _"Solaris? ¿No es ese el nombre del dios Sol? ¿De qué está hablando?"_

Eggman se rió malvadamente mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación y tiraba de la palanca "¡Con esta máquina, podré controlar el flujo del tiempo mismo!"

La máquina comenzó a succionarlos hacia arriba, Naruto y los demás trataron de resistir, pero la succión era demasiado fuerte y fueron empujados al vórtice y el campo de fuerza desapareció con ellos. Elise se apoyó contra la ventana cuando los vio desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"Tenga la seguridad ... no están muertos ... todavía", dijo Eggman. "Mi glorioso invento los acaba de teletransportar a otro momento. ¿Quién sabe dónde terminarán? Podría ser el pasado lejano o el futuro lejano . Pero mi máquina aún requiere algunos ajustes. De hecho, lo que mi máquina necesita para estar completa es tu poder ".

"¿Mi poder?" preguntó Elise.

"Sí, finalmente puedo completar mis planes ... Ahora que tengo las Esmeraldas del Caos, y tú ..." Eggman la señaló "La princesa de Soleanna. Eso es todo lo que necesito para revivir las llamas del desastre. Y con su poder, yo será capaz de controlar todo y gobernar el mundo. Por lo tanto, sería prudente permanecer en mi lado "bueno", se aleja, dejando que Elise vuelva a mirar la habitación que alguna vez fueron sus nuevos amigos.

_"Espero que estés a salvo, donde sea que estés",_ pensó Elise con la esperanza de que volverían.

* * *

Naruto, Sonic y los demás emergieron del vórtice y cayeron en picada hacia el suelo. Sonic y Naruto pudieron aterrizar sobre sus pies, mientras que los demás no aterrizaron tan bien.

"¿Están bien chicos?" preguntó Naruto

"Sí, pero me siento un poco mareado", dijo Tails mientras se levantaba lentamente y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿cuándo estamos? ¿La habitación no parece familiar?" dijo Naruto

Tails echó otro vistazo alrededor "Tienes razón, esta habitación se ve igual a la que estábamos antes"

" **Naruto, hay dos extraños acercándose, pero no tienen malas intenciones",** dijo Kurama.

"¡Oh, miren quién está aquí! No esperaba verlos chicos", dijo una voz femenina, se volvieron para mirar una repisa y ver dos figuras allí.

Uno es un murciélago blanco con su hocico y torso algo bronceados, y sus alas son de color púrpura oscuro. Su cabello corto y blanco se ensancha en la parte posterior y usa sombra de ojos azul polvo y lápiz labial rosa. Lleva un atuendo de mono negro a la altura del pecho con placa rosa en el pecho del corazón, guantes blancos hasta el codo con puños rosados y botas blancas de tacón alto también con puños rosados.

Naruto miró al otro y podría haber jurado que era el gemelo de Sonic, excepto que era un contraste total con el velocista azul. Es un erizo negro con rayas rojas en sus plumas con cuatro de ellos apuntando hacia arriba mientras que los dos apuntan hacia abajo, y tiene dos espinas en la espalda y una pequeña cola. Lleva guantes blancos con puños negros y lengua roja, sus zapatos son blancos con regiones y suelas negras en el talón, y lo que parecen ser tiras rojas de metal en la parte trasera y delantera de cada zapato. Lo que más notó Naruto fueron los anillos en sus muñecas y tobillos.

" **Parece que está reteniendo mucho poder dentro de sí mismo, casi como si estuviera sellado",** dijo Kurama.

"Rouge y Shadow!" Tails dijo que los nombres respectivamente, ya que excluían a Naruto, se sorprendieron al verlos aquí.

"Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Y quién es el guapo zorro adulto que está contigo?" preguntó Rouge, Shadow mirando a Naruto con un toque de interés.

"Este es nuestro amigo Naruto, es un ninja zorro de nueve colas", dijo Tails.

"¿Un ninja, eh? Me gustaría ver lo astuto que puedes ser", Rouge le hizo un guiño coqueto que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara y pudo escuchar a Kurama riéndose de él.

"Hay algo que debes ver, ven con nosotros", dijo Shadow antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con Rouge siguiéndolo, Naruto y los demás se miraron antes de seguirlo también. Salieron de las instalaciones y se encontraron parados sobre un acantilado, pero se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo. Ante ellos hay una ciudad en ruinas, edificios en llamas y derribados, carreteras destruidas y tierra sumergida en magma fundido.

"Este es un futuro lejano, muy alejado de nuestro tiempo", dijo Shadow.

"¡¿ _Este lugar es el futuro ?! No es de extrañar por qué Blaze y Silver quieren cambiar tanto el pasado",_ pensó Naruto.

" **De hecho, nunca he visto este tipo de devastación desde nuestra batalla con los Juubi",** dijo Kurama.

"¿El futuro? ¡Entonces eso significa que la máquina de Eggman puede controlar el tiempo! Pero no parece que tenga control total sobre él", dijo Tails.

"Eggman tiene algo de nervios que nos deja aquí", dijo Sonic.

"Entonces, ¿cómo volvemos a nuestro tiempo?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Necesitas una grieta espacio-temporal, pero esto requiere mucha energía", dijo Shadow.

Sonic se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que Shadow estaba hablando "Lo entiendo, quieres decir que al usar tu Chaos Control se abrirá una grieta para llevarnos a nuestro tiempo"

"Sí, pero eso solo es insuficiente"

"En otras palabras, tenemos que trabajar juntos para encontrar las Esmeraldas del Caos", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso del estoico erizo _"Geez, este tipo es tan emo como Sasuke"_

" **Cuéntame sobre eso",** dijo Kurama.

"Está bien chicos, vámonos. Cuanto antes podamos encontrar esas Esmeraldas del Caos, antes podremos volver a nuestro tiempo y rescatar a Elise", dijo Sonic, luego se fueron a la ciudad con Rouge y Shadow mirándolos.

"Ese chico astuto es bastante interesante, ¿estás de acuerdo con Shadow?" dijo Rouge.

"Sí, de alguna manera pude sentir un gran poder durmiendo profundamente dentro de él. Me da curiosidad lo poderoso que podría ser", dijo Shadow antes de que se fueran también en busca de una Esmeralda del Caos.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con otro capítulo, Naruto y Team Sonic han terminado en el futuro de Silver y ven la razón por la que quiere cambiarlo, qué más aprenderán mientras se aventuran a través de las ruinas de la ciudad destruida. También planeo que Naruto obtenga un compañero tagalong de los cómics y una mascota para seguirlo, pero aún no te lo diré. Por favor lea y revise como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 5: Descubrimiento impactante y entidad ardiente**

* * *

Naruto y el equipo de Sonic estaban corriendo por los edificios en ruinas de la ciudad en llamas en busca de una Esmeralda del Caos antes de reunirse con Shadow y Rouge para que puedan crear una grieta en el tiempo que los envíe de vuelta al presente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos para buscar una Esmeralda del Caos ya que no tenemos exactamente los medios para hacerlo?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Vamos a separarnos, Sonic y yo peinaremos por la ciudad mientras tú y Tails buscan algo que pueda ayudar", dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien, nos pondremos en contacto con usted si encontramos algo", dijo Tails, luego se fue volando con Knuckles saltando en el aire y se deslizó tras él.

Sonic y Naruto se pararon sobre un edificio derribado y miraron el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, ya que el fuego se disparaba desde el suelo de vez en cuando.

"Hombre, toda la ciudad está en llamas", dijo Sonic.

" **Kit, tú y tu amigo es mejor que se cuiden, siento que las llamas están vivas, por eso estallan de vez en cuando",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de volverse hacia Sonic "Sonic, deberíamos tener cuidado. Esas llamas parecen estar vivas y nos atacarían en cualquier momento"

"Te tengo Naruto, y tengo una idea de cómo podemos pasar por aquí", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa que despertó la curiosidad de Naruto.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Crisis City- The Flame, Rascacielos, Torbellino, Tornado**

Momentos después, Sonic y Naruto estaban acelerando por un edificio inclinado sobre largas piezas de metal para servir como tablas de snowboard improvisadas. Sonic se desvió de los obstáculos como un profesional, mientras que Naruto pudo manejarlo gracias a sus reflejos y recordó cómo uno de los ninjas montó en uno durante su misión en el país nevado cuando estaba protegiendo a la Princesa Koyuki.

Se desvió hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evitar las llamas que repentinamente se dispararon desde el suelo, volcó un automóvil roto que estaba en su camino y golpeó una rampa que lo envió volando por el aire donde realizó un método de aire más 360 giros antes de aterrizar junto a Sonic mientras continuaban bajando por el edificio. Cuando llegaron al final, saltaron y aterrizaron en unos rieles que aplastaron antes de alcanzarlo para llegar a una carretera rota.

"¡Whoa Naruto, cabeza!" gritó Sonic cuando trozos de edificios cayeron desde arriba y casi los aplastaron.

"¡Te tengo!" respondió Naruto desviándose rápidamente para evadir los escombros que caían.

Entonces, de repente, algo salió disparado del suelo ante ellos, parecía un gusano segmentario hecho de lava roja y naranja con la espalda y la cabeza cubiertas con una armadura similar a una roca. No tiene ojos y su boca está compuesta por tres mandíbulas que se arrastran. El gusano abrió sus mandíbulas y disparó bolas de fuego a Sonic y Naruto, pero lograron esquivarlos deslizándose de un lado a otro y alejándose de él.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?" preguntó Sonic.

"Sea lo que sea, debe haber sido creado por las llamas, que en otras palabras es Iblis", dijo Naruto.

" **Tienes razón sobre ese kit, esas criaturas comparten la misma firma energética que las llamas a nuestro alrededor y siento que hay más por venir",** dijo Kurama.

El zorro tenía razón cuando más de esos gusanos estallaron del suelo con algunas bolas de fuego lanzadas y otros lanzándose sobre ellos con las mandíbulas abiertas para comerlos. Pero Sonic y Naruto pudieron evadirlos cuando los gusanos atacaron antes de que cualquiera de sus ataques pudiera golpearlos.

"¡Sonic! Algo viene desde atrás, ¡así que ten cuidado!" dijo Naruto cuando sus sentidos recogieron algunos hostiles que venían desde atrás rápidamente, Sonic se dio la vuelta para ver lo que venía.

Parecían un cruce entre un fénix y un murciélago, mientras que también estaban hechos de la misma lava naranja y roja, con dos orejas que se enroscan hacia arriba para parecerse a cuernos y también tienen colas largas con puntas en forma de pera.

"¡Tengo esto!" Sonic usó un auto destruido como una rampa para lanzarse al aire, saltó del tablero y usó su ataque Homing para enviarlos volando hacia una pared antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el tablero "¡Nada!" sonrió, luego miró hacia adelante y vio una rampa en el tablero "¡Parece que nuestro viaje termina aquí!"

Llegaron a la rampa del tablero que los envió volando por el aire donde saltaron de las tablas de snowboard improvisadas antes de aterrizar en las calles de abajo.

"Oye, mira, tenemos un comité de bienvenida", dijo Naruto cuando varios gusanos estallaron en el suelo y pocos fénix descendieron del cielo, Naruto sacó un Hirashin kunai mientras Sonic se agachó un poco con las piernas separadas.

"¡Entonces aceptemos su recepción!" Sonic se agachó en una bola y comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de acelerar y chocar contra uno de los gusanos cuando abrió sus mandíbulas para lanzar una bola de fuego, enviándola al piso y allí permaneció inmóvil. Luego saltó al aire y usó el ataque de referencia para derribar a los fénix del cielo antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

Naruto corría hacia dos gusanos que se abalanzaron sobre él, arrojó al kunai al aire y esperó a que se acercaran a él. Justo en ese momento, desapareció en un destello de luz amarilla cuando los gusanos clavaron sus mandíbulas en el suelo y reapareció sobre ellos con un Rasengan en cada mano "¡Toma esto, **Rasengan Barrage** !" él golpeó el ataque contra sus cabezas, empujándolos más hacia el suelo mientras permanecían inmóviles antes de atrapar al kunai que caía con una de sus colas.

"¡Naruto, ven por aquí!" gritó Sonic mientras seguía un rastro de anillos que conducía a un amplio manantial, rebotaron para llegar al borde de un edificio parcialmente destruido, rápidamente se lanzaron al otro lado donde aparecieron más fénix ante ellos con un profundo abismo debajo. "¡Usemos a estos tipos como puntos de apoyo para llegar al otro lado!"

"¡Un paso por delante de tu amigo!" Naruto arrojó su Hirashin kunai para golpear uno antes de lanzarlo hacia él y lanzarle a otro, Sonic siguió con el ataque Homing antes de saltar a otro edificio.

Esta vez, esperándolos eran criaturas parecidas a lagartos hechas completamente de lava roja y naranja, tienen una armadura endurecida en la cabeza que se asemeja a una aleta, espalda y extremidades de tiburón. Rugieron a Naruto y Sonic antes de saltar sobre ellos con las garras extendidas.

Naruto retrocedió un poco antes de que el lagarto aterrizara y estuviera a punto de atacar cuando abrió la boca y soltó una corriente de llamas, "¡ **Lanzamiento rápido: Danza de las sombras** !" desapareció de la vista y reapareció detrás de él solo para que azotara su cola, pero respondió con la suya y se enredaron. Comenzó a girar varias veces antes de dejar que la lagartija se estrellara contra una pared y se abriera de otra manera para que pudieran acceder a "¡Sonic, vamos!"

Sonic acababa de terminar el suyo al acurrucarse en una bola espinosa y rebotar con fuerza varias veces antes de que permaneciera inmóvil y asintió afirmativamente, corrieron por la abertura y saltaron a una barandilla cercana y la molieron antes de aterrizar en otra parte de Las calles rotas. Se apresuraron por las calles y pisaron un panel de instrumentos que los lanzó hacia adelante mientras corrían a través de un bucle antes de golpear una rampa que los llevó a una torre alta.

En el centro hay un manantial en el que Naruto y Sonic pisaron para hacerlos rebotar en el aire. Estaban en la cima de su salto cuando soplaba una corriente de viento extremadamente poderosa que transportaba automóviles, partes de edificios y calles. El dúo de velocidad terminó aterrizando sobre ellos y miró a su alrededor con sorpresa.

"Vaya, los vientos por aquí deben ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer esto", dijo Sonic.

"Lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de perdernos demasiado", dijo Naruto con el erizo azul asintiendo afirmativamente.

Saltaron de plataforma en plataforma mientras luchaban contra el viento que los empujaba hacia el suelo antes a una altura peligrosa. Algunos fénix y gusanos se interpusieron en su camino, pero pudieron eliminarlos. Golpearon un resorte que los envió saltando de un pedazo de escombros a otro hasta que llegaron al final

Naruto miró a lo lejos y vio algo que le dio una idea "¡Pensé en una forma de salir de esta corriente de viento, así que sigue mi ejemplo!" luego corrió hacia adelante y saltó la plataforma para sorpresa de Sonic antes de seguirlo. en el aire, Naruto cruzó los dedos índice y medio juntos y gritó "¡ **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** !" una gran cantidad de clones surgieron, luego comenzaron a agarrar las piernas del otro para formar una soga improvisada, las hizo girar en un edificio donde uno al final se enganchó rápidamente. Sonic y Naruto se balancearon desde el otro lado y pudieron liberarse de la corriente de viento y se encontraron aterrizando en una carretera bastante larga.

Sonic silbó ante el truco que acababan de realizar "¡Eso fue bastante fuerte!"

"¡Gracias!" Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, luego oyeron un rugido desde atrás y se volvieron para ver un tornado gigante que se dirigía en su dirección.

"¡Vaya, ese tornado lleva un auto!"

"¡Haz ese plural! Hagamos lo que mejor hacemos ... ¡CORRE!"

Despegaron por la carretera con el tornado en su búsqueda, ya que les lanzaba autos desde atrás mientras se lanzaban a izquierda y derecha para evadir.

"¡ **Es mejor que los dos estén atentos a los obstáculos tanto delante como detrás!" **dijo Kurama mientras observaba a través de los sentidos de Naruto.

"¡Entendido!" Naruto respondió mientras saltaba sobre un auto que aterrizó frente a él antes de lanzarse a la izquierda para evitar una viga de hierro que caía. El tornado en llamas los estaba golpeando lentamente y arrojando incluso más autos que antes, de repente una gran cantidad de escombros cayó desde arriba y aterrizó en la calle bloqueando por completo el camino. Naruto vio esto y creó un clon de Sombra, juntos formaron un Rasengan mucho más grande de lo normal y lo **atacaron** "¡ **Bola gigante Rasengan** !" La gran esfera azul que gira voló los escombros para que pudieran pasar rápidamente.

"¡Naruto! ¡Perdamos esta brisa caliente para siempre!" Dicho esto, Sonic aumentó la velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como una mancha azul, Naruto canalizó el chakra a sus pies, lo que aumentó su velocidad hasta el punto de dejar atrás imágenes posteriores, ya que superaron fácilmente el tornado en llamas y salieron de la carretera.

**Fin musical**

"Hombre que estaba cerca", dijo Naruto, secándose el sudor de la frente "Tengo que decir Sonic, ¡eres rápido!"

"No fue sudor, ni siquiera había alcanzado la velocidad máxima todavía. Pero tú tampoco eres tan malo, me hace preguntarme qué pensaría Shadow de eso", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa, de repente su pulsera sonó y la voz de Tails sonó. fuera de eso.

[Sonic, Naruto, ¿puedes oírme?]

"Te leemos fuerte y claro Tails, ¿qué pasa?"

[Knuckles y yo hemos encontrado una instalación que funciona, podríamos encontrar una computadora que podría ayudarnos a rastrear la energía de una Esmeralda del Caos. Te envío las coordenadas para reunirte con nosotros]

"Gotcha Tails, estamos en camino", dijo Naruto, luego siguieron las instrucciones y encontraron a Tails y Knuckles esperando en la entrada de un edificio en ruinas.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó a tu final?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Oh, no mucho, solo luché contra algunos monstruos hechos de lava y saltamos encima de piezas voladoras de edificios y calles en una corriente de viento", dijo Sonic con indiferencia.

"Y no olvidemos que tuvimos que escapar de un tornado en llamas que nos estaba arrojando autos", agregó Naruto.

"Supongo que su exploración no fue tan aburrida", dijo Knuckles mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio "Pero tengo que decir que no importa dónde miremos, todo lo que vemos son ruinas, todavía no puedo creer que esto es nuestro futuro "

"¿Pero podría haber llegado a esto?" dijo Tails.

"Algo debe haberle pasado a Elise para liberar las llamas, pero ¿qué?" dijo Sonic y luego notó que Naruto se tensaba un poco "¿Qué pasa Naruto?"

"Estoy percibiendo a tres personas delante de nosotros", dijo Naruto.

"¿Como sabes eso?" preguntó Tails.

"Gracias a un buen amigo mío, tengo la capacidad de sentir las emociones y en este momento estoy sintiendo algunas por allí", señaló una puerta de metal que estaba ligeramente abierta, caminaron en silencio para ver dentro de una gran base de datos. computadora con tres figuras de pie delante de ella. Dos de los cuales Naruto y Sonic están familiarizados, pero el tercero fue lo que los sorprendió, fue un erizo que casi se parecía a Shadow, pero sus coloraciones son un poco diferentes.

" **Kit, ¿puedes sentir la negatividad de ese erizo?" **preguntó Kurama con los ojos entrecerrados.

" _Sí, prácticamente filtra el mal desde adentro. Mejor vigílelo",_ pensó Naruto con Kurama asintiendo con la cabeza, luego escucharon la conversación.

"¿Es cierto Mephilles?" preguntó Silver el erizo "Si elimino a ese tipo, ¿se salvará nuestro mundo?"

El misterioso erizo negro asintió para confirmar la pregunta "Sí, de hecho, aquí están los registros del Día del Desastre. Fue cuando Iblis fue liberado y sus llamas fueron liberadas en el mundo", presionó una tecla en el panel de control y capturas de pantalla de Soleanna en el pasado apareció en la pantalla grande "Y tienes que culpar a esta persona", le tendió una Esmeralda del Caos púrpura que Silver tomó y miró.

"¡Lo veo! ¿Entonces el erizo azul es el Disparador Iblis?" dijo Silver.

Blaze el gato se acercó y lo miró "Blue Hedgehog ...", luego se giró para mirar la entrada, pero Naruto y los demás se apartaron rápidamente de su vista cuando la vieron darse la vuelta.

"Nos enviaré de regreso a la época en que el Disparador Iblis todavía estaba vivo", Mephilles formó una esfera púrpura entre sus manos que se extendió para cubrirlo junto con Silver y Blaze antes de desaparecer fuera de la vista.

Al ver que se habían ido, Naruto y los demás entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a la computadora.

"Quién era ese tipo, se parecía a Shadow", dijo Knuckles.

"Más como un impostor, estaba sintiendo algunas malas vibraciones de él", dijo Naruto.

" **Él fue quien mintió al erizo y al gato que Sonic fue quien causó que el futuro terminara así",** dijo Kurama.

"¡E-esto es terrible!" dijo Tails mientras presionaba el teclado.

"¿Qué es Tails?" preguntó Naruto mientras él, Sonic y Knuckles se acercaban al zorro de dos colas.

"Según los datos, ¡la princesa murió cuando fue secuestrada por Eggman! ¡Aparentemente el acorazado de Eggman explotó!"

"¿Cuándo sucedió esto?" preguntó Naruto con urgencia.

"La fecha de este incidente fue dos días después del Festival del Sol".

"Si no regresamos a tiempo, Elise morirá a bordo del acorazado de Eggman. Entonces eso significa ..." dijo Sonic.

"Significa que si Elise muere, entonces las Llamas del Desastre serán lanzadas al mundo", finalizó Naruto sombríamente.

"Tails, ¿has aprendido la ubicación de una Chaos Emerald?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Solo da un segundo", escribió Tails en el teclado durante unos minutos "Lo entendí, está Chaos Emerald ubicado en algún lugar de un volcán. Me pondré en contacto con Shadow y Rouge para encontrarnos allí".

Después de contactarlos, Naruto y el Equipo Sonic abandonaron la ciudad y llegaron al área volcánica en las afueras donde encontraron a Shadow y Rouge esperándolos.

"Ustedes chicos son muy lentos. Miren", Rouge le muestra una Esmeralda del Caos verde con una mirada engreída en su rostro.

"Ustedes ya encontraron una Esmeralda del Caos, eso es bastante rápido", dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, no sonar mi propio cuerno, pero soy un verdadero cazador de tesoros. Tal vez pueda enseñarte una o dos cosas, a diferencia de cierto _equidna_ que conozco".

Al escuchar eso, Knuckles enojado se acercó a ella "¡¿Qué dijiste ?!" luego gruñe y se aleja.

"¿Han descubierto algo?" preguntó Shadow con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí, recibimos una señal que indica que hay una Chaos Emerald aquí, pero ..." dijo Tails antes de señalar un volcán.

"¿Quieres decir que tenemos que pasar por allí?" preguntó Rouge.

"Entonces, si no te gusta, puedes quedarte aquí", dijo Knuckles.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

Naruto habló rápidamente antes de entrar en una discusión "Cálmate, tenemos que concentrarnos en llegar a la Esmeralda para que podamos volver a nuestro propio tiempo".

"Lo que tú digas astuto", dijo Rouge mientras Knuckles se quejaba un poco.

"No llegues tarde", dijo Sonic.

"Humph", lo mismo para ti, "Shadow se acercó a él antes de irse con los demás detrás.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Volcán del núcleo de la llama**

El grupo corría a lo largo de las cornisas de la montaña con Tails y Rouge volando por encima, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Naruto corriendo por el suelo.

"¡Cuidado con la lava que brotó del suelo!" dijo Knuckles justo cuando saltaban del camino de una erupción. Luego corrieron a través de un circuito de lanzadera que terminaba con un triple manantial, rebotaron sobre él para enviarlos al aire, dándoles una vista del paisaje que tenían delante y del volcán.

"¡Whoo-hoo! ¡Qué vista!" dijo Sonic emocionado.

"Parece que la energía de la corteza se está descontrolando, ¿podría ser por las Esmeraldas del Caos?" dijo Shadow.

"Es una posibilidad", dijo Knuckles.

Descendieron al suelo y corrieron a través de otro bucle de lanzadera y golpearon una rampa para lanzarlos a un claro, allí aparecieron más gusanos, lagartijas y fénix, pero había otra criatura entre ellos. Parecía un gigante humanoide hecho completamente de lava con tierra fundida enfriada que cubría sus extremidades como brazos, piernas, muñecas, hombros, pecho y cabeza como armadura.

"Vaya, eso es muy bienvenido solo para nosotros", dijo Sonic.

"Parece que tenemos un gran bateador entre ellos, este podría ser un buen entrenamiento para mí", dijo Knuckles.

"¡Vamos a llevárselos, chicos!" Naruto cargó hacia adelante con sus garras descubiertas, los otros estaban muy cerca mientras escogían a sus oponentes.

Tails arrojó sus anillos ficticios a los fénix y Rouge la apoyó con sus bombas rosadas en forma de corazón para hacerlas volar del cielo y enviarlas al suelo.

" ¡ **Ataque del caos** !" Shadow patinó hacia adelante y saltó en el aire a un gusano que abrió sus mandíbulas para morderlo, pero fue más rápido y lanzó un aluvión de golpes y patadas antes de terminar con una patada de hacha para llevarlo al suelo. Un gusano entró por detrás, luego Shadow se dio la vuelta con electricidad amarilla en sus manos " **Chaos Spear** !" y arrojó una energía en forma de flecha que se paralizó y luego desató otro Ataque del Caos también sobre él.

Cuatro lagartos rodearon a Sonic que estaba sonriendo "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Estoy aquí", hizo un gesto de "ven aquí" que los irritó bastante cuando saltaron y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Sonic comenzó a girar las piernas como si estuviera bailando a altas velocidades, formando un tornado en miniatura y las alejó de él "Je, demasiado fácil"

Knuckles estaba cargando contra el golem que levantó una mano y la lava se formó a su alrededor para tomar la forma de una bola con púas y luego fue arrojada al equidna. Knuckles saltó alto en el aire para esquivarlo, " **Ground Shaker** !" luego se lanzó directamente hacia el puño del suelo primero mientras giraba rápidamente mientras emitía un aura roja llameante. Golpeó el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para crear una onda de choque en el suelo que afectó al golem hasta el punto de que no podía moverse. "¡Ahora eres mía!" Knuckles se lanzó a la cabeza del golem y golpeó a un poderoso henificador para derribarlo.

Naruto estaba cargando contra su propio grupo de lagartos "¡Vamos a enloquecer! ¡ **Jutsu Shadow Clone** !" creó un puñado de clones mientras corrían a su lado " **Flurry of the Skulk** !" Todos atacaron con sus garras al descubierto, cortando a izquierda y derecha dando a los lagartos la oportunidad de tomar represalias. Luego saltó hacia atrás para verlos desvanecerse en la atmósfera.

" **Parece que hay una mayor cantidad de enemigos de lo habitual, es mejor estar atento cuando entras al volcán", dijo** Kurama.

"Entendido", pensó Naruto, luego oyeron un retumbar y se volvieron para ver que la lava y el azufre salían disparados del volcán.

"El volcán está en erupción, ¡vamos!" dijo Sombra, luego salieron hacia el acantilado que tenía una rampa al final y se lanzaron hacia el cráter del volcán.

**Interruptor de música: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; Flame Core- The Cavern**

Aterrizaron en una plataforma de roca con ríos de lava alrededor de la mayor parte del área con columnas de rocas sobresaliendo.

"Ahora que estamos aquí en el centro de la volcánica, encontremos esa Esmeralda del Caos", dijo Naruto. Se separaron con Shadow y Rouge atravesando un tubo de lava mientras Sonic, Tails y Knuckles atravesaban otro, dejando a Naruto para explorar el área por su cuenta.

Naruto corrió hacia adelante rebotando de un resorte para llegar a una repisa sobre él, dos gusanos salieron del suelo para atacar, Naruto se giró hacia la derecha para evitar el ataque y arrojó kunai envuelto con etiquetas explosivas en la boca que explotó dentro de ellos, luego escuchó retumbar y vio una puerta de piedra deslizarse hacia abajo para revelar un túnel.

" **Supongo que debe haberse abierto desde que derribé a los enemigos por aquí",** pensó Naruto, avanzó por el túnel y terminó en otra caverna que de repente se oscureció para su sorpresa "¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar ?!

" **Te aconsejo que vigiles tus pasos, Naruto, o podrías terminar cayendo en la lava",** dijo Kurama. **"Pero es bueno que los zorros puedan ver en la oscuridad".**

"Tienes razón en eso", dijo Naruto mientras saltaba sobre las plataformas con pocos problemas, luego vio una esfera púrpura que parecía una forma de lava endurecida que levitaba sobre una plataforma. Sintiendo curiosidad, le arrojó un shuriken que se iluminó con un brillo púrpura, iluminando la mayor parte del área circundante "Bueno, esto me hace más fácil moverse", continuó a través de la caverna mientras golpeaba más de los orbes a la luz por el camino hasta que finalmente salió de la caverna.

" **Pensé que nunca saldríamos de allí",** dijo Kurama, con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Saltó un par de manantiales para ascender una cascada de lava, luego arrojó un Hirashin kunai a una pared antes de saltar hacia él, luego lo pateó para aterrizar en una repisa y corrió a lo largo de él para ingresar a otro tubo de lava. Una vez dentro, la habitación se oscureció nuevamente para su molestia y también encontró a Sonic y Tails allí "Supongo que ustedes no pudieron avanzar debido a la oscuridad".

"Sí, pero Knuckles nos está ayudando a encontrar esos orbes para iluminar el camino", dijo Sonic. Efectivamente, la caverna se iluminó brillantemente para que la pandilla avanzara y encontró a un sonriente Knuckles esperándolos.

"Te dije que podía manejarlo", dijo Knuckles.

**Fin musical**

Continuaron su descenso hacia el núcleo y se reunieron con Shadow y Rouge en el camino hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente a una gran piscina volcánica y vieron una Esmeralda del Caos cian flotando en el aire. Rouge voló hacia la Esmeralda y extendió la mano para tomarla.

"¡Encontré una Esmeralda del Caos!"

Naruto inmediatamente sintió que algo se acercaba a ellos y parecía que Shadow lo sintió tan bien como él la llamó.

"¡No lo toques!" grito Shadow.

Naruto arrojó rápidamente y Hirashin kunai a Rouge y se dirigió hacia ella, luego la llevó en un bolso de novia que la hizo sonrojarse un poco antes de usar una de sus colas para agarrar el kunai y luego arrojarlo de regreso a donde están los otros y parpadear. lejos justo antes de que algo saliera del magma.

"Gracias por salvar al astuto", dijo Rouge cuando Naruto la dejó.

"No hay problema", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, luego volvieron su atención al monstruo ante ellos. Se parecía a un gusano gigante con un cuerpo de serpiente y una cabeza blindada y rasgada, y hay un ojo verde ubicado en la frente antes de cerrar el párpado.

"¡¿Que es esta cosa?!"

"Creo ... creo que es Iblis", todos miraron a Naruto con sorpresa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?" preguntó Sonic.

"Debido a que la energía que percibo es la misma que la de los monstruos con los que luchamos en el camino, solo que mucho más fuerte".

"Bueno, tendremos que vencerlo si queremos obtener esa Chaos Emerald", dijo Knuckles.

Sonic dio un paso adelante con Shadow y Naruto caminando a su lado "¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Jefe: Iblis**

Iblis desató un poderoso rugido que sacudió la cúpula de lava con tanta fuerza que las estalactitas del techo se sacudieron y cayeron en el estanque de lava, sirviendo como puntos de apoyo para que pudieran cruzar. Pero todavía estaban demasiado lejos del monstruo.

"Estamos demasiado lejos del alcance para atacar, ¿hay alguna forma de que lo atraigamos?" dijo Sonic mientras aterrizaba en uno de los puntos de apoyo.

Shadow miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de ver algo en la distancia que le dio una idea, luego llamó a los demás "Podríamos encender esos orbes de allí, lo atraerían para acercarse de esa manera podemos atacarlo". Naruto y Sonic se volvieron hacia donde apuntaba Shadow y vieron tres plataformas altas con una esfera púrpura en cada una de ellas en el centro de la cúpula de lava.

"Suena como un plan, pero hasta entonces ... ¡avisa!" Saltaron fuera del camino cuando Iblis lanzó una descarga de bolas de fuego contra ellos y destruyó las plataformas que aterrizaron sobre ellos.

"¡Vamos a necesitar más puntos de apoyo si necesitamos alcanzar esos orbes!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" Naruto envolvió algunas etiquetas explosivas en sus kunais antes de arrojarlas al techo, la explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para romper algunas estalactitas y caer sobre la lava con algunas que condujeron a uno de los orbes. Sonic saltó rápidamente sobre los nuevos puntos de apoyo hasta que se acercó al orbe y usó su ataque Homing para iluminarlo antes de retroceder.

Pronto notaron que el magma estaba burbujeando un poco antes de que Iblis explotara y atacara el orbe con sus pinzas solo para que se atascara en la plataforma, Sonic aprovechó esta oportunidad para ejecutar un ataque de Homing en el ojo verde, haciéndolo rugir El dolor y la zambullida en el magma saltó al aire antes de lanzarse sobre ellos, pero los erizos y el zorro se apartaron rápidamente cuando chocó contra las plataformas.

"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Contra algo tan grande, no tienen oportunidad en los suaves puntos de apoyo!" gritó Tails desde la distancia.

Naruto arrojó otro par de kunai con etiquetas explosivas para derribar algunas estalactitas más para su uso, pero Iblis disparó otra descarga de bolas de fuego para destruir algunos de los nuevos puntos de apoyo.

" **Está tratando de atraparlos a todos en un solo lugar, ¡tienen que derrotar esto rápidamente!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto pensó profundamente antes de tener una idea, llamó a Shadow "¡Oye Shadow, necesito que sigas mi ejemplo!" Shadow lo miró con una ceja arqueada antes de asentir afirmando "¡ **Shadow Clone jutsu** !" Creó dos clones para lanzarse de inmediato y saltar sobre la lava, uno tras otro.

Shadow pareció confundido por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de a qué apunta el zorro _"Ya veo, así que quiere que use mi ataque Homing en sus clones para que pueda llegar al orbe"_ , saltó de su punto de apoyo y atacó a cada uno de ellos. Los clones desaparecieron en una nube de humo antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para golpear el orbe púrpura y esperar, cuando Iblis estalló en la lava para atacar, realizó un volteo hacia atrás y usó un ataque de referencia para golpear el ojo verde una vez más. Estaba a punto de caer en la lava cuando vio a los clones de Naruto saltar hacia él y rápidamente usó su ataque Homing para llegar a un punto de apoyo.

"Je, no eres tan duro como pareces", dijo Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iblis apareció fuera de la lava y rugió enojado antes de lanzar una descarga de bolas de fuego en la tercera plataforma que contenía el tercer anuncio púrpura que lo destruyó antes de atacar imprudentemente a ellos destruyendo los puntos de apoyo en su camino, el trío saltaba de plataforma en plataforma para evitar el monstruo furioso con Naruto cayendo más estalactitas para que las usen.

"¡Chicos, no hay más estalactitas que pueda derribar, a este ritmo nos atrapará en un solo lugar!" gritó Naruto mientras saltaba para evadir al monstruo que cargaba.

"¡Pero destruyó el último orbe púrpura para no caerse por el mismo truco tres veces!" dijo Sonic.

" **Vamos Naruto, siempre has sido capaz de pensar fuera de la caja en medio de la batalla. ¡Lo harás de nuevo en esta situación!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto estaba hurgando en su cerebro por un plan que de alguna manera podría hacer que Iblis se quedara en un lugar el tiempo suficiente para que lo golpearan, luego finalmente consiguió uno. Sacó una etiqueta de papel de su bolsa ninja, pero los escritos en ella se veían diferentes de las etiquetas explosivas "¡Hola chicos, prepárense para devolver el golpe!" los erizos parecían confundidos por un momento antes de asentir afirmativamente. Naruto aterrizó en una plataforma y colocó la etiqueta de papel sobre ella antes de quedarse quieto para que Iblis volviera a atacarlo nuevamente.

"¡Fuera del camino Naruto, ya viene!" gritó Tails preocupado.

Naruto esperó hasta que se acercó lo suficiente antes de saltar hacia atrás y formar una señal de tigre para pulsar su chakra, haciendo que el papel reaccionara y liberara un destello de luz brillante que atrapó por completo a Iblis desprevenido y lo dejó aturdido "¡Ahora chicos ahora!"

Sonic y Shadow se movieron y realizaron un doble ataque de Homing en el ojo verde y dieron un salto mortal hacia atrás, y Naruto lo siguió poco después con un Rasengan para enviar a Iblis a volar al estanque de lava y no resurgir, lo que indica su derrota.

**Fin musical**

El trío pronto regresó con los demás mientras Rouge voló para tomar la Chaos Emerald cian sin ningún problema esta vez.

"Así se hace Naruto, seguro que sacaste uno bueno de esa bolsa de trucos tuyos", Sonic le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionado con tus habilidades", dijo Shadow caminando hacia Naruto con los brazos cruzados.

"Gracias chicos, pero los tres lo derribamos", dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mirada tímida en su rostro.

"Sí, pero debo decir que tienes algunos movimientos serios en tu haber", dijo Knuckles con Tails asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rouge aterrizó junto a ellos con la Esmeralda del Caos en la mano "Bueno, ahora que tenemos una segunda Esmeralda del Caos, volvamos a nuestro tiempo", se lo entregó a Sonic y caminó hacia Shadow, aunque le guiñó un ojo a Naruto haciendo que él lo mirara lejos con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas peludas.

" **Oh, ¿cierto nudillo tiene una atracción?" **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡No _tengo idea de qué estás hablando furball!" _gritó Naruto.

" **Suuure, lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote,"** Naruto cortó su conexión para prestar atención a lo que Sonic y Shadow estaban a punto de hacer.

Cruzaron sus Esmeraldas del Caos juntas y las elevaron al aire antes de gritar simultáneamente "¡Control del Caos!" Entonces apareció un portal de remolinos azules en el aire.

"¡Vamonos!" Sonic intervino, seguido de Tails, Knuckles y luego Rouge. Naruto estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando de repente sintió un aura negativa familiar y se volvió para ver a Shadow en busca del erizo que se parecía exactamente a él.

"¡ **Será mejor que te apures, el portal está a punto de cerrarse!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto estaba actualmente confundido, ya sea para saltar en el portal y seguir a Sonic para rescatar a la princesa Elise o quedarse para seguir a Shadow y con suerte obtener algunas respuestas de ese Mephilles que parece jugar un papel en todo esto. Después de pensar que tomó su decisión ...

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con otro capítulo, Naruto y Team Sonic habían deambulado por el futuro devastado y se enteraron de la muerte de Elise, entre otras cosas, que esperan volver a su tiempo para evitar que suceda, luego su encuentro con Living Flame Iblis a quien pudieron derrotar para adquirir la segunda Chaos Emerald.**

**Ahora Naruto está dividido entre seguir a Sonic para rescatar a Elise o seguir a Shadow y descubrir qué juego está jugando Mephilles. La elección depende de ustedes, lectores, sobre cómo progresará la historia ****y he configurado una encuesta en mi página de perfil ****. Lea y revise como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 6: Dark Reveal y Railroad Rush**

* * *

En el medio de una calle de la actual Soleanna, apareció un portal giratorio azul y cayó Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

"Parece que lo volvimos a hacer de una pieza", dijo Knuckles mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban de vuelta en el presente.

"Sí, pero ¿a dónde fueron Shadow y Rouge? Tampoco veo a Naruto aquí", dijo Tails, el trío se volvió para mirar el portal que se cerraba lentamente, luego en ese momento un zorro naranja con nueve colas lo atravesó y aterrizó delante de ellos.

"Hola Naruto, casi nos tienes preocupados por un segundo", dijo Sonic.

"En realidad soy un clon, el jefe decidió quedarse atrás en el futuro", dijo el clon que sorprendió a los demás.

"¿Huh? ¿Pero por qué haría eso?" preguntó Knuckles.

"El jefe vio a Shadow ir tras ese doppelganger que vimos antes hablando con Silver y decidió quedarse atrás para obtener algunas respuestas sobre lo que posiblemente sabe".

"¿Estás seguro de que estarán bien?" preguntó Tails.

"No se preocupen, el jefe se reunirá con ustedes más tarde", dijo el clon.

"Está bien, te atraparemos más tarde", dijo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba, el clon de la sombra asintió afirmativamente antes de desaparecer "Mientras Naruto está haciendo lo suyo, busquemos información que pueda ayudarnos a localizar dónde Eggman podría haber llevado a Elise, "Entonces, un periódico que flotaba en el viento golpeó su pierna, Sonic lo recogió para leerlo con Tails y Knuckles mirando sobre su hombro para leer también.

Mientras tanto, en el futuro, Shadow había perseguido a Mephilles hasta la mitad de una gran plataforma de roca rodeada de lava. Allí vio a Mephilles parado sobre uno de esos extraños árboles.

"¿Entonces decidió anular su boleto de regreso? Y parece que no es el único", dijo Mephilles.

Shadow escuchó pasos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto caminando hacia ellos para su sorpresa "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería obtener algunas respuestas de este tipo, tengo razones para creer que él sabe lo que sucedió para que el futuro termine así", respondió Naruto.

" **Y es posible que él sea la causa de lo que vimos en las instalaciones, ya que les mintió a esos dos acerca de que Sonic es la razón por la cual el mundo fue destruido",** dijo Kurama.

"Esa es parte de la razón por la que también lo seguí", dijo Shadow, luego se volvieron para mirar a Mephilles "Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿por qué estás aquí y si arruinas este mundo?"

"La respuesta es sí y no", dijo Mephilles.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Ve al grano", dijo Naruto.

"Si insistes, entonces es mejor que te lo enseñe", Mephilles chasqueó los dedos, luego Naruto y Shadow vieron aparecer una jaula cerca, pero fue quién estaba dentro de la jaula lo que los sorprendió. Dentro de la jaula estaba ... "Así es, Shadow, eres tú"

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Después de que el mundo fue devastado por las llamas de Iblis, ¿qué crees que sucedió? Una búsqueda de los culpables. ¿Qué hizo esto que puedes preguntar? La humanidad no solo estaba celosa de tu poder, lo temieron y usaron este incidente como una excusa para cazarte,"

"Las _personas temen lo que no entienden o no pueden controlar",_ pensó Naruto recordando tristemente cómo la gente de la Hoja Oculta lo trataría con ira y odio, porque pensaban que era la reencarnación del zorro de nueve colas. Kurama sintió lo mismo que él y las otras bestias de cola fueron tratados como armas en lugar de seres de libre albedrío. Pero al final, los aldeanos finalmente reconocieron a Naruto por quién es realmente y Kurama encontró una verdadera amistad en su anfitrión. Volvieron su atención a Mephilles, que continuó hablando.

"Ven conmigo, Shadow, castiguemos a este mundo de la humanidad. Es justo devolver lo que estaba destinado a ti, tienes todo el derecho de querer justicia", dijo Mephilles.

"¡ **Este tipo no es diferente de Madara! ¡Está tratando de engañar a Shadow y usarlo como un peón para destruir el mundo!" **dijo Kurama enojado.

" _Lo sé, al igual que Madara engañó a Obito. Solo espero que Shadow tome la decisión correcta",_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba a Shadow.

Shadow permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de finalmente hablar "Eso es absurdo, lo que sea que quieras hacer puedes hacerlo solo", Naruto y Kurama sonrieron ante su negativa a caer en la tentación.

"Entonces, ¿perdonas a la humanidad esta locura?" Mephilles señaló la jaula que contenía la futura Sombra.

"Yo decido mi propio destino"

"No se pueden pronunciar palabras más verdaderas Shadow, nadie puede decidir tu camino excepto tú mismo", dijo Naruto mientras estaba de pie junto a Shadow.

Se podía escuchar a Mephilles gruñir de ira mientras la luz púrpura rodeaba antes de desvanecerse para revelarlo en una apariencia diferente, todo su cuerpo es cristalino sin boca, nariz o pies visibles y emitía un gran aura púrpura.

"Hmph, qué tontería. Muy bien, veamos si puedes entretenerme", mientras decía eso, una gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras que se parecen a él, excepto que sus cabezas son triangulares con un solo ojo en la cara y dos manos. con dedos en forma de garra aparecieron detrás de él antes de atacar hacia adelante.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Jefe: Mephilles**

"¡Aquí vienen, prepárate Sombra!" Naruto sacó su Hirashin kunai mientras Shadow simplemente asintió antes de tomar una postura.

"Me pregunto cómo prevalecerás", oyeron una voz y miraron hacia abajo para ver a Mephilles actuando como la sombra de Shadow y devolviéndoles la mirada.

"¡¿Cómo llegó allí?!" dijo Naruto

" **Más importante, ¡ustedes dos deberían concentrarse en los enemigos entrantes!" **dijo Kurama.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡ **Shadow Clone jutsu** !" Naruto convocó a una gran cantidad de clones que inmediatamente cargaron contra las sombras junto con el propio Naruto. Comenzó a cortar de izquierda a derecha mientras las sombras se desvanecían en humo con varios cargando para tomar su lugar, golpeó una etiqueta explosiva en el suelo y rápidamente dio la vuelta para evadir a los enemigos convergentes antes de liberar un pulso de chakra para que la etiqueta se active como explotó y sacó la mayoría de las sombras **"Swift Release: Bladed Shadow Dance!" **las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer cuando él estaba dando vueltas y derribándolas antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

De repente escuchó una explosión y un recuerdo de un clon fluyó en su mente, miró a través de la memoria antes de llamar a Shadow "¡Atención, Shadow! No dejes que ninguna de esas sombras te atrape. Se convierten en bombas improvisadas cuando te agarran! Tan pronto como dijo eso, lanzó el kunai Hirashin al aire antes de desaparecer en un instante para evitar un grupo de sombras que intentaron apilarse sobre él. Reapareció en el aire para agarrar el kunai Hirashin y formó un Rasengan con su mano libre mientras se zambullía en el suelo y lo golpeaba contra sus oponentes.

"¡Entendido!" dijo Shadow mientras usaba su ataque Homing para derribar las sombras que se le acercaban. Vio las sombras que convergían hacia él y reaccionó rápidamente hacia ellas, presionó una mano contra el suelo mientras se sostenía a sí mismo y su cuerpo en alto antes de proceder a girar en un círculo de 360 grados que casi parece que estaba bailando para derribar las sombras antes aterrizando de nuevo en el suelo. Levantó la mano hacia atrás cuando la electricidad amarilla apareció en sus manos " **Chaos Spear** !" Luego arrojó una descarga de energía en forma de flecha a algunas de las sombras que los dejaron paralizados y rápidamente utilizó su ataque Homing para eliminarlos.

"No importa cuántos derrotes, ¿sabes?" Mephilles se burló desde dentro de la sombra.

" _Tengo que encontrar una manera de sacarlo de las sombras",_ pensó Shadow mientras continuaba luchando contra las sombras que aún lo atacaban.

"¡Sombra!" dirigió su atención a Naruto que acababa de usar un Rasengan para alejar a los enemigos de él antes de volverse hacia él "¡Tenemos que eliminar a Mephilles y derribarlo, ya que él debe ser el que controle las sombras!"

"Lo sé y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo", dijo Shadow.

Mephilles se burló de lo que escuchó "Es inútil, soy tu sombra. No hay forma de que puedas tocarme"

"¡Ya veremos eso, **Chaos Boost** !" El cuerpo de Shadow comenzó a emitir un aura roja de energía del Caos que tenía tal intensidad que obligó a Mephilles a salir de su sombra para su sorpresa y también hizo que las sombras retrocedieran con miedo.

"Increíble", dijo Naruto mientras veía a Shadow emitir tal poder.

" **Puedo sentir una parte de su poder sellado siendo liberado, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de atacar a Mephilles",** dijo Kurama.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto ?!" Mephilles estaba incrédulo.

Shadow simplemente sonrió, luego las sombras lo rodearon nuevamente para atacar " **Chaos Blast** !" cargó la energía del Caos dentro de su cuerpo antes de liberarlo en forma de explosión, derribando muchas sombras en un radio de diez yardas. Saltó al aire y apuntó a Mephilles "¡ **Chaos Lance** !" Luego disparó un largo rayo rojo que golpeó, lo que le hizo llorar de dolor e intentó moverse, pero no pudo, ya que su cuerpo crepitaba con electricidad para indicar que estaba paralizado. Shadow no perdió el ritmo mientras lo seguía rápidamente con un ataque de Caos y lo derribó.

"¡Maldita sea Sombra!" Mephilles gritó indignado cuando levantó las manos en el aire y se formó una bola de energía púrpura que crecía en tamaño "¡Toma esto!" Estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"¡No es el único al que debes prestarle atención!" se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto zambullirse hacia él con una bola azul de energía girando en su mano " ¡ **Rasengan** !" golpeó su ataque contra el cofre de Mephilles, lo que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, se levantó del suelo y levantó la vista para ver a Naruto cargando directamente hacia él mientras giraba un gran molino de viento shuriken en su mano "¡ **Demon Shmilliken Windmill** !" luego se la arrojó directamente a Mephilles.

"¡Como si eso me hiciera daño!" Mephilles estaba a punto de apartarse del camino cuando el shuriken se convirtió en humo para su sorpresa y reveló a Naruto justo frente a él con el puño levantado hacia atrás.

"¡Sorpresa _sorpresa_ !" golpeó su puño debajo de la barbilla de Mephilles, que lo lanzó hacia el aire antes de cruzar sus dedos medio e índice juntos "¡ **Shadow clone jutsu** !" Tres de sus clones aparecieron antes de saltar detrás de Mephilles, dos lo agarraron por los brazos y lo arrojaron al suelo y el tercero le clavó la rodilla en las entrañas antes de que se disiparan. Naruto estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente cuando las sombras parecían atacar.

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" dijo Shadow mientras patinaba hacia Mephilles que estaba a punto de disparar una esfera púrpura a Naruto. algunas sombras se movieron para interceptar al erizo negro con gran error "¡ **Chaos Snap** !" luego desapareció de su suspiro solo para reaparecer ante uno de ellos y sacarlo con una patada, volvió a deformarse a otro y atacó nuevamente hasta que apareció ante Mephilles y le dio un poderoso golpe para enviarlo al suelo otra vez.

Cuando Shadow aterrizó en el suelo, el aura roja se desvaneció cuando sintió que su poder se sellaba una vez más antes de acercarse a Mephilles para interrogarlo nuevamente. De repente, Mephilles se levantó y disparó una esfera púrpura, golpeando a Shadow contra un árbol para incapacitarlo antes de que él avanzara hacia él.

"¡Sombra!" Naruto golpeó una de las sombras y estaba a punto de moverse para ayudar al erizo negro, cuando una lluvia de balas se interpuso entre Shadow y Mephilles. Todos se giraron para ver un robot con un cañón de brazo parado en la distancia. Tiene forma humanoide con una parte superior del cuerpo robusta y brazos con garras para las manos y muñecas amarillas con clavos como un collar de perro. Tiene un esquema de color rojo, negro, amarillo, verde, plateado y gris. Lo que se observa es el símbolo griego visible rojo en la parte delantera de la izquierda y la parte posterior del hombro derecho, además de la franja plateada que va desde la cabeza hasta el estómago.

"¡Omega!" dijo Shadow con sorpresa.

El Omega ahora identificado retrajo su cañón del brazo y sacó sus dedos con garras "Ahora es el momento designado, asistiré"

"¿Es amigo tuyo, Shadow? ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Naruto

"Él es mi compañero, Rouge y yo lo encontramos de vuelta en la ciudad, pero estaba en modo de espera", dijo Shadow mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sombra, Rouge me envió para ayudarte", dijo Omega mientras se acercaba a ellos antes de mirar a Naruto "Criatura desconocida, firma energética desconocida. Alineación solicitada"

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

" **Creo que está tratando de averiguar si somos sus enemigos o aliados",** dijo Kurama.

"Apártate Omega, se llama Naruto y está de nuestro lado", dijo Shadow.

"Confirmado, la criatura identificada como Naruto, el zorro de nueve colas. Alineamiento: aliado", dijo Omega antes de volverse para enfrentar a Mephilles que había convocado a más de sus secuaces para atacarlos "Hostiles entrantes, disparando Omega Shot", el antebrazo derecho de Omega se retrajo y salió apuntó a las sombras con un cañón de pistola y disparó una lluvia de perdigones amarillos, destruyéndolos por completo.

" _Vaya, estoy bastante seguro de que Tenten querría llevarse a este chico a casa con ella",_ pensó Naruto con asombro.

" **Mantente enfocado, necesitamos derribar a Mephilles",** dijo Kurama.

"¡Entendido!" Naruto tomó una postura con Shadow haciendo lo mismo antes de atacar a Mephilles, las sombras se interpusieron en su camino e intentaron agarrarlos, pero Naruto saltó hacia adelante con sus garras " **Fox Flurry** !" procedió a cortarlos rápidamente antes de terminarlo con un corte transversal que eliminó a la mayoría.

Un enjambre de sombras se dirigía hacia Omega con un ataque de pinza para atraparlo con la guardia baja, "Activando Lock-On Shot", el robot comenzó a cargar energía a su antebrazo izquierdo cuando los cañones de las armas se abrieron con auras naranjas que emitían. Desde el punto de vista de Omega, aparecieron múltiples puntos de mira en las sombras y emitieron un pitido para indicar que los objetivos habían sido bloqueados en "Disparo", y luego un aluvión de láseres naranjas salió disparado de los cañones del arma y se dirigió hacia los objetivos destruyéndolos por completo ". Fuego rápido ", procedió a disparar ráfagas de balas a las sombras restantes.

" ¡ **Lanza del Caos** !" Shadow lanzó otro proyectil hacia Mephilles, que se lanzaba a izquierda y derecha para evadir los ataques y respondió en especie con orbes morados que Shadow evitó al patinar rápidamente con sus zapatos flotantes.

Mephilles levantó las manos al aire cuando apareció una esfera púrpura y se hizo más grande con cada segundo que pasaba "¡Toma esto y perece Sombra!" luego arrojó directamente a Shadow.

Shadow estaba listo cuando el orbe púrpura se cerró rápidamente hacia su ubicación, y en el último segundo gritó " ¡ **Control del Caos** !" desapareció para sorpresa de Mephilles antes de reaparecer y golpear una patada giratoria en su espalda, enviándolo volando hacia el suelo.

Estaba a punto de estrellarse cuando vio un cuchillo de tres puntas golpear el suelo antes de que hubiera un destello amarillo para revelar a Naruto parado allí con su puño alzado "¡Mastica esto!" luego lo empujó hacia adelante para golpear el heno para hacer que Mephilles saltara por el suelo antes de detenerse al mismo tiempo que las sombras desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**Fin musical**

Shadow y Omega vinieron y se pararon junto a Naruto mientras veían a Mephilles ponerse de pie y mirarlos con odio, luego levantó una mano para formar un orbe púrpura que los puso tensos para un ataque, pero luego saltó al orbe y desapareció.

"¡Mephilles!" Shadow gritó antes de correr hacia el orbe con Omega muy cerca.

"¡No lo dejes escapar!" Naruto se unió a la búsqueda mientras todos saltaban al orbe antes de que desapareciera.

El trío salió del orbe y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el presente y actualmente en New City, sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar ningún rastro de Mephilles.

"Parece que Mephilles ya no está aquí, ayudaré a perseguirlo", dijo Omega a lo que Shadow asintió afirmativamente.

"Yo también voy, tengo la sensación de que no podré encontrar a Sonic y los demás en la ciudad en este momento", dijo Naruto.

" **Especialmente porque obviamente fueron a buscar a la princesa",** dijo Kurama.

"Muy bien", en ese momento, el comunicador de muñeca de Shadow comenzó a pitar antes de presionar un botón y se escuchó una voz masculina.

[Agente Shadow, hemos perdido contacto con el Agente Rouge. Dirígete al distrito de almacenes de inmediato.]

"Entendido, nos dirigiremos de inmediato", dijo Shadow antes de cortar el enlace.

Luego se movieron rápidamente hacia el distrito de almacenes donde Naruto había ido antes con Sonic y donde estaban buscando a Rouge cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba desde atrás.

"Hola, parece que también trajiste a Foxy contigo", se dieron la vuelta para ver a Rouge acercándose a ellos con una onda aireada "Parece que la máquina de Eggman te está buscando a Shadow, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?"

"Nada, su objetivo es probablemente Mephilles", dijo Shadow.

"Tiene sentido ya que actualmente está tomando tu forma, por lo que esos mechs te confundirían con él", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué está haciendo Eggman? ¿Quién es Mephilles?" preguntó Omega.

"Voy a preguntarle directamente", Shadow comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

"Oye, espera un segundo", dijo Rouge.

"Puedo manejar esto solo mientras haces un seguimiento de Mephilles"

"Bueno, estoy acompañando a Shadow, Eggman todavía tiene a la princesa bajo su custodia y me aseguraré de encontrarme con Sonic en el camino", dijo Naruto, Shadow se quedó allí y le dio un breve asentimiento antes de reanudar su caminata.

"Si ambos están buscando al Dr. Eggman, Intel me dice que actualmente viaja en tren a su base oculta", dijo Rouge.

"En ese caso, tengo que llegar a la estación", patinó Shadow y luego Naruto se volvió hacia Rouge y Omega.

"Les deseo mucha suerte", dijo Naruto antes de correr tras Shadow.

"Tú también astuto", dijo Rouge y luego tocó el comunicador de su muñeca "Este es Rouge, necesito todos los datos disponibles en un artículo llamado el Cetro de la Oscuridad"

Mientras tanto, Naruto había alcanzado a Shadow y ambos llegaron a la estación de tren y entraron para encontrar otro espejo que mostraba la imagen de un tren en movimiento antes de saltar dentro. Luego salieron del túnel vacío y se encontraron parados en una plataforma junto a un conjunto de rieles en un área montañosa y apenas podían ver la parte inferior de la montaña.

"Ahora que estamos aquí, ¿cómo sabremos en qué tren estará Eggman?" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, Shadow estaba a punto de responder cuando escucharon el sonido de una bocina y se volvieron para ver pasar una locomotora mientras tiraban varios contenedores de metal a lo largo de los rieles. Los ojos de Shadow se entrecerraron al ver cierto logotipo rojo en el tren.

"Ese es el tren del médico que nos acaba de pasar, tenemos que destruirlo para que no se escape", dijo Shadow.

"Entendido, vámonos", dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para correr.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Tren Radical: La Mina Abandonada**

Naruto y Shadow corrieron tras el tren y actualmente corrían al lado derecho de los rieles. Eggman debe haberlos visto venir cuando escucharon su voz a través de un altavoz.

"¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Nunca me vas a atrapar!" dijo Eggman con un tono arrogante, luego desplegó varios escuadrones de mechs para interceptarlos.

Se lanzaron al extremo roto de la plataforma y rebotaron en un resorte hacia el otro lado donde un escuadrón de artilleros y aviadores aparecieron ante ellos junto con uno nuevo que no habían visto antes.

Este estaba volando al principio, pero cuando descendió al suelo, procedió a cambiar a una forma con grandes piernas con taladros en los pies, láseres en los brazos y un cañón en la parte delantera.

Este nuevo mech disparó láseres desde sus brazos, obligando a Naruto y Shadow a moverse fuera del camino. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante y formó un Rasengan antes de golpearlo en una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Shadow se lanzó hacia adelante cuando saltó en el aire hacia su espalda y usó su ataque de referencia para destruir el núcleo, haciendo que explotara. Luego se adelantaron para atacar a los voladores y artilleros rápidamente mientras el tren avanzaba lentamente.

Localizaron otro resorte y rebotaron en varios más hasta que se acercaron al lado izquierdo del tren y se adelantaron. Había otro escuadrón de mechs esperándolos, así que Naruto creó algunos clones de sombra para atacarlos mientras intentaban encontrar una manera de detener el tren.

"Tiene que haber alguna forma de detener el tren para que podamos destruirlo", dijo Shadow.

Entonces Naruto vio algo cerca y lo señaló "¿Qué es eso de allí?"

Sombra se volvió para mirar hacia dónde apuntaba y vio una bola blanca flotante con una estrella amarilla y flotaba sobre una placa metálica redonda con borde rojo.

"Ese es un interruptor de bola, su activación debe levantar una barrera que detendrá el tren", Shadow se lanzó hacia el interruptor y lo presionó, luego aparecieron láseres rojos a través de los rieles justo cuando el tren se acercaba, obligándolo a detenerse.

Escucharon la voz de Eggman que estaba llena de irritación a través del altavoz "¡La barrera me está deteniendo! ¡Date prisa y derriba la barrera!"

"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡ **Fox Flurry** !" Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante con sus garras extendidas y su tiempo cubierto de chakra.

"¡Ataque del caos!" Shadow estaba muy cerca cuando saltó en el aire hacia el tren.

El tren se estaba infligiendo con marcas de garras y abolladuras, pero Eggman finalmente logró desactivar la barrera y estaba en movimiento nuevamente.

"Ahora que la barrera está baja, los veré perdedores más tarde. Adiós ~", dijo Eggman con arrogancia.

"¡Rápidamente, vamos por delante de él y subimos otra barrera!" dijo Shadow a lo que Naruto asintió afirmativamente.

Se abrió una puerta de metal cercana para que pasaran, luego pisaron un panel de instrumentos que los condujo a través de un bucle hacia el otro lado donde lanzaron una rampa para aterrizar en una plataforma al lado de un edificio de madera donde podían ver Conjuntos de cintas transportadoras.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado Naruto, esas cosas parecen cambiar de dirección en cualquier momento", dijo Kurama.

"Entendido" dijo Naruto

Naruto y Shadow se abrieron paso rápidamente a través de las cintas transportadoras mientras se aseguraban de no caerse hasta llegar a la cima del edificio de madera. Ante ellos había varias escalas que conducían a otra plataforma más adelante.

"Estas escamas se ven frágiles, es mejor que la crucemos", dijo Shadow, y luego escucharon el sonido de la bocina que indicaba que el tren estaba llegando.

"¡Y rápido, el tren ya casi está aquí!" dijo Naruto

El dúo pisó una de las escalas con un lado hundiéndose y el otro subiendo, pero saltaron al otro antes de llegar a otro conjunto de escalas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la siguiente área. Allí, Naruto y Shadow encontraron otro interruptor de bola para activar la barrera, sin embargo, estaba encerrado en una jaula similar a la que Naruto encontró en el desierto con los mechs que lo protegían.

"Si es similar al anterior, significa que debes eliminar a todos los enemigos para que se abra esa jaula", dijo Kurama.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente mientras sacaba un puñado de kunai antes de envolver algunas etiquetas explosivas alrededor de sus manijas, luego se lanzó hacia el andador que disparó sus armas contra él.

" **Lanzamiento rápido:** ¡ **Danza de las sombras** !" aceleró mientras evadía los disparos antes de meterse entre las piernas del caminante y apuñalarlos con el kunai, luego saltó y activó las etiquetas para explotar, lo que destruyó antes de terminar con un Rasengan apuntando a la cabeza. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Shadow derrotando al último de los mechs con un ataque de Homing que abrió la jaula, Naruto tocó el interruptor de bola para colocar otro una vez que detuvo el tren en seco.

"¡¿Esto de nuevo ?! Parece que tengo que derribar esta barrera también", dijo Eggman.

Una vez más, Naruto y Shadow atacaron el tren con sus ataques individuales, dañándolo aún más. Pero Eggman había logrado derribar la barrera mucho más rápido que antes y el tren estaba en movimiento nuevamente y entró por un túnel en la montaña.

"Esta vez no hay más barreras de aquí en adelante, así que hasta luego perdedores".

"¡Maldición! ¿Ahora cómo podemos detener el tren?" Naruto habló con el ceño fruncido.

"Tengo una idea, sígueme", dijo Shadow mientras saltaba de un resorte y entraba en un túnel de la mina, Naruto parecía confundido por un momento, pero decidió seguirlo, ya que también pisó el resorte para ir tras él.

Mientras tanto, el tren salió del túnel y actualmente se movía a lo largo de las vías hacia la base oculta. Eggman estaba sentado ante el panel de control con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que ni Shadow ni ese zorro que comenzaba a molestarlo estaban en ningún lado desde que pasó por el túnel.

"Eso debería enseñarles a esos dos a no meterse conmigo", dijo Eggman, en ese momento una de sus pantallas comenzó a sonar.

[Doctor, tenemos un vehículo que actualmente está siguiendo el tren], dijo la IA del sistema informático.

"Póngalo en exhibición"

Eggman encendió una pantalla para que mirara, sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas antes de que él comenzara a gruñir de ira por quién lo perseguía detrás del vehículo.

"¡Despliega todas las unidades! ¡Mantenlas alejadas del tren!" Eggman presionó un botón en el panel de control para activar los mechs.

**Cambio de música: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Tren Radical: La Caza**

Fuera del tren, un vehículo de motor con techo abierto **(Buggy)** estaba alcanzando lentamente a Shadow detrás del volante y a Naruto que estaba parado en la parte trasera, manejando una torreta.

"Es bueno que hayamos encontrado esto en el túnel de la mina", dijo Naruto.

"Apunta a los cargamentos para que podamos acercarnos al tren antes de desactivarlo también", dijo Shadow.

"Entendido", dijo Naruto, luego vieron a varios mechs de Eggman acercándose al buggy "No antes de que nos encarguemos de los recepcionistas"

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio Shadow, Naruto apuntó la torreta hacia la flota de volantes entrantes que se acercaban desde la izquierda y apretó el gatillo para lanzar un rápido disparo de balas sobre ellos. La mayoría de los mechs intentaron esquivar los disparos, pero fueron abatidos cuando Shadow desvió el vehículo para evitar los restos y continuó alcanzando el tren. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Naruto apuntó al primer cargamento y disparó, en poco tiempo explotó después de ser arrojado con balas, pero la torreta emitió un silbido y emitió vapor mientras se sentía caliente.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el arma confundido.

"El arma se sobrecalentó, es mejor que espere hasta que se enfríe. Después le sugiero que use ráfagas cortas para evitar el sobrecalentamiento nuevamente", dijo Shadow desviándose para evadir las partes de la carga destruida.

Mientras esperaba que la torreta de armas se enfriara, Naruto comenzó a usar shuriken mejorado con chakra para derribar los volantes perseguidores, hasta que apareció un caminante en modo de vuelo detrás de ellos. Le lanzó su shuriken, pero solo se rascaron la armadura y se cayeron mucho ante su ira.

"¡ **Kit, creo que la torreta se ha enfriado totalmente para que puedas usarla ahora!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto se movió hacia la torreta pero vio que el caminante comenzaba a abrir fuego "¡Sombra, ten cuidado! ¡El robot está a punto de dispararnos!"

Shadow podía ver desde el espejo retrovisor mientras giraba la rueda para hacer que el buggy realizara maniobras evasivas para evitar los disparos. Sin embargo, no pudo esquivarlos a todos ya que algunos de los disparos golpearon partes del buggy y Naruto usó un kunai para desviar algunos. Apuntó la torreta hacia el caminante y abrió fuego contra él en ráfagas cortas.

El caminante sufrió algunos daños por el fuego rápido antes de tomar represalias con misiles. Naruto apuntó a los proyectiles entrantes y rápidamente los derribó antes de reanudar su ataque contra el mech. sufriendo daños críticos, el caminante los bombardeó con sus taladros girando.

"¡Oh, no, no! ¡ **Jutsu de Clon de Sombra** !" Naruto creó un par de Shadow Clones que saltaron del buggy y hacia el caminante, los clones mantuvieron sus manos cerca mientras formaban el **Giant Ball Rasengan** que solían golpear contra el mech que resultó en una explosión. Naruto giró la torreta hacia el próximo cargamento y disparó, destruyéndola también y finalmente revelando el tren.

"¡Apunta a las ruedas!" dijo Shadow.

"¡Te tengo!" Naruto disparó a la rueda izquierda y pronto también se enfocó en la derecha.

**Fin musical**

Luego el tren comenzó a patinar sobre los rieles antes de detenerse, Shadow detuvo el buggy al lado y se bajaron antes de caminar hacia la puerta de acero en la parte de atrás. Naruto sacó el kunai a través del cual canalizó el chakra del viento antes de abrir la puerta, luego entraron y encontraron al Dr. Eggman sentado en una silla giratoria con la espalda hacia ellos.

"¿No podrías haber sido más amable con la puerta?" se giró para mirarlos "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Shadow dio un paso adelante "¿Quién es Mephilles? ¿Y por qué intentas capturarlo?"

" _¿Qué está haciendo este tipo? Primero, persigue a la princesa para alcanzar las Llamas del Desastre, y ahora persigue a Mephilles, ¿quién sabe qué?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Podría ser posible que esos dos estén relacionados",** dijo Kurama.

"Si quieres saberlo, ve a buscarlo tú mismo. Pero aquí hay una pista ... todo está relacionado con el desastre de Soleanna hace 10 años", dijo Eggman.

«[...] El proyecto Solaris», dijo Sombra [en inglés]. "Sombras" "" dijo Sombra. "¡! 'S' '' El proyecto Solaris '', dice la Sombra de la sombra de las luces del sol y del cielo, y la tierra es un gran problema" ... ". ¿Qué es lo que pasa en los alrededores ?." ¿El proyecto Solaris? "Dijo Shadow en inglés:" Sombras "en la pantalla de" The solaris project "." Sombra de la letra ... "...". ". ¿Qué es eso ?: ¿Por qué? '' ''." El proyecto Solaris "dijo. Sombra," El Sorteño fue la mejor forma de verlo "en su página web, y luego en la de los Juegos de Mesa de los EE. ño: .Síguenos:" The Solaris Project. "(En inglés). '", Dijo.' Smash '. ¿Qué es eso?' ", Agregó Sirena..."... ... ".,... .. .. ..., ..",.,. ".,., S, .o.o.s., H., I .oh... .O... .. ..

"¿Proyecto Solaris?" preguntó Naruto quien parecía confundido.

"Hace diez años, el duque de Soleanna fue la fuerza impulsora detrás de un proyecto de investigación cuyo propósito era desconocido para el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, ocurrió un gran desastre que cobró la vida de los investigadores y del propio duque".

" _¿Sería posible que tanto Mephilles como Iblis se originaran en este supuesto desastre?" _pensó Naruto.

" **No hay duda al respecto",** dijo Kurama.

"Si quieres saber la verdad sobre Solaris, debes capturar a Mephilles y traerlo a mí", dijo Eggman.

" _Obviamente estás mintiendo, ese truco que hiciste sobre mí y sobre los demás muestra que definitivamente volverás al trato",_ pensó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Shadow permaneció en silencio mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, Naruto continuó mirando a Eggman, quien dirigió su atención hacia él.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres zorro?" preguntó Eggman.

"... No estás realmente 'aquí', ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto

Ante esas palabras, una sonrisa arrogante cruzó los labios del médico "Supongo que no eres tan crédulo como pensaba, ¿cómo lo sabías?"

"Porque no siento nada de ti, ¿dónde está la princesa?" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De verdad crees que te lo diré? Buena suerte al encontrarla tú mismo", entonces el Eggman sentado frente a él desapareció en un destello de luz, mostrando que no era más que un holograma.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza mientras gruñía enojado por esto y rápidamente se giró para salir corriendo del tren, salió y notó que Shadow se había ido.

"¿A dónde fue Shadow?" dijo Naruto

" **Debe haber ido tras Mephilles, pero no creo que lo lleve a Eggman",** ayuda Kurama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

" **Puedo decir que Shadow había tratado con Eggman antes, así que esto no será nuevo para él".**

"Está bien, pero ¿cómo puedo buscar a Sonic o la princesa?" preguntó Naruto mientras corría por el área.

" **Ahora deberías poder usar el Modo Sabio, he reparado más de tus bobinas de chakra. Solo un poco más y volverás al 100% y accederás a los niveles más altos de tu poder".**

"Gracias por la información Ku-", se interrumpió Naruto mientras se detenía al ver a alguien parado frente a él, alguien familiar "¿Neko?"

Dicha persona se dio la vuelta y miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Naruto, por el bien del futuro ... Te derrotaré para evitar que ayudes al Disparador Iblis que destruirá nuestro mundo", Blaze encendió sus garras en llamas antes de atacar a Naruto que estaba allí aturdido.

El único pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue _"¿Qué?"_

* * *

**¿Que esta pasando? ¿Y por qué Blaze está atacando a Naruto así? ¿Y dónde están Sonic y la princesa? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 7: Lucha engañosa y una carrera en la jungla**

* * *

Naruto rápidamente esquivó un golpe de fuego antes de realizar varios saltos hacia atrás para construir cierta distancia de su oponente actual con quien no tiene intención de pelear.

"¡Neko, para esto! ¡¿Por qué me atacas ?!" dijo Naruto quien estaba tomando una postura defensiva.

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero debo vencerte si continúas ayudando al Disparador Iblis. Por el bien del futuro", dijo Blaze mientras sus garras aún estaban en llamas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién te dijo algo como esto?" preguntó Naruto aunque tenía la menor idea de quién se lo había contado y probablemente a Silver.

"Mephilles nos habló de ti y del erizo azul ..." dijo Blaze.

**** Flashback Start ****

_Blaze y Silver estaban caminando por las calles de New City en Soleanna, habían ido a la base de Eggman en White Acropolis en busca de Sonic solo para descubrir que no estaba allí, aunque encontraron una Esmeralda del Caos azul que Blaze le dijo a Silver que guardara. como un amuleto de la suerte._

_Estaban en camino buscando información sobre el paradero del erizo cuando se encontraron con una figura familiar que tenían delante._

" _Mephilles ...", dijo Silver, dicha persona no mostró reacción, pero era obvio que estaba escuchando "Tengo que preguntar, ¿quién es el Disparador Iblis y por qué quiere destruir el mundo?"_

"... _¿Por qué te importa eso?" dijo Mephilles "A menos que completes tu tarea, tu futuro seguirá siendo el mismo ... para siempre"_

_El dúo permaneció en silencio, incapaz de responder a sus palabras._

" _Actualmente está en la estación terminal, es ahora o nunca si quieres esto"._

"... _está bien, entonces Mephilles, entonces nos vamos", Silver estaba a punto de irse con Blaze cuando Mephilles habló de nuevo._

" _Debo advertirte que el Disparador Iblis no está trabajando solo, está siendo ayudado por un cómplice"_

" _¿Quién es esta persona a la que debemos cuidar?" preguntó Silver._

" _No sé su nombre, pero esté atento a un zorro naranja con nueve colas"._

_Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron en estado de shock cuando instantáneamente reconoció de quién estaba hablando_ "¿Naruto está ayudando al Disparador Iblis? ¿Pero cómo podría ser esto?" _pensó._

" _Entendido, nos dirigiremos a la estación de tren. ¡Blaze, vamos!" dijo Silver antes de salir corriendo._

_Blaze salió de sus reflexiones y corrió tras él "¡Bien, ya voy!"_

**** Flashback End ****

"Al llegar, Silver y yo nos separamos mientras él iba tras el erizo azul mientras esperaba que aparecieras. Esperaba que lo que dijo Mephilles no fuera cierto, pero verte aquí ha demostrado lo contrario", dijo Blaze mientras temblaba. su cabeza decepcionada.

Naruto apretó el puño con ira ante lo que escuchó _"Que no es un buen mentiroso, debería empujar un Rasengan por su garganta"_

" **Debe haberlos engañado nuevamente después de escapar de nuestra lucha en el futuro",** dijo Kurama con un gruñido de ira.

" _Esa es la única posibilidad en la que podemos pensar",_ pensó Naruto antes de dirigir su atención a Blaze "Neko, necesito que me escuches, Sonic y yo no somos el enemigo aquí. Estamos tratando de evitar que las llamas del desastre sean desatado ", dijo Naruto.

Blaze se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero la expresión de seriedad reapareció en su rostro "Por mucho que me sorprenda que estés trabajando para evitar que Iblis sea desatado, no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de arriesgarte libera las llamas en tu intento de detenerlo. Para evitar eso, debo vencerte ", dijo Blaze antes de retomar su postura de lucha.

"¿Qué? Pero Neko-", trató de explicar Naruto.

" **No creo que nos escuche Naruto, tendremos que pelear con ella nos guste o no",** dijo Kurama.

"¡ _Pero ella no es el enemigo aquí Kurama!" _pensó Naruto aún sin querer pelear contra Blaze.

"Lo sé, pero con su deseo de cambiar el futuro y el engaño de Mephilles, no nos creerá tan fácilmente".

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de enfrentarse a Blaze y de mala gana tomó su postura de lucha que la puso un poco tensa "Puedo entender por qué estás haciendo esto Neko, pero esto no me deja otra opción que pelear contigo"

"Muy bien", dijo Blaze, luego se cargaron el uno al otro para participar en el combate.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Jefe: vs. Personaje

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo directo, pero Blaze se apartó hacia la derecha y respondió con una patada baja, Naruto realizó un giro frontal para evadir la patada y se alejó para crear cierta distancia. Naruto cruzó sus dedos medio e índice y llamó a su firma de jutsu.

"¡ **Clon de sombra jutsu!"**

Varias copias aparecieron a su lado y rápidamente se movieron para rodear a Blaze, que parecía aturdido al ver tal técnica, luego todos atacaron simultáneamente desde todas las direcciones con los puños levantados para golpear.

Blaze salió de su sorpresa mientras se paraba sobre la punta de su pie derecho con los brazos extendidos y procedía a girar rápidamente mientras liberaba llamas de su cuerpo para crear un tornado de fuego y se movía para atacar **"Spinning Claw". **los clones hicieron contacto con las llamas y fueron enviados volando del ataque y desaparecieron en bocanadas de humo, luego Blaze detuvo su giro y saltó al aire y giró nuevamente horizontalmente con su garra derecha hacia adelante como un taladro en llamas **"¡Garra de fuego!"**

Naruto corrió hacia un lado para salir del camino, pero sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver a Blaze cambiar de dirección y todavía se quedó en él " **Swift Release: Shadow Dance** !" Naruto se alejó lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar una imagen posterior que Blaze atravesó y aterrizó sobre sus pies, y de repente escuchó una voz que gritaba justo frente a su "¡Na! ..." un clon de sombra se deslizaba hacia ella con una pierna. retrocedió y él no era el único, ya que tres más se deslizaban hacia ella desde diferentes ángulos en la misma posición "¡Ru ... To!" arremetieron con sus pies y patearon a Blaze en el aire antes de que ella pudiera poner cualquier tipo de defensa. En la cima de su altura, Blaze levantó la vista para ver a Naruto descender con un talón levantado en el aire listo para derribarla "

"¡ **Axel Tornado** !" Blaze se recuperó en el aire y procedió a girar rápidamente mientras liberaba llamas calientes a su alrededor para formar un tornado de fuego y las llamas estallaron bajo sus pies mientras se impulsaba hacia Naruto. Ahora era el turno del zorro de no poder defenderse cuando fue golpeado por el ataque de fuego y cayó al suelo. Escuchó a Blaze zambullirse hacia él con sus garras cubiertas de llamas y rápidamente se puso de pie mientras canalizaba el chakra hacia sus garras mientras la energía azul los cubría antes de alargarse para parecer más grande.

" ¡ **Garras de Kitsune** !"

Levantó sus garras para bloquear el ataque entrante, lucharon por dominar antes de alejarse el uno del otro antes de atacar una vez más para participar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto estaba atacando y evadiendo mientras usaba su estilo Kitsune contra Blaze que estaba atacando y evadiendo en amable con movimientos graciosos casi como si estuviera bailando.

" _Hombre, ella es bastante buena",_ pensó Naruto mientras corría hacia la izquierda a cuatro patas para esquivar una patada de fuego de Blaze.

" **Debo admitir que es muy fuerte por derecho propio, a Matatabi le hubiera gustado",** dijo Kurama.

" _Tal vez sí, pero no podemos permitirnos perder por el engaño de Mephilles"_

Naruto detuvo el flujo de chakra en su mano izquierda para alcanzar su bolsa y sacó un Hirashin kunai, luego cargó contra Blaze y arremetió con un corte, pero se apartó y respondió con un barrido de pierna baja que evitó con una voltereta hacia atrás y usó sus colas para enrollar su pierna antes de usar el impulso para lanzarla. Blaze se recuperó en el aire y luego encendió una corriente continua de fuego bajo sus pies mientras descendía y adoptaba una postura defensiva.

Naruto lanzó un uppercut con el kunai pero Blaze usó una palma para desviarlo, de repente soltó el kunai que lo envió volando por el aire, se retiró rápidamente y creó un par de clones para atacar.

"¡Esto no otra vez, **Spinning Claw** !" Blaze dieron la vuelta una vez más la formación del tornado de fuego y los clones fueron eliminados atrás, cuando Blaze dejó de girar se notó una sombra cada vez más a sus pies y la mirada para ver el buceo Naruto hacia ella con una esfera giratoria azul que se celebra en una palma _"¿Qué clase de ataque es eso? Mejor no dejo que me golpee ",_ ella inmediatamente salió corriendo de su alcance cuando Naruto usó su otra mano para lanzarle un kunai familiar. Blaze se apartó para evadir el proyectil entrante y vio a Naruto a punto de golpear el suelo cuando, para su sorpresa, desapareció en un destello amarillo y luego reapareció justo en frente de ella.

"¡Perdón por esto Neko, **Rasengan** !" Naruto embistió a un Rasengan ligeramente despojado en Blaze con la fuerza que la envió volando hacia una pared del acantilado antes de colapsar en el suelo, pero no volvió a levantarse de inmediato.

**Fin musical**

Naruto se acercó a Blaze y la miró disculpándose "Lamento mucho este Blaze pero Mephilles te ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo, Sonic no es el Disparador de Iblis"

Blaze miró a Naruto "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que lo que dices es verdad?"

"Todo este tiempo, Sonic y yo habíamos estado trabajando para rescatar a la princesa Elise del Dr. Eggman que busca usar las llamas del desastre o lo que llamas Iblis por sus ambiciones. Si Mephilles realmente quería ayudarte a salvar tu futuro, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Entonces te habló de Eggman?

Blaze pensó en lo que dijo Naruto y notó que había planteado un buen punto, ella había estado viendo a los robots moverse por todas partes, como si buscara algo y atacaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué nos mentiría acerca de que Sonic es el Disparador Iblis y qué estaría haciendo?" preguntó Blaze.

"Mephilles sabía que Sonic intentaría evitar que Eggman pusiera sus manos sobre las Llamas del Desastre, por lo que te mintió a ti y a tu amigo Silver para evitar eso, pero no sé exactamente qué es lo que busca".

Blaze guardó silencio por un momento, lo que hizo que Naruto se preocupara un poco porque ella no le creyó, luego la escuchó finalmente hablar.

"No sé si debería creerte ... pero estoy dispuesto a darte el beneficio de la duda, intentaré averiguar si lo que estás diciendo es verdad".

"Gracias, realmente no me gustó pelear contigo así. No me sentí bien", dijo Naruto, de repente ambos escucharon un fuerte zumbido como el de un avión "Ese debe ser uno de los robots de Eggman, él debe ser cerca de aquí? ¿Vas a estar bien Neko? "

"No te preocupes por mí, debería ser capaz de recuperarme de ese ataque tuyo. Me di cuenta de que no estaba a plena potencia, pero lo suficiente como para derribarme, así que sigue adelante mientras regreso a Soleanna".

"Está bien, ten cuidado", se giró Naruto y corrió en dirección a donde provenía el sonido con la esperanza de localizar a Sonic o la princesa allí.

"Si lo que dijo Naruto era cierto, entonces me pregunto cómo Silver cambiará de opinión. Puede ser muy terco una vez que se meta una meta", reflexionó Blaze para sí misma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un patio de trenes, Silver estaba mirando hacia abajo, a quien cree que era Mephilles, pero lo extraño es que este erizo tenía rayas rojas en lugar de grises y llevaba anillos dorados y se hacía llamar Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver había encontrado antes a Sonic junto con la princesa y estaba a punto de acabar con él cuando Shadow pareció interrumpir, dándole a Sonic la oportunidad de escapar para su molestia. Se enfrentaron en una batalla de poderes de caos y psicoquinesis y pronto se enfrentaron en un estado de agotamiento.

"¡Raaagh!" Silver levantó el puño y cargó hacia adelante para golpear a Shadow.

Shadow sacó una Chaos Emerald verde y gritó "Chaos Control!" la esmeralda latía con poder y todo, desde su perspectiva, disminuyó la velocidad, incluido Silver, luego se movió alrededor del erizo blanco y realizó una patada giratoria en la parte posterior de su cabeza para derribarlo al suelo.

Silver se levantó y miró a Shadow "Tú ..."

"No te molestes. Con el poder de una Esmeralda del Caos, controlo el tiempo y el espacio. No puedes liberarte de él", dijo Shadow en tono de hecho.

"¡NO! Me niego a rendirme, no puedo perder cuando hay tanto en juego ... ¡especialmente cuando estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi objetivo!"

Silver sacó una Chaos Emerald azul y cargó contra Shadow, quien respondió de la misma manera, ambos se rodearon y extendieron sus Chaos Emeralds con sus manos haciendo contacto mientras gritaban al mismo tiempo.

" ¡ **Control del Caos** ! / ¡ **Control del Caos** !"

Esta acción resultó en una grieta espacio-temporal que se abrió entre ellos antes de saltar de nuevo sorprendido.

"Tú ... indujiste un Control del Caos", dijo Shadow.

"No hay forma de que deje que nadie se interponga en mi camino, definitivamente cambiaré el pasado y salvaré al mundo para que todos puedan ser felices", dijo Silver con determinación.

Shadow simplemente negó con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad del erizo "Mephilles no está tratando de ayudarte a crear un futuro mejor ... está tratando de eliminar el pasado"

"¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Silver confundido.

"Conocí a Mephilles antes y él solo reveló una parte de lo que realmente sabe y lo mismo podría decirse de ti. Si deseamos saber qué sucedió realmente, parece que debemos ver qué sucedió exactamente hace diez años. Sígueme si quieres saber la verdad ", Shadow saltó a la grieta, pero Silver parecía dudar en seguirlo y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

" _¿Podría ser que Mephilles estaba mintiendo? ¿Que estaba haciendo esto por el camino equivocado? Creo que encontraré las respuestas si soy testigo de lo que realmente sucedió en ese momento en lugar de que me lo cuenten", se_ decidió Silver y saltó. en la grieta antes de que desapareciera.

* * *

Naruto estaba corriendo entre las montañas en busca de los robots que posiblemente podrían estar afiliados a Eggman.

"Por lo que parece, debe ser muy grande. Ahora, ¿dónde podría estar?" Naruto de repente escuchó una explosión proveniente del lado oeste de su posición e inmediatamente cambió de dirección hacia ella. Sabía que se estaba acercando a medida que el zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, corrió alrededor de una montaña y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Era una fortaleza robot voladora gigante con cuatro brazos enormes con lanzadores de misiles incorporados, reflectores y quién sabe qué más Eggman podría haber incorporado a la cosa, aunque tomó nota del núcleo naranja brillante en forma de cápsula ubicado en su tren de aterrizaje.

"Parece que el doctor no está jugando", reflexionó Naruto.

"¡Naruto!"

Trazó la voz para ver a la princesa Elise escondiéndose detrás de una gran roca lejos del robot, rápidamente corrió para ver si estaba bien.

"Princesa Elise, me alegra ver que estás bien"

"Sonic me contó lo que sucedió y que pronto vendrías a ayudarnos de nuevo. Eggman me estaba llevando a una base oculta en tren, pero Sonic me rescató, sin embargo, ese erizo plateado apareció nuevamente para atacar a Sonic y Eggman me recuperó, pero yo logró escapar y ahora ese robot gigante nos persigue ", dijo Elise.

"Parece que no fui el único que se mantuvo ocupado, iré y ayudaré a Sonic a destruir este robot para que podamos sacarte de aquí", dijo Naruto antes de correr hacia el campo de batalla donde vio a Sonic corriendo a su alrededor.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Jefe: Egg-Cerberus y Egg-Genesis

"¡Yo Sonic!" Naruto llamó a su compañero veloz, dijo que el erizo se volvió y sonrió al ver a Naruto correr hacia él.

"Hola Naruto, ¿supones que terminaste con tu desvío?" dijo Sonic.

"Más o menos, ahora saquemos otro juguete de Eggman"

"¡Lo tienes!"

Sobre ellos en el aire estaba Eggman en su Egg Mobile mirando a Naruto que había llegado para ayudar a Sonic.

"No es él otra vez, ¡es tan molesto como Sonic! No importa, mi Egg Genesis debería ser capaz de cuidarlos, entonces puedo poner mis manos sobre las Llamas del Desastre"

El Egg Genesis se elevó en el aire y cerró los brazos en posición vertical, se abrieron varios compartimentos y los misiles salieron disparados y se dirigieron directamente hacia Naruto y Sonic.

"¡Whoa, entrante!"

Naruto y Sonic despegaron con los misiles que los perseguían y no fueron los únicos, ya que varias voleas habían sido lanzadas desde los otros brazos y apuntándolas. Sonic se lanzó hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evadir los misiles antes de que cayeran al suelo y explotaran, lo mismo podría decirse de Naruto que usó la Danza de las Sombras para esquivar y luego arrojó varios shurikens mejorados con chakra para destruirlos.

El Egg Genesis descendió al suelo mientras extendía sus brazos en diagonal y se abría por los extremos cuando un escuadrón de Egg Flyers salió y procedió a abrir fuego contra el zorro y el erizo. Sonic evadió los disparos y se dirigía a atacar a los robots cuando de repente se le ocurrió una buena idea. Saltó en el aire y usó su Homing Attack en los Egg Flyers como escalones y aterrizó en uno de los brazos antes de correr hacia la cabeza del robot.

"¿Por qué tú pequeño ... Los cañones superiores abren fuego! ¡Dispárale!" Eggman gritó.

Las torretas de armas aparecieron desde ambos lados del robot y, donde disparó a Sonic, se lanzó hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saltar sobre la cabeza, allí saltó al aire y se acurrucó en una bola antes de realizar un giro hacia abajo. Ataque que lo hizo rebotar en el aire y atacó nuevamente, el daño a la cabeza causó una descarga eléctrica a través de uno de los brazos que se desprendió del cuerpo principal y explotó. Sonic saltó rápidamente del Egg Genesis antes de que saliera al aire.

"¡Buena Sonic, permíteme dar un giro!" dijo Naruto, que estaba cortando los volantes de huevo restantes al parpadear y destruirlos con su Hirashin kunai. Notó un círculo brillante moviéndose por el suelo hasta que lo alcanzó, levantó la vista y vio uno de los reflectores apuntando hacia él. Naruto notó que la luz se estaba concentrando en el centro y brillaba más intensamente, los instintos le gritaron que se moviera y lo hizo justo a tiempo para evadir un láser naranja que se arrastraba pero había salido de su alcance.

Naruto vio al Egg Genesis descender hacia el suelo una vez más para liberar otro batallón de mechs, pero esta vez fueron los Egg Gunners. Lanzó su Hirashin kunai a uno de ellos antes de lanzarlo hacia él y agarrarlo para lanzarlo a otro hasta aterrizar sobre otro brazo del Egg Genesis. Naruto se lanzó hacia la cabeza y creó un clon de sombra que se adelantó y se giró para mirar al original con las manos juntas, Naruto lo pisó y fue lanzado al aire por encima de la cabeza del robot, allí creó otro clon de sombra y juntos tomaron sus manos se cierran mientras forman la **Bola Gigante Rasengan** antes de sumergirse y golpearse sobre la cabeza, lo que provocó que otra oleada destruyera otro brazo robot.

"¡Solo quedan dos brazos más, Naruto!" gritó Sonic mientras evadía una salva de misiles de los brazos restantes del Egg Genesis.

"¡Comienza a cargar el núcleo láser! ¡Toma esto, Sonic!" gritó Eggman.

El núcleo naranja en forma de vaina ubicado en el tren de aterrizaje de la fortaleza voladora brillaba con energía antes de disparar un láser naranja directamente a Sonic.

"¡Vaya!" Sonic se lanzó hacia la derecha justo antes de que el láser golpeara, donde una vez estuvo parado, dejando atrás un gran cráter "Quizás quieras trabajar en el objetivo de tu robot Eggman, quizás unos cuantos golpes más en la cabeza harían el truco"

Naruto aterrizó cerca y lo llamó "Ya no, el robot retiró la cabeza y mis ataques no están infligiendo más que una abolladura".

Sonic volvió a mirar el Egg Genesis hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el núcleo "Entonces apuntemos al núcleo debajo de él, eso debería ser el truco"

"¡Entendido!"

Naruto luego notó que el núcleo se estaba cargando nuevamente para otro disparo láser y actualmente apuntando a ellos, metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó una bolita negra antes de arrojarla al suelo, lo que produjo una espesa nube de humo. El núcleo disparó su láser que atravesó, pero estaba claro que sus objetivos previstos no estaban cerca de la trayectoria del láser.

Los sistemas de alarma del Egg Genesis se encendieron antes de que otro de los brazos se rompiera y explotara, y una mancha azul desapareció bajo su sombra para revelar que era el erizo azul el responsable de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los escáneres habían recogido la ubicación del zorro naranja con nueve colas, se enganchó en el segundo objetivo y estaba a punto de lanzar otra salva de misiles del brazo restante cuando el zorro juntó las manos para formar una señal extraña y luego grandes números de explosiones ocurrieron alrededor del brazo destruyéndolo por completo.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Egg Genesis, vuela al cielo y dispara tu núcleo láser a la máxima potencia!" gritó el Dr. Eggman.

El robot dañado cumplió con las órdenes de su maestro y procedió a ascender mientras su núcleo brillaba intensamente con energía.

"Parece que Eggman va a la quiebra con este ataque entrante", dijo Sonic.

"Entonces es hora del golpe de gracia", dijo Naruto.

"¿Tienes algo que puede alcanzarlo tan alto?"

"Sí, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que quizás quieras ponerte a cubierto"

Naruto creó un par de clones de sombra y procedieron a trabajar en un Rasengan, Sonic notó que este difería de los que Naruto había estado usando hasta el momento en que cuatro grandes puntos blancos que se asemejaban a estrellas arrojadizas giraban alrededor del núcleo y emitían un fuerte sonido. ruido chirriante.

" **Estilo de viento:** ¡ **Rasenshuriken** !" Naruto gritó y luego su clon de sombra lo agarró y mostró una etiqueta de papel con el sello Hirashin colocado en la cabeza del robot, el clon embistió la variación infundida del Rasengan en el Egg Genesis. Naruto y Sonic rápidamente corrieron hacia donde se escondía la princesa Elise y se pusieron a cubierto.

Cuando chocó con su objetivo, la esfera en espiral detonó para desatar un vórtice de viento que se tragó a todo el robot con sus partes continuamente trituradas por el poder cortante del viento. El Egg Genesis se apagó por completo de sufrir daños masivos y se estrelló contra el suelo antes de explotar.

**Fin musical**

Sonic se asomó por detrás de la roca para mirar las partes ardientes del robot y silbó "Vaya, eso es algo de energía eólica seria, lástima que no se pueda usar para volar cometas".

"Eso fue muy poderoso", dijo Elise con asombro.

"Sí, pero salgamos de aquí, estoy bastante seguro de que nuestra batalla fue darle tiempo a Eggman para llamar a sus fuerzas", dijo Naruto

"Podemos perderlos en la jungla, Tails me dijo que hay una puerta de entrada cerca de aquí que nos llevará allí", dijo Sonic, luego llevó el estilo nupcial de Elise y procedió a correr hacia el bosque con Naruto muy cerca.

Después de correr un poco, se detuvieron ante un lago donde en el centro hay una pequeña isla y hay un gran espejo que mostraba la imagen de una jungla con ruinas antiguas en el fondo.

"¿Cómo se van a cruzar? Quizás tenga que llevarlos a los dos al otro lado" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba sobre el agua para sorpresa de Elise.

"No hay necesidad, Elise tiene una manera de cruzarnos", dijo Sonic.

"Sí, solo dame un momento", Elise cerró los ojos en concentración y luego un aura amarilla irradió de todo su cuerpo ante ella y Sonic en forma de un campo de fuerza.

"Whoa, no sabía que podías hacer eso", dijo Naruto con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Descubrimos que podía crear campos de energía durante nuestro regreso del desierto polvoriento, me permitió cruzar las arenas movedizas sin hundirme en él", dijo Sonic.

" _Podría ser porque ella tiene las Llamas del Desastre selladas en ella",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Es una posibilidad ya que se podría decir lo mismo por tenerme sellado dentro de ti",** dijo Kurama pensativamente.

Sonic corrió por el agua con el campo de energía activo que le dio a Naruto la impresión de un pseudo agua caminando antes de seguirlos al espejo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Selva Tropical - La Selva, El Pantano

El trío saltó al espejo y se encontró flotando a través de un túnel vacío hasta que llegaron al otro lado. Saliendo del túnel, corrían por un camino de tierra a través de los árboles. Pisaron un panel de instrumentos para impulsarlos más rápido hasta llegar al borde donde golpearon un resorte que los lanzó por encima de los árboles hasta llegar a la cima de un árbol gigante que estaba hueco por dentro.

Había un resorte apuntando hacia abajo hacia otro resorte, Sonic seguido por Naruto rebotó hacia el otro mientras descendían en espiral hasta llegar al fondo. El dúo de velocidad pisó otro panel de tablero que los impulsó hacia una rampa de tablero que los lanzó del árbol hacia el otro lado. Delante de ellos estaban los mechs de Eggman que apuntaron listos para disparar.

"Parece que tomaron un atajo para llegar a nosotros", dijo Sonic.

"Entonces tomemos un desvío", dijo Naruto.

Sonic saltó al aire y realizó su Homing Attack en los mechs, incluso si transportaba a alguien, su velocidad se redujo poco. Naruto estaba haciendo lo suyo mientras atacaba a uno de los artilleros con las garras descubiertas y luego cortaba rápidamente antes de saltar hacia otro objetivo. Luego, el grupo continuó su camino hasta llegar a un barranco demasiado lejos para saltar y el otro lado estaba muy por encima de ellos.

"¡Sonic Naruto, mira hacia arriba!" se volvieron hacia donde Elise señaló y vieron una enredadera larga con una flor morada al final "Puedes agarrar esa enredadera y balancearte hacia el otro lado"

"Buena idea Elise", Sonic retrocedió unos pasos antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para saltar y agarrar la enredadera con una mano mientras Elise se aferraba con fuerza. Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás varias veces antes de dejarlo ir al otro lado.

"¡Ahora es mi turno!" Naruto también saltó para agarrar la enredadera y pronto estuvo con ellos.

Al precipitarse colina abajo, se encontraron con más de los mechs que despacharon con facilidad. Sonic se lanzó encima de un largo tronco de árbol, Naruto se colocó en una enredadera que lo lanzó a un terreno más alto. De repente, apareció una valla láser delante de Sonic, sin embargo, el erizo rápidamente bajó las piernas y se deslizó hasta que pasaron de manera segura debajo de la trampa, luego rebotó de un resorte en una cueva.

Naruto llegó al final de la cornisa y golpeó una rampa en la entrada de un tronco de árbol hueco gigante. Había un resorte en el centro que pisó para enviarlo hasta la cima, donde aterrizó en una rama larga y delgada que sirvió como una barandilla improvisada y procedió a molerla. Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver que estaba muy por encima del dosel de la jungla y ni siquiera podía ver el fondo.

"Mejor vigilo mis pasos o podría ser que salpique ramen en el suelo", reflexionó Naruto para sí mismo.

"¡Hola, Naruto!" Levantó la vista para ver a Sonic y Elise triturando a lo largo de una rama de árbol delgada similar sobre él en una dirección diferente "¿Cómo te va?"

"¡Solo color de rosa!"

Naruto continuó avanzando antes de sentir a los artilleros que volaban por detrás cuando abrieron fuego contra él, saltó un poco para darse la vuelta y enfrentar, luego sacó un kunai mientras activaba la Liberación Rápida para acelerar y reflexionó sobre ellos, lo que resultó en su destrucción. Naruto llegó al final y se dio la vuelta para agarrar una enredadera cercana mientras se balanceaba en un arco antes de dejarse caer en un tronco gigante con chakra canalizado a sus pies. Procedió a lanzarse hacia la parte superior, lanzándose a izquierda y derecha para evitar las ramas, luego saltó y aterrizó en un resorte que lo hizo saltar hacia la entrada de una cueva abierta.

Corrió por el túnel con poco problema gracias a los hongos brillantes que iluminaban el camino, girando en espiral alrededor del pasaje que Naruto llegó al final y saltó. Sus pies aterrizaron en la pared del acantilado y luego corrieron hacia abajo mientras aceleraban. Naruto finalmente se encontró con Sonic y Elise que también corrían por el acantilado.

"¡Yo!" Naruto los llamó.

"¡Hola Naruto, vamos a romperlo!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Tú lo sabes!"

Continuaron corriendo hasta pisar un panel de tablero que los aceleró a través de un largo bucle de lanzadera y fueron lanzados al aire por una rampa de tablero que estaba al final.

En su descenso, el trío aterrizó a través de una abertura en el dosel de la jungla en lo que parece ser el área pantanosa de la jungla, ya que hay mucha agua presente. También dicen que algunos de los Flyers de huevo patrullan el área.

"Para que estén aquí debe significar que cada vez es más difícil que nos localicen", dijo Naruto.

"Eso es más o menos, sigamos así", dijo Sonic.

Naruto cruzó sus dedos medio e índice juntos y convocó a varios clones de sombras "Ustedes saben qué hacer"

"¡Sí, jefe! ¡Transfórmate!" algunos de los clones cambiaron a Sonic o Elise mientras que los otros permanecieron igual, luego los clones de Sonic llevaron a los clones de Elise y despegaron en diferentes mientras se aseguraban de que los mechs de Eggman los hubieran visto y seguido.

"Je, Eggman se va a arrancar el bigote una vez que descubra que lo llevamos a una persecución salvaje", dijo Sonic sonriendo con alegría.

"No esperes menos de un bromista", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Elise se reía al pensar en ello.

Se lanzaron hacia adelante mientras Elise formaba otro campo de energía para ayudar a Sonic a cruzar el agua, pero tuvieron que apresurarse, ya que no duraría mucho tiempo. El trío llegó al otro lado y procedió a ejecutar antiguas estructuras de madera hasta la cima, Sonic se agarró a una enredadera y se giró hacia un anillo de arco iris que lo lanzó a través del área con Naruto siguiéndolo.

Pronto habían despejado el área y corrían por el camino de la jungla, evadiendo con éxito la búsqueda de Eggman.

**Fin musical**

El grupo corría por la exuberante jungla sin preocuparse por ser seguido por ninguno de los mechs.

"Parece que los perdimos", dijo Elise.

"Más o menos, no esperamos que aparezcan pronto", dijo Naruto.

" **Es cierto, pero eso no significa que Eggman no deje de intentar capturarla de nuevo",** dijo Kurama.

" _Eso es lo molesto de los villanos, no saben cuándo dejarlo",_ pensó Naruto.

"Elise, deberíamos llevarte de vuelta al castillo", dijo Sonic.

Elise parecía un poco triste "Oh, está bien ..."

Sonic tomó nota de su tristeza y de repente giró a la derecha para confundir a Elise y Naruto, quienes los siguieron preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Esa pregunta pronto fue respondida cuando se encontraron con un lago rodeado de hierba verde, numerosos árboles florecían y las flores flotaban en la brisa tranquila.

Sonic decepcionó a Elise y ella caminó hacia el paisaje con ojos de asombro y no era la única. Naruto miró a su alrededor mientras sentía una sensación de nostalgia, ya que le recordaba al bosque en Konoha, los recuerdos hicieron que su corazón se encogiera de dolor al recordarle el hecho de que nunca podría volver con sus seres queridos. Kurama filtró su chakra como una forma de consolarlo, lo que parece funcionar ya que Naruto sonrió un poco.

"¡Wow, es tan hermoso! ¡Nunca antes había visto tantas flores!" dijo Elise con una sonrisa en su rostro "Sonic, Naruto, ¿ustedes dos han visitado muchos lugares maravillosos antes?"

"Sí, hay muchos lugares en los que he estado y todavía estoy descubriendo otros nuevos", dijo Sonic.

"Lo mismo aquí y obtuve muchos recuerdos inolvidables de ellos", dijo Naruto.

"Una vez que ambos derroten a Eggman ... te irás ¿no?" preguntó Elise en voz baja.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras sus palabras les recordaban las muchas veces que tuvieron que despedirse de los amigos que habían hecho en su viaje. Naruto y Sonic se enfrentaron a Elise y le dieron un asentimiento silencioso.

"Aunque me asusté muchas veces, también disfruté esta aventura. Me permitió ser algo más que una princesa. Pude ser yo misma ... una niña".

"Parece que ser una princesa no es tan fácil", dijo Sonic.

"A veces no lo es, pero amo este país. Todos en el castillo, los niños, todos mis ciudadanos realmente ... el mismo amor que mi difunto padre y mi madre tuvieron ..."

"... me recuerdas a mi padre y abuelo sustituto, ambos eran líderes de mi aldeano y su amor por ellos les dio la fuerza para protegerlo de todo tipo de oposición. Aunque estaba triste de que se hayan ido, también estoy orgulloso de ellos y prometió protegerlo en su lugar, así que sé a qué te refieres ", dijo Naruto mientras recordaba los momentos que pasó con el Tercer Hokage y la conversación que tuvo con su padre en el paisaje mental.

"Gracias Naruto, y es por eso que haré todo lo posible para proteger a mi país. Al principio no entendí lo que mis padres realmente querían decir, pero ahora sí. Cuando ustedes dos se vayan de aquí para emprender otra aventura ... recuerden este lugar,"

"Lo haremos, prometo que nunca olvidaré todo esto si haces lo mismo", Naruto dio un paso adelante y le tendió el dedo meñique.

Elise sonrió al escuchar esto y cruzó su dedo meñique con su "Prometo no olvidarme nunca de los buenos momentos que tuvimos"

"Y no te olvides de mí", Sonic se acercó a ellos y cruzó su dedo meñique con el de ellos.

Entonces, de repente, los abrazó a ambos para su sorpresa porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Elise por favor no estés triste ... solo sonríe", dijo Sonic, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Después de ese momento emotivo, el trío continuó su camino hacia la ciudad de Soleanna con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de la eventual despedida que pronto llegaría.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del cielo, el avión volador conocido como Egg Carrier se dirigía lentamente hacia un lugar designado. El Dr. Eggman se sentó en la cabina con una mirada de ira y determinación.

"Esto está lejos de terminar, ¡adquiriré las Llamas del Desastre y ni Sonic ni ese molesto zorro me impedirán alcanzar la dominación mundial!"

* * *

**Se ha despejado un malentendido y la princesa ha sido rescatada. ¿Qué verdad descubrirán Shadow y Silver cuando viajen en el tiempo cuando todo esto comenzó? Parece que Eggman aún no está fuera de carrera, ¿cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Mephilles? Nuestro ninja favorito tiene muchos caminos a través de todo esto, pero la pregunta es qué camino tomará. Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Estoy preparando una encuesta sobre la batalla de jefe que Naruto debe acompañar antes de la verdadera batalla final. Los resultados finales decidirán cómo irá el próximo capítulo.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 8: Un paso demasiado tarde y una batalla ardiente**

* * *

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Soleanna y todos realizaban sus actividades diarias sin preocuparse en el mundo cuando de repente una sombra gigante se cernía sobre la ciudad. Los habitantes miraron al cielo con curiosidad y comenzaron a temblar de miedo al ver algo que les era demasiado familiar.

Era el Egg Carrier que volaba lentamente sobre la ciudad y hacia el castillo donde la princesa Elise, acompañada por las damas de honor, observaba desde el balcón. Entonces la voz de Eggman se escuchó a través del altavoz para que todos la oyeran.

"Princesa Elise, gobernante de Soleanna ... su negativa a negociar me ha obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Encuéntreme solo en el punto especificado hoy a las 4 en punto, no hacerlo a tiempo resultará en mi nivelación de esta ciudad para que ¡no quedan más que cenizas! "

Elise guardó silencio mientras pensaba profundamente antes de que una de las damas de honor hablara.

"Señorita Elise, ¿realmente irá con él?"

"Me temo que para proteger a mi gente del daño tendré que cumplir con sus demandas", dijo Elise, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Pero, señora, ¿no hay otra manera?" preguntó la otra dama de compañía preocupada.

"No hay otra opción, es mi deber como Princesa de Soleanna ir ..." Elise reanudó su caminata con las damas observando con preocupación y esperando que alguien ayudara una vez más a salvar a la Princesa de Eggman.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de la jungla tropical, Naruto se sentó en el suelo en medio de un claro con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados para mostrar que estaba meditando profundamente. Después de escoltar a la princesa Elise al castillo, Naruto regresó a la jungla para entrenarse para reajustarse a la energía natural y recuperar el modo Sabio.

La pigmentación anaranjada apareció alrededor de los ojos de Naruto antes de abrirlos para revelar iris amarillos parecidos a sapos y llevaba su abrigo rojo de manga corta con un patrón de llamas negras alrededor del dobladillo que normalmente aparece cuando se activa el modo Sage y desaparece después. Naruto miró hacia el oeste con el ceño fruncido mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Sientes eso también Kurama?" preguntó Naruto

" **Sí, los ciudadanos están entrando en pánico en la ciudad. Debe significar que Eggman ha regresado",** dijo Kurama con un gruñido.

"Entonces será mejor que regresemos a la ciudad"

Naruto inmediatamente despegó mientras se lanzaba a izquierda y derecha para evitar los árboles gigantes durante unos minutos antes de salir de la jungla tropical y estaba en el camino a la ciudad de Soleanna. Después de llegar a su destino, Naruto pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en los rostros de los ciudadanos mientras caminaba por las calles.

" **También podrías preguntarles qué pasó antes de que lleguemos aquí",** dijo Kurama.

Asintiendo afirmativamente, Naruto se acercó a un hombre y lo llamó "Disculpe, pero ¿podría decirme qué está pasando? Acabo de llegar y vi a todos haciendo un escándalo".

"Era el Dr. Eggman, vino aquí con su flota de robots y amenazó con destruir la ciudad a menos que la princesa Elise se rindiera a él, por lo que decidió ir a él para protegernos", dijo el hombre.

"Ya veo ... gracias por la información", dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo con el ceño fruncido _"¡Ese tipo simplemente no sabe cuándo dejar de fumar!"_

" **Ahora no es el momento de quejarse, tenemos que averiguar a dónde se dirigen",** dijo Kurama.

"Tienes un punto allí", dijo Naruto antes de irse a buscar cualquier fuente de información.

* * *

Dentro del Egg Carrier, se podía ver a Elise sentada en una silla en la sala de control principal mientras Eggman caminaba.

"Perdiste gran parte de mi tiempo. Si hubieras cooperado conmigo antes, no tendría que hacer esto", dijo Eggman.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer Dr. Eggman? ¿Por qué estás tratando de revivir las llamas del desastre?" preguntó Elise.

"¿Alguna vez tus padres te revelaron algo sobre Solaris? Los secretos de Solaris están en sus llamas eternas. Su poder ... puede cambiar el tiempo e incluso manipular la estructura del tiempo mismo. Deseo obtener este poder y dominar todo en este mundo. el pasado hasta el futuro "

"¿Deseas ... gobernar sobre ... el tiempo?"

"Así es, y el secreto ... permanece latente en ti, princesa", el Dr. Eggman se acercó al panel de control y procedió a ingresar comandos en el teclado "la Princesa de Soleanna y las siete Esmeraldas del Caos ... una vez que tengo todo, el destino del mundo cambiará. Y una de las hermosas gemas está justo por delante "

[Chaos Emerald localizó] dijo la IA del sistema informático mientras mostraba el objetivo en la pantalla.

"Finalmente ... ahora vamos a recoger esa Esmeralda del Caos"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había encontrado con Sonic y Tails, quienes también habían escuchado sobre la aparición del Dr. Eggman en la ciudad y la rendición de la princesa Elise.

"Por lo que he especulado, Eggman probablemente se dirigirá al antiguo castillo", dijo Tails.

"Entonces deberíamos llegar allí primero y salvar a Elise", dijo Sonic.

"¿Tu sabes como llegar allí?" preguntó Naruto

"En realidad no, pero escuché de un obispo que sabría el camino a ese lugar", dijo Tails.

"Vamos a preguntar por él", dijo Sonic.

El trío recorrió la ciudad mientras preguntaba dónde se podía encontrar al obispo y les dijeron que lo habían visto por última vez en el pueblo de los campanarios. Fueron allí y encontraron al hombre que estaban buscando.

"Disculpe señor, estamos buscando una manera de entrar en el antiguo castillo", preguntó Tails.

"¿El camino al antiguo castillo de Soleanna? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me ha preguntado eso", dijo el obispo. "El antiguo castillo es un lugar sagrado, y solo los de la familia real pueden entrar"

"¿Hay alguna otra manera?" preguntó Naruto

"Hay ... la entrada está bloqueada por un sello especial, que prueba a cualquiera que intente entrar. Si quieres entrar al antiguo castillo, debes superar tres pruebas. Estas son las pruebas de vida o muerte ... ¿estás seguro de que quieres para enfrentarlos?

"Sí, lo estamos", dijo Sonic con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, te llevaré a las pruebas"

Luego, el obispo condujo al grupo fuera de la ciudad a un bosque a través de una ruta desconocida hasta que se encontraron frente a lo que parece ser un antiguo templo y hay tres sacerdotes dentro.

"Aquí es donde tendrán lugar las pruebas, hable con cualquiera de los sacerdotes para comenzar una prueba. Le deseo suerte", dijo el obispo.

"Terminemos con esto, necesitamos llegar rápidamente al antiguo castillo", dijo Naruto.

Dicho esto, Naruto y Sonic asumieron cada una de las pruebas. La primera fue una prueba de coraje, donde tuvieron que usar puertas de urdimbre que se teletransportan a diferentes lugares, elegir la puerta de urdimbre incorrecta los enviará de regreso al principio, mientras que los correctos los acercarían a la meta. La segunda fue la prueba de coraje, aquí el dúo tuvo que derrotar a varios grupos de robots sin recibir un solo golpe. La final fue la prueba de amor, donde tuvieron que elegir a quién amaban más, ambos pasaron esa prueba pero se negaron a revelar a quién amaban con Naruto un poco deprimido.

Al regresar al templo, Sonic y Naruto vieron dos grandes águilas flotando en el aire ante ellos.

"Ambos pasaron las tres pruebas, estas águilas los llevarán", dijo uno de los sacerdotes.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Naruto

Sonic y Naruto saltaron y se agarraron a las garras de cada pájaro mientras los llevaban a la cima del templo donde vieron otro de esos grandes espejos que mostraba la imagen de las antiguas ruinas del castillo.

Sin dudarlo, saltaron al espejo y pronto se pararon en medio de una vasta llanura abierta y a pocos kilómetros de ellos se encuentran los altos muros que rodean el antiguo castillo del valle del reino. Corrieron por el camino y estaban a medio camino cuando una flota de artilleros de Egg aterrizó en el suelo delante de ellos, obligando a Naruto y Sonic a patinar hasta detenerse.

"¡Es mejor que latas salgan de nuestro camino!" Naruto sacó un Hirashin kunai listo para atacar con Sonic agachándose un poco mientras se preparaba para lanzarse hacia ellos.

De repente, un aura cian los rodea deteniendo por completo sus movimientos, luego alguien aterrizó ante ellos y para su sorpresa, la persona no era otra que Silver the hedgehog, Silver empuja sus manos hacia adelante, lo que envió a los robots volando hacia atrás y destruidos en el proceso. Se giró para mirar al dúo pero notaron que no era agresivo y pronto Blaze aterrizó a su lado.

"Ustedes dos parecen tener prisa", dijo Silver, luego miró a Naruto "Y tú debes ser Naruto"

"Y tú eres Silver el erizo, Neko me habló de ti", dijo Naruto.

"¿Neko?" Silver parecía confundido.

"Lo siento, es un nombre que llamé Blaze, ya que significa gato en mi idioma", se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto con expresión tímida.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

"Las circunstancias han cambiado. Necesito rescatar a la princesa", dijo Silver.

"Parece que sabes toda la verdad, ¿no?" dijo Naruto

Silver asintió con la cabeza en confirmación "Sí, Sonic nunca fue el Disparador Iblis y Mephilles nos había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo"

"Naruto tenía razón sobre él, nuestro verdadero objetivo es el Dr. Eggman", dijo Blaze.

"Entonces, sigamos adelante", dijo Sonic antes de continuar su camino con Naruto, Silver y Blaze de cerca.

* * *

En otra parte del Desierto Polvoriento, Shadow, Rouge y Omega se pararon en una de las ruinas con vista al paisaje mientras se acercaban a su objetivo con un nuevo Cetro de la Oscuridad en la mano.

"Mephilles parece dirigirse a esas ruinas, probablemente esté buscando la Esmeralda del Caos que se supone que debe estar allí", dijo Rouge.

"No tengo dudas en mi mente, sus movimientos muestran que está buscando cualquier Esmeralda del Caos que pueda encontrar. Supuestamente, necesita una para unirse a Iblis nuevamente", dijo Shadow.

"Lo sellaré antes de eso", dijo Omega.

Cuando él y Silver saltaron a través de la brecha de tiempo, terminaron volviendo a cuando ocurrió el gran desastre en el proyecto Solaris, fue allí donde descubrieron que Mephilles e Iblis fueron creados a partir de Solaris. Luego, el duque moribundo le dio a Sombra el Cetro de la Oscuridad original para sellar a Mephilles y explicar por qué el ser oscuro estaba tan familiarizado con él antes. Silver persiguió a Iblis y lo mantuvo en su lugar con sus poderes psíquicos, luego Duke trajo a una Elise inconsciente que era una niña en ese momento y usó una Esmeralda del Caos para sellar la entidad llameante dentro de ella.

Después de regresar al presente, Shadow se encontró con Rouge y Omega, quienes revelaron una verdad impactante, el que lo derrotó y lo selló en el futuro ... fue el propio Omega. Al parecer no _era_ algo de verdad en cuanto a lo que dijo antes de que la humanidad Mephilles temía su poder y que iba a volverse contra ellos, y por eso se programan Omega con el comando para someter a la sombra si alguna vez suceder. A pesar de eso, Shadow aún elige ir tras Mephilles mientras recordaba las palabras que Naruto le dijo junto con Rouge y Omega ofreciendo su apoyo total sin importar lo que suceda.

"Sigamos nuestro camino, estoy bastante seguro de que Sonic y Foxy se están asegurando de que Eggman no tenga en sus manos las Llamas del Desastre", dijo Rouge.

"Está bien, entonces, vamos!" Shadow patinó con Rouge y Omega detrás mientras iban en busca de Mephilles.

* * *

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Valle del Reino- Viento, El Castillo, Orilla del Lago, Agua

De regreso con Naruto y el grupo, corrieron por el puente espiral descendente roto mientras saltaban de una parte a otra con el uso de rampas y resortes.

"¡La palmadita se divide desde aquí!" dijo Blaze apuntando a una rampa del tablero a la izquierda y saltando a la derecha.

"Entonces usemos la clásica táctica 'Divide y vencerás', luego nos encontraremos al otro lado del castillo", dijo Sonic.

"Una buena estrategia, la llevaremos a cabo", dijo Blaze.

"Los veo luego chicos", dijo Naruto.

Silver y Blaze golpearon el resorte a la izquierda que los lanzó a través del cañón hacia una parte desconocida, mientras que Sonic y Naruto hicieron lo mismo con el guión para ser enviados a otro lugar. Aterrizaron en una plataforma circular donde un grupo de artilleros de huevos conducidos por uno amarillo, excepto que está equipado con lanzadores de misiles en cada brazo. El robot apuntó a Naruto y le disparó un par de misiles. El rubio se lanzó a un lado cuando los proyectiles pasaron volando antes de correr hacia su objetivo con los puños cerrados.

"¡ **Kit se dirige, esos misiles que esquivaste antes volverán!" **dijo Kurama, Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver dichos proyectiles que lo perseguían por detrás.

" _En ese caso, ¡puedo usarlo en mi beneficio!" _pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al Egg Buster que le agitaba un brazo, se agachó y se deslizó entre sus piernas y luego saltó sobre su espalda mientras los misiles chocaban contra él y explotaban. Todo lo que quedaba son pedazos de metal y un tronco en llamas mientras Naruto estaba cerca con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro "Ninguno ha salvado la vida de innumerables ninjas más que el gran tronco".

Mientras tanto, Sonic se acurrucó en una bola espinosa y comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras estaba parado en su lugar, luego golpeó hacia adelante a uno de los artilleros de huevos y golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearlo desde la plataforma antes de rebotar para golpear a otro como un pinball. Golpeó a un artillero de huevos contra una pared débil que se derrumbó para revelar algo de interés.

Es una columna vertical que posee una estatua de águila en la parte superior y una larga barra horizontal con una esfera verde brillante colgada a ella.

"Me pregunto qué hace", dijo Sonic murmuró, por alguna extraña razón que tenía la menor idea de golpear el orbe verde, lo que hizo con una patada, el orbe verde giró y una corriente de chorro blanco salió disparado y se movió alrededor del alto pilares delante de él "¡Eso es genial! Hola, Naruto, podemos usar estas corrientes en chorro como rieles para cruzar".

"¡Te tengo!" Naruto saltó a la corriente en chorro después de que Sonic, que ya estaba delante de él, se movieron alrededor de los pilares y luego Sonic inmediatamente en el aire para pasar a través de un anillo de arco iris que lo envió a dar un salto mortal en el aire antes de aterrizar en otra plataforma en la que Naruto aterrizó al lado él después de saltar de la corriente en chorro.

Delante de ellos había pilares altos y delgados y había vides entrelazadas entre sí para formar una cuerda improvisada que se une entre las columnas como una cuerda floja. Obteniendo una idea, Sonic se lanzó hacia adelante y saltó en el medio de la cuerda floja que se hundió por el peso antes de rebotar en el aire y aterrizar en una repisa que antes era demasiado alta para alcanzarla. Naruto hizo lo mismo y continuaron el movimiento y golpearon un resorte ancho, enviándolos más alto.

Un escuadrón de volantes de huevos pareció atacar, pero Sonic usó su Homing Attack y Naruto usó el Hirashin para sacarlos y cruzar la tierra en un puente de piedra antes de correr para llegar al otro lado. El dúo de velocidad se detuvo ante una pared del acantilado donde un grupo de bombas de huevo trepó sobre él, los robots con forma de cangrejo detectaron su presencia y les arrojaron bombas, y Sonic y Naruto evitaron los dispositivos explosivos y cargaron hacia adelante.

Naruto sacó un kunai normal y se aferró a la pared del acantilado con chakra en sus pies **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras con cuchillas!" **aceleró, dejando atrás imágenes posteriores mientras entraba y salía de los mechs mientras cortaba con su kunai antes de llegar a la cima. Sonic también usó los Egg Bombers como escalones para escalar el acantilado. Pisaron un tablero que los impulsó a correr verticalmente a lo largo de una pared y llegaron al final de otro donde otro de esos interruptores de viento.

Naruto golpeó el orbe verde con una patada para enviarlo girando para que disparara otra corriente en chorro mientras volaba dejando un rastro para que pudieran seguir. Naruto y Sonic saltaron a la corriente y se deslizaron a lo largo de ella. El sendero subía y bajaba en altura mientras avanzaban antes de saltar para aterrizar en una gran plataforma circular donde otro gran águila se encaramó en una rama y los miró con interés.

"No creo que el tipo grande pueda cargar a dos de nosotros, entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Sonic.

"No te preocupes por eso Sonic, lo tengo cubierto ... ¡ **Transforma** !" Naruto realizó una sola señal de mano antes de quedar cubierto de una nube de humo que se despejó para revelar un Hirashin kunai tendido en el suelo.

Sonic se sorprendió al ver "Whoa Naruto, ¿eres tú?"

"Sí, ahora recógeme y vámonos," la voz de Naruto se hizo eco del objeto.

"Bueno,"

Sonic recogió el kunai y saludó al águila que voló desde su percha y se cernía ante él mientras se agarraba a sus garras con una mano libre. Luego el águila ascendió hacia el cielo y sobre la pared alta hacia los terrenos del castillo.

En otro lugar, Silver y Blaze ya habían encontrado su camino hacia el antiguo castillo y estaban corriendo a lo largo de un puente de piedra.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Debería haberme dado cuenta del plan de Eggman en lugar de ir tras Sonic que no era el Disparador Iblis!" dijo Silver.

"Ahora no es el momento de regañarte a ti mismo Silver, tenemos que apurarnos y salvar a la princesa", dijo Blaze corriendo junto a él.

"Tienes razón,"

Llegaron al final del puente hacia una plataforma circular, se encontraron con un Egg Guardian con dos Egg Gunners detrás. El guardián del huevo apuntó a ambos brazos que tenían grandes esferas unidas y los lanzó al dúo.

"¡No lo creo!" Silver extendió su mano mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de aura cian para indicar el uso de su psicoquinesis, las esferas estaban rodeadas de aura cian y se congelaron en el aire luego empujó su mano hacia adelante para enviarlas volando sobre el robot gigante y golpeando el Egg Gunners que resultó en su destrucción.

Blaze se lanzó hacia el Egg Guardian, ahora sin brazos, y saltó al aire " ¡ **Garra de fuego** !" luego se lanzó hacia adelante con un pequeño estallido de llamas mientras giraba horizontalmente con su garra derecha hacia adelante como un taladro en llamas, Blaze en el robot para perder el equilibrio mientras se estrellaba contra el piso antes de descender con una patada ardiente para destruir el núcleo de poder .

Doblaron a la izquierda a través de un pequeño puente hacia una torre, pero no tenían escaleras para subir a la cima. Silver miró por encima del borde para ver las escaleras rotas que sobresalían del lago, usó rápidamente su psicoquinesis para levitarlos de nuevo y los volvió a colocar en su lugar original antes de que él y Blaze subieran a la cima. Había barras de metal que bloqueaban la entrada, aunque Silver fácilmente las doblaba lo suficiente como para pasar.

Dentro había un grupo de Egg Gunners y Busters junto con un Egg Walker, Silver usó los contenedores de metal cercanos y las cajas de madera para desequilibrar las piernas de los caminantes y luego levitó para golpear a algunos de los más pequeños, mientras que Blaze usó la **Garra Giratoria** para derribar el descanso. Una gran puerta se abrió cerca para revelar dos grandes péndulos de metal en paralelo, Silver miró hacia adelante para ver una torre que parece ser débil.

"Puedo usar ese último péndulo para derribar la parte superior de esa torre", Silver junto con Blaze saltaron para aterrizar en la parte superior del primer péndulo y golpearon una palma para que se balanceara hacia adelante y hacia atrás antes de saltar a la siguiente. Repitió la acción anterior y esta vez el péndulo se estrelló contra la torre que derribó la mitad superior antes de que saltaran para aterrizar en la mitad inferior. Silver se fue hacia la izquierda mientras saltaba en el aire y usaba la psicoquinesis para elevarse hacia una escalera rota con el uso de un **Tornado Axel** para despejar.

Debajo de ellos había Egg Bombers que sostenían bombas listas para atacar, Silver cortó su levitación antes de lanzarse hacia ellos con energía psicoquinética en la mano **"Psycho Shock". **aterrizó en el medio del grupo y su mano en el suelo que lanzó una onda de choque que al golpear a los robots los hizo reaccionar y no reaccionar. Silver los agarró y estaba a punto de tirarlos de la plataforma cuando Blaze lo llamó.

"¡Espera de plata, puedes usarlos para destruir la próxima torre!" dijo Blaze.

"¡Ok Blaze!" Silver se enfocó en la torre objetivo y reunió a todos los mechs capturados en un solo lugar " **Hold Smash** !" luego los arrojó a todos al mismo tiempo con la fuerza suficiente para golpear también la mitad superior de la torre.

Silver y Blaze pasaron al siguiente y delante de ellos había un puente de piedra y en él había un par de Egg Busters con otro Egg Walker. Los tres robots apuntaron y dispararon una salva de misiles al dúo, Silver trajo una mano hacia atrás mientras cargaba las energías psíquicas en su cuerpo y esperaba a que los misiles se acercaran **"¡Psycho Smash!" **balanceó su brazo para desatar una fuerte onda de choque en los misiles y enviarlos de regreso para destruir tanto los robots como el puente.

Luego golpearon un manantial que los lanzó a otros para cruzar la línea de flotación antes de aterrizar en una plataforma circular donde un águila gigante se encaramó en una rama.

"Usaré mi psicoquinesis para llevarte mientras cabalgo con el águila", dijo Silver.

"Está bien Silver", dijo Blaze.

Silver se agarró a las garras del águila y luego usó su poder psíquico para levantar a Blaze mientras volaban por el aire a donde sea que el pájaro los lleve.

Al otro lado de Kingdom Valley se encuentra un castillo que está construido en la pared con una gran puerta de metal diseñada con la cresta de Solaris y rodeada de agua pero separada por una plataforma. Fue allí donde dos águilas, ambas con pasajeros, descendieron y las dejaron caer antes de volar.

"Así que también lo hiciste aquí", dijo Silver.

"Sí, tuve que tomar algunos desvíos antes de obtener un paseo desde el águila", dijo Sonic.

"¿Pero dónde está Naruto, pensé que estaba contigo?"

"Está justo aquí", Sonic le tendió el Hirashin kunai para que lo vieran cuando Blaze lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Naruto te lo dio para que pudiera teletransportarse?" preguntó Blaze.

"No exactamente", dijo Sonic antes de lanzar al kunai al aire antes de quedar cubierto de una nube de humo que se despejó para revelar que Naruto aterrizaba en el grupo.

"Tenía que hacer algo de espacio para el vuelo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Blaze momentáneamente antes de que desapareciera.

"Una vez que pasemos por aquí, deberíamos poder llegar a la princesa", dijo Silver recibiendo asentimientos de los demás.

El grupo se acercó a la puerta que se abrió cuando se acercaron y pasaron por un pasaje, después de llegar a la salida se sorprendieron de lo que se extendía ante ellos. Es un barranco profundo con el agua corriendo hacia arriba con conjuntos de ruinas rodeadas por él, mientras que hay un largo camino de piedra roto que cruza hacia el otro lado del barranco.

"Parece que es una línea recta, ¿están todos listos para ir?" preguntó Naruto agachándose.

"¡Apostaste!" dijo Sonic haciendo.

"Estoy listo", Silver flotó en el aire listo para volar.

Blaze simplemente asintió.

Todos despegaron a lo largo del camino de piedra a gran velocidad con Silver volando por encima de ellos y manteniéndose a la altura, Sonic Naruto y Blaze se lanzaron alrededor de los arcos y pilares rotos por delante. Luego, varios Egg Gunners en modo de vuelo descendieron desde arriba y procedieron a abrir fuego contra los tres corredores. Naruto se lanzó frente al grupo armado con un par de kunai en empuñaduras inversas mientras usaba la liberación Swift para acelerar sus reflejos mientras desviaba los disparos, luego Silver usó un Psycho Smash para paralizar a los mechs mientras volaban fuera de control y se estrellaron contra los pilares.

El camino de piedra se rompió varias veces, pero los corredores los atravesaron antes de llegar a la rampa del tablero para ser enviado volando sobre el agua. Naruto, Sonic y Blaze hicieron uso de las ruinas para saltar de un punto a otro antes de deslizarse a lo largo del lado derecho del desfiladero acuoso y avanzar rápidamente hacia el camino. Dando vueltas unas cuantas veces más, el camino se inclinó hacia el lado izquierdo del barranco antes de inclinarse hacia atrás.

"¡La salida está cerca!" dijo Silver señalando muy por delante de ellos.

"¡Te tengo!" Naruto respondió.

El trío golpeó una rampa al final del camino roto y una vez más usó las ruinas desgarradas como escalones antes de detenerse frente a la puerta con un patín.

**Fin musical**

"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Sí, pero apurémonos!" dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia la puerta con los otros cerca.

* * *

En Egg Carrier, estaba sonando una alarma y Eggman estaba escribiendo rápidamente las teclas en la computadora mientras Elise observaba preocupada.

"¿Eh? Los motores están funcionando mal ... ¡¿Y qué es esto? ¡Pare todos los motores ahora!" dijo el Dr. Eggman, sin embargo, los comandos no se ejecutaron "¡No! ¡Estamos a punto de fallar!"

Fuera del Egg Carrier, una sección del barco estalló en llamas que pronto fue seguida por otra.

* * *

Naruto y otros finalmente habían salido de Kingdom Valley y estaban a punto de continuar cuando escucharon un sonido y levantaron la vista solo para horrorizarse al ver el Egg Carrier en llamas y rápidamente perdiendo altitud y luego explota en un tinte naranja detrás de una montaña.

"¡Elise!" Sonic gritó desesperado.

"Nosotros ... llegamos demasiado tarde, nosotros ... fallamos", murmuró Naruto con incredulidad, recuerdos de cuando Neji sacrificó su vida para protegerlo a pesar de su juramento de proteger a todos durante la guerra. Aunque Hinata y Kurama fueron capaces de restaurar su celo, la muerte de su amigo aún atormentó su corazón.

Sonic cayó de rodillas y golpeó al grupo con ira y tristeza, Naruto simplemente se quedó allí con lágrimas en los ojos, Blaze se acercó y colocó una mano sobre sus hombros en un intento de consolarlo. Silver miró tristemente antes de darse cuenta de repente y luego mira a Sonic y Naruto.

"Espera, todavía hay una manera de cambiar esto", dijo Silver, todos se giraron para mirarlo confundidos y con un poco de esperanza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Naruto

"Si volvemos a un punto anterior en el tiempo, podemos salvarla".

"Esa es una gran idea Silver, entonces podríamos subir a bordo del Egg Carrier y sacar a la princesa Elise antes de que se estrelle", dijo Naruto.

Sonic se puso de pie con una mirada de comprensión y esperanza "Entiendo"

Sacó la Chaos Emerald cian y Silver sacó su Chaos Emerald blanca, luego se acercaron mientras Naruto y Blaze estaban mirando. Cruzaron sus Esmeraldas del Caos juntas y las elevaron al aire antes de gritar simultáneamente "¡Control del Caos!" Entonces apareció un portal de remolinos azules en el aire

" **Naruto, necesito que escuches lo que estoy a punto de decir,"** Kurama, que había estado en silencio por un momento, repentinamente habló.

" _¿Qué es Kurama?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Quiero que sigas a Silver y Blaze de regreso al futuro"**

"¡ _¿Qué ?! ¿Por qué debería hacer eso cuando debería ayudar a Sonic a salvar a la princesa?" _preguntó Naruto quien estaba sorprendido por la sugerencia de Kurama.

" **Puedo decir que esos dos tienen la intención de luchar contra Iblis y parecen tener una forma de derrotarlo, un método que podríamos aprender y utilizar si alguna vez se liberan las llamas".**

" _Pero aún así"_

" **No te preocupes por la princesa, Sonic debería poder rescatarla esta vez con seguridad"**

"... _Está bien, Kurama, seguiremos tu plan",_ Naruto dejó salir una señal antes de dirigir su atención para ver a Sonic pasar la esmeralda cian del Caos hacia Silver.

"Está bien Naruto, vamos", dijo Sonic.

"En realidad, Sonic ... podríamos necesitar separarnos de nuevo, iré con Silver y Blaze al futuro", dijo Naruto para sorpresa de los demás.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Sonic confundido.

"Solo la sensación de que necesitarán mi ayuda, tengo fe en que salvarás a la princesa"

"Está bien Naruto, pero asegúrate de volver de una pieza"

"¡Definitivamente lo haré y eso es una promesa!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa antes de saltar al portal, luego Naruto se volvió hacia Silver y Blaze.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? ¿No sería mejor para ti seguir a Sonic?" preguntó Silver.

"Por supuesto, tengo fe en Sonic para lograrlo, lo que me permite ayudarlos a luchar contra Iblis", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, entonces, volvamos al futuro!" Silver saltó al portal con Blaze y Naruto muy cerca.

Al salir del portal, el grupo recién creado se encontró de pie en una repisa con vista a Flame Core.

"Nunca pensé que me encontraría aquí de nuevo", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo antes de darse vuelta para ver a Silver sosteniendo las Esmeraldas del Caos.

"Sé cómo salvar nuestro mundo ahora, no tenemos que cambiar al pasado", dijo Silver.

"¿Tiene un plan?" preguntó Blaze.

"Sí, y te garantizo que funcionará"

"Si estás seguro de eso, entonces debemos dirigirnos a Iblis lo antes posible", dijo Naruto " _Kurama, ¿puedes sentir dónde está?"_

" **Actualmente reside en las profundidades del volcán donde lo encontramos por última vez, parece que todavía se estaba recuperando del daño que usted y los demás le infligieron",** ayuda Kurama.

"Muy bien, he localizado dónde está Iblis, así que empecemos"

"Está bien", dijo Silver.

Dicho esto, Naruto dirigió al grupo hacia el volcán donde se enfrentarán y lo derribarán de una vez por todas.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, en una instalación submarina desconocida, el Egg Carrier estaba haciendo preparativos para despegar cuando las puertas de la bahía se abrieron lentamente.

[Puerta abierta, propulsores en aumento, potencia del motor al máximo. Curso trazado, despegando] dijo la IA sobre la AP

Los muelles que sujetaban el Egg Carrier se desalojaron mientras el barco avanzaba lentamente y aumentaba la velocidad. Arriba de la nave, Sonic había encontrado su camino hacia la base oculta de Eggman con la ayuda de Tails y Knuckles y corría por una de las pasarelas. Saltó y logró aterrizar sobre el aleta trasera del barco.

"Lo logré, ahora para rescatar a Elise antes de que el barco se estrelle. Espero que las cosas también estén funcionando bien en el lado de Naruto y Silver", dijo Sonic antes de que el Egg Carrier saliera disparado de la base submarina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto y los demás se habían abierto camino hacia el núcleo del volcán, atravesando los tubos de lava con los secuaces de Iblis en su camino.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Volcán del núcleo de la llama

"¡Fuera de nuestro camino, Rasengan!" Naruto se precipitó hacia adelante y golpeó la esfera azul en el núcleo de un titán que se parece a los golems de antes pero posee una coloración negro-púrpura y parece ser más fuerte.

Habían comenzado a toparse con las variaciones negro-púrpura de los secuaces de Iblis que eran mucho más duras que las que lucharon antes.

" **Debe significar que Iblis está despertando lentamente su poder hasta el punto de que podría crear monstruos mucho más fuertes",** dijo Kurama.

" _Entonces será mejor que aceleremos",_ pensó Naruto.

El trío corrió por el camino de piedra y atravesó un túnel hasta emerger del otro lado, donde toda la cueva estaba completamente oscura y solo se podían ver grandes volúmenes de lava.

Necesitamos pasar por aquí tan rápido como podamos ", dijo Blaze emitiendo llamas de su cuerpo para iluminar el camino, Silver canalizó su energía psicoquinética en todo su cuerpo para un efecto similar y los ojos de Naruto ya estaban sintonizados con la oscuridad. El trío avanzando hacia el borde del camino ante ellos, Silver golpeó una palma contra el suelo, haciendo que una plataforma circular que flotaba en la lava se moviera hacia ellos con su psicoquinesis.

Todos saltaron a la plataforma con Silver que lo controlaba para flotar hacia otra parte de la caverna antes de saltar, seguir avanzando, de repente un par de gusanos Iblis y algunos tomadores de Iblis salieron del suelo antes de atacarlos.

Naruto estaba listo cuando uno de los gusanos Iblis se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas, en el último segundo se apartó para evadir el ataque y respondió con una patada invertida para golpear su cabeza en el aire y luego lanzó un Hirashin kunai hacia arriba. y desapareció en un instante. Reapareció para atrapar al kunai en el aire con un Rasengan en la mano que golpeó en la cabeza del gusano, enviándolos a ambos al suelo y formando un cráter. **"¡Psycho Smash!" **agitó el brazo para desatar una fuerte onda de choque en el otro gusano Iblis para paralizarlo antes de usar la psicoquinesis para arrancarlo del suelo y arrojarlo a la lava debajo de ellos. Blaze se enfrentó a los tomadores de Iblis mientras saltaba en el aire " **Garra de fuego**! "luego se lanzó contra uno de los enemigos voladores y lo derribó con un volteo hacia atrás antes de lanzarse a su próximo objetivo y luego lo envolvió con un Tornado Axel para sacar el resto.

Continuaron su camino a través de más plataformas flotantes a través de la habitación oscura hasta llegar al final y pasar a través de un tubo de lava para terminar en el extremo donde la cueva era mucho más brillante ahora. En medio de una habitación mucho más grande, el grupo vio una esfera gigantesca hecha de lava flotando en el aire mientras emanaba llamas alrededor de su forma.

"¿Qué es esa bola de fuego? ¿Es ese el poder de Iblis?" preguntó Silver.

"Parece que sí, puedo sentir la firma energética dentro de él", dijo Blaze.

"Todo lo que sabemos es que tiene que irse", dijo Naruto.

El trío corrió cuesta abajo y saltó sobre la lava sobre una plataforma con una gran roca cercana, fue en ese momento cuando la esfera desató una ola de llamas hacia afuera a su alrededor. Por instinto, corrieron detrás de la roca para cubrirse mientras la ola pasaba sobre ellos, esperaron un poco más y luego la esfera de lava lanzó otra ola después de unos momentos.

"Parece que los ataques ocurren a intervalos regulares", habló Silver.

"Entonces podríamos usar el retraso de tiempo para acercarnos lo suficiente como para destruirlo", dijo Naruto.

Salieron corriendo y saltaron a otra plataforma y se escondieron detrás de otra antes de esperar a que se lanzara la próxima ola y, efectivamente, sucedió. Silver vio que no había más plataforma y usó su psicoquinesis para convocar pilares de piedra debajo de ellos para servir de punto de apoyo. El grupo cruzó a otra plataforma y repitió el proceso hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la esfera de lava como para hacer un movimiento.

Naruto habló para que oyeran "Silver, necesitaré que uses psicoquinesis para lanzarme al aire justo encima de la bola de lava para que pueda usar el Rasengan para destruirlo".

"Entendido," Silver extendió una palma hacia Naruto mientras estaba envuelto en el aura cian y lo levantaba en el aire antes de ser arrojado hacia arriba hasta alcanzar el techo de la caverna en el que se enganchó con sus pies cubiertos de chakra.

"¡ **Shadow Clone jutsu!** ", Una copia de sí mismo apareció a su lado listo para la acción "¡Es hora de romper este huevo caliente!"

"¡Lo tengo jefe!"

Tomaron sus manos mientras el chakra se juntaba para formar una esfera azul giratoria antes de que su tamaño aumentara, luego saltaron del techo y se lanzaron hacia la esfera de lava. "¡ **Bola gigante Rasengan** !" una vez que la gran esfera azul giratoria hizo contacto, se hizo mueca y voló por completo la esfera de lava, haciendo que toda la lava a su alrededor se enfriara instantáneamente hasta el punto de formar una plataforma y revelar un túnel delante de ellos.

**Fin musical**

"Justo como esperaba", dijo Silver habiendo aterrizado en el suelo con Blaze aterrizando poco después.

"Más o menos eso", dijo Naruto.

"Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es derribar a Iblis"

"Entonces, sigamos adelante"

Naruto, Silver y Blaze entraron en el túnel hacia la esperanza de ser la batalla final contra Iblis.

* * *

De vuelta en el presente, en el Dusty Desert, Shadow y su equipo finalmente habían localizado a Mephilles en uno de los templos subterráneos, pero llegaron demasiado tarde ya que el ser oscuro ya tenía una de las Esmeraldas del Caos.

"¡Mephilles!" Shadow lo llamó.

Mephilles se dio vuelta mientras sostenía las Esmeraldas del Caos amarillas con una sonrisa no visible en su rostro "Te esperaba mucho antes. Como debes saber, ya eres demasiado tarde. Pero aún hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión, únete yo Sombra. Enseñemos a este mundo una lección y reescribamos el futuro "

"No trates de engañarme, no tienes ganas de venganza. Solo anhelas la destrucción, tu única lujuria es alimentar a Iblis hasta que no haya nada de tiempo", dijo Shadow con el ceño fruncido.

"... Es una pena Shadow the hedgehog. ¡Realmente es una pena que hayas ido contra mí!" Mephilles sostuvo la Chaos Emerald para flotar en el aire antes de liberar un pulso de energía fuerte para enviar a Shadow y a los demás a patinar hacia atrás y la superficie de toda la plataforma se oscurece.

"El objetivo se cerró, comenzando la subyugación para sellar", dijo Omega mientras transformaba sus dedos con garras en cañones de brazo.

"Estamos contigo hasta el final, Shadow", dijo Rouge flotando en el aire.

Shadow asintió afirmativamente antes de atacar hacia Mephilles con ellos a su lado.

* * *

En Egg Carrier, estaba sonando una alarma y Eggman estaba escribiendo rápidamente las teclas en la computadora mientras Elise observaba preocupada.

"¿Eh? Los motores están funcionando mal ... ¡¿Y qué es esto? ¡Pare todos los motores ahora!" dijo el Dr. Eggman, sin embargo, los comandos no se ejecutaron "¡No! ¡Estamos a punto de fallar!"

"Se acabó el tiempo de juego", dijo una voz.

Todos se volvieron hacia la voz y vieron que no era otro que Sonic, el erizo.

"¡Sonic!" Elise gritó alegremente mientras corría para pararse detrás de él.

"Esta nave está a punto de estrellarse, qué lástima Eggman", Sonic sonrió al médico furioso que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

"¡Todavía no he terminado! ¡Sigues metiéndote en mi camino, pequeño erizo molesto, así que te sacaré yo mismo, convocaré al Huevo Wyvern!" dijo Eggman enojado.

"¡De vuelta a ti! ¡Terminaré las cosas aquí!" Sonic se paró protectoramente frente a Elise listo para una pelea entrante.

* * *

En el futuro, Naruto y el grupo salieron del túnel que conducía fuera de la cueva y se pararon en una gran plataforma con vistas a un mar de lava, de repente un gran pilar de llamas salió disparado ante ellos y se desvaneció para revelar a Iblis que estaba dentro. una forma mucho más humanoide y parece mucho más grande que su forma anterior.

"¡Vamos Iblis! ¡Esta vez finalmente te detendré!" Plata declarada.

"Así es, ¡es hora de la ronda final!" Naruto mientras quemaba su chakra.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; **Jefe: Iblis

Iblis se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba el grupo mientras las bolas de lava endurecidas emergían del océano de magma y giraban alrededor de él, la entidad ardiente levantó ambas manos en el aire para lanzarlas hacia sus objetivos.

Silver dio un paso adelante con las palmas hacia afuera cuando varias bolas de lava fueron atrapadas con sus poderes psicoquinéticos, sin embargo, hubo algunas que no fueron atrapadas y continuaron chocando contra la plataforma.

"¡Neko, vamos! ¡Tenemos que desviar las otras bolas de lava que Silver no pudo atrapar!" dijo Naruto

"¡Está bien Naruto!" dijo Blaze.

El dúo se posicionó rápidamente en cualquiera de Silver y entró en acción. Blaze usó su Garra de Fuego y Axel Tornado para devolver las bolas de lava perdidas al magma mientras Naruto sacaba un nuevo jutsu para el trabajo.

" **Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Fiebre de las sombras!" **comenzó a moverse y patear las bolas de lava entrantes de su costado a la velocidad suficiente para dejar atrás las imágenes posteriores.

Silver reunió todas las bolas de lava en un solo lugar " **Hold Smash** !" luego los arrojó a todos al mismo tiempo a Iblis, todos haciendo su marca y haciendo que la entidad rugiera en agonía antes de caminar hacia ellos una vez más. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y juntó las manos mientras entrelazaba los dedos casi como si estuviera haciendo una señal con la mano, luego las olas de fuego se dispararon hacia ellos como objetivos.

"¡Los muchachos se apartan de las llamas!" dijo Naruto con urgencia antes de tomar medidas evasivas para evitar las llamas, sin embargo, eso le dio a Iblis la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente como para estar justo en frente de ellos. El gigante en llamas levantó ambos brazos en el aire antes de bajarlo sobre la plataforma y romper los bordes, haciéndolo más pequeño.

"Él está tratando de destruir el punto de apoyo, ¡no deberíamos dejar que nos afecte!" dijo Blaze.

" **No es diferente de cuando lo encontramos por última vez con Sonic y los demás",** dijo Kurama.

" _Sí, si las cosas empeoran, podríamos tener que mejorar las cosas",_ pensó Naruto.

Iblis bajó la cabeza para rugirles y se preparó para atacar la plataforma nuevamente. Silver corrió hacia adelante y saltó de la plataforma y levitó hasta la mitad antes de aterrizar sobre su cabeza, allí golpeó una palma en la parte superior del ojo verde ubicado en su frente y lanzó una explosión de energía psicoquinética que lo lanzó de regreso a la plataforma mientras Iblis agarraba su frente. de dolor y retrocedió a través del mar de magma. Iblis finalmente se recuperó, luego juntó sus manos nuevamente y esta vez apareció una enorme bola de lava en el cielo sobre él.

"Esta vez está tratando de destruir el punto de apoyo desde la distancia, ¡aquí viene!" dijo Blaze.

"No te preocupes Blaze, ¡tengo esto!" dijo Silver, Iblis lanzó la esfera en llamas y cuando se acercó, le tendió una palma y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo atraparla. Silver trajo una mano hacia atrás mientras cargaba las energías psíquicas en su cuerpo **"Psycho Smash!" **luego agitó el brazo para desatar una fuerte onda de choque para enviar la bola de lava gigante a Iblis y dañarla.

"¡Buena Silver, pero aún no ha terminado!" dijo Naruto, y justo como dijo Iblis les gritó con ira cuando lanzó otra salva de bolas de lava mucho más en número que antes.

"No creo que pueda conseguirlos todos esta vez", dijo Silver.

"¡No te preocupes, tengo esto! ¡ **Shadow Clone jutsu** !" Naruto cruzó sus dedos medio e índice juntos antes de que hubiera una nube de humo que se desvaneció para revelar un gran grupo de clones detrás de él "¡Vamos a hacerlo, chicos!"

"¡Bueno!" dijeron los clones al mismo tiempo, todos saltaron hacia los proyectiles de fuego entrantes, cada uno con un Rasengan en la mano que usaron para destruir las bolas de lava antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo después, mientras que Silver capturó algunos más y los envió de regreso a Iblis.

Iblis se concentró una vez más para crear otra gran esfera de lava que es dos veces el tamaño de la primera, y Naruto sabía que Silver no podrá atrapar esta.

"¡ _Kurama es hora de irse!" _pensó Naruto mientras levantaba una palma sobre su cabeza antes de dejarla caer sobre el sello de su estómago y la retorció.

"¡ **Lo tienes, kit!" **Kurama lanzó su chakra a través del sistema de chakra de Naruto.

Naruto asumió una transformación inmediata ya que su cuerpo está cubierto de chakra amarillo con su ropa sufriendo lo mismo y emanando como las llamas parpadeantes. Dos puntas frontales de su cabello apuntaban hacia arriba para parecerse a los cuernos, seis marcas negras de magatama alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta con un diseño de remolino prominente sobre el estómago y varias otras líneas arcaicas que se extienden a lo largo de su cuerpo. Este era el modo chakra de Naruto.

Silver y Blaze quedaron atónitos al ver la repentina transformación de Naruto.

"¡ _¿Qué clase de poder es este ?! ¡Tanto está saliendo de él!" _pensó Silver.

" _Este poder ... se siente tan cálido como el sol, ¿qué eres Naruto?" _pensó Blaze.

"¡Aquí va!" Naruto despegó a gran velocidad mientras saltaba de la plataforma y volaba directamente hacia la enorme bola de lava entrante, luego realizó una señal con la mano cuando un brazo hecho de chakra amarillo salió disparado de su espalda que se agitó en un arco y formó múltiples Bola gigante Rasengan sobre su cabeza antes de que varios brazos de chakra parecieran sostener las esferas **"¡Rasen-Rampage!" **y empujándolos hacia el objetivo, las esferas giratorias se estrellaron desde diferentes ángulos y destruyeron por completo la bola de lava.

Iblis agitó un brazo hacia Naruto en un intento de alejarlo, pero el rubio se alejó en una raya amarilla y se colocó a su izquierda y lo golpeó en la cara. Naruto se giró para llamar a los demás "¡Vamos Silver!"

"¡En camino!" Silver levitó en el aire y voló hacia la batalla, Naruto creó un clon de sombra para llevar a Blaze con una garra de chakra.

Iblis arremetió con un puñetazo al que Naruto empujó una mano hacia adelante para obtener una mano grande hecha de chakra que atrapó el puñetazo. Silver usó su poder psicoquinético para levitar un gran pilar de roca cercano y lo balanceó para golpearlo en el torso.

" ¡ **Garra de fuego** !" Blaze saltó de la garra del clon lanzándose hacia adelante con un pequeño estallido de llamas mientras giraba horizontalmente con su garra derecha hacia adelante como un taladro en llamas antes de estrellarse contra el ojo verde medio en la frente de Iblis haciéndolo rugir de agonía antes de caer al aire y aterrizar de vuelta en el brazo de chakra del clon.

"¡Solo empeora a partir de aquí, Iblis! ¡ **Bala aérea de la Bestia de cola aérea** !" Naruto cambió a una velocidad alta mientras se movía alrededor de Iblis dejando un largo rastro de color amarillo mientras lanzaba una velocidad alta mientras desataba una combinación de golpes y patadas antes de finalmente retroceder "Y ahora para el finalizador ..." levantó una mano encima de él y un par de brazos de chakra aparecieron de su espalda y procedieron a crear un Rasengan con cuatro grandes puntos blancos que se asemejan a estrellas arrojadizas que giran alrededor del núcleo y emitían un fuerte chirrido " **Estilo de viento: Rasenshuriken**! "arrojó la esfera espiral elemental a través del mar de magma antes de chocar con Iblis y detonar para desatar un vórtice de viento que envolvió por completo a la entidad en llamas con Naruto y los demás retirándose a la plataforma y esperando que los vientos se apagaran mientras el Naruto desactivado el modo chakra.

**Fin musical**

Todos vieron como un pilar de llamas se levantaba con liendres de magma cayendo y un Iblis derrotado se convierte en una bola de llamas.

" _Entonces ese es su estado debilitado",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer ese erizo ahora?" **dijo Kurama.

Silver dio un paso adelante mientras sostenía las Esmeraldas del Caos blancas y cian "Esmeraldas del Caos, ¡prestame tu poder! ¡Sol Eterno! ¡La Llama Viviente que se ha confiado a la familia real! ¡Cae en el sueño con mi alma, Iblis! Malditas Llamas del Desastre ! "

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar lo que dijo "¡¿Planea sellar a Iblis dentro de sí mismo ?!"

" **Ciertamente parece que sí, así como la princesa fue el contenedor de las llamas del desastre, él tiene la intención de hacer lo mismo",** dijo Kurama sombríamente.

Naruto y Kurama vieron brillar a las Esmeraldas del Caos, luego las llamas fueron absorbidas por ambos a la vez, lo que trató de inyectarlos en él como rayos de luz. Sin embargo, notaron que Silver comenzó a gruñir de dolor.

"Silver, ¿qué está pasando?" dijo Naruto con urgencia.

"Es Iblis ... se niega ... a aceptarme como ... su recipiente", gruñó Silver.

**"Esto es malo, a este ritmo Ibis escapará para recuperarse",** dijo Kurama.

Blaze se adelantó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Silver para llamar su atención.

"Blaze, ¿qué es?" preguntó Silver.

"Yo seré el que lleve a Iblis"

"¡¿Qué ?! Neko, ¿qué estás diciendo?" dijo Naruto

"Mi alma ya está llena de llamas, seré aceptado", Blaze toma las esmeraldas de Silver y usa sus poderes, y el Iblis fue instantáneamente absorbido por ella de inmediato con las llamas arremolinándose a su alrededor mientras su pecho brillaba en la luz.

"¡Neko, no puedes contener las llamas por mucho más tiempo!" dijo Naruto preocupado.

"Lo sé ... por eso ... quiero que Silver ... use Chaos Control para detener el tiempo ... y sellarnos en una dimensión diferente", dijo Blaze, haciéndoles mirarla en estado de shock.

Silver inmediatamente se negó "¡No! ¡No puedo hacerte eso!"

"¿Ya no pasamos por esto? ¡Acordamos salvar el mundo a cualquier precio!"

"¡Pero no vale la pena sacrificar a un amigo! ¡Por favor, Neko, tiene que haber otra forma!" Naruto la miró suplicante.

"Sabes en el fondo que no hay otra manera"

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración al saber que ella tenía razón, las llamas rechazaron a Silver como el recipiente y él ya es un jinchurriki, por lo que no puede sellar. Silver intentó usar Chaos Control pero siguió dudando.

"¡No puedo! ¡No sabría qué hacer sin ti! Luchaste junto a nosotros para salvar el mundo ... Eres mi amigo ... ¿verdad?" dijo Silver con tristeza.

"* Suspiro * Todavía eres tan ingenuo ... pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti", dijo Blaze con una sonrisa "¡Control del Caos!"

Un escudo oscuro apareció a su alrededor, y ella deja caer ambas esmeraldas mientras ella e Iblis se desvanecen en el vacío. Naruto y Silver la persiguieron pero se detiene cuando ella flota hacia arriba y se despide.

"Buena suerte Silver ... y me alegro de haberte conocido, Naruto"

Blaze flota hacia las nubes y hacia la luz con sus rayos penetrando a través de las nubes oscuras, apagando la lava y las llamas por completo. Naruto y Silver miran hacia el cielo ahora despejado donde Blaze había estado, Naruto miró hacia otro lado con los hombros temblorosos mientras luchaba por mantener las lágrimas a raya con Silver sintiendo lo mismo.

" _Al final todavía perdimos un amigo a pesar de todo",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Kit ..."** Kurama solo pudo extender su chakra a Naruto como una forma de consuelo.

" _Simplemente ... duele Kurama, podría haber hecho más y sin embargo sabía que no había otra manera"_

" **Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que Itachi te dijo antes. No siempre pongas todo sobre tus hombros o podrías perder tu sentido de ti mismo por la carga".**

_"Sí, lo recuerdo ... debería volver al presente y encontrarme con Sonic",_ Naruto se acercó a Silver para hablar con él "Silver, volveré al presente. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?"

Silver guardó silencio antes de responder finalmente "... creo que podré manejarlo por ahora"

"Está bien, pero siempre puedes llamarme a mí oa los demás cuando necesites ayuda"

"Gracias Naruto", dijo Silver, el zorro rubio sonrió suavemente.

Se acercaron a las Esmeraldas del Caos en el suelo y estaban a punto de recogerlo ... cuando de repente emitieron una poderosa luz blanca, cegándolos a ambos.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Qué está pasando ?!" gritó Naruto pero no pudieron decir nada más ya que estaban envueltos en la luz.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, a pesar de que Naruto y Sonic pueden tener una segunda oportunidad para salvar a Elise antes del accidente, el grupo aún terminó perdiendo a alguien a largo plazo y ahora las Esmeraldas del Caos están actuando de manera extraña ... solo lo que es pasando aquí? Estén atentos para el próximo capítulo y el gran final del arco de Solaris. Lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Para aquellos que podrían quejarse de que Naruto no puede volar en modo chakra o bijuu, debo informarles que lo modifiqué para que al alcanzar el modo Rikudo Sennin, los otros modos que excluyen el modo Sage también tengan la capacidad de volar, así que No quiero escuchar ninguna queja.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 9: La carrera final contra el tiempo**

* * *

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar ser cegado por la luz que repentinamente irradiaba de las Esmeraldas del Caos, luego lo siguiente que supo fue que de repente estaba flotando en el aire y no podía tocar el suelo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo y la luz se desvaneció para su alivio.

"Creo que finalmente puedo abrir los ojos ahora", Naruto hizo exactamente eso ... y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por lo que estaba mirando "¿Qué demonios, dónde está este lugar?" reconoció el lugar donde está parado para ser el altar donde se encontraba la princesa Elise durante el Festival del Sol de Soleanna, pero a su alrededor no había nada más que oscuridad hasta donde alcanza la vista y arriba había una especie de vacío hecho de luz blanca.

"Naruto ..." se giró para ver a Silver parado a su lado.

"Silver, supongo que también te arrastraron aquí. ¿Qué pasó con las Chaos Emeralds?" preguntó Naruto

"Las Esmeraldas del Caos han desaparecido, debe haber sido durante ese destello de luz antes de terminar aquí", dijo Silver.

"¿Plata?" el dúo se volvió para ver a Tails, Knuckles y una hembra rosa erizo acercándose a ellos.

"¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Todo esto es muy confuso", dijo Silver.

"Tú y yo los dos", dijo Naruto de acuerdo.

"Todo se debe a Solaris", esta vez fueron Rouge, Shadow y Omega quienes estaban caminando hacia ellos.

El Dr. Eggman fue el siguiente en aparecer "Parece que todos fuimos atrapados por la distorsión espacial. El sello de Iblis se ha roto"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock "¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo ?!"

"Todo se debió a la manipulación de Mephilles"

El grupo se giró para ver a Elise acunando a Sonic cerca, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal mientras se movía rápidamente hacia ellos y sostenía la muñeca de Sonic para comprobar su pulso solo para que su sangre se enfriara al descubrirlo.

"No ... no otro", murmuró Naruto entrecortadamente.

" **Kit ...",** Kurama miró hacia otro lado con tristeza _**"¿Por qué el destino continúa atormentándolo?"**_

"Naruto, ¿qué le pasa a Sonic?" preguntó Tails preocupado.

"Sonic está ... muerto, no siento el pulso de su corazón"

Todos se quedaron allí emocionados por la noticia que acaba de decir.

"No puede ser, ¡simplemente no hay forma!" Knuckles gritó en negación, Amy simplemente cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" preguntó Naruto

Elise sollozó un poco antes de hablar "Fue cuando Sonic me rescató de la nave de Eggman y estábamos regresando a Soleanna ..."

**** Flashback Start ****

_Sonic y Elise estaban caminando por el bosque cuando escucharon un zumbido proveniente de detrás de ellos._

" _¿Qué es ese sonido?" dijo Elise._

_Se dieron la vuelta para ver una Esmeralda del Caos púrpura flotando en el aire ante ellos para su sorpresa._

" _Una Esmeralda del Caos, ¿qué hace aquí?" dijo Sonic._

_De repente, Chaos Emerald brilló brillantemente hasta el punto de cegarlos. Luego hubo un sonido silbante antes de que Sonic gritara de dolor cuando Elise se volvió hacia él para ver un rayo de energía atravesándolo por detrás ... y la fuente del ataque no era otra que Mephilles. El ser oscuro retiró sus ataques y Sonic cayó al suelo con Elise corriendo hacia su forma propensa_

" _¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Por favor, despierta!" Elise dijo suplicante mientras sacudía al erizo azul, ella lo giró solo para que su mano cayera al suelo y confirmó sus peores temores "No ... no ... no puede ser que él ... él", las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ella. ojos mientras la voz de su padre resonó en su mente._

"Eres una buena chica, Elise. Recuerda ser valiente y no llores, pase lo que pase"

" _No ... nooooooooooooo!" las lágrimas finalmente caen por sus mejillas mientras chorros de llamas salen disparadas de ella hacia el cielo para formar una bola de fuego gigante con Mephilles cacareando malvadamente._

" _¡Mwahahahaha! ¡Finalmente, el sello se ha roto! ¡Por fin, podré unirme a ti, Iblis!" Mephilles luego convocó a la Esmeralda del Caos púrpura en su mano "¡Ahora la Esmeralda del Caos! ¡Es hora de la última llamada de la cortina!" antes de que levitara en el aire._

_La Esmeralda del Caos brillaba intensamente y en poco tiempo, seis rayos multicolores de luz vinieron de diferentes direcciones para revelar que eran las otras Esmeraldas del Caos. Mephilles voló hacia el interior con las Esmeraldas del Caos que lo rodeaban y le suministraba poder mientras las llamas de Iblis lo envolvían y una luz brillante explotaba desde adentro antes de revelar una silueta de figura gigante medio humanoide con un sol como apéndice en su espalda y una armadura rocosa en su parte posterior. brazos y torso mientras la luz envolvía todo a su paso._

**** Flashback End ****

"... y eso es lo que pasó", dijo Elise mirando a Sonic con tristeza.

"¡Maldición!" Naruto golpeó el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar grietas en la telaraña.

"¡Mephilles nos jugó a todos como tontos! Su plan todo el tiempo fue hacer que la princesa se sintiera desesperada porque lloraría y luego liberaría a Iblis del sello", dijo Eggman.

"Así que por eso quería que matara a Sonic antes ... casi me hizo destruir mi propio futuro", Silver miró hacia abajo con culpa y frustración.

"Lo que también explica por qué intentó engañarme en su ambición de reunirme con Iblis, así como vengarse de que lo sellara en el pasado", dijo Shadow.

"Y el bastardo lo planeó de tal manera que ninguno de nosotros estaría allí para salvar a Sonic", dijo Naruto enojado.

De repente oyeron un fuerte rugido que venía de encima de ellos mientras miraban el vacío blanco.

"¡Es Solaris!" dijo Silver.

"Esta criatura consumirá todas las líneas de tiempo existentes. Y el tiempo mismo colapsará y desaparecerá en la nada", dijo Eggman.

"La inestabilidad del tiempo causó esta grieta espacio-temporal", dijo Shadow.

"No permanecerá por mucho más tiempo"

"Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¡tenemos que vencerlo ahora!" dijo Knuckles.

"No. Es una forma de vida trascendente que existe en el pasado, presente y futuro. Derrotarla aquí ahora no sería nada", dijo Eggman.

"Sí lo haría, Solaris acababa de despertar. Derrotarlo mientras está en proceso de recuperar su poder sin duda será una ventaja para nosotros", dijo Naruto.

Silver habló después "Tiene razón, si dices que existe en el pasado, presente y futuro. ¡Entonces tendremos que destruirlos a todos de una vez!"

"Ciertamente, podría haber sido posible", dijo Shadow antes de mirar a Sonic "Si aún estuviera vivo"

Todos miraron al suelo con tristeza al escuchar esas palabras. Luego sopló un viento azul por el cual Elise sintió mientras miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa, y parece que Naruto también lo sintió ya que sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

Silver notó que están actuando de manera extraña "¿Qué pasa?"

"Siento ... la presencia de Sonic en el viento, no creo que esté realmente muerto todavía", dijo Elise haciendo que todos, incluida Amy, la miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Estás ... estás seguro?" preguntó Amy con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Ella tiene razón, puedo sentir su presencia también, lo reconozco desde que nos conocimos", dijo Naruto.

" **Aparentemente, al lograr el modo Rikudo Sennin, te has vuelto espiritualmente consciente",** dijo Kurama.

" _Suena bastante útil",_ dijo Naruto.

"¡Por supuesto, vamos a llamarlo de vuelta con el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos!" dijo Silver.

"Lo entiendo, con Chaos Emeralds ... deberíamos ser capaces de revivirlo de la muerte", dijo Naruto.

Silver se acercó a Elise "Centra tus pensamientos en usar su poder para realizar este milagro ... ¡puedes hacerlo princesa!"

"¿Yo puedo?" preguntó Elise confundida.

"Eras la nave que se usó para sellar a Iblis. ¡Deberías poder usar su poder para rescatar el alma de Sonic!"

Elise asintió con los ojos llenos de determinación "¡Lo haré!"

Eggman activó el radar en sus gafas antes de hablar "Solaris arrojó las Esmeraldas del Caos a los rincones distantes de este mundo distorsionado".

"¡Para recogerlos a tiempo, tendremos que separarnos!" dijo Tails.

"¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo!" Knuckles golpeó sus puños juntos.

"A mí me parece una búsqueda del tesoro", dijo Rouge.

"Comenzando la recuperación de la Esmeralda del Caos", dijo Omega.

"¡Yo también iré! ¡Porque es para Sonic! Así que Elise ... ¡cuídalo!" dijo Amy.

"Entonces estaré esperando aquí para que regresen con las Esmeraldas del Caos", dijo Naruto mirando su mano derecha enguantada.

Luego, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Rouge y Omega se fueron en direcciones separadas, dejando atrás a Naruto, Eggman, Elise y Sonic.

Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas antes de que su conciencia se sumergiera en su paisaje mental donde vio a Kurama en su tamaño normal sentado en el borde de un acantilado con vistas al paisaje que su anfitrión había creado. Naruto saltó alto en el aire y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Kurama antes de sentarse sobre él.

"Entonces Kurama, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?" preguntó Naruto

" **Todo lo que puedo decir es que esta será una de tus peleas más grandes hasta ahora. Te enfrentaste a ninjas de alto rango, te enfrentaste a demonios, salvaste países, peleaste con mis compañeros bijuus y conmigo, e incluso te enfrentaste al legendario Shinobi resucitado". Entonces puedes marcar este como otro hito de tu vida ",** dijo Kurama.

"Cuando lo dices así, dudo que los niños que hubiera tenido me creyeran"

" **Entonces es bueno que me hagas probar las historias desde que te he estado mirando"**

"Es cierto que ... así que, ¿estás listo para volver a enloquecer conmigo Kurama?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kurama respondió con una sonrisa con colmillos **"Por supuesto compañero"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, los otros buscaron las Esmeraldas del Caos en áreas que descubrieron que habían sido arrastradas a la dimensión distorsionada desde el despertar de Solaris. En el camino, los orbes flotantes de color oscuro con brillantes efectos de vórtice aparecerían repentinamente de la nada con diferentes efectos. Los orbes azul oscuro tienen un efecto de vacío que atrae todo dentro de su radio, y los orbes rojo oscuro que son lo contrario y escupen objetos al azar. Sin embargo, descubrieron una cierta estatua adornada de un pájaro real en la cima de un misterioso orbe, cuando se activaba podía desterrar los orbes de vórtice y estabilizar las grietas espacio-temporales por solo unos segundos antes de que regresaran.

Tails se aventuró por las calles en llamas de Crisis City mientras luchaba contra los monstruos con sus **Dummy Rings** . Usó sus colas para volar hasta los tejados y evadió el vórtice que apareció para succionarlo. Corrió hacia el balcón de un rascacielos derribado, desde allí saltó y giró sus colas mientras volaba sobre un abismo para aterrizar. en otro rascacielos donde encontró una Chaos Emerald roja.

Omega estaba en el interior del Núcleo de la Llama, saltando sobre las plataformas de roca que flotaban en las corrientes de la piscina de lava hirviendo para cruzar y rebotaba en un amplio manantial para ascender hacia un claro donde Iblis gusanos y Titanes parecían enfrentarlo. , Omega luchó y luego regresó con su **Lanzador de Omega** y los terminó con un **Tiro Omega**cuando una puerta en la ladera de la montaña se abrió para que él pasara. Omega corrió hacia adentro y saltó sobre un hueco antes de activar los propulsores en su espalda para deslizarse hacia el otro lado, luego salió de la cueva a otro charco de magma fundido. El robot hizo uso de las plataformas rocosas para llegar a las cataratas de lava, donde rebotó en un resorte para subir a la repisa, luego dio un salto corriendo hacia el otro lado de las cataratas, donde una Esmeralda del Caos gris lo esperaba.

Knuckles estaba buscando las Esmeraldas del Caos en las antiguas ruinas de la Selva Tropical, trepó por el pilar cercano con los picos en los nudillos hasta la parte superior donde saltó y usó sus espinas en forma de rastas para atrapar el viento debajo de ellos. Aterrizó en un muelle donde un par de Iblis Biters corrieron hacia él para atacar, Knuckles levantó los puños hacia atrás antes de desatar una lluvia de golpes mientras los golpeaba en los vórtices azules cercanos antes de continuar su camino. Miró a su alrededor hasta que vio una Esmeralda del Caos turquesa en un pequeño montículo de tierra al borde de las ruinas, luego se dirigió rápidamente y la agarró.

Silver se ve actualmente parado en una plataforma elevada entre las ruinas arenosas de Dusty Desert, saltó y usó su psicoquinesis para levitar a una plataforma y activó la estatua de orbe cercana para desterrar los vórtices azules que bloqueaban el camino hacia un enorme escalera, levitó y subió las escaleras hasta donde estaban un par de titanes esperando para atacarlo. Silver usó un **Psycho Smash**para golpearlos en el espacio para que se hundan en las arenas movedizas, luego varias plataformas se levantaron debajo de las arenas para que él las usara para cruzar a una rampa en espiral que asciende a una torre central. Continuaron apareciendo más monstruos y Silver usaría su psicoquinesis para enviarlos volando fuera de su camino o en múltiples vórtices hasta que finalmente llegara a la cima, allí saltó a las altas repisas y levitó a una plataforma con la Esmeralda del Caos amarilla antes de recogerla.

Para Rouge, actualmente estaba volando sobre el mar azul de Wave Ocean en busca de su cantera. Se deslizó hacia una de las agujas de roca que sobresalen de las olas y se aferró a ella, luego procedió a trepar hasta la cima donde saltó para deslizarse hacia otra aguja de roca. Rouge continuó haciendo esto hasta que finalmente llegó a la playa donde encontró una Chaos Emerald púrpura.

Amy corrió por un claro nevado en White Acropolis, saltó varias repisas y se dirigió a otro claro donde un par de Iblis Worms salieron disparados del suelo y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Amy blandió su Piko Piko Hammer y los golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo con un movimiento hacia abajo. Ella activó una estatua de orbe para desterrar los vórtices cercanos y saltó de la repisa al siguiente claro donde se aseguró de mantenerse fuera de la vista de los proyectores cercanos. Amy llegó ante una puerta gigante de acero que se abrió lentamente para revelar el interior de la antigua base de Eggman, corrió por el pasillo interior mientras golpeaba a cualquier monstruo que se interpusiera en su camino con el Piko Piko Hammer hasta llegar al final del pasillo para encuentra la Esmeralda del Caos azul.

Y la última de las Esmeraldas del Caos está siendo buscada por Shadow dentro de Kingdom Valley, Shadow comenzó usando las cuerdas flojas para lanzarse más alto y caer en la repisa en el otro lado del agua. luego se movió para saltar de un amplio manantial hacia un pilar circular donde un águila cayó del cielo para que saltara y agarrara sus garras mientras lo transportaba sobre el agua y lo dejaba caer sobre una pequeña plataforma. Luego, varios Iblis Takers parecieron atacar solo para que Shadow usara su Homing Attack para eliminarlos, así como pasar a través de un anillo Rainbow para lanzarlo nuevamente por el agua hacia una repisa donde un interruptor de viento lo esperaba. Shadow golpeó el orbe verde para que girara y una corriente de chorro blanco salió disparado de él, luego cabalgó el fuerte viento por el valle hasta que lo dejó caer a una altura extremadamente alta.

* * *

De vuelta en el altar roto, Sonic yace sin vida en el centro con las Esmeraldas del Caos que lo rodean. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Rouge, Omega y Eggman se encuentran a poca distancia mientras Elise se arrodilla para rezar a las Esmeraldas del Caos con Naruto a su lado.

"Oh, Esmeraldas del Caos, gemas de milagros. Por favor, presten atención a mi llamado", dijo Elise, las gemas comenzaron a brillar intensamente como si respondieran a sus palabras "Deseo salvar este mundo, deseo limpiar el pecado de mi padre. Y deseo habla con Sonic ... una vez más! " Chaos Emeralds y Sonic comenzaron a levitar en el aire "Tú y Naruto me han dado tantas cosas. Ahora es mi momento de devolver el favor, no me importa lo que me pase. Pero por favor, presten atención a mi voz Sonic, ¡regresen! yo ... para nosotros!

"Y lo hará ..." Naruto se acercó a Sonic para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Silver.

"Ayudando a traer de vuelta a un amigo, con el poder que me otorgó mi antepasado", Naruto se quitó el guante de la mano derecha para revelar una marca de color claro, similar al sol en la palma "Esmeraldas del Caos, escucha mi voz. Por favor ayuda a revivir a un compañero que también saca fuerzas de sus lazos con los demás e instintivamente sigue a mi nindo ... ¡por favor trae a mi amigo! " Luego colocó su palma derecha sobre la cabeza de Sonic cuando una luz brillante brilló, obligando a todos a protegerse los ojos.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Sonic se para ante todos vivos y bien para su alegría. A partir de ahora, su pelaje se volvió de color dorado y sus plumas se volvieron hacia arriba. Naruto y Kurama podían sentir la gran cantidad de energía que emite.

"Increíble, este tipo de poder es increíble", dijo Naruto.

" **Entonces, esto es lo que sucede cuando uno invoca el poder de todas las Esmeraldas del Caos. Un poder por el que ese bastardo Madara habría vendido su alma",** dijo Kurama.

Sonic caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro "Naruto y Elise ... gracias, los escuché a los dos llamándome"

"Heh, ¿no puedes dormirte antes del enfrentamiento final ahora?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Super Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa "Tienes razón en eso, déjame darle a Silver y Shadow algo de poder antes de que vayamos y pateemos el trasero", se volvió hacia dichos erizos y extendió sus manos hacia ellos con un aura dorada que lo rodeaba. Silver y Shadow tocaron las manos de Sonic y sintieron que el poder fluía a través de ellas mientras también se transformaban en sus Súper formas con sus plumas apuntando hacia arriba como las de Sonic.

"Supongo que es mi turno de encenderme", dijo Naruto.

Todos miraron a Naruto confundidos, excepto Silver, que sabía a qué se refería.

"¿Vas a usar esa forma cuando peleamos con Iblis?" preguntó Super Silver.

"Sí, pero lo subiré al siguiente nivel", Naruto cerró los ojos concentrado mientras fusionaba su chakra con el de Kurama y el chakra dorado explotó antes de envolver su cuerpo y emanar como el de las llamas parpadeantes, comenzando con las dos puntas frontales de su cabello apuntando hacia arriba para parecerse a los cuernos, las marcas en forma de bigotes en su rostro se vuelven más gruesas, y la forma de la cubierta del chakra se altera para parecerse a un haori de cuerpo entero con seis marcas de magatama negras alrededor del cuello con sus nueve colas pegadas desde abajo, y varias otras líneas arcaicas que se extienden a lo largo de su cuerpo diferentes de su modo chakra "Este es el poder que me otorgó mi compañero Kurama, el Modo Chakra de Nueve Colas"

"Sorprendentemente, es casi como si él también usara las Esmeraldas del Caos para transformarse", dijo Eggman.

"Así que no me equivoqué al sentir un gran poder durmiendo en lo profundo de ti cuando nos conocimos", dijo Super Shadow.

"Esa es una buena mirada, Naruto, ahora vamos", dijo Super Sonic.

"Tómalos, debería ser capaz de prestarte apoyo durante la pelea", Naruto lanzó un Hirashin kunai a cada uno de ellos.

"Buena suerte", dijo Elise.

Los cuatro asintieron afirmativamente antes de volar hacia el vacío blanco para combatir a Solaris.

**Inicio musical: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Jefe: Solaris Fase 1**

Los héroes habían llegado al centro del vacío mientras Shadow viajaba al pasado, Silver al futuro y Sonic con Naruto restante en las líneas de tiempo futuras. Escucharon un rugido y se volvieron para ver a Solaris flotando ante ellos listos para pelear.

"Ese cuerpo de luz es el signo de una forma de vida superdimensional. ¡Los ataques estándar no funcionarán en él! Come dimensiones para el almuerzo", dijo Eggman a través de un enlace mental compartido por los demás.

"Así que necesitamos golpearlo con todo lo que tenemos, ¿algún punto débil?" preguntó Naruto

"Debería haber algo que lo ancle en esta dimensión, es probable que sean los proyectiles de luz que se pueden ver en su cuerpo. Si todos esos se destruyen, entonces puede ser derrotado".

"¡En ese caso, comenzaré las cosas con un bateador duro!" Naruto inmediatamente se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad. Solaris convocó a las esferas rojas para lanzar meteoritos con púas púrpuras al acercarse, Naruto se lanzó de izquierda a derecha en forma de un destello amarillo antes de estirar su brazo derecho con un brazo de chakra saliendo de su espalda para ayudar a formar un Rasengan grande con tres Rasengan más pequeños orbitando alrededor de "¡Rasengan planetario!" empuja la técnica hacia adelante, sin embargo, Solaris cruzó los brazos y entró en contacto con un campo de fuerza invisible que lo derribó "¡Maldita sea, tiene una especie de escudo!"

"Entonces tenemos que golpearlo desde la distancia, ¡así que me ocuparé de esto!" dijo Super Silver encendiendo su poder para captar la atención de Solaris cuando se volvió para mirarlo. Solaris convocó a más de las esferas rojas para lanzar los meteoritos con pinchos hacia él "¡Escudo de luz!" utilizó su psicoquinesis amplificada para formar un gran escudo verde de energía frente a él, los meteoritos se detuvieron al golpearlo y Silver agitó una mano para lanzarlos con una fuerza mucho mayor. Solaris levantó su brazo izquierdo para bloquear la represalia, los impactos dejaron varias grietas en el caparazón.

"Buen trabajo Silver, ¡sigue así!" dijo Super Sonic.

Super Silver reformó el Escudo de la Luz una vez más y capturó más meteoros antes de devolverlos, sin embargo, Solaris convocó a los vórtices azules para tragar los proyectiles reflejados antes de que se acercaran y envió varios meteoritos más a Super Silver.

"¡Maldición, está usando esos vacíos para atacar y defender!" dijo Super Silver.

"¡Espera, voy a echar una mano!" Naruto se enfocó en el Hirashin kunai en posesión de Super Silver antes de dirigirse a donde está "¡Vamos!"

Naruto y Super Silver volaron hacia Solaris mientras evitaban los meteoritos o en el caso de Super Silver, agarrándolos con el Escudo de la Luz y arrojándolos hacia atrás con unos pocos golpes en el antebrazo izquierdo de Solaris y el resto siendo absorbido por los vacíos azules, Naruto formó un Rasengan en cada mano y los usó para destruir los proyectiles entrantes a medida que se acercaban a la deidad temporal.

"¡Utilícelos en Solaris!" un brazo de chakra salió disparado de la espalda de Naruto y se agitó en un arco y formó múltiples bolas gigantes de Rasengan sobre su cabeza.

"¡Entendido!" Super Silver usó su psicoquinesis para agarrar las esferas en espiral mientras absorbían la energía y cambiaban de color de azul a verde "¡Toma esto!" los lanzó contra Solaris, quien convocó a algunos de los vacíos azules para absorber el ataque, sin embargo, Super Silver maniobró las esferas a su alrededor y continuó la carga, lo que obligó a Solaris a levantar su brazo izquierdo para bloquear, pero las esferas rompieron instantáneamente la capa de luz en su brazo. contacto.

"¡Épico, creo que lo llamaré el **Rask ****-Rampage ****Telequinético ****!" **dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡ **Mantente enfocado en la batalla, Naruto!" **Regañó Kurama.

"¡Todos! ¡Necesitas anillos para mantenerte en un Súper Estado, pero mantener esta forma consume, así que ten cuidado!" dijo Tails.

"No te preocupes Tails, lo cubrí desde que he estado recolectando anillos en todo nuestro recorrido", Naruto canalizó el chakra hacia el sello de almacenamiento en su palma izquierda cuando una gran cantidad de anillos salió y fueron absorbidos por Super Silver.

"¡Gracias Naruto!" dijo Super Silver.

"No hay problema, avíseme cuando necesiten anillos y yo estaré allí en un instante", dijo Naruto.

"Supongo que es mi turno entonces. Un ser superdimensional parece que incluso podría ser una pelea justa", dijo Super Shadow con una sonrisa mientras Solaris se volvía hacia él. Super Shadow comenzó a cargar energía roja del caos en sus manos, la energía brillaba intensamente para indicar que estaba completamente cargada "¡ **Lanza de Luz** !" movió sus manos para descargar múltiples nueve proyectiles de energía roja en un patrón circular mientras corrían hacia Solaris y golpearon su antebrazo derecho con gran fuerza.

Solaris tomó represalias lanzando meteoros desde los vacíos rojos en Super Shadow que activaron su Turbo Boost rodeándose de su aura amarilla y se lanzaron a un lado mientras evadía los proyectiles puntiagudos mientras cargaba su energía de caos para otro ataque. Super Shadow había completado la carga y disparó otro aluvión de proyectiles rojos, Solaris convocó vacíos azules para bloquear, pero al igual que la técnica de colaboración de Naruto y Super Silver, giraron alrededor de los vacíos y golpearon el antebrazo nuevamente.

"Yo Shadow, ¿necesitas una mano?" preguntó Naruto

"Si quieres", respondió Super Shadow.

"¡Entonces voy a venir!" Naruto apareció junto a Super Shadow en un destello amarillo con una sonrisa "¡Hagamos esto, **Twin Rasenshuriken** !" Naruto estiró los brazos y un par de brazos de chakra aparecieron en cada uno para ayudar a formar las esferas espirales en espiral, luego cargó hacia los meteoritos y en lugar de arrojarlos como suele hacer ... los usó para cortar los meteoros como si estuviese empuñando Un par de chakram.

"¡Naruto, está listo!" dijo Super Shadow con su energía del caos totalmente cargada.

"Está bien, ¡entonces déjame configurar!" Naruto reunió a los gemelos Rasenshuriken mientras se fusionaban para hacerse mucho más grandes "¡Aquí vamos Shadow!" lanzó el jutsu mientras Super Shadow disparaba la Lanza de la Luz, los nueve proyectiles rojos giraron alrededor del shuriken cuando golpeó Solaris y explotó, lo que resultó en una cúpula gigante de chakra de viento azul con rayas rojas antes de que se apagara para revelar Solaris sin luz concha en su brazo derecho.

"Y eso se llamará el **Caos Planetario Rasenshuriken** ", dijo Naruto, Kurama gimió un poco, pero sabía de la tendencia instintiva de su anfitrión de combinar técnicas para formar algo extremadamente poderoso a veces o en ciertas situaciones "Aquí hay una recarga para usted Shadow" Naruto transfirió algunos anillos a Super Shadow.

"Gracias,"

"Regresaré a Sonic para destruir el último de los proyectiles de luz", Naruto se concentró en el Hirashin kunai de Sonic y se dirigió hacia él.

"Casi lo tienes, ¡sigue cazando ballenas!" dijo Knuckles.

"¿Listo para esto Naruto?" preguntó Super Sonic.

"¡Siempre!" Naruto respondió.

"Muy bien, ¡divirtámonos Solaris!"

Solaris separó los brazos cuando un gran láser hecho de energía blanca salió disparado de su pecho directamente hacia ellos. Super Sonic usó un impulso turbo para salir rápidamente del camino mientras Naruto corría hacia un lado en una raya de luz amarilla.

"Creo que lo hicimos enojar", dijo Naruto.

" **Gee, ¿crees?" **Kurama habló sarcásticamente.

"¡Tengo esto, **Flecha de Luz** !" Super Sonic atrajo la luz azul que lo rodeaba hacia su cuerpo y se envolvió con ella antes de atacar directamente a Solaris a velocidades mucho más altas que cualquier Naruto que lo haya visto luciendo como una flecha literal hecha de luz cuando se estrelló contra el pecho de Solaris antes de derivar. hacia atrás.

"¡Agradable, veamos si puedo hacerlo mejor!" Naruto arrojó cuatro Hirashin Kunai en cuatro direcciones divergentes antes de cruzar los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos juntas "¡Shadow clone jutsu!" Cuatro clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto antes de destellar hacia cada uno de los kunai arrojados mientras los agarraban antes de lanzar la caparazón de luz sobre el cofre de Solaris. En un destello amarillo, apareció un aluvión de clones de las Sombras cada uno con un Rasengan infundido por el viento en la mano " **Estilo de viento: Rasengan Super Barrage** !" bombardearon el proyectil de luz hasta el punto de que se hizo añicos para revelar una gran esfera roja "¡Sácalo, Sonic!"

"¡Un mach paso por delante de ti!" Super Sonic aceleró, después de haber activado la Flecha de Luz cuando se estrelló contra la esfera roja.

Ese ataque infligió suficiente daño como para derribar a Solaris mientras se desplomaba en el abismo debajo de los cuatro héroes.

"…¿se terminó?" Super Silver preguntó con ansiedad.

"No ... aún no ha terminado", dijo Super Shadow con el ceño fruncido.

Justo cuando dijo eso, apareció una gran columna de luz cuando Solaris se levantó mientras su forma había sufrido un cambio completo. Es un poco más grande y el anillo en su parte posterior se reemplaza con una placa que tiene un par de alas aparentemente unidas, cada una hecha de cinco segmentos que se parecen a la cresta de Soleanna.

"Supongo que no será tan fácil", dijo Super Sonic.

"Sí, pero pensé que sería derrotado una vez que destruyamos los proyectiles de luz", dijo Naruto.

**Cambio de música: Sonic the Hedgehog OST; ****Jefe: Solaris Fase 2**

"Ngh ... ¿es imposible derrotar a un ser superdimensional después de todo?" dijo Eggman.

Sin embargo, Elise habló "No ... algo es diferente ... ¡Siento una gran conciencia poderosa que viene de Solaris!"

"¡¿Una conciencia ?! Hmm ... ¡eso es! ¡Ese es su núcleo! ¡Incluso si no podemos detener su forma, podemos detener su conciencia!"

"¡Mira! ¡Hay algo extraño en el medio de Solaris! ¿No es ese el núcleo?" Amy señaló.

"¡Tienes razón, Amy, ustedes cuatro deberían apuntar a esa esfera roja para detener a Solaris!" dijo Tails.

"Está bien chicos, ¡los escucharon! ¡Vamos a estropearlo!" dijo Super Sonic.

Super Silver se lanzó de un lado a otro para evadir los rayos láser a los que Solaris disparaba y luego usó el Escudo de la Luz para atrapar los meteoritos con púas y enviarlos de regreso mientras apuntaban al núcleo.

"¡No te detengas, déjalo tener Silver!" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Te derrotaré Solaris!" Súper Silver mientras reflejaba otro grupo de meteoritos hacia su enemigo.

Super Shadow estaba usando su turbo boost para mantenerse en movimiento mientras cargaba la energía del caos en sus manos para el próximo ataque "¡Es hora de desatar el máximo poder! ¡ **Lanza de luz** !" disparó otro aluvión de lanzas de caos reforzadas en el núcleo antes de esquivar el ataque de represalia de Solaris.

Naruto y Super Sonic se lo estaban poniendo con su asalto a Solaris que realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible y disparando múltiples rayos láser que diezmaron los clones de sombra que Naruto le lanzó.

"¡Sonic! ¡Naruto! ¡Creo en ti!" dijo la princesa Elise.

"La escuchaste Naruto, ¡no decepcionemos y terminemos esto de una vez por todas!" dijo Super Sonic.

"Así es, ¡combinemos nuestra fuerza y derribemos a Solaris!" dijo Naruto

Extendió su mano hacia Super Sonic y comenzó a formar un Rasengan, el erizo se unió dibujando la luz azul a su alrededor y canalizándola hacia la esfera en espiral. Esto dio como resultado que el Rasengan se agrandara al tamaño del baloncesto con múltiples corrientes de chakra azul celeste que giraban a su alrededor como una cúpula giratoria.

Solaris debe sentir el peligro potencial del ataque cuando les envió un gran grupo de meteoritos con púas. Sin embargo, las corrientes de chakra desviaron los proyectiles con púas lejos del dúo.

"¡Prepárate Solaris, porque esto va a doler!" gritó Naruto.

Ambos cargaron hacia Solaris a gran velocidad y derribaron a más meteoros. Al negarse a ceder, Solaris disparó un rayo masivo desde su pecho directamente hacia ellos con Super Sonic y Naruto empujando la esfera frente a ellos para el choque. Fue una lucha entre los dos, pero el dúo procedió a atravesar la viga.

"¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Super Sonic y Naruto rugieron mientras se acercaban al núcleo de Solaris "¡Esto termina aquí! ¡ **Caótico Luminoso Rasengan** !" embistieron la esfera en espiral en el núcleo, lo que provocó que Solaris rugiera de dolor y derrota.

**Fin musical**

Todos vieron cómo el orbe de luz de Solaris emitía estallidos de luz sobre su derrota y celebraron su victoria con Knuckles y Tails dándose unos cinco, Eggman se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de aprobación, Rouge y Omega estaban tan felices con Amy. y la princesa Elise luciendo aliviada. Super Sonic, Silver, Shadow y Naruto regresaron del vacío para aterrizar ante ellos mientras todos veían la luz brillante envolver todo y vemos una llama blanca formándose en un vacío negro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pensó Elise mientras se encontraba flotando en un vacío negro junto con un Sonic y Naruto ahora normales "¿Lo destruiste?" Una luz brillante se iluminó en la oscuridad, llamando su atención.

"No ... ese es el verdadero Solaris", dijo Sonic.

"Bien podría averiguar a dónde nos lleva", dijo Naruto, todos salieron a la luz para buscar su próximo destino.

**** Flashback Start ****

_Una joven Elise junto con su padre, el duque de Soleanna, observaron la forma original de Solaris, que es una pequeña llama dentro de su carcasa en una pequeña habitación oscura._

" _Mira Elise. Este es Solaris, la llama de la esperanza", dijo el duque._

" _Es tan hermoso ..." la joven Elise miró la llama maravillada._

" _Cuando la llama haya crecido lo suficiente, nuestro mundo cambiará. Solaris nos permitirá controlar el tiempo y avanzar en la historia. La gente podrá rectificar los errores del pasado y evitar el amargo destino"._

_La joven Elise miró a su padre con esperanza en sus ojos "¿Podremos ver a mamá?"_

_El duque se giró para acariciar su cabello con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro "Sí, Elise. Ambos podremos ver a tu madre una vez más", esto hizo que la princesa asintiera felizmente ante la idea de encontrarse con su madre fallecida antes de tomar la mano de su padre mientras se alejaban de Solaris y salían de la habitación._

**** Flashback End ****

Y es en esta misma habitación donde Elise, Sonic y Naruto han entrado y se estaban acercando a la carcasa de Solaris.

"Aquí es donde todo comenzó. ¿Quién sabía que una llama tan pequeña podría traer tanta devastación?" dijo Elise, caminó hacia la carcasa y la deshabilitó antes de llevar la llama en su candelabro y a Sonic y Naruto "Si apagamos esta llama, Solaris nunca existirá, y nunca tendremos que preocuparnos por las Llamas del Desastre, cierto ? "

Naruto y Sonic asintieron afirmando la lógica "Y eso a su vez salvará la vida de muchos de los que murieron cuando se desencadenaron las llamas".

" **Además de la inexistencia de Mephilles e Iblis",** dijo Kurama.

"Pero nuestro encuentro ... tú y yo nunca nos encontraremos. Yo ... para decirte la verdad", los mira con lágrimas en los ojos mientras solloza "¡No me importa lo que le pase al mundo!"

Naruto la miró entendiendo su tristeza, entendió que él y Sonic se habían vuelto preciosos para ella tal como ella lo es para ellos, y el pensamiento de que borrar la existencia de Solaris también significaría borrar su amistad con ellos la hizo muy infeliz y ella no quería que eso sucediera en absoluto.

"Elise ... puedo entender que no quieres que esto suceda, pero no importa. El hecho de que se haya forjado un vínculo entre nosotros tres cambia poco. Incluso si no recordamos nada de esto, nuestros corazones ... no ... nuestras almas que han sido grabadas con el vínculo lo recordarán por nosotros. Así que por favor no llores Elise, esto no es una despedida ... sino más bien un 'hasta luego' ", dijo Naruto con un sonrisa astuta

"Tiene razón Elise, así que sonríe como siempre lo haces", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Elise sonrió feliz por la fe que tenían en su amistad sin importar lo que pase. Ante su asentimiento de seguridad, Elise se inclinó hacia el candelabro y apagó suavemente la llama de Solaris cuando toda la habitación se oscureció por completo. Pero ninguno de ellos notó los destellos de fuego que flotaban en el aire.

* * *

Ahora vigilamos la ciudad de Soleanna por la noche mientras el Festival del Sol ya está en marcha. La princesa Elise estaba en el bote saludando a la audiencia que la vitoreaba en voz alta mientras cabalgaba en dirección al altar donde pronto se llevará a cabo el evento principal.

Mientras tanto, Sonic corría rápidamente por el borde de la vía fluvial antes de detenerse, miró el bote real en el que estaba la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de reanudar su carrera mientras cruzaba el puente y pasaba tan rápido que creó un viento que hizo que Elise perdiera una de las plumas de su cabello. Elise observó cómo la pluma se alejaba flotando mientras se deleitaba con el viento, luego sus ojos captaron algo de interés en uno de los tejados de un edificio alto.

Era una silueta negra, de forma humanoide ... sin embargo, parece haber un par de orejas de animales en la parte superior de su cabeza y nueve colas que fluyen detrás de su espalda. La figura negra permaneció allí por unos momentos antes de comenzar a saltar de un techo a otro antes de desaparecer detrás de un edificio.

Una de las Damas de honor notó que estaba distraída y se preocupó un poco "Señorita Elise, ¿pasa algo?"

"Vi y luego sentí algo ... sentí que los reconocí de hace mucho tiempo", dijo Elise con una sonrisa formándose lentamente en sus labios.

"¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó la otra dama de compañía.

Elise se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa feliz "Uno es un erizo y el otro es un zorro, y ambos adoran correr rápido"

En otra parte, Sonic observó a Elise desde lo alto de un tejado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba cómo la pluma de Elise flotaba hacia el cielo nocturno. Oyó que algo aterrizó cerca y se volvió para ver un zorro naranja con nueve colas, el zorro se acercó a él y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

"Sentí como si todo lo que hemos pasado solo sucedió ayer, ¿eh, Sonic?" preguntó el zorro.

"Tienes razón en eso ... Naruto. ¿Pero estoy un poco confundido ya que se supone que debemos olvidar todo esto ya que realmente no sucedió?" dijo Sonic.

"Debe ser la forma en que Solaris compensa el problema que causó, ya que aún conservo mis poderes recuperados", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tal vez, pero Elise estaría muy feliz de poder recordarnos", dijo Sonic con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos velocistas continuaron mirando el festival sabiendo que el pasado, el presente y el futuro están a salvo, pero no pueden evitar esperar lo que sucederá a medida que pase el tiempo sin interrupciones.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek llegando con el último capítulo en línea. He llegado al final del arco de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 y espero haberlo escrito para su satisfacción. Elegí no hacer la escena del beso, ya que no encaja demasiado, pero elegí que Naruto usara el sello yang, que sentí que era mucho mejor para revivir a Sonic de la muerte con la ayuda de Chaos Emeralds. En algunos de los juegos, quiero preguntarte si quieres que Naruto se una a Sonic o que corra solo como Sonic and the Secret Rings y algunos otros. Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre. Podría continuar la próxima aventura basada en uno de los títulos de GBA, les dejaré a ustedes que adivinen.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 10: Un recorrido por la ciudad para un Shinobi**

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de una isla masiva que muchos conocen como la Isla del Sur, un par de olas se mueven a través del mar a gran velocidad hacia ella. Echamos un vistazo más de cerca para ver que una de las fuentes de las olas no era otra que el mundialmente famoso Sonic the hedgehog, conocido por ser el animal más rápido jamás conocido. Corre junto a él un zorro naranja, pero a diferencia de su mejor amigo, Tails, que posee dos colas, este posee nueve colas y su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Sonic se topó con él en Soleanna durante una de sus escaramuzas con el Dr. Eggman y trabajó junto con otros para detenerlo, así como a una entidad poderosa que resultó en una alteración del tiempo, lo que borró su existencia.

"Entonces esa isla delante de nosotros es la Isla del Sur, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto mientras corría sobre el agua con el chakra proyectado desde las suelas de sus zapatos.

"Así es, es donde vivimos los demás y yo, aunque generalmente nos dirigimos a tierras para aventuras entre otras cosas", dijo Sonic, usando la velocidad pura para correr en el agua que impresionó a Naruto y Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas que estaba sellado. dentro desde el día en que nació.

Muy pronto, llegaron a la playa y corrieron a través de las llanuras cubiertas de hierba, con lagos azules, flores, tótems y pequeños animales corriendo libremente sin ningún cuidado en el mundo.

"Wow, este lugar se ve tan hermoso", Naruto miró a su alrededor con asombro.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Green Hill Zone es siempre mi lugar favorito para correr debido al impresionante paisaje", dijo Sonic.

"¿Zona?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Supongo que no lo sabes ¿eh?" Al sacudir la cabeza del zorro, Sonic, a pesar de ser conocido por su disgusto por hablar durante demasiado tiempo, decidió darle el resumen "El término 'Zona' se usa con mayor frecuencia para describir las regiones aquí en Mobius, por lo que hay algunos lugares que agregan zona a sus nombres, aunque Tails me dijo que el término zona está cayendo en desuso hoy en día "

"Entendido, podría necesitar obtener un mapa del lugar más tarde", dijo Naruto.

"Estoy seguro de que obtendrás uno por donde nos dirigimos, pero ¿quieres saber algo genial? Isla Sur no se puede encontrar en el mapa y tampoco se encuentra en una ubicación porque se mueve a través del mar "

Naruto y Kurama miraron a Sonic en estado de shock, seguros de que habían estado en Genbu, también conocida como la Isla Tortuga, que es una tortuga gigantesca y antigua donde su caparazón es una acumulación de vida vegetal y sirve como anfitrión de otros animales gigantes. Fue allí donde Naruto entrenó con Killer Bee para entrenar el control y utilizar el chakra de Kurama antes de unirse finalmente, especialmente cuando se enteró de la guerra e inmediatamente se apresuró a unirse a ella antes de terminar en el mundo de Sonic, pero aún es sorprendente escuchar de una isla en realidad. moviéndose por su cuenta.

"¿Como es eso posible?" preguntó Naruto

"Bueno, Tails dijo que probablemente se deba a Chaos Emeralds, incluso Knuckles estaba de acuerdo con la teoría", dijo Sonic.

"Estas Esmeraldas del Caos realmente son misteriosas", dijo Kurama con Naruto asintiendo mentalmente de acuerdo.

"Hablando de las Esmeraldas del Caos, ¿dónde están ahora?" preguntó Naruto

Sonic pareció pensativo por un momento "Mi mejor suposición es que probablemente estén escondidos en las Zonas Especiales"

"¿Zonas especiales?"

"Son dimensiones místicas donde las Esmeraldas del Caos se mantienen ocultas y debes cumplir ciertas tareas para obtener una de ellas, que normalmente implica recolectar una cantidad requerida de anillos dentro de un límite de tiempo, pero si fallas en una tarea, te patearán a ti mismo fuera,"

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llega a una Zona Especial?"

"He visto muchas formas de entrar en una, pero la mayoría de ellas involucraban recolectar una cantidad suficiente de anillos u objetos especiales. Pero hay ocasiones en que las Esmeraldas del Caos pueden encontrarse fuera de las zonas especiales".

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"

El veloz dúo corrió por las llanuras mientras se divertía corriendo por un par de bucles y rampas hasta que los caminos cambiaron a caminos de concreto y vieron edificios altos y vehículos con humanos y mobianos caminando en sus actividades diarias.

"Bienvenido a Central City, una de las ciudades más prominentes aquí en la Isla Sur", dijo Sonic.

Naruto miró a su alrededor con asombro de la ciudad, aunque estaba un poco desanimado por la severa falta de naturaleza aquí, el avance tecnológico lo dejó alucinado "Este lugar es increíble"

"Lo sé, he tenido algunas de mis aventuras aquí. Vamos, te daré un recorrido por el lugar", Sonic estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando una voz fuerte llamó.

"¡Sonic!"

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron de miedo al reconocer a quién pertenecía la voz "Pensándolo bien, ¿qué tal si me das uno de tus Hirashin kunai? De esa manera podríamos encontrarnos más tarde, especialmente después de perder a Amy".

Naruto sonrió con diversión cuando sacó uno de los kunai de su padre y se lo entregó a Sonic, quien lo tomó antes de sacarlo de allí a la velocidad de Mach.

" **Ese erizo rosa me recuerda a tu compañero de equipo, son bastante similares", se** rió Kurama con diversión.

"Sí, pero como Sakura, a ella realmente le gusta Sonic. De todos modos, veamos este lugar por nosotros mismos"

Naruto comenzó corriendo por un rascacielos hasta la cima a alta velocidad para obtener una vista panorámica del lugar. Después de elegir una dirección, saltó y cayó en caída libre, convocó a un clon de sombra que lo agarró del brazo y giró para arrojarlo al lado de otro edificio al que se enganchó con los pies cubiertos de chakra antes corriendo a lo largo de la pared y pateando para aterrizar en un tejado. Continuó saltando a lo largo de los tejados antes de dejar caer el último para aterrizar en una carretera donde desencadenó una explosión de velocidad y pronto pasó a toda velocidad por los vehículos. Esto continuó por un tiempo hasta que Naruto salió de la carretera y decidió dar un simple paseo.

* * *

Por el momento, Naruto caminaba por la calle y sostenía un folleto que obtuvo de una tienda cercana que contenía información sobre Central City y lo estaba encontrando bastante útil en este momento. Acababa de enviar un clon de sombra a una biblioteca que encontró en un mapa en el folleto para averiguar el tipo de libros allí, para saber cuáles debería investigar la próxima vez que vaya allí y use los beneficios de su sombra. clones para conocer más de su nuevo hogar.

" _Tienes que admitir a Kurama, este lugar es un nivel completamente diferente",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Tienes razón, pero también estoy deseando que lleguen las peleas",** sonrió Kurama con anticipación.

" _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _preguntó Naruto

" **Una cosa que aprendí al estar contigo es que los problemas te encuentran o simplemente te arrastran a ellos".**

" _Es un poco difícil refutar eso",_ pensó Naruto. _"Además, no estaría de más ver a Mobius y ver los lugares que Ero-sennin solía hacer. Pero lo primero en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en encontrar un lugar para vivir, ojalá en algún lugar con más naturaleza "_

Naruto estaba doblando una esquina cuando sintió que alguien caminaba hacia él, golpeándolos al grupo a juzgar por el sonido de sorpresa ante él.

"Oww, ¿con quién entré así?" dijo una voz femenina, Naruto levantó la vista del suelo para ver quién era.

Era una gata antropomórfica con pelaje amarillo anaranjado y largo cabello negro atado en dos voluminosas coletas. Lleva una diadema roja y pasadores de pelo con forma de tela blanca con cordones alrededor de sus coletas, también usa un vestido rojo y negro con diseños de encaje blanco, un par de alas blancas en la parte posterior, guantes blancos con espaldas rojas y puños con cordones, y rojo botas.

" _Wow, ella realmente se ve bonita",_ pensó Naruto antes de volver a enfocarse y ponerse rápidamente de pie antes de acercarse al gato "Siento haberte tropezado así ... déjame ayudarte" Naruto extendió una mano a ella.

Mientras tanto, la gata se frotaba la parte trasera para aliviar el dolor de la caída cuando escuchó a alguien hablar, levantó la vista y vio un zorro naranja con marcas negras de bigotes, pelo amarillo puntiagudo y nueve colas que le llamaron la atención. Ella lo miró a los ojos azules que mostraban preocupación y amabilidad.

"Sus ojos son tan azules, como si estuviera mirando el cielo a través de ellos", pensó la gata, aunque se las arregló para agarrarse a sí misma y tomó la mano ofrecida antes de levantarla "Está bien y gracias, Yo tampoco estaba mirando a dónde iba. Así que esto nos hace incluso "

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida "Me alegro de que no te lastimes, por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi primera vez aquí en Central City"

El gato se rió de sus reacciones "Mi nombre es Honey, el gato, y es un placer conocerte. Por la forma en que se pronuncia tu nombre, ¿vienes de Chun-nan?"

Naruto estaba un poco confundido acerca de cómo responder esa pregunta "No, no lo estoy, vivo en otro lugar muy lejos ... bastante seguro de que no has oído hablar de eso"

Honey arqueó una ceja ante eso "¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?"

"Uh, es un lugar llamado las Naciones Elementales"

"Hmmm, tienes razón sobre que no escuché sobre este lugar", dijo Honey _"Pero eso no me impedirá descubrir más sobre ti Naruto"_

"Bueno, supongo que mejor me voy entonces", se giró Naruto para irse con el folleto todavía en la mano.

"¡Espera! ¿Planeas vivir por aquí?" preguntó Honey.

"Uh, en realidad no, ya que aún no he encontrado uno. Pero si encuentro un lugar, me aseguraré de decírtelo"

"¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso?" preguntó Honey confundida.

"Tengo la capacidad de rastrear a otros incluso a largas distancias", dijo Naruto refiriéndose a su Modo Sabio. De repente sintió algo tirando de su chakra y se dio cuenta de que Sonic estaba usando su Hirashin kunai para llamarlo "Tengo que irme ahora, solo sentí que un amigo mío me llamaba".

Honey se sintió un poco decepcionada al escuchar eso, ya que descubrió que este zorro naranja era bastante interesante para interactuar con él, pero luego recordó que él regresaría y podrían encontrarse nuevamente "Oh, está bien, espero verte pronto".

"¡Yo también, hasta luego!" Con un gesto de la mano, Naruto terminó con un destello amarillo para sorpresa de Honey.

"¿Se teletransportó sin una Esmeralda del Caos? Ahora tengo muchas ganas de saber más sobre ti Naruto ... y espero sacarte de esa ropa drably y ponerte ropa más adecuada. Después de todo, 'si no miras dulce, ¡no estás usando **Honey** ! "" Honey se alejó con un salto en sus pasos mientras espera su próximo encuentro con el zorro naranja que posee nueve colas.

* * *

Naruto reapareció cerca de donde estaba el kunai Hirashin y vio a Sonic parado cerca de la acera frente a un rascacielos azul y, a pocas paradas de distancia, hay una carretera elevada. Naruto se acercó al erizo azul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por el aspecto de las cosas, ¿supongo que lograste perder a Amy?" preguntó Naruto divertido.

"Sí, parece que no puedo entender cómo ella siempre me encuentra sin importar dónde esté, y la mayoría de las veces me afecta", dijo Sonic, que parecía incómodo.

"Bueno, tienes que dárselo por ser persistente"

Sonic dejó escapar un suspiro antes de sonreír un poco "Sí"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra próxima parada ya que siempre podría volver aquí sola?" preguntó Naruto

"El próximo lugar al que iríamos es mi ciudad natal, donde crecí junto con mi familia, Tails también vive allí también".

"En ese caso, salgamos a la carretera"

Sonic asintió antes de que él y Naruto despegaran una vez más y salieran de la ciudad en cuestión de segundos, fueron solo un par de millas para ellos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Era un pueblo sencillo junto al mar con varios edificios a su alrededor, palmeras y rocas a cuadros como los que hay en la Zona de Green Hill.

"Nuevamente bienvenidos a Emerald Town, veamos a Tails. Si conozco bien a mi amigo, seguramente estará en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo y genial artilugio", dijo Sonic.

"Dirige el camino, sería bueno volver a verlo", dijo Naruto.

El dúo de velocidad se dirigió a un edificio gris que estaba ubicado cerca de la playa en el lado sur del área. Sonic fue a tocar la puerta varias veces antes de esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a Tails con un par de gafas sobre sus ojos.

"¡Sonic!" Tails estaba extasiado al ver al erizo azul.

"Hola Tails, mucho tiempo sin verte", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Es un placer conocerte" dijo Naruto "De nuevo"

"Aquí mismo, soy Miles Prower, pero simplemente puedes llamarme Tails", dijo Tails con un gesto.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estás trabajando ahora?" preguntó Sonic.

"Ayer tuve una idea y terminé de construirla justo ahora, entra y compruébalo", Tails abrió la puerta para que entraran.

Naruto pudo ver que había muchas mesas con numerosos inventos incompletos, computadoras, planos dispersos por todo el lugar con algunos dibujados en pizarras blancas, y piezas de equipo también esparcidas por todo el lugar. Tails se acercó a una mesa y recogió una caja de metal.

"Permítanme presentarles ..." Tails abrió la caja para revelar un par de guantes negros revestidos con metal plateado en los dedos y las muñecas, y cristales azules con circuitos blancos brillantes en el medio ( **y: ****Consulte el Anillo Vongola Versión Guantes X de Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn)** "... los **guantes de conversión de** energía o ECG para abreviar"

"Entonces, ¿qué hace Tails?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Con un pequeño ajuste, tiene la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía y convertirla en una forma de elección del usuario. Por ejemplo, el funcionamiento de Sonic produce constantemente energía cinética que luego se puede convertir en cualquier forma de energía como un desintegrador, espada, soga y más dependiendo de lo que se visualice "

"Una herramienta bastante interesante, muchos Shinobi hubieran deseado algo así", dijo Kurama pensativamente con Naruto asintiendo mentalmente, especialmente con Tenten o Rock Lee.

"Entonces, ¿hay alguna desventaja sobre los guantes?" preguntó Naruto

"La cosa es que el ECG solo puede absorber una cierta cantidad de energía, ya que podría provocar una sobrecarga", dijo Tails.

"¿Te importa si lo pruebo?" Tails tomó uno de los guantes y se lo pasó a Naruto, quien se puso la mano izquierda porque aún no quiere exponer el sello yang "Es cómodo de usar", Naruto flexionó los dedos y luego canalizó el chakra hacia la mano mientras el El cristal azul brillaba antes de absorber la energía, imaginó un kunai antes de que apareciera en su mano como una construcción de energía antes de tirar a una pizarra con los demás observando cómo se incrustaba en el fondo.

"¡Funciona!" dijo Tails felizmente "¿Pero qué tipo de energía es esa? Mi computadora lo leyó como desconocido", el zorro miró a dicho dispositivo mientras mostraba flujos de datos.

"Bueno, la cosa es que no soy de por aquí y con eso quise decir que vengo de una dimensión diferente", dijo Naruto admitidamente, sabía que podía confiar en Sonic y Tails, así como en sus amigos, dada la forma en que se oponen a las personas. como el Dr. Eggman.

"¿Viniste de otra dimensión? Bueno, esta no sería la primera vez que escuchamos, ya que también terminamos en otro mundo para arreglar un desastre antes de regresar. Entonces, ¿cómo es tu mundo y cómo terminaste aquí?" dijo Sonic.

"De donde vine es un mundo lleno de ninjas en un continente conocido como las Naciones Elementales, hay muchas tierras que llevan cada nombre de un elemento como la tierra, el fuego donde nací, hierro, rayos, nieve, sonido, agua y viento cada uno gobernado por un daimyo. En cada tierra hay una aldea escondida en la que residen los ninjas de la tierra, liderada por el ninja más fuerte que lleva el título 'Kage', que significa sombra. Según lo que me dijo mi sensei, una aldea escondida representa la fuerza militar de un país para mostrar la capacidad de protegerse y mantener el equilibrio de poder con los países vecinos La aldea oculta mantiene su economía al ser contratada para misiones que otros estarían dispuestos a pagar, desde desmalezar un jardín por un solo pago hasta un presupuesto constante del país donde reside para ser soldados en caso de guerra "dijo Naruto

"¿Ustedes ninjas realmente hacen quehaceres? Eso es bastante inusual por lo que sabemos de ninjas por aquí", dijo Sonic con una ceja arqueada.

Naruto se rió un poco "Créeme, tampoco lo esperaba cuando me gradué de la academia en ese entonces. Resulta que estas misiones están clasificadas entre S, A, B, C y D, estas misiones están asignadas a ninjas de un rango recomendado. A Genin, que es el nivel más bajo de ninja, se les asignan misiones D y, a veces, clasificación C, Chuunin, que es el nivel medio, obtiene misiones clasificadas C y B, y Jounin, siendo élites, obtiene misiones clasificadas A y S.

"Eso es bastante organizado, pero ¿qué pasa con esta energía que estoy seguro de que ustedes manejan?" preguntó Tails.

"Esta energía se llama Chakra, que es una forma de energía vital para mi gente, en realidad se crea al moldear la energía física de las células del cuerpo y la energía espiritual que proviene de la conciencia de la mente. Esta energía corre a través de una red llamada chakra sistema de vías que es similar a los vasos sanguíneos, excepto que está destinado al chakra. Los ninjas controlamos el chakra y lo manipulamos para crear ciertos efectos que normalmente se considerarían imposibles como este ... "Naruto convocó a un clon de sombra para sorpresa de Tails, excepto Sonic como antes de caminar hacia una pared y realmente pegarse con las plantas de los pies antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo "Y muchos más"

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando te quedas sin chakra? ¿Te fatigas?" preguntó Tails pero Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

"Como dije antes, el chakra es una forma de energía vital, así que si uno usa todo su chakra ... mueren", Sonic y Tails miraron a Naruto con sorpresa ante la revelación.

"Whoa, eso es bastante pesado. Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?" preguntó Sonic.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro "Fue todo debido a una gran guerra, una cuarta para ser exactos. Una organización llamada Akatsuki, que es un grupo de ninjas de rango S desertados de cada una de las aldeas ocultas, intentaron capturar nueve titánicos formas vivas de chakra llamadas bestias de cola. Estas bestias fueron originalmente una antes de que un hombre conocido como Rikudo Sennin lo derrotara y luego las dividiera debido a que fue inspirado por su hijo con el propósito de mantener la paz y el equilibrio, pero después de su muerte y muchos años más tarde fueron capturados y distribuidos entre las principales aldeas para ser tratados como armas en lugar de seres inteligentes al ser sellados en humanos para usar su poder ", dijo Naruto.

Sonic frunció el ceño al escuchar esto "Suena como algo que Eggman haría, y puedes apostar a que no estoy de acuerdo con ese tratamiento"

" **Estoy empezando a gustarme este erizo",** dijo Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé, fue una de estas cosas que me decepcionó tanto con el Shodaime como con los otros Kages del pasado. Los Akatsuki cazaron a cada uno de los humanos también conocidos como jinchurriki hasta que solo quedaron dos, que eran las ocho colas y las nueve -colas "dijo Naruto

"Por la forma en que hablas, debes ser uno de los jinchurriki", dijo Tails.

"Sí, soy el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas Kurama, como decía antes, la situación era tan grave que en realidad llevó a las aldeas a unirse para formar una alianza para luchar contra la organización. Octopops las ocho colas Se suponía que Jinchurriki y yo estábamos escondidos durante el camino, pero encontré y me moví para unirme a la lucha. Fue una pelea difícil que se hizo aún más difícil cuando el líder selló a la bestia, incluido un fragmento de ocho colas y el chakra de Kurama después. reviviendo prematuramente las diez colas. Pero entonces apareció el Rikudo Sennin y me otorgó a mi mejor amigo y a mí su poder para igualar las probabilidades. Pude liberar a las bestias y derrotar al líder, pero él me lanzó un ataque kamikaze. con é í que Kurama usó un jutsu prohibido para escapar, pero el precio era que seríamos desplazados en una dimensión aleatoria sin forma de retorno y bueno ... aquí estoy ", Naruto parecía deprimido ante la idea de dejar atrás a sus seres queridos.

"Entonces supongo que estarás con nosotros, quiero decir que somos tus amigos ahora, así que tienes todo nuestro apoyo", dijo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Sonic tiene razón, eres nuestro amigo y estoy seguro de que Knuckles y los demás estarían de acuerdo cuando te conozcan", dijo Tails.

Naruto los miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír "Gracias, muchachos, eso significa mucho para mí", sonrió Sonic mientras Tails sonreía.

"Entonces, ¿dónde te quedarás?" preguntó Tails.

"No sé exactamente", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo en mi casa mientras tanto antes?" dijo Sonic.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero molestarte", dijo Naruto.

"No es gran cosa, y estoy seguro de que a mi madre y a mi tía no les importará. Vamos, te las presento, te veo luego, Tails".

"Claro, Sonic, y tú también puedes quedarte con los guantes, Naruto", Tails arrojó el otro guante hacia Naruto.

"Gracias Tails, como Sonic te veré por ahí", dijo Naruto.

Naruto salió del laboratorio después de Sonic, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se detuvieran ante un bungalow. Siguió a Sonic cuando el erizo abrió la puerta y llamó a los residentes del interior.

"¡Mamá! ¡Tía Aleena! ¡Estoy en casa!" dijo Sonic, luego se escucharon pasos desde una de las habitaciones cuando salieron dos figuras y una de ellas lo abrazó con fuerza.

Una era una hembra de erizo con pelaje azul oscuro y cabello rubio, ella usa un vestido púrpura y zapatos. La otra también era una hembra de erizo, pero sin plumas pero con un largo cabello morado oscuro, ella usa un largo vestido blanco y sandalias amarillas.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Sonic, realmente te extrañé! Espero que te haya ido bien durante tus aventuras y no te hayas lastimado", dijo preocupada la erizo hembra azul.

"Estoy bien mamá", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Cálmate Bernie, como puedes ver que Sonic está bien como siempre", dijo el otro erizo.

"Conozco a Aleena, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Se parece mucho a su padre".

Naruto vio que todo esto sucedía con una sonrisa, se preguntó si esto sería lo que habría experimentado si sus padres estuvieran vivos. Volvió a la atención cuando vio que el erizo púrpura lo miraba con interés.

"Bueno, parece que Sonic ha traído un nuevo amigo"

"Tienes razón tía, este es mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Y Naruto esta es mi madre, Bernadette Hedgehog, y mi tía Aleena Hedgehog", señaló Sonic a cada una de las hembras erizo.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos", dijo Naruto con una reverencia.

"Lo mismo aquí, Naruto", dijo Aleena con una sonrisa suave.

"También es un placer conocerte", dijo Bernadette.

Sonic luego procedió a explicarles "Ves que Naruto es nuevo por aquí y no tiene un lugar para quedarse, así que esperaba que se quedara con nosotros hasta que pudiera encontrar un nuevo lugar".

"Por supuesto, Sonic, cualquier amigo tuyo puede quedarse con nosotros", dijo Bernadette.

"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Bernadette-san, Aleena-san", Naruto se inclinó en agradecimiento.

"Entonces podría ir y preparar la cena", se volvió Bernadette y salió de la sala de estar hacia la cocina para comenzar a cocinar esta noche, especialmente con un invitado adicional.

Muy pronto, Naruto vivió con Sonic y su familia durante bastante tiempo. También conoció al padre de Sonic, Jules Hedgehog, quien a menudo usa una camisa azul, pantalones y botas rojas, Naruto rápidamente tomó nota de dónde Sonic obtuvo su actitud audaz, pero al mismo tiempo es tranquilo y cariñoso cuando se trata de su familia. Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Sonic a veces, ya que son capaces de mantenerse al día y competir entre sí en términos de velocidad y combate, también salió con Tails en el laboratorio para ayudarlo con sus inventos, aunque a veces rara vez ve a Knuckles. .

Entonces, un día, Naruto estaba en la playa Esmeralda sentado con las piernas cruzadas y meditando profundamente antes de activar su modo sabio. Estaba sintiendo la calma y la serenidad suyas con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando de repente grandes cantidades de emociones negativas golpearon sus sentidos con la fuerza de un maremoto.

"Qué, este sentimiento de miedo y pena ... ¡viene del oeste!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y miró a esa dirección con el ceño fruncido.

" **Parece que tenemos algo para pasar el tiempo ahora",** dijo Kurama abriendo un ojo de su siesta.

"Tal vez sí, ¡pero vamos a descubrir la fuente de esas emociones!" dijo Naruto antes de correr en el agua a gran velocidad hacia lo que oficialmente marcaría como su aventura en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, obtuve algunas conjeturas de los lectores que estaba bastante cerca, pero el siguiente arco que planeo hacer será el arco Sonic Advance 2, ya que sirve como una gran oportunidad para presentar a otros personajes. Hablando de eso, decidí darle a Sonic una historia familiar mucho más clara, así que traje a Bernadette como su madre, Jules en forma mobia como el padre y la Reina Aleena como la tía. También le di un recorrido por Central City en lugar de Station Square, ya que fue destruido por Perfect Chaos durante los eventos de Sonic Adventure. Para aquellos que desean saber quién está en el harén, aquí está la lista actual en este momento:**

**Honey the cat  
Rouge  
Blaze the cat  
Shahra el genio del ring (Secret Rings)  
Merlina (The Black Knight)  
NICOLE  
Bunnie  
y más por venir ...**

**Envíe sus sugerencias por medio de PM si tiene ideas sobre las cuales desea hablar conmigo sobre esta historia.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 11: El zorro de nueve colas y el conejo**

* * *

Naruto estaba actualmente corriendo en el océano con su modo sabio activo mientras continúa su búsqueda de la gran fuente de emociones negativas que había sentido cuando meditaba en Emerald Beach.

"Puedo sentir que nos estamos acercando a la fuente ... ¡allá!" Naruto miró hacia adelante para ver una isla desconocida que está a unas pocas millas de ellos.

Aceleró a toda velocidad y pronto llegó a la playa antes de evitarla. Después de unos minutos de carrera, Naruto se encontró de pie en medio de un amplio prado con montañas extrañamente formadas cubiertas de vegetación.

"Este lugar es un poco similar a la Zona de Green Hill en la Isla Sur", dijo Naruto.

" **Tal vez sí, pero tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando exactamente aquí",** dijo Kurama.

"Tienes razón en eso ... ¿qué es ese ruido?" Naruto miró a su alrededor para rastrear lo que sonaba como un zumbido, localizó el sonido cuando se acercaba a él y vio lo que era. Era un avispón hecho completamente de metal con una placa frontal roja, un torso negro, un diseño de rayas amarillas y negras para el backend donde se encuentra el aguijón y una hélice unida a la parte posterior.

El robot apuntó a Naruto y giró su abdomen con el aguijón apuntando hacia él antes de disparar una bola de energía naranja. Naruto corrió hacia un lado mientras canalizaba el chakra hacia los guantes y se concentró para formar un par de shuriken que arrojó al robot volador. El avispón del robot crujió con electricidad antes de explotar.

Naruto notó que algo se caía y aterrizaba en el suelo, miró más de cerca y vio que era un conejito con pelaje azul.

"¿Un conejo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo dentro del robot?" preguntó Naruto, el conejo miró a su alrededor con miedo hasta que vio a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que fue él quien lo liberó antes de saltar hacia él felizmente. Naruto se agachó a su nivel y se frotó las orejas, sonriendo al ver cómo disfrutaba las caricias. Miró por encima de los restos del robot y se encontró con una marca bastante familiar.

"Reconozco esa marca, ¡pertenece a Eggman!"

" **Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí, ese hombre debe estar usando estos animales para encender sus robots",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto gruñó enojado ante la declaración, esta debe haber sido la causa de las emociones negativas que sintió antes y muy posiblemente haya más en el área. Miró al conejo y sonrió con seguridad.

"No te preocupes pequeño, prometo salvar al resto de tus amigos ... ahora corre a un lugar seguro"

El conejo pareció entenderlo mientras saltaba probablemente a algún lugar donde no sería atrapado nuevamente.

Naruto cruzó los dedos medio e índice de cada mano antes de gritar **"Shadow Clone jutsu!" **entonces un número masivo de sus clones apareció ante él "Ok, muchachos, ¡encontremos más de estos robots y bótalos!"

"¡Roger jefe!" los clones se separaron para llevar a cabo su objetivo.

"También podría hacer lo mismo", se armó Naruto con un Hirashin kunai antes de despegar a gran velocidad para ver más de la zona.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Ley de bosque de hojas 1**

Naruto estaba corriendo arriba y abajo de las colinas antes de lanzarse por una rampa en el aire antes de aterrizar en una repisa donde se lanzó hacia el otro extremo y realizó un largo salto en volteretas hacia otro. Luego corrió a través de un par de vueltas cuesta abajo una tras otra antes de salir de la segunda para correr a través de una larga vuelta en espiral para llegar al otro lado.

Naruto rebotó en un resorte azul para impulsarse en el aire hacia una repisa arriba, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, rápidamente creó un clon de sombra que lo agarró por la chaqueta y giró una vez antes de arrojarlo hacia arriba hasta llegar a la repisa. Miró hacia adelante para ver a un grupo de monos robóticos que saltaban hacia él, se lanzó hacia adelante y los atravesó cuando fueron destruidos por los rápidos cortes con los animales en libertad. Continuando, Naruto se subió a una larga barandilla y la molió antes de lanzarse al final con una voltereta en espiral y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo.

Luego corrió cuesta abajo hacia un pasaje de agua y canalizó el chakra a sus pies para correr sobre la superficie del agua y llegar al otro lado del pasillo y salir de él. De repente, un puñado de esos avispones robot apareció del cielo y le disparó bolas de energía. Formó un guante en su mano izquierda para desviar los disparos antes de lanzar su Hirashin kunai hacia ellos. Se dirigió hacia él para aparecer en medio del grupo **"Swift Release: Fleeting Bladed Shadow Dance!" **pateó uno de los avispones hacia otro y lo cortó, luego rebotó a otro avispón a gran velocidad con imágenes secundarias detrás de él hasta que todos fueron destruidos y aterrizó en el suelo con chatarra cayendo a su alrededor.

Continuó su camino, corriendo a través de un gran bucle y saliendo para rebotar en un resorte diagonal para agarrarse a lo que parece ser una pequeña rueda roja unida a dos barras giratorias, haciéndolo girar en un solo lugar. Naruto cronometró cuidadosamente su liberación antes de soltar para aterrizar en una plataforma por delante donde pasó a través de un panel de instrumentos para lanzarse hacia adelante y triturar un largo riel en una repisa, intensificando su velocidad a través de una combinación de dos bucles cuesta abajo y un bucle en espiral con una rampa como el finalizador.

Naruto se detuvo y dejó escapar un grito de júbilo "¡Woooo, qué prisa! ¡Apuesto a que a Bushy Brows le encantaría correr por este lugar!"

" **Con su excentricidad, eso es sin duda",** dijo Kurama, temblando al pensar en Rock Lee corriendo por la zona mientras gritaba sobre la juventud.

De repente, Naruto sintió un destello de recuerdos fluir en su mente, era de sus clones. Aparentemente pudieron encontrar la mayoría de los robots y destruirlos para liberar a los animales atrapados dentro, sin embargo, un recuerdo particular llamó su atención. Este clon había visto algún tipo de máquina deambulando por el área y se disipó para informarle de ello.

" **Creo que Eggman está operando esa máquina para capturar a los animales".**

"Vamos a hacerle una visita y presentar nuestra queja"

**Interruptor de música: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Ley de bosque de hojas 2**

Naruto corrió a través de las colinas y subió una pendiente para enviarlo a una repisa superior donde varias puntas afiladas estallaron del suelo para dañarlo. Naruto saltó fácilmente sobre el peligro al otro lado. Avanzó para ver un grupo de monos robot y sonrió con una idea que se le ocurrió.

"¡Es hora de probar esa nueva técnica que Sonic me enseñó!" realizó un pequeño salto en el aire y se acurrucó en una bola mientras el chakra lo rodeaba antes de lanzarse hacia ellos en un ataque giratorio de alta velocidad, tirándolos al aire antes de que cayeran al suelo y explotaran liberando a los animales atrapados dentro "Funciona de maravilla,"

" **Tengo que admitir que has adoptado bien la técnica de Sonic, hasta el punto de crear tus propias variaciones",** dijo Kurama.

Como dijo el zorro, ya que Naruto y Sonic habían estado peleando entre ellos, el erizo azul decidió enseñarle algunos trucos propios que incluían su firma Spin Dash dado que Tails y sus otros amigos crearon sus propias variaciones. Al principio fue complicado debido a la desorientación de y después de usarlo, pero finalmente lo entendió y actualmente está pensando en diferentes variaciones.

Aún en el medio de su carrera giratoria bautizada como el **Kitsune Spiral Dash** , Naruto atravesó un circuito cuesta abajo que luego lo condujo a un circuito espiral antes de rebotar en un resorte diagonal en varios para enviarlo a terrenos más altos. Aterrizó en la parte superior de la barandilla, que avanzó hasta llegar al final antes de pasar por otra espiral, solo que esta contenía un camino vertical, salió a un gran bucle y lanzó una rampa hacia otra parte de la zona. Allí, Naruto aceleró a través de un par de bucles cuesta arriba con un panel de instrumentos en el medio para ir aún más rápido. Más de los molestos picos salieron disparados del suelo **"Swift Release: Shadow Dance!"** Naruto salió del tablero antes de lanzarse hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evadir y luego con imágenes posteriores detrás de él, luego de que atravesó un par de bucles cuesta arriba y entró nuevamente en un gran bucle que tenía un hueco en la parte superior pero dio un salto mortal en el aire para cruzar antes de finalmente salir de allí.

**Fin musical**

"Puedo escuchar el sonido de un motor cerca, ese debe ser Eggman", Naruto se paró en la cima de una colina para examinar el área cuando escuchó el sonido y lo rastreó para encontrar exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Era un vehículo de conducción naranja, con faros naranjas, neumáticos negros y rojos, y un círculo azul en su interior con dos brazos. Un brazo es en realidad un gran martillo con púas que es gris y amarillo, mientras que el otro es un brazo real y actualmente tiene a alguien en sus manos.

Era un joven conejo antropomórfico de orejas caídas junto con lo que parece ser una pequeña criatura con cuerpo azul claro y marcas amarillas en la punta de la cabeza, manos, pies y cola, cabeza en forma de bulbo, ojos azul oscuro, Naruto también notó que llevaba una pajarita roja, una bola de pompón amarilla flotando sobre su cabeza, dos alas de mariposa rosadas y una pequeña cola circular.

En el asiento del conductor estaba Eggman, que parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, ¡bueno, no por mucho tiempo si Naruto tiene algo que decir al respecto! Naruto descendió de la colina antes de detenerse ante Eggman y lo llamó.

"¡Oye Eggman, te sugiero que dejes ir a la chica antes de que comiencen a surgir problemas!" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Eggman miró al recién llegado confundido, en realidad esperaba que su archienemigo Sonic apareciera para tratar de detenerlo como siempre ... no es un zorro con nueve colas para el caso "¿Quién eres? ¿Y tú eres el responsable de la destrucción? de mis badniks?

"Si así es como llamas a esos robots que vi antes, sí. Usar animales para alimentar tus máquinas no me sentó bien en lo más mínimo".

"¡Entonces eso significa que tienes la intención de interferir en mis planes como ese maldito erizo!" Eggman miró al recién llegado.

"Entiendes rápido, como se esperaba de un genio malvado", respondió Naruto sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, mi genio intelecto te enseñará cuánto error es enfrentarme. ¡Con mi marca EggHammerTank 2, te aplastaré como el insecto realmente insignificante que eres!"

" **Hmph, le encanta escucharse hablar", se** burló Kurama.

"¿Entonces que estás esperando?" Se burló Naruto.

Eggman puso en marcha su tanque antes de alejarse en reversa "Solo intenta seguirme el ritmo si puedes"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe**

Naruto se fue detrás de él, pero a una velocidad moderada para mantener una distancia del martillo, pudo esquivarlo y destruirlo sin ningún problema, pero sin el riesgo de lastimar a la niña en el proceso.

"También podría hacer ejercicio físico y desarmarlo pieza por pieza", pensó Naruto.

" **Apunta a la cabina, jugar con sus controles nos facilitaría las cosas",** dijo Kurama.

Luego aumentó su velocidad para cerrar la brecha entre ellos, fue entonces cuando Eggman accionó el martillo del tanque para golpearlo, pero Naruto se lanzó hacia la derecha en el último momento y cargó hacia adelante con guanteletes hechos de chakra formado alrededor de sus brazos cuando lanzó un golpe. directamente en el capó, infligiéndole una abolladura antes de voltearse hacia atrás desde el vehículo.

"¿Por qué pequeña ... te aplastaré!" Eggman lanzó el martillo a Naruto nuevamente para un ataque, pero como la primera vez que fue evadido, él respondió con otro golpe en el mismo lugar que el primer golpe.

"¡ **Este tipo es más o menos un pony de un solo truco, deja de perder el tiempo y derríbalo ya!" **dijo Kurama.

"¡Cosa segura!" Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante una vez más evitando el martillo antes de saltar en el aire mientras sostenía una palma para que briznas de energía azul se reunieran a su alrededor para tomar la forma de una esfera en espiral, luego se lanzó hacia el tanque con el ataque delante de él. **"¡Rasengan!"**

Eggman se sorprendió al ver la técnica y luego sonrió maliciosamente mientras operaba el brazo que sostenía al conejo hacia adelante como una forma de escudo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock pero rápidamente tomó un Hirashin kunai de su funda y lo arrojó detrás de él para golpear el suelo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él y condujo el jutsu al suelo, Naruto miró con una mirada fulminante y Kurama pudo escuchar gruñir al Detrás de su mente.

"¿Por qué eso no es bueno ... los guantes están fuera!" Naruto se puso de pie y disparó hacia Eggman a gran velocidad con la intención de terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Eggman sonrió al ver al zorro aparecer de nuevo y se burló de él "Espero que no te olvides de lo que sucederá si me atacas?"

"Claro que no, ¡por eso estoy haciendo esto!" Naruto cruzó los dedos medio e índice de cada mano antes de gritar **"Shadow Clone jutsu!" **En una nube de humo, varias copias del zorro aparecieron corriendo junto al original para gran sorpresa del malvado doctor.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible ?! ¡No importa, tendré que destruirlos a todos! ¡Cambiar a sobremarcha!" Eggman aumentó la potencia de salida de su tanque, haciendo que el martillo atacara con mayor velocidad y pronto logró acabar con todos los clones evasivos ... lo único fue que el original no se veía por ninguna parte "¡¿A dónde fue ?!"

"¡Aqui!" Eggman miró confundido a su alrededor antes de fijar su mirada en un kunai incrustado en el capó, luego hubo una nube de humo que se disipó para revelar a Naruto parado sobre el capó.

"¡Ahora para terminar esto!" Naruto formó el Rasengan nuevamente y esta vez lo estrelló contra el motor, haciéndolo explotar con piezas del EggHammerTank volando en diferentes direcciones, que incluyeron el brazo que sostenía al conejo para explotar, lanzándola a ella y a la pequeña criatura al aire, pero Naruto rápidamente saltó. Subió tras ellos y los atrapó en sus brazos antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Nooooo, mi hermoso tanque!" Eggman apretó apresuradamente el botón de un móvil volador con él para llevarlo al aire mientras miraba a Naruto "¡Pagarás por esto, entrometido zorro!" luego se fue volando a la distancia.

**Fin musical**

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "Eso se ha solucionado por ahora", se volvió hacia el conejo en sus brazos antes de dejarla en el suelo "¿Estás bien?" Ahora que la miraba mejor, vio que llevaba un vestido bermellón con cuello blanco y corbata azul, guantes blancos con gemelos de oro y zapatos naranjas y amarillos.

El conejo asintió felizmente con la criatura azul cantando de acuerdo "Estoy bien ahora y también mi amigo. Mi nombre es Cream el conejo y este mi amigo Chao Cheese, ¿estamos realmente agradecidos por salvarnos?" el ahora llamado Cream and Cheese se inclinó ante Naruto, haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo ya que hasta ahora todavía no se había acostumbrado a tales niveles de gratitud.

"No hay ningún problema en absoluto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el zorro de nueve colas. Bueno, tengo que ir tras Eggman, así que ten cuidado en tu camino a casa", dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta para ir en la dirección en que Eggman se fue.

"¡Oh! ¡Espera un minuto!" Cream de repente llamó a Naruto, haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, podía ver que el conejito estaba preocupado por algo serio.

"Se trata de mi madre, vinimos aquí para un picnic cuando apareció el Dr. Eggman y sus robots y terminamos separándonos con él atrapando a Cheese y a mí. ¡Creo que todavía está en problemas!"

"Hmmm, ¿me pregunto si Eggman la capturó antes?" Naruto murmuró para sí mismo.

" **Sería bastante sorprendente si no lo hiciera",** dijo Kurama.

"¡Necesito ir a ayudarla!" dijo Cream con determinación.

"¿Estás seguro? Las cosas pueden ponerse demasiado peligrosas"

"Lo sé, ¡pero necesito salvar a mi madre sin importar qué!"

Naruto sonrió ante su declaración, ella le recuerda cuando era más joven que no le importarían las circunstancias, siempre y cuando proteja a las personas cercanas a él ... y todavía lo hace a esta edad.

"En ese caso, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre", dijo Naruto.

Cream lo miró "¿En serio? ¿Lo harás?"

"Por supuesto, si detenemos lo que sea que Eggman esté haciendo, ¡entonces estamos seguros de rescatar a tu madre y eso es una promesa!" Naruto le dio al conejo una sonrisa astuta y un pulgar hacia arriba, lo que la hizo brillar de felicidad.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Naruto!" dijo Cream.

"¡Chao, chaoooo!" Queso parecía estar de acuerdo.

Naruto les sonrió "Solo llámame Naruto, no soy uno para los trámites"

Cream asintió afirmando "Está bien"

Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla de espaldas a ella "Súbete, los llevaré a donde se dirigió Eggman" Cream subió vacilante a la espalda de Naruto mientras Cheese se acomodaba en su cabello puntiagudo "Agárrate fuerte, porque aquí vamos ! " despegó a gran velocidad dejando un rastro de polvo.

* * *

Después de millas de correr, Naruto, Cream and Cheese habían pasado mucho tiempo más allá de los límites de la zona del Bosque de Hoja y ahora se encontraban parados en una colina que domina un sitio de construcción volcánica masiva con flujo descendente, máquinas trabajando cerca de ríos de lava, había un letrero que llamaba al lugar la zona del Cráter Caliente. Naruto podía sentir el calor llegar a él un poco, no gracias a su pelaje.

"Apuesto a que Eggman estaría por aquí en alguna parte", dijo Naruto escudriñando el área.

Cream se agita con la mano "Este lugar está muy caliente"

"Lo sé, cuanto antes lo encontremos y hagamos que nos diga dónde está tu madre, antes podremos irnos".

"¡De acuerdo, vámonos!" Cream salió corriendo con Cheese volando después con Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza divertido antes de correr tras ellos.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; Ley del cráter caliente 1**

Se quedaron mirando corriendo por la colina y subiendo la velocidad, allí saltaron hacia una barandilla descendente y se aferraron a ella, deslizándose hacia el otro extremo donde pisaron un tablero para lanzarse hacia adelante a gran velocidad y tomar el aire a través de una rampa, aterrizando en un carril de molienda al que fueron para saltar al final. Sin embargo, un robot apareció en el aire y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, se parecía a una medusa y balanceaba una bola de cadena en llamas debajo de sí mismo hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente formó un chakra kunai en la mano antes de lanzarlo contra el badnik, destruyéndolo con éxito antes de que él y Cream aterrizaran con seguridad en el suelo.

"Tengo que admitir que Cream-chan, eres bastante fuerte para poder seguirme el ritmo a pesar de tu edad", dijo Naruto.

"Gracias, mi madre me enseñó que hacer ejercicio me hace saludable y fuerte, así que lo hago todos los días", dijo Cream.

"Y tiene razón en eso, sigue así y solo te volverás más fuerte", Cream asintió felizmente afirmando.

Corrieron a lo largo del camino para rebotar en un manantial y ascender al siguiente, luego corrieron a través de un bucle cuesta abajo y luego a través de un bucle cuesta arriba hacia una pared, pero por suerte había un resorte al final para que rebotaran hacia la cima. Al pisar otro panel de instrumentos, avanzaron hacia un poste vertical.

"Crema agarra mi mano!" dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia Cream.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Cream.

Ella agarró su mano antes de que Naruto agarró el poste con la otra mano, giraron varias veces antes de realizar un giro en U para descender por un camino descendente y golpear un resorte para redirigirlos por otro camino y atravesar un bucle en una pared en rampa para ascender a la cima. Naruto y Cream se deslizaron por un pasamanos hasta una plataforma donde encontraron un nuevo badnik, este era una tortuga azul con ruedas para pies. Naruto se armó con un guantelete de chakra y se abalanzó sobre él con un golpe de heno, sin embargo, el caparazón en su espalda rebotó en el ataque y lo lanzó al aire.

"¡Naruto!" Cream saltó al aire y comenzó a agitar las orejas, lo que le permitió volar hacia Naruto y agarrarlo por la parte trasera de la chaqueta, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de llevarlo.

"Cream-chan, ¿puedes volar?" dijo un sorprendido Naruto.

"Sí, aprendí cómo hacerlo durante uno de mis ejercicios con queso, pero me canso un poco si vuelo demasiado tiempo o llevo a alguien".

"Bueno, esa es una forma creativa de usar tus oídos. Puedes soltarlo ahora para que yo pueda acabar con ese badnik".

"Está bien", Cream soltó la chaqueta para que el zorro se lanzara hacia la tortuga robótica con un Rasengan en la mano y esta vez el caparazón no pudo desviar este ataque y explotó, liberando un lechón desde adentro. Naruto creó un clon de sombra para llevar al pequeño animal a un lugar seguro antes de continuar su camino.

Avanzaron hacia adelante y la sierra parece ser una rampa que está entrando en la pared hacia quién sabe dónde y es un poco pequeña para su corriente, sin embargo, Naruto tuvo una idea: "¡Cream-chan, sigue mi ejemplo!" mientras se acurrucaba y realizaba su **Kitsune Spiral Dash**para entrar a la rampa con Cream realizando también el giro y Cheese simplemente voló detrás de ellos. La rampa fue sencilla antes de dispararles hacia arriba, en un bucle ascendente y lanzarse desde una rampa hacia una plataforma donde otra rampa los envió al aire nuevamente. Naruto vio un gancho de grúa y se le ocurrió otra idea: "¡Agarra!" Cream hizo lo mismo con Naruto canalizando el chakra hacia su guante para formar un gancho de agarre y lo disparó hacia el gancho para que la grúa los elevara a una plataforma. Con eso, atravesaron una serie de rieles de molienda hasta que pareció que se encontraban dentro de las regiones más profundas de la zona del Cráter Caliente.

"Hemos llegado muy lejos pero aún no hay señales de Eggman", dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Quizás el Sr. Eggman ha dejado la zona?"

"Espero que no, no sabríamos a dónde más podría haber ido".

" **Seguramente no has olvidado que podrías usar el modo Sage para rastrearlo",** dijo Kurama.

" _Cierto, pero estamos rodeados de lava que toma mucho más tiempo reunir chakra de la naturaleza que en lugares como los bosques u océanos",_ pensó Naruto.

"¡Chao! ¡Chaoo chao!" De repente, el queso sonó, llamando su atención.

"¿Qué es queso?" preguntó Cream con curiosidad.

"¡Chao!" Cheese señaló algo y miraron para ver una máquina voladora bastante familiar que se dirigía a alguna parte.

"Ese es Eggman, ¡vamos!" Naruto

"¡Buen trabajo, queso!" El queso chilló alegremente ante el elogio de Cream.

**Interruptor de música: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Ley del cráter caliente 2**

Corrieron a lo largo del camino y rebotaron de un resorte diagonal en un riel descendente y se lanzaron hacia una flota de badniks donde apuntaron y estaban a punto de disparar, Cream agitó las orejas para volar fuera del camino, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un puñado de etiquetas explosivas de bajo nivel y luego les arrojó su Hirashin kunai antes de dirigirse hacia él y aparecer en medio de ellos **"Swift Release: Fleeting Shadow Dance!" **Él rebotó de un robot tras otro en una forma de pinball con imágenes secundarias finales antes de saltar lejos de ellos con las etiquetas pegadas en todos y cada uno de ellos. Naruto formó la señal del tigre para activar las etiquetas de forma remota para que exploten y liberen a los animales y convocó nuevamente a los clones para transportarlos a un lugar seguro.

Pasaron por un circuito cuesta arriba en combinación con una variación cuesta abajo y aumentaron desde un panel de instrumentos para avanzar a lo largo de un riel ascendente en un camino, luego dispararon a través de una rampa que los condujo hacia abajo y lanzaron una rampa hacia un anillo de instrumentos, empujándolos hacia adelante directamente en otra rampa que los condujo al otro lado.

Naruto y Cream se estaban acercando a Eggman, corrieron a través de múltiples variaciones de bucles con paneles de tablero entre ellos, y luego un grupo de badniks se interpuso en su camino para obstruirlos. Naruto realizó su **Kitsune Spiral Dash** pero esta vez gritó **"Gale Force Dash!" **él desató el chakra del viento de todo su cuerpo para crear una poderosa tormenta de viento, causando que los badniks fueran arrastrados por su camino.

De repente corrieron por una pared en rampa para rebotar en un resorte que los hizo retroceder en un nuevo camino, luego golpearon un resorte diagonal, ascendieron a una barandilla para deslizarse hacia un camino con una rampa y se deslizaron a lo largo de un carril de molienda. Esto continuó hasta que finalmente se encontraron con el malvado doctor.

**Fin musical**

"¡Hola Eggman!" Naruto gritó en voz alta.

Dicho villano giró su móvil Egg y frunció el ceño al ver quién era "¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué quieres esta vez?"

"¿Dónde está la madre de Cream-chan?"

"¿Y por qué crees que te lo diré?" Eggman se burló del zorro.

"¡Porque no querrías que te haga lamentar no haber respondido a mi pregunta!"

"Entonces tengo una idea mucho mejor, ¡solo tendré que destruirte aquí y ahora!" dio la vuelta a su nave y se fue volando con Naruto y Cream corriendo detrás de él, luego lo vieron atracar su máquina encima de otro tanque, solo que este difería mucho en términos de apariencia y función. Es un tanque de seis ruedas con una pintura gris con rayas azules y naranjas, tiene faros amarillos y la parte delantera del cañón es negra "¡Permíteme presentarte el Egg Bomber Tank!"

"¡Qué amable de tu parte presentarlo para que pueda romperse, entonces podemos reanudar contigo diciéndote dónde está la madre de Cream-chan!" dijo Naruto

"¡Hmph, me gustaría verte intentarlo!" Eggman se fue con Naruto en su búsqueda.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe**

Naruto corrió detrás de Eggman en su tanque, a diferencia de cuando Cream era rehén, ahora Naruto podía soltarse.

"¡Toma esto!" el malvado doctor disparó una bala de cañón negra al zorro pero Naruto esquivó a un lado solo el proyectil para golpear el suelo y explotar. Formó un Rasengan y se lanzó hacia adelante para golpearlo a un lado con toda su fuerza antes de retroceder solo para ver algunos rasguños para su sorpresa y Eggman se regodeó en voz alta "Seguramente no pensaste que tomaría precauciones para ese ataque ¿Tuyo? ¡Utilicé metal de alta calidad de este lugar para hacer que este tanque sea impermeable al daño externo! "

"En otras palabras, ¡necesito un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesarlo!" pensó Naruto, saltó para evadir otra bala de cañón explosiva mientras buscaba cualquier signo de un punto débil potencial. Sus ojos se posaron en el cañón, dándole una idea: "¡Punto débil encontrado!"

Metió la mano en su bolsa ninja para sacar un puñado de etiquetas explosivas y kunai normal, envolviendo el primero en las asas de este último. Se lanzó hacia adelante para alcanzar al tanque. Eggman lanzó otra bala de cañón hacia él, sin embargo, Naruto realizó un jutsu de reemplazo para cambiar con un tronco de madera para la molestia del médico antes de aparecer a un lado, allí lanzó la primera descarga a un lado del cañón "Ese es el primer set, ahora para el segundo,"

Naruto retrocedió un poco para preparar otro puñado de kunai cargado con etiquetas explosivas. Mientras lo hacía, Naruto creó un grupo de clones de sombras que se precipitaron hacia Eggman. Utilizaron shurikens de chakra para atacar las balas de cañón y detonarlas temprano. Con ellos como cobertura, rápidamente lanzó un Hirashin kunai al otro lado del cañón y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él y disparó su segunda descarga.

"¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo, tus insignificantes cuchillos no le harán nada a mi tanque!" dijo Eggman con una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa "¡Normalmente sí, pero lo normal está sobrevalorado cuando estoy involucrado!" realizó una señal manual y las etiquetas se encendieron antes de desencadenar una explosión de cadena con el humo despejándose para revelar el cañón completamente destruido y un agujero abierto quedó como efecto secundario.

"¡Mi cañón! ¡Por qué tú- todavía no he terminado!" Eggman apretó algunos botones y luego las balas de cañón comenzaron a salir del agujero a pesar de la ausencia del cañón. Los proyectiles rodaron hacia Naruto y sus clones, explotando una vez cerca de ellos.

"¡Qué pena, porque lo eres!" uno de sus clones corrió cerca de él y juntos formaron un Rasengan mucho más grande de lo normal, el siguiente clon extendió a Hirashin kunai y lo arrojó antes de pasar rápidamente a través de un conjunto de señas y gritó su jutsu **"¡Shadow junau de Kunai!" **el único kunai de repente se multiplicó en una gran descarga con una mayoría golpeando las balas de cañón para que explotaran mientras que otros pasaron y se pusieron dentro del alcance del Egg Bomber Tank "¡Toma esto, **Giant Ball Rasengan!** " embistieron el jutsu directamente en el agujero abierto donde se escucharon sonidos de metal molido hasta que emergieron al otro lado del tanque y comenzó a explotar.

**Fin musical**

"¡No, no otra vez!" Eggman rápidamente quitó el Egg mobile del Egg Bomber Tank unos momentos antes de que explotara y mirara a Naruto "¡Realmente te estás volviendo tan molesto como Sonic! ¡Definitivamente vas a pagar por esto!"

"Como si me importara, ¿dónde está la madre de Cream-chan?" preguntó Naruto

"Como si fuera a decirte cualquier cosa, ¡te reto a que vengas a por mí!" Eggman se dio la vuelta y voló de nuevo como antes.

Naruto estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando escuchó que Cream lo llamaba por detrás, se dio la vuelta para ver a ella y Cheese acercándose a él.

"Señor Naruto, ¿le ha preguntado al señor Eggman si ha visto a mi madre?" preguntó Cream.

"Sí, lo hice pero estaba siendo terco y se negó a responder, así que tendremos que ir tras él de nuevo", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien señor Naruto, ¡vamos a preguntarle de nuevo!" Cream estaba a punto de moverse cuando Naruto la golpeó en la frente con una sonrisa.

"Te dije antes que Cream-chan, ninguna de esas cosas de señor. Solo llámame Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien, err-err quiero decir Naruto" Naruto se frotó entre las orejas, lo que le pareció agradable.

"Estás aprendiendo, ¡ahora vamos!"

Naruto luego se fue con Cream agitando las orejas para tomar vuelo y seguir con Cheese a su lado mientras iban en busca de Eggman para detener sus planes desconocidos y encontrar a su madre.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, este es el primer capítulo del arco Sonic Advance 2. Naruto llega a una isla desconocida donde encuentra animales encarcelados como robots para servir como fuente de energía, luego rescata a un conejo joven llamado Cream y su amiga Chao Cheese. Solicitan su ayuda para rescatar a su madre desaparecida con toda esta situación originada en los siniestros planes del doctor Eggman.**

**Tuve que hacer muchas repeticiones a través del emulador VisualBoyAdvance GBA y la grabación de pantalla, además de Sonic wikia (muchos felicitaciones a esos chicos) para que esta historia sea más atractiva para ustedes. Habría dos zonas por capítulo, así que asegúrese de esperar.**

**Envíe sus sugerencias por medio de PM si tiene ideas sobre las cuales desea hablar conmigo sobre esta historia.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 12: Un Funky Funrun y Snow Biz**

* * *

"Mira Naruto, ¡este lugar parece divertido! ¿No lo crees, Cheese?" el pequeño chao chirrió de acuerdo con la declaración de Cream mientras ella estaba parada al lado de Naruto.

"Puede que tengas razón Cream-chan, este lugar se ve colorido", dijo Naruto.

Había más que la breve descripción de Naruto mientras él y Cream miraban el paisaje antes. Al igual que Naruto dijo que era un lugar colorido, pero lo que dejó fuera fue el hecho de que la zona parecía estar inspirada en la música debido a los colosales instrumentos como pianos, tambores, trompetas y más que se incorporan en las vías para su uso.

"De todos modos, no nos desviamos, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos encontrar a Eggman y que nos diga exactamente dónde está su madre".

"Está bien Naruto", respondió Cream alegremente.

Luego Naruto despegó con Cream and Cheese detrás mientras el dúo entraba en la zona actual con el propósito de cumplir su objetivo principal de su viaje.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Music Plant Act 1**

Naruto y Cream corrieron arriba y abajo de las colinas a gran velocidad antes de llegar a una repisa donde saltaron de una repisa a otro camino a través de un bucle y rebotaron en un par de platillos diagonales que actuaron como un resorte para enviarlos a aterrizar en un xilófono multicolor. por el cual, al pisar una barra, se reproduce un sonido musical mientras se hace rebotar ligeramente de una barra a otra. El dúo saltó por los barrotes hacia el otro lado mientras hacía una melodía divertida, llegaron a un camino donde vieron un badnik modelado a partir de un payaso que constantemente balancea un martillo a su alrededor mientras se mueve hacia ellos. Naruto cargó contra el badnik con un puño levantado hacia atrás,

Continuaron su carrera cuesta abajo y aumentaron la velocidad, luego se encontraron con grandes barras de notación musical de colores. Teniendo una idea, Naruto saltó hacia una de las barras y se hizo un ovillo como si realizara su **Kitsune Spiral Dash** , Cream también la siguió rápidamente con su giro y llegaron al otro lado de la repisa donde había un Descenso de rieles para que puedan avanzar hasta llegar al final y saltar para pisar un panel de instrumentos para impulsar a través de un par de bucles cuesta arriba y luego rebotar en un par de platillos que los envió girando hacia arriba a un nivel más alto del paisaje. El camino de repente condujo a un túnel estrecho para que giraran a través de una gran trompa que los absorbió antes de lanzarse al otro extremo como un cañón.

"¡Este lugar es realmente muy divertido!" dijo Cream con entusiasmo.

"¡Adiós, Adiós!" El queso chirrió desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Cream mientras se apretaba para evitar caerse.

" **Ese conejo joven es bastante excitable, ¿verdad?" **dijo Kurama divertido.

"Un _poco me recuerda a mí mismo cuando era más joven",_ pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, llamó su atención cuando una pelota naranja fue lanzada al aire, obligándolo a dar un salto mortal y aterrizar en el suelo para ver exactamente qué arrojó la pelota. Era otro badnik inspirado en un simio que sostenía una pelota de circo naranja y gris con los pies mientras realizaba una parada de manos y la pateaba en el aire. Naruto esperó el momento en que el badnik pateó la pelota en el aire antes de hacer su movimiento, rápidamente lanzó un kunai con sellos dibujados en el mango que se incrustó en el badnik y de repente lo paralizó y luego la bola de circo cayó sobre él, lo que resultó en una explosión.

Naruto y Cream se toparon con otra trompa gigante y fueron lanzados hacia arriba para aterrizar en la parte superior de un largo riel y se movieron a lo largo de un camino y surgieron de un par de platillos hacia arriba en múltiples plataformas de grandes teclas de xilófono y rebotaron a lo largo de ellos para llegar a ellos. el otro lado donde pisaron un panel de tablero para impulsarlos directamente desde una rampa de tablero y aterrizar en el suelo antes de despegar una vez más.

"Aunque este lugar es muy divertido, todavía no hemos encontrado al Dr. Eggman, Naruto", Cream le habló a Naruto mientras corría junto a él con Cheese volando sobre ellos.

"No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que encontraremos al médico. Solo necesito una forma de-" Naruto de repente se enfocó cuando se concentró en localizar a Eggman con suerte dentro de su rango, lo cual hizo, pero luego detectó otro aura a su lado y era bastante familiar "Lo encontré Cream-chan, pero parece que alguien que conozco también está allí"

"Entonces vamos a encontrarnos con ellos", dijo Cream.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo", dijo Naruto antes de correr en dirección a donde se encuentran ambas auras.

**Interruptor de música: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Music Plant Act 2**

Naruto y Cream corrieron a lo largo del camino que luego descendió antes de saltar a una plataforma más alta con barras de xilófono que rebotaron para cruzar y rebotaron en un par de platillos para ascender a un terreno más alto antes de saltar sobre una hilera de púas para evitar resultando herido, usó un Rasengan medio accionado para derribar a otro de los badniks de payaso en el camino. Al final había una barandilla para que pudieran avanzar y dieron un salto mortal al final para aterrizar en el suelo, allí rodaron en una gran trompa que los disparó hacia una plataforma.

Naruto y Cream pisaron el panel del tablero para enviarse a sí mismos acelerando a través de dos bucles cuesta arriba que terminaban con una rampa de tablero para cruzar un largo espacio y llegar al otro lado. Aparecieron varios badniks más y Naruto formó algunos clones de sombra para atacar, mientras que Cream lo sorprendió al hacer que Cheese cargara y destruyó a cada uno de ellos con un golpe.

"Wow Cream, no sabía que Cheese podría pelear", dijo Naruto.

"Cheese se sentía un poco excluido cada vez que hago mis ejercicios, así que se unió a la diversión y se volvió súper fuerte". dijo Cream felizmente.

"Definitivamente puedo ver los resultados"

" **Ídem** " **,** Kurama estuvo de acuerdo con la declaración.

Después de derribar a los badniks y liberar a los animales dentro, el dúo continuó su camino saltando de la plataforma para descender a los niveles inferiores. Allí vieron tanto el techo como el piso con teclas de piano, pensando rápidamente que ambos se acurrucaron en sus guiones giratorios y comenzaron a rebotar a lo largo de las teclas que sonaron al contacto a medida que avanzaban hasta llegar al final y bajar a otro nivel. Allí se dispararon desde un panel de instrumentos y rebotaron en plataformas compuestas de barras de xilófono algunas veces. Aterrizaron en la parte superior de un riel y lo subieron a un nivel más alto y corrieron por la pared antes de llegar a la cima. El dúo saltó para aterrizar en los agujeros de una flauta gigante mientras los lanzaba al aire, Cream agitó las orejas y voló hacia Naruto y lo agarró de la mano antes de llevarlo al siguiente camino.

Naruto y Cream luego se toparon con más badniks, pero los cuidaron fácilmente antes de subir y bajar las colinas mientras saltaban a otra trompa gigante para ser lanzados a otras barras de colores grandes de anotaciones musicales para que rebotaran y luego avanzaran. un riel en una sección con las teclas del piano nuevamente. Al final, el dúo se elevó desde un panel de instrumentos para acelerar a través de un circuito ascendente y luego directamente a un circuito de descenso doble, impulsaron a través de otra rampa de instrumentos para correr por una pared en rampa para rebotar un par de platillos hacia varios más a medida que ascendían. el camino al nivel más alto antes de detenerse finalmente.

**Fin musical**

"Creo que lo suficientemente cerca de donde está Eggman, puedo sentir su aura cada vez más fuerte, así que no debería estar lejos", dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados en concentración.

"¡Naruto, mira hacia allá! ¡Veo al Dr. Eggman en su máquina voladora!" Cream de repente llamó al zorro mientras señalaba en cierta dirección. Naruto levantó la vista para ver que efectivamente era el doctor malvado que volaba en su móvil Egg, por lo que lo siguieron a donde fuera que fuera.

Naruto vio como Eggman atracó su nave en la parte superior de un nuevo vehículo que parece tener tres tótems grandes apilados uno sobre otro, cada uno de ellos de color naranja con púas grises, debajo de los tótems hay un vehículo rojo parecido a un automóvil con tres ruedas que están negro y naranja, y un faro amarillo. Luego, en su mayoría, notó algo colgando de un poste a quien reconoció al instante.

"¡Cruz!" dijo Naruto, de hecho fue su amigo y compañero zorro quien está atado con cuerdas y colgando del poste con Eggman mirando a su cautivo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Cream con curiosidad.

"Sí, Tails es un buen amigo mío y también el mejor amigo de Sonic"

Cream dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa "¿Quieres decir que es amigo del famoso Sr. Sonic? ¡Entonces tenemos que ayudarlo!"

"Sacó las palabras de mi boca Cream-chan, ¡vamos!"

Naruto saltó con Cream y Cheese detrás mientras corrían hacia Eggman y el cautivo Tails con ambos mirando a los arribos con molestia y alegría respectivamente.

"¡Naruto, muchacho, me alegro de verte!" dijo Tails alegremente.

"Grrrrrrr, ¿tú otra vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir interponiéndome en mi camino?" Eggman gruñó de ira.

"Mientras sigas haciendo lo que siempre haces, siempre seré un dolor en tu trasero. Ahora suelta a Tails", dijo Naruto con una mirada fulminante.

"¿Por qué no me obligas? ¡Con mi tótem de huevo, me gustaría verte intentarlo!"

"¡Este tipo simplemente no lo entiende, espera Tails! ¡Te sacaremos de allí!" dijo Naruto

"¡Está bien Naruto!" Tails respondió.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe**

Naruto y Cream corrieron detrás de Eggman después de que el médico arrancó el vehículo y se alejó de ellos con el zorro vigilando cuidadosamente qué tipo de sorpresas les tenía reservadas y esperando el momento adecuado para sacar a Tails de allí. De repente, uno de los tótems como discos comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de volar hacia ellos. Naruto y Cream se mueven rápidamente hacia un lado para esquivarlo antes de que regrese al vehículo, luego otros dos dispararon y se lanzaron hacia ellos. Cream saltó al aire y voló sobre uno mientras Naruto se deslizaba debajo del otro, fue entonces cuando vio que algo sobresalía del centro del disco y disparó un proyectil rojo directamente hacia él.

Naruto se acurrucó rápidamente para realizar el Kitsune Spiral Dash para rodar fuera del camino y desde debajo del disco, miró a un lado y vio que Cream también esquivaba los proyectiles rojos de algún tipo de cañón. Obteniendo una idea repentina, saltó sobre el disco inferior y luego saltó al siguiente y finalmente se lanzó directamente hacia la cabina en la que Eggman está sentado, canalizando el chakra hacia el guante izquierdo para formar una sola tonfa que solía golpear. parte superior de la cabina antes de volver a aterrizar en el suelo.

"¡A por el queso!" dijo Cream.

"¡Chao!" El queso voló directamente hacia el cañón y lo embistió con gran fuerza, lo suficiente como para destruir el cañón con uno.

"Sigan así chicos, ¡lo están haciendo genial!" dijo Tails.

Eggman apretó los dientes con ira por lo que estaba sucediendo "¡Grrrrr, aún no he terminado! ¡Mira cómo manejas esto!" apretó un botón para desplegar los tres tótems giratorios directamente hacia ellos.

Los cañones en la parte inferior se conectaron y procedieron a abrir fuego contra el dúo, Naruto rápidamente sacó un chakra kunai en su mano y desvió el fuego entrante, luego lanzó un Hirashin kunai a Cream y se dirigió hacia ella una vez que se acercó lo suficiente. . Naruto se colocó frente a la coneja con los brazos cruzados mientras los cristales de los guantes brillaban intensamente antes de formar un escudo esférico transparente y escalado del fuego entrante.

"¡Mira cómo te gusta esto, **Shadow Clone jutsu!** " Naruto formó un grupo de clones que cargaron hacia los tótems formando una variedad de armas con guantes como espadas, lanzas y guanteletes antes de atacar los cañones y sacarlos. Naruto luego saltó de un disco de tótem al otro antes de dar un salto y gritó su próximo jutsu "¡ **Lanzamiento rápido: Vuelo de las sombras** !" se lanzó en el aire mientras dejaba imágenes secundarias hasta llegar a la cabina de Eggman con un Rasengan en la mano antes de embestirlo e infligir mucho daño y luego dar un salto mortal en el aire para aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Solo un poco más y tostadas de Eggman!" dijo Tails.

"¡No, no lo soy! ¡Aún no he perdido!" Eggman ordenó a los tótems que regresaran al vehículo "¡Ahora veamos cómo vas a atacarme ahora que no hay puntos de apoyo para que los uses!"

"Ya veremos ... ¡Captura de Cream-chan!" Naruto arrojó un kunai Hirashin a Cream que lo atrapó y luego se lo pasó a Cheese. Un clon de sombra corrió al lado de Naruto y juntos comenzaron a formar un Rasengan mucho más grande para la creciente preocupación de Eggman.

"Ok Queso, ¡sabes qué hacer!" dijo Cream, Cheese chirrió afirmativamente antes de volar rápidamente hacia la cabina, que ahora estaba gravemente dañada, y arrojó el kunai lo mejor que pudo.

Luego, en un destello amarillo, Naruto y su clon aparecieron en el aire con una gran esfera azul giratoria "¡Toma esto, **Rasengan gigante** !" embistieron la técnica en el vehículo, causando destrucción instantánea mientras el clon usaba una garra afilada para liberar a Tails de las cuerdas para que volara rápidamente en el aire girando sus colas como un rotor. Vieron cómo el Tótem del huevo se derrumbó antes de finalmente explotar y cuando el humo se disipó, Eggman no se veía por ninguna parte.

**Fin musical**

"¡Maldición, se escapó de nuevo!" dijo Naruto molesto, luego se giró para ver a Tails aterrizar ante él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Gracias por la salvación, Naruto! ¿Quién es ese contigo?" dijo Tails.

"Este es mi amigo Cream-chan y su amigo Chao Cheese, los rescaté de Eggman en Leaf Forest y la estoy ayudando a encontrar a su madre, que sospechamos que fue secuestrada por Eggman. Pero qué pasó que el médico te capturó. ? " preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento cuando Eggman acaba de salir de la nada", dijo Tails.

Naruto lo miró pensativo "¿Qué está haciendo Eggman?"

" **Tendremos que seguir al tipo para descubrir más de sus planes",** dijo Kurama.

"Entonces, ¿cómo encontramos al Dr. Eggman ahora?" preguntó Cream.

"Eso es fácil, noté que la nave de Eggman se dañó por la explosión y dejó un rastro de humo negro", Tails señaló hacia arriba para que Naruto y Cream miraran y vieran una larga línea de humo que se arrastraba en la distancia "Así que todo lo que tenemos hacer es seguir el rastro y encontramos a Eggman "

"Supongo que vendrás con nosotros?" preguntó Naruto

Tails asintió afirmando "Así es, me gustaría ayudarlos a evitar que Eggman haga lo que esté planeando"

"Entonces bienvenido al equipo"

"Gracias por querer ayudarnos, Sr. Tails", dijo Cream felizmente.

"De nada", dijo Tails.

* * *

Con la adición de Tails, el grupo siguió el rastro de humo dejado por el móvil Egg hasta que se encontraron cruzando la frontera de Music Plant y entrando en terreno nevado al caer la noche. Se trasladaron a un terreno más alto para ver exactamente dónde están. Antes del grupo, una alfombra de nieve blanca cubre el piso de rocas cristalinas de color azul y púrpura, varios bucles de metal y rampas congeladas en el ambiente, mientras que más adelante hay una ciudad bien iluminada.

"¿Alguna idea de qué es este lugar Tails?" preguntó Naruto

"Este lugar se llama Ice Paradise, se sabe que nieva todo el año", respondió Tails.

"Tal vez mamá y yo podríamos venir aquí para hacer ángeles de nieve", dijo Cream inocentemente.

"Un poco recuerda a la Tierra de las Nieves en casa, te lo contaré cuando tratemos con Eggman", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos Naruto?" preguntó Tails con curiosidad.

"Para empezar, es obvio que Eggman ha cubierto sus huellas ya que ya no podemos ver el rastro de humo. Así que Tails y Cream-chan irán juntos a buscarlo mientras yo hago lo mismo, nos contactaremos con cada uno otra vez encontramos al Dr. Eggman, "

"Entendido Naruto ... vamos Cream!"

"Está bien ... por favor ten cuidado, Naruto", dijo Cream antes de que ella y Cheese siguieran a Tails, dejando atrás a Naruto.

"No hay que preocuparse, Cream-chan. Estaré bien", dijo Naruto antes de despegar a gran velocidad.

**Interruptor de música: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Ice Paradise Act 1**

Naruto comenzó corriendo a lo largo del camino nevado y se lanzó desde una rampa del tablero hacia un riel para que lo condujera hasta que saltara al final y aterrizara en el suelo debajo de donde pisó un tablero para elevarse. colina empinada, Naruto se levantó de otro panel del tablero para avanzar a lo largo de un riel ascendente a un nivel superior y luego descendió otra colina para saltar de una rampa del tablero y aterrizó en una repisa. Naruto saltó hacia arriba para agarrarse a una barra de gimnasia donde giró varias veces antes de balancearse para aterrizar en el suelo y reanudar su carrera.

Naruto saltó de una repisa a otra mientras descendía hasta aterrizar en un camino helado que lo envió deslizándose hacia abajo y rebotó en un resorte en posición diagonal y aterrizó en la plataforma donde corrió a través de un bucle cuesta arriba antes de un bucle de lanzadera con un panel de instrumentos en el medio por una explosión de velocidad. Naruto escuchó un silbido detrás de él y miró hacia atrás para ver a uno de los badniks de Eggman con este que tenía la apariencia de un pingüino acostado sobre su vientre con su propulsor incorporado impulsándolo hacia él. Naruto se deslizó por el suelo mientras giraba para enfrentarse al badnik perseguidor y se acurrucó para realizar su **Gale Force Dash**para derribarlo y estrellarse contra una pared, liberando al animal dentro de ella. Aparentemente no estaba solo, ya que Naruto todavía en su carrera giratoria se movió fuera del camino de un proyectil naranja y se desanimó para mirar hacia arriba y ver otro badnik con este que se parecía a un pulpo con una cabeza inflada y estaba flotando en el aire. Con una mirada de molestia, Naruto formó una construcción de chakra de un molino de viento shuriken que arrojó al badnik flotante para cortar una parte, enviándola al suelo y liberando al animal dentro.

Naruto continuó su camino mientras corría por el sendero que se inclinaba hacia abajo y corría a lo largo de una pared amarilla y blanca hasta un pozo sin fondo para llegar al otro lado, alejándose de un tablero para subir una colina empinada y rebotar un resorte para agarrarse a una barra de gimnasia y luego girar varias veces antes de dejarlo caer en una repisa con un piso congelado para que se deslice, pero saltó hacia una pared del acantilado para evitar caerse de la repisa al pegarse a la pared con chakra emitiendo desde sus pies. Naruto se precipitó por la pared del acantilado y se dio la vuelta para aterrizar en el suelo y corrió hacia abajo para llegar a un tobogán que montó antes de saltar del final para pasar a través de un anillo rojo para lanzarlo a varios más y subir a otro tobogán que Lo llevó a una plataforma para que saltara y continuara su carrera.

Varios más de los Badniks del globo aparecieron desde arriba y llovieron sobre él con balas naranjas, Naruto ejecutó su técnica de Danza de las Sombras para evadir el fuego entrante antes de saltar hacia ellos con los guantes formando un par de kunai y luego realizó la **Danza de las Sombras de Hoja Fugaz** para derribarlos. Naruto se levantó de un panel de instrumentos para pasar a través de un circuito de descenso que conducía a otro circuito de descenso antes de una subida empinada cuesta arriba y lanzarse desde una rampa de tablero hacia un riel de molienda para conducir y deslizarse en una cuesta abajo helada al final, finalmente deslizándose hacia un parar y estaba mirando a mi alrededor.

**Fin musical**

"Hasta ahora todo bien, pero aún no hay señales de Eggman", dijo Naruto mientras exploraba el área.

" **Él sabe que podrías estar cerca y por eso se está haciendo difícil de encontrar",** dijo Kurama.

"Podría usar mi modo sabio para buscarlo", Naruto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, estaba a punto de comenzar el proceso de absorber la energía natural presente a su alrededor cuando sintió un pico de negatividad. "Estoy sintiendo miedo y pánico, ¡alguien debe estar en problemas!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia donde se encuentra la fuente de la negatividad y aparentemente está en movimiento.

* * *

En otro lugar, un grupo de badniks Pen estaban actualmente persiguiendo a alguien que está huyendo de ellos a altas velocidades, lo cual es bastante inusual ya que la persona no es Sonic the Hedgehog. Parece ser una mangosta antropomórfica amarilla que lleva una diadema negra sobre su cabello violeta, una camiseta sin mangas negra que muestra el estómago, guantes verdes con plumeros negros, pantalones cortos de color caqui y botas verdes con suelas negras. También tenía una mochila colgada del hombro mientras corría, pero su pie quedó atrapado en algo debajo de la nieve que la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. La niña miró hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo cuando los badniks se cerraron sobre ella y los cerraron mientras se preparaba para la agonía entrante.

De repente, sintió una ráfaga de viento que soplaba luego los sonidos de golpes y explosiones menores antes de abrirlos lentamente para ver un zorro naranja antropomórfico con nueve colas de pie de espaldas a ella mientras miraba para ver que todos los badniks habían sido destruidos. para su asombro.

" _¿Quién es este tipo que acaba de salvarme?" _pensó la niña, volvió a llamar la atención al ver al zorro volverse hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien? Aquí ... déjame ayudarte a levantarte", el zorro le tendió una mano para que la agarrara, lo que tomó después de un momento de vacilación antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Estoy bien, mmm ... gracias por salvarme", dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es ningún problema para mí, no iba a quedarme esperando y verte lastimada. Además, tengo problemas con esos robots. Por cierto, el nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el zorro de nueve colas", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta

"Mi nombre es Mina Mongoose, es un placer conocerte Naruto", dijo Mina.

"Lo mismo aquí, pero ¿por qué esos badniks te perseguían de todos modos?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Mina parecía estar contemplando si decirle la verdad o no. Un momento después, parecía que había tomado una decisión, ya que alcanzó su bolso para abrirlo y sacar algo que hizo que los ojos de Naruto y Kurama se abrieran en estado de shock.

"E-Eso ... ¡eso es una Esmeralda del Caos!" Al igual que Naruto exclamó que era una Esmeralda del Caos lo que Mina estaba sosteniendo, la roja para ser exactos "¿Dónde la conseguiste?"

"Estaba explorando las colinas nevadas cuando lo encontré sobresaliendo de un montón de nieve, cuando fui a recogerlo, esos badniks aparecieron y me atacaron. Pude derribar algunos de ellos, pero había muchos para que yo luchara, así que tuve que correr y fue entonces cuando apareciste y me ayudaste ", dijo Mina.

"Tiene sentido ya que Eggman querría que las Esmeraldas del Caos enciendan sus máquinas, ¿qué está haciendo?" dijo Naruto con una mirada pensativa.

"Ummm, ¿por qué vas tras el Dr. Eggman?" preguntó Mina.

"Debido a que Eggman ha estado secuestrando animales para usarlos como combustible para su robot y también estoy ayudando a una niña a encontrar a su madre, quien sospecho que también fue secuestrada, prometí reunirlos", dijo Naruto con determinación.

Mina estaba visiblemente sorprendida por su razón "Wow, eso es muy amable de su parte"

* Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip *

Hubo un fuerte pitido que llamó su atención y provenía de uno de los guantes de Naruto con uno de los cristales parpadeando. Naruto tocó el cristal antes de llevarlo a su boca y le habló.

[¡Naruto, Cream y yo hemos encontrado a Eggman, pero debes llegar rápido antes de que salga de Ice Paradise!] Dijo Tails a través del enlace de comunicación.

"Entendido, estoy en camino", Naruto cerró el enlace y luego se volvió hacia Mina "Tendré que irme, ¿estarás bien en tu camino si aparecen más badniks para llegar a la Esmeralda del Caos?" podría haberse ofrecido a llevarse la Esmeralda, pero se conocieron y duda que ella se lo diera así.

"... En realidad, creo que iré contigo. De esa manera podremos mantener a salvo a la Esmeralda de Eggman", dijo Mina.

"¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo? Soy bastante rápido", dijo Naruto.

"Puede que no sea tan rápido como el famoso Sonic the hedgehog, pero definitivamente puedo seguir el ritmo".

Naruto pensó profundamente en esto hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, buscó en su bolsa ninja y sacó cuatro etiquetas con sellos inscritas en ellas que luego colocó en los plumeros y botas de Mina. Los sellos brillaron brevemente antes de desvanecerse ligeramente con Naruto asintiendo con aprobación.

"¿Qué harían estos?" preguntó Mina mientras miraba las etiquetas con curiosidad.

"Esos son algo que inventé llamados etiquetas de explosión, en cada una de ellas sellé una gran cantidad de chakra que libera una cantidad menor en una explosión pequeña pero poderosa al impactar con el sello. Esto debería hacer que tus peleas contra los badniks sean mucho más fáciles, "Respondió Naruto.

"Eso es bastante sorprendente, nunca había escuchado algo así antes", dijo Mina.

"Puedo explicarlo más tarde, pero ahora tenemos que seguir adelante y llegar a Eggman".

"¡Derecho!"

La pareja recién formada se escapó con Naruto a la cabeza, ya que actualmente se estaba centrando en la firma de la vida de Tails y Cream.

**Interruptor de música: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Ice Paradise Act 2**

Naruto y Mina corrieron a lo largo del camino y solo corrían cuesta abajo, Naruto estaba levemente impresionado con la capacidad de Mina de permanecer cerca de él. Aunque no es exactamente tan rápida como Sonic, podría seguirle el ritmo al igual que Cream. El dúo se lanzó desde una rampa para cruzar un gran espacio para aterrizar en el otro lado donde corrieron por una pared en rampa para ascender a la cima y tomaron el aire donde había una barandilla para que pudieran avanzar y saltaron a aterrizaron en el suelo nevado, corrieron a través de un puente rojo y se alejaron de un tablero para correr a través de un bucle de lanzadera hacia una pared alta donde hay un resorte para que reboten hacia arriba en un bucle de guía ascendente y luego corran a lo largo de otro amarillo -y paredes blancas para cruzar un pozo lleno de púas.

Naruto corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma y saltó para agarrarse a las barras de gimnasia por encima de él y rápidamente llamó a Mina "¡Agarra mis colas y saltó hacia el otro lado!"

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos en estado de shock y gritó **"¡Kit, espera! No dejes que agarre el-",** pero llegó demasiado tarde con la advertencia cuando Mina agarró dos de las colas y Naruto soltó un grito cuando sintió que las apretaban también. duro pero resistió mientras giraban.

" _¿Por qué me dolían las colas así?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Eso es porque ahora eres un Kitsune, nuestras colas son muy especiales, por eso son tan sensibles".**

" _Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes",_ gruñó Naruto.

Mina finalmente soltó las colas para alivio del zorro y aterrizó al otro lado, pero más adelante vio a un pequeño grupo de Badniks Pen que al verla cargada para atacar. Mina vaciló un poco, pero recordó las etiquetas del sello mientras levantaba el puño antes de empujarlo hacia adelante para estrellarse contra uno de los badniks, lo que resultó en una pequeña explosión de aura azul y un fuerte estallido para enviarlo volando hacia una pared y separándose para liberarse El animal dentro. Sintiéndose más segura, atacó a los badniks restantes y los derribó a todos, luego Mina escuchó a Naruto aterrizar a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"¡Realmente funcionaron! ¡Gracias por dármelas!" dijo Mina alegremente.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa "De nada, me alegro de que estén trabajando como se supone que deben hacerlo. ¡Ahora sigamos adelante!"

El dúo se precipitó hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las colinas mientras recogía velocidad lentamente antes de lanzarse por una rampa del tablero y hacia un riel que saltaron para montar en un tobogán de hielo, pero rápidamente saltaron al final para evitar caer en el pozo sin fondo debajo. Corrieron a través de un camino que conducía a un bucle de lanzadera arriba y abajo de una colina inclinada. Varios badniks de Globos aparecieron arriba listos para que Naruto le indicara a Mina que se lanzara de su espalda para atacar a lo que ella obedeció y que estaba en el aire antes de desatar un combo de golpes y patadas para derribarlos a todos y luego aterrizar en el suelo junto a Naruto.

"¡Es hora de cambiar a turbo Mina, toma mi mano!" dijo Naruto mientras extendía una mano.

"¡Bueno!" Mina tomó su mano y se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto acelerar rápidamente y todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor. Naruto estaba corriendo por el área dejando un rastro de imágenes posteriores. Aceleró a través de múltiples bucles y rieles de molienda, incluso ignorando la falta de tracción en los terrenos helados, y rebotando a través de una cadena de resortes para ascender a los niveles superiores. Un gran grupo de Badniks Pen cargó contra el dúo con la intención de interceptarlos, pero fueron eliminados como bolos, lo que Naruto desconocía era que una brisa minúscula giraba alrededor de una de sus colas mientras corría. Pronto vio a Tails y Cream a lo lejos, y comenzó a patinar sobre sus talones para frenar justo después.

**Fin musical**

"¡Hola chicos!" Naruto los llamó.

"Hola Naruto ... ¿quién es ella?" preguntó Tails al ver a Mina.

"Oh, esta es Mina Mongoose, los badniks la perseguían por poseer una Esmeralda del Caos antes de que la ayudara a salir", dijo Naruto.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Mina, mi nombre es Cream y esta es mi amiga Cheese", dijo Cream con una reverencia.

"También es un placer conocerte", dijo Mina asintiendo.

"Eso explica por qué Eggman aún no se ha ido, debe haber enviado a sus badniks para recuperar la Chaos Emerald para impulsar sus inventos", dijo Tails pensativo.

"Sí, y aquí viene él ahora", señaló Naruto para que el grupo lo viera.

Era una nave voladora similar al móvil Egg pero con un marco de cuerpo diferente ligeramente más grande con un trabajo de pintura principalmente azul y gris con algo de naranja. También tiene tres bolas con púas que se unen a la parte trasera con una placa colgante en el extremo para formar una cola larga, dando la impresión de una serpiente voladora a primera vista.

"Según los escáneres, la Esmeralda del Caos se encuentra justo a su alrededor, ¿tú otra vez? ¿Pensé que me libré de ti una vez que reparé mi nave?" Eggman interrumpió su reflexión al ver a Naruto y al grupo antes de mirar "Aparentemente uno de ustedes tiene la Esmeralda del Caos, ¡así que entréguenla y salgan de mi vista!"

"Lo siento pero olvidaste decir por favor, además de que no te lo haríamos hicimos nada", dijo Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

"¡Y tienes mucho que responder por Eggman!" dijo Mina de pie junto a Naruto con los puños en alto.

Eggman puso los ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas y se burló "Oh, llora un río, con mi Aero Egg conseguiré esa Chaos Emerald en camino u otro"

" **¿Por qué este humano siempre agrega 'huevo' a todo lo que nombra? Al menos podría ser más original, incluso el sentido de denominación de Minato era un poco mejor",** dijo Kurama.

"Ya veremos eso ... Tails, tú y Cream se quedarán atrás mientras Mina y yo nos encargamos de este tipo ... otra vez", dijo Naruto.

Mina se quitó la cartera y se la entregó a Cream "¿Podrías guardar esto por mí, por favor?"

"Está bien, me aseguraré de mantenerlo a salvo", dijo Cream.

"¿Estás lista Mina?" Naruto flexionó sus dedos y saltó un par de veces.

Mina apretó el puño, lista para pelear "¡Sí, vámonos!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe**

Naruto y Mina persiguieron a Eggman en su Aero Egg, voló sobre ellos, de repente presionó un botón y se abrió una escotilla en la parte inferior del avión, luego algo se cayó de la escotilla hacia el suelo y vieron que era un misil gris que instintivamente los alertó de moverse hacia un lado justo cuando el proyectil impactaba el suelo y explotaba con escombros volando por todas partes. Aparentemente no fue el único, ya que más misiles cayeron del avión hacia ellos y el dúo recurrió a la acción evasiva para evitar cualquier tipo de daño por los ataques entrantes.

"¿Qué hacemos Naruto?" preguntó Mina.

Naruto miró el Huevo Aero en busca de cualquier tipo de aberturas hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el plato que flotaba en el extremo de la "cola". Otros momentos de observación lo dieron cuando llamó a Mina.

"Podemos usar el plato como un trampolín para poder llegar a Eggman, comenzaré las cosas yendo primero ... ¡Jutsu Shadow Clone!" Naruto formó su firma distintiva para crear un clon para sorpresa de Mina, que se adelantó antes de darse la vuelta y tomar sus manos mientras se movía para que el original lo pisara y fuera impulsado en el aire. Naruto alcanzó el plato y saltó mientras canalizaba el chakra a través de los guantes para formar un bastón de Bo, lo giró varias veces antes de golpearlo sobre el Aero Egg para infligir daño, y luego voló para aterrizar en el suelo y continuó corriendo junto a Mina.

"Ya veo, ¡entonces es mi turno!" dijo Mina.

"Todavía no, mira ..." Naruto señaló a Mina para ver que la placa había girado verticalmente, anulando su uso como un trampolín "Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva de nuevo, así que hasta entonces tendremos que estar a la defensiva, "Naruto se apresuró a colocarse frente a Mina y giró el bastón de Bo como una hélice ante él para desviar los escombros que caían antes de esquivar los misiles explosivos una vez más. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que la placa se volvió horizontal una vez más "¡Ahora es tu oportunidad Mina, te levantaré!" sostuvo el bastón de Bo horizontalmente al lado del cual Mina pisó y lo giró para lanzarla al aire, Mina rebotó en el plato y golpeó el Aero Egg con las etiquetas reventadas golpeando para infligir daño adicional, y luego aterrizando de nuevo en el terreno.

"¡Sigamos así, así!"

El dúo continuó el proceso de golpear al Aero Egg varias veces mientras evadía los misiles hasta que el avión parecía estar en su condición más crítica, obligando a Eggman a sentir un ligero pánico y enojo por estar cerca de ser derrotado una vez más. Para él, perder contra alguien que no sea Sonic es un gran golpe para su ego. Es por eso que ascendió más alto en el aire y comenzó a lanzar bombas a un ritmo mucho más alto y la placa permaneció completamente vertical.

"¿Cómo podemos llegar a él tan alto?" preguntó Mina.

"¡No te preocupes por eso, solo tendré que tomar una página de mi Manual de Naruto! ¡Jutsu de Shadow Clone!" Naruto creó varios de sus clones más y luego recogió a Mina en un bolso de novia, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa y sonrojarse por lo cerca que estaba de él. Uno de los clones comenzó a agarrar a cada uno de sus compañeros y a lanzarlos al aire antes de volverse para mirar a su original y a Mina uniendo sus manos y haciéndole señas para que pisara.

Naruto hizo exactamente eso y fue lanzado al aire hacia los otros clones aerotransportados, el primer clon lo agarró por la parte posterior de su chaqueta y lo arrojó hacia el segundo clon que voló en el aire para que sirviera de plataforma y luego pateó hacia arriba para enviar lo llevó al tercer clon que lo agarró antes de girar varias veces para ganar impulso y arrojarlo hacia la placa aún en posición vertical. Naruto dio un salto mortal con el chakra que emitía desde sus pies pegado al plato, lo obligó a volver a una posición horizontal y saltó justo encima del Aero Egg, luego soltó a Mina mientras se lanzaban hacia Eggman.

"¡Vamos a llevárselo Mina-chan!" Naruto levantó su puño hacia atrás irradiando chakra.

"¡Entendido!" Mina también levantó su puño.

Ambos atacaron con una doble recta que impactó con el Aero Egg, sellando su destino con la destrucción cuando la aeronave cayó al suelo y se estrelló antes de explotar con Naruto aterrizando de nuevo a salvo en el suelo con Mina en sus brazos nuevamente.

**Fin musical**

"¡Por qué tú! ¡Pagarás por esto!" Eggman había desacoplado el móvil Egg del Aero Egg antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y miraba furioso al grupo antes de ascender hacia el cielo.

"¡Se está escapando!" dijo Mina.

"Sí, algo que es muy bueno en encuentros pasados. Pero esta vez puedo rastrearlo correctamente", dijo Naruto.

"¿Realmente cómo?" Tails preguntó cuándo apareció junto a Cream y este le devolvió el bolso a Mina.

"Puse una etiqueta de baliza de chakra en su avión que puedo localizar y, por lo que siento, está ascendiendo en los cielos".

"Por lo que estás describiendo, ¡parece que se dirige a Angel Island, debe estar apuntando a la Master Emerald!" dijo Tails.

"¡Entonces debemos dirigirnos allí y detenerlo!" dijo Mina.

Naruto la miró confundido "¿Nosotros? ¿Todavía quieres venir con nosotros?" pensó que ella solo iba a ayudar a luchar contra Eggman y terminar con eso.

"Por supuesto, me parece que podrías necesitar ayuda y estoy dispuesto a darte eso"

"Bien, entonces, ¿cómo llegamos allí?"

Tails se apresuró a hablar alegremente "No te preocupes, me puse en contacto con mi Tornado por control remoto para volar aquí y luego podemos usarlo para llegar a Angel Island"

Naruto le revolvió el cabello en la cabeza de Tails con cariño "¡Inteligente pensamiento Tails!"

Muy pronto, el grupo escuchó el sonido de un motor y levantó la vista para ver un biplano de color rojo y blanco volando hacia ellos. Más tarde, todos subieron a bordo con Tails en el asiento del piloto, Cream y Mina en el asiento del pasajero y Naruto estaba en el ala superior. Tails puso en marcha el motor y despegó del suelo hacia la legendaria Isla del Ángel, donde reside uno de sus compañeros.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y Cream se aventuraron en otra zona que era bastante musical desde su perspectiva, donde rescataron a un Tails secuestrado de Eggman antes de perseguir al médico a una zona de terrenos helados. En el camino, Naruto salvó a una niña de un grupo de badniks por tener una Esmeralda del Caos en su poder. La chica se unió a él para enviar a Eggman a empacar, sin embargo, Naruto y Tails pensaron que su próximo destino sería Angel Island, por lo que este último llamó a su biplano para ayudarlo a perseguirlo. ¿Pero era la extraña actividad desconocida alrededor de las colas de Naruto?**

**Después de una discusión con algunos de mis colegas autores, decidí incluir los cómics de Sonic Archie, Sonic Boom y Sonic X, aunque habrá un enfoque diferente con los juegos como una parte importante de la historia, así como un cierto juego hecho por fanáticos que Estoy seguro de que todos están familiarizados. Aquí está el harén completo con pequeñas posibilidades de cambio:**

**Honey the cat  
Rouge the bat  
Blaze the cat  
Shahra the genie of the ring (Secret Rings)  
Merlina (The Black Knight)  
NICOLE  
Bunnie  
Barby koala  
Sonar the fennec  
Mina mangosta  
Julie Su The echidna  
Tikal The echidna  
Clove the berrendo & Cassia the berrendo  
Fiona the zorro  
Sally bellota  
Lumina Flowlight (fusible vacío para volverse completo)  
Coral the Betta  
Perci La dama bandicoot (boom sónico)  
Lupe el líder de la manada de lobos  
Leeta el lobo y Lyco las hermanas lobo en manada de lobos  
Sash Lilac el dragón de agua  
Carol té el gato montés  
Milla el sabueso**

**Envíe sus sugerencias por medio de PM si tiene ideas sobre las cuales desea hablar conmigo sobre esta historia.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 13: Tomando la carretera y el buceo de datos**

* * *

En lo alto del cielo nublado, encontramos a Naruto y los demás a bordo del biplano de Tails conocido como el Tornado que se utilizó para partir de Ice Paradise en busca del Dr. Eggman que había sido etiquetado por Naruto con su probable destino como el legendario Ángel. Isla hacia donde se dirigen.

"Puedo sentir la señal de la etiqueta del faro de chakra cada vez más fuerte", dijo Naruto desde lo alto del ala superior del Tornado.

"Entonces eso significa que estamos casi en Angel Island, estoy bastante seguro de que está más allá de este banco entrante de nubes", dijo Tails.

"Escuché sobre una isla flotante, pero nunca la había visto antes, ni siquiera en la televisión", dijo Mina.

"Yo también, pero gracias a Naruto y al Sr. Tails, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de verlo. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!" dijo Crema con Queso cantando de acuerdo.

Después de pasar por el banco de nubes, el grupo, a excepción de Tails, recibió una vista que nunca olvidarán durante mucho tiempo. Delante de ellos hay una isla masiva con montañas altas que varían en entornos como bosques, terreno helado y más, que en realidad flotaba en el aire. Naruto podía sentir la energía del caos que corría por la isla como venas a las que especuló que era la razón por la cual la isla es capaz de levitar.

"Ahí está Angel Island, donde se guarda la Master Emerald y Knuckles sirve como su guardián", dijo Tails.

"Y probablemente lo que Eggman está apuntando, él está por ahí, Tails", Naruto se enfocó en la etiqueta y señaló en cierta dirección.

"Entendido", Tails giró el biplano en la dirección que Naruto señaló y voló hacia allí, pronto se encontraron volando sobre una región llena de nada más que cañones cubiertos de nubes, aunque pudieron distinguir mecanismos que funcionan como ventiladores y molinos de viento de diferentes tamaños.

"Aquí es donde estoy sintiendo la etiqueta del faro de chakra, mejor la ubicamos desde el suelo en caso de que Eggman nos haya tendido alguna trampa", dijo Naruto.

"Iré a buscar a Knuckles, estoy seguro de que nos ayudará", dijo Tails.

"En ese caso, Mina-chan y Cream-chan se emparejarán y buscarán cualquier badniks y luego los liberarán".

"¿Por qué no podemos ir contigo?" preguntó Mina, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que no podría acompañar al zorro con Cream and Cheese sintiéndose de la misma manera.

"Estoy segura de que Eggman sabe que vamos a venir y que está seguro de intentar salir rápidamente antes de que nos pongamos al día, así que tendré que llegar antes a él antes de dejarles a los chicos malos la limpieza". dijo Naruto

"Está bien Naruto, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo", dijo Cream.

"¡Los atraparé más tarde!" Naruto volteó el ala superior y se lanzó hacia el suelo debajo mientras el Tornado se alejaba volando a otro lugar donde Tails dejaría caer a Mina y Cream antes de buscar a Knuckles.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Sky Canyon Act 1**

Mientras conducía cerca del suelo, Naruto arrojó un Hirashin kunai hacia el piso e inmediatamente hacia él una vez que el arma golpeó el piso antes de despegar a gran velocidad y lanzó una rampa sobre las nubes para aterrizar en una plataforma y luego saltó a la plataforma. otro. Un bombardero se lanzó hacia él y disparó múltiples balas de energía a su objetivo, Naruto formó un shuriken de molino de viento y lo dobló antes de girar rápidamente como una hélice mientras desviaba los proyectiles entrantes y luego lanzaba para cortar el badnik aerotransportado por la mitad y liberando un flicky dentro . Volvió a moverse y pisó un panel de instrumentos que lo envió a toda velocidad a través de un camino estrecho que formaba un bucle guía hacia arriba y luego cambió a un bucle inverso con el camino hacia arriba que lo envió en el aire.

Naruto miró hacia adelante y vio un anillo en el tablero, luego creó un clon de sombra que lo agarró y giró una vez antes de lanzarlo hacia el anillo que lanzó a Naruto aún más para aterrizar de forma segura en una plataforma y voló al aire desde una rampa antes de aterrizar. el terreno. Naruto aterrizó frente a un ventilador eléctrico que sopló una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo hacia adelante y triturar a lo largo de un riel ascendente de molienda en un molino de viento en miniatura que lo hizo girar rápidamente cuando el impacto lo hizo girar antes de lanzarlo hacia arriba Un nivel superior. Naruto saltó de una plataforma a otra mientras evitaba que los picos se dispararan repentinamente desde el suelo y las paredes antes de saltar hacia otro molino de viento para ser enviado hacia otra plataforma.

Naruto corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma y vio múltiples resortes montados en hélices que los dejaban flotar en el aire, rebotaba cada resorte para ascender a un nivel más alto. Bajó de un panel de instrumentos por la pendiente y subió por un camino estrecho hacia otro ventilador eléctrico que lo redirigió a otro estrecho a través de un circuito cuesta arriba hacia una segunda pendiente descendente hasta que salió del borde hacia otra plataforma que tenía una pared en rampa para moverse hacia arriba directamente en un molino de viento para ser lanzado más alto y aterrizar encima de un riel que se deslizó para llegar a una plataforma, más allá de un ventilador eléctrico y fue impulsado nuevamente para correr por un camino estrecho hacia una pared donde se colocó un resorte para que él rebota en un bucle hacia arriba antes de correr cuesta abajo.

Saltó del borde cuando un tornado se levantó repentinamente y quedó atrapado en la corriente y fue arrastrado por el aire por encima de una fila de múltiples resortes flotantes para que rebotara hacia una plataforma donde se lanzó desde una rampa hacia la derecha. un resorte para ascender a la parte superior del nivel donde hay otro resorte para un impulso menor al nivel secundario. Corrió hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el camino estrecho directamente hacia un molino de viento y fue arrojado a una plataforma más alta, luego corrió a través de un bucle cuesta abajo y rebotó en un resorte diagonal hacia una plataforma donde corrió por una pared en rampa hacia un bucle ascendente. Después, Naruto se lanzó desde una rampa hacia una cadena de muelles que lo envió más alto para otro tornado para impulsarlo hacia otra fila de muelles flotantes para cruzar un camino estrecho.

Naruto corrió por un camino estrecho donde se topó con un molino de viento que se arremolinaba antes de lanzarlo más alto hacia un camino estrecho superior, había un panel de tablero en el que pisó para obtener una explosión de velocidad por el camino estrecho en un cuarto de bucle que lo tenía corrió al revés mientras corría por el borde, pero rápidamente dio un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies antes de patinar hasta detenerse.

**Fin musical**

"Whooooooo, otra prisa pero en un sentido literal de la palabra. Puedo sentir que la firma de la etiqueta se vuelve mucho más fuerte, lo que significa que Eggman no está mucho más lejos de aquí", dijo Naruto.

" **De hecho, un solo paso en falso te habría enviado a toda velocidad al mar o al suelo. Aunque podrías haber usado el modo chakra o el modo bijuu para volar de regreso aquí",** dijo Kurama.

"Tienes razón, mejor llamo a Tails y averiguo si ya encontró a Knuckles." Naruto levantó uno de los guantes a su mano mientras tocaba el cristal antes de que apareciera una interfaz holográfica, se desplazó un poco hacia abajo antes de activar la función de comunicación que pronto se puso en contacto con "Yo Tails, este Naruto. ¿Puedes oírme?"

[Tails aquí, te leí alto y claro] Tails habló desde el otro extremo del enlace.

"Me estoy acercando a donde está Eggman, ¿qué está pasando a tu lado? ¿Ya has encontrado a Knuckles?"

[No, he estado donde se encuentra la Master Emerald, pero Knuckles no se veía por ninguna parte]

"Tal vez se fue a luchar contra los badniks en la isla, así que podríamos encontrarnos con él a mitad de camino".

[Está bien, entonces me reagruparé con ustedes chicos]

"Te tengo, te veré más tarde", Naruto cerró la conexión, luego se enfocó en la etiqueta nuevamente y corrió hacia su ubicación.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Sky Canyon Act 2**

Naruto corrió por una plataforma inclinada hacia un camino estrecho que luego se curvó hacia arriba antes de volver a curvarse para correr al revés. Salió corriendo del camino hacia una plataforma superior donde se colocó un resorte diagonal allí para que rebotara en el aire "¡ **Liberación rápida: Vuelo de las sombras** !" se lanzó en el aire mientras dejaba imágenes posteriores para despejar una gran distancia antes de aterrizar en el suelo realizando Gale Force Dash para deslizarse por el suelo justo a tiempo cuando un nuevo badnik lo estaba atacando. Este fue construido para parecerse a un armadillo que actualmente está acurrucado y rodando hacia el ninja vulpino, el choque obviamente fue unilateral ya que la presión del viento abrumaba al badnik y lo rompió en pedazos antes de liberar a otro animal dentro.

Naruto rodó por una rampa corta y tomó el aire mientras aterrizaba en un camino estrecho con un ventilador eléctrico detrás para empujarlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las laderas antes de lanzar una rampa en el aire y aterrizar en otra plataforma donde se abrió paso rápidamente. un bucle cuesta abajo y otra rampa del tablero hacia una plataforma donde rebotó desde un resorte para ser enviado hacia atrás y rechinando un riel, luego rebotó desde un resorte diagonal en el aire y aterrizó en un camino estrecho y corrió a lo largo de él. Naruto llegó al final de una pared donde rebotó en un resorte para tomar algo de aire y alcanzar varios resortes flotantes que solía ascender hacia una plataforma sobre él.

Naruto pasó junto a un ventilador eléctrico para impulsarse hacia adelante y lanzarse desde una rampa hacia un resorte para ascender a un nivel superior para correr por un camino estrecho e inclinado hacia una pared en rampa, rápidamente pateó contra la pared para voltear hacia atrás y aterriza en la parte superior de otro camino estrecho antes de despegar de un panel de instrumentos para ascender donde el ventilador eléctrico lo redirigió a correr por otro camino hacia el borde de la plataforma y realizó un salto mejorado con chakra para aterrizar en la parte superior de un riel para avanzar antes Un elegante salto mortal al final. Al aterrizar, Naruto se levantó del tablero a través de un camino estrecho que formaba un bucle inverso antes de pasar a un bucle descendente para que Naruto corriera desde el borde y rebotara desde un resorte diagonal hacia una pared llena de púas.

"¡Whoa!" Naruto arrojó un kunai por encima de los picos a la parte superior de la plataforma antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia él y aterrizar en un lugar seguro "¡Menos mal que casi termino siendo un alfiletero!"

"Por **suerte para ti, ten cuidado ya que esto podría conducir a posibles trampas de muerte",** dijo Kurama.

"Ya lo noté"

Naruto corrió hacia un resorte y se lanzó en el aire hacia una plataforma donde un ventilador eléctrico lo empujó hacia atrás para moler un riel detrás de él y luego subió por una pared en rampa para rebotar desde un resorte diagonal que lo envió a un molino de viento que se lanzó lo metió en otro ventilador eléctrico que lo voló al mecanismo para lanzarlo al aire y aterrizar en una plataforma. Naruto corrió a lo largo de la plataforma a través de dos bucles cuesta abajo y se lanzó desde una rampa hacia una cadena de resortes para ascender a una plataforma más alta por encima de donde había varios resortes flotantes que se utilizarían para pasar a la siguiente plataforma. Corrió a lo largo y luego por un camino estrecho para rebotar desde un resorte, redirigiéndolo por otro camino con un segundo resorte para cambiar sus direcciones una vez más antes de reducir la velocidad a un ritmo normal, ya que sintió que la etiqueta se podía sentir cerca.

**Fin musical**

"La señal de la etiqueta es mucho más fuerte esta vez, ¡Eggman está cerca!" dijo Naruto, luego se escuchó un sonido retumbante y cada vez más fuerte como si se moviera hacia donde están.

"Y estoy seguro de que la fuente del estruendo y la colocación de la etiqueta no es otra que el médico mismo", dijo Kurama.

Efectivamente, vieron lo que estaba causando el sonido y no fue una gran sorpresa que se tratara de una máquina gigante creada obviamente por el Dr. Eggman. Es una rueda gigante que tiene tres estaciones unidas y gira lentamente a lo largo de la rueda a medida que se mueve. La parte superior es la cabina que tiene cristales tintados oscuros que dificultan que Naruto vea quién estaba adentro, el de la izquierda es un cañón láser, y el de la derecha es una mano grande que se estaba moviendo actualmente.

"Parece que intensificó un poco su juego", dijo Naruto mientras la máquina pasaba, rápidamente llamó a Tails: "Yo Tails, acabo de encontrar a Eggman y me acerqué para participar".

[Entendido, voy en camino con Cream y Mina] dijo Tails.

"Mejor date prisa porque esta pelea terminará antes de que te des cuenta", sonrió Naruto antes de irse después de lo último que pronto será destruido.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe de nudillos**

Naruto pronto se encontró con la máquina y comenzó a buscar cualquier signo de un punto débil mientras observaba cualquier ataque entrante, tomó nota del cañón láser que apuntaba mientras la energía se acumulaba en la boca antes de disparar. un rayo mortal directamente hacia él. Naruto se lanzó a un lado para evitar el ataque entrante cuando una sombra cayó sobre él, levantó la vista solo para ver que la mano gigante descendía hacia él en un intento de golpearlo contra el suelo, pero se deslizó por el suelo para reducir su velocidad. a tiempo para que la mano golpee el suelo a unas pocas pulgadas de él antes de que acelere para perseguir el vehículo una vez más.

"Así es como funciona, tanto el cañón láser como la mano sirven para defender la cabina así como para atacar tanto a largo como a medio alcance", dijo Naruto colocando una distancia constante entre él y el vehículo pero vigilando el láser cañón.

" **Sugiero destruir el cañón láser primero antes de ir después de la cabina, puedo decir que la mano gigante del robot está construida para resistir cualquier cosa",** dijo Kurama.

"Tienes un punto allí, ¡vamos a llevarlo a ellos!"

Naruto aumentó la velocidad para cerrar la brecha cuando la mano gigante le lanzó un puñetazo, saltó al aire y colocó una palma en el puño antes de saltar, luego vio que el cañón láser disparaba otro rayo hacia él **"Swift Release : ¡Paso sombra!" **literalmente se borró de la vista para que el ataque fallara por completo y reapareciera ante el cañón. Naruto acercó sus manos cuando el chakra emitido por los guantes y tomó la forma de un club de guerra de dos manos con púas **(un Kanab ****ō ****)** que levantó por encima de su cabeza antes de bajarlo para aplastar el cañón láser, estaba a punto de atacó de nuevo cuando miró para ver la mano gigante que bajaba hacia él con un golpe de karate y rápidamente lanzó el cañón con un salto mortal para aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

Naruto miró el cañón láser que ahora está chisporroteando con electricidad y se mueve erráticamente y dispara rayos al azar con algunos disparos que casi lo golpean si no los había esquivado además del brazo gigante que lo atacaba también. Se dio cuenta de que un ataque más podría derribar el cañón láser y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Levantó una mano sobre su cabeza mientras canalizaba el chakra para formar una lanza, la mano gigante lo golpeó pero saltó al aire mientras fusionaba la lanza con el chakra del viento, una ráfaga que giraba alrededor de la punta antes de lanzarla. La lanza disparó como una flecha y atravesó el cañón láser, haciendo que explotara.

"Ese es el cañón quitado, ahora para la cabina", dijo Naruto. luego se lanzó hacia adelante y realizó un deslizamiento para evadir un golpe de la mano de metal antes de saltar en el aire por encima de la cabina donde se acurrucó y comenzó a girar para un **Kitsune Spiral Dash** mientras impactaba la cabina y comenzó a moler contra ella e infligir daño antes de alejarse en caso de ser atacado. Luego vio la mano cerrarse en un puño antes de golpearlo, Naruto desaceleró un poco antes de aferrarse a la mano con chakra mientras formaba el Rasengan con una mano libre antes de golpearlo en la cabina.

La mano gigante comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente en un intento de sacudirse, Naruto todavía lo sostuvo y metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un puñado de kunai regulares con etiquetas explosivas de un grado superior que luego arrojó a la cabina e incrustó ellos mismos profundamente en el metal. Se permitió ser arrojado y luego formó una señal antes de gritar "¡Kai!" para que las etiquetas se enciendan poco antes de desencadenar una cadena de explosiones que destruyeron la mano de metal y la cabina mientras Naruto aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo y se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Seguro salió con una gran explosión, ¿no?" dijo Naruto

**Fin musical**

Naruto se acercó a los restos con la cabina en particular cuando escuchó pasos por detrás y sonrió al ver a Tails, Cream y Mina.

"Ustedes simplemente se perdieron una de mis mejores peleas de jefes hasta ahora", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Mina y Cream se rieran mientras Tails se rió un poco "¿Ahora para hacer estallar a Eggman la gran pregunta y averiguar qué está pasando?"

"Tienes razón en eso, Naruto", dijo Tails.

"Espero que pueda decirnos dónde está mi madre", dijo Cream con esperanza.

De repente, escucharon golpes provenientes de la cabina destrozada, el vidrio se rompió hacia afuera cuando alguien salió de él, esta persona no estaba, pero definitivamente estaba familiarizado con Naruto y Tails, que se sorprendieron al identificar a la persona.

" **Bueno, esto es inesperado ..."** reflexionó Kurama.

"¡¿Nudillos ?!" dijo un sorprendido Tails.

"¡¿Qué estabas haciendo allí ?!" preguntó un Naruto igualmente sorprendido.

De hecho, era su amigo Knuckles, el equidna cubierto de aceite negro, quien se suponía que los ayudaría, no al revés.

"Bueno, sucedió lo más extraño ... Eggman vino y me advirtió sobre un grupo de ladrones que venían a robar la Master Emerald y me dio el vehículo que él llama Egg Saucer para ayudarme", dijo Knuckles, pero estaba sudando un poco. Naruto podía sentir que se sentía nervioso y recordó algo que Sonic le dijo.

"Knuckles ... no dejaste que Eggman te engañara de nuevo, ¿verdad?" dijo Naruto con una expresión inexpresiva, ver a Knuckles estremecerse fue más o menos su respuesta.

"Creo que lo hizo ... otra vez, y esta no sería la primera vez", dijo Tails sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Pero todos saben que Eggman no es de fiar", dijo Mina.

"Anímate, Sr. Knuckles. Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez no te engañarán", dijo Cream alegremente.

Knuckles simplemente se desplomó en la depresión, cada palabra golpeaba su autoestima, especialmente porque no tiene forma de refutar sus declaraciones "... déjame en paz", apenas murmuró.

"Bueno, ahora no tenemos ninguna pista de encontrar a Eggman, con la etiqueta del faro de chakra siendo destruida junto con la máquina", dijo Naruto.

"En realidad no, podría rescatar algo útil de la máquina de Eggman que podría darnos una idea de dónde estaría el médico", dijo Tails.

"Buena idea Tails, supongo que te estaremos esperando hasta que termines"

"Y cuando termine ... yo también iré, no voy a dejar que Eggman se salga con la suya," dijo Knuckles apretando los puños con un gruñido.

" **De nuevo** " **,** dijo Kurama con una risita.

"Claro que sí, Knux, puedes venir", Naruto le dio al equidna un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Bueno, podríamos usar un lugar para descansar después de todo esto", dijo Mina.

"Llegaremos al Altar de las Esmeraldas donde podremos esperar a Tails hasta que termine", dijo Knuckles.

* * *

Con Tails comenzando a trabajar en el proceso de recuperación, Knuckles llevó al resto del grupo a donde reside normalmente, que es el Altar de las Esmeraldas. Es una ruina mística donde la Esmeralda Maestra está consagrada con Knuckles como su guardián para asegurarse de que nadie venga a robarla con fines egoístas. Al llegar, Naruto miró la gran gema verde y percibió grandes cantidades de energía del Caos desde donde estaba parado y ni siquiera estaba parado al lado de la antigua reliquia. Naruto se estaba relajando un poco cuando escuchó que Knuckles lo llamaba.

"Oye Naruto, he tenido la intención de preguntar, pero ¿dónde está Sonic? Pensé que él también iría tras Eggman, así que ¿por qué no está contigo?" preguntó el equidna confundido.

"Oh, eso, Sonic está de vacaciones familiares con sus padres y su tía. Intentaron invitarme a venir, pero rechacé y decidí quedarme atrás, hasta que sucedió todo esto con Eggman", explicó Naruto. Knuckles asintió con la cabeza en aceptación de la respuesta y se dio la vuelta, fue entonces cuando Mina se acercó a Naruto y le habló.

"Um Naruto, creo que las etiquetas que me diste se han quedado sin energía", dijo Mina.

"¿En serio? Déjame ver" Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia Mina antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que se sonrojara "... Tienes razón, las etiquetas están fuera de chakra. Solo tendré que rellenarlas no tomará mucho tiempo ", Naruto se concentró en su chakra mientras un aura de llamas azules irradiaba de su cuerpo antes de canalizarlas en las etiquetas del sello, desconocido para él era que debido al contacto físico con las manos de Mina, su chakra estaba dando una cierta sensación .

" _Su energía ... se siente tan cálida, como si una manta cubriera todo mi cuerpo para protegerme del frío",_ Mina estaba luchando contra el impulso de apoyarse contra él y simplemente relajarse sin preocupaciones, por eso dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando se detuvo y le soltó las manos.

"Ahí, todas las etiquetas se restauran por completo ... ¿hay algo mal? Tu cara está un poco roja", Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que Mina retrocediera un poco.

"¡III-estoy bien! ¡No hay nada malo en absoluto! ¡Estoy bien!" dijo Mina apresuradamente.

"Oh, está bien, si tú lo dices" dijo Naruto _"Ella me recuerda un poco a Hinata-chan por la forma en que está actuando"_

" _**Kid todavía no tiene idea de cuánto efecto tiene su chakra en las personas y las cosas por igual",**_ pensó Kurama divertido. Chakra refleja la personalidad y la emoción de su dueño, por lo que al principio el chakra de Kurama era rojo debido a su odio hacia la humanidad hasta que se convirtió en oro después de hacerse amigo de Naruto. El chakra de Naruto, en particular, era brillante y cálido, razón por la cual se dirigió rápidamente a Senjutsu, también al aceptar su oscuridad interior hizo que su chakra brillara aún más.

"Voy a explorar un poco pero volveré pronto", dijo Naruto.

Cream saltó y corrió a su lado con Cheese siguiéndola como siempre "Yo también quiero venir"

"Está bien, vámonos", el dúo y Chao dieron un pequeño paseo mientras se maravillaban de la naturaleza y los animales que corren felices "Supongo que con los badniks destruidos, los animales pueden descansar ahora"

"Es agradable verlos tan felices", Cream asintió con la cabeza. De repente, Cheese se animó y voló para su sorpresa "Cheese, ¿a dónde vas?"

"¡Sigámoslo!"

Naruto y Cream corrieron tras el pequeño Chao hasta que lo vieron volar a través de un pequeño arbusto que empujaron a un lado para revelar una cueva escondida detrás de él. Curiosamente, el dúo deambuló por el túnel y vio una luz brillante al final, pero al salir, Naruto y Cream se sorprendieron con lo que se les presentaba. Estaban en un amplio acantilado con barandas de madera en los bordes, el lugar está cubierto de mucha hierba y tierra rodeada en el medio por las montañas. En el medio hay un lago con una cascada que se encuentra con él, y detrás hay una cueva de donde habían salido Naruto y Cream. En el lago hay una pequeña isla con una palmera frutal y había ruinas antiguas, una de las cuales era un puente de piedra roto disperso por todo el lugar con algunas palmeras más.

Cream parecía bastante emocionado "¡Oh, conozco este lugar, es Chao Garden!"

"¿Jardín Chao?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Es un lugar donde viven todos los Chao y hay muchos jardines en todo Mobius", explicó Cream.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el jardín, algunos de los Chao se acercaron y cantaron alegremente como si saludaran a los recién llegados. Naruto sonrió y se arrodilló para acariciar a algunos de los Chao que se apoyaban en sus manos con los puntos flotantes cambiando a formas de corazón que representaban cuánto lo estaban disfrutando. Naruto y Kurama podrían ponerse de acuerdo en una cosa; Estas criaturas son las más amigables que jamás hayan conocido. A partir de este momento, Naruto y Cream se sentaron a almorzar, que el zorro había empacado en un pergamino de almacenamiento, el Chao al principio se sorprendió antes de aplaudir al ver su 'truco mágico' y algunos se aferraron a sus colas pero no muy apretado esta vez Después de aprender de Cream que el Chao salvaje también puede comer cocina casera, permitió que las criaturas curiosas comieran algunas de sus bolas de arroz, que encontraron deliciosas para su deleite.

Naruto se estaba relajando en la orilla del lago con Cream and Cheese jugando con el Chao cuando de repente sintió algo tirando de sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo para ver que era otro Chao, pero este se ve diferente. A diferencia del Chao normal, el cuerpo de este es blanco con puntas azules en sus manos y pies, mientras que la cabeza está redondeada con dos círculos pequeños en la parte superior y un pequeño óvalo amarillo claro en el centro del vientre. Sus ojos son blancos con un contorno negro, alas plumosas, una cola dividida y un pequeño halo azul que se cierne sobre su cabeza.

"¡Chao chaoo!" el Chao blanco agitó sus alas y voló hacia su cara mientras cantaba alegremente su nombre. Lo había estado observando desde lejos desde que vino con la chica conejo y se interesó cada vez más, especialmente con el aura que emitía ... era poderoso pero al mismo tiempo gentil y amable, lo que hizo que el Chao comenzara a gustarle, y así que quería conocerlo cara a cara.

Naruto sonrió y acarició su cabeza para que el Chao respondiera felizmente "No he visto a un Chao como tú antes, me pregunto si Cream sabe lo que eres". estaba a punto de llamarla cuando sintió de nuevo que algo tiraba de una de sus colas con brusquedad, miró para ver qué era pero no vio nada y sintió que otra cola se tiraba. Cada vez que intenta ver qué tira de sus colas, parece ocultarse de su vista. Así que Naruto esperó hasta que sintió que tocaban una cola y rápidamente usó el Paso de las Sombras para desaparecer y reaparecer para ver a un Chao de espaldas a él y esto era tan diferente del Chao normal como del blanco. El cuerpo de este Chao es de color marrón rojizo oscuro con puntas magenta y violeta en sus manos, pies y cabeza, hay una marca de color rosa claro en forma de media luna en la parte superior. También tiene alas de murciélago, un demonio ' S colas y una bola de espiga rosa flotando sobre su cabeza. Sintiendo la necesidad de una venganza, Naruto usó una cola para tocar el Chao, lo que provocó que saltara en el aire con un fuerte "¡Choa!" cuando se dio la vuelta para revelar una hilera de dientes afilados y sus ojos eran blancos con un contorno azul cielo. El Chao estaba frunciendo el ceño ante un sonriente Naruto.

"Oye, no puedes estar enojado conmigo, me jugaste una mala pasada, así que solo tiene sentido que yo haga lo mismo, lo que nos hace iguales", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que el Chao le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Un **buen par de dientes, apuesto a que podría morder muchas cosas",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

"¡Choa choa!" dijo el oscuro Chao, también estaba mirando a Naruto cuando apareció y pensó en jugarle una mala pasada y ciertamente no esperaba que el zorro hiciera lo mismo, pero todo fue muy divertido.

"¡Adiós, Adiós!" el chao blanco voló hacia él y saludó al otro para saludar como si dijera "Yo", lo que le recordó a Naruto cómo su sensei haría lo mismo antes de decir una excusa tonta por llegar tarde.

"¿Supongo que ustedes dos se conocen?" preguntó Naruto, los dos Chao asintieron mientras el Chao blanco se sentaba sobre su hombro y el otro se acomodaba sobre su cabello rubio. Fue entonces cuando oyó pasos y se volvió para ver a Cream y Cream acercándose a ellos.

"¡Naruto, oh!" Cream se detuvo a media frase y jadeó al ver al Chao con Naruto.

"Oh Cream-chan, estaba a punto de preguntarte si conoces a estos dos Chao", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, el blanco con el halo azul es un Hero Chao, mientras que el negro con la bola rosada es un Dark Chao. Los Hero Chao son muy amables y les gusta ayudar a las personas con buenas intenciones como tú, y Dark Los Chao son conocidos por ser muy ruidosos y les gusta jugar con otros para divertirse ", dijo Cream.

"Así que eso es lo que son, yo también puedo relacionarme con ellos. Siempre protejo a los que están cerca de mí con todo lo que tengo y en mis días de juventud he sido un bromista sin que nadie pueda atraparme o demostrar que Yo fui el único ", dijo Naruto con una mirada de nostalgia. El Héroe Chao sonó alegremente y el Oscuro Chao sonrió por sus palabras.

* Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip *

El pitido de los guantes alertó a Naruto de una llamada de Tails a la que respondió rápidamente en respuesta.

"Naruto aquí, ¿qué pasa Tails?"

[Naruto, me las he arreglado para averiguar dónde pudo haber ido Eggman y cómo llevarnos allí. Todos estamos esperando en el altar, así que tú y Cream necesitan volver lo antes posible] dijo Tails.

"Entendido, estamos en camino", dijo Naruto antes de cerrar el enlace de comunicación "Es hora de que regresemos a los demás Cream-chan"

"Está bien Naruto" dijo Cream mientras ella y Cream se preparaban para irse

Naruto colocó a ambos Chao en el suelo "Tengo que irme, pero me aseguraré de visitarte después, ¿de acuerdo?" luego se alejó con Cream and Cheese hacia el túnel y de regreso a los demás, sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste en la cara del Hero Chao y el ceño fruncido en Dark Chao.

"Chaooooo", dijo Hero Chao con tristeza, luego sintió un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió hacia Dark Chao.

"Choa choa, choa choa choa", Dark Chao señaló el túnel por donde acababa de pasar su nuevo amigo.

"¿Chao?" Hero Chao se animó con lo que acaba de decir su oscura contraparte.

Dark Chao asintió con una amplia sonrisa "¡Choa choa!"

De vuelta con Naruto y Cream, habían regresado al Altar de las Esmeraldas donde se encontraron con los demás y vieron algún tipo de artilugio al lado de Tails.

"Hola chicos, estamos de vuelta. ¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó Naruto

"Está relacionado con dónde se ha ido Eggman. Después de recuperar suficientes partes, encontré un chip que contenía información sobre la entrada al paisaje de datos, que es a donde se ha ido".

"¿Datascape? ¿Como entrar en una computadora?" preguntó Mina confundida.

"Así es", Tails afirmó la pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente vamos a ingresar a una computadora?" preguntó Knuckles.

Tails acarició con cariño el dispositivo junto a él "Con este bebé justo aquí ... impulsado por Chaos Emerald, generará un portal que nos permitirá ingresar al servidor que pertenece a Eggman con el chip que encontré".

"Está bien, entonces Tails, enciéndelo y vamos-" Naruto estaba hablando cuando algo lo interrumpió al derribarlo desde el suelo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y escuchar dos sonidos familiares.

"¡Chao!"

"¡Choa!"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock mientras se sentaba rápidamente para ver al Héroe y al Chao Oscuro revoloteando ante él con una sonrisa y una sonrisa respectivamente, mientras que los demás también miraban con sorpresa. Knuckles luego habló para preguntarle a Naruto.

"¡Eso es un Hero Chao y un Dark Chao! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí y por qué vinieron a ti?" preguntó Knuckles confundido.

"Bueno, Cream y yo encontramos un Chao Garden escondido donde jugamos con los Chao y nos hicimos amigos de estos dos, aunque no sé por qué están aquí", les explicó Naruto.

El héroe Chao comenzó a piar "¡Chao chao chao, chao chao!"

Cream pudo entender al Chao gracias al tiempo que pasó con Cheese traduciendo lo que decía: "Dijo que no querían que los dejaras, así que decidieron venir con ellos ... realmente deben gustarte, Naruto".

Naruto se volvió hacia el Chao "¿Es eso cierto? ¿De verdad quieres venir?" ellos asintieron afirmando su pregunta, luego él sonrió "¡Entonces eres bienvenido!" el Héroe chilló alegremente y abrazó su rostro mientras que el Chao Oscuro sonrió en respuesta.

"Nunca esperé ver a un Chao hacerse amigo de alguien fuera de su jardín", dijo Knuckles.

"Awww que es tan lindo, debes darles un nombre a cada uno", dijo Mina.

Naruto pensó profundamente por un momento antes de animarse mientras señalaba al Héroe Chao "Tu nombre será Kou, que significa luz ..." luego se volvió hacia Dark Chao "... y el tuyo será Yoru, que significa oscuridad. ¿Qué piensas?" los dos recién nombrados Chao respondieron felices a sus nuevos nombres.

"Esos son nombres muy agradables, Naruto", dijo Cream con queso cantando de acuerdo.

"Gracias, ahora vamos ya que no hay tiempo que perder", dijo Naruto.

"¡Lo tengo Naruto, poniéndolo en marcha ahora!" Tails introdujo algunos códigos en el dispositivo cuando se escuchó un zumbido antes de que un rayo azul saliera disparado de él y se desviara para formar un portal giratorio circular antes del grupo "¡Ese es el portal del paisaje de datos, vamos!" todos corrieron adentro con Knuckles llevando el dispositivo a través del portal antes de que se esfumara en nada.

* * *

Al salir del otro lado del portal, Naruto y los demás se encontraron mirando un entorno interesante. En las paredes hay grandes chips de computadora conectados por circuitos azules y verdes que de repente se convierten en una luz roja intermitente y luego se distorsionan como un televisor roto. El suelo parece estar hecho de píxeles multicolores y se escucharon pitidos a su alrededor.

"Hmmm, según el chip, este servidor se llama Techno Base", dijo Tails pensativo.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, busquemos a Eggman y demos lo que viene a él", dijo Knuckles mientras golpeaba sus puños.

"Entonces separémonos, Tails y Knuckles irán al oeste mientras Mina y Cream se unen nuevamente para tomar el este, y para mí iré al norte. Contáctanos una vez que encuentres algo de interés", dijo Naruto

"¡Entendido!"

Knuckles y Tails despegaron en una dirección mientras que Mina y Cream entraron en otra, Kou (Hero Chao) se acomodó en su cabello y Yoru (Dark Chao) se sentó en la capucha de su chaleco antes de despegar a gran velocidad.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Techno Base Act 1**

Naruto corrió a lo largo del camino pixelado cuando llegó a un gran espacio en el camino y estaba a punto de realizar un salto de chakra mejorado cuando un flujo de datos se materializó entre el espacio para formar una especie de puente para que él lo usara. Después de cruzarlo, corrió por una pequeña pendiente y luego rebotó desde un resorte para aterrizar en la cima de un gran cubo que rápidamente se elevó al aterrizar y se detuvo para arrojarlo a una plataforma por encima de donde un badnik lo estaba esperando, era un extraño robot alado de aspecto que flotaba en el aire. El badnik voló sobre Naruto y lanzó un rayo láser hacia él, pero evadió con una voltereta hacia atrás y conjuró un par de shuriken de chakra mejorados con su afinidad del viento y los arrojó al badnik para cortar sus alas para que cayera al suelo donde él cayó. lo rompió con una patada giratoria. Continuó hacia adelante y cruzó otro puente digital para correr por una pared en rampa y a lo largo del techo donde se volteó para aterrizar en otro cubo grande que lo elevó a un nivel superior. Naruto corrió a través de la plataforma para correr por la pared donde pateó para avanzar a lo largo de un riel hecho de datos hasta el nivel inferior. Estaba corriendo hacia el borde cuando algo apareció repentinamente a la vista para revelar picos sobre los cuales Naruto saltó apresuradamente, pero que lo llevaron a caer mucho antes de aterrizar en la parte superior de la barandilla, que él trituró hasta el nivel inferior.

"Ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí?" dijo Naruto mirando un poco a su alrededor. Kou le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para llamar su atención antes de señalar hacia adelante donde dos paredes están colocadas paralelas entre sí con sus superficies, recordándole a Naruto esas ... ¡teclas de piano de la Planta Musical! "¡Buen ojo Kou!" el Héroe Chao gorjeó alegremente y Yoru voló en el aire cuando Naruto realizó su Kitsune Spiral Dash y saltó a las paredes como parachoques y procedió a saltar hacia arriba hasta que llegó al otro lado de los niveles superiores.

Naruto corrió por el camino cuando más badniks alados se materializaron para atacar, formó un molino de viento shuriken esta vez para derribar a algunos de ellos, luego Yoru voló directamente hacia el último de los badniks y en realidad mordió partes de él con sus afilados dientes. con el zorro luciendo aturdido.

" **Siempre pensé que Chao tenía algo de mordisco, me gusta",** Kurama sonrió ante la vista, revelando su propio juego de dientes.

"Eso es realmente algo, Yoru" dijo Naruto

"Choa", respondió el Chao Oscuro con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

Continuó corriendo y llegó al borde con un gran espacio, pero aumentó su velocidad antes de saltar en el aire y realizar su **Vuelo de las Sombras.**Técnica para cruzar la brecha y aterrizar en el costado, el zorro tomó un camino hacia abajo y pisó un cubo grande que lo llevó hacia adelante para correr por una pared en rampa hacia el nivel superior, allí se levantó de un tablero para atravesar una cuesta arriba bucle y luego un bucle cuesta abajo antes de rebotar en una cadena de resortes enviándolo hacia abajo antes de que el último lo arroje a una plataforma. Saltó por las plataformas inferiores antes de saltar de un resorte para aterrizar en un riel de molienda hacia el otro donde hay un agujero por delante para saltar y aterrizar en la parte superior de un cubo para ser trasladado a la siguiente plataforma donde salió corriendo. baja por la pared y a lo largo del techo para golpear un resorte, rebotando a lo largo de algunos más y aterriza en el suelo. Allí se levantó desde un panel de instrumentos y corrió por una pared en rampa hasta la cima.

Naruto corrió por el sendero inclinado a través de un bucle descendente hacia el nivel inferior y lanzó una rampa en el tablero para moler a lo largo de un riel inclinado que volteó para aterrizar en un cubo grande y fue elevado a la cima donde saltó para rebotar contra el Paredes como parachoques para subir aún más alto y aterrizar en la siguiente plataforma. Un grupo de badniks se materializó y atacó en un intento de interceptarlo, Naruto tomó a Hirashin kunai en una mano y formó una katana en la otra "¡Un capítulo del manual ninja de mi papá!" arrojó el kunai para que volara en el medio del grupo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo y luego reapareció detrás de los badniks que habían atrapado al kunai y la katana parecía haber realizado el movimiento de un corte, los badniks cayeron al suelo en piezas y Naruto luego habló **"Flying Raijin Slash!** corrió cuesta abajo y se movió a lo largo de un riel antes de correr por la repisa para rebotar desde los muelles que luego cambiaron a rebotar hacia adelante y finalmente aterrizar en el suelo con un largo patín.

**Fin musical**

Naruto redujo su velocidad a un trote mientras buscaba cualquier pista que pudiera llevarlo a él y al grupo a cualquier lugar donde Eggman pudiera estar escondido y hasta ahora no está obteniendo nada, ni siquiera una pizca, los Chao también estaban buscando ayuda. su nuevo amigo pero se entristeció por no haber tenido éxito.

"Hemos llegado hasta aquí y todavía no hay señales de Eggman, ¿dónde está esa tortilla inteligente?" dijo Naruto

" **Hubiera sido más fácil si usaras el modo sabio, pero no hay energía natural en una computadora",** dijo Kurama.

"Lo sé, amigo. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que abandone este lugar por completo".

* Beeeep, beeeep, beeeep *

Los guantes de ECG emitieron un sonido y no era el que indicaba una llamada de Tails, curiosamente tocó el cristal y la interfaz se materializó mientras mostraba una flecha azul tridimensional apuntando hacia adelante, pero se dio cuenta de que cuando giró su cuerpo, la flecha cambiaría de dirección diciéndole que es una brújula pero que lo llevaría a dónde? De repente oyó el sonido de la radio estática y apenas se escuchó una voz.

* kshhhhhhhhhht * ... llow ... * ksssht * ... fila ... * kshhhht ... fol ... * ksssshhhhht * ... flecha ... * kssssssshhhhht *

"¿Conseguiste eso Kurama?" preguntó Naruto

" **No podía escucharlo más claramente que tú, pero parece que alguien te está diciendo que sigas las instrucciones de la brújula",** dijo Kurama.

"¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?"

" **Luego usamos el modo bijuu para estallar sin problemas, dudo que Eggman tenga algo capaz de restringir nuestra verdadera fuerza".**

"Si tú lo dices, entonces sigo la brújula"

Entonces, Naruto y el Chao siguieron la brújula mientras los guiaba a través del área, a veces subiendo algunos niveles y viceversa hasta que dio la vuelta a una esquina solo para doblarse rápidamente hacia atrás para esconderse antes de asomar la cabeza para mirar el área. Era una habitación amplia y en el centro hay una especie de diamante blanco flotando mientras está encerrado en un escudo de cúpula transparente circular, patrullando el lugar hay badniks a quienes reconoce de zonas anteriores.

"Bueno, no es una trampa, más bien están protegiendo algo. Debe ser muy importante para Eggman publicar tanta seguridad", dijo Naruto.

" **Entonces echemos un vistazo más de cerca después de eliminarlos",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un solo kunai a través del cual canalizó su chakra del viento antes de precipitarse en la habitación y llamar la atención de todos los badniks mientras se volvían hacia él y estaban a punto de **"¡Shuts de Shuriken Shadow Clone!" **arrojó el kunai y observó cómo se multiplicaba en mil copias del original antes de atravesar cada uno de los badniks, haciéndolos parecer queso suizo. Naruto entró en la habitación y se acercó al diamante cuando sus guantes comenzaron a sonar para que tocara el cristal y escuchara la voz con mucha más claridad, aunque sonaba femenina.

[Finalmente nos encontramos con Naruto Uzumaki] dijo la voz.

Naruto notó que el diamante brillaba mientras la voz hablaba y luego se dio cuenta de que era el que lo condujo hasta aquí "¿Quién o qué eres y cómo sabías mi nombre?"

[Mi nombre es Nicole y soy una Inteligencia Artificial, sé tu nombre por los registros de los registros del Dr. Eggman de sus encuentros contigo] dijo Nicole.

"¿Entonces eres una creación de Eggman?" Naruto se preparó para el combate en caso de que fuera una trampa después de todo.

[Negativo, el profesor no es mi creador. Fui forzado de la base de datos de mi verdadero creador, el Dr. Ellidy, fui creado para una directiva incalculable que había fallado inmediatamente tras la activación debido a la falta de una determinada función. Debía ser eliminado, pero el Dr. Ellidy retuvo esa decisión y me guardó en lo profundo de su base de datos antes de irme sin decir una palabra. Un año después, el Dr. Eggman me extrajo de la base de datos y me obligó a funcionar bajo su mando], dijo Nicole.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar su historia, estaba enojado con los dos médicos por lo que hicieron y eso lo estaba poniendo a la ligera. Su creador por su negligencia solo porque ella no tenía lo que él quería y la tiró a la basura, y ni siquiera lo hizo comenzar con Eggman, tiene mucho que enojarse con el médico, que incluye secuestro y esclavitud.

[Fue dentro de mi duración dentro de este servidor que había creado una nueva directiva que sería libre de Eggman. Sin embargo, hubo numerosas restricciones impuestas sobre mí, evitando cualquier escape. Entonces, el siguiente plan lógico sería buscar ayuda de una fuente externa]

"Entonces podrías haberle pedido ayuda a Sonic", señaló Naruto.

[Plausible, sin embargo, él está ausente y carece de tecnología para la asistencia. Pero tienes ambos requisitos]

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo te ayudo a salir de allí?" preguntó Naruto, hubo una pausa antes de que Nicole respondiera.

[... Me parece ilógico que me prestes tu ayuda sin haber pedido más razonamiento]

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros "Fuiste llevado y forzado a trabajar para Eggman, y quieres dejarlo. Esa es una razón más que suficiente para que te ayude, si necesito una razón para empezar".

[... simplemente ilógico. Muy bien, tendrías que desactivar el blindaje y tocarme directamente con uno de tus guantes, entonces comenzaré la descarga]

"Entendido", Naruto se acercó al escudo y colocó una mano sobre él, tocando varias veces y luego tomó una postura con la palma de la mano abierta hacia atrás mientras la energía azul se juntaba y formaba una esfera en espiral **"¡Rasengan!" **él embistió su técnica de firma en el escudo y observó cómo se molía antes de finalmente romperse. Se acercó al objeto en forma de diamante y lo tocó "Está bien, Nicole-chan. Lo estoy tocando"

[Afirmativo, estoy procediendo con la descarga] dijo Nicole. Una pantalla holográfica surgió del guante y comenzaron a fluir datos con una larga barra que se llenaba lentamente antes de que se completara, seguido de pitidos y el diamante dejó de brillar y se embotó [Descarga completa]

"Es bueno escuchar eso, por casualidad, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Eggman?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

[Afirmativo, te daré las coordenadas de donde se encuentra el médico a medida que avanzas] dijo Nicole.

"¡Muchas gracias, Nicole-chan!" dijo Naruto felizmente.

[¿Por qué agregas 'chan' a mi nombre? es ilógico] preguntó Nicole.

"Oh, eso es un honorífico que suelo atribuir a las chicas de las que soy amiga"

[¿Me consideras un amigo? Es ilógico por la cantidad de tiempo que hemos pasado hace un momento]

"El tiempo no significa nada cuando se trata de ser amigos para mí, ¡vamos!" Naruto despegó después de enviar un mensaje a Tails para que lo rastreara y se encontraran.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Techno Base Act 2**

Naruto estaba corriendo arriba y abajo de las colinas antes de que repentinamente se inclinara bruscamente hacia abajo y luego se elevara ligeramente, corrió a través de un bucle inverso y tomó el aire para aterrizar en una plataforma. Nicole le ordenó a Naruto que corriera a través de un puente digital donde se levantó de un panel de instrumentos para correr por una pared en rampa hasta el techo, donde se bajó del borde para saltar de un resorte al nivel más alto. Continuó su carrera y se zambulló por un hoyo y aterrizó en un riel que lo llevó a un gran cubo y fue elevado hacia dos paredes con superficies parecidas a parachoques donde utilizó su carrera giratoria para saltar hacia la siguiente plataforma.

[Lleve la primavera a un carril de molienda, conduce a una ruta arriba] dijo Nicole.

Naruto obedeció mientras corría hacia dicho manantial y rebotaba en el aire y se movía a lo largo del riel hacia el otro lado. Algunos badniks aparecieron desde debajo del borde de la plataforma, Naruto alargó sus garras con chakra y se abalanzó sobre uno para cortarlo en pedazos antes de saltar sobre otro hasta que todos fueron derribados para engancharse a una pared con chakra de sus pies y correr hacia arriba. luego volteando hacia arriba. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba un resorte para redirigirlo por una pendiente hacia otro resorte para ser rebotado hacia un terreno más alto, apenas una hilera de púas que se materializó en el aire, por lo que Naruto se formó para arrojarlo sobre él antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

Naruto vio una barra de molienda delante de él mientras corría y realizó un salto largo al llegar al borde de la plataforma para cruzar la brecha y aterrizar en ella, luego cabalgó hacia el otro lado, allí corrió cuesta abajo a gran velocidad y saltó en una pared donde se deslizó hacia el fondo de una rampa antes de correr por otra pendiente para redirigirse con un resorte al final y acelerar hacia adelante.

[Hay un agujero por delante en el que debes descender para cruzar un puente digital] dijo Nicole.

"¡Lo tengo, Nicole-chan!" Naruto corrió hacia adelante y se zambulló en el agujero y aterrizó en los niveles inferiores, esperó un momento hasta que el puente digital se materializó sobre la brecha antes de cruzar rápidamente al otro lado de la plataforma. Se levantó de un panel de instrumentos para atravesar un bucle de lanzadera y subió por una pared alta y en rampa para lanzarse de una pared a otra repetidamente hasta llegar a la parte superior de la siguiente plataforma. Se lanzó a lo largo del camino pixelado y lanzó una rampa hacia un grupo de badniks flotantes donde realizó el Kitsune Spiral Dash para rebotar en cada uno de ellos y aterrizar en una pequeña plataforma con un resorte en el centro para enviar hacia arriba y correr a lo largo de un techo a la parte superior de un cubo grande.

El cubo se mueve hacia un lado hacia una plataforma para que Naruto reanude su carrera, lo que lo envió corriendo por una pendiente y rebotando desde un resorte al final para moverse a lo largo del techo nuevamente antes de saltar para sumergirse en los siguientes niveles inferiores y usar una rampa en el tablero para pasar a través de varios anillos de tablero para maniobrar sobre un gran pozo sin fondo. Al aterrizar en el otro lado, Naruto se levantó de un panel de instrumentos y rebotó en un resorte diagonal a lo largo de un combo de varios más en dos paredes con superficies parecidas a parachoques para ascender a la parte superior antes de sumergirse nuevamente en el suelo en el otro sector.

Naruto canalizó el chakra en uno de sus guantes para disparar un gancho de agarre que se incrustó en una pared y se balanceó en un amplio arco con el Chao agarrándolo con fuerza y animando fuertemente mientras se divierten antes de aterrizar con un rollo en el suelo antes de descender por la pendiente y atravesar un medio bucle para aterrizar en un cubo grande para elevarlo al nivel más alto.

"Está bien, ¿a dónde sigue?" preguntó Naruto

[...]

"... ¿Nicole-chan? ¿Estás ahí?"

[... ¿Eh? Oh sí, solo sigue adelante. Dr. Eggman no está muy lejos ahora]

"Está bien, estaba preocupado por un momento ya que no respondías"

[Mis disculpas, todos mis sistemas son funcionales] Naruto asintió con la cabeza en comprensión y continuó con la carrera, dejando la IA femenina a ella _[¿Cuáles fueron esas sensaciones? No estuvieron en mi sistema por mucho tiempo hasta ahora. Esto requiere un análisis para su presencia]_

**Fin musical**

Naruto estaba corriendo por el camino por el que Nicole lo dirigió y no pudo evitar tomar nota del ligeramente más grande por encima de su cabeza porque se diferenciaba de los rieles que él arrastra mientras corre por aquí. Se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando Kou se tocó la cabeza y señaló hacia atrás, miró para ver a Knuckles alcanzarlo.

"¡Hola Naruto, espera!" Knuckles lo llamó.

"Hola Knuckles, ¿dónde están Tails y los demás?" preguntó Naruto

"Están justo detrás de mí y pronto aparecerían, ¿hay alguna señal de Eggman todavía?"

"Todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que estamos en el camino correcto ... ¿escuchas eso?" preguntó Naruto, escuchando un leve sonido.

"... sí, también lo escucho", respondió Knuckles.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte hasta que algo los eclipsó y pasó al dúo para ver de qué se trataba. Era un Egg Mobile amarillo que se movía a lo largo del riel con cuatro plataformas conectadas y que lo rodeaban, dos de color naranja y dos de color gris con cada plataforma con una luz azul.

[Proceda con cautela Naruto, ese es uno de los inventos más recientes de Eggman ... el Egg-Go-Round] Nicole.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Knuckles sobre la voz que salía de los guantes.

"Un nuevo compañero durante mi carrera, resulta que Eggman la obligó a trabajar para él antes de que la detuviera", explicó Naruto.

Eggman bajó la vista de su cabina y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Knuckles corriendo juntos para perseguirlo.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" el doctor exigió.

"Eso es para que lo sepamos y para que lo descubras. Buen intento de transportar aquí para perdernos", dijo Naruto.

"¡Es hora de que pagues por engañarme Eggman!" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Tendrás que derrotar mi invento antes de hacerlo!"

"¡Eso puede ser fácil de arreglar!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; ****Jefe**

Naruto y Knuckles se acercaron al vehículo al darse cuenta de que las cuatro plataformas giraban en el sentido de las agujas del reloj alrededor de la cabina y buscaron una debilidad antes de decidir golpear directamente en la cabina para infligir un daño grave. Naruto esperó hasta que una plataforma azul estuvo dentro de su rango de salto, luego saltó sobre ella con sus guantes formando un par de guanteletes con garras y estaba a punto de saltar en la cabina cuando la luz azul cambió repentinamente a roja antes de que la plataforma girara rápidamente para que Naruto se fuera. tomado por sorpresa y caído al suelo.

"Supongo que esas plataformas no son para mostrar", reflexionó Naruto.

"Bueno, eso no nos detendrá", fue Knuckles tomando su turno para saltar a la segunda plataforma azul y rápidamente saltó a la amarilla antes de que comenzara a girar, pero Naruto notó que Eggman sonreía y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

"¡Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto creó una copia de sí mismo que arrojó un hirashin kunai a Knuckles antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo y reaparecer para agarrar el equidna y luego lanzarlo al aire.

Knuckles usó su habilidad natural para deslizarse en el aire antes de mirar al clon "¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?" se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando vio que se disparaban picos desde la plataforma amarilla después de que la luz azul cambiara a roja y golpeara el clon para que se disipara "Whoa, era una trampa"

Luego, desde el centro del Egg Mobile, las balas electrificadas de color naranja dispararon contra los dos dúos. Knuckles giró hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evitar los proyectiles entrantes mientras se deslizaba, Naruto estaba a punto de esquivarlo con su Swift Release cuando Kou voló frente a él.

"¡Chao!" El cuerpo del héroe Chao se delineó con un aura blanca y luego adelantó sus manos para conjurar un gran escudo de energía blanca que reflejaba los proyectiles hacia Eggman y dañaba la cabina.

"¡Whoa, no sabía que podías hacer eso Kou!" dijo Naruto, Kou simplemente chilló alegremente mientras que Yoru parecía estar haciendo pucheros.

[Análisis completo, la plataforma azul gira para evitar el montaje y la plataforma amarilla extiende picos para ataques. Señales para la activación es cuando la luz azul cambia a rojo en la plataforma actual] Nicole habló.

"¡Gracias por la información Nicole-chan!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

[T-de nada] la IA femenina tartamudeó, sintiéndose aún más confundida por qué su discurso flaqueaba así.

"¡Yo Knux, no estés en las plataformas cuando las luces se pongan rojas y ten cuidado con sus disparos!" Naruto llamó a su compañero que asintió afirmativamente.

"¡Entendido, las cosas se volvieron mucho más fáciles ahora!" Esperó a que la luz roja en una plataforma amarilla volviera a cambiar a azul antes de saltar sobre ella y luego lanzarse hacia la cabina con el puño levantado y golpearla para causar daños graves y luego aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Mi turno!" Naruto formó un clon de sombras que se transformó en un molino de viento plegable shuriken que lanzó antes de desaparecer también. Eggman disparó al proyectil entrante y logró desviarlo del rumbo ... pero un segundo shuriken de molino de viento apareció desde otro ángulo y cortó la torreta antes de soplar en humo y revelar a Naruto " **Deur Wind Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows** ", lo siguió. Con una esfera azul en espiral en la mano " **¡Rasengan!** ", la embistió en la cabina directamente donde Knuckles golpeó por un daño crítico. Haciendo que Egg-Go-Round explote con Eggman expulsando frenéticamente del vehículo en un Egg Mobile ligeramente más pequeño y fulminó con la mirada al dúo.

**Fin musical**

"¡Malditos ustedes dos! Su interferencia continua está arruinando la mayoría de mis planes, ¡debo adelantar mi agenda de dominación mundial antes de que ustedes también lo arruinen!" Eggman presionó un botón para que un rayo blanco saliera disparado del Egg Mobile y divergiera para formar un portal circular que gira y atravesó para cerrarlo.

"¡Ratas! ¡Es resbaladizo!" Los nudillos gruñeron.

"De acuerdo, pero está hablando de dominación mundial", dijo Naruto.

"Él siempre trata de hacer eso, pero siempre ponemos fin a eso".

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron Tails, Mina y Cream, y el dúo les contó lo que sucedió y Naruto les presentó a Nicole para la fascinación de Tails.

"Ahora la pregunta es ¿a dónde iría para comenzar con su plan de dominación mundial?" dijo Tails.

[Puedo saber a dónde iría el médico después] Nicole habló para que todos miraran el guante.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Mina.

[Afirmativo, cuando Naruto atacó con su técnica, aproveché esa oportunidad para hackear su sistema y descargar algunos datos. Según esto, debe haberse retirado a su escondite que se encuentra en el espacio llamado Egg Utopia y tengo las coordenadas que nos transportarán allí con su dispositivo]

"Espera, y lo sacaré", Naruto sacó un pergamino de la bolsa de su chaleco y lo desenrolló para canalizar el chakra en uno de los sellos para sacar el dispositivo del portal que los llevó al paisaje de datos.

"Está bien, ingresando coordenadas ... ¡ahí! ¡Estamos listos para el transporte!" Tails había activado el dispositivo mientras proyectaba otro portal a su próximo destino.

"¡Es hora de arreglar las cosas con Eggman!" dijo Mina.

"¡Ídem!" Knuckles asintió afirmativamente.

"Parece que estamos en condiciones óptimas, ¡vamos!" Naruto corrió hacia el portal, seguido rápidamente por los demás, donde se enfrentarán a Eggman sin ningún lugar para correr esta vez.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, el equipo llegó a Angel Island en busca de Eggman, pero terminó peleando contra Knuckles, que había sido engañado (nuevamente) por el médico antes de unirse a ellos para recuperar el engaño. Fue durante su estadía mientras Tails buscaba la forma de rastrear a Eggman cuando Naruto y Cream entraron en el místico Chao Garden con el antiguo amigo de un Hero Chao y Dark Chao para que quisieran estar con él. Luego, el equipo rastrea a Eggman hasta el paisaje de datos donde un programa de inteligencia artificial esclavizado llamado NICOLE fue rescatado e integrado en los guantes de Naruto, ahora lo persiguen una vez más al espacio para detener los planes de Eggman de una vez por todas. El próximo capítulo marcará el final del arco de Sonic Advance 2.**

**Aquí está el harén completo con pequeñas posibilidades de cambio:**

**Honey the cat  
Rouge the bat  
Blaze the cat  
Shahra the genie of the ring (Secret Rings)  
Merlina (The Black Knight)  
NICOLE  
Bunnie  
Barby koala  
Sonar the fennec  
Mina mangosta  
Julie Su The echidna  
Tikal The echidna  
Clove the berrendo & Cassia the berrendo  
Fiona the zorro  
Sally bellota  
Lumina Flowlight (fusible vacío para volverse completo)  
Coral the Betta  
Perci La dama bandicoot (boom sónico)  
Lupe el líder de la manada de lobos  
Leeta el lobo y Lyco las hermanas lobo en manada de lobos  
Sash Lilac el dragón de agua  
Carol té el gato montés  
Milla La Sabueso  
Novia de la Tormenta Conquistadora (NUEVA ADICIÓN)  
Reliquia del pika ****(NUEVA ADICIÓN)**

**Envíe sus sugerencias por medio de PM si tiene ideas sobre las cuales desea hablar conmigo sobre esta historia.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 14: Una búsqueda orbital y Sprint final**

* * *

Dentro de la exosfera del planeta tierra, una nave espacial está actualmente en órbita con un propósito desconocido. Es una estación espacial esférica masiva con cuencas oculares cóncavas y un bigote en kilómetros de acero al plasma endurecido al vacío, a semejanza del Doctor Eggman. Fue dentro de esta fortaleza orbital que se materializó un portal y varias figuras emergieron de él revelando ser Naruto y los otros que habían estado persiguiendo al médico hasta el espacio.

"Así que este es su pequeño escondite ¿eh?" Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, aunque tenía que admitir que esta era la primera vez que había estado en el espacio exterior, el mismo Kurama estaba igual de interesado.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian por aquí con Eggman, volveremos a golpear este lugar después de tratar con él", dijo Knuckles.

"Pero primero tendremos que encontrarlo primero", dijo Mina.

Naruto asintió afirmando "Y como siempre, tendremos que separarnos y mirar alrededor. Las parejas son Knuckles, Cream y Mina, mientras que Tails y yo iremos juntos. Sin duda Eggman es consciente de nuestra llegada y ha preparado su fuerzas para atacar, así que ten cuidado "

[Una táctica plausible, ¿puedo sugerir ubicar primero la sala de control para poder manipular el sistema de vigilancia que podríamos usar para localizar al médico así como a la madre de Cream], un programa de IA llamado Nicole habló desde el ECG de Naruto (Energy Convert Guantes)

"¡Esa es una gran idea, Nicole! Definitivamente encontraremos a Eggman de esa manera", dijo Tails.

"Ahora que todos sabemos a dónde ir, ¡salgamos a la carretera!" Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue con Kou y Yoru colgando de su chaqueta.

"¡Hola Naruto, espérame!" Tails giró sus colas gemelas rápidamente para impulsarse hacia adelante después de su compañero zorro mientras los otros iban en una dirección diferente.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Ley de la utopía del huevo 1

Naruto y Tails corrieron a lo largo del camino que, cuando descendía y conducía a través de un pasillo hasta el final, donde un carril grind los estaba esperando mientras estaban expuestos al exterior del espacio exterior para sorpresa de Naruto, pero volvió a enfocarse como un solo paso en falso. los hechizos condenan para él y su compañero. Al bajar por el carril inclinado, el dúo regresó al interior de la estación espacial mientras corrían colina arriba y saltaban sobre una hilera de púas para rebotar en un resorte en el otro lado cerca de la pared para ascender a un nivel superior donde un zumbador Badnik apuntó hacia ellos y disparó una bala de energía. Tails rápidamente agarró la mano de Naruto y lo levantó más alto con sus colas girando rápidamente como un rotor. Naruto canalizó el chakra en un guante para formar un puñado de shuriken que arrojó al badnik para destruirlo.

Volviendo a caer al suelo, el dúo corrió cuesta abajo mientras ganaba velocidad y luego cayó a una colina más baja donde se lanzaron desde una rampa del tablero para tomar algo de aire y aterrizar en una plataforma que saltó desde el otro lado para aterrizar en otra plataforma , allí impulsaron un panel de tablero directamente hacia una especie de cañón que utilizaron con su tablero giratorio para entrar, el hocico apuntó hacia arriba y los disparó hacia una plataforma superior donde se estrellaron contra varios badniks que parecían murciélagos que volaron al girar sus alas que Sobresalen de sus costados como una hélice y luego caen a un camino para alejarse de un tablero de instrumentos y correr por una pared en rampa para elevarse en el aire y aterrizar sobre una y Tails corrieron a lo largo de él para encontrarse con otro cañón que apuntaba hacia adelante y les disparó a un camino donde saltaron para aterrizar sobre una plataforma circular que de repente se deslizó por una pendiente hacia la sección exterior del espacio. estación y voló por una rampa en el aire.

Naruto rápidamente miró a su alrededor hasta que vio un riel sobre ellos "¡Tails, salta al riel ahora!"

"¡Bueno!" Tails respondió.

Ambos zorros saltaron hacia el riel de carga y cabalgaron mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo antes de alejarse para aterrizar de forma segura en el interior de la fortaleza, donde aterrizaron sobre una plataforma de lanzamiento en miniatura que se disparó hacia adelante para arrojarlos por el camino, pero aterrizaron correctamente y continuaron con su carrera. Naruto y Tails corrían a lo largo de la ruta y pasaron por un gran panel de computadora rojo con una base marcada con un triángulo frente a él y la pantalla de la computadora es negra mientras muestra una flecha verde apuntando, de repente fueron levantados del suelo hacia el techo donde aterrizaron los pies primero a Naruto ya que no está usando chakra para prenderse.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Debemos haber activado un interruptor de control de gravedad", dijo Tails.

"¿Interruptor de control de gravedad?"

Nicole comenzó a explicar [Es un dispositivo que cambia el flujo de gravedad, razón por la cual ambos pueden permanecer en el techo sin caer al suelo]

"Wow, gracias por la información Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Nicole se sintió extraña de nuevo cuando él le sonrió, pero respondió de todos modos [me alegra ofrecerte ayuda] estas sensaciones continúan ocurriendo cada vez que interactúa con Naruto, pero no podía deducir por qué.

Naruto y Tails cayeron hacia arriba y evitaron por poco una hilera de púas al aterrizar antes de saltar para agarrarse a un poste vertical y giraron alrededor de él mientras ascendían y luego corrían a lo largo del techo pasando un interruptor de control de gravedad para redirigir su flujo de gravedad y aterrizar de nuevo en el se desmoronaron cuando cayeron cuesta abajo donde se movieron a lo largo de un riel en el borde para dar un salto mortal al final y aterrizar en una plataforma superior. El dúo corrió hasta el final donde rebotaron en un resorte para atravesar un circuito guía ascendente recto a lo largo de una pendiente hacia un circuito descendente antes de que un circuito guía descendente aterrizara en un carril de molienda antes de saltar para aterrizar en el camino donde rebotaron. un resorte diagonal para ascender al nivel superior.

Al aterrizar, los zorros se elevaron desde un panel de instrumentos para correr por una pared en rampa y rebotar hacia arriba desde un resorte diagonal a través de una cadena de resortes después del primero a la siguiente plataforma con un riel de molienda en el extremo que montaron en el exterior de la fortaleza antes de llegar a una plataforma donde salieron de un panel de instrumentos para atravesar un bucle de lanzadera y subir por una pared en rampa para aterrizar en el nivel superior mientras bajaban por un hueco para subir a otra circular que comenzó a deslizarse cuesta abajo y se lanzó desde un tablero rampa para volar a través de un espacio sin fondo.

El dúo saltó de la plataforma para aterrizar de forma segura en el interior de la fortaleza donde pasaron un interruptor de control de gravedad para ser enviado al techo donde corrieron a lo largo de una pendiente ascendente hasta el final de una pared para encontrar otro interruptor de control de gravedad para obtener De vuelta al suelo, usaron un resorte para impulsarse hacia adelante para golpear otro resorte y ser redirigidos por otro camino inclinado y hacia adelante para correr por un camino alto y empinado hasta el techo, pero saltaron a una plataforma debajo de donde impulsado desde un panel de instrumentos a través de un bucle de lanzadera para rebotar en un resorte con un interruptor de control de gravedad que los envía al techo para que una plataforma de lanzamiento los arroje para que su flujo de gravedad sea revertido por otro interruptor de control de gravedad cuando aterrizan de nuevo el terreno.

"¡Creo que nos estamos acercando a la sala de vigilancia!" dijo Tails.

"¡Espero que tengas razón, Tails!" Naruto respondió mientras corrían a lo largo del camino a alta velocidad antes de sumergirse en un cañón con el cañón apuntando hacia arriba antes de lanzarlos a través de una gran brecha fuera de la fortaleza para aterrizar en una plataforma donde corrieron a través de un bucle de lanzadera antes de lanzarse desde una rampa del tablero hacia una hilera de barras verticales que solían cruzar de regreso a la fortaleza. Corrieron a lo largo del camino y se alejaron de un panel del tablero mientras atravesaban un bucle de lanzadera y subieron por una pared alta en rampa antes de caer por un hueco en otra plataforma circular mientras se deslizaba por la pendiente y se lanzaba por una rampa del tablero cuando saltaban. y corrían por las secciones más profundas de Egg Utopia.

**Fin musical**

Naruto y Tails estaban corriendo por los pasillos cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de metal con un panel de control al lado. Sospechando que era su destino marcado, Naruto se acercó al panel de control mientras se preguntaba cómo abrir la puerta cuando Nicole habló.

[Coloque su mano sobre el panel, comenzaré el hackeo] dijo la IA femenina.

"Está bien, Nicole-chan. Ve a por ello", Naruto puso una mano en el panel y vio como una pantalla holográfica aparecía desde el cristal azul y las corrientes de datos comenzaron a rodar hasta que se escuchó un pitido del panel y las puertas metálicas se deslizaron. aparte para revelar la entrada.

[Bypass completo]

"Gracias por la ayuda", dijo Tails.

Entraron para encontrarse en una habitación llena de monitores conectados a las paredes con una interfaz frente a ellos. En una de las pantallas vieron a Knuckles, Cream y Mina corriendo por un camino mientras derribaban a algunos badniks en el camino. Tails comenzó a tocar el panel mientras Naruto también ponía una mano sobre él para que Nicole se uniera al pirateo del sistema con él mirando.

"¡Allí, encontramos a Eggman!" Tails presionó un botón para cambiar el canal en los monitores para mostrar a Eggman volando en su móvil Egg en una sección desconocida de la estación espacial.

"Eso es bueno, pero ¿alguna señal de la madre de Cream-chan?" preguntó Naruto

[Todas las cámaras han sido escaneadas, pero ninguna proporcionó información sobre su paradero en la fortaleza], dijo Nicole.

"Quizás Eggman la mantenga en algún lugar cercano a él", dijo Tails.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlo", dijo Naruto.

[He señalado la ubicación actual del médico, puedo guiarte hasta él], dijo Nicole con la pantalla holográfica que muestra un mapa de Egg Utopia con un punto rojo parpadeante que muestra dónde está Eggman.

"Está bien Nicole-chan, muéstranos el camino", Naruto y Tails salieron corriendo de la sala de vigilancia y en dirección a la ubicación actual del médico.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Ley de la utopía del huevo 2

El dúo estaba corriendo cuesta abajo y acelerando, allí saltaron hacia una barandilla descendente y se aferraron a él, se deslizaron hacia el otro extremo y aterrizaron en el suelo donde pasaron por un interruptor de control de gravedad para correr en el techo donde pisaron un Launchpad que los arrojó a las afueras de la fortaleza mientras avanzaban a lo largo de un riel ascendente hacia el otro lado donde los arrojaron desde un muelle y atravesaron un anillo de aterrizaje para aterrizar en el suelo. Los zorros corrieron hasta el final de la plataforma para viajar a lo largo de un riel y saltaron al final para aterrizar en otra plataforma donde saltaron a un cañón, el hocico apuntaba hacia arriba y los lanzó al aire donde un interruptor de control de gravedad los hizo aterrizar. en el techo.

Naruto y Tails corrieron a lo largo del techo y atravesaron un circuito de lanzadera donde se alejaron de un panel de instrumentos para correr por la pared hasta el suelo antes de caer de nuevo al techo y rebotar desde un resorte para descender hacia el nivel inferior, allí pisaron lanzaron otro Launchpad sobre un espacio y se precipitaron cuesta arriba hacia un resorte para descender otro nivel antes de saltar a un cañón que, como siempre, los lanzó hacia el techo para un interruptor de control de gravedad que los enviara de vuelta al suelo. El dúo corrió hacia las afueras una vez más y se movió a lo largo de un riel inclinado para saltar a una plataforma donde se alejaron de un panel de instrumentos para moler un riel inclinado hacia el siguiente camino mientras corrían a alta velocidad y luego se lanzaban desde una rampa de tablero aterrizar en un carril de molienda arriba, llevándolos de vuelta a la fortaleza '

Los zorros corrieron hacia adelante y saltaron hacia un poste vertical que solían descender en espiral hasta el nivel inferior y se dejaron caer sobre un tablero para correr por una pared en rampa donde varios badniks zumbadores esperaban antes de abrir fuego contra ellos. Naruto corrió hacia un lado para evadir los disparos mientras canalizaba el chakra en sus guantes para formar una cuerda que giró antes de disparar hacia adelante para atravesar dos de los badnik aerotransportados, Yoru se lanzó contra un badnik con los dientes al descubierto y lo mordió repetidamente. pequeños pedazos mientras Kou emitía un aura blanca de su cuerpo y cargaba para aplastar a varios. El mismo Tails estaba usando sus extremos de cola para cortar varios badniks hasta que todos los enemigos fueran destruidos.

[Te estás acercando, el doctor no está muy lejos de aquí] dijo Nicole.

"¡Entendido, aceleremos el ritmo, chicos! ¡Ya casi llegamos!" dijo Naruto

"Está bien Naruto", respondió Tails.

Pisaron un panel de instrumentos para una aceleración rápida mientras el dúo corría a través de un bucle de lanzadera para correr por la cornisa para rebotar en un resorte diagonal desde una plataforma debajo para ascender hacia el nivel superior, donde la ruta los llevó nuevamente a las afueras, donde un Launchpad los arrojó a través de la brecha hacia una pared más adelante para rebotar a lo largo de una serie de muelles y ascender a la cima, de regreso a la fortaleza. Corrieron hacia el borde de la plataforma para deslizarse por otra barandilla hacia el otro lado para alejarse de un panel de instrumentos directamente hacia una pared en rampa a través de un bucle ascendente y lanzaron una rampa de tablero para agarrarse a una barra de gimnasia donde giró alrededor de un Algunas veces antes de balancearse para aterrizar en el suelo y reanudar la carrera con Tails volando a su lado.

El dúo corrió por un interruptor de control de gravedad para llegar al techo donde se movieron a lo largo de un riel ascendente y se alejó de un panel de instrumentos a través de un bucle descendente hacia el suelo directamente en un cañón que tenía el cañón apuntando hacia abajo esta vez antes de dispararlos al terreno que aterrizaron con un rollo, luego aceleraron a través de un par de bucles cuesta arriba y luego pisaron un Launchpad para ser arrojados sobre un fondo sin fondo para aterrizar con seguridad en el otro lado y encontrarse corriendo por un pasillo muy grande.

**Fin musical**

[Aquí es donde se vio por última vez al Dr. Eggman] dijo Nicole.

"Está bien, pero ¿dónde está él?" preguntó Tails mirando confundido a su alrededor.

"Solo mantén tus ojos y oídos afuera, podría aparecer desde cualquier lugar", Naruto escuchó cualquier sonido desconocido por unos momentos y, efectivamente, escuchó el sonido de un motor que se dirigía hacia ellos "Y aquí viene, detrás de nosotros".

Tan pronto como dijo que pasó un vehículo junto a ellos y pudieron verlo más claramente de cerca, este vehículo se parece a una araña de dos patas con sus dos patas largas que tiene un par de ruedas unidas a los extremos mientras sostenga la cabina donde hay dos agujeros grandes debajo y debajo de ella.

En la cabina, Eggman se burló del dúo de zorros mientras corrían tras él en su último invento "No debería sorprenderme demasiado que me hayas perseguido hasta aquí. Pero ahora estás jugando en mi territorio donde mi victoria está garantizado con mi rana de huevo recién inventada. ¡Prepárate para enfrentar tu muerte! "

Naruto y Tails junto con el Chao inclinaron la cabeza confundidos ante la introducción del médico de su nueva arma, ya que algo no parece tener sentido.

"¿Egg Frog? Pero se parece más a una araña que a una rana, como la que Sonic destruyó hace algún tiempo", dijo Tails.

"¡No es una araña, es una rana!" dijo Eggman enojado.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo "No, definitivamente parece más una araña desde nuestro punto de vista"

[Según mis escáneres visuales, el parecido es el de una araña] dijo Nicole, obteniendo una sensación de satisfacción por la declaración hacia el médico.

" **Supongo que su maldad ha afectado su habilidad para distinguir entre un anfibio y un arácnido",** dijo Kurama pensativamente.

Eggman apretó los dientes con ira ante sus declaraciones "¡Para tener el descaro de criticar mi invento, pagarás por eso!"

Naruto sonrió con anticipación mientras los cristales en sus guantes brillaban con energía "¡Parece que está en juego! ¡Vamos Tails!"

"¡Entendido!" dijo Tails en afirmación.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Jefe 7

Mientras corrían tras el médico, Nicole repentinamente les habló.

[Tenga en cuenta que hay un cambio continuo en el área, un salto lo suficientemente alto cambiará su flujo de gravedad al techo]

Tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras, la Rana Huevo acercó las patas con ruedas antes de saltar al techo mientras arrojaba un misil al suelo y permaneció allí, el misil aterrizó en el suelo para explotar en un largo rastro de fuego que se dirigió hacia el dúo.

" **Supongo que por eso lo llamó la rana del huevo ... aunque parezca una araña",** dijo Kurama.

Tails rápidamente tomó el aire y extendió sus manos hacia Naruto "¡Rápido, agarra a Naruto!" el zorro inmediatamente obedeció y saltó para agarrar las manos de Tails cuando lo levantaron sobre el ardiente camino para evadir con éxito la quema.

"¡Gracias por salvar!" dijo Naruto

"¡No hay problema!" Tails respondió.

"¡Llévame al techo y atacaré a Eggman desde allí!"

Tails voló más alto y arrojó a Naruto al techo para que el cambio de gravedad surta efecto antes de apresurarse hacia el mech mientras estiraba una mano para formar un **Rasengan** para atacar, Eggman lo vio venir y saltó al suelo mientras caía para lanzar un rastro de fuego para atacar al zorro. Naruto arrojó rápidamente un Hirashin kunai al suelo y se dirigió hacia él para evadirlo, sin embargo notó que Eggman no estaba delante de él, lo que significa ...

"¡Naruto, mira detrás de ti!" Tails gritó en alerta.

Naruto miró hacia atrás para ver a la Rana Huevo cargando hacia él y fue demasiado tarde para esquivar la carga cuando fue golpeado y fue lanzado al suelo por la preocupación de Tails y la satisfacción de Eggman.

"Te tengo ... ¿eh?" La sonrisa de Eggman desapareció cuando vio al zorro explotar en una nube de humo que se disipó para revelar un tronco de madera junto con dos palos rodando por el suelo "¡¿Qué ... a dónde fue ?!"

"¡Mira aquí!" hizo exactamente eso para ver a Naruto zambullirse hacia él con una esfera de energía en espiral azul " **¡Rasengan!** " embistió el jutsu para infligir un gran daño a la Rana del Huevo antes de volver a caer al suelo.

"¿Fue ese el **jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo del** que me hablaste?" preguntó Tails.

"Sí, con él puedo cambiar de lugar con un tronco de madera u otras cosas. Lo cual es perfecto para atacar a los enemigos cuando su guardia está baja como con una cabeza de huevo allá", dijo Naruto.

[Increíble, simplemente una técnica versátil] dijo Nicole maravillada.

"Grrrrr, ¿por qué eres pequeña?" Eggman operó a Egg Frog para que se pusiera de lado con una rueda unida al techo y la otra restante en el suelo con el hocico inferior apuntando al dúo antes de dispararles misiles repetidamente.

"¡Oh muchacho, cúbrete!" Gritó Naruto, saltaron de un lado a otro y, a veces, saltaron al techo para evadir los misiles y los rastros de fuego entrantes, pero Eggman fue bastante persistente al volarlos en pedazos "¡Bien, eso es suficiente! **Rápido lanzamiento: Shadow Rush !** "Naruto se lanzó hacia la pierna en el suelo y desató un ataque de cuerpo completo a alta velocidad, haciendo que la Rana Huevo tropezara y aterrizara en el suelo" ¡A por ello, Tails! "

"¡Bueno!" Tails se acurrucó y comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de disparar hacia adelante para golpearse contra la cabina del piloto por algún daño y luego deslizarse hacia atrás junto con Naruto para construir cierta distancia entre ellos y el mech para evitar cualquier contraataque.

"Todavía no he terminado, ¡toma esto!" Eggman saltó al techo una vez más y esta vez disparó dos misiles para crear un incendio más grande que Tails no podría llevar a Naruto a tiempo cuando dicho zorro lo agarró y lo lanzó al aire.

"¡Naruto sal de ahí!" Tails le gritó.

Mientras miraba a los entrantes, Naruto sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba y pensó que había sido golpeado por las llamas ... pero aún no estaban cerca de él y cuando lo hicieron, no sintió el ardor en absoluto. Desde el punto de vista de Tails, vio a su amigo siendo consumido por las llamas y quedó consternado. Pero luego notó una llama celeste entre las rojas y se movió hasta que emergió para revelar que Naruto estaba envuelto en ella y parecía sorprendido.

"¡Naruto, estás bien! ¿Y qué es ese fuego?" preguntó un feliz y confundido Tails.

"No conozco a Tails, me apareció así y mi chakra no fue utilizado para eso", dijo Naruto. "¿Tienes alguna idea de Kurama?"

" **Ninguno en absoluto, pero lo que sí sé es que debes haberlo llamado instintivamente",** dijo Kurama

"Ya veo, pero aún está activo ... ¡Lo usaré para mi ventaja!" Naruto se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de lanzarse hacia la Rana Huevo, dejando un rastro de llamas cerúleas. Eggman vio la repentina emisión de poder del Naruto y rápidamente colocó su robot de lado para disparar sus misiles nuevamente, pero Naruto cerró la brecha muy rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él **"¡Rueda de fuego de Kitsune!" **se estrelló contra el mech, haciendo que el azul abandonara su cuerpo y lo envolviera antes de explotar con Eggman que había expulsado el Egg Mobile a tiempo.

**Fin musical**

"Parece que tienes algunos trucos escondidos bajo la manga, pero yo también, ¡persígueme si te atreves!" Eggman giró su nave y salió volando rápidamente.

"¡Vuelve aquí Eggman, no más corriendo esta vez!" Naruto intentó perseguirlo cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre.

"¡Naruto!"

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Mina y los demás corriendo hacia él y Tails antes de gritarles "¡Chicos, vengan por aquí! ¡Tenemos que ir tras Eggman!" se fue con el resto siguiéndolo de cerca. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta el final, donde vieron un puente extremadamente largo que llevaba a un satélite colosal y vieron a Eggman volando delante de ellos.

"Ahí va, vamos-" Knuckles se cortó cuando todo el lugar se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que tropezaran cuando las luces cambiaron a rojo y una alarma sonó con fuerza "¡¿Qué está pasando ?!"

[¡La estación espacial está sufriendo una falla total del sistema y está a punto de estrellarse contra la tierra!] Dijo Nicole.

Naruto sacó el pergamino y abrió el dispositivo de Tails, que pasó al joven zorro para su confusión "¡Ustedes deberían salir de aquí mientras yo voy tras Eggman!"

Todos lo miraron en estado de shock y Knuckles habló "¡Eso es una locura, no puedes esperar que te dejemos así!"

"¡Tiene razón, deberíamos ir contigo!" dijo Mina.

"Lo sé, pero ahora estamos presionados contra el tiempo aquí y siendo yo el más rápido, podría derrotar a Eggman y rescatar a la madre de Cream-chan antes de que la estación espacial se derrumbe por completo", dijo Naruto.

Cream miró a Naruto con preocupación "Pero Naruto ..." dijo que el zorro cayó sobre una rodilla y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza con una cálida sonrisa.

"Hice una promesa de rescatar a tu madre, y definitivamente lo cumpliré. Es por eso que quiero que te aferres a esto ... me ayudará a salvar a tu madre", Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un Hirashin kunai que le entregó al conejo joven "Mantenlo bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cream asintió obedientemente "¡Lo haré!"

Luego tomó al Chao sentado sobre sus hombros y se los pasó a Cream y les dijo: "Los necesitaré para que se queden con Cream-chan por unos minutos ... no se vean tristes, estaré seguro que volverá, "Kou y Yoru no estaban contentos, pero no obstante cumplieron.

Knuckles dejó escapar un suspiro "... Está bien Naruto, pero será mejor que vuelvas de una pieza"

"Secundo eso, es divertido salir contigo", dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza afirmando "¡Claro, sal de aquí rápidamente! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo!"

Tails asintió con la cabeza y luego comenzó a operar el dispositivo mientras se abría un portal mientras comenzaban con piezas de la estación espacial cayendo a su alrededor "¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Naruto!"

Naruto los vio irse antes de girar hacia el largo puente "Oh, tengo la intención de hacerlo", con el pergamino abierto canalizó el chakra hacia el siguiente sello para sacar un pergamino mucho más grande, luego Naruto lo desplegó para revelar una matriz de sello complicada que activó para Invocar a un clon de sombra que había estacionado en Angel Island sentado en un estado meditativo, ya que ambos están envueltos en una nube de humo antes de desvanecerse para revelarlo con pigmentación naranja alrededor de los ojos que muestran iris amarillos como sapo y estaba usando su corto abrigo rojo con mangas con un patrón de llamas negras alrededor del dobladillo cuando salió corriendo hacia el puente. Allí vio a Eggman montado en otra de su marca EggHammerTank 2.

"Así que finalmente llegaste y te vestiste para la ocasión," Eggman se burló del zorro.

"Guarda las bromas para alguien a quien le importe, ¿dónde está la madre de Cream-chan?" Naruto frunció el ceño al doctor.

"Tal vez si me derrotas, podría decirte. Veamos cómo destruyes las versiones mejoradas", Eggman se alejó a velocidades mucho más altas que la primera vez que Naruto lo enfrentó mientras el zorro lo perseguía.

**"Recuerda Naruto, solo tienes cinco minutos antes de que el modo Sage desaparezca",** dijo Kurama.

"Conozco a Kurama, así que haré que cada segundo cuente", respondió Naruto.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Zona Final- XX

Naruto estaba corriendo el vehículo y cerrando la brecha entre ellos, Eggman activó la mano de metal gigante para arremeter y agarrar al zorro junto con el martillo que se balanceaba desde arriba. Naruto vio los ataques entrantes y saltó al aire para colocar su mano sobre la mano de metal para saltar, luego siguió con una patada doble para golpear realmente el martillo para el shock del médico, pero no se molestó mientras operaba las armas para ataca una vez más con la mano de metal ejecutando un golpe de heno en su objetivo previsto con el martillo siguiendo.

Sin retroceder, Naruto apretó su mano derecha en un puño antes de balancearla a unos pocos metros del puño entrante, pero hubo un poderoso impacto que lo empujó hacia atrás para golpear el vehículo y luego agarró el martillo mientras se anclaba al suelo antes de arrancarlo. el arma de su articulación y tirarla a la basura. Forma un Rasengan y carga con la mano de metal moviéndose para interceptar mientras empuja con la técnica **"Sage Art: Rasengan!" **Cuando la esfera en espiral hizo contacto, comenzó a moler a través del puño de metal en muchos pedazos y continuó golpeando la cabina para que Eggman expulsara el móvil Egg antes de que fuera completamente destruido.

"No está mal, ¡pero hay más de donde vino eso!" dijo Eggman, luego el Egg Bomber Tank pasó por él para atracar "Vamos a reanudar ¿de acuerdo?"

" _Creo que es seguro decir que tiene la intención de usar copias de las máquinas que usó contra nosotros en las otras zonas",_ pensó Naruto.

" **No importa, todos compartirán el mismo destino que los demás",** dijo Kurama.

Eggman apuntó el cañón y comenzó a disparar una bala de cañón negra a un ritmo mucho más rápido, a diferencia del original, Naruto sacó varios kunai regulares envueltos en etiquetas explosivas en una mano y canalizó chakra en el guante para formar un puñado de shuriken que comenzó a arrojar al balas de cañón para detonarlas antes de que cayeran cerca de él. Mientras arrojaba el shuriken, Naruto estaba atento al intervalo de tiempo en que se disparaban las balas de cañón y lo encontró cuando rápidamente arrojó el kunai directamente al hocico del cañón y, unos segundos más tarde, el cañón explotó para exponer el interior. Eggman continuó lanzando balas de cañón a Naruto a pesar de la falta de un cañón como antes.

Naruto formó una construcción de lanza a través del ECG y luego rápidamente envolvió varias etiquetas explosivas mientras se lanzaba a izquierda y derecha para evadir las explosiones entrantes antes de lanzarse hacia la mitad antes de saltar en el aire, levantó la lanza cargada "¡Toma esto!" luego lo lanzó hacia la brecha con el Egg Bomber Tank subiendo en una gran explosión, obligando a Eggman a expulsar nuevamente.

"Hmph, obviamente necesita más trabajo, ¿qué tal este?" dijo Eggman mientras el Tótem del huevo pasaba para que él subiera a bordo.

El Egg Totem procedió a lanzar dos de los tótems como discos que comenzaron a girar rápidamente antes de volar hacia él con los cañones sobresaliendo y disparando proyectiles rojos desde diferentes direcciones **"Swift Release: Shadow Dance!"**Naruto entró y salió rápidamente y ligeramente alrededor de los proyectiles mientras dejaba un rastro de imágenes posteriores antes de saltar hacia uno de los discos giratorios con el puño levantado hacia atrás antes de romper el cañón en pedazos, se dio la vuelta para lanzar un kunai mejorado por el viento para cortar el cañón en el otro disco giratorio. Naruto saltó rápidamente en el aire para evadir un tercer disco giratorio que venía detrás de él "¡Lanzamiento rápido: Vuelo de las sombras!" se lanzó en el aire con imágenes secundarias que intentaban detrás de él mientras estiraba las manos y una esfera de chakra en espiral azul se formaba en cada una de ellas "¡Rasengan Barrage!" lo embistió contra el Tótem del huevo mientras el vehículo se doblaba bajo la fuerza del ataque y fue destruido.

El siguiente fue el Aero Egg, ya que Eggman estaba operando un avión, pero esta vez había una torreta de armas unida a la placa colgante detrás, la torreta apuntó a Naruto y desató un rápido disparo de balas de energía naranja mientras el cuerpo principal procedía a caer gris. misiles hacia el suelo debajo. Naruto sacó un kunai y lo mejoró con chakra antes de desviar rápidamente los disparos entrantes mientras evadía los escombros de las explosiones.

Naruto sacó un shuriken y lo arrojó a la torreta antes de realizar un conjunto de señales de mano mientras gritaba **"¡Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone!" **observó cómo se multiplicaba en mil copias del original antes de atravesar el objetivo varias veces, destruyéndolo solo con los misiles que quedaban para lidiar con el "Shadow clone jutsu". Naruto formó un grupo de clones con el primero agarrando el original y lanzándolo en el aire gracias a la mejora de Senjutsu con los otros que lo siguieron rápidamente. dos clones aparecieron a ambos lados y se transformaron en shurikens de molino de viento plegables que agarró y giró rápidamente **"¡Bomba de viento de doble demonio!"**luego los arrojó hacia el Aero Egg, los shuriken volvieron a los clones mientras canalizaban chakra hacia los guantes y dispararon un gancho al original y luego lo empujaron como una catapulta. Naruto puso sus pies delante de él cuando se estrelló contra el Aero Egg, empujándolo al suelo con un daño crítico.

"¡Son cuatro para mí y ninguno para ti Eggman!" dijo Naruto

[Naruto, mis escáneres detectan solo la mitad de la energía extraña en tu cuerpo] dijo Nicole muy consciente de los mechs restantes que quedan en el repertorio de Eggman, pero no puede evitar sentir ... ¿preocupación por el zorro?

"No te preocupes, Nicole-chan. Terminaré las cosas antes de que se agote el modo sabio", dijo Naruto, volviendo su atención a Eggman que estaba a bordo del Egg Saucer.

Naruto corrió hacia adelante con el objetivo como el cañón láser, se lanzó hacia un lado para evadir la mano gigante que trató de agarrarlo y luego saltó rápidamente al aire justo antes de que el cañón apuntara y disparara un rayo hacia él. Naruto creó un clon de sombra para aparecer detrás de él mientras se acurrucaba y comenzó a girar rápidamente, luego el clon giró una vez con una patada giratoria para lanzar a Naruto al cañón, destruyéndolo con éxito. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver la mano de metal lanzándole un puñetazo y también apretó el puño, cargándolo con energía natural antes de realizar un puñetazo directo. Ambos puños chocaron con el metálico que se hizo añicos por el poderoso impacto.

Al ver que no quedan más armas en el platillo Egg, Eggman se vio obligado a abandonar el vehículo en su móvil Egg mientras miraba al zorro que lo perseguía en ese momento "¿De dónde obtuvo ese poder? ¿Podría estar usando una Chaos Emerald para fortalecerse? No importa, está obligado a agotarse al final ", presionó un botón para convocar a su próximo vehículo que era el Egg-Go-Round cuando llegaron a la sección donde está disponible la barandilla.

Tan pronto como Naruto vio el vehículo que aceleró para pasar por él y adelantarse mucho al médico, realizó un salto mejorado de Senjutsu para volar. Creó un clon de sombra y ambos trabajaron juntos para formar un Rasengan más grande de lo habitual mientras se lanzaban hacia los rieles "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" la esfera en espiral se estrujó a través de la barandilla y Eggman no pudo hacer nada cuando el Egg-Go-Round se descarriló y se estrelló contra el suelo con él teniendo que expulsar una vez más.

[Eso fue bastante breve] dijo Nicole.

"Es cierto, pero era tan obvio que me sorprende que no lo hice la primera vez", respondió Naruto. Corrió hacia un pasillo donde, efectivamente, apareció Egg Frog para que Eggman entrara "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

La rana del huevo saltó al techo y comenzó a lanzar bombas debajo para desatar el fuego final, pero esta vez las llamas azules aparecieron una vez más y envolvieron el cuerpo de Naruto, lo que lo animó a correr a través de las llamas sin preocuparse por la quema. Saltó al techo y cargó contra el vehículo a gran velocidad "¡ **Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Sombra!** ", Naruto se acercó a la cabina y desató un aluvión de golpes y patadas tanto en velocidad como en potencia gracias a la cortesía de Senjutsu.

Naruto azotó con un uppercut para llevar a la Egg Frog de vuelta al suelo y luego formó un escuadrón de clones de sombra antes de lanzarse hacia él por completo mientras cada uno preparaba un Rasengan de su propio **"Rasengan Super Barrage". **Luego bombardearon la máquina hasta el olvido, no después de que Eggman se fuera a tiempo. Naruto salió de los restos con su abrigo de salvia desaparecido y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad mientras jadeaba por un ligero cansancio.

**Fin musical**

[Todos los rastros de energía extranjera están agotados, ¿estarás bien Naruto?] Preguntó Nicole no confundida con estas sensaciones de ella por ahora.

"... Estaré bien, una vez que todo esto termine", dijo Naruto.

"Parece que has alcanzado tu límite", dijo Eggman con una sonrisa.

"¡Todavía no lo he hecho, todavía me quedan muchos en el tanque!" dijo Naruto desafiante.

"¡Entonces es bueno que haya guardado uno de los mejores para el final!"

Eggman voló con Naruto corriendo detrás de él, la persecución llevó al zorro hasta el borde de la estación espacial donde Naruto se encontró de pie en una especie de arena con grandes marcas rectangulares de color naranja por todo el lugar, y también tomó nota de los techos estaban llenos de picos que lo hacían sentir cauteloso al respecto.

"¿A dónde fue Eggman? No pudo haber ido muy lejos", dijo Naruto mientras buscaba al médico, de repente sintió que el piso temblaba, notó que una sombra caía sobre él y se giró para ver que algo se elevaba desde el borde de la arena ... algo grande que le está haciendo mirar hacia arriba. Era un robot gigante que mostraba cierta semejanza con el doctor Eggman con un esquema de color que es principalmente gris y naranja con rayas negras y amarillas, y tiene una sola franja roja en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Whoa"

Entonces Naruto escuchó la voz de Eggman desde el interior del mech "Impresionante ¿no es así? Permíteme presentarte ... ¡el Super Eggrobo Z! ¡Una de mis mejores creaciones y símbolo de tu derrota!"

Naruto simplemente se burló de su proclamación "Estás asumiendo que ya ganaste cuando ni siquiera hemos comenzado la pelea. ¡Vamos a poner la pelota en marcha ya y vamos a trabajar!"

"Algo en lo que podamos estar de acuerdo"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Jefe final

Naruto estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando el piso debajo de él se sacudió por un momento antes de levantarse rápidamente hacia el techo, pero saltó antes de terminar ensartado y se volvió para ver que era una plataforma de pilar con la parte superior con un gran rectangular naranja. marcas como los otros y así pensé qué tener en cuenta.

[Escaneo completo, el torso y las piernas están diseñados para resistir ataques fuertes. Sin embargo, la cabeza no posee tal defensa] dijo Nicole.

"Gracias Nicole-chan, ¿hay algo más que deba tener en cuenta?" preguntó Naruto mientras mantenía su enfoque y observaba su paso para evitar ser elevado hacia el techo de pinchos por una de las plataformas elevadoras de pilares.

[Esté atento a los brazos que son capaces de separarse del cuerpo principal para un ataque a distancia, y los ojos también son capaces de disparar rayos láser]

"Notado, ahora para averiguar cómo atacar ...", Naruto miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de tener una idea, vio una de las plataformas sacudirse y saltó sobre ella mientras se elevaba hacia el techo y luego realizó el Kitsune Spiral Dash mientras giraba en su lugar antes de lanzarse para embestir la cabeza del mech y recuperarse. Naruto estaba retrocediendo cuando vio que uno de los brazos del robot disparaba hacia él, pero rápidamente usó el Paso de las Sombras para evadir antes de reaparecer con un Rasengan en la mano y golpeó para causar mucho daño cuando regresó al cuerpo. Saltó a otra plataforma y se preparó para repetir el patrón, sin embargo, Naruto notó que los ojos brillaban e inmediatamente saltó directamente hacia el mech disparando un rayo de energía blanca desde su óptica.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. Qué bueno que Nicole-chan me lo advirtió antes", dijo Naruto.

[E-no es ningún problema en absoluto] dijo Nicole, sintiéndose un poco tímida.

Naruto vio a otro robot que se movía hacia él y rápidamente se movió detrás de una plataforma elevada para protegerlo de la entrada, obligando al brazo a regresar a su cuerpo principal "Shadow Clone jutsu". apareció un clon junto a él y corrió hacia el mech antes de darse la vuelta y unir sus manos y le hizo señas para que pisara, Naruto obedeció y fue lanzado al aire hacia la cabeza del mech mientras preparaba un Rasengan y golpeaba la cabeza por algún daño

[¡Naruto, Eggman está a punto de disparar un rayo óptico!] Nicole gritó en advertencia.

Naruto inmediatamente disipó la técnica y volteó hacia atrás, durante el descenso uno de los brazos del robot disparó hacia él en el aire, rápidamente creó un clon de sombra que lo agarró para girarlo para evadir al acusado y luego tomar represalias con un Rasengan para destruirlo esta vez. . Naruto aterrizó sobre una plataforma ascendente y realizó el **Kitsune Spiral Dash** para lanzarlo a la cabeza del mech nuevamente para atacar antes de aterrizar nuevamente en el suelo.

"Solo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte hará el truco", Naruto preparó un Rasengan, pero esta vez uno notaría que las cuchillas blancas de energía en miniatura giraban alrededor de la esfera espiral azul. Esperó a que Eggman lanzara el brazo robótico restante hacia él. una vez que el doctor hizo exactamente eso, Naruto se lanzó a un lado y arrojó el Hirashin kunai mientras volaba hasta llegar al punto en que estaba justo sobre la cabeza del mech, se dirigió hacia él en un destello amarillo cuando gritó **"Flying Raijin: Nivel 2 más estilo de viento:** ¡ **Rasengan** ! " El ataque combinado infligió suficiente daño cuando el mech gigante comenzó a explotar.

**Fin musical**

Naruto observó cómo la máquina explotaba cuando de repente la región del torso se abrió de golpe y algo surgió de ella. Era un mech que tiene la apariencia de una pistola torcida que es principalmente de color naranja con algunas rayas negras y amarillas, Naruto vio que el móvil Egg estaba atracado en la parte superior de la cabina del mech.

"Perdiste a Eggman, ¿dónde está la mamá de Cream-chan por última vez?" preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Eggman respondió con una sonrisa "Oh, por casualidad, ¿preguntas por esto?" entonces un rayo de luz salió disparado para mostrar un holograma. Naruto se dio cuenta instantáneamente de quién era, ya que es una coneja antropomórfica de orejas caídas que usa un vestido largo de color rosa claro con un chaleco blanco y ajustado de color burdeos, un ascot naranja, guantes blancos y zapatos de tacón bajo de color burdeos.

" _Esa debe ser la madre de Cream-chan, debe ser de donde obtuvo su aspecto",_ Naruto luego miró al médico "¡Será mejor que la dejes ir si sabes lo que es bueno para ti!"

"¿Por qué no vienes detrás de mí e intentas ... Si puedes, eso es!" Eggman apretó un botón de la consola y estallaron explosiones en toda la estación espacial mientras se alejaba volando con Naruto mirando confundido a su alrededor.

[¡Está intentando destruir la estación espacial junto con usted!] Dijo Nicole preocupada.

"¡Eso es lo que piensa! ¡Vamos Kurama!" Declaró Naruto.

"¡ **Ya era hora, he estado deseando ir!" **dijo Kurama con gusto.

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrado mientras fusionaba su chakra con el de Kurama y el chakra dorado estalló antes de envolver su cuerpo y emanar como el de las llamas parpadeantes, comenzando con las dos puntas frontales de su cabello apuntando hacia arriba para parecer cuernos, el bigote las marcas en su rostro se vuelven más gruesas, y la forma de la cubierta del chakra se altera para parecerse a un haori de cuerpo entero con seis marcas negras de magatama alrededor del collar con sus nueve colas que sobresalen por debajo y varias otras líneas arcaicas que se extienden a lo largo de su cuerpo.

[Simplemente asombroso, nunca antes había visto tanto poder. ¿Qué eres, Naruto?] Preguntó Nicole maravillada.

"Vamos a buscarlo", Naruto tomó el aire y voló tras el médico con la estación espacial explotando detrás de él. Muy pronto se encontró con el mech "¡No más correr Eggman!"

El doctor se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia del zorro y los escáneres en su sistema están leyendo grandes cantidades de energía "¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿De dónde sacaste las Esmeraldas del Caos?"

"No estoy usando las Esmeraldas del Caos, ¡este es un poder que me otorgó mi compañero y lo voy a usar para vencerlo en sumisión!" dijo Naruto mientras volaba.

"Todavía no he terminado, ¡todas las armas en línea!" dijo Eggman.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Advance 2 OST; **Zona extra-Área verdadera 53

Eggman disparó una descarga de bolas de energía hacia Naruto, quien rápidamente corrió de izquierda a derecha mientras evadía los proyectiles entrantes, fue entonces cuando el médico lo siguió lanzando una salva de misiles que voló directamente hacia él. Naruto también los esquivó, pero los misiles realizaron un vuelco y volaron hacia él nuevamente, obligando al zorro a evadir nuevamente.

[Esos misiles continuarán persiguiéndote hasta que causen impacto] dijo Nicole.

"Entonces solo tienen que golpear algo, en ese caso ..." Naruto voló directamente hacia Eggman y rápidamente maniobró alrededor del mech para que los misiles lo golpearan "Espero que no te molesten las devoluciones"

Eggman gruñó enojado "¿Por qué, pequeño, toma esto?" Apuntó al final del mech, que se revela como una especie de cañón, ya que disparó un rayo de energía blanca. Naruto vio el cañón apuntando hacia él y rápidamente voló hacia arriba para evitar la explosión.

Naruto realizó una señal de mano cuando un brazo hecho de chakra amarillo salió disparado de su espalda, que ondeó en un arco y formó múltiples Rasengan sobre su cabeza antes de que varios brazos de chakra parecieran sostener las esferas **"¡Rasen-Rampage!" **y empujarlos hacia el mech que lo envió volando.

Eggman no fue alguien que se rindió cuando lanzó otra salva de misiles y los siguió con bolas de energía en un disparo disperso. Naruto tomó medidas evasivas para evitar los proyectiles de energía cuando vio el primer misil, giró para golpearlo con sus colas para golpear el mech, luego varios brazos de chakra salieron de su espalda para agarrar los misiles restantes mientras continuaba moviéndose. alrededor y esquivar las bolas de energía antes de lanzar los misiles de vuelta al mech.

"¡Quédate quieto y recibe un golpe!" El mech continuó disparando misiles y bolas de energía consecutivamente con el zorro evadiendo y contrarrestando, luego el médico vio una oportunidad cuando el oponente se expuso y disparó un rayo desde el cañón con un golpe directo "Gotcha, ahora para poner un ¡fin a ti! "

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron alarmados cuando descubrió que su cuerpo estaba congelado en su lugar "¡Maldición, no puedes moverte!" miró para ver al mech acercándose a él y sintió que algo lo atraía hacia él.

[Naruto! ese fue un rayo congelante con el que te golpeó, ¡ahora está tratando de succionarte al mech!] dijo Nicole.

"¡No lo creo!" Los brazos de Chakra salieron disparados de su cuerpo y agarró el mech, empujándolo hacia atrás para que no se acercara "¡Kurama!"

"¡Lo **tengo!" **El chakra se encendió alrededor de Naruto mientras tomaba la forma de la cabeza de Kurama con las fauces abiertas, listas para morder el mech. Los ojos de Eggman se abrieron detrás de sus gafas en estado de shock cuando canceló rápidamente la succión y se retiró antes de que las mandíbulas se cerraran sobre su mech **"Tch ... erró"**

"No olvides que la mamá de Cream-chan está allí", dijo Naruto.

" **No, no lo he olvidado",** dijo Kurama antes de que la cabeza retrocediera.

Naruto se enfrentó a Eggman mientras pilotaba el mech para que girara rápidamente al mismo tiempo que descargaba bolas de energía y misiles, evadió los proyectiles de energía mientras desviaba los misiles con sus colas antes de extender una mano para un brazo de chakra ampliado para proyectar y agarrar el mech , deteniéndolo en su lugar, creó otro para golpearlo.

[El mech del médico está en estado crítico, un poco más debería ser suficiente] dijo Nicole.

"Entendido," Naruto apretó su mano derecha en un puño mientras el chakra dorado se juntaba alrededor de él, luego cargó en una raya de luz dorada y apareció antes de que Eggman con su puño retrocediera "¡Esto termina aquí!" arremetió con un poderoso golpe que causó que varias partes del mech se derrumbaran cuando comenzó a explotar.

**Fin musical**

Durante la explosión, Naruto vio una vaina de metal expulsar de los restos y caer hacia el planeta. Podía sentir la vida dentro de él y se dio cuenta de quién estaba dentro "¡La madre de Cream-chan está dentro de esa cápsula!"

[¡Tienes que evitar que se caiga o la entrada atmosférica quemará la cápsula y la dañará!] Dijo Nicole.

Naruto se lanzó hacia la cápsula tan rápido como pudo antes de finalmente alcanzarla, movió su cuerpo hacia el fondo con la espalda hacia la atmósfera para servir como un escudo contra la fricción. Apretó los dientes para resistir el calor ardiente en su espalda y Kurama estaba manipulando el chakra para reducir el daño.

* Grieta, grieta *

Al ingresar a la estratosfera, el zorro escuchó algunos crujidos y levantó la vista solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock al ver aparecer grietas en el metal. La cápsula finalmente se hizo añicos en muchos pedazos por la presión, causando que Naruto temporalmente se fuera de control en el aire. Se las arregló para volver a tener el control y miró a la madre de Cream cayendo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Espera, ya voy!" Naruto se lanzó hacia ella una vez más y estiró una mano para que un brazo de chakra disparara hacia afuera y la envolviera suavemente antes de ser empujada hacia él, luego la sostuvo en un bolso de novia después de un salto mortal mientras reducía la velocidad de su caída con su habilidad de vuelo "¿Estás bien?"

La coneja asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente mientras sonreía agradecida a su salvador "Estoy bien, mi nombre es el conejo Vanilla, muchas gracias por salvarme"

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa astuta "Jeje, eso es lo mismo que Cream me dijo cuando nos conocimos"

"¿Crema? ¿Conociste a mi hija? ¿Está bien?" preguntó Vanilla preocupada.

"Está completamente bien, incluso te está esperando en este momento. Te llevaré con ella ahora mismo, solo prepárate un poco porque esto podría molestarte"

"Bueno,"

Naruto luego se concentró en el Hirashin kunai que le había dado a Cream y se dirigió hacia él en un destello amarillo.

* * *

En la zona del bosque de hojas, encontramos a Cream, the Chao, Knuckles, Tails y Mina todos esperando aprensivos. Desde que escaparon de Egg Utopia, que se había estrellado en otra parte de la isla y explotó. Vieron explotar la estación espacial y temieron lo peor.

"¡Maldición, sabía que deberíamos haber ido con él!" dijo Knuckles apretando los puños con frustración.

"Pero podríamos haber empeorado las cosas", dijo Tails a pesar de sentir lo mismo.

"Pero aún,"

Cream agarró el mango del Hirashin kunai con el Chao luciendo preocupado, especialmente Kou y Yoru "Prometió que rescataría a mi madre y volvería a salvo, y creo que volverá"

Mina puso una mano sobre el hombro de Cream con una sonrisa "Yo también lo creo, el poco tiempo con él me muestra que valora sus promesas"

Fue solo por unos momentos cuando el grupo vio un destello amarillo y Naruto apareció ante ellos en un estado transformado con Vanilla en su brazo. Después de apagarse, colocó suavemente a Vanilla suavemente en el suelo mientras ella se recuperaba de la ligera desorientación del jutsu.

"Hola chicos, estamos de vuelta"

"¡Naruto!" corrieron hacia ellos con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras el Chao lo abrazó con un abrazo y él se rió por haberle hecho cosquillas.

"Parece que mantuviste tu palabra, realmente nos tenías preocupados por un segundo cuando vimos explotar la estación espacial", dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Eggman fue tan terco como para rendirse"

Tails asintió de acuerdo "Definitivamente tienes razón en eso, Sonic y siempre obtengo eso de él"

"Todo lo que importa es que volviste vivo y rescataste a la madre de Cream", dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

Se giraron para ver a Cream abrazando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrieron al ver este momento amoroso con Naruto recordando cómo conoció el chakra que pertenece a su madre dentro de su paisaje mental y la abrumadora alegría de saber quién es ella para él. Los vio acercarse a él con una sonrisa mientras Vanilla hablaba.

"Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, por eso estamos realmente agradecidos", dijo Vanilla mientras ella y Cream se inclinaban ante ellos.

Naruto se frotó la cabeza tímidamente antes de responder "No hay problema, quería ayudar", Tails y los demás asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo "Parece que es hora de irse"

Cream and Cheese se acercó a Naruto, un poco triste "¿Te veremos de nuevo?"

Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza con una cálida sonrisa como lo hizo antes "Por supuesto que lo harás, incluso lo visitaré cuando esté libre y aún tienes mi Hirashin kunai, así que aparece a tu lado cuando me necesites, "Cream asintió felizmente antes de saltar a sus brazos y darle un abrazo que regresó con seriedad con el otro mirando con una sonrisa.

"Es tan amable, sería un gran padre", Mina se sonrojó cuando un pensamiento tan extraño cruzó por su mente.

Nicole era igual de observadora con su pareja [Realmente eres algo para contemplar, las cosas serían realmente memorables contigo]

Todos se giraron para mirar la puesta de sol, ya que lentamente trae un día lleno de aventuras a un final feliz antes de levantarse desde el oeste para señalar el comienzo de otras nuevas.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, finalmente he llegado al final del arco de Sonic Advance 2. Un buen amigo mío me informó de cuántos lectores querían que el final de este arco apareciera antes y decidí cumplir con su solicitud. Pero le ruego que ejerza más paciencia, ya que existen mis otras ficciones que merecen igual atención, por lo que estaré llegando a un período de enfriamiento por un tiempo, pero el próximo arco será igual de emocionante e inesperado.**

**Un pequeño spoiler, Naruto obtendrá varios poderes relacionados con una afiliación desconocida y la misteriosa llama azul desde su cuerpo, entre otras cosas.**

**También estoy configurando una encuesta para qué tipo de historia quieres que publique a continuación. Asegúrese de revisar más adelante en mi página de perfil.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 15: Nuevas excavaciones de un zorro**

* * *

"... y eso es lo que pasó", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por las aceras de Emerald Town con Sonic a su lado. Ha pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Eggman y el rescate de la madre de Cream, Vanilla, acababa de contarle a su compañero veloz lo que había sucedido.

"* Silbido bajo * suena como que ustedes se divirtieron sin mí, lástima que me lo perdí", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Más o menos, pero estoy seguro de que también te divertiste tanto con tu familia"

"No lo puedo negar, me divertí mucho con ellos", Sonic recordó con cariño los eventos durante sus vacaciones.

"Choa choa", Yoru el oscuro Chao estaba sentado en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, comiendo una bolsa de maní.

"Chaooo", Kou el Héroe Chao se acurrucó en el cabello puntiagudo de Naruto mientras se sentía feliz.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste ... estamos en el laboratorio de Tails ahora", Naruto levantó la vista para ver que actualmente están parados frente al laboratorio de su amigo. Golpeó la puerta varias veces y esperó unos momentos antes de que se abriera para revelar a Tails detrás de ella, con un par de gafas en la frente.

"¡Hola, chicos!" dijo Tails alegremente.

"Hola Tails, mucho tiempo sin verte. Naruto me contó lo que pasó", dijo Sonic.

"Sí, es lo habitual con Eggman como siempre y Naruto estaba allí para detenerlo"

"Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre un nuevo invento antes de que Eggman te secuestrara, ¿cómo te va?" preguntó Naruto

"Acabo de terminarlo ahora mismo antes de que ustedes aparecieran, entren y echen un vistazo", regresó Tails con Naruto y Sonic siguiéndolo con el Chao.

"Amigo, realmente tienes que limpiar el lugar. Es un poco más desordenado de lo habitual", dijo Sonic mientras miraba los papeles, tuercas y tornillos, entre otras cosas esparcidas por todo el lugar que tenían que pasar por encima con cuidado. para evitarlos

"Lo siento, este proyecto en particular realmente me hizo darlo todo. La inspiración vino de tu Fuinjutsu Naruto", dijo Tails.

"Mi fuinjutsu, ¿cómo es que?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

[Entiendo lo que quiere decir Naruto, tus artes hasta ahora han mostrado un gran potencial para muchas cosas, desde el almacenamiento hasta la transferencia. ¿Tengo razón Tails?] Preguntó Nicole desde el ECG en las manos de Naruto.

"Así es, Nicole. Así que estaba trabajando en una forma más tecnológica de almacenar artículos sin estrés de peso y congestión, ¡y lo encontré!" dijo Tails.

"Bueno, no nos mantengas en suspenso amigo, ¿cuál es tu gran invento?" preguntó Sonic.

Tails se acercó a un banco de trabajo y tomó algo de él "Permítanme presentarles ... el Compresor Atómico Sintético o SAC para abreviar", se giró para mostrar un objeto de paquete de cintura de tamaño mediano con una pantalla táctil circular verde en el medio .

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona, Tails?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Bueno, el SAC digitaliza todo tipo de objetos y comprime sus estructuras atómicas para facilitar su transporte y luego no digitalizarlos nuevamente en el mundo real para su uso. Lo he probado y funciona de maravilla, aunque Necesitaré más datos para poder crear más ".

[Tails, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda alojarme en tu dispositivo?] Preguntó Nicole.

"En realidad, es posible ya que requiere una CPU para funcionar"

Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a la manada "Entonces vamos a intentarlo", luego colocó una mano en el SAC y observó cómo una pantalla holográfica aparecía desde el cristal azul y las corrientes de datos comenzaron a rodar con una larga barra que se llenaba lentamente antes de estaba completo cuando oyeron la voz de Nicole desde el paquete de la cintura.

[Transferencia completa, descubrí algunas características que cumplen con mi programación] dijo Nicole.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué son?" Tails parecía curioso.

[Estoy ejecutando uno de ellos ahora ... involucrando Holo-Form ... procesando ... completo] partículas de datos emergieron del SAC y se agruparon para formar una forma que se solidificó y su aparición frente al grupo para su sorpresa.

Es un lince antropomórfico hembra marrón con las puntas de las orejas negras y su cara presenta una franja a lo largo del puente de la nariz, así como una debajo de cada ojo que es verde, su cabello negro de longitud mediana y se divide en los extremos está desgastado Para su atuendo, usa un vestido sin mangas morado, blanco y negro, guantes negros y blancos con puños morados, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos y negros.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a llamar la atención y habló "Nicole-chan, ¿eres tú?"

El lince se volvió hacia él y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras hablaba suavemente "Sí, aparentemente puedo utilizar la digitalización del SAC para crear un cuerpo físico que exista en el mundo real".

"Bueno, te ves bonita", Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente, causando que un tinte rojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

"O-oh-gracias", tartamudeó el Holo-lince.

"Wow, nunca supe que podría funcionar de esa manera", dijo Tails.

"Bueno, debo decir que es un placer conocerte Nicole", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Encantado de conocerte también, Sonic", respondió Nicole.

"Naruto, ¿qué tal si te aferras al SAC por un tiempo? Se conecta directamente a mi computadora para que pueda obtener datos de investigación práctica que me ayudarán a avanzar en mi desarrollo en el SAC", dijo Tails.

"Mientras estés bien con eso, Tails", dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, hay algo que he querido preguntar. ¿Quién es este Kurama del que hablaste?" preguntó Nicole.

"Es una entidad hecha de chakra que se ha sellado dentro de mí desde el día en que nací, no éramos amigos al principio, pero eso cambió más tarde con el tiempo", dijo Naruto.

"¿Entonces él era la fuente del chakra dorado?"

"Así es, sucede cuando unimos nuestro chakra", dijo Naruto.

"Eso suena muy interesante,"

De repente, escucharon el sonido de tocar la puerta, así que Naruto fue a abrirla y vio a un hombre vestido con un traje y sosteniendo una carpeta marrón y un portapapeles con un bolígrafo adjunto.

"¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?" preguntó el hombre.

Naruto estaba confundido con el hombre que conocía el suyo, pero respondió de todos modos "Sí, ese es mi nombre"

"Soy un agente de bienes raíces de la agencia de bienes raíces, y nos complace informar que la compra de su nueva casa ha sido certificada después de tres semanas de procesamiento. Dentro de la carpeta hay documentos que indican la propiedad del edificio, junto con su planos "

Naruto se sorprendió de lo que escuchó hace un momento "Espera, no recuerdo haber hecho nada para comprar una casa todavía"

El agente de bienes raíces miró a Naruto confundido "Pero lo hizo hace varias semanas en línea y había depositado la cantidad requerida de anillos para la compra entre otras entregas adicionales, lo dice aquí".

Naruto comprobó y vio que efectivamente había hecho la compra e incluso había firmado los papeles con su firma también "Pero cómo, cuando no lo recuerdo ... podría aceptarlo ya que ya se ha hecho de todos modos", luego firmó el términos de acuerdo en el portapapeles.

"Gracias por comprar en la agencia de bienes raíces de Central City, que tenga un buen día", dijo el agente inmobiliario antes de partir.

Naruto solo pudo darse la vuelta en silencio y regresó al laboratorio donde Sonic, Tails y Nicole tomaron nota de su silencio y la carpeta marrón en la mano.

"Hola Naruto, ¿quién era en la puerta y qué pasa con esa carpeta?" preguntó Sonic.

"Fue un agente de bienes raíces quien vino a darme la propiedad de una casa que no recuerdo haber comprado", respondió Naruto.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Nadie te ha visto firmar antes", señaló Tails.

"Lo sé y ... espera un minuto, hay una persona que lo sabe", Naruto frunció el ceño un poco.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Nicole con curiosidad.

Naruto cruzó los dedos medio e índice de cada mano antes de gritar "Shadow Clone jutsu!" En una nube de humo, apareció una copia de sí mismo, luego se acercó y colocó su mano sobre él y se concentró antes de retroceder. Los ojos del clon cambiaron de azul a rojo con el iris cortado como el de un felino.

El clon sonrió antes de saludar con la mano **"Hola, ¿cómo te va?"**

"¿Quién es ese Naruto?" preguntó Sonic.

"Ese es Kurama, transferí un poco de su conciencia al clon de la sombra, pero él regresará una vez que se disipe", dijo Naruto y luego se volvió hacia su compañero "Kurama, ¿fuiste tú quien compró la casa y usó mi firma y anillos? "

Kurama sonrió maliciosamente **"Sí, eso hice"**

Naruto gimió ante la respuesta "¿Cuándo y por qué lo hiciste?"

" **Fue cuando tomabas una siesta por la tarde, decidí usar tu cuerpo para explorar un poco y fui a usar Internet en la habitación de Sonic, allí vi un anuncio sobre una casa en venta y con la cantidad de anillos que tienes, Pensé que te estaría haciendo un favor "**

"No es que me queje, pero no hagas nada sin decirme ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, ¿cuántos anillos me quedan?" preguntó Naruto, Kurama sonrió mientras se acercaba y le susurraba al oído antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran en estado de shock "¿Eso?" escuchó a Kurama riéndose dentro del paisaje mental.

"Bueno, ya que Kurama ya compró la casa, ¿por qué no vamos a verla?" dijo Tails.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza cuando abrió la carpeta y leyó los documentos "Según la dirección, se encuentra aquí en Emerald Town. Vamos", el grupo salió del laboratorio de Tails y rastreó la dirección hasta el edificio donde su apariencia golpeó totalmente para un bucle "Kurama ... realmente te fuiste por la borda"

" **Oh, ¿lo hice? Claro que no hizo mella en su cuenta corriente",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

Ante ellos hay una gran casa dúplex de dos pisos con balcones, un garaje y un patio delantero desde el exterior. Sonic dejó escapar un silbido, Nicole quedó visiblemente impresionada, y Tails estaba asombrado mientras el Chao parecía emocionado.

"Debo decir que Kurama quiere que vivas a lo grande", dijo Sonic.

"Lo sé, pero de acuerdo con esto, hay cinco habitaciones, una cocina arreglada, una biblioteca, sala de estar y una piscina en la parte de atrás", dijo Naruto.

Sonic se estremeció ante la mención de la piscina "Gracias por el aviso, me quedaré lejos de allí"

"Entremos y veamos qué hay dentro", dijo Nicole.

"Bien entonces,"

Entraron en el dúplex con Naruto usando la llave contenida en la carpeta para abrir la puerta y se sorprendieron por la apariencia de la decoración interior de la casa, aunque no había muebles entre otras cosas.

"Supongo que tendré que ir a Central City y comprar algunas cosas para el lugar", dijo Naruto después de explorar todo el lugar con Kou y Yoru.

"Entonces pasemos, podría ir por unos chili dogs ahora mismo", dijo Sonic.

"Regresaré al laboratorio para limpiar el desorden, así que los veré más tarde", dijo Tails.

"Regresaré al SAC entonces", dijo Nicole cuando rompió en datos e ingresó al dispositivo.

"Muy bien amigo, vamos a jugo!" Sonic salió corriendo de la casa con Naruto cerca después de cerrar la puerta, pronto el dúo dejó la Ciudad Esmeralda mientras se alejaban por la autopista hasta que finalmente llegaron a Central City.

"Di Sonic, ¿conoces algún lugar donde pueda comprar algunas cosas?" preguntó Naruto

Sonic parecía pensativo antes de responder "Bueno, está el distrito comercial al este de Central City, ahí es donde estoy seguro de que puedes comprar la mayoría de las cosas que necesitas para tu nuevo hogar".

"Gracias Sonic, te veré luego,"

"Nos vemos", Sonic se fue, dejando a Naruto atrás para su próximo destino.

"Está bien chicos, vamos a ese distrito comercial", dijo Naruto, Nicole se materializó junto a él y asintió con una sonrisa mientras Kou y Yoru se sentaban a cada lado de sus hombros.

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole.

El dúo siguió la función de GPS en el ECG y pronto se encontraron caminando por las calles donde mucha gente se movía para comprar muchos artículos, tiendas que mostraban sus productos, carteles publicitarios y altavoces que hacían anuncios.

"Asombroso, así es como funciona el mundo real ...", Nicole miraba maravillada.

"Sí, supongo que esta sería la primera vez que lo experimentas", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, luego creó un clon de sombra y le entregó dos pergaminos "Bien, ya sabes lo que necesitamos. Entonces nos veremos más tarde ¿bueno?"

"¡Lo tengo, jefe!" El clon saludó antes de moverse hacia otra parte del distrito comercial, Naruto y Nicole continuaron explorando cuando escucharon que alguien lo llamaba.

"¡Hola Naruto, espera!" una voz femenina lo llamó, se dieron la vuelta y Naruto reconoció quién era.

"¡Ah cariño, ha pasado un tiempo!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que Nicole sentía curiosidad por el gato que se acercaba.

"Tienes razón en eso, ¿quién es tu amigo ... y qué pasó con tu ropa?" Honey felizmente se acercó, aunque se sintió un poco apagada al ver al lince parado junto a él, pero luego su apariencia captó la mayor parte de su atención.

"Esta es mi amiga Nicole y ella es un programa de inteligencia artificial que puede manifestarse en el mundo real", Naruto luego se frotó la cabeza tímidamente cuando se miró a sí mismo, considerando que los bordes de su ropa estaban hechos jirones y todavía había ligero olor a humo a pesar de haber sido lavado varias veces en la lavadora automática "Es posible que la historia le parezca demasiado difícil de creer"

"Bueno, no puedo tenerte caminando con esta ropa por más tiempo, ¡vamos! ¡Te llevaré a mi boutique y te haré un accesorio!" Honey agarró a Naruto del brazo y procedió a arrastrarlo junto con ella.

"¡Cariño, más despacio!" Gritó Naruto mientras tropezaba, pero parece que no puede liberarse de su agarre mientras Nicole los seguía con el ceño fruncido. Encontraron su camino hacia un edificio alto que tiene un gran logotipo con las iniciales HC y el nombre Honey Clothing debajo. Naruto se giró para mirar a Honey en estado de shock "¿Quieres decir que eres el dueño de este lugar?"

Honey le guiñó un ojo al zorro "Por supuesto, soy la fundadora y directora ejecutiva de Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories, así como una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda. Ahora entremos y hagamos que parezca elegante", nuevamente lo arrastró al edificio donde Hay carteles que representan a modelos que usan varias modas, maniquíes, espejos de varios tamaños y bastidores largos llenos de ropa. Naruto fue empujado a un vestuario donde Honey comenzó a darle mucha ropa para probar, desde camisetas hasta trajes de negocios.

"Cariño, ¿al menos no puedo recoger mi propia ropa, por favor?" preguntó Naruto, se sentía como un muñeco disfrazado y no podía soportarlo más, especialmente con Kurama riéndose continuamente de él.

Honey se sintió un poco avergonzada, al ver cómo lo hacía vestirse con muchas prendas que eligió para él "Claro que sí, Naruto, perdón antes"

"No hay ningún problema en absoluto, solo querías ayudar," Naruto la rechazó con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Honey apartara la mirada tímidamente con un sonrojo. Luego se acercó a un perchero y examinó cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar alguno que le llamara la atención y un par de zapatos para ir con ellos antes de regresar al vestuario.

Mientras tanto, Honey tenía una conversación con Nicole, que se sentía un poco incómoda al hablar con alguien aparte de Naruto y sus amigos.

"Así que eso fue lo que le sucedió a su ropa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque fue amable de su parte ayudarlos a todos", dijo Honey.

"La mayoría de sus razonamientos son ilógicos, pero no encuentro ningún defecto y más bien les doy la bienvenida", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, ciertamente es interesante", Honey asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, he terminado", oyeron la voz de Naruto cuando salió del vestuario solo para quedarse en silencio con asombro por su atuendo actual. Lleva un chaleco negro con forro y cremallera de color naranja, un collar con garras de oso alrededor del cuello, pantalones largos y holgados negros con bolsillos naranjas y sandalias negras.

Nicole nuevamente se sintió extraña al ver a Naruto con su ropa nueva, y son aún más fuertes que antes cuando se conocieron.

" _Wow, se ve tan guapo",_ pensó Honey cuando sintió que su corazón se paseaba "Pero falta algo ..." lo miró atentamente antes de chasquear los dedos "¡Eso es!" ella se escapó para su confusión por unos minutos antes de verla regresar con algo en la mano. Es un par de auriculares inalámbricos de color naranja con un reproductor de música MP3 incorporado con tarjeta SD, ranura USB y pantalla LCD. Honey lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y dio un paso atrás para admirar el trabajo final "¡Imagen perfecta!"

"Gracias cariño, ¿tanto es para todos?" preguntó Naruto

"Sin cargo", dijo Honey alegremente.

"¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, no está bien. Tengo que pagar por ellos", protestó Naruto.

"Está bien, de verdad. Te quedan muy bien"

"También me gusta la ropa, por eso quiero que se la valore. Por eso quiero pagarla", dijo Naruto.

Al escuchar que esas palabras realmente conmovieron a Honey, cualquier persona normal habría aprovechado la oportunidad de comprar ropa gratis, pero quiere pagar por ellas porque están valoradas para él "Muy bien Naruto, tú ganas. Yo fijaré el precio por ellas.

Esto hizo que Naruto la mirara "Eso es genial, también quería solicitar una adición a ellos también"

"¿Qué sería eso?" preguntó Honey.

"Un remolino rojo en la parte de atrás, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?"

"Claro, haré que mi personal trabaje en ellos en un santiamén", dijo Honey.

"De nuevo, muchas gracias" dijo Naruto

Una hora después, Naruto y Nicole salieron de la boutique con su ropa nueva sellada en un pergamino antes de ser almacenados en el SAC. Mientras caminaban, Nicole decidió preguntarle algo.

"Naruto, me preguntaba por qué solicitaste ese diseño en tu ropa nueva." preguntó Nicole.

"Eso es porque, es el símbolo del clan de mi madre. No era consciente de su existencia cuando era más joven y, sin embargo, instintivamente usaría su símbolo en cualquiera de mis ropas hasta que lo descubriera más tarde y ahora lo use con orgullo", dijo Naruto. Respondió, Kou estaba trazando su mano a lo largo del remolino rojo grabado en la parte posterior del chaleco, mientras que Yoru parecía un poco aburrida mientras se movía hacia adelante hasta que vio algo que lo excitó y procedió a volar hacia él "¿Yoru, a dónde vas?" fueron tras el distraído Chao a lo que parece ser una tienda de autos y lo siguieron dentro del edificio.

Naruto y Nicole habían visto al Dark Chao volando hacia una sala de exhibición donde se exhibía una gran variedad de vehículos como automóviles, bicicletas, furgonetas, etc. Naruto los estaría observando, pero estaba más concentrado en cosas más grandes como encontrar su Chao exploratorio.

"Yoru, ¿dónde estás?" Gritó Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¡Adiós, Adiós!" Kou también estaba ayudando a encontrar a su amigo.

"Naruto, encontré a Yoru. ¡Está por aquí!" dijo Nicole desde el otro lado de la sala de exposición, Naruto fluyó su voz y los encontró, especialmente a Yoru sentada en el manillar de una bicicleta muy bonita con un trabajo de pintura naranja que lo atrajo totalmente mientras se acercaba al vehículo "Esta bicicleta se siente como uno muy rápido "

"Puedo ver que uno te ha llamado la atención", una voz repentinamente habló detrás de ellos, luego Naruto y Nicole se dieron vuelta para ver quién hablaba. Es una morsa antropomórfica masculina con pelaje violeta con guantes amarillos, un cinturón de herramientas verde en el hombro, gafas amarillas en la parte superior de él y zapatos y calcetines negros y blancos que se ajustan a la forma.

"Sí, pero um, ¿quién eres?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Oh, mi nombre es Rotor the Walrus y soy el dueño de este autoshop", dijo el ahora presentado Rotor.

"La mía es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ella es Nicole y estos Chao son Kou y Yoru. Es un placer conocerte", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Ambos Chao agitaron una mano en señal de saludo.

"También es un placer conocerte", dijo Nicole.

"Lo mismo aquí, ¿veo que ustedes dos quieren saber más sobre la bicicleta?" preguntó Rotor, obteniendo un asentimiento de los demás "Esta bicicleta de calle es la KTM 1290 Super Duke R que acaba de llegar este mes, esta 'Bestia', como la apodaron, reclama 180 caballos de fuerza y 106 libras-pie de torque que se puede usar gracias a su paquete electrónico avanzado con tres modos de manejo y sofisticado control de tracción dependiente del ángulo de inclinación, "

"¿Modos de manejo?" preguntó Nicole.

Rotor se acercó a la bicicleta de calle y señaló un interruptor en el manillar derecho "Hay tres modos que influyen en la capacidad de respuesta general del motor, su máxima potencia máxima y la intervención de control de tracción. Los modos 'Street' y 'Sport' utilizan los 180 completos desarrollo de potencia y potencia potente con una configuración de tracción deportiva, mientras que el modo 'Lluvia' contrasta al limitar la salida máxima a 100 caballos de fuerza con un rendimiento y características de tracción más suaves ".

Naruto dejó escapar un silbido bajo a ese "Hombre, eso es bastante fuerte. ¿Qué te parece Nicole-chan?"

"Ciertamente es un vehículo poderoso a lo sumo", dijo Nicole.

"Puede decir eso de nuevo, hasta ahora tres de estos bebés han sido comprados, siendo este el último", dijo Rotor.

" **Hey kit, ¿por qué no lo compras?" **preguntó Kurama.

" _¿Por qué debería Kurama? ¿Ya que puedo llegar a cualquier lugar lo suficientemente rápido?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Cierto, pero al menos puedes conservar tu fuerza, sin mencionar más diversión de esta manera"**

" _Solo lo dices por esos deportes extremos en la televisión, pero tengo que admitir que andar en bicicleta puede ser genial, especialmente con este"._

" **¿Entonces lo vas a comprar?" **Kurama esperaba una respuesta positiva.

" _Claro, ¿por qué no?"_

" **¡Sí!"**

" _Pero no para cabalgar, estoy contigo Kurama"_

" **Maldita sea"**

Naruto se volvió hacia Rotor y habló "En ese caso, me gustaría comprarlo también"

Rotor se sorprendió "En serio, ¿crees que puedes manejarlo?"

Naruto sonrió en respuesta "Claro que puedo", movió su mano sobre el panel de la pantalla del SAC y las partículas de datos emergieron de él antes de transformarse en un pequeño pergamino que extiende para sorpresa de Rotor.

"Vaya, nunca antes había visto un dispositivo como este. ¿Qué es?" preguntó Rotor con curiosidad.

Nicole fue quien explicó "Es un invento de nuestro amigo Tails, se llama SAC y el nombre completo es Compresor Atómico-Sintético ...", luego explicó la funcionalidad del dispositivo con Rotor escuchando atentamente.

"Eso es un gran avance tecnológico", dijo Rotor.

"Y obtuvo la inspiración de mi fuinjutsu, déjame mostrarte", Naruto desplegó el pergamino en el suelo y canalizó el chakra en uno de los sellos para liberar un gran montón de anillos de oro.

"Puedo ver exactamente lo que quieres decir, supongo que él también inventó los guantes en tus manos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, capaz de convertir cualquier tipo de energía y convertirla en la forma que quiero", Naruto extendió una mano y canalizó el chakra hacia el guante que lo alteró en forma de kunai "Pero el problema es que podría destruirse si se sobrecarga con energía "

"¿Te importa si lo miro más de cerca?" Naruto dio su consentimiento y se quitó uno de los guantes que le entregó a Rotor, quien se puso las gafas y lo examinó cuidadosamente "Ya veo ... el sistema de filtrado necesita un ligero reemplazo de material que pueda manejar la tensión de las muchas formas de energía esa corriente a través de él "

"Whoa, así que también sabes sobre este tipo de cosas?" preguntó Naruto con aspecto impresionado.

"Así es, los vehículos no son las únicas cosas en las que me especializo, también trato con otros dispositivos", dijo Rotor con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez la próxima vez, traigamos a Tails y ustedes dos compararán notas"

"Suena divertido, necesitaré que firmes algunas cosas antes de que podamos completar la compra de la bicicleta", Rotor extendió la mano sobre el escritorio y sacó un bolígrafo y se contrajo, Naruto tomó el bolígrafo en la mano e ingresó su firma antes Rotor le entregó las llaves a Naruto.

"Gracias Rotor, ¡ahora veamos qué puede hacer este bebé!" dijo Naruto emocionado, llevaron la bicicleta a las calles cuando se subió al asiento y usaron la llave para arrancar el motor y luego lo aceleraron varias veces "¡Genial, ahora para la prueba de manejo!" pisó el acelerador y se fue por el camino.

Naruto estaba circulando por las calles con la bicicleta aumentando gradualmente la velocidad, podía sentir la comodidad y ver la precisión del LCD del velocímetro en el tablero. Al ingresar a la autopista, Naruto presionó el interruptor en el manillar derecho para que la bicicleta cambiara al modo lluvia al modo deportivo, que era donde la velocidad daba un paso amplio de dócil a salvaje cuando Naruto lo golpeó y avanzó a gran velocidad. Estaba adelantando autos, camiones y furgonetas al pasar de izquierda a derecha mientras avanzaba con los vientos que soplaban en su cara. Sintiéndose audaz, Naruto se recostó en el manillar y aceleró para levantar la rueda delantera para realizar un caballito a una distancia considerable antes de recostarse en el suelo.

"¡Hombre, esta bicicleta es increíble! ¡Puede que no tenga mi velocidad máxima, pero definitivamente es un dador de emoción!" dijo Naruto emocionado.

" **Tienes razón en eso",** dijo Kurama, compartiendo los sentidos de Naruto y disfrutando de la emoción con él. De repente, un conjunto de recuerdos fluyeron en la mente de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

" _Mi clon de sombra debe haber terminado de comprar las cosas que necesitamos para renovar la casa ahora, vamos a recogerlo antes de regresar a Nicole-chan y Rotor a la tienda de autos",_ pensó Naruto y luego se dirigió al carril exterior para salir de la autopista y Seguí las indicaciones para encontrar el camino de regreso al distrito comercial. Allí encontró a su clon parado en la acera y se acercó a su copia para mirar boquiabierto a la calle.

"¡Guau, jefe, es una bicicleta genial!" dijo el clon.

"Lo sé, eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez también", dijo Naruto. "¿Obtuviste las cosas que necesitamos?"

"Los tengo todos aquí", el clon sacó el pergamino y se lo entregó a Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Naruto giró el acelerador nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la tienda de autos, donde sacó un tapón antes de frenar frente al edificio donde Rotor y Nicole lo estaban esperando.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la bicicleta?" preguntó Rotor.

"Es manso a veces, pero puede ser muy salvaje cuando quieres", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Debe ser por qué lo llaman una bestia"

"Es cierto que, de todos modos, tengo que ir a casa y hacer algunas renovaciones para mi casa", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces supongo que nos veremos más tarde"

"Cuenta con eso, vamos Nicole-chan"

"Está bien Naruto", Nicole estalló en pedazos de datos antes de ingresar al SAC mientras Naruto se alejaba, Rotor se había dado cuenta de que Nicole es una IA ya que todavía tenía las gafas puestas después de examinar los guantes y se sorprendió cuando la miró. para ver una gran cantidad de datos y no se sorprendió tanto cuando se fueron.

Después de un tiempo de exceso de velocidad a lo largo del camino, Naruto y Nicole finalmente habían llegado a Emerald Town cuando entró en el garaje y estacionó la bicicleta de la calle con Nicole una vez más saliendo del SAC a la que sonrió suavemente, parece que ella prefiere estar en el mundo real. mundo más que permanecer dentro del dispositivo conectado a su cintura. Naruto y Nicole fueron a la puerta principal y la abrieron antes de entrar en la sala vacía, luego creó una gran cantidad de clones de sombra.

"Muy bien chicos, necesito que se dividan en grupos de cinco", Naruto vio como los clones cumplían y había cinco grupos en total "Ok, aquí está todo irá, el grupo 1 se encargará de la sala de estar, el grupo 2 tomará el la cocina, el grupo 3 toma los baños, el grupo 4 tiene los dormitorios, y el grupo 5 se encargará de la biblioteca. Así que "

"¡Roger ese jefe!" los clones respondieron afirmativamente, luego Naruto materializó el pergamino y luego abrió sus contenidos, que eran muebles, electrodomésticos, comestibles, etc. Los clones los escogieron y se movieron hacia sus áreas designadas para comenzar sus objetivos actuales.

En la sala de estar, los clones se pusieron a trabajar al desplegar la gran alfombra azul y amarilla antes de armar un sofá seccional negro de 5 piezas que está configurado en forma de U con una mesa de centro de madera marrón. Colocaron un gabinete de medios de madera negra que contenía una consola de juegos, reproductores multimedia y un sistema de sonido envolvente, encima del cual estaba ubicado un televisor 4K **(Samsung Q9F QLED)** . Había dos sillones de frijoles, cada uno de color blanco y negro en el que Kou y Yoru estaban sentados muy felices.

Luego estaba la cocina, los clones colocaban los utensilios como cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos, cucharones, etc. en los cajones con lo mismo para los utensilios de cocina como ollas, sartenes, sartenes, etc. En otros lugares, los clones organizaron adecuadamente las ubicaciones de la rejilla del disco, el microondas, el procesador de alimentos en los mostradores de la cocina, mientras que el refrigerador (con el supermercado puesto dentro) y la estufa cerca del piso.

Para las habitaciones, los clones ponen los elementos básicos que son los colchones, sábanas, mantas, etc. Luego hay cortinas para las ventanas, gabinetes de medios para televisores más pequeños, dispositivos de medios, etc. para el personal, dejando el resto para cualquier persona que desee decorar con sus estilo propio.

La biblioteca que tiene su propia chimenea abierta, contenía un sofá, una mesa de café, un escritorio de oficina y múltiples estanterías repletas de libros recomendados por el tenedor de libros cuando el clon de sombra estaba hojeando la librería en el distrito comercial por la tarde. Realmente no hay mucho que decir sobre los clones que renovaron el baño, aparte del hecho de que fueron el tercero en completar la cocina y la sala de estar en primer y segundo lugar, respectivamente.

Naruto estaba caminando por todas las habitaciones para inspeccionarlos personalmente a pesar de que sus clones se disiparon y recuperaron sus recuerdos, ajustó ligeramente algunos de los elementos y retrocedió para ver antes de hacer nada. El zorro acababa de salir de la biblioteca cuando escuchó que Nicole lo llamaba.

"Naruto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte", dijo Nicole.

"Está bien, Nicole-chan, solo dame unos minutos y estaré allí", respondió Naruto, pasó por la sala para ver al Chao dormido antes de seguir y encontrar a Nicole sentada en la hierba y mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, se acercó para sentarse a su lado "Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?"

"Durante un tiempo, he estado sintiendo sensaciones extrañas que no formaban parte de mi programación y no puedo rastrear sus orígenes, no importa cuánto lo intente, parecen ocurrir cada vez que interactúo con usted o con los demás y confunde no tengo fin ", dijo Nicole.

"Sensaciones desconocidas ¿eh? ¿Cuándo comenzaron?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Bueno, comenzaron un poco antes de involucrar a Eggman en su Egg-Go-Round", dijo Nicole.

"Hmmm, ¿cuáles fueron los cambios?" Naruto murmuró pensativamente mientras miraba hacia atrás a los eventos pasados, luego notó que su forma de hablar cambió a medida que pasaba el tiempo y luego sus reacciones después de obtener un cuerpo propio ... Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió probar algo. "Di Nicole-chan ..."

"¿Si Naruto?" Nicole se volvió hacia Naruto, solo para ver al zorro usar sus manos para presionar sus mejillas juntas y sus ojos rodando, viéndose muy cómicos. Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada para su sorpresa cuando finalmente se detuvo y miró a un sonriente Naruto "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Estaba probando algo y pude confirmarlo. Nicole ... has desarrollado tus propias emociones", dijo Naruto.

Nicole se sorprendió por su afirmación "¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Un programa de IA no debería tener emociones sino confiar en la lógica!"

"Pero lo haces e incluso puedo sentirlos de ti, tal vez tu creador estaba apuntando a eso, pero no pudo ver que era un proceso gradual antes de que te guardara en su base de datos", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con ellos ahora? Parece que no puedo encontrar una manera de manejarlos tal como están", Nicole parecía insegura de sí misma.

Naruto sonrió suavemente y luego la tomó de la mano mientras ambos se paraban antes de abrazarla con sus colas envolviéndose. Al principio, Nicole estaba confundida, pero luego dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro con una sensación de satisfacción mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"Debes aceptarlos, ya que son parte de lo que te hace ser quien eres, yo también tuve el mismo problema con cierto aspecto mío y lo rechacé, pero más tarde aprendí a aceptarlo como parte de mí mismo. Si es que sientes que es demasiado para soportar solo, entonces solo tienes que compartirlo conmigo o con los demás para aligerar la carga. ¿Está bien Nicole-chan? " dijo Naruto alejándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Nicole le devolvió la mirada y sintió algo en lo más profundo, diciéndole que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con él cerca de ella mientras él asentía afirmativamente al zorro "Ok Naruto, y gracias ... por todo"

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa astuta "No es ningún problema para nada Nicole-chan, siempre estaré allí para ayudar a mi preciosa gente sin importar nada", Nicole asintió tímidamente, lo que Naruto tomó nota _"Ella está actuando un poco como Hinata-chan, "_ su corazón se encogió de dolor al pensar en la tímida niña de cabello lavanda que compartía su nindo, volvió a enfocarse y habló Nicole" Volvamos adentro y descansemos, ha sido un largo día "

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole antes de transformarse en datos y volver al SAC

Antes de volver a entrar en la casa, Naruto se volvió para mirar hacia el cielo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro _"Todos ... los extraño a todos. Sasuke ... por favor ayuda a proteger la paz por la que todos luchamos",_ luego regresó, ya confiado Sus esperanzas y sueños para todos en las Naciones Elementales.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, una semana después de la batalla con Eggman y frustrando sus planes como siempre, Naruto y Sonic hicieron una visita al laboratorio de Tails donde había inventado otro dispositivo inspirado en el fuinjutsu de Naruto y descubre que Nicole podría crear un cuerpo para ella con eso. Fue una gran sorpresa para el zorro cuando descubrió que Kurama había comprado una casa con él sin darse cuenta, y que él y Nicole estaban acompañados por Sonic para ir a Central City a hacer algunas compras. Allí, Naruto y Nicole se topan con Honey, la gata, que lo ayuda a conseguir algunos juegos de ropa nueva para reemplazar la vieja. Luego, un curioso Yoru conduce al dúo a una tienda de automóviles donde se hacen amigos del propietario Rotor the Walrus antes de comprar una bicicleta después de que Kurama lo persuade**

**A su regreso a Emerald Town, Naruto y sus clones trabajaron juntos en la renovación de la nueva casa. Más tarde, Nicole descubre que es capaz de sentir emociones que la preocupan, pero el apoyo de Naruto pudo calmarla.**

**El próximo capítulo tratará sobre las llamas azules de Naruto y su posible asociación con una leyenda bien escondida, con la ayuda de un arqueólogo y un compañero.**

**También cerraré la encuesta antes del sábado, así que asegúrese de presentar sus votos antes de eso.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 16: La búsqueda de una cola**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sentó de la cama mientras estiraba los brazos y soltaba un bostezo. Fue al baño a darse una ducha caliente, despertando por completo. El zorro naranja regresó a la habitación y al armario para cambiarse el pijama y ponerse la ropa habitual. Naruto se volvió hacia el SAC colocado en el gabinete de medios y lo llamó.

"Buenos días, Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cuando el dispositivo tipo paquete de cintura de repente se encendió por sí mismo y una gran cantidad de datos fluyó y tomó a Nicole que estaba sonriendo a cambio.

"Buenos días Naruto, espero que hayas dormido bien", dijo Nicole.

"Dormí bien, déjame llevar a Kou y a Yoru antes de que bajemos a tomar el desayuno", Naruto regresó a la cama para encontrar a los dos Chao aún dormidos y los despertó suavemente. Chao finalmente se despertó y se posó sobre sus hombros antes de que se dirigieran a la cocina.

Allí procedió a preparar cosas como ensalada de frutas, tostadas y mermelada, tortilla, cacao entre otros. Naruto y el Chao estaban a punto de ayudarse cuando oyeron sonar el timbre.

"¿Me pregunto quién es?" Naruto se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia la puerta principal y la abrió para ver quién es "Oh ... hola Sonic"

Dicho erizo agitó una mano en señal de saludo "Sup Naruto, espero que no te importe que vaya a saludar a algunos de mis parientes durante la visita", Naruto miró por encima del hombro para ver que otros tres estaban parados detrás de él.

Primero es un pelaje azul de mediana edad de un tono más claro, pero muestra muchas similitudes físicas con Sonic, excepto que tiene un bigote gris que oscurece su boca y cejas gruesas y arqueadas sobre sus ojos azules. También usa un atuendo de color marrón, zapatos ligeramente puntiagudos con dos correas de color amarillo oscuro y puños blancos, y un par de guantes blancos.

El segundo es un erizo hembra con pelaje rosa fucsia, cabello rosado en un estilo de púas rizadas y flecos. Ella usa un vestido con falda corta de color púrpura oscuro y una blusa roja sin mangas. Las dos secciones están separadas por un cinturón dorado que forma una forma puntiaguda en la parte delantera con un pequeño círculo en el centro del cinturón, medias rojas debajo de botas moradas con los dedos de los pies de un rojo a juego, y ella también usa un par de Guantes morados largos.

El tercero y el último es un erizo de piel verde cuyas plumas son más peludas que las de Sonic, usa un chaleco rojo, muñequeras con púas negras, una mochila naranja y zapatos rojos con dedos blancos y suelas grises.

"Claro que no me importa, todos pueden entrar. Estaba a punto de desayunar, así que pueden unirse", abrió la puerta para que pasaran con Sonic siendo el primero.

"Gracias, no importa si lo hago", dijo el erizo verde mientras pasaba.

"¡Maníaco, por favor, compórtate! Somos invitados aquí", regañó el erizo rosado que lo seguía.

"Chillax Sonia, no hay de qué preocuparse. Puedo decir que el amigo de Sonic está bien con eso", respondió Manic.

"Me gustaría disculparme en nombre de mi sobrino, es un poco rudo pero ciertamente tiene buenas intenciones", dijo el anciano erizo.

Naruto simplemente sacudió la cabeza "No es ningún problema señor ... erm"

"Charles ... Sir Charles the Hedgehog, aunque todos prefieren llamarme tío Chuck"

"Bueno Chuck-jisan, realmente no tengo nada que ver con las formalidades en lo más mínimo", dijo Naruto de manera aplacadora.

"Es como dijo Sonic, ciertamente estás más relajado con tus amigos", Naruto simplemente sonrió ante la declaración del tío Chuck.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "No es nada realmente Chuck-jisan, entremos y nos reunamos con los demás"

Entraron por el salón y entraron en la cocina donde encontraron a los demás en la mesa con Manic sirviéndose la comida en la mesa con Kou y Yoru, Sonia estaba teniendo una conversación con Nicole, y Sonic estaba apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina. Se animó al ver a Naruto y el tío Chuck entrar a la cocina y los llamó.

"Yo Naruto, estaba esperando presentarte a mi primo ya que puedo ver que te has encontrado con el tío Chuck", dijo Sonic.

"Claro, Sonic, adelante", respondió Naruto.

Sonic señaló a Manic "Que allá está Manic, es un tipo de tipo callejero y sabe cómo moverse por la ciudad"

"Y eso es solo la mitad de eso", dijo Manic antes de morder un brindis.

Entonces Sonic señaló al erizo rosa "Y ella es Sonia"

"Es un placer conocerte Naruto, nuestra madre nos contó mucho sobre ti y disculpa los modales de mi hermano", dijo Sonia.

"¡Oye!" Manic gritó en protesta.

"Está bien, puedo ser más o menos de la misma manera cuando estoy con chicos con los que estoy bien", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"He tenido la intención de preguntar, ¿no puedo evitar notar que esa ropa es una marca de Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories?" preguntó Sonia.

"Tienes razón, Honey es una nueva amiga mía y de Nicole, incluso ayudó a elegir otra ropa", dijo Naruto.

Sonia se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir "¿Eres amigo de Honey, el CEO de una de las principales industrias de la confección? ¡Eso es increíble!"

"Bueno, lo que sea", Manic puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su hermana, hasta que su mirada se fijó en los auriculares "Hola Naruto, ese es un par de auriculares elegantes que tienes allí. ¿Tienes un conjunto de melodías pegadizas?"

"No, acabo de recibir estos, así que realmente no tengo música".

"Ahora que eso no va a volar conmigo, si tienes una computadora, entonces puedo mostrarte los sitios correctos para descargar algunas melodías para adaptarse a cualquier tipo de ocasiones, ya sea que estés pateando el trasero o corriendo por las zonas".

"Yo también ayudaré a Manic, no olvides que no eres el único a quien le gusta la música", dijo Sonia.

"Uh, gracias chicos", dijo Naruto.

"Entraré más tarde, especialmente porque pinchar es uno de mis pasatiempos", dijo Sonic.

"¿En serio? Nunca lo supe"

"Sonia y Manic habían querido formar una banda con Sonic, pero no podía especialmente con él constantemente involucrando a Eggman", dijo el tío Chuck, Sonic solo podía frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué instrumentos tocas?" preguntó Nicole.

"Toco el piano eléctrico mientras Manic se especializa en la batería, y Sonic es bastante bueno con una guitarra eléctrica", respondió Sonia.

"Eso es genial", Naruto sonrió suavemente en memoria de uno de sus queridos amigos Menma, que era un jugador talentoso de la ocarina. Su amigo solía ser miembro de un clan que recurrió al crimen y había atacado una aldea, por culpa, usó un jutsu para borrar sus recuerdos antes de conocer a Naruto. Al final, se sacrificó para salvar esa misma aldea como un acto de redención para el dolor de Naruto con solo su ocarina reparada como un recuerdo que aún tiene guardado en un sello en su hombro izquierdo.

"Los dejaré pequeños para que se diviertan, voy a abrir mi puesto de chili dog para verlos a todos más tarde", dijo el tío Chuck.

"Justo detrás de tío Chuck, quiero comer algo antes de hacer jugo", dijo Sonic.

"Entonces nos veremos más tarde, entonces tío Chuck, Sonic", dijo Sonia, despidiéndose de ellos mientras se iban.

"Dirige el camino Naruto, tengo que subir algo para ti", dijo Manic.

"Claro chicos, vamos"

Naruto creó un clon de sombra para limpiar la cocina, Sonia y Manic se sorprendieron ligeramente ya que Sonic les contó antes sobre las habilidades de Naruto. Naruto los condujo a su habitación y encendió la computadora conectando sus auriculares al sistema. Manic tomó las riendas mientras se sentaba en la silla y escribía en el teclado con manos expertas.

"Va a mostrar cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo este tipo de cosas, solo ha visto al joven kit hacer lo mismo también", dijo Kurama, que Naruto asintió mentalmente de acuerdo antes de volver su atención a Manic que le estaba hablando.

"Así que aquí estamos, mira estas canciones", hizo clic en una de ellas y comenzó a tocar para que escucharan ( **Skillet - Monster** ), Naruto comenzó a asentir con la cabeza al ritmo y sintió que sus pies querían fluir con ella, y Yoru incluso estaba bailando con la música.

"Es bastante pegadizo", admitió Naruto.

Manic sonrió en respuesta, que fue cuando Sonia se hizo cargo al quitarle el ratón para su disgusto.

"Déjame mostrarte algunas de mis opciones", escribió en otra entrada antes de hacer clic en una de ellas para comenzar a jugar también **(Avril Lavigne - Runaway),** esta era igual de buena y a Kou también le gustaba.

"Suena bien, ¿hay otros que quieras que escuche?" preguntó Naruto, a partir de entonces comenzó a escuchar muchos géneros de música con hip-hop y J-pop entre otros como sus favoritos, también descargó algunas canciones propias en sus auriculares y planeó adquirir más más adelante.

"Mejor nos ponemos en marcha y nos encontramos con mamá", dijo Manic con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"¿Ustedes se dirigen a algún lado?" preguntó Naruto

"Sí, somos de una familia noble y hay una reunión próxima a la que debemos asistir", explicó Sonia.

"Ugh, realmente odio eso, me aburre y tengo que usar uno de esos trajes de mono por horas", Sonia puso los ojos en blanco ante el gruñido de su hermano.

"Vamos Manic, no está tan mal", dijo Sonia.

"Para ti ... en absoluto, pero para mí ... mucho", replicó Manic.

"Supongo que los atraparé más tarde", dijo Naruto.

"Esperamos verte de nuevo", dijo Nicole con una sonrisa y Sonia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto y Nicole vieron como Manic y Sonia se iban a la casa de Sonic para encontrarse con Aleena antes de dirigirse hacia su próximo destino.

"Entonces, ¿tienes planes para hoy?" preguntó Nicole con curiosidad.

"En realidad no, pero voy a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa Emerald por un momento. Quiero probar algo mientras estoy allí", respondió Naruto.

"Está bien, me quedaré aquí, hay algunos datos que tendré que adquirir en línea", dijo Nicole.

"Está bien, nos vemos luego", salió por la puerta con Kou y Yoru montados en sus hombros mientras se ponía los auriculares y seleccionaba una de sus listas de reproducción personalizadas y comenzaba a tocar una de las canciones **(Avicii - Wake yo arriba)**

Al ver que se habían ido, Nicole regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la computadora donde planeaba hacer una investigación invaluable que podría ayudar a mejorar sus interacciones con los demás ... especialmente el propio Naruto. Mientras tanto, dicho zorro estaba caminando por la acera todo el tiempo asintiendo con la cabeza e imitando la letra, incluso Kurama golpeaba sus colas en el suelo dentro del paisaje mental al ritmo.

"Hombre, estos tipos saben cómo tocar música", dijo Naruto.

" **Debo admitir que es muy diferente de los de nuestro mundo",** Kurama estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, **"Supongo que la razón por la que vas a la playa es para experimentar más con esa misteriosa llama tuya "**

"Sí, podría ser útil especialmente porque no usa ningún chakra en absoluto. Si aprendo más sobre las llamas, podría servir como respaldo si mi chakra se agota", para Naruto, un poder como este podría ser beneficioso para los dos.

Muy pronto, llegó a la playa. Naruto hizo que Kou y Yoru se sentaran en una roca cercana con los auriculares puestos en modo altavoz, luego se sentó en las arenas en una posición con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en mediación como lo hace a menudo cuando se prepara para entrar en modo Sage. Mientras se concentraba, Naruto ignoró la sensación familiar de su chakra y el de Kurama, además de evitar la absorción de energía natural, buscó más profundamente en su cuerpo para localizar las llamas cuando de repente sintió una sensación cálida y supo que había encontrado lo que era. buscando. Con calma hizo señas para que la llama fluyera por todo su cuerpo y estaba ansioso por hacerlo, Naruto rápidamente la calmó para evitar que la llama se volviera salvaje.

"Realmente me pregunto qué tipo de llama es", Naruto concentró parte de la llama en su mano y observó cómo se formaba una bola de fuego que se cernía unos metros sobre ella. Queriendo probar algo, Naruto empujó su mano hacia adelante para lanzar la bola de fuego mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad e impactó una ola para extinguirse con un siseo "Je, genial, ¿qué más puedo hacer con ella?" miró a su alrededor hasta apuntar a una roca cercana, luego concentró más de las llamas a su puño cerrado antes de apresurarse hacia adelante y arremetió con un golpe directo, lo que hizo que la roca se rompiera en muchos pedazos con la mayoría de las rocas quemadas. "¡Y ahora por esto, Kitsune Fire Wheel!"

Kou y Yoru vieron cómo su amigo se movía a toda velocidad mientras dejaba escapar un grito de emoción antes de golpear una roca cercana para golpear una rampa improvisada para lanzarse al aire y luego aterrizar en el suelo después de un triple giro frontal.

"Disculpe señor", de repente una voz femenina los llamó desde atrás, a lo que se volvieron para ver quién era.

Ella es una mujer Pika de pelo verde azulado que combina con su pelaje que se mantiene en un candado que sobresale de su frente y en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con un traje negro sin hombros con una chaqueta larga de color marrón claro y combinando guantes, así como zapatos blancos y marrones. Ella también usa una mochila a juego con su abrigo y un par de anteojos morados.

Junto a ella hay un robot con una armadura naranja y amarilla y un patrón triangular de círculos en el cofre en su pecho, un accesorio para la cabeza que se asemeja al del sombrero de un cartero y su lente ocular son orbes verdes. El robot tiene brazos y hombros de color naranja oscuro con manos amarillentas con dos dedos y un pulgar, y en lugar de piernas es una abertura en forma de cono de color a juego mientras flota en el aire. Naruto tomó nota de un gran recipiente cuadrado en su parte posterior que es de color naranja oscuro marcado con una franja alterna de amarillo y negro.

"Disculpe señor, pero no sería un Kitsune real, ¿verdad?" preguntó la mujer Pika con curiosidad.

Naruto y el Chao inclinaron sus cabezas hacia un lado confundidos ante la repentina pregunta, pero él respondió: "Sí, soy un Kitsune de nueve colas para ser exactos", lo siguiente que supo fue que ella se cerró justo delante de él, sosteniendo su manos en las de ella mientras lo miraba con destellos en los ojos.

"¡Eso es genial! Esperaba ver uno de los tuyos, pero las historias decían que todos estaban extintos y casi perdí la esperanza, entonces escuché rumores de un Kitsune vivo y rastreé esos rumores hasta aquí con la esperanza de encontrar tú, y aquí estás vivo y usando uno de los poderes de tu clan ", habría seguido hablando cuando el robot habló.

[Señora Relic, por favor, cálmate, parece estar un poco sorprendido y aún no te has presentado] dijo el robot.

La mujer Pika miró para ver que todavía sostenía las manos del zorro y él parecía estar incómodo, así que rápidamente retrocedió con una mirada de vergüenza y se reajustó las gafas "Oh cielos, lo siento mucho por hacer eso. Tiendo balbucear en voz alta y hablar demasiado cuando se trata del estudio de civilizaciones antiguas y extranjeras ".

Naruto se las arregló para reunirse y respondió de manera apaciguadora "Está bien, tiendo a actuar un poco excéntrico cuando se trata de mi comida favorita para poder decir de dónde vienes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y estos son mis amigos Kou y Yoru ", hizo un gesto a los dos Chao, respectivamente, que la saludaron.

"Mi nombre es Relic the Pika y este es mi asistente Fixit", dijo Relic.

[Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Naruto, Kou y Yoru] dijo Fixit con una reverencia.

"Lo mismo aquí, entonces, ¿por qué me estás buscando y qué es esto de mí usando el poder de mi clan?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad con Kurama sintiendo lo mismo.

Relic miró al zorro confundido "¿Quieres decir que no sabes de tu clan o que el poder que acabo de verte usando hace unos minutos es el legendario foxfire como se indica en un pergamino antiguo que encontré hace algún tiempo?"

"Espera, ¿tengo un clan?" Naruto miró las llamas en su palma mientras retiraba el resto de nuevo a su cuerpo "Al menos ahora sé cómo se llaman estas llamas, pero ¿puedes explicarme exactamente de qué se trata todo esto?" Relic estaba a punto de explicarlo cuando volvió a hablar "En realidad, hablemos en otro lugar. Este podría no ser el lugar adecuado para conversar"

"Oh, por supuesto, abre el camino", dijo Relic.

Naruto se alejó con Kou y Yoru subiéndose sobre su hombro y colocándose los auriculares nuevamente alrededor de su cuello mientras Relic y Fixit lo seguían fuera de la playa, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a su casa y les abrió la puerta para que entrar.

"¡Nicole-chan, he vuelto y he traído invitados!" Gritó Naruto.

El Holo-lince bajó las escaleras y saludó a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro "Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto, mi nombre es Nicole y es un placer conocerlos a todos"

"El sentimiento es mutuo, mi nombre es Relic the Pika y este es mi asistente Fixit", dijo Relic.

"Un placer conocerte", dijo Fixit.

"Siéntense en casa mientras yo voy a buscarles un refrigerio ... aunque no sé exactamente qué proporcionarles a Fixit", Naruto parecía avergonzado al final de la oración.

[No hay necesidad Sr. Naruto, estoy bastante bien por mi cuenta] dijo Fixit.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, varios minutos después regresó sosteniendo una bandeja con un juego de té, galletas y agua. Con una palabra de agradecimiento, Relic se sirvió los refrigerios mientras Naruto y Nicole se sentaban en los otros sofás con el Chao dejándose caer en sus sillones.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto de un clan? Porque esta es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él", preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Relic tomó otro sorbo de té antes de poner la taza sobre la mesa y respondió a Naruto "Antes de contarte sobre el clan, debería darte una breve historia afiliada. Hace mucho tiempo, hay clanes ninja cada uno limitado a una especie particular de Mobian con cada uno dirigido por su propia novia que se considera como 'casada' con la casa por encima de cualquier cosa.

El Clan Yagyu, un clan de murciélagos que eran asesinos y forajidos desorganizados hasta que fueron unificados por la Novia de las Noches Ricas hace muchas generaciones.

El Clan Shinobi es un clan de camaleones que actúan como espías e informantes para mantener el mal bajo control, pero debido a su bajo número, trabajan con sutileza y en secreto.

El siguiente es el Clan Gossamer, son un clan de arañas que siguen las instrucciones enigmáticas de la Red del Destino donde cada hebra insinúa el futuro, pero solo pueden ser leídos e interpretados por ciertos miembros del clan.

Y el último es el Clan Raiju, este clan de linces vive para el combate y es el más agresivo de los clanes ninja con una fuerte creencia en que el poder y la fuerza están por encima de todo lo demás ".

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Los clanes ninja mantienen este tipo de información muy bien guardada y silencian a cualquiera que esté fuera de sus clanes para protegerse de sus enemigos", preguntó Naruto, pensando en los clanes que había conocido y su singularidad. líneas de sangre

"Es cierto, afortunadamente no tuve que espiar desde que los encontré durante una de mis excavaciones en Chu-nan dentro de un antiguo templo hace un par de meses", Relic buscó en su mochila y sacó un pergamino y un metal el bote parece muy viejo pero aún duradero y parece haber algún tipo de bloqueo que se asemeja a un rompecabezas deslizante, pero parece que no puede distinguir las imágenes aunque "obtuve la información del pergamino, y después de mucha investigación, descubrió que el pergamino no pertenecía a ninguno de los cuatro clanes, lo que llevó a creer que había un quinto clan entre ellos ... un clan de Kitsune llamado clan Yakan, "

" **Un clan ninja compuesto por zorros, suena interesante",** dijo Kurama, que actualmente estaba escuchando desde el comienzo de la conversación.

Naruto y Nicole estaban intrigados con la información proporcionada hasta ahora y querían escuchar más mientras el primero hablaba "Entonces, ¿qué sabes sobre este clan mental?"

"Desafortunadamente, no mucho. Todo lo que pude deducir de mi investigación fue que el clan Yakan son maestros de la ilusión y las tácticas ninja con la ayuda de sus llamas únicas llamadas foxfire para derrotar a sus enemigos y nunca volver a cumplir sus promesas hasta que las cumplan. ", dijo Relic y luego levantó el bote" Solo sé que hay más pistas encerradas dentro de él, pero no tengo idea de cómo abrirlo y pensé que solo un Kitsune puede abrirlo "

"Pero entonces no había ningún Kitsune para preguntar hasta que supiste de mí y viniste aquí ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto, obteniendo un asentimiento de afirmación del Pika "No sé cómo desbloquearlo, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo"

Relic le entregó el bote a Naruto mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el objeto y se concentraba intensamente en la cerradura única, tratando de buscar cualquier tipo de pista para resolver el rompecabezas ... de repente su visión comenzó a cambiar y su entorno perdió su color y apareció monocromático.

"Que…?" Naruto miró a su alrededor confundido y notó que Nicole, Relic, Fixit y el Chao brillaban de un azul brillante antes de mirar el bote y notaron que las piezas brillaban con un color dorado brillante y que podía distinguir parte de una imagen esta vez a diferencia de antes de.

"Naruto, ¿hay algo mal?" preguntó Nicole preocupada, viendo cómo el zorro estaba actuando de manera extraña.

Naruto se desenfocó con su visión volviendo a la normalidad "Creo que estoy bien, estaba mirando la cerradura cuando mi vista cambió de repente y estaba viendo las cosas de manera diferente, pero estaba viendo la cerradura de una manera mucho más clara formar,"

"Tal vez instintivamente activaste otra habilidad que podría ayudarte a descubrir la cerradura mucho más fácilmente que para los demás, así que tenía razón en que solo un Kitsune podría abrir la cerradura", dijo Relic mientras asentía para sí misma.

" **Suena así, todavía tenemos que aprender sobre este cuerpo tuyo",** dijo Kurama.

"Está bien, ahora para encontrar una manera de desbloquearlo", se enfocó Naruto una vez más con su cambio una vez más, con los grabados trazados con un aura dorada como antes, procedió a deslizar las piezas de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo varias veces con la ayuda de Kurama, que se ha vinculado al sentido de Naruto hasta que finalmente forma una imagen de un zorro aullando antes de escuchar un clic y abrir la cerradura para permitir que se abra el bote.

"¡Lo hiciste! Veamos qué hay dentro", dijo Relic entusiasmada con Fixit intentando calmarla.

Naruto abrió el bote y sacó otro pergamino que desplegó para revelar el lado izquierdo lleno de inscripciones y el lado derecho mostrando algún tipo de mapa.

Relic se ajustó las gafas y miró el pergamino críticamente "Una escritura y un mapa, hmmmm ... creo que puedo leerlo"

"Ok, entonces, ¿qué dice?" preguntó Naruto con Kou y Yoru asomándose por los hombros con curiosidad.

nuestros zorros celestiales nos revelaron que un gran mal amenaza con aparecer en nuestro mundo y que nadie podría sobrevivir a su ataque. Para desafiar un destino tan abominable, todos los miembros de mi clan y yo fuimos a enfrentar a la bestia con pleno conocimiento de que no regresaríamos vivos, sin embargo, se predijo que nuestro legado continuaría donde lo habíamos dejado y, por lo tanto, colocamos este pergamino donde eventualmente vendría a ti, mi compañero Kitsune. Antes de nuestra partida final, habíamos sellado nuestros pergaminos y artefactos importantes en un pozo escondido que solo un Kitsune podrá encontrar y desbloquear para reclamarlos. Mi único pedido es que restaures al clan Yakan a su antigua gloria, y nuestro papel de luchar contra el mal y ayudar a los reprimidos. Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares, " Todos los miembros de mi clan y yo fuimos a enfrentar a la bestia con pleno conocimiento de que no regresaríamos vivos, sin embargo, se predijo que nuestro legado continuaría donde lo habíamos dejado y, por lo tanto, colocamos este pergamino donde eventualmente llegaría a ti. compañero Kitsune. Antes de nuestra partida final, habíamos sellado nuestros pergaminos y artefactos importantes en un pozo escondido que solo un Kitsune podrá encontrar y desbloquear para reclamarlos. Mi único pedido es que restaures al clan Yakan a su antigua gloria, y nuestro papel de luchar contra el mal y ayudar a los reprimidos. Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares, " Todos los miembros de mi clan y yo fuimos a enfrentar a la bestia con pleno conocimiento de que no regresaríamos vivos, sin embargo, se predijo que nuestro legado continuaría donde lo habíamos dejado y, por lo tanto, colocamos este pergamino donde eventualmente llegaría a ti. compañero Kitsune. Antes de nuestra partida final, habíamos sellado nuestros pergaminos y artefactos importantes en un pozo escondido que solo un Kitsune podrá encontrar y desbloquear para reclamarlos. Mi único pedido es que restaures al clan Yakan a su antigua gloria, y nuestro papel de luchar contra el mal y ayudar a los reprimidos. Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares, " Sin embargo, se predijo que nuestro legado continuaría donde lo habíamos dejado y, por lo tanto, colocó este pergamino en el lugar donde eventualmente llegaría a ustedes, mi compañero Kitsune. Antes de nuestra partida final, habíamos sellado nuestros pergaminos y artefactos importantes en un pozo escondido que solo un Kitsune podrá encontrar y desbloquear para reclamarlos. Mi único pedido es que restaures al clan Yakan a su antigua gloria, y nuestro papel de luchar contra el mal y ayudar a los reprimidos. Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares, " Sin embargo, se predijo que nuestro legado continuaría donde lo habíamos dejado y, por lo tanto, colocó este pergamino en el lugar donde eventualmente llegaría a ustedes, mi compañero Kitsune. Antes de nuestra partida final, habíamos sellado nuestros pergaminos y artefactos importantes en un pozo escondido que solo un Kitsune podrá encontrar y desbloquear para reclamarlos. Mi único pedido es que restaures al clan Yakan a su antigua gloria, y nuestro papel de luchar contra el mal y ayudar a los reprimidos. Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares, "

Cuando Relic terminó de interpretar las inscripciones, todos quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar. El clan Yakan se había sacrificado para proteger el mundo sin que nadie supiera lo que sucedió en ese momento, Naruto se sintió abrumado al escuchar esto porque sentía que había encajado perfectamente con ellos.

"Podría explicar por qué no se había escuchado de ellos durante mucho tiempo", dijo Relic.

"... Voy a encontrar su tesoro", dijo Naruto.

"¿Naruto?" Nicole lo miró sorprendida.

"Hicieron esto, dispuestos a confiarme su futuro y tengo la intención de cumplir con sus expectativas", respondió.

"Bueno, te acompañaré. Esta es una gran oportunidad para aprender más sobre la historia oculta de la Isla Sur", dijo Relic, Naruto asintió afirmativamente, ya que fue ella quien hizo todo esto posible con su descubrimiento del Pergamino enterrado.

"Bueno, primero lo primero, vamos a localizar la tesorería de este mapa aquí", dijo Naruto antes de activar su nueva visión nuevamente para ver los detalles ocultos y vi el símbolo Yakan del zorro aullante antes de señalarlo con el dedo "Ya veo la marca por aquí "

"Hmmm, el mapa es bastante viejo y el paisaje podría haber cambiado con el tiempo, por lo que será difícil determinar la ubicación exacta", dijo Relic pensativamente.

[¿Puedo sugerir que compares mapas antiguos y nuevos juntos? Es posible que pueda encontrar ciertas similitudes entre ellos] Fixit habló.

"Esa es una gran idea Fixit!" Relic le sonrió a su asistente.

[Vivo para servir]

"Está bien Nicole-chan, ¿podrías proyectar un mapa de la Isla Sur?" preguntó Naruto

Nicole asintió afirmando "Entendido Naruto", extendió una mano hacia la mesa de café mientras un rayo de luz azul se disparaba antes de mostrar dicho mapa para que lo vieran. A pesar de estar levemente sorprendida por lo que vio, Relic se puso a trabajar en examinar ambos mapas con el mayor enfoque mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre ambos y tomaba notas con Naruto y los demás mirando con paciencia. Finalmente, Relic levantó la vista de sus notas y les habló.

"Me las arreglé para determinar la ubicación exacta de la marca en el mapa", colocó el pergamino en la mesa de café y lo movió para superponer una parte del mapa holográfico y señaló "Aquí en la zona de mármol".

"Recuerdo que Sonic me contó sobre ese lugar hace algún tiempo, tal vez podríamos encontrar algunas pistas entre las ruinas con la ayuda de mi nuevo sentido visual", dijo Naruto.

"¡Entonces déjanos estar fuera de apuro!" dijo Relic con entusiasmo.

"Ok, entonces, ¡vamos a movernos!" Naruto se levantó y salió de la sala de estar hacia el garaje donde sacó la bicicleta y encendió el motor antes de acelerar un poco para calentarlo un poco. Naruto luego se sentó con el Chao sentado delante y luego materializó un casco que le entregó a Relic "Aquí, ponte esto. ¿Pero Fixit puede seguirnos el ritmo?"

"Por supuesto que él, especialmente porque podía flotar en el aire", respondió Relic.

[Es como dijo Madame Relic, así que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes] dijo Fixit.

"¡Esta bien vamos!" ante sus palabras, Relic subió al asiento trasero con el casco puesto mientras Nicole se digitalizó y entró en el SAC, luego giró el acelerador y se fue por el camino ... pero no antes de ponerse los auriculares y tocar una canción **(Black Eyed Peas - The Now Generation)** mientras Fixit flotaba detrás de ellos.

Los jinetes atravesaron la carretera a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un terreno accidentado a medida que pasaban por los bosques y las colinas, Relic sirvió como navegante con el uso de su GPS de mano y les dio la ruta correcta para que tomaran hacia su destino. con Naruto cumpliendo con ellos. Muy pronto, comenzaron a sentir que la atmósfera se estaba poniendo con Fixit informándoles del aumento de la temperatura, lo que significaba que se estaban acercando a su destino.

* * *

"Bueno, esto es todo", dijo Naruto mientras estacionaba la bicicleta y estaba de pie al borde del acantilado con Relic, Nicole y los demás, con vistas a un paisaje que comprende hierba que crece sobre antiguos edificios de mármol, y hay columnas y estatuas por todos lados. Los más notables son el magma que fluye, piscinas de lava con plataformas de rocas flotantes encima de ellos "Hombre, este lugar es tan caliente como la zona del Cráter Caliente"

"De hecho, mis colegas arqueólogos habían informado de un antiguo complejo subterráneo debajo del flujo de magma", dijo Relic.

"Entonces deberíamos hacer nuestro camino allí para comenzar nuestra búsqueda", dijo Nicole, recibiendo asentimientos de los demás.

El grupo caminó por el acantilado y caminó a través de las ruinas y se maravilló de su belleza a pesar de la degradación gradual, Relic examinó con entusiasmo los grabados y las pictografías de los obeliscos y las estatuas, luego les tomó fotos para una investigación posterior con Fixit ayudándola a salir. . Continuaron su caminata y se aseguraron de mantenerse alejados de las piscinas de lava, ya que grandes bolas de magma saldrían disparadas antes de caer hacia atrás con un chapoteo, sin embargo, terminaron parados en un borde con la lava fluyendo frente a ellos que tienen para cruzar al otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos al otro lado?" preguntó Relic preocupada.

Naruto miró hacia adelante y midió cuidadosamente la distancia en su mente antes de asentir mentalmente para sí mismo y luego dijo "Debería poder saltar al otro lado mientras te estoy cargando"

Relic miró al zorro con bastante escepticismo "¿Realmente puedes hacer eso? ¿Pero qué hay de Fixit?"

"Claro que puedo, he saltado más que antes y en cuanto a Fixit ..." Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja para sacar una etiqueta de papel en blanco junto con una botella de tinta y pincel, luego rápidamente dibujó un intrincado diseño en el etiquetar y dejar que el calor de la lava se seque rápidamente "Este es un Sello de Gravedad Inversa, reducirá el peso de Fixit para que uno de mis clones también se traslade"

Relic examinó la etiqueta de cerca "Hmmmm, nunca había visto algo así antes. ¿Dónde adquiriste tal conocimiento de esto?"

"De los antepasados del lado de mi madre, sin mencionar que mi padre también era un experto en artes de sellado. De todos modos, crucemos al otro lado", Naruto recogió Relic, obteniendo un chillido del Pika mientras creaba un clon de sombra. sin manos que fueron a recoger a Fixit sobre su cabeza. Para Nicole, los datos emitidos desde su espalda para formar alas antes de salir al aire con Naruto sin verla haciendo pucheros por cómo llevaba a Relic. Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás varias veces para construir cierta distancia, luego se lanzó hacia adelante hasta la mitad antes de saltar en el aire sobre la lava de abajo y aterrizar con seguridad en el otro lado con el clon haciendo lo mismo con Fixit antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naruto colocó a Relic en el suelo, que tropezó un poco antes de hablar con él "Eso fue bastante impresionante ...", el zorro naranja se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado ya que no está acostumbrado a alabar. Luego, el grupo reanudó su caminata por unos pocos kilómetros más antes de encontrar el camino que desciende a un túnel oscuro.

"Esa debe ser la entrada al complejo subterráneo, debemos tener cuidado con las trampas ocultas para atacar a los intrusos", dijo Relic.

"Entendido", respondió Naruto para afirmar.

Cuando entraron, Relic sacó una linterna de su mochila mientras Nicole extendía una mano para que un rayo de luz iluminara su camino. Para Naruto, se le ocurrió una idea, luego concentró el fuego de zorro en sus manos para crear pequeños orbes de llamas mientras flotaban en el aire y permanecieron cerca de él para buscar su fuente de luz. Se adentraron más en el túnel hasta salir del otro lado, donde vieron un gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, y también se podía ver la lava fluyendo por aquí.

"Sorprendentemente, los residentes deben haber vivido aquí pacíficamente, me pregunto qué los hizo irse". Relic reflexionó para sí misma mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"Quizás, la lava podría haber forzado su evacuación", dijo Nicole.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros ante esto, de repente escuchó un tintineo de metal desde arriba y luego instintivamente se puso en acción mientras envolvía una cola alrededor de Fixit y agarró a Nicole y Relic antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. Fue entonces cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido metálico y el suelo tembló un poco, al escuchar más tintineos arriba, Naruto corrió más rápido para superar los continuos sonidos metálicos, eventualmente los sonidos de tintineo se detuvieron, por lo que Naruto disminuyó la velocidad y colocó a todos en el suelo mientras todos miraban hacia atrás para ver muchos pesos de diferentes tamaños, todos con cadenas atadas y algunos adornados con púas en la parte inferior.

"Eso estuvo cerca, y fue bueno que no le quitara el sello a Fixit", Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por su estrecha escapatoria.

[Una decisión bastante afortunada, Sr. Naruto] dijo Fixit de acuerdo.

"De hecho, nos habríamos aplastado si no hubieras escuchado las trampas y actuado rápidamente", dijo Relic.

"Digamos que tengo algo de experiencia con cosas como esta de donde vengo", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo para tener esas experiencias?" preguntó la curiosa Pika.

"¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso más tarde, después de que encontremos más pistas sobre el clan Yakan", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un gesto reacio de Relic.

" **Kit, ¿qué tal si usas esa nueva visión tuya? Debería jugar un papel importante aquí",** dijo Kurama.

" _Buena idea amigo",_ Naruto activó su visión de que los alrededores se volvieran monocromáticos y al ver las auras azules de Nicole, Relic y los demás, miró a su alrededor y un largo rastro dorado de huellas que conducen por el pasillo y alrededor de una esquina "Chicos sígueme, encontré un rastro con estos ojos míos "

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole.

Naruto trazó las huellas ocultas a través del camino con los demás siguiéndolo mientras atravesaban un pasaje a otro mientras evitaban más trampas explosivas y la lava que fluía. Esto se mantuvo hasta que se encontraron en un callejón sin salida.

"¿Es esto?" preguntó Relic confundida.

"No lo creo, el rastro continúa más allá de la pared, lo que significa que hay un pasadizo secreto por aquí", Naruto pudo ver las huellas continuando y tan preparado para usar un Rasengan para abrirse paso, de repente tomó nota de un huella de la mano en la pared y se acercó a él, luego colocó su mano sobre ella, pero no pasó nada "Hmmmm, tal vez debería aplicar mi foxfire y ver qué pasa entonces", encendió su mano en las llamas azules e instantáneamente la pared brilló intensamente antes de desvanecerse lejos para revelar el pasaje oculto detrás de él.

"Estos Kitsune realmente son secretos", dijo Relic.

"Extravagante de ser un ninja, la información es extremadamente vital entre los clanes, ya que lo sabes al leer el pergamino que encontraste antes", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de afirmación del Pika.

Caminando por el pasaje oculto, el grupo comenzó a notar que la temperatura a su alrededor estaba bajando con Nicole y Fixit confirmando su especulación con sus habilidades de sensor, el pasaje se abrió a una gran cueva, había un camino de ladrillos que conducía hacia un templo de estilo japonés. Con una escalera ascendente que conduce a la entrada. Relic sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos en rápida sucesión, a Naruto le recordó los templos que había visitado en las Naciones Elementales. Deseando descubrir más, subieron las escaleras y atravesaron la entrada, sin embargo, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro y ni las linternas Relic ni Nicole pudieron atravesarlo a excepción de las volutas de fuego de Naruto.

"Debe haber algún tipo de encantamiento para que solo tu foxfire ilumine el camino", dijo Relic.

"Parece así, así que todos deberían permanecer cerca de mí", dijo Naruto.

Caminaron por el pasillo con enormes pilares de piedra adornados con diseños pictóricos que Relic tuvo que luchar hasta el borde para ir a examinar mientras permanecía cerca de Naruto. Finalmente llegaron al final y abrieron una plataforma circular, en el centro hay un pedestal diseñado para parecerse a cuatro zorros que sostienen un cuenco circular de bronce con sus colas, en el interior hay un zorro antropomórfico de nueve colas que lleva un kimono mientras está en un estado meditativo y sosteniendo una pequeña bola de oro blanco en sus manos.

"¡Asombroso! ¡Este tiene que ser uno de mis mayores descubrimientos hasta ahora!" dijo Relic mientras excitantemente tomaba más fotos del artefacto único, luego algo llamó su atención mientras miraba más de cerca el cuenco de bronce "Hmmm ... hay algo grabado aquí, se traduce como 'Un zorro se esconde dentro de su guarida para evitar el detección de sus enemigos, negándose a salir hasta sentir las llamas de sus hermanos ardiendo ', "

"Eso suena más como una pista de algo", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, tiene algo que ver con foxfire, pero ¿para qué y para qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

Fue entonces cuando Kurama habló para que oyera **"Hey Kit, creo que deberías usar tu foxfire en el tazón de allí. Eso debería hacer algo".**

" _Está bien, Kurama, lo intentaré",_ Naruto se acercó al tazón con una bola de fuego azul que arrojó al tazón cuando inmediatamente las llamas ardieron con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que las antorchas que estaban unidas a los pilares también se encendieron. para iluminar todo el templo. Todos miraron alrededor confundidos y luego notaron que la bola de oro blanco flotaba desde el pedestal y se cernía ante ellos, luego las llamas rojas emitidas por ella tomaron la forma de un zorro antropomórfico con pelaje blanco y ocho colas mientras se ponían un kimono gris con El símbolo Yakan diseñado en la parte posterior, la entidad miró al grupo antes de mirar a Naruto, a lo que él sonrió.

" _Así lo predijeron los zorros celestiales, un zorro de nueve colas marcado por el sol aparecerá para restaurar la gloria del clan Yakan y llevarlo a su verdadero poder. Es un honor conocerte después de todo este tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze porque había estado esperando tu llegada ",_ dijo el espíritu llameante.

Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron de lo que el espíritu acababa de decir y el primero respondió: "¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

" _Mi nombre es Tetsuo, el zorro de fuego, y un miembro orgulloso del consejo de Yakan. ¿Cómo sé tu nombre? Cuando usaste tu foxfire para revelar el pasaje oculto después de verlo con Aura, un pedazo de tu llama fue transferido a mi bola de estrellas y vi a través de todos tus recuerdos y te juzgué digna de entrar. Si hubiera sido por otro lado, habría activado las trampas durante tu entrada. Aunque debo decir que ciertamente eres un incendio forestal de la juventud que arde brillantemente,"_

Naruto de repente se abrazó a sí mismo y se estremeció de miedo ante el recuerdo de dos spandex verdes con nueces de entrenamiento, diablos, incluso Kurama se envolvió con sus colas. Nicole, Relic, Fixit y Chao miraron al zorro confundidos por su extraña reacción. Naruto levantó la vista para ver a Tetsuo riéndose y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

"¡HEY! ¡ESO NO FUE DIVERTIDO, ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA QUE TRAUMATIZAR A LOS DOS QUE PUEDEN SER !?" Gritó Naruto.

Tetsuo finalmente dejó de reír _"Mis disculpas, pero fue bastante divertido"_

"Lo que sea, entonces, ¿puedes contarnos más sobre el clan Yakan? Obtuvimos un resumen al respecto del pergamino que encontramos y desbloqueamos", dijo Naruto.

Tetsuo asintió y comenzó a explicar _"Se sabe que los Kitsune somos misteriosos y traviesos gracias a nuestras habilidades ilusorias. Todos y cada uno de los Kitsune tienen un vínculo o habilidad de un elemento y poseen su fuerza única en función de la cual están alineados Para mí, como un Kitsune de fuego, sería inmune al fuego y me fortalecería alimentándome de él, pero sería vulnerable al agua. Por lo tanto, nuestro clan es visto como el más cercano a la naturaleza. También se mide el nivel de poder de un Kitsune por la cantidad de colas que tiene y en nuestro clan, nuestra novia poseía nueve colas y lideraba con gran poder y sabiduría "._

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al entender "Está bien, pero queríamos preguntar acerca de este gran mal que el pergamino nos dijo, ¿qué fue lo que fue tan poderoso para que todos ustedes se sacrificaran para destruir?"

Vieron cómo el anciano zorro miraba con tristeza y miedo _"No hablamos de eso, simplemente mirar al monstruo fue suficiente para contarnos sobre el posible desastre que representaba para nuestro mundo y fortaleció nuestra determinación de derrotarlo incluso vive en la línea. Asami-sama estaba preocupada por nuestro legado hasta que los zorros celestiales predijeron su llegada, alentándonos a almacenar nuestras posesiones más valiosas y transmitírselas con la esperanza de restaurar el clan Yakan a su antigua gloria una vez más,"_

" _Esta criatura ... ¿podría estar en el mismo nivel que el Juubi?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Ciertamente espero que no, porque este mundo podría no estar listo para eso",** respondió Kurama.

"Lo mismo aquí", Naruto se volvió hacia Tetsuo y respondió: "Tu clan me recuerda a mi antiguo hogar antes de venir aquí y me preguntaba cuál era mi próximo paso, pero ahora sé qué es ... y eso es para ayudarte y los otros protegen este mundo "

Nicole fue a pararse junto a él "Yo estaré allí para ayudarte también"

Relic luego habló: "Puede que te haya conocido, pero Fixit y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudar también. Sin mencionar que también puedo aprender más sobre el pasado".

Tetsuo se inclinó ante ellos _"Les agradezco a todos, los espíritus de mi compañero Kitsune siempre les estarán agradecidos"_

Naruto simplemente sonrió "No lo menciones, entonces, ¿dónde encontramos el tesoro?"

" _La tesorería no está aquí, sino que está colocada en algún lugar para evitar el robo y nadie puede alcanzarla a menos que sea por fuego de zorro, ven y te mostraré cómo llegar allí",_ Tetsuo hará que su bola estelar se aleje flotando del vestíbulo hacia el pasillo Para que Naruto y los demás lo siguieran, esto llevó un tiempo hasta salir y encontrarse en una gran sala circular donde parece haber numerosas runas de intrincados diseños para formar un patrón igualmente circular.

Relic se arrodilló para examinar cuidadosamente uno de ellos "Estas runas se remontan a siglos incluso antes de que se crearan los clanes ninja"

" _De hecho lo son, estos fueron creados por nuestros ancestros ... viejos ancestros gruñones", se_ quejó Tetsuo en el último momento.

Naruto arqueó una ceja al decir "Amigo, también eres un antepasado"

"... _touché",_ acordó a regañadientes el espíritu zorro _"De todos modos, esta es una Runa de Transmisión. Utiliza el fuego de_ zorro _del Kitsune como combustible para teletransportarse de una runa a la siguiente y rechazará cualquier otra energía. Usaremos esto para enviarnos a donde se encuentra el tesoro, necesitaré que actives la runa contigo foxfire mientras me concentro en las coordenadas como he estado allí antes "_

"Entendido,"

Naruto y los demás fueron al centro de la runa con el primero colocando su mano en el suelo mientras su mano se encendía en llamas azules, de repente la runa se encendió cuando el fuego de zorro se arremolinaba a su alrededor, principalmente sintió el calor cuando las llamas los envolvieron. hubo un destello de luz brillante antes de que todo se volviera negro, el siguiente sonido que escucharon fue goteo de agua cayendo desde arriba, haciendo que abrieran los ojos para ver que actualmente están parados en medio de una ruina oscura con agua goteando de las grietas en las paredes que se agrega a la que llega hasta las rodillas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Nicole confundida.

" _Este lugar pertenecía a una civilización que solía residir aquí y era bien conocido por su tendencia a construir laberintos para entretenerse, así como para defenderse de los enemigos, que fue hasta el repentino aumento en el nivel del agua que los obligó a evacuar como los de Marble Zone ",_ explicó Tetsuo.

La reliquia de repente se animó al darse cuenta "¡Conozco este lugar, es la Zona del Laberinto!" Nicole activó el mapa holográfico y, efectivamente, allí estaban.

" _Eso es correcto, ahora vámonos ... e intente no derramar agua sobre mí_ , _por favor_ ", Tetsuo flotó hacia delante mientras mantenía una altura paranoica sobre el agua, lo cual es un poco comprensible, dado que es un Kitsune de fuego.

El grupo caminó por los pasillos, atravesando los pilares rotos que cayeron y con cuidado los puentes de piedra y las escaleras que se derrumban a más de cien pies caen al abismo acuoso debajo de ellos. Al salir de otro pasillo, se encontraron en una cámara y ante ellos hay una gran puerta doble con un zorro respirando fuego a cada lado y uno frente al otro. En el centro hay una cerradura de aspecto bastante complicado con forma de cabeza de zorro con los dientes al descubierto.

"Supongo que esa es la entrada al tesoro, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto, obteniendo un asentimiento del espíritu vulpino.

"Entonces, ¿nos vas a decir cómo desbloquearlo?" preguntó Relic, para su sorpresa, Tetsuo negó con la cabeza en negativo "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

Tetsuo respondió _"Porque esta es una prueba para que Naruto lo resuelva por sí solo y demuestre que es digno de poseer los tesoros en su interior"._

"Ya veo lo que quieres decir, no hay atajos para lograr lo que buscas ... tal como le dije a alguien que era como un hermano pequeño para mí", Naruto sonrió suavemente en recuerdo de Konohamaru y sus amigos, luego levantó la vista con determinación. su "¡No hay tiempo como el presente, es hora de abrir esta puerta!" Naruto se acercó a la puerta y, con cuidado, buscó pistas y hasta el momento no encontró nada "Hmmm, no veo nada desde un punto de vista normal. Será mejor que cambie a la vista de Aura", se centró en su vista y esto el tiempo vio que faltaban ambos incisivos y una muesca en la frente "Supongo que mejor los encuentro entonces", Naruto dio un paso atrás para mirar alrededor hasta que sus ojos vieron un par de huellas que brillaban en un aura dorada hacia el techo.

"¡Hay uno!" Naruto corrió por la pared con el chakra aplicado a sus pies mientras Nicole, el Chao, una Reliquia sorprendida y un Tetsuo impresionado observando. Naruto llegó a la escena y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, luego canalizó el chakra hacia sus garras para hacerlo más largo y afilado antes de proceder a cavar a través de la superficie pedregosa durante unos minutos antes de sacarle los dientes "Ahora dónde encontrar el ¿otro?" Naruto aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo y volvió a mirar la cámara, notó un suave resplandor dentro de un grupo de musgo cerca de la puerta cerrada y fue a verlo solo para encontrar el segundo incisivo "¡Genial, encontré ambos incisivos! Y ahora para ponerlos en su lugar ", regresó a la cerradura e insertó cuidadosamente los incisivos en las ranuras vacías.

Escucharon un chasquido antes de que la cabeza del zorro abriera la boca lo suficiente como para que entrara una mano, Naruto la atravesó y sintió una especie de orbe antes de sacarla. Se dio cuenta de que era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber dentro del guión y lo insertó, esta vez escucharon varios clics y luego la puerta se abrió lentamente para que pudieran pasar.

" _Lo más impresionante, Naruto-san",_ dijo Tetsuo.

"Tengo que admitir que fue todo un enigma", dijo Relic.

"Gracias, entremos y veamos qué hay adentro", dijo Naruto, los condujo adentro y quedó asombrado de lo que estaban viendo. Dentro hay una habitación grande que está completamente seca sin una gota de agua y había filas altas de estantes llenos de pergaminos, libros de volúmenes con escaleras que conducen al primer piso donde Naruto subió y vio numerosos estantes de varias armas y equipo con algunos bastante familiares y otros ajenos a él "¡Hombre, mira todas estas cosas! Hubiera sido un apogeo para Tenten si ella estuviera aquí", sus ojos vieron algo de su lado izquierdo y se volvieron solo para sorprenderse al ver una rareza ... dos katanas, una con un mango negro y una vaina mientras que la otra es roja, ambas levitaban ante él y cuando dio un paso atrás, flotaron más cerca de él como si le hicieran señas para que las tomara "¿Qué?"

Tetsuo flotó para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo y sus ojos se agrandaron ante lo que estaba viendo _"Nunca hubiera pensado que te buscarían tan pronto"_

Naruto se volvió hacia él con una mirada de confusión "¿Sabes lo que son y por qué no me dejan en paz?"

" _La katana negra es Masamune, una cuchilla cuya cuchilla cortará cualquiera que no merezca su golpe, un arma sagrada para ser exactos. El ninjato rojo es Hazy-Moon, cuchilla cuidadosamente elaborada por antiguas artes secretas y técnicas de forja, lo que la convierte en la El ninjato más preciado del clan con Asami-sama como su anterior portador. Estas dos espadas, entre otras, tienen un cierto nivel de sensibilidad y deben haberte considerado digno de ser su portador, "_

" **Es similar a cómo Samehada eligió ****al anfitrión de ****Gy ****ū ****ki sobre su portador original, supongo que es tu turno",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto estaba indeciso pero extendió las manos para que flotaran inmediatamente en sus garras antes de volverse hacia Tetsuo "¿Dijiste que hay más con sus propias mentes que quieren que sea su maestro?"

" _De hecho, tus acciones pasadas han demostrado que eres mucho más que digno de ser su usuario. Ahora que estamos en el tema, hay una que ha estado latente y esperando tu llegada, así que ahora es el momento para para despertar ",_ Tetsuo se alejó flotando con Naruto siguiéndolo mientras aún sostenía sus nuevas cuchillas en la mano, luego se encontraron con lo que parece ser una estatua de caballo _" Aquí está "_

Naruto arqueó una ceja "Un caballo, puedo moverme más rápido con mi línea de sangre o bicicleta, ¿sabes?"

" _Es cierto, pero lo especial es que se transforma para satisfacer las necesidades del jinete. Esta forma fue lo que Asami-sama montó durante nuestro tiempo, y ha estado esperando a su próximo jinete que sea usted",_ dijo Tetsuo.

"Está bien, ¿cómo lo despierto?" preguntó Naruto

" _Simplemente tócalo con tu foxfire y hará el resto"_

Naruto cumplió enviando una pequeña bola de fuego azul a la estatua que la absorbió para su sorpresa, luego comenzó a brillar intensamente y transformó su forma durante casi un minuto hasta que la luz se desvaneció para revelar su nueva forma. Tiene un cuerpo blanco grande en ancho lateral y masa, mientras que se asemeja a la forma de un pájaro con sus alas extendidas, luciendo un misterioso diseño simétrico rojo a través de él. cada una de sus 'alas' posee una gran garra curva de un color y textura similar al acero que se extiende hacia adelante, la parte trasera del cuerpo principal está adornada con un solo motor de propulsión a chorro, que también se extiende desde la parte trasera de cada ala son cuatro Picos en forma de lágrima que flotan a escasos centímetros del propio cuerpo, compuestos de varios colores cálidos.

"Whoa", Naruto solo pudo mirar boquiabierto mientras la nueva forma del Dragón flotaba en el aire con un zumbido bajo, Kou y Yoru volaron alrededor con curiosidad.

" _Impresionante, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que querrás montarlo, pero primero tendremos que reunir todo aquí antes de llevarte a nuestra antigua casa",_ dijo Tetsuo.

"¡Entendido, Shadow Clone jutsu!" Luego, Naruto creó una gran cantidad de copias y les pasó muchos pergaminos "Bien, muchachos, vamos a empacar para que podamos salir de aquí".

"¡Roger jefe!" los clones saludaron afirmativamente y se movieron para sellar los artículos en los pergaminos de almacenamiento que les dieron, Naruto notó algo en la mesa y fue a ver qué era. Aparentemente era un brazalete de cuero marrón pero adornado con piezas de metal, lo giró para ver algún tipo de mecanismo. Él jugueteó solo para que algo se disparara repentinamente, revelando que era una cuchilla oxidada desde la parte inferior del brazalete.

" _Una cuchilla oculta ... ¡esto me da una idea! Lo llevaré a Tails y Rotor y tal vez puedan resolverlo",_ pensó Naruto. bajaron para encontrarse con Nicole, que los estaba esperando y Relic leía a la mitad de un libro de gran volumen mientras un montón de pergaminos yacían cerca antes de almacenarlos en el SAC "Parece que hemos terminado aquí, nuestra próxima parada será el Casa del clan Yakan, "

"Así que supongo que tendremos que regresar a la Runa de Transmisión para llegar allí", dijo Relic, recibiendo un asentimiento del espíritu vulpino. Se marcharon cuando escucharon un zumbido y se volvieron para ver a Dragoon flotando detrás de ellos "Nos está siguiendo"

"Más bien como seguir a Naruto, debe querer ayudarlo", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, podría ayudarnos a regresar a la runa", dijo Naruto, seguro que Dragoon estaba ayudando al llevar a Relic sobre los huecos por orden de Naruto mientras saltaba fácilmente sobre ellos con Fixit y Nicole estaba usando sus alas de datos para volar hasta que finalmente retroceder a la Runa de transmisión.

"Muy bien Naruto, sabes qué hacer", dijo Tetsuo.

"Está bien, pero ¿qué pasa con el Dragón?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el planeador aéreo recién formado.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, una de sus características es saber siempre dónde encontrarte y formar un vacío para llegar a tu lado", explicó Tetsuo.

"Eso es genial, supongo que te veré en el otro extremo entonces", el rojo brillaba como si respondiera a la declaración de Naruto. Luego activó la runa con su foxfire y fueron teletransportados fuera de la Zona del Laberinto. Las llamas finalmente se apagaron para que el grupo se encontrara de pie en medio de un pequeño claro con un espeso bosque que los rodeaba.

"De _esta manera a la casa del clan",_ Tetsuo procedió a guiarlos hacia su próximo destino, que fue cuando Naruto decidió intentar algo.

"¡Dragón!" Gritó Naruto, casi de inmediato apareció un pequeño vacío y dijo que el planeador aéreo salió volando y se cernió ante él "¡Demasiado genial!" se volvió hacia los demás "Voy adelante, bastante seguro de que Dragoon sabe dónde está la casa del clan"

" _Por supuesto, nos veremos allí"_

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y luego saltó al planeador aéreo con Kou y Yoru subiéndose a sus hombros y agarrándose con fuerza "¡Toma vuelo, Dragoon!" el planeador del aire apuntó su nariz hacia el cielo y luego despegó dejando un rastro de gas blanco. Naruto se enganchó con su chakra para evitar ser expulsado de la fuerza g, pronto estuvo alto en el cielo y volando a través de las nubes "¡Yahooo! ¡Esto es increíble!" Aprendió que podía controlar la trayectoria de vuelo del Dragón simplemente enviando sus pensamientos, comenzó a realizar algunas maniobras aéreas que había visto hacer a Tails cuando pilotaba su Tornado con Kou y Yoru disfrutando del emocionante viaje, Naruto luego miró hacia abajo. el suelo con su vista de Aura activa y vio a Nicole y los demás abajo "Eso es suficiente tiempo divertido por ahora,

Pronto llegó al suelo y se encontró con los demás antes de un largo tramo de escaleras que conducían a una pendiente. El grupo subió a la ladera y pasó por una puerta tori para ser recibido con la vista de un complejo de edificios mucho más grande que el de la zona de mármol, pero golpeado por la edad y cubierto de vegetación (consulte el Palacio de Jade de Kung Fu Panda )

" _Hogar dulce hogar ... o lo que queda de él",_ dijo Tetsuo con una mirada triste a su antiguo hogar.

"No te preocupes por eso, nada un poco de grasa en el codo no arreglará el lugar", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que el espíritu vulpino le sonriera.

" _Gracias Naruto-san"_

El grupo caminó a través de lo que parece ser una arena al aire libre y entró al edificio principal para ver el pasillo venerado con Relic y Fixit para explorar el edificio, mientras que el resto decidió quedarse atrás y mirar un poco antes de planear cualquier otra cosa. Naruto miró los retratos que representaban a diferentes Kitsune con un número variable de colas y sus hazañas, podía pensar que un día se agregaría un retrato de él y sus hazañas junto con el de los otros que pronto seguirían detrás de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island, Knuckles estaba de pie en la entrada del Altar de las Esmeraldas con los brazos cruzados mientras vigilaba a quien pudiera robar la Esmeralda Maestra. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, el equidna se habría dado cuenta de que la Master Emerald latía débilmente con energía y que una silueta oscura dentro y hablaba con una voz femenina pero apenas audible

" _Puedo escuchar un grito de ayuda ... alguien ... por favor escúchalo"_

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo. Después de una visita de Sonic y sus familiares, Naruto se dirigió a la playa para experimentar con sus misteriosas llamas cuando apareció un arqueólogo y un robot con algunas respuestas, así como información que lo vincula a un extinto. Clan ninja. Queriendo aprender más, salieron en busca de respuestas que encontraron en el espíritu del clan. Les informó sobre el pasado del clan y le pidió a Naruto que lo ayudara a restaurar su antigua gloria. Ahora armado con equipo antiguo, Naruto se prepara para recibir entrenamiento para ser el más fuerte y proteger a sus amigos.**

**Pero la pregunta ahora es ¿quién está dentro de la Master Emerald? ¿Y de qué se trata una llamada de auxilio? Estén atentos para obtener más información al respecto.**

**Hazy-Moon es de The Revenge of Shinobi (SEGA)  
Dragoon es de Kirby Air Ride.  
Masamune es de leyendas japonesas.  
Hidden Blade es de Assassin's Creed.**

**Habrá más para agregar, así que asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 17: Entrenamiento de montaje y escuchar un grito**

* * *

Dos semanas y media después del descubrimiento del clan Yakan, encontramos a Naruto de pie en el centro de la arena al aire libre, que parece ser restaurada con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se extienden con una bola de estrellas cristalina flotando entre sus manos. Una corriente de viento se arremolinaba alrededor de la bola de cristal y luego se convirtió en fuego antes de que trozos de tierra se elevaran del suelo y giraran a su alrededor.

Muy cerca estaba Tetsuo que estaba mirando y asintiendo con la cabeza en aprobación del entrenamiento del zorro _"Bien hecho Naruto-san, te estás volviendo más competente con los aspectos de Kitsune que has desbloqueado hasta ahora, así como manipulando tu bola estelar para incluso ofensivo estrategia,"_

Naruto abre los ojos con una sonrisa astuta, luego se enfrenta a los muñecos de paja y realiza una patada giratoria para lanzarles la bola de estrellas con las piedras todavía girando a su alrededor cuando la esfera se acercó y se detuvo bruscamente en el aire, giró violentamente para lanzar el piedras por todas partes y atravesar los maniquíes antes de regresar a Naruto y fue reabsorbido en su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso es lo que Pervy Sage me enseñó una vez, usar todo y todo a su máximo potencial", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tetsuo asintió de acuerdo _"De hecho, ahora veamos qué tan lejos has llegado con el estilo de lucha Kitsune"_ , señaló a otro muñeco de paja al otro lado de la arena "

Naruto asintió y luego se enfrentó al muñeco con las piernas separadas y ligeramente agachado con las garras al descubierto, un aura azul de Kurama apareció al oír "¡Puño Colmillo Zorro!" se apresuró hacia adelante a gran velocidad y luego lanzó un aluvión de golpes, arañazos y patadas antes de terminar con un doble golpe de palma, dejando al muñeco golpeado y destrozado en pedazos.

" _No debería sorprenderme, su habilidad para aprender y dominar técnicas tan rápido con solo practicarlas es bastante aterrador y el uso de sus clones de sombra lo convierten en un prodigio por derecho propio. Me entristece que su primer maestro haya pasado por alto inicialmente tal diamante en bruto hasta que regresó de su viaje de entrenamiento ",_ pensó Tetsuo con el ceño fruncido por la decepción del ninja de cabello plateado del antiguo mundo de Naruto. Volvió a la atención al ver a Naruto acercarse a él.

"He estado queriendo preguntar, dijiste que cada Kitsune tiene un vínculo con un particular, puedo adivinar que un Kitsune de nueve colas puede controlar todos los elementos ya que hasta ahora puedo controlar el aire, el fuego, la tierra, y todavía estoy tratando de familiarizarse con el elemento celestial. Entonces, ¿hay otros? " preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

" _Paciencia, amigo, tienes razón, unos Kitsune de nueve colas son capaces de manejar todos los elementos. Trece para ser exactos",_ dijo Tetsuo.

Naruto se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar que "¿Trece?"

" _De hecho, aire, tierra, fuego, vida, celestial, rayos, metal, vacío, espíritu, tiempo, planta, agua y creatividad. Hasta ahora has desbloqueado a cuatro de ellos con la creatividad ya activa de antemano, pero ciertas condiciones deben cumplirse en para desbloquear a los demás "_

"¿La creatividad es un elemento?"

" _Por supuesto que lo es, es un elemento que gira en torno a la influencia de formas de arte como la danza, la música, la escritura, la música, la pintura, etc. Es lo que le permite a uno formular ideas y estrategias originales incluso en medio de una batalla, "_ Tetsuo explicó.

" **Suena como un elemento que tú y tu amigo Shikamaru ya poseen, pero el tuyo tiene mucho más instinto que el suyo",** dijo Kurama, después de haber observado los esfuerzos de sus socios Genin días hasta la fecha.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir", Naruto sintió los recuerdos de sus clones de sombras fluyendo en su mente "Mis clones han reparado la mayoría del Palacio de Yakan", dijo Naruto.

" _Me llena de alegría escuchar, pronto el palacio Yakan volverá a ser como era antes",_ dijo Tetsuo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, de todos modos tengo que ir ahora a ver a Tails. Espero que él y Rotor hayan terminado con la actualización y la recreación de lo que solicité".

" _Muy bien, espero verte pronto"_

Naruto asintió afirmativamente, luego salió corriendo por la puerta principal y saltó por encima de la escalera y gritó "¡Dragón!" sonó un fuerte estallido y luego dijo que el planeador aéreo apareció debajo para que aterrizara encima "Vamos a Emerald Town", Dragoon aumentó su potencia de salida para una mayor aceleración mientras despegaba hacia el destino marcado. Después de unos veintiséis minutos, Naruto pronto estaba volando sobre la ciudad "Gracias por el viaje, me iré de aquí", lanzó el planeador hacia una caída libre hacia el suelo. Cuando se acercó, Naruto comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras el viento giraba a su alrededor para formar un tornado "¡Wind Spinjitzu!" se detuvo a unos metros sobre el suelo antes de dejar de girar y aterrizar en el suelo.

Después de asegurarse de que Hazy-Moon y Masamune estuvieran debidamente atados a su espalda, pero no necesitaba molestarse por una funda, ya que se engancharon a su espalda con bastante firmeza, Naruto se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Tails y llamó a la puerta, luego se abrió para revelar que era Rotor detrás de la puerta.

"Yo Rotor, me gustaría conocerte aquí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Naruto le había presentado a Rotor a Tails y los dos se llevaron bien debido a su amor por los inventos. Más tarde, le había entregado sus guantes para una mejora y la hoja oculta desgastada con sus esquemas para que puedan recrear un par para él también.

Rotor le devolvió la sonrisa "Lo mismo aquí, supongo que debe verificar con nuestro proyecto de mascota junto con los guantes de ECG"

"Bastante sí", Naruto miró sus manos, notando la ausencia de dichos guantes, luego entró mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba Tails.

"Sin embargo, debo decirte que ese clan tuyo definitivamente ha creado algunos diseños sofisticados para su armamento, entre otros artículos".

"Me estás diciendo, pero me molesta un poco que hayan sido exterminados para derrotar a un monstruo loco, ¿sabes?"

"Seamos agradecidos por ellos, ya que no aparecerá en Mobius", dijo Rotor.

Pronto llegaron a Tails jugueteando con algo en la mesa de trabajo cuando los escuchó venir y se volvió para saludar "Hola, Naruto, ¿apuesto a que estás aquí para revisar las cosas que nos diste?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en confirmación "Tienes razón, esperaba que tú y Rotor hubieran terminado con ellos"

"Ya casi hemos terminado con algunos toques finales", Tails volvió a jugar con el equipo con Rotor uniéndose a él para ayudarlo por unos minutos más antes de hablar de nuevo "Ahí está todo. Permítanos presentarle el nuevo y mejorados Energy Convert Gloves X que pueden acortarse a ECG-X ". Tails y Rotor se volvieron para presentar un par de guantes rojos con marcas tribales blancas que cubrirían sus manos hasta el codo, el cristal azul con circuitos blancos brillantes tiene una cruz naranja en la parte superior que dice 'Blazing Fox', en los antebrazos tiene una imagen de un remolino naranja sostenido en la boca de un zorro aullando en el medio ( **Consulte el Equipo de Vongola Cambio Forma Versión de Tsuna de Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn)** .

Naruto felizmente tomó los guantes y se los puso, flexionó los dedos para sentir la comodidad de los guantes "Genial, y no restringen ningún movimiento cuando muevo mis manos ni siento ningún tipo de peso. Cualquier cosa que debería saber sobre ¿eso?"

"Después de informarnos de su foxfire, Rotor y yo remodificamos los guantes con nylon, carburo de tantalio y carburo de hafnio con placas para resistir el calor", dijo Tails.

Rotor luego habló: "También combinamos la mecánica de la Cuchilla Oculta, pero mucho más moderna, se conectará a su sistema nervioso para extender y retraer las cuchillas", lo intentó Naruto moviendo ligeramente sus muñecas para obtener una cuchilla estrecha. dispara bruscamente de cada uno y luego retrocede cuando los voltea de nuevo. Hizo esto un par de veces más con golpes y golpes de palma para estar más en sintonía con las nuevas características de los guantes antes de detenerse con una sensación de satisfacción.

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí, muchachos, les debo una", dijo Naruto felizmente.

"No es problema Naruto, además de que no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de estudiar tecnología antigua y actualizarla a nuestra era", dijo Tails.

"Gracias de todos modos, tengo que ir a Central City para conseguir algo también"

"Volveré también, pero permaneceré aquí un tiempo más", dijo Rotor.

"Ok, los veo luego," Naruto se despidió de sus amigos y salió del laboratorio, estaba a punto de llamar a Dragoon para que lo llevara cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se volvió para ver que era Nicole volando hacia ella. alas de datos activas mientras Kou y Yoru la seguían y felizmente aterrizaban sobre sus hombros "Oh Nicole-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, estaba practicando un poco con mis habilidades cuando detecté que tus guantes volvían a estar en línea y decidí venir a verte, y puedo ver que se han actualizado", dijo Nicole antes de echar un vistazo al ECG. X usado en las manos de Naruto "Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Voy a Central City a recoger un paquete que le solicité a Honey-chan", respondió Naruto.

"Oh, ¿puedo ir yo también?" preguntó Nicole tímidamente.

"Claro, no hay problema", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Nicole le entregó el SAC a Naruto para que se lo abroche a la cintura "¡Dragoon!" el planeador aéreo se abalanzó desde arriba para que Naruto se volteara mientras Nicole entraba en el dispositivo antes de tomar vuelo hacia la ciudad.

El dúo y Chao llegaron a su destino y saltaron de Dragoon para aterrizar frente al edificio Honey Clothing, entraron y se acercaron al mostrador de recepción donde una gata mobia se sentó detrás de él para servir como recepcionista.

"¿Hola, como puedo ayudarte?" preguntó la secretaria.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y esta es mi amiga Nicole-chan. Hoy tengo una cita con Honey, la gata", dijo Naruto.

La secretaria se desplazó a través de su computadora hasta que vio un texto en particular y volvió a mirarlos con un asentimiento de afirmación "De hecho, sí, tome el ascensor hasta el quinto y vaya directamente al estudio. Ahí es donde se encuentra actualmente la señorita Honey, "

"Gracias, nos dirigiremos allí", dijo Naruto, tomaron el ascensor hasta dicho piso y pasaron por la puerta marcada. En el interior encontraron muchos materiales de ropa, bocetos esparcidos, maniquíes con ropa incompleta, y finalmente Honey actualmente sentada en una mesa de trabajo con un boceto "¡Hola Honey-chan!"

Dicho gato se dio la vuelta y sonrió alegremente al ver a Naruto y Nicole saludando con la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos "¡Hola Naruto, Nicole! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!"

"Lo mismo aquí, Honey-chan, vine a verificar si las solicitudes que hice estaban listas", dijo Naruto.

"Están más que listos, esos dibujos fueron una gran inspiración para mis trabajos. ¡Creé algunos más basados en ellos y fueron un éxito!" dijo Honey con entusiasmo, luego fue a un armario cercano y buscó un paquete antes de regresar a ellos y dárselo a Naruto "Aquí tienes, y adentro también hay algo para Nicole"

"Gracias, cariño, eso es muy generoso de tu parte", dijo Nicole alegremente.

"No es gran cosa, nada para un amigo", respondió Honey.

"Aún así te debemos mucho, asegúrate de avisarme cuando necesites algo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Nicole y Honey se sonrojaran.

"O-ok, te llamaré cuando lo haga"

Naruto digitalizó el paquete en el SAC antes de despedirse de Honey y abandonar el edificio con Nicole y el Chao. En el camino, el dúo estaba conversando sobre lo que planean hacer a continuación antes de dirigirse a Emerald Town cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

"¡Naruto!" Se dieron vuelta para ver a alguien muy familiar corriendo hacia ellos felizmente.

"¿Mina-chan?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Mina se detuvo ante ellos con una amplia sonrisa "Cuánto tiempo sin ver a Naruto, ¿y quién es este contigo?"

"Tienes razón en que ha pasado un tiempo, deberías conocerla ya que es Nicole", dijo Naruto.

Mina miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Holo-lynx "¿Eres Nicole?"

"Sí, uno de los inventos de Tails fue crear un cuerpo para mí", respondió Nicole.

"Es bueno escuchar eso", entonces Mina se volvió hacia Naruto "Entonces, ¿qué ha estado sucediendo desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

"Bueno, pude conseguir un nuevo hogar con algunas cosas nuevas, aparte de eso no hay mucho", dijo Naruto, con la intención de mantener el clan Yakan en secreto a menos que sea absolutamente necesario decirle "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Acabo de regresar de actuar en un concierto de música en Westopolis", dijo Mina.

"Oh, sí, eres una cantante de canciones. Vi uno de tus álbumes en línea mientras descargaba música para copiar en mis auriculares, son geniales".

Mina apartó la mirada tímidamente de su alegre cumplido "T-gracias, por cierto ... ¿podrías darme tu contacto y dirección? Me gustaría visitar tu lugar para que podamos pasar el rato"

"Claro, no es gran cosa", Naruto envió su contacto y dirección al teléfono de Mina.

"Genial, ¿estás manteniendo bien la Chaos Emerald?" preguntó Mina.

Verás, después del rescate de la madre de Cream del Dr. Eggman, Mina decidió dejar la Esmeralda del Caos roja en posesión de Naruto, ya que sintió que estaba mucho más segura con él. Naruto había estado examinando la esmeralda en sí durante su tiempo libre, recordando cómo fue utilizada por Shadow y Sonic durante su tiempo en Soleanna.

"No hay que preocuparse por eso Mina-chan, está a salvo conmigo", le aseguró Naruto.

Mina estaba a punto de decir más cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su mano, miró el mensaje y frunció el ceño un poco antes de volverse hacia Naruto y Nicole "Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi gerente para ir al estudio, así que tendré ponerse en marcha ahora "

Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado "Oh, ya veo ... tal vez cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre, puedes llamarnos o visitarnos"

"Seríamos felices si lo haces", dijo Nicole.

Mina sonrió ante eso "Claro, lo haré. Nos vemos luego", se alejó mientras los saludaba con Naruto y Nicole haciendo lo mismo.

"Supongo que mejor nos vamos a casa ahora, ya se está haciendo tarde", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole, Naruto se agachó un poco antes de despegar a gran velocidad y con el Holo-lince activando sus alas de datos y luego volando detrás de él.

Varios minutos después, después de correr por la carretera y atravesar el paisaje, Naruto y Nicole finalmente habían regresado al pueblo Esmeralda y habían entrado en el dúplex. Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comida para él y el Chao, luego comenzó a jugar algunos videojuegos en el televisor 4K con Kou y Yoru animándolo. Pronto se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a la cama con Nicole entrando al SAC y el Chao durmiendo, pero Naruto estaba sentado en un estado meditativo con los ojos cerrados mientras se sumergía en su paisaje mental. Naruto se paró en la cima de la colina cubierta de hierba, luego aparecieron orbes blancos en el aire y flotaron a su alrededor, sostuvo uno de los orbes para que fuera absorbido por su cuerpo que brillaba débilmente antes de retroceder.

"Hmmm, parece que mi clon ha aprendido algunos movimientos para mi aspecto de fuego", dijo Naruto con recuerdos del entrenamiento del clon fluyendo por su mente, absorbió varios orbes más para adquirir los recuerdos de los clones en el entrenamiento de los otros aspectos elementales, también la investigación sobre su arsenal inicial de jutsu está solo a medio desarrollo. Escuchó un gruñido y se dio vuelta para ver a Kurama sentado debajo de un árbol y mirándolo.

" **Veo que estás progresando con tus nuevos poderes, pero asegúrate de no olvidarte de tu kit de técnicas originales",** dijo Kurama.

"No te preocupes Kurama, incluso estoy pensando en crear nuevas técnicas con los aspectos aparte de los pergaminos del clan mientras estoy entrenando y ya se me ocurrieron algunos. Solo necesito algunos chivos expiatorios para las pruebas", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. para que Kurama lo refleje.

" **A saber, cierta cabeza de huevo, ¿eh?"**

"Bingo ... parece que el Palacio Yakan está completamente renovado ahora"

" **Ahora el siguiente paso sería adquirir miembros, pero podemos hablar de eso con Tetsuo más adelante".**

"Te tengo, te veré en la mañana entonces" dijo Naruto, Kurama simplemente asintió antes de volver a dormir. Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y se fue a dormir con Kou y Yoru abrazados a él.

...

...

...

"¿Dónde estoy?" Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie en medio de un bosque para su confusión "Este es un sueño extraño que estoy teniendo en este momento, es mejor ver a dónde va", saltó a través de las ramas de los árboles en un dirección elegida, se tomó un tiempo hasta saltar a un claro donde lo vio muy familiar para él "Este lugar es ... el Altar de las Esmeraldas, ¡entonces debo estar en Angel Island! ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Naruto notó un brillo verde pulsante que venía de la parte superior del altar y subió las escaleras para ver que el brillo emitía la Esmeralda Maestra. Se acercó con cautela y vio aparecer una silueta dentro de la Master Emerald que comenzó a caminar hacia él cuando una voz femenina le habló.

"Lo escucho ... una tierra pide ayuda ... me entristece por la desesperación en su voz ... ¿alguien no responderá a su llamada?"

Naruto estaba confundido por lo que decía la voz, ¿qué quiere decir con una tierra pidiendo ayuda? ¿Por qué necesita ayuda y, lo que es más importante ... a quién pertenece la voz y qué quiere?

"¿Quién eres y de qué se trata una tierra?" preguntó Naruto

La silueta emergió de la esmeralda y se transformó en un brillante orbe de luz rosa que flotaba en el aire antes de flotar cerca de Naruto, quien retrocedió un poco con cautela.

"Soy un espíritu que era miembro de un clan perdido, estaba vigilando pacíficamente a Mobius con un querido amigo cuando comencé a escuchar la voz de una tierra desconocida que pedía ayuda desesperadamente contra algo que intenta dañar a sus habitantes en su ambición por poder. Quería buscar a alguien que respondiera a él, luego escuché las voces de otros espíritus diciéndome que me volviera hacia ti ", dijo la voz.

Naruto estaba confundido con ese "¿Yo? Pero no he conocido ningún espíritu excepto uno"

"Dijeron que eres su nuevo legado del clan Yakan y que responderías al llamado de la tierra, incluso puedo ver por mí mismo que tu corazón es igual de puro".

"¿Nuevo legado? Debes estar hablando del alma de los miembros fallecidos del clan Yakan", dijo Naruto al darse cuenta.

"De hecho, entonces ¿responderás al llamado de la tierra?" Naruto podía sentir la preocupación y la esperanza en la voz y respondió como tal.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, nunca corro y nunca retrocedo en mi palabra, ¡ese es mi nindo, mi forma Ninja!" dijo Naruto con determinación.

El orbe parecía brillar de felicidad mientras flotaba a su alrededor varias veces antes de volver a flotar frente a él "Muchas gracias, esta debe ser la razón por la que tanto el Hero Chao como Dark Chao te quieren".

Naruto se frotó la cabeza con timidez "No es mucho, entonces, ¿cómo puedo encontrar este lugar?"

"Puedo enviarte allí, pero necesitaré el poder de una Chaos Emerald para hacerlo", dijo la voz.

"Lo cubrí, un amigo me dio uno después de una escaramuza con Eggman"

"Muy bien, entonces, ven a Angel Island una vez que estés listo, pero date prisa, puedo sentir el miedo de la tierra creciendo", Naruto asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y luego se desvaneció lentamente del paisaje de sueños, dejando el orbe detrás de sus pensamientos "Puedo solo reza para que pueda ayudarlos "

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sentó de la cama mientras los rayos del sol naciente brillaban a través de las ventanas de su habitación. Se tomó un momento para recordar lo que experimentó en el sueño anoche, luego surgió un cierto sentimiento desde dentro y sonrió al reconocerlo ... la emoción de salir a realizar una misión de alto rango, algo que pensó que nunca sentiría. desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo. Naruto saltó de la cama, despertando a Kou y Yoru y llamó a Nicole.

"¡Nicole-chan, despierta y prepárate! ¡Tenemos una misión!" dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia el baño.

Nicole se materializó en el SAC con una mirada confusa en su rostro "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" ella lo escuchó responder mientras el agua corría en la ducha.

"Recibí una solicitud de un espíritu cuando soñé que estaba en Angel Island, pidiéndome que fuera a ayudar a una tierra y a la gente en contra de algún tipo de malo, me recuerda mi primera misión de rango C".

"¿No es un poco descabellado?"

"Tal vez sí, pero podemos ver un nuevo lugar de todos modos," Naruto salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Nicole mirara hacia otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entró en el armario y se puso su ropa habitual "Muy bien, ¡nuestra próxima parada es Angel Island!" Kou y Yoru saltaron sobre sus hombros con entusiasmo antes de que él y Nicole salieran de la casa "¡Vamos Dragoon!" Naruto pidió que el planeador aéreo apareciera ante ellos y luego se subió con Nicole regresando al SAC mientras se elevaban hacia los cielos.

Tomó un par de minutos, pero la isla flotante finalmente estaba en su punto de mira, el grupo siguió su ruta planificada hasta llegar al Altar de las Esmeraldas y aterrizó en el suelo. Oyeron pasos y se volvieron para ver a Knuckles acercándose a ellos.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?" preguntó Knuckles confundido, Naruto procedió a contarle el sueño que tuvo anoche "¿Un espíritu? Eso suena como ... pero pensé que ella se fue con Chaos"

"¿Sabes quién es?" preguntó Naruto

"Bastante, pero vayamos a la Master Emerald y confirmemos", dijo Knuckles.

Subieron al Altar y se pararon ante la gran esmeralda verde, luego Naruto dio un paso adelante y gritó "Estoy aquí ahora y listo con la Esmeralda del Caos", la esmeralda brilló intensamente por un momento y luego surgió el familiar orbe de luz rosa. de él antes de transformarse en otra forma.

Ella es una equidna de piel anaranjada con ojos cobalto, usa una prenda tipo camiseta sin mangas que expuso su estómago y un vestido tribal tradicional con patrones rectangulares de color beige, verde y rojo, también lleva un collar de oro y una banda en forma de tiara encima Su frente, ambas decoradas con una joya azul en el centro. Ella luce un par de guantes blancos adornados con gruesas pulseras de color azul cobalto alrededor de sus muñecas, sandalias con tiras blancas y sus rastas también estaban envueltos con vendajes blancos similares.

"Entonces eres tú ... Tikal", dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Knuckles", respondió Tikal con una sonrisa propia.

"¿Conoces sus nudillos?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Sí, ella era miembro del clan Echidna antes de su muerte por el Caos, el guardián original de las Esmeraldas del Caos y fue sellada en la Esmeralda Maestra junto con Tikal. Años más tarde, Eggman liberó al Caos en un complot para conquistar el mundo, pero absorbió la energía negativa de las Esmeraldas del Caos y se convirtió en un alboroto que resultó en la gran destrucción de Station Square. Sonic usó la energía positiva de las esmeraldas para convertirse en Super Sonic y fue capaz de detenerlo. Fue entonces cuando Chaos y Tikal desaparecieron para quién sabe dónde ", explicó Knuckles.

"Escuché de tales noticias en Internet, también leí que Station Square se está reconstruyendo lentamente", dijo Nicole.

"La verdad era que habíamos vuelto a vigilar el Chao y los Jardines del Chao para asegurarnos de que no volvieran a sufrir daños", dijo Tikal.

"Es bueno saberlo, pero ¿qué es esto de que Naruto viaja a una nueva tierra contra un mal desconocido?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Había estado escuchando la súplica de la tierra durante varios días y traté de gritar, pero no la escuchaste, fue entonces cuando los espíritus del clan Yakan me dirigieron a Naruto para pedirle su ayuda y él afirmó que así lo haría".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que Tú, Sonic y Tails manejaron las cosas mientras nos fuimos. Sin embargo, no tardaremos demasiado", dijo Naruto.

"Si tú lo dices, Naruto, tú y Nicole mejor regresen aquí de una pieza", Naruto sonrió y extendió su puño, haciendo que Knuckles sonriera y lo golpeara con el suyo.

"Lo haremos y eso es una promesa", Naruto se volvió hacia Naruto y metió la mano en la bolsa ninja para sacar la Esmeralda del Caos roja "Está bien, estamos listos, Tikal-chan"

Tikal asintió afirmativamente y luego colocó sus manos sobre las de él con la esmeralda comenzando a brillar "Muy bien, agárrate fuerte mientras comenzamos la teletransportación ... ¡Control del Caos!" una cúpula roja de energía los rodeó antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz roja.

"... asegúrate de darle a esos malos diablos a Naruto", dijo Knuckles antes de regresar a su posición anterior de proteger a la Master Emerald.

En una parte desconocida de un bosque, hubo un destello de luz brillante antes de que Naruto, el Chao y Nicole aparecieran parados en medio de un pequeño claro. Naruto miró alrededor del bosque por unos minutos antes de volverse hacia Nicole.

"Creo que estamos aquí ... donde sea que esté 'aquí'", dijo Naruto.

"Sugiero que encontremos un lugar de asentamiento para adquirir información, así como conocer cualquier problema importante que moleste a la tierra", dijo Nicole.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo Nicole-chan"

Luego, el grupo eligió una dirección aleatoria y se dirigió al bosque, momentos después de que un arbusto crujiera un poco antes de que alguien saliera. Es una joven sabueso antropomórfico de pelaje blanco con cabello naranja calabaza y dos marcas verdes en cada una de sus orejas, lleva un vestido gris que le llega hasta las rodillas y pulseras verdes y anaranjadas en las muñecas y las piernas. El joven sabueso miró a los desconocidos desconocidos con ojos de curiosidad y olfateó el aire para captar un olor bastante extraño, porque olía bien y parecía que venía del zorro con las nueve colas esponjosas.

" _Me pregunto si son amables. Espero que puedan jugar conmigo",_ pensó el joven sabueso antes de correr detrás de ellos.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto actualmente está entrenando con Tetsuo y también está haciendo que sus clones reparen la antigua casa del clan Yakan, y luego recibe un par de guantes mejorados por cortesía de Tails y Rotor y luego un nuevo atuendo de Honey (que se revelará en capítulos posteriores). Naruto también se encuentra con Mina, quien descubrió que es un cantante antes de separarse. Más tarde esa noche, Naruto se encuentra con un espíritu en su sueño que luego se reveló que era Tikal, solicitando su ayuda por recomendación de los espíritus del Clan Yakan para proteger la tierra de un mal próximo. Naruto es quien es aceptado y junto con Nicole y el Chao son transportados a la tierra donde tiene un curioso canino que lo sigue a su llegada. Qué'**

**Para los lectores más curiosos, actualmente he encendido el comienzo del juego Freedom Planet, que es un juego hecho por fanáticos inspirado en Sonic the hedgehog y pronto se lanzó por sí solo con éxito. Estén atentos para leer más.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 18: Se fue Spelunking para un dragón**

* * *

Naruto, Nicole y el Chao deambulaban por el bosque en una dirección aleatoria en busca de un pueblo o ciudad mientras tomaban nota de que la ecología era algo similar a la de ellos en la Tierra. Curiosamente, habían estado viendo pasar varios helicópteros verdes sobre ellos cada diez minutos.

"No sé qué está pasando exactamente, pero es como si patrullaran o algo así", dijo Naruto.

"Puede parecer que sí, deben estar atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común desde su perspectiva como nosotros, por ejemplo", respondió Nicole.

"Tienes razón, y hablando fuera de lo común ..." Naruto se giró para mirar detrás de él "¡Puedes salir ahora, sé que nos has estado siguiendo por un tiempo ahora!" Luego escuchó un grito y un susurro cercano, revelando la posición del acosador "No tienes de qué preocuparte, puedo sentir que no eres malo y prometo que no te perjudicaremos"

Hubo un susurro más en los arbustos hasta que alguien finalmente salió de él para que lo vieran con claridad, ella es una joven antropomórfica de pelo blanco con pelo naranja calabaza y dos marcas verdes en cada una de sus orejas, ella usa un vestido gris que se alza de rodillas, y pulseras verdes y naranjas en sus muñecas y piernas. La joven sabueso tenía las manos cerca de la cara y se movía nerviosamente con la cola moviéndose de vez en cuando.

"No tienes que tener miedo de nosotros, mi nombre es Naruto", luego hizo un gesto a los demás "Y estos son mis amigos Nicole, Kou y Yoru", dijo Chao saltó sobre su hombro y saludó con la mano.

"Hola", dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

"Um Hola ... mi nombre es Milla", dijo el sabueso tímidamente.

Naruto le sonrió "Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Milla-chan, ¿por qué nos seguías? ¿Aunque puedo sentir que eres una buena persona?"

"Bueno, estaba en camino para encontrarme con el Sr. Stumpy para hablar sobre una poción especial que estaba planeando hacer, cuando capté tu aroma, nunca te había visto antes, así que sentí curiosidad y te seguí. Entonces, um, qué Qué tipo de zorro eres? dijo Milla, se rió cuando Naruto se olió a sí mismo.

"Soy un Kitsune de nueve colas, somos muy diferentes de los zorros comunes"

"¿Puedo ... puedo tocar tus colas?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto arqueó una ceja confundido por su pedido, haciendo que Milla se encogiera.

"Oh um ... no importa"

Naruto agitó las manos para aplacarla "No, estaba un poco sorprendido de lo que pediste. Puedes tocarlos, solo ten cuidado ya que son sensibles", se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieto, Milla estaba un poco nerviosa pero ella se acercó y comenzó a pasar las manos por las colas, se reía cuando una de ellas le hacía cosquillas en los costados.

"¡Son tan amables y confusos!" Milla habló alegremente con su cola moviéndose, Naruto y los demás sonrieron al decir "¡Quizás podamos ser amigos!"

"Nos gustaría eso", dijeron Nicole, Kou y Yoru volaron alrededor de Milla mientras cantaban alegremente.

"¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y luego puedo presentarte al Sr. Stumpy? ¡Estoy seguro de que te gustará!" Milla los miró con entusiasmo.

"¿Seguro Por qué no?" Naruto respondió mucho a la alegría del joven sabueso.

" **No olviden la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar",** dijo Kurama.

" _Conozco a Kurama, estoy seguro de que podría dar instrucciones a una ciudad después",_ pensó Naruto, luego sintió que Milla lo agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba junto con los demás que lo seguían. Atravesaron el bosque hasta una llanura cubierta de hierba antes de que Milla finalmente se detuviera.

"Aquí es donde a menudo juego, ¡y allí está mi amigo el Sr. Stumpy!" Ella señaló hacia adelante para que vieran lo que parece ser un tocón de árbol inanimado con una cara dibujada "¡Y es un muy buen oyente!"

"Oh ... ya veo, bueno, ciertamente es un placer conocerte Stumpy-san", dijo Naruto torpemente.

"Lo mismo aquí también", dijo Nicole.

"..." Stumpy les devolvió la mirada.

"¡Te dije que era un buen oyente!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"Uh ... sí, entonces, ¿qué es esto de una poción especial, Milla-chan?" preguntó Naruto en un intento por cambiar la incómoda atmósfera.

"Ah, claro, lo llamo mi poción SUPER pluma y con ella podré volar muy alto en las nubes para poder encontrar a mi mamá y mi papá, y todos viviremos felices para siempre como en las historias ¡¿No suena genial ?! " dijo Milla alegremente.

Naruto se ensanchó por lo que dijo, aunque al principio un poco confundido, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con eso. Recordó cuando era un niño pequeño, que subió a la cima de la montaña Hokage y estuvo allí todo el día. Fue entonces cuando apareció el Tercer Hokage y le preguntó por qué estaba allí y respondió que subió allí para poder encontrar a sus padres, ya que creía que podría encontrarlos en caso de que estuvieran perdidos. En aquel entonces, su corazón no podía aceptar el hecho de que él era ...

" _Un huérfano ..."_ pensó tristemente, incluso a Kurama le resultaba difícil dormir. Ambos sabían cómo se sentía negar que sus seres queridos se habían ido. Naruto simplemente se derrumbó después de enterarse de la muerte de Jiraiya y Kurama también se aisló después de la muerte de Hagomoro. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que el suelo temblaba mucho para la confusión de todos.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó Milla preocupada.

Naruto rastreó la fuente del terremoto menor y miró hacia atrás solo para que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa "¡Chicos, cúbranse!" él levantó a Milla en sus brazos, obteniendo un grito de ella y saltó a los árboles con Nicole y el Chao siguiéndolos. Abajo, vieron un gran camión rojo que pasaba a toda velocidad con múltiples remolques enganchados y cargando cajas de gemas que podían sentir la energía que emanaba de ellos "Me pregunto qué está pasando para que estén en una búsqueda como esa."

"¡Naruto, mira!" dijo Milla mientras señalaba, Naruto miró en su dirección para ver a dos personas en busca del camión, una corriendo mientras la otra viajaba en una motocicleta roja.

Una es un dragón púrpura antropomórfico hembra con coletas gemelas púrpuras con un par de cuernos que sobresalen, viste un atuendo azul con un cinturón azul oscuro, guantes azules con una correa amarilla y zapatos azules con rayos en ellos, y lo que parece ser un par de auriculares azules. Mientras corría, la otra es una gata salvaje antropomórfica con pelaje verde en dos, mientras usa una camiseta sin mangas negra con una bufanda roja atada alrededor de su cuello y deja su abdomen descubierto, pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro con una correa amarilla, y verde y botas de combate negras

"Naruto, debe haber algo bastante serio para que esos dos persigan el camión", dijo Nicole.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo Nicole-chan, vamos tras ellos y descubrámoslo", Naruto saltó al suelo y se preparó para correr con Nicole activando sus alas de datos para volar a su lado cuando Milla habló.

"¡Yo también quiero venir!" dijo el joven sabueso.

"No estoy seguro, las cosas podrían ser peligrosas si no sabes cómo protegerte", dijo Naruto preocupado.

"Sí puedo, mira ..." Milla extendió las manos ante ella y se concentró para formar un escudo de energía semicircular verde que luego estalló a corta distancia "¿Ves?"

"Está bien, entonces puedes venir pero mantente cerca de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, ¡además siempre he querido conocer a un dragón!" dijo Milla con entusiasmo, luego el trío se dirigió hacia donde iban los demás.

El grupo se encontró ante lo que parecen ser las ruinas de un antiguo templo, Naruto activó su Aura Sight y miró al suelo para ver huellas de neumáticos de la motocicleta y el camión, así como las huellas de la niña dragón, aunque el camión entró una dirección diferente, así que decidió ir tras el dúo.

"¡Vamos por aquí!" dijo Naruto

"Está bien / Chao / Choa!" El resto respondió.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Relic Maze 1  
**comenzaron saltando por varios niveles del suelo antes de saltar a una repisa para llegar a un nivel superior, allí encontraron lo que parecía ser un par de robots morados / grises con un resorte para las piernas que solían Saltando hacia, Naruto y los demás tomaron una postura en preparación para cualquier respuesta que obtuvieron cuando los compartimentos de los robots se abrieron y lanzaron varios proyectiles naranjas hacia ellos. Milla se paró rápidamente frente a ellos y usó su escudo reflector para desviar los proyectiles, una vez que el escudo cayó, Naruto y Nicole corrieron hacia sus objetivos.

Las llamas se encendieron en el puño de Naruto, que levantó " **Pyro Punch** ", arremetió para aplastar al robot en pedazos, flexionó las manos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nicole se lanzó hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha para evitar que los proyectiles se abrieran paso hasta que estuvo justo en frente del robot, donde colocó su mano sobre él. " **Drenaje de datos** " **.** De repente, partículas azules de datos comenzaron a fluir del robot hacia su mano antes de inclinarse. sobre y cayendo al suelo "Intel adquirió"

Siguieron adelante hasta que encontraron una plataforma de rebote que utilizaron para ascender a una repisa superior. Naruto vio un interruptor circular en la pared que estaba cubierto de un aura dorada, lo que indicaba que era algo importante. Lo empujó y luego oyeron retumbar y se dieron la vuelta para ver una plataforma de piedra que se elevaba del suelo a un nivel más alto que el que estaban parando. Saltaron a la plataforma y saltaron de ella para subir una escalera de cuerda a una plataforma más alta, luego el grupo cruzó una gran brecha hacia el otro lado con Naruto usando chakra para mejorar su salto, Nicole usando sus alas de datos y Milla flotando suavemente en el aire con su energía psíquica.

En el otro lado, se encontraron con una especie de criatura como una babosa con un ojo y marcas azules en los costados.

"¡Cuidado con las bolas de energía que libera de su cuerpo!" Nicole gritó, apenas dijo que la criatura expulsó varias pequeñas bolas de energía azul que les lanzó.

"¡ **Wind Spinjitzu!** ", Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante mientras giraba horizontalmente para formar un pequeño tornado a su alrededor, los proyectiles de energía fueron eliminados antes de que se estrellara contra la babosa, enviándola a quién sabe dónde pero lejos de ellos "Eso fue un un poco cerca, ¿cómo sabías que atacaría de esa manera a Nicole-chan? "

"Cuando drené los datos de ese robot que se llama una tolva, extraje información de su CPU para aprender más sobre este planeta", dijo Nicole, para confusión de Milla.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, pero por ahora concentrémonos en ponernos al día con esas dos chicas", dijo Naruto.

Luego saltó a una plataforma superior y usó una plataforma de rebote para llegar a la parte superior y evitar por poco una hilera de picos allí. Luego, el grupo pisó una plataforma transportadora que se movía a lo largo de un riel en forma de U para llevarlos a otra plataforma para que apareciera una bala y los atacara. Naruto formó una bola Foxfire y la arrojó para quemarla antes de continuar su camino. Saltaron a lo largo de varias plataformas más y utilizaron otra plataforma transportadora para cruzar, luego fueron atacados por otro grupo de tolvas. Nicole dio un paso adelante con ambas palmas apuntando hacia ellos y disparó una corriente continua de proyectiles pixelados, haciendo que las máquinas se volvieran locas y luego explotaran. La pandilla avanzó hacia un callejón sin salida y pisó una plataforma marrón que de repente giraba, pero saltaron hacia atrás y vieron cómo se desmoronaba para revelar un camino antes. Naruto y el otro descendieron y lo atravesaron. De repente, se arrojaron bolas de lava de los caños de piedra construidos en las paredes de las ruinas.

Naruto sintió que su bola de Estrella emitía un aura azul marino cuando su aspecto de agua se activó, un anillo de agua se arremolinó alrededor de sus pies " **¡Látigo de agua!** ", Una fina corriente se elevó a la que agarró y arremetió contra los globos de lava para destruirlos antes de ir para los caños de piedra y destruirlos también. Apenas dieron unos pasos más después de eso cuando un gran robot amarillo con forma de topo aterrizó antes y comenzó a cavar el suelo con sus fosas nasales en forma de taladro para lanzar pequeñas rocas hacia ellos como proyectiles. Kou voló hacia adelante para activar su escudo para bloquear las rocas hasta que el robot dejó de cavar, que fue cuando Yoru voló hacia él con las fauces abiertas y mordió el taladro antes de mirar a los demás con una sonrisa de dientes.

"Wow, tiene algunos dientes fuertes", dijo Milla.

"Ya estoy perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que Yoru podría morder", dijo Naruto con el Chao sentado sobre sus hombros, retomó el liderazgo hasta que se encontraron de pie ante un bloqueo hecho de pilares con la mitad de color púrpura y el otro amarillo Naruto pudo ver el juicio atravesando el bloqueo, pero vio que los más débiles subían y bajaban, lo que le permitió entender lo que significaba "Creo que hay dos cerraduras para abrir el bloqueo. Iré a la de arriba mientras tú y Milla ve por el de abajo "

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole mientras recibía el SAC, luego Naruto subió a la plataforma superior para pasar a través de una puerta con una marca púrpura arriba, mientras que Nicole y Milla descendieron para pasar por otra puerta con una marca amarilla.

Naruto salió a correr a través de un bucle descendente y corrió una corta distancia luego se movió hacia arriba por una pared en rampa para volar y aterrizar en una plataforma más alta. Más caños de piedra emergieron de la pared y le dispararon globos de lava. Su bola estelar emitió un aura de bronce " **Earth Cannon!**"Naruto pisoteó el suelo con fuerza para que varias rocas grandes se alzaran antes de lanzarlas a los picos y taparlas. Escuchó un sonido que revoloteaba desde arriba y se lanzó a un lado para ver a una criatura parecida a un murciélago bronceado que pasaba junto a él con sus colmillos. desnudo para morderlo, el ninjato Hazy-Moon voló hacia su mano mientras él rápidamente salía para cortar el murciélago en dos y lo envainó para permitir que la hoja volviera a su espalda. Encontró otra de las plataformas giratorias y la pisoteó. para rotar antes de desmoronarse para revelar un pasadizo debajo para que él salte y siga el rastro hasta un interruptor en la pared, lo empujó y sintió que el suelo temblaba como si algo estuviera cambiando antes de que se detuviera. hacia abajo y aterrizar cerca de una plataforma de siguió el rastro brillante para subir una escalera de cuerda a un interruptor que presionó.

"Supongo que ese es el cambio a una parte del bloqueo, hora de regresar en ese momento", Naruto vio descender una barra horizontal y rápidamente saltó para agarrarse mientras se elevaba hacia un sendero arriba, salió del metro y corría hacia arriba y hacia abajo. colinas hasta que llegó a un muro alto. Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver otra plataforma más y apuntó uno de sus guantes ECG X para disparar un gancho de agarre hecho de chakra y luego se acercó a él. Estaba avanzando cuando se encontró con un gran montón de bloques de piedra cubiertos de musgo verde, de repente uno de los bloques se abrió para revelar un ojo morado hecho de una gema mientras se elevaba en el aire con los otros bloques formando dos patas para él. .

El golem levantó una de sus piernas y trató de pisar a Naruto, pero evadió con una voltereta hacia atrás y se lanzó de un lado a otro cuando siguió con una salva de proyectiles de energía púrpura de su ojo. Naruto sacó su kunai Hirashin y lo arrojó sobre la cabeza del golem antes de dirigirse hacia él en un destello amarillo con un Rasengan en la mano "¡Flying Raijin: Nivel 2!" Golpeó el jutsu en la cabeza, triturándolo con el resto cayendo al suelo "Ahora para regresar a los demás", Naruto retrocedió hacia la puerta por la que entró por primera vez para encontrarse con los demás.

En otro lugar, Nicole y Milla habían salido de la puerta y saltaron para agarrarse a una barra con cuerdas que los bajó a un nivel inferior debajo del templo en ruinas. Saltaron y tiraron de otro para hacer grandes losas de piedra para elevarse y darles paso, pero la habitación se oscureció a medida que el dúo descendió, por lo que Nicole iluminó el camino para que pudieran ver con mayor claridad antes de detenerse ante un gran pozo donde vieron una gran bola con púas rodando.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora para encontrar el interruptor?" preguntó Milla preocupada.

Nicole miró a su alrededor en busca de pistas hasta que alzó la vista para ver dos barras con cuerdas colgando sobre el pozo "¡Allá arriba, esas podrían llevarnos a algún lugar más cerca del interruptor!"

"Bueno,"

El dúo usó sus habilidades individuales para ascender a las barras que los elevaron a una plataforma superior, continuaron hasta el final del pasillo y descendieron al nivel inferior a través de una barra con cuerdas que abre aún más el pasillo. Milla se acurrucó en una bola con Nicole encogiéndose para pasar a través de un túnel estrecho y curvado hasta el fondo, encontraron un interruptor para presionar que hizo que el túnel girara varios grados. Milla usó una almohadilla de rebote para pasar y presionó otro interruptor para que girara nuevamente, luego pasó nuevamente a otra habitación donde presionó un tercero que hizo que la habitación se iluminara y que el túnel girara nuevamente. Nicole y Milla regresaron rápidamente a donde habían venido y cruzaron la puerta cuando regresaron para encontrar que el bloqueo se había ido con Naruto allí esperándolos.

"El bloqueo se ha ido, ahora podemos avanzar", dijo Naruto, recibiendo asentimientos de Nicole y Milla. Entraron para encontrarse en una cámara donde hay un pedestal vacío en el centro pero había montones de piedras como resultado de un derrumbe "Parece que nos han bloqueado desde aquí, necesitaremos encontrar otra forma de encontrarlos "

Cerca de allí, Milla estaba husmeando el área cerca del pedestal vacío, luego comenzó a cavar antes de que el suelo se rompiera hacia adentro para revelar un agujero profundo, luego llamó a Naruto y Nicole "¡Hola chicos, encontré un camino por aquí!" El resto se acercó y miró el agujero con ella.

"Esto podría llevar a donde fueron esos dos, ¡buen trabajo, Milla-chan!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que Milla moviera la cola felizmente. Todos entraron en el hoyo y cayeron una distancia considerable por unos momentos antes de aterrizar en el fondo. El grupo notó que estaban parados en un ferrocarril y cerca hay un carro de minas "Hey, podemos usar esto para nuestra ventaja"

Naruto se movió a un lado del carro con Milla al otro, luego comenzaron a mover las palancas hacia arriba y hacia abajo para que el carro de la Mina comenzara a moverse y lentamente aumentara la velocidad a lo largo de los rieles, las pistas se inclinaban hacia abajo para que el carro acelerara rápidamente y se estrellara. a través de una larga hilera de púas antes de ascender rápidamente a un terreno llano, llegaron a una pared y golpearon un interruptor que cambió los carriles de las pistas hacia abajo en una nueva dirección a medida que avanzaban por las colinas para llegar a otro y activar otro interruptor para cambiar direcciones Después de andar en el carro de la mina por un par de minutos más, el grupo finalmente llegó al final de las vías hacia un camino, se bajaron y descendieron por un agujero y aterrizaron en el fondo donde se encontraron en una cueva subterránea llena de cristales multicolores

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; Relic Maze 2  
**Naruto reactivó su Aura Sight y miró a su alrededor, luego vio el rastro amarillo una vez más "Han pasado por aquí, así que estamos de nuevo en camino"

"Entonces es mejor que nos sigamos moviendo", dijo Nicole, obteniendo asentimientos del resto.

Naruto condujo a los demás por la pendiente y subió por una escalera de cuerda hasta la cima, pero rápidamente tuvo que estar atento a un gran pico mecánico que estaba cavando en busca de cristales, lo evitaron y usaron una plataforma de rebote para ascender a un nivel más alto. Allí más de los murciélagos se acercaron para atacar, Milla formó un bloque fantasma y lo arrojó a uno de los murciélagos para sacarlo, Naruto formó dos chakra kunai y los arrojó para sujetar el murciélago al techo por las alas y luego arrojó un tercero para destruyelo. Se lanzaron arriba y abajo por las laderas y luego corrieron por una pared en rampa para llegar a la cima. Había una bala para atacarlos con sus bolas de energía, Naruto creó un puñado de chakra shuriken y los usó para desviar los proyectiles entrantes, y Nicole dio un paso al frente y usó su Torrente digital para alejarlo de ellos.

Al salir del pasillo, una gran concha marrón con púas rodó junto a ellos y se estrelló contra las paredes de la caverna para su sorpresa.

"Mejor vigilemos nuestros pasos aquí, las cosas se han vuelto un poco más peligrosas", dijo Naruto.

"Mis escáneres están escogiendo múltiples máquinas más adelante, debemos ser cautelosos", dijo Nicole antes de deslizar un holográfico que había proyectado.

"Está bien", dijo Milla.

Siguieron adelante y de repente escucharon y miraron hacia arriba solo para saltar hacia atrás cuando una gran perforadora roja cayó desde arriba y casi los había golpeado, continuaron mientras evitaban que más perforadoras cayeran del techo y corrieran cuesta arriba y luego golpearan un plataforma de rebote diagonal para ascender a una plataforma más alta y luego descender por una escalera de cuerda, allí tiraron de una barra con cuerda para abrir un pasillo descendente para que puedan pasar. Algo se precipitó hacia ellos, un pequeño tanque rojo / amarillo / gris con un cañón. El tanque lanzó un lanzallamas al grupo, Milla usó rápidamente su escudo Reflejo para bloquear las llamas, la Bola Estelar de Naruto ahora irradiaba un aura roja mientras inhalaba las llamas en su boca " **¡Aliento de Dragón!**"abrió la boca para desatar una gran ráfaga de fuego para destruir el tanque. Aparentemente, estaba protegiendo un pasaje que atravesaron al otro lado, donde hay una gran puerta de piedra con un interruptor cerca que activaron para que la puerta abrir y luego cerrar una vez que haya pasado.

Naruto y los demás se encontraron en una cámara donde nuevamente había dos bloqueos para impedirles el paso. Abajo hay dos puertas posicionadas una frente a la otra, obviamente conduciendo a donde están los interruptores para abrir los bloqueos.

"Supongo que mejor nos separamos para encontrar los interruptores para estos también", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces Nicole y yo iremos por este camino mientras que tú vas por el otro lado", dijo Milla.

"Está bien, entonces voy a entrar"

Bajaron al piso inferior con Naruto tomando la puerta izquierda con Milla y Nicole pasando por la derecha. Naruto llegó a la habitación y comenzó a descender todo el tiempo destruyendo Fire Spitters que lo atacarían fácilmente gracias a su aspecto de fuego que le otorga inmunidad a los ataques de fuego y demás. Llegó al fondo de una biblioteca destruida para ver un diamante verde colocado en un pequeño pedestal plateado, Naruto vio un interruptor y lo empujó para que un rayo de luz brillara desde arriba en el diamante que hizo que toda la habitación se iluminara. Sin embargo, sintió un ruido sordo y miró hacia abajo para ver una larga hilera de púas que se elevaban del suelo.

"Uh-oh, ¡mejor me voy de aquí!" Naruto comenzó a correr de regreso a la habitación con las púas subiendo detrás de él, canalizó el chakra hacia él para engancharse a las paredes mientras corría para alejarse de la trampa ascendente y usó una almohadilla de rebote para una elevación rápida a la plataforma superior y finalmente llegó a la puerta para su alivio.

Con Milla y Nicole, entraron en una biblioteca en ruinas y caminaron hacia el otro extremo donde encontraron la puerta cerrada y estaban pensando en una manera de pasar, de repente escucharon un ruido desde atrás y se volvieron para ver a rubí flotando en el aire como huesos. convergió sobre él antes de adoptar la forma de un emu esquelético de cuatro ojos con el rubí en la caja torácica. El pájaro esquelético se dirigió hacia ellos e intentó picotearlos, pero las chicas saltaron del camino apenas evitando las ondas de choque a raíz de su ataque.

"Apunta al rubí, ¡esa es su fuente de energía!" dijo Nicole antes de despegar con sus alas digitales y se deslizaba de un lado a otro para encontrar una oportunidad para un ataque.

"¡Bueno!" Milla saltó de un ataque y luego formó un bloque fantasma que colocó frente a " **Super Shield Burst!** ", Lanzó una explosión más larga y poderosa que rompió parte de la caja torácica y dañó el rubí. Nicole se colocó en posición y disparó con un torrente digital a través del espacio para aterrizar un golpe directo sobre el rubí, haciendo que aparecieran grietas antes de retroceder rápidamente para evitar otro ataque de picotazo del pájaro esquelético. Milla conjuró otro bloque fantasma y esperó a que el pájaro esquelético atacara, luego saltó al aire y apuntó antes de usar su Super Shield Burst nuevamente con el retroceso empujándola hacia atrás en el aire, sin embargo, el ataque hizo contacto con el rubí, esta vez rompiéndolo en piezas. Sin ella, el pájaro esquelético se derrumbó en un montón de huesos "

"Lo hiciste genial, Milla", dijo Nicole con una sonrisa mientras Milla movía la cola alegremente, escucharon un ruido retumbante y miraron para ver el bloqueo moverse a un lado para que pasaran a la sección final de la habitación para encontrar un diamante rojo encima. Un pequeño pedestal plateado. Nicole encontró un interruptor y activó un rayo de luz que brillaba desde el techo del diamante, lo que provocó que toda la habitación se iluminara "Regresemos para encontrarnos con Naruto", volvieron por la puerta y encontraron a Naruto esperando allí. ellos como antes con el bloqueo desaparecido para que puedan pasar.

"Me alegra ver que has vuelto, el camino se está haciendo más fuerte, por lo que deben estar cerca", dijo Naruto, los condujo a través del pasaje y corrió hacia un callejón sin salida, sin embargo, Naruto lo vio y usó un Rasengan para despejar los escombros para continuar su camino. Muy pronto, el grupo se encontró yendo a lo largo de un puente de piedra en una gran cámara del tamaño de un anfiteatro, en el centro hay otro pedestal pero solo más majestuoso que los que vieron antes.

"Naruto, estoy recogiendo rastros de energía del pedestal. Cualquiera que sea la fuente ha sido trasladada recientemente de aquí", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces esas chicas tendrían la respuesta a eso", dijo Naruto.

Milla olfateó el suelo por unos momentos antes de hablar "Estoy recogiendo su aroma, ¡son así!" ella señaló directamente delante de ellos, luego de repente oyeron un fuerte rugido y la caverna se sacudió "¿Qué es eso?"

"No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo veamos, ¡vamos!" Naruto corrió a lo largo del puente de piedra con los demás cerca, luego notó que trozos de piedra caían del techo y levantó la vista para que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos antes de gritarle a Nicole y Milla "¡Las chicas regresan, algo está bajando!"

Al principio confundidas, las chicas rápidamente obedecieron y saltaron momentos antes de que algo realmente descendiera desde arriba y se interpusiera en su camino para su sorpresa. Parecía ser una enorme y voluminosa mantis religiosa gris solo que tiene dos patas en lugar de seis con grandes cristales amarillos para los ojos, los segmentos que se unen a las cuchillas parecen estar incrustados con gemas rojas. La gran criatura dejó escapar un fuerte rugido al fijar su mirada en el grupo que tenía delante y se acercó a ellos.

"No creo que sea amigable", dijo Milla un poco tímidamente.

"Al detectar la energía que emana de las gemas, deben ser sus fuentes de energía", dijo Nicole después de escanear la estructura de la criatura.

"Cierto, y tampoco tiene la intención de dejarnos salir vivos aquí. Tendremos que derribarlo si necesitamos salir de la cueva, así que prepárate", Naruto colocó los auriculares en sus oídos y comenzó tocando la interfaz para desplazarse por una lista de reproducción y luego reproducir una pista antes de tomar una posición de combate "¡Comencemos esta pelea de baile!"

**Cambio de música: Fall Out Boy; ****El Fénix**  
El monstruo dejó escapar un rugido antes de lanzar una de sus cuchillas hacia el grupo, Nicole y Milla saltaron del camino mientras Naruto se deslizaba debajo de la cuchilla y luego golpeó sus pies con fuerza en el suelo para lanzarse al aire con los brazos cubiertos. en foxfire "Disparo doble Foxfire!" disparó dos bolas de fuego azules al enemigo, sin embargo, saltó rápidamente para evitarlas.

"Es más rápido de lo que parece, mejor apunta con más precisión", reflexionó Naruto para sí mismo, levantó la vista para ver al monstruo arremeter contra él con un doble corte por encima del cual hizo que Hazy-Moon flotara en su mano y rápidamente desenvainó la hoja para choque con uno de los suyos, ya que las chispas volaron entre los dos, se permitió ser arrojado de la fuerza y patinar en el suelo al aterrizar. Naruto cambió a su aspecto de fuego y extendió su mano para que aparecieran llamas y luego tomó la forma de un shuriken giratorio "¡ **Flaur Shuriken!** ", Luego se lanzó hacia adelante mientras se lanzaba hacia la izquierda para evitar un corte diagonal antes de saltar en el aire Para esquivar el seguimiento, apuntó y lanzó el ardiente shuriken a uno de los ojos solo para que rebotara al contacto para sorpresa de Naruto.

Nicole había mantenido una distancia segura para escanear a la criatura y se refirió al Intel recientemente adquirido antes de llamar a los demás "¡Naruto! Milla! Esa criatura se llama Mantalith, los ojos son su punto débil pero las gemas rojas en su escudo de armas ¡así que primero debes sacar los brazos antes de buscar los ojos! "

"¡Bueno!" Milla esperó por un momento a que el Mantalith atacara antes de salir corriendo corriendo a cuatro patas y luego conjurar un Bloque Fantasma y realizar una Ráfaga de Super Escudo para golpear al izquierdo y luego retrocedió rápidamente de un ataque de represalia. Milla conjuró otro Bloque Fantasma y lo lanzó hacia el brazo izquierdo nuevamente, separándolo con éxito del cuerpo principal.

El Mantalith rugió de ira y cargó contra Milla con su brazo derecho levantado para cortarla, luego una construcción de chakra de una cuerda vino desde atrás y se envolvió alrededor de la hoja para retenerla. La cuerda provenía de un clon de Naruto que se anclaba al suelo mientras el original se precipitaba con su ninjato desenfundado, voló con un destello de la hoja y luego aterrizó en el suelo cuando la hoja del brazo se desmoronó. Los ojos del Mantalith se pusieron rojos cuando cargó contra ellos con sus mandíbulas chasqueando para morder al dúo, Nicole se abalanzó desde arriba y usó su Torrente Digital para dispararle a uno de los ojos. La bestia chilló de dolor y luego saltó al aire con los brazos flotando hacia arriba antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo completamente ensamblado.

"Supongo que seguirá haciéndolo hasta que los ojos estén completamente destruidos", dijo Naruto.

" **Aparentemente, ¡mira que está atacando de nuevo!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto volvió a la atención y vio que Mantalith comenzó a saltar y cavar sus cuchillas en el suelo, haciendo que pequeñas piedras volaran hacia ellos en forma de proyectiles, Milla usó su Escudo Reflector para defenderse de ellos. Naruto convocó su Bola Estelar de su cuerpo. y había cambiado a su aspecto de viento, que convocó a un vendaval para girar, derribando los proyectiles de roca. Luego levantó una pierna hacia atrás y pateó el Star Ball con un tiro curvo mientras el viento arremolinado soplaba a través del brazo derecho para separarlo antes de volar de regreso a su cuerpo.

Antes de que el Mantalith pudiera tomar represalias, dos explosiones de energía verde y datos fueron disparados desde atrás y separaron el brazo izquierdo. Milla y Nicole lanzaron sus ataques una vez, pero esta vez Mantalith se dio cuenta y saltó alto para evitar los ataques entrantes. Algo zumbó sobre su cabeza y luego hubo un destello amarillo para revelar a Naruto con un Rasengan en la mano "¡ **Flying Raijin: Nivel 2** !" golpeó el jutsu en el ojo izquierdo, destruyéndolo cuando la criatura rugió de dolor y saltó en el aire con los brazos que seguían para volver a ensamblar antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

"Es hora de terminar esto, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo aquí", dijo Naruto a los demás "Nicole-chan! Milla-chan! Prepárate para desatar tus ataques en el último ojo, una vez que tome ¡Abajo los brazos! " Al verlos asentir, Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó una pequeña pila de etiquetas de papel antes de lanzarse directamente hacia el Mantalith. Dicha criatura comenzó a enloquecer cuando comenzó a saltar aleatoriamente de nuevo mientras balanceaba los brazos y esta vez estaba lanzando proyectiles de onda creciente giratoria hacia él, Naruto se lanzó de izquierda a derecha consecutivamente y luego saltó alto para aterrizar en el lado plano de un brazo espada. Mantalith agitó su brazo salvajemente para arrojar el Kitsune, pero se aferró con el uso de su chakra y comenzó a pegar las etiquetas de sello en la hoja del brazo.

Naruto colocó la última de las etiquetas del sello y luego cortó el chakra sobre sus pies para ser arrojado hacia atrás mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y se deslizó hacia atrás hasta detenerse, el Kitsune naranja sonrió antes de formar una señal de mano "Como un cierto Teme en mi mundo solía decir, el arte ... ¡es una explosión! " activó las etiquetas para que se encendieran antes de explotar para destruir los brazos "¡Ahora toma el tiro!" Milla dio un paso adelante con un bloque fantasma frente a ella mientras Nicole mantenía sus manos juntas con datos que se arremolinaban entre ellos.

" ¡ **Torrente digital** !"

"¡ **Super Shield Burst** !"

Ambos ataques se lanzaron hacia adelante y golpearon el ojo derecho, destruyéndolo, lo que a su vez resultó en que el Mantalith explotó en muchas piezas y cayó al abismo debajo con un fuerte estallido para significar su derrota ante los llamados 'intrusos'.

**Fin musical**

Naruto se acercó a Milla y Nicole con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡Bien hecho, eso fue increíble!" Nicole sonrió tímidamente mientras Milla brillaba intensamente con su cola moviendo "Ahora que se ha ido, podemos-", de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar con rocas y cristales cayendo del techo.

"¡Nuestra batalla debe haber causado que la caverna pierda estabilidad y está empezando a colapsar!" dijo Nicole.

"¡Entonces será mejor que salgamos de aquí!" Naruto salió corriendo por el puente de piedra con Milla y Nicole hacia el siguiente pasillo, tuvieron que esquivar los escombros que caían con Naruto usando golpes de chakra para romper las rocas, pero luego cambiaron al Rasengan por los cristales en caso de que obstruyeran el camino. Milla miró a un lado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa antes de separarse del grupo para su sorpresa "Milla-chan, ¿a dónde vas?" Naruto se dio la vuelta y corrió tras ella cuando rocas y cristales cayeron en el medio, bloqueando su camino "¡Milla-chan!"

* * *

En la superficie del suelo, se podía ver a la niña dragón púrpura corriendo y mirando alrededor del área con pánico "¡Carol! ¡Carol, dónde estás ?!" ella estaba cayendo constantemente en la desesperación mientras seguía llamando a su amiga.

"¡Estoy por aquí!" una voz llamada desde atrás, se giró para su alegría al ver que venía de su amiga gata a quien rápidamente corrió para decir "¡Lo lograste!"

"¡Tu oido!" la chica dragón miró a dicho apéndice con preocupación.

"Es solo un rasguño Lila, no hay que preocuparse por eso", dijo Carol.

"Bueno, será mejor que encontremos a Torque y lleguemos a casa para que pueda repararte", dijo Lilac, el dúo salió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que un arbusto crujía cerca.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, Carol decidió hablar sobre algo relacionado con lo que habían encontrado en la cueva "Esto apesta, ¿cómo vamos a obtener más dinero?

"Pensaremos en algo, lo que realmente quiero saber es por qué Spade está trabajando para el alcalde Zao", dijo Lilac pensativamente.

"¿Un montón de dinero en efectivo?" Carol le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa de dientes.

"Bueno, Zao podría saber algo sobre el asesinato ... pero eso aún no explica para qué necesita la piedra", Lilac miró hacia el sol poniente con preocupación "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ...", la oreja de Carol se torció y se giró para mirar algo que llamó la atención de Lilac "¿Qué pasa Carol?"

"Alguien nos sigue ...", dijo Carol mirando a un arbusto en particular.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lilac con una ceja arqueada. Carol se acercó silenciosamente al arbusto y se agachó para estar lista para saltar ...

"¡Milla-chan!" una voz masculina de repente llamó, para gran confusión del dúo.

Lila miró a Carol con asombro "¿'Milla-chan'? ¿Quién es esa?" Tan pronto como ella preguntó si el arbusto crujía, entonces algo o más bien alguien se quedó sin él para ver que era una joven hembra blanca basset hound mientras se dirigía a la voz. Pronto la vieron correr para esconderse detrás de un zorro naranja con nueve colas con un lince de pie junto a él y dos criaturas de aspecto extraño volando a su alrededor.

El zorro sonrió al sabueso con una mirada de alivio "¡Finalmente te encontramos! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados cuando nos separaste de la cueva!"

"Lo siento Naruto, vi a uno de ellos en problemas y quería ayudar", dijo la sabueso, asomando la cabeza por detrás de él.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron ante lo que acababa de decir "¡Espera, tú eres el que tiene el escudo que salió de la cueva!"

"Estoy realmente agradecido por lo que hiciste, mi nombre es Lilac y esta es mi mejor amiga Carol", dijo Lilac con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola! Y lo siento por casi atacarte", dijo Carol con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, es Nicole y son Kou y Yoru the Chao, y nuestra heroína aquí es Milla-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

" _Es bastante amable y optimista, él y Carol se llevarían bastante bien",_ pensó Lilac.

" _Qué pedazo",_ pensó Carol.

Milla asomó tímidamente la cabeza por detrás de Naruto para mirar a Lilac "Um ... ¿eres un dragón?"

Lila asintió afirmativamente "Sí"

"¿Puedo, puedo tocarte el pelo?" preguntó Milla.

"¿Eh?" Lilac arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

Milla volvió a esconderse detrás de Naruto y se envolvió en sus colas "Oh ... no importa"

"Milla-chan es un poco tímida con la gente pero realmente quería conocerte", dijo Naruto.

"Oh, está bien, estaba un poco sorprendida, eso es todo. Ella puede seguir adelante", Lilac se dio vuelta para que Milla se acercara "Prometo que no te lastimaré"

Milla todavía se sentía insegura y miró a Naruto para que él le sonriera, luego asintió para que continuara mientras usaba sus colas para empujarla suavemente hacia adelante, el joven sabueso tocó suavemente una de las coletas gemelas y luego se animó a sentirlas más. .

"¡Son como cuerdas!" Milla se rio alegremente.

Lila simplemente sonrió ante su inocencia "Sí"

"¡Quizás también podamos ser amigos, como con Naruto y los demás!"

"Claro, eso sería genial,"

"Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo en la cueva?" preguntó Carol.

"Estábamos hablando cuando vimos un camión rojo acercándose con usted persiguiéndolo, así que sentimos curiosidad y decidimos seguir después", dijo Nicole, antes de ver cómo el dúo miraba a Naruto y estaba un poco desanimada como si ella No sabía cómo estaban mirando al Kitsune.

"Luego fuimos atacados por ese Mantalith en la cueva y tuvimos que salir de allí cuando comenzó a colapsar", continuó Naruto.

"¿Peleaste con un Mantalith? También peleamos con uno en la cueva", dijo Lilac sorprendida.

"Sí, ustedes deben ser bastante fuertes", dijo Carol.

"¡Naruto es súper fuerte!" dijo Milla con las manos en el aire como si dijera 'Banzai'.

"Oye, tengo una idea de cómo se acercan a nuestro escondite secreto", dijo Lilac, Carol estaba bastante sorprendida.

"¿De Verdad?" Los ojos de Milla brillaron de emoción.

"Sí, nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros"

"¡Eso suena divertido! ¿Podemos ir Naruto?" Milla se volvió hacia el zorro, esperando que él dijera que sí.

"Claro que podemos, además se está haciendo un poco tarde también", sonrió Naruto cuando lo abrazó felizmente "Bueno, entonces, abre el camino.

Un tiempo después, Naruto y los demás fueron conducidos a una parte boscosa de un valle que Lilac les identifica como Valle del Dragón. Pronto llegaron a una casa en el árbol que Naruto tuvo que admitir que estaba muy bien construida y una tienda de campaña que estaba cerca.

"Bienvenido a nuestra casa del árbol, es nuestra base secreta", dijo Lilac con una sonrisa.

"Lo construimos nosotros mismos", Carol habló con orgullo.

"Eso es genial, debo admitirlo", dijo Naruto admirando la casa del árbol.

La solapa de la tienda se abrió y salió alguien, aunque su apariencia confundió bastante a Naruto y los demás, por decir lo menos, es un humanoide de piel verde con un pico de pato y un caparazón de tortuga mientras usa gafas en la frente, guantes marrones y bronceado y botas traseras.

"Ciertamente no es un ornitorrinco, eso seguro", pensó Naruto, recibiendo un gruñido de acuerdo de Kurama.

"Hola, veo que has vuelto y también trajiste algo de compañía", dijo el ser.

"Sí, uno de ellos realmente nos ayudó", Lilac se volvió hacia los demás "Este es mi amigo Torque, es un pato de caparazón si te preguntas qué es él"

"Gracias por el aviso, Lilac-chan y mi nombre es ..." Naruto se presentó a sí mismo y al resto a Torque, quien parecía sorprendido de ver al Chao y trató de ocultarlo, pero Naruto no lo perdió "Debe ser familiarizado con el Chao, que no vino de este planeta "

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" preguntó Torque.

"Bueno, Carol y yo fuimos al antiguo templo para contarles sobre su advertencia de que el alcalde Zao enviaría tropas disfrazadas para robar la Piedra del Reino, pero se negaron a escucharnos. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los soldados del alcalde Zao", dijo. Lila.

"Pudimos detener el camión y entramos en la cueva solo para encontrar a uno de nuestros 'viejos amigos' Spade robando la Piedra del Reino y escapó, dejándonos luchar contra un insecto gigante. Casi me salpican si no fuera porque Milla me salvó. cuando la cueva se derrumbó, "Carol siguió después.

"Supongo que eso fue lo que pasó, pero ¿qué es exactamente la Piedra del Reino?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Lilac lo miró con incredulidad "¿Quieres decir que no sabes sobre la Piedra del Reino?" Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza a su pregunta "Bueno, la Piedra del Reino es una esfera de cristal que sirve como una fuente de poder valiosa para los tres reinos de Avalice durante muchos siglos".

"Ciertamente sentí rastros de energía en la cueva cuando Kingdom Stone estaba inicialmente", dijo Nicole.

" _Esto debe estar relacionado con por qué nos envían aquí, ¿no lo crees Kurama?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Bueno, su mera existencia no debe ser ignorada, bastante similar a cómo ese Haido persiguió fervientemente el poder de la Piedra de Gelel",** dijo Kurama.

" _Sí, deberíamos seguir con ellos para averiguar más sobre esto",_ Naruto volvió a enfocarse cuando notó que Lilac lo estaba llamando "Lo siento, ¿qué estabas preguntando?"

"¿Te estaba preguntando si querías salir con Carol y yo en nuestra casa del árbol? Torque dijo que estaría ocupado reparando sus artilugios", preguntó Lilac.

"Tal vez Nicole-chan y los demás puedan, quiero entrenar un poco antes de venir", dijo Naruto.

"¿Formación?" Lilac arqueó una ceja ante eso.

"Sí, solo quiero perfeccionar algunas técnicas con las que estaba practicando antes de que todo esto sucediera. Sin embargo, no tardaré tanto"

"Ok Naruto, nos veremos luego. Estoy seguro de que las chicas tendremos mucho que hacer", respondió Lilac con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Estoy aburrida," Carol se quejó mientras se recostaba en el suelo con Yoru a su lado y asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo con el gato montés. Kou se sentó sobre la cabeza de Milla sintiendo lo mismo, mientras que Nicole y Lilac se sentaron en sofás separados con toda la habitación tan silenciosa como un ratón.

"¿Que tal una película?" Sugirió Lilac.

Milla se animó con ese "¡Seguro!"

"Suena divertido", Nicole estaba de acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan, Milla?" Lila se acercó al estante para elegir una película.

"¡Me gusta que me sorprendan!" Milla estaba emocionada de mirar con los demás, Kou chirrió de acuerdo con ella.

Minutos después, todos estaban viendo una película de acción en la televisión con Milla y Chao sentados cerca de ella mientras Carol estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas y Lilac y Carol todavía sentadas en los sofás.

"¿Hey Lilac?" preguntó Carol, la chica dragón se volvió hacia ella "¿Cómo es que Torque no quiere pasar el rato con nosotros?"

"Dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer", respondió Lilac.

Carol se encogió de hombros "Ehh, probablemente solo tiene miedo de tener piojos", todos se rieron a carcajadas ante esa idea "Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber en qué técnicas estaría trabajando Naruto"

Milla se levantó de un salto emocionado "¡Naruto es increíble! ¡Podría disparar fuego rojo y fuego azul, controlar rocas, es súper rápido e incluso lo vi usar una especie de bola giratoria azul para vencer a los malos!"

"Nunca supe que él podría hacer eso, ¿verdad Nicole?" dijo Lilac.

"Naruto es un Kitsune y se dice que pueden influir y controlar varios elementos a su alrededor. Naruto todavía está entrenando para dominarlos a su debido tiempo", dijo Nicole.

"Una pregunta al azar aquí, ¿alguno de ustedes piensa que Naruto es un trozo?" preguntó Carol con picardía, si Lilac estaba bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido en la pregunta con Milla y Nicole sintiéndose incómodas.

"¿Q-qué tipo de pregunta es esa Carol?" Lila le preguntó al gato montés.

"Oh, vamos Lila, ¿seguramente no fui el único que pensó que Naruto era guapo cuando lo vimos por primera vez?" Carol sonrió al ver cómo Lilac miraba hacia otro lado con tintes rosados en sus mejillas, lo mismo podría decirse de Milla, aparte del hecho de que Naruto era muy amable y cariñoso con ella. Nicole miró a todos lados menos a ellos, recordando cómo Naruto dijo que él siempre estaría allí para ella y cuando la abrazaba ... era demasiado que ella convirtiera en datos y se retirara al SAC

"Nicole, ¿qué pasó?" Lilac se sorprendió al ver a Nicole desaparecer en el equipo a pesar de ser informada de lo que es.

[Lo que dijo Carol me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada] Nicole respondió.

Carol se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "Lo siento, solo fue una pregunta curiosa", Lilac simplemente suspiró ante las payasadas habituales de su mejor amiga.

* * *

De vuelta con Naruto, había estado practicando algunas de las técnicas basadas en sus aspectos de fuego, agua y aire, que hasta ahora ha estado progresando gracias a que sus clones de sombra redujeron el tiempo. También había estado hablando con Kurama sobre la Piedra del Reino y su posible relación con la misión que Tikal les solicitó con el Kurama, indicando que las posibilidades eran muy altas.

"Creo que a estas alturas ya terminaron con la película de lo que Nicole-chan me envió un mensaje de texto. Bueno, mejor ... ¿eh?" miró hacia adelante para ver a Carol y Lilac bajar por la escalera desde su casa en el árbol y entraron en la tienda de Torque a toda prisa "¿Me pregunto qué está pasando? Creo que voy a echar un vistazo", se dirigió hacia allí y estaba justo en el Entrada

"¡¿Esfuerzo de torsión?!" La voz de Lila sonó en estado de shock.

"¡No es lo que parece!" La voz de pánico de Torque se escuchó a continuación.

"¡¿Qué eres ?! ¡Danos respuestas amigo!" La voz de Carol se entonó con seriedad.

Naruto entró para mirar a Carol y Lilac solo para sorprenderse cuando apuntó a Torque, ya que ya no tiene su caparazón y pico de pato "Torque, ¿es eso lo que realmente pareces? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "

"Está bien, te lo diré, pero tienen que prometer que se lo guardarán", dijo Torque.

En ese caso, un oyente más no haría mucha diferencia ", Naruto se mordió el pulgar para extraer sangre y se entrelazó con un juego de manos antes de golpear con la palma en el otro" ¡Jutsu de invocación! "Hubo una nube de humo que se desvaneció. para revelar el SAC en la mano. Nicole salió de ella y estaba confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia de Torque.

"Naruto, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Nicole.

"Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo", respondió Naruto.

"Está bien ... siéntate, va a tomar un tiempo", dijo Torque, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados habló "Soy de otro mundo, en realidad soy parte de una alianza entre muchos mundos diferentes. Nos llaman Cazadores "

"¿Entonces eres un extraterrestre?" preguntó Lilac.

"Bastante, sí"

"Botines espaciales", Carol habló en broma, haciendo que Lilac y Nicole se rieran un poco.

"No me crees", dijo Torque.

"En realidad sí, dicen que hace mucho tiempo, los dragones llegaron a Avalice y se mezclaron con nuestros antepasados", explicó Lilac.

"Y no solo como Lilac. ¡Grandes, como en las películas!" dijo Carol con entusiasmo.

"Así que supongo que no es demasiado difícil para otras cosas estar ahí afuera también".

"Ya veo ..." Torque habló pensativamente.

"Eso nos pone en el mismo bote ya que Nicole-chan y yo tampoco somos de por aquí", dijo Naruto.

Carol miró a Naruto con sorpresa "¿Quieres decir que también eres de otro mundo? Parece que nuestro planeta es bastante popular. Entonces, ¿qué los trae a todos aquí?"

"Aparte de Naruto, Nicole y el Chao, el hombre que quiere tu Piedra del Reino tampoco es de por aquí. Se hace llamar Lord Brevon", dijo Torque.

Lilac arqueó una ceja ante ese "¿Señor?"

"Bueno, no obtuvo ese nombre vendiendo galletas, es peligroso con una D mayúscula", dijo Torque con ira en sus ojos.

"¿Podrías contarnos más sobre este enemigo?" preguntó Nicole.

"Brevon es el enemigo más poderoso al que nos hemos enfrentado. Cientos de mundos destruidos, miles de héroes asesinados o corrompidos, enormes cantidades de energía para armas robadas ... y eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Según nuestros escaneos, la Piedra del Reino tiene suficiente energía para duplicar el tamaño de su ejército. Si lo consigue ... será imparable "

Naruto luego habló "Eso se relaciona bastante con por qué estamos aquí entonces"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lilac.

"Un espíritu me llamó en mis sueños, hablando de una tierra que pedía ayuda de algo o, mejor dicho, de alguien que tiene la intención de lastimar a alguien en su búsqueda de poder. Está claro que tenemos que ayudar a evitar que Brevon adquiera el Reino Stone o su robo resultará en una grave crisis si no me equivoco ", dijo Naruto.

"¿Entonces estás aquí para patear un trasero alienígena de nuestro planeta?" preguntó Carol.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Eso es más o menos lo esencial"

"Trataré de convencer a tus líderes de su existencia, pero si no consigo que me ayuden ... si Brevon pone sus manos en la Piedra del Reino ... entonces no tendré otra opción. Tendré que destruirla. ", dijo Torque para sorpresa de todos los que escuchaban.

"¡¿Destruirlo ?! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!" Lilac gritó en protesta.

"Solo lo destruiré si no tengo otra opción. ¡Le juré a mi capitán en su último aliento que no dejaría que Brevon tomara esa piedra!"

"Lamento lo de tu capitán, pero ... ¡no puedes destruirlo! De hecho, ¡ni siquiera tendrás que pensarlo, porque voy a ayudarte a traerlo de vuelta!" Lilac se paró frente a Torque con determinación "¡No me importa lo peligroso que sea! ¡Hará falta mucho más que robots y extraterrestres para frenar a un dragón!"

Carol se paró al lado de Lilac "¡Si ella va a hacerlo, entonces yo también lo haré! Si podemos golpear juntas una cosa de mantis religiosa, ¿quién sabe qué más podemos hacer?"

Naruto se echó a reír mientras se levantaba de su asiento con Nicole a su lado "No hay forma de que nos dejes fuera de esto, después de todo vinimos aquí para ayudar", miró por encima del hombro "Milla-chan, no ¿Necesitas que te escondas, sabes?

Dicho sabueso asomó tímidamente la cabeza por detrás de una de las mesas de trabajo de Torque "Um ... yo también quiero venir. ¡Quiero ayudar!"

"Como si alguna vez dijéramos que no", Naruto sonrió en respuesta, para alegría de Milla.

"Creo que podríamos dejar que salves la vida de Carol unas cuantas veces más", dijo Lilac juguetonamente.

"Hola ..." Carol se dio la vuelta con un puchero.

"¿Entonces todos me ayudarán?" preguntó Torque.

Naruto le sonrió al alienígena "Enfréntalo, te quedarás atrapado con nosotros hasta que la misión se complete con éxito"

"¡Así es, el equipo Lilac te respalda!" todos miraron a Carol por su nombre bastante cuestionable del equipo "Hablaremos del nombre más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mentiría si dijera que me siento cómodo con esto, pero ... honestamente podría usar su ayuda. Tres de ustedes conocen este mundo mejor que yo", dijo Torque con calma.

"Entonces es oficial, ¡estamos en una misión!" dijo Naruto emocionado con Torque asintiendo afirmativamente.

"Pero debes recordar que no se debe decir una palabra de la misión sin que yo lo diga, nunca sabremos si alguno de Brevon estaría escuchando".

Lila asintió afirmando "Entendemos", haciendo que otros también estén de acuerdo.

Carol luego dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo "No sé ustedes, pero estoy agotada"

"Sí, es mejor que tengamos algo de shuteye. Tenemos un gran día por delante".

"Las veré señoras en la mañana, entonces," Naruto las saludó con la mano mientras salían hacia la casa del árbol con él y Lilac siendo las dos últimas cuando Torque las llamó.

"Naruto, Lilac ..." el dúo se volvió hacia él "... Gracias", Lilac sonrió y Naruto hizo un pulgar hacia arriba antes de irse con Naruto eligiendo dormir en la sala de estar por la noche.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, al llegar al planeta Avalice, Naruto y Nicole se hicieron amigos de Milla, un joven sabueso, y siguieron a un dúo misterioso que perseguía un camión que los llevó a la clandestinidad y se separaron durante el derrumbe. Al reunirse, se encontraron con el dúo Lilac, el dragón, y con Carol, la gata salvaje, que más tarde les presentó a un amigo llamado Torque, el 'Pato de Shell'. Más tarde descubrieron que Torque era en realidad un alienígena que fue enviado para evitar que un señor de la guerra alienígena robara la única fuente vital de energía del planeta, la Piedra del Reino que también se relaciona con la misión de Naruto ... así que ahora todos se están reuniendo para ayudar recupera la piedra del reino antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 19: ¡La caza está en marcha!**

* * *

Es una hermosa mañana cuando el sol sale al cielo y brilla sobre el Valle del Dragón en el planeta Avalice. Lilac estaba en la casa del árbol preparándose en su habitación con Carol siendo la felina que todavía está dormida en su cama cuando de repente escuchó el teléfono en la sala y rápidamente corrió para contestar.

"Hola, habla Lilac", dijo Lilac mientras sostenía el auricular cerca de su oído.

[Hola ... eh, este es el general Gong] una voz profunda respondió torpemente por teléfono.

Lilac se sorprendió levemente por un momento antes de hablar "Oh, General Gong, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

[En realidad hay ...] el General procedió a explicar lo que le está sucediendo a Lilac [Entonces te estaremos esperando en el lado norte]

"Está bien, nos vemos allí", Lilac colocó el auricular de nuevo en el teléfono y luego se volvió para caminar de regreso a la habitación, sin embargo, parecía haber notado que faltaba algo o más bien alguien, Lilac miró el sofá y vio que Naruto no estaba durmiendo en él "Me pregunto dónde está. Debí haber ido a ver a Torque con Nicole", regresó a la habitación y llamó a Carol dormida "Arriba y a ellos, tenemos aventuras ¡que hacer!"

Carol gimió un poco y rodó sobre su cama "... cinco minutos más ..."

De repente, Milla asomó la cabeza por detrás y dejó escapar un ladrido juguetón que sorprendió a Carol a caerse de la cama antes de gritar alegremente "¡Buenos días, Carol!" lo que llevó a Lilac a reírse de lo divertido que despertó a su mejor amiga. Un par de minutos después, el trío bajó de la casa del árbol y se acercó para encontrar a Torque parado en la entrada de la suya mientras los estaba esperando.

"Me preguntaba cuándo estarías despierto", dijo Torque divertido.

"Puedes culpar a Carol por eso, duerme como medio día", dijo Lilac mientras miraba juguetonamente al gato montés.

Carol sonrió en respuesta "Vale la pena"

"Bueno, de todos modos, recibí una llamada de ese gran panda del que te hablé. Nos va a ayudar"

"¿Cuándo vendrá?" preguntó Torque a lo que Lilac respondió.

"En realidad, tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con él. Nos estará esperando al norte de aquí".

"Perfecto, arreglé mi radar anoche para que podamos usarlo para encontrar el punto de encuentro"

Lila asintió afirmativamente "¿Cierto, chicas listas?"

Carol levantó el puño con entusiasmo "¡Sí, sí, capitán!"

Milla miraba a su alrededor "Um, ¿dónde están Naruto y Nicole?" Esa pregunta llamó la atención de los demás.

"¿Pensé que estaba contigo en la casa del árbol?" dijo Torque confundido.

"Pensé que se había levantado temprano para hablar contigo", Lilac estaba igual de confundida.

Milla estaba a cuatro patas y comenzó a husmear, unos segundos después se animó alegremente "¡Puedo olerlo allí!"

"En serio, ¿cómo huele?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

"Huele muy bien, un poco como el ramen, pero me hace sentir muy cálido y divertido cuando estoy cerca de él", dijo Milla con una sonrisa brillante, luego se fue con otros que la seguían. Pronto se acercaron a un pequeño claro en el bosque y encontraron a Nicole sentada en una roca al borde del claro con el Chao sentado a su lado, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver al grupo.

"Oh, buenos días, ¿qué los trae a todos aquí?" preguntó Nicole.

"Nos preguntamos dónde estabas ya que no pudimos encontrarte", dijo Lilac.

"Naruto quería hacer un entrenamiento de último minuto antes de comenzar la misión, él está allí", señaló el claro para que los demás lo miraran, allí vieron a Naruto practicando algunas técnicas con su pecho desnudo expuesto.

Naruto actualmente se estaba sometiendo al taijutsu de estilo zorro que creó con la ayuda de Kurama, arremetió con golpes de garras y luego cambió a golpes rápidos, saltó en el aire y cayó como para atacar a un oponente imaginario antes de realizar un resorte para lanzar Vuelva al aire y realice varias patadas giratorias aéreas. Naruto luego convocó su Star Ball desde su pecho mientras flotaba en el frente de él.

"¡Vamos, **Star Ball Attack!** ", Naruto señala con su dedo medio e índice hacia adelante para que la Star Ball emita llamas azules azules antes de disparar hacia adelante como un cometa, procedió a rastrear sus dedos rápidamente en el aire con la Star Ball en llamas siguiendo el dirección en perfecta sincronización "¡Ahora explota!" Naruto retorció los dedos, lo que provocó que la Bola Espiritual lanzara una explosión de fuego de zorro antes de volver a fusionarse con su cuerpo. Naruto levantó ambas manos hacia atrás cuando el viento se reunió alrededor de las palmas abiertas y se arremolinó alrededor de él antes de tomar la forma de estrellas giratorias que lanzaban "¡Wind Shuriken!" los arrojó mientras cortaban a través de múltiples árboles la distancia. **"¡Golpe de patada ardiente!"**el fuego se arremolinaba alrededor de su pierna derecha mientras realizaba una voltereta y voló alto en el aire antes de caer con una patada voladora lateral para estrellarse contra el suelo, causando una pequeña explosión de llamas "¡Ahora para el finalizador, **Nine Bladed Tails** !" dichos apéndices se endurecen hasta el punto de destellar a la luz del sol como el de las cuchillas reales, se lanzó hacia un árbol objetivo y se dio la vuelta para azotarlo con sus colas para cortarlo y talar los árboles en el proceso.

Todo esto fue visto por los otros que estaban asombrados por la exhibición de su destreza, especialmente las mujeres que tenían reacciones interesantes al rubio Kitsune.

" _Nunca había visto a Naruto sin su chaleco, se ve muy bien",_ pensó Milla, sintiendo que algo extraño emanaba de su pecho para su confusión.

" _Sé que Nicole me contó sobre la fuerza de Naruto, pero nunca pensé que él sería tan fuerte y aún así sigue entrenando",_ sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pecho de Naruto y sintió que su rostro se calentaba a pesar de ser un dragón de agua, sin mencionar los de Carol. las palabras de anoche no hicieron las cosas más fáciles que ella comenzó a tener imágenes de ella abrazándolo con bastante intensidad _"Maldita sea Carol, ahora no puedo sacarlo de mi mente"_

Dijo que el gato montés estaba ocupado mirando a la rubia Kitsune _"Wow, sé que dije que era un trozo, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería tan sexy! ¡Literalmente!" _Mirar su pecho desnudo la hacía querer dormir todo el día.

Nicole estaba sonrojada por la remolacha incluso antes de que llegaran los demás, ciertamente le gustaba lo que veía. Nicole sabía que ya sentía algo por Naruto, pero no sabe exactamente qué es.

" _Con tal nivel de poder, deberíamos poder evitar que Brevon se meta con la Piedra del Reino",_ pensó Torque con esperanza.

Naruto exhaló antes de estirar los brazos y luego tomar una postura relajada "Ahhhhhh, eso fue todo el entrenamiento de la mañana. Ahora estoy preparado y listo para patear el trasero sin jalar un músculo".

" **Es cierto, pero parece que tienes una audiencia extra",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa, estaba al tanto de su presencia pero eligió traviesamente no decirle.

Naruto se animó y se giró para ver a Lilac y los demás observando, haciéndolo sentir un poco tímido "Oh, hola, no sabía que estaban allí", caminó rápidamente hacia donde colgaba su chaleco y espadas, y rápidamente lo puso con las cuchillas enganchadas a su espalda.

"Oh, nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas en la casa del árbol y vinimos a buscarte antes de partir", dijo Lilac, aunque sintiéndose un poco deprimido mientras le tapaba el pecho.

"¡Sí, pero debo decir que realmente tienes algunos movimientos! ¡ _Y mira!_ ", Dijo Carol con un guiño.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente con una sonrisa astuta "Gee gracias, ¿qué está pasando?" Torque luego lo contó a él y a Nicole en su conversación anterior "Supongo que es un buen comienzo como cualquier otro, vamos a movernos entonces", el Chao se sentó en su hombro y chilló de acuerdo.

Un par de horas después, el equipo había recorrido un largo camino desde que salieron del valle del Dragón y ahora están parados en una llanura cubierta de hierba rodeada de árboles de Sakura. El par en su disfraz de pato sacó un dispositivo portátil y lo estaba operando.

"Según el radar, parece que estamos en el lugar correcto", dijo Torque.

Carol arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su alrededor "Um ... creo que está un poco raro"

Naruto activó su visión de Aura y miró a su alrededor algunas pistas, efectivamente vio un rastro amarillo que significaba algo importante y lo llevó a un nivel superior por encima de ellos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Milla lo golpeó.

"¡De esta manera!" Milla saltó al aire y usó su flotador Puppy para subir a la plataforma, los otros usaron sus habilidades individuales para ascender a la plataforma y seguirla. Pronto llegaron a una pista de aterrizaje donde se encuentran varios monoplanos amarillos, allí se encontraron con un panda antropomórfico vestido con una armadura de samurai con un gran escudo en la espalda y un protector de aves con plumas de color azul real.

"Tiene buena nariz", dijo Torque.

"Diré, ya que ella también pudo encontrar a Naruto", dijo Lilac.

"Cierto," Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

El panda cayó de rodillas en saludo "Permítame presentarme adecuadamente, soy el general Gong de Shang Tu"

Lila se inclinó en respuesta "Es un honor general", luego se pusieron de pie.

"El Royal Magister tiene una propuesta. Queremos que nos ayudes a recuperar la piedra, está en manos codiciosas del alcalde Zao en nuestra ciudad vecina Shang Mu".

"¿Por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda? ¿No tienes soldados, espías y esas cosas?" preguntó Carol confundida.

Gong respondió: "Queremos tratar de resolver esto pacíficamente si podemos, así que enviaremos a una parte neutral a negociar. Dado el estado actual de las cosas en Shuigang, están fuera de la escena".

"Entonces necesitas que vuelemos a Shang Mu y convencer a Zao para que le devuelva la piedra", resumió Torque.

"De esta manera, él no vería nada de esto como una intención de tomar el poder y cooperar pacíficamente", agregó Naruto.

"Precisamente", asintió Gong afirmando.

" **Pero también es arriesgado, ya que cualquier posible consecuencia sería solo para ustedes. Así que tengan cuidado con esto"** , advirtió Kurama, Naruto asintió mentalmente afirmando.

"¡Entonces vamos a intentarlo!" dijo Lila con gusto.

Torque se acercó a uno de los monoplanos "¡Cierto! Supongo que tomaremos uno de estos aviones ..."

"Uh huh, ¿sabes cómo volarlo?" preguntó Gong.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Torque se rió nerviosamente.

"Bien, cuando llegues allí, dirígete directamente al ayuntamiento"

"¡Sí señor!"

"Weh", habló el guardia de aves antes de volver a quedarse en silencio para la confusión de Naruto.

Minutos después, todos habían subido al monoplano con la excepción de Naruto, Nicole y el Chao, que notaron.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruto? No queda espacio en el avión", preguntó Lilac con preocupación.

Naruto simplemente sonrió "No hay que preocuparse, tengo mi propio viaje ... ¡Dragoon!" En su llamado, un pequeño agujero negro apareció en el cielo y el planeador del aire emergió de él y luego descendió para flotar a su lado para asombro de los demás "Bueno, ¿qué piensas?"

Milla miró al Dragón con destellos en los ojos "¡Guauuu, se ve tan genial!"

"Gracias, ahora vamos a movernos", saltó Naruto al planeador con Nicole regresando al SAC cuando Torque comenzó a subir al avión y luego despegó con Naruto siguiéndolos de cerca. Mientras estaba en el aire, Naruto se puso los auriculares y se desplazó a través de una de sus listas de reproducción personalizadas, luego reprodujo una canción a la que comenzó a asentir con la cabeza al ritmo, lo que despertó la curiosidad de los demás.

"Hola Naruto, ¿qué estás escuchando?" preguntó Carol.

"Una de mis bandas favoritas de mi planeta natal, ¿te gustaría escuchar?" preguntó Naruto

"Nos gustaría, si te parece bien", dijo Lilac con Milla asintiendo con entusiasmo.

"Está bien, entonces", Naruto tocó algunos botones en los auriculares, gracias a Tails, ahora tenía una función de altavoz mientras repetía la canción para ellos con un ritmo pegadizo comenzando.

**Inicio musical: Crush 40; ****Escapar de la ciudad**

Rodando a la velocidad del sonido  
Tengo lugares a donde ir, tengo que seguir mi arcoiris  
No puedo quedarme, tengo que seguir moviendo en  
Adivina lo que está por venir, solo una forma de averiguarlo

Debo seguir avanzando  
No hay tiempo para adivinar, en vez de eso sigue mi plan  
Confiando en lo que no puedes ver  
Toma mi ejemplo, te liberaré

Sígueme, libérame, confía en mí  
y escaparemos de la ciudad por la  
que pasaré,  
sígueme, sígueme, libérame, confía en mí  
y escaparemos de la ciudad por la  
que pasaré, prueba a ti  
Sígueme

El peligro acecha a cada paso  
Confía en tus sentimientos,  
tengo que vivir y aprender Sé con suerte que lo  
lograré No tengo otras opciones, solo una cosa que hacer

No me importa lo que queda por delante  
no hay tiempo para guessin', sigo mi plan en lugar  
encontramos que la próxima etapa sin importar lo que se puede  
Tome mi ejemplo, voy a dejarte libre

Sígueme, libérame, confía en mí  
y escaparemos de la ciudad por la  
que pasaré,  
sígueme, sígueme, libérame, confía en mí  
y escaparemos de la ciudad por la  
que pasaré, prueba a ti  
Sígueme

Sígueme,  
lo lograré

Oh si.

**Fin musical**

Mientras sonaba la canción, todos asintieron con la cabeza a la música y disfrutaron mucho. Naruto comenzó a realizar algunos trucos aéreos a bordo del Dragoon, como flips y variaciones de loops, mientras tocaba más canciones de la misma banda para hacer el viaje más divertido. Muy pronto, cayó la noche y los héroes se encontraron volando sobre una metrópolis en expansión con edificios de diseño oriental.

* * *

"Hemos llegado a Shang Mu, aterrizaremos en el distrito comercial y luego nos dirigiremos al ayuntamiento para encontrarnos con Zao", dijo Torque, obteniendo asentimientos de los demás mientras conducía el avión hacia el punto de aterrizaje marcado. .

Se estaban moviendo por la calle antes de encontrarse con alguien apoyado contra una farola de cristal, él es un panda antropomórfico blanco con un chaleco negro con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, guantes rojos, pantalones marrones, zapatillas negras y un par de gafas de sol rojas usadas en la frente Naruto notó que Lilac y Carol lo reconocieron y descubrieron quién era.

" _Supongo que debe ser Spade entonces",_ pensó Naruto, recordando lo que Lilac y Carol les dijeron cuando estaban persiguiendo a los hombres de Zao para salvaguardar la Piedra del Reino, pero a la larga fueron robados.

"Solo tenías que seguirme aquí, ¿no?" dijo Spade, abriendo los ojos para mirarlos.

"¿Cómo sabías que íbamos?" preguntó Carol.

"Parecía bastante decidido a recuperar esa piedra"

"Así que tú eres el ladrón del que hablaba Lilac", dijo Torque con una mirada fulminante.

Spade se encogió de hombros "Me han llamado peor"

Naruto dio un paso adelante en esa respuesta "Esas palabras solo me dicen que has cometido crímenes que pusieron en peligro vidas, si no fuera por nuestra misión, hubiéramos tenido una pequeña charla en este momento", disparó su visión de Aura y él podía ver a Spade irradiando un aura roja, lo que significa que es un enemigo. Spade miró a los ojos del kitsune y se dio cuenta instintivamente de que esta persona es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que haya conocido antes.

"¿Dónde está la piedra?" Exigió Lilac.

"Ya terminé el trabajo. Es hora de que mi hermano juegue su mano", respondió Spade.

"¿Su hermano?" El par estaba un poco confundido.

"Príncipe Dail de Shuigang", respondió Lilac por él.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Cuando encuentre al hombre que asesinó a nuestro padre, no habrá piedad para el reino responsable", dijo Spade.

" **Tengo el presentimiento de que fue Brevon el responsable del asesinato",** dijo Kurama.

" _Estaba pensando lo mismo",_ pensó Naruto.

"Sabemos quién es el responsable", dijo Lilac.

"Buen intento", Spade se negó a creerle.

Carol trató de razonar con él "¿Podrías esperar un minuto y dejarnos explicarte?"

Spade comenzó a enojarse "¿Qué? ¿Así que puedes volver a tirarme con tus mentiras? Gracias, pero he tenido sobre en-"

"¡LOS CHICOS REGRESAN!" Naruto gritó a tiempo para que el grupo saltara hacia atrás cuando un rayo de energía azul atravesó el suelo entre ellos y Spade, quien despegó en medio de la confusión. Todos levantaron la vista para ver un platillo volador verde sobre su cabeza mientras desenganchaba su cañón de rayos y salía volando.

"¡Todos se separaron! ¡Lo cortaremos en el gran centro comercial de allí!" Torque gritó.

"¡Roger, vamos Lilac-chan!" dijo Naruto mientras despegaba.

"¡Entendido!" Lila lo siguió mientras los otros se emparejaban y tomaban diferentes direcciones.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; ****Fortuna noche 1**

Naruto y Lilac comenzaron corriendo a lo largo de los tejados rojos y usando los bordes curvos como rampas improvisadas para saltar de uno a otro varias veces antes de saltar del último para aterrizar en las calles de abajo, luego corrieron hacia una pared para usar un par de almohadillas de rebote para ascender a un nivel superior, allí el dúo se topó con un robot de un ojo de tamaño mediano con un esquema de color amarillo y morado a medida que se acercaba a ellos antes de disparar chispas eléctricas desde su ojo hacia ellos.

" **¡Pared de roca!" **Naruto golpeó el suelo para que una gran losa de tierra se elevara del suelo frente a ellos y bloqueara el ataque entrante. Lilac saltó sobre la losa de piedra y descendió hacia el robot con una patada de buceo, destruyéndolo con éxito. Naruto derribó la pared y continuó el camino con ella. Hicieron rebotar una almohadilla para correr en un truco de rueda mientras se balanceaba en un arco para arrojarlos a una pendiente descendente y acelerar rápidamente antes de correr por una pared inclinada y tomar el aire y luego agarrarse a una barra horizontal. Atravesaron una escalera de incendios y treparon a la cima de un edificio, delante de ellos había plataformas giratorias construidas como la de una rueda de la fortuna a la que saltaron y esperaron antes de saltar a un tejado al otro lado.

Naruto y Lilac corrieron por el techo hasta que tomaron un camino parecido al cuerpo de una serpiente larga roja y verde que corrieron de arriba abajo y luego a través de un bucle cuesta abajo hacia otro techo y se lanzaron desde el borde hacia el aire cuando aterrizaron en lo que parece ser varios dragones rojos voladores hechos artificialmente. Saltaron sobre ellos para llegar a una plataforma más baja y se encontraron con otro de esos robots helicoidales, ahora era el turno de Naruto para atacar mientras canalizaba el chakra en uno de sus guantes ECG X para conjurar un shuriken de molino de viento plegable mejorado con chakra de viento que lanzó para cortarlo por la mitad. El dúo continuó corriendo por una pared en rampa hasta un nivel superior, vio un robot flotando que es ligeramente alto con tres ojos y se asemeja a los semáforos,

" **Ciclón!" **Lilac dio un paso adelante y giró rápidamente horizontalmente para desviar los disparos con sus dos colas de caballo gemelas y continuó usándolas para realizar un uppercut, sacando los tres ojos de un solo golpe.

"Whoa, esa es una técnica bastante fuerte", dijo Naruto visiblemente impresionado.

Lila sonrió brillantemente "Gracias, Carol y yo habíamos estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo"

"Puedo decirlo", dijo Naruto.

"¡Choa choa!" Yoru le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y señaló hacia delante a Naruto para ver almohadillas de rebote en la pared.

"Está bien, veamos a dónde nos dirige", Naruto y Lilac empujaron contra las almohadillas y sintieron que los enviaban de regreso a donde vinieron cuando de repente un puente rojo se dobló hacia arriba, enviándolos corriendo por una pared y volteándose para aterrizar en un repisa detrás de ellos.

[Naruto, Lila cuidado! ¡La nave enemiga está volando hacia ti!] Nicole gritó en alerta.

Naruto y Lilac miraron hacia arriba para ver el platillo volador verde que se dirigía hacia ellos con el cañón de rayos listo para disparar, rápidamente despegaron en su búsqueda y dispararon el rayo láser detrás de ellos. El dúo rápidamente corrió por una pared en rampa y saltó para agarrarse a una barra horizontal y colgar justo encima de la nave enemiga cuando dejó de disparar y voló para revelar un agujero en otro camino. Cayeron por el agujero pero rápidamente tuvieron que agarrarse a un poste horizontal más largo para evitar caer en una fila de puntas afiladas a un par de metros por debajo.

"Vaya, eso estuvo demasiado cerca", suspiró Naruto aliviado.

"Lo mismo aquí, qué trampa mortal", estaba de acuerdo Lilac.

El dúo se balanceó mientras evitaba ser aplastado por grandes bloques voladores y se balanceaba para subir una escalera y luego saltaba a una de las plataformas giratorias para cruzar a la siguiente calle. Naruto y Lilac rebotaron en algunas almohadillas en el suelo para ser lanzados en el aire hacia algunos dragones voladores que luego se usaron como peldaños para llegar al otro lado. Naruto vio a uno de los Trafficles disparando láseres contra él y Lilac, por lo que proyectó un escudo de energía circular del ECG X cruzando los brazos para desviar los disparos y luego tomó represalias usando tres de sus colas para lanzar foxfire para destruir los ojos. Corrieron a lo largo del camino en forma de serpiente a gran velocidad a través de un bucle y atravesaron otro Trafficle, luego cayeron a una plataforma más baja para que un robot parecido a una excavadora se dirigiera directamente hacia ellos.

"Lo siento, no hubo suficiente tiempo", dijo Naruto disculpándose.

"E-está bien, sin embargo, gracias", Lilac avanzó rápidamente para evitar que la viera sonrojarse mientras entraban a la siguiente área.

Más tarde, Naruto y Lilac se apresuraron a lo largo de las calles del distrito comercial, de repente algo se lanzó por delante de ellos que reveló ser torretas robóticas voladoras que de repente les dispararon. Kou voló hacia adelante y proyectó un escudo reflectante para enviar los proyectiles de vuelta al robot con Yoru atacando las máquinas y mordiendo enormes trozos con sus dientes y destruyéndolos. Corrieron por una rampa corta para saltar en el aire, abajo estaban los cañones estacionarios que comenzaron a lanzarles fuegos artificiales.

"¡ **Fuego Spinjitzu!" **Naruto comenzó a girar horizontalmente a gran velocidad en el aire para formar un tornado de fuego alrededor de él y Lilac mientras consumía los fuegos artificiales antes de disiparse. Naruto formó una esfera giratoria azul en la mano y se lanzó hacia uno de los cañones rojos con Lila apuntando a otro con una patada de buceo, luego ambos fueron capaces de destruir a ambos con poco problema. El dúo subió un camino en forma de escalera hacia el nivel superior y rebotó en una plataforma diagonal que se lanzó a través de una cadena de varias plataformas de rebote hacia un par de plataformas giratorias para llegar a los tejados.

"¡ **Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó su energía y luego se lanzó hacia adelante como un cometa para moverse a gran velocidad, Naruto fue rápido en seguirlo mientras se acurrucaba en una bola y giraba rápidamente antes de lanzarse en el Kitsune Spiral Dash. Ambos se deslizaron a lo largo del camino serpenteante, atravesando múltiples torres y cañones de robots mientras eran redirigidos por almohadillas de rebote en las paredes hasta que salieron de sus técnicas para subir un camino en forma de escalera y pasar una estatua en la siguiente área.

Naruto y Lilac se estaban moviendo y saltaron a una plataforma cuando se encontraron con una máquina tragamonedas, Naruto tuvo ganas de probar suerte y saltó para bajar la palanca y girar la rueda que pronto se detuvo y grandes cantidades de fragmentos de cristal azul comenzaron a caer así que rápidamente los recogió y los selló en un rollo de almacenamiento para su uso posterior. Naruto y Lilac hicieron uso de dos plataformas de balancín para subir a los tejados cuando Nicole habló de repente.

[¡El barco enemigo ha sido detectado nuevamente!]

"Ugh, no sabe cuándo rendirse," gruñó Naruto molesto.

"¡No mires ahora, pero aquí viene!" dijo Lilac en alerta.

El platillo volador verde se abalanzó y comenzó a disparar su rayo de energía al dúo mientras corrían por los tejados antes de saltar a las calles de abajo con el uso de almohadillas de rebote para redireccionamientos agudos hasta que pudieron escapar de su vista. Subieron por una pared en rampa hacia otro truco de la rueda para ascender al nivel superior a través de una plataforma de rebote. Estaban pasando por un edificio cuando una voz sibilante los llamó desde atrás.

"¡Esperen ahí, ustedes mierdas!"

Se dieron la vuelta para ver quién era, era una víbora verde que llevaba una armadura tecnológica avanzada con un esquema de color azul oscuro y amarillo, y actualmente les apuntaba con un desintegrador. La vista del Aura de Naruto le mostró que es un enemigo y aparentemente Lilac lo conoce.

"¡¿Cómo nos llamaste ?!" Lilac preguntó enojada.

"Crees que puedes entrar en este conflicto, ¿no? Bueno, tengo noticias para ti ... ¡esta no es tu pelea!" dijo la serpiente.

"¡Fue el momento en que lo trajiste a nuestro mundo natal!"

"Entonces el hombre pato no pudo mantener la boca cerrada ..."

"Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, nos habríamos involucrado de todos modos. Ahora, ¿cómo se llama el tipo al que voy a hacer que French bese el pavimento?" dijo Naruto mientras crujía sus nudillos.

"¡Me llamo Serpentine, y estás a punto de darte cuenta de que el pato te ha costado la vida!" dijo Serpentine.

"¡Tendrás que tomarlo primero, hombre serpiente!" dijo Lilac tomando una postura de lucha.

"Sin mencionar que de todos modos ni siquiera podrías permitirte el lujo de nuestras vidas", Naruto se desplazó rápidamente por una lista de reproducción para reproducir una canción desde sus auriculares "¡Bailemos!"

**Inicio musical: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection; Sobrealimentado**

Serpentine comenzó disparando rápidamente balas de energía desde su pistola a quemarropa, Lilac saltó al aire para evitar los disparos entrantes y Naruto se lanzó de un lado a otro con imágenes posteriores que se arrastraban hacia atrás cuando se acercó y arremetió con un golpe directo al Lilac, que lo empujó hacia atrás para darle otra patada en la cara, que se abalanzó desde arriba.

Serpentine sacudió la cabeza y siseó enojado a sus oponentes, señaló con el brazo a Naruto cuando un compartimento se abrió y un misil salió disparado y corrió hacia él. Naruto arqueó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás para que el misil volara sobre él solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan por la sorpresa al ver girar en el aire y apuntarle una vez más.

[¡Naruto, es un misil guía!] Dijo Nicole preocupada.

"Oh, muchacho", Naruto se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo con el misil persiguiéndolo mientras se lanzaba de izquierda a derecha mientras pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de él. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea, se precipitó por el costado de un edificio con el misil justo detrás de él y luego saltó al aire. Justo cuando el misil casi hizo contacto ... atravesó gradualmente a través de él, revelando que era una imagen secundaria que servía como señuelo. Naruto se paró en la azotea con el aire girando alrededor de su brazo mientras lo levantaba **"¡Air Blast!" **lo empuja hacia adelante para disparar un proyectil de viento en espiral hacia el misil, lo que resulta en una explosión, miró hacia abajo para ver a Lilac actualmente atacando a Serpentine, luego sacó su Hirashin kunai y esperó la oportunidad de volver a entrar en la batalla.

Abajo, Serpentine se deslizaba rápidamente por el suelo y le lanzaba golpes a Lilac, pero desviaba todos los puños entrantes lo mejor que podía mientras retrocedía al mismo tiempo antes de encontrar una abertura y atacar con un puñetazo para golpear a la víbora. Serpentine le siseó y estaba a punto de sacar sus dos pistolas cuando escuchó un ruido metálico en el lugar donde se encontraba, luego miró hacia abajo para ver un cuchillo de forma extraña antes de un destello amarillo para revelar al zorro a quien creía haber volado. de espaldas con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

"¡Estás abierto, **Meteor Blow** !" Naruto arremetió con una patada doble para enviar a Serpentine volando por el aire y luego usando una de sus colas para agarrar el kunai y lanzarlo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo. El kunai pasó rápidamente a la víbora para que Naruto reapareciera por detrás y la atrapara antes de ejecutar una patada de caída del talón para conducir al oponente de vuelta al suelo con él aterrizando después.

Su oponente volvió a levantarse y les silbó de rabia antes de deslizarse hacia adelante rápidamente y saltó al aire con ambos brazos transformados y corrientes de llamas dispararon hacia ellos. Naruto hizo que su Star Ball cambiara a su aspecto de fuego mientras se apresuraba hacia adelante y era completamente inmune a la sorpresa de Serpentine. Los pies de Naruto se encendieron en llamas mientras corría **"¡Burning Flip kick!" **luego realizó una voltereta hacia atrás mientras pateaba a Serpentine nuevamente en el aire, Lilac aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar tras la víbora en el aire para un ataque de seguimiento "¡Ciclón!" ella giró rápidamente con sus coletas golpeándolo repetidamente antes de usar una patada de buceo para enviarlo de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Tómate esto, idiotas!" Serpentine sacó ambas pistolas y las apuntó al aire antes de desatar un torrente de disparos mientras generaba un escudo de energía a su alrededor. Los disparos alcanzaron el cenit de su altura antes de caer al suelo en forma de tormenta.

"¡Lilac-chan, acércate a mí!" Naruto gritó en alerta, haciendo que la dragona púrpura se apresurara hacia él **"¡Grito de batalla!" **canalizó el chakra hacia su garganta y respiró hondo antes de desatar una ola de conmoción en forma de clamor, desviando la mayoría de los disparos que se dirigían hacia ellos. **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Paso de sombra!" **Naruto desapareció de la vista antes de reaparecer ante Serpentine con una palma en su peto cuando apareció un sello "Has sido marcado, se acabó"

Naruto dio un paso atrás y lo pateó en el aire, luego se deformó y la casa de máquinas golpeó a la víbora y volvió a deformarse para aparecer detrás para darle un codazo en el estómago cuando se dio la vuelta, el Kitsune luego lanzó una andanada de golpes y patadas antes de girar verticalmente para ejecutar una patada de caída del talón para enviarlo al suelo mientras aterriza cerca de **"Meteor Crash"**

Lilac estaba asombrada por el estilo de lucha de Naruto, era diferente a todos los que había visto antes. Si hubiera estado participando en los torneos de lucha aquí en Avalice, definitivamente los estaría ganando. Ella volvió a la atención al ver a Serpentine levantarse del suelo y mirarlos con absoluto odio, luego presionó un botón para invocar el platillo volador verde que rápidamente abordó antes de que escucharan su voz.

"¡Ya tuve suficientes trucos de kung fu! ¡Prepárate para la aniquilación!" dijo Serpentine.

"¡Alcanzanos si puedes!" Naruto se burló antes de despegar a gran velocidad con imágenes posteriores detrás de él y Lilac usando su impulso de dragón para lanzarse junto a él también. Serpentine puso a los propulsores a máxima potencia y persiguió por las calles hasta que el dúo atravesó un pequeño pasaje con el platillo rompiéndose por la mitad y una pieza cayendo sobre la víbora. Naruto y Lila se detuvieron y se volvieron para sonreír al reptil.

"Tenías que venir, hombre serpiente", dijo Lilac.

"Definitivamente necesito trabajar tanto en tus habilidades de combate como de vuelo. Vamos a seguir adelante, los demás también deberían estar en el centro comercial", dijo Naruto antes de entrar al edificio, sin embargo, Serpentine no se dio por vencido y fue Poco después de ellos.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; ****Fortune Night 2**

Naruto y Lilac se movían más allá de una hilera de fuentes y subieron por una escalera mecánica al siguiente piso, allí fueron atacados por lo que parecen ser pequeños robots azules y morados sobre ruedas cuando saltaron sobre el dúo y dispararon proyectiles contra ellos, pero fueron rápidamente evitado Naruto lanzó una bola de fuego de zorro para sacar la suya, mientras que Lilac realizó un uppercut ascendente con sus coletas para destruir al otro. Subieron otra escalera mecánica, pero no estaban preparados para ser lanzados por una onda de sonido de un gran robot morado y marrón con un cañón en forma de altavoz en su estructura con forma de concha.

Naruto saltó enojado sobre sus pies, que se encendió con foxfire y se lanzó hacia él, luego saltó al aire para realizar una patada voladora **"Burning Kick!" **Y destruyó el robot. Siguieron adelante y Lilac se agarró a una tirolina que la llevó hacia adelante antes de lanzarla al aire y aterrizar en un piso superior "¡Continúa, te alcanzaré!"

"¡Está bien Naruto!" Lila respondió antes de despegar.

Naruto subió y bajó las escaleras mecánicas sin importar en qué dirección se movían, más de los robots con ruedas parecían atacarlo, pero Naruto usaría golpes y patadas para destrozarlos mientras avanzaba. Se encontró corriendo por uno de los caminos de serpiente cuando Nicole salió del SAC del tamaño de un hada y le habló.

"Naruto, puedes usar ese globo aerostático en miniatura para llegar al piso más alto", Nicole señaló para que él viera la máquina flotando por delante.

"Gracias por el aviso, Nicole-chan", asintió felizmente el Holo-lince antes de regresar al paquete de la cintura mientras Naruto saltaba para agarrarse a la barra para que el globo de aire caliente comenzara a elevarse hacia un par de plataformas giratorias. salta y cruza hacia el otro lado, más allá de una bola de discoteca que extrañamente le dio la extraña necesidad de bailar cerca de ella, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia la siguiente área agarrándose a una tirolina y siendo impulsado hacia adelante para ser arrojado a través de la brecha al otro lado. Naruto encontró cerca de un gran pilar giratorio y vio que no había otra forma de irse aparte de ascender a la cima.

Naruto comenzó saltando a la primera plataforma y rápidamente tuvo que evitar ser golpeado por un robot de bobina cercano y sacar Hazy-Moon para cortarlo, luego saltó a la siguiente para sacar un segundo. Naruto saltó de una plataforma para llegar a la plataforma superior y dio un salto mortal hacia un lado para esquivar los fuegos artificiales que le dispararon desde un cañón rojo, el Kitsune canalizó el chakra hacia su puño y golpeó con un puñetazo para golpearlo, luego usó otro almohadilla de rebote para llegar a la siguiente plataforma y subir la escalera hasta la parte superior del pilar giratorio. Allí se agarró a otra tirolina y fue arrojado al siguiente piso,

Naruto saltó y se encontró en un callejón sin salida y estaba a punto de retroceder cuando un gran robot voló por encima, tenía una cabeza grande con un puño sin extremidades flotando cerca de él mientras vestía un casco rojo y un casco y una armadura que se asemeja a la de un samurai. El robot levantó el puño y arremetió con un puñetazo hacia Naruto, que esquivó a un lado para que el puño golpeara el suelo.

[¡Naruto, su punto débil es el ojo!] Dijo Nicole.

"¡Lo tengo, **Air Blast** !" Naruto convocó el viento a su brazo izquierdo antes de disparar una fuerte ráfaga de aire para golpear el ojo en el medio, el robot se estremeció un poco y luego proyectiles rojos comenzaron a dispararle a Naruto. el Kitsune comenzó a correr a lo largo de la pared para evadir los disparos, luego colocó una mano en la pared para que las piedras la envolvieran y formaran un guante de piedra, luego saltó hacia el robot con el puño levantado **"Terra Punch!"**lanzó un golpe de heno para infligir un gran daño y volteó hacia atrás para engancharse en la pared. Por ahora, el robot ahora está en un frenesí y estaba lanzando golpes a izquierda y derecha, por lo que Naruto tuvo que colocar una distancia segura entre él y "Es hora de que termine esto", extendió sus palmas mientras dos esferas azules en espiral tomaban se formó en ellos, luego canalizó sus aspectos de fuego y viento hacia las esferas, causando que uno se volviera rojo con un aura ardiente y el otro se pareciera a una tempestad en miniatura **"¡Elemental Rasengan Barrage!" **Naruto se lanzó hacia el robot enloquecido y lo golpeó con su jutsu, enviándolo a través de la pared al ser destruido para que él lo atravesara.

Naruto continuó su camino y corría por el pasillo cuando encontró a Lilac justo al final del pasillo que conduce a la salida del centro comercial y la llamó "¡Lilac-chan!"

"Oh Naruto, me preguntaba dónde estabas?" dijo Lilac, pareciendo aliviada.

"Hubo algunas distracciones en el camino, pero lidié con ellas", respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, Carol y los demás deberían estar afuera, así que deberíamos ir a encontrarnos con ellos", dijo Lilac, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo al salir del centro comercial, de repente escucharon un fuerte golpe y el suelo tembló un poco. entonces el dúo se dio la vuelta solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan por lo que vieron.

Era Serpentine nuevamente, pero esta vez está montando un mech amarillo diseñado para parecerse a una pantera con él en la cabina situada en su cabeza. La víbora se rió de alegría mientras se burlaba del dúo desde arriba "¡Ahora realmente es hora de que ustedes dos mueran!"

"¡Lilac-chan, corre! ¡Le patearemos el trasero escamoso mientras lo hacemos!" dijo Naruto

"¡Bueno!" Lila respondió.

Naruto y Lilac despegaron a gran velocidad por la carretera junto al canal con Serpentine con su mech persiguiéndolos.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; ****Major Boss Battle**

"Nicole-chan, ¡podríamos usar algo de información sobre esa cosa!" dijo Naruto mientras él y Lilac corrían por el camino y miraron hacia atrás para ver a Serpentine cerca detrás de ellos.

[Estoy escaneando el mech mientras hablamos, pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda localizar sus puntos débiles] dijo Nicole.

"Supongo que tendremos que seguir con vida hasta entonces", reflexionó Naruto.

Miró hacia atrás para ver el cañón en la mandíbula inferior cargándose de energía antes de disparar una ráfaga de disparos de energía hacia ellos, Naruto y Lilac tomaron medidas evasivas mientras el arma continuaba siguiendo sus movimientos mientras disparaba con los mismos golpes.

"¡Los que crucen Brevon morirán!" Serpentine se rió psicóticamente mientras disparaba un aluvión de proyectiles en el aire con sus dos pistolas que caían al suelo en todas las direcciones.

Naruto convocó a Hazy-Moon a su mano y se concentró por un momento y gritó **"Estilo lunar: ¡Glinted Slash!" **él desenvainó rápidamente el ninjato en un destello de luz brillante y luego la mayoría de los proyectiles fueron desviados antes de que pudieran alcanzar a Naruto y Lilac.

"¡Naruto, Lila!" el dúo levantó la vista para ver a Torque y Milla volando arriba en el monoplano amarillo con el último saludando con la mano "Estamos aquí para ayudar, ¡usa esto!" Milla recogió una gran flor roja y la arrojó al suelo para romper en pétalos rojos, Lilac recogió la mayoría de ellas mientras corría y las absorbió en su cuerpo para sanar.

"¡Gracias Milla!" dijo Lilac agradecida.

"¡Los que crucen Brevon morirán!" Serpentine presionó un botón para dispararles un grupo de misiles y explotó para dejar rastros de fuego con varios apuntando al monoplano, pero Torque pudo pilotarlo fuera de su alcance. La bola estelar dentro de Naruto comenzó a irradiar un aura azul tranquila mientras realizaba su siguiente técnica "¡tromba marina!" movió un brazo para que saliera una gran corriente de agua de la vía fluvial para apagar las llamas antes de que pudieran dañarlas.

"¿Hablado repetidamente como un verdadero fanboy o debería decir fannake?" Naruto se burló mientras generaba un puñado de chakra shuriken mejorado con aspectos de tierra y viento y los lanzó a la cabina, sin embargo, fueron desviados por su escudo.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Buen intento, bola de piel, toma esto!" El cañón del mech se cargó una vez más, pero esta vez disparó un rayo de energía que barrió el suelo, el dúo saltó al aire con Naruto usando su técnica de Vuelo de las Sombras y Lilac con su Ciclón Dragón para flotar momentáneamente en el aire antes de aterrizar de nuevo. el suelo cuando el cañón dejó de disparar.

Luego escucharon la aceleración de un motor y Carol subió a ellos en su bicicleta en un impulso nitro hasta que los alcanzó "Hola chicos, lo siento, llego tarde a alguna acción".

"No, recién estamos comenzando", respondió Naruto, esa fue la voz de Nicole.

[El análisis está completo, su punto débil es el núcleo de energía roja ubicado dentro de la mandíbula inferior del mech. destruir el núcleo debería ser más que suficiente para destruir la máquina] dijo Nicole.

"Ahora que sabemos dónde golpear, ¡vamos a golpearlo!" Carol aceleró su bicicleta para hacer estallar un caballito antes de hacerlo saltar al aire para alcanzar la mandíbula inferior del mech **"Wild Kick!" **ella desató una ráfaga de patadas antes de aterrizar en el suelo y golpear el nitro nuevamente para evadir el fuego de represalia de Serpentine.

"Sin embargo, ella tiene la idea correcta, ¡unámonos!" dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba.

" **Muestra cuán parecidos son ustedes dos, la mayoría de las veces buceando sin preocuparse por las consecuencias** ", dijo Kurama.

" _Así es como rodamos a veces, amigo"_ , energizó los guantes con chakra y luego dio un salto mortal mientras giraba en el aire para luego golpear la mandíbula inferior varias veces, lo que hizo que se abriera y dejara al descubierto el núcleo rojo. Naruto estaba a punto de golpearlo con un golpe elemental, pero rápidamente usó Shadow Step para evadir la salva entrante de proyectiles del cañón de energía. Lilac saltó al mech y usó su Dragon Cyclone para golpear repetidamente la mandíbula inferior con arañazos y abolladuras que comenzaron a aparecer, lo que indica su creciente daño.

"¡Toma esto!" Serpentine les disparó otro torrente de balas, especialmente Lila.

"No lo creo, **estilo Lunar: ¡Hoja Orbitual!** " Naruto saltó muy por encima de Lila y giró Hazy-Moon rápidamente como una hélice para desviar las balas de ella.

"¡Gracias Naruto!" dijo Lilac agradecida.

"¡No es problema, Lilac-chan!" Naruto asintió en respuesta, luego se acurrucó y giró rápidamente para realizar el Kitsune Spiral Dash solo para sumergirse en el fuego de zorro para ejecutar la Rueda de la Llama de Kitsune y se lanzó contra el mech y volvió a apretar la mandíbula inferior. Milla y Torque se lanzaron para dejar caer otra flor de salud para que Lilac y Carol la usaran para recuperarse

"¡Bájate, perro sarnoso!" Operó el mech para deslizar su garra metálica hacia el zorro, pero Naruto usó el jutsu de reemplazo para cambiar de lugar con un tronco de madera para la ira de la víbora "¿Por qué tú pequeño ...?" Vio a Carol cabalgando delante de él y sonrió malvadamente "¿Ves cómo te gusta esto?" disparó otro grupo de misiles a Carol.

"Carol ten cuidado!" Lila gritó preocupada, la gata salvaje miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock antes de girar a izquierda y derecha para evadir los misiles, pero uno de ellos pudo golpear la rueda trasera de su bicicleta y perdió el control antes de ser enviada a volar "¡Carol!"

"¡La tengo!" Naruto sacó un hirashin kunai y le lanzó a Carol antes de acercarse y atraparla en un nupcial "¡Dragón!" el planeador aéreo apareció a través de un agujero negro y rápidamente los llevó "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, pero la tostada de mi bicicleta", dijo Carol, luego se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba abrazando y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

"Bueno, Dragoon podría servir como tu paseo mientras tanto mientras lidiamos con snakey allá abajo", dijo Naruto, ordenando mentalmente al planeador aéreo que ayudara a Carol antes de saltar para su decepción. Naruto se lanzó hacia el mech mientras formaba una esfera en espiral en preparación para un ataque "¡Rasengan!" embistió el jutsu para dañar aún más la mandíbula inferior.

"Ya tuve suficiente de esto, ¡solo muere ya!" Serpentine presionó un botón para hacer que el mech se transformara mientras las patas traseras se convertían en ruedas y se paraban con las patas metálicas para convertirlas en lanzadores de misiles.

"Solo un poco más y ya está", Naruto extendió una palma para que una pequeña bola de fuego encendiera **"¡Granada de fuego!" **lo arrojó al mech, lo que resultó en una explosión de fuego que destruyó la mandíbula inferior y expuso el núcleo rojo. Carol luego se abalanzó sobre Dragoon y desató su Patada Salvaje rápidamente en el centro, haciendo que aparecieran grietas pero se retiró rápidamente cuando Serpentine comenzó a dispararles misiles.

Lilac esperó el momento oportuno, luego saltó al aire y apuntó al robot **"¡Dragon Boost!" **ella cargó su energía y luego se lanzó hacia adelante como un cometa para estrellarse contra el núcleo rojo, destruyéndolo y haciendo que todo el mech comenzara a explotar.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Nooooooooooo!" Serpentine gritó con incredulidad cuando su mech fue destruido.

**Fin musical**

Naruto y Lilac se detuvieron y Carol aterrizó cerca de ellos para que Dragoon se fuera volando, luego Torque y Milla aparecieron después de aterrizar el monoplano cercano.

"¡Muy bien chicos, fueron geniales!" dijo Naruto con un pulgar hacia arriba cuando Nicole salió de SAC y se sentó sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Pateamos totalmente una cola seria allí!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Sí! Y yo estaba como '¡POW POW!'" Carol agitó sus puños con entusiasmo.

"¡Guau, somos realmente fuertes como equipo!" Milla vitoreó alegremente.

"¡Todos ustedes fueron increíbles!" dijo Torque, visiblemente impresionado.

"¡No tan rápido comandante!" el grupo se dio vuelta para ver a una Serpentina fuertemente magullada burlándose de ellos "Chyahahaha ... si estás buscando la piedra, entonces quizás quieras mirar hacia arriba", todos lo hicieron y se sorprendieron al ver una flota de grandes barcos en forma de bote. dirigibles que vuelan lejos de la ciudad y le disparan sus cañones.

"¡Estoy detectando la energía de la Piedra del Reino en la nave principal!" dijo Nicole para sorpresa de los demás.

Naruto miró a Serpentine "¡Nos estaba distrayendo todo el tiempo!"

Serpentine se rió cuando una de las aeronaves voló por encima "¡Chyahahaha! ¡Disfruta de tu pequeña victoria!" saltó a la nave y se fue volando rápidamente, Lilac intentó usar su Dragon Boost para alcanzarlo con Naruto haciendo lo mismo con el Hirashin kunai, pero ambos intentos fallaron.

"¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos! ¡Podemos usar el avión y el planeador aéreo de Naruto!" dijo Carol.

"Esas aeronaves nos espantarán a una milla de distancia, ¿recuerdas lo que me pasó en el valle?" dijo Torque.

"Tiene que haber una manera, ¿qué pasa con el alcalde Zao?" preguntó Lilac

En ese momento, uno de los camiones rojos que Naruto y otros vieron antes antes de pasar junto a ellos antes de detenerse. En el trailer, vieron la cabeza del mech destruido custodiado por los soldados Shang Mu y en la cabeza había un panda rojo vestido con túnicas reales rojas y un sombrero alto.

"¡Se fue! ¡Mi única oportunidad de reelección se fue!" dijo el panda rojo con voz enojada.

"Supongo que ese debe ser el alcalde Zao, esperaba que fuera mucho ... más alto", dijo Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

" **No puedo esperar obtener lo que queremos, ustedes de todas las personas deberían saber eso",** dijo Kurama, con la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver a llamar la atención al ver que el camión giraba hacia ellos.

"¡Tú allí!" dijeron el alcalde Zao, Lilac y el resto se inclinaron con la excepción de Carol y un Naruto todavía confundido.

Lila les susurró "Es de la realeza, tienes que inclinarte"

"Ohh", dijo Carol.

"Me sigo olvidando de eso", dijo Naruto, luego ambos siguieron el ejemplo de los demás.

El alcalde Zao asintió con aprobación "Muy bien * Ejem * ¡Levántate!" Dejando que el grupo volviera a ponerse de pie, el alcalde hizo un gesto hacia los restos del mech "¿Ustedes fueron los que eliminaron a esta horrible bestia mecánica?"

"¡Apuesto a que lo somos!" Carol respondió alegremente.

"¡Glorioso!" Zao proclamó alegremente "Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te ofrezco reinado gratuito sobre el paraíso de compras de Zao ... um con este cupón ... ¡con un cinco por ciento de descuento en marcas seleccionadas!" presentó dicho cupón solo para recibir una expresión inexpresiva de los demás.

"Oi, me pagan mejor incluso haciendo misiones de rango D, este tipo está tratando de escapar", pensó Naruto con una marca en su cabeza.

El alcalde parecía haber notado su disgusto y habló "Aw, qué diablos, ¿por qué no te invito a cenar? ¡Mi regalo!"

"¿Te refieres a una fiesta real?" Milla movió la cola con entusiasmo.

"Ahora eso es una recompensa", asintió Naruto con aprobación, con la esperanza interior de probar un poco de ramen 'real'.

"Tengo bastante hambre después de tanto correr", dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero qué hay de la piedra?" preguntó Torque preocupado.

El alcalde Zao frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta "¡Ese sinvergüenza que el príncipe Dail me lo quitó! ¡Ni siquiera podré perseguirlo hasta que reparen mis naves!" Naruto y los demás se miraron antes de llegar a una decisión unánime.

"Bueno, alcalde Zao, estaríamos honrados de ser sus invitados esta noche", dijo Lila con una reverencia.

"Sígueme entonces, ¡ahogaré tus penas en un delicioso chow mein!" dijo el alcalde Zao alegremente.

"Agregue varios tazones de ramen y tendrá un amigo de por vida", dijo Naruto.

"¡Acuerdo!"

Con eso, Naruto se subió al camión para ser transportado al Palacio del Alcalde para la fiesta prometida.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Lilac recibió una llamada del general de Shang Tu para obtener ayuda. Ella reunió a los demás pero no pudo ver a Naruto, así que fueron a buscarlo, pero se sorprendieron bastante al ver su entrenamiento. Más tarde, se encontraron con el general y se les pidió que fueran la parte neutral para recuperar la Piedra del Reino del alcalde de Shang Mu. Después de un divertido vuelo, el grupo llegó a la ciudad e inmediatamente se encontró con uno de los viejos amigos de Lilac y Carol, Spade, quien fue responsable del robo de la piedra. Reveló que él y su hermano, el Príncipe Dail de Shuigang, están buscando al asesino de su padre antes de que la conversación fuera interrumpida por el comandante Serpentine de Brevon.**

**Naruto y la pandilla lo persiguieron por la ciudad y pudieron derrotarlo, pero pronto descubrieron que era solo una diversión, ya que el Príncipe Dail llevó a su ejército a robarle la Piedra del Reino al Alcalde Zao para enojo de este último. Como recompensa por ayudarlos, el alcalde Zao invitó al grupo a una fiesta donde esperan recibir respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 20: Llevándolo a los cielos**

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Naruto y el grupo siguieron al Alcalde Zao al Ayuntamiento y fueron escoltados al comedor donde se sentaron en la mesa del banquete para que los robots sirvientes se acercaran y entregaran bandejas de comida a los invitados y al alcalde.

"¡No te preocupes por tomar turnos! Estoy seguro de que debes tener mucha hambre, ¡así que hazlo!" dijo el alcalde Zao alegremente.

"¡SUSHI!" las chicas gritaron felices al ver su plato favorito antes de morderlo.

"Siempre creí que el ramen existe en todos los rangos y esta es la prueba", Naruto sorbió el tazón de fideos y caldo muy rápidamente "Comer 'ramen real' es un verdadero logro, ¡mamá y papá estarán muy orgullosos! ¡Segundos!"

"Eso explica por qué tienes el olor de todo sobre ti", dijo Carol en broma.

Naruto hinchó el pecho con orgullo "Solo demuestra que mi dieta especial de ramen realmente está dando sus frutos", luego continuó en su tercer tazón mientras Lilac y los demás se reían de él.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esa cabeza gigante en la pared de allí?" preguntó Torque.

"Parece ser la cabeza de un dragón", dijo Nicole mientras miraban el gran adorno de bronce en la pared detrás de ellos.

El alcalde Zao sonrió con orgullo "¡Ese es el orgullo de mi colección! Una estatua antigua inspirada en los dragones del tiempo anterior"

"¿Qué tienen de especial en comparación con, ya sabes, alguien como Lilac?" preguntó Torque con curiosidad.

El alcalde pareció bastante sorprendido por la pregunta "¿Qué tiene de especial? ¡Ja! ¿Viniste de otro planeta o algo así?" Esa pregunta llevó a Naruto y Lilac a ahogarse con su comida, por lo que el Chao rápidamente les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que tragaran correctamente.

"Perdón por eso, nuestra comida cayó graciosa", dijo Lila en tono de disculpa.

Zao asintió y continuó con su historia "Hace mucho tiempo, una criatura magnífica se elevó a través de Avalice en una bola de fuego. Cuando aterrizó, nuestros antepasados quedaron tan cautivados por su poder y belleza que construyeron tres reinos en su honor".

"¿Cuáles son Shang Mu, Shang Tu y Shuigang, verdad?" dijo Torque.

"¡Bingo! Y cuando se construyeron las ciudades, el dragón se transformó en la legendaria Piedra del Reino que conocemos y amamos hoy", y luego Zao frunció el ceño ante su siguiente oración "¡La misma piedra que me arrancó sin corazón!"

"Bueno, lo tomaste primero", Carol habló con la comida todavía en su boca.

"Carol, modales!" Lila habló de manera regañina.

"Lo siento…"

"¿Pero por qué lo tomaste? ¿Y por qué ahora?"

El alcalde Zao miró hacia otro lado tímidamente "Shang Mu está al borde de una crisis energética. ¡Con la piedra en nuestras manos, podríamos haberlo resuelto de la noche a la mañana!"

"Bueno, eso funcionó bien ..." Carol murmuró.

"No creo que esta 'crisis energética' tuya sea un accidente. Creo que es deliberada, y creo que sabemos quién es el responsable", dijo Torque.

"¿Tú lo haces?" preguntó Zao confundido.

"Sí, y esta persona es la que realmente está detrás del robo de la Piedra del Reino", dijo Naruto mientras comía su décimo plato de ramen.

"De hecho, el Príncipe debe estar ayudándolo en sus esfuerzos sin que ninguno de los líderes sospeche nada", dijo Nicole.

"¿Podrías contarme más sobre este demonio?"

"Por supuesto", entonces Torque procedió a decirle al alcalde lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio Shuigang, hubo una batalla dentro del edificio. Dentro del pasillo, numerosos guerreros yacían muertos en el suelo, y el último de ellos arrodillado sobre una rodilla y gravemente herido mientras miraba a su enemigo con odio. Es un ser alienígena humanoide verde con ojos rojos y una larga ceja marrón mientras se pone una armadura de bronce con una capa marrón oscura que se arrastra por el suelo.

"No me aburras con tus conferencias, las he escuchado mil veces de guerreros justos. A menos que tengas algo útil que decir, lo único que me importa es cuán rápido puedo dejarte de lado. Realmente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ", dijo el extraterrestre con una burla.

"* tos tos * Fracasarás, los hombres como tú siempre fallan", el guerrero apenas ahogó su desafío.

El alienígena desenvainó un cuchillo que gotea veneno verde y derribó al guerrero sin pensarlo dos veces "Una teoría interesante"

De repente, un robot flotante verde teletransportado detrás de él, está diseñado para parecerse a un calamar solo que tiene dos tentáculos en lugar del estándar de seis a ocho [Hola Lord Brevon, ¿ya has decapitado a los intrusos?]

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el ahora llamado Brevon.

[Hay una transmisión entrante del General Serpentine], el robot AI luego proyectó un holograma, mostrando a Serpentine junto a la Piedra del Reino con una sonrisa malvada.

[Sale la luna llena, no hay una nube en el cielo] dijo Serpentine.

"¡No te relajes todavía! ¡Sube los escaneos y vuelve aquí de inmediato!" dijo Brevon.

[Por supuesto, mi señor] dijo la serpiente antes de que terminara la transmisión.

"Póngase en contacto con el lugar del accidente y dígales que vuelvan a instalar la unidad de distorsión, quiero que el artefacto se ajuste como un guante".

[Como desee señor] dijo el robot antes de que se alejara flotando.

Brevon se alejó con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro "Nos vamos de esta roca"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto y el grupo estaban teniendo otra conversación con el alcalde Zao sobre el plan que le habían sugerido.

"¿Una alianza con Shang Tu? ¡Qué hermosa idea! '¡Oh, hola magister! ¡Perdón por emboscar a tus soldados y profanar tu sien! ¡Vamos a divertirnos en el bosque con nuestro maquillaje y nuestros hermosos vestidos!", Dijo Zao con sarcasmo de cebada escondido en cada palabra que muestra cuánto no le gusta la idea.

"Su excelencia, somos una parte neutral. Envíenos a hablar en su nombre", dijo Lilac mientras intentaba cambiar de opinión.

"Si no escucha al mejor gobernante de toda Avalice, ¿por qué escucharía a un grupo de niños?" preguntó Zao con escepticismo.

" _Sabía que convencer a este tipo no será fácil, ¡pero vamos!" _pensó Naruto con impaciencia.

" **¿Tienes alguna idea brillante entonces?" **preguntó Kurama.

Naruto tenía una mirada pensativa que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa que solo parece que tiene una broma en mente _"De hecho lo hago, solo tenemos que hablar su idioma",_ Kurama arqueó una ceja confundido por unos momentos. antes de darse cuenta de lo que quería decir exactamente y sonrió con alegría. Naruto caminó hacia el alcalde, guiñándole a los demás que estaba a punto de intentar algo para cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno, alcalde Zao, puedo entender su escepticismo sobre esta idea de una alianza, pero no puedo evitar informar un pequeño pero importante detalle de la idea que ha pasado por alto", dijo Naruto.

"¿Y qué rezar digo que estoy pasando por alto este plan tuyo?" preguntó Zao con una ceja arqueada.

"¡Podrías pasar a la historia como uno de los fundadores de la gran alianza en la que desvelaste los terribles planes de un villano y lo golpeaste con el gran brazo de la justicia!" Naruto extendió sus brazos de manera dramática.

Zao ahora está completamente atento "Sigue hablando"

"Y serás conocido en las crónicas de Shang Mu como uno de sus más grandes líderes y la gente cantará tu nombre '¡Alcalde Zao, Alcalde Zao, Alcalde Zao!' ¡que lo usarás como canción de cuna para irte a dormir por la noche! "

"Hmmmm, eso suena bastante agradable", dijo Zao con una sonrisa.

"Y no olvidemos que sus posibilidades de reelección están 100% garantizadas", se inclinó Naruto para susurrarle al oído del alcalde. Eso prácticamente selló el trato.

"¡Oh, qué diablos, lo haré!" dijo el alcalde Zao alegremente

Naruto y Kurama sonrieron internamente _"Él mordió el anzuelo, el anzuelo, la línea y la plomada"_

"¿Quieres decir que nos ayudarás?" preguntó Torque esperanzado.

"Por supuesto, ¡vale la pena intentarlo!" Zao afirmó mucho a la alegría de los demás "¡Por aquí a la aeronave!" se marchó con los demás siguiéndolo.

"Nunca pensé en ti como un tipo de lengua tan suave", dijo Carol con una sonrisa para que Naruto respondiera de la misma manera.

"Las ventajas de ser un bromista", dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, ciertamente nos dio lo que queríamos", dijo Lilac.

El grupo llegó al aeródromo y se sorprendió al ver una gran aeronave en forma de bote flotando en el aire ante ellos mientras el Alcalde Zao lo miraba con orgullo.

"Wow ... ¿podemos viajar en ESO? Por favor, sí", dijo Carol maravillada.

"¡Pero por supuesto! Está equipado con todo lo que necesitará para el viaje, incluidas sus lujosas viviendas", dijo Zao con una sonrisa.

"¿Montar con estilo? Mi tipo de forma de viajar", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, reflejada por Yoru mientras Kou aplaudía alegremente al ver la nave. Minutos después, el grupo estaba a bordo del barco y comenzó a despegar con el alcalde Zao despidiéndose.

"¡Cuídense mis amigos!" dijo el alcalde Zao.

"¡Gracias!" Milla se despidió alegremente de él antes de volar lejos de Shang Mu.

Un par de horas más tarde en la noche, la aeronave estaba volando sobre un bosque con las estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno. Carol y Lilac se sentaron en la proa de babor de la aeronave mientras conversaban.

"Imagínelo Carol, hay otros mundos como el nuestro ..." dijo Lilac mientras miraba al cielo.

"¡Deberíamos ir a una aventura espacial algún día! ¿No crees que sería genial?" preguntó Carol con entusiasmo.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es lo mejor que hay!" Lilac sonrió de acuerdo.

"¡Oh, lo sé! ¡Hagamos del planeta de Naruto una de nuestras primeras paradas! ¡Apuesto a que habrá muchas cosas increíbles allí!"

"Heh, recuerdo haber dicho cosas similares a las tuyas", el dúo se volvió hacia un Torque sin disfraz que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

"¿Tuviste un cambio de corazón?" preguntó Lilac.

"No, en realidad no. Supongo que no estaba preparado para los sacrificios que tenía que hacer ... solo tengo que seguir adelante con la misión, supongo. No tiene sentido pensar en un pasado que no se puede cambiar".

Lila estaba en silencio, recordando algo de su pasado "Tienes razón"

Torque se aclaró la garganta en un intento de cambiar de tema "Entonces, ¿cómo están Milla y Naruto?"

"No estoy seguro ... ¿puedes ir a verlos?" preguntó Lilac.

"Okie dokie", Carol asintió afirmativamente antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la nave para encontrar a los demás.

"Voy a dormir un poco"

"Estoy bien, adelante", dijo Torque y luego Lilac pasó en dirección a los dormitorios.

Mientras tanto, Carol estaba buscando a Naruto y Milla cuando los vio parados cerca de la barandilla del barco, estaba a punto de llamarlos cuando notó que parecían tener una conversación y su curiosidad comenzó a mejorar. de ella

"¿ _Me pregunto de qué están hablando? ¿Qué tal si me meto una oreja y me entero?" _pensó Carol, luego fue a esconderse detrás de la proa del barco para escuchar.

"Entonces, ¿para qué estás mirando los cielos?" preguntó Naruto mientras veía a la niña perro mirar hacia el cielo estrellado como si buscara algo.

"Estoy ... estoy pidiendo un deseo", dijo Milla.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de deseo es?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"" Bueno ... realmente quiero volver a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá "

Naruto miró hacia el suelo y dijo: "Oh ... ya veo, supongo que los extrañas ¿eh?"

"¡Oh, de verdad, y quiero que se encuentren con ustedes también!" dijo Milla felizmente, Naruto la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la soledad en ellos, algo con lo que está muy familiarizado. Él se sorprendió cuando la escuchó gritarle "Entonces, ¿cómo son tus padres? Deben ser amables ya que tú también eres amable"

Naruto no sabía exactamente qué decir a eso, no sabe si ella podría manejar su pasado y se quedó allí en silencio. Milla se preguntaba por qué estaba tan callado cuando de repente habló.

"Nunca supe quiénes eran mis padres ... soy huérfano", finalmente habló Naruto.

Milla dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar, Carol se apresuró a mantener la voz baja, pero también evitó que se sorprendiera.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, Naruto, no quise ..." Milla habló, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

"Está bien, me preocupo lo suficiente por ti como para hablar sobre mi pasado. Verás ... hubo un desastre en mi pueblo el día que nací y muchas vidas se perdieron, incluidos mis padres. A medida que crecía, comencé a Note que los aldeanos me miraban con ojos de ira y odio como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, y llegaban a llamarme un niño demonio. Cada vez que caminaba por la calle, se burlaban, siempre que trataba de jugar con niños de mi edad, sus padres me alejarían ... Nunca me había sentido tan triste y sola en mi vida ".

Milla dejó escapar un suave gemido a su amiga que fue tratada tan mal mientras Carol apretó los dientes con ira hacia los aldeanos por lo que le hicieron, por lo que ella puede decir, Naruto es una persona muy fuerte, leal y de buen corazón que está dispuesta hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a otros como su amiga Lilac.

"No fue hasta años después, durante un cierto incidente, que descubrí por qué me odiaban", dijo Naruto.

"¿Q-qué fue?" preguntó Milla.

"Me enteré el día de mi nacimiento, una bestia estaba atacando la aldea y el líder sacrificó su vida para sellarla en un bebé recién nacido que era yo, pero los aldeanos me vieron más como la bestia en lugar de su contenedor".

"Pero, ¿cómo podrían hacer eso cuando no hiciste nada malo?" Milla tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto la acercó y la abrazó con sus colas envueltas alrededor de ambos.

"Uno teme lo que no entiende y ese miedo luego se convierte en odio, me tomó un tiempo entender sus razones y, a su vez, me esforcé por obtener su reconocimiento. Ese momento decisivo llegó cuando un poderoso líder de un grupo apareció en el pueblo y lo atacó en busca de mí para adquirir el poder de la bestia que contenía. Luché pero casi fui capturado cuando un "amigo" llegó para protegerme. Le supliqué que se fuera o la matarían, pero ella se negó a escuchar y trató de salvarme ... solo para ser brutalmente golpeado a una pulgada de su vida ", Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las imágenes de Pein golpeando a Hinata cruzaron por su mente.

[Naruto-kun] Nicole susurró tristemente, sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de ella al ver cuánto dolor tenía Naruto y deseó aliviarlo.

"Estaba tan horrorizado y ese horror se convirtió en rabia que me llevó a usar el poder de la bestia en un estado de locura y rabia, estaba listo para desatar todo su poder cuando alguien me detuvo ... fue el espíritu del líder del aldeano quien selló la bestia dentro de mí ... y mi padre "

"¿Tu padre fue quien selló a la bestia dentro de ti?" Milla estaba incrédula por lo que ella, su padre era la razón del sufrimiento de su hijo y por primera vez en su vida ... estaba enojada.

"Sí, estaba conmocionado y sobre todo enojado hasta el punto de que lo golpeé en el estómago y le pregunté por qué hizo tal cosa. Él reveló que no podía pedirle a un padre que ofrezca a su propio hijo si no lo haría". No hacía lo mismo y, sobre todo, tenía la máxima fe en mí para controlar su poder, ya que soy su hijo y podía contar conmigo para hacerlo. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, pensar que lo había hecho. mucha fe en mí a pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos juntos. Poco después, reanudé la batalla contra el líder y salí victorioso mientras hablaba con él hasta el punto de que realizó una cierta técnica que resucitó a las personas que había matado a costa de su vida,"

"¿También conociste a tu mami de la misma manera?" preguntó Milla con curiosidad.

"En cierto modo, me llevaron a una isla oculta para conectarme adecuadamente con el poder de la bestia. Estaba casi abrumado cuando apareció el espíritu de mi madre. Ella reveló que era un contenedor de la bestia ante mí para mi sorpresa, tuvimos una conversación divertida sobre cómo ella y mi papá se conocieron por un tiempo, pero antes de irse, me agradeció por ser su hijo y dejar que ella y papá fueran mis padres ... fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era el amor de mi padre. padres para mí que pude seguir durante toda mi vida ... fueron mis dos soles en mi corazón ", entonces Naruto miró a Milla con una cálida sonrisa" Y estoy seguro de que puedo decir lo mismo por ti también Milla-chan "

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Milla con esperanza.

Naruto asintió afirmando: "La razón por la que puedes ser tan feliz es porque su fuerte amor por ti vive dentro de tu corazón, así que no importa cuán lejos estés ... siempre te amarán hasta el día en que te encuentres de nuevo".

Milla cerró los ojos por un momento, luego sintió una cierta sensación cálida que le resultaba extrañamente familiar antes de sentir de repente como si dos pares más de brazos se unieran para abrazarla. Miró de nuevo a Naruto que tenía una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos, haciendo que lo abrazara aún más fuerte mientras frotaba su rostro contra su pecho con su cola moviéndose rápidamente.

"Gracias Naruto, hiciste realidad uno de mis deseos ... Siempre quise saber cómo se sentía ser abrazado por mi mamá y mi papá", dijo Milla con alegría.

"De nada Milla-chan ... creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente emoción por una noche, ¿qué tal si descansamos un poco para mañana?"

"Está bien Naruto", Milla se metió en la cama con Naruto a punto de seguirlo cuando escuchó a Kurama llamarlo.

" **Kit ..."**

" _¿Qué pasa Kurama?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Yo ... nunca tuve que disculparme por lo que le hice a tus padres. Por lo que vale ... lo siento de verdad"**

Naruto luego apareció en el paisaje mental y fue a abrazar al zorro del tamaño de un caballo "Amigo, hace tiempo que te perdoné", Kurama sonrió suavemente y envolvió sus colas alrededor de Naruto en forma de abrazo antes de desaparecer. Naruto hacia la entrada y se detuvo antes de hablar "Milla-chan no fue la única a quien quería contarle mi historia, a ti también ... porque puedo decir que todos tenemos un pasado dolorido. Buenas noches Carol-chan, Milla -chan y Nicole-chan ", luego entró con todas las chicas ocultas compartiendo un solo pensamiento.

" _Naruto ..."_

* * *

* BOOOOOOM! *

Naruto fue despertado de su sueño por la mañana junto con el Chao y Nicole proyectando desde el SAC por el sonido repentino y la aeronave temblando violentamente.

"¡¿Que esta pasando?!" preguntó Nicole confundida.

"No lo sé, ¡pero tenemos que salir y averiguarlo!" Naruto se puso su ropa y salió corriendo de su habitación y se encontró con los otros corriendo por el pasillo "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡Es el Príncipe Dail y su batallón celestial los que nos están atacando! ¡Necesitamos sacar sus cañones o las tostadas de esta nave!" Torque respondió.

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" preguntó Carol.

"Desplegaré los botes salvavidas para que todos los usen para llegar a las naves, les proporcionaré la recogida con el monoplano una vez que los cañones en cualquiera de las naves estén desactivados", dijo Torque.

"Entonces Nicole-chan y yo nos quedaremos atrás para servir como defensa de la aeronave", dijo Naruto.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Batallón del cielo**

"¡Suena como un plan! ¡Vamos!" dijo Lilac. Luego se lanzaron a la bodega de abajo y momentos más tarde fueron vistos volando desde la aeronave en los botes salvavidas con Carol dirigiéndose a la Nave de Metal, Lila apuntando a la Nave de Fuego, dejando a Milla a la Nave de la Tierra.

"Buena suerte chicos", Naruto escuchó el sonido de los helicópteros y se giró para ver dichos vehículos de Shuigang volando hacia ellos, por lo que tomó una posición de batalla en preparación de una pelea y los datos volaron alrededor de Nicole en una órbita "Prepárese Nicole-chan , porque aquí vienen! "

"¡Entendido!" Nicole asintió afirmativamente.

**POV de Carol**  
Carol llegó al Metal Ship y saltó del bote salvavidas y corrió a lo largo de la cubierta hacia el interior, de repente un robot amarillo y verde de tamaño mediano con patas accionadas por resorte saltó a su camino y abrió un compartimento para lanzar una granada de energía directamente a su. Carol saltó fuera del camino del explosivo entrante y luego corrió hacia el robot con las garras al descubierto y cortó rápidamente hasta que se hizo pedazos, saltó unos pocos niveles pero se detuvo para mirar por encima del borde y vio un cañón morado estacionario de tamaño mediano como buscó enemigos a su alrededor. Carol se lanzó desde arriba hacia el cañón debajo de "¡Garra salvaje!" ella desató un poderoso ataque de corte para destruirlo antes de continuar con ella. Carol corrió por una pared en rampa y destruyó un par más de Hopper MK II en el camino antes de bajar algunas rampas para llegar a la cubierta inferior.

Estaba avanzando aún más cuando algo salió disparado de una gran tubería por delante, revelando otro robot más, pero se asemeja a una sierra circular con cuchillas afiladas mientras giraba rápidamente hacia ella "¡Vaya, no puedo luchar contra eso! ¡aquí!" saltó fuera del camino y corrió con ella persiguiéndola, Carol apenas llegó a la entrada del interior y se subió con el robot golpeando la pared "¡Uf, eso estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad", se adelantó y Encontró una cadena de almohadillas de rebote que usó para ascender a los niveles superiores de la nave solo para aterrizar justo en frente de un cañón de ADN que disparó una onda láser al engancharse a ella. Carol rápidamente se acurrucó y rodó por el suelo para evadir el ataque y luego cambió para ofender **"Wild Kick!"**ella desató un aluvión de patadas a la velocidad del rayo para aplastar el cañón de ADN contra el suelo. Carol luego corrió unas pocas rampas mientras evitaba un par de pararrayos para no ser zapó y luego gateó por una pequeña abertura para llegar a otra habitación. Ella corrió hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los senderos con la ayuda de los elevadores de viento hasta llegar a una habitación grande.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?" Carol miró a su alrededor antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver un robot gigante de color púrpura con un cuerpo esférico y alas que giran como el de un rotor "Supongo que eres el responsable aquí, también podría golpearte antes de derribar los cañones".

El robot giró sus alas rápidamente y se lanzó hacia Carol, que hizo que corriera desde ella hacia una pared y corrió a lo largo de ella, luego realizó un volteo hacia atrás para saltar sobre el robot mientras ascendía rápidamente para evitar chocar. El robot voló de nuevo en el aire y pasó sus alas cuando las puntas comenzaron a cargarse de energía para atacar, Carol miró frenéticamente a su alrededor hasta que fijó sus ojos en una almohadilla de color rojo en el piso "¡Oh, una almohadilla de salto! Justo lo que necesito ! " corrió hacia él y realizó un salto de urdimbre hacia otro en una pared justo cuando el robot disparó siete rayos láser individuales desde su cuerpo y sus alas. Carol aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar de la pared y desatar un Wild Kick para infligir daños en el cuerpo varias veces antes de caer al suelo con una tirada. El robot volvió a atacar a corta distancia con sus alas, Carol inmediatamente saltó sobre él y aterrizó en el otro lado y luego respondió rápidamente con una combinación de ataques de garras antes de que se fuera volando. Coral levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con el robot apuntando las puntas de sus alas hacia ella y comenzó a dispararle una salva de esferas de energía y comenzó a lanzarse de izquierda a derecha para evadir los proyectiles entrantes. Ella se volteó varias veces y pateó la pared para atacar al robot en el aire y desató un ataque de Garra Salvaje para golpear el cuerpo nuevamente. Carol entonces vio al robot cargando por otro ataque "¡No esta vez!" ella rápidamente usó la plataforma de salto para deformar el salto al que estaba en la pared y comenzó a ejecutar un Wild Kick que fue más que suficiente para destruirlo definitivamente esta vez "Eso te cuida, ahora por los cañones"

"¡Carol, sube!" Torque gritó mientras conducía el monoplano cerca de la aeronave sin preocuparse de ser derribado. Carol comenzó a correr antes de saltar para aterrizar en el avión de manera segura.

"Gracias por el aventón", dijo Carol agradecida.

"No hay problema, ahora tenemos que esperar a que Lilac y Milla también estén de su lado", dijo Torque antes de dirigir el monoplano hacia las aeronaves Shuigang restantes.

**POV de**  
Lila Lilac llegó al barco de bomberos en su bote salvavidas y aterrizó en su cubierta y se movía cuando apareció un Hopper mk ii y lanzó una granada hacia ella, rápidamente se lanzó por debajo y arremetió varias veces con sus dos coletas para tomar hacia abajo y luego avanzando. De repente, un par de pequeñas criaturas rojas como cangrejos con pequeñas brasas de llamas aparecieron y se abalanzaron sobre su **"Dragón Ciclón". **Lila giró horizontalmente a velocidades rápidas para golpearlos con su cabello, en ese momento una hoja de rotor salió disparada de una tubería cercana y rodó hacia ella, pero rápidamente saltó sobre ella para evitar el ataque y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera perseguirla en el interior. de El Barco.

Una vez dentro, Lilac tuvo que tener cuidado con las tuberías abiertas que actualmente arrojaban llamas a intervalos aleatorios si no quería quemarse con ellas. Más tolva mk ii pareció atacar, pero ella hizo un trabajo rápido al lanzarlos al aire con un Rising Slash y luego los pateó con fuerza contra las paredes con una patada giratoria de dos golpes. Lila se topó con unas plataformas móviles altas y apiladas que solía ascender a un nivel superior, pero luego fue obstruida por una puerta de metal, bajó por una escalera de cuerda para pisar una placa de presión que sirvió como el interruptor para abrir la puerta. para que ella continúe su camino y baje a un nivel inferior. Lila se movió a lo largo del pasillo y se topó con un robot volador naranja / gris de tamaño mediano que abrió su caparazón para revelar tres torretas en miniatura que dispararon pequeñas balas hacia ella.**"¡Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó su energía y luego se lanzó hacia adelante como un cometa para derribar las balas y atravesar el robot, aparentemente allí donde había algunos de los magmeones en forma de cangrejo detrás de ellos y también fueron destruidos.

"Un poco más allá de los cañones", Lila subió otra pila de plataformas móviles para llegar a la cima, luego bajó varias rampas mientras era redireccionada por almohadillas de rebote antes de correr a través de un bucle hacia arriba en una gran sala donde grandes ventilaciones de viento sopló hacia arriba "Creo que puedo alcanzar los niveles superiores mientras uso la corriente ascendente para impulsarme con mi ciclón Dragón", Lilac intentó su teoría y, efectivamente, fue lanzada hacia arriba hasta casi alcanzar el techo y luego flotó al otro lado . La dragoness se movió a través del pasaje y salió a la cubierta hasta casi llegar a la proa de la aeronave cuando un helicóptero Shuigang descendió hacia la cubierta y alguien bajó para pararse en ella, revelando que no era otro que su antiguo amigo Spade.

"Simplemente no sabes cuándo retirarte, ¿verdad?" dijo Spade con una mirada fulminante.

"¡¿No lo entiendes ?! ¡Lord Brevon es el asesino!" Lilac le gritó.

"Gracias por la sugerencia, ¡ahora baja de nuestro barco antes de que te lance por la borda!" Spade replicó antes de tomar una posición de lucha.

Lila también adoptó una postura de lucha "¡Eso va a pasar!"

"¡Oh, bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí!"

Spade arrojó un puñado de naipes en una extensión hacia Lilac, pero ella saltó alto en el aire antes de caer hacia él con una patada de buceo. Spade rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante mientras dejaba un rastro de imágenes verdes para evitar el ataque, luego se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una tarjeta cargada de energía, Lilac se volteó hacia un lado para esquivarlo mientras golpeaba el suelo y explotó, luego rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante para atacar con una patada giratoria.

"¡Ugh!" Spade cruzó los brazos frente a sí mismo para bloquear la patada, pero gruñó por el impacto y fue empujado, así que dio un salto mortal hacia atrás en el aire y sacó puñados de naipes cargados de energía **"¡Dual Crash!" **Luego arrojó las cartas hacia Lilac. La dragoness retrocedió rápidamente varias veces para salir del rango de cartas explosivas hasta que dejaron de llegar, a tiempo para que ella cambiara a la ofensiva.

"¡ **Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó toda su energía una vez más y corrió hacia Spade a gran velocidad y luego se estrelló contra él con gran fuerza. Spade gimió de dolor por el ataque y fulminó con la mirada a Lilac antes de atacar para atacarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras él desataba una andanada de golpes y patadas, Lilac estaba a la defensiva mientras desviaba los ataques entrantes, pero algunos pasaron su guardia y fue dañada, luego encontró una abertura y contrarrestó con un corte ascendente que rápidamente siguió con una serie de patadas antes de golpearlo con una patada giratoria.

"¡Gaah!" Spade se estrelló contra el suelo y luego lentamente se puso de pie mientras agarraba un brazo con dolor mientras miraba a Lilac "¡Esto está lejos de terminar! ¡Nunca me detendré hasta que mi padre haya sido vengado!" en ese momento, el helicóptero Shuigang voló por casualidad para que lo agarrara y se lo llevaran lejos de la nave.

Lilac solo podía mirar con tristeza "Si solo hubieras escuchado, entonces lo habrías hecho", encontró las trampillas y se dejó caer para localizar los cañones antes de comenzar a destruirlos. Momentos después vio al monoplano volar con Torque y Carol, luego saltó de la aeronave para aterrizar en el avión.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo lento?" preguntó Carol.

"Tuve un encuentro con Spade, todavía se niega a creer que fue Brevon quien mató a su padre", respondió Lilac con tristeza.

"Podemos lidiar con eso más tarde, Milla es la última que nos queda para elegir antes de regresar a la aeronave para encontrarnos con Naruto y Nicole", dijo Torque mientras dirigía el monoplano hacia la última aeronave.

**POV de Milla  
**Milla montó su bote salvavidas hacia la Tierra y subió a bordo, estaba corriendo a lo largo de la cubierta cuando se encontró con un pequeño robot verde / gris con una hélice que usa para flotar en el aire mientras está equipada con cañones a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Milla colocó rápidamente un Escudo de reflexión para defenderse de las balas disparadas contra ella desde el robot y luego conjuró un bloque fantasma para lanzarlo y destruirlo. Ella cayó unos pocos niveles solo para ser atacada por algunas criaturas verdes, Milla levantó su escudo y rápidamente se convirtió en pequeñas explosiones de energía para eliminar.

Milla pronto encontró su camino dentro de la aeronave y corría por los corredores rápidamente mientras era impulsada por las rejillas de ventilación que la rodeaban y llegaba al siguiente sector de la nave. Un par de hopper mk ii aparecieron ante ella y comenzaron a lanzar granadas en un esfuerzo por dañarla, sin embargo, Milla conjuró un bloque fantasma que colocó frente a sí misma " **Super Shield Burst!**"lanzó una explosión larga y poderosa para derribar a un par, luego cambió a usar varias explosiones de escudo para terminar el resto. Milla atravesó tuberías interconectadas y luego cayó a través de una abertura en un área llena de cadenas elevadoras con cristales gigantes de color púrpura unidos subiendo y hacia abajo. Milla los rodeó con cuidado para evitar ser aplastado y también tuvo que tener cuidado con los Pelletizadores que volaban alrededor, luego usó una plataforma de rebote para llegar a una plataforma superior donde subió una escalera de cuerda hasta la cima.

Se estaba moviendo cuando, de repente, una gran barra de metal con púas que tiene una cadena atada cayó desde arriba para aplastar el suelo frente a ella, causando que el joven perro retroceda asustado "¡Eso me habría lastimado!" ella observó cómo la cadena la levantaba y luego la pasó rápidamente antes de que intentara caer sobre ella nuevamente. Milla tuvo que atravesar más barras de metal con púas mientras intentaban caer encima de ella, pero fue en vano. Salió a la parte exterior de la aeronave que tenía el piso cubierto de púas, sin embargo, había salidas de aire disponibles para que usara su flotador de cachorro para cruzar al otro lado y atravesar una puerta de regreso a la aeronave donde encontró dentro de una habitación vertical con elevadores de viento sobre ella, pero no estaba sola.

El robot procedió a dispararle esferas eléctricas amarillas desde arriba, pero Milla corrió rápidamente de izquierda a derecha para evitarlos, luego evocó un bloque fantasma que saltó y lo arrojó en el aire, sin embargo, el robot rápidamente salió de él. alcanzar y disparó otra descarga de esferas eléctricas, obligándola a esquivar de nuevo. De repente, el robot disparó un gran cristal amarillo que al golpear el suelo emitió una ola de cristal en el suelo, Milla apresuradamente utilizó su flotador de cachorro para ascender y los elevadores de viento se enviaron aún más hacia el robot, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar con un Super Shield Burst antes de que el cristal volviera al robot mientras subía de nuevo.

Milla dio un salto mortal en el aire varias veces para evitar que se dispararan las esferas eléctricas, luego usó su Escudo Reflejo para enviar a algunos de ellos hacia él y luego le lanzó un bloque fantasma para causar daño adicional antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Milla esperó alrededor mientras evitaba los proyectiles eléctricos a la espera de que el robot disparara el gran cristal nuevamente, lo que hizo, usó su flotador para evitar la ola y aterrizó sobre el cristal mientras formaba un bloque fantasma y esperaba el cristal. para levantarse hacia el robot, disparó otro Super Shield Burst dirigido a la boca abierta que lo destruyó esta vez cuando se estrelló en el suelo en pedazos.

Al no ver otra salida, Milla usó la corriente ascendente de los elevadores de viento para ascender a la parte superior de la habitación con su flotador de cachorros para encontrar una puerta en la parte superior para que pasara y llegara a la proa de la aeronave. Se dejó caer por un pasillo para localizar los cañones y procedió a usar su escudo para destruirlos antes de que pudieran continuar disparando a su aeronave. Muy pronto, Milla escuchó el sonido de un avión y vio a Torque y los demás volando para recogerla.

"¡Milla, entra!" Lilac la llamó.

"¡Bueno!" ella saltó y usó su flotador de cachorro para aterrizar con seguridad en el monoplano.

"Impresionante trabajo, Milla, esa es la última de las naves que nos dispararon. Ahora podemos relajarnos y volver con Naruto y los demás", dijo Carol.

* BOOOOOM! *

Se volvieron hacia el sonido y sus ojos se abrieron al ver algo atacando su aeronave.

"Alguien está allí peleando con Naruto y Nicole, ¡tenemos que regresar y ayudarlos!" dijo Lila preocupada.

"Lo sé, espera!" Torque dirigió el monoplano hacia su aeronave, donde hay una batalla en curso.

**POV de Naruto Anteriormente en**  
**"Wind Shuriken!" **el aire se arremolinaba alrededor de las palmas abiertas de Naruto mientras tomaban la forma de grandes shurikens de molino de viento plegables que luego apuntó y los arrojó a los helicópteros Shuigang y cortaron sus aletas traseras, haciéndolos caer en picado hacia el suelo debajo de ellos mientras daba un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó encima de Dragoon que había estado montando. Otro helicóptero voló hacia Naruto y disparó un grupo de misiles hacia él, Naruto tomó medidas evasivas para evitar los misiles perseguidores, luego le arrojó un Hirashin kunai mientras colocaba una mano en el mango de Hazy-Moon y luego desapareció en un destello amarillo y luego reapareció a un lado y habiendo atrapado al kunai mientras la cuchilla estaba desenvainada con el helicóptero cortado por la mitad **"Flying Raijin Slash!"**

Nicole voló con sus alas digitales con los helicópteros en su búsqueda, se dio la vuelta con datos girando alrededor de su "Sudario de invisibilidad". luego se volvió completamente transparente para la confusión de los pilotos a bordo, de repente uno de los helicópteros comenzó a perder potencia rápidamente antes de caer al suelo. Nicole reapareció detrás del segundo con datos girando entre sus palmas abiertas **"¡Torrente digital!" **luego disparó una corriente continua de proyectiles pixelados y también lo derribó. Se dio la vuelta y vio otra flota de helicópteros Shuigang que se dirigían "Hay otra flota que se dirige hacia nosotros, Naruto".

Naruto voló a su lado en Dragoon con el ceño fruncido "Ugh, siguen viniendo, ¡lo que se está volviendo bastante molesto!" activó su visión de Aura y vio que las auras de los pilotos eran todas rojas, lo que significaba que eran un juego limpio, así que comenzó a cargar grandes cantidades de chakra en los guantes de ECG X y luego llevó sus brazos a los costados en preparación para su próximo ataque " También podría derribarlos a todos con este ataque, **Chakra Blast Volley**! "procedió a lanzar sus manos hacia adelante una tras otra rápidamente mientras disparaba muchas esferas de chakra hacia la flota. Incapaces de poner ningún tipo de defensa a tiempo, los helicópteros Shuigang finalmente fueron derribados por la avalancha de proyectiles" Bueno, eso se cuida de ellos, volvamos a la aeronave y esperemos a que regresen los demás ", el dúo regresó a la aeronave donde los Chao los estaba esperando y aterrizó de nuevo en la cubierta cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien acercándose Desde atrás, se volvieron para ver lo que parece ser un robot gigante verde con forma de pavo real y en su parte posterior hay un panda antropomórfico macho con el pelo negro atado en un moño y una túnica real verde con una faja amarilla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Naruto con cautela.

"Soy el Príncipe Dail de Shuigang, el alcalde Zao de Shang Mu lo envió para recuperar la Piedra del Reino que lo convierte en un enemigo", dijo el príncipe ahora identificado.

"No exactamente, pero la piedra necesita ser devuelta a su lugar apropiado que está en el templo", Naruto activó su visión de Aura y se sorprendió al ver que el príncipe emitía un aura azul que lo identifica como un amigo y, sin embargo, hay un esquema de un aura roja para un enemigo _"¿Qué diablos está pasando? Él no es un enemigo en general, pero aún así es uno"_

" **Recuerda lo que dijo Torque, que el señor de la guerra corrompe a sus víctimas para obedecer su voluntad. Debe haber hecho lo mismo con este",** dijo Kurama.

" _Maldición, el tipo tiene una mano más fuerte de lo que pensaba"_

"¡Estás equivocado! ¡La Piedra del Reino pertenece a Shuigang y por ser apoyado por el alcalde Zao, el asesino de mi padre, enfrentarás justicia! ¡Ríndete!"

"Lo siento, pero a veces hago lo contrario de eso, y este es uno de ellos", Naruto tomó una postura con Nicole flotando junto a él.

"¿Así que elegiste la muerte? ¡Qué patético!" Dail se burló en respuesta antes de atacarlos en su Kujacker.

**Interruptor de música: Freedom Planet OST; Prince Dail Boss Battle**

[Iniciando el escaneo] dijo Nicole mientras colocaba una cierta distancia del enemigo y proyectaba una pantalla holográfica con una carga apareciendo sobre ella.

El Kujacker abrió la boca para proyectar una gran bola de electricidad que luego lanzó hacia Naruto, pero rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado para evitarlo mientras canalizaba el chakra hacia sus guantes para crear un puñado de shuriken **"¡Chakra shuriken!" **los arrojó hacia su objetivo, pero el Príncipe Dail dirigió expertamente al Kujacker hacia un lado para esquivar los proyectiles entrantes y tomó represalias disparando bolas de electricidad más pequeñas pero aún más rápidas hacia él **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!"** Naruto comenzó a correr a gran velocidad mientras dejaba imágenes posteriores para que los proyectiles eléctricos simplemente los atravesaran, reapareció en el aire mientras la bola Estrella dentro de él cambiaba a un aspecto de agua para su próxima técnica "¡Bala de agua!" Naruto abrió su boca a múltiples esferas de agua que golpearon al Kujacker pero con poco o ningún efecto.

"¿Por qué no funcionó?" dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras daba un salto mortal hacia un lado para evitar un golpe del Kujacker y arrojó un puñado de chakra kunai en medio de su tirón y los vio rebotar en sus alas, pero no después de notar un ligero brillo en su metal "Ahora Ya veo, tiene un escudo de energía para defenderse "

[Naruto, he localizado la fuente del escudo de energía. Sus fuentes son los orbes brillantes en las plumas de la cola, golpea los orbes para derribar el escudo y luego puedes atacar directamente] Nicole lo llamó a través de los auriculares que colgaban de su cuello.

"Entendido", Naruto enfocó su atención hacia los ojos de las plumas de la cola y notó que tres de ellos habían sido dañados "Supongo que algunas de mis balas de agua los golpearon antes, tengo que seguir así".

"¡Toma esto!" Dail ordenó al Kujacker que comenzara a agitar sus alas rápidamente para generar una cantidad intensa de viento que empujaría a Naruto y los demás hacia el borde de la aeronave.

"¡No lo creo, **Wind Spinjitzu!** " Cambiando de aspecto, Naruto comenzó a girar horizontalmente a un ritmo rápido para formar un tornado a su alrededor, giró hacia adelante mientras absorbía el viento contrario en su aproximación y se hizo más fuerte **"¡Wind Darts!" **Múltiples construcciones de viento en forma cónica se dispararon desde el tornado en el Kujacker con algunos de ellos sacando más de los orbes brillantes antes de que Dail lo alejara del bombardeo. El Kujacker se acercó y comenzó a picotear rápidamente a Naruto con su pico afilado, Naruto rápidamente desenvainó Hazy-Moon y comenzó a detener los ataques entrantes mientras retrocedía hacia el palo mayor, en ese momento un rayo salió disparado desde detrás de Naruto para alcanzar el resplandor restante. .

"¡Naruto, el escudo de energía está abajo! ¡Puedes atacar ahora!" gritó Nicole después de disparar su ataque Digital Torrent.

"¡Entendido!" Naruto volteó hacia atrás para aterrizar en el antepecho de lado y comenzó hacia el Kujacker con una esfera giratoria azul que aparece en una palma abierta **"¡Rasengan!" **él embistió el jutsu en la cabeza del robot para enviarlo volando a gran distancia mientras aterrizaba de nuevo en la cubierta.

"Impresionante, ¡pero todavía no he terminado!" Dail declaró cuando los orbes se encendieron, señalando la activación del escudo de energía, luego Kujacker comenzó a volar alrededor de la aeronave a velocidades vertiginosas en un intento de embestir a Naruto con su cuerpo. Naruto se giró hacia un lado para evadir el primer barrido con Nicole tomando el aire junto con el Chao, luego realizó un paso de sombra en el aire para esquivar un seguimiento y reapareció en la parte superior del palo antes de saltar rápidamente para zambullirse en el agua. la cubierta de abajo cuando Kujacker ascendió para atacarlo por tercera vez.

Naruto disparó una línea de energía desde uno de los guantes de ECG X para engancharse en uno de los mástiles y se dio la vuelta antes de soltar un salto mortal en el aire y arrojó un puñado de kunai y luego aceleró a través de un conjunto de signos **"¡** Jutsu **Shuriken Shadow Clone!" **luego se multiplicaron en mil copias de los originales y golpearon al Kujacker con la mayoría desviada, pero algunos otros dañaron la mayor parte del resplandor, el Chao rápidamente voló en busca de apoyo mientras Kou disparaba un pequeño orbe de energía para dañar y Yoru se lanzó contra otro. mordió con fuerza, derriba el escudo de energía una vez más "¡Es tu turno, Nicole-chan!"

Nicole revoloteó por encima y los datos se arremolinaban entre sus palmas abiertas "¡Está bien, **Torrente digital!** ", Luego apuntó y disparó otra poderosa secuencia de datos que se introdujo en Kujacker, lo que infligió mucho daño. Dail apresuradamente estabilizó el vuelo de su robot antes de mirar a su oposición con ira ante su acto de desafío.

"Ya tuve suficiente de esto, ¡he aquí mi verdadero poder!" El Príncipe Dail gritó cuando los arcos amarillos de energía irradiaron del Kujacker con su plumaje volviéndose amarillo antes de desencadenar rayos láser eléctricos en dieciséis direcciones, Naruto y los demás lucharon por la seguridad de los rayos mientras continuaban disparando mientras el primero se volteaba y se deslizaba hacia abajo. los rayos, y Nicole habiendo agarrado al Chao voló para evadirlos también hasta que los rayos láser finalmente dejaron de disparar.

"¡Naruto, mis escáneres leyeron que el nivel de energía se ha drenado severamente del último ataque!" Nicole lo llamó después de apartar la mirada de una pantalla holgada proyectada.

"¡Entonces eso solo significa que es hora de terminar esto!" Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y lanzó varios Hirashin kunai en el aire que atrapó con cada una de sus colas mientras la cubierta Hazy-Moon flotaba en sus manos y tomó una postura de Iai "Es hora de agregar un nuevo capítulo en el manual de papá".

"¡Fuera de mi vista ya!" El Príncipe Dail ordenó al Kujacker que disparara una bola eléctrica más grande de lo normal hacia el zorro.

Naruto simplemente sonrió en respuesta "Obtendrás tu deseo bien", luego arrojó el kunai a cada uno de los brillantes orbes del plumaje y luego se alejó justo antes de que la esfera eléctrica pudiera hacer contacto, se pudieron ver múltiples destellos de luz amarilla A medida que cada uno de los orbes resplandecientes se destruían en rápida sucesión, Naruto reapareció justo encima del Príncipe Dail en el aire con el ninjato enfundado y el Hirashin kunai sostenido por sus colas mientras gritaba su técnica **"Flying Raijin: Slashing Combo Level!" **bajó y cortó parte de la cabeza del robot, haciendo explotar varias partes del cuerpo, lo que lo dejó gravemente dañado.

**Fin musical**

"¡Esto está lejos de terminar, tú junto con Zao con paga por cruzarme!" El Príncipe Dail gritó indignado mientras se alejaba volando en el dañado Kujacker con su batallón celestial siguiéndolo en retirada.

"No antes de despertarte del control de ese teme", dijo Naruto murmuró cuando Nicole aterrizó a su lado.

"¡Naruto!" dicha persona y Nicole voltearon para ver a Lilac y los demás corriendo hacia ellos "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Recibimos una visita del Príncipe Dail de Shuigang y tuvimos una pelea, pero pudimos empujarlo y obligarlo a retirarse junto con sus aeronaves, ya que ustedes desactivaron los cañones. Pero el príncipe no era realmente él mismo por lo que yo sentido ", explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Milla preguntó con curiosidad, Naruto estaba a punto de explicar más cuando la aeronave de repente se sacudió violentamente "¿Q-qué está pasando?"

Nicole proyectó una pantalla holosa y la miró antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan por la sorpresa. "¡Los motores de esta nave han sido severamente dañados! ¡Debe haber sido de la batalla y estamos a punto de caer!"

Justo cuando dijo que la aeronave comenzó a caer al suelo con todos gritando de miedo, Naruto estaba a punto de llamar al dragón para que los pusiera a salvo cuando aterrizó en un río y se mantuvo a flote para su alivio.

"Huh, entonces esa es la razón por la cual tus aeronaves tienen forma de bote ..." dijo Torque.

"Y aquí pensé que era solo por miradas ... hablamos de multifuncional", dijo Naruto.

Lila nadó de regreso a la aeronave flotante y se volvió hacia Naruto "Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que nos ibas a decir sobre el príncipe?"

"Ah, claro, ves que lo que noté es que ..." entonces Naruto procedió a explicar lo que había sentido "... y eso es lo que pude pensar"

"Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, esto solo podría significar que Lord Brevon ya tiene la Piedra del Reino", dijo Torque con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero lo que más me molesta es cómo Zao nos haría tal cosa". dijo Lila enojado, Naruto frunció el ceño ya que él tampoco estaba satisfecho con todo lo que sucedió.

"Debe haber pensado que éramos todo lo que necesitaba", dijo Torque.

"Demasiado dulce hablar con ese tipo para que nos ayude", se quejó Naruto.

" **Cuéntame sobre eso",** murmuró Kurama.

"¡Si nos lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, hubiéramos estado listos! ¡No es de extrañar que Brevon se haya salido con la suya con muchas cosas, nuestros líderes están demasiado enfermos para prestarles atención!" Lilac se estaba frustrando mucho.

Nicole que había regresado al SAC para descansar luego habló [Eso podría decirse de Zao, pero recuerda que el Príncipe Dail está actualmente bajo el control de Brevon y todavía tenemos que hablar con el magister en Shang Tu]

Lila simplemente dejó escapar un largo suspiro "No importa ... yo solo ... no sé"

"Está bien Lilac-chan, estamos frustrados de que las cosas no salgan como esperábamos", dijo Naruto.

"Naruto tiene razón ... entonces, ¿qué tan lejos está la ciudad más cercana?" preguntó Torque.

"Shang Tu está a unas pocas millas al este, el río debería llevarnos allí", dijo Lilac.

"Le daremos a ese chico panda una actualización de nuestra situación, el magister podría ayudarlo".

"Seguro espero que nos crea", Lila miró hacia abajo preocupada por un momento y luego habló "Iré a ver a Milla", dejó a los demás para encontrar a Milla sentada en el borde de la aeronave y mirando al río.

"Las cosas han estado bastante locas hasta ahora ¿eh?" Lilac preguntó en un tono animado.

"Sí ...", respondió Milla suavemente, ambos lados guardaron silencio por un momento, luego Lila fue a sentarse con la joven perrita.

"... Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado lejos de tus padres?"

"No estoy seguro ... se siente como mucho tiempo"

"¿Y has estado solo en el bosque desde entonces?

"Sí…,"

"Espero que esto no suene extraño pero ..." Lila esbozó una sonrisa "... eso es impresionante. No sobreviviría un día con mi casa del árbol. Oye ... cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué tal si tenemos chicas? noche fuera? Solo tú y yo? "

Milla pareció curiosa ante eso "¿Quieres decir ... una cita para jugar?"

"Algo así, ¡podríamos probar algunos vestidos nuevos, o tal vez comprar un gran plato de sushi y simplemente coquetear!"

"¿Pueden venir Carol y Nicole también, y también Naruto ya que él no podía salir con nosotros antes?" preguntó Milla con destellos en los ojos.

Lilac pareció pensativa por un momento antes de responder con un movimiento de cabeza "Seguro que pueden venir, aunque ya no lo llamaríamos una noche de chicas, pero buena suerte con Carol para que se ponga un vestido"

Milla se rió con su cola moviéndose alegremente "¡Pues claro, me gustaría!"

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Torque y Carol estaban teniendo una conversación propia.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron de todos modos? Un gato verde y una niña dragón púrpura parecen una mezcla extraña", dijo Torque con curiosidad.

"Tal vez sí, pero puedo decir que realmente se quieren el uno al otro", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, ambos éramos parte de una pandilla callejera llamada Red Scarves. ¡Solíamos ganar mucho dinero ganando torneos de artes marciales!" dijo Carol alegremente.

"Supongo que ustedes dos vivían la vida, ¿eh?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bastante sí"

"¿Ahí es donde ustedes dos se encuentran con Spade?" preguntó Torque.

"Sí, al principio fue genial, pero eh ... las cosas se pusieron raras", Carol miró al suelo con tristeza.

"¿Por qué?" El par estaba un poco confundido.

"Bueno, hay ... hay líneas que no cruzamos. Y él las cruzó"

"Con eso, te refieres a que Spade recurrió a matar gente sin una buena razón por el simple hecho de que te pagaran y tu grupo también siguió sus nuevas formas".

Carol asintió con tristeza "Sí, nos sorprendimos y luego nos entristecimos cuando comenzaron a hacer las cosas de manera tan diferente, por eso dejamos las Bufandas Rojas ya que ya no queríamos ser parte de eso".

Naruto se acercó a Carol y colocó una mano sobre ella y le sonrió cálidamente "Solo prueba que ambos claramente sabían la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y eso es algo que respeto"

"Gracias Naruto, eso significa mucho," Carol le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Entonces, lo que estoy tratando de evitar es que si Spade es el hermano del Príncipe Dail, ¿eso no lo convierte en un príncipe también?" preguntó Torque.

"Supongo que sí, él nunca habla mucho de eso", respondió Carol.

"Pero seguramente se habría dado cuenta del cambio repentino en la personalidad de su hermano, o tal vez ni siquiera le habría importado notarlo", dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Eso suena como él", murmuró Carol.

"¡Miren a todos! ¡Es la ciudad!" Milla vino corriendo hacia el grupo con Lilac a cuestas mientras todos miraban hacia adelante para ver la ciudad de Shang Tu.

"Bueno, hemos llegado, vamos a conocer al magister y contarle todo lo que sabemos", dijo Torque, recibiendo asentimientos de los demás mientras se preparaban para atracar la aeronave y hablar con dicha persona con la esperanza de obtener su ayuda.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, durante el banquete real con el alcalde Zao de Shang Mu, Naruto y la pandilla intercambiaron información con dicha persona e intentaron persuadirlo para que formara una alianza con Shang Tu. Sin embargo, Zao no estaba convencido, por lo que Naruto usó sus formas de bromista para cambiar de opinión, y fueron dotados de una aeronave para ir a reunirse con el magister para transmitir la información. Esa noche, Naruto consoló a Milla y le contó su pasado al tiempo que estaba al tanto de que Lilac y Carol escuchaban su conversación pero confiaban en ellos de todos modos. A la mañana siguiente, fueron atacados por el batallón celestial Shuigang, por lo que Lilac, Carol, Milla y Torque fueron a desactivar los cañones de las aeronaves, dejando atrás a Naruto y Nicole para defender la nave contra el Príncipe Dail, a quien el primero sintió que estaba siendo controlado y lo obligó a retroceder. Sin embargo, la aeronave había recibido un gran golpe y cayó al río, afortunadamente las corrientes los llevarían a la ciudad. Naruto descubrió más sobre el pasado de Lilac y Carol y su afiliación a Spade, y ahora se prepara para encontrarse con el Magistrado Real. Lea y revise como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 21: fuga de la prisión**

* * *

Después de atracar la aeronave dañada cerca de las orillas del río, Naruto y los demás atravesaron la ciudad de Shang Tu y llegaron a la entrada del Palacio Real, donde se encontraron con el general Gong, que sonrió al verlos.

"Ah, amigos míos, ¿cómo fueron las negociaciones?" preguntó el general Gong.

"Habíamos llegado allí para hablar con el alcalde Zao, pero el Príncipe Dail dirigió su batallón celestial para atacar la ciudad y robar la Piedra del Reino", dijo Lilac con tristeza.

"Necesitamos hablar con el magister de inmediato", Torque disfrazado como siempre hablaba.

El general Gong frunció el ceño ante la noticia "Ya veo ... muy bien, él merece saberlo. Sígueme". Se marchó con los demás rápidamente siguiéndolo.

Pasaron por varios pasillos y subieron unos pisos hasta llegar a una gran cámara con un balcón con vistas a la ciudad. Allí vieron al Royal Magister vestido con una túnica real de azul y oro con un tocado que ocultaba su rostro a excepción de sus ojos magentas, cerca había una panda de cabello negro vestida con un kimono corto morado y blanco, y botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas mientras empuña una lanza larga. Por el momento, estaba mirando al grupo o más específicamente a Lilac y Carol, lo cual Naruto notó rápidamente y tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

"Mil saludos para usted, señor", dijo Torque mientras él y los demás se inclinaban a modo de saludo.

"Tengo entendido que Shuigang ahora está en posesión de la Piedra del Reino", dijo el magister.

"No exactamente, su grandeza. Alguien más lo tiene"

"…explique,"

"Lo ha tomado un señor de la guerra llamado Brevon, ha estado manipulando a los tres reinos para que emprendan la guerra,

El magister se volvió escéptico por la declaración "¿y tienes pruebas de esto?

Torque dio un paso adelante y presentó una pieza del robot de Serpentine ante el magister, Naruto notó que la panda se puso tensa al verlo "Este es un fragmento de una de las máquinas de Brevon. Haga que sus científicos lo examinen, descubrirá que es la composición mineral no coincide con nada construido en su mundo "

El magister estaba a punto de mirar más de cerca cuando la panda gritó bruscamente.

"¡Espera! No lo toques", avanzó hacia ellos "Esta teoría que tienes de un hombre de otro mundo suena muy sospechosa en el mejor de los casos. Si me permites explicar a Magister, tengo una teoría diferente en mente"

"Proceda", el magister le dio el visto bueno.

" _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto",_ pensó Naruto, recibiendo un gruñido de acuerdo de Kurama.

"Esto no es más que un intento por parte del alcalde Zao de encubrir la atrocidad que cometió contra nuestra Piedra del Reino, debe haberle ofrecido una generosa recompensa para venir aquí e inventar esta ridícula historia. Después de todo, no puede resistirse al dinero". Sash Lilac y Carol Tea ", dijo la panda.

"¿Y sabes nuestros nombres porque ...?" Lilac preguntó con una ceja arqueada junto con los demás.

"Ustedes fueron una adivina ayer, así que no pude resistirme a hacer una pequeña verificación de antecedentes. No solo ustedes dos han estado robando fragmentos de cristal, sino que han estado trabajando para el mismo grupo que se atribuyó la responsabilidad del robo de la piedra ... los pañuelos rojos! ella extendió un cartel de búsqueda que mostraba a Lilac y Carol para su sorpresa.

" _No es bueno, esto podría resultar feo para nosotros",_ pensó Naruto.

"¡Mira Lila, son nuestras hermanas gemelas idénticas!" Carol trató de jugar con una sonrisa que obviamente no estaba funcionando.

"Son criminales y espías, su excelencia", dijo la panda luego de hablar.

"¿Es esto cierto?" preguntó el magister.

"Solo estábamos-" Carol trató de explicar pero Lilac la interrumpió.

"Espera", la dragona se volvió hacia el magister "Magister, ya no somos miembros de los Red Scarves. Fue hace mucho tiempo, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para sobrevivir"

Naruto luego intensificó "Su excelencia, viajamos a Shang Mu en un acuerdo para servir como una parte neutral entre los reinos para evitar posibles conflictos durante las negociaciones. Como sabían del Príncipe Dail atacando la ciudad para extraer la Piedra del Reino, También luchamos contra un enemigo que no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres reinos y eso solo confirma la presencia de un enemigo oculto. Más aún, fuimos atacados por el Príncipe Dail y su batallón celestial en nuestro camino hacia aquí para entregar el informe y la evidencia del encuentro. A partir de ahora, ninguno de los tres reinos está en posesión de la Piedra del Reino y Brevon tiene la intención de abandonar el mundo con él, para nunca ser visto de nuevo ".

El magister les dio la espalda y permaneció en silencio para contemplar sus palabras por unos momentos, luego finalmente habló "Detenerlos hasta nuevo aviso, asegurarse de que el comandante y su 'evidencia' estén en cuarentena".

Tan pronto como dijo eso, la panda de repente apuntó su lanza hacia arriba para que varias jaulas hechas de hielo se materializaran en el aire antes de caer sobre ellas, para sorpresa del grupo, Naruto podría haber evitado o incluso haber salido, pero no podía permitirse empeorar una situación ya mala.

"¡Choa!" Yoru mostró sus dientes, listo para crujir en su camino, pero Naruto lo agarró rápidamente para evitar eso con el Dark Chao protestando mientras Kou parecía preocupado.

"¡Heyheyheyheyhey! ¡Fácil!" Torque gritó consternado.

"¡Magister, por favor! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!" Lila protestó.

"Tienes razón, llévatelos de inmediato", respondió el magister.

"¡Examina el fragmento, examínalo!" Par solo grita cuando se los llevaron.

Minutos después, Naruto estaba sentado en una celda con su equipo quitado y el Chao también fue puesto en cuarentena para su disgusto. Naruto estaba meditando en silencio mientras contemplaba un plan, definitivamente no puede permitirse perder más tiempo en la celda cuando Brevon todavía está en posesión de la Piedra del Reino porque alguien se negó a creer su historia.

" _Ugh, esta es una de las razones por las que odio la política",_ pensó Naruto molesto.

"¿ **Aparte del hecho de que balbucean sobre cosas que no tienen sentido en ese momento?" **preguntó Kurama.

" _Bastante, muy mal, estos tipos no tienen la seguridad suficiente para contener a un ninja",_ sonrió Naruto mientras activaba su Aura Sight y miraba a su alrededor varias veces antes de lograr localizar a los otros en diferentes partes del palacio y luego él cruzó los dedos medio e índice de ambas manos para crear algunos clones para su próxima fase de los planes.

En otra parte de la mazmorra, Lilac y los demás también estaban encerrados en una celda y Carol estaba cortando la puerta enrejada en un intento de abrir para que escaparan, pero fue en vano.

"¡Grrrrrr, esa estúpida panda! ¡Las cosas habrían ido sin problemas si no hubiera ido a abrir esa gran boca de ella!" Carol gruñó de ira.

"Acércate, no podemos dejar que los guardias nos escuchen", dijo Lilac, Carol se acercó a ellos para escuchar lo que tenía que decir "Ahora intentemos resolver esto. Necesitamos salir de aquí, pero podemos no te vayas sin Torque, Naruto, Nicole y el Chao "

"¿Tiene alguna idea brillante, señorita Heropants?" preguntó Carol.

"No va a ser fácil, Torque está en cuarentena y los demás están encerrados en otro lugar".

"¿Qué pasa si sobornamos a los guardias?"

Lilac arqueó una ceja ante esa sugerencia "Uh Carol, no tenemos ninguna de nuestras pertenencias"

"¡Oh, fingiré que tendré que ir al baño realmente mal, y cuando abran la puerta, haremos un descanso!"

"Te lo dije, no podemos irnos sin los demás"

"Oh", Carol se sintió abatida por la falla del plan.

"Parece que el jefe no es el único que piensa en escapar", una voz familiar de repente habló.

"¡¿Naruto ?! ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Lilac mirando confundida a su alrededor.

"Aquí abajo", todos miraron para ver un pequeño ratón marrón que los miraba "Yo"

"Na-Naruto, ¿eres realmente tú?" preguntó Carol.

"En realidad, soy un clon del jefe enviado aquí para hacerle saber que actualmente está trabajando ayudando a Torque a salir de aquí", dijo el clon transformado.

"Es un alivio escucharlo, ¿qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Lilac.

"Ustedes tendrán que esperar hasta que esté fuera de la ciudad antes de salir para seguirlo"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta entonces", dijo Carol mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con un golpe.

El clon se encogió de hombros "Eso es más o menos lo esencial"

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos hasta entonces?"

"Bueno, puedo contarte sobre las bromas que el jefe hizo en casa"

Eso entusiasmó a Carol y llamó la atención de los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio Shuigang, Brevon estaba sentado en el trono con el Príncipe Dail, Serpentine y Syntax delante de él, mientras que detrás hay lo que parecen ser múltiplos de un robot morado tostado / grisáceo con una visera de vidrio que tiene un líquido verde y un solo ojo. por dentro, empuña un rifle de energía.

"Me ha llamado la atención que todavía hay cazadores entre nosotros, debemos neutralizarlos", dijo Brevon. Syntax luego proyectó una pantalla holográfica, mostrando a Naruto y los demás, haciendo que Serpentine los fulminara con la mirada.

"¡Tssshah! ¡Voy a esos tres!" Serpentine gritó con ira.

Luego, la pantalla holos cambió para mostrar un mapa de Shang Tu y Syntax habló [Según nuestros informes de inteligencia, la infiltración directa de la ciudad será imposible al exponer nuestras operaciones]

"Tan pronto como se vayan, quiero que sean arrastrados de regreso a nuestra base remota. Haga lo que sea necesario para ponerlos bajo nuestro control", dijo Brevon, recibiendo asentimientos de sus soldados y comandante antes de que se fueran para llevar a cabo su misión asignada. .

* * *

De vuelta en las mazmorras del palacio, Lilac y los demás todavía estaban esperando la señal de Naruto para escapar, pero actualmente se reían de las bromas que el original hizo del clon transformado.

"¡Y estoy seguro hasta ahora que todavía se rasca inconscientemente el trasero después de sentarse en ese cojín hinchado con polvo para picar!" dijo el clon divertido.

"¡Eso es gracioso!" Milla se rio.

"¡Definitivamente!" Lila asintió de acuerdo.

"¡Eso es un disturbio total! ¡Ojalá estuviera allí para ver que sucediera!" Carol rodó por el suelo de la risa.

"Y hay más de donde vino eso, luego hubo un momento en que-" antes de que el clon pudiera decir más, hubo un sonido de desmoronamiento que venía de la pared detrás de ellos. Miraron para ver una larga grieta que corría por la pared, luego comenzó a separarse para formar una gran abertura y detrás de él estaba Naruto con sus manos emitiendo un aura de bronce con Chao sentado en su hombro y Nicole volando en forma de hada.

"Oye, lo siento, llegué tarde. Tenía que asegurarme de que Torque estuviera fuera de la ciudad de manera segura y lo dejé con un clon de sombra antes de volver a buscarlas", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"Bueno, nos divertimos esperando, tu clon tenía algunas historias interesantes que contarnos", dijo Carol felizmente.

"Ahora vamos a conocer a Torque para que podamos obtener más evidencia sobre Brevon", dijo Lilac, estaban pasando por la abertura cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos rápidos que se acercaban antes de que la panda que descubrieron que se llama Neera Li doblara la esquina. y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver escapar a los convictos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Neera exigió.

"Para obtener más pruebas de nuestra 'teoría altamente sospechosa', nos mostraremos la salida", se burló Carol en respuesta antes de que todos salieran corriendo.

"¡No te dejaré escapar!" Neera Li despegó para alertar a la seguridad de la fuga.

Naruto y los demás estaban corriendo por el pasillo cuando escucharon el sonido de alarma para su molestia.

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y alejarnos de la policía antes de reunirnos con Torque!" dijo Lilac.

"¿Eh, hola? Mi bicicleta fue totalizada, ¿recuerdas? No voy a poder seguirles el ritmo, chicos", señaló Carol, sintiéndose deprimida por la pérdida de su viaje favorito.

"Entonces puedo prestarte la mía", Naruto tocó la interfaz en la pantalla táctil del SAC para que los flujos de datos fluyan y se agrupen antes de dispersarse para revelar su bicicleta de calle.

Carol estaba asombrada de las dos ruedas y se subió antes de arrancarla, luego aceleró el motor un par de veces para escuchar su rugido "Hombre, esto tiene algo de potencia".

"Bueno, todavía no has visto nada sobre este bebé ..." Naruto se volvió hacia la pared delante de ellos y preparó un Rasengan en la mano "... tendremos que derramarnos y hacer que sea más difícil que nos persigan, ¡vamos! " él embistió el jutsu contra la pared y abrió una abertura para que los demás corrieran con Lilac y Milla tomando una ruta, y él y Carol tomando otra.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Jade Creek 1**

Naruto y Carol fueron vistos bajando por una colina en un arroyo templado cubierto de espesos bosques de bambú en las afueras de Shang Tu, el dúo se apresuró a subir y bajar las colinas con Carol pudiendo seguirle el paso a Naruto gracias a su bicicleta de calle. Subieron precipitadamente una colina inclinada que un gran diente de león creció en la parte superior y Carol se agarró a una hoja mientras colgaba firmemente de la bicicleta y se deslizaba en el aire a través de la orilla del río para aterrizar en el otro lado y Naruto la siguió usando la Sombra. Técnica de vuelo antes de alcanzarla.

"Hombre Naruto, ¡esta bicicleta tuya es bastante salvaje!" Carol habló con entusiasmo.

"¿Lo sé? Sé que puedo ser más rápido que eso, pero montar es una experiencia completamente diferente", respondió Naruto, de repente sintió que múltiples firmas de calor se lanzaban hacia ellos desde arriba y levantó la vista solo para sorprenderse al ver pequeños meteoritos. dirigiéndose hacia ellos "¿Qué demonios? ¡Carol-chan, quédate fuerte!" el dúo se lanzó de izquierda a derecha para evadir los meteoritos, pero se estrellaron contra el grupo, se convirtieron en robots con ruedas rojos / negros y plateados equipados con refuerzos para persecuciones de alta velocidad mientras perseguían.

"¡No lo creo, **Terra Mould** !" la Bola Estelar emitió un aura de bronce cuando Naruto realizó una voltereta con una mano mientras usaba la otra para golpear el suelo, haciendo que temblara ligeramente antes de elevarse repentinamente en forma de una rampa improvisada que lanzó a los robots al aire. Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y arrojó varios kunai envueltos en etiquetas explosivas para golpear a algunos de ellos antes de detonar para destruir a todos los robots.

Naruto y Carol se acercaron al borde de la cresta cuando grandes plantas con tapas planas comenzaron a florecer rápidamente, a las que utilizaron como escalones para cruzar rápidamente hacia el otro lado. Continuaron avanzando mientras saltaban de una isla a otra hasta llegar a un área rocosa donde más rodillos Meteor se estrellaron contra el suelo y los persiguieron, Carol rápidamente arañó a los robots y cambió a patear a veces, Naruto desenvainó a Hazy. Moon y los cortó en pedazos mientras se mantenían en movimiento. Luego, el dúo se encontró con un gran robot estacionario, parecido a una rana verde, se agachó ligeramente y abrió la boca para soplar burbujas verdes. Naruto se paró frente a Carol y canalizó el chakra en sus guantes de ECG X y desató una lluvia de chakra shuriken para reventar todas las burbujas.

Aparentemente había una plataforma de rebote diagonal que el dúo solía ascender a una repisa más alta para rebotar de otra plataforma hacia otra repisa, pero de repente se rompió y se deslizó por una colina con ellos sobre ella. Naruto miró hacia adelante y vio una plataforma entrante y rápidamente llamó.

"¡Salta ahora!"

Carol aceleró el motor cuando ambos saltaron de la roca deslizante para aterrizar en la plataforma y continuaron su camino cayendo de una repisa a la siguiente antes de agarrar las hojas de otro diente de león grande para deslizarse de manera segura al suelo y luego salir rápidamente. De repente oyeron el sonido de las sirenas y miraron hacia atrás para ver un aerodeslizador de la policía que los perseguía por detrás y lanzaban los rodillos de meteorito en forma de meteorito hacia ellos. El dúo fue perseguido hasta la pared del acantilado sin otra salida, sin embargo, Naruto canalizó el chakra a sus pies para engancharse a la pared y correr hacia arriba, Carol aceleró la bicicleta y sacó un caballito para que ambas ruedas hicieran contacto con la pared y montaran arriba, lo que obligó al aerodeslizador de la policía a dejar de verlos subir antes de buscar una ruta alternativa.

Naruto y Carol llegaron a la cima de la pared del acantilado antes de descender por una colina empinada luego al suelo que de repente se rompió bajo su peso, pero luego grandes burbujas se elevaron desde abajo y los envolvieron, el dúo fue enviado rebotando por el suelo y ganando altura con cada rebote al cual fue utilizado para su ventaja. Terminaron cayendo profundamente en el río, Naruto hizo que su Bola Estelar emitiera un aura azul mientras cambiaba a su aspecto de agua y extendía sus manos para que las burbujas se cubrieran con el mismo aura para evitar que exploten. Sin embargo, bajo el agua había pequeños robots grises / púrpuras con gemas azules que producían chispas eléctricas esféricas, Naruto controlaba cuidadosamente las burbujas para moverse alrededor de los robots y volver a la superficie en tierra firme.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Naruto", dijo Carol agradecida.

"No te preocupes Carol-chan, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos antes de que esos ejecutores nos alcancen", respondió Naruto.

Naruto y Carol usaron plataformas de rebote cercanas para ascender, que luego cambiaron a plataformas de rocas flotantes, aunque Carol localizó una plataforma de salto y la usó para subir más rápido a la cima. Más adelante había largas hileras de púas, lo que hacía casi imposible cruzar con seguridad, sin embargo, el dúo localizó otro diente de león grande cerca y lo usó para deslizarse hacia el otro extremo. Allí otro Bullfrag adelante y los atacó con burbujas verdes, Naruto encendió las manos con llamas azules **"¡Disparo de Foxfire!" **luego los empuja hacia adelante para lanzar varias bolas de fuego para hacer estallar las burbujas y luego se apresuró con una esfera azul en espiral en la mano **"¡Rasengan!" **embistió el jutsu en el robot para enviarlo volando antes de aterrizar, lo que hizo que se rompiera y revelara otro camino.

Naruto y Carol cayeron por la abertura para aterrizar en un río poco profundo cuando volvieron a escuchar las sirenas con el aerodeslizador de la policía en su búsqueda. Con un gruñido de molestia, el dúo aceleró para superar a su perseguidor, que comenzó a disparar misiles de hielo en un intento de congelarlos, sin embargo, el dúo se dio cuenta y tomó medidas evasivas para evitar ser golpeado, luego ascendió rápidamente unos pocos salientes para lanzarse. de lado a lo largo de una pared del acantilado y luego usando un grupo de dientes de león para flotar a lugares más altos, lejos del aerodeslizador.

Naruto y Carol atravesaron el bosque de bambú donde encontraron algunas plantas parecidas a tréboles que repentinamente se elevaron en espiral cuando Carol aterrizó encima de él. Entonces lo usaron para llegar a la repisa superior de arriba, donde se encontraron con un pequeño robot azul / púrpura rodeado de remolinos de orbes morados.

"Ten cuidado, estoy detectando toxinas dentro de esos orbes", gritó Nicole en alerta.

"Gracias por el aviso, pero ¿cómo lo solucionamos?" preguntó Carol.

"Atacar desde arriba hará que los orbes se dispersen tras la destrucción"

"O desde abajo", Naruto dio un paso adelante con un aura de bronce emitiendo desde su puño derecho **"¡Earth Spike!" **golpeó el suelo, haciendo que temblara y luego una forma cónica de tierra sobresalió y atravesó el robot, haciendo que las esferas se separaran "Eso soluciona ese problema"

Continuaron avanzando a medida que corrían hacia un circuito descendente para aterrizar cerca de un arroyo donde había más robots con orbes de veneno en órbita, pero pudieron evitarlos sin ningún problema. Y nuevamente, el aerodeslizador de la policía apareció detrás de ellos.

"¿Ya nos darán un descanso estos tipos?" Carol gimió un poco.

"Predicando al coro aquí, hermana", respondió Naruto, corrieron hacia adelante y la persecución se reanudó cuando pasaron por un pasadizo demasiado estrecho para que el aerodeslizador de la policía pasara, para su alivio "Finalmente, los perdimos". a mitad del claro hacia el otro cuando un rayo de hielo se disparó sobre sus cabezas y congeló la salida para bloquear su salida, entonces Neera Li aterrizó ante ellos con su lanza preparada para atacar.

"Por menos de un minuto", se quejó Carol mientras miraba a la panda.

"¡Has traicionado la ley, ríndete!" Neera Li declaró.

"Supongo que la única salida es a través de ella", Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una moneda que lanzó al aire y luego la atrapó para golpearla en la palma de la mano "¿Llamarlo, cara o cruz?"

Carol se confundió por un momento, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y respondió "Cara", Naruto abrió la palma de la mano para revelar que eran colas "Oh, bueno, ve y muéstrale qué le pasa a Naruto"

"Lo sabes Carol-chan", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciéndola agachar la cabeza detrás del manillar de la bicicleta para ocultar su sonrojo antes de dar un paso adelante para enfrentar a su perseguidor.

"Te aconsejo que te rindas en lugar de luchar para escapar por violar la ley", dijo Neera Li.

"A partir de ahora, tu planeta está en peligro y si las leyes me impiden ayudarlo, entonces me temo que tendré que seguir llevándolos hasta que nuestra misión esté cumplida", Naruto extendió una mano para que Masamune lo ayudara. flotar en él antes de desenvainar bruscamente la hoja y luego tomar una postura.

"Un error temerario"

**Interruptor de música: Muramasa The Demon Blade OST; Magnífico Palacio B**

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro muy rápidamente y se enfrentaron en el medio con su katana y su bastón, lucharon por dominar a Naruto y se tomaron un momento para impresionarse con su nivel de fuerza antes de saltar el uno del otro. Neera Li crió a su Cyro Staff y cargó energía en él antes de balancearse varias veces para lanzar copias giratorias de los anillos de hielo a su oponente, Naruto golpeó la funda en el suelo y se balanceó con una mano, luego comenzó a girar y luego pateó consecutivamente girando proyectiles de hielo lejos de él, luego utilizó el impulso de la rotación para lanzarse a sí mismo deslizándose por el suelo hacia Neera Li para desatar un ataque de corte bajo.

La chica panda rápidamente realizó un salto con pértiga para saltar sobre Naruto y luego se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con su bastón, Naruto rodó rápidamente hacia un lado y respondió con un corte para detener el ataque y luego se dio la vuelta para atacar con una patada giratoria para derribarla. . Neera Li gruñó por el impacto, pero rápidamente se recuperó y cargó para atacar con múltiples puñaladas, Naruto cambió a un agarre inverso con Masamune y rápidamente bloqueó los ataques entrantes mientras retrocedía. Vio una abertura y dio un paso adelante mientras usaba la cuchilla para apretar contra el eje del bastón y golpeó la palma de su mano en su torso, quitó el aliento de su pecho y siguió con una patada giratoria para daño adicional.

Carol junto con Nicole y el Chao vieron como los dos se enfrentaban mientras animaban a Naruto "¡Anímate Naruto, muéstrale a esa panda de qué estás hecho!"

Neera Li saltó hacia atrás y cargó su bastón Cyro, luego señaló hacia arriba para que aparecieran grandes carámbanos antes de lanzarlos contra el zorro, las colas de Naruto se frotaron entre sí para encenderse con fuego de zorro antes de girar para golpear los carámbanos mientras los fundía en nada más que vapor antes de apresurarse al instante para atacar a la panda que se esconde bajo el vapor. Neera sintió que la hoja la golpeaba repetidamente y saltó hacia atrás para examinar sus heridas, lo que para su sorpresa no era más que contusiones.

"¿Qué pasa con esa espada tuya? ¿Cómo es que no estoy sangrando?" Neera exigió.

"Mi katana Masamune es un arma especial, cortará lo que es verdaderamente malvado pero ahorra inocencia y falta de servicio. Puede que no te corte pero no cambiará el hecho de que dolerá", explicó Naruto y luego se apresuró a ella y desencadenó un corte diagonal, Neera canalizó su energía y liberó un escudo de energía a su alrededor para bloquear el ataque y luego lo golpeó en el pecho, obligándolo a retroceder mientras sentía el frío en su pecho "No esperaba que eso sucediera, ella es bastante buena "

" **Presta más atención a la batalla, o terminarás siendo una estatua de hielo",** lo alertó Kurama.

Naruto levantó la vista y rápidamente saltó al aire hacia otro aluvión de anillos de hielo giratorios lanzados hacia él y vio a Neera saltar detrás de él, ambas armas chocaron varias veces, pero Naruto no pudo atacar adecuadamente con el escudo de energía en el camino, por lo que chocó con el El personal con una sola mano y rápidamente usó el otro para formar un Rasengan a mitad de poder para romper el escudo de energía y enviarla al suelo y aterrizar después. Neera se puso de pie y vio a Naruto cargando hacia ella, así que rápidamente saltó al aire y giró para crear cristales de hielo puntiagudos y luego los dispersó. Naruto evadió ágilmente los proyectiles de hielo, pero comenzó a notar que cualquier cristal que golpeara el suelo se esparciría y pronto se encontraría en medio de una pista de hielo improvisada.

"¡Ahora eres mía!" Neera patinó a lo largo del piso de hielo a un ritmo rápido y pronto dio vueltas alrededor de Naruto mientras lanzaba múltiples construcciones de hielo con el zorro usando su foxfire para defenderse mientras canalizaba el chakra a sus pies para evitar resbalarse en el hielo.

"¡Vamos Naruto! ¡No pierdas con ella!" Carol gritó.

"Lo sé, ¡por eso voy a darle la vuelta!" Naruto convocó su Bola Estelar desde dentro de sí mismo mientras irradiaba un aura llameante **"¡Disparo Ardiente!" **Levantó una pierna hacia atrás y pateó para lanzar la Star Ball, ya que dejó un rastro de fuego para derretir el hielo y comenzó a rebotar en las paredes varias veces y casi golpeó a Neera en el camino hasta que todo el hielo se derritió por completo. antes de regresar a Naruto y entrar en su cuerpo "Tuviste la ventaja, pero ahora es mi turno de terminar esta batalla ... ¡ **Water Spout!** ", la Bola Estelar cambió a un aspecto de agua cuando Naruto golpeó una palma contra el suelo y un gran chorro de agua. el agua salió de debajo de los pies de Neera, lanzándola al aire pero Naruto aún no había terminado **"¡Remolino!**agitó su mano en círculo para que el agua envolviera a Neera mientras giraba rápidamente y luego la envió volando contra una pared antes de caer al suelo. Neera dolorosamente se puso de rodillas y miró al dúo.

"Lo siento, pero pronto entenderás por qué estamos haciendo esto", dijo Naruto en tono de disculpa, luego usó su foxfire para derretir el hielo bloqueándoles el camino mientras Carol y los demás lo seguían rápidamente.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; Jade Creek 2**

El grupo se estaba acercando al borde de un lago cuando de repente un enorme submarino se levantó del agua ante ellos para su sorpresa.

"¿Un sub? A estos muchachos les debemos gustar mucho para llegar tan lejos", dijo Carol sarcásticamente.

Naruto estaba a punto de responder, de repente sintió los recuerdos del clon de la sombra que dejó con Torque fluyendo en su mente y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados ante la información "¡Tenemos que apurarnos hacia Torque, los soldados de Brevon lo están persiguiendo!"

Carol estaba igual de sorprendida "Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya!"

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y formó una señal de mano que causaba que las ruedas de la bicicleta de calle emitieran un aura azul para la confusión del gato montés "Eso te permitirá viajar en el agua, ahora apúrate"

Se lanzaron fuera de la orilla y aterrizaron sobre el submarino, luego procedieron a moverse a lo largo de él, sin embargo, varios compartimentos comenzaron a abrirse a su alrededor y lanzaron misiles en el aire antes, hacia ellos, Naruto y Carol rápidamente tomaron medidas evasivas para evadir el misiles balísticos entrantes. Carol usó una de las aletas del submarino como una rampa para lanzarse a la plataforma más alta mientras Naruto subía con la escalera para seguirla. Otro Bullfrag se interpuso en el camino, por lo que Carol disparó hacia él y realizó un deslizamiento de poder para derribarlo y rápidamente levantó la rueda del pie en el aire antes de bajarla para aplastar la cabeza. El grupo continuó corriendo por la parte superior del submarino, de repente comenzó a sumergirse bajo el agua, pero Naruto y Carol permanecieron en la cima del lago '

"Apuesto a que los muchachos en el submarino están boquiabiertos por esto en este momento", dijo Carol con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Sin embargo, no aceptaré esa apuesta", Naruto sonrió en respuesta, miró hacia abajo para ver que acababan de lanzar torpedos dirigidos hacia "¡Uh-oh, vamos!" luego se fueron con los explosivos persiguiéndolos y ganando lentamente. Naruto extendió sus manos para que el agua fluyera del remolino del lago alrededor de sus palmas abiertas y tomó la forma de shurikens giratorios **"¡Shuriken de agua!" **se giró y los arrojó a los torpedos, cortándolos. El submarino volvió a subir a la superficie con el dúo encima y disparó más misiles contra ellos, Nicole voló frente a los demás y extendió las manos para emitir ondas de sonido de alto volumen, haciendo que los misiles en el aire se autodestruyeran. antes de que pudieran caer hacia ellos.

El grupo finalmente llegó al otro extremo del submarino y saltó para aterrizar en la orilla del lago, estaban siguiendo el camino hacia la montaña cuando Neera Li aterrizó ante ellos nuevamente y listo para la batalla.

"¡Congela, no te dejaré escapar!" Neera declaró que lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que fue golpeada por la espalda y fue congelada por un misil de hielo del aerodeslizador de la policía con el conductor sorprendido por su error y rápidamente usó un gancho de agarre para llevársela.

...

...

"... está bien, alguien se congeló bien ... pero no fuimos nosotros", dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor.

Carol se echó a reír "Jajajajaja ... ¿viste la expresión de su cara cuando se congeló? ¡Ojalá Lilac y Milla estuvieran aquí para ver esto!"

"Bueno, podemos guardar eso para más tarde, ¡ahora mismo necesitamos llegar a Torque rápido!" dijo Nicole.

Naruto y Carol se apresuraron y subieron una pared en rampa hasta el techo, luego saltaron de la tierra en una plataforma justo debajo de ellos y saltaron a otra de las plantas con forma de trébol y la usaron para ascender al nivel más alto. Bajaron por una colina inclinada y aumentaron la velocidad para lanzarse desde una rampa para tomar aire para aterrizar en una de las plataformas flotantes, después de cruzar hacia la repisa y usar varias almohadillas de rebote para continuar con su ascenso. Continuaron subiendo cuando algo pasó volando a gran velocidad, lo único que pudieron ver fue que era grande y verde.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

"Capté una ligera vista, y parece ser una especie de nave espacial", dijo Nicole.

"Esa debe haber sido la nave de Brevon, y se dirige hacia Torque", dijo Naruto, aceleraron su ascenso a la cima cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer y se apresuraron solo para ver un Torque inconsciente que un robot llevaba a la nave antes de que volara. "¡Maldita sea!" lo persiguieron cuando Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un kunai con una luz roja parpadeando en el mango, luego lo arrojó tan fuerte como pudo para incrustarse en una parte de la nave "Llegamos demasiado tarde"

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" Carol tan preocupada como estaba, Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando algo llamó su atención y rápidamente se apresuró a colocarlo frente a Carol mientras desenvainaba Hazy-Moon para desviar rápidamente los proyectiles azules que se dirigían hacia ellos. Los otros se volvieron bruscamente para ver a Serpentine apuntándoles con un desintegrador.

"Te tengo ahora, ¡prepárate para morir!" dijo Serpentine, Naruto lo estaba mirando pero luego comenzó a sonreír "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"En realidad, me alegro de verte, porque nos has ahorrado muchos problemas", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?" preguntó Carol confundida.

"Originalmente escapamos para encontrar más evidencia en contra de Brevon, y lo que tenemos aquí es una carga de madres frente a nosotros".

Carol descubrió a qué se refería y sonrió también "Oooohhh, lo entiendo ahora", se bajó de la bicicleta con Nicole digitalizándola nuevamente en el SAC cuando tanto ella como Naruto tomaron una posición de lucha.

"¡Basta de esta charla sin sentido, morirás aquí!" Serpentine gritó de rabia.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; Major Boss Battle**

Naruto y Carol se lanzaron hacia adelante con el primero avanzando y girando Hazy-Moon como una hélice para desviar los disparos entrantes del blaster de Serpentine, Carol saltó las colas de Naruto para atacar al oponente para golpear con una Garra Salvaje, sin embargo Serpentine se lanzó hacia un lado y respondió golpeando con su cola para noquearla. Naruto se deslizó por el suelo y realizó una patada ascendente para lanzar a Serpentine al aire, Carol se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y saltó tras la víbora para derribarlo con una patada giratoria.

"Eso fue por el látigo de la cola antes!" dijo Carol con una mirada fulminante.

Serpentine volvió a levantarse y disparó un misil dirigible hacia ellos, Naruto sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsa ninja y rápidamente lo desveló. Cuidadosamente cronometró la rápida tasa de cierre del misil y luego canalizó el chakra hacia el sello para activar un efecto de succión para sellar el proyectil explosivo para el impacto de la víbora, Carol no perdió su estado momentáneo sin protección cuando ella se apresuró a lanzar una barrera. de ataques de garras. Serpentine golpeó con una línea recta, por lo que Carol se inclinó hacia un lado y la agarró por la muñeca, luego se maniobró para arrojarlo sobre su hombro a cierta distancia, Naruto lanzó un Hirashin kunai para interceptar y lanzó un puño hacia atrás antes de cerrar un golpe. Haymaker golpe en la cara.

La víbora todavía se negaba a rendirse cuando sacó dos pistolas y disparó rápidamente hacia el cielo para que las balas de energía cayeran al suelo como la de una tormenta de granizo, Naruto y Carol se lanzaron de izquierda a derecha para evadir el ataque. Sin embargo, Serpentine aprovechó la oportunidad para arremeter contra Naruto y lo apretó con su cuerpo antes de proceder a apretarlo con fuerza.

"Te apretaré hasta que explotes", se burló Serpentine amenazadoramente.

"Tal vez sí, pero ..." Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego para que las llamas irradiaran de su cuerpo, haciendo que la víbora soltara quemaduras en su cuerpo escamoso mientras gritaba "... ¡Puedo estar demasiado caliente para manejarlo!" Serpentine, todavía dolido por las quemaduras, no vio a Carol apresurarse hacia él y fue sometida a una andanada de ataques de garras con un último golpe con mucho poder para derribarlo. Naruto tomó una postura de tres puntos con el chakra que irradiaba de su cuerpo **"¡Shadow Rush!" **desapareció de la vista, luego comenzaron a aparecer múltiples imágenes secundarias alrededor de Serpentine para desatar una avalancha de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad hasta que desaparecieron y el original reapareció detrás de la víbora con los brazos cruzados.

"Enfréntate a Serpentine-teme, no podrías vencer a Lilac y a mí en Shang Mu, y ciertamente no tienes suerte en pelear contra nosotros. ¿Por qué simplemente te rindes y te ahorras el dolor de ser golpeado? " dijo Naruto

"Tiene razón, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros", dijo Carol encogiéndose de hombros.

Serpentine miró al dúo con los ojos llenos de odio "Ya he tenido suficiente de tu truco y poderes de Kung Fu, ¡los destruiré a todos aquí y ahora!" saltó del borde del acantilado para su sorpresa, lo siguiente que supieron fue que un helicóptero VTOL amarillo se elevó en el aire ante ellos y se podía ver a Serpentine en la cabina detrás de un parabrisas verde "¡Y ahora prepárate para morir!"

"Creo que lo hicimos enojar", dijo Naruto.

" **Gee, ¿crees?" **preguntó Kurama sarcásticamente.

"¡Naruto, cara a cara!" Carol gritó mientras bajaba una plataforma desde el fuselaje del avión y luego un par de robots morado tostado / grisáceo con visores de vidrio verde que tienen líquido verde y un solo ojo en el interior, mientras estaba equipado con rifles de energía saltaron para aterrizar en el tierra, luego apuntaron y abrieron fuego contra el dúo.

" **¡Molde Terra!"**Naruto golpeó la palma de la mano en el suelo para que una gran pared de tierra se levantara entre ellos para servir como un escudo contra los disparos, Nicole se cernió sobre la pared y extendió las manos para lanzar ondas de sonido hacia los robots que causaron azul arcos de electricidad que recorrían sus cuerpos y no podían moverse. Naruto y Carol se lanzaron desde detrás de la pared y se abalanzaron contra un robot objetivo, Naruto rápidamente se acercó y se lanzó a sí mismo y al robot al aire con un uppercut ascendente, luego realizó un combo de golpes aéreos y patadas antes de realizar una patada de caída del talón para enviar se estrelló contra el suelo "¡Come esto!" canalizó el chakra hacia los guantes para formar una construcción de una gran bola con púas antes de arrojarla al maltratado robot y terminar.

Luego, Serpentine bajó la cañonera y comenzó a disparar bengalas de energía amarillas desde los motores de la hélice que al golpear el suelo corrieron hacia Naruto y Carol, el dúo dio un salto mortal sobre las bengalas entrantes antes de que pudieran hacer contacto, luego Carol realizó un salto en la pared contra uno de los acantilados paredes para llegar a la cabina de la cañonera y arremetió con un Wild Kick para golpear el parabrisas antes de caer al suelo, sin embargo, Naruto saltó hacia ella y la agarró del brazo y luego se dio la vuelta para arrojarla de vuelta a la cañonera para golpear con un Garra Salvaje.

"¡Mi turno!" Naruto arrojó un kunai Hirashin en el aire y luego voló para agarrarlo en el aire mientras las puntas de sus nueve colas se iluminaban con el zorro **"¡Will-o-wisp!" **balanceó sus colas para lanzar bolas de fuego azules para golpear el parabrisas repetidamente. Naruto creó un clon de sombra antes de acurrucarse y girar rápidamente con el fuego de zorro todavía activo para realizar la Rueda de fuego de Kitsune, el clon giró y pateó con fuerza para lanzarlo hacia la nave e impactar el parabrisas con gran fuerza para dejar numerosas grietas en él.

"¡Vamos a verte esquivar esto!" Serpentine se burló cuando presionó un botón para que se abrieran las alas de la nave para revelar los lanzadores de misiles, que disparó una salva hacia ellos. En ese momento, Milla corrió entre Naruto y Carol mientras proyectaba rápidamente su Escudo Reflector que enviaba cualquiera de los misiles que colisionaban con él para volar de regreso a la cañonera y atacar con su propia andanada.

"¡Milla! Es bueno que aparecieras cuando lo hiciste, ¿dónde está Lilac?" preguntó Carol.

"Ella llegará pronto", respondió Milla.

"Bueno, será mejor que se apure si quiere participar en esta acción", dijo Naruto mientras la nave lanzaba otro par de élites de sombra para atacarlos con fuego láser, Milla usó su escudo de energía una vez más para reflejar los disparos. los tiradores Naruto luego salió de detrás de ella con llamas conjuradas de sus manos en forma de objetos en forma de latigazo **"¡Látigo de fuego!" **arremetió para sacar los rifles de energía de las manos de los robots y luego cambió rápidamente a su aspecto de tierra **"¡Bedrock Rhino Rush!"**Naruto pisoteó al grupo para que un gran trozo de roca en forma de cabeza de rinoceronte emergiera del suelo antes de lanzarlo con la palma de la mano para estrellarse contra los robots. Milla conjuró un bloque fantasma para que una Super Shield Burst golpeara a la nave con Carol siguiendo a otro Wild Kick después de usar un salto en la pared para alcanzarlo. Serpentine lanzó otra salva de misiles, Naruto estaba listo para ello mientras activaba su aspecto aéreo **"¡Vórtice de viento!" **balanceó sus brazos en una formación X para producir un gran tornado frente a él que absorbió todos los misiles y las explosiones ocurrieron cuando chocaron entre sí antes de disiparse. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor del brazo de Naruto mientras formaba una mano con cuchillo y la levantaba **"¡Flecha del viento!"** Lo empujó hacia adelante para disparar una flecha hecha de viento que atravesó el parabrisas roto y lo hizo añicos.

Momentos después, una raya púrpura se estrelló a través de la nave que causó que explotara antes de aterrizar cerca para revelar que era Lila. Entonces, algo salió de la nave para que vieran que es Serpentine equipado con un jetpack.

"No has visto lo último de mí, ¡solo prolongaste tu inevitable muerte!" Gritó Serpentine mientras volaba rápidamente antes de que pudieran perseguirlo.

"¡ _Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no va nada bien?" _pensó Naruto enojado.

**Fin musical**

El grupo permaneció en silencio bajo la lluvia, hasta que Milla habló para romper el silencio "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" no hubo respuesta y volvió a preguntar "¿Lila?"

"¡NO LO SÉ!" La dragona se volvió para gritar con frustración en su voz, pero luego vio a Naruto fruncir el ceño con desaprobación y se sintió arrepentida "... lo siento, pero no sé"

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro "Vamos a buscar algo de refugio de la lluvia, y tratar de encontrar algo al menos.

Momentos después, el grupo encontró refugio en una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de donde tuvieron la pelea. Naruto estaba usando su aspecto de fuego para mantenerse a sí mismo, así como a Milla y al Chao a quienes había envuelto con sus colas mientras Nicole se sentaba a su lado, y Lilac y Carol estaban mirando la lluvia que caía afuera.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos "Para empezar, logré colocar un rastreador en la nave que se utilizó para capturar el Torque ..." golpeó el cristal en los guantes X de ECG para proyectar un mapa holográfico de la región, luego señaló un punto parpadeante en el mapa "Hasta ahora parece que lo llevaron a una base en las afueras de Jade Creek, que no está tan lejos de donde estamos"

"Como sabemos dónde está Torque, deberíamos ir a rescatarlo", dijo Lilac.

"Pero debemos ser cautelosos, habrá muchos enemigos al acecho", dijo Nicole.

"Aun así, continuaremos presionando. ¿Verdad Carol?" Lilac notó que el gato montés no respondía y se volvió hacia ella "Carol, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Tal vez ... tal vez no estamos preparados para todo esto después de todo ... deberíamos irnos a casa", dijo Carol mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Lilac se abrieron con incredulidad ante lo que su mejor amiga acababa de decir "¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Nos vamos y dejamos que Torque muera?"

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Me gusta Torque, pero ... esto es mucho más grande que nosotros. Solo somos niños".

"Eso no hace nada"

Carol ahora estaba mirando a Lilac "¿No significa nada? ¡Mira lo que me hicieron! ¡A nosotros! ¡A veces siento que estás intentando que nos maten!"

Lilac le devolvió la mirada "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me puse en primera línea para que no tengas que hacerlo!"

"¡Sí, y siempre tengo que rescatarte!"

" **Kit, el estrés de todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora los está afectando ahora",** dijo Kurama.

" _Lo sé, mejor detengo esto antes de que las cosas se salgan de control",_ pensó Naruto, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Milla estaba gimiendo tristemente mientras miraba a los dos discutir y la abrazó para consolarla antes de volverse hacia el otros "Las chicas se calman ..." sin embargo no estaban escuchando.

"¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¡Nos estamos ayudando mutuamente a hacer lo correcto!" Lila discutió de nuevo.

"¡Pero no quiero hacer lo correcto! ¡Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo!" Carol gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, causando que Lilac retrocediera en estado de shock. Carol caminó lentamente hacia el borde de la cueva "Si la única forma en que puedo hacerlo es arriesgando mi vida ... entonces tal vez ya no deberíamos ser amigas"

"Carol ..." Lilac extendió una mano para hablar con ella.

"No ... solo no ... ya terminé", Carol salió corriendo bajo la lluvia, dejando a los demás y a una angustiada Lila detrás.

Naruto se entristeció al ver todo esto, pero se levantó con las colas desplegadas y se acercó a Lilac "Ella realmente no quiso decir lo que dijo Lilac-chan"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Preguntó Lila, todavía deprimida.

"Porque podía sentir su preocupación por ti más el estrés de todo lo que había sucedido desde que Shang Mu finalmente te estaba afectando", Naruto le dio un cálido abrazo con Lila apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando los latidos de su corazón antes de soltarlo. , para su decepción "Iré a buscarla y me aseguraré de que esté bien. Volveré pronto"

"Ya voy," Nicole regresó al SAC mientras hablaba, Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de correr en la dirección en la que Carol iba.

La caverna permaneció en silencio por un momento, luego Lila habló "Voy a rescatar a Torque ... sola"

Milla y el Chao miraron a Lilac en estado de shock "Pero qué hay de Naruto, dijo que lo esperara"

"¡Chao / Choa!" el Chao chirrió de acuerdo.

"Lo sé, pero siento que debería cuidar a Carol"

"¡Entonces déjame ir contigo!"

"No, tiene razón, los amigos no deberían dejarse lastimar mutuamente, deberían quedarse atrás con Carol y Naruto", Lilac comenzó a correr hacia el campo abierto, pero Milla la estaba siguiendo, haciendo que se detuviera y se volviera hacia el joven sabueso. "Milla, quédate aquí"

Milla negó con la cabeza en negativa "No te dejaré ..."

"¡PERMANECER!" Lilac usó su Dragon Boost para despegar, sin darle a Milla la esperanza de alcanzarla.

"¡Lila espera!" Milla miró al suelo con preocupación "Sé que algo malo va a suceder ... ¡Lo sé!"

Kou voló frente a la cara de Milla, cantando con sus pequeños brazos que agitaban "¡Chao chao! ¡Chao chao chao!"

"Tienes razón, ¡deberíamos dejar que Naruto esté pasando!"

"¡Choa!" Yoru asintió afirmativamente.

El sabueso y Chao rápidamente corrieron a buscar a Naruto y Carol, y les contaron lo que Lilac está haciendo con la esperanza de ir tras ella antes de que algo terrible pueda suceder.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y los demás finalmente llegaron a Shang Tu donde visitaron el palacio real para tener una audiencia con el magistrado real. Allí dieron el informe de lo sucedido en Shang Mu e incluso presentaron evidencia adicional. Sin embargo, la guardia del magister Neera Li acusó falsamente de participar en el robo del robo de la Piedra del Reino después de mirar los antecedentes de Carol y Lilac, lo que resultó en que el grupo fuera encarcelado. Naruto ayudó a los demás a escapar con la ley en su camino, pero al escapar con éxito, fueron emboscados por las fuerzas de Brevon y Torque fue capturado en el proceso.**

**Más tarde, hubo una pelea entre Carol y Lilac con la salida de este último, por lo que Naruto fue tras Carol para hablar con ella, sin saber que una Lilac culpable fue a rescatar a Torque por su cuenta a pesar de los riesgos. Justo lo que va a suceder después? ****Lea y revise como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 22: Saltando una trampa conocida**

* * *

**¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡HAY UNA ESCENA DE TORTURA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Naruto estaba corriendo por el sendero en busca de Carol, quien se escapó después de tener una discusión con Lilac, por lo que fue a buscar hablar con ella con la esperanza de regresar con los demás juntos. Naruto examinó el área mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo con su visión de Aura activa hasta que finalmente pudo localizar su firma de energía.

Naruto se acercó para encontrar a Carol sentada cerca de una roca de espaldas a ella "Ahí estás Carol-chan, te estaba buscando por todas partes"

Carol giró su cabeza hacia Naruto antes de mirar hacia otro lado "Oh, hola Naruto, ¿Lilac te envió a venir a buscarme?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta "No, elegí venir aquí solo y asegurarme de que estás bien"

Carol sonrió un poco ante ese "Gracias Naruto"

"No hay problema pero ..." Naruto activó su aspecto para manipular la parte superior de la roca para formar un techo improvisado sobre su cabeza antes de sentarse al lado del gato montés "No quisiste decir esas cosas que le dijiste a Lilac-chan, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad no, solo estaba ... preocupado. Desde que comenzamos esta misión, todo había salido mal y comencé a pensar qué nos pasaría después de todo esto".

Naruto se rió suavemente ante eso "Tengo que admitir que tu preocupación por Lilac y su cuidado por ti me hace sentir muy celoso de ustedes dos"

Carol miró a Naruto con sorpresa "¿Estás celosa de nuestra amistad?" ella lo vio asentir con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Reducir la brecha entre nosotros y todos los que me menospreciaban empeoraron ... incluso cuando nos pusieron en un equipo. Era demasiado terco para expresar lo que realmente sentía "

"¿Qué sentiste realmente?" preguntó Carol.

Naruto asintió "Sí ... que realmente quería ser como él, él era todo lo que deseaba ser. Por eso, cuando me reconoció como una de las personas con las que quería pelear, no tenía idea de lo feliz que estaba me hizo sentir ... porque significaba que me estaba viendo como su igual. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, pero en el fondo nos vimos como amigos ... incluso hermanos. Por eso me sentí tan dolido cuando decidió irse El pueblo se unió a un criminal para obtener el poder de matar a su hermano mayor, responsable de la muerte de su clan. Lo perseguí e intenté traerlo de vuelta, incluso si tenía que noquearlo y hacerle ver la razón. Pero se negó a escuchar, diciendo que no sabía cómo se siente estar solo después de perder los lazos con las personas más cercanas a mí cuando estaba solo desde el principio de mi vida ".

Carol se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se convirtió en ira "¡¿Cómo puede decir eso ?! ¡Tú también estabas solo incluso más tiempo que él, él no tiene derecho a decir eso!"

[Ella tiene razón Naruto-kun, amigo o no, ¡él habló fuera de línea!] Dijo Nicole enojada, desde su perspectiva, Sasuke ni siquiera merece la amistad y lealtad de Naruto.

"Aun así, él también estaba sufriendo a su manera", Naruto a la defensiva.

" _**Hay veces que desearía que no fueras tan indulgente, especialmente hacia el Uchiha. Esto ya no es por una venganza personal, sino por el hecho de que constantemente te lastimaba incluso cuando no estaba cerca",**_ pensó Kurama, recordando cómo Sasuke casi lo mata la próxima vez que se conocieron, cómo Karui lo golpeó en una pulpa al negarse a divulgar información, cuando le rogó al Raikage que lo perdonara solo para descubrir más tarde que Sasuke atacó a los Kages durante la cumbre. El vengador había hecho más daño que bien. Hubo momentos en que ahora sospecha que el amor fraternal de Asura por Indra tuvo un efecto grave en su contenedor para ser demasiado indulgente con él.

"A pesar de todo eso y las muchas veces que traté de traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, encontró a una persona diferente para ofrecernos apoyo durante una gran batalla que podría decidir el destino del mundo y ganamos ... sucedió algo que me obligó a hacerlo. irme por completo, así que confié la paz recién descubierta a su cuidado y la de los demás también antes de irme "

"¿Qué tan seguro estás de que él cumpliría esa promesa?" Carol era bastante escéptica, dado lo que ella sabe sobre él hasta ahora.

"A veces uno no necesita ser vocal para expresar sus intenciones, y me di cuenta de que definitivamente había cambiado, lo que espero que sea para mejor", Naruto se volvió hacia Carol "Confío en él al igual que lo haces para Lilac a pesar de nuestro pasado ideales que difieren entre sí "

Carol se sentó allí, sumida en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de finalmente hablar "... está bien Naruto, regresemos y hablemos con Lilac. De todos modos, lo habría superado"

Naruto sonrió brillantemente ante eso "Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora volvamos y hagamos un plan para salvar a Torque y patear el trasero de Brevon fuera del planeta"

Con un asentimiento del gato montés, el dúo se levantó y estaba a punto de regresar a los demás cuando escucharon el ruido de los pies y se volvieron para ver a Milla y al Chao dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una expresión de pánico y preocupación en sus rostros. .

"Milla-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

"¡Es Lila, se fue a salvar a Torque sola!" dijo Milla, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"¡¿Ella hizo qué ?! ¿No tiene idea de lo peligroso que es estar haciendo?" dijo Carol en estado de shock por lo que está haciendo su amiga.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Milla preocupada.

"Puedo ir y obtener ayuda de alguien que sé que no podrá rechazar"

"En ese caso ...", Naruto se quitó los auriculares y lo digitalizó en el SAC antes de separarlo de su cintura mientras Nicole se materializaba con una mirada de confusión.

"Naruto-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Nicole.

"Quiero que tú y el Chao vayan con Carol y Milla para encontrar la ayuda que necesitamos para rescatar a Lilac mientras la persigo y me aseguro de que esté a salvo", dijo Naruto.

"¡Eso es una locura, Naruto! ¡Podrías meterte en problemas junto con Lilac!" Protestó Carol.

"Entiendo los peligros, por eso intentaré ganar todo el tiempo que pueda para que aparezcas con ayuda para escapar".

"Pero ..." Milla parecía insegura.

"Te aseguro que estaré bien y me aseguraré de que los demás estén a salvo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien Naruto-kun, iremos pero no hagas nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida", dijo Nicole.

"Chao / Choa", Kou y Yoru estaban de acuerdo.

"Entendido, los esperaré para que me alcancen pronto", dijo Naruto, luego se fue a gran velocidad mientras dejaba un largo rastro de imágenes posteriores.

Nicole se volvió hacia Carol "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a buscar ayuda?"

"Regresaremos a Shang Tu, ahí es donde podemos encontrar al tipo que nos va a ayudar", dijo Carol.

"¿Quien?" Milla tenía curiosidad.

"Por supuesto," dijo Carol para sorpresa de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había llegado a las afueras de Jade Creek y se detuvo cuando giró para mirar a lo lejos para ver una gran estructura construida en medio de un lago y luego miró el holomapa en sus guantes ECG-X para muestra el rastreador estando allí.

"Este debe ser el lugar donde Torque está cautivo y Lilac-chan ya está allí", dijo Naruto, apagando el holomapa y se preparó para sumergirse en el lago.

" **Kit, estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que podrías estar cayendo en una trampa",** dijo Kurama.

" _Lo sé, pero no tengo muchas opciones en este momento, necesito llegar rápidamente antes de que Brevon-teme tenga la idea de matarlos",_ Naruto activó su aspecto de agua y se zambulló en el lago con el Naruto disparó hacia la base como un torpedo hasta que encontró una entrada que hizo con éxito en forma de elevador y presionó un botón para llevarlo hacia arriba.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Base térmica 1**

Naruto subió en el elevador hasta el piso superior designado y siguió adelante, de repente se encuentra con un pequeño robot volador con un caparazón rojo / amarillo que abrió un ojo para disparar una energía. Naruto arrojó a un lado una bola de fuego de zorro para derribarla, pero luego apareció un Shade Elite y comenzó a dispararle. Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante en un patrón en zigzag mientras canalizaba el chakra en los guantes ECG-X para formar cuchillas para los brazos, luego cortó el rifle láser por la mitad y siguió con una barra cortante. Miró para ver más de los Buscadores voladores volando hacia él y disparando rápidamente.

" **Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Bladed Shadow Dance!" **Con los brazos aún activos, Naruto se lanzó hacia los Buscadores y atacó mientras dejaba imágenes posteriores de cada golpe antes de aparecer detrás de ellos y continuar su camino mientras todos caían al suelo en pedazos. Naruto saltó por una escalera como camino y se topó con un par de élites de sombra, se deslizó por el suelo y arremetió con una patada doble para lanzarlos al aire **"¡Shadow clone jutsu!"**aparecieron dos copias y saltaron después de que los enemigos en el aire con los puños ardieron con foxfire y los arrojaron al suelo. Continuó su caminata y atravesó un par de puertas corredizas para encontrarse frente a un camino bifurcado. Siguiendo su instinto, Naruto tomó el camino superior subiendo una escalera hacia un remo de plataformas flotantes, saltó a lo largo de ellas pero tuvo que estar atento a las llamas que exhalaban los propulsores hasta llegar al otro lado. Naruto corrió solo por el camino cuesta arriba y subió por una pared en rampa hasta la cima. Había un verde / gris de tamaño mediano que de repente disparó una flecha roja al suelo, creó picos rojos para correr por el suelo, Naruto saltó rápidamente al aire para evitar el ataque y se lanzó hacia el robot, pero rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado para evadir una flecha de energía roja disparada desde su cañón superior**"¡Patada Foxfire!" **El pie derecho de Naruto se iluminó con una llama azul cuando cargó contra el robot y golpeó con una patada giratoria para lanzarlo contra una pared.

Naruto usó un trío de plataformas flotantes para agarrar una barra horizontal y giró hacia un nivel superior, luego entró en un elevador que lo llevó a un piso inferior antes de bajar para pararse frente a una puerta cerrada y un panel de control al lado , Naruto fue a examinar el panel "Hmmm, parece que necesito algún tipo de llave para abrir la puerta", activó su Aura Sight y miró a su alrededor para ver un aura amarilla sobre él en una plataforma de malla, así que ascendió para encontrar un pequeña tarjeta verde y la llevó al panel de control y la insertó en la ranura antes de que la puerta se abriera para que él pasara a otra puerta cerrada que requería otra tarjeta. Naruto tomó otra ruta subiendo una escalera cercana a la cima, de repente un gran monitor circular se conectó y un ojo verde lo estaba mirando mientras hablaba con una voz femenina.

[Intrusión detectada, retírese de la instalación]

"Como si te escuchara", Naruto pasó corriendo por el monitor a través de una puerta, allí se topó con pilares de diferentes alturas impulsados por propulsores tanto desde el piso como desde el techo, tuvo que trepar y caer de los pilares que se acercaban para llegar. al otro lado de la habitación y sube una escalera corta. Siguió adelante por un par de puertas hasta que se topó con un bloqueo, así que bajó por una escalera hasta el fondo. En ese momento, se abrió una escotilla en el piso y un gran robot con forma de camarones con una cabeza y cola rojas que recorre con electricidad se levantó y voló. Naruto activó su aspecto de viento y disparó una Air Bullet desde su palma para golpear la cabeza solo para que fuera desviada "Tsk, al igual que con el mech volador del Príncipe. Voy a destruir la fuente del campo de fuerza ..."**Kitsune Spiral Dash** para destruir los segmentos y lanzarse al aire y activó su aspecto aéreo para que el viento girara a su alrededor **"¡Gale Force Dash!" **Naruto descendió y aplastó la cabeza del robot hasta el suelo, destruyendo.

Al no ver otra manera, Naruto volvió a subir la escalera hasta la cima cuando notó que el bloqueo había desaparecido y una tarjeta de acceso colocada allí "Supongo que el robot lo estaba protegiendo", lo levantó y volvió a donde estaba el panel de control. insertó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y luego se dirigió a la siguiente habitación. Naruto se detuvo en el borde de la plataforma y miró hacia el piso lleno de púas de metal por todas partes y había pilares en movimiento que lo pasaban, así que lo usó para su ventaja y con cuidado se acercó al otro lado, sin embargo, los Buscadores intentaron interceptarlo. así que creó un par de shuriken de molino de viento plegables con los guantes ECG-X y los arrojó para cortar los robots. Naruto aterrizó en un terreno seguro y corrió a través de una puerta para aventurarse más profundamente en la base en busca de Torque y Lilac.

* * *

En otra parte, Lilac estaba corriendo por el pasillo pasando unas puertas correderas y entró en una habitación cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

"¡Parece que es tiempo de recuperación!" levantó la vista para ver que era Serpentine que la miraba desde una repisa antes de saltar para aterrizar en el suelo y enfrentarla.

"¡Deja ir a Torque!" dijo Lilac con una mirada fulminante.

"¿O si no qué?" Serpentine preguntó burlonamente.

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te metiste con un dragón? ¡Ahora déjalo ir!" Lila tomó una postura de lucha, lista para derrotar a la víbora una vez más.

Serpentine se rió a carcajadas "¡Tchyaa ahahahahah! ¡Buena chica! ¡Quiero que seas amable y enojada por esto!"

La puerta detrás de Serpentine se abrió cuando alguien apareció a la vista junto con un escuadrón de élites de sábalo detrás, Lilac retrocedió unos pasos con un poco de miedo al darse cuenta de quién estaba delante de ella. Torque habló de él y ahora podía poner ese nombre en una cara.

" _Debe ser Brevon, la causa de todo esto",_ pensó Lilac mientras miraba al alienígena que estaba allí con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro _"... No puedo perder el valor ahora, tengo que vencerlo así ¡Puedo salvar a Torque y recuperar la Piedra del Reino! " _Lila luego cargó su Dragon Boost y corrió hacia Brevon ... pero en un solo movimiento, desenvainó su espada y la golpeó. Las Sombras Elites se mudaron inmediatamente para contenerla mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras.

Brevon se acercó a Lilac para agarrarla por el cuello mientras la levantaba en el aire "Antes de que decidieras tirar tu vida e interferir con nuestra misión, deberías haberte hecho una pregunta muy importante ... ¿qué te hace tan especial? Una pregunta que otro pronto se preguntará "

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Lila gruñó dolorosamente, Brevon sonrió y chasqueó los dedos para que apareciera una pantalla holosa a su lado. Lilac solo pareció jadear al ver a Naruto corriendo por la base y destruyendo robots en busca de ella y Torque.

"Gracias a ti y al cazador, tengo cebo más que suficiente para atrapar un pez grande"

" _Oh no, él planea ... ¡Naruto, por favor, no te acerques más! ¡Está planeando una trampa para ti!" _pensó Lila con miedo.

"Hasta que él venga, supongo que pasaré el tiempo contigo como compañía", dijo Brevon con una sonrisa malvada antes de llevársela con las élites de Sombra que lo seguían.

* * *

De regreso con Naruto, salió de detrás de una puerta y se apresuró a lo largo del camino cuando un elevador se levantó desde abajo con una élite de Sombra que procedió a abrir fuego contra él. Naruto arrojó rápidamente un kunai Hirashin y desapareció en un destello amarillo antes de reaparecer detrás del robot con el kunai en la mano y Hazy-Moon desenvainado mientras estaba en posición de mostrar que golpeó **"Flying Raijin Slash". **el robot se hizo pedazos mientras corría cuesta arriba hacia una puerta cerrada. Naruto bajó por una escalera, pero luego sus instintos lo hicieron caer rápidamente a tiempo para evitar el fuego láser de un robot rojo / negro flotante con un cuerpo redondo y dos zarcillos con pistolas de cristal unidos a ellos. El robot disparó a Naruto nuevamente, pero lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado mientras activaba su aspecto de viento **"¡Asalto de viento!"** se abalanzó sobre el robot con el aire girando alrededor de un brazo en forma de cono giratorio y lo atravesó para destruirlo.

Luego cayó por un hoyo profundo y aterrizó en un área que se asemeja a la de un horno "Uf, qué zona caliente"

" **No comiences con los juegos de palabras y sigue adelante",** regañó Kurama.

"Bien, bien, me voy", Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego para ganar la habilidad pasiva de alta resistencia al fuego mientras se movía a través de las llamas disparando desde el suelo y a través de plataformas elevadoras que fueron empujadas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las llamas, saltó para agarrar una larga barra colgante que trepó al otro lado, donde se topó con un par de flexiones que lanzaron proyectiles de energía roja hacia él, pero rápidamente usó el paso de las Sombras para evadir y luego tomó represalias rápidamente con un aluvión de Rasengan para llevarlos a ambos fuera. Naruto continuó usando una plataforma de rebote para ascender a un nivel superior para recoger otra tarjeta de acceso antes de tomar otra ruta de regreso a la puerta cerrada usando uno de los pilares para cruzar un piso con púas hacia el otro lado.

Naruto avanzó por el área con el uso de plataformas similares a la rueda de la fortuna, pero tuvo que estar atento al flujo de lava que fluía a través de las tuberías desde arriba, llegó a otro camino bifurcado y nuevamente tomó la ruta superior donde activó otra pared de bombas para caer al siguiente camino por delante para usar las almohadillas de rebote para ascender rápidamente evitando la lava que fluye antes de tomar una plataforma elevadora para alcanzar el nivel más alto. Naruto activó su vista de Aura y logró rastrear un par de tarjetas ocultas detrás de algunas cajas antes de localizar las puertas cerradas que requieren que continúen en la siguiente área.

Naruto emergió en la siguiente área al comienzo de una pendiente cuesta abajo llena de élites de sombra y buscadores, realizó la rueda de fuego Kitsune para acelerar la pendiente y destrozó los robots y saltó al aire al final para realizar un Patada de caída del talón sobre una élite de Shade cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo para sacarlo. Bajó por un camino hacia el nivel inferior y se encontró con otra cerradura.

Otro monitor se conectó con el ojo verde mirándolo de nuevo [Para desbloquear esta puerta, pise el panel rojo a la derecha]

Naruto miró para ver dicho panel cercano y se volvió hacia el monitor con una expresión inexpresiva _"¿Realmente cree que soy estúpido por caer en una trampa tan obvia_ ?" sacó un kunai de su bolsa ninja y envolvió un sello de gravedad en el mango antes de arrojarlo al panel que comenzó a sonar rápidamente y luego explotó "... ¿Tienes algo que decir por ti mismo?"

[Sólo era una broma]

"Casi tan divertido como un cerdo fangoso que ordena jabón de baño en línea", replicó Naruto, buscó otra ruta subiendo una escalera hasta la parte superior y evitando varias plataformas similares a pistones y una plataforma flotante en un área donde se asemeja un gran robot volador un calamar pero con solo dos tentáculos. Naruto miró más de cerca y vio una tarjeta de acceso detrás de un vaso en su cabeza. El Robosquid lanzó un tentáculo hacia Naruto, pero lo esquivó rodando hacia un lado y luego disparó una bola de fuego de zorro para golpear el cristal, chamuscando un poco. El robot comenzó a disparar balas de energía desde los cañones montados en su cabeza, Naruto canalizó el chakra en uno de los guantes para crear un escudo de energía mientras Hazy-Moon flotaba hacia su mano libre para desenvainarlo antes de lanzarse hacia el robot, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo. saltar de los tentáculos que lo atacaban**"Estilo lunar: ¡Crescent Strike!" **Naruto cambió el ninjato a un agarre inverso antes de realizar un giro de 180 grados para cortar el cristal y rápidamente agarró la tarjeta con una de sus colas.

"¡Entendido!" él habría sonreído si no fuera porque el Robosquid comenzó a atacarlo agresivamente de repente. Naruto arrojó casualmente un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva de nivel 3 unida para destruir antes de volver a abrir la puerta cerrada para subir a un elevador y fue llevado a los niveles inferiores. Naruto evitó rápidamente el área mientras evitaba que el magma se derramara desde arriba para caer más en un área rodeada de púas de metal. Luego, un robot verde flotante que se asemeja a un calamar solo que tiene dos tentáculos teletransportados desde arriba antes de que aparecieran los brazos del robot y comenzara a ensamblar las piezas de la máquina rápidamente, luego cayó al suelo antes de que ahora se asemeje a una araña grande con una pinza grande. como garra

[En caso de que estés perdido, ¿quieres ayuda?] Preguntó el robot.

"Así que tú eres el que ha estado tratando de matarme, finalmente puedo golpearte por esa 'broma' antes", Naruto crujió sus nudillos en preparación para una pelea.

**Interruptor de música: Freedom Planet OST; Meanie Boss! (Batalla de jefe menor)**

El robot abrió su pinza hacia Naruto mientras tomaba una postura, de repente detectó algo que venía hacia él desde atrás y rápidamente saltó al aire para ver una larga corriente de magma fluyendo a través del aire hacia la pinza. El robot corrió hacia Naruto cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo e intentó apuñalarlo muchas veces con sus afiladas patas delanteras, desenvainó a Hazy-Moon para detener a los entrantes antes de contraatacar con los suyos para infligir daños. Luego se dio cuenta de que apuntaba con la pinza hacia él y rápidamente usó el lanzamiento de Swift: Shadow Dance para evitar que los globos de magma se lanzaran hacia él, pero ahora varios puntos de la plataforma de metal se sobrecalentaron.

" **Swift Release: Shadow Rush"** El Naruto se lanzó hacia el robot y lanzó un aluvión de golpes y patadas a alta velocidad antes de retirarse rápidamente cuando aspiró otra corriente de magma desde atrás antes de rociarlo sobre la plataforma para calentarlo todo. **"Viento Spinjitzu!" **Naruto saltó al aire y comenzó a girar rápidamente para convocar al viento que giraba a su alrededor, flotando alrededor de un pie sobre la plataforma. El robot se abalanzó sobre Naruto en un intento de atiborrarlo con sus piernas, pero el viento arremolinándose giró con la velocidad suficiente para alejarlo antes de precipitarlo en el aire **" ****Nine Bladed Tails**! ", dijeron los apéndices endurecidos mientras usaba el impulso para enviarlo volando lejos de él. Naruto aumentó el alcance del viento para enfriar rápidamente la plataforma de metal para que pudiera aterrizar de nuevo en él.

El robot se puso de pie y se movió hacia una gran tubería que fluía constantemente con magma, luego abrió su pinza ampliamente para succionar más magma en él antes de disparar constantemente largas corrientes de él hacia Naruto, estaba continuamente dando saltos mortales y corriendo por toda la plataforma para evadir los ataques cuando fueron disparados contra él desde diferentes ángulos. Canalizó chakra a sus guantes ECG-X para crear construcciones de kunai para arrojarlos hacia el robot en represalia y ahora comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del borde de la plataforma y disparar magma en corrientes largas o globos con Naruto esquivando y contrarrestando con su propio largo ataques de alcance.

Naruto sacó dos Hirashin kunai y luego apuñaló a uno al suelo, rápidamente se agachó debajo de otra corriente de magma disparada contra él antes de correr hacia el robot y saltar desde el borde de la plataforma **"¡Lanzamiento rápido: ****Vuelo de las sombras!" **se lanzó en el aire mientras dejaba un rastro de imágenes posteriores para llegar al robot mientras preparaba un Rasengan en la mano, pero lo fusionó con su aspecto de viento **"¡Estilo de viento: Rasengan!" **él embistió el jutsu en el robot para infligir daño crítico y luego volvió rápidamente al Hirashin kunai en la plataforma de metal para evitar caer en los picos.

Las piezas del robot volaron, dejándolo en su forma de calamar mientras se cernía sobre él y estiraba sus tentáculos para formar una especie de riel antes de moverse hacia las espigas y activar una fuerza magnética hacia las espigas de metal hacia él, luego comenzó disparando rápidamente a Naruto, quien rápidamente desenvainó tanto a Hazy-Moon como a Masamune para desviar los proyectiles entrantes hasta que finalmente se quedó sin púas para que él cambiara a la ofensiva. Saltó sobre el robot para atacarlo con las cuchillas, pero apenas esquivó los ataques moviéndose a lo largo de la barandilla para atraer más picos y dispararle nuevamente. Naruto enfundó a Masamune y sostuvo a Hazy-Moon frente a él **"Estilo lunar: ¡Hoja orbitual!" **luego hizo girar el ninjato para desviar los picos y colocó la mano sobre Masamune **"Estilo lunar: ¡Crescent Wave!** desenfundó bruscamente la cuchilla para desatar una ola de energía para aterrizar un golpe crítico en el robot.

[Sistemas gravemente dañados, opción lógica; retiro] voló por la forma en que bajó.

De repente se escuchó una alarma y las luces rojas parpadearon, un confundido Naruto sintió que el lugar retumbaba y parecía venir desde atrás. Miró hacia atrás solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock al ver una gran inundación de magma fluyendo hacia él, Naruto se giró rápidamente y corrió después de saltar sobre los picos a través del gran pasillo con el magma persiguiéndolo.

"¿Por qué me pasan cosas como esta?" Naruto despotricaba mientras corría.

"¡ **Menos hablar y más correr, tampoco quiero que me cocinen!" **dijo Kurama.

Naruto corrió arriba y abajo de las laderas a gran velocidad para escapar del magma que lo perseguía y lentamente comenzó a superar la trampa mortal. Se dejó caer por varias escaleras como caminos antes de escapar a través de una escotilla que se selló rápidamente para evitar la entrada de magma.

**Fin musical**

"Uf, eso estaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad," Naruto se secó el sudor de la frente.

" **A este ritmo, tendrás una larga lista de cosas que te persiguen cada vez",** dijo Kurama.

"Cuéntame sobre eso ..." Naruto miró a un lado y encontró una tarjeta de acceso, luego localizó otra puerta cerrada para abrir y continuar por delante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Carol condujo al grupo de regreso a Shang Tu a través de un túnel de drenaje pluvial que revela que es la entrada al escondite de los Pañuelos Rojos. Pasaron por alto cuidadosamente las vigas de seguridad con Nicole pirateando su sistema para apagarlas temporalmente, el grupo continuó y evitó o destruyó las trampas en el camino hasta encontrarse en una arena donde tuvieron que luchar contra un gran grupo de ninjas de motociclistas. Carol y Nicole tenían la ventaja, ya que la primera poseía mejores habilidades para andar en bicicleta y la bicicleta que se le prestaba tenía mejores especificaciones que las suyas, y la segunda utilizaba sus habilidades digitales para manipular los vehículos enemigos según sus propios requisitos.

Después, su próximo oponente no era otro que el líder de los Red Scarves, Spade. La batalla fue muy dura desde ambos lados, pero Carol pudo ganar la victoria con una Garra Salvaje en el momento oportuno, y finalmente pudieron hablar con Spade.

"Estás aquí para pedir ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿No podrías manejar esa pequeña búsqueda tuya por tu cuenta?" preguntó Spade con una sonrisa.

Carol enojada golpeó la cabeza con él "¡Aprieta, Spade! ¡O te patearé el trasero otra vez!" estaban a punto de tener otro estruendo si no fuera por Nicole y Milla separándolos a la fuerza.

"Carol, no tenemos tiempo para esto!" dijo Nicole, frunciendo el ceño a Carol que miraba el suelo tímidamente.

"Tiene razón ... necesitamos tu ayuda, nuestros amigos están en problemas", dijo Milla, preocupada pensando en la seguridad de Naruto y Lilac.

Spade arqueó una ceja al decir "Se supone que me importa, ¿por qué? Además, tienes a ese zorro para que te ayude de todos modos"

"El hombre que secuestró a dos de ellos es el que mató a tu padre", dijo Carol.

"..."

"Acéptalo, buster. Somos la única pista que tienes"

* * *

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Base térmica 2**

Naruto corrió por las puertas para encontrarse en las profundidades de la base oculta, saltó sobre varias plataformas giratorias para llegar a un terreno más alto y luego corrió a lo largo de un gran camino tubular a través de un bucle de lanzadera descendente seguido de un bucle de lanzadera regular antes de correr hacia arriba. se estrelló contra la pared para lanzarse al aire y aterrizar encima de una cinta transportadora que se movía en reversa, Naruto superó fácilmente la cinta transportadora para saltar del borde y aterrizar ante una puerta cerrada.

"Caray, ¿por cuántas puertas cerradas tengo que pasar ya?" Naruto se quejó, subió una escalera por encima de la cabeza y subió por un camino en forma de escalera para toparse con un robot azul violáceo de tamaño mediano sobre ruedas de rodadura con una cabeza similar a un televisor que comenzó a disparar balas de energía naranja desde su cañón. como brazos al enganchar a Naruto que se apresuró hacia él mientras evadía los disparos que le dispararon para luego golpear la cara del robot con la palma y activar su espada oculta para atravesarla hacia el otro lado antes de sacarla para que explotara. Continuó hasta el final del camino donde usó una plataforma de rebote para ascender a una plataforma más alta donde luchó contra otro par de Tankbots después de salir de una cinta transportadora.

Naruto aterrizó en el siguiente nivel ante una pared de bombas de las cuales presionó el botón para detonar y abrir un camino por delante para que él lo atravesara. Naruto dio unos pocos pasos antes de encontrar una tarjeta de acceso, pero estaba encima de esas minas terrestres donde el robot intentó engañarlo para que pisara, usó la técnica del Paso de las Sombras para apresurarse instantáneamente a agarrar la tarjeta y alejarse antes de que la mina activada explotar. Naruto regresó a la puerta cerrada y la atravesó para encontrarse corriendo por otro camino tubular a través de un circuito de lanzadera hacia un circuito cuesta abajo antes de usar la cinta transportadora hacia adelante para acceder a un nivel superior por encima de un pozo acuoso debajo. Atravesó una puerta hacia otro pasillo pero fue atacado por una élite de Sombra y un Tankbot, **"¡Bola de fuego de zorro!"**Naruto conjuró orbes de llamas azules de sus palmas y los lanzó para hacer retroceder un poco a los enemigos y precipitarse hacia ellos con orbes de energía en espiral azules **"¡Rasengan Barrage!" **embistió las esferas contra los robots para enviarlos a estrellarse contra la pared con las piezas que se caían a pedazos.

Salió al otro lado del túnel en un área similar a un horno y usó las cintas transportadoras para cruzar las llamas hacia un camino bifurcado, tomó el camino inferior y tuvo que engancharse al techo con su chakra para evitar las llamas debajo él hasta que lo pasó para atravesar otro camino tubular a través de un bucle de lanzadera inverso y un combo de bucle de lanzadera antes de sumergirse en el agua debajo y tener que activar su aspecto de agua para alcanzar sus habilidades pasivas. Las corrientes que se originaban en las tuberías comenzaron a empujar a Naruto hacia adelante en una dirección a medida que avanzaba más antes de ser empujado hacia la superficie, Naruto asomó la cabeza fuera del agua para ver una plataforma con un tanque y una palanca colgando por encima **". ¡Serpiente de agua!"**una corriente de agua en forma de serpiente se disparó y constriñó el robot antes de arrastrarlo hacia el agua para que Naruto subiera a la plataforma

"Esto parece importante", Naruto escaneó el nivel con la mira del Aura para verlo cubierto en un aura amarilla, tiró de él con el ruido de la habitación y notó que el nivel del agua bajaba hasta cierto punto "Parece que puedo ir un poco más lejos ahora, Naruto se dobló de regreso a donde podía sumergirse en el agua y las corrientes lo empujaron hacia adelante y luego nadando hacia la superficie hasta el borde de un camino. El rubio se movió a lo largo de largas cintas transportadoras pero tuvo que estar atento a las llamas que se disparaban desde debajo de ellos para llegar al final y correr por una pared en rampa para llegar a un nivel superior donde fue atacado por un grupo de Buscadores **"Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu"** , arrojó un shuriken y observó cómo se multiplicaba en mil copias del original. antes de atravesar cada uno de los robots.

Naruto atravesó cautelosamente una sección del área donde los pilotos de pilotes gigantes estaban en funcionamiento para evitar ser aplastados y localizó otro nivel que sacó para hacer que los niveles de agua volvieran a subir antes de sumergirse para ser impulsado por la corriente una vez más, pero solo por un poco para emerger en el otro lado. Naruto atravesó la superficie del agua para subir por el costado de un tubo grande hasta la parte superior, se movió a lo largo del camino hasta el final y encontró una puerta cerrada ligeramente debajo de él y una escalera que conducía a un nivel superior en el que subió, sin embargo él rápidamente usó un jutsu de sustitución para evitar ser golpeado con fuego láser de un calamar de lava estratégicamente ubicado y reapareció con un Rasengan en la mano para molerlo al suelo.

Al encontrar otra tarjeta de acceso, Naruto regresó para abrir la puerta y tuvo que estar atento tanto a los robots enemigos como a las hileras de pilotos gigantes, luego avanzó por un camino que consistía en cintas transportadoras y plataformas similares a pistones. Naruto atravesó una puerta y se encontró de pie en medio de un gran elevador que comenzó a elevarse al piso designado, no permaneció inactivo cuando los enemigos comenzaron a caer en el elevador desde arriba. **"Lanzamiento rápido: Bladed Shadow Dance!" **se movió a velocidades borrosas con Hazy-Moon desenvainada para desatar una andanada de cortes en varias élites de Sombra y luego rápidamente corrió hacia un lado para evitar disparos de algunos Buscadores que lo atacaban por detrás de **"¡Látigo de fuego!"**activó su aspecto de fuego cuando una larga cuerda hecha de llamas estalló en su mano antes de usarla para derribar a los robots en el aire. Para cuando el elevador llegó a la cima, Naruto salió, dejando una gran pila de piezas de robot detrás de él.

"Espero que haya un conserje aquí, porque no estoy limpiando eso". Dicho esto, aceleró y pasó por varias puertas antes de caer en un área amplia con escaleras que conducen a plataformas y magma que fluye debajo de un metal Pisos con paredes en rampa a ambos lados. De repente, el magma comenzó a burbujear antes de que algo saliera de él y flotara en el aire, Naruto inmediatamente reconoció que era el robot de antes, solo que parecía estar atracado en una versión grande de sí mismo pero de color naranja.

[Por favor, quédese quieto durante la incineración, gracias] dijo el robot.

"¿Has ido a lamerte las heridas y regresar por otro eh? ¡A ver qué tienes!" Naruto tomó una postura en una de las plataformas más altas, listo para la batalla.

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; Major Boss Battle**

La sintaxis comenzó, pero aspirando el magma en sus dos tentáculos, luego apuntándolos a Naruto y desatando una salva de proyectiles de magma, Naruto saltó de la plataforma para correr a lo largo de una pared para evadir los disparos que le dispararon, luego pateó la pared para lanzarla. él mismo con foxfire irradiando desde sus pies **"Burning Kick!" **pateó rápidamente la cabeza del robot antes de saltar para evitar un ataque entrante de uno de los tentáculos para aterrizar en una de las plataformas centrales.

Syntax luego comenzó a azotar sus largos tentáculos en un intento de golpear o estrechar el objetivo, Naruto usó su velocidad para saltar de una plataforma a otra para evadir los ataques entrantes. Luego hundió uno de sus tentáculos en el magma y apuntó con el otro a Naruto para disparar proyectiles de magma a un ritmo rápido. Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego para ejecutar su técnica **"¡Blazing Fighter!"**su puño y piernas se encendieron en llamas cuando saltó de la plataforma más alta y procedió a golpear y patear las bolas de magma a velocidades borrosas mientras se acercaba a Syntax y luego realizó una poderosa patada de caída del talón para enviarlo al chocar contra el magma debajo con él aterrizando en el plataforma inferior poco después. Estaba a punto de alejarse un paso cuando de repente grandes bolas de púas salieron del magma y se estrellaron contra él solo para subir en una nube de humo y revelar un tronco ardiente, Naruto apareció en la plataforma superior para mirar hacia abajo. se lanzaron bolas con púas antes de regresar al magma y Syntax emergió una vez más.

" _Supongo que no está jugando, ¿eh?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Deberías ejercitar más kit de precaución, casi te perforas",** dijo Kurama.

" _Sí, mi aspecto de agua no podrá ayudar mucho aquí, y el aire solo fortalecería el calor. Usar mi aspecto de fuego es la mejor opción a partir de ahora"._

" **¿Qué hay de tu aspecto celestial? No lo has estado usando desde que llegaste aquí"**

"... _ya sabes, ahora me pregunto por qué"_

" **Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?"**

"Correcto", Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró en su poder, la bola de estrellas dentro de él comenzó a emitir un aura blanca como la nieve, luego apareció un halo dorado sobre su cabeza mientras destellos de luz lo rodeaban "Me siento tan tranquilo en este momento" Sintiéndose más concentrado de lo normal, saltó rápidamente en el aire para evitar un ataque de uno de los tentáculos de Syntax mientras dejaba un largo rastro de luz para aterrizar en una de las plataformas centrales. Naruto extendió una mano como una esfera blanca de energía para formar **"Light Beam!" **empujó su palma para disparar un rayo de energía blanco para golpear al robot antes de caer de la plataforma para esquivar la corriente de magma que le dispararon, Naruto corrió a través del área a velocidades para aparecer como la de una estrella fugaz y posicionarse en el aire justo encima del robot **"**manipuló su energía celestial para construir un arco antes de tirar de una cuerda del arco para formar una flecha y soltó el proyectil mientras se dividía en muchos más antes de golpear repetidamente la sintaxis, obligándolo a sumergirse en el magma.

Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en el magma en busca de cualquier signo del enemigo, seguramente arrojó corrientes de lava que salieron del magma hacia él **"¡Barricada ligera!" **sostuvo sus palmas hacia adelante para proyectar un escudo de energía de luz para bloquear la corriente hasta que se disipara **"¡Repercusión!" **el escudo disparó una explosión de energía directamente al magma, lo que resultó en una gran explosión y Syntax emergió con un aspecto severamente dañado. La sintaxis luego se transformó en una sierra circular gigante y comenzó a rodar por el área, Naruto tomó medidas evasivas para evitar ser golpeado por la rueda de la cuchilla por un tiempo antes de que finalmente dejara de girar y volviera al modo calamar. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y cargó directamente hacia Syntax mientras construía una espada con su energía de luz **"Light speed Blade!"** se movió a velocidades borrosas para aparecer en la cabeza del robot antes de desatar un corte tan rápido que a simple vista no podía verlo, sin embargo, comenzaron a aparecer múltiples cortes blancos en todo el robot antes de que explotara en muchas piezas.

**Fin musical**

"Ahora que he terminado con ese trozo de basura, es hora de volver a buscar Lilac y Torque", Naruto activó su visión de Aura y vio un rastro amarillo que atravesaba una puerta "Allá", se movió a través de los senderos y varios puertas con el rastro amarillo brillando "Estoy casi allí"

Naruto atravesó una puerta para encontrarse dentro de una habitación, más adelante vio a Lilac sujeta a una gran mesa de metal colocada en posición vertical y encerrada en una caja de vidrio, pero lo que lo horrorizó fue que vio las coletas gemelas de Lilac colgando cerca, lo que significaba que habían sido cortadas. apagado.

"¡LILAC-CHAN!" Naruto se apresuró y comenzó a golpear el cristal para llamar su atención "¡Despierta, por favor!"

La dragoness púrpura abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto y se sorprendió, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en miedo "¡Naruto, tienes que salir de aquí, es una trampa!"

"Lo sé, ¡déjame sacarte de aquí y luego iremos a rescatar a Torque!" Naruto canalizó su chakra por un Rasengan.

"¡No entiendes, Brevon te está apuntando!" dijo Lilac desesperadamente.

Pero en cuanto ella dijo esas palabras, la puerta se cerró, Naruto se volvió sorprendido y comenzó a escuchar silbidos a su alrededor y vio que salía gas verde de las rejillas de ventilación y luego se dio cuenta de lo que era "¡Maldita sea! gas noqueado ... ¡ **Wind Spinjitzu!** ", activó rápidamente su aspecto de viento y giró rápidamente para formar un ciclón para alejar el gas de acercarse, fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz por los altavoces.

[Es bueno ver que finalmente has llegado, aunque me entristece que no estés cooperando en este momento. Un problema que puedo solucionar rápidamente]

* BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lila gritó de dolor cuando voltios de electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo antes de detenerse.

"¡Lilac-chan!" Naruto la llamó preocupada.

[Esto es solo un mero ejemplo de lo que sucederá si no cooperas ... a baja potencia]

Naruto se ensanchó al darse cuenta de lo que implica Brevon, podría matar a Lilac si no hace lo que dice "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué hago ?!"

[Estoy esperando que no sea la persona más paciente] Brevon amenazó.

"Yo ... no tengo otra opción ahora", Naruto canalizó su chakra para sellar los guantes y la bolsa ninja antes de detener la técnica y dejarse inhalar el gas que pronto lo hizo perder el conocimiento con Lilac gritando su nombre.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡AQUÍ HAY UNA ESCENA DE TORTURA! ¡Sáltelo si no quiere leer!**

"..."

"..."

"... ugh", Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse retenido de manera similar a Lilac y se colocó justo al lado de ella, ya que ella también estaba despertando.

"¿Por qué peleas?" se volvieron hacia la voz para ver a Brevon en un panel de control con la espalda hacia ellos "Sé que ambos están despiertos, así que respondan la pregunta. ¿Por qué pelean?"

"¡Por mis amigos, haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos de monstruos como tú!" Lila respondió con enojo.

"Mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya, Teme", dijo Naruto, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se siente entumecido _"Kurama, ¿qué pasó que mi cuerpo se siente tan entumecido?"_

" **Inyectaron una especie de suero en tu cuerpo que afecta tus nervios motores, estoy tratando de purgarte mientras hablamos",** respondió Kurama con el ceño fruncido, el proceso estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

"Mantenlos a salvo, cada movimiento que has hecho los ha puesto directamente en peligro", dijo Brevon con los brazos cruzados "Destruyendo nuestras propiedades, ayudando a nuestros enemigos jurados, intentando sabotear nuestra misión que, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver hazlo contigo. Dejamos atrás este planeta bárbaro tan pronto como reparemos nuestra nave, "

"¡Olvidaste la parte donde tomaste nuestra Piedra del Reino! ¡Donde arruinaste años de paz entre mi pueblo y pusiste a miles en peligro!" dijo Lilac.

"Un efecto secundario desafortunado, sí ... pero no hubiera recurrido a medidas tan drásticas si tuvieras el sentido común de mantenerte alejado de nuestros asuntos".

Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Brevon con ira "¡¿Efecto secundario? ¡Efecto secundario! ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de familias, personas inocentes que no merecen este supuesto efecto secundario que los mataría!"

"Como si me preocupara, gracias a ustedes dos, sus compañeros corren más peligro que nunca", respondió Brevon con indiferencia.

Lila miró sus palabras y recordó cómo Carol la dejó porque ella siempre la estaba poniendo en peligro "Tal vez él tiene razón ..."

"¡No lo escuches Lilac-chan! ¡Él está tratando de desanimarte, Carol regresó para ayudarte antes de que te fueras! ¡Ella no te abandonó!"

Lila lo miró sorprendida "¿No se fue?" y recibió un asentimiento de afirmación de su parte, haciéndola sentir feliz en el fondo de que su amistad seguía siendo cierta.

"Una decisión insensata si me preguntas, ¿por qué no les muestro a ambos las consecuencias de su estupidez?" Brevon se volvió hacia el panel de control y presionó un botón para levantar los postigos de la ventana, revelando el Torque encadenado con dos élites Shade de pie a ambos lados

"¡Lila! ¡Naruto!" Torque gritó en estado de shock al verlos.

"¡Tuve que hacer algo!" dijo Lilac.

"Lo siento Torque, pero nuestro plan de rescate salió un poco mal", respondió Naruto en tono de disculpa.

Brevon los interrumpió "Respuestas, Comandante. Dámelas", Torque no respondió "No seas tonto. Has visto hasta dónde llegaré para obtener la información que necesito"

"¡No le digas nada!" dijo Lilac.

"...", Torque permaneció en silencio.

"Muy bien, no digas que no te lo advertí", Brevon presionó otro botón en el panel de control.

* BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto y Lilac gritaron de dolor cuando fueron golpeados con voltios de electricidad con Torque observando con horror antes de que Brevon lo detuviera.

"OK, ¡DETENGASE, HABLARÉ! ¡SOY EL ÚLTIMO, NO HAY NINGÚN OTRO CHASER A LA IZQUIERDA! ¡AHORA, FELIZ AHORA!" Torque gritó.

Sin embargo, Brevon sonrió malvadamente y presionó el botón nuevamente e incluso duplicó el poder.

* BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ?! ¡TE DIJE LA VERDAD YA!" Par protestó.

Para entonces, Brevon cortó el poder del voltaje, se podían ver muchas marcas de quemaduras en los cuerpos de Naruto y Lilac mientras temblaban de dolor por la brutal tortura.

"Es bueno saberlo, pero estaba más interesado en tu resolución. Parece que te rompes fácilmente".

Kurama estaba rugiendo de rabia **"¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A DAÑAR EL KIT! ¡JURO QUE LE ROMPIRÉ POR ESTO!" **ahora tiene que purgar el suero _y_ sanar el cuerpo dañado de Naruto.

Brevon se acercó a Naruto y Lilac con el ceño fruncido "Pero tengo un sentimiento extraño sobre ustedes dos ... apuesto a que podría hackear sus extremidades todo el día y todavía encontrarían una manera de morder"

"¡Haré más que eso, monstruo!" Lilac le gritó.

"Sin embargo, no he terminado de hacer preguntas", se volvió hacia Naruto "... especialmente sobre ti"

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada "... ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¿Cuál es la fuente de tu poder? Nunca he conocido a nadie con energía como la tuya"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? No podrías reproducirlo de todos modos", replicó Naruto.

"Parece que has olvidado lo persuasivo que puedo ser", Brevon regresó al panel de control.

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!" Lila suplicó pero fue ignorado cuando activó el dispositivo una vez más.

* BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT *

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"¡Naruto!" Lilac y Torque solo podían verse impotentes ya que su amigo estaba siendo destruido con toneladas de electricidad. Brevon cortó el poder una vez más y la cabeza de Naruto se desplomó débilmente.

"Entonces ... ¿vas a decirme lo que necesito saber? ¿O debo preguntarle a tu amigo?" preguntó Brevon descaradamente.

Naruto lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirar al señor de la guerra alienígena, no tenía más remedio que jugar su juego si no quería que más daño viniera a los demás "... mi poder proviene de una fuente de energía llamada chakra ... y se genera a partir de un sistema circulatorio especial dentro de mi cuerpo que me permite realizar técnicas poderosas "

Brevon parecía absorto en sus pensamientos "Hmmmm, interesante ..." De repente, la sintaxis apareció detrás de Brevon para sorpresa de Naruto, estaba seguro de haberlo destruido antes.

[Señor, los cazadores están dentro del alcance visual] dijo Syntax.

"Veamos de qué están hechos", Brevon se giró hacia Naruto "Sospecho que usarías este 'chakra' tuyo para liberarte, así que haré que lo uses para otra cosa ... productiva"

* BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT *

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Encendió el poder, con Naruto gritando una vez más.

"¡Monstruo, pagarás por lastimarlo!" Lilac gritó de rabia mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

Brevon simplemente se burló en respuesta "Como si me importara lo que pienses de mí", luego salió de la habitación con Syntax y las élites Shade llevándose a Torque.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto todavía estaba siendo electrocutado y Kurama lo estaba curando lo más rápido que pudo, pero a este ritmo, Naruto sucumbiría. Tanto él como Lila rezaron por un milagro que pudiera salvar a Naruto de esta tortura. En lo profundo de Naruto, la Bola Estelar comenzó a emitir un aura amarilla que lentamente se hizo más grande con un arco eléctrico alrededor. Afuera, Naruto comenzó a notar que la electricidad ya no lo lastimaba, sino que lo absorbía y lo empoderaba, apretó el puño y comenzó a concentrarse en la energía eléctrica y la canalizó hacia sus brazos y piernas.

"¡RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" él desató el poder de destruir las restricciones y el vidrio que lo rodeaba antes de caer al suelo debilitado y dañado. Su chaleco se había quemado junto con la cinta para la cabeza cuando la placa de metal cayó al suelo y sus pantalones negros estaban hechos jirones.

**ESCENA DE TORTURA SOBRE**

"¿Qué ... qué acaba de pasar? La electricidad ya no me hacía daño", pensó Naruto.

" **Parece que lograste desbloquear el aspecto del rayo de tus poderes de Kitsune, y también con buen tiempo",** dijo Kurama con alivio.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Lilac lo llamó preocupado, aunque un poco aliviado de que ya no estaba siendo electrocutado.

Naruto dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y lentamente se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras levantaba el revestimiento de metal "... Creo que sí ... solo dame uno o dos minutos ... entonces debería poder sacarte de allí"

" **Prefiero que no te muevas en absoluto, ahora tu cuerpo está seriamente dañado. Por más tiempo y hubieras muerto. ¡Maldito sea ese bastardo!" **dijo Kurama, gruñendo a la última oración.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y se escuchó un jadeo colectivo, se volvieron para ver que no era otro que Carol, Milla, Nicole, el Chao y un Torque liberado que corrió hacia el panel de control y desactivó las restricciones y levantó el vaso para Lila libre.

"¡Naruto! ¡Lila!" las chicas se apresuraron a revisar sus condiciones, el Chao revoloteó alrededor de Naruto preocupado por su amigo.

"¿Naruto, qué pasó? Nos aseguraste que estarías bien antes de que te fueras", dijo Nicole, muy en el fondo sentía pena al verlo en tal condición.

"Ese Brevon amenazó con matar a Lilac-chan y Torque si no me rendía", respondió débilmente Naruto.

"Por favor, quédate bien", se quejó Milla tristemente al ver a sus amigas tan gravemente heridas.

"Lila, lo siento mucho, ¡no debería haber huido sin ti! ¡Te prometo que nunca lo volveré a hacer!" Carol los miró a los dos mientras lloraba "Si no hubiera dicho esas cosas y me hubiera escapado, nada de esto habría sucedido"

"... ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora!" Lila gritó, sabiendo que Brevon vendrá pronto.

Sin embargo, sus temores se confirmaron cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y Brevon entró caminando con su escuadrón de élites de Sombra de pie detrás de él mientras se paraba ante ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Torque, Carol y Nicole se posicionaron para proteger a Naruto y Lilac con Milla como soporte.

"Sabes, fue muy inteligente de tu coalición atacar mi nave sobre un planeta habitado. ¿Qué pasó con esa directiva principal tuya?" preguntó Brevon burlonamente.

"¡¿Crees que eres una fuerza de la naturaleza irreprensible, ¿no ?! ¡¿Que las reglas no se aplican a ti ?!" Torque gruñó en respuesta.

"Es mi mundo en juego, sabes exactamente hasta dónde llegaría para garantizar su seguridad".

"¡Tu mundo está en peligro por el sufrimiento que has causado a los otros mundos!"

Brevon parecía ligeramente sorprendido "¿Mis acciones han lastimado a la gente? No tenía idea, lo siento terriblemente"

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Milla.

"¡Obviamente mintió a Milla, de lo contrario no le habría hecho esto a Naruto y Lilac!" Carol habló con una mirada de odio hacia Brevon.

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que hagamos esto rápido, mátenlos a todos", según sus palabras, la élite de Shade procedió a abrir fuego contra el grupo. Milla y Nicole rápidamente se adelantaron y proyectaron escudos de energía para defenderse del fuego láser entrante y Torque sacó una pistola láser para disparar contra ellos.

"¡No puedo aguantar mucho más!" Milla luchó por mantener su escudo en alto.

"¡Solo aguanta un poco más, Milla!" dijo Nicole.

Naruto luchó para canalizar su chakra para abrir la bolsa ninja antes de alcanzar para sacar un pergamino que desenredó y señaló el sello a Brevon y sus secuaces "¡Hola Teme! ¡Tengo algo para ti!" activó el sello para liberar un misil que Serpentine disparó contra él durante su segunda batalla. Los ojos de Brevon se abrieron en estado de shock antes de apartarse rápidamente para que el misil destruyera algunos de los robots y miró al zorro sonriente antes de desmayarse.

"¡Naruto!" Lila se arrastró hacia el zorro inconsciente, en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar con luces rojas intermitentes. El grupo fue teletransportado repentinamente fuera de la habitación antes de que Brevon pudiera atacarlos para su ira.

[Sobrecarga de presión detectada, la instalación explotará en seis minutos] La sintaxis habló.

"¡No los dejes escapar, descubre quién hizo esto!" dijo Brevon enojado antes de salir en persecución.

* * *

Afuera, la base remota comenzó a explotar y gradualmente se hundió en el fondo del lago antes de finalmente explotar por completo, dejando grandes olas de agua después. Todo estaba en calma antes de que algo saliera de la superficie al aire y revelara que era una gran esfera de energía blanca, la construcción de energía flotó hacia la orilla y se instaló en el suelo antes de disiparse para revelar que Lila se aferraba a Naruto aún inconsciente junto con el Chao mientras Kou era la fuente de la esfera de energía.

Lila miró a Naruto y comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver lo lastimado que estaba, Kou flotó hacia abajo para acomodarse sobre su estómago con un chirrido triste, mientras que Yoru gruñó de ira mientras planeaba que la próxima vez que viera a Brevon ... mordería una extremidad. ¡apagado!

"... Lo siento mucho, Naruto, debería haber esperado que tu y Carol regresaran para poder salvar a Torque juntos ... y sin embargo yo ... yo ...", a Lilac le resultaba muy difícil hablar mientras seguía llorando. seguí imprudentemente y conseguimos que los dos fuéramos capturados y torturados ... ¡casi te matan por mi culpa! Por favor, despierta ... para que pueda decirte cuánto lo siento "

De repente oyeron sirenas y se volvieron hacia el sonido solo para codorniz de miedo al reconocer que era el aerodeslizador de la policía y Neera Li salió y caminó hacia ellos. Correcto, no tienen la fuerza para defenderse o escapar.

Neera Li les apuntó con su cyrostaff con vigilancia "¡Apártate!"

"Pero yo-" Lila estaba a punto de explicar pero fue cortada.

"¡Hay dos formas en que podemos hacer este dragón! ¡Y solo eres consciente en una de ellas!"

Lilac quería decir más pero no quedaba ninguna otra opción, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y respondió "... haz lo que tengas que hacer ... pero por favor ... ayuda a Naruto", miró tristemente a Kitsune.

"Muy bien", Neera Li les indicó a los demás que se mudaran y llevaran a Naruto al aerodeslizador de la policía con el Chao siguiéndolo mientras ella va a contener a Lilac, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué o quién podría haberles hecho esto especialmente Un guerrero fuerte como Naruto. ¿Podría esto ser realmente parte del plan del alcalde Zao o era el enemigo del que le habían estado hablando a ella y al magistrado?

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto va tras Carol y le habla mientras le revela a ella y a Nicole un poco más de su pasado en comparación con sus amistades, Milla y Chao parecen informarles sobre la decisión de Lilac. Naruto la persigue solo mientras Carol y el resto fueron a buscar una fuente poco probable. Naruto atraviesa la base en busca de Lilac y Torque solo para ser forzados a rendirse cuando Brevon los retiene como rehenes, ambos fueron sometidos a una brutal tortura con Naruto sufriendo más debido al oscuro interés de Brevon en su poder y casi sucumbieron si no hubiera sido por uno desbloqueando sus habilidades para ayudarlo a tiempo antes de que el grupo finalmente llegara y apenas escapara de Brevon y sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, el grupo terminó separado durante la fuga, y ahora Lilac y Naruto son arrestados por Neera Li. Qué'**

**Tengo que decirles, muchachos, hacer esta escena de tortura es bastante incómodo considerando cuánto me gusta Naruto y los demás y personalmente espero no hacerlo más, pero no me preocupen, llegará el momento de Brevon. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que algunos se preguntan cuántas habilidades tiene Naruto como Kitsune, así que las enumero a continuación de la siguiente manera:**

**Aire: control sobre vientos y aire fresco. Pueden causar ráfagas de viento o congelar a alguien en su camino. Estos Kitsune pueden alimentarse de corrientes de aire o incluso fenómenos como los vientos solares. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Tierra: control sobre la fertilidad y el suelo. Un Kitsune de este tipo podría crear excelentes campos de cultivo o mover pilares de tierra. Y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los Kitsunes puedan hacer montañas similares a la tierra pero más poderosas hasta el punto de generar terremotos, erupciones volcánicas y deslizamientos de tierra y primo contra piedra, este elemento permite el control de las montañas y de aquellos que viven en ella. Con esto, Kitsunes puede causar terremotos, erupciones volcánicas y deslizamientos de tierra. Pueden usar campos fértiles o un planeta para obtener energía. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Fuego: Control sobre fuego y calor. Pueden hacer que una habitación sea sofocante o quemar cosas al suelo. Simplemente comen fuego. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Vida: habilidades curativas. Ofensivamente, una vida tan inclinada Kitsune puede causar lesiones o simplemente succionar la vida de un oponente y plantas más débiles. Una fuerte fuente de energía vital sería un río u otras fuentes de agua dulce y el océano. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Celestial: o sagrado / luz. Celestial Kitsune puede controlar la luz, la teletransportación o incluso la invocación y usar energía mágica en bruto. Una fuente fuerte de energía celestial sería la radiación de una estrella. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Rayo: control sobre la electricidad y el clima. Nadie necesita una batería con uno de estos zorros alrededor. Una buena fuente de energía del rayo sería una gran tormenta o una planta de energía. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Metal: control sobre metales y piedras preciosas. Un poderoso Kitsune de metal puede incluso transmutar materiales como el plomo en la transformación de oro. Debilitan los metales después de alimentarse. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Vacío: u oscuro. Los agujeros negros y las sombras se encuentran entre las cosas que existen en este dominio difícil de definir. Una fuente fuerte de energía vacía sería un agujero negro. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Espíritu: influencia sobre almas, mentes y voluntad. Spirit Kitsune es bueno para influir en los demás. Pueden hacer que otros se sientan seguros o caer en un pozo de depresión y algunos pueden invocar espíritus. Tienen excelentes sentidos para detectar fenómenos paranormales. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Tiempo: la capacidad de ralentizar o acelerar a todos en la percepción del tiempo de las vecindades. Hechizos de prisa y demás. También se puede usar para acelerar la entropía. Estos kitsune suelen ser buenos videntes. Un momento en que Kitsune puede ganar energía comiendo tiempo libre de su vida útil. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Planta: Dominio sobre la vida vegetal. Habilidades como hacer que los árboles caminen y las plantas se muevan como lo ordena el Kitsune. Lo suficientemente fuerte donde Kitsunes puede usar bosques. Esto permite el control y la manipulación de madera, árboles y criaturas del bosque. Aquellos que estudian este elemento son casi druídicos en su capacidad de sobrevivir y mezclarse con los bosques, y pueden encontrar hierbas y raíces para trabajar con ungüentos. Un Kitsune de este tipo nunca tendrá problemas para encontrar una planta específica. Los árboles gigantes serían una buena fuente de energía vegetal. (BLOQUEADO)**

**Agua: Control de agua. Capacidad para causar olas masivas e inundaciones. También pueden extraer toda el agua del cuerpo de un enemigo o extraer agua del suelo. También pueden mojar el agua en una pizca. Los océanos son buenas fuentes de poder para estos Kitsune. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

**Creatividad: la capacidad de influir en las cosas a través de formas de arte como danza, música, escritura, música, pintura, etc. También puede usar ondas de sonido. Acuden en masa a artistas y centros creativos, incluso si no son artistas o académicos por derecho propio. (DESBLOQUEADO)**

*** Aviso: en aquel entonces, los miembros del clan Yakan especializados en uno de los aspectos y aquellos con más de tres colas pueden controlar de tres a cuatro aspectos o más a medida que ganan colas y se dice que aquellos con nueve colas pueden controlar todos los aspectos con un ejemplo, Asami, la Novia de las Sombras Vulpeculares que era la líder del clan Yakan. ***

**Lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 23: Aprendiendo de un secreto**

* * *

Al otro lado del lago en Jade Creek, cuatro figuras atravesaron la superficie del agua y nadaron hacia la orilla, que se revelaron como Torque, Carol, Nicole y Milla. Todos se giraron hacia donde estaba la base oculta antes de que se hundiera en el fondo del lago con aspecto de preocupación por sus compañeros que están gravemente heridos.

"Lila, Naruto ..." Carol murmuró con tristeza.

"¿Puedes sentir dónde están?" preguntó Torque con urgencia.

Milla comenzó a olisquear en el suelo por un momento cuando se apartó, luciendo sorprendida "¡Algo viene, algo muy grande se acerca!"

"¡Es verdad y ya casi están aquí!" Nicole desactivó su escáner antes de hablar con los demás.

Torque se puso rápidamente su disfraz y se colocó frente a los demás, listo para sacar su desintegrador "¡Quédate detrás de mí!"

En ese momento, vieron a un gran grupo de jeeps pasando y transportando soldados pertenecientes a las fuerzas del ejército Shang Tu. Comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad ante una voz familiar que gritaba una orden.

"¡Alto! ¡Dije alto!" Resulta que fue el General Gong quien lideraba el ejército cuando detuvo el jeep al lado del pequeño grupo "Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí"

"¿Has visto a Lilac y Naruto?" preguntó Milla preocupada.

"¿La niña dragón y el niño zorro? Me temo que no"

"¿Qué pasa con el ejército?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad, mentalmente esperando que no fuera para ellos.

El general Gong frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta "Zao y sus matones están a punto de atacar a Shuigang. No voy a dejar que eso suceda"

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina noticia con Torque siendo el más vocal "¡¿Zao va a la guerra ?!"

"Todo esto está de acuerdo con el plan de Brevon", dijo Nicole con veneno al nombre de alienígena, todavía recuerda cómo Naruto y Lilac fueron brutalmente torturados y su separación durante el escape la puso aún más ansiosa.

"No si lo alcanzamos. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de persuasión, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando", dijo Carol con una sonrisa, recordando que Zao era un imbécil para los cumplidos que pueden hacerlo bailar al son de sus canciones.

"Somos amigos de él, ¡tal vez podamos hacer que se detenga!" Milla habló.

El general Gong resopló ante ese "Sí, claro, así con ...", y de repente se detuvo al darse cuenta de una idea: "¡Espera un momento, creo que podrías tener algo! ¡Sube!"

"Está bien, entonces", Torque subió al jeep con los demás rápidamente siguiendo su ejemplo antes de que todos salieran a interceptar al alcalde Zao y su ejército antes de que una situación ya mala empeorara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el palacio Shang Tu, una Lila herida se para frente al magistrado y Neera Li con la cabeza inclinada por la culpa, Naruto no estuvo presente porque lo llevaron a la sala de curación para recuperarse de sus heridas.

"Entonces nos engañaste, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" preguntó el magistrado de espaldas a Lilac.

"Si hay alguna diferencia, lo siento mucho por todo", dijo Lilac con tristeza.

"Significa que he sido tonto y tu amigo zorro estuvo diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo", Lilac estaba bastante sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta de él cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla "Examinamos el fragmento que tu comandante nos dio, "

Un sentimiento de esperanza naciente surgió dentro de Lilac "¿Eso significa que nos ayudarás?"

"Antes de que lo hagamos, hay algo que debes hacer por nosotros. Una misión, si quieres" dijo el magistrado "Acepta y restauraremos tu fuerza. Ten éxito y restauraremos tu honor y el de tu amigo".

"Th ... gracias, Excelencia," Lilac se inclinó en agradecimiento.

"Ven por este camino, te llevaré a la sala de curación donde tu amigo se está recuperando de sus heridas", Neera Li le hizo señas a la chica dragón para que la siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino marcado, el dúo pasó por las hileras de piscinas sin usar hasta que vieron una llena de agua termal que tiene propiedades curativas especiales y vieron a Naruto flotando en él mientras aún estaba inconsciente pero descansando en paz. La vista de las heridas restantes provocó la sensación de culpa dentro de Lilac, que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, por lo que aceleró sus pasos para pasar y localizar un estanque lejos de él que no pasó desapercibido por Neera Li.

Con Naruto, su conciencia se había retirado al paisaje mental donde se recostó contra un gran roble para descansar mientras Kurama trabajaba para curar su cuerpo con su chakra, sintió la intención asesina que emanaba del bijuu y tomó la decisión de permanecer en silencio por el momento. hasta que esté de un humor lo suficientemente suave como para hablar. Vio a Kurama finalmente de pie y caminando hacia él.

"¿Entonces, cómo es eso?" preguntó Naruto

" **Pude purgar tu cuerpo del suero y luego canalicé mi chakra para acelerar el proceso de curación, pero parece que algo también está ayudando, así que saqué un poco de chakra para guardarlo para más tarde",** dijo Kurama.

"Esa es al menos una buena noticia para escuchar aparte de despertar mi aspecto de relámpago", dijo Naruto, luego escuchó un fuerte estruendo y se volvió para mirar una montaña alta en la distancia y vio nubes oscuras flotando arriba con destellos de relámpagos.

Kurama gruñó en respuesta **"No me lo recuerdes, tenías que electrificarte hasta el punto de casi morir para desbloquear lo que para mí no es más que Kami salvando tu tocino ... otra vez"**

"Supongo que mi loca suerte aún no se me ha acabado. Ya que estoy en el proceso de curación, puedo usar este tiempo para trabajar en algunas nuevas técnicas de rayos antes de despertar y probarlas en algunos glotones para el castigo, "Naruto se puso de pie y acarició el polvo de sus andrajosos pantalones.

" **Haces eso mientras me acuesto, sanandote constantemente me tenías acorralado esta vez** ", ahora era el turno del bijuu de descansar bajo la sombra del árbol.

Luego comenzó a realizar varias katas infundidas con el aspecto de un rayo y descubrió que pequeñas sacudidas se dispararían cada vez que realiza una patada o golpe y también podían ajustar la cantidad de voltaje descargado por cada golpe. Naruto también practicó algunas de las técnicas de rayos que pudo recordar por un tiempo y rápidamente pudo dominarlas y resolvió dominarlas en el campo de batalla.

Habiendo practicado lo suficiente, Naruto bajó la montaña y se reunió con un Kurama que aún dormía y le habló: "Hola Ku, me despertaré ahora que siento que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado completamente y descubro lo que está pasando".

Kurama cansado abrió un ojo y respondió **"Entonces puedes contarme cuando esté despierto"**

Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de desvanecerse del paisaje mental, luego sintió que flotaba agua caliente y abrió los ojos para sentarse y mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en una bañera, luego miró alrededor para darse cuenta de que el interior parecía bastante familiar , le tomó unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en Shang Tu.

"Supongo que me encontraron después de mi escape con los otros de Brevon y sus fuerzas desde la base", Naruto hizo para salir de la bañera cuando notó los pantalones andrajosos y la bolsa ninja colgando cerca "Oh, claro, ese tema quemó la mayor parte de mi ropa. Esta es una buena oportunidad para ponerme esa ropa que Honey-chan me hizo ", se bajó y activó su aspecto de fuego para secarse rápidamente y luego metió la mano en la bolsa para sacar un pergamino y abrir un paquete . Luego abrió el paquete para sacar un conjunto de ropa que comenzó a ponerse. Pronto llevaba una camiseta de malla negra y una chaqueta con capucha de manga larga negra / roja con el gran diseño de un zorro rugiente rojo en la parte posterior **(consulte la sudadera con capucha de la chaqueta Connor Kenway de Assassin's Creed III)**, un par de pantalones negros y botas negras, y abrió sus guantes de ECG X.

"Encaja perfectamente como siempre", Naruto sonrió para sí mismo con admiración por los nuevos hilos, de repente escuchó pasos y se dio la vuelta solo para que sus ojos se abrieran al ver a Lilac que estaba completamente curada con nuevas colas de caballo "... ¿Lilac-chan?"

Lilac comenzó a llorar al ver a Naruto parado frente a ella "Naruto ... ¡Naruto!" ella rápidamente corrió hacia el Kitsune para envolverse en un fuerte abrazo con él haciendo lo mismo mientras sollozaba "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien ... ¡Estaba tan preocupada cuando no te despertabas!"

Naruto lentamente le acarició la espalda para consolarla "Está bien Lilac-chan, todo está bien ahora. Estoy bien como puedes ver e incluso sentir"

"Si no hubiera salido corriendo así, no hubiéramos sido torturados así. Todo es mi culpa", Lila dio un paso atrás con la cabeza inclinada por la culpa. Naruto usó un dedo para levantar su barbilla para que ella lo mirara mientras él le sonreía suavemente.

"Todos cometemos errores, lo que demuestra que no somos perfectos, pero aún estamos dispuestos a aprender de ellos para tomar mejores decisiones en el futuro, así que por favor deja de culparte por lo que pasó. Me entristece verte así , así que por favor sonríe para mí como siempre lo haces ", dijo Naruto con voz llena de calidez.

Lila sollozó un poco y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias ... Naruto"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio otro abrazo antes de hablar "Entonces, ¿puedes decirme qué está pasando ya que estaba fuera de servicio?" Lilac le contó lo que había estado sucediendo hasta ahora "Ya veo ... al menos está dispuesto a escuchar esto tiempo, vamos y descubramos más sobre esta misión suya "

Lila asintió afirmando "Ok Naruto"

El dúo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida de la sala de curación, aunque en el camino, Lilac siguió lanzando miradas a Naruto con él sin darse cuenta hasta que miró de reojo para atraparla haciendo tanto por su leve vergüenza.

"¿Qué pasa, Lilac-chan?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Umm, sobre tu ropa nueva ... te quedan muy bien", dijo Lilac con timidez y apartó la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto sonrió brillantemente ante su cumplido "Gracias, este es un rediseño de los atuendos que pertenecen a mi clan"

Lila sintió curiosidad por ese "¿Un clan?"

Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento antes de decidir confiarle su secreto "En realidad pertenezco a un clan ninja que trabaja para proteger a los débiles y oprimidos detrás de las sombras y ahora a veces a la luz".

"Bueno, ciertamente tiendes a actuar como un ninja", se rió un poco Lilac con Naruto frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

"Je, supongo que se ha convertido en un hábito para mí"

Finalmente salieron de la sala de curación hacia el pasillo principal donde encontraron a Neera LI esperándolos, la panda se volvió hacia ellos y se sorprendió al ver al Kitsune de pie junto al dragón mientras vestía ropas nuevas sin heridas visibles. su cuerpo que habría tardado meses en sanar ya que estaba mucho más dañado que Lilac.

"¿Cómo puedes recuperarte de tales heridas?" preguntó Neera Li.

"La energía dentro de mi cuerpo se enfoca automáticamente en la curación cuando estoy inconsciente o descansando", respondió Naruto sin revelar gran parte de sus habilidades.

"Ya veo ... posees más poder del que mostrabas durante nuestra batalla, podría parecer que no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad contra ti si lucharas con toda tu fuerza. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" preguntó Neera Li.

"En realidad no, eres bastante fuerte y yo mismo todavía estoy entrenando"

"Aun así, tengo que reconocer que eres realmente poderoso como cualquier otro con el que haya luchado", Naruto solo pudo asentir en reconocimiento "Tendremos que reunirnos con el magistrado, sígueme" Neera Li se fue con Naruto y Lilac siguiéndola.

Llegaron a la sala principal donde Kou y Yoru que esperaban con el magistrado vieron a Naruto y volaron alegremente para abrazarlo mientras acariciaba sus cabezas, se acercaron y Neera Li procedió a explicar sobre la misión que les iba a ser asignada.

"El fragmento que nos dio su comandante está hecho de un mineral raro, pero lo descubrimos antes en otro lugar", dijo Neera Li, para su sorpresa.

"¿Quieres decir que lo encontraste antes de que comenzara todo este robo de Kingdom Stone?" preguntó Naruto y recibió un asentimiento de afirmación en respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has desenterrado ahora?" preguntó Lilac.

"Temíamos que fuera radiactivo, ahora que lo hemos estudiado en persona, sabemos que es lo suficientemente seguro como para investigarlo", dijo Neera Li.

El magistrado luego habló: "Esto podría proporcionar las respuestas que buscamos ... por qué los invasores saben de nuestro mundo y, lo que es más importante, cómo derrotarlos".

"Tienes razón, a partir de ahora no tenemos tanta información sobre Brevon y sus fuerzas aparte de lo que sabemos actualmente", dijo Naruto mientras asentía, Jiraiya e Ibiki le enseñaron que la información vital es lo que inclina la balanza. entre victoria y derrota.

"Entra, encuentra lo que puedas y vete. Hazlo lo más rápido posible", dijo Neera Li.

"No te fallaremos," Lilac luego ella y Naruto se inclinaron ante ellos.

"Primero me gustaría saber a dónde vamos exactamente, así que ..." Naruto activó el Holomap de sus guantes de ECG X antes de "... ¿podría marcar la ubicación para nosotros?"

"Por supuesto, ustedes dos deben dirigirse a Pangu Lagoon", dijo el magistrado.

"Está bien, vámonos chicos", Naruto salió corriendo con Lilac y el Chao lo siguió rápidamente, salieron corriendo a la entrada del palacio real antes de que Naruto gritara "¡Salgan, Dragoon!" un agujero de urdimbre apareció en el cielo antes de que el planeador se alejara antes de descender rápidamente al suelo para flotar ante ellos "Deberíamos poder llegar a nuestro destino más rápido volando, saltando"

"Está bien", Lila saltó al planeador aéreo con Naruto mientras el Chao se sostenía sobre sus hombros, luego volaron en el aire y despegaron a gran velocidad en la distancia.

* * *

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino, ya que el grupo se encontró volando sobre una gran línea de costa que parece haber sido olvidada hace mucho tiempo, también pudieron vislumbrar edificios en descomposición cubiertos de vegetación. Naruto pilotó a Dragoon para descender al suelo mientras saltaban rápidamente para que el planeador aéreo volviera a subir al cielo y volviera a volar a través de un agujero negro.

"Este debe ser el lugar, supongo. Lo que sea que estemos buscando debe ser más profundo por dentro", dijo Naruto después de revisar el holomapa en sus guantes de ECG X.

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Lila distraídamente.

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante su comportamiento bastante extraño, pero permaneció enfocado en la misión "Bien, entonces, vamos a movernos", luego se fue con Lila poco después de él.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Pangu Lagoon 1**

Naruto y Lilac corrieron a lo largo del camino cubierto de hierba a gran velocidad y saltaron a un terreno más alto donde encontraron una gran flor estacionaria con pétalos amarillos, la flor repentinamente cerró sus pétalos y luego los abrió para desatar una nube de gas púrpura hacia ellos. Sintiendo un peligro potencial, Naruto activó su aspecto de viento para lanzar una ráfaga de aire para alejar el gas de él y Lilac. HAZY-Moon flotó a su lado antes de agarrar el mango y correr hacia adelante para cortar la cabeza de la flor antes de continuar su camino, el grupo fue más allá y corrió por una rampa montañosa a un nivel superior y se enfrentó a otra flor, esta vez Lila saltó al aire y descendió con una patada de buceo, luego lo siguió con un golpe de cola de caballo para tomarlo.

El dúo saltó a lo largo de varias plataformas flotantes grandes con colinas ondulantes hasta saltar para aterrizar en el grupo y atravesar un par de edificios en descomposición, estaban pasando por lo que parece ser un gran nido de panal verde cuando de repente un gran enjambre de abejas verdes voló fuera de él y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos con aguijones listos para atacar.

Sintiendo que no son orgánicos, Naruto procedió a defenderse **"¡Wind Spinjitzu!" **comenzó a girar rápidamente para formar un tornado de cuchillas de viento afiladas para cortar cualquier cosa que viniera sobre él, Lilac también usó su Dragón Ciclón para defenderse contra cualquiera de los Stingers que también la atacaron. El dúo saltó al nido mientras seguía girando para golpearlo repetidamente hasta que finalmente explotó en pedazos. Luego corrieron cuesta abajo y aumentaron la velocidad antes de usar una rampa improvisada para lanzarse al aire y aterrizar en plataformas circulares "Entonces, ¿qué hacen?"

"Hmmm, Lilac observó de cerca y sintió una corazonada acerca de **" Dragon Cyclone! "**ella giró rápidamente con la plataforma haciendo lo mismo cuando comenzó a levantarla en el aire y la controló hacia una de las plataformas superiores. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Naruto usó su Wind Spinjitzu una vez más para flotar tras ella hacia las plataformas superiores antes de saltar para aterrizar en ellas. El dúo continuó a lo largo del camino mientras saltaba por varios huecos para evitar caerse. Lilac encontró otra plataforma circular y la usó para flotar hacia la siguiente plataforma, Naruto dio un salto corriendo y estaba a medio camino en el aire antes de lanzar un Hirashin kunai hacia la plataforma. y se dirigió hacia él y aterrizó junto a Lilac mientras continuaban corriendo por un par de puentes de madera. De repente, Lila corrió a través de un gran anillo de orbes de energía azul para que una estrella azul girara a su alrededor.

"¿Qué te pasó, Lilac-chan? Siento algún tipo de energía a tu alrededor", dijo Naruto, no sintió negatividad dentro de la energía.

"No lo sé, pero me siento más fuerte por eso", respondió Lilac.

"Ya veo, entonces sigamos moviéndonos"

El dúo dejó caer un par de plataformas antes de encontrarse con otro Sunfloris, Lilac usó su ataque Hair Whip solo para lanzar un anillo azul de energía giratoria para golpear la flora y destruirla para su sorpresa, parece que la estrella azul también aumenta sus ataques también. Se dejaron caer hasta el fondo y continuaron su camino para llegar a un callejón sin salida, levantaron la vista para ver una abertura en la parte superior.

Naruto saltó a la pared y se aferró con chakra a sus pies antes de volverse hacia Lilac "Vamos, te llevaré allí"

"En realidad tengo una idea mejor", saltó Lilac y comenzó a reunir energía dentro de la cual se incluía la estrella azul que se fusionó con su "¡Dragon Boost!" Se lanzó como un cometa, pero esta vez estaba dejando un rastro de imágenes posteriores azules mientras ascendía rebotando en las paredes para llegar a la cima antes de que un Naruto impresionado corriera tras ella.

"Eso es genial", dijo Naruto. "Esos anillos deben aumentar mucho tus poderes".

"Lo sé, estoy seguro de que hay más por aquí"

Saltaron de la repisa para aterrizar en los niveles inferiores debajo con otro anillo de energía para que Lilac pasara y tuviera otra estrella de energía que girara a su alrededor, había una brecha mucho más grande que antes. Lilac usó el Dragon Boost mejorado para correr hasta la mitad antes de que se disipara, luego usó rápidamente un Dragon Boost normal para llegar al otro lado, Naruto saltó al aire detrás de ella y realizó el jutsu Shadowless Flight con chakra adicional para llegar al otro lado también antes apresurarse a alta velocidad para pasar a la siguiente área.

Naruto y Lilac comenzaron a notar que comenzaban a atravesar áreas más ruinosas a medida que avanzaban por los senderos. Deteniéndose antes de otro callejón sin salida, Lilac usó otro anillo de energía para adquirir otra estrella de energía antes de que ascendieran otra abertura arriba. Delante había otro Sunfloris, Naruto arrojó un Hirashin kunai y se dirigió hacia él, luego apareció con una mano descargando electricidad

" **¡Chidori!" **golpeó con la técnica recreada de su sensei para perforar la flora y la dejó en caracteres. El dúo continuó por el camino y se topó con lo que parecen ser pequeñas criaturas parecidas a cangrejos verdes con púas en la cabeza, las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre el dúo con las púas apuntadas hacia ellos, pero Naruto los desvió fácilmente con sus guantes antes de desenvainar sus garras para cortar. mientras Lilac usaba varias patadas giratorias para parar y luego atacaba con sus colas de caballo para derribarlas. Subieron algunas repisas más antes de toparse con un arco y una flecha bastante grandes delante de ellos y parece que todavía está funcionando.

Naruto estuvo pensativo por un minuto antes de pensar en una idea: "Hey Lilac, usémosla para nuestro beneficio. Súbete a la flecha y yo haré el resto".

"Si estás seguro de esto", Lila subió a la flecha con el Chao uniéndose a ella, luego Naruto disparó una construcción de energía de un gancho de agarre para envolver la flecha y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la cuerda del arco y luego la dejó lanzar mientras estaba arrastrado para ser enviado volando en el aire antes de golpear el suelo para que salten y continúen su camino

Naruto vio varios Cacteon más que parecían atacarlo a él y a Lilac, así que corrió hacia ellos con su aspecto de rayo activo **"¡Cadena de rayos!" **ambas manos emitieron electricidad y luego las empujó hacia adelante para lanzar una corriente de rayos para golpear a uno de los Cacteons antes de arquearse para golpear a los demás, formando una cadena hasta que todos explotaron. Varios Stingers se abalanzaron desde arriba para atacarlo, sin embargo, Lilac se levantó en su defensa cuando saltó al aire y usó su Ciclón Dragón para derribarlos.

Al encontrar otro arco y una flecha, Naruto y Lilac se lanzaron hacia él una vez más, mientras atravesaban múltiples Stingers antes de atravesar una pared de roca que conducía a otro camino para que lo siguieran. Luego encontraron otro par de plataformas giratorias que luego utilizaron para ascender a un terreno más alto antes de despegar hacia la siguiente área.

El dúo se precipitó por una colina empinada antes de correr y golpear la pared para alcanzar la cima cuando lanzaron una plataforma de rebote para enviarla a través de una brecha y aterrizar en el otro lado donde un nido de aguijones colgaba por encima y los insectos volaron para atacar. ellos. Naruto cambió a su aspecto de fuego y respiró hondo antes de desatar una poderosa explosión de fuego para quemarlos en el suelo, luego trepó un par de enredaderas entrelazadas para llegar a la cima y cruzó varias plataformas flotantes para llegar al otro lado y ahora estaban de pie ante una gran puerta doble hecha enteramente de piedra y grabada con extrañas marcas. Naruto activó su Aura Sight y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio una palanca acordonada en lo alto, luego realizó un salto con chakra para agarrarlo con su peso tirando hacia abajo y haciendo que las puertas se abrieran.

**Fin musical**

"Debemos estar acercándonos a lo que sea que estemos buscando", dijo Naruto mientras caminaban por los corredores oscuros con las puntas de sus colas iluminadas con foxfire para que sirvieran de iluminación. Cuando no recibió una respuesta, Naruto se giró para ver a Lilac mirando hacia abajo con preocupación en sus ojos "Lilac-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

"... Estoy preocupado por Carol, Milla, Torque y Nicole. No pude encontrarlos después de nuestra fuga de Brevon antes de que Neera Li nos arrestara, nunca antes me había separado de Carol", dijo Lilac preocupada. .

Naruto colocó una mano sobre ella mientras sonreía suavemente "No hay de qué preocuparse, tengo la máxima confianza de que están bien y a salvo de cualquier peligro mientras tanto. Podemos localizarlos después de cumplir esta misión, yo mismo estoy sintiéndome igual de preocupado pero creo que nos encontraremos con ellos pronto "

Lilac sonrió un poco por sus palabras "Está bien Naruto, entonces terminemos esto para que podamos ir a buscarlos"

"Estoy contigo en eso", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Lilac mirara hacia otro lado con timidez, pero podía sentir la depresión en su desvanecimiento mientras sonreía más esta vez "¡Vámonos entonces!" Luego se fue con ella siguiéndolo de cerca.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Pangu Lagoon 2**

Naruto, Lilac y el Chao se abrían paso a través de las profundidades internas de las ruinas dentro de las cavernas mientras saltaban por un par de repisas antes de acercarse a un camino metálico que repentinamente desapareció ante ellos y unos momentos más tarde reaparecieron para su sorpresa. , corrieron rápidamente por el camino hacia el otro lado antes de que desapareciera nuevamente. Naruto notó que algo se dirigía directamente hacia ellos cuando Kou se adelantó y proyectó un escudo de energía para bloquear un proyectil de energía entrante, observaron que provenía de un robot de tamaño mediano con forma de lápida negra / púrpura que se abrió para revelar un amarillo brillante. ojo blanco y disparó otra explosión de energía, pero rápidamente se apartaron para evitarlo.

"¡ **Terra Blast!" **Naruto activó su aspecto de la tierra y canalizó su energía para levitar una gran roca frente a él, luego la lanzó a la velocidad de una bala disparada cuando se estrelló a través del robot estacionario, destruyéndola. Reanudaron la exploración de la zona atravesando ciertas rutas, pero parecía que siempre los conducía de regreso a donde comenzaron "Dispara, es como un laberinto aquí".

"Tal vez hay un camino oculto por aquí", sugirió Lilac.

"Eso suena correcto, veamos si mi Aura Sight puede localizarlo", Naruto activó su habilidad y comenzó a mirar alrededor del área. Regresó a las plataformas desaparecidas y notó que hay otra ruta debajo "¡Lo encontré de esta manera!" Naruto saltó después de esperar a que las plataformas desaparecieran para llegar al fondo y Lilac pronto aterrizó a su lado.

El dúo corrió cuesta abajo y aceleró para subir y bajar por los senderos montañosos, luego llegó al borde donde hay más plataformas que desaparecen, saltaron rápidamente antes de desaparecer, sin embargo, una de las plataformas hizo exactamente eso y se dejó caer para aterrizar en un área infestada de enjambres de aguijones que actualmente volaban directamente hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente sacó a Hazy-Moon y Masamune mientras endurecía sus colas para volverse afiladas, luego procedió a cortar rápidamente a los enemigos entrantes, hizo girar a Masamune para golpear a algunos de los Stingers y luego lo siguió con un golpe combinado de 3 golpes de Hazy- Luna, sintió que venían más por detrás y arremetió con sus colas para derribarlos antes de reanudar el asalto frontal.

"¡Simplemente no hay fin para ellos!" Lila gruñó por ser picado antes de patearlo.

Naruto estaba emergiendo ileso, ya que también lo picaron "¿Tengo una idea pero necesito que te quedes cerca de mí y te tapes las orejas?" Al principio confundida, Lilac se tocó los adornos en las orejas y se quedó cerca de Naruto, aunque su confusión le pareció preguntar más tarde. Naruto respiró hondo y canalizó chakra en su pecho **"¡Grito de batalla!"**Luego, desató un poderoso rugido que desató ondas de conmoción que volaron a todos los Stinger y los hicieron pedazos. Naruto rápidamente colocó a Lilac en un bolso de novia, lo que la hizo soltar un chillido bastante lindo, luego despegó a gran velocidad con la apertura creada, canalizó el chakra a sus pies y comenzó a escalar las paredes para llegar a terrenos más altos mientras los Stingers continuaban persíguelos así que usó sus colas para lanzar bolas de fuego de zorro para derribarlas mientras corría antes de correr cuesta arriba y correr por un pasaje para finalmente perderlas.

Naruto finalmente se detuvo por un momento para descansar después de su escape y colocó a Lila en el suelo para su disgusto interno "Parece que los perdimos"

"Tienes razón," Lilac miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no los persiguieran.

"Me preguntaba algo, ¿por qué no te cubriste los oídos cuando te lo dije? Noté que la técnica que utilicé tampoco te molestó", preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Lila pareció vacilante por unos momentos y luego habló "Eso es porque estos auriculares son en realidad audífonos, normalmente se suponía que debía escuchar bien con mis aletas debajo de ellos, pero un defecto genético los hizo inútiles y me hizo sordo para poder escuchar sin ellos,"

"Ya veo ..." Naruto podía ver lo deprimida que estaba al respecto "... supongo que solo hay una cosa que hacer", se acercó a Lila mientras sellaba el guante de la mano derecha, luego se quitó uno de los auriculares y colocó la mano marcada con El sello Yang en la aleta. Lila sintió una sensación extraña pero a la vez cálida fluir a través de su cabeza que la puso en un estado de dicha, pero luego salió de ella.

"¿Que acabas de hacer?" preguntó Lilac.

"Te acabo de curar", dijo Naruto objetivamente.

Lilac parpadeó una vez y luego habló "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Se me concedió la capacidad de curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad y heridas de un gran sabio, si no me crees, ¿por qué no te quitas el otro auricular y tratas de escuchar?" Sintiéndose bastante escéptica, Lilac se quitó la otra pieza y, para su sorpresa, todavía podía escuchar los sonidos que resonaban en las cavernas, el arrastre de sus propios pies y la risa que viene del propio Naruto "¿Te sientes bien para escuchar de nuevo?"

Lilac solo pudo asentir en silencio antes de darse cuenta finalmente de lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo ... ahora puede escuchar sin sus audífonos y todo lo que necesitó fue colocar una mano sobre las aletas para curarla y simplemente lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Abrió la boca para decir gracias, pero Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla suavemente.

"Sé que quieres agradecerme, pero estamos un poco retrasados aquí en este momento. Así que tal vez después de que todo esto haya terminado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"O-está bien", Lilac se sintió un poco triste al ser negada, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, cuanto antes terminen, antes encontrarán a los demás ... y ella puede agradecerle más tarde. Lilac volvió a ponerse los auriculares y notó que Naruto la miraba confundido "Estoy acostumbrado a usarlos por mucho tiempo, además se ven bien con mi atuendo y los apagué de todos modos"

"Je, no puedo negar eso", se rió Naruto ante eso.

En la siguiente área, Naruto y Lilac tuvieron que cruzar un abismo oscuro con el uso de las plataformas de desaparición que tuvieron que ejercer con extrema precaución antes de llegar al otro lado. El dúo tuvo que atravesar otra área infestada de Stinger, pero esta vez estaban listos, Naruto se envolvió en fuego de zorro y corrió hacia adelante mientras quemaba a cualquier Stinger que intentara atacarlos con Lilac siguiéndolo de cerca después de adquirir una estrella de energía del anillo de orbes antes de la entrada hasta que pudieron salir del área. Luego, el grupo usó un conjunto de plataformas que desaparecían para ascender a la cima antes de correr por múltiples senderos inclinados y tuvo que estar atento a las grandes espadas que colgaban sobre ellas que caerían hacia ellas cuando se acercaran demasiado.

Tomó un poco más de exploración hasta que Naruto y Lilac se encontraron frente a la puerta doble de piedra, similar a la primera que vieron. Miraron a su alrededor buscando la palanca de la cuerda y la ubicaron muy por encima de sus cabezas, que normalmente sería demasiado alta para que alguien la alcanzara, excepto Naruto. El Kitsune corrió por el costado de las paredes y alcanzó la palanca antes de bajarla para que se abrieran las puertas, luego se dejó caer y corrió hacia el interior con los demás solo para encontrarse cayendo en un área abierta y oscura. Caminaron con cautela mientras vigilaban a los enemigos o cualquier cosa de interés. De repente, Naruto se detuvo a medio paso con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que Lilac y el Chao se detuvieran y se volvieran confundidos por su acción.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" preguntó Lilac.

"No estamos solos ..." dijo Naruto en un tono grave y grave.

Lila tomó una postura de lucha y miró a su alrededor, luego oyeron un retumbar y se volvieron para ver un gran ojo azul con una pupila cortada que los miraba y eso no fue lo único que vieron ... dientes afilados y garras, escamas de reptil, orbes rojos y un gran cuerpo serpentino ... esto podría significar una cosa.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto ... esto no puede ser posible!" Lila tartamudeó de miedo.

"Pero es ... un dragón real y no parece amigable", dijo Naruto, el dragón gigante dejó escapar un fuerte rugido que enorgullecería a Kurama antes de que despegara.

**Interruptor de música ****: Freedom Planet OST; Neo Chase (Tragic Boss Battle)**

"¡Prepárate, viene a atacar!" Gritó Naruto mientras veía al dragón volar en el aire y luego se lanzó hacia ellos con la boca abierta e intentó morderlos. Naruto y Lilac se lanzaron de lado a lado mientras continuaba mordiendo al dúo por unos momentos más antes de ascender de nuevo en el aire, Naruto activó rápidamente su aspecto celestial con el halo blanco apareciendo sobre su cabeza y se preparó para un ataque.

" **Meteor Light Barrage!" **Orbes de luz aparecieron a su alrededor y luego los lanzó para golpear la cabeza del dragón, lo que no dio lugar a signos visibles de daño para su molestia "¡Maldita sea, tiene una piel dura! Habrá un punto débil para que golpeemos , "Naruto buscó con fuerza cualquier punto débil cuando notó que la energía azul se estaba concentrando alrededor de la boca y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder" ¡Lilac-chan, mejor nos movemos! ¡Está a punto de soltar algo grande! "

"¡Lo sé!" Lilac miró frenéticamente a su alrededor hasta que vio un par de esos anillos de energía arriba y saltó para energizarse con una estrella de energía girando a su alrededor. Para entonces, el dragón había terminado de reunir energía y abrió su boca hacia ellos para desatar un poderoso rayo, Naruto rápidamente usó el Paso de las Sombras, mientras que Lilac realizó un Dragon Boost mejorado para lanzarse al aire para evadir el ataque abrumador "¿Cómo puede lo vencimos? Es tan poderoso "

Naruto continuó observando al dragón mientras descendían al suelo cuando notó algo, estaba sintiendo múltiples concentraciones de energía y todos parecen originarse en las esferas rojas a lo largo de su espalda "Intentemos atacar esas esferas, podría ¡llévanos a algún lugar para vencerlo! "

"Está bien, Naruto", Lila saltó a través del anillo de energía y esperó a que el dragón se acercara a ellos y rápidamente arremetió contra su cabello para lanzar una lluvia de proyectiles de anillo de energía giratorios para atacar algunos de los orbes rojos y logró destruir algunos de ellos De repente, aparecieron bolas de fuego azules sobre ellos y comenzaron a lanzarse contra el dúo, sin embargo, Naruto usó su velocidad para superar las esferas de fuego antes de que pudieran ser golpeados.

Naruto corrió hacia el dragón volador y creó un clon de sombra para avanzar antes de darse la vuelta y tomar sus manos para que él pisara y fue lanzado al aire, luego sacó un puñado de shuriken y lo arrojó antes de acelerar a través de un conjunto de handsigns **"¡Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu!" **Los proyectiles de metal giratorio comenzaron a aumentar en número y luego golpearon las esferas rojas consecutivamente, destruyendo varios. El dragón rugió de rabia y voló para correr hacia Naruto con las fauces abiertas para aplastarlo. Naruto arrojó un Hirashin kunai al suelo y se dirigió hacia él antes de salir corriendo con la bestia en su búsqueda. Lila entró por detrás del dragón y usó un Dragon Boost mejorado para atravesar una gran cantidad de las esferas rojas.

"Solo quedan unos pocos más antes de que podamos tomarlo, ¡sigamos así!" Gritó Naruto.

Lilac estaba evadiendo otro aluvión de las bolas de fuego azules que se lanzaban hacia ella antes de que finalmente dejaran de disparar y se detuvo a su lado "¡Estoy listo para terminarlo!" Naruto y Lilac vieron que el dragón está comenzando a cargar para formar otra poderosa explosión para ellos y se puso en acción.

"¡Lo mantendré ocupado mientras vas por el último de los orbes rojos!" dijo Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de afirmación de Lilac, comenzó a formar un Rasengan en su mano y canalizó más chakra hacia él para aumentar el poder "¡Puede que no sea suficiente, Kurama, voy a necesitar tu chakra para un pequeño impulso!"

"¡ **Ya voy!" **dijo Kurama.

Luego, Naruto sintió que el chakra del bijuu fluía a través de su cuerpo hacia el Rasengan mientras un contorno rojo bermellón aparecía en la esfera de energía en espiral azul. Levantó la vista para ver que el dragón había terminado de reunir energía antes de lanzar el rayo de energía hacia el dúo, Naruto levantó la mano antes de empujarla hacia adelante **"¡Rasengan de nueve colas!" **ambos ataques chocaron y comenzaron a luchar por el dominio mientras Naruto canalizaba el chakra a sus pies para mantener el agarre en el suelo para no ser empujado hacia atrás "¡Adelante, Lilac-chan!"

Lila saltó al interior y usó un Dragon Boost mejorado para lanzarse en el aire hasta que estuvo justo encima del dragón, rápidamente localizó los últimos orbes rojos en su espalda y se lanzó hacia él, luego usó su Dragon Cyclone para destruirlos. De repente, el rayo de energía comenzó a perder poder y los ojos del dragón comenzaron a brillar de color amarillo, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para canalizar más chakra hacia el Rasengan y se abalanzó sobre el dragón mientras este atravesaba el rayo debilitador antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Con ese golpe, el dragón rugió de dolor y comenzó a explotar para su confusión antes de proceder a encogerse. El dúo notó que había un rayo de luz brillando sobre el dragón y lo rastreó para ver algo muy familiar para ellos cuando cayó al suelo.

**Fin musical**

"¡Eres uno de los robots de Brevon!" dijo Lilac con sorpresa y enojo.

"Es cierto, pero su color es diferente del que tuvimos el desagrado de conocer", como dijo Naruto, estaban mirando el robot que ayuda a Brevon, pero en lugar de verde, este es más bien azul.

[Brevon ... buscando bancos de memoria] el robot comienza a pitar un poco antes de responder [... ese nombre no existe en nuestra base de datos]

"Entonces ... no un robot trabajando para Brevon. Eso es un alivio", murmuró Naruto.

"¿Entonces, que eres?" preguntó Lilac.

[Este es un sistema de seguridad primario par orrrrrrrrrr ... ese nombre no existe en nuestra base de datos]

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza ante la respuesta "Creo que rompimos algo durante nuestra pelea con él"

Lilac continuó preguntando "¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes?"

[Disculpas, esa información está protegida con contraseña, protegida con contraseña, protegida con contraseña ...] el robot comenzó a repetirse, causando que apareciera una marca en la cabeza de Lilac, sintiéndose molesto por no obtener ninguna respuesta. Lilac se acercó al robot y le dio una fuerte patada, emitiendo un pitido antes de responder [... contraseña aceptada, sígueme] luego se alejó flotando, Lilac se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó avergonzado por la expresión de incredulidad que Naruto le estaba dando. su.

"Ll-vamos a buscarlo", Lilac rápidamente se alejó para seguir al robot.

"Wow ... simplemente wow", dijo Naruto.

"¿ **Como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo?" **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

" _Lo haría, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera primero",_ pensó Naruto.

"Las **grandes mentes piensan igual",** bromeó Kurama aún más, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera la capucha para esconder el tinte rosado en su mejilla.

"¡ _Cállate!" _Naruto fue rápidamente tras ellos con la risa de Kurama resonando en su mente.

El grupo siguió al robot que reveló que su nombre era Pangu más profundo en las ruinas rodeadas de cascadas subterráneas, allí descubrieron un viejo altar delante de ellos. Antes de que se pudieran hacer preguntas, Pangu activó su holograma para mostrar a alguien delante de ellos, que se revela como un dragón antropomórfico marrón vestido con ropa que se parece a la de un científico.

"¿Un dragón?" Naruto murmuró sorprendido.

El científico luego habló [Este es nuestro mensaje final ... un mensaje que dejamos para el futuro. Aunque respetaremos los deseos de su gente y permitiremos que nuestra influencia pase a la leyenda, llegará un momento en su historia en el que deberá conocer la verdad] el holograma luego cambió para mostrar el planeta Avalice [Cuando nos quedamos varados aquí, nosotros Buscó desesperadamente volver a nuestro mundo. Perdimos incontables años tratando de encontrar el camino a casa, pero no estamos más cerca de una respuesta que cuando empezamos. Decidimos que ayudar a su civilización a sobrevivir y prosperar era un uso más eficiente de nuestra tecnología] luego cambiamos a mostrar la Piedra del Reino [Hemos condensado nuestras reservas de energía en una reliquia física de poder extraordinario. Con el cuidado adecuado, algún día puedes usarlo para viajar a las estrellas ... para encontrar las respuestas que nosotros solos nunca podríamos encontrar], luego volvió a mostrarle al científico dragón [Si deseas saber más, tendrás que acceder a nuestra base de datos interna. Rezo para que todavía esté intacto cuando recibas este mensaje], entonces el dragón se inclinó ante ellos [Que los vientos del tiempo te lleven por la eternidad]

El holograma se apagó para indicar el final del mensaje y todos guardaron silencio, pensando profundamente en el mensaje que se les dio. Pensaron en la leyenda sobre la cual el alcalde Zao les contó y los comparó, viendo múltiples revelaciones sobre muchas cosas.

"Entonces, los dragones eran en realidad seres de otro planeta o, si era posible, otra galaxia antes de que aterrizaran aquí por muchos años. ¿Podría ser que tal vez Brevon adquirió parte de su tecnología antes de venir aquí? Dado que Pangu es posiblemente mucho más viejo que Syntax, "

"... No estoy tan seguro, tal vez el magistrado pueda entenderlo mejor que nosotros cuando reproduzcamos el mensaje", dijo Lilac pensativamente.

"Supongo que es una misión cumplida entonces, regresemos", dijo Naruto.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, Naruto, Lilac y el Chao junto con Pangu dieron la espalda a Shang Tu y se encontraron con el magistrado y Neera Li. Pangu luego repitió el mensaje del científico dragón para que lo escucharan y ahora el magistrado parecía estar profundamente metido.

"Las implicaciones de esto son poderosas ..." dijo el magistrado.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de esto?" preguntó Naruto

"Es difícil de decir ... pero si es verdad, entonces la Piedra del Reino es más importante de lo que creemos. Debe devolverse a su lugar de descanso antes de que la energía interna se pierda para siempre", el magistrado guardó silencio por un momento, luego habló. nuevamente "Algo terrible ha sucedido durante tu ausencia, Zao ha enviado a su ejército a atacar a Shuigang", Naruto y Lilac se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Pero son inocentes!" dijo Lilac.

"Es su príncipe quien está siendo manipulado por Brevon, pero Zao no lo sabe", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Es cierto, es por eso que envié un ejército para detenerlos, pero me temo que no será por mucho tiempo. También recibí un mensaje de que tus amigos también están allí", el dúo sonrió feliz al pequeño pedazo. de buenas noticias

"Es bueno escuchar eso, entonces, ¿hay alguna forma de evitar que cometan un grave error?"

"A partir de ahora, ustedes dos son los únicos dignos de confianza. Pueden detener esta guerra antes de que comience".

"Dinos qué hacer", dijo Lilac.

[Quizás pueda ser de ayuda] Pangu habló.

"Muy bien, entonces, debes dirigirte al campo de nieve porque es donde están ubicados", dijo el magistrado.

"Está bien, ¡nos vamos!" dijo Naruto, Lilac asintió y fue a agarrar a Pangu mientras Naruto se preparaba para llamar a Dragoon para que lo llevara a su próximo destino.

"Estamos sobre ustedes dos guerreros ... vientos seguros", dijo el magistrado mientras los veía volar hacia lo que él siente será una de las batallas más grandes jamás registradas en la historia de Avalice.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Carol, Milla, Torque y Nicole también pudieron escapar de la base y se encontraron con un ejército dirigido por el General Gong que reveló que Zao tiene la intención de ir a la guerra con Shuigang y decidió seguir. ponle fin. De vuelta en Shang Tu, el magistrado reveló que examinaron el fragmento según lo solicitado y habló de uno similar ubicado en otro lugar, por lo que asignaron una misión a Lilac y Naruto después de recuperarse para investigar. Naruto consoló a una angustiada Lila que se culpó a sí misma por su captura y tortura por parte de Brevon, pero la rubia no le prestó atención y fue tan lejos como para curarla de su defecto genético, para poder volver a escuchar normalmente. El dúo se abrió paso a través de ruinas desconocidas y se encontró con un dragón que resultó ser un robot parecido a Syntax pero un poco más amigable cuyo nombre es Pangu. Pangu transmitió un mensaje que reveló muchos secretos no contados. Regresaron para dar su informe solo para ser informados de la próxima guerra. Ahora se están preparando para detenerlo y apuntar a su verdadero enemigo.**

**Aquí está la lista completa del harén, después de algunos razonamientos bien escritos de algunos de los autores. NO hay cambio alguno de aquí en adelante:  
Honey the cat  
Rouge the bat  
Blaze the cat  
Shahra the genie of the ring (Secret Rings)  
Merlina (The Black Knight)  
NICOLE  
Bunnie  
Barby koala  
Sonar el fennec  
Mina mangosta  
Julie Su The Echidna  
Tikal The Echidna  
Clove the berrendo y Cassia el berrendo  
Fiona la zorra Bellota de  
Sally  
Lumina Flowlight (fusible vacío para volverse completo de nuevo)  
Coral the Betta  
Perci La dama bandicoot (boom sónico)  
Lupe el líder de la manada de lobos  
Leeta el lobo y Lyco las hermanas lobo en manada de lobos  
Sash Lilac el dragón de agua  
Carol tea el gato montés  
Milla el sabueso La  
novia de la tormenta conquistadora****  
Reliquia del Pika****  
Avatar personalizado héroe del gato rosa: Fuchsia the cat (NUEVA ADICIÓN)  
Tangle the Lemur (NUEVA  
ADICIÓN ) Galaxina (NUEVA ADICIÓN)  
Princesa Undina (NUEVA ADICIÓN )  
Panettone Yukikaze (NUEVA ADICIÓN)  
Blake belladonna (NUEVA ADICIÓN)**

**Lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 24: Levantamiento del Dragón**

* * *

En los campos nevados de las regiones montañosas de Avalice, Torque, Carol, Nicole y Milla corrían por los campos en busca del alcalde Zao y su ejército cuando varios camiones rojos que transportaban a los soldados de Shang Mu pasaban por ellos y corrían detrás de ellos. . Sin embargo, el ejército se detuvo debido a la vista del general Gong y el ejército Shang Tu que se interpusieron en su camino para alivio de Torque y los demás.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Zao con una mirada de molestia.

Los líderes de ambos ejércitos se acercaron el uno al otro en el medio, aunque uno puede notar la gran diferencia en las alturas desde una cierta perspectiva.

"Hmph, lindo sombrero", dijo Gong.

"Buen instinto", respondió Zao, dado que es lo que puede mirar.

"¡Déjame ayudar!" Milla corrió e hizo un montón de nieve para que Zao se parara y tuviera la misma altura que el general, creando un sentido de igualdad de una forma extraña pero lógica.

"Parece que tenemos un enemigo común, Zao", Gong presentó una carta para que el alcalde tome y lea antes de responder.

"Entonces déjame aclarar esto ... ¿el Magister dijo que si nos unimos y luchamos contra el Sr. Braven, obtendremos la mitad de la energía de la Piedra del Reino?" preguntó Zao.

"Suena como una pelea justa, ¿no?"

Pero el alcalde se enojó "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Mi ciudad necesita mucho más de la mitad!"

El general Gong también se enojó "¡Pah, solo quieres acaparar la última de nuestras reservas!"

"Sé que te sientes un poco celoso, ¡pero no puedo evitar que mi ciudad sea más grande que la tuya!"

Gong gruñó cuando sus hombres se armaron con Zao haciendo lo mismo en preparación para una pelea entrante, pero Torque intervino rápidamente para evitar que lo hicieran.

"¡Esperen un minuto amigos, esto es exactamente lo que Brevon quiere! ¡Que peleen entre ellos mientras él se escapa con toda su energía!" dijo Torque.

"Tiene razón, ¡y nos estamos quedando sin tiempo antes de que se escape!" Nicole también expresó.

"¿Qué diferencia hace si es Brevon o este cerdo?" preguntó Gong.

La cara de Zao se puso roja cuando el vapor le salió de las orejas "¡Grrrrrrrrrrr, marcharemos hacia Shuigang, te guste o no!"

"¡No tienes las agallas!"

* ROOOOOAAAAR! *

Hubo un fuerte rugido atronador que sorprendió a todos a mirar alrededor confundidos, especialmente a Zao, luego Milla miró hacia el cielo y notó algo a lo que llamó a los demás.

"¡Mira!" Milla señaló que todos se volvieron hacia ella solo para quedar atónitos al ver un gran dragón azul serpentino con orbes rojos en su espalda que descendían del cielo y levitaban en el aire ante ellos. Por extraño que parezca, el montículo en el que estaba Zao se derritió rápidamente en cuestión de segundos.

"Dragón ... ¡arrodíllate ante la antigua bestia!" Gong proclamó antes de hacerlo con todos los demás siguiendo su ejemplo.

*Gruñido*

"Oh ..." Zao todavía estaba aturdido.

*Gruñido*

"¿Entonces estás diciendo ... que deberíamos trabajar juntos?"

El gran dragón asintió afirmando su afirmación.

"¡Ohohoho, por supuesto! ¡Eeheheh! Heh ... ¡Por favor no nos comas!" se rio nerviosamente.

El dragón rugió una vez más antes de volar, Torque y los demás corrieron una corta distancia mientras lo veían salir con sentimientos de familiaridad.

"Era que…?" preguntó Milla.

"No podría haber sido ella ... ¿podría?" preguntó Torque inseguro.

Entonces una voz familiar habló desde detrás de ellos "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas ..."

"... porque podría hacerse realidad", otra voz terminó la oración.

Rápidamente se volvieron hacia las voces para ver dos figuras en la parte superior de un camión, no era más que Naruto parado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kou y Yoru los saludaban felices mientras Lilac se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa. en su cara también.

"¡Naruto / Lila!" Nicole, Milla y Carol los llamaron con alegría, mientras el dúo aterrizaba en el suelo delante de ellos.

"Hola chicos", dijo Lilac.

"Yo", dijo Naruto antes de que repentinamente fuera envuelto en un abrazo por Milla y Nicole mientras Carol abrazaba a Lilac.

"¡Realmente ustedes dos! ¡Volvieron!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Carol miró a Naruto y notó su nuevo atuendo "Y tú también Naruto, estoy cavando totalmente los nuevos hilos, un aspecto totalmente atractivo para ti"

"Gracias Carol-chan, me alegra que te guste," Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Naruto, ¿cómo pudiste recuperarte de esas heridas tuyas?" preguntó Nicole, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Eso es porque poseo un poderoso factor de curación y tuve algo de 'ayuda' para mi pronta recuperación", respondió Naruto.

" **Así es, es mejor que estés agradecido",** dijo Kurama con aire de suficiencia, haciendo que Naruto ponga los ojos en blanco.

"Me alegra ver que ambos salieron bien", dijo Torque con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo pudieron ustedes dos hacer esa cosa del dragón gigante?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

"No lo hicimos, este pequeño lo hizo", señaló Lilac a Pangu que flotaba junto a ellos, pero el grupo se tensó al ver su forma muy similar al robot de Brevon "No hay que preocuparse, este robot no estaba t hecho por Brevon, "

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Torque con una mirada de interés.

"Así es y aprendimos sobre otras cosas que fueron más que suficientes para persuadir al magister de que nos ayude", dijo Naruto.

"Es una suerte escuchar eso", dijo Nicole, todos volvieron su atención al general Gong que estaba haciendo una proclamación.

"¡Mis amigos! ¡Hemos sido bendecidos con el sello del dragón! ¡Debemos prestar atención a su llamado y unirnos por el bien mayor!" dijo Gong.

El alcalde Zao de repente dijo "¡Bajo mi liderazgo!"

Gong lo miró con una expresión inexpresiva "No puedes hablar en serio"

Más tarde, el ejército aliado estableció el campamento y los principales factores se habían reunido alrededor de una pequeña fogata para tener una discusión sobre las estrategias de batalla contra Brevon y sus fuerzas.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos puedes decir sobre los invasores?" preguntó Gong.

"Bueno, Brevon es un comandante de la nave espacial, no tiene mucha experiencia en el terreno tanto como tú", dijo Torque.

"¡Entonces lo llevamos a las calles!" dijo Zao.

Naruto golpeó sus puños con una sonrisa "Lo entendiste bien, ¡le mostrarás cómo nos movemos por aquí!"

"Pero tenemos que cruzar los campos de nieve sin perdernos", señaló Gong.

"Tenemos una ventaja ... Brevon nos quiere a cuatro muertos sin importar qué. Si nos ve venir, definitivamente podemos distraerlo", dijo Lilac.

"Me estará apuntando especialmente por mi poder y habilidades", dijo Naruto, dibujando miradas de preocupación por parte de las chicas.

"Una diversión, ¿crees que puedes lograrlo?" Gong era bastante escéptico.

"¿Recuerdas cómo te distrajimos muchas veces en ese entonces?" preguntó Carol astutamente.

"Tienes un punto ahí,"

"¿Qué pasa con la piedra? ¿Cómo la recuperamos?" preguntó Zao.

"Podría modificar uno de mis dispositivos de piratería para dejar sin energía a la unidad central del motor", dijo Torque.

"Ayudaré en la modificación", dijo Nicole.

"... ¿En mi idioma?" preguntó Zao.

"Desenchufe el chico y recupere la Piedra del Reino mientras le sopla una frambuesa al greenie", aclaró Naruto.

"Más o menos eso", dijo Torque.

Algún tiempo después, Naruto y Lilac estaban haciendo compañía de Torque y Nicole en una de las carpas mientras trabajaban en los dispositivos de piratería, Milla y Carol fueron a hacer los preparativos y los Chao estaban pasando el rato con ellos. Naruto estaba sentado en un banco de madera, limpiando ambas espadas mientras escuchaba música en sus auriculares recuperados con Lilac sentada cerca de él con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Espero que esto funcione, en caso de que no ... necesito que estés preparado para lo que tenga que hacer", dijo Torque.

"... funcionará, tiene que hacerlo", dijo Lilac.

Naruto dejó de limpiar el Masamune y se quitó los auriculares para hablar "Lo mismo aquí, la importancia de la Piedra del Reino es mucho mayor de lo que pensamos. En todo caso, Brevon debería ser el que debe ser derribado".

Lila se quedó callada por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo "... ¿Brevon nos hubiera dejado solos si no hubiéramos tratado de detenerlo?"

"Él te hizo ese truco, ¿eh?" Torque dijo esto no como una pregunta sino como una declaración.

"¿Pero es verdad?"

"Tal vez, pero no confiaría en él. Incluso si dejara a tu gente en paz, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que su conquista afectara tu mundo".

"De lo contrario, tampoco habría venido aquí, pero ahora estoy, Brevon me recuerda a un loco llamado Orochimaru, tenía una lujuria insaciable por el máximo poder y la inmortalidad con la capacidad de atravesar cualquier medida para conseguirlos. Muchas personas fueron engañadas. y forzado a hacer su voluntad y él tiraría sus vidas con cuidado en el mundo. Pude salvar a algunos de su corrupción, pero había otros que estaban demasiado lejos para ser salvados, él y Brevon son demasiado que ni siquiera es divertido ", dijo Naruto, recordando sus numerosos encuentros con la serpiente rebelde Sannin en las Naciones Elementales.

"Tiene razón, sospecho que Brevon estaba tratando de romper tu espíritu, lo que significaba que también te veía como una amenaza", dijo Torque de acuerdo.

"... Supongo que ambos tienen razón, no podemos renunciar ahora", dijo Lilac, Naruto sonrió en respuesta y luego salió de la tienda en silencio para tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera y la dragón púrpura lo siguió.

Naruto notó que Lilac le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando "¿Qué pasa Lilac-chan?"

"... es solo que ... estoy preocupado por ti, Naruto". Lila miró al suelo ante eso.

"¿Cómo?"

"Se trata de lo que dijiste en ese entonces, que Brevon pondría la mayor parte de su atención en sacarte y no está más lejos de la verdad. Te torturó para descubrir tu poder y siento que lo volverá a hacer si él te atrapa ", Lilac parecía muy preocupada por esto.

"Normalmente diría que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes, pero dado lo que pasó la última vez, no es tan seguro. Pero esta vez, definitivamente no me pasará nada porque esta vez no voy a contener mi verdadera fuerza "Naruto extendió su dedo meñique hacia Lila" Es una promesa "

Lilac miró a Naruto por unos momentos antes de enganchar su dedo meñique con el de él mientras le sonreía "Definitivamente lo sostendré ... y casi me olvido de darte algo"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, antes de darse cuenta, Lilac se acercó a él y luego se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su altura y se inclinó para plantar un suave beso en sus mejillas, lo que provocó que ambos se ruborizaran.

"No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por curarme en ese entonces", dijo Lilac con una sonrisa feliz.

Naruto apartó la mirada tímidamente de "T-de nada, Lilac-chan", en ese momento, escucharon pasos acercándose y se volvieron para ver a Milla y Carol caminando alrededor de la tienda para verlos.

"Hola chicos, los estábamos buscando y ... ¿sucedió algo?" Carol estaba hablando cuando notó algo extraño sobre el dúo.

"N-nada en absoluto, solo estábamos hablando de algo", tartamudeó Lilac antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Naruto logró controlar su sonrojo antes de hablar "Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Queríamos decirte que Gong y el ejército están listos para partir", dijo Milla.

"Muy bien, entonces iré y dejaré que Torque y Nicole-chan lo sepan antes de unirme a ustedes", Naruto se fue rápidamente, aunque Carol no puede evitar sentir que algo está pasando entre Naruto y Lilac y no puede evitarlo. quiero saber de qué se trata.

" **Sooooo ... ¿cuándo es la boda?" **preguntó Kurama en broma, desde el comienzo de su amistad, Kurama ha estado disfrutando mucho burlándose de Naruto, a veces haciéndole preguntarse cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubiesen sido amigos mucho antes de la guerra ... chico, habría conseguido un ¡mucha munición sobre él!

"¡ _Cállate Kurama, no es así!" _pensó Naruto.

" **¿Estás seguro?"**

" _S-sí, no lo es"_

" **¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decir que no es así?"**

"... _solo ponle una tapa,"_ Naruto cortó el enlace con Kurama riéndose de él mientras caminaba hacia la tienda para hablar con Torque y Nicole.

Algún tiempo después, ambos ejércitos de Shang Mu y Shang Tu estaban conduciendo a través de los campos de nieve con sus vehículos cambiados a la máxima velocidad, Milla, Carol y Torque estaban a bordo de tanques de batalla que les fue proporcionado por el alcalde Zao para tomar la delantera. Lila se colgó de Pangu que activó su proyector de holograma de luz dura para adoptar la forma del Antiguo Dragón de Agua una vez más, ya que Naruto estaba corriendo junto a los demás con su velocidad.

"Hola Naruto, ¿por qué quieres usar el tanque?" preguntó Carol, ella y los demás se sorprendieron cuando Naruto se negó a usar un tanque cuando Zao se lo ofreció.

Naruto se giró para sonreírles "Eso es porque no lo necesito, estoy a punto de ponerme realmente serio y un amigo mío ha esperado lo suficiente como para tomar una parte de la acción"

Nicole, que estaba en forma de hada y volando a su lado, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando "Naruto-kun, quieres decir ..."

Naruto golpeó sus puños juntos "Así es, ¡volvámonos salvajes!" El chakra dorado salió de su cuerpo y lo envolvió, revelándolo en su modo de chakra de nueve colas para sorpresa de todos mientras lo miraban con asombro.

"¡ _Vaya, pensé que tenía calor pero es absolutamente ardiente!" _pensó Carol.

" _Wow, no sabía que él podría hacer eso",_ pensó Milla.

" _Asombroso, y pensar que Brevon quería acceder a este tipo de poder",_ pensó Torque.

"¡Vamos, Kurama!" El chakra surgió de Naruto una vez más y adoptó la forma de un Kitsune gigante con nueve colas y la estructura de la parte superior del cuerpo de un humano, completa con pulgares oponibles en sus manos con garras, sus bigotes son mucho más gruesos y aparecen marcas circulares negras en su hombros, estómago, así como la parte delantera y trasera de sus patas. Las líneas negras también corren a lo largo de su columna vertebral, brazos, piernas y colas.

"¡ **Finalmente, es hora de volver a esa bola de limo verde!" **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa mientras corría junto con los demás.

Lilac se sorprendió al principio, pero sonrió al recordar lo que Naruto le dijo antes sobre pelear más en serio en esta batalla que se aproxima. ¡Ahora es el momento de hacer que Brevon se arrepienta de haber pisado este planeta!

* * *

Dentro del Dreadnought, Brevon, Syntax y Prince Dail estaban en la sala de máquinas donde actualmente se encontraba la Piedra del Reino para encender la enorme nave. La sintaxis sonó de repente varias veces antes de hablar con su maestro.

[El ejército alienígena ha comenzado su ataque y estoy detectando un alto nivel de poder que está con el ejército] y luego proyectó una pantalla holística para mostrar los ejércitos aliados junto con lo que parecen ser criaturas gigantes corriendo delante de ellos. Brevon estaba conmocionado y enojado al ver al zorro rubio revoloteando con la construcción de energía con una mirada de determinación y la dragoness púrpura, al igual que sospechaba que eso definitivamente serviría para arruinar sus planes. ¡Además, también incluye el hecho de que el zorro le lanzó un misil!

"Da la orden a tus tropas", dijo Brevon aún frunciendo el ceño ante la plaga vulpina.

"Se hará", dijo el Príncipe Dail.

* * *

"¿Estás lista Carol?" preguntó Lilac.

"¡Listo para el rock!" Carol respondió con gusto.

* * *

"Encuentra al comandante y sus mascotas y destrúyelos en pedazos, y deja sus cerebros intactos si es posible. Podría usarlos como algo para mi uso ... especialmente ese maldito zorro", dijo Brevon.

* * *

"¿Milla?"

"¡Juntos!" el basset hound respondió.

* * *

"¡Fuego a discreción!"

* * *

"¡Enseñemos a este maníaco verde cómo salvar un planeta!" dijo Lilac.

"Escuchaste a sus muchachos, ¡vamos a arruinarlos!" dijo Naruto con determinación.

"¡Entendido!" dijo Torque.

**Inicio de música: Naruto Shippuden OST- My Name**

Kurama estaba corriendo por los campos mientras una gran flota de drones gigantes en forma de globos oculares verdes volaba hacia él y los demás antes de dispararles una descarga de energía, Kurama rápidamente usó cuatro de sus colas para desviar los disparos de los tanques. luego los apuntó a los drones con chakra reuniéndose en las puntas "¡Viga de nueve colas!" disparó poderosos rayos que atravesaron los objetivos y los destruyeron.

"¡Hola Naruto, Kurama! ¡Guarda algunos de los malos para nosotros!" dijo Carol, ella aceleró en su tanque y apuntó a algunas de las otras esferas con su lanzador y disparó chispas rojas para dispararlas al suelo "¡Ja, múltiples balas!"

"No te preocupes Carol-chan, hay suficientes de estos tipos para todos", respondió Naruto con diversión.

Arriba en los cielos sobre ellos, Lilac estaba controlando al Holodragon para tomar medidas evasivas para evitar que los rayos de energía disparados por los drones la golpearan antes de devolver el fuego con disparos de bolas de fuego azules en tres direcciones con la mayoría de ellos golpeando al enemigo. Aparecieron más drones y esta vez están acompañados por Cañoneras cuando comenzaron a disparar ondas de energía hacia ellos junto con los rayos. Lilac lanzó otra descarga de bolas de fuego para cancelarlas, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, obligándola a evadirlas antes de que pudieran golpearla.

Naruto vio que Lilac estaba teniendo algunos problemas y rápidamente llamó a Kurama "¡Hola amigo, Lilac-chan necesita algo de respaldo, así que dárselo!"

" **Entendido** " **,** Naruto activó su aspecto celestial con el halo apareciendo sobre su cabeza y grandes orbes de luz flotando alrededor de Kurama, ambos enfocados en las naves de combate con los orbes brillando más que antes y gritando **"¡Estrellas fugaces!" **lanzaron los orbes a alta velocidad en forma de cometas para derribarlos, Lilac aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar un enorme rayo de energía azul para eliminar todos los drones restantes.

"¡Gracias por la ayuda, Naruto, Kurama!" dijo Lilac agradecida.

"¡No hay problema, Lilac-chan!" Naruto sonrió a cambio cuando los orbes volvieron a flotar a su alrededor, notaron los platillos voladores que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos, Kurama rugió en voz alta mientras los destruía con golpes, rompiéndolos en pedazos. Milla y Torque brindaron apoyo disparando lanzallamas para ataques de amplio alcance, Nicole lo lanzó transformándose en su forma predeterminada con sus alas de datos activas antes de disparar explosiones de datos para interrumpir la funcionalidad de las máquinas y facilitar que los demás las destruyan. .

En este momento, múltiples drones, cañoneras y platillos comenzaron a atacarlos con toda su fuerza. Carol, Milla y Torque alternaron rápidamente entre sus Lanza chispas y los lanzallamas para derrotarlos mientras derribaban los proyectiles entrantes o giraban de izquierda a derecha. Foxfire comenzó a irradiarse desde la boca de Kurama y las puntas de sus colas antes de que procediera a lanzar bolas de fuego y corrientes de llamas azules para derribarlas y, a veces, cubrir sus puños con foxfire para golpear a cualquiera que lograra acercarse a él.

"Mantengamos este impulso chicos, ¡ya casi llegamos!" dijo Lilac.

"Estoy detectando que Syntax se acerca rápidamente a nuestra posición, tenga cuidado", dijo Nicole.

Pronto el robot antes mencionado apareció ante ellos, rodeado de un escudo de energía púrpura antes de brillar intensamente y luego se desvaneció para revelarlo en forma de cangrejo gigante mientras flotaba para combatirlos.

[Por favor, quédese quieto mientras el exterminio está en proceso] dijo Syntax.

"¡Como si te escucháramos, saquemos esta lata del camino!" dijo Carol.

"¡No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Carol-chan!" dijo Naruto

Syntax apuntó una de sus pinzas a Lilac y la otra a Naruto y el resto antes de dispararles con láser. Lilac controló al Holodragon para que se levantara rápidamente y se zambullera para evitar las explosiones que le disparaban constantemente y tomaron represalias con un rayo de dragón por un gran daño, Milla y los demás se alejaron rápidamente de las explosiones mientras Naruto y Kurama los apartaban del camino. con sus colas luego activó su aspecto de viento, una de las colas de Kurama estaba cubierta de remolinos de aire y tomó la forma de un gran shuriken **"Gigant Air Shuriken". **Lanzaron el proyectil de viento giratorio a alta velocidad para cortar una de las pinzas.

"Cuida al otro y será fácil navegar desde aquí", dijo Naruto.

"¡Entendido!" dijo Torque antes de apuntar a Syntax y disparar su lanzador de chispas rápidamente, sin embargo, el robot ascendió rápidamente al aire para esquivar los proyectiles y comenzó a disparar disparos de láser con sus pinzas restantes en múltiples direcciones.

"Ciertamente no va a caer sin una pelea", dijo Carol.

"Sí, bueno, no sirve de nada, lo estoy terminando aquí", dijo Lilac con el Holodragon cargando otro rayo de dragón.

"Justo detrás de ti!" Naruto empuja sus manos hacia adelante mientras bolas de chakra azul y rojo se juntan alrededor de la boca de Kurama y se fusionan para formar una gran esfera púrpura de chakra **"¡Bomba de bestia de cola!" **dispararon uno de sus últimos ataques con Lilac siguiendo su ejemplo con su rayo de dragón. Ambos ataques afectaron a Syntax y resultaron en una explosión masiva "Bueno, eso se encargará, nos separaremos y nos encontraremos en la entrada del Dreadnaught".

"Está bien Naruto, nos vemos allí!" dijo Milla.

"Es hora de etiquetar a Kurama, vamos de incógnito", dijo Naruto.

" **Tch, justo cuando comenzamos. Bueno, me he divertido por ahora", se** quejó Kurama un poco antes de que su avatar retrocediera con Naruto de vuelta a la normalidad por el momento, aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a alejarse de los otros con Lila volando sobre él.

**Fin musical**

Naruto patinó hasta detenerse al borde de un acantilado con Lila aterrizando a su lado mientras Pangu se alejaba para ayudar a los ejércitos aliados mientras iban a recuperar a Shuigang del control del Príncipe Dail mientras tanto. El trío miró hacia adelante para ver el Acorazado y su estación de reabastecimiento de combustible a una gran distancia de donde estaban parados.

"Avancemos, en algún momento me dice que estamos corriendo contra el reloj aquí y que debemos llegar a esa nave lo antes posible".

"Tienes razón, estoy detectando una acumulación gradual de energía a partir de eso. Creo que tomará pronto", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces debemos apurarnos," Lilac con determinación.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; Battle Glacier 1**

El dúo comenzó a correr hacia el borde con la intención de saltar cuando de repente grandes cubos de energía púrpura se materializaron ante ellos para formar un camino. Aunque ligeramente confundidos, Naruto y Lilac continuaron su carrera a lo largo de los cubos hacia el otro lado en una repisa. Se movieron a lo largo del camino nevado cuando un par de las versiones voladoras amarillas del Turretus se adelantaron y comenzaron a disparar proyectiles de energía al dúo, Naruto rápidamente desenvainó Hazy-Moon para desviar los disparos y canalizó el chakra a los guantes ECG X para crear Shuriken luego los arroja para cortar a través de los robots, destruyéndolos.

Avanzaron mientras saltaban por las plataformas flotantes con los bloques de energía de color púrpura que aparecían de vez en cuando para proporcionarles una ruta a la siguiente área. Estaban corriendo cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse y elevarse para su sorpresa, pero se negaron a retroceder ya que los utilizaron como rampas improvisadas para lanzarse al aire a los niveles superiores. Meteor Rollers cayó desde arriba en forma de meteorito para atacar al dúo, Lilac usó rápidamente su Dragon Boost y Naruto con su Rasengan Barrage para derribarlos en el aire y luego cambió a una patada de buceo doble para aplastar a través de múltiples robots libélulas, Naruto tomó Sacó un kunai de Hirashin y lo arrojó contra un Bullfrag que estaba a punto de atacar con sus burbujas verdes, luego se encendió para aparecer sobre la cabeza con Hazy-Moon desenvainado **"Flying Raijin Slash".**partió el robot por la mitad con un poderoso golpe de la cuchilla. Lila corrió hacia él hacia un pequeño grupo de Turretus y los atravesó con el pelo.

Naruto y Lila se movieron, tuvieron que descender a los niveles inferiores rodando a través de un bucle espiral vertical un par de veces y luego subiendo unas pocas plataformas flotantes para llegar a una repisa superior antes de continuar. El dúo estaba subiendo una cuesta cuesta arriba con Meteor Rollers persiguiéndolos. Naruto se dio la vuelta con su aspecto de tierra activado y pisoteó con fuerza el suelo para formar un gran trozo de roca en forma de cabeza de rinoceronte delante de él **"¡Bedrock Rhino Rush!" **realizó un empuje con la palma para lanzarlo hacia los robots, rompiéndolos en pedazos "Eso cuida a nuestros seguidores, ahora para seguir moviéndose", continuaron su camino hacia la siguiente área.

"Tenga cuidado con todos, estoy detectando actividad de robots bajo tierra", dijo Nicole en alerta cuando Naruto y Lilac se adelantaron. Tan pronto como ella dijo que los grandes robots de serpiente anaranjada estallaron del suelo y rociaron rocas, por lo que tuvieron que despejarse o arriesgarse a ser golpeados.

"No podemos preocuparnos por ellos ahora, tenemos que pasar por aquí lo más rápido posible", dijo Naruto, se fue con Lilac siguiéndolo a gran velocidad mientras evitaban cuidadosamente las rocas arrojadas por las máquinas hacia el otro lado luego girando a través de otro bucle espiral vertical en una pendiente para aumentar la velocidad antes de precipitarse por una pared de acantilado en rampa hacia la parte superior. Allí fueron atacados por un helicóptero Shuigang desde arriba con misiles, Naruto cruzó sus brazos con chakra canalizado hacia los guantes ECG X para proyectar una cúpula transparente de energía para protegerlos del ataque y luego Nicole extendió sus manos hacia el helicóptero como pedazos de los datos y la electricidad se estaban drenando del avión hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

Continuaron su ascenso por las repisas hasta llegar a un área llena de plataformas levitantes que está protegida por muchos calamares de lava que comenzaron a disparar rayos láser al verlos. Naruto y Lilac corrieron de un lado a otro para evadir los proyectiles antes de entrar en la ofensiva. Naruto realizó el Bladed Shadow Dance mientras desenvainaba Hazy-Moon y desataba una ráfaga de cortes a su alrededor con imágenes posteriores que lo seguían y luego aterrizaba en el suelo y envainaba lentamente la cuchilla con un clic metálico para que los robots cayeran en muchos pedazos. Lilac comenzó a realizar un ciclón aéreo del Dragón para eliminar a los enemigos circundantes, mientras que a veces cambiaba entre patadas de buceo y patadas giratorias para acabar con su porción de enemigos.

"Es la nave de Brevon, la Absolución", dijo Nicole con cautela.

"Supongo que el tema nos está haciendo daño a su perro faldero de metal", dijo Naruto.

"¡Pero no dejaremos que eso nos detenga!" dijo Lila con determinación y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

El grupo siguió adelante mientras subían un par de paredes en rampa hacia los niveles superiores antes de llegar a las afueras de la estación de reabastecimiento de combustible solo para que su ruta fuera bloqueada por grandes cráteres metálicos de explosivos. En ese momento, varios misiles con brocas en la cabeza explotaron del suelo y flotaron ligeramente en el aire, esto le dio a Lilac una idea mientras saltaba al aire y los pateaba hacia las cajas para destruirlos y allanar el camino para ellos. pasar por. Sin embargo, la Absolución se abalanzó desde arriba y disparó proyectiles láser verdes contra ellos, el dúo rápidamente se cubrió detrás de algunas de las estructuras del edificio como escudo mientras avanzaban con más cubos de energía púrpura que se materializaban para ayudar a que su escalada fuera mucho más fácil.

" **Rasengan Super Barrage!" **Naruto comenzó a crear clones de sombras armados con Rasengan para cargar contra los cráteres y atravesar cada uno rápidamente para crear otra ruta para que puedan avanzar hacia el siguiente.

El grupo siguió el camino antes de encontrarse de pie en medio de un área abierta. Estaban a punto de dar otro paso cuando la Absolución voló y luego aterrizó en el suelo con sus cuatro patas que liberaron ondas de choque a su alrededor, Naruto y Lilac rápidamente construyeron cierta distancia entre ellos y la nave hostil antes de tomar posiciones de combate.

"Parece que no quiere que avancemos más", dijo Lilac.

"Debería dejarlo a un lado como la lata que realmente es", dijo Naruto con su cuerpo irradiado con chakra mientras se preparaban para una batalla. De antemano, Naruto reprodujo una pista de una lista de reproducción personalizada en sus auriculares

**Interruptor de música: Hopeku - Blue Brass of the Beast (2x Arrange)**

"¡Comenzaré a analizarlo por sus puntos débiles!" Nicole se encogió en su forma de hada y extendió los brazos para que aparecieran tres holoscreens antes de ella, luego usó la retícula en la pantalla central para apuntar a la Absolución con los demás mostrando gradualmente gráficos y planos. La nave espacial escuchó un leve zumbido cuando comenzó a cargar energía en su cañón frontal lo suficiente como para formar un orbe eléctrico verde antes de saltar hacia atrás y disparar tres grandes disparos láser al grupo. Naruto y Lilac saltaron rápidamente del camino con las últimas bolas de fuego de zorro rápidamente hacia la nave para que los proyectiles simplemente rebotaran en el casco de la nave para su molestia leve.

" **¡Bombardeo ardiente!" **Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego y comenzó a lanzar salvos de bolas de fuego a la nave, infligiendo poco daño, luego rápidamente usó Shadow Step para moverse fuera del camino cuando la Absolución lo atacó desde la distancia, Lilac cargó y saltó al aire para realizar un zambúllete en lo que ella pensó que era la cabina del barco, pero el ataque simplemente rebotó sin resultados. La Absolución saltó al aire una vez más para pisar el suelo y _desatar_ otra onda de choque hacia ellos.

" **Terremoto"** , cambió al aspecto de la tierra con su puño emitiendo un aura de bronce antes de golpear el suelo para crear ondas que chocaron con las ondas de choque, cancelándose mutuamente "¿Has encontrado algo todavía, Nicole-chan?"

"Todavía estoy en el medio del análisis, por favor, deme un poco más de tiempo", dijo Nicole completamente concentrada en las pantallas y el procesamiento de los datos.

"¡Por favor, date prisa, no podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo!" dijo Lila preocupada.

La nave espacial flotaba en el aire con una gran ametralladora que aparecía en la parte inferior mientras disparaba rápidamente a sus objetivos, Naruto cruzó sus brazos con los guantes X de ECG proyectando un escudo de energía para defenderse de las balas mientras Kou había volado hacia Lila y proteger ella con su escudo de energía también. De repente, la Absolución voló a gran velocidad alrededor del área y luego se abalanzó hacia ellos para una colisión frontal. Naruto lanzó un Hirashin kunai al aire y luego se apresuró a agarrar a Lilac y desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer sobre la Absolución, sin embargo, lo vieron caer varias minas en el suelo, así que rápidamente agarró el Hirashin kunai en el aire y lo arrojó nuevamente a un área más segura para deformarlos.

"Bueno, ¿algo ya?" preguntó Naruto

"... ¡Lo tengo ahora, su debilidad es la gema multicolor en el frente! Sirve como parte del sistema de combate, destruyéndolo severamente", dijo Nicole.

El dúo saltó del ataque de la nave espacial de nuevo "Gracias por la información, ahora sabemos que debemos atacar. ¡Es hora de alguna ofensa!" Naruto formó su firma distintiva para crear un escuadrón de clones de sombra y corrió hacia la nave con ellos siguiéndolo. La Absolución cambió a disparos rápidos de láser con unos pocos capaces de sacar algunos, pero los otros lo alcanzaron rápidamente antes de saltar al aire mientras activaban diferentes aspectos elementales.

" **¡Patada Vortex Aqua!"**

" **¡Patada ardiente!"**

" **¡Patada Rompe Tierra!"**

" **¡Patada de tempestad salvaje!"**

" **¡Patada de rayo!"**

Los clones canalizaron energía elemental a uno de sus pies cuando Naruto gritó **"Quintuple Elemental Kick Strike!" **Todos se lanzaron hacia la nave espacial y consecutivamente golpearon la gema para infligir un gran daño antes de convertirse en humo con el respaldo original. Lila rápidamente siguió saltando también sobre la gema y golpeándola repetidamente con un ciclón Dragón. La Absolución voló al aire una vez más y disparó nuevamente con su arma Gatling junto con la caída de más minas terrestres en el suelo para reducir su capacidad de evasión y voló al aire para otro ataque de carga. "Buen intento pero no esta vez, granada EMP!" Naruto creó un pequeño orbe de electricidad y lo arrojó a las minas terrestres, cortándolas con su descarga.

"¡Naruto, ya viene!" Nicole los alertó.

"¡Tengo esto, **Tierra Sumergida** !" golpeó la palma de la mano contra el suelo para que apareciera un gran agujero en el que saltar, evitando por completo la carga y saliendo una vez que pasó y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo. La nave se dio la vuelta y disparó disparos láser al dúo, Naruto rodó hacia un lado mientras convocaba su Bola Estelar con el aspecto tierra activo **"¡Disparo a la Tierra!" **Levantó una pierna hacia atrás y la lanzó con una poderosa patada con el impacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para romper la gema por mucho.

"¡Está casi abajo!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Entonces terminemos esto con un ataque combinado!" dijo Naruto con Lila asintiendo con la cabeza afirmativa, luego ella se acurrucó y reunió energía en preparación para un Dragon Boost, Naruto reabsorbió su Star Ball y cambió a su aspecto de viento con el aire girando alrededor de sus brazos **"Air Cannon". **los empuja hacia adelante para disparar una poderosa ráfaga de aire para lanzar a Lilac con ella parecida a un cometa con el viento arremolinándose a su alrededor.

"¡ **Impulso del dragón tempestuoso!" **Hablaron simultáneamente cuando Lilac se estrelló con fuerza contra la Absolución, destrozando por completo la gema y causando un mal funcionamiento. La nave despegó y salió volando, esta vez sin regresar para atacarlos nuevamente.

"Bueno, eso está fuera del camino ahora, sigamos adelante", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido por haber perdido el tiempo de la batalla.

"Correcto", Lila asintió de acuerdo.

**Interruptor de música: Freedom Planet OST; Battle Glacier 2**

El grupo abandonó el área a través de un pasaje corto hacia el otro lado donde entraron en una especie de elevador antigravitacional que los elevó a un nivel más alto donde saltaron a una plataforma en forma de rueda de la fortuna para llegar a una plataforma. Se toparon con un robot ghetto blaster que lanzó una poderosa onda de sonido con su cañón en forma de altavoz, evadió Naruto corriendo hacia un lado mientras Lilac volteó hábilmente el robot para aterrizar detrás de él y arremetió con sus coletas para destruirlo antes de continuar hacia adelante. . El dúo saltó a lo largo de varias plataformas colgantes para alcanzar el otro lado antes de correr cuesta abajo para ascender a través de una pared en rampa para llegar a la cima, había un pequeño escuadrón de Shade Elite esperándolos.

"¡Hola Lilac-chan, mira esto!" Naruto activó su aspecto de relámpago y comenzó a canalizar una cantidad masiva de electricidad a su mano izquierda con la derecha agarrándola para mantenerla estable y estaba produciendo el sonido de muchos pájaros chirriando, se agachó ligeramente y luego despegó a alta velocidad con un blanco rastro de energía eléctrica detrás de él. Las élites dispararon contra él, pero él era demasiado rápido ya que zigzagueaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad y pronto cada uno de ellos tenía un enorme agujero cada vez que pasaba rápidamente antes de aparecer en el otro lado con la electricidad disipándose de su mano "... **Chidori** " luego cayeron al suelo y no se levantaron.

Lila estaba sorprendida por lo que vio justo antes de finalmente hablar "Increíble, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Esa fue una recreación del jutsu más poderoso y original de mi sensei, el Chidori. Es un jutsu de asesinato de alto rango conocido por garantizar un derribo de un golpe una vez que golpea un área especialmente vulnerable de un enemigo. He estado queriendo aprender el técnica por tanto tiempo pero no podía hasta ahora "dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

" **Recuerdo que te quejaste como el niño que eras hasta que Jiraiya te enseñó el Rasengan",** señaló Kurama con una sonrisa que Naruto decidió ignorar.

"Ciertamente es poderoso, pero debemos apurarnos", dijo Lilac.

"Cierto, no pude evitar mostrarles a ustedes, chicas," Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente, a lo que Nicole y Lilac se rieron para su diversión antes de continuar su camino.

El grupo se movió a lo largo de los caminos de metal y usó una plataforma de rebote para ascender hacia una escalera para subir a una plataforma, luego se toparon con un Bullfrag que procedió a soplar burbujas verdes en su dirección. Kou se envolvió en un escudo de energía y atravesó las burbujas para reventarlas, luego Yoru se abalanzó sobre una de las piernas del robot y lo mordió con sus afilados dientes, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso para que Naruto lo terminara. fuera con chakra mejorado golpe.

Naruto y Lilac saltaron a una plataforma para alcanzar otras plataformas en forma de rueda de la fortuna para llevarlas a otro nivel, sin embargo, había una barrera que bloqueaba uno de los caminos que los obligó a tomar una ruta alternativa. Siguieron el camino hacia una habitación donde de repente un robot descendió hacia ellos desde arriba con un cuerpo esférico parecido al de una oruga con un esquema de color negro y rojo, y equipado con un par de desintegradores láser. El robot procedió a disparar su desintegrador hacia ellos, Naruto canalizó el chakra en sus guantes para crear un par de chakra kunai y usó su velocidad para desviar los proyectiles entrantes lejos de ellos, y Lilac pasó por su lado y realizó una patada giratoria para infligir antes. el robot voló lejos de ellos y disparó nuevamente.

" **¡Barricada ligera!" **Naruto proyectó su escudo celestial para absorber los disparos láser **"¡Repercusión!" **el escudo brilló brevemente antes de lanzar una gran explosión de energía para dañar seriamente al robot. A estas alturas estaba disparando en todas partes en un frenesí para alcanzar sus objetivos, Naruto lanzó un kunai Hirashin sobre el robot y luego se dirigió hacia él con un Rasengan en la mano **"¡Flying Raijin: Nivel dos!" **embistió la esfera en espiral contra ella, condujo al robot al suelo y la destruyó.

Se doblaron hacia atrás para encontrar que la barrera había desaparecido y ahora el camino está despejado para que puedan pasar, Naruto y Lilac corrieron cuesta abajo y descendieron por una cuesta angular, pero rápidamente se deslizaron por el suelo para pasar debajo de una fila de grandes bolas de metal con púas delante ellos. Lilac y Naruto realizaron el Dragon Boost y el Kitsune Spiral Dash respectivamente para aplastar a un pequeño grupo Turretus que se interponía en la siguiente área.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Naruto mientras él y Lilac se paraban frente a una barrera hecha de cachorros de energía roja "Se ve diferente de lo habitual"

Nicole se acercó a él para analizar "Parece funcionar igual que el anterior pero al presionar ese interruptor debería apagarlo", señaló el cristal rojo cercano, Naruto tocó el cristal para que se volviera verde y la barrera roja desapareciera. Pasaron a través para notar que iban a lo largo de una barrera verde al otro lado y un cristal verde delante de ellos. Tocaron el cristal para que se volviera rojo y la barrera verde para desaparecer y la roja para volver a conectarse.

"Creo que ahora entendemos cómo funcionan estas cosas ahora", dijo Naruto.

Bajaron por el camino abierto y corrieron para lanzar un resorte diagonal para llegar al otro lado donde flotaron hacia arriba en un elevador antigravedad en el aire para ascender a un nivel superior y cruzar una barrera roja que sirve como puente para un camino en forma de escalera con Turretus estacionado para atacarlos, Lilac realizó un corte ascendente con sus colas de caballo y Naruto canalizó fuego de zorro a su pierna mientras realizaba un movimiento hacia atrás para atacarlos mientras subían el camino antes de seguir adelante y tocando los cristales para cambiar las posiciones de las barreras. Naruto y Lilac se encontraron con un área donde había pequeñas plataformas circulares verdes dispersas, de repente las plataformas brillaron intensamente antes de materializar a Shade Elites en el área.

"¡Esos deben ser teletransportadores!" dijo Nicole.

"¡Perderemos nuestro tiempo luchando contra ellos, crearé una oportunidad para que salgamos de aquí!" dijo Naruto y luego realizó su firma de mano y creó docenas de clones de sombra para atacar al enemigo "¡Vamos, de esta manera!" Naruto corrió delante de ellos, pero luego un pequeño grupo de las élites se interpuso en su camino listo para dispararles "¡Fuera de nuestro camino, **Kitsune Fire Wheel** !" Naruto irradió fuego de zorro desde su cuerpo y se acurrucó para dar un giro antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpear a los robots para que él y los demás salieran del área.

La siguiente área fue todo un enigma para el equipo, ya que tuvieron que seleccionar cuidadosamente qué cristal deberían tocar para habilitar la desactivación de las barreras para proceder o arriesgarse a tener que comenzar otra, Nicole jugó un papel importante para ayudarlos a superarlo debido a habiendo memorizado qué cristal se activará para que se vayan. El camino era largo y recto para que Naruto y Lilac usaran toda su velocidad para correr, pero había un pequeño escuadrón de Turretus volador persiguiéndolos. Naruto sacó unos cuantos kunai y envolvió algunas etiquetas explosivas alrededor de las manijas y luego realizó un salto mortal en el aire para arrojarlas a los robots antes de detonar las etiquetas para destruirlas con las cadenas de explosiones mientras continuaban corriendo.

"¡Casi estámos allí!" dijo Lilac, el grupo finalmente había llegado al lugar donde el Dreadnaught estaba estacionado y preparándose para despegar al espacio.

"Sí, ahora tenemos que esperar a que los otros atrapen para poder abordar la nave espacial y recuperar la Piedra del Reino ... después de patear el trasero de Breovn-teme", dijo Naruto, pero luego comenzó a fruncir el ceño al sentir la intención asesina dirigida hacia ellos. y venía de arriba "Mira Lilac-chan, Nicole-chan. No estamos solos"

Al principio Lilac estaba confundido, pero luego levantó la vista y vio por qué lo decía, sobre ellos estaba el Príncipe Dail y estaba de pie sobre lo que parece ser una gran cabeza de monstruo esférica sin ojos, de color marrón óxido y blanco con muchos dientes dorados y una cerca para el príncipe que sostenía que flotaba en el aire, también grandes cantidades de pequeñas criaturas ciclópeas amarillas con patas en forma de cangrejo se reunieron para formar una pila alta para que la bestia se colocara encima de ella.

"¡Es el Príncipe Dail!" dijo Lilac.

"Es una pena que hayas elegido el lado equivocado, ¡disfruta los últimos minutos de tu patética vida!" El Príncipe Dail declaró en voz alta antes de rodearse de un escudo de energía gris con forma de bola de hierro.

"Recuerda que está bajo el control de Brevon, así que tendremos que noquearlo", dijo Naruto.

Lila asintió afirmativamente y tomó una posición de combate también "Entendido"

**Interruptor de música: Freedom Planet OST; Prince Dail Boss Battle**

El Príncipe Dail fue el primero en comenzar la batalla mientras lanzaba juegos de cartas verdes hacia Naruto y Lilac para que el dúo corriera rápidamente hacia los lados para evitar los proyectiles entrantes, sin embargo, las cartas se detuvieron en el aire y los persiguieron, por lo que Naruto creó un chakra. kunai para desviar las cartas apuntando hacia él y Lilac hizo lo mismo al realizar el ciclón Dragón para detener la suya.

"¡ **Air Shuriken!" **Naruto activó su aspecto de viento y canalizó su energía para crear shuriken a partir del viento y arrojándola directamente al propio Príncipe Dail, sin embargo, el escudo de energía a su alrededor fue capaz de defenderlo contra los ataques con gran molestia. Lilac usó el Dragon Boost para lanzarse al Príncipe para un ataque, sin embargo, la Bestia Sombra interceptó su ataque para alejarla de él.

"Parece que no puedo llegar a él", dijo Lilac.

"Debemos encontrar una abertura para derribar ese escudo y luego atacarlo directamente", dijo Naruto.

"Seguiré leyendo sobre la energía que le queda a su escudo para defender", dijo Nicole con una pantalla holosa a su lado.

"¡¿Qué tal esto?!" Pirnce Dail arrojó un juego de naipes grises al área, flotaron en el aire por un momento antes de desatar grandes rayos de electricidad verticalmente, el dúo se alejó rápidamente de la trayectoria de los rayos para evitar ser sorprendidos. Naruto creó una lanza de chakra e infundió su aspecto de viento en él, luego apuntó y la lanzó para romper el escudo de energía, Lialc usó su Dragon Boost una vez más para alcanzar al Príncipe Dail y esta vez fue capaz de golpearlo fuertemente, gruñó de dolor antes de volver a levantar el escudo y mirar al dúo "¿Por qué me atacas, mis leales secuaces?" Algunos de los iris de la Bestia saltaron de la pila retorciéndose con círculos blancos que tomaron su lugar mientras corrían hacia los enemigos de su amo.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Naruto tomó su pelea con sus garras descubiertas, una de las bestias arremetió con sus garras para atacarlo, pero se balanceó de izquierda a derecha como un boxeador antes de responder con un ataque de garras de dos golpes y luego realizó una patada giratoria 360 de energía eólica para derribar los otros que trataron de invadirlo desde todas las direcciones **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Fiebre de las sombras!" **él desencadenó una andanada de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad por todas partes con imágenes secundarias dejadas atrás con cada ataque conectado con éxito. En cuanto a Lilac, estaba ocupada luchando contra los iris de la bestia usando sus patadas y pestañas, realizó un Ciclón Dragón y se movió para golpearlos continuamente.

"¡Lilac-chan, ten cuidado!" Naruto la llamó apresuradamente, dijo que Dragoness levantó la vista para ver que el príncipe había arrojado naipes verdes directamente hacia ella, Kou interceptó los proyectiles con su escudo de energía, Yoru emitió energía oscura y formó una gran garra que giró para golpear los iris lejos de ella.

"Gracias Kou y Yoru", dijo Lilac agradecida.

"¡Chao / Choa!" Chao respondió afirmativamente.

De repente, la Bestia Sombra se dejó caer al suelo y abrió la boca mientras se movía, Naruto y Lila estaban a punto de atacar cuando vieron una gran concentración de energía púrpura reuniéndose en la boca, y sus instintos les decían que Algo grande se acerca, dijeron verdad en el momento en que el Príncipe gritó "¡Muere alimañas!" entonces la Bestia Sombra procedió a desatar una explosión de orbes de aura a su alrededor, Naruto y Lilac usaron su velocidad para esquivar los orbes hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, pero la Bestia Sombra se estaba levantando.

"¡Oh no, no lo haces!" Naruto arrojó un Hirashin kunai al príncipe y se dirigió hacia él con uno de sus puños cubiertos de roca **"Terra Punch!" **arremetió con un golpe de heno para romper el escudo antes de caer al suelo cuando vio a Lila corriendo hacia él "¡Vamos, te daré un impulso!" él juntó las manos y esperó a que Lilac la pisara y la lanzó al aire.

"¡Toma esto!" Lilac realizó una patada de buceo y golpeó al príncipe varias veces antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo junto a Naruto.

"Hay que darse prisa y derrotarlo antes de que se lance el barco", dijo Nicole.

"Lo sabemos, y Carol y los demás ya deberían estar aquí", dijo Lilac.

"¡Hola chicos!" una voz familiar los llamó y luego aterrizó cerca revelando que era Carol junto con Milla "¿Espero que no te importe si nos unimos?"

Naruto sonrió en respuesta "Claro, de nada. De todos modos podríamos necesitar ayuda"

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Milla.

"¿Más de ustedes malvados? ¡No importa, todos serán destruidos!" dijo el Príncipe Dail enojado, ordenó a más bestias Iris que atacaran al grupo ampliado.

"Carol, necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a los minions con mis clones mientras Milla saca su escudo para que Lilac-chan y yo le peguemos", dijo Naruto mientras creaba un pequeño grupo de clones de sombra para ayudar a Carol .

"¡Lo tienes!" Carol asintió afirmativamente antes de mostrar sus garras y atacar a los enemigos entrantes con los clones entrando para ayudarla.

El Príncipe Dail continuó lanzando naipes verdes al grupo, pero Milla con la ayuda de Kou pudo defenderse contra ellos con sus escudos de energía, se paró junto a Naruto, que estaba disparando ráfagas de fuego de zorro al escudo del Príncipe y creó un bloque Fantasma y luego tomó apunte al escudo y realice la Super Shield Burst con el ataque destrozando el escudo una vez más.

Naruto activó su aspecto de agua y formó una esfera de remolino de agua frente a él "¡Aqua Ball!" lanzó una lluvia de esferas de agua para golpear repetidamente al Príncipe Dail antes de disparar la última pero más fuerte explosión antes de volver a levantar su escudo. Carol estaba atacando a los Iris de la Bestia y los golpeaba con su poderosa Garra Salvaje y rodaba hacia un lado para evadir los cortes de sus afiladas garras y luego tomaba represalias con su firma Wild Kick, una de las Iris intentó atacar por detrás cuando una de las sombras los clones lo interceptaron con un Rasengan para enviarlo volando hacia una de sus cohortes. Otros habían desenvainado sus copias de Hazy-Moon y Masamune para un estilo de espada simple o doble mientras atacaban rápida y ferozmente hasta que no quedaba ninguno de los Iris Bestia.

"¡Hola Naruto, todos están despejados!" Carol gritó.

"¡Gracias por el aviso, Carol-chan!" dijo Naruto antes de enfrentar al Príncipe Dail "Ahora para terminar esto", extendió las manos y creó un Rasengan en cada uno de ellos, luego se agachó esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

"¡Solo mueran, todos ustedes!" El Príncipe Dail gritó con locura cuando la Bestia Sombra se bajó para reunir energía para su ataque nuevamente, Naruto inmediatamente se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad con imágenes posteriores detrás de él. En el momento en que la bestia desató su estallido de orbes de aura, una de las colas de Naruto arremetió y algo brilló en la luz revelando que era un kunai Hirashin antes de que Naruto desapareciera en un destello amarillo y reapareciera sobre el Príncipe.

" **Flying Raijin: Nivel 3!" **él embistió al primer Rasengan contra el escudo, rompiéndolo fácilmente y luego golpeó al segundo contra la Bestia Sombra después de patear al Príncipe Dail al suelo, causando que fuera destruido por completo.

**Fin musical**

"¡Lo tenemos!" Carol aplaudió alegremente con los demás siguiendo su ejemplo, excepto Naruto que estaba mirando por encima del hombro detrás de él.

"¡Hola chicos!" Torque corrió hacia ellos "¡Finalmente te alcancé!"

"TODOS USTEDES CAERÁN!" El Príncipe Dail de repente se cernía en el aire sobre ellos con una enorme bola de energía púrpura lista para disparar cuando un aluvión de cartas lo golpeó, obligando a la técnica a disiparse. El Príncipe huyó rápidamente y Spade llegó a tierra junto a ellos.

"Me preguntaba cuándo te mostrarías", dijo Naruto.

"Espera, ¿sabías que nos estaba siguiendo?" preguntó Carol con incredulidad.

"Bastante sí"

Spade miró hacia otro lado y se volvió para irse cuando Lilac lo llamó para que se detuviera.

"¡Pala!"

"Odio decepcionarte, pero estoy de paso. Diviértete salvando al mundo", se giró para irse de nuevo.

"Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Tenía miedo! ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo!" dijo Lilac.

"Todavía no lo haces"

Naruto dio un paso adelante "Por eso está aprendiendo, eligió su propio camino al igual que tú elegiste el tuyo. Ninguno de ustedes es el navegante del otro. En este momento tienen algo que hacer, así que ponte en marcha mientras hacemos nuestra parte".

"Hmph", Spade se lanzó en busca del Príncipe Dail, dejando atrás al grupo.

[¡Atención, tropas! ¡Prepárense para el despegue!] La voz de Brevon se escuchó desde los altavoces.

Torque dio un paso adelante con una mirada de determinación "Escuchen muchachos ... entraré solo mientras ayudan al general a recuperar la ciudad"

"¿Por qué no podemos entrar juntos?" preguntó Milla preocupada.

"Será más fácil de esta manera, confía en mí", Naruto no lo estaba comprando, porque estaba sintiendo el miedo dentro de él.

"Pero les será más difícil atraparnos si nos mantenemos unidos", señaló Carol.

"Pero eso es lo que Brevon espera que hagamos".

"Entonces déjame ir, eres demasiado importante para la misión", dijo Lilac.

"¿ _Esto de nuevo?" _Naruto estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando Torque de repente gritó.

"¡NO PUEDO PERDER OTRA TRIPULACIÓN!" todos guardaron silencio después de eso "Si algo te sucede, yo ... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte"

"* Suspiro * tú y Lilac-chan pueden ser tan olvidadizos a veces", dijo Naruto con todos mirándolo "Comenzamos esta misión como un equipo y, sin embargo, aquí estás tratando de ir solo. Ya nos dejas afuera".

"Tiene razón en eso, después de lo que sucedió en ese entonces, decidí seguir contigo como se suponía que debía hacerlo", dijo Carol con una sonrisa suave.

"Así es, ¡seremos fuertes juntos!" dijo Milla.

Nicole cambió a su forma normal "Me aseguraré de brindar mi mayor apoyo"

"'Los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que la escoria', que yo sé lo que mi sensei me enseñó, y no tengo intenciones de ser la escoria definitiva en lo más mínimo, sino el compañero máximo", dijo Naruto

"Sí ... estás bien con eso", dijo Lilac sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

"Tan pronto como entras en ese Dreadnought, tal vez nunca vuelvas a salir", dijo Torque "¿Estás listo para hacer ese sacrificio?"

Carol puso los ojos en blanco "Sí, lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos ya? Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí"

" **Exactamente lo que estaba pensando, bastante deslumbrado y listo. No puedo esperar para hundir mis colmillos en ese Brevon",** dijo Kurama.

" _Tú y yo",_ pensó Naruto mientras sonreía como los demás, listo para irse.

Torque sonrió al grupo que asintió con la cabeza alentándolo "Muy bien, aquí está el plan", luego les pasó cuatro microchips verdes "Una vez dentro, tenemos que dirigirnos a la sala de máquinas. Una vez allí, inserte el dispositivo en la consola que luego nos obligará a apagar el sistema completo para que podamos adquirir la Piedra del Reino.

"Está bien, pero mientras tanto también tenemos que llamar la atención de las fuerzas de Brevon para que evitemos cualquier interrupción", dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Suena como un plan, ¡ahora vamos!" dijo Carol con gusto.

"Muy bien todos, ¡hagamos esto ... juntos!" dijo Lila con determinación. El grupo avanzó hacia el Dreadnought en lo que podría ser su mayor batalla hasta ahora en sus vidas.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Carol y los demás siguieron al general Gong y su ejército para interceptar al alcalde Zao y sus soldados para evitar que atacaran a Shuigang. Intentaron negociar, pero ambas partes estaban bastante en desacuerdo entre sí y casi pelearon cuando Naruto y Lilac llegaron con el uso de la proyección de holodragon de Pangu para hacer que ambos ejércitos cooperaran entre ellos y se alzaran contra Brevon. Después de una feliz reunión con los demás, el grupo se dirigió hacia el Dreadnought con Naruto incluso usando el chakra de Kurama para liberarse del enemigo. Casi llegaron a la nave cuando el Príncipe Dail pareció obstruirlos, pero fue derrotado por completo con Spade haciendo una aparición para detenerlo por su cuenta. Torque trató de convencer a los demás de que lo dejaran ir solo, pero se mantuvieron firmes para quedarse y apoyarlo como prometieron desde el principio. Ahora es el momento del final del juego y hay mucho en juego, ya que es el juego de cualquiera.**

**Lee y revisa como siempre**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 25: Un asalto final**

* * *

En lo alto de los cielos de Avalice, un enorme buque de guerra galáctico está atravesando la atmósfera e intentando abandonar el planeta. Este no es otro que el Dreadnought que pertenece a Brevon, que había robado la Piedra del Reino para impulsar la nave y dejó a los habitantes del planeta en desorden. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño grupo que no va a dejar que se salga con la suya. Una de las paredes interiores comenzó a derrumbarse y de repente estalló hacia afuera y dos figuras saltaron por el agujero abierto en la pared, eran Naruto y Carol, acompañados por Nicole y el Chao.

Naruto se acercó a sus auriculares y tocó la interfaz varias veces antes de hablar "Naruto aquí, Carol-chan y yo estamos actualmente dentro de los niveles inferiores de Dreadnaught y estamos a punto de llegar a donde se ubicaría la Piedra del Reino"

[Roger, que Naruto, Lila, Milla y yo estamos al otro lado. Nos cruzaremos en un cierto punto pero mantendremos el silencio de radio hasta entonces] dijo Torque.

"Entendido", Naruto se volvió hacia Carol y Nicole en forma de hadas "Muy bien chicas, ¡muémonos!"

"Entendido / ¡Entendido!" Nicole y Carol respondieron respectivamente, luego el grupo salió corriendo para comenzar su misión.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Dreadnought final 1**

El dúo comenzó las cosas saltando de la repisa en la que estaban parados y corriendo por el camino inclinado y luego corrió verticalmente a través de una pared para atravesar un hueco profundo hacia el otro lado y lanzó una plataforma de rebote diagonal para llegar al siguiente camino . De repente, grandes robots de color púrpura violáceo llamados Pounders volaron por encima y rápidamente cayeron en un intento de aplastarlos bajo su peso, pero Naruto y Carol fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar ser aplastados y continuar moviéndose. Se encontraron en un área con un par de teletransportadores cuando se escuchó la voz de Brevon desde el altavoz.

[Tenemos intrusos en el barco! ¡Movilizar!]

En ese momento, los teletransportadores se conectaron y aparecieron dos Shade Elites y apuntaron con sus blasters al dúo y dispararon, Naruto se lanzó hacia un lado y rápidamente se acercó a una de las élites con sus puños cubiertos de fox y rápidamente lo golpeó todo antes. desencadenando un poderoso uppercut para lanzarlo contra el techo y luego cayó al suelo, Carol saltó sobre el láser y se abalanzó sobre el segundo y atacó con un ataque de Garra Salvaje, luego siguió con un combo de garras para acabar con el suyo.

"Parece que llamamos su atención", dijo Carol.

"Sigamos así, destrozar sus robots definitivamente lo hará concentrarse más en nosotros", dijo Naruto.

Continuaron su camino hasta el final del área y usaron una plataforma de rebote para ascender hacia un teletransportador en línea para ser transferidos a otra área, había un Hopper mk2 que lanzó una granada hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente chakra en los guantes ECG-X para crear un kunai y lo arrojó para destruir la granada, luego Carol corrió hacia el robot y lanzó una lluvia de patadas para sacarlo, luego entraron en el siguiente teletransportador para ser transportado a un más grande área para encontrar más Hopper mk2s y esta vez con cañones láser en la mezcla. Carol fue a atacar a los Hoppers mk2 de cerca y Naruto desenvainó Hazy-Moon y corrió hacia arriba para cortar las piernas de los robots y luego los cortó limpiamente con golpes singulares, Nicole voló hacia los cañones láser y disparó una gran cantidad de datos para piratear sus sistemas y tuvo éxito al hacerlo, luego los controló de forma remota para disparar a los otros mk2 de los Hoppers antes de que se autodestruyeran. El grupo fue al final del corredor para subir a la cima de una pequeña plataforma que los llevó a lo largo de un riel hasta el nivel inferior antes de pasar por el siguiente camino.

Un par de Fire Spitters salió de los teletransportadores delante de Naruto y Carol mientras atacaban con chorros de llamas, Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego y abrió la boca para inhalar las llamas y luego desencadenó una poderosa explosión de fuego para destruirlos a ambos. Naruto y Carol se aventuraron aún más, pero tuvieron que estar atentos a los grandes pilares morados y plateados que crean esferas de energía púrpura que orbitan a su alrededor y, por lo tanto, utilizaron algunas vainas mecánicas flotantes como almohadillas de rebote improvisadas para pasarlas al otro extremo y luego corrieron inclinadas camino para ingresar a otro teletransportador y fue deformado a un nivel inferior donde algunas élites de sombra aparecieron para atacarlos

Naruto convocó su Star Ball con el aspecto aéreo activo, luego la pateó hacia las Sombras Elites cuando la Star Ball se detuvo en el aire y luego comenzó a girar rápidamente para crear un tornado que atrajo a los robots y los lanzó al aire, Naruto cargó el chakra en el guante ECG-X y procedió a disparar rápidamente un aluvión de explosiones de chakra para destruirlos antes de reabsorber la Bola Estelar. Algunos Tankbots aparecieron para atacar al grupo, pero Nicole creó una bomba estática y la arrojó a los robots para paralizarlos, Carol no perdió el tiempo mientras los atacaba y arremetía con una poderosa Garra salvaje para destruirlos.

Naruto y los demás se encontraron de pie en medio de una gran cámara con muchos teletransportadores construidos a su alrededor, miraron más allá y vieron un gran monitor que de repente se conectó para mostrar a Brevon con el señor de la guerra alienígena gruñendo antes de señalar con un dedo y proclamando en voz alta.

[¡OBTÉNTELOS!]

En ese momento, un gran número de Shade Elites y Hopper mk 2 comenzaron a teletransportarse a la cámara y fijar su mirada en Naruto y los demás.

Naruto simplemente sonrió en respuesta "La buena vieja fuerza en la táctica numérica, ¿eh? Lástima que también sea una de mis tácticas de batalla favoritas también", cruzó los dedos índice e medio de ambas manos y canalizó su chakra "Vamos a igualar estas probabilidades, **Multi -Jutsu Sombra Clon** ! " Hubo una nube de humo que luego se aclaró para revelar una gran cantidad de clones de sombra con el pie original en el frente, luego señaló a la oposición.

"Como dijo el teme, ¡consíguelos _!_ " Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Roger!" los clones respondieron afirmativamente y luego se encargaron de atacar a los robots con armamento o jutsus para enfrentarse a ellos.

"Wow Naruto, eres literalmente un ejército de un solo zorro", dijo Carol maravillada.

"Entiendo mucho de donde vengo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Ahora sigamos moviéndonos mientras mis clones los mantienen ocupados"

Lideró el camino a través de la batalla hacia el otro lado de la cámara donde saltaron a otro teletransportador y fueron conducidos a un corredor donde llegaron a otra plataforma con barandas. Sin embargo, el Turretus volador descendió desde arriba y les disparó proyectiles, Naruto rápidamente desenvainó Hazy-Moon para desviar los proyectiles entrantes y Carol metió la mano en su bolsa y arrojó un puñado de shuriken para destruir partes de los robots, haciéndolos caer al suelo y explotar.

"Gracias por prestarme esto, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los usé", dijo Carol felizmente.

"Bueno, Milla me contó que fuiste un ninja una vez, así que quería ver qué podías hacer con ellos", dijo Naruto, llegaron al final de la barandilla y corrieron por el pasillo hacia la siguiente área del Dreadnought.

El grupo salió del final del corredor cuando se cerró de repente con un par de puertas blindadas para su leve confusión, pero continuó su camino, sin embargo, pisaron una plataforma con barandas para ser transportados al otro lado y corrieron a lo largo del ruta. Unos pocos Hopper mk 2s se acercaron para interceptarlos, pero Carol y Naruto rápidamente los atendieron con ataques de garras juntos, saltaron a través de un pequeño espacio al otro lado cuando escucharon la voz de Brevon nuevamente desde los altavoces.

[¡Abre las esclusas de aire!]

De repente, dichas esclusas de aire ubicadas entre los espacios por delante del dúo comenzaron a abrirse con el viento y cualquier robot cerca de ser absorbido y expulsado al espacio. Naruto y Carol sintieron que los arrastraban hacia una de las esclusas de aire abiertas cuando el antiguo canalizó el chakra a sus pies y se ancló en el suelo antes de extender la mano para agarrar a Carol mientras el Chao se enganchaba fuertemente a su chaqueta.

"Hombre, este tipo está haciendo todo lo posible aquí", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, pero ¿pasamos por aquí?" preguntó Carol mientras lo sostenía.

"Tengo una idea, súbete a mi espalda y luego te llevaré hasta que pasemos por todas las esclusas de aire a terrenos más seguros", Naruto giró a Carol para llevarla a cuestas "Espera, esto va a ser un bache paseo,"

Carol asintió afirmativamente "Está bien Naruto"

Naruto salió corriendo y saltó a través de la primera de las esclusas de aire y apenas alcanzó el borde con la fuerza del vacío tratando de tirar de ellas hacia abajo. La segunda esclusa estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero lo sabía mejor cuando saltó al hueco y se agarró a la pared antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo para alcanzar una plataforma más baja y balancearse sobre ella. Localizó una plataforma de rebote adelante y la usó para alcanzar una plataforma superior antes de usar una escalera para subir antes de otra esclusa de aire abierta, luego saltó sobre ella también solo para toparse con un par de Tankbots que se teletransportaban. Los robots procedieron a disparó al dúo, pero Kou voló hacia adelante y proyectó un escudo de energía para defenderlos de los disparos, luego Yoru formó una construcción de energía negra de una garra y la hizo agarrar a los Tankbots antes de arrojarlos a la esclusa de aire. Naruto reanudó su carrera mientras corría a lo largo de las paredes con el chakra canalizado a sus pies para evitar ser succionado a través de las esclusas de aire, luego saltó sobre una, pero luego las puertas de la explosión se cerraron repentinamente para impedir que cayeran. Sin embargo, Naruto rápidamente se agarró a una barra de acero horizontal y la sostuvo y luego se arrastró hacia el otro lado.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para la comodidad, Naruto", dijo Carol, aliviada.

"Cuéntame sobre eso, pero muestra que se está desesperando", respondió Naruto.

"Es verdad,"

Naruto corrió a lo largo del camino y corrió verticalmente a lo largo de las paredes varias veces sobre las esclusas de aire, luego saltó sobre varios pilares productores de orbes de energía hasta que finalmente llegó a un teletransportador, luego dejó a Carol fuera de su espalda ya que habían pasado todas las esclusas de aire ahora. El grupo entró en el teletransportador y fue llevado a una habitación donde algunos Fire Spitters se movieron para atacar, Nicole disparó un pulso de datos para corromper sus sistemas centrales, causando que se autodestruyeran del sobrecalentamiento y luego pasó por otro teletransportador para convertirse en un cámara que estaba sorprendentemente vacía pero se movía independientemente y se deformaba en otra parte. Se movieron muchas veces mientras se enfrentaban a Tankbots,

"Supongo que es una línea recta desde aquí entonces", dijo Carol.

[No sé, algo no se siente bien] dijo Nicole del SAC.

En ese momento, escucharon un fuerte sonido desde atrás y se giraron solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan al ver un enorme rayo láser disparado desde un cañón en el techo y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, Carol lanzó un shuriken para ser se vaporizó instantáneamente, lo que solo reforzó su razón para correr mientras despegaban. Entonces oyeron que Brevon se burlaba de ellos por los altavoces.

[¡Corre mientras puedas, criaturas!]

"Tengo la sensación de que nos atrajo a propósito aquí", dijo Naruto.

"Dile ... Nicole, podría usar la bicicleta ahora mismo", dijo Carol echando una breve mirada por encima del hombro para ver que el rayo láser se aceleraba y los alcanzaba.

[Ya en eso ... ¡aquí tienes!] Dijo el Holo-Lynx.

Nicole transportó la bicicleta con el motor ya encendido desde el SAC para aparecer al lado de Naruto, Carol dio un salto mortal en el aire y aterrizó en el asiento y luego aceleró varias veces antes de acelerar rápidamente a la velocidad máxima para que Naruto usara su verdadera velocidad mientras avanzaban. del rayo láser perseguidor. De repente, un robot bastante familiar se teletransportó ante el dúo para su molestia, ya que reconocieron que era el robot de Brevon, Syntax.

[Estás traspasando el Dreadnought, prepárate para ser vaporizado. Gracias] dijo el robot.

"Ugh, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que vencer a este pedazo de basura?" preguntó Carol.

"Supongo que el teme tuvo en cuenta que su asistente estaría totalizando mucho y, por lo tanto, había creado muchas copias para él, creo que traer este juguete espacial suyo también eliminará las copias", dijo Naruto.

"Esa es una idea a la que puedo recurrir"

**Cambio de música: Freedom Planet OST; ****Major Boss Battle**

Syntax comenzó las cosas transformándose en un tanque y apuntó sus cañones láser al dúo, luego abrió fuego sobre ellos, Naruto y Lilac rápidamente se lanzaron de un lado a otro con la antigua Hazy-Moon sin funda y se movieron para desviar cualquier disparo entrante que pudiera haber golpeado Carol y la bicicleta. Syntax se acercó rápidamente a ellos mientras disparaba, luego Carol golpeó hábilmente el freno de mano y aceleró la bicicleta para realizar un giro de deriva para enfrentar al robot y cortó la cabeza con sus garras, rápidamente la siguió con una andanada de patadas por daño adicional antes de acelerar para alejarse de un posible ataque de represalia.

[Cambiando de posición para las tácticas de batalla apropiadas] La sintaxis levitó al techo y ancló sus ruedas antes de dispararles una vez más mientras conducía de izquierda a derecha para mantener el ritmo.

"¡Kou, protege a Carol!" Naruto llamó al héroe Chao que rápidamente voló hacia el gato montés y proyectó un escudo de energía para desviar los disparos láser entrantes "¡Voy a mostrarle a este robot que no es el único que puede adherirse a las cosas!" Naruto cambió a su aspecto aéreo cuando el viento se arremolinaba alrededor de sus brazos, luego los apuntó hacia el suelo y disparó dos poderosos chorros para impulsarse en el aire hacia el techo y rápidamente dio un salto mortal para hacer contacto con los pies primero y luego se enganchó con chakra, Syntax apuntó uno de los cañones hacia él y disparó, pero Naruto rápidamente canalizó chakra para generar un escudo circular desde su ECG-X derecho antes de desviar rápidamente los disparos láser mientras preparaba una técnica de viento **"¡Wind Shuriken!"**formó un shuriken giratorio del viento y lo lanzó, luego formó más para seguirlo e infligió un daño continuo al robot "¡Todavía no he terminado, **Granada de Fuego!** ", cambió a su aspecto de fuego y formó una esfera ardiente en la mano que lanzó a Syntax, lo que resultó en una gran explosión de fuego.

[Consulta; situación no a mi favor, cambiando de táctica y solicitando ayuda] La sintaxis se dejó caer al suelo y se transformó en un tren y se colocó justo en frente del rayo láser que se arrastraba, luego una flota de Super Turretus se teletransportó al pasillo y procedió a disparar al dúo.

[¡No tan rápido!] Nicole salió del SAC y disparó un pulso de datos para hackear uno de los sistemas Turretus y ordenó que disparara a los demás, logró destruir a unos pocos que fueron destruidos por el resto. Carol aceleró la bicicleta para que saltara hacia los robots y los golpeara con sus garras y logró aplastar a algunos de ellos al suelo, pero tuvo que inclinarse de izquierda a derecha para evadir el fuego láser de represalia de Syntax que fue absorbido por el rayo láser para volar hacia adelante, luego caer al suelo y correr hacia ella.

" **Flying Raijin Slash!" **Naruto arrojó múltiples Hirashin kunai para golpear al Super Turretus restante y luego cayó del techo para desaparecer en un destello amarillo mientras rápidamente se movía y cortaba a los robots objetivo con un kunai mejorado con chakra y luego se volvió hacia la sintaxis **"Foxfire Barrage!" **él empujó sus manos hacia adelante para disparar una salva de bolas de fuego azul para golpear repetidamente al gran robot.

La sintaxis se transformó en su forma de tanque nuevamente para atacarlos desde un largo alcance esta vez, Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia Carol y dio un salto mortal en el aire y se paró en la parte superior del asiento trasero de la bicicleta con su aspecto celestial activo con el halo flotando sobre su cabeza. Formó una construcción de chakra de un bastón bo con atributo de luz, luego giró rápidamente el bastón a su alrededor hábilmente para absorber los disparos láser en él. Naruto hizo que el bastón se transformara en un arco y tiró de la cuerda del arco para formar una flecha hecha de energía luminosa **"¡Flechas de granizo blanco!"**luego suelta para disparar el proyectil mientras se divide en muchos más antes de golpear repetidamente Syntax. El robot aún estaba lejos de haber terminado, ya que se transformó en lo que parece ser un palo de pogo y estaba saltando por toda el área en un intento de aplastar a los demás bajo su peso mientras al mismo tiempo creaba ondas de choque en el suelo, Carol y Naruto se lanzaron. de lado a lado para evadir sus ataques y saltar sobre las ondas de choque, entonces Carol encontró la oportunidad de saltar sobre Syntax y golpearse la cabeza con el neumático trasero y aceleró el motor para que chocara contra él antes de partir.

"¡ **Nueve colas afiladas!" **Naruto endureció sus colas y saltó hacia Syntax mientras golpeaba los apéndices en su cuerpo, infligiendo mucho daño para devolverlo y casi golpeando el rayo láser, sin embargo, Syntax se transformó una vez más en una sierra circular gigante y giró hacia ellos una vez más. y esta vez se movía más rápido que antes y se engancharía al techo antes de caer hacia el grupo.

"Caray, ¿cuántas formas tiene?" preguntó Carol mientras realizaba un deslizamiento debajo del robot con cuchillas antes de apoyarse en las ruedas.

"No sé, pero me estoy hartando de esto, veamos si no puedo quitarle los dientes afilados", Naruto creó un clon de sombra y trabajaron juntos para formar un Rasengan y lo infundieron con el viento. Aspecto de una tormenta de viento que se ve dentro de la esfera espiral azul. Se volvieron hacia el robot y cargaron hacia él **"Estilo de viento: ¡Rasengan gigante!" **luego embistieron el jutsu en la sintaxis mientras chispas y fragmentos de metal volaban constantemente antes de que ambos lados se desengancharan para revelar que las cuchillas se habían roto "¿Cómo te gusta eso?"

[Daño en niveles críticos, cambiando al modo Plasma para la erradicación total de los objetivos] La sintaxis se adelantó rápidamente al dúo y se transformó una vez más en un vehículo con dos ruedas grandes que solía aferrarse tanto al suelo como al techo, luego continuó para disparar esferas de plasma púrpura que se movían al azar hacia sus objetivos.

" **¡Spinjitzu celestial!" **Naruto giró rápidamente para crear un tornado de energía blanca para golpear las esferas de plasma de ellos antes de agarrar al envainado Masamune con una mirada de molestia "¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto, es hora de terminarlo!"

"Naruto, apunta a sus articulaciones, esos son sus puntos débiles actuales", dijo Nicole en forma de hada.

"Entendido ... Carol-chan, ¡saca ese otro kunai que te di y apunta a la articulación inferior mientras yo voy por la superior!" Naruto disparó un chorro de viento con un brazo libre para impulsarse nuevamente hacia el techo y se puso en posición con el Masamune listo.

"¡Roger ese Naruto!" Carol metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó un kunai que tiene una etiqueta de sello envuelta alrededor del mango, agarró con fuerza las inscripciones para que brillaran antes de que el chakra fluyera hacia la cuchilla y formara una construcción de energía larga de una cuchilla "¡Listo!"

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y tomó una postura de Iai corriendo con el Masamune "Prepárate para atacar mi señal ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡VAYA!" aceleró y disparó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Carol ponía la bicicleta a toda marcha y sostenía el kunai a un lado. Ambos superaron rápidamente los disparos entrantes y luego cortaron simultáneamente las articulaciones, haciendo que Syntax se derrumbara en el suelo y justo en el camino del gran rayo láser, terminando vaporizándose en cuestión de segundos y el arma se apagó, habiendo estado bajo control de la sintaxis misma.

**Fin musical**

Naruto voló del techo para aterrizar al lado de Carol mientras continuaban corriendo por el pasillo "Bueno, eso se encarga de eso por ahora"

"Lo que es un alivio si me preguntas", dijo Carol.

" **Ese maldito robot ya perdió suficiente tiempo",** dijo Kurama.

Luego, los auriculares de Naruto comenzaron a sonar, tocó la interfaz para abrir un canal de comunicación "Este es Naruto aquí"

[Naruto, soy yo Lila. Torque y yo hemos llegado más lejos en el Dreadnought, ¿dónde están ustedes?] Preguntó Lilac.

"También estamos avanzando más con Brevon cada vez más enojado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que es reflejada por Carol.

[Tenga cuidado, tres, Torque sugiere que nos encontremos en cierto punto dentro de la nave]

"Está bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde", cortó Naruto el enlace "Ahora vayamos y encontremos una manera de salir de aquí" Carol asintió con la cabeza y el dúo se aventuró por el pasillo.

* * *

Minutos después, encontraron un teletransportador y se metieron en la siguiente área y buscaron una salida antes de seleccionar un camino y seguirlo para encontrarse con Lilac y los demás en algún lugar del Dreadnought.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Dreadnought final 2**

Naruto y Carol se movieron por el pasillo cuando se toparon con un par de robots naranjas / grises flotantes de tamaño mediano que dispararon pequeñas balas de los cañones en miniatura que estaban escondiendo en sus proyectiles. Naruto rápidamente formó chakra shuriken y los arrojó para desviar los proyectiles entrantes, luego formó un par de shuriken de molino de viento giratorio para cortarlos a través de ellos antes de que cayeran al suelo. Naruto y Carol continuaron subiendo y bajando por el camino hasta que entraron en un teletransportador para ser trasladados a otra habitación, allí vieron dos puertas y una de ellas tenía una cerradura familiar.

"Parece que tenemos que ir a buscar una tarjeta para abrir las puertas", Naruto activó su Aura Sight y miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de ver un rastro amarillo de aura que atraviesa la otra puerta "Vamos por aquí"

"Dirige el camino, Naruto", dijo Carol.

Pasaron por la puerta para subir una escalera a una plataforma superior para atravesar dos puertas más y descender a una plataforma inferior. Allí fueron atacados por limos verdes, Carol se abalanzó sobre algunos de ellos y golpeó con una Garra Salvaje mientras Naruto activaba su aspecto de rayo y disparaba un ataque de Rayo para electrocutarlos. Avanzando, se encontraron con una barricada que conducía al nivel inferior, pero solo permanecerían abiertos mientras uno de ellos pisa encima de una placa de presión, Naruto fue quien lo hizo para que Carol pasara y luego tenía un clon de sombra tomar su lugar y seguirla antes de pasar por otro. Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio dos tarjetas en una pequeña plataforma arriba, pero luego hubo un Sunfloris que arrojó gas venenoso hacia ellos. cambió a su aspecto de viento para volarlo y luego se cerró rápidamente para cortar el tallo con sus garras desnudas. Carol saltó a la plataforma para recoger las tarjetas y se fue a otro lado para desbloquear una puerta con uno de ellos para encontrar un teletransportador que los devolvió al lugar donde estaba el otro para que desbloquearan con la segunda tarjeta y atraviesen . El trío corrió cuesta arriba y usó una plataforma de rebote en el extremo para llegar a un nivel superior a otro teletransportador para ser transportador a la habitación de al lado, rápidamente tomaron algunos limos verdes y Sunfloris antes de pasar por un par de barricadas hacia Una cámara donde se podían ver múltiples filas de plataformas que subían o bajaban y conducían a diferentes caminos. Carol saltó a la plataforma para recoger las tarjetas y se fue a otro lado para desbloquear una puerta con uno de ellos para encontrar un teletransportador que los devolvió al lugar donde estaba el otro para que desbloquearan con la segunda tarjeta y atraviesen . El trío corrió cuesta arriba y usó una plataforma de rebote en el extremo para llegar a un nivel superior a otro teletransportador para ser transportador a la habitación de al lado, rápidamente tomaron algunos limos verdes y Sunfloris antes de pasar por un par de barricadas hacia Una cámara donde se podían ver múltiples filas de plataformas que subían o bajaban y conducían a diferentes caminos. Carol saltó a la plataforma para recoger las tarjetas y se fue a otro lado para desbloquear una puerta con uno de ellos para encontrar un teletransportador que los devolvió al lugar donde estaba el otro para que desbloquearan con la segunda tarjeta y atraviesen . El trío corrió cuesta arriba y usó una plataforma de rebote en el extremo para llegar a un nivel superior a otro teletransportador para ser transportador a la habitación de al lado, rápidamente tomaron algunos limos verdes y Sunfloris antes de pasar por un par de barricadas hacia Una cámara donde se podían ver múltiples filas de plataformas que subían o bajaban y conducían a diferentes caminos.

"¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?" preguntó Naruto

"Hmmm, ¿qué tal si tomamos el camino alto? Podría llevarnos a algún lugar bueno", sugirió Carol.

"Choa choa", asintió Yoru de acuerdo con su declaración.

"Está bien, entonces arriba", Naruto y Carol se dirigieron a las plataformas y saltaron sobre uno de ellos para ser llevados a la cima y se dejaron caer un poco para pasar por una puerta, había una barricada sobre ellos y así buscaron la placa de presión que estaba custodiada por un Sunfloris, por lo que rápidamente se encargaron de ella y le dieron un clon de sombra para que subieran al nivel superior y se dirigieran al otro lado donde había otro conjunto de ascensos plataformas para ascender hacia un teletransportador para ser transportado a la habitación contigua. Un par de élites de la sombra también se teletransportaron a la habitación y comenzaron a disparar sus blasters al dúo.

Abajo, el dúo se encontró con otro Robosquid que vieron por primera vez en la Base Térmica y, como el primero, también tiene una tarjeta llave almacenada dentro de un compartimento. El robosquid procedió a disparar láseres al grupo, pero Naruto y Carol se lanzaron de un lado a otro para evadir los disparos, Nicole se materializó desde el SAC para lanzar una bomba estática al robot, haciendo que partes de su cuerpo, especialmente sus tentáculos, se contrajeran. arcos de electricidad que lo atraviesan. Carol aprovechó la oportunidad para patear una pared para saltar sobre uno de los tentáculos y corrió hacia la cabeza con el puño levantado hacia atrás y arremetiendo para atravesar el cristal y agarrar la tarjeta y luego sacarla. Naruto siguió activando su aspecto de fuego y canalizando las llamas hacia su mano derecha para tomar la forma de una lanza,**"¡Justa de fuego!" **se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad para atravesar el ojo del robot para que la lanza de fuego emergiera al otro lado antes de que el robot cayera al suelo.

Naruto y Carol retrocedieron a donde vinieron por primera vez y encontraron otro teletransportador que fue llevado de vuelta a la primera cámara y esta vez tomó las plataformas descendentes hacia el camino inferior para seguir. En la parte inferior, encontraron una puerta cerrada que requería una tarjeta de acceso que actualmente tienen que abrir y encuentran otro teletransportador para transportarse a otra cámara. Llegaron al borde de un gran camino en forma de escalera que era demasiado alto y de una manera que Carol no podía saltar de la pared a la cima, por lo que Naruto tuvo que cargarla y correr por las paredes mientras se enganchaba con su chakra, varias torretas de eje. parecía dispararles, pero Kou proyectó escudos de energía para reflejar los disparos y Yoru se abalanzó sobre los demás para aplastarlos con sus poderosos dientes afilados.

El grupo salió del pasillo y llegó al final para descubrir un interruptor en la pared, lo presionaron para notar que un gran pilar giraba en 180 grados para revelar un camino hacia abajo para que cayeran en una repisa para presionar otro interruptor para girar el pilar nuevamente para proporcionar otro camino para atravesar. Naruto y Carol continuaron por el camino cuando de repente volvieron a escuchar la voz de Brevon por los altavoces.

[Estás olvidando algo importante sobre nuestras tropas. Ellos no ... ... necesitan ... ... oxígeno!]

En ese momento, se cortó todo el poder en el área y el grupo de repente se dio cuenta de que tenían dificultades extremas para respirar. Carol cayó de rodillas con las manos alrededor de su garganta y Naruto estaba en la misma situación.

"No puedo respirar" Carol apenas podía hablar.

"Maldición, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Naruto gruñó.

" **Kit, ¿todavía tienes esa botella de agua antes de venir a este planeta?" **preguntó Kurama con urgencia.

"S-sí, todavía lo hago", luchó Naruto para mantenerse consciente.

" **Úselo para crear burbujas para usted y el gato montés en este momento, ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"**

"¡Entendido!" Naruto rápidamente digitalizó la botella del SAC y desenroscó la tapa, luego activó su aspecto de agua **"¡Escudo Burbujeado!" **el agua salió de la botella y se dividió en dos corrientes y se arremolinó alrededor de Naruto y Carol antes de formar grandes escudos con forma de burbuja a su alrededor mientras el Chao se sentaba sobre los hombros de Naruto.

Carol respiró hondo y exhaló aliviada mientras se levantaba para mirar a Naruto con agradecimiento "Uf, eso estaba demasiado cerca. Ahora sé por qué los astronautas son tan cautelosos con sus trajes espaciales"

"Yo también, aunque no puedes atacar, de lo contrario podrías reventar la burbuja", le advirtió Naruto "Y a partir de ahora también estoy bastante reducido en mi arsenal"

"La mayoría de sus aspectos requieren oxígeno, dejándolo en su foxfire y su aspecto celestial", dijo Kurama

"Supongo que tendrán que hacerlo", Naruto se volvió hacia Nicole FF **(Forma Faerie),** que estaba preocupada al principio pero ahora aliviada "Nicole-chan, necesitaré que hackees el sistema y recuperes el poder y restablezcas el suministro de oxígeno,"

"Estoy en ello, aunque podría llevar algo de tiempo", Nicole voló a gran velocidad para encontrar un equipo motorizado y comenzar a hackear.

Naruto y Carol rápidamente corrieron por el camino y subieron una escalera hasta la cima y localizaron una barricada con una placa de presión cerca para pisar. Una torreta del eje descendió desde arriba y disparó balas hacia ellos, Naruto activó su aspecto celestial con el halo brillante flotando sobre su cabeza **"¡Barricada de luz!" **proyectó un escudo de luz para desviar los disparos a los que brillaba **"¡Repercusión!"**Un rayo de potencia media salió disparado del escudo y destruyó el robot en pedazos. El dúo abrió la barricada y pasó rápidamente al fondo y corrió por el sendero para correr cuesta arriba y usó una plataforma de rebote para ascender a un nivel superior, luego pasaron a un par de puertas para llegar a una que necesitaba una tarjeta de acceso para abierto. Carol notó una escalera cerca y subió, momentos después un pilar giró detrás de Naruto para deleitarse con una apertura y el gato montés se reunió con él antes de descender antes de encontrar el segundo interruptor para rotarlo nuevamente por otra ruta. El dúo cruzó una cámara y vio la tarjeta de acceso al final, pero el problema era que los cañones láser disparaban constantemente rayos láser en diferentes direcciones.

" **Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!" **Naruto se agachó ligeramente y luego se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad con sus imágenes posteriores que muestran técnicas acrobáticas para evitar los rayos láser y agarrar la tarjeta antes de regresar rápidamente a donde Carol lo estaba esperando. Retrocedieron hacia la puerta cerrada y la abrieron con la tarjeta de acceso y atravesaron el pasillo hasta un ascensor que parece funcionar al pisar cualquiera de las placas de presión en el costado para que se levante. Carol fue quien lo hizo, pero luego levantó la vista y llamó a Naruto.

"¡Naruto, hay algo que se dirige hacia nosotros!" dijo Carol con urgencia, Naruto miró para ver minas de tierra con púas dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¡Me ocuparé de ellos!" sostuvo sus manos delante de él para que se materializara un gran orbe de luz y luego apuntó hacia las minas **"¡Balas de luz Gatling!" **comenzó a disparar rápidamente balas de fotones para destruir las minas antes de que se acercaran más a él y Carol hasta que llegaron al final del viaje en ascensor. Corrieron por una pared en rampa y comenzaron a ascender a la plataforma donde encontraron otro ascensor, este tenía más minas para que Naruto destruyera en su ascenso antes de llegar también al final.

"Espero que los demás estén bien", dijo Carol preocupada.

"Estoy seguro de que están bien", dijo Naruto con seguridad, animándola un poco.

El dúo estaba a bordo del tercer ascensor con las minas siempre presentes para que Naruto las destruyera continuamente hasta llegar a la cima, que fue cuando volvió la energía. Naruto canceló con precaución su escudo de burbujas y notó que podía respirar antes de desactivar el escudo de burbujas de Carol, Nicole se materializó desde un monitor cercano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lamento haber tardado tanto pero pude restaurar el poder", dijo Nicole felizmente.

"Muchas gracias Nicole, realmente nos ayudaste y algo más", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, lo que provocó que Nicole mirara hacia otro lado con un tono rosado en las mejillas con Carol sintiéndose un poco envidiosa y agradecida.

El grupo reunido se movió a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a un largo puente compuesto por plataformas naranjas de tamaño mediano, pero luego se encontraron con alguien bastante familiar ... era Serpentine, pero él estaba sentado en el suelo y jadeaba bastante.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa con él?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado, esto podría ser una trampa para nosotros", Naruto preparó el ECG-X y puso una mano sobre Masamune listo para desenvainar mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al enemigo "Hey hebi-teme , ¿qué haces sentado allí? "

"Tú ... sigues obstruyendo a mi señor una y otra vez ... sigues interfiriendo con sus planes gloriosos ... eso es ...", Serpentine levantó la cabeza para mirar a Naruto, que abrió mucho los ojos al ver que los ojos de la serpiente brillaban de color rojo escarlata, lo que le hizo retroceda unos pasos "... **INOLVIDABLE!" **su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una gran bola de energía de plasma rojo que se lanzó al aire antes de descender para romper el puente, colapsando por completo para que Naruto y Carol cayeran un largo camino para aterrizar en un puente más grande en la parte inferior de El acorazado.

"¡Qué ... Naruto lo mira!" Carol señaló con incredulidad que Naruto mirara solo para que la sorprendiera lo que estaba delante de ellos. Serpentine había mutado hasta convertirse en una versión gigante de sí mismo, pero con una piel metálica verde más oscura, garras metálicas desprendidas que flotan a ambos lados, y sus ojos son ojos blancos sin pupilas "Esta serpiente realmente ha perdido sus canicas".

"¿Qué se ha hecho este tipo?" Naruto murmuró para sí mismo.

" **Tal lealtad fanática lo ha llevado a hacer este kit, no tiene sentido compadecerse de él en lo más mínimo",** dijo Kurama.

"Lo sé ... también podría derribarlo y reunirse con los demás"

"¡ **Como general del poderoso señor Brevon, los sentencio a todos a muerte!" **Serpentine declaró en voz alta.

"¡Busquemos si tienes lo que se necesita para hacerlo!" Naruto respondió mientras seleccionaba una pista en mi lista de reproducción de música y la ponía en modo de altavoz mientras Carol tomaba una posición de combate junto a él.

**Interruptor de música: Metal Gear Rising OST; Las manchas del tiempo (Maniac Agenda Mix Instrumental)**

"¡ **Sé aplastado!" **Serpentine cargó sus garras con energía de plasma rojo y cargó hacia el dúo y se lanzó hacia ellos, Naruto y Carol rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás para evitar y prepararse para un contraataque, pero se vieron obligados a volver a la defensa cuando la serpiente mutante continuó golpeándolos. Carol se acurrucó y rodó debajo de las garras mientras Naruto realizaba un salto de volteretas para subir y saltar sobre la serpiente y aterrizó detrás de él.

" **¡Luchador ardiente!" **Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego y encendió sus piernas y pies con llamas, se lanzó hacia adelante y lanzó un combo de golpes y patadas ardientes a un ritmo rápido antes de que Serpentine se diera la vuelta con un gruñido bajo y lo golpeara con una garra cargada de plasma, Naruto dio un salto mortal en el aire y disparó un poderoso chorro de llamas para impulsarlo a una distancia segura, pero la serpiente lo persiguió implacablemente para asestar un golpe mortal **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!" **Naruto estaba rodando y dando vueltas con imágenes posteriores que representaban sus movimientos mientras esquivaba los ataques de garras entrantes.

Esto le dio a Carol la oportunidad de atacar a Serpentine desde el costado y atacar con un doble ataque de Garra Salvaje en la cintura, luego lo siguió con una Patada Salvaje aérea en la cabeza con mucho poder. Serpentine tomó represalias moviendo la cola para derribarla, pero ella logró recuperarse en el aire y patinó hacia atrás antes de detenerse justo en el borde de la plataforma, el mutado cargó su brazo con energía de plasma y golpeó el suelo, haciendo que el plasma corriera a lo largo del tierra hacia Carol.

"¡Ahora muere!" Serpentina proclamada.

"No lo creo, **Swift Release: Shadow Step** " Naruto se apresuró hacia adelante mientras desaparecía de la vista antes de reaparecer junto a Carol y la agarró, luego arrojó un Hirashin kunai para que volara sobre la cabeza de la serpiente antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo, aparecieron en lo alto y realizaron una patada doble en el talón para golpear su cabeza antes de alejarse de él. Serpentine gruñó de ira y apuntó su mano hacia el dúo y disparó una corriente de llamas que avanzaban en zigzag. Naruto activó su aspecto de fuego y adoptó una postura ante Carol mientras abría la boca e inhalaba profundamente para que las llamas entrantes fueran absorbidas por la sorpresa de Serpentine.

" **¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible ?!" **gritó Serpentine con incredulidad.

Naruto se lamió los labios antes de sonreírle a la serpiente "¡Gracias por la comida, y aquí está mi pago!" se apresuró hacia adelante con su cuerpo cerca del suelo mientras dejaba un rastro de llamas. Serpentine lo golpeó con sus garras, pero Naruto disparó chorros de llamas desde sus pies para impulsarse en el aire con un uppercut ascendente hacia la barbilla y estaba en el aire, **"¡Dancing Phoenix!" **luego las llamas emitidas por su cuerpo tomaron la forma de un pájaro de fuego antes mencionado antes de lanzarse a una combinación de golpes y patadas hábiles, dio un salto mortal en el aire para evadir ser agarrado y tomar represalias con una llamativa patada giratoria para mantenerse en el aire para continuar su combo y luego realizando una patada doble en la cara y dando un salto mortal para enfriar sus ataques.

"Esos fueron algunos movimientos hábiles, Naruto, tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer eso", dijo Carol emocionada.

"Tal vez lo haga, pero tenemos que lidiar con el asunto en cuestión", dijo Naruto, dirigiendo su atención a una Serpentina en recuperación.

" **¡Pagarás por eso, mestizo de nueve colas!" **Serpentine apuntó una de sus garras hacia Naruto y Carol y luego procedió a disparar rápidamente una descarga de disparos de plasma en cuatro direcciones diagonales. Nicole voló antes que los demás y proyectó un escudo de energía para defenderse de los proyectiles entrantes mientras Naruto cambiaba a su aspecto aéreo y convocaba al viento para que girara alrededor de su mano derecha y Carol descubrió sus garras y estaba lista para saltar. Pronto llegó la oportunidad cuando Serpentine dejó de disparar y Nicole bajó el escudo, luego corrieron hacia la mutación y atacaron con sus ataques preparados.

" **¡Asalto al viento!" **Naruto golpeó a Serpentine en el cofre con el viento arremolinándose constantemente sobre la armadura e infligiendo mucho daño a la sección media.

"¡Toma esto, monstruo de la serpiente!" Carol saltó a la cara de la serpiente y rápidamente golpeó con sus garras hasta el punto de que su cara se rompió con uno de sus ojos colgando "Eso es un poco asqueroso si me preguntas"

"¡ **Arrgghh, no seré derrotado por tercera vez! ¡Los destruiré a todos!" **Serpentine gritó locamente mientras se lanzaba contra el dúo y se balanceaba salvajemente en una furia loca. Naruto y Carol esquivaban continuamente los ataques incontrolados pero poderosos y luego contraatacaban con sus propios ataques.

"¡ **Clon de sombra jutsu!" **Naruto creó varias copias de sí mismo antes de que cargaran hacia Serpentine a gran velocidad, luego comenzaron a atacarlo desde diferentes direcciones y deliberadamente se metieron con su enfoque para enfurecer al reptil "¡Vamos con **Clone Spinning Axe Kick!** ", Los clones tomaron inmediatamente al aire con saltos mortales giratorios antes de golpear la cabeza y los hombros de Serpentine con patadas en el talón y luego alejarse "¡Entonces sigue **Clone Body Slam!** ", se lanzaron una vez más y esta vez con cabezazos en el torso, derribándolo .

"¡No me dejes fuera de esto!" Carol se abalanzó sobre Serpentine y desató un aluvión de patadas, empujándolo aún más "¡Esto es todo, Naruto!"

"¡Lo sé!" Naruto tomó una postura con fuego de zorro ardiendo a su alrededor, luego extendió su palma para crear un Rasengan mientras el fuego de zorro giraba alrededor de su brazo para formar la cabeza de un zorro como si estuviera sosteniendo la esfera en espiral en su boca. Naruto se agachó un poco antes de atacar a gran velocidad hasta que estuvo justo frente a Serpentine "¡Se acabó para ti, **Foxfire Rasengan!** ", Lo golpeó contra su pecho mientras el fuego de zorro giraba y dañaba constantemente al objetivo.

"¡ **Esto no puede estar sucediendo, Lord Brevooooonnn!" **Serpentine gritó de angustia ya que su cuerpo mutado no pudo soportar más daños y salió en una explosión y dejó solo unas pocas partes de su armadura, llevando así la lucha a una conclusión final.

**Fin musical**

"Bueno, eso se encarga de él", dijo Naruto, mirando las piezas de la armadura.

" **Finalmente, un fin a esa fanática lealtad suya", se** quejó Kurama con ligero alivio.

"Sí, pero ¿cómo salimos de aquí?" preguntó Carol confundida.

"No te preocupes, solo tendré que llevarnos de regreso allá arriba", señaló Naruto hacia el túnel por el que se cayeron, luego activó su aspecto aéreo "Ahora sube y nos pondré en la parte superior"

"Está bien Naruto," Carol se subió a su espalda y se aferró con fuerza al Chao sentado sobre sus hombros mientras Naruto apuntaba sus brazos girando con el viento hacia el suelo antes de disparar poderosos chorros de aire para impulsarlos en el aire lejos de la plataforma. hacia una ruta que tomarían para reagruparse con Lilac y los demás.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, el grupo se infiltró con éxito en Dreadnought y se dividió en dos equipos con Naruto, Carol y Nicole en uno, mientras que Lilac, Torque y Milla están en el otro. El equipo de Naruto sirvió como señuelo para atraer a las fuerzas de Brevon y hasta ahora estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, atravesaron múltiples trampas y derrotaron a muchos de su ejército de robots e incluso derribaron Syntax (** nuevamente **) con todo el poder antes de enfrentarse a una Serpentina mutada y derrotados. él también. Las cosas los están buscando, pero la pregunta es si pueden mantener el impulso. Estén atentos para descubrir. Para aquellos que se preguntan sobre la espada de Naruto y cómo los lleva, normalmente se aferran a su espalda por sí mismos, pero en la batalla o llevan a alguien que normalmente se separan para levitar a ambos lados de su cintura.**

**Lee y revisa como siempre**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 26: Una conclusión enfurecida**

* * *

Naruto, Carol y Nicole FF se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos después de su batalla contra una Serpentina mutada y estaban en camino para reunirse con Lilac y los demás. Naruto los guiaba hacia ellos con su Aura Sight activa para rastrear sus firmas, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, indicando que se estaban acercando a los demás.

"Veo que están justo delante de nosotros", dijo Naruto.

"Es bueno escuchar eso", respondió Carol.

El grupo llegó al final del pasillo y se encontraron en una pequeña cámara que contenía varios teletransportadores activos y en el centro vieron a Lilac, Torque y Milla a los que se dirigieron mientras gritaban.

"Hola chicos, estamos aquí", dijo Naruto.

Lilac se volvió y sonrió al verlos "Hola, ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Tuvimos un par de distracciones y lidiamos con algunas molestias, a saber, el robot mascota de Brevon y su serpiente fanática", dijo Carol encogiéndose de hombros.

"Supongo que estabas ocupado a tu lado también, ¿eh?" dijo Torque.

"Bastante sí", respondió Naruto.

"Pude precisar dónde se encuentra la Piedra del Reino, pero siento que necesitamos asegurar un punto de escape antes de adquirirlo. Aunque creo que Brevon está lejos de estar dispuesto a dejarnos llevar sin pelear", dijo Torque.

"Entonces solo tendremos que abrirnos paso con velocidad y poder, Lilac y yo iremos a recuperar la piedra mientras todos ustedes van y preparan un barco para nuestra escapada", dijo Naruto.

"¿No podemos venir?" preguntó Milla un poco preocupada.

"Tal vez, pero tú y Carol son necesarios para ayudar a Torque a asegurar y proteger la nave hasta que regresemos con la Piedra del Reino"

"Ah, esta bien,"

"Bien entonces, nos iremos. ¡Vamos Lilac-chan!" Naruto corrió hacia un teletransportador y se alejó.

"¡Estoy justo detrás de ti, Naruto!" Lila fue tras él y también fue arrastrada.

Torque luego habló "Muy bien chicos, el hangar ha terminado de esta manera", se dirigió hacia un teletransportador con Milla y Carol poco después de él para completar el objetivo asignado a ellos.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Dreadnought final 3**

Naruto y Lilac se encontraron entrando en la nueva área y luego despegaron a gran velocidad por el largo camino, un par de buscadores flotaron hacia el dúo y abrieron sus conchas para revelar sus ojos amarillos antes de dispararles como cristales. Naruto creó un chakra kunai y lo usó para desviar los disparos, Lilac cerró la brecha entre ella y los robots y luego realizó un corte ascendente para volar y destruyó a uno de los Buscadores con sus coletas antes de utilizar múltiples patadas redondas para derribar un unos pocos más, Naruto lanzó una descarga de chakra shuriken para terminar el resto. De repente, los Rotorblades emergieron de una de las tuberías y rodaron rápidamente hacia ellos, pero el dúo saltó sobre ellos y salió corriendo para correr por una pared en rampa.

Atravesaron una puerta de energía azul que de repente los lanzó hacia adelante con una explosión de velocidad, recordándole a Naruto los paneles del tablero en Mobius. Corrieron arriba y abajo de la colina como senderos y atravesaron algunas puertas para mantener su alta velocidad antes de lanzarse a través de un bucle inverso que conduce hacia arriba para alcanzar un nivel superior. Algunos machacadores revolotearon sobre su cabeza y descendieron rápidamente en un intento de crear sus objetivos, pero Naruto y Lilac se movían demasiado rápido para ser aplastados debajo de sus pesas y pasaron a través de un circuito de guía descendente para descender a un nivel inferior. Delante de ellos está lo que parece ser un gran anillo giratorio que consiste en grandes chorros que arrojaban llamas azules.

Se lanzaron a través del camino y atravesaron un circuito de guía hacia abajo, luego avanzaron a través de una puerta de velocidad hacia un grupo de almohadillas de rebote que los enviaron al nivel inferior y avanzaron a través de otra puerta de velocidad para correr por una pared en rampa hasta la parte superior Encontré una puerta cerrada con la consola cerca para que pudieran insertar la tarjeta con el fin de desbloquearla y pasar. El dúo se dejó caer a una plataforma más baja solo para saltar fuera del camino cuando un cañón de ADN disparó una onda láser en su dirección, Nicole FF rápidamente se introdujo en el cañón y momentos después se autodestruyó con ella saliendo de él y volviendo a su lado. . Pasaron junto a otro anillo de chorros de llamas y atravesaron una puerta de velocidad para descender por los senderos sinuosos cuando oyeron la voz de Brevon en el altavoz mientras corrían.

[Ohhh nooo! ¡Mi nave está siendo infiltrada! ¿Qué debo hacer?]

"Podemos decir fácilmente que cada alfabeto en la oración está empapado de sarcasmo", dijo Naruto con una expresión inexpresiva.

[¡Qué tal esto!]

De repente, la alarma comenzó a sonar fuerte y había luces rojas parpadeando en el área para su confusión y haciéndolos aún más cautelosos, corrieron por una pendiente empinada y atravesaron un pasillo cuando partes del techo y pisos se abrieron y grandes luces rojas. / aparecieron torretas amarillas de doble cañón y apuntaron a ellas antes de disparar múltiples pares de láseres a gran velocidad. Sorprendido, el dúo aceleró el paso para salir del alcance del fuego cuando Naruto se colocó frente a Lilac y proyectó un escudo de energía para desviar los láseres que venían de su cabeza mientras subían y bajaban por los caminos antes de saltar a un teletransportador. para ser llevado a una habitación donde Shade Elites parecía atacarlos.

Naruto activó su aspecto de rayo antes de iniciar su ataque **"Lightning Bolt!" **empujó sus manos hacia adelante para lanzar una gran explosión de electricidad para golpear a los robots, paralizándolos, luego canalizó la electricidad hacia sus puños y se lanzó hacia ellos **"Thunder Punch".**procedió a golpear sus puños contra ellos con arcos de electricidad que chispeaban por cada contacto. Lilac no se quedó atrás, ya que usó sus colas de caballo gemelas para atacar al resto de las Élites de Sombra y luego usó un Dragon Boost para volcarlas. Saltaron a la siguiente cámara y luego cayeron a la plataforma inferior, pero rápidamente despegaron al ver una ranura de pistola Gatling en su lugar y apuntaron a ellos, el dúo se apresuró a superar a la artillería y atravesó una puerta de velocidad para correr por una rampa. pared y tomar el aire. En ese momento, más armas Gatling entraron en línea y dispararon contra ellos "¡Celestial Spinjitzu!" Naruto agarró a Lilac y giró rápidamente para formar un ciclón blanco para evitar que el fuego láser los golpeara y se cubrió detrás de una pared.

"Me parece que realmente no se lo está tomando con calma", Naruto metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó un kunai y una etiqueta explosiva de nivel 2 para envolver el mango del primero.

"Debe significar que nos estamos acercando a la Piedra del Reino", dijo Lilac.

"Yo también lo creo", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces sigamos con el impulso", miraron para ver una plataforma de rebote diagonal y la usaron para lanzarse sobre la pared hacia una plataforma superior mientras Naruto arrojaba el kunai cargado al arma Gatling y lo activaba remotamente para explotar y destruir el arma. Utilizaron otra fila de almohadillas de rebote para ascender hacia otro teletransportador a una cámara donde aparecieron dos pistolas Gatling a ambos lados y les dispararon. Naruto cruzó los brazos para formar una cúpula de energía para defenderse a sí mismo y a Lilac contra el proyectil láser, Nicole lanzó un Torrente de datos para corromper una de las armas y luego voló hacia la otra y la drenó de sus datos, obligándola a apagarla ". Gracias por la ayuda Nicole-chan "

El Holo-lince sonrió con cariño "Me alegro de ayudar"

Naruto y Lilac bajaron a un teletransportador debajo para ser transportados a la siguiente cámara y se toparon con otro Bubblorbiter y algunos Buscadores, Naruto desenvainó Hazy Moon y lanzó un Hirashin kunai hacia los robots voladores antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo hasta que reapareció en el en medio de ellos y realiza una barra diagonal de 360 grados para cortarlos. Lilac realizó el Dragon Boost cargando toda su energía y se lanzó como un cometa para atravesar las esferas púrpuras en órbita y estrellarse contra el robot, estrellándolo. El dúo saltó a una plataforma superior y avanzó a través de una puerta de velocidad para moverse a lo largo del camino a alta velocidad mientras superaba las pistolas Gatling antes de que pudieran disparar antes de llegar al final donde fueron lanzadas al aire por algunas almohadillas de rebote y patearon rápidamente fuera de la pared para aterrizar en una plataforma superior detrás de ellos, delante de ellos había un anillo de llamas mucho más grande, por lo que Naruto agarró a Lilac y arrojó un Hirashin kunai al otro lado de la plataforma antes de que él y la dragoness se acercaran. Se lanzaron desde una pared para alcanzar una plataforma aérea y luego saltaron con Lilac usando su Dragon Boost y Naruto con la técnica Shadow Flight para superar la parte más alta de los chorros de llamas.

El dúo atravesó una puerta de velocidad para impulsarse y bajó precipitadamente por una pendiente, luego atravesó un circuito de guía descendente antes de correr desde una pared en rampa para tomar el aire directamente sobre un Pounder. Naruto agarró la mano de Lilac y se dio la vuelta mientras la lanzaba hacia el robot y ella realizó una patada de buceo para enviarla al suelo. Subieron por un camino en forma de escalera, pero tuvieron que estar atentos a los Pounders y Naruto los cuidó con Hazy-Moon mejorado con su chakra, pero luego estaban los cañones de ADN estacionados delante de ellos, pero también fueron destruidos. , Naruto y Lilac finalmente llegaron a la cima y aumentaron a través de una puerta de velocidad cuando dos pistolas Gatling aparecieron en línea delante de ellos **"¡Wind Shuriken!"** Naruto activó su aspecto aéreo y creó dos shurikens giratorios hechos de viento y los arrojó a las armas, cortándolos limpiamente mientras avanzaban hacia la siguiente área.

Naruto y Lilac salieron del pasillo hacia un gran pasillo cuando Nicole salió del SAC con una expresión sombría en su rostro antes de volverse hacia el dúo.

"Estoy detectando una gran cantidad de enemigos por delante", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces tendremos que atravesarlos", se volvió hacia Lilac "¿Estás lista, Lilac-chan?"

Dijo Lila asintiendo afirmando "Listo como siempre lo estaré"

"Muy bien, iré bajo mientras tú vas alto", Naruto se agachó sobre una rodilla y procedió a girar rápidamente en un lugar, luego envolvió todo su cuerpo con la **"rueda de fuego Kitsune".**despegó a gran velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro de fuego azul y Lilac corrió tras él y pronto lo alcanzó. Varios Bubblorbiters se estacionaron ante el dúo que se acercaba con Seekers flotando sobre ellos y disparando balas de cristal hacia ellos, Naruto desvió fácilmente los proyectiles entrantes y aumentó la intensidad de su foxfire mientras golpeaba las esferas púrpuras y Bubblorbiters de una vez y continuó avanzando a la vez. . Lila saltó en el aire y giró rápidamente para ejecutar el Ciclón Dragón mientras ella también cortaba a los Buscadores con sus coletas gemelas y las destruía antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo y correr tras Naruto. Continuaron bombardeando a través de los Buscadores y Bubblorbiters hasta que apareció una excavadora que impactó con Naruto y fue empujada hacia atrás varios metros atrás, pero detuvo a la vulpina en seco.**Rasengan gigante! **"cargaron hacia adelante cuando el Bulldozer colocó el arado frente a él para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo, la esfera en espiral se deslizó fácilmente a través del escudo improvisado y procedió a hacer lo mismo para la máquina antes de que fuera completamente destruida. Los siguientes robots se opondrán a ellos. Eran un pequeño ejército de cacteones en llamas liderados por una versión azul grande del cacteón, Naruto y los suyos continuaron usando el Rasengan gigante para atacar al más grande a pesar de ser más duradero que los anteriores y Lilac realizó el Dragon Boost para atraviesa los cacteones en llamas y los destroza en pedazos.

Lo siguiente que los enfrentaron fueron los Tankbots mientras disparaban balas al dúo, Naruto y Lilac usaron sus colas y coletas gemelas respectivamente para desviarse antes de apresurarse hacia los robots para participar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto descubrió sus garras y rápidamente golpeó a su objetivo **"¡Nueve Colas Afiladas!" **endureció las colas para volverse afiladas y luego giró para cortar la cabeza del robot limpiamente. Lilac estaba azotando con sus coletas gemelas a su oponente para infligir mucho daño antes de realizar una patada giratoria para derribar también la parte superior de su cuerpo debilitado. Siguieron adelante y evadieron rápidamente una onda láser de un cañón de ADN, Naruto activó su aspecto de rayo mientras corría hacia el cañón **"¡Chidori!"**reunió electricidad masiva en su mano derecha y apuñaló a través del cañón y lo destruyó. Apenas avanzaron más cuando un escuadrón de Shade Elites comenzó a teletransportarse al pasillo y se acercó para atacar.

"¡Siguen viniendo hacia nosotros!" dijo Nicole FF.

"¡Entonces tendremos que seguir destruyéndolos, de ninguna manera nos impedirán llegar a la Piedra del Reino!" Naruto desenvainó tanto a Masamune como a Hazy-Moon y se agachó ligeramente **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras con cuchillas!"**Naruto corrió hacia los robots a gran velocidad cuando apareció como nada más que una mancha de cortes con imágenes posteriores que mostraban dónde estaba por un momento hasta que se detuvo en el otro y balanceó ambas cuchillas a sus costados con las Sombras Elites cayendo. en piezas. Naruto y Lilac corrieron por una pared corta con rampas y atravesaron una puerta de velocidad para correr a lo largo del claro resto del pasillo hasta que salieron para descender a un nivel inferior donde el camino continuaba adelante y hay una puerta cerrada detrás de ellos. Naruto y Lilac siguieron adelante mientras corrían a través de un circuito de guía hacia abajo y avanzaban a través de una puerta de velocidad, pero se detuvieron antes de una fila de almohadillas de rebote que usaron para una cadena de plataformas que consistía en paredes abuhardilladas con puertas de velocidad. entre ellos para proporcionar ráfagas de velocidad para su ascenso a la cima, Allí cogieron una tarjeta y entraron en un teletransportador para ser retorcidos al fondo. Luego retrocedieron hacia la puerta cerrada y la abrieron para pasar a otro teletransportador para ser arrastrada a un segundo pasillo, allí el dúo fue atacado por un gran cacteón azul.**"Light Speed Blade!" **Naruto cambió a su aspecto celestial y construyó una espada fuera de la luz, luego se lanzó hacia el enemigo y arremetió en un destello de luz, nanosegundos más tarde, comenzaron a aparecer múltiples cortes blancos en todo el robot antes de que explotara en muchos pedazos. El dúo trepó una pared más adelante y entró en otro teletransportador y se dirigió hacia otra área, allí pasaron por varias puertas antes de entrar en una gran cámara con un anillo de chorros de llamas. Naruto recogió una sonrojada Lila y usó el Paso de las Sombras para evitar los anillos y aparecer en la plataforma superior antes de que pasaran por una puerta que conducía al núcleo del Dreadnought.

**Fin musical**

Naruto y Lilac salieron de una puerta para encontrarse en el centro donde vieron Kingdom Stone delante de ellos con un par de consolas, rápidamente se acercaron a la piedra y se pararon cerca de las consolas mientras Naruto podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía almacenada dentro de ella. Su asombro.

"Entonces esta es la Piedra del Reino, pensar que todo lo que sucedió fue por esto", dijo Naruto.

"Una **razón más para que lo alejemos de ese Brevon-teme antes de destrozarlo en millones de pedazos",** dijo Kurama, obteniendo un asentimiento de afirmación del ninja antes de recurrir a Lilac.

"Muy bien Lilac-chan, conectemos el dispositivo que Torque nos dio y cerremos este lugar para que podamos recoger la Piedra del Reino y volver con los demás"

"Entendido", Lilac sacó el microchip verde y lo insertó en la ranura de la consola, la pantalla mostró la secuencia de apagado y pronto se cortó la energía con las luces y la maquinaria a su alrededor apagándose "Está completo, ahora nosotros puede llegar a la piedra del reino "

"Si solo fuera así de fácil", una voz familiar pero odiada habló desde detrás de ellos, Naruto y Lilac se giraron solo para que sus ojos se abrieran con horror al ver a Brevon parado frente a ellos mientras sostenía a Milla a punta de cuchillo con la espada peligrosamente cerca. su cuello.

"¡Milla / Milla-chan!" la ira llenó sus corazones cuando Lilac dio un paso adelante y Naruto buscó a Hazy-Moon para derribar a Brevon y salvar al Basset Hound, sin embargo, el señor de la guerra alienígena presionó la espada más cerca del cuello de Milla mientras se burlaba del dúo, desafiándolos a acercarse. bajo su propio riesgo.

"No estaría más cerca si fuera tú, no quisiera que ocurriera ningún" accidente "ahora, ¿verdad?" dijo Brevon burlonamente.

"¡Maldita sea!" Naruto gruñó enojado mientras apartaba la mano de la espada y Lilac retrocedió un paso, y Kurama también gruñó con rabia por este ser ... ¡nunca había odiado a nadie más que a Uchiha Madara! ¡¿Hasta dónde llegaría este bastardo para alcanzar sus oscuras ambiciones ?!

"¡Deja ir a Milla!" Lila gritó a Brevon enojado.

"Ustedes dos ya saben cómo funcionará esto, después de haberlo hecho la primera vez que nos encontramos, así que creo que no necesito decirles lo que se debe hacer y no intentar nada estúpido", dijo Brevon.

" _No tenemos otra opción ...",_ Naruto miró a una lila preocupada y le habló: "Dale el microchip, Lilac-chan".

La dragoness estaba asombrada "Pero Naruto-"

"¡HAZLO!"

Lila apretó los dientes con frustración mientras se acercaba para alejar el microchip de la consola que restauraba el suministro de energía de la nave y la Piedra del Reino que se trasladaba a otro lugar, luego la arrojó para que cayera a los pies de Brevon. El señor de la guerra alienígena pisoteó el microchip y se rió sombríamente a los héroes enojados mientras dejaba caer a Milla al suelo.

"Tan típico de ustedes 'héroes' ... voluntariamente renunciando a oportunidades raras por el bien mayor. Tales ideales conducirán a su muerte", Brevon saltó de regreso a un teletransportador oculto y se alejó de la cámara.

"¡Milla!" Lilac y Naruto se apresuraron rápidamente para ver al joven sabueso que temblaba en el suelo por miedo a asegurarse de que estaba bien y que no había sufrido ningún daño real "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" Milla levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirar al dúo, pero fue lo que vieron lo que les hizo retroceder sorprendidos y con miedo ... Los ojos de Milla estaban rojos.

[Oh no ...] Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron de miedo.

"No ... por favor, tú tampoco", murmuró Naruto en tono de negación, pero solo pudieron mirar impotentes mientras Milla se transformaba en un mutante cuadrúpedo gigante con sus ojos en una posición paralela, largos colmillos verdes y crema que sobresalían de la boca, y un largo prensil cola.

"SCREEEEECCCHHH!" el Basset Hound mutado chilló en voz alta.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Milla?" preguntó Lila con ansiedad.

"Brevon debe haberla convertido en una mutante, al igual que lo que le hizo a Serpentine cuando Carol-chan y yo nos enfrentamos a él antes de conocerlos", explicó Naruto mientras observaba a Milla mirar alrededor del área antes de mirarlos y tomar un vistazo. un paso adelante.

"¿Asi que que hacemos?"

"A partir de ahora, ella no tiene el control de sí misma, así que no podremos comunicarnos con ella. Esto nos deja con una sola opción ... tenemos que noquear a Milla-chan", dijo Naruto tristemente a Lilac's conmoción.

"¡¿Qué ?! No podemos hacer eso ... no a ella", protestó.

"Chao / Choa", el chao no estaba contento con esto en lo más mínimo, tampoco quieren dañar a su amigo.

"En este momento, Milla-chan no tiene control de sí misma y nos necesita. Tenemos que detenerla antes de que haga algo que la llene de culpa, ¡por favor, Lilac-chan!" Naruto le suplicó.

Al escuchar otro grito, Lilac se volvió hacia Milla mientras se acercaba lentamente, sintiéndose dividida entre salvar a su amiga y detenerla ... suspiró tristemente antes de responderle a Naruto "Muy bien Naruto, salvemos a Milla antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Está bien Lilac-chan ... espera Milla-chan, ¡te salvaremos!" Naruto proclamó en voz alta mientras él y Lilac tomaban una posición de lucha.

"SCREEEEECCCHHH!" Milla chilló una vez más mientras cargaba hacia el dúo.

**Inicio musical ****: Freedom Planet OST; Neo Chase (Tragic Boss Battle)**

Milla extendió la mano hacia el dúo y balanceó una de sus grandes patas hacia ellos, pero Naruto y Lilac saltaron rápidamente hacia atrás para salir del alcance del ataque, luego Lilac saltó alto en el aire antes de descender con una patada de buceo para golpear a Milla antes de voltear hacia atrás para evitar posibles represalias, Naruto usó Shadow Step para aparecer a un lado mientras activaba su aspecto de rayo y canalizaba una pequeña cantidad de electricidad a sus manos antes de realizar un doble empuje de palma a su lado, causando que Milla chirriera de dolor. Milla gruñó furiosamente al dúo y apuntó con la punta de su cola hacia ellos antes de disparar cubos fantasmas, Naruto y Lilac tuvieron que lanzarse de izquierda a derecha para evadir los proyectiles con el contacto expandido al suelo.

"Sus movimientos son mucho más fuertes de lo normal, ¡así que debemos tener cuidado de no ser golpeados!" Naruto gritó en alerta.

"¡Lo sé!" Lilac usó su velocidad para acercarse a Milla mientras esquivaba los cubos fantasmas hasta que estuvo sobre ella y arremetió con sus dos coletas gemelas, luego dio un salto mortal en el aire para evadir un golpe de las patas de Milla y respondió con una patada giratoria aérea y saltando. Milla saltó al aire y comenzó a disparar balas fantasmas desde arriba hacia ellos, Kou voló ante el dúo y proyectó un escudo de energía para desviar los disparos lejos de ellos, Naruto agarró a Lilac con sus colas y se dio la vuelta para lanzarla hacia Milla. dragoness para realizar el Dragon Cyclone para golpes consecutivos antes de deslizarse de regreso al suelo. Milla aterrizó en el suelo y rápidamente se movió a un extremo de la habitación y disparó tres estallidos de escudos seguidos con los proyectiles constantemente agrandándose y encogiéndose a medida que se acercaban.

" **¡Barricada ligera!" **Naruto activó su aspecto celestial y proyectó una barrera de energía para absorber la entrada y redujo la cantidad de poder que se reflejaría **"¡Repercusión!" **la barrera disparó un rayo blanco de energía más pequeño de lo normal para golpear a Milla, luego volvió a cambiar a aspecto de rayo y corrió hacia el Basset Hound mutado para golpearla consecutivamente con golpes eléctricos de baja potencia

Milla aún no había terminado con ellos cuando disparó cubos fantasmas y desataron una poderosa explosión de energía con algunos de ellos capaces de golpear a Naruto y Lilac, derribándolos un poco antes de usar Puppy Float una vez más para volar y disparar fantasmas. proyectiles para poner sobre la presión. Naruto se recuperó rápidamente para canalizar el chakra con sus guantes ECG-X y cruzó los brazos para crear una cúpula de energía a su alrededor y a Lilac para defenderse de los proyectiles antes de cambiar al aspecto aéreo **"Aero Beast Swipe". **un gran volumen de viento se arremolinó alrededor de su brazo derecho y tomó la forma de una pata gigante que giró para aplastar a Milla desde el aire hasta el aire, el Basset Hound mutado volvió a ponerse de pie y reveló que el ojo superior había sido destruido.

"Solo un poco más, entonces podremos desgastarla", dijo Naruto.

Lilac asintió afirmativamente, luego usó el Dragon Boost para acelerar hacia la cansada Milla y utilizó el impulso para desatar una poderosa patada giratoria, derribándola un par de metros. Lila se agachó cuando Naruto voló por encima con una patada lateral de vuelo mejorada con chakra para un ataque de seguimiento. Milla aún no se estaba rindiendo a ellos al balancear y disparar cubos fantasmas contra ellos salvajemente al mismo tiempo que intentaba atacar al dúo con su cuerpo. Naruto y Lilac continuaron utilizando la táctica de golpear y correr para desgastarla.

"¡Ya casi ha terminado, es hora de detener todo esto!" Naruto sacó un Hirashin kunai en una mano y creó un Rasengan en la otra antes de infundirlo con energía celestial, esperó a que Milla atacara y ella disparó lanzando varios cubos fantasmas, luego arrojó el Hirashin kunai para volar por encima de ella antes parpadeando para agarrarlo en el aire **"Flying Raijin: Holy Smite!" **él embistió el Rasengan en la espalda de Milla, haciéndola chillar ruidosamente cuando la esfera en espiral desencadenó un destello de luz brillante por unos momentos antes de desvanecerse para revelar a Milla gravemente magullada boca abajo en el suelo y ella no se movía lo que.

**Fin musical**

"¡Milla!" Lila se apresuró hacia la niña inconsciente mientras Naruto la sostenía en sus brazos con los ojos llenos de angustia y culpa, él pudo haber sido el que sugirió la idea y continuó con ella, pero no detuvo su corazón de llorar de dolor. en realidad fue en contra de la promesa de protegerla de cualquier tipo de daño y, sin embargo, él es la causa de su dolor. Se quitó el guante adecuado para exponer el sello Yang antes de colocarlo en su palma con la esperanza de curarla. Vieron cómo se curaban las heridas en su cuerpo, pero ella todavía no se despertaba, así que él escuchó los latidos de su corazón solo para escucharlo débilmente debido a su creciente preocupación y Nicole salió del SAC para examinar sus signos vitales.

"Esto no es bueno", murmuró preocupado el Holo-lince.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó Lila con preocupación.

"... se ha ido a un coma, no sé cuándo se va a despertar", Naruto apretó los dientes y golpeó el suelo, haciendo mella mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Lilac, amenazando con caerse. De repente oyeron pasos por detrás y se dieron la vuelta listos para desatar su rabia apenas contenida solo para ver que era Carol entrando en la habitación, el gato salvaje dejó escapar un grito de horror al ver a Milla inconsciente.

"Naruto, Lila ... ¡¿Qué le pasó a Milla ?!" Carol corrió a ver a la niña.

"Fue Brevon ... la retuvo como rehén para obtener la Piedra del Reino, y empeoró porque la había mutado al igual que lo hizo con Serpentine", gruñó Naruto enojado "No teníamos otra opción que noquearla"

"¡Grrrr, eso lo hace! ¡Voy a destrozar a ese bastardo!" Carol se levantó y se fue, pero Naruto extendió la mano para agarrar su mano, evitando que se fuera a su ira "¡Déjame ir, Naruto!"

"No, no lo haré, necesito que lleves a Milla de regreso a la nave mientras Lilac y yo vamos tras Brevon-teme", dijo Naruto.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Me estás impidiendo pelear contra Brevon?"

"Te pido que protejas a Milla, lo he tenido hasta aquí con esa escoria y ha llegado el momento de que pague", Naruto llevó a Milla en sus brazos y se la tendió a Carol "Te lo ruego Carol, por favor cuida de ella "

"Por favor Carol", también suplicó Lilac.

Carol estaba desgarrada por todo esto, pero mirar a Milla hizo que sus ojos se ablandaran, luego se la quitó a Naruto "Está bien, pero es mejor que te asegures de que él sienta cada golpe para Milla y yo"

"Definitivamente lo hará," Naruto dio un paso atrás y creó un escuadrón de clones de sombra que se paró cerca de Carol mientras Kou y Yoru volaban hacia ella también "Los necesito para protegerlos, ¿entendido?"

"Roger jefe", respondieron los clones.

"Chao / Choa", afirmó el Chao también.

Vieron a Carol y a los demás partir hacia el barco y encontrarse con Torque, luego Naruto y Lilac se giraron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación con los mechones de sus cabellos cubriéndose los ojos y el primero habló con una voz de ira silenciosa.

"Vamos a hacer que un alienígena vea el infierno"

"Vamos ..."

Ambos salieron por la puerta a gran velocidad, el único pensamiento que tenían en mente era encontrar a Brevon ... ¡Y HACERLO PAGAR LO QUE HIZO!

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Dreadnought final 4**

Naruto y Lilac salieron del pasillo para encontrarse en una cámara con la única ruta para ascender a la cima desde su posición, el dúo se miró hacia arriba y luego el uno al otro antes de asentir mientras comenzaban a ascender. Corrieron por una pared en rampa y la patearon para agarrarse a una escalera que subieron al siguiente nivel, un par de bestias iris patrullaban el área cuando vieron al dúo y corrieron hacia ellos para atacar con sus garras. Naruto se agachó bajo el golpe y golpeó la palma de su mano contra su cuerpo, luego activó su espada oculta para atravesarla y la siguió electrocutándola con su aspecto de relámpago activado antes de terminar con una potente patada giratoria, Lilac volteó sobre su oponente para evadir su ataque y aterrizó detrás de él, luego arremetió con sus coletas gemelas varias veces y luego realizó un flipkick para terminarlo. Utilizaron una plataforma de rebote para subir la pared a lo largo de un techo en rampa y dar un salto mortal para aterrizar en la plataforma más alta. Se encontraron con bloques metálicos flotando en el aire que tienden a desaparecer durante un cierto tiempo antes de reaparecer, Naruto y Lilac tuvieron que cronometrar sus saltos justo para subir más alto a la siguiente plataforma superior.

Lo siguiente fueron almohadillas de rebote flotantes que el dúo saltó un par de veces seguidas para alcanzar el siguiente, nuevamente fueron atacados por iris de bestias junto con un cañón de ADN además de su problema. Naruto arrojó un kunai Hirashin para que volara sobre el cañón y luego se dirigió hacia él con un Rasengan en la mano para un ataque Flying Raijin: Nivel 2, mientras que Lilac también el resto con su velocidad y artes marciales. Hubo algunos bloques más desaparecidos con una duración de aparición más corta para que puedan usar para subir a la siguiente plataforma, Lilac casi se deslizó hacia el fondo si no fuera por Naruto disparando una construcción de chakra de un gancho de agarre para engancharse a la dragona y tirar ella hasta la cornisa para su agradecimiento. Entraron en un teletransportador y fueron arrastrados al siguiente piso.

A su llegada, el dúo notó que el piso estaba lleno de teletransportadores inactivos y de repente una gran torre estacionaria de color naranja rojizo con patas en forma de araña apareció desde las paredes y comenzó a disparar proyectiles cristalinos hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente creó un chakra kunai para desviar los proyectiles entrantes antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuera alcanzado por él, luego cargó más chakra en el kunai y lo arrojó para golpear la torreta mientras desataba una explosión explosiva de energía para destruirla. Subieron la escalera cercana a la cima y vieron un teletransportador al que se subieron, sin embargo, terminaron retorcidos a donde estaban la fila de teletransportadores que estaban antes, para su gran confusión.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí abajo?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

[Tengo razones para sospechar que los teletransportadores aquí están programados para distorsionar a cualquiera que ingrese a ellos para ser enviados de regreso a este destino], dijo Nicole.

"En ese caso, debemos evitar cualquier teletransportador que nos encontremos mientras subimos a la cima", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de Lilac.

El dúo subió la escalera y esta vez ignoró el primer teletransportador cuando los bloques desaparecidos se materializaron para que los usaran como una plataforma temporal y subieran rápidamente y destruyeran el iris de la bestia que se les apareció. Más teletransportadores parecieron obstruir su camino, por lo que Lilac usó su impulso de dragón para rebotar en las paredes para ascender y Naruto simplemente se enganchó a las paredes con chakra en las suelas de sus botas y corrió para seguirla. Subieron aún más con el uso de almohadillas de rebote flotantes para llegar a otra plataforma, descubrieron lo que parecían ser plataformas gravitacionales que los elevaron hacia plataformas más altas y hacia un callejón sin salida con un teletransportador. Naruto envió un clon de sombra a través de él como un paso de precaución y esperó hasta recibir recuerdos que le dieron la oportunidad de avanzar y esta vez subieron al siguiente piso. Un gran cacteón azul se abalanzó sobre Naruto y Lilac, pero el primero activó su aspecto de fuego y usó el Fiery Joust para atravesar su núcleo y lo pateó lejos, usaron la siguiente almohadilla de rebote flotante para llegar a la parte superior de la cámara y se movieron a lo largo del camino por delante de ellos. Aparecieron más Spider Beamers desde las paredes y techos para dispararles conchas cristalinas. Naruto disparó una lluvia de bolas de fuego de zorro para destruir las que estaban en los techos y Lilac usó su Dragon Cyclone para golpear al resto en las paredes mientras rebotaba como un trompo.

Llegaron a otra cámara vertical para que volvieran a subir a la cima, estaban a punto de moverse cuando Nicole salió del SAC en su forma de hada y rápidamente les impidió continuar con gran confusión.

"¿Qué pasa, Nicole-chan?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

"Por favor espere un momento porque hay una trampa por delante", dijo Nicole para su sorpresa, en ese momento.

* BOOOOOM! *

Un rayo láser azul masivo golpeó desde arriba, sorprendiéndolos aún más, luego Nicole se volvió para explicar lo que acababa de suceder antes que ellos.

"De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, había pirateado el sistema y analizado los esquemas del Dreadnought que tenía información al respecto. Hay una cierta cantidad de tiempo para que se cargue antes de disparar nuevamente, así que debes mantenerte alejado antes de que eso suceda ", dijo Nicole.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva cargar?" preguntó Naruto con atención.

"Unos diez segundos"

"Lo tendremos en cuenta"

Naruto y Lilac esperaron a que disparara el láser antes de correr rápidamente hacia el otro lado y subir la escalera hasta la cima y cruzar de nuevo a tiempo para que el láser disparara una vez más, un cañón de ADN estaba estacionado adelante y disparó una onda láser. hacia ellos, pero Naruto lo bloqueó con un escudo de energía y Lilac salió corriendo por detrás para acercarse al cañón y lo destruyó con varios latigazos de sus coletas. Subieron una repisa en lo alto y cruzaron hacia el otro lado mientras Nicole disparaba un Data Torrent para corromper el funcionamiento de un cañón de ADN mientras se acercaban. Naruto y Lilac treparon por las cornisas dentro del alcance del mega láser y tuvieron que hacerlo rápidamente porque se estaba preparando para disparar nuevamente, pronto usaron una cadena de almohadillas de rebote diagonal múltiple para ascender mucho más rápido y saltaron fuera del camino a tiempo para que el láser dispare. El dúo se movió hacia la siguiente plataforma y usó una plataforma gravitacional dentro del alcance del láser para elevarse. La escalada se volvió más tediosa y hubo varias llamadas cercanas junto con enemigos que parecían obstruirlos hasta llegar a la cima con el camino que no era más que una línea recta para que se precipitaran hasta el final.

[Estoy detectando la energía de la Piedra del Reino no mucho más lejos de aquí] dijo Nicole desde el SAC.

"Y efectivamente, él está allí esperándonos", dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

"¡ **Date prisa y llega ya Naruto, quiero que ese alienígena esté roto a nuestros pies!" **dijo Kurama enojado, Naruto tuvo que cortar su vínculo para evitar quedarse sordo por los rugidos de Kurama, aunque simplemente reprimió la mayor parte de su enojo hasta que llegó el momento de desatarlo.

" _A su debido tiempo Kurama, a su debido tiempo",_ pensó Naruto bastante oscuro mientras corrían.

Naruto y Lilac llegaron a lo que sería el último pasillo para que pasaran, delante del dúo había múltiples proyectores Spider colgando de las paredes y techos para dispararles, pero Naruto no estaba de humor para retrasarse mientras creaba un pequeño escuadrón de clones de sombra para correr delante de ellos a gran velocidad y demolerlos, el dúo se adelantó para llegar al final y entró en un campo gravitacional que los llevó hasta la cima del Dreadnought, allí encontraron La Piedra del Reino una vez más y sentada en una columna cercana es el tema de su ira apenas contenible ... Brevon.

**Fin musical**

"¡Nunca te olvidaré!" Lila gritó enojada.

Nicole emergió del SAC en su forma predeterminada junto a Naruto y Lilac con una mirada enojada en su rostro "¡Has ido demasiado lejos para tus ambiciones!"

"..." Naruto no dijo nada con los mechones de su cabello oscureciendo sus ojos, pero uno vería sus puños apretados extremadamente apretados y sus dientes apretados con furia absoluta, solo mirar a Brevon lo hace querer desatar todo lo que tiene para destruirlo, al igual que cuando vio Pein apuñaló a Hinata, lo que lo hizo querer liberar el sello que sostenía a Kurama si no fuera por la intervención de su padre ... pero ahora está dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente, especialmente tanto él como el zorro comparten el mismo objetivo.

"No uso el perdón, especialmente de alguien que pone en riesgo mi mundo natal por una batería de gran tamaño", respondió Brevon con indiferencia "Te ofrezco una última oportunidad ... vete ahora"

"Jejeje ...", se escuchó una risa de Naruto "... estoy tan contento de saber que no tienes uso para el perdón, porque nunca lo mereciste para empezar. Además, no hay reparos para cuando podamos vencer a un cabrón como ¡hasta un punto de muerte! " Naruto levantó la cabeza para revelar que sus ojos ya no eran azules sino rojo bermellón con hendiduras felinas mientras desataba su intención asesina hacia el señor de la guerra alienígena, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Entonces que así sea, tu necedad será tu muerte!" Brevon se puso de pie cuando el techo de la gran cámara se abrió para revelar los cielos nublados y oscuros sobre su cabeza, luego saltó al aire para ser recogido por su acorazado Absolution mientras volaba para atacar al grupo.

"¡Esto es todo el mundo, es hora de poner fin a todo esto!" El cuerpo de Naruto se encendió con chakra azul mientras tomaba una posición de combate.

"¡ **Ya era hora!" **dijo Kurama.

"¡Derecho!" Lilac también tomó su postura de combate junto a él.

"¡Estaré contigo hasta el final!" Nicole regresó al SAC, lista para brindar apoyo.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Jefe final 1**

La Absolución se lanzó hacia ellos y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo para inducir ondas de choque dañinas al dúo, Naruto y Lilac se lanzaron hacia atrás para evadirlos, ya que ya saben qué esperar de la nave. Naruto agarró a Lilac y la arrojó hacia la gema mientras ella daba un salto mortal en el aire y usaba Dragon Boost para golpearla e infligir daño antes de alejarse de ella. La nave estelar saltó al aire y disparó rayos láser desde arriba hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente usó Shadow Dance para evadir los disparos entrantes y activó su aspecto celestial para crear un arco construido a partir de la luz "White Hailing Arrows". tiró de la cuerda del arco hacia atrás para formar una flecha, luego apuntó y disparó para que el proyectil se duplicara rápidamente y se deslizara hacia su objetivo establecido. La Absolución tomó acciones evasivas pero no fue

Brevon gruñó desde el interior de la cabina y dirigió la nave para lanzarse hacia el dúo con la intención de estrellarse contra ellos, Naruto vio lo que el señor de la guerra alienígena estaba a punto de hacer y rápidamente hizo que su cola recogiera un Hirashin kunai de la bolsa ninja mientras se apresuraba. a Lilac mientras cronometraba su movimiento, luego arrojó rápidamente el kunai en el momento en que llegó a la dragoness y se dirigió rápidamente para esquivar la colisión y reaparecer detrás de la nave. La Absolución volvió a usar su ataque de golpe en el suelo una vez más, pero falló una vez más y esta vez Naruto cambió a su aspecto aéreo para su próximo movimiento **"¡Wind Rush!"**rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante con el viento girando alrededor de su brazo derecho y golpeó la gema, luego dio un salto mortal hacia atrás con el viento todavía presente alrededor de su brazo para disparar una esfera de aire comprimido para golpear la gema una vez más. La Absolución se abalanzó sobre Lilac mientras estaba cerca, pero la dragoness lo vio acercarse y esquivó en el último segundo antes de saltar al aire para ejecutar el ciclón dragón, golpeando la gema varias veces antes de retirarse rápidamente.

La nave se elevó en el aire con la abertura inferior para que emergiera la torreta y procedió a dispararles rápidamente, Naruto creó una cúpula protectora de energía para defenderlo a él y a Lilac contra los proyectiles mientras la Absolución volaba por encima, luego cambió a globos lanzados. de ácido que derritió partes del suelo a su alrededor, pero Naruto reforzó su escudo para resistirlo también. Brevon piloteó la nave lejos del dúo mientras los atacaba y apretaba el gatillo para lanzar una gran cantidad de misiles que apuntaban a los objetivos, Naruto cargó los guantes ECG-X con mucho chakra " **Chakra Blast Volley** !" procedió a lanzar sus manos hacia adelante una tras otra rápidamente mientras disparaba muchas esferas de chakra hacia los misiles y fue capaz de destruir cada una de ellas.**"¡Haz rápido haz de luz!" **Naruto volvió a su aspecto celestial antes de lanzar un aluvión de rayos de luz, Brevon desvió la nave a izquierda y derecha para evadir el aluvión que se aproximaba, pero Naruto logró aterrizar un golpe en uno de sus estabilizadores, dejando a la nave fuera de balance.

Naruto se agachó con el chakra canalizado a través de sus brazos mientras esperaba que la Absolución se acercara a ellos, luego usó el Paso de las Sombras para desaparecer de su posición y reaparecer sobre la Absolución con un Rasengan en la mano "Diga adiós a su juguete, **Rasengan**! "él embistió la esfera en espiral en la gema mientras procedía a pulir antes de estallar para infligir un daño masivo. Naruto dio un salto mortal para aterrizar de nuevo en la plataforma al lado de Lilac. Observaron cómo la nave espacial dañada voló hacia el centro de la plataforma. y las puertas debajo se abrieron para que Brevon descendiera y flotara en el aire, el señor de la guerra alienígena los fulminó con la mirada y luego presionó un botón en su brazalete que dejó escapar un destello de luz verde antes de que se desvaneciera para revelar que estaba usando un poder gigante traje con un esquema de color que combina con su armadura, luego la Absolución se fue volando después.

"¿Crees que eso nos va a detener? ¡Te demostraremos que estás equivocado!" dijo Lila con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Solo tendremos que ver eso!" Brevon replicó, activó los propulsores en su espalda para impulsarse en el aire y procedió a disparar un láser calentado desde arriba hacia ellos, lila se lanzó de izquierda a derecha para evadir los disparos mientras Naruto estaba haciendo lo mismo y cambió a su aspecto de fuego **" Firebird Missile! " **agitó las manos para crear múltiples construcciones de halcones contra incendios antes de lanzarlos a su hogar en Brevon, golpeándolo con éxito antes de que pudiera poner cualquier tipo de defensa. Brevon rápidamente cerró la brecha entre él y Naruto antes de mover sus brazos hacia el zorro. Naruto cambió a la defensa cuando dio un salto mortal y giró para evitar los golpes de acero lanzados contra él, de repente el traje de poder de repente y reveló que Lilac había usado Dragon Boost para golpearlo por detrás**"¡Uppercut ardiente!" **Naruto enfocó las llamas hacia su puño derecho y luego rápidamente dio un paso adelante para realizar un salto superior para enviar a Brevon tropezando hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Brevon se recuperó del ataque bastante rápido y se agachó mientras reunía grandes cantidades de energía dentro de sí misma, algo que Nicole notó rápidamente.

[¡Todos, él está cargando por un ataque radial!] Dijo Nicole.

"¡Entendido!" Naruto y Lilac se alejaron rápidamente del traje de poder y justo a tiempo, ya que desencadenó numerosos proyectiles verdes en todas las direcciones para que el primero usara un escudo de energía circular para bloquear cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Brevon puso de pie su traje de poder y luego usó los propulsores para propulsarse a gran velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro de llamas para un ataque de hombro, Lilac saltó sobre el ataque entrante y Naruto usó Shadow Dance para maniobrar alrededor de Brevon y aparecer Detrás de él con imágenes secundarias que servían como señuelos, saltó a la cabeza del traje y sostuvo su chakra y procedió a golpearlo con golpes atribuidos por rayos. Los dientes de Brevon se apretaron cuando los sistemas de su traje lo alertaron continuamente de la creciente cantidad de daños. manipuló uno de los cañones de los brazos para apuntar por encima de su cabeza y cargó para disparar. Naruto vio que el cañón del brazo lo apuntaba y usó Shadow Step para bajarse justo antes de disparar y reapareció en la plataforma, Lilac aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse y azotar la cabeza varias veces con sus coletas, pero rápidamente retrocedió para evitar un golpe. de uno de los brazos de poder trajes.

Brevon comenzó a disparar rayos láser al dúo una vez más y una vez más tomaron medidas evasivas para evitar atraparlo con los proyectiles entrantes, Lilac se ofendió y usó Dragon Boost para atacar, Brevon la tiró fuera de su camino y apuntó un brazo cañón para acabar con ella. Naruto arrojó rápidamente un Hirashin kunai entre ellos y se dirigió rápidamente para agarrarla y volvió a parpadear para salir del camino antes de que se disparara y agarrara al kunai arrojado en el aire.

"¿Estás bien, Lilac-chan?" preguntó Naruto preocupado.

"... sí, solo un poco magullado", respondió Lilac.

"Es bueno escucharlo, tómate un tiempo para descansar un poco antes de unirte a la pelea", Naruto se puso de pie y corrió hacia Brevon con sus puños emitiendo foxfire **"Fox Fireballs!" **comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de bolas de fuego azules para arrojar el traje de poder mientras se acercaba. Brevon repentinamente se acurrucó y comenzó a girar rápidamente antes de lanzarse hacia adelante mientras rebotaba en las paredes, techos, pisos y techos que obligaron a Naruto a usar su velocidad para salirse de su camino, pero fue sorprendido cuando Brevon repentinamente cambió a un aparejo de alta velocidad. y acertó con éxito un golpe sobre él. Naruto retrocedió varias veces antes de ponerse de pie y patinar hacia atrás hasta detenerse "¡Eso no volverá a suceder, cabrón!"se crearon largas cuerdas hechas de llamas, luego procedió a atacar al enemigo para asestar golpes consecutivos, Brevon se elevó en el aire y estaba a punto de disparar otra ronda de rayos láser, pero Naruto usó una de sus colas para lanzar una bola de fuego de zorro para golpear. el cañón del brazo fuera de curso antes de usar los látigos de fuego para envolverlo y meterse con el vuelo del traje de poder.

Lila fue capaz de recuperarse un poco y volvió a ella, se apresuró a unirse a la batalla y usó un Dragon Boost para golpear el vulnerable traje de poder esta vez y enviarlo a estrellarse contra la pared. Naruto vio que se estaba preparando para usar otra explosión radial de proyectiles de energía y no iba a tener nada de eso, desenvainó tanto a Masamune como a Hazy-Moon y luego se lanzó hacia adelante mientras arrastraba las cuchillas por el suelo, provocando chispas **"Estilo lunar" : ¡Doble hendidura lunar! " **saltó alto en el aire y bajó hacia el traje de poder, luego ejecutó un doble corte vertical en una formación paralela para cortar limpiamente los cañones de los brazos para que cayeran al suelo antes de voltearse hacia atrás un par de veces para poner cierta distancia entre ellos .

"Solo estás retrasando al inevitable Brevon, es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que tengamos nuestras manos sobre ti", dijo Naruto enojado.

Lila asintió de acuerdo con el zorro "¡Ninguna máquina podrá salvarte de nuestra ira, te haremos pagar por lo que has hecho!"

Se produjeron múltiples cortes desde el interior del traje de poder, luego cayó en muchas piezas con Brevon agachado con una cuchilla en la mano mientras fruncía el ceño ante el dúo frente a él y respondió irritado "¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!"

" **Solo lo está pidiendo",** dijo Kurama con Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Interruptor de música: Freedom Planet OST; ****Jefe final 2**

Brevon se lanzó hacia ellos y rápidamente arremetió con su cuchillo, Naruto enfundó a Hazy-Moon y usó a Masamune para detener el ataque entrante y tomó represalias con su propio corte horizontal, pero el señor de la guerra saltó hacia atrás para evadirlo y atacó con un puñetazo, Naruto atrapó el puñetazo con la mano libre y lo atrajo hacia sí, luego lo golpeó con un rodillazo en la cara que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás. Lilac saltó sobre Naruto y se abalanzó sobre Brevon con una patada de buceo que golpeó su placa pectoral y lo siguió con una patada giratoria para daño adicional. Brevon se recuperó de los ataques y corrió hacia Lilac y la agarró por el cuello y la arrojó a través de la habitación, luego saltó hacia atrás para sacar una pistola de energía de doble cañón y disparó varias rondas a Naruto que usó a Masamune para desviarlos antes de cambiar a Su aspecto aéreo.

Naruto se movió a velocidades borrosas hasta llegar a Brevon en el aire y luego lanzó un asalto de poderosos golpes y patadas que se intensificaron con el viento para aumentar la velocidad, realizó un movimiento aéreo para hacer malabarismos en el aire antes de disparar chorros de aire desde su pies para impulsarse detrás de Brevon con grandes volúmenes de viento arremolinándose alrededor de sus brazos **"Sky Hammer Strike!"**Unió sus brazos en uno y lo estrelló contra la placa del pecho de Brevon, abollando y empujándolo al suelo. Brevon apenas se estrelló contra el suelo cuando una mancha púrpura se estrelló contra él y continuó siendo golpeado contra la pared antes de alejarse para revelar que fue Lilac quien había usado Dragon Boost para atacar. Brevon gruñó enojado y la atacó con su cuchillo, pero Lilac usó rápidamente el ciclón Dragón para detener el golpe y usar el impulso del giro para alejarlo de sí misma.

"¡Por qué pequeños mocosos, te arrepentirás de eso!" Brevon arrojó varias minas terrestres al suelo y disparó varias balas desde su pistola de energía al ver al dúo cargando contra él. Las minas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza y luego explotaron para desatar ondas de choque en el suelo hacia ellas. Naruto y Lilac saltaron al aire para evadir las olas cuando este último usó el ciclón dragón para maniobrar desde los proyectiles de energía entrantes y el primero lanzó un Hirashin kunai para golpear el suelo antes de Brevon y rápidamente apareció para aparecer justo en frente del señor de la guerra con su espalda en el suelo **"¡Golpe de meteorito!" **Naruto golpeó con una patada doble para enviar a Brevon al aire y le arrojó un Hirashin kunai para que destellara con su aspecto de fuego activo **"¡Firebird Strike!"**Naruto se envolvió en llamas que tomaron la forma de un pájaro y luego se abalanzó sobre Brevon para golpearlo en la cara y lanzarlo al suelo. Naruto aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, pero notó levemente que le picaban un poco los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a enfocarse cuando vio a Lilac enfrentando a Brevon en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y corrió para ayudarla.

De repente, Brevon comenzó a irradiar con un color amarillo mientras flotaba lentamente en el aire, la lila saltó al aire y arremetió contra un Dragón Ciclón, pero fue golpeado por la energía amarilla que rodeaba a Brevon, y procedió a volar por la habitación a gran altura. velocidad mientras deja un rastro de energía amarilla. El dúo decidió esquivar al señor de la guerra alienígena antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra ellos mientras Naruto realizaba un voltereta sobre el descenso de Brevon y Lilac rodaba constantemente hacia un lado hasta que el oponente aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo con el aura amarilla desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

"¡Kurama, es tu turno de patearle el trasero!" dijo Naruto

"¡ **Finalmente, un poco de emoción!" **dijo Kurama alegremente, la cabeza de Naruto se desplomó un poco cuando pasó el control de su cuerpo al bijuu, luego se levantó para mostrar sus ojos aún rojos con hendiduras felinas, pero esta vez llenas de sed de sangre y una sonrisa con colmillos **"¡Aquí vengo Brevon! "**dicho alienígena se giró para ver al zorro corriendo hacia él y rápidamente saltó lejos de Lilac para sacar su pistola y dispararle rápidamente, sin embargo, Kurama se lanzó de un lado a otro para evitar los disparos y pronto se lanzó sobre él mientras desataba una lluvia de garras. Ataca en un frenesí salvaje como un animal desbocado. Kurama agarró la cabeza de Brevon con ambas manos y comenzó a golpearla varias veces con las rodillas y el enemigo no pudo liberarse de su agarre. El bijuu finalmente lo soltó solo para levantar un puño hacia atrás y lanzar un poderoso uppercut para lanzarlo al aire, luego creó dos clones de sombra para saltar al aire después de Brevon antes de saltar también, los clones agarraron a Brevon y lo sujetaron mientras caían. con Kurama clavando una rodilla en su pecho mientras se estrellaban contra el suelo antes de alejarse con los clones disipándose**"¿Cómo se siente Brevon? No es nada comparado con lo que has estado haciendo, pero tenemos la intención de cambiar eso pronto".**

Brevon volvió a ponerse de pie con las partes de su cuerpo interrumpidas por la avalancha de ataques de Naruto y Lilac para su ira cada vez mayor, ¡no se suponía que esto sucediera! No debería tener tanta dificultad con estas criaturas, ya que se supone que no son más que insectos para pisar, como lo hizo con los otros héroes antes que ellos ... y, sin embargo, aquí están siendo golpeados por estos mocosos. ¡No! ¡Esto no se puede permitir, no se verá obstaculizado en su misión! Brevon sacó su cuchillo y se apresuró al dúo para cortarlos por la mitad, Kurama simplemente sonrió mientras canalizaba su chakra a sus manos antes de extender la mano para agarrar el cuchillo por la hoja y sostenerlo allí para sorpresa del extraterrestre.

La sonrisa de Kurama se ensanchó cuando levantó el puño hacia atrás "¡Eres ... DEMASIADO LENTO!"

* WHAM! *

Su puño golpeó la cara de Brevon con un chasquido audible cuando lo enviaron volando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, Kurama apretó el cuchillo para romperlo en muchos pedazos y lo dejó caer de su mano **"Hmph, y aquí está pensé que serías un desafío. ¡Pero me he divertido, es hora de que el kit vuelva a golpearte muchísimo** ! " Kurama devolvió el control del cuerpo a Naruto mientras se enfocaba.

"Como dijo mi compañero, es hora de infligirte las consecuencias, ¡vamos Lilac-chan!" Naruto corrió hacia Brevon con Lilac siguiéndolo por detrás, Naruto estaba sobre el señor de la guerra con un fuego ardiendo con foxfire "¡Esto es por lo que casi le hiciste a la gente de Avalice!" golpeó a Brevon en la cara y lo derribó hacia Lilac.

"¡Esto es para torturar a Naruto y a mí!" Lila arremetió con una patada giratoria en el pecho.

"¡Esto es por matar al rey de Shuigang y lavarle el cerebro a su príncipe!" Naruto cortó varias veces con el Masamune.

"¡Esto es por matar a los miembros de la tripulación de Torque!" Lilac usó su Dragon Cyclone para conseguir golpes consecutivos sobre el señor de la guerra.

"Pero sobre todo ...", Naruto activó su modo Chakra mientras se precipitaba hacia Brevon "NADIE ...".

Lilac usó todo el poder de su Dragon Boost para golpearlo antes de rebotar "HURTS ...".

Las dos rayas moradas y amarillas convergieron para formar una gran raya multicolor que se acercó al enemigo indefenso en un instantáneo "MILLAAA".

**Fin musical**

Brevon yacía en el suelo con todo su cuerpo magullado y destrozado con la mayoría de su armadura destruida sin posibilidad de reparación, el alienígena tosió sangre mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para mirar a los dos que eran la causa de su derrota. Apartó la mirada del dragón hacia el zorro, pero notó que algo era extraño en él una vez más ... sus ojos de alguna manera se enrojecieron con iris de color azul claro y lo siguiente que el dúo supo ...

"¡AAaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Brevon dejó escapar un grito espeluznante en la parte superior de su voz mientras se retorcía en el suelo como si tuviera un mayor dolor y comenzaron a aparecer laceraciones en su cuerpo con partes de sus huesos que se rompían sin que nadie lo hubiera tocado demasiado para su confusión.

"¿Qué le está pasando?" preguntó Lilac, sin importarle realmente.

"Realmente no lo sé", respondió Naruto, sin notar el cambio en sus ojos y que acababan de revertirse mientras Brevon seguía sufriendo, sin embargo, Kurama se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. De repente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar con pedazos del barco que se derrumbó a su alrededor "Pero necesitamos obtener la Piedra del Reino e irnos antes de que este lugar explote.

"¡Naruto, no puedo ubicar la Piedra del Reino dentro del área!" dijo Nicole preocupada, se volvieron hacia donde vieron por última vez la piedra solo para encontrar el vidrio roto y la piedra que faltaba.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Lilac buscó frenéticamente la reliquia.

"¡ **Kit, ustedes dos necesitan salir de aquí ahora!" **dijo Kurama con urgencia.

" _¿Pero qué hay de la Piedra del Reino?" _pensó Naruto mientras continuaba buscándolo con su Aura Sight activa pero parece que no puede enfocarse por alguna razón.

" **¡No estarás vivo para encontrarlo si te quedas, ahora regresa con los demás y sal de aquí!"**

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración "¡Maldita sea!" él activó su modo chakra nuevamente y fue a recoger a Lilac en sus brazos.

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

"Lo siento Lilac-chan, pero no hay más tiempo para que busquemos la Piedra del Reino. Tenemos que volver con Carol y los demás antes de que este lugar explote, ¡así que agárrate fuerte!" Naruto despegó a la velocidad de la luz mientras dejaba un destello amarillo similar al Raijin volador.

Afuera, las explosiones ocurrieron en todo el Dreadnought cuando partes del buque de guerra comenzaron a desmoronarse en el espacio. En ese momento, se vio a la Absolución volando lejos de la nave hacia lo profundamente desconocido cuando una pequeña nave espacial roja voló y descendió del planeta justo a tiempo para que el Dreadnought finalmente explotara en un destello de luz brillante y destellos estrellados.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, el grupo había aterrizado de regreso en los campamentos del ejército aliado y Milla fue llevada a una tienda de campaña para ser atendida mientras Naruto, Nicole, Chao, Lila y Torque se sentaban alrededor de la fogata en silencio. De repente, Carol salió corriendo de la tienda con una mirada frenética en su rostro.

"¡Milla está despierta ahora!" dijo Carol.

Todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron adentro para ver a Milla acostada en una de las cunas, el basset hound se removió de su coma inducido y levantó la vista para ver a todos sus amigos con miradas de alivio y preocupación en sus ojos, pronto los recuerdos de qué sucedió en su mente y ella comenzó a gemir que se convirtió en llanto con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento * sollozo * No pude contenerme", gritó Milla con culpa.

Naruto rápidamente abrazó a Milla mientras envolvía sus colas alrededor de ella mientras ella apretaba su chaqueta y lloraba aún más "Está bien Milla * Shhhhh * todo está bien ahora. Todo terminó"

Lilac se unió al abrazo mientras también lloraba "No es tu culpa, no eras tú mismo. Está bien ahora"

"* Sollozo * fue como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar"

"Bueno, esa pesadilla ya terminó, y nos aseguramos de que Brevon pagó por lo que te hizo hacer", dijo Naruto con seguridad.

"Sí, gracias a Naruto, estás bien ahora", dijo Carol felizmente, muy aliviada con todos los vivos de todo esto.

"Tiene razón, todos cumplieron su promesa de volver con vida", dijo Torque.

Después, todos estaban parados alrededor de la fogata nuevamente en silencio, pero el sentimiento de victoria estaba realmente presente dentro de ellos, siendo Lilac la que más se vio afectada. Se sentía garantizada de que cumplirían la misión ... pero no lo hicieron.

"No pudimos salvar ... ni siquiera pudimos evitar que Brevon se escapara. No lo notamos teletransportándose hasta que fue demasiado tarde ..." dijo Lilac de manera desanimada.

"No se golpeen. Brevon no consiguió la piedra y su ejército fue destruido con la nave. Gracias a ustedes dos, nuestra misión está completa", dijo Torque.

"Aun así, la importancia de la piedra era demasiado grande para haber sido ignorada", dijo Naruto con tristeza, Milla seguía apoyándose en él con las colas envueltas alrededor de ella.

"Tiene razón, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir nuestro planeta sin más energía?" preguntó Lilac.

"Uh chicos ... tal vez quieran mirar hacia arriba", dijo Carol mientras señalaba el cielo nocturno, todos miraban al cielo y estaban bastante sorprendidos de lo que están viendo en este momento.

**Inicio musical: Freedom Planet OST; ****Epílogo**

Arriba, en el cielo nocturno, es una especie de vórtice cristalino con los colores del ópalo y el zafiro que actualmente gira alrededor, una cosa es segura ... esto se había visto antes en el planeta, lo que lleva a la mejor conclusión compartida por todos.

"Wow ..." Milla miró maravillada junto con Kou y Yoru.

"Mis escaneos han identificado que la energía es similar a la de la Piedra del Reino", dijo Nicole sorprendida.

"¿Es ... no está destruido? ¡Debe haber cambiado de forma!" dijo Lilac.

Torque simplemente sonrió "Llámame impresionado ..."

"Así que, en cierto modo, cumplimos nuestra verdadera misión al final", Naruto miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa suave, Nicole en su forma normal se inclinó sobre los hombros de Naruto y suspiró con consuelo con el ninja sonriendo suavemente. Su dirección.

En el Shang Tu, el Magistrado estaba observando la nueva forma de la Piedra del Reino y suspiró aliviado. Aunque los resultados no fueron lo que él esperaba, aun así fue beneficioso no solo para Shang Tu sino también para los otros reinos.

"Una oportunidad ha caído en nuestro mundo. Ahora nos damos cuenta de que la Piedra del Reino nunca se desvanece, sino que cambia de formas que son transparentes para nuestra ansia de poder y prestigio. El viento lleva su brillo a los confines de nuestras tierras, y anteriormente los enemigos se extienden las manos el uno al otro, reconociendo los errores de sus formas. Las criaturas tanto mutantes como metálicas todavía devastan el paisaje, y pasará algún tiempo antes de que podamos deshacernos de ellos de una vez por todas. Quizás lo más preocupante de todo es ese Señor Brevon, el monstruo que lanzó nuestro mundo al caos, no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer. No estamos completamente fuera de peligro, pero mi gente y yo estaremos tranquilos esta noche, sabiendo que la valentía y el sacrificio de unos pocos selectos le han dado a nuestro mundo otra oportunidad "

El magistrado se apartó de la vista de la Piedra del Reino y se dirigió a sus dormitorios para descansar durante la noche.

* * *

En lo profundo del Bosque del Dragón, encontramos a Naruto y los demás que están acompañados por el General Gong mientras estaban parados frente a Torque que estaba parado frente a un cohete. Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde su batalla final contra Brevon y la revelación de la nueva forma de la Piedra del Reino. El alcalde Zao había invitado a todos a un banquete real y, cuando Naruto guardó el ramen servido esa noche, Kurama sintió cierta lástima por el alcalde, ya que fue testigo de las muchas carreras de ramen de la rubia. Con la ayuda de los clones de sombra de Naruto y Nicole, tomó un tiempo que Torque pudo construir un cohete para regresar a la sede de Spectrum Chasers e informar a las autoridades, y ahora el barco está listo y todos han venido a despedirse de él. .

"Nunca tuve que agradecerles adecuadamente a todos por ayudarme", dijo Torque con gratitud.

"No hay necesidad de agradecerle a Torque, es algo obvio ya que somos amigos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"Así es, ¡todos somos amigos aquí!" Carol guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

"Bueno, en nombre de la Coalición de Planetas, tienes nuestra más sincera gratitud"

"¡Psssh, eres tú!" Lila fue a abrazar a Torque y pronto se les unieron los demás mientras Naruto y el General Gong los miraban con una sonrisa ante su camaradería, se separaron del abrazo grupal y Torque se acercó a Naruto.

"Realmente tengo que agradecerte Naruto, hiciste mucho para ayudarnos en todo esto desde el principio hasta el final. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras cerca", dijo Torque.

Naruto agarró su hombro izquierdo y lo apretó un poco mientras sonreía "Dios, ya te dije que no hay necesidad de agradecer. Además, no deberíamos esperar que Brevon-teme muestre su rostro por mucho tiempo, "

"De hecho, el daño a él y a su ejército ha paralizado severamente su poder. Su organización debería tener más facilidad para tratar con él", dijo Nicole de acuerdo.

Torque sacudió la cabeza divertido, este zorro es demasiado humilde para su propio bien y solo necesita encontrar una manera de agradecerle. De repente se encontró con una epifanía cuando entró en el barco y sacó una maleta antes de regresar a Naruto y se abrió para revelar un arma de fuego que le tendió al zorro.

"Me gustaría que tomaras esto, es algo con lo que he estado jugando durante mi tiempo como Cazador. Es un prototipo pero aún hay margen de mejora", Torque se lo presentó a Naruto, que estaba bastante sorprendido.

"No sé si puedo aceptar este Torque, no he estado usando tanto armas", protestó Naruto.

"Puedo decirlo, pero realmente quiero que tengas esto, por favor considéralo un regalo de mi parte y de mi antiguo equipo. Úselo para proteger a sus amigos también en el futuro cercano".

Naruto quería negarse, realmente lo hizo ... pero sabía que no podía rechazar un regalo significativo como este "Supongo que no puedo decir que no a esto, podría tomarlo", así que renunció a sí mismo y tomó el maleta antes de digitalizarla al SAC para la felicidad de Torque.

"Entonces supongo que esto es ¿eh?" Lila habló con tristeza.

"Te voy a extrañar", dijo Milla con tristeza, echó un vistazo a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que pronto también tendría que despedirse de Naruto, pero no podía evitar sentir que no quería hacerlo.

"Yo también" Carol asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Podría volver antes de lo que piensas. Hasta entonces, cuídense. El mundo los necesita", dijo Torque.

"De vuelta a ti, Torque, mejor cuídate", dijo Naruto.

"¡Chao / Choa!" Kou y Yoru cantaron de acuerdo.

Torque asintió afirmativamente y se subió al cohete, se giró para mirar a los demás y les dio un pulgar hacia arriba cuando las puertas se cerraron y el sistema de propulsión se conectó y se preparó para el despegue mientras los otros volvían a una distancia segura para mirarlo. salir.

"¡Nos vemos alrededor del astronauta!" dijo el general Gong.

"¡Adiós Torque!" Milla saludó con tristeza.

"¡Adiós Torque!" dijo Carol.

"¡Te veo pronto!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Ten un viaje seguro!" dijo Nicole.

"¡Te veo luego hombre!" dijo Naruto con un saludo de dos dedos.

"¡Chao chaooo!" Kou se despidió.

"Choa", Yoru hizo lo mismo.

Todos vieron cómo el cohete se lanzaba al aire y se alejaba constantemente hasta desaparecer de su vista. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volverse hacia ellos con una sonrisa triste en su rostro con lo mismo para Nicole, sabiendo lo que sucederá después.

"Es hora de que nos vayamos también", dijo Naruto con tristeza, esta repentina noticia sorprendió a Lilac y a los demás, y también los entristeció mucho más que cuando se despidió de Torque.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Carol.

"Recuerda que mi razón para estar aquí fue para ayudar a salvar a Avalice de Brevon, y ahora que está hecho, tengo que regresar a casa con los demás", explicó Naruto.

"Pero, ¿cómo vas a volver? ¿Tienes algún tipo de nave espacial?" preguntó el general Gong confundido, Naruto canalizó el chakra hacia su mano derecha y buscó en la bolsa ninja para activar un sello oculto mientras sacaba la esmeralda roja del caos para que la vieran.

"¿Qué es eso? Siento una energía extraña", preguntó Lilac con los ojos en la gema.

"Esta es una esmeralda del caos, una gema de poder ilimitado. Algo así como la Piedra del Reino pero más pequeña y hay siete más, incluida esta, la usé para teletransportarme aquí y ahora la usaré para regresar a casa", Naruto explicó, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de que estuviera sosteniendo algo similar a la Piedra del Reino todo este tiempo, pero aún así la noticia de que él se fue los entristece "Así que supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos, pero al igual que Torque vendría a visitar ... mucho "Naruto levantó la esmeralda sobre su cabeza y estaba a punto de contactar mentalmente a Tikal para ayudar en el Control del Caos.

"¡ESPERE!" Carol gritó de repente, deteniéndolo y sorprendiendo a los demás "¿Puedes darnos un par de minutos por favor?" el gato montés agarró a Lilac y Milla antes de arrastrarlos para tener algún tipo de discusión grupal entre ellos. En medio de los susurros, escucharon un grito ahogado de Lilac, varios asentimientos de Carol y Milla moviendo la cola felices antes de que todos compartieran un asentimiento de acuerdo sobre algo sobre lo que Naruto y los demás no tienen idea.

" _Me pregunto de qué estaban hablando." _pensó Naruto.

" **¿Quién sabe? Pero aquí vienen ahora",** dijo Kurama encogiéndose de hombros.

Carol le habló a Naruto "Di que no nos dijiste de qué planeta vienes"

"Supongo que no, venimos del planeta Mobius, ¿por qué preguntar?"

"Bueno, las chicas y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre algo y hemos tomado una decisión. Hemos decidido ... ir contigo a Mobius", dijo Lilac con una sonrisa, mientras Carol sonrió y Milla asintió felizmente de acuerdo.

Naruto y Nicole se sorprendieron por lo que acaban de decir, ¡no esperaban esto en absoluto! Naruto fue vocal al respecto "¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Recuerda en la aeronave, Lilac y yo hablamos de lo genial que sería viajar a otros mundos aparte de este y viajar contigo será mucho más genial". dijo Carol.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Qué hay de tu casa y de Milla?" preguntó Nicole.

Milla luego habló "Bueno, tuve un sueño cuando estaba inconsciente, escuché las voces de mi mamá y mi papá. Me dijeron que me dijeron que estaba en compañía de buenos amigos y que debería estar con ellos hasta el día en que finalmente nos reunimos, y realmente no quiero que te vayas, así que quiero ir contigo también ", Naruto pudo ver al Basset Hound mirarlo con esperanza y suplicando en sus ojos que dijera que sí.

"Si estás preocupado por la casa del árbol, podría cuidarla mientras no estás", dijo el general Gong.

" _¿Qué opinas Kurama?" _pensó Naruto.

" **¿Por qué no dejarlos venir? Puedo sentir que se han decidido a hacerlo. Además, puedo decir que estás bastante feliz de que quieran venir", dijo Kurama. Hable con Tetsuo sobre lo que le pasó a los ojos de Naruto también, puedo decir algo que de alguna manera despertó durante la batalla ",** dijo Kurama.

" _Je, nada te pasa amigo," se_ rió Naruto suavemente.

" **Maldita sea"**

Naruto miró al trío y les habló "Bueno, ustedes chicas están decididas a venir, entonces no veo por qué debería negarme", los ojos de las chicas se abrieron con sorpresa y luego todos abrazaron a Naruto en un abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro. caras.

"¡Gracias Naruto, solo sé que nos vamos a divertir mucho!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"¡Puedes apostar!" dijo Carol de acuerdo.

"Entonces, en ese caso, es mejor que se mantengan cerca de mí porque estoy a punto de comenzar", Naruto se volvió hacia el general Gong. "Asegúrese de darles mis saludos a Neera Li y al magistrado, nos aseguraremos de regresar si lo necesita. nuestra ayuda,"

"Esperamos verte de nuevo, y gracias por toda tu ayuda", el general se inclinó en agradecimiento.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de levantar nuevamente la Chao Emerald roja sobre su cabeza y llamó a Tikal para que la ayudara "Tikal-chan, mi misión está completa y estoy listo para regresar a casa junto con algunos nuevos amigos también".

" _Es bueno saber de ti Naruto, puedo escuchar la gratitud de la tierra hacia ti. Prepárate mientras te ayudo a traerte a ti y a tus amigos de regreso a Mobius",_ dijo Tikal _"... ¡Control del Caos!" _una cúpula roja de energía los rodeó antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz roja.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y Carol se encuentran con los demás antes de que Lilac se cambie con Carol para recuperar la Piedra del Reino, las cosas salieron bien hasta que Brevon aparece con Milla como rehén, obligándolos a entregarlo a cambio de El Basset Hound. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron cuando se reveló que Milla había mutado al igual que Serpentine, lo que dejó al dúo sin otra opción que luchar, lograron revertirla a la normalidad pero la pusieron en coma y eso a su vez despertó una rabia cuando Naruto y Lilac fueron tras el señor de la guerra antes de proceder a vencer a Brevon a una pulgada de su vida. El grupo se vio obligado a escapar del buque de guerra en explosión sin la Piedra del Reino, sin embargo, descubrieron que cambió las formas que sirvieron para beneficiar a la gente de Avalice. Antes de partir hacia la sede,**

**Ahora llegamos al final del arco Freedom Planet y espero que sea de su agrado. Para aquellos que se preguntan cómo se ve el arma de fuego que Torque le dio a Naruto, escriba en **_**ArtStation - VOLACTIC DISRUPTOR, David de Leon**_ (el crédito es para él porque no soy dueño de la imagen) **para la imagen. Hasta ahora, este es el tercer arco de la historia y hay mucho más en camino, ¿te gustaría adivinar cuál es el siguiente arco? Estén atentos para descubrir.**

**Lee y revisa como siempre**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 27: El regreso de los héroes**

* * *

En un destello de luz roja, Naruto junto con Lilac, Carol y Milla aparecieron en un claro en medio de un bosque. Sabía que se habían teletransportado a salvo a Mobius ya que estaba sintiendo la firma familiar de energía de la Master Emerald cerca.

"Parece que llegamos aquí, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a Mobius", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa juguetona cuando Nicole salió del SAC en su forma normal para pararse junto a él mientras Kou y Yoru revoloteaban felices a su regreso.

"Gracias por la bienvenida, Naruto, pero ¿sabes exactamente dónde estamos?" preguntó Carol.

"Actualmente estamos en Angel Island, hay alguien a quien quiero verificar si está cerca antes de llevarte a mi casa", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto, guía el camino", dijo Lilac, Naruto asintió afirmativamente y comenzó a caminar en una dirección con el resto siguiéndolo por detrás. Fue después de caminar un poco que Milla fue a estar al lado de Naruto para hacer una pregunta.

"Um Naruto, ¿por qué llaman a este lugar Angel Island?" preguntó Milla con curiosidad.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa "Pronto lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos allí"

El grupo emergió del bosque y delante de ellos en las llanuras cubiertas de hierba, vieron una especie de altar y en el centro se encuentra una gran gema verde que brillaba constantemente. Lila sintió la enorme cantidad de energía que ni siquiera podía medir la cantidad que prácticamente irradiaba. Carol notó algo más y lo llamó.

"Oye, ¿por qué las nubes están tan cerca del suelo? Nunca vi algo así en Avalice", dijo Carol confundida, Lilac y Milla miraron para ver que el gato montés tenía razón sobre su declaración. Naruto y Nicole se rieron por la reacción de sus amigos y el primero procedió a explicarles.

"En realidad, no es que las nubes estén cerca del suelo, sino el hecho de que estamos en lo alto del cielo. La razón por la que llaman a este lugar Angel Island es porque es capaz de volar en el aire", dijo el trío. los ojos se abrieron en estado de shock e leve incredulidad ante la revelación.

"¿Cómo es posible que una isla realmente vuele?" preguntó Lilac.

"Eso sería debido a que la Esmeralda Maestra suministra la energía necesaria para que vuele, si la Esmeralda Maestra es tomada de la isla, caerá al suelo pero se elevará al cielo si es devuelta", señaló Nicole. La gema verde dentro del Altar de las Esmeraldas.

"Master Emerald, ¿es como la Chaos Emerald?" preguntó Milla.

"Sí, pero hay una razón por la que se llama Master Emerald, porque posee un poder que supera con creces el de las siete Esmeraldas del Caos en total, incluso cantidades infinitas. Es por eso que debe protegerse de cualquiera que busque usar su poder para maldad ", explicó Naruto.

"Vaya, parece que tiene mucho más poder que la Piedra del Reino", dijo Carol.

"Entonces, ¿quién protege a la Master Emerald?" preguntó Lilac, Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz lo llamó.

"¡Hola, Naruto!" Todos levantaron la vista para ver a un equidna rojo descender hacia ellos en un deslizamiento antes de aterrizar en el suelo y acercarse a ellos.

"Yo Knuckles, mucho tiempo sin verte amigo", sonrió Naruto mientras extendía un puño y lo golpeaba contra Knuckles para saludarlo.

"Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, y me parece que también pudiste completar la misión", dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa, luego notó a las chicas de pie detrás del zorro rubio "Por cierto, ¿quiénes son?"

"Estos son amigos que hice mientras estaba en Avalice", les hizo un gesto a cada uno de ellos "Permítanme presentarles a Sasha Lilac, Carol Tea y Milla Basset. Nos unimos a otro durante la misión".

"Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a ustedes tres, el nombre es Knuckles el equidna y yo soy el guardián de la Master Emerald", se presentó Knuckles de una manera amistosa.

"Es un placer conocerte, Knuckles", dijo Lilac.

"¡Hola!" dijo Carol.

"Hola ...", Milla asomó tímidamente la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Naruto.

"¿Ha pasado algo desde que me fui, particularmente Eggman?" preguntó Naruto

"Nada, Eggman ha estado extrañamente callado desde que te fuiste. Nunca escuché ni una pizca de él", respondió Knuckles.

"Hmmm, eso es bueno o malo. Lo reflexionaremos más tarde, ahora mismo me llevo a mí y a los demás a casa antes de hablar con los demás".

"Entendido, asegúrate de decirles a los demás que vendré en algún momento", dijo Knuckles.

"Lo haremos, vamos chicos", Naruto caminó con la Lila y los demás se despidieron de Knuckles antes de seguirlo, llegaron al borde de la isla voladora antes de que Naruto llamara a Dragoon para que apareciera ante ellos "Dos de ustedes deberían subir mientras llevo uno en mi modo chakra "

"... Me gustaría que me llevaran," Milla habló tímidamente antes de que los dos pudieran hablar.

"Muy bien, agárrate fuerte", Naruto sostuvo a Milla en una bolsa de novia antes de activar su modo de chakra y comenzó a flotar en el aire, Lilac y Carol hicieron un puchero al no ser lo suficientemente rápido como para pedir que lo llevaran y así se subieron al planeador.

Todo el grupo despegó en el aire (aunque ya están en el aire) y voló lejos de Angel Island con Nicole en su forma de hada y usando el GPS para navegar por ellos. Tomó aproximadamente 13 minutos de vuelo hasta que atravesaron las nubes y finalmente llegaron a su destino. Lilac, Carol y Milla estaban asombrados de la belleza de la ciudad debajo de ellos.

"Wow, este lugar se ve muy bien", dijo Milla maravillada.

"Eso es, prepárate porque vamos a aterrizar", dijo Naruto, descendió al suelo y colocó a Milla abajo, luego desactivó su modo de chakra y Nicole volvió a su forma predeterminada, mientras que Lilac y Carol saltaron de Dragoon por para volar de regreso de donde vino "Antes de llevarte a mi casa, hay un lugar por el que quiero pasar para ver a alguien de antemano"

"Claro que sí, Naruto, de todos modos queremos ver un poco el lugar", dijo Carol afirmando.

"Bien entonces, de esta manera"

Naruto condujo a lo largo de la acera y cruzó la calle hasta que estuvieron parados frente a un edificio que les era familiar a Naruto, Nicole y el Chao. Naruto llamó a la puerta un par de veces y no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo cuando se abrió para revelar a Tails, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su voz coincidió con eso.

"¿Naruto? ¿Dónde has estado? No te hemos visto en días y Knuckles solo pudo decirnos que Tikal te envió a un lugar en una misión, pero no sabía nada más que eso", dijo Tails, luego se dio cuenta las chicas de pie detrás de "¿Y quiénes son?"

Naruto se rió por lo bajo ante la reacción de Tails, aunque era comprensible ya que se fue sin darles muchos detalles "Tengo mucho que contarte a ti y a los demás, entremos y te contaré"

"Está bien", Tails los dejó entrar al laboratorio, Naruto notó levemente que el lugar estaba un poco más ordenado a diferencia de antes y por lo tanto supuso que no estaba trabajando en ningún proyecto por algún tiempo "Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

"Antes de eso, necesito presentaros el uno al otro así que ...", Naruto les hizo intercambiar presentaciones antes de hablar "... sobre dónde fui, todo comenzó cuando conocí a Tikal en un sueño y ..." Naruto procedió a contarle a Tails sobre todo lo que sucedió durante su tiempo en Avalice antes de regresar a Mobius "... Y eso fue lo que sucedió"

"Vaya, ciertamente has pasado por mucho pero al final todo salió bien", dijo Tails con una mirada de alivio.

"Oh, eso me recuerda, hay algo que quiero que revises", Naruto colocó su mano en la pantalla del SAC y tocó algunos botones varias veces para materializar una maleta que luego abrió para revelar el prototipo de rifle dado a Torque antes de él "Fue un regalo que me dio nuestro amigo Torque, y esperaba que pudieras darle un poco de sintonía"

Los ojos de Tails brillaron al ver el arma de fuego mientras la tomaba con cautela de la mano de Naruto "¡Vaya, esto tiene algo de tecnología! No puedo esperar para ver qué lo hace funcionar y cómo mejorarlo también". y luego noté los auriculares que usa Lilac "Disculpe, pero ¿qué son esos?"

"Oh, ¿estos? Solían ser audífonos, pero realmente no los uso mucho ahora", dijo Lilac

"¿Qué quieres decir con que una vez me dijiste que estás sordo por un defecto de nacimiento?" preguntó Carol confundida.

Naruto se giró hacia Lilac "¿No les habías dicho aún?"

Lila parecía bastante avergonzada "Me olvidé de decirles"

"¿Dinos qué exactamente?" Carol estaba cada vez más impaciente.

"Que utilicé mi sello Yang para corregir el defecto genético y ahora puede escuchar con claridad sin el audífono", dijeron Naruto, sorprendiendo a Carol y Milla.

"¡¿Restauraste la audición de Lilac ?! ¿Por qué nadie nos lo dijo antes?" preguntó Carol.

"Porque pensé que Lilac ya lo había dicho y ella a su vez se olvidó de decírtelo"

"Pero es bueno saber que puedes escuchar mucho mejor ahora", dijo Milla felizmente.

"Sí, pero la próxima vez, trata de mantenernos informados" Carol hizo un puchero por haber quedado fuera hasta ahora, haciendo que Lilac pareciera avergonzada.

"Lo haré", dijo Lilac.

"De todos modos, puedo modificarlos para que se conviertan en dispositivos de comunicación y más si lo desea", dijo Tails.

"Eso suena como una gran idea, digo, adelante", Naruto estaba de acuerdo con su compañero zorro.

"... está bien, lo haré", Lilac se quitó los auriculares y se los entregó a Tails "Espero que puedas terminarlo pronto, se siente algo extraño sin ellos"

"No se preocupe, terminaré para el final del día. Aunque el prototipo de rifle podría tomar más tiempo", dijo Tails.

"No me importa, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras", dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa "De todos modos, nos dirigiremos a mi casa para establecernos antes que nada"

"Está bien, entonces los veré a todos más tarde"

Naruto y los demás se despidieron de Tails antes de abandonar el laboratorio cuando el primero tomó la delantera una vez más hasta que llegaron al destino que es su casa. Decir que Lilac, Milla y Carol estaban sorprendidas y ligeramente celosas sería una subestimación del año, ya que se llenaron de asombro al ver el dúplex ante ellos.

"¿De verdad vives aquí?" preguntó Carol con incredulidad.

"Más o menos, pero fue Kurama quien usó mi cuerpo por un momento para comprarlo, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo tal como es", dijo Naruto con humor, abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ver que todavía estaban de pie. allí "Si te sorprende ver el exterior, entonces el interior te sorprenderá. Entra"

Las chicas volvieron a enfocarse y siguieron al rubio hasta el dúplex, como dijo antes que el interior las aturdiría y así fue. Naruto procedió a darles un recorrido por el lugar a través de la sala de estar, la cocina, los baños, la biblioteca y el patio trasero antes de regresar a la sala de estar nuevamente.

"Me di cuenta de que no hay suficientes camas entre otras cosas para ustedes, chicas, así que mejor me dirijo al distrito comercial de Central City para comprarlas y traerlas aquí", dijo Naruto.

"¿Podemos venir?" preguntó Milla.

"Sí, queremos ver más de este lugar", dijo Carol.

"Claro, no es gran cosa", dijo Naruto.

El grupo salió de la casa con Naruto cerrándola de nuevo y luego des-digitalizó la bicicleta de calle para que Carol la montara y Milla se sentó detrás de ella. Salieron por la calle a gran velocidad hasta que salieron de Emerald Town y estuvieron en la carretera, el viaje no tardó demasiado y llegaron a la ciudad central. El grupo caminaba por el área con las chicas inspeccionándolas con asombro, aunque se sorprendieron al ver a los humanos caminando con algunos saludos, por lo que Naruto tuvo que explicarles lo que son antes de llegar al distrito del mercado.

"Ahora que estamos aquí, lo primero en la lista de compras es la ropa. Enviaré un clon para comprar los materiales necesarios para hacer las camas y algunos otros accesorios y luego traerlos antes de irnos", dijo Naruto, creando un clon en la sombra y dándole un pergamino de almacenamiento y una cantidad suficiente de dinero para las compras "Ahora que está fuera del camino, vamos a buscar algunos hilos"

Naruto llevó a las chicas a un edificio alto que tiene un gran logotipo con las iniciales HC y el nombre Honey Clothing debajo, entraron y caminaron hasta el mostrador de recepción donde la secretaria felina se sentó detrás de él y fue difícil. Levantó la vista y sonrió cortésmente al ver al conocido zorro de nueve colas delante de ella y parece que había traído algunos invitados.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Naruto, es agradable volver a verlo", dijo el secretario.

"Lo mismo aquí, quería saber si Honey-chan está por aquí hoy" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

"No hay necesidad de preguntar, porque estoy aquí", le dijo una voz familiar a Naruto y Nicole cuando todos se giraron hacia la voz para ver a Honey acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, luego se adelantó para abrazar a Naruto y luego Nicole "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me preguntaba dónde han estado ustedes dos todo este tiempo ... y puedo ver que también están usando la ropa que he hecho para ustedes", ella dio un paso para admirar su atuendo actual y se sonrojó. mucho debido a que se veía tan guapo.

"Sí, los primeros que llevaba puestos se tostaron durante una misión mía y lo único que sobrevivió fue la placa de metal de mi diadema. Así que aproveché la oportunidad para ponerlos", dijo Naruto, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener Brevon destruyó la primera ropa que recibió de ella.

Honey simplemente sonrió "Entiendo, aunque podría decir que es probable que alguien se encuentre en muchas situaciones como Sonic, pero esto solo significa que puedes probarte ropa nueva también. Dicen 'La ropa hace al hombre' y yo ¡Voy a convertir a un zorro guapo como tú en un rompecorazones! " Honey le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, haciendo que se sonrojara ante el cumplido.

"¡Ejem!" Naruto y Honey se volvieron para ver a Lilac, Carol y Milla mirándolos con pequeños ceños fruncidos en sus rostros con el gato salvaje que fue quien se aclaró la garganta en voz alta antes de hablar "Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Naruto, escuchó a Kurama susurrar algo, pero no pudo entenderlo. "Permítanme presentarles a Honey, la fundadora y directora ejecutiva de Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories, así como una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda". nos sorprendió escuchar que Naruto es amigo de alguien de tan alto estatus "Y estos son mis amigos Sasha Lilac, Carol Tea y Milla Basset"

"Hola, es un placer conocer amigos de Naruto", dijo Honey con una sonrisa, pero internamente estaba estudiando su posible competencia por el zorro, ya que estaba notando las miradas de afecto dirigidas hacia él y sintió una punzada de celos "Entonces, ¿qué te trae? ¿todos aquí?"

"Esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos a conseguir algo de ropa, además quiero una nueva diadema para mí también", dijo Naruto.

"No hay ningún problema en absoluto, ¡me encantaría ayudarlos con las últimas tendencias!" dijo Honey alegremente y mirando a las chicas _"¡Es mío!"_

"Gracias por la ayuda", dijo Lilac. _"No lo creo, ¡también me gusta!"_

"Sí, muchas gracias", dijo Carol. _"¡Ponte en línea, foxy es para mí!"_

"Gracias", dijo Milla, _"no quiero que me quites su atención"_

" _No sé por qué, pero prefiero que Naruto me mire más que ninguno de ellos",_ pensó Nicole con un puchero.

" _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de estar nuevamente en medio de una zona de guerra?" _pensó Naruto nerviosamente.

" **Cielos, me pregunto",** murmuró Kurama.

En dos horas, Honey estaba llevando a las chicas a través de múltiples estantes y estantes de ropa para darles recomendaciones mientras elegían algunos de sus temas favoritos, Carol se mostró bastante inflexible en su negativa a comprar cualquier vestido ya que los veía demasiado femeninos para ellos. sus gustos El mismo Naruto compró varias copias de las destruidas por Brevon y la propia Honey reemplazó personalmente la tela por la placa de metal para hacer otra diadema para su alegría mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que los demás volvieran a poner celos. Después de pagar la ropa y los accesorios y luego digitalizarlos en el SAC, Naruto y las chicas se despidieron de Honey antes de irse y, en el camino, el clon de la sombra se reunió para entregar el rollo de almacenamiento que contenía los artículos necesarios para las camas.

"¿Entonces, dónde vamos desde aquí?" preguntó Lilac.

"En realidad, hay un lugar por el que quiero pasar para ver a alguien por un par de cosas antes de regresar a Emerald Town", dijo Naruto.

"¿Dónde está eso?" preguntó Milla con curiosidad.

"En una tienda de autos donde conseguí la bicicleta de la calle, quiero que un amigo mío sepa que ahora estoy cerca".

"¿En serio? Eso suena genial, también podría revisar algunas partes para ajustar la bicicleta más tarde", dijo Carol emocionada.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y procedió a guiar al grupo hacia la tienda de autos, atravesaron la puerta y caminaron hacia el escritorio que estaba actualmente vacío, así que Naruto llamó en voz alta.

"Hola Rotor, ¿dónde estás hombre?" dijo Naruto, se escuchó un sonido metálico detrás de una puerta y luego, unos momentos más tarde, se abrió para que una morsa que se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo sucio pasara por "Oye, mucho tiempo sin verte"

"Ha pasado un tiempo Naruto, pensé que mis oídos me estaban jugando una mala pasada cuando escuché tu voz hasta que te veo ahora", dijo Rotor amablemente "Y veo que trajiste algunos amigos contigo"

Las chicas se presentaron a Rotor antes de que Naruto hablara "Entonces, ¿qué ha estado sucediendo desde que me fui?"

"Como de costumbre, llegará un nuevo envío de vehículos y piezas dentro de unas semanas en caso de que necesite algo", dijo Rotor.

"Gracias por el aviso, Carol necesitaría algunas piezas ya que de ahora en adelante usará la bicicleta de calle".

Rotor estaba bastante confundido con la afirmación "¿Por qué?"

"El suyo fue totalizado por un imbécil durante la misión, así que le di el mío para que lo usara y a ella le gustó", explicó Naruto con Rotor asintiendo en comprensión.

"Ya veo, entonces eso te deja sin un vehículo mientras tanto", dijo Rotor, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta. "En ese caso, comprobaré si hay alguno bueno que pueda llamarte la atención".

"Si no te molesta, entonces no me importaría revisar de vez en cuando para ver tus recomendaciones", dijo Naruto mirando interesado "Por cierto, si no tienes tanto que hacer, entonces puedes pasar el rato con Tails desde que le di un prototipo de rifle para que lo vea con algunas especificaciones elegantes "

"Suena interesante, creo que haré eso"

"Muy bien, nos veremos más tarde", se fue Naruto con las chicas siguiéndolos.

El grupo regresó a la ciudad Esmeralda y volvió a entrar en el dúplex, Naruto sacó el pergamino de almacenamiento y las bolsas de ropa del SAC. Entraron en la cama y Naruto abrió los materiales y luego sellaron la cama para otro uso, Naruto, Lilac y Carol trabajaron juntos para armar la cama con la ayuda de Milla, que sostenía los planos y Nicole les dio instrucciones sobre cómo colocarlos. juntar las piezas mientras el Chao ayudaba entregando tornillos, pernos y herramientas para el ensamblaje. Muy pronto, ensamblaron con éxito literas para Lilac y Carol, luego Naruto abrió una gran cama de frijoles para Milla con dicha perrita tirada sobre ella con la cola meneando felizmente.

"Ahora que hemos terminado de poner las camas, les dejaré el resto del desempaque a las chicas mientras voy a preparar la cena para nosotros", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto, me muero de hambre de todos modos", dijo Carol.

Naruto se rió entre dientes cuando salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, luego buscó en un libro de recetas y eligió cocinar una cacerola de pollo. Nicole también se materializó con la cocina, Naruto estaba cortando algunas verduras cuando escuchó a Kurama llamándolo desde el paisaje mental.

" **Hola, kit",** dijo Kurama.

" _Hola Kurama, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?" _pensó Naruto.

" **En realidad lo hay y se trata de lo que le sucedió a Brevon poco después de la pelea, sentí que algo se activaba dentro de tu cuerpo justo antes de que comenzara a gritar y ahora está latente dentro de ti",** dijo Kurama.

" _¿Es dañino para mí?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Ninguno hasta ahora, todo lo que sé es que hace uso de tus ojos de manera similar a la Aura Sight. Sugiero que vayas y hables con Tetsuo sobre eso, él podría tener conocimiento al respecto".**

"Lo _haré",_ Naruto volvió a enfocarse para ver que estaba revolviendo inconscientemente la cacerola en la olla en la estufa y que casi estaba, bajó el fuego para hervir a fuego lento para evitar quemar la comida. Él y Nicole fueron a preparar la mesa antes de llamar a los demás, que está bastante seguro de que todavía están en su habitación desempacando "¡La cena está lista!"

"¡Estábamos viniendo!" Se escuchó a Lila responder desde arriba, pronto bajó con Carol y Milla. Fueron a lavarse las manos al fregadero de la cocina antes de sentarse a comer en la mesa del comedor.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" dijo Milla mientras comía.

"Tienes razón, esto es bastante bueno", dijo Carol con un bocado de comida.

"Carol, termina de comer antes de hablar", dijo Lilac de manera regañina.

El gato montés tragó saliva y parecía tímido "Lo siento"

"Entonces, ¿cómo las chicas encuentran este planeta hasta ahora?" preguntó Naruto

"Es un lugar bastante divertido simplemente caminando, y ya puedo decir que hay mucho más que ver", dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

"La gente de por aquí es muy agradable", dijo Milla con una sonrisa suave.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, aquí todo es muy tranquilo", dijo Lilac.

"Es agradable escuchar eso, y no puedo esperar a que ustedes, chicas, conozcan al resto de mis amigos también, especialmente a mi amigo Sonic", dijo Naruto con cariño, "De todos modos hay un lugar al que tengo que ir mañana y estaré allí llevándote conmigo "

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Carol con curiosidad.

Naruto respondió con un guiño "Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos allí mañana, además se está haciendo tarde, así que todos deberíamos terminar e irnos a dormir".

Todos asintieron afirmativamente y reanudaron su comida, luego lavaron los platos antes de despedirse mutuamente e irse a sus habitaciones y quedarse dormidos. Naruto estaba durmiendo cuando se despertó en el paisaje de sus sueños para encontrarse frente al Altar de las Esmeraldas y Tikal estaba allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es bueno ver que has regresado con seguridad a Naruto, Avalice está realmente agradecido por tu ayuda y los espíritus del clan Yakan están llenos de orgullo por lo que has hecho", dijo Tikal felizmente.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "Sí, bueno, todo salió bien a pesar de algunos contratiempos al final, así que no es gran cosa"

Tikal se rió de su reacción, ella no ha pasado tanto tiempo con Naruto, pero ya puede darse cuenta de que le encanta ayudar a todos y cada uno si pudiera y tiene poca preocupación por los problemas considerados como un gran problema a los ojos de los demás. Su modestia también es algo para admirar a pesar de su nivel de poder que nunca deja que se le suba a la cabeza.

"Puedo ver que también trajiste algunos amigos de Avalice contigo", dijo Tikal.

"Sí, querían ver de dónde venía, entre otras cosas, realmente no me importa que sigan. Definitivamente hará las cosas mucho más divertidas", dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer mientras tanto?"

"En primer lugar, necesito saber más sobre este poder que se despertó en Avalice y luego reanudar mi entrenamiento con Tetsuo-jiji, y espero que surja algo interesante en el camino".

"Ya veo, bueno, espero que vengas y visites de vez en cuando"

"Por supuesto que lo haré, ¡eso es una promesa!" Naruto le dio a Tikal una sonrisa astuta, haciéndola sonrojarse un poco "Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, iré cuando pueda", se desvaneció del paisaje de sueños con Tikal mirándolo irse con cariño.

" _Él comparte tantos rasgos con Sonic y, sin embargo, es único a su manera. Estoy ansioso por ver qué tipo de olas hará para Mobius",_ pensó Tikal.

* * *

Naruto se despertó de la cama y luego se bañó antes de ponerse el chaleco negro con forro y cremallera de color naranja, un collar con garras de oso alrededor del cuello, pantalones largos y holgados negros con bolsillos naranjas y sandalias negras junto con su diadema Konoha y los auriculares. . Bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Carol descansando en el sofá y comiendo un tazón de cereal, Lilac estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Mobian y parece que Tails le había devuelto los auriculares y Milla estaba jugando con el Chao. Carol vio a Naruto entrar a la sala y lo llamó.

"Hola Naruto, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a despertar", dijo Carol.

"Sí, dormiste tanto como Carol", dijo Lilac, burlándose de su amiga con el gato salvaje que la miraba juguetonamente.

"Supongo que dormí más de lo que pensaba con todo lo que sucedió ayer", dijo Naruto. "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Sí, Nicole nos ayudó a cocinar esta mañana", dijo Milla.

"En ese caso, prepararé el mío y luego todos podremos dirigirnos al lugar que mencioné", Naruto entró en la cocina y procedió a un pequeño desayuno de sándwich de atún y jugo de naranja para saciarlo por un momento antes de regresar a las chicas en la sala de estar "Está bien, creo que estamos listos para irnos ahora"

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos allí?" preguntó Carol.

"Solo agárrate a mí y haré el resto. Sin embargo, es posible que te sientas un poco mareado", Naruto esperó hasta que Lilac y los demás lo agarraron y luego se enganchó en uno de los Hirashin kunai antes de llevarlos a todos hacia él. . Todos reaparecieron en un camino que conduce a su destino "Bueno, aquí estamos"

Carol sacudió la cabeza para despejar el mareo de su mente antes de responder "¿Qué quieres decir con eso-?", Lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir se desvaneció cuando ella, junto con Mila y Lilac, miraron con asombro el enorme edificio que se alzaba sobre ellos " Whoa ... "

Naruto sonrió ante su reacción "Me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos al palacio de Yakan, la residencia de un clan ninja"

"¿Un clan ninja?" preguntó Carol.

"Sí, y yo soy el líder elegido, en este momento el clan estaba extinto, así que mi misión es ayudar a restaurarlo a su antigua gloria".

Milla habló "Carol me dijo que solía ser ninja una vez"

"¿En serio? Pensando en eso ahora, algunas de tus acciones representaban algún tipo de entrenamiento ninja", Naruto arqueó una ceja con interés.

Carol parecía un poco avergonzada "Sí ... fue cuando Lilac y yo estábamos con los Pañuelos Rojos hasta que nos separamos, así que no pude completar mi entrenamiento"

Naruto pareció pensativo por unos momentos "Eso explica mucho, si quieres puedo ayudarte a continuar tu entrenamiento en las artes ninja"

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias Naruto, eres el mejor!" dijo Carol felizmente, Milla y Lilac hicieron un puchero ante eso.

"De todos modos, haré que Nicole te dé un recorrido por el lugar, pero asegúrate de no tocar nada", dijo Naruto.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Milla.

"Hay algo que quiero discutir con el espíritu anciano dentro del templo, no tardaré demasiado y volveré pronto", Naruto entró mientras Nicole se ataba el SAC y se quedaba para quedarse con ellos.

Naruto caminó por los largos pasillos hasta que cruzó una puerta para ingresar a una gran sala circular con grandes pancartas rojas que representaban el símbolo del Clan Yakan colgando de las vigas, al final de la sala hay una piscina semicircular con una estatua de un zorro cuadrúpedo. con nueve colas sosteniendo una bola de estrellas en su boca. Allí vio a Tetsuo sentado en el borde meditando antes de acercarse al espíritu Kitsune, Tetsuo abrió los ojos y sonrió con cariño al ver a Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, es bueno ver que has regresado sano y salvo. Fui informado de lo que sucedió por los espíritus y me enorgullece tu éxito", dijo Tetsuo amablemente.

"Gracias por la buena palabra, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo", Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas ante el anciano con una mirada de seriedad.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Durante la batalla final contra el señor de la guerra alienígena, Kurama dijo que algo despertó en mis ojos y que era diferente de la Aura Sight. Brevon-teme me miró y comenzó a gritar asesinato sangriento como si algo lo estuviera lastimando y luego corta" comenzó a aparecer por todo su cuerpo y sus huesos se rompieron sin que nadie lo tocara. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre eso? " preguntó Naruto confundido.

Los ojos de Tetsuo se abrieron en estado de shock al escuchar lo que su estudiante y el futuro heredero acababan de decir _"¿Podría ser que ... realmente ha despertado ese poder? Necesito asegurarme de eso"_ , volvió su atención a Naruto "¿Podrías activar estos ojos para que yo vea?

Naruto parecía vacilante "¿Estás seguro? No sé cómo controlarlo"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien", dijo Tetsuo con seguridad, Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró, perdonó la sensación familiar que es su Aura Sight y buscó profundamente antes de sentir una sensación extraña que luego tiró y la canalizó hacia su ojos Los abrió para revelar que sus ojos se habían enrojecido con iris de color azul claro "Nunca hubiera pensado que podrías despertar esos ojos ..."

"¿Sabes lo que son?" preguntó Naruto, esperando obtener algunas respuestas.

"Se llaman ... los Ojos de la Mente, una habilidad ilusoria que es despertada por apenas un puñado de nosotros, Kitsune".

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Funcionan de manera similar al Dojutsu de su mundo anterior que requiere contacto visual con el objetivo. Lo que lo hace mortal es el hecho de que tiene la capacidad de convencer literalmente al cerebro de la víctima para que refleje cualquier cosa que le ocurra a la víctima dentro de la ilusión. su cuerpo. Por ejemplo, si la víctima dentro de la ilusión es cortada con un cuchillo, entonces el cerebro creerá que el cuerpo físico realmente fue cortado y entonces dicha herida aparecerá en él, tal como lo que viste en tu enemigo ", dijo Tetsuo .

Naruto asintió solemnemente "Sí, estaba tan enojado en ese entonces y quería que sintiera dolor de la peor manera posible. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de usarlo tanto, me parece una inyección barata".

" **Eso y me recuerda a ese Sharingan maldito",** gruñó Kurama, recordando los eventos cada vez que un Sharingan está involucrado, que son en su mayoría malos.

"Puedo entender eso, pero te sugiero que entrenes también para mantener el control sin lastimar a tus camaradas. Sé muy bien que eso es lo último que querrías".

Naruto asintió afirmando su afirmación "Sí, ¿hay algún pergamino relacionado con los Ojos de la Mente dentro de los archivos?"

"Hay, solo necesitas encontrarlos antes de dártela. Hasta entonces puedes trabajar en tu régimen de entrenamiento regular".

Naruto se puso de pie "Bueno, no seré el único que entrena, eso es seguro", salió de la cámara para reunirse con Lilac y las chicas que actualmente están afuera en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba a medio camino cuando recogió los sonidos del metal retumbando detrás de una puerta que conduce a la armería "¿Qué está haciendo ese ruido?" Naruto se acercó con cautela a la puerta y desenvainó silenciosamente a Masamune mientras la abría lentamente y miraba a través de la grieta, no estaba preparado como una raya negra y una raya de luz blanca disparada hacia él y en realidad entró en su cuerpo "¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?"

" **No lo sé, algo pasó por el paisaje mental y se escondió antes de que pudiera bloquearlo. Lo único que sé es que no sentí negatividad sino intenciones de servidumbre",** dijo Kurama.

"Ugh, ya tengo suficiente en mi plato. Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, luego pensemos en lo que sucedió", Naruto se levantó y se fue a su destino original, pronto logró reunirse con ellos "Hola chicas, perdona que haya tardado tanto,"

"Está bien, y tenemos un buen aspecto del lugar", dijo Lilac.

"Entonces, ¿de qué estabas hablando con tu mayor?" preguntó Carol.

"Algo relacionado con mi entrenamiento y el tuyo", dijo Naruto. "Me di cuenta de que todos ustedes podrían agregar algunas técnicas a su arsenal de habilidades, lo consultaré más tarde".

"No puedo esperar, comenzaba a sentirme como un pony de un solo truco"

"Carol tiene razón, yo mismo necesito entrenarme en algunas técnicas nuevas y Milla necesita aprender más formas de protección".

"Parece que ahora tenemos algo en nuestra lista de cosas por hacer", revisó Naruto a la hora con sus guantes ECG-X "¿Qué tal si volvemos a Emerald town para almorzar antes de entrar en detalles de nuestro régimen de entrenamiento"?

"Me gustaría comer arroz al curry", dijo Milla.

"Suena bien", estuvo de acuerdo Carol.

"Lo mismo aquí", dijo Lilac.

"Entonces es arroz al curry, vámonos", dijo Naruto antes de que las chicas lo agarraran y usara el sello Hirashin para teletransportarse de regreso a la ciudad.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas desde el regreso de Naruto de Avalice con Lilac y los otros que venían, los llevó a presentarse a sus amigos y realmente se llevaron bien. Milla encontró compañeros de juego en Cream and Cheese, mientras que Vanilla se convirtió en una gallina madre cuando la rodeaba. Lilac también se llevaba bien con Sonic debido a su amor por la velocidad y la lucha contra los malos. Carol a menudo anda con Manic y tiende a meterse en problemas a veces con Sonia y Lilac que siempre los rescatan. Durante los momentos en que no estaban con amigos, Naruto los llevaba al palacio de Yakan para un poco de entrenamiento. Él y Tetsuo habían encontrado algunos pergaminos que contienen instrucciones sobre artes marciales para que puedan aprender,

Tetsuo se sorprendió y luego se alegró de saber que Milla tiene talento para la alquimia, dado que él también era un alquimista y por eso le enseñó varias cosas sobre pociones, entre otras. También se descubrió que ella tenía cierta influencia en la naturaleza y Naruto afirmó al rastrear pequeñas cantidades de energía natural que emite dentro de ella y trató de entrenarla para manipularla después de un poco más de entrenamiento físico. Milla y Naruto la ayudaron a crear más técnicas que varían en ataques de medio y largo alcance, junto con algunos conceptos básicos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con Lilac, Naruto se desplazó a través de los archivos cuidadosamente después de que Tetsuo le recordara que los miembros del clan Yakan también eran recolectores de información rara y que por lo tanto encontrarían algo útil que podría ayudar. Se encontró con un pergamino titulado Kung Fu, el dragón del sur, que es un estilo imitativo basado en las características del mítico dragón chino. Naruto se lo dio a Lilac junto con algunos clones de sombra para entrenar, le tomó un tiempo, pero ella comenzó a sintonizarse con el estilo de lucha, ya que parece adaptarse a ella muy bien y su velocidad utilizó el estilo con mayor eficacia. Naruto también le enseñó a Lilac algunas de las técnicas que le enseñó Sonic, que fueron el ataque de referencia, la carrera de giro y la carrera de velocidad de la luz, aunque todavía no ha dominado el ataque de velocidad de la luz con su velocidad máxima actual.

El propio Naruto no estaba muy retrasado en su entrenamiento y estaba aprendiendo más técnicas para sus aspectos y nuevas para el aspecto del rayo recientemente despertado y el aspecto celestial, su Kenjutsu estaba yendo bien, pero luego comenzó a disparar ya que estará usando el rifle pronto y también debido a ... circunstancias imprevistas y dejémoslo así mientras tanto. Él y Kurama contemplaron enseñarles cómo manejar armas y decidieron dejar de lado la idea para más tarde hasta que el tiempo lo requiera.

A partir de ahora, Naruto está de vuelta en casa con las chicas y acaba de salir de su habitación después de navegar un poco por Internet en busca de algo interesante y con ganas de comer un poco. Entró en la habitación para ver a Carol tumbada perezosamente en el sofá, Milla estaba viendo un programa de televisión que se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos con Kou y Yoru, y Lilac y Nicole estaban teniendo una conversación interesante antes de llamarlos.

"Hola chicos, iré a comer comida al tío Chuck's en Central City. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere venir?" preguntó Naruto

Carol se estiró con un fuerte bostezo antes de recostarse en el sofá "No, voy a pasar eso"

Milla apartó la vista del televisor por un momento "Estoy bien, y el programa aún no ha terminado"

"Iré y estoy seguro de que Nicole también quiere venir", dijo Lilac con Nicole asintiendo con la cabeza afirmativa.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos!" dijo Naruto

Luego recibió el SAC de Nicole y se lo ató a la cintura mientras dejaban el cuidado de la casa a Carol y Milla antes de partir hacia la ciudad central. Se abrieron paso por las avenidas hasta que llegaron al tío Chuck's Diner y entraron donde vieron al tío Chuck parado detrás del mostrador que sonrió al ver quién entraba.

"Bueno, ¿no son todos un regalo para la vista?", Dijo el tío Chuck con cariño.

"Hola, Chuck-jisan, queríamos tener un bocado de tus famosos perros de chile, así que venimos desde el pueblo Esmeralda por él", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, acuéstate y dame un par de minutos, pronto estarán en camino", el grupo fue a sentarse en una mesa y esperó pacientemente a que el tío Chuck llegara con una bandeja de chili dogs y se sentó con ellos a tomar un conversación "Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

"Bueno, hemos estado entrenando para mejorar nuestras habilidades para estar preparados para cualquier cosa mala, pero nada más aparte de eso", dijo Naruto.

"Es bueno saber que Sonic ha estado corriendo como siempre. Se aburre demasiado fácilmente", se rió el anciano erizo ante las payasadas de su sobrino.

"Eso ciertamente suena como él, aunque Naruto puede ser el mismo a veces", dijo Lilac juguetonamente.

"¡Oye!" Naruto fingió hacer un puchero, haciendo que todos se rieran con él pronto uniéndose. De repente, Nicole se estremeció y se llevó una mano a la oreja como si escuchara un sonido determinado, llamando la atención del resto "Nicole-chan, ¿qué pasa?"

"Estoy captando una señal SOS en un canal de radio abierto", dijo Nicole.

"¿Podemos escuchar lo que dice?" Nicole asintió afirmativamente y agitó la mano para proyectar una pantalla holográfica mientras jugueteaba un poco antes de reproducir la señal en audio para que escucharan lo que se decía.

Hubo un sonido de radio estático al principio, luego comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de explosión y disparos. Pronto se escuchó la voz de una mujer sobre las explosiones

[Mayday, mayday ... si alguien está escuchando esto ... soy Sally Acorn ... y mi casa está siendo atacada ... y robots y no sé h ... ¡una última! Por favor venga a ayudarnos ... necesita ayuda ...]

El resto era estático, pero todos tienen una idea clara de lo que está sucediendo, la casa de una niña está siendo atacada por robots y están en serios problemas en este momento.

"Nicole, ¿puedes captar la fuente de la señal SOS?" preguntó Naruto con urgencia.

Nicole cambió la pantalla de Holo a un mapa con una retícula moviéndose rápidamente por unos segundos hasta que se detuvo en medio de un bosque y se acercó para bloquearla y luego emitió un pitido para señalar la ubicación de la señal "Encontré y también estoy detectando múltiples firmas que deben pertenecer a los robots "

"Hay algo bastante familiar sobre esta Sally Acorn, pero parece que todavía no puedo recordar", dijo el tío Chuck pensativamente.

"Podemos pensarlo más tarde, ¡debemos llegar lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" dijo Lilac, levantándose de su asiento.

"¡Sí, así que vamos a acelerar y estar allí ayer!" Naruto se levantó con Nicole transformándose en su forma de hada y se paró sobre su cabello puntiagudo para dar instrucciones mientras él y Lilac salían del restaurante y corrían por las calles y salían de la ciudad a gran velocidad en dirección a la fuente de la fuente. señal de socorro.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto ha regresado a Mobius con Lilac, Carol y Milla a cuestas. Les presentó a sus amigos con Tails ofreciendo modificar los auriculares de Lilac y afinar el prototipo de rifle recibido de Torque. Naruto también compró varias cosas para su estadía en la casa y se encontró con Tikal en el paisaje de sus sueños. También los lleva al palacio de Yakan y habla con Tetsuo, quien revela que había despertado una poderosa habilidad pero que no le gustaba demasiado. Días después de entrenar, entre otras cosas, hay una llamada de socorro y ahora Naruto junto con Nicole y Lilac están en camino para ayudar a esta Sally Acorn y su hogar contra el asalto del robot.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 28: ¡Al rescate!**

* * *

Naruto y Lilac estaban corriendo a través de la llanura cubierta de hierba a gran velocidad con Nicole actuando como su navegante hacia el lugar donde había recogido el SOS en la ciudad central, el Holo-lince se enfocó en la señal e indicó al dúo que girara hacia el este. hacia un gran bosque donde vieron humo negro elevándose desde el cielo. Naruto y Lilac se miraron y asintieron silenciosamente mientras corrían hacia el bosque.

El dúo se movió rápidamente alrededor de los altos árboles y volteó sobre las rocas que se interpusieron en su camino, pronto comenzaron a notar que pedazos de metal se dispersaron y el olor a explosivos quedó atrapado en sus narices.

"Estoy detectando que la fuerza de la señal se está fortaleciendo, debemos acercarnos a la fuente de la llamada SOS", dijo Nicole, sentada sobre la cabeza de Naruto en forma de hada.

"A juzgar por el paisaje, diría que tienes razón", señaló Naruto al estado del medio ambiente.

"Oye, escucha ... ¿puedes oír eso?" preguntó Lilac.

Naruto enfocó sus sentidos en lo que Lilac estaba hablando, podía escucharlo débilmente ... eran los sonidos de explosión y fuego láser junto con gritos de miedo "¡Tienes razón, es así! ¡Vamos!" se quitó mientras activaba su Aura Sight para que su visión se volviera en escala de grises, más adelante podía ver las firmas azules del aura junto con las rojas sobre ellas.

Se detuvieron para ver el área delante de ellos, es un gran claro lleno de árboles altos de más de veinte pies con casas metálicas construidas en la parte superior de ellos mientras los puentes metálicos se conectan de un árbol a otro, también se construyen más casas en el piso. Pero en este momento los residentes están en pánico ya que sus casas están siendo destruidas o incendiadas debido a los robots que los atacan y disparan proyectiles láser desde sus armas de fuego. Son robots humanoides con cuerpos redondos y cabezas en forma de cúpula, tienen ojos azules en blanco, una nariz amarilla afilada, paneles anchos y brillantes para bocas y torsos negros inferiores. Algunos de estos robots portaban láseres con pistolas láser, mientras que otros estaban equipados con lanzas.

Naruto apretó los puños con ira como los recuerdos de cuando Orochimaru y la engañada aldea Hidden Sand atacaron la aldea Hidden Leaf y cuando Pein diezmó la mayoría cuando vino a buscarlo. Lila jadeó horrorizada al verlo, nunca pudo ver qué le habría pasado a Avalice si Brevon hubiera tenido éxito en sus planes hasta ahora.

"¿Quién hubiera hecho algo como esto?" preguntó Lilac.

"¡No importa, ahora necesitamos ayudar a los residentes y destruir esos robots!" dijeron Naruto, Hazy-Moon y Masamune flotando a sus costados listos para ser desenvainados.

"¡Naruto, mira hacia allá!" Nicole señaló algo para que Naruto y Lilac vieran.

Resulta que hay una especie de disputa entre los robots y uno de los habitantes de la aldea, observaron más de cerca para ver que era un conejo dorado mobiano con pelaje amarillo pálido, un hocico blanco y vibrantes ojos verde esmeralda con ella. los párpados son de color violeta y su oreja derecha está caída. Su cabello sobresale en la parte delantera y la parte posterior había sido atada a una cola de caballo, ella también usa un leotardo rosa y un guante blanco en su mano derecha. La característica más pronunciada de ella es que el brazo izquierdo y el torso inferior son cibernéticos con diseños elegantes.

A partir de ahora, ella estaba usando estas cibernéticas para vencer a los robots con sus artes marciales. Ella paró el empuje de un cordón de uno de los robots y luego arremetió con una patada para enviarlo volando, los robots la apuntaron con sus pistolas láser y dispararon, pero activó los propulsores en sus pies para ascender rápidamente al aire luego su brazo izquierdo se transformó en un cañón láser que se usó para disparar proyectiles láser al enemigo antes de revertirlo y lanzarse al suelo para golpear con gran fuerza para crear una onda de choque radial que los derribó a todos. Sin embargo, más robots parecían tomar el lugar de los destruidos y ella estaba comenzando a cansarse de la obviamente larga batalla.

"¡Ella necesita ayuda!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Entonces vamos a darle eso!" Naruto corrió hacia el conejo mientras activaba su aspecto celestial **"¡Light Speed Blade!" **desapareció en un borrón y luego apareció antes de que la chica conejo con un par de espadas hechas de luz blanca aparecieran rayos de luz en los robots detrás de él antes de colapsar en muchos pedazos en el suelo, Naruto disipó las cuchillas mientras se movía rápidamente. ella mientras cambia a su aspecto aéreo **"Aero Beast Swipe!" **un gran volumen de viento se arremolinó alrededor de su brazo derecho cuando tomó la forma de una pata gigante y luego se giró para alejarlos del resto de los robots.

Naruto se giró para ver a la chica conejo cuando Lilac y Nicole lo alcanzaron "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, solo un ácaro escondido", dijo la conejita "¿Pero quién eres?"

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y estos son mis amigos Nicole-chan y Lilac-chan. Recibimos una llamada de SOS de aquí y vinimos a echar una mano, y podemos ver la razón", miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido. .

"Bueno, mi nombre es Bunnie Rabbot y este es mi hogar, el pueblo de Knothole", dijo el recién presentado Bunnie. "En este momento, mi hogar está siendo atacado por estos malditos robots, así que mis amigos y yo estamos tratando de llevar a todos a los bunkers por seguridad".

Escucharon un ruido metálico y se volvieron para ver que más robots habían aparecido una vez más y armados con armas mientras cargaban hacia el grupo. Naruto, Bunnie y el resto tomaron posiciones de combate para enfrentarse a ellos mientras se acercaban y Naruto habló.

"Entonces es una buena cosa que estamos aquí a continuación. Vamos a echar una mano a lograr que todos estos búnkeres," Naruto se puso de pie y cruzó los dedos medio e índice y luego comenzaron a canalizar su chakra **"Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu! " **Había una gran nube de humo que luego se despejó para revelar prácticamente un ejército de doppelgangers de Naruto.

Bunnie miró maravillado al ver este "Por Dios ..."

"Tuve la misma reacción cuando lo vi por primera vez usar esta técnica también", dijo Lilac en comprensión.

"Está bien chicos, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, ¡así que adelante!" Naruto gritó la orden.

"¡Roger Boss!" Los clones respondieron afirmativamente antes de salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones para llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Bunnie, aún tratando de entender todo esto.

"Los envié para ayudar a los aldeanos, así como a expulsar a los robots de la aldea", respondió Naruto "Mientras tanto, tendremos que separarnos y hacer lo mismo. Iré con Nicole al este lado del pueblo, Lilac-chan puede ir contigo hacia el oeste "

"Estoy lista para ayudarte", dijo Lilac mientras realizaba una patada de barrido bajo para derribar a algunos de los robots y los seguía con un corte de sus coletas gemelas para acabar con algunos de ellos mientras el resto se despegaba. volver a ponerse de pie para luchar de nuevo.

"Muy bien, es mejor estar atento a mis amigos. Uno es una ardilla listada y el otro es un koala blanco, no te los puedes perder", dijo Bunnie mientras lanzaba otro robot con su cañón "¡Vamos, Lila!" ella activó sus propulsores para volar y volar con Lilac corriendo por el suelo detrás de ella.

"Es hora de que despeguemos también Nicole-chan", Naruto señaló con la palma hacia un lado y disparó una bola de fuego de zorro a un robot que estaba a punto de golpearlo con una lanza.

"Está bien Naruto", Nicole se transformó a su tamaño completo y activó sus alas de datos para flotar en el aire.

**Inicio musical: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection; Sobrealimentado**

"¡Vamos a empezar esta fiesta!" Naruto se fue calle abajo con Nicole cerca, se encontró con su grupo de robots que lo vieron y abrió fuego, desenvainó tanto a Hazy-Moon como a Masamune y luego usó su velocidad para desviar rápidamente los proyectiles láser que le disparaban mientras dibujaba. más cerca hasta que estuvo justo encima de ellos y envainó las cuchillas "¡Aquí vamos!" Naruto descubrió sus garras y realizó un combo de 4 golpes de golpe de garra seguido con un golpe de colas para enviar un robot, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia otro mientras se deslizaba por el suelo y lo lanzaba al aire. Naruto se lanzó a un lado para evadir un disparo del tercer robot **"Fiery Joust!"**se lanzó con una lanza hecha de llamas y la atravesó, pero rápidamente desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer justo encima del segundo robot aerotransportado que había marcado antes con su patada. Su mano se levantó sobre su cabeza mientras crepitaba con un relámpago **"Severing Flash Chop!" **bisecó el robot con un corte de karate electrificado y aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo.

Naruto se volvió hacia los siguientes tres robots **"Earth Strangle!" **su puño brilló con un aura de bronce y golpeó el suelo para que dos grandes manos hechas de barro se alzaran detrás de dos de los robots y los agarraran antes de que pudieran dispararle, luego corrió hacia el tercero con una de sus piernas cubiertas de llamas arremolinándose **"¡Patada ardiente!" **lanzó una patada ascendente hacia atrás para lanzarse a sí mismo y al robot al aire nuevamente, luego lanzó un agresivo ataque giratorio para aterrizar golpes consecutivos y luego terminó con una fuerte patada de caída del talón para lanzar al suelo **"Shadow clone jutsu". **creó dos copias, cada una preparada con un Rasengan en la mano, mientras se lanzaban hacia los robots restringidos que estaban debajo y los destruían antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

Le dispararon algunos disparos desde arriba, así que Naruto activó su aspecto de la tierra **"¡Muro de la Tierra!" **golpeó el suelo con la palma de la mano para invocar una pared hecha de barro pero endurecida con su energía mientras se cubría, Naruto activó su Aura Sight para mirar a través de la pared de barro y localizó algunos robots situados en un puente sobre él y disparando actualmente al pared "Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para probar el prototipo de rifle que Tails y Rotor afinaron para mí, Naruto tocó el SAC varias veces antes de que el rifle que Torque le regaló se materializara en sus manos. Naruto comenzó a bautizar el rifle con el nombra a Peacekeeper en representación de él y del sueño compartido de Torque por la paz, sin importar el mundo que sean.

Naruto preparó el rifle, luego salió de detrás de la cubierta y se arrodilló y apuntó a los robots antes de apretar el gatillo para dispararles balas de energía, disparando a uno de ellos mientras los otros continuaban disparando contra el zorro **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!"**se movió a gran velocidad para dejar imágenes secundarias para distraerse mientras corría por un sendero en espiral para alcanzar los edificios colgados en los árboles y llegar al puente. Los robots continuaron disparándole, pero Naruto se lanzó de un lado a otro para esquivar los proyectiles entrantes y devolvió el fuego para derribarlos, escuchó algo silbando en el aire y levantó la vista para ver una variante de los robots, excepto que estos están equipados con alas en forma de avión, turbinas gemelas en la parte posterior, visores de vuelo en lugar de los ojos y cañones que actualmente disparan contra el puente en el que está. Naruto sacó un Hirashin kunai y lanzó hacia ellos antes de alejarse a tiempo antes de que el puente fuera destruido.

Naruto canalizó una gran cantidad de chakra hacia el rifle mientras apuntaba **"Chakra Blast Volley!" **y apretó el gatillo para que los barriles gemelos dispararan muchas balas de chakra hacia los robots y pudo derribarlos a todos. Nicole voló hacia Naruto y agarró una de sus manos mientras se deslizaban hacia el suelo aunque el Pacificador silbaba por el sobrecalentamiento del ataque "Gracias por la captura, Nicole-chan"

"No hay ningún problema en absoluto, aunque extraje datos de uno de los robots y descubrí que se llaman Egg Pawns y que son todas creaciones del Dr. Eggman", dijo Nicole.

"Ugh, debería haber sabido que Eggman tenía algo que ver con esto, pero la pregunta es por qué está atacando esta aldea ... ¿hm?" Naruto miró a un lado y vio un escuadrón de peones de huevo que atacaba a un pequeño grupo de civiles "¡Nicole-chan, necesito que me lleves allí rápidamente antes de que sean atacados!"

"¡Entendido!" Nicole se deslizó rápidamente hacia el lugar, luego se dio la vuelta y arrojó a Naruto hacia allí cuando él devolvió el rifle al SAC y desenvainó tanto a Hazy-Moon como a Masamune, luego aterrizó entre los civiles y los robots.

"Ustedes, baldes de rayos, no darán otro paso hacia ellos", amenazó Naruto con las cuchillas brillando a la luz del sol para afirmarlo, sin embargo, los robots continuaron acercándose independientemente de su advertencia "No digas que no te lo advertí, "Naruto corrió hacia los dos primeros robots y paró los empujes de sus lanzas, luego realizó una patada giratoria para derribar uno y arrojó el Masamune al robot para perforarlo mientras giraba hacia el otro y desviaba otro empuje, cortó diagonalmente dos veces y lo siguió con un uppercut de salto antes de terminar con un golpe descendente para dividirlo en dos. Naruto se lanzó hacia atrás para agarrar a Hazy-Moon en un agarre inverso y sacarlo del robot **"Estilo lunar: ¡Crescent Strike!"**giró en 180 y cortó el robot antes de pasar a agarre hacia adelante. Naruto hizo que su cola arrojara el Hirashin kunai al siguiente grupo de enemigos y reapareció ante ellos **"¡Lanzamiento rápido: Danza de las sombras con cuchillas!" **comenzó a moverse rápida y ligeramente alrededor de los robots con sus imágenes posteriores mostrando que había atacado antes de reaparecer con las cuchillas en agarre inverso mientras las envainaba lentamente con un clic audible y luego los peones de huevo cayeron al suelo en pedazos. Naruto se volvió hacia los robots restantes y activó su aspecto de fuego **"¡Fiery Spike Wheel!" **creó una rueda de fuego con púas giratoria y la pateó hacia ellos, explotando al chocar.

Una vez que la costa estuvo despejada, Naruto y Nicole volvieron su atención a los civiles y tomaron nota de que uno es un adulto y tres son niños. La adulta es una marmota hembra mobia marrón con el pelo blanco, orejas redondas y dientes de gallina mientras usa un vestido azul con forros dorados / amarillos. El siguiente es un cachorro de oso Mobian macho de color marrón claro con orejas redondas, un pequeño mechón de pelo y un par de pantalones cortos azules. De pie junto a él hay una gatita mobiana negra con flequillo pequeño y una cola delgada, ella usa un chaleco verde abierto y botas marrones. El último de los tres niños es un cachorro de tigre mobián de color marrón rojizo con orejas puntiagudas y pequeños mechones de cabello mientras usa un chaleco azul y guantes blancos.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Nicole.

"Sí, gracias. ¿Pero quién eres tú?" preguntó la marmota hembra.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Nicole, atendimos una llamada SOS y fuimos a ayudar", dijo Naruto mientras miraba el área con su Aura Sight, notó que los niños lo miraban.

"Ya veo ... permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Rosie Woodchuck y estos niños son ..." señaló al cachorro de oso "... Rory Bear ..." el gatito negro "... Sasha Cat ..." luego el cachorro de tigre "... y Snaggle Tigre,"

"Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a todos, pero por ahora deberíamos llevarlos a los bunkers por seguridad con los demás", dijo Nicole.

"Bien entonces, pero deseo pedirte que ayudes a la princesa", dijo Rosie.

"¿Princesa?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"¡Princesa Sally, ella también está luchando contra los robots!" dijo Rory Bear.

"¡Por favor, ayúdala a vencerlos!" dijo Sasha Cat.

"... um por favor," Snaggle Tiger habló.

Naruto sonrió al comprender "Lo entendiste entonces, me aseguraré de echarte una mano cuando me encuentre con ella. Pero primero ..." Naruto creó varios clones de sombra para su sorpresa "... estos clones míos te llevarán al bunkers "

Rosie se inclinó en agradecimiento "Muchas gracias"

"No, gracias necesario, espero verte después de esto", dijo Naruto, los clones los llevaron con los niños saludando a él y a Nicole antes de dejarse llevar "Muy bien, retomemos donde lo dejamos"

"Muy bien Naruto, hay más enemigos allí", señaló Nicole calle abajo.

"¡Vamonos!" Naruto se fue con Nicole volando cerca de él.

" **A este ritmo, el número de princesas que has guardado aumentará a dos dígitos",** dijo Kurama, que había estado disfrutando del espectáculo hasta ahora.

" _Cuéntame sobre eso",_ pensó Naruto.

* * *

En otro lugar en otra parte de la ciudad, alguien también está luchando con los peones de huevo y hasta ahora tiene la ventaja en la lucha. Ella es una ardilla mobia marrón con cabello rojo que se conecta a la raya que baja por su espalda y termina en su cola, su ropa consiste en pantalones cortos negros con rimming blanco, botas azul oscuro con contornos blancos en las hebillas. Ella usa un chaleco azul cerrado con una blusa negra oculta debajo, y guantes blancos con anillos azules alrededor de sus muñecas que actualmente manifiestan cuchillas de energía azul.

Las cuchillas de energía se disiparon mientras miraba alrededor de los montones de peones de huevo con una expresión de molestia "¿Cuántos más de estos robots hay? Se interponen en mi forma de buscar a Bunnie y Barby", la chica ardilla caminó por las calles mientras vigilando a más de los robots, se escondió rápidamente dentro de una casa demolida al escuchar el sonido molesto y familiar del metal que sonaba por detrás y se asomó para ver un escuadrón de peones corriendo por la calle a quién sabe dónde "Me pregunto dónde van, tal vez hay algunos civiles que habían encontrado. Mejor los sigo y me aseguro "

La chica ardilla cautelosamente siguió a los robots desde una distancia segura para asegurarse de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia y los perdiera de vista a donde sea que vayan, pronto se detuvieron y ella se escondió detrás de una pared antes se asomó para ver que los peones de huevo rodeaban algo o más bien a alguien, por lo que miró más de cerca para ver quién era. Aparentemente, para su sorpresa, era un zorro Mobian macho naranja con nueve colas, usa un chaleco negro con forro y cremallera naranja, un collar de garras de oso alrededor del cuello, un par de guantes rojos de alta tecnología, pantalones largos negros con naranja. bolsillos, un paquete de cintura y sandalias negras junto con una diadema y auriculares.

Un cosquilleo de color rosa apareció en sus mejillas mientras miraba al hombre por un momento _"¡Se ve tan NO! Sal de eso, ¡este no es el momento de mirar a un chico guapo como él cuando está en peligro! ¡ayúdalo!" _ella materializó las cuchillas de las pulseras de poder y estaba a punto de precipitarse cuando notó un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios cuando dos espadas envainadas aparecieron de su espalda y flotaron a ambos lados _"¿Qué planea hacer? Quizás Debería esperar y ver ... "_ ella desactivó las cuchillas y continuó mirando desde su escondite.

El zorro estaba allí con las manos en los bolsillos "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Estoy aquí!" algunos de los robots cargaron contra él con lanzas en la mano y lo empujaron solo para que pasara y desapareciera para su confusión logística "En realidad estoy aquí", el zorro estaba parado justo detrás de ellos y luego volvió a hablar **"Nueve ¡Colas Bladed! " **dichos apéndices se endurecen hasta el punto de destellar a la luz del sol como el de las cuchillas reales, se dio la vuelta para azotar con sus colas y cortarlas a medida que caían al suelo en el proceso. Varios robots apuntaron al zorro y abrieron fuego, sus guantes brillaron repentinamente y proyectaron escudos circulares hechos de energía azul antes de desviar rápidamente los disparos láser para su sorpresa.

"¡Es tan rápido y sus guantes también pueden producir armas con forma de energía!" pensó la ardilla listada mientras seguía viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla.

El zorro dejó de desviar las balas y se puso a la ofensiva cuando sus manos y pies se encendieron en llamas **"¡Combatiente ardiente!" **corrió hacia los robots y desató una avalancha de puñetazos y patadas ardientes para enviar un poco de vuelo antes de lanzarse hacia atrás para evadir un disparo desde su lado izquierdo. El zorro sacó un cuchillo de tres puntas y lo arrojó al robot que lo atacó, luego desapareció en un destello amarillo y reapareció para atrapar el cuchillo detrás del robot y estaba sosteniendo una de las espadas desenvainadas mientras el robot se partía por la mitad y cayó al suelo De repente, una bola cristalina emergió de su pecho y se cernía ante él "¡Vamos, **Star Ball Attack!**"señala sus dedos medio e índice hacia adelante para que la bola emita llamas azules azuladas antes de disparar hacia adelante como un cometa, procedió a rastrear sus dedos rápidamente en el aire con la bola de estrellas en llamas siguiendo la dirección en perfecta sincronización para golpear consecutivamente a los robots "¡Ahora explota!", Torció los dedos, lo que provocó que la bola lanzara una explosión de fuego antes de volver a fusionarse con su cuerpo.

**Fin musical**

" _Increíble, nunca he visto ni escuchado a nadie ejercer tales poderes como él y su velocidad es casi como la de Sonic the Hedgehog. Pero, ¿qué podría haberlo traído aquí? Bueno, podría hacer una buena adición al grupo que yo ' Estoy preparándolo, debería preguntarle directamente, ya que no parece ser una mala persona ",_ la ardilla salió de sus pensamientos y volvió su atención al zorro que parecía mirar una pantalla holográfica proyectada desde uno de los sus guantes El zorro estuvo tocando la pantalla durante algún tiempo cuando miró hacia su dirección, lo que hizo que se escondiera detrás del edificio con la esperanza de no ser sorprendida espiándolo.

Unos minutos después de tirar a la basura otro lote de robots en el camino, decidió contactar a Lilac y Bunnie para averiguar qué estaba pasando a su lado cuando sintió algo mirándolo y levantó la vista para echar un vistazo a algo que se lanzó. detrás de un edificio, su línea se conectaba antes de que pudiera mirar más adentro.

"Este es Naruto aquí", dijo Naruto.

[Oh, hola Naruto, ¿qué pasa?] Dijo Lilac.

"He estado sacando los robots de Eggman de izquierda a derecha y rescatado a un par de civiles en el camino. Llamo para ver qué ha estado pasando al otro lado contigo y con Bunnie".

[Estamos terminando por aquí y sacamos nuestra parte de robots pero todavía hay algo de roaming]

"Muy bien, vendré a tu lado pronto para que podamos reagruparnos y encontrar al líder de esta incursión. Hay más en esto que lo que vemos al pie de la letra".

[Ok Naruto, nos vemos allí] dijo Lilac antes de terminar la transmisión.

Naruto dejó que sus manos se relajaran un poco, luego recordó lo que vio antes antes de contactar a los demás y mirar el edificio. Naruto activó su vista de Aura para mirar a través del edificio donde vio un aura azul con forma humanoide que significaba que no era un enemigo.

Naruto decidió llamar a quien se escondía "Puedes salir ahora, siento que te escondes detrás de ese edificio. No tienes que preocuparte porque no soy un enemigo para ti", después de unos momentos de silencio, la persona salió de detrás del edificio y se acercó a él, Naruto tomó nota de que la persona es una ardilla "¿Puedo preguntarte quién eres y por qué me espías?"

"Lo siento, quería asegurarme de qué lado estabas. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sally Acorn", dijo la ardilla.

"Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki", entonces sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta "Espera, ¿eres la princesa Sally? Rosie-san y algunos niños me pidieron que te cuidara"

"Sabes Rosie, ¿está bien?" preguntó Sally preocupada.

"Ella está bien, hice que mis clones de sombra la escoltaran a ella y a los niños a salvo a los búnkeres", dijo Naruto, Sally dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "Por cierto, tu voz suena un poco familiar"

Fue entonces cuando Nicole salió del SAC en su forma normal, sorprendiendo a Sally "Lo reconozco, fue ella quien hizo esa llamada SOS"

"¡Esa es Nicole-chan!" Naruto asintió de acuerdo.

"Oh, por eso estás aquí, también escuché el nombre de Bunnie cuando estabas contactando a alguien. ¿La conoces?" preguntó Sally con curiosidad.

"Bunnie-chan fue la primera persona con la que nos encontramos al llegar aquí, también nos contó sobre usted y otro amigo antes de separarnos para luchar contra los robots y ayudar a los ciudadanos. Actualmente está con mi amiga Lilac-chan", explicó Naruto.

"Ella está hablando de nuestra amiga Barby que también está luchando contra los robots como nosotros, pero parece que no puedo encontrarla en ningún lado y me preocupa que pueda estar en algún tipo de problema", Sally parecía ansiosa ante la idea de tal un escenario "Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi amigo?"

Naruto sonrió brillantemente en respuesta "Claro, te ayudaré"

"Gracias", dijo Sally agradecida, luego gritó cuando Naruto de repente la levantó en sus brazos y se sonrojó por estar tan cerca de él "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Bueno, tendremos que reagruparnos con Lilac-chan y Bunnie-chan. Supuse que llevarte nos permitirá llegar mucho más rápido, así que agárrate fuerte a Sally-chan", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"O-está bien", Sally se aferró a su chaleco con fuerza.

"Hmph, no es justo", Nicole hizo una mueca mientras se transformaba en su forma de hada y se sentaba en su cabello rubio con los brazos cruzados.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos!" Naruto se agachó y luego despegó a gran velocidad por el camino, varios peones de huevo parecieron obstruirlos disparando sus pistolas láser, pero Naruto se lanzó de izquierda a derecha bruscamente para evadir los disparos entrantes y usó dos de sus colas para desenvainar Hazy-Moon y Masamune para atacarlos, así como canalizar foxfire a sus pies para que las patadas de fuego los destruyan. Algunos peones de huevo más voladores se abalanzaron desde arriba. Naruto cambió a su aspecto celestial y apuntó con sus colas a los robots cuando aparecieron orbes de luz blanca en las puntas "¡Balas de luz Gatling!" disparó una lluvia de balas de fotones para dispararles a todos sin disminuir la velocidad.

"Hola chicas, perdón por la demora, tuve que vencer el tráfico ... literalmente", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Puedo decir, creo que disfrutaste el viaje en tu camino aquí, ¿eh, Sal?" dijo Bunnie con picardía, haciendo que Sally se sonrojara y se levantara rápidamente.

"¡E-no hay tiempo para ese Bunnie, tenemos que buscar a Barby!" dijo Sally, en un intento de cambiar de tema.

"La pregunta ahora es ¿dónde más podemos mirar?" preguntó Lilac, secretamente dirigiéndole a Sally la mirada apestosa de cómo había llegado con Naruto antes.

Nicole volvió a su forma normal ante ellos y luego proyectó una pantalla Holo y un teclado antes de escribir rápidamente "Debería ser capaz de detectar el resto de los robots en la aldea, es muy probable que encontremos a tu amigo y tal vez el líder de la incursión alienígena "

"Tengo un poco de curiosidad por algo aquí, ¿qué pasa con el resto de tu familia?" preguntó Naruto

"Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano mayor habían viajado a otro reino lejos de la Isla del Sur. Recuerdo que me dijo que iban a Soleanna para discutir asuntos con la princesa allí", respondió Sally.

" _Soleanna eh ... ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos allí",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Desde que esa gran batalla contra Solaris y el tiempo se reescribieron después de que se borró su existencia",** dijo Kurama, volvieron a la atención cuando escucharon a Nicole hablar.

"Detecté una gran cantidad de robots en la parte noreste de la aldea", dijo Nicole señalando los múltiples puntos rojos en el mapa, especialmente el grande.

"Entonces es a donde vamos, ¡movámonos!" Naruto cargó a Sally en sus brazos otra vez, se sintió muy avergonzada de cómo todos la estaban mirando, una de travesuras y otras de celos, aunque no puede evitar sentir que ganó algo.

El grupo se fue con Naruto (llevando a Sally) y Lilac corriendo en el suelo mientras Bunnie y Nicole volaban por encima de ellos, hicieron poco tiempo con su carrera debido a la falta de interrupciones en el camino y finalmente llegaron al lugar marcado. El grupo vio un gran ejército de peones de huevo y aletas de huevo (Tipos de vuelo) y resultó ser liderado por lo que parece ser un robot verde a base de cocodrilo con ojos amarillos, garras de afeitar, y su parte inferior es la de un tanque militar verde. equipado con un cañón, ametralladora y una torreta de misiles.

"Supongo que es el líder del ejército de robots", dijo Sally con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Hola chicos, será mejor que echen un vistazo a esto!" Bunnie señaló al resto para ver algún tipo de conmoción entre los peones de huevo.

Aparentemente, algunos de los peones de huevo estaban siendo derribados con abolladuras visibles y pinchazos en sus cuerpos mecánicos, y faltaban partes como brazos y piernas. Miraron a la mitad del grupo para ver un oso koala mobian blanco con un mechón de pelo blanco, sus párpados son grises y sus orejas son negras. Lleva botas rojas altas y guantes rojos con espuelas en los nudillos, una faja marrón sobre el hombro izquierdo mientras está atada a un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada. Esta mujer Mobian está golpeando y pateando ferozmente a los robots para mantenerlos a raya.

"¡Es Barby!" Sally exclamó, feliz de ver a su amiga pero preocupada por su situación actual.

"Hombre, está pateando el trasero del robot", reflexionó Naruto un poco.

Lilac miró a un lado y vio que el robot cocodrilo verde apuntaba al objetivo del tanque Barby y los robots "¡Chicos, el líder del robot está a punto de dispararle a Barby y a los robots por completo!"

"¡No en mi reloj!" Naruto pisoteó el suelo con fuerza y corrió hacia Barby a gran velocidad con imágenes secundarias detrás de él justo en el momento en que el cocodrilo disparó una bala desde el cañón del tanque. Ambos desenfoques se aceleraron hacia su objetivo, pero el zorro rubio pudo alcanzarlo por un par de segundos mientras sujetaba una mano sobre el hombro del oso koala Mobian antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo junto con ella y reaparecer entre los demás para su sorpresa y alivio. Una mirada más cercana mostraría una marca de Hirashin donde Naruto había pisoteado el pie antes de ejecutar "Phew, eso estuvo cerca".

Barby simplemente se quedó allí con una expresión de confusión en su rostro "¿Huh? ¿Qué ... qué acaba de pasar?" Lo siguiente que supo fue que Sally y Bunnie la estaban abrazando.

"¡Barbs, nos alegra que estés bien!" dijo Bunnie alegremente.

"¿Bunnie y Sally? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Lo primero fue que estaba luchando contra algunos robots y terminé aquí, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Barby confundido.

Sally fue la que explicó "Fue gracias a Naruto que te salvó de ser volado por el robot líder"

"¿Naruto?"

"Es ese guapo zorro de allá", Bunnie señaló a Barby para que lo viera, y el conejito definitivamente tenía razón sobre su descripción del tipo.

"Uh, gracias por la salvación", dijo Barby.

"No, gracias necesario, solo hice lo que había que hacer", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Pero en este momento, debemos centrarnos en el asunto en cuestión"

"¡Derecho!"

Todos volvieron su atención hacia el robot con forma de cocodrilo mientras él avanzaba hacia delante de su ejército y los miraba, descubriendo que eran la razón por la cual su ejército no había conquistado la aldea y la falta de prisioneros además de los destrucción de sus peones.

"Entonces ustedes son los peones que se estaban interponiendo en mis planes", dijo el robot sombríamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "Bastante, aunque se considera grosero no presentarse al hablar primero"

"¡Soy Crocbot, el poderoso general del Eggman Empire y tu peor pesadilla!" dijo el robot.

"Ahora que conocemos tu nombre y tu título sin importancia, ¿por qué exactamente estás atacando a la aldea llena de gente que no hizo nada malo?" preguntó Barby con una mirada fulminante a Crocbot.

"¿Por qué si no es como un símbolo de conquista, qué mejor manera de comenzar que atacar y saquear una aldea y luego pasar a zonas más pobladas para enviar un mensaje al mundo de que no se nos puede engañar!" Crocbot se rió de alegría al pensar en el plan.

"Ese tipo de lógica es basura como siempre, he conocido a muchos de tu tipo y los había detenido en seco incluso en mis días de juventud", el cuerpo de Naruto emitió foxfire mientras miraba a Crocbot "Solo vas a ser Otra adición a la lista de locos que he derrotado antes de que realmente tengan que hacer algo ".

"¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme a mí y a mi ejército? ¡No me hagas reír!" Crocbot se burló del zorro de nueve colas.

Lila fue a pararse al lado de Naruto y tomó una postura de lucha "No es el único con una lista de villanos como si hubieras sido derrotado"

"¡Estoy listo para ayudar a Naruto!" Nicole se cernía sobre Naruto con píxeles flotando a su alrededor y el SAC atado a su cintura.

Sally fue la siguiente en estar junto a los dos antes de activar sus cuchillas de anillo "Tienes mucho que responder por atacar nuestra casa.

"¡Díselo, Sal!" Bunnie apretó su puño metálico, listo para girarlo.

"Y me gustaría continuar donde lo dejé", Barby descubrió sus garras de las puntas de sus dedos.

"¡Todos caerán ante mí, secuaces atacan!" Crocbot empujó su mano hacia adelante mientras los peones de huevo y las aletas de huevo atacaban al pequeño grupo de resistencia.

"¡Trata de no asumir tan temprano!" Naruto les atacó directamente con Sally y los demás siguiéndolos de cerca, tocó sus auriculares varias veces para seleccionar una canción de una de sus listas de reproducción personalizadas y comenzó a tocarla.

**Inicio musical: Metal Gear Rising OST; Sol rojo**

Naruto formó su firma distintiva y creó un pequeño escuadrón de clones de sombra, sorprendiendo a aquellos que no estaban al tanto de sus habilidades como Barby y Sally y luego les habló.

"¡Estos muchachos las respaldarán contra esos robots mientras yo persigo el arma grande él mismo!" dijo Naruto "Hablando de eso, Nicole-chan voy a necesitar al Pacificador de nuevo"

"Está bien, ¡lo estoy sacando ahora!" Nicole sacó el rifle y se lo entregó a Naruto, quien lo sujetó a su espalda con chakra.

"¡Pero podríamos enfrentarnos juntos!" Protestó Barby.

"Él tiene un punto sobre esto, necesitamos mantener ocupados a los robots mientras Naruto se enfrenta a Crocbot para que no nos abrumemos", señaló Sally.

"Entonces estaremos revientando robots de cualquier manera", dijo Bunnie.

"Muy bien, entonces te lo dejaremos a ti", Barby finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Buena suerte, Naruto!" dijo Lilac.

"Gracias", Naruto asintió en respuesta y luego aceleró para alejarse del grupo hacia Crocbot, los peones de huevo intentaron interceptar pero Naruto saltó al aire y procedió a usar sus cabezas como peldaños en su aproximación.

Crocbot golpeó al zorro con sus garras, Naruto dio un salto mortal en el aire para evadirlo mientras colocaba una palma en el brazo extendido y saltaba por encima antes de patear a Crocbot en la parte posterior de su cabeza y correr en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Cómo te atreves ... pagarás por eso!" Crocbot rugió de ira.

"¡Póngalo en mi cuenta!" Naruto replicó mientras corría, Crocbot se dio la vuelta y condujo tras él con la intención de hacer que el zorro pagara su calumnia. La persecución los sacó del bosque y los llevó a las llanuras cubiertas de hierba donde Naruto patinó hasta detenerse y se volvió para enfrentar a su oponente "Bueno, ahora podemos ir a la lucha"

"Ya veremos sobre eso", Crocbot le señaló con la mano cuando las torretas de armas se conectaron y apuntaron antes de disparar rápidamente.

" **Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!" **Naruto comenzó a moverse a velocidades borrosas con imágenes posteriores detrás de él para evadir las balas, luego se acercó rápidamente a Crocbot para arremeter con una patada giratoria, pero el robot cruzó los brazos para bloquear el golpe y luego lo atacó con sus garras " **Lanzamiento rápido: Paso de las sombras ! " **Naruto desapareció de la vista y luego reapareció a una distancia segura.

"¡Misiles de fuego!" Ordenó Crocbot, luego una salva de misiles se lanzó al aire antes de engancharse con Naruto y volar directamente hacia él. Naruto se lanzó en un patrón en zigzag para evadir los proyectiles, pero mantenían un ritmo constante sobre él, por lo que saltó al aire con un giro para enfrentar los misiles que lo perseguían mientras sacaba el rifle al mismo tiempo que disparaba chorros de fuego de zorro desde su pies para una carrera continua, disparó rápidamente a los misiles para destruirlos antes de detenerse.

"También podría cambiar un poco el lugar", Naruto colocó al Pacificador sobre su espalda y cambió a su aspecto tierra, sus manos emitieron un gran volumen de aura de bronce **"¡Gran Molde Terra!" **metió sus manos en el suelo, causando que temblara toda el área y luego grandes rocas comenzaron a dispararse fuera del suelo para que Naruto se escondiera rápidamente detrás de una de ellas.

"No sé cómo pudiste hacer esto, ¡pero eso no cambia nada!" Crocbot activó su visión térmica y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio al zorro escondido detrás de una de las rocas, apuntó con el cañón del tanque y disparó.

Naruto tenía su Aura Sight activa y había visto el cañón apuntando hacia él. Esperó hasta el momento en que el cañón disparó una ronda, realizó un Paso de las Sombras para apartarse rápidamente y reapareció sobre una roca detrás de Crocbot con su aspecto de fuego activo **"¡Flechas de fuego doble!" **sus manos estaban cubiertas de llamas antes de empujarlas hacia adelante para lanzar dos flechas en llamas para golpear partes del tanque, Crocbot se dio la vuelta de inmediato y disparó sus torretas. Naruto saltó y corrió por el costado de la roca con los disparos que lo seguían hasta que estaba a punto de llegar al fondo **"¡Multi-clon de Shadow jutsu!" **Creó una cantidad de clones para aparecer y dispersarse para confundir al robot y esconderse detrás de las rocas.

"Grrrr, es como él me dijo ... eres tan amenazante como Sonic el erizo", dijo Crocbot con un gruñido.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido, entonces, ¿de quién es este tipo del que estás hablando?", Naruto hizo que sus clones hablaran simultáneamente para ocultar su verdadera ubicación.

"No tiene sentido decírtelo ya que estarás muerto", replicó Crocbot, mirando a su alrededor para vislumbrar movimientos detrás de las rocas.

"Lo siento mucho, pero solo tienes que contarme sobre este tipo a quien podría conocer. ¡Mi curiosidad lo exige!"

En ese momento, tres de los clones de la sombra salieron corriendo detrás de las rocas con sus rifles y dispararon a Crocbot mientras corrían de lado para reducir las posibilidades de ser golpeados. Las torretas de armas dispararon rápidamente hacia ellos con unos pocos disparos capaces de golpear a uno de los clones, sin embargo, un rayo de luz blanca salió repentinamente desde atrás y destruyó una de las torretas. Crocbot se dio vuelta para ver a un clon sonriendo con una mano extendida para mostrar que él era el tirador y gruñó enojado antes de disparar una ronda desde el tanque para destruir la roca junto con el clon que simplemente sopló una frambuesa, agitando aún más al robot y al robot. los dos clones restantes volvieron a esconderse.

"Suficiente de estas escondidas, ¡solo volaré todas estas rocas molestas!" Crocbot gritó de rabia mientras procedía a disparar balas desde el cañón del tanque y destruir las rocas una por una.

"Realmente no cambiará nada," Naruto salió corriendo detrás de una roca intacta con un Hirashin kunai en una mano y una Hazy-Moon desenvainada en la otra, Crocbot escuchó su acercamiento y comenzó a girar el cañón para disparar al zorro. pero Naruto canalizó el chakra a través de su brazo y arrojó el kunai a gran velocidad para alcanzar a Crocbot y desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer sobre el cañón del tanque con Hazy-Moon a mitad del swing **"Flying Raijin Slash!" **cortó el cañón y saltó lejos de un golpe de garra por Crocbot y luego saltó en el aire cuando la última torreta comenzó a dispararle de nuevo. Naruto convocó a la Bola de la Estrella desde dentro mientras crujía con electricidad **"Thunder Shot!"** giró para patear el rayo de la Estrella y lanzarlo como un rayo cuando se estrelló contra la última torreta antes de regresar para fusionarse con él.

"¿Por qué pequeña ... esto no ha terminado! ¡Dispara misiles!" Crocbot ordenó que se lanzara otra salva de misiles a Naruto, en ese momento los clones restantes de Naruto aparecieron desde detrás de la roca y dispararon contra los misiles, destruyéndolos antes de disiparse a sí mismos mientras se realiza su trabajo aquí.

Naruto cambió a su aspecto de viento para su próxima técnica **"¡Wind Shuriken!" **formó dos shuriken giratorios en el aire antes de arrojarlos al tanque mientras estiraba las manos para manipular sus movimientos y los hizo cortar a través de la torre de misiles detrás de Crocbot "Desafortunadamente, ahora vas a decirme de quién estás hablando ¿Es Eggman?

"¿O es él?" Crocbot respondió altivamente.

"Creo que podemos obtener más respuestas de los desechos que quedan ya que estás jugando duro para llegar al final", Naruto tomó a Pacificador de su espalda y canalizó otro gran volumen de chakra a través de él, luego apuntó a Crocbot y tiró el gatillo para disparar una poderosa explosión de energía azul para atravesar el cofre del robot, cerrándolo permanentemente "Y otro se une a la lista de imbéciles hambrientos de poder que fueron derribados de sus altos caballos".

" Díganlo **",** dijo Kurama escribiendo el nombre de Crocbot en una lista bastante larga con un bolígrafo en una de sus colas.

**Fin musical**

Naruto detuvo la música y usó los auriculares alrededor de su cuello como siempre "* Suspiro * no fue duro pero tampoco lo estaba haciendo fácil", se tocó los guantes para crear una transmisión para Nicole y los demás "Este es Naruto , Me he ocupado de Crocbot. ¿Qué pasa de tu lado?

[Ya nos ocupamos del ejército de robots y estamos en camino a su ubicación] Nicole respondió.

"Muy bien, entonces esperaré. Necesito tu ayuda para algo de todos modos", Naruto terminó la transmisión y usó su aspecto de tierra para levantar una pequeña roca para sentarse y descansar un poco. No esperó demasiado cuando escuchó pasos rápidos y algo volando en el aire antes de darse la vuelta para ver que Sally y el resto del grupo se dirigían hacia allí y se pusieron de pie para recibirlos.

"Woowee, parece que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo, ¿eh, zorro Sugah?" preguntó Bunnie juguetonamente.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "Algo así, de todos modos Crocbot mencionó a alguien que lo ayudó con la redada pero no fue específico sobre quién era. Así que espero que Nicole pueda ayudar al escanear su memoria que este chip Encontré en su cabeza ", les tendió un microchip para que lo vieran.

"Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer con él", Nicole tomó el microchip y lo apretó en su puño, luego levantó la otra mano para proyectar una pantalla de Holo que comenzó a mostrar códigos "Hmmmm ... hay muchos datos aquí por lo que puede llevar algún tiempo seleccionar cualquier información útil "

"Te entiendo, también podrías sentarte y esperar", Naruto pisoteó el suelo ligeramente para levantar más rocas para que el resto se sentara "Entonces, ¿qué harán ustedes tres después de esto?"

"Cuando regresemos a la aldea de Knothole, estaremos sometidos a reparaciones y me pondré en contacto con mi familia para informarles de lo sucedido, lo que sin duda hará que regresen en el menor tiempo posible", dijo Sally pensativamente.

"Sin mencionar que también necesitamos establecer alojamientos para aquellos cuyas casas fueron destruidas durante la redada", dijo Barby.

"Va a ser una gran tarea, pero tenemos que hacerlo", dijo Bunnie.

"Eso va a ser bastante duro, me recuerda el momento en que mi pueblo también fue invadido", dijo Naruto con una mirada de tristeza.

"¿Tu aldea también fue atacada como la nuestra?" preguntó Sally.

"Sí, dos pueblos con el líder de uno engañando al otro para que se aliaran con él invadieron mi pueblo durante un evento especial y nos atraparon desprevenidos, pero luchamos. Era más joven en ese entonces y luché contra el luchador más poderoso del pueblo engañado, Fue una batalla difícil, pero pude vencerlo, pero ambos colapsamos en un estado de agotamiento ", dijo Naruto.

"¿Y qué pasó después?" preguntó Bunnie con curiosidad.

"Pudimos derrotarlos, pero sufrimos pérdidas, siendo el más grande el líder de la aldea. Estuve muy cerca de verlo como abuelo. Juré allí y luego protegería la aldea que él y los demás antes que él sacrificaron. para proteger sus vidas ", Naruto usó una mano para frotar contra la placa de metal de su diadema en recuerdo del Tercer Hokage.

"Lo siento, no queríamos mencionarlo", dijo Barby disculpándose, Sally y Bunnie sintieron lo mismo, no querían entristecer al que vino a ayudarlos contra la redada.

"Está bien, sé bien que no quisiste hacer ningún daño cuando lo preguntaste", dijo Naruto de una manera tranquilizadora.

" _Solo tú puedes sonreír para aliviar el dolor de los demás, eres realmente especial",_ pensó Lilac con cariño mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Creo que encontré algo aquí", dijo Nicole, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella.

"¿Qué es lo que encontraste?" preguntó Sally con curiosidad

"Parece que faltan algunos de los datos, pero por lo que puedo reunir, parece haber algo de información sobre la actividad en Whale Island, luego algunas menciones del Dr. Eggman y el poder supremo", dijo Nicole.

"Eso ciertamente suena como Eggman, supongo que lo visitaremos en Whale Island", Naruto se levantó de su asiento y acarició la suciedad de su ropa "¿Alguna idea de cómo llegar?"

"Tendremos que atravesar Seaside Hill para llegar a él".

"Supongo que irás tras Eggman, asegúrate de darle unas lamidas por nosotros ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Bunnie.

"Con mucho gusto", dijo Lilac.

"Cuando todo esto termine, ¿podrías pasar por Knothole nuevamente? Me gustaría presentarte a mis padres y preguntarte sobre algo también", dijo Sally.

"Muy bien, asegúrate de esperarnos", dijo Naruto.

"Les deseo buena suerte y tengan cuidado en el camino", dijo Barby.

Bunnie luego habló "¡Detén tus caballos! Hay algo que casi olvidé darte"

Naruto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad "¿Qué es lo que quieres darme?" entonces vio a Bunnie caminar hacia él con cierta mirada en sus ojos.

"Esto ..." Bunnie besó a Naruto por la mejilla antes de dar un paso atrás y se rió cuando su cara se puso roja, Sally y Barby se sorprendieron al ver lo que acababa de hacer y, por alguna razón, se enojaron por eso, a diferencia de Nicole y Lilac, que en realidad "lo consideran un 'Gracias' y 'Buena suerte' todo en un solo paquete, ¿está bien, zorro Sugah? "

"O-está bien, l-vámonos t-entonces. Te veré todo más tarde entonces" Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue a gran velocidad, Lilac y Nicole fruncieron el ceño a Bunnie que simplemente les sonrió antes de que ellos Lo seguí.

"¿Qué fue eso de Bunnie?" preguntó Sally.

"Solo le estaba dando algo bueno como recompensa", dijo Bunnie.

"¿Pero tuviste que besarlo?" preguntó Barby.

"Sip, especialmente porque ustedes dos parecían querer pero eran demasiado tontos al respecto", Bunnie pasó junto a ellos mientras disfrutaba de sus expresiones atónitas en dirección a la aldea "Ahora volvamos a casa, todos nos están esperando"

Pasaron cerca de un par de segundos antes de que volvieran a enfocarse con rubor en sus mejillas mientras giraban para perseguir a su amiga, mientras la llamaban y negaban con vehemencia la declaración que había hecho.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y compañía han llegado a la fuente de la llamada SOS que resulta ser un lugar llamado Knothole village que fue invadido actualmente por los robots Eggman, entraron en acción mientras prestaban ayuda a varios residentes, a saber, Bunnie Rabbot, Barby Koala y la princesa Sally Acorn. Trabajaron juntos para derrotar a Crocbot, el líder de la incursión, y recogieron fragmentos de información relacionados con Eggman con Naruto, Nicole y Lilac que se dispusieron a investigar y posiblemente detener cualquier plan que haya preparado. Ahora la pregunta curiosa es ¿qué quiere preguntarles Sally cuando regresen?**

**Como se puede ver, estoy comenzando el arco de Sonic Heroes en el próximo capítulo, así que asegúrese de esperar lo que sucederá durante ese momento. Si uno quiere una idea clara de Knothole Village, consulte el número de 130 de Sonic the Hedgehog. Naruto también ha nombrado al rifle como Pacificador.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 29: Una persecución en la playa**

* * *

"Parece que lo logramos", dijo Naruto.

Él junto con Lilac y Nicole se encontraban actualmente en la playa de una isla tropical con acantilados diseñados a cuadros con ruinas que se ven en la distancia. Nicole estaba analizando algo en una pantalla holográfica antes de deslizarlo para hablar con los demás.

"Estoy detectando varios Egg Robots delante de nosotros en la isla", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces eso significa que Eggman está por aquí en alguna parte", dijo Lilac con una sonrisa.

"Vamos a visitar al médico y averigüemos qué ha estado haciendo", Naruto se chasqueó los nudillos con una sonrisa, se asintieron el uno al otro antes de salir corriendo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 01 Seaside Hill**

El grupo se apresuraba a lo largo del camino cubierto de hierba a alta velocidad con Lilac tomando la delantera al impulsar un trío de paneles de tablero para que la velocidad adicional alcanzara una repisa elevada donde rebotaban en un amplio resorte para llegar a la cima. Pasaron a través de una puerta flotante que generaba un campo de energía amarillo que les hizo cambiar de posición con Nicole activando sus alas de datos para flotar en el aire mientras sostenían a Lilac y Naruto a su vez agarrándose de las piernas.

"Es como lo que pasamos cuando atravesamos la Puerta del Mar", dijo Lilac.

"Sí, esta es nuestra formación de vuelo. Debería poder ayudarte a llevarte a la siguiente repisa", dijo Nicole. Luego comenzó a levantar el equipo a lo largo de algunas plataformas de piedra elevadas por delante para alcanzar un manantial para ascender a En la parte superior de la repisa, pasaron por otra puerta flotante que generaba un campo de energía rojo y luego cambiaron de posición nuevamente con Naruto tomando la delantera mientras Lilac se paraba a su lado izquierdo y Nicole a su derecha.

"Ahora es la formación de poder, alineémonos de lado a partir de ahora", dijo Naruto, el grupo continuó a través del camino cubierto de hierba para llegar al final donde se lanzaron al aire desde una rampa y aterrizar en la siguiente parte de la isla. , el trío salió de un panel de tablero triple para acelerar a través de un bucle de tres vías con Lilac y Nicole agarrando algunos anillos en el camino antes de salir. El grupo levantó otro panel de tablero triple para subir una empinada y rodeó una curva donde se toparon con un grupo de peones de huevo que patrullaban el área.

"¡Hay algunos peones de huevo por aquí!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Tengo esto, es hora de reventar algunos bots!" dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia los peones de huevo "¡Entremos en formación!" las chicas asintieron afirmativamente y saltaron al aire para realizar giros mientras aterrizaban sobre una de las colas de Naruto para acurrucarse a su alrededor mientras continuaban girando **"Tailed Flail!" **balanceó la cola que sostenía a Lilac con media vuelta para aplastar el primer peón de huevo que cargó contra él, luego balanceó la otra cola que llevaba a Nicole para destruir el segundo robot antes de saltar hacia adelante con un giro de 360 grados para derribar a los enemigos circundantes.

El trío se separó de su formación de ataque y reanudó su carrera mientras corrían por el sendero cubierto de hierba, luego se alejaron de los paneles del tablero triple para correr por una colina larga y luego rebotaron en varios manantiales anchos para ascender las repisas donde encontraron otro grupo de peones de huevo, Naruto cambió a la formación de ataque una vez más y esta vez envolvió la forma giratoria de Lilac y Nicole con su foxfire, de ahí que el nombre de la técnica sea **"Foxfire Flail". **se dedicó a arremeter con golpes de fuego y reducir los peones de huevo entrantes a chatarra, luego se estrelló contra los bloques de piedra que les impedían el paso. Naruto y las chicas pasaron por otra puerta flotante que generaba un campo de energía azul y luego cambiaron de posición nuevamente con Lilac retomando el liderazgo mientras Nicole y Naruto detrás de ella en una línea.

"Supongo que ha vuelto a la formación de velocidad, toma la iniciativa, Lilac chan", dijo Naruto.

"¡Lo tienes, Naruto!" Lila corrió por el sendero inclinado con Nicole y Naruto muy cerca, corrieron entre dos paredes de acantilados y salieron para correr a través de un bucle de tres vías y se lanzaron desde una rampa para cruzar el mar y aterrizar en un islote. Lila giró rápidamente como si estuviera usando su Dragon Cyclone pero " **Dragon Typhoon!" **ella usó el doble de velocidad para lanzar un tifón que capturó los peones de huevo y los lanzó al aire antes de saltar detrás de ellos, Lilac se acurrucó en una forma de spinball y se lanzó rápidamente hacia los robots con un aura púrpura detrás de ella mientras cambiaba rápidamente entre objetivos durante el bombardeo hasta que todos fueron destruidos cuando ella aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo.

"Eso es bastante bueno, veo que has dominado el ataque de referencia", dijo Nicole visiblemente impresionada.

"Gracias, me tomó un tiempo con la ayuda de Naruto hasta que pude crear mi propia versión del ataque de referencia. Lo llamo la técnica **Dragon Swoop** ", dijo Lilac.

"Ese es un nombre genial, ahora vamos a seguir adelante", dijo Naruto, recibiendo un gesto de afirmación de las chicas.

El equipo se trasladó al final del islote donde encontraron un gran cañón, todos se acurrucaron en forma de bola giratoria y saltaron al barril, luego el cañón ajustó su puntería y los disparó al aire y se habría caído al mar cuando era grande plataformas de piedra se levantaron del agua para que pudieran aterrizar. Saltaron desde el borde de las plataformas hacia una pequeña flota de Egg Flappers donde Lilac usó su Dragon Swoop para sacarlos mientras Naruto la seguía con sus propios medios de deslizarse para aterrizar en otro islote, más peones Egg atacados para un ataque. pero fueron tratados rápidamente. El trío se acercó al borde del islote cuando más plataformas de piedra se levantaron del mar ante ellos.

"Parece que las ruinas de este lugar se mueven cuando nos acercamos a ellas, esto requerirá mi ayuda", Nicole, el equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo mientras procedían a subir las plataformas, pero luego fueron interceptados por un Egg Flapper verde con una pistola láser que se usó para dispararles. Nicole voló rápidamente en el aire para evadir antes de moverse hacia el robot y balanceó al equipo con Naruto realizando una patada doble para enviarlo al costado del acantilado. Nicole llevó al grupo a través de un anillo de tablero para que lo impulsaran a la cima de una colina inclinada donde se encontraron con un trineo con ruedas con una pica cónica en la parte delantera y se colocó encima de un panel de tablero inactivo.

"Creo que podemos usar esto, pero requiere que todos lo hagamos", dijo Lilac.

"Entonces vamos a intentarlo, ¡será divertido!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Todos tomaron posiciones con Lilac en la parte trasera agarrando la barra y comenzaron a girar, Naruto se sentó en el asiento y agarró las manijas para dirigir y Nicole se aferró a la barra unida a la parte superior del asiento con sus alas de datos activas. Luego, el panel del tablero lanzó el trineo hacia adelante mientras el equipo se movía a través del camino cubierto de hierba entre las paredes del acantilado y pronto estaban en la playa, varios peones de huevos estaban en el camino, por lo que Naruto dirigió el trineo para usar su punta afilada para atravesarlos. Después de varias curvas y giros, terminaron golpeando una barrera roja para que el equipo desembarcara y aterrizara en una plataforma de piedra donde se lanzaron desde una rampa del tablero y luego pasaron a través de una fila de anillos de arco iris para ser impulsados aún más e incluso realizar una carrera intermedia. -aire aéreo antes de aterrizar en la siguiente sección de la isla.

"Déjame manejar a los enemigos voladores, los derribaré del cielo con mi técnica **Thunder Shoot** ", dijo Nicole.

"Son todos tuyos, Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto.

Nicole tiró de Lilac, que se acurrucó en forma de bola giratoria y la golpeó cuando una bala de cañón envuelta con electricidad en uno de los robots para destruirlos e hizo lo mismo con Naruto, ambos regresaron rápidamente al Holo-lince para repetir su acción para destruir el resto de la flota de robots antes de continuar adelante. Se movieron a una plataforma de piedra que comenzó a hundirse hasta el fondo, por lo que Nicole los levantó rápidamente en el aire y pasó a través de una cadena de aros para llevarlos con seguridad a una repisa superior. El equipo cambió a la formación de velocidad con Lilac corriendo por el sinuoso camino a lo largo de la pared del acantilado hasta la playa donde saltaron a un cañón al final y fueron lanzados a una cadena de manantiales para alcanzar el camino por encima de ellos.

El grupo corrió a través del camino cubierto de hierba que pronto se convirtió en piedra cuando ahora se dirigían hacia las ruinas de una antigua ciudad. Corrieron por el camino y lanzaron una rampa en el tablero, luego realizaron un truco en el aire después de pasar a través de una hilera de anillos de arcoíris para aterrizar en una gran plataforma de piedra donde otra flota de Egg Flappers se encontraba y ahora les está disparando. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole usara su Thunder Shoot para derribarlos a todos y luego los llevó a la repisa elevada y destruyó a otro trío de robots para rebotar en un amplio resorte y alcanzar el siguiente nivel.

"Parece que es mi turno entonces", dijeron Naruto, Lilac y Nicole una vez más entraron en sus formas de spinball para que Naruto los sostenga en sus colas. Rompió a través de los bloques e impulsó un panel de instrumentos hacia unas lanzas que empuñaban peones de huevo, luego usó el Tail Flail para golpearlos fuera de su camino mientras continuaba rompiendo varios bloques de piedra más antes de llegar a una gran sala circular con un cañón en el centro y actualmente estaban siendo peones de huevo empuñando pistolas láser. Naruto se lanzó de un lado a otro para evitar que le dispararan "¡Es hora de probar mi nuevo movimiento!" Naruto saltó al aire y luego envolvió a Lilac y Nicole con foxfire **"Foxfire Slingshot!" **arremetió con sus colas para lanzarlas como bolas de fuego azules contra los robots y las destruyó "¡Dulce!"

"No está mal kit, una pena que este tipo de trabajo en equipo no existiera en su primer equipo", dijo Kurama.

"Sí ... lo sé", Naruto sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes entonces.

Todos saltaron al cañón que apuntaba hacia arriba y los dispararon a través de un túnel y fueron impulsados por una cadena de anillos de guión hacia un corredor donde estaba estacionado otro trineo, todo el equipo se subió a bordo y salió del templo hacia el camino de piedra. Rompieron a través de múltiples bloques de piedra y múltiples peones de huevo, pero tuvieron que estar atentos a las aletas de huevo que volaban arriba y dispararon contra ellos, tomaron algunas vueltas más junto con la destrucción de algunos bloques de piedra y peones de huevo hasta golpear otra barrera roja. para que se bajen.

El trío impulsó paneles de tablero triple con formación de energía aún para correr a través de un gran lazo de tres vías antes de cambiar a formación de velocidad con Lilac en la delantera mientras usaban otro panel de tablero para correr por una pared en rampa y llegar a la parte superior del pierna donde un escuadrón de peones de huevo los esperaba, Lilac realizó el Dragon Typhoon para atrapar a los robots en un ciclón y luego siguió rápidamente con una serie de Dragon Swoops para terminarlos antes de reanudar su avance. El equipo impulsó otro panel de instrumentos para ejecutar un bucle de transporte muy grande antes de salir para acelerar a través de un pasadizo subterráneo debajo de una montaña y Lilac usó Dragon Boost para atravesar los peones de huevo entrantes mientras salían para correr por una larga pared en rampa y rebotar hacia atrás por un conjunto de manantiales y aterrizando en el borde de un gran templo.

"Hay mucho más de lo que peleamos antes", dijo Nicole.

"En ese caso, ¡debemos unirnos para un ataque poderoso!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Esto requiere una explosión de equipo, es hora de la **protesta de Pixelized Light Speed** !" dijo Naruto emocionado.

El equipo tomó una nueva formación mientras Nicole flotaba en el aire con sus alas de datos activas, Naruto se paró a su derecha y Lilac a su izquierda, luego sostuvo sus palmas juntas y comenzó a concentrar una tonelada de energía en un orbe mientras Naruto y Lila tomó una postura de tres puntos con auras azules que irradiaban de sus cuerpos "¡DESPEGUE!" Ante el grito de Naruto, despegaron a gran velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como cometas con aura azul detrás de ellos. los velocistas duales desataron un aluvión de golpes sobre los robots desde todas las direcciones de manera similar al pinball y recogiendo aún más velocidad, Nicole ascendió al cielo y sostuvo una gran esfera azul de datos sobre su cabeza "¡Se acabó!" arrojó la esfera al suelo, lo que resultó en una gran explosión y anuló con fuerza los robots '

**Fin musical**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa astuta "¡Eso fue mucho más asombroso prácticamente de lo que parecía en teoría!"

"¡ **Lo dijiste, kit!" **dijo Kurama con alegría, puede que no sea exactamente como la Bomba de Bestia de Cola, pero ciertamente tiene función y delicadeza.

Lila se rio "Estoy de acuerdo con eso, definitivamente lo logramos"

"Una pena que solo sea verdaderamente contra enemigos mecánicos, pero no tanto contra enemigos biológicos", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar otro para ese tipo de chicos", dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "De todos modos, ¿tienes un candado en la ubicación de Eggman?"

Nicole proyectó una pantalla holográfica delante de ella y procedió a escribir rápidamente en el teclado holográfico para buscar información "Estoy detectando más actividad de robots más allá de las ruinas oceánicas que tenemos por delante, creo que Eggman está situado al otro lado, pero nosotros ' Necesitaré atravesar las ruinas para hacer eso ", luego apartó las pantallas.

"Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa antes de que piense en irse", dijo Lilac.

"Supongo que tenemos el reloj corriendo contra nosotros, ¿eh? Tendremos que ponernos en marcha en ese caso, ¡vamos!" Naruto se fue con Nicole y Lilac corriendo tras el zorro.

* * *

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 02 Ocean Palace**

El equipo aterrizó en el camino de piedra y corrían cuesta abajo después de lanzarse antes por una rampa del tablero mientras estaban en formación de velocidad.

"Whoa un palacio en el mar, nunca he visto algo así", dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor con asombro.

"Yo también, se ve tan hermoso", dijo Lilac de acuerdo.

"Por favor, manténganse enfocados ustedes dos, hay más robots de Eggman por delante", dijo Nicole.

El trío salió de un panel de instrumentos para atravesar un bucle de lanzadera antes de precipitarse a lo largo de las colinas del camino y atravesar un bucle de lanzadera de dos vías y lanzarse desde una rampa para cruzar el mar y luego aterrizar en la siguiente parte de las ruinas. . Ante ellos hay una gran puerta que está cerrada con una doble puerta hecha de piedra.

"Déjame esto, golpearé esta puerta de piedra de par en par", dijo Naruto, cambiaron a una formación de poder cuando Naruto corrió hacia la puerta con el chakra canalizado hacia su puño y golpeó la puerta para que se deslizara hacia atrás y otro golpe para abrelo. Un grupo de peones de huevos estaban detrás de la puerta de piedra y atacaron, pero Naruto usó el ataque Tailed Flail para derribarlos antes de reanudar su avance, sin embargo, partes de las ruinas se estaban desmoronando en el camino y estaban obstruyendo al equipo "Tomaré de esto ", Naruto activó su aspecto de la tierra y envolvió a Nicole y Lilac con auras de bronce mientras estaban acurrucadas en sus colas, luego balanceó los escombros para hacerlos más pequeños mientras avanzaban hasta llegar al final del camino antes Una repisa elevada.

"¿Cómo llegamos allí?" preguntó Lilac.

"Tengo una idea, puedo usar la corriente del ventilador junto con mis propulsores elementales para ayudarnos a llegar a la cima. Solo agárrate fuerte mientras hago el resto", Naruto curvó sus colas alrededor de las cinturas de Lila y Nicole para sostenerlas luego corrió hacia el gran abanico y saltó sobre él, luego activó su aspecto aéreo mientras apuntaba con las palmas abiertas hacia abajo y proyectaba chorros de viento para impulsar al equipo a la cima de la repisa. El equipo subió varias repisas en forma de escalera hacia otra puerta de piedra para que Naruto abriera un puñetazo y pasara por un pasillo corto y volviera a salir.

Había un largo espacio entre ellos y el otro lado sin puntos de apoyo entre ellos. Naruto miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de notar que las paredes estaban cerca una de la otra y tuvo una idea que rápidamente le dijo a Lilac.

"Lilac-chan, deberías poder usar la técnica de salto triangular para cruzar la brecha hacia el otro lado", dijo Naruto.

La chica dragón asintió con la cabeza afirmando "Ok Naruto"

Lilac saltó hacia una de las paredes y aterrizó de lado sobre sus pies, luego procedió a saltar horizontalmente entre las paredes mientras se movía perpendicularmente a través del espacio hacia el otro lado con Naruto también haciendo lo mismo mientras Nicole simplemente voló, luego se lanzaron corriendo. rampa para aterrizar en la siguiente área. Había otro gran ventilador, por lo que Naruto usó sus propulsores de aire mientras llevaba a los demás con sus colas a la repisa superior, donde había más ventiladores para que usara para continuar con la ascensión hacia los niveles superiores. Rápidamente cambiaron a la formación de velocidad al aterrizar y corrieron por el camino de piedra y Lilac usó su Dragon Boost para atravesar un par de peones de huevo en el camino antes de detenerse antes de que Naruto abriera una puerta de piedra a través de la formación de poder,

"Wow, mira todas esas tortugas gigantes que llevan las plataformas de piedra a sus espaldas", dijo Lilac maravillada.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber qué civilización puede hacer algo como esto", dijo Nicole.

"Creo que le preguntaré a Tetsuo-jisan, él debería tener una idea sobre esto", dijo Naruto.

El equipo aterrizó en una de las plataformas transportadas por tortugas y luego saltó a un cañón para ser disparado hacia una plataforma a la derecha, allí cambiaron a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole los llevara a la cima de un ancho pilar donde lanzaron un rampa de acceso a la siguiente plataforma. Allí se encontraron con algunos peones Egg que empuñaban pistolas láser y escudos de apoyo mientras estaban parados cerca de una especie de caja de metal.

"Mis escáneres están recogiendo un enlace de seguridad entre los robots y la carcasa, deberíamos destruirlos para abrirlos", dijo Nicole "Lila, puedes usar tu Dragón Typhoon para desarmarlos de sus escudos".

"Lo tengo", Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad cuando lanzó un ciclón para arrancar los escudos de las manos de los robots, luego lo siguió con varios ataques de Dragon Swoop para cuidarlos, luego el estuche se derrumbó para revelar otro cañón que solían enviarse volando a la siguiente plataforma y rápidamente se lanzaban desde una rampa hacia la última plataforma flotante. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole usara su ataque Thunder Shoot para enfrentarse a los Egg Flappers antes de volver a la formación Speed con Lilac, usar Dragon Cyclone para destruir los peones de Egg circundantes con sus coletas gemelas, los casos colapsaron después de la destrucción de los robots. revele los resortes que se utilizaron para llegar hasta la repisa y lanzarse desde una rampa al final para aterrizar en la siguiente parte de las ruinas antiguas.

Se movieron para rebotar en un amplio muelle para alcanzar una repisa superior y encontraron un escuadrón de peones de huevo esperándolos, por lo que Naruto rápidamente agarró a Nicole y Lilac mientras se acurrucaban en sus formas de pinball para la formación de poder y luego comenzaron a usar el Foxfire Slingshot para bájelos en números antes de aterrizar en el suelo y tomar la iniciativa a través del camino hasta el final. Naruto usó sus propulsores de aire con la corriente de un gran ventilador para subir a la plataforma superior, donde los bloques de piedra obstruyeron el camino, pero rápidamente los atravesó para lanzar una rampa hacia la tierra antes de abrir otra puerta de piedra que abrió.

Había otro corredor largo sin punto de apoyo en la parte inferior, por lo que Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad para usar el salto del Triángulo para cruzar la brecha con los otros que seguían y luego rebotó en un amplio resorte para llegar a la salida, el equipo pasó por el camino sinuoso hacia unas pocas repisas en forma de escalera y rebotó en un resorte en la parte superior y luego a través de una cadena de anillos para aterrizar en otro lugar. De repente, el grupo escuchó un retumbar bajo con el suelo temblando y miró hacia atrás solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan al ver una gran roca circular con púas que sobresalían de sus costados y una cara roja de aspecto demoníaco diseñada sobre ella que estaba rodando hacia ellos.

"¡Esa roca viene por aquí!" dijo Nicole preocupada.

"¡Necesitamos correr!" dijo Lilac haciendo exactamente eso mientras estaba a la cabeza.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos!" Naruto estaba corriendo justo a su lado.

"¿Por qué siempre te sucede esto?" preguntó Kurama.

"¡¿Cómo se supone que debo saber ?!"

El equipo se levantó de un panel de instrumentos para alejarse de la roca que los perseguía y rápidamente corrió a través de un gran bucle de lanzadera con la roca todavía siguiéndolos hasta que salieron para lanzarse desde una rampa de tablero y aterrizaron en el siguiente camino para seguir corriendo con él aterrizando detrás de ellos momentos después, mientras daban varias vueltas cuesta abajo. Luego oyeron más retumbos y miraron por encima de sus hombros para volver a sorprenderse.

"¡¿Ahora hay dos más ?!" dijo Lila con incredulidad.

"¡Razón de más para que corramos más rápido, vamos a acelerar!" dijo Naruto mientras canalizaba chakra por todo su cuerpo para aumentar bruscamente su velocidad mientras Nicole lo agarraba, por lo tanto, se alejaba de las rocas rodantes con imágenes posteriores detrás de él y Lilac usó su Dragon Boost para el mismo efecto. El equipo superó rápidamente las rocas rodantes y se lanzó por una rampa al final del camino para cruzar el mar y aterrizó de manera segura antes de que la puerta saliera de las antiguas pistas mientras las rocas simplemente caían al mar.

**Fin musical**

"Uf, salimos vivos", dijo Naruto secándose el sudor de la frente.

"Sí, estaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad", Lilac estuvo de acuerdo.

"Eso y hemos llegado al otro lado de las ruinas", dijo Nicole mientras estudiaba la pantalla Holo que mostraba un mapa del área "Pasar por la puerta detrás de nosotros conducirá a las afueras donde hay más actividad de robots y hay una fuerte señal que estoy captando. Debe ser Eggman "

"Es bueno escuchar eso, cuanto antes encontremos a Eggman, más pronto podremos saber por qué atacó a Knothole", dijo Naruto con una mirada de determinación.

"Muy bien chicos, vámonos", dijo Lilac.

El equipo atravesó la puerta y se encontró corriendo por un largo camino de piedra con pilares altos a ambos lados en hileras mientras se encontraba en medio del mar. Continuaron con su búsqueda del científico cuando escucharon algo que suena como el de un avión, levantaron la vista y vieron un crucero de guerra que se asemeja a un halcón que es principalmente rojo con un pico, cuello y rotor amarillos en sus alas. Hay armas en varios lugares de su cuerpo, como las garras hechas para parecerse a torretas de armas con peones de huevo que las manejan, y un tercer Vulcano está montado en su boca. En la cabeza del acorazado, sentado en la cabina está el hombre al que habían estado buscando.

"¡Dr. Eggman!" Gritó Naruto.

"Así es como se ve, me recuerda a Brevon", dijo Lilac con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso es lo que hace", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces ustedes son los que han estado jugando con mi ejército de robots", dijo Eggman con una mirada fulminante.

"Necesitábamos una forma de llamar tu atención ya que encontrarte se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea", dijo Naruto con indiferencia.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres twerps?"

"Queremos saber exactamente por qué atacaste el pueblo de Knothole", dijo Lilac.

Eggman simplemente se burló de "Hmph, y qué te hace pensar que te diré ... ¡especialmente cuando voy a destruirlos a todos con mi Egg Hawk!"

"Me parece que estás ansioso por romper tu nuevo juguete, algo que no nos importará hacer hasta que nos digas lo que necesitamos saber", Naruto golpeó el puño con la palma abierta "¿Están todos listos?"

Lila tomó una postura "Estoy listo para irme"

"Todo listo", dijo Nicole.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Jefe: Huevo Halcón**

Egg Hawk ajustó los rotores de sus alas cuando el acorazado comenzó a volar hacia atrás, mientras que Eggman hizo que los peones Egg manejaran las torretas para disparar contra Naruto y los demás con el primero cruzando los brazos y luego canalizando chakra hacia los guantes ECG-X para proyectar una cúpula de energía para defenderse de las balas entrantes hasta que estén fuera de alcance.

"¡Vamos tras él!" dijo Naruto

El equipo cambió a la formación de velocidad e inmediatamente comenzó a perseguir al médico en su barco de guerra. Evadieron rápidamente los disparos dirigidos a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a una gran playa circular donde el Egg Hawk flotaba sobre sus cabezas, Eggman presionó un botón y luego un gran grupo de peones y aletas de huevo apareció en la playa y procedió a atacar al equipo. Lilac lanzó un Dragon Typhoon para volar algunos de los peones de Egg desde su izquierda, luego usó varios ataques de Dragon Swoop para enfrentarse a algunos desde su frente y luego cambiaron a la formación de poder para que Naruto tomara la delantera mientras sostenía a los demás en sus colas y activó su aspecto de tierra para empoderarlos antes de lanzarles a los peones de huevo para aplastarlos como bolas de boliche antes de regresar a él,

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y luego se alejó rápidamente para evadir los disparos de los Egg Flappers "¡Es tu turno, Nicole-chan!"

"Muy bien", Nicole tomó la iniciativa mientras cambiaban a la formación de vuelo, luego apuntó a las aletas de huevo y usó Thunder Shoot para lanzar a Naruto y Lilac hacia ellos como balas de cañón eléctricas para dispararles, luego concentró sus poderes en las lanzas del proyecto hechas de datos luego las dispararon para atravesar varias más mientras ella continuaba usando Thunder Shoot en los robots. Escuchó el sonido de disparos y rápidamente alejó al equipo del alcance del fuego junto a las torretas del Egg Hawk y vieron que el acorazado se alejaba volando de ellos.

"¡No lo dejes escapar!" dijo Lilac mientras corría detrás de Eggman con los demás siguiéndola mientras se formaba a toda velocidad por el camino de piedra para mantenerse al día con el acorazado.

"¡Hay una forma en que ustedes tres pueden vencerme!" dijo Eggman con una sonrisa burlona.

Nicole estaba mirando fijamente al Egg Hawk mientras se podían ver cadenas de números y letras en sus ojos, luego sonó un pitido y luego habló "He analizado la estructura del acorazado, usar Thunder Shoot en los rotores afectará temporalmente sus movimientos que luego apunten a la cabeza resultarán en su destrucción "

"Suena como un plan, prepárate para comprometerte", dijo Naruto, el equipo cambió a la formación de poder cuando Naruto activó su aspecto de relámpago y envolvió a Nicole y Lilac mientras los mantenían en sus colas, luego apuntó y los lanzó simultáneamente. hacia los robots que manejaban las torretas y lograron destruirlos al mismo tiempo "¡Los tengo! ¡Es tu show ahora Nicole-chan!"

"¡Bueno!" Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo y se enganchó en los rotores antes de lanzar a los demás con Thunder Shoot para golpearlos, causando chisporroteos de electricidad en los rotores.

"¡¿Qué has hecho ?! ¡Mis controles no responden como deberían!" Eggman gruñó de ira.

"Creo que deberías estar más preocupado de que te derrotemos", dijo Lilac.

"¡Todavía no he perdido!" Eggman se las arregló para pilotar el Egg Hawk a la siguiente playa y se cernió a unos pocos metros sobre el suelo "¡Inicia un ataque rotativo!" el acorazado comenzó a girar todo el tiempo mientras disparaba sus cañones, luego se abrió un compartimento en la parte superior y lanzó una serie de misiles al equipo con los peones Egg uniéndose al asalto.

"¡Todos permanezcan cerca de mí!" Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder mientras activaba su aspecto aéreo con una suave ráfaga de viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor "¡Vórtice de viento!" balanceó un brazo en un amplio arco para convocar un gran tornado y procedió a controlarlo para moverse para capturar los misiles y robots dentro de él, destruyéndolos por completo al chocar entre sí "¡Ahora vamos a atraparlo!" corrieron hacia Egg Hawk para un asalto total con Nicole constantemente lanzando una andanada de espadas digitales para golpear el cuerpo, Naruto apuntó hacia la cabeza del acorazado mientras endurecía sus colas para cortarlo y Lilac se unió usando Dragon Boost para un poderoso golpe.

Pronto, el halcón del huevo no pudo soportar más daños a medida que las explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir en varias partes de su cuerpo antes de finalmente explotar en muchas piezas, Eggman había logrado desacoplar el móvil Egg a tiempo antes de que el buque de guerra fuera destruido mientras el médico miraba al equipo. .

"¡Esto está lejos de terminar!" luego se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

**Fin musical**

"Tch, debería haber pensado que huiría", dijo Naruto, chasqueando los dientes.

"¿Quiere decir que hace eso cada vez que es derrotado?" preguntó Lilac con una ceja arqueada.

"Eso lo hace y Sonic puede dar fe de eso, siempre ha estado luchando contra el médico todo este tiempo", Naruto se volvió hacia Nicole "¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde se dirige?"

"Según el radar, el Dr. Eggman se dirige a Grand Metropolis, que es el hogar de una compañía de energía llamada HEXAeco", dijo Nicole después de apartar la mirada de la pantalla Holo.

"Hmmm, me parece que había establecido una base allí antes de venir a Knothole", dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Parece que podría haber estado desviando energía de la compañía para impulsar su ejército de robots", dijo Lilac.

"Puede que encuentres algo allí, supongo que podemos aprender más dirigiéndonos a Grand Metropolis", dijo Nicole.

"Ambos tienen razón, así que nuestra próxima parada es Grand Metropolis!" Naruto se fue con Nicole y Lilac hacia su próximo destino en busca del Dr. Eggman y detuvo cualquier plan que pudiera estar tramando.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto junto con Nicole y Lilac han llegado a Seaside Hill para descubrir que ha sido invadido por los robots de Eggman y dicha persona en algún lugar cercano, por lo que trabajaron juntos para destruir los robots y atravesar las ruinas. de una antigua civilización para eventualmente encontrar al doctor. El trío lo enfrentó en una batalla y salió victorioso, pero el médico escapó a la ciudad con ellos en busca de averiguar qué está haciendo.**

**Aquí hay una biografía del equipo de Naruto**

**Equipo Maelstrom****  
Velocidad: Sash Lilac  
Vuelo: NICOLE  
Potencia / Velocidad: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Líder del equipo: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Team Blast: Light Speed Pixelized Outcry,?,?**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 30: Un choque en la gran ciudad**

* * *

Naruto y los demás habían seguido la señal de Eggman hasta Grand Metrópolis, ya que actualmente se encuentran en lo alto de una torre alta y miraban hacia la ciudad futurista que consta de edificios altos y carreteras hechas de energía azul, ya que también se podían ver numerosos vehículos. volando alrededor.

Naruto estaba usando su mira de Aura para examinar el área y frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba viendo "Eggman ha pasado por aquí bien, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de robots que recorren toda la ciudad".

"Parece que se ha apoderado de toda la ciudad", dijo Lilac mientras guardaba los binoculares que estaba usando antes.

"Sospecho que podría tener algo que ver con la compañía de energía HEXAeco", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

"De cualquier manera, no vamos a dejar que esto permanezca. Destruyamos cada robot en nuestro camino para rescatar a la ciudad antes de ir tras Eggman", dijo Naruto con el fuego de zorro que irradiaba de sus puños.

"¡Estamos listos!" dijo Lilac con Nicole asintiendo de acuerdo.

"¡Esta bien vamos!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 03 Grand Metropolis**

El equipo comenzó en la formación de velocidad mientras bajaban por una pendiente de la torre en la que se encontraban, luego se lanzaron por una rampa en el aire antes de aterrizar sobre una carretera del cielo hecha de energía azul.

"Este camino parece estar impulsándonos hacia adelante", dijo Nicole mientras corrían por el camino del cielo.

"Entonces podemos usarlo para nuestra ventaja", dijo Naruto.

Corrieron a lo largo del camino y atravesaron un circuito de descenso en descenso para llegar al final del camino del cielo donde rebotaron en un amplio manantial para atravesar un gran letrero holográfico para aterrizar en un área conectada a tierra, cruzaron otro camino del cielo para muévete a la siguiente área donde un par de peones de huevo patrullaban antes de atacarlos. Lilac corrió hacia los robots y usó su Dragon Cyclone para atacar en un ataque radial y luego cambió a Dragon Typhoon para volarlos. El equipo subió por un camino cuesta arriba para llegar a la siguiente área donde había Egg Flappers flotando en el aire sobre una amplia brecha con otra torre al otro lado.

"Supongo que tenemos que tomar una ruta alternativa, ¡vamos!" dijo Naruto

Lilac saltó hacia Egg Flappers y usó su Dragon Swoop para rebotar en los robots voladores mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo con su Hirashin Kunai y Nicole simplemente voló hasta que llegaron al otro lado. El equipo se topó con otro de los robots de Eggman y este se parecía a una tortuga verde gigante con un vientre amarillo y tiene patas cortas parecidas a aletas mientras está equipado con un cañón en la parte superior de su caparazón. El robot los vio y apuntó antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía verde como un aro a sus objetivos, el grupo se apartó rápidamente mientras Nicole lo escaneaba antes de hablar.

"Mis escáneres lo identifican como un Cameron, se jacta de tener un físico fuerte, pero su punto débil es la parte inferior", dijo Nicole.

"En ese caso, Lilac-chan puede voltearlo mientras yo voy a la yugular", dijo Naruto.

Lila asintió afirmando "¡Estoy en eso!"

La dragoness se lanzó hacia Cameron y saltó al aire antes de usar el Dragon Typhoon para sacar al robot en el aire y luego estrellarse contra el suelo con su vientre expuesto, rápidamente cambiaron a la formación de poder para que Naruto lo atacara y usó el Tailed Flail destruirlo fácilmente de un solo golpe. El bloque de campo láser que se encontraba adelante se desactivó y el camino del cielo se activó.

"Aparentemente Eggman estaba haciendo que sus robots absorbieran la energía de las carreteras para lo que sea que esté planeando", dijo Nicole con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Esto es horrible!" dijo Lila enojada.

"Otra razón para encontrar a ese pequeño médico y patearle el trasero", dijo Naruto.

El equipo cruzó el camino del cielo hasta la siguiente área donde se toparon con una aleta de huevo que protegía una cerca láser, Nicole fue rápida en derribarlo con un Thunder Shoot mientras estaba en formación de vuelo para desactivar el bloque de campo láser y restaurar el cielo. camino pero más Egg Flappers descendieron mientras disparaban al equipo con sus cañones láser. Nicole los levantó rápidamente en el aire para evadir los disparos y luego proyectó varias lanzas pixeladas para que la rodearan antes de lanzarlos hacia las aletas de huevo para derribarlos. Cambiaron a la formación de velocidad y cruzaron la siguiente plataforma antes de correr por un camino inclinado para rebotar en un amplio manantial para ascender a un nivel superior donde encontraron un grupo de peones de huevo y un Cameron.

"Hay más de estos tipos, habla sobre producción en masa", reflexionó Naruto en voz alta.

"¡Yo me ocuparé de ellos!" Lilac corrió hacia los robots y usó el Dragon Swoop para eliminar los peones de huevo antes de usar el Dragon Typhoon para voltear el Cameron y luego cambiar a la formación de poder para que Naruto lo destruya con un ataque Tailed Flail. El equipo corrió por una carretera cuesta arriba cuesta arriba y salió de una rampa para pasar a través de un trío de anillos de arcoíris y realizar un truco aéreo antes de aterrizar en la siguiente carretera cielo donde corrieron a través de un circuito de lanzadera cuesta abajo que se convirtió en un circuito de sacacorchos y se lanzó desde otra rampa para lanzarse volando a través de una gran ventana abierta de un gran edificio.

Un par de peones de huevo empuñando lanzas y escudos cargados contra ellos, Naruto todavía estaba a la cabeza, por lo que empoderó a Nicole y Lilac con su aspecto de tierra antes de usar el ataque Tailed Flail para romper los escudos de los robots y golpearlos directamente, luego el puente adelante se activó cuando se posicionó horizontalmente para que pudieran pasar al siguiente camino. En el camino había largos senderos de anillos sobre un abismo al que Naruto luego llamó a Lilac.

"Lilac-chan, prueba el Light Dash que te enseñé. Podemos superarlo fácilmente", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto", Lilac se paró antes del comienzo del sendero del anillo y luego usó su velocidad para moverse a lo largo del sendero mientras los recogía hasta llegar al otro lado con Naruto que había usado su kunai Hirashin mientras Nicole lo sostenía.

El equipo sacó un trío de aletas de huevo mientras estaba en formación de vuelo antes de volver a la formación de velocidad para cruzar otro abismo a través de un sendero de anillos a través de Light Dash, luego subió por un camino cuesta arriba cuesta arriba para llegar a la siguiente plataforma y encontró una puerta cerrada. con un interruptor que empujaron contra la pared para abrirla y poder pasar. El equipo corrió por el largo pasillo mientras Lilac tomaba la delantera en la formación de velocidad mientras usaba el Dragon Swoop para sacar las aletas de huevo en el camino, ya que vuelan lo suficientemente bajo para que ella alcance antes de caer al piso inferior y chocar con Cameron vigilando una jaula. Lilac y Naruto se apresuraron a sacarlo y desbloquear la jaula para revelar un interruptor de bola que activaron para abrir la puerta delante de ellos. Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder mientras usaba el tirachinas Foxfire para atacar a los peones de huevo equipados con pistolas láser en los pasillos y los destruyó antes de llegar al final y rebotó en un amplio muelle para ascender al siguiente piso que tenía un camino aéreo. Para impulsarlos hacia adelante, doblaron una curva y sacaron un peón de huevo solitario para desbloquear una jaula que estaba protegiendo y luego presionaron el interruptor de bola para abrir la puerta. El grupo atravesó la puerta para lanzar una rampa del tablero y aterrizar en otro camino, antes de que otro letrero holográfico sea un poste vertical largo que tiene rayas rojas y blancas con una flecha naranja en forma de pico como cabeza hacia la parte superior. Doblaron una curva y sacaron un peón de huevo solitario para desbloquear una jaula que estaban protegiendo y luego presionaron el interruptor de bola para abrir la puerta. El grupo atravesó la puerta para lanzar una rampa del tablero y aterrizar en otro camino, antes de que otro letrero holográfico sea un poste vertical largo que tiene rayas rojas y blancas con una flecha naranja en forma de pico como cabeza hacia la parte superior. Doblaron una curva y sacaron un peón de huevo solitario para desbloquear una jaula que estaban protegiendo y luego presionaron el interruptor de bola para abrir la puerta. El grupo atravesó la puerta para lanzar una rampa del tablero y aterrizar en otro camino, antes de que otro letrero holográfico sea un poste vertical largo que tiene rayas rojas y blancas con una flecha naranja en forma de pico como cabeza hacia la parte superior.

Nicole luego habló "Lila, puedes ayudarnos a subir el poste rápidamente"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

"Podemos usar la corriente ascendente de tu Dragon Typhoon para impulsarnos a la cima antes de lanzarnos"

"Está bien, lo intentaré"

Lilac se acercó al poste y luego usó Dragon Typhoon en el poste antes de agarrarlo, luego Nicole y Naruto rápidamente se agarraron de sus pies mientras comenzaban a subir en espiral antes de que Lilac los soltara, arrojándolos hacia el otro lado donde encontraron un poste mucho más alto y repitió el proceso para lanzarse a un camino superior. El equipo corrió por el largo pasillo con Lilac usando su Dragon Swoop para cruzar una brecha hacia un lado antes de usar un Light Dash para viajar a lo largo de un sendero de anillos para llegar al nivel superior. El equipo sacó el solitario peón de huevo para abrir una puerta y revelar un poste detrás, Lilac usó su Dragon Typhoon para enviar, luego subió en espiral hasta la parte superior y se lanzó por una abertura y aterrizó antes de la salida por la que pasaron y saltó un cañón al final. Se lanzaron alto en el aire y aterrizaron encima de un riel cuesta abajo, lo que esgrimieron y aumentaron la velocidad, luego volvieron a aterrizar en el riel derecho que los envió atropellar entre algunos edificios altos antes de regresar al camino principal y saltaron sobre el riel central luego entró en un edificio donde rebotaron en un resorte para ascender hacia un dirigible flotante que llevaba una plataforma encima. Había otro poste para que Lilac los ayudara a lanzarse hacia una cadena de muelles que se enviarían fuera del edificio y aterrizarían de nuevo en una plataforma. luego volaron para aterrizar en el riel derecho, lo que los hizo triturar entre algunos edificios altos antes de regresar al camino principal y saltaron al riel central y luego entraron en un edificio donde rebotaron en un resorte para ascender hacia un dirigible que flotaba con una plataforma encima de eso. Había otro poste para que Lilac los ayudara a lanzarse hacia una cadena de muelles que se enviarían fuera del edificio y aterrizarían de nuevo en una plataforma. luego volaron para aterrizar en el riel derecho, lo que los hizo triturar entre algunos edificios altos antes de regresar al camino principal y saltaron al riel central y luego entraron en un edificio donde rebotaron en un resorte para ascender hacia un dirigible que flotaba con una plataforma encima de eso. Había otro poste para que Lilac los ayudara a lanzarse hacia una cadena de muelles que se enviarían fuera del edificio y aterrizarían de nuevo en una plataforma.

Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder para enfrentarse a un grupo de peones de huevo y un Cameron, envolvió a Nicole y Lilac en sus formas de spinball mientras los sostenía en sus colas antes de girar hacia la izquierda y la derecha para romper los peones de huevo en pedazos de metal antes cargando en el Cameron con una idea en mente. Se dio la vuelta y usó el mazo Foxfire en forma de un corte superior en la cabeza del robot para enviarlo a su espalda y luego bajó la otra cola para terminarlo. Otro puente más adelante se activó cuando se posicionó horizontalmente para que pudieran cruzar,

**Fin musical**

"Parece que sacamos muchos robots de Eggman en el camino", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, pero ¿dónde estamos ahora? Parece una especie de instalación industrial", Lilac miró confundida a su alrededor.

Nicole proyectó una pantalla Holo para mirar el mapa antes de hablar "Parece que actualmente estamos parados frente a una de las instalaciones de generación de energía de HEXAeco y hay una gran cantidad de robots Eggman dentro de él en este momento".

"Apuesto a que también están desviando energía allí, también podría despejarlos mientras nos abrimos paso allí también", dijo Naruto, cruzando los brazos.

"Esa es la esencia de las cosas", dijo Lilac.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Bueno, hemos comenzado este exterminio para empezar, bien podría ir hasta el final y terminar"

"Entonces buscaré una entrada para que podamos acceder adentro", dijo Nicole.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 04 Planta de energía**

Más tarde, se ve a Naruto y a los demás cayendo a través de una abertura desde arriba y aterrizando en una plataforma antes de tomar la formación de velocidad y correr a lo largo del camino delante de ellos, luego se alejaron de un panel de instrumentos para correr por una pared en rampa hacia un Una gran esfera de vidrio verde translúcido mientras giraban dentro de ella en sus formas de spinball antes de dispararse desde una abertura en la parte superior como un cañón y aterrizar en el siguiente camino. Pasaron a través de una puerta de formación que los mantuvo en velocidad mientras avanzaban a lo largo de una carretera del cielo a través de un circuito de sacacorchos y rebotaban en un resorte para llegar a una carretera del cielo superior y luego entraban en un edificio donde una aleta de huevo guarda un láser bloque de campo.

"Sigue siendo tu show, Nicole-chan, ¡sácalos!" dijo Naruto

Nicole asintió afirmando "¡Estoy en ello!" lanzó a Lilac en su forma de bola de spinning con Thunder Shoot mientras rebotaba de las aletas de huevo varias veces antes de lanzar a Naruto al lado para destruirlas por completo, deshabilitando los campos de bloque láser y permitiendo que las plataformas se elevaran desde el suelo y proporcionara un camino hacia la repisa en lo alto. El equipo trepó y destruyó otra aleta de huevo para reactivar otro camino del cielo vertical.

"Hombre, ¿qué está planeando Eggman para que tantos robots extraigan energía de este lugar?" dijo Naruto después de romper una aleta de huevo nuevamente para restaurar un camino en el cielo para que avanzaran y corrieran hasta el final y ascendieran a la cima a través de su camino vertical.

"Me pregunto sobre eso yo mismo, si Eggman se parece a Brevon, entonces debe planear algo muy grande", dijo Lilac.

" **Esos dos son ciertamente pájaros de la misma pluma",** dijo Kurama.

El equipo atravesó varias aletas de huevo más y ascendió aún más con el uso de un par de poleas y plataformas elevadas hasta llegar finalmente a la cima. Doblaron a la izquierda por el pasillo y salieron del edificio para encontrarse antes de dos rutas alternativas, una con una polea a una plataforma superior por delante y a la derecha hay un camino del cielo que conduce a otra gran esfera verde de vidrio translúcido. Eligieron el camino correcto y dispararon a través de la esfera verde en sus formas de spinball para alcanzar la plataforma superior, había una pequeña flota de aletas de huevo por delante, por lo que cambiaron a la formación de velocidad con Lilac tomando la delantera mientras usaba su ataque Dragon Swoop para cerrarlos y alcanzar una plataforma como una forma de atajo.

El grupo cambió a la formación de vuelo cuando Nicole usó su Thunder Shoot para derribarlos y desbloqueó la jaula para revelar un interruptor de bola, lo activaron para que el poste se extendiera en el aire antes de cambiar a la formación de velocidad para que Lilac use su Dragon Typhoon para ayúdelos a subir por el poste en espiral y a lanzarse hacia la plataforma superior. Allí se toparon con un Cameron, que Lilac usó su Dragon Typhoon nuevamente para derribarlo y esta vez realizando una patada de buceo para destruirlo y desactivar el bloque de campo láser delante de ellos. el equipo se acercó a un pasillo masivo cuando las plataformas comenzaron a deslizarse desde las paredes delante de ellos, cambiaron a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole la ayudara a atravesarlas con precaución para evitar caer al fondo, Aterrizó en la última plataforma y se agarró al mango del anillo de una polea con los otros agarrados antes de ser elevada a la parte superior antes de una barandilla. Nicole soltó la manija y activó sus alas digitales para llevarlas a la barandilla con los pies de Naruto moliendo mientras las empujaba, rápidamente saltó al final de la barandilla para aterrizar en la siguiente y sonrió al final de el pasillo donde usó Thunder Shoot en las dos aletas patrulladoras de Egg antes de rebotar en un amplio muelle para alcanzar la repisa sobre ellos.

El equipo se levantó de una rampa para aterrizar en una gran plataforma octogonal que comenzó a elevarse, se elevó a mitad de camino cuando una barrera láser lo detuvo a mitad de camino y las aletas de huevo descendieron desde arriba junto con los peones de huevo armados con una pistola láser mientras procedían a disparar. en el equipo Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder, luego usó su Tailed Flail atacado para romper los peones de Egg en su camino antes de lanzar a Lilac al aire para usar su ataque Dragon Swoop para derribar los robots aéreos hacia la plataforma y luego los aplastó también con Nicole envuelto en una de sus colas. El campo láser se deshabilitó para que la plataforma se elevara nuevamente por un tiempo antes de ser detenido por otra barrera con un grupo de lanzas de peones de huevo cayendo para atacarlos.

"Déjame cuidar de estos tipos", dijo Lilac.

"Son todos tuyos", dijo Nicole.

Lilac dio un paso adelante mientras estaba en forma de velocidad cuando un anillo de agua se arremolinó alrededor de sus pies antes de apuntar a uno de los robots **"Oceanic Torpedo" **se envolvió en agua antes de que hacia el objetivo comenzara a rebotar en los robots al chocar antes de tomar el aire sobre ellos **"¡Cañón de agua!" **ella formó una esfera de agua antes de lanzarla con el impacto lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir algunos de los robots. Lila aterrizó de nuevo en la plataforma y manipuló el agua para arremolinarse alrededor de sus pies derechos **"¡Aqua Vortex Kick!" **se lanzó contra el resto de los peones de huevo con una patada giratoria que también formó un látigo para aplastarlos con un impacto lo suficientemente alto.

"Agradable Lilac-chan, realmente te estás acostumbrando a utilizar tus poderes acuáticos", dijo Naruto dando un pulgar hacia arriba a la dragona.

"Gracias, he estado practicando desde que supimos que tengo la capacidad de manipular el agua durante nuestro entrenamiento".

" **Ciertamente te tomó por sorpresa cuando te golpeó con agua esa vez", se** rió Kurama con Naruto riendo tímidamente al recordar que realmente sucedía y cómo todos se rieron de que Naruto fue golpeado al suelo mientras gritaba como un cachorro hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lilac tiene poderes hídricos que tiene sentido dado que ella es un dragón de agua para empezar, así que se dedicaron a entrenarla para controlarlo.

La plataforma finalmente llegó a la cima y el equipo encontró un Cameron que fue rápidamente destruido para deshabilitar el campo del bloque láser y restaurar el camino del cielo para que corrieran y luego subieran por una pared en una gran esfera verde de vidrio translúcido mientras rodaban dentro en su forma de bola giratoria antes de dispararse desde una abertura en la parte superior como un cañón y atravesó un bucle de sacacorchos para rebotar en un resorte para llegar a la siguiente plataforma. Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad para correr por una pared en rampa para llegar a la siguiente plataforma donde se encontraron con un Cameron, luego lo derribó con su ataque Dragoon Typhoon y lo terminó con un Cañón de Agua. Avanzaron hacia adelante para usar un camino de cielo vertical para ascender a otro camino de cielo horizontal en lo alto.

Se dirigieron a la siguiente sección de la instalación y se encontraron en un área donde se ven grandes bolas de fuego revoloteando, lo que hace que sean muy cautelosos al verlo.

Nicole escaneó las llamas flotantes antes de llamar a los demás "Esas bolas de fuego están generando una gran cantidad de energía, es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de ellas".

"Claro, aunque siempre podemos apagarlos en cualquier caso", señaló Naruto.

Cambiaron a la formación de velocidad y evitaron cuidadosamente las bolas de fuego mientras subían por la pendiente del camino del cielo para alcanzar la variante vertical a la que solían ascender a la siguiente plataforma, Naruto sacó un Cameron para desactivar una barrera láser para subir a la plataforma más pequeña. hasta el nivel superior. Nicole fue la siguiente en tomar la delantera en la formación de vuelo para volar hasta un par de plataformas más adelante antes de detenerse en el borde de otro pasillo masivo lleno de enemigos y bolas de fuego. Lila asumió el papel de liderazgo cuando usó su Dragon Swoop en el primer trío de aletas de huevo para desactivar la barrera láser para que la plataforma sobresalga de la pared para que puedan aterrizar y luego repitió el proceso en el siguiente trío de robots para desbloquear otra plataforma Sin embargo, el siguiente trío de Egg Flappers estaba demasiado lejos para el Dragon Swoop, por lo que ella y Nicole recurrieron al uso del Water Cannon y Digital Spears respectivamente para sacarlos de lejos. Nicole ahora lideraba la formación de vuelo para llevar al equipo a las plataformas superiores donde rebotaban en un resorte para aterrizar sobre un riel, luego lo molían antes de saltar al siguiente riel mientras evitaban las bolas de fuego en el aire y luego trituraban hasta el final de el pasillo.

Había un poste por delante, por lo que el equipo cambió a la formación de velocidad con Lilac usando su Dragoon Typhoon para enviarlos girando hacia la parte superior y lanzándose para aterrizar en la plataforma superior donde se lanzaron desde una rampa hacia otra gran plataforma octogonal que comenzó a sube a la cima. Naruto y los demás tuvieron que estar atentos a las bolas de fuego sobre su cabeza, así que activó su aspecto de agua para que él y Lilac usaran una técnica llamada Aqua Splash para disparar una poderosa corriente de agua de sus manos para extinguir cualquier cosa que se les acercara. La plataforma fue detenida por una barrera láser cuando las bolas de fuego revoloteaban con las aletas de huevo disparando al equipo desde arriba, Naruto y Lilac comenzaron a apagar las llamas mientras Nicole derribó los robots con sus Lanzas digitales para desactivar la barrera para que la plataforma la reanude. ascensión hasta que llegó a la cima.

El equipo llegó al final para encontrarse con un Cameron, por lo que Lilac se hizo cargo de la formación de velocidad, usó la patada Aqua Vortex en una variación de una patada invertida para golpear el robot hacia atrás y luego cambió a una patada de buceo para terminar y restaurar el energía para el camino vertical del cielo para que puedan ascender a la siguiente plataforma, allí se lanzaron desde una rampa hacia una especie de cámara donde la temperatura es alta hasta el punto de que sentían que estaban parados en un horno de algún tipo.

"¿Donde demonios estamos?" preguntó Naruto

"Estamos parados en un tanque de almacenamiento de energía", dijo Nicole.

Lilac miró por encima del borde para ver el líquido naranja burbujeando debajo y notó algo más que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa "Chicos, la energía de abajo está aumentando constantemente"

Naruto dijo bruscamente hacia ella "¡Di qué? ¡Tenemos que llegar a la cima, pronto!"

"¡Yo tomaré la delantera!" dijo Nicole, el equipo cambió rápidamente a la formación de vuelo cuando el Holo-lince los llevó rápidamente por las escaleras como plataformas con rápidos aumentos de los anillos horizontales del tablero para ascender. Llegaron al final de una plataforma con un grupo de aletas de huevo flotando hacia adelante mientras les disparaban con sus cañones láser.

Lila habló "¡Lo tomaré desde aquí!" cambiaron a la formación de velocidad para que ella usara el Dragon Swoop para atacar a los robots para alcanzar un largo rastro de anillos, luego usaron el Light Dash para deslizarse a lo largo del rastro y alcanzar una plataforma más alta, allí se agarraron a una polea para estar levantado a la siguiente escalera como plataformas, pero había un campo de bloque láser que obstruía su camino.

"¡Si se parece a los anteriores, necesitamos destruir todos los robots para desactivarlo!" dijo Naruto con urgencia, mirando hacia abajo para ver la energía aún en aumento.

Cambiaron a la formación de vuelo con Nicole usando su Thunder Shoot para lanzar a Naruto y Lilac hacia adelante para destruir los peones de huevo y las aletas de huevo mientras trepaban por las plataformas y pudieron sacarlos a tiempo para desactivar la barrera mientras agarraban el polea y fueron levantados hacia arriba. Nicole activó sus alas digitales para llevarlos en equipo hasta una primavera y fueron lanzados hacia arriba hacia una plataforma donde un par de aletas Egg protegían una jaula. Nicole sacó los robots rápidamente con Thunder Shoot para desbloquear la jaula que reveló un resorte, rápidamente rebotaron para finalmente llegar a la cima de la torre con una escotilla de emergencia que se cerró debajo de ellos para contener la energía para su alivio.

**Fin musical**

"Uf, eso estaba demasiado cerca ... otra vez", dijo Naruto usando una de sus colas para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

"Sí, me alegra que hayamos salido de allí, de acuerdo", dijo Lilac.

"Y también pudimos eliminar todos los robots de Eggman de la planta de energía", Nicole proyectó una Holo-pantalla para buscar cualquier señal perteneciente a los robots y no encontró ninguna dentro de la instalación.

"Entonces podemos considerar que una misión cumplida, ahora para reanudar nuestra búsqueda de Eggman", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, pero ¿por dónde empezar a buscarlo?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

"Puedo intentar buscar su señal, pero necesitaremos llegar a un terreno más alto para una mejor cobertura", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces vamos a buscar una torre alta", dijo Naruto con los dos asintiendo. Les llevó algún tiempo, pero pudieron encontrar un buen lugar que está encima del horizonte de una torre, ya que se podían ver numerosos vehículos volando sobre "Esto parece un buen lugar para escanear".

Nicole asintió afirmando "Sí, comenzaré ahora mismo", proyectó una pantalla Holo y comenzó a escribir en el teclado Holo para iniciar el escaneo.

Lilac miró a su alrededor cuando notó algo y gritó a los demás "Hola chicos, parece que no somos los únicos que ocupamos este punto".

"Hmmm ... ¿quiénes son esos tipos?" Naruto se volvió hacia donde señalaba Lilac y vio de quién estaba hablando y aparentemente son un trío.

El primero es un gran cocodrilo antropomórfico de piel verde con escamas rojas desde la espalda hasta la cola y pequeños hombros negros. Lleva guantes blancos con puños y zapatos blancos y negros adornados con hebillas doradas, una gran cadena de oro alrededor del cuello. y un par de auriculares inalámbricos negros.

El segundo es una abeja antropomórfica a rayas negras y amarillas con antenas a rayas amarillas y negras, usa un chaleco naranja con un emblema de abeja a la izquierda, zapatos blancos y naranjas, guantes blancos con anillos negros, un casco de piloto negro con un borde rojo y gafas de vuelo.

El tercero es un camaleón púrpura antropomórfico con un cuerno amarillo entre sus ojos, ojos dorados y una cresta de tres escamas negras en su columna vertebral y una cola enrollada. Lleva un par de zapatos morados oscuros con detalles en negro, guantes blancos con almohadillas violetas y muñequeras y tobilleras con tachuelas con botones dorados / pernos y vendajes.

De repente, el camaleón se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, particularmente Naruto con los otros dándose la vuelta también "¿Y tú eres ...?"

Naruto estaba un poco tenso ya que estaba sintiendo una vibra del camaleón como si recibiera entrenamiento ninja de algún lugar dado que formó una señal de mano cuando se dio la vuelta, pero decidió jugar tranquilo por ahora "Estamos pasando, no es necesario molesto "

"¿De Verdad?" dijo el camaleón "Estoy sintiendo mucha energía de él, lo cual es muy inusual"

"Oye, mira Vector, ¡ese tipo tiene nueve colas!" dijo la abeja emocionada mientras señalaba los apéndices que saludaban detrás de Naruto.

"Tienes razón, Charmy, solo el zorro que sabemos sería el amigo de Sonic, Tails, que tiene dos colas. Podrían estar relacionados, ¿qué te parece Espio?" preguntó el cocodrilo identificado como Vector.

Sin embargo, el camaleón identificado como Espio ahora miraba críticamente a Naruto _"Nueve colas ... ¿Podría ser miembro de ese clan? Pero nos dijeron que habían desaparecido hace años y que nadie había tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces. ¿Podría su presencia aquí significar? que el Yakan ha regresado? Tendré que asegurarme antes de informar al clan "_

" **Kit, estoy empezando a sospechar que el camaleón es un miembro del clan Shinobi que se suponía que eran aliados secretos del clan Yakan",** dijo Kurama.

" _También tengo el mismo sentimiento y creo que él tiene las mismas ideas sobre mí",_ pensó Naruto.

"Vector, Charmy, necesitaré tu ayuda contra ellos", dijo Espio para su sorpresa.

"¿Cómo es eso, son enemigos?" preguntó Vector.

"No exactamente, pero necesito hacer que él sea quien creo que es"

Charmy dijo "¡Muy bien, estoy listo!"

Lilac vio que comenzaban a actuar agresivamente y se puso tenso "Naruto, ¿qué pasa con ellos?"

"Parece que quieren pelear con nosotros", respondió Naruto.

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Nicole.

"Realmente no lo sé, pero es mejor que estemos listos para contraatacar", Naruto y los demás tomaron posiciones de combate mientras se preparaban para enfrentarse con el otro equipo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Jefe: VS Team Battle**

Ambas partes se cargaron entre sí con Espio yendo hacia Naruto, Charmy volando hacia Lilac y Vector apuntando hacia Nicole mientras se separaron temporalmente para una pelea uno a uno con los oponentes.

Naruto y Espio actualmente lo estaban haciendo con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos ninjas fácilmente viendo que el otro está bien versado en las artes ninja. Naruto entró con una patada baja, pero Espio saltó al aire para evadir antes de descender con una patada de hacha, el zorro usó sus colas para atrapar la pierna y lo arrojó a un lado. El camaleón ninja se volteó en el aire y lanzó un puñado de shuriken hacia su objetivo, luego Naruto respondió lanzando un puñado de shuriken también para derribar los proyectiles entrantes del cielo antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad para atacar con una patada giratoria.

Espio formó un letrero "Ninja arts: Camouflage!" luego desapareció por completo de la vista y Naruto falló con su ataque. Naruto buscó a su oponente alrededor y luego escuchó algo volando por el aire mientras rápidamente corría hacia un lado para evadir a varios kunai arrojados por detrás de él, más herramientas ninja estaban siendo lanzadas hacia él desde diferentes direcciones. Naruto activó su visión de Aura para que los alrededores se volvieran monocromáticos y vio las auras azules de los demás, especialmente la de su oponente actual que descendía hacia él desde arriba, luego paró el golpe con una mano y tomó represalias con un puño con poder de fuego de zorro Espio regresó, haciéndole perder el foco y exponerse.

Espio se frotó el lugar donde el puñetazo aterrizó con sus ojos enfocados en el zorro "Ese fue el legendario fuego de zorro, tendré que tener más cuidado ahora", retomó su postura antes de atacar a Naruto una vez más.

Con Lilac, ella estaba comprometida con Charmy, que simplemente no quiere quedarse en un lugar y siempre está en movimiento. La dragoness se lanzó de izquierda a derecha para evitar que el aguijón apuntara hacia ella. Ella canalizó sus poderes de agua y disparó un cañón de agua a Charmy, pero la abeja hiperactiva evadió rápidamente el ataque y devolvió el golpe con una patada doble, Lilac realizó su Dragon Cyclone para detener el ataque y luego utilizó el impulso para devolver el golpe con una poderosa casa de máquinas. pateó y envió a Charmy volando de regreso hasta que se enderezó en el aire.

"¡Owwww que te duele malvado!" Charmy gimió mientras se frotaba la cabeza con dolor.

"Bueno, no deberías esperar que esté tirando golpes en una pelea", respondió Lilac.

"¡Entonces me pondré serio también, aquí voy!" Charmy comenzó a batir sus alas a gran velocidad, lo que generó una fuerte ráfaga de viento y empujó a Lilac por el borde de la plataforma. El dragoness pensó rápidamente y luego usó Dragon Boost para luchar contra la presión del viento y lo atravesó antes de usar Aqua Splash para derribar a Charmy al suelo, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y voló hacia ella nuevamente.

Nicole estaba evadiendo los golpes lanzados por Vector, ya había visto su fuerza desde la abolladura en el suelo cuando había evadido uno de sus golpes antes. Nicole activó sus alas digitales y usó aletas cortas para moverse de derecha a izquierda constantemente y, a veces, revoloteando momentáneamente mientras usaba Digital Torrent para disparar poderosas corrientes de datos para derribarlo cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Sin embargo, Vector no se estaba rindiendo mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra Nicole con sus puños y ahora con las mandíbulas presionando para el ataque, a Nicole le resultaba más difícil esquivar los ataques como si estuviera prediciendo cómo iba a reaccionar y acaba de rozar uno de sus golpes antes de alejarse por el momento.

"Esto no se ve bien, tendré que cambiar mi postura para adaptarme a la situación actual", Nicole extendió las manos mientras los grupos de datos se materializaban antes de moldearse en un cuarto de personal y luego tomó una postura, Vector lanzó un golpe directo a ella, pero ella paró el ataque antes de golpearlo rápidamente en el pecho antes de moverlo hacia abajo para derribarlo y luego retroceder para esperar cualquier golpe de represalia.

Vector volvió a ponerse de pie y se centró en Nicole "No está mal, ¡pero ahora es mi turno!" se echó un chicle a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo rápidamente mientras se apresuraba hacia Nicole para lanzar golpes continuamente con ella constantemente desviando e intentando contraatacar. Ella flotaba en el aire y balanceó su bastón hacia la cabeza de Vector cuando él de repente abrió la boca y sopló un chicle que explotó con la onda expansiva que la golpeó. Nicole se levantó para ver a Vector soplando burbujas más pequeñas en su camino, rápidamente canalizó sus poderes digitales para conjurar jabalinas sobre su cabeza y luego las lanzó hacia las burbujas para reventarlas mientras cargaba hacia el vector una vez más mientras los arcos blancos de energía lo atravesaban.

Naruto se volteó hacia atrás varias veces y luego agarró rápidamente la cubierta de Hazy-Moon para alejar el shuriken entrante "Shadow clone jutsu!" creó un par de clones de sombras que se lanzaron hacia el camaleón para atacarlo "¡Remolino de hoja!" pero Espio conjuró un torbellino a su alrededor para hacer volar a los clones y al mismo tiempo camuflarse de nuevo, Naruto activó su Aura Sight y vio a Espio dirigiéndose hacia Lilac "¡Oh, no, no lo hace!" rápidamente buscó la funda de kunai y sacó el Hirashin kunai antes de tirarlo hacia Lilac y deformarse allí a tiempo para agarrarlo y usarlo para bloquear un ataque invisible antes de golpearlo hacia Charmy.

"¡Gracias por la ayuda, Naruto!" dijo Lilac agradecida.

"No hay problema, vamos a derribarlos", dijo Naruto mientras retomaban sus posiciones de combate.

"¡Vaya, son bastante fuertes!" dijo Charmy.

"De hecho lo están", dijo Espio de acuerdo, _"Especialmente el Kitsune",_ momentos después, Vector se puso de su lado mientras Nicole flotaba junto a Naruto y Lilac.

"Muy bien chicos, ¡hagámoslos juntos!" dijo Vector.

"¡Roger / Ok!" Espio y Charmy afirmaron respectivamente que luego entraron en la formación de poder cuando ambos adoptaron sus formas de spinball y fueron retenidos entre las mandíbulas de Vector.

"Eso es genial, ahora es nuestro turno de formar un equipo", dijo Naruto, ambas chicas asintieron afirmativamente antes de cambiar a la formación de vuelo.

Vector lanzó a sus compañeros de equipo desde su boca hacia ellos en forma de bolas de fuego, pero Nicole rápidamente se elevó en el aire fuera del alcance de los ataques, luego usó Thunder Shoot para lanzar a Lilac contra Charmy, luego saltó para atacar a Vector aunque Espio logró evadirlo, luego Ella lanzó a Naruto al lado para golpear a Vector nuevamente y lo noqueó esta vez.

"¡Oye, eso fue malo contigo, te mostraré lo que puedo hacer!" Charmy tomó la delantera esta vez en la formación de vuelo y él también usó Thunder Shoot para lanzar Espio hacia ellos, golpeando a Nicole para que cayeran al suelo.

"¡Ya veremos eso!" Lilac se levantó y tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad "Dragoon Typhoon!" ella giró rápidamente para lanzar un tornado hacia el dúo restante, interrumpiendo su estabilidad de vuelo "¡Cañón de agua!" ella apuntó y disparó una pelota para golpear a Charmy en la cabeza y noquearlo también.

"Solo te queda", Naruto asumió el papel de liderazgo en la formación de poder.

"¡Lucharé hasta el final!" dijo Espio blandió un par de kunai para atacarlos.

Naruto sonrió al decir "Puedo respetar ese espíritu ..." luego desapareció en un destello amarillo, Espio buscó al ninja vulpino cuando sintió algo golpear su nuca y apenas se aferró a su conciencia para escuchar las últimas palabras "... Es por eso que los Yakan hicieron esa alianza secreta con tu clan y por qué volvemos a ayudar una vez más ", luego se desplomó en el suelo.

**Fin musical**

"Supongo que eso se encarga de ellos", dijo Naruto reuniéndose con las chicas.

"Sí, pero ¿eran realmente nuestros enemigos?" preguntó Lilac.

"No exactamente, fue más una prueba de ese ninja para averiguar si realmente soy miembro del clan Yakan".

"Supongo que tiene sentido ya que el clan se fue hace mucho tiempo sin dejar rastro", dijo Nicole.

"Sí, tal vez lo veré de nuevo después de nuestra búsqueda de Eggman y la interrupción de sus planes han terminado".

" **Sería interesante conocer personalmente a estos clanes ninja",** dijo Kurama.

Nicole proyectó una pantalla Holo para mirar el radar "Pude localizar a Eggman, la señal viene del noroeste"

"No descanses lo mejor, ¡sigamos adelante!" dijo Naruto, el equipo comenzó a seguir la ruta hacia donde podría estar Eggman.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, el Equipo Maelstrom había llegado a Grand Metropolis donde descubrieron que Eggman se había apoderado de toda la ciudad y estaba haciendo que sus robots robaran energía de las plantas de energía automatizadas para su enojo. El equipo decidió destruir todos y cada uno de los robots en su camino hasta llegar a la planta de energía principal, donde continuaron con la demolición de los robots.**

**Después de completar su misión autoasignada, Naruto y los demás se encontraron con un trío y uno de ellos estaba un poco familiarizado con el zorro y su clan, pero quería confirmar sus especulaciones, obligándolo a defenderse a él y a los demás. Terminada la batalla, Naruto y los demás reanudan su búsqueda de Eggman en la siguiente área.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 31: Viva Las Kitsune**

* * *

'Cual fue el trato con esos muchachos, me da la impresión de que no son malos como Eggmann o Brevon y aun así nos atacaron sin dar ninguna ninguna razón', dijo Lila en una mirada de molestia mientras caminaba junto a Naruto. ¿De qué se trata? '.'. "¿Por qué?";. "¿Qué pasa?" Con esos muchagos. Tengo una corazuela de que no son malos como Eggmen o Brevon y, sin embargo ellos nos atacan por ninguna otra razón, "dijo Lilag con una mirada de molestia mientras caminaba junto a la cara de Naruto". ¡Qué mal! ¡Qué pasaba! ¿Qué pasaba con estos chicos, me da la sorpresa de que no sean malvados tales como Eggmen o Brevon y sin importar que nos ataquen sin dar una justificación por qué, "dijo a Lilac con una mirada de molestia mientras caminaban cerca de la nariz de Naruto. No sé si estaban de camino?"; Dijo. ¡Sí! ¡Y! ¿Qué pasaban con estos mucha gente? '' Dijo Lilac con una molestia y mientras camina al lado de Naruto, se acercaron unos a otros. ¡Qué mal! ¿Por qué se trataban con estos mucha gente ?, tengo la impresión del hecho de que no son tan malos que Eggman o Brevin.

"En realidad, Kurama y yo teníamos por qué fuimos atacados. Uno de ellos es el ninja de un clan y quería ver si era legítimo", dijo Naruto.

Nicole pareció pensativa por unos momentos y luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir "Ya que es un camaleón, podría ser que él es un ..." se detuvo cuando vio que Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que no lo dijera más, pero asintió para afirmar sus pensamientos.

"Eso es, y como no nos han visto en años, quería asegurarse de que no soy un impostor".

"¿Entonces fue algo así como una prueba? Supongo que no puedo estar muy enojado en ese caso. De todos modos, ¿dónde estamos ahora?" preguntó Lilac mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Hace mucho tiempo que el equipo dejó Grand Metropolis después de localizar la señal de Eggman después de su pelea con el grupo mencionado, ahora están revisando sus alrededores para comprender mejor su ubicación actual. Es de noche en la ciudad y estaban caminando por un camino alfombrado de terciopelo en un área diseñada para parecerse a la de un casino, como lo indican las grandes mesas de pinball, las mesas de ruleta y los senderos con luces de neón.

"Según el mapa, actualmente estamos en Casino Park, que como su nombre lo dice, es una ciudad hecha para parecerse a un casino gigante con edificios y caminos diseñados para parecerse a mesas de pinball y ruedas de ruleta, entre otros trucos, y hay muchas ciudades como este también ", dijo Nicole.

"¿Un casino, eh? De repente tengo ganas de probar suerte, ¿qué hay de ustedes, chicas?" Naruto sonrió con anticipación.

"Naruto, no debemos olvidar por qué estamos en primer lugar y eso es para buscar a Eggman", dijo Lilac.

"Lo sé, pero ¿quién dice que no podemos divertirnos y patear traseros al mismo tiempo, especialmente en este lugar?"

"Tienes un punto allí", Lilac se encontró de acuerdo con el zorro.

"Está bien Naruto, sigamos adelante", dijo Nicole.

"¡Yoooshaaaa! ¡Es hora de correr y cobrar!" Naruto despegó emocionado con Lilac y Nicole siguiéndolo mientras se reía de su entusiasmo infantil.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 05 Casino Park**

El equipo rebotó en un par de resortes para alcanzar la plataforma superior mientras avanzaban por el camino alfombrado de terciopelo hasta el final donde todos saltaron a un cañón que ajustó su trayectoria antes de lanzarlos hacia una gran mesa de pinball. Al aterrizar, el equipo adoptó sus formas de spinball y rodaban mientras las paredes de parachoques verdes en la mesa lo hacían rebotar, les tomó un tiempo sintonizarse antes de que pudieran usar las aletas junto con las paredes de parachoques para Asciende a la parte superior de la mesa de pinball y supéralo para aterrizar en el siguiente camino donde hay un par de peones de huevo, pero estos son de color rosa neón con orejas de conejo.

Delante de ellos hay bolas verdes flotantes con un símbolo de estrella de cinco puntas de color verde claro en las caras delantera y trasera, y había la siguiente plataforma al otro lado. Naruto tuvo una idea y saltó a una de las bolas mientras aún sostenía a Nicole y Lilac en sus colas y comenzó a saltar de una bola a otra hasta llegar a la plataforma, hubo un interruptor de bola que activaron para hacer una larga prueba de anillos. aparece ante ellos, así que Lilac retomó el liderazgo en formación de velocidad para usar el Light Dash para viajar a lo largo de los anillos para llegar a la siguiente área con los demás siguiéndolos de cerca mientras aterrizaban ante una puerta cerrada custodiada por un Cameron que apuntaba hacia ellos y lanzó un proyectil en forma de aro desde su cañón.

"Tendremos que abrirnos paso, esperar", Naruto levantó el puño hacia atrás antes de conducirlo hacia el piso acristalado para romperlo y que cayeran y aterrizaran en la mesa grande en sus formas de spinball. El equipo maniobró su camino por la mesa inclinada de pinball para luego pasar a lo largo de toboganes estrechos para caer en mesas de pinball doblemente vinculadas donde se dispersaron y fueron golpeados, Naruto usó una de las aletas para lanzarse hacia arriba y en una máquina de tres ruedas. Cuando comenzó a girar los carretes, cronometró sus paradas hasta los carretes en el orden de [Sonic, Sonic, Sonic] y recibió 20 anillos antes de ser expulsado, Lilac usó las paredes del parachoques para rebotar y luego entró en una sola ranura -Máquina de ruedas con el carrete y luego lo detuvo para revelar un símbolo de anillo para darle 10 anillos antes de ser expulsado también.

El trío pudo salir de la mesa de pinball a través de una abertura en la parte superior y aterrizar en un camino verde, continuaron hasta el final y procedieron a rebotar en los muelles diagonales en la pared para ascender a la plataforma superior. donde encontraron más peones de huevo con escudos y un Cameron. Lilac usó su Dragon Typhoon para volar los escudos y luego los lanzó con un cañón de agua antes de pasarle el mando a Naruto en formación de poder para que él hiciera un trabajo corto del Cameron, subieron las escaleras hasta la cima y encontraron lo que parece ser un dispositivo similar a un gong rojo y gris colocado al final del camino.

"Creo que esto requiere mi fuerza para trabajar", dijo Naruto, golpeó el gong lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se voltee y lo catapultara a él y a los demás por completo en el aire y aterrizara en una gran mesa de ruleta en sus formas de spinball mientras procedían a gírelo varias veces hasta que atraviese una abertura en la parte interna que rueda a través de un tobogán estrecho hasta otra mesa de pinball. El equipo rápidamente hizo uso de las aletas y los parachoques para llegar a la parte superior de la mesa en el siguiente camino mientras doblaban la curva hacia grandes dados rojos flotantes que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo en ciertos intervalos. Cambiaron a la formación de vuelo para cruzar y aterrizaron en otra mesa de pinball doble en el lado derecho, el trío maniobró su camino hacia el lado izquierdo y atravesó una salida en la parte superior para aterrizar en la siguiente área. Un trío de Cameron guardó una puerta cerrada para que el equipo permaneciera en formación de poder para que Naruto usara su Tailed Flail mientras facultaba a Nicole y Lilac con su aspecto de tierra para destruirlos por completo.

El equipo se adelantó para tirar de los interruptores a ambos lados de la puerta para desbloquearla, pero tuvieron que hacerlo en formación de vuelo ya que los interruptores estaban ligeramente fuera del alcance normal antes de pasar por donde se encontraron con un nuevo robot. Es un robot gris con coloración púrpura y cian que parece una medusa. Tiene un disco tipo OVNI para una cabeza que tiene un solo ojo morado, dos brazos que cuelgan hacia abajo y dos discos al final de los brazos.

"Ten cuidado, mis escaneos revelan que es un Klagen y su función es capturar. Debes destruirlo antes de que nos inmovilice a ninguno de nosotros", Nicole alertó rápidamente a los demás.

"Gracias por el heads-up Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto, vieron al Klagen dirigirse hacia ellos, así que Nicole usó su Thunder Shoot para lanzar a Lilac como una bala de cañón de relámpagos para derribarlos y avanzar hacia el final hacia otro balcón acristalado. para que Naruto se abriera paso en la formación de poder para aterrizar en el siguiente camino donde un grupo de peones de huevo, Cameron y Klagen los estaban esperando. Naruto saltó al aire y usó el tirachinas Foxfire para lanzar a Nicole y Lilac como bolas de fuego para sacar a Egg Pewns y Cameron, pero él rápidamente se alejó para evitar a los dos Klagen y cambió a la formación de velocidad para que Lilac se hiciera cargo y usara el Dragón Ciclón. para destruir a los dos.

Saltaron a un cañón y fueron lanzados a una mesa de pinball en forma de spinball con los tres entrando a la vez en una máquina de tres ruedas. Cronometraron sus carretes cuidadosamente y se detuvieron en [7, 7, 7] para obtener un premio gordo y recibieron 300 anillos antes de ser expulsados de la máquina, como antes de usar los parachoques y aletas para ascender a la parte superior del pinball. mesa y a través de una abertura en la siguiente área. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para rebotar en las bolas verdes flotantes para ascender hacia el nivel superior, había tres puertas, pero la central estaba bloqueada con láser, por lo que tomaron la otra ruta y salieron de una rampa para aterrizar antes de otra puerta cerrada. custodiado por dos Klagen y un Cameron. Nicole disparó rápidamente varias lanzas digitales al Klagen para infligir daño y luego las terminó con Thunder Shoot antes de cambiar a Speed formación con Lilac usando Dragon Typhoon para derribarlo y luego sacarlo con un Aqua Vortex Kick. El interruptor estaba muy por encima de la puerta, por lo que Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo para volar hacia ella y tirar para desbloquear.

Destruyeron un Cameron al entrar antes de atravesar otro balcón acristalado para caer en un amplio tobogán y en otro pinball en forma de spinball con Naruto entrando en una sola máquina tragamonedas y deteniendo el carrete en un símbolo de Sonic para obtener 20 anillos, todos rodó hasta el fondo de la mesa de pinball y atravesó un estrecho tobogán que los envió en espiral alrededor de un edificio alto un par de veces antes de llevarlos a los niveles inferiores del parque del casino y con seguridad en un camino de terciopelo.

**Fin musical**

"Whoa, realmente hemos recorrido un largo camino, ¿no?" dijo Lilac.

"De hecho lo hicimos, y aparentemente Eggman debe estar cerca dada la presencia de sus robots", dijo Nicole con el ceño fruncido.

"Sin mencionar que hicimos mucho efectivo con esas máquinas tragamonedas en nuestro camino hacia aquí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

" **Parece que la suerte de tu diablo sigue siendo abundante como siempre",** dijo Kurama.

"Sí, es una pena que no pueda compartirlo con la abuela Tsunade. Kami sabe que lo necesita para evitar esa mala suerte de ella", pensó Naruto, escuchando una risita de Kurama antes de volver a llamar la atención y escuchar Nicole y Lilac.

"Por mucho que sea cierto, Naruto, no deberíamos desviarnos de nuestra razón principal para venir aquí", dijo Nicole regañando juguetonamente a Naruto, haciéndolo frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente mientras Lilac se rió de él "Hasta ahora Eggman no está" t aquí en Casino Park durante nuestra exploración "

"Entonces, ¿dónde más podemos mirar entonces?" preguntó Lilac.

"Hay otra área no muy lejos de aquí llamada Bingo Highway, estoy detectando actividad de Badniks allí, así que hay una buena posibilidad de que Eggman".

"Y otro lugar para algo de dinero y efectivo, ¡estoy de acuerdo! ¡Quiero mantener esta racha nuestra!" dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Muy bien Naruto, pero saldremos en las máquinas tragamonedas para evitar perder el tiempo", dijo Lilac, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros del zorro.

"No es gran cosa, así que vamos a seguir adelante"

"Muy bien, te guiaré", Nicole se fue en cierta dirección con Naruto y Lilac siguiéndola hacia su siguiente ubicación.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 06 BINGO Highway**

Algún tiempo después, se ve a Naruto y a los demás rodando en un amplio tobogán azul con gran velocidad antes de pasar a través de uno de los tres toboganes azules más estrechos que se enviarán en espiral varias veces antes de caer en el camino de terciopelo ante un Egg Flapper y un Egg Pawn, Lilac usó su ataque Dragon Swoop para destruir el peón Egg y voltear en el aire a una altura suficiente para derribar al Egg Flapper también. Rebotaban en varios muelles diagonales en las paredes para alcanzar el nivel superior, donde se encuentran con un solitario Yellow Flapper equipado con un reflector.

"Tenga cuidado, ese robot alertará a los demás si nos detecta con el reflector", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces tendremos que sacarlo antes de que pueda hacerlo, ve por Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien", Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de Vuelo y usó Thunder Shoot para paralizarlo y un segundo disparo para sacarlo, el equipo atravesó la puerta de atrás y llegó al final del pasillo hacia un gran ventilador que producía viento a través del ventilar debajo debajo de ellos. Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder mientras envolvía sus colas alrededor de Nicole y Lilac, luego activó su aspecto de aire mientras apuntaba con las palmas abiertas hacia abajo y proyectaba chorros de viento para impulsar al equipo hacia arriba a través de la abertura de arriba hacia la parte superior y llegar a la siguiente área , delante de ellos había dos Klagen y un peón de huevo empuñando un escudo y una pistola láser. Naruto envolvió a Nicole y Lilac con su foxfire antes de lanzarlas como bolas de fuego azules en el Klagen y destruirlas antes de lanzarse hacia el peón Egg con un Rasengan en la mano,

Se movieron más adelante y se estrellaron a través de una pantalla de vidrio para que rodaran a través de otro tobogán ancho para descender y llegaron al final donde rebotaron en varios resortes para ascender a una plataforma con una jaula a la derecha y un Egg Flapper equipado con un reflector para a su izquierda. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole destruyera al centinela volador y desbloqueó la jaula para revelar un interruptor que activaron para que los dados rojos gigantes dejaran de girar en espiral y en lugar de moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo a ciertos intervalos, Nicole cuidadosamente llevó al equipo a través corta en cuadritos para llegar a la siguiente plataforma con un gong de poder en el otro extremo.

"Hola chicos, hay Bingo en la mesa", dijo Nicole.

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Lilac sorprendida.

"Awww, sí, ¡el tiempo de diversión pasó a tiempo extra!" dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Pase a través de las puertas numéricas y trate de alinear los números en la mesa de exhibición para obtener un bingo". Nicole les aconsejó.

El trío continuó rodando por el tobogán tipo pinball mientras Naruto atravesaba una puerta # 1, se dividieron en el medio con Lilac pasando por la puerta # 2 a la derecha y Nicole tomando la puerta # 3 a la izquierda. Intentaron ir por la puerta # 4, pero los parachoques los hicieron saltar y pasaron por allí, hubo algunas barreras que los derribaron varias veces antes de desaparecer y Naruto solo pudo pasar a través del # 6, lo que provocó un bingo y los recompensó con 20 anillos. El camino luego entró en una ruta en zigzag antes de pasar por una puerta # 8 para activar otro bingo para los siguientes 20 anillos, Naruto logró maniobrar para pasar por la ruta central estrecha para pasar por la puerta # 9 para el tercer bingo y 20 anillos adicionales antes de salir a través de un tobogán azul estrecho para entrar en una gran mesa de pinball.

Delante de ellos hay un trío de Klagen, uno de ellos es una variante dorada, se dirigieron hacia el equipo e intentaron capturarlos, sin embargo, Nicole llevó a los demás fuera de su alcance en la formación de vuelo y luego lanzó a Naruto y Lilac con Thunder Shoot para sacar dos de los Klagen mientras el dorado estaba aturdido antes de empalarlo con varias lanzas digitales proyectadas. Avanzaron para rebotar en una de las bolas verdes flotantes para alcanzar los dados rojos para que Nicole los llevara al nivel superior donde había una aleta de huevo equipada con un reflector que sacó rápidamente antes de que pudiera detectarlos. . Continuaron a lo largo del camino y destruyeron otro Egg Flapper y luego estaban a punto de cruzar una brecha con el uso de los dados gigantes cuando Lilac habló.

"Estas paredes están lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pueda usar el Triangle Jump para cruzar al otro lado", dijo Lilac pensativamente.

"Entonces vamos a por ello", dijo Naruto.

El trío cambió a Formación de velocidad cuando Lilac saltó hacia una de las paredes y aterrizó de lado sobre sus pies, luego procedió a saltar horizontalmente entre las paredes mientras se movía perpendicularmente a través del espacio hacia el otro lado con Naruto haciendo lo mismo mientras Nicole simplemente voló. después de ellos. Avanzaron a lo largo del camino hasta el final y rebotaron en un amplio resorte para atravesar un gran túnel en sus formas de spinball mientras el camino se curvaba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha antes de descender a otro para descender más y llegar al final para rebotar en otro resorte. para ascender a la plataforma superior. Allí, el equipo se topó con un par de peones Egg que empuñaban ametralladoras y una aleta Egg que protegía un interruptor de la puerta detrás de ellos.

El equipo activó el interruptor para desbloquear la puerta y continuó hasta el final para encontrar otro gran ventilador que soplaba a través del respiradero, por lo que Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder y usó los propulsores de aire mientras transportaba a las chicas para ascender rápidamente a la cima

"Hay más robots de Eggman delante de nosotros", dijo Nicole, mirando a los robots que estaban en el camino con el ceño fruncido.

"Déjame la demolición a mí", dijo Naruto, realizó el tirachinas Kitsune para lanzarlos a algunos de los robots como bolas de fuego azules mientras estaba en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Esperó a que regresaran rápidamente y saltaran en sus colas en sus formas de spinball mientras los envolvía con su foxfire, luego se apresuró a romperlos en pedazos con ellos antes de realizar un giro 360 para un ataque radial para eliminar a los Badniks del área y desbloqueo de la jaula vigilada para revelar un interruptor a la puerta.

El equipo pasó por la puerta desbloqueada a través del pasillo y se detuvo en otro balcón acristalado para que Naruto se abriera paso y cayeran en otro tobogán ancho para el segundo juego de bingo. Nicole rápidamente dio la vuelta a un parachoques ancho para pasar por la puerta número 1 detrás de ella antes de que salieran de una rampa y aterrizaran de nuevo en el tobogán que de repente se partió y Lilac pasó por el número 3 a la derecha aunque se perdieron el número 2 a la izquierda pero No obstante, continuó, Naruto giró a la izquierda y pasó por una puerta n. ° 4, pero tuvo que evitar rápidamente una trampa antes de equilibrarse a lo largo de un puente estrecho para pasar por una puerta n. ° 5 al final y luego saltar para aterrizar nuevamente en el tobogán a tiempo para pasar por una puerta # 6 antes de girar a la derecha. Había varios parachoques y barreras que el equipo tenía que mover,

El equipo cambió a Formación de velocidad para que Lilac usara el salto triangular para cruzar un hueco delante de ellos hacia un lado con el resto siguiendo el ejemplo, disparó varios Cañones de agua al Klagen entrante y luego lo siguió con el Dragon Swoop para tomarlos. Fuera, un peón Egg apuntó con su pistola láser y estaba a punto de disparar, pero Nicole lo atravesó con una lanza digital. Siguieron adelante y rebotaron en las bolas verdes flotantes para alcanzar la plataforma en lo alto, donde estaba estacionado un gong de poder. Naruto se hizo cargo de la formación de Poder e hizo que el gong de poder los catapultó a la siguiente área donde rebotaron en un amplio muelle para ascender a la plataforma superior, allí se encontraron varios Badniks junto con cajas almacenadas detrás de pantallas de vidrio en el piso.

"Siguen viniendo y seguimos rompiendo", dijo Naruto, se apresuró hacia los peones de huevo y golpeó constantemente sus escudos con un Tail Flail mejorado de la tierra y luego cambió a Foxfire Flail una vez que los escudos fueron destruidos para hacer lo mismo por los robots. Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por la aleta del huevo volando por encima, luego el equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo cuando Nicole llevó a los demás al aire y luego usó Thunder Shoot para paralizar la aleta del huevo y un segundo disparo para tomarlo, vio el Klagen revoloteó para capturar a uno de ellos y proyectó varias lanzas digitales para dañarlo antes de pasar el liderazgo a Lilac en formación de Velocidad para que la dragón púrpura use el Torpedo Oceánico para acabar con el robot.

"Ahora que se han ido, ¿cómo podemos llegar allí con esos dados actuando?" preguntó Lilac mirando los dados en espiral sobre ellos.

"Si hay algo como los anteriores, necesitamos encontrar el interruptor para ellos", dijo Naruto.

"Déjamelo a mí", los ojos de Nicole comenzaron a explorar el área por unos momentos antes de hablar "Lo encontré, escondido debajo de una caja de metal debajo de la pantalla de cristal superior izquierda y hay un resorte en la pantalla de cristal derecha"

"¡Lo tengo!" Naruto se apresuró hacia los puntos marcados y atravesó el vidrio antes de destruir las cajas para revelar el interruptor y lo activó para estabilizar los dados rojos para moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo ahora, luego fue al lado derecho y destruyó el vidrio y las cajas para revelar la primavera "Estamos listos, así que vámonos"

Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de Vuelo y reactivó sus alas digitales para llevar a otros al aire con el uso de las bolas verdes flotantes y los dados rojos para llegar al nivel superior donde había un tobogán azul y estrecho que conducía hacia el tercer juego de Bingo. Todos entraron en sus formas de spinball para ingresar al tobogán y a través de un largo y sinuoso túnel antes de salir al ancho tobogán azul, las cosas son un poco más difíciles ya que hay más parachoques y obstáculos en el camino, por lo que tuvieron que tener más cuidado. El camino se dividió, por lo que Naruto giró a la derecha para pasar por la puerta n. ° 1 mientras que Nicole y Lilac fueron a la izquierda para pasar por la puerta n. ° 2 antes de volver a unirse al final. El camino giró a la izquierda, por lo que Naruto tomó el carril exterior para pasar a través de la puerta # 3 antes de descender al tobogán inferior, El camino de repente se estrechó sin barandilla, pero Naruto maniobró a lo largo para pasar por el # 5 para llegar al otro lado. Varias barreras se interpusieron, pero Lilac logró pasar el # 7 para obtener un doble bingo y ganar 40 anillos antes de que el equipo fuera a uno de los toboganes estrechos para caer en el área de la mesa de pinball, pero no se quedaron demasiado tiempo. encontraron su camino y continuaron moviéndose a lo largo del amplio tobogán para descender a otro tobogán antes de reanudar su descenso con Nicole pasando por una puerta # 9 para otro bingo para ganar 20 anillos.

El equipo pasó por un par de toboganes azules estrechos para descender hacia la última mesa de pinball del escenario, Naruto y los demás hicieron uso de las aletas para golpear las barreras varias veces antes de desaparecer y pudieron pasar por la salida que los lleva afuera. de la carretera de bingo.

**Fin musical**

"Hombre, eso fue muy divertido, tenemos que volver a hacer esto alguna vez", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que admitir que también fue divertido jugar al bingo", dijo Lilac.

"No solo eso, sino que estoy detectando a Eggman cerca", dijo Nicole.

Naruto golpeó sus puños juntos "Justo a tiempo después de nuestro calentamiento, vamos a saludar a las aves que caminan", las chicas se rieron de eso.

"Su firma es de esta manera"

Nicole tomó el aire y se fue volando con Naruto y Lilac siguiéndola, tomó un tiempo y el trío pronto se encontró de pie en medio de una gran plataforma circular que se parecía a la de una mesa de ruleta. Buscaron cualquier rastro del médico y pronto encontraron volar en su Egg Mobile.

"¡Hey Eggman, todavía no has respondido nuestra pregunta de antes!" dijo Lilac.

"Así que fueron ustedes tres otra vez, ustedes son los que han estado haciendo un desastre y recogiendo grandes cantidades de anillos de mis casinos", dijo Eggman con una mirada fulminante.

Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros "Es una de las reglas básicas de un casino, ganas algo y pierdes algo ... aunque en este caso 'algo' no es una palabra adecuada para la descripción"

"Ahora nos vas a decir por qué atacaste el pueblo de Knothole", dijo Nicole con el ceño fruncido.

"En lugar de responder a sus preguntas sin valor, tengo una idea mucho mejor ... ¡OBTENGA A LOS TRES!" Eggman lanzó una mano hacia el trío mientras ordenaba a sus Badniks que aparecieran y los atacaran.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un gemido _"Típica respuesta de un chico malo, envía a los lacayos a atacar mientras hace un berrinche"_

" **No debería ser una sorpresa, ya conociste tu parte de esas personas en las Naciones Elementales",** dijo Kurama con una ceja arqueada.

" _No cambia el hecho de que es prácticamente un plan predeterminado compartido por todos los villanos en todas las dimensiones",_ Naruto tomó una posición de combate "¡Prepárense, porque aquí vienen!"

"¡Estoy listo!" dijo Lilac.

Nicole asintió afirmando "¡Lo mismo aquí!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Jefe: Robot Carnival / Robot Storm**

Una flota de cinco aletas de huevo teletransportadas a la plataforma con las verdes abriendo fuego al trío con sus ametralladoras, Naruto se colocó frente a Lilac y Nicole cruzó los brazos mientras canalizaba el chakra hacia los guantes de ECG-X para proyectar un rectangular Escudo de energía que desvió los proyectiles balísticos de golpearlos, Lilac corrió hacia adelante y lanzó desde el hombro de Naruto para tomar el aire antes de desatar múltiples ataques de Dragon Swoop en Egg Flappers y destruirlos antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo. Sin embargo, apareció otra flota de Egg Flappers y estaban listos para atacar. Nicole respondió rápidamente volando hacia uno de los Egg Flappers mientras disparaba ráfagas de datos a otros dos antes de aterrizar en el robot y piratear sus sistemas,

"Muhahaha, aplastarlos a todos!" Eggman se rió a carcajadas.

Entonces cuatro Egg Flappers y tres Egg Pawns empuñando lanzas aparecieron en la plataforma con los últimos tres cargando hacia el equipo con sus lanzas colocadas frente a ellos "Tailed Flail". Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder y sostuvo a Nicole y Lilac en sus colas, que balanceó a uno de ellos para desviar los ataques justos y luego desató una combinación de ataques para destruirlos, se lanzó hacia atrás para evadir los disparos que le dispararon desde el Huevo. Las aletas arrojaron un Hirashin kunai al aire sobre los robots antes de dirigirse hacia él. Nicole se hizo cargo de la formación de vuelo para llevar a sus compañeros de equipo en el aire "Thunder Shoot!" los lanzó en forma de balas de cañón eléctricas para destruir los Egg Flappers antes de que volvieran al suelo. Más Egg Flappers parecieron atacar, pero Nicole continuó usando su Thunder Shoot para derribarlos rápidamente antes de que pudieran lanzar una ofensiva. Cuatro Egg Flappers se teletransportaron desde la parte exterior de la plataforma y convergieron hacia el centro mientras disparaban constantemente láser láser directamente hacia el suelo desde arriba. Lilac fue la siguiente en tomar la delantera en la formación de Speed y roció a los cuatro robots con Aqua Splash para empaparlos con agua, lo que provocó un cortocircuito y se estrelló contra el suelo para que ella usara Oceanic Torpedo para sacarlos.

"¿Es esto todo lo que tienes eggy? Esos robots están mejor como entrenadores tontos en gimnasios que como soldados", dijo Naruto burlonamente.

"Son más fáciles de vencer que los robots de Brevon", dijo Lilac.

"El firmware de sus sistemas está bastante desactualizado", dijo Nicole con indiferencia.

Eggman simplemente se burló "Hmph, recién estamos comenzando. ¡Ataque!"

El equipo estaba rodeado de peones de huevo con escudos y lanzas, y aletas de huevo con bombas. Naruto se apartó de los ataques de los peones de los huevos, pero tuvo que moverse de nuevo para evadir las explosiones de las bombas lanzadas sobre ellos, fue entonces cuando Nicole entró en acción mientras procedía a canalizar una gran cantidad de sus poderes digitales dentro de sí misma. "¡EM Burst!" entonces ella desató una gran explosión radial de píxeles a su alrededor que solo afectó a los Badniks, causando que arcos de electricidad azules recorrieran sus cuerpos y los hiciera incapaces de moverse, Naruto activó su aspecto celestial con un halo blanco apareciendo y luego empujó su manos hacia adelante con orbes blancos que aparecen "Light Gatling Bullets!" disparó una lluvia de balas de fotones a los robots inmóviles para sacarlos.

Ahora el equipo se encontró rodeado por un círculo de Egg Flappers y todos apuntaron y estaban a punto de disparar al trío. Naruto y los demás se pararon uno tras otro y luego recurrieron al uso de un ataque de largo alcance para eliminarlos antes de ser atacados. Naruto proyectó una construcción celeste de un arco y comenzó a disparar Flechas de Luz a sus objetivos, Nicole lanzó múltiples Lanzas Digitales y Lilac usó rápidamente el Cañón de Agua para destruir su parte de los Badniks hasta que todos fueron eliminados. Un gran grupo de Klagen apareció y se acercó al trío para capturarlos, el equipo cambió a la formación de Vuelo para que Nicole usara su Thunder Shoot para destruirlos a todos desde un rango seguro hasta que se despejaran. Los siguientes en aparecer fueron un grupo de Cameron liderados por una variante dorada como los Badniks con sus cañones en el equipo, obligándolos a esquivar.

"Esto tomará demasiado tiempo, creo que ahora es tiempo de que usemos nuestro nuevo Team Blast", dijo Lilac.

"Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés", dijo Naruto.

"Lo mismo para mí", Nicole le dio luz verde.

Lila asintió afirmando "¡Entonces hagámoslo, **Triplex ciclónico!** "

" **Agua Spinjitzu!" **Lila comenzó a girar rápidamente cuando un tornado de agua se formó alrededor de su **"Wind Spinjitzu!" **Naruto también comenzó a girar mientras invocaba un vórtice de viento a su alrededor **"¡Rayo Spinjitzu!" **Nicole fue la última en comenzar a girar mientras estaba rodeada de arcos de electricidad. El trío procedió a moverse aleatoriamente en forma de pinball todo el tiempo mientras golpeaba y rebotaba en el Cameron varias veces por un momento antes de converger hacia el centro y fusionarse para formar un superwister que atrajo a todos los Badniks dentro del alcance y los destruyó desde dentro de sí mismo. El trío se desconectó para finalizar la técnica para que el superpeso se disipara con los robots completamente destruidos.

El siguiente fue un par de Cameron y dos Egg Pawns empuñando lanzacohetes, y cuatro Egg Flappers equipados con bombas. El equipo cambió a la formación de poder con Naruto corriendo hacia Cameron y los aplastó con su Tailed Flail, luego rápidamente dio un salto mortal hacia atrás en el aire para evadir los cohetes que le dispararon los Egg Pawns antes de tomar represalias usando Foxfire Slingshot para lanzar a Nicole y Lila como bolas de fuego azules para destruirlos. Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de Vuelo y maniobró al equipo lejos de las bombas lanzadas, luego usó Thunder Shoot para destruir los Egg Flappers.

"Oy Eggman, esto es todo lo que tienes porque ni siquiera hemos sudado por todo esto", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Estoy bastante decepcionada", dijo Nicole de una manera juguetona.

"Ídem", dijo Lilac.

"¡No te emociones tanto, esos fueron los fáciles! ¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!" Eggman se alejó rápidamente en su Egg Mobile.

**Fin musical**

Naruto estiró sus brazos un poco antes de encogerse de hombros "Eso fue un poco decepcionante, ese tipo debería ir calidad en vez de cantidad"

"Y, como siempre, huye al ver la derrota. Brevon demostró ser más difícil", dijo Lilac con una ceja arqueada.

"Es mejor que evitemos subestimar al médico, no había durado todos estos años siendo incompetente", dijo Nicole.

"Cierto, y todavía tenemos que descubrir exactamente qué está haciendo", dijo Naruto.

" **Sospecho que tiene un gran plan en mente y el ataque contra Knothole no fue más que una misión secundaria para él",** dijo Kurama.

" _Me sentía lo mismo por eso"_

"Entonces tendremos que seguir persiguiéndolo hasta que descubramos cuáles son sus planes", dijo Lilac.

"Algo que ya estamos haciendo desde el principio", dijo Nicole.

"Vamos a salir de aquí y continuar con la persecución", dijo Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza de Nicole y Lilac antes de abandonar la plataforma para continuar con su misión.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y la pandilla lograron rastrear a Eggman desde Grand Metropolis hasta Casino Park, donde se divirtieron jugando un par de juegos mientras buscaban al médico hasta que lo encontraron al acecho en BINGO Highway, donde desató olas. de Badniks contra ellos, pero fueron destruidos a la larga antes de que huyera del área con ellos en su búsqueda.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 32: Balanceándose sobre el borde**

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos mirando una región llena de cañones que está salpicada de puestos avanzados y entrelazados con rieles y trenes por todas partes. Naruto, Nicole y Lilac se movían a lo largo de los rieles a gran velocidad mientras el sol se ponía lentamente sobre el área.

"Debería haber adivinado que Eggman habría construido una base en un lugar como este", dijo Naruto rechinando el riel izquierdo.

"De hecho, el área está tan apartada como uno desearía. Sospecho que Eggman se esconde en la parte más profunda de este lugar", dijo Nicole mientras avanzaba por el carril derecho.

"Entonces cerremos este lugar mientras lo buscamos de nuevo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar estas cosas como están", dijo Lilac, rechinando en el carril central.

"Más o menos un Lilac-chan dado", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 07 Rail Canyon**

El trío continuó avanzando a lo largo de los rieles y se aseguró de mantener el equilibrio sobre ellos para evitar los valles profundos a medida que avanzaban, atravesaron múltiples rieles del tablero que eran similares a los paneles del tablero y les dieron aumentos de velocidad. Continuaron moliendo alrededor de los acantilados y las paredes de las montañas hasta llegar a un puesto avanzado y se salieron de los rieles para usar un resorte para ascender al nivel superior donde se movieron a lo largo de una construcción de rieles de energía azul hacia una plataforma cuadrada con una torre en el medio que está siendo patrullado por un escuadrón de Egg Pawns empuñando lanzacohetes.

Los robots apuntaron y lanzaron cohetes hacia el trío, Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad y usó el Dragon Typhoon para derribar los proyectiles y tomó la ofensiva usando el ataque Dragon Swoop para eliminarlos rápidamente. Ahora necesitaban encontrar un camino a seguir, entonces Nicole habló.

"Mi análisis me dice que la dirección a la que se enfrentan los rieles iluminados se puede cambiar mediante el uso de un interruptor, y se encuentra en esa torre", dijo Nicole mientras señalaba dicho lugar.

Naruto y los demás se dirigieron a la torre y encontraron una polea que utilizaron para ascender a la parte superior de la torre para encontrar un interruptor azul en forma de disco en la parte superior de una plataforma con barandas, activaron el interruptor para cambiar los colores de azul a rojo que hizo que los rieles iluminados cambiaran de dirección a la derecha. El equipo avanzó a lo largo de los rieles hacia un camino corto antes de avanzar a lo largo de dos rieles iluminados paralelos, avanzaron hasta el final para accionar un interruptor para cambiar de dirección antes de ser redirigidos por un par de rieles del tablero mientras avanzaban cuesta abajo y luego rebotaban en un resorte adelante para llegar al siguiente conjunto de rieles justo cuando los de abajo explotaron de repente.

"¡Los rieles explotaron!" dijo Lilac sorprendida.

"Eggman no debe realmente querer que estemos aquí para establecer tales trampas", dijo Nicole.

"Razón de más para que sigamos adelante", dijo Naruto.

El trío se movió hasta el final de los rieles y saltó para pasar a través de un trío de anillos de arcoíris y realizó un truco aéreo antes de aterrizar en los rieles de abajo e impulsó varios rieles del tablero para aumentar la velocidad para pasar por un bucle de sacacorchos seguido de un doble bucle de lanzadera antes de entrar en una terminal y rebotó en un amplio muelle para atravesar un alto muro cercado para aterrizar en el otro lado. Hubo un par de lanzas de peones que empuñaban al equipo, Lilac disparó varios Cañones de Agua para tomarlos, luego se acercó al poste y usó el Dragón Tifón antes de agarrarlo, luego Nicole y Naruto rápidamente se aferraron a sus pies cuando comenzaron a girar en espiral. a la cima antes de que Lilac lo soltara,

El trío se movía a lo largo de los rieles cuando dos largos trenes rojos / negros con armaduras y cuernos que dan la semejanza de los toros pasaron por ellos, el primero pasó un conjunto diferente de rieles, pero el otro dio la vuelta a un riel y llegó a la carga en el equipo, haciéndolos saltar rápidamente de la barandilla que estaban en el siguiente y tomaron una ruta diferente a seguir después del primer tren blindado a un puesto avanzado. El equipo se dirigió a una torre para encontrarse con un poste para que Lilac lo usara para subir en espiral hacia la cima y lanzarse a una plataforma, Nicole ayudó a derribar una Egg Flapper in Flight antes de que Lilac se hiciera cargo y usó Light Dash para viaja a lo largo de un sendero de anillos para alcanzar una plataforma superior por delante de ellos.

El equipo se levantó de un panel de instrumentos para moler a lo largo de un conjunto de rieles que se curvaron a la derecha alrededor de una montaña, luego a través de un bucle de lanzadera y se lanzó desde el borde para atravesar un trío de anillos de arco iris para otro truco aéreo y aterrizó en los rieles debajo , continuaron por los rieles cuando más rieles convergieron hacia los suyos y un grupo de locomotoras de color verde turquesa con armaduras hechas para parecerse a rinocerontes y cañones montados encima de ellos se acercaron a toda velocidad.

"¡Ten cuidado, esos Rhinoliners están apuntando sus cañones hacia nosotros!" Nicole gritó en alerta.

Los Rhinoliners apuntaron y dispararon cañones de balas de cañón con púas negras a sus objetivos, Naruto se puso a saltar de riel a riel para evitar los proyectiles entrantes "Foxrage Barrage!" Naruto encendió llamas azules en sus puños antes de lanzar bolas de fuego al ataque y destruir algunas de ellas, aunque algunas saltaron al riel interior para acercarse al ataque "¡Cañón de agua!" Lila canalizó una esfera de agua antes de lanzarla a uno de los Rhinoliners para derribarla de los rieles hasta el abismo de abajo, mientras que Nicole lanzó explosiones de datos para hackear a los demás y hacer que se autodestruyeran. El equipo se desprendió de los rieles y parecía que estaban a punto de caer al abismo, pero aterrizó en un riel solitario y se alejó de un riel del tablero para reanudar su molienda.

Luego, los rieles comenzaron a explotar entre los huecos, por lo que el trío cambió a Formación de vuelo para que Nicole llevara a los demás sobre ellos con el uso de sus alas digitales antes de volver a la Formación de velocidad cuando comenzaron a moverse a través de un doble bucle de guía hacia abajo y luego subieron por un riel para cambiar las direcciones antes de ser redirigido para desplegar el siguiente conjunto de rieles. Naruto y los demás presionaron constantemente los interruptores para cambiar los rieles y fueron redirigidos consecutivamente a través de los rieles del tablero antes de descender en espiral hacia la siguiente terminal de tren, aunque tuvieron que saltar para evitar chocar contra un tren estacionario. Fueron al lado derecho y se agarraron a una polea para superar la primera valla, luego tuvieron que sacar un peón de huevo oculto para desbloquear una jaula y rebotar en un resorte para superar la segunda. Lilac se hizo cargo de usar el poste para enviarlos a todos a una plataforma que está vigilada por los centinelas de Egg Pawn, pero Naruto usó su Tail Flail para derribarlos en la formación de Poder. Avanzaron aún más antes de que un gran ventilador produjera viento a través de la ventilación debajo de ellos. Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder mientras envolvía sus colas alrededor de Nicole y Lilac y luego activó su aspecto Aire mientras apuntaba con las palmas abiertas hacia abajo y proyectaba chorros de viento para impulsar al equipo hacia arriba a través de la abertura de arriba hacia la parte superior y llegar al siguiente set de rieles.

Se levantaron de un tablero y saltaron para alcanzar una plataforma con barandales para accionar un interruptor y cambiar los rieles iluminados que estaban delante de ellos, luego cuatro trenes blindados pasaron junto a ellos y siguieron adelante mientras pasaban por los túneles. Siguieron adelante y casi fueron tomados por sorpresa antes de saltar de un riel a otro para evitar los trenes estacionados delante de ellos y presionaron un interruptor para cambiar los rieles y pasaron por una puerta donde rebotaron en un resorte para llegar a un riel en lo alto para moler a lo largo de ella. Bajaron por el riel hasta el final e intentaron saltar para alcanzar el siguiente riel, pero no pudieron

**Fin musical**

"Hola chicos, miren eso", dijo Lilac y señaló algo, Naruto y Nicole se volvieron para ver cañones giratorios gigantes en la distancia.

"Cielos, son grandes, más o menos un tamaño predeterminado para alguien como Eggman", dijo Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

"Debe significar que profundizamos en su territorio", dijo Nicole.

"Parece correcto, vamos a su base y tocamos a su puerta para saludar"

Lila asintió afirmando "¡Estamos listos!"

El trío despegó en dirección a la ubicación de la base de Eggman.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 08 Estación Bullet**

Naruto y los demás son vistos avanzando a lo largo de otro conjunto de rieles después de salir de la terminal antes y en camino a su próximo destino. Se movieron hasta el borde y se alejaron para aterrizar en un camino de abajo y se encontraron con un Klagen acompañado por un par de peones de huevo con escudos y ametralladoras. Rápidamente cambiaron a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole usara Thunder Shoot y destruyera el Klagen antes de que pudiera acercarse para capturar a uno de ellos, luego cambiaron a la formación de velocidad para que Lilac se hiciera cargo mientras usaba Dragon Typhoon para desarmarlos de sus escudos. luego los terminé con el Dragón Ciclón.

El equipo se movió al final del camino hacia un estrecho espacio entre dos paredes altas de roca con plataformas giratorias por delante, Lilac recurrió al uso del salto triangular para moverse de pared a pared, pero se aseguró de vigilar las plataformas giratorias. de lo contrario, correría el riesgo de ser derribada, por lo que cronometró sus saltos cuidadosamente hasta llegar al otro lado con Naruto y Nicole poco después. El trío dobló una esquina y sacó un par de peones de huevo en el camino y luego se encontró con un Rhinoliner que se abría paso a lo largo de un riel circular, Nicole condujo en la formación de Vuelo para sacarlo antes de llevar el resto al riel y los llevó a llegar hasta el siguiente camino más alto que parece estar enredado. El trío se estaba moviendo cuando un par de Rhinoliners llegaron a toda velocidad por una curva hacia ellos.

"¡Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto rápidamente creó dos clones de sombras que corrieron hacia una locomotora dirigida con una esfera azul en espiral en la mano "¡Rasengan!" embistieron el jutsu para destruir a los Badniks, continuaron hacia una entrada pero parecía haber sido sellado "Tal vez hay una abertura en la parte superior", Nicole los llevó y encontraron una rejilla para que Naruto canalizara el chakra hacia su puño luego golpeó con fuerza para perder y todos cayeron a través de él para encontrarse aterrizando encima de un vagón conectado a uno de esos trenes blindados.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

"Creo que actualmente estamos en un túnel de transporte para los trenes blindados", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, tenemos que encontrar nuestra salida de aquí y rápido!" dijo Naruto, recibiendo asentimientos de las chicas. El equipo siguió adelante mientras sacaba un par de peones de huevo y un Klagen en el camino antes de llegar a la parte posterior del tren, allí encontraron algo que tiene un núcleo azul en el centro con varios anillos de metal rojo y negro que lo rodean. y el núcleo en sí está conectado a varios cables "Me pregunto qué es esto".

Nicole miró fijamente el objeto mientras se podían ver cadenas de números y letras en sus ojos, luego sonó un pitido y luego habló "Lo analicé como el núcleo del motor del tren que sirve como fuente de energía, destruyendo el núcleo debería causar el tren para autodestruirse "

"Entonces, en ese caso, déjame la demolición a mí", Naruto activó su aspecto relámpago con arcos de electricidad azul recorriendo su cuerpo y luego canalizó una gran cantidad de electricidad a su mano izquierda con su agarre derecho para mantenerlo estable con el sonido de pájaros cantando **"¡Chidori!"**se lanzó sobre el núcleo y lo atravesó con el jutsu, lo que resultó en una explosión gigante. Momentos después, Naruto salió volando del túnel de transporte y trituró en una barandilla con Nicole y Lila con las colas. El riel los condujo en espiral alrededor de un puesto avanzado hasta el fondo, se bajaron y derribaron los peones de huevo antes de que Naruto usara sus propulsores de viento para impulsarlos hacia la parte superior del puesto avanzado con el uso del gran ventilador en la parte inferior. El equipo llegó para encontrar dos interruptores bloqueados en los cambios y fueron custodiados por peones de huevo que Naruto destruyó con su ataque Tailed Flail para desbloquearlos, Nicole hizo que activaran el interruptor derecho y no tocaron el interruptor izquierdo para alinear los rieles iluminados. se movió a lo largo para alcanzar la plataforma más alta.

El equipo siguió adelante e hizo todo lo posible para evitar ser aplastado por un peso flotante, dos Rhinoliners vinieron por detrás sobre rieles colocados a ambos lados de los caminos y dispararon balas de cañón con púas, Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder y rápidamente agarró a Nicole y Lilac en su Spinball se forma antes de saltar al aire para evadir los proyectiles entrantes, dio un salto mortal en el aire mientras encendía a sus compañeros de equipo con foxfire antes de lanzarlos a través de su ataque Foxfire Slingshot. El trío comenzó a triturar a lo largo de los rieles desocupados hasta el final, donde se encontraron con un poste alto que Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad y se lanzaron en espiral hacia la parte superior y lo lanzaron para agarrarse a otro poste en el camino y lanzaron nuevamente tierra a tierra en un camino con barandas para que puedan avanzar.

"¿Para qué son estos interruptores?" preguntó Lilac.

"Aparentemente, los tres están interconectados con la puerta y, por lo tanto, requieren que los tres se activen simultáneamente para desbloquearla", dijo Nicole después de escanearlos.

"Entonces hagámoslo", dijo Naruto.

Se movieron en la formación de Poder alineándose lado a lado con Naruto en el medio antes de presionar los interruptores de la bola y hacer que la puerta se abriera para que pudieran pasar al otro lado antes de otra rejilla. Naruto lo golpeó para perder y cayeron a la plataforma inferior antes de ser atacados por un Klagen y dos peones de huevo. El equipo cambió rápidamente a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole destruyera el Klagen con Thunder Shoot, luego cambió a la formación de velocidad para que Lilac use la patada Aqua Vortex para eliminar a los dos restantes, el trío subió las escaleras y encontró un cañón para lanzarlos al aire y tierra en la siguiente área antes de uno de los cañones giratorios gigantes.

La puerta que conducía al interior estaba cerrada con llave para que el equipo tomara una ruta diferente a través de un camino estrecho y empinado, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado para evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse hasta llegar al otro lado. Sacaron los peones de huevo que patrullaban allí, pero había otra puerta cerrada, Naruto activó su Aura Sight y buscó pistas, luego se encontró con tres interruptores detrás de una cerca con dos escondidos debajo de algún tipo de cápsulas. El zorro rubio saltó la cerca y destrozó las cápsulas, luego creó dos clones de sombra para activar los tres interruptores y, abriendo la puerta, entraron en una habitación grande con lo que parece ser una cerradura gigante de una pistola .

"Este debe ser el mecanismo interno del cañón gigante que vimos antes", dijo Nicole.

Naruto parecía pensativo y luego tuvo una idea ... y la más loca de eso "¡Hey, vamos a salir del cañón!"

"Eso es demasiado peligroso", protestó Lilac.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella en esto", dijo Nicole de acuerdo con la dragona.

"Sé que es peligroso, pero es lo suficientemente loco como para trabajar y acercarnos a la base de Eggman con menos tiempo", señaló Naruto, querían protestar nuevamente pero se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón a pesar de los peligros potenciales.

"Está bien Naruto, seguiremos con tu idea por ahora", dijo Nicole.

"¡Dulce, hagámoslo!"

Naruto se dirigió hacia el bloqueo de la rueda gigante con los demás siguiéndolo, luego saltaron a las ranuras mientras que en su forma de bola giratoria, el mecanismo se activó y se elevó hasta el cañón.

"¡Prepárate para despegar!" dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Espero que esto funcione", dijo Nicole.

"Espera, estoy empezando a tener dudas", dijo Lilac insegura.

Sin embargo, el cañón apuntó y los lanzó a la vez cuando el trío fue enviado volando a través de un estrecho espacio entre dos altas formaciones rocosas. El equipo giró constantemente de izquierda a derecha constantemente para evitar las grandes balas de cañón con púas en el camino y al mismo tiempo golpeó los globos rojos para acumular algunos anillos hasta salir de la brecha y dar un salto mortal desde una plataforma con barandas en rampa para llegar hasta lo más alto riel y moler a lo largo de él.

"Whooo, ¡eso fue increíble!" dijo Naruto sentirse emocionado.

"Tu idea fue buena después de todo, Naruto", dijo Nicole.

"Pero también fue aterrador, me alegro de que Milla no estuviera con nosotros en este caso", dijo Lilac asustada.

El equipo continuó avanzando a lo largo del riel antes de presionar un interruptor para cambiar la dirección del riel iluminado por delante para que los enviara a un conjunto de rieles debajo, se lanzaron en espiral hacia abajo un par de veces y luego se alejaron de un riel del tablero para lanzar fuera del borde hacia plataformas con grandes ventiladores que producen corrientes ascendentes desde abajo. Naruto rápidamente agarró a los demás con sus colas y usando sus Wind Thrusters para ascender a la plataforma más alta donde usó el Foxfire Slingshot para sacar a Klagen que patrullaba antes de aterrizar en él. El trío pasó de un peso flotante a un largo rastro de anillos para que Lilac viajara junto con su Light Dash a la siguiente sección del área antes de otra puerta cerrada.

"¡Vamos al auto adelante y destruyamos el núcleo del motor!" dijo Naruto

"¡Entendido!" dijo Lilac.

"Entendido", dijo Nicole.

Se movieron y avanzaron a lo largo de un riel corto hasta el siguiente carruaje y enfrentaron a un pequeño grupo de peones de huevo, Lilac los desarmó de sus escudos con su Dragon Typhoon y luego los destruyó con varios Cañones de Agua. El equipo llegó al frente del tren donde Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo para llevar a los demás al siguiente vagón de tren a la izquierda y siguió moviéndose mientras usaba Thunder Shoot para sacar algunos peones de huevo en el camino para alcanzar el Frente al tren de nuevo y se topó con un poste alto. Lilac lideró la formación de Velocidad y ayudó a lanzar al equipo desde la parte superior del poste hacia el siguiente tren delante de ellos, un par de peones de huevo apuntaron con sus pistolas láser y dispararon al equipo, pero Naruto interceptó los disparos proyectando una cúpula protectora de energía a través de sus guantes ECG-X, luego sacó rápidamente shuriken de su bolsa ninja y canalizó chakra de viento a través de ellos antes de lanzarlos. a los robots para cortarlos limpiamente como un cuchillo a través de la mantequilla. Había un espacio por delante, pero Lilac encontró otro camino al usar el Salto del Triángulo en las paredes de acero que Naruto y Nicole siguieron después de ella y luego usar el Swoop del Dragón para sacar un Klagen antes de finalmente llegar al núcleo del motor.

"¡Lo encontramos, es tu turno Naruto!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Lo tienes!" Naruto dio un paso adelante y levantó una palma para canalizar el chakra y formar una esfera azul en espiral sobre él **"¡Rasengan!" **embistió el jutsu en el núcleo para provocar otra explosión y pronto salió del túnel de transporte mientras molía el riel con los otros a remolque, luego rebotó en un resorte al final y aterrizó antes de un trineo con ruedas "Hey, es otro de esos trineos solíamos volver a Seaside Hill "

"Entonces usémoslo como antes", dijo Nicole.

Todos tomaron posiciones con Lilac en la parte trasera agarrando la barra y comenzaron a girar, Naruto se sentó en el asiento y agarró las manijas para dirigir y Nicole se aferró a la barra unida a la parte superior del asiento con sus alas de datos activas. El panel del tablero luego lanzó el trineo hacia adelante mientras el equipo avanzaba por el camino, aceleraron a través de la pista y presionaron un interruptor para girar a la derecha, pero había varias trampas láser por delante, por lo que Nicole usó sus alas de datos para hacer que el trineo saltara sobre ellas. Un par de veces antes de entrar en un túnel de tren, Naruto dirigió el trineo alrededor de los trenes blindados estacionarios para evitar chocar contra ellos, pero parecía que estaban a punto de golpear a los que estaban adelante cuando el piso explotó y cayeron a otro camino lleno de huevo. peones y cajas de madera.

Naruto y los demás avanzaron para detenerse ante una puerta cerrada después de destruir un Klagen en el camino, presionaron el interruptor de la bola antes pero no estaba abriendo la puerta. Nicole usó sus escáneres para ubicar dos interruptores más para que Naruto permaneciera en el primero, Lila fue por el que estaba encerrado en una jaula y fue al que se encuentra encima de una repisa para abrir la puerta y luego se reagruparon para entrar. Estaban en otro interior de un cañón gigante, Nicole destruyó a los dos Klagen con su Thunder Shoot antes de saltar al gran bloqueo de la rueda en sus formas de spinball.

"Estoy localizando la base de Eggman en línea recta", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces vamos y que sepa que hemos venido a llamar", dijo Naruto.

El cañón apuntó y los lanzó todos a la vez cuando el trío fue enviado volando a través de un estrecho espacio entre dos altas formaciones rocosas, emergieron del otro lado para literalmente atravesar la base y destruirla por completo cuando aterrizaron sobre los restos.

**Fin musical**

"Está bien, estamos aquí, pero no hay señales de Eggman", dijo Lilac.

"Lo sé, algo que encuentro un poco grosero", dijo Naruto, disparando su Aura Sight para mirar a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que los llevara a su objetivo.

Nicole proyectó una pantalla Holo y comenzó a escribir en el teclado durante unos minutos antes de finalmente hablarles a los demás "Estoy detectando maquinaria pesada cerca, Eggman debe estar allí".

"Entonces vamos y tengamos esta conversación dos veces retrasada con él", dijo Naruto.

El equipo siguió las instrucciones de Nicole hasta que llegaron a lo que parece ser una pista muy larga, recogieron los sonidos de los motores y miraron para ver un gran acorazado transportador de armas. Vieron el Egg Hawk con sus alas dobladas y montadas sobre un dirigible dorado gigante con varias partes de rojo en él, con tres pistolas a cada lado y dos hélices, una en cada extremo. Hay dos alas en la plataforma inferior, cada una con tres pistolas tripuladas por Egg Pawns.

"Mira, ese dirigible está completamente cargado de armas", dijo Lilac

"Entonces tendremos que romper los juguetes de Eggman primero antes de tener esa conversación", dijo Naruto.

**"Y espero que esta vez no se escape con la cola entre las piernas",** dijo Kurama.

"¡Comenzaré el análisis!" dijo Nicole.

Eggman se burló al ver al trío "Me gustaría verte detenerme esta vez, ¡prepara todos los cañones y abre fuego!"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Jefe: Albatros de huevo**

El equipo rápidamente persiguió a Eggman y su nuevo acorazado, pero tuvieron que estar atentos a los peones de huevo que obstruían su camino, por lo que Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad para eliminarlos rápidamente con su ataque Dragon Swoop, el cañón delantero del tren de aterrizaje del acorazado. dispararon continuamente balas de cañón negras con púas hacia ellos, haciendo que se lanzaran de un lado a otro para evadir los proyectiles entrantes, luego Naruto sacó Hazy-Moon de su vaina flotante y usó su velocidad para desviar los disparos que disparaban rápidamente desde las torretas tripuladas por los peones de huevo.

Nicole finalmente había completado su análisis antes de llamar a los demás "Mi análisis está hecho, el acorazado se llama Egg Albatross, he identificado sus puntos débiles, que son sus alas".

"¡Entonces separémoslos y destrúyalos!" dijo Naruto, Lilac asintió afirmativamente y luego ambos se separaron para apuntar a las alas, mientras que Nicole se quedó con Naruto para brindar asistencia. El camino de repente se dividió en dos con el Albatros del huevo volando sobre el espacio intermedio y los rieles iluminados conducen a un camino con un interruptor antes de que cambie de dirección, Naruto se adelantó para avanzar hacia el camino izquierdo mientras Lilac movió el interruptor para redirigir el riel a la derecha para que ella pueda seguir.

Naruto activó su aspecto de rayo cuando apuntó al ala y se preparó para atacar, pero luego las torretas de su lado dispararon rápidamente rayos láser y los cañones del ala lanzaron rayos de energía en forma de aro junto con los otros ataques, Naruto evadió los proyectiles entrantes sin desperdiciando un movimiento debido al aspecto del rayo que refuerza pasivamente sus nervios para una reacción más rápida antes de cambiar a la ofensiva **"Lightning Arrow Strikes!"**los relámpagos surgieron alrededor de sus puños y luego los alzó antes de empujar hacia adelante para lanzar flechas en forma de rayo hacia las torretas para destruirlos junto con los peones de huevo que los tripulaban, se lanzó hacia un lado para evadir la próxima descarga de explosiones de los cañones de las alas y luego giró su atención a ellos. Naruto cambió a su aspecto de fuego con lenguas de llamas encendidas en la punta de sus colas **"¡Dancing Phoenix!" **se envuelve en llamas tomando la forma de un pájaro de fuego y salta hacia los cañones de las alas antes de que puedan disparar y lanza un combo aéreo de golpes y patadas para destruirlos y luego aterriza en el suelo.

Al otro lado, Lilac estaba ocupada evadiendo los disparos que le disparaban desde las torretas y los cañones de las alas, luego su energía de agua hacia sus palmas **"¡Cañón de agua!" **lanzó esferas de agua comprimidas hacia las torretas para destruir los Peones de Huevo que los tripulaban, pero luego los cañones de las alas continuaron disparando a Lilac con ella a la defensiva para evitar daños antes de atacar rápidamente a la ofensiva mientras aceleraba. cierra la distancia y salta hacia los cañones de ala **"¡Ciclón Dragón!" **se gira horizontalmente para golpear los cañones con el pelo consecutivamente **"¡Aqua Vortex Kick!" **manipuló el agua para que girara alrededor de su pie derecho antes de dar un salto mortal hacia adelante con una patada en el talón para romper el ala.

El daño infligido en ambas alas unidas al tren de aterrizaje hizo que los soportes que se conectaban al dirigible se rompieran para que el tren de aterrizaje cayera al piso del cañón debajo.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!" dijo Eggman enojado, luego presionó un botón para que los tres cañones a cada lado del dirigible dispararan constantemente balas de cañón de punta negra en ambos caminos con Naruto y Lilac evadiéndolos rápidamente.

"Está bien, ¡una pieza más!" dijo Naruto deslizándose debajo de una bala de cañón en el aire.

"¿Dónde deberíamos atacar después?" preguntó Lilac mientras lanzaba una bala de cañón hacia ella.

"Deberías atacar el cuerpo, pero primero debes sacar los cañones primero, apuntaré a la hélice", dijo Nicole, luego apuntó a la hélice detrás del dirigible y comenzó a usar el Torrente digital para disparar poderosas corrientes de datos para dañar La hélice.

Naruto y Lilac evaden constantemente las balas de cañón, así como los peones de huevo y las trampas láser que obstruyen los caminos por delante de ellos, Naruto desenvainó a Hazy-Moon en un agarre inverso mientras iniciaba el Lanzamiento rápido: Danza de las sombras para moverse rápidamente y ligeramente alrededor de los grupos de enemigos mientras cortaba a cada uno de ellos sin perder el ritmo, luego apuntó a los cañones para destruirlos también, Lilac usó el Dragon Boost para cargar toda su energía y lanzarse como un cometa, chocando con los enemigos y luego lo combinó con el Oceanic Torpedear para atacar los cañones a su lado para destruirlos, lo que dejó al dirigible completamente indefenso. Los caminos terminaban con rieles para que Naruto y Lilac avanzaran para converger hacia un solo camino donde ahora pueden llegar al dirigible fácilmente.

"¡ **Ataque de fuego de Fox!" **Naruto encendió sus puños con las llamas azules antes de empujarlos hacia adelante para lanzar una salva de bolas de fuego azules a un lado del dirigible para un daño continuo.

" **¡Patada Vortex Aqua!" **Lila manipuló el agua para que girara alrededor de sus pies y luego saltó al otro lado del dirigible para desatar una lluvia de patadas aéreas para dañarlo.

" **¡Torrente digital!" **Nicole disparó una ráfaga más de flujo de datos para destruir la hélice.

Debido a la gran cantidad de daño infligido, el dirigible no pudo soportar más ataques y comenzó a funcionar mal, ya que también comenzó a caer en picado al cañón, lo que obligó a Eggman a desplegar el Egg Hawk para su próxima estrategia.

"¡Retirada!" dijo Eggman antes de irse volando mientras los peones Egg disparaban salvajemente al trío.

"¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Naruto estaba molesto con la tendencia del médico a retirarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

"¡No debemos dejar que se escape!" dijo Lilac.

El equipo persiguió al médico y evadió los disparos que se les dispararon, Nicole formó una pequeña esfera blanca en sus manos y la arrojó al Egg Hawk para desencadenar un estallido EMP que causó que Eggman perdiera parcialmente el control de su avión. Naruto creó dos clones de sombra para apresurarse en ambas torretas y destruirlas con un Rasengan en la mano, Lilac lanzó a Naruto al aire y luego realizó el Dragon Boost para estrellarse contra la cabina del Egg Hawk, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y Eggman caerse de la cabina al suelo.

**Fin musical**

Naruto y los demás se acercaron a Eggman, listos para finalmente obtener algunas respuestas después de esta larga y salvaje persecución.

"Muy bien Eggman, ahora que estás castigado, dinos qué estás-" Naruto estaba a punto de decir más cuando de repente se abrió un compartimiento en el torso de Eggman y apareció un modelo de la cabeza de Eggman unida a un resorte. su sorpresa "¿Qué demonios?"

[Muhahahaha! ¡Ustedes, tontos, han sido engañados!] Se escuchó la voz de Eggman en una grabación dentro del muñeco.

"¿Estuvimos luchando contra un falso todo este tiempo?" preguntó Lilac en estado de shock.

"Y no me tomé el tiempo para sentirlo", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

[¡Desde estos cañones, observa cómo conquista el mundo con mi Flota de Huevos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!]

Nicole miró y notó algo antes de llamar a los demás "¡Chicos, miren allí!" Naruto y Lilac se volvieron solo para que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock al ver el inmenso grupo de acorazados a lo lejos.

"En eso ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo, podría explicar el motivo del robo de energía de Grand Metropolis", dijo Lilac.

"Tal vez sí, pero necesitamos detener esas naves. ¡Vamos!" Naruto se fue con Lilac siguiéndolo, Nicole hizo lo mismo pero luego se giró para darle al falso Eggman una última mirada.

"Hay algo extraño en ese robot, ¿por qué Eggman usaría tecnología avanzada en un muñeco para distraernos?" Nicole sacudió la cabeza y fue tras los demás.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, el falso Eggman de repente se derritió en un charco metálico líquido y algo se levantó de él para tomar una forma similar a la de Sonic pero robótica con sus ojos rojos brillantes.

[Todos los datos de combate ... copiados con éxito] hablaban con voz ominosa.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, el equipo vorágine logró rastrear a Eggman hasta su base secreta dentro de una región similar a un cañón y arrasó sus armas y sistema de tránsito antes de perseguir al jefe. Copiaron al médico solo para descubrir que era falso y que había estado construyendo un ejército todo este tiempo, Naruto y los demás se dispusieron a detener el peligro potencial de la flota, pero no sabían que un robot disfrazado había estado adquiriendo datos. de sus batallas por una razón desconocida. ¿En qué se están metiendo?**

**Debido a algunas solicitudes y razonamientos, volví a editar la lista del harén y reemplacé a uno de los miembros con la adición reciente como se ve a continuación.**

**(Lista del harén)  
Honey the cat  
Rouge the bat  
Blaze the cat  
Shahra the genie of the ring (Secret Rings)  
Merlina (The Black Knight)  
NICOLE el Holo-Lynx  
Bunnie Rabbot  
Barby koala  
Sonar el fennec  
Mina mangosta  
Julie Su el echidna  
Tikal el echidna  
Clavo el berrendo  
Cassia el berrendo  
Fiona el zorro Bellota  
Sally  
Lumina Flowlight  
Coral the Betta  
Perci La dama bandicoot (Sonic Boom)  
Lupe el lobo  
Leeta el lobo  
Lyco el lobo  
Faja Lila el dragón de agua  
Carol té el gato montés  
Milla el sabueso  
Novia de la tormenta conquistadora  
Relic the Pika  
Fuchsia the cat (Custom avatar Hero)  
Tangle the Lemur  
Galaxina the Seedrian  
Princess Undina  
Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days)  
Whisper the Wolf (NUEVA ADICIÓN y reemplaza a Blake Belladonna)**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 33: ¡Aquí hay una jungla!**

* * *

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, ese tipo de flota definitivamente causará muchos problemas a cualquier ciudad en su camino", dijo Naruto mientras molía a lo largo de una larga hiedra verde como un tren improvisado con Nicole y Lilac haciendo lo mismo en dos hiedras más. a su lado antes de saltar al final para aterrizar en el suelo mientras está de pie en lo que parece ser una exuberante selva tropical.

"Lo sabemos, aunque me pregunto dónde estamos ahora". preguntó Lilac.

"Parece que estamos en Frog Forest, se dice que las ranas gigantes que se pueden encontrar dentro de este lugar tienen el poder de crear lluvia y hacer que las plantas crezcan más rápido por aquí", dijo Nicole.

Lila se sorprendió por la información "Eso explica por qué la vida de las plantas por aquí es tan grande"

"Hombre, el Jefe Toad y los demás habrían considerado un lugar como este un lugar de vacaciones caliente", sonrió Naruto con nostalgia de sus amigos en la dimensión de su hogar.

"Pero también tengo múltiples firmas de los robots de Eggman en el área", dijo Nicole, a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Puede que no sepa por qué los puso aquí en el bosque, pero definitivamente no pertenecen aquí. Vamos a expulsarlos mientras avanzamos", dijo Naruto con Nicole y Lilac asintiendo con la cabeza antes de despegar a gran velocidad. .

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 09 Bosque de Rana**

El trío corrió por el camino por delante de ellos y se enfrentó a dos peones de huevo con lanzadores de cohetes a los que Lilac usó su ataque Dragon Swoop para derribarlos en la formación de velocidad, saltaron al siguiente saliente y sacaron otro peón de huevo antes de aumentar de un panel de instrumentos para atravesar un bucle de guiado hacia abajo e impulsó otro panel de instrumentos para pasar por una serie de bucles de lanzadera con el tercero con un espacio en la parte superior, pero lo atravesaron independientemente antes de lanzar una rampa de instrumentos para aterrizar en la siguiente área . El equipo siguió adelante y trepó por las cornisas con ramas circulares verdes para servir como plataformas hasta que llegaron a la cima donde había una rana gigante sentada allí,

"Wow, esas ranas realmente influyen en la naturaleza aquí", dijo Naruto maravillado.

" **Este mundo se está volviendo más interesante por minutos",** dijo Kurama.

"Esto es asombroso", dijo Lilac.

"Parece que ahora podemos avanzar más", señaló Nicole a los demás.

El equipo hizo uso de las frutas grandes para rebotar hasta la hiedra y pronto se molieron para enviarlas en espiral alrededor de las palmeras gigantes sobre el bosque de abajo cuando la lluvia se detuvo y saltó del borde con Lila agarrando una enredadera con una liana. el resto agarrándose las piernas antes de balancearse de una enredadera a otra para aterrizar frente a un árbol gigante con una rana sentada frente a ella. La rana convocó otra lluvia para hacer crecer los hongos gigantes en el costado del árbol antes de saltar, Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo y usó los hongos para rebotar hasta la cima del árbol, luego los llevó al aire y los impulsó a través de un tablero de instrumentos para impulsarlos hacia un gran grupo de plataformas verdes sobre los árboles.

Naruto hizo que Nicole y Lilac se alinearan una al lado de la otra mientras corrían cuesta abajo a gran velocidad antes de levantar un panel de instrumentos para pasar por un bucle gigante de tres vías y salir para cambiar a la formación de Velocidad cuando Lilac tomó la delantera y aumentó desde un panel de instrumentos para deslizarse a través de un bucle de lanzadera doble y luego correr a lo largo de las colinas para lanzar una rampa de instrumentos en el centro sobre una rana para que vuelva a convocar lluvia. Aterrizaron en el suelo y se alejaron de un panel de instrumentos para correr por un camino ascendente y voltearse en la parte superior, parecía que estaban a punto de caer al pozo cuando una planta circular amarilla floreció rápidamente para que aterrizaran de manera segura. El equipo siguió adelante y saltó a través de un anillo de instrumentos para impulsarse a la siguiente plataforma y rebotó en un amplio resorte para alcanzar la repisa de arriba.

Había más grupos de plataformas por delante, por lo que el trío cambió a Formación de vuelo para que Nicole los ayudara a atravesarlo y evitar caer al fondo con la lluvia aún activa para hacer crecer más ramas circulares de árboles. Nicole rebotó en una fruta para lanzarlos a una repisa arriba y llevó al equipo al aire con sus alas digitales para impulsar a través de un anillo de tablero y aterrizar en una plataforma donde vieron una gran flor con seis pétalos blancos horizontales y un delgado, sin hojas tallo de la planta con un hueco triangular en el medio.

"¿Qué tipo de flor es esta?" preguntó Lilac confundida.

"Según esta flor es bastante especial en este bosque, su gran cabeza puede girar alrededor de sí misma sin romperse, por lo que la gente del pasado lo haría junto con fuertes corrientes de viento para volar", dijo Nicole.

"Un helicóptero natural, ¿eh? Entonces usémoslo, ya sea Lilac-chan y yo podemos producir el viento necesario para él", dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Está bien, entonces, le daré un giro", dijo Lilac.

Ella usó su Dragon Typhoon para producir una ráfaga de viento arremolinándose hacia la flor para hacerla girar rápidamente y elevarse en el aire, Lilac saltó al agarre triangular con los otros agarrándose de sus piernas. La flor llevó al equipo por los aires y maniobró alrededor del área antes de pasar sobre un agujero hueco de un árbol gigante, el trío cayó por el agujero para aterrizar en el suelo antes de lanzarse al aire a través de una combinación de el panel del tablero y una rampa del tablero luego aterrizaron en una hiedra y comenzaron a triturarse hasta el final donde saltaron para cruzar una enredadera para aterrizar en una plataforma y luego lanzaron una rampa del tablero para aterrizar en la siguiente área.

Se encontraron con un grupo de peones de huevo liderados por una variación dorada que estaba protegiendo a una rana enjaulada para la ira del equipo, Lilac usó su Dragon Typhoon para desarmar a los robots de sus escudos y luego usó Dragon Swoop para sacar uno de los robots. luego disparó un cañón de agua para destruir al otro, subieron a la repisa superior con Lilac usando su Dragon Cyclone para atacar repetidamente y destruyendo el Golden Egg Pawn. La jaula fue desbloqueada para liberar a la rana que convocó a la lluvia para hacer que los árboles delante de ellos crecieran altos y produjeran ramas de árboles circulares delante de ellos para cruzar el pozo sin fondo antes de saltar.

"Oye, mira, es otra de esas flores", dijo Naruto.

"¿Lo usamos para volar de nuevo?" preguntó Nicole.

"Creo que sí, ya que no podemos ir más lejos ahora", dijo Lilac, luego usó el Dragon Typhoon para agitar el viento para que la flor se elevara, luego se agarraron para volar en el aire y se movían alrededor de uno de los hongos gigantes "¡Increíble, mira el tamaño de ellos!"

"Conocí mi parte de plantas gigantes en el lugar de donde vengo, pero estos bosques lo superan fácilmente", dijo Naruto, pensando en el Bosque de la Muerte cuando él y el Equipo 7 cuando estaban tomando los exámenes de Chuunin.

"Estoy segura de que las ranas fueron la razón principal de tal crecimiento", dijo Nicole.

La flor tejió alrededor de la hiedra gigante entrelazada con el hongo masivo hasta que se cernió sobre una plataforma para que el equipo cayera y se topara con una rana que convocó una lluvia para que la fruta amarilla creciera de los lados del hongo antes de saltar. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole los rebotara de las frutas y se balanceara a lo largo de las vides para aterrizar en la siguiente plataforma y usó Thunder Shoot para sacar un peón de huevo solitario. Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad para usar el tablero de luz para viajar a lo largo de un sendero de anillos y cruzar un hueco hacia el otro lado donde había un gong de poder para que Naruto lo usara para lanzarlos en la formación de poder hacia el siguiente camino .

Naruto bajó corriendo la cuesta a gran velocidad con Nicole y Lilac a su lado mientras salían de un panel de instrumentos para acelerar a través de un doble lazo gigante de tres vías y luego salían para girar en una curva y atravesaron otro panel de instrumentos para pasar. un bucle de lanzadera triple con el tercero con un espacio pero atravesaron y rebotaron de un resorte al final del camino. Naruto vio a un par de peones Egg patrullando un árbol debajo, así que usó el tirachinas Foxfire para lanzar a Nicole y Lilac como balas de cañón azules para sacar dos y luego formó un Rasengan para destruir un tercero antes de aterrizar en el suelo. El equipo rebotó en una fruta roja para aterrizar en la cima de un árbol para encontrar un trío de peones de huevo que custodiaban una rana enjaulada, un molesto Naruto usó el Tailed Flail para atravesar los robots '

"La hiedra allí sigue creciendo debido a la lluvia, intentemos molerla", dijo Nicole.

"Buena idea Nicole-chan, vamos a por ello"

El trío saltó sobre la hiedra y procedió a molerla con el final creciendo constantemente rápidamente delante de ellos mientras el equipo giraba en torno a las palmeras gigantes varias veces antes de descender a terrenos más seguros para que saltaran con la lluvia deteniéndose.

**Fin musical**

Naruto se sacudió las manos con una sonrisa "Bueno, eso se encarga de esos trozos de metal"

"Sí, las ranas ya no serán dañadas", dijo Lilac de acuerdo.

"Tienes razón ...", Nicole proyectó una pantalla holística antes de mirar el radar para ver puntos rojos parpadeantes en el mapa "Pero estoy detectando más robots que pertenecen a Eggman más adentro desde aquí".

"Ya veo ... también podría eliminarlos, pero primero tengo que hacer algo", Naruto creó un clon de sombra que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y meditó mucho para la confusión de las chicas "¡Muy bien, vamos!"

"Naruto, ¿de qué se trata todo eso?" preguntó Lilac mientras corría a su lado.

"Estoy haciendo que mi clon prepare un powerup para que lo use una vez que profundicemos", respondió Naruto.

"¿Podría ser que intentas usar ese modo?" preguntó Nicole y el ninja vulpino le guiñó un ojo en respuesta mientras saltaban del dosel del bosque hacia la jungla de abajo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 10 Selva Perdida**

El equipo pronto aterrizó en el camino de un área pantanosa con numerosos nenúfares y hongos en todas partes antes de avanzar y se encontró con un Egg Flapper lanzando bombas, pero Nicole rápidamente lo destruyó con la formación Thunder Shoot in Flight antes de continuar por el camino hacia un claro donde algo cayó desde arriba ante ellos. Se asemeja a un peón de huevo, pero tres veces más grande y aparentemente más pesado con una armadura púrpura y un torso redondo con una mitad inferior negra y un collar grueso alrededor del cuello, también tiene dos pernos rojos en su vientre y grandes hombros en forma de copa con rojo redondo. Picos. También poseen grandes manos y pies, pero superiores y muslos delgados y grises, con bandas rojas alrededor de los tobillos y muñecas, y una armadura púrpura alrededor de los antebrazos y las piernas.

"Tenga cuidado, parece ser duradero para la mayoría de nuestros ataques", dijo Nicole con precaución.

"Entonces, ¿cómo podemos destruirlo?" preguntó Lilac, luego saltó rápidamente a un lado para evitar ser golpeada por el martillo que la golpeaba.

"Me encargaré de eso, nunca pensé que tendría que usar esto tan pronto", Naruto formó una señal y luego se vio envuelto en una nube de humo antes de desvanecerse para revelarlo con pigmentación naranja alrededor de los ojos que muestran un sapo amarillo. como iris y llevaba su abrigo rojo de manga corta con un patrón de llamas negras alrededor del dobladillo "¡Bienvenido al Modo Sabio, aquí voy!" corrió hacia el robot y esquivó el columpio ágilmente, luego extendió la mano para agarrar el martillo y arrancarlo del agarre del robot mientras procedía a golpearlo repetidamente hasta que cayó al suelo y quedó allí sin funcionar.

"¿Qué te pasó Naruto?" preguntó Lilac sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Este es mi Modo Sabio", respondió Naruto.

"¿Modo sabio?"

"Es un estado al que solo se puede acceder combinando la energía de la naturaleza con mi chakra, me permite aprovechar la fuente natural del mundo que mejora mucho mi rendimiento general y eso lo pone a la ligera".

"Esto definitivamente nos ayudará contra esos Egg Hammers en el camino", dijo Nicole.

El trío reanudó su caminata y saltó a lo largo de los grandes hongos que crecían en los pantanos antes de agarrar una enredadera y rebotar en una fruta roja para llegar a la repisa superior, molieron a lo largo de una hiedra larga para aterrizar en la siguiente área donde se encontraron una rana negra que convocó a la lluvia pero causó que un árbol alto cercano se marchitara y muriera para su sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasó? Pensé que la lluvia de las ranas hacía que las plantas crecieran", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, sintió que algo de su energía natural era expulsada, pero se apresuró a reponerla.

"También leí que hay ranas negras en la selva con el poder de convocar a la lluvia que mata la vida vegetal cercana", explicó Nicole.

"¿Porqué haría eso?" preguntó Lilac.

"Podemos pensar en eso más tarde, mejor seguir moviéndonos y estar atentos a más de estas ranas negras", dijo Naruto.

El equipo pasó junto a la rana y se movió por el camino y rebotó un amplio resorte para alcanzar una repisa donde Nicole tomó la delantera en la Formación de vuelo para enfrentarse a un Egg Flapper que repentinamente sobresalía con púas rojas para evitar que usara Thunder Shoot, pero ella proyectó varias lanzas digitales y lo lanzó para destruir el robot antes de llevar al equipo a las siguientes dos repisas por delante antes de cambiar a Formación de velocidad para avanzar rápidamente por el camino, mientras que Lilac usó Water Cannon para derribar dos Egg Flappers y los terminó con Dragon Swoop. El trío corrió a lo largo del camino y dio la vuelta a un camino espiral ascendente antes de atravesar un circuito de descenso y lanzarse desde una rampa para aterrizar en una hiedra que colgaba y avanzó a lo largo del siguiente claro para encontrar otra rana negra.

El anfibio los vio y convocó otra lluvia que causó que la fruta gigante que colgaba sobre su cabeza dejara caer el rebote hacia ellos, Naruto y los demás se apresuraron a evadir las frutas y continuar por el camino y se encontraron con un Klagen con Lila usando el Dragon Swoop para Destrúyalo hasta el final del camino antes de que las ramas verdes circulares adelante. Nicole llevó a los demás a lo largo de las ramas en formación de vuelo a la siguiente repisa y continuó destruyendo cualquier aleta de huevo entrante en su ascenso con el uso de las vides y las frutas hinchables hasta que Lilac retomó el liderazgo en la formación de velocidad para rebotar en varios manantiales y aterrizar en En una plataforma con vides por delante, se adelantaron para balancearse hacia el otro lado donde había un Egg Hammer junto a una rana verde enjaulada.

El equipo cambió a la formación de poder con Naruto corriendo hacia el robot gigante y evadió el golpe del martillo para golpear el torso y luego saltó al aire para dar una patada giratoria en la cabeza antes de dar un salto mortal para realizar un doble golpe de martillo a la cueva. para derrotar al Egg Hammer. La rana liberada convocó una lluvia antes de saltar al pantano mientras el trío cambiaba a Formación de velocidad antes de correr por el camino a alta velocidad mientras salían de un tablero para correr por una carretera en espiral y luego a través de un bucle de lanzadera para avanzar rápidamente. creciendo hiedra a través de las aguas pantanosas para rebotar en un manantial sobre un hongo sobre una rana negra para convocar una lluvia que provocó que las frutas cayeran y destruyeran a los Egg Flappers en su camino.

"¡JAJAJAJA, Eggman se avergonzará cuando descubra que sus robots pueden ser destruidos por frutas gigantes!" Naruto se rio a carcajadas.

"Tan cierto, me lo puedo imaginar", Nicole se rió con Lilac sintiendo lo mismo.

El equipo subió a la cima de la pendiente y se encontró con una de esas flores grandes, Lilac usó su Dragon Typhoon para agitar los vientos antes de que todos los agarraran para llevarlos sobre las aguas pantanosas y luego los arrojaron al siguiente zona. Continuaron por el camino con Lilac destruyendo un Klagen con un Aqua Vortex Kick y luego derribando un Egg Flapper para desbloquear una jaula que tenía una fruta roja dentro para que rebotaran hasta llegar a una repisa superior, pasan por un camino bajando en espiral por un árbol gigante antes de entrar en una cueva donde dos Egg Hammers estaban de guardia ante una jaula.

"Asumirlos incluso en la formación de Poder puede llevar demasiado tiempo, ¡destruyémoslos con un Team Blast!" dijo Naruto

"¡Entonces estamos listos para irnos!" dijo Lilac con Nicole asintiendo de acuerdo "¡Hagámoslo, **Cyclonic Triplex!** "

" **Agua Spinjitzu!" **Lila comenzó a girar rápidamente cuando un tornado de agua se formó alrededor de su **"Wind Spinjitzu!" **Naruto también comenzó a girar mientras invocaba un vórtice de viento a su alrededor **"¡Rayo Spinjitzu!" **Nicole fue la última en comenzar a girar mientras estaba rodeada de arcos de electricidad. El trío procedió a moverse aleatoriamente en forma de pinball todo el tiempo mientras golpeaba y rebotaba los Egg Hammers varias veces por un momento antes de converger hacia el centro y fusionarse para formar un superwister que atrajo a todos los Badniks dentro del alcance y destruyó ellos desde dentro de sí mismo. El trío se desconectó para finalizar la técnica para que el superpeso se disipara con los robots completamente destruidos.

"Bueno, eso se encarga de ellos, avancemos", dijo Lilac.

El trío rebotó de una fruta roja para ascender a través de una abertura superior y aterrizar en el siguiente camino antes de correr a través de un camino en espiral ascendente y luego un bucle de lanzadera para rebotar en un amplio manantial para llegar a la repisa superior, pasaron un rana verde para convocar a una lluvia y hacer que los árboles altos crezcan y den frutos grandes, luego se dejaron caer para encontrarse con una rana negra cuya lluvia hizo que las frutas cayeran hacia ellos. Naruto rápidamente pateó las frutas lejos de los demás a medida que avanzaban y usó el hongo para cruzar el pantano y hacia un Egg Hammer que se acercaba, Naruto tomó la delantera en Power Formation mientras creaba un clon de sombra para correr a su lado y crear un gran azul esfera en espiral en la mano antes de lanzarse al robot "Sage Art Giant Rasengan!"

Continuaron adelante para llegar a un terreno más alto para encontrar un Lilac grande para usar su Dragon Typhoon y llevarlos sobre el pantano y atravesar un gran árbol hueco para emerger del otro lado y aterrizar en la siguiente área. Un Egg Hammer atacó con su arma solo para que Naruto lo empujara hacia un lado y luego saltó con un puño alzado para golpear limpiamente la cabeza del robot y tomarlo, aunque lo llevó a perder su Modo Sabio. El equipo tomó el camino correcto hacia donde crecían ramas verdes circulares a los lados, por lo que Nicole ayudó a guiar a los demás en la formación de Vuelo a subir hacia la siguiente repisa y se topó con un Klagen para que fuera destruido con Thunder Shoot, se encontraron con una rana para invocar una lluvia y luego rebotar en una fruta enjaulada para elevarse en el aire y aterrizar sobre una hiedra en crecimiento para avanzar hacia la siguiente plataforma

El trío destruyó un Klagen y un Egg Flapper para desbloquear una jaula que sostenía una rana verde para que convocara otra lluvia y hiciera crecer un árbol rápidamente con una plataforma circular amarilla, treparon a la cima y rebotaron de una fruta amarilla para aterrizar en una roca estrecha repisa donde había un gong de poder colocado. Naruto lo usó para catapultarse al nivel superior donde intentaron trepar a otro árbol, pero había una rana negra cerca para marchitarla con su lluvia para su molestia, por lo que buscaron otra ruta y sacaron un Klagen cercano para desbloquear una jaula. con un interruptor de bola en su interior. Activaron el interruptor para hacer aparecer un rastro de anillos, por lo que Lilac usó el Light Dash para seguir el rastro y alcanzar el camino superior para que avanzaran.

"Esas ranas negras parecen estar tratando de llevarnos al pantano", dijo Nicole.

"Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda", dijo Lilac, saltaron de un manantial y se agarraron a una enredadera y procedieron a cruzar. De repente hubo un fuerte chapoteo y miraron hacia atrás solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan de terror al ver a un cocodrilo gigante que estaba mordisqueando hacia ellos.

"¡Lilac-chan se balancea por nuestras vidas o somos un almuerzo de cocodrilo!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Estoy en ello!" Lilac comenzó a balancearse de una enredadera a otra lo más rápido que pudo a través del pantano para adelantarse al caimán que estaba caliente en su cola y morder todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, pero finalmente Lilac pudo balancearlos de manera segura para aterrizar. en una repisa superior donde el cocodrilo no podrá alcanzarlos.

**Fin musical**

"Uf, eso era demasiado cercano para la comodidad si me lo preguntas", dijo Naruto con una mirada de alivio.

"Estoy bastante contenta de haber podido salir de allí gracias a Lilac", dijo Nicole.

"Tienes razón en eso, gracias por sacarnos de allí"

Lilac se sonrojó por el agradecimiento "Acabo de hacer lo que tenía que hacer"

"De todos modos, tomemos un respiro antes de continuar saliendo de este bosque"

Recibieron asentimientos de los demás cuando se sentaron a descansar un poco, luego se pusieron en marcha corriendo por la jungla por un tiempo cuando Naruto de repente se detuvo y llamó la atención de las chicas mientras hablaban con él.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" preguntó Nicole con curiosidad.

"No estamos solos", dijo Naruto y luego miró bruscamente, las chicas hicieron lo mismo y vieron a tres personas que los miraban desde una repisa en lo alto. Uno es un murciélago Mobian femenino, uno es un robot bípedo, y el tercero es un erizo macho negro que se parece a Sonic, excepto por la persona "Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a estos tres".

" **Me preguntaba cuándo nos encontraríamos con alguno de ellos",** dijo Kurama.

"¿Conoces a esos tres?" preguntó Nicole.

"En cierto modo sí, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega y Shadow the Hedgehog", respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Qué hacen un guapo zorro y sus amigos en un lugar como este?" preguntó Rouge con una mirada sensual a Naruto, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y que los demás miraran al murciélago por coquetear con él.

"¿Entonces ustedes tres fueron los que hicieron un alboroto por aquí?" Shadow estaba observando al trío con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos, normalmente los ignoraría pero no puede evitar notar que el zorro parece estar emitiendo algún tipo de energía desconocida para él, además captó la breve mirada de reconocimiento en el cara de zorro _"¿Sabe el zorro algo sobre mí?"_

"Solo nos abrimos paso por el bosque para alcanzar a Eggman y su flota para detenerlo", dijo Lilac, haciendo que el trío se pusiera tenso.

"¿Ir tras Eggman, dices? Eso podría ser un problema para nosotros", dijo Shadow.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Nicole confundida.

"Usted ve que nosotros también estamos detrás de Eggman por nuestras propias razones y no creo que nos gustaría que se interponga en nuestro camino", dijo Rouge.

"Los sensores bloqueados en Eggman, los intrusos que no cumplan serán destruidos", dijo Omega con el puño cerrado.

" **Son bastante diferentes de nuestro último encuentro",** dijo Kurama con el ceño fruncido.

"Tenemos nuestras propias razones también y no podemos permitirnos ser obstruidos en este momento", dijo Lilac.

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que noquearlos a los tres", Shadow se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba.

"Lo escuchaste astuto, hora de acostarse", dijo Rouge.

"Iniciando el modo de batalla", dijo Omega.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Nicole.

"No tenemos más remedio que defendernos", Naruto tomó una posición de combate cuando Shadow y los demás saltaron de la cornisa para aterrizar en el suelo para enfrentarlos en la batalla.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Jefe: VS Team Battle**

Omega apuntó al trío y transformó sus manos en pistolas Gatling antes de dispararles rápidamente, Naruto activó su aspecto de tierra y pisoteó el suelo con fuerza para hacer que una enorme pared de tierra sólida se elevara para proteger a su equipo de los proyectiles entrantes.

"¡Lilac-chan, vas tras Shadow mientras yo me enfrento a Omega con Nicole-chan enfrentando a Rouge!" dijo Naruto con las chicas asintiendo afirmativamente. Esperaron un poco a que las balas dejaran de disparar y luego derribó la pared mientras corrían hacia sus objetivos seleccionados con Naruto apuntando a Omega que rápidamente recargó sus armas y disparó una vez más, Naruto canalizó el chakra a través de sus guantes ECG-X para crear un par de kunai que usó para desviar rápidamente las balas entrantes mientras se acercaba **"¡Terra Punch!"**Trozos de piedra se levantaron del suelo y formaron un guantelete alrededor de su puño cuando lo levantó antes de golpear el cuadrado de Omega en el torso para enviarlo a volar de regreso. Omega activó sus propulsores para flotar ligeramente en el aire, luego apuntó y lanzó dos chorros de llamas con sus lanzallamas, Naruto esquivó y dio un salto mortal para evadir las llamas rápidamente antes de cambiar a su aspecto de fuego y luego procedió a absorber las llamas en su cuerpo **". Firebird Missile! " **empujó sus manos hacia adelante para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego en forma de un fénix llameante, Omega cambió a sus armas Gatling para disparar al proyectil entrante, pero no pudo destruirlo y fue rechazado por el impacto.

"Reevaluando el objetivo y cambiando la carga útil de combate", dijo Omega mientras se ponía de pie.

Lilac se enfrentaba a Shadow en un bombardeo de alta velocidad con rápidos golpes y patadas antes de alejarse del otro para respirar momentáneamente. La dragoness vio a Shadow acurrucarse en una bola y comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras estaba en su lugar y soltó lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella también se acurrucó en una bola mientras cargaba su energía draconica y luego usó Dragon Boost para lanzarse como un cometa con Shadow realizando su giro y chocaron en el medio, luchando por el dominio, pero fueron rechazados por el choque de energías.

"No está mal, ¡cómo puedes manejar esto!" Shadow sacó una Chaos Emerald verde para sorpresa de Lilac **"Chaos Control!" **él desapareció de su vista mientras lo miraba a su alrededor, luego sintió un doloroso impacto desde atrás y se dio la vuelta para ver a Shadow desaparecer nuevamente antes de ser golpeado nuevamente. La mente de Lilac buscó una respuesta a esta situación y se le ocurrió un plan.

" **¡Tifón Dragón!" **Lila giró rápidamente como un trompo para crear un ciclón a su alrededor, Shadow pareció atacar pero fue atrapado por el viento y lo enviaron dando vueltas en el viento. Lila saltó tras él mientras seguía girando y se preparó para un ataque **"¡Aqua Vortex Kick!" **manipuló el agua para que girara alrededor de sus pies derechos al mismo tiempo usando el impulso del giro para golpear una poderosa patada giratoria para enviar a Shadow a estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo antes de aterrizar después "¡Estoy empezando también!"

Nicole estaba bastante preocupada por evadir las patadas lanzadas hacia ella desde Rouge y tomar represalias disparando explosiones de datos, pero su oponente fue muy rápido para evadirla y luego la golpeó con bombas de corazón, Nicole proyectó un gran escudo de caballero para defenderse de las bombas antes de activar su digital alas y tomó el aire donde proyectó varias lanzas digitales antes de lanzarlas a su objetivo. Rouge agitó sus alas para tomar el aire y cargar hacia Nicole para enfrentarse a ella en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Nicole proyectó una espada larga digital y la manipuló sin sostenerla para detener las patadas entrantes antes de contraatacar con sus propios golpes.

"Entonces, ¿dónde conociste a un guapo zorro como él?" preguntó Rouge con una pista.

"¿Qué es para ti?" preguntó Nicole mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Digamos que ha despertado mi interés y me gustaría saber a nivel ... personal".

La cara de Nicole se puso roja ante la implicación y fulminó con la mirada al murciélago mientras proyectaba dos espadas largas más para atacarla "¡Manténgase alejado de él!"

"Ooooh, quisquilloso, ¿no?" dijo Rouge juguetonamente antes de evadir los columpios de las espadas.

De regreso con Naruto, estaba usando la Danza de las Sombras para evadir las rondas explosivas que Omega le estaba disparando y luego tomaría represalias sacando a Peacekeeper y disparando balas de chakra al robot con esquivando rollos y saltos mortales "¡Disparando todos los misiles!" Omega lanzó una salva de misiles en forma de taladro hacia con pocas posibilidades de escapar, pero Naruto no terminó cuando se lanzó hacia atrás y canalizó una gran cantidad de chakra hacia el rifle mientras apuntaba **"¡Volea de Chakra Blast!" **y apretó el gatillo para que los barriles gemelos dispararan muchas balas de chakra hacia los misiles para destruirlos en el aire, Naruto luego cambió a su aspecto aéreo **"Aero Beast Swipe!"**

" **Mejor ayuda con el kit Lilac, está teniendo problemas con Shadow",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto miró a un lado para ver que su compañero tenía razón y rápidamente realizó el Paso de las Sombras para aparecer ante Lilac e interceptar una patada de Shadow y luego lo empujó "¿Estás bien, Lilac-chan?"

"Creo que sí, fue más duro de lo que pensé que sería", dijo Lilac con un pequeño respingo, pronto Nicole aterrizó junto al dúo mientras Shadow se reagrupaba con los miembros de su equipo.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ella, está bien entrenada", dijo Nicole mientras miraba a Rouge con celos.

"Creo que es hora de terminar esto", Shadow sacó su Chaos Emerald verde, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer mientras canalizaba una gran cantidad de chakra a través de sus guantes ECG-X y creaba una cúpula de energía alrededor. él y los demás **"Chaos Control!" **Rouge aterrizó sobre Omega y lo levantó cuando el robot reconfigura sus brazos en cañones láser y dispara rayos láser gigantes de color púrpura de cada uno de ellos mientras gira su torso en sentido antihorario.

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras continuaba manteniendo el escudo de energía contra el ataque con grietas apareciendo en él, pero fue capaz de mantenerse fuerte hasta que finalmente se disipó. Naruto jadeó un poco por un ligero cansancio, pero todavía estaba listo, Nicole y Lilac revisaron para ver si estaba bien antes de volver a enfocarse.

"¡No está mal, pero ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Hagamos esto! ¡ **Exclamación pixelada a la velocidad de la luz** !"

Nicole revoloteó en el aire con sus alas de datos activas, Naruto se paró a su derecha y Lilac a su izquierda, luego sostuvo sus palmas juntas y comenzó a enfocar una tonelada de energía en un orbe mientras Naruto y Lilac tomaban una postura de tres puntos con auras azules que irradian de sus cuerpos "¡DESPEGUE!" Ante el grito de Naruto, despegaron a gran velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como cometas con aura azul detrás de ellos. los velocistas duales desataron una andanada de golpes sobre el equipo desde todas las direcciones de manera similar al pinball y recogiendo aún más velocidad, Nicole ascendió al cielo y sostuvo una gran esfera azul de datos sobre su cabeza "¡Se acabó!" arrojó la esfera al suelo, lo que resultó en una gran explosión y anuló con fuerza el Omega '

**Fin musical**

"Lo siento, pero nos vimos obligados a defendernos", Naruto se disculpó.

" **Bueno, lo pidieron",** dijo Kurama.

" _Bueno, no lo siento",_ pensaron Nicole y Lila al mismo tiempo cuando pensaban en Rouge con una mirada de celos.

"Perdimos un poco de tiempo, pero necesitamos avanzar y ponernos al día con la flota de Eggman".

"Estoy recogiendo del bosque múltiples señales que pertenecen a los robots de Eggman al norte, ese sería el próximo lugar para que investiguemos", dijo Nicole.

"En ese caso, ¡vamos a movernos!" dijo Naruto

El trío se fue con Nicole guiándolos hacia su próximo destino, sin saber que alguien los había estado observando o en particular al propio Naruto con una mirada de crítica.

"¿Podría serlo? Pero se suponía que ese clan y sus miembros estaban extintos, pero reconozco ese símbolo de los archivos. Debo informarle a la amante, ella necesitará saber de su posible regreso", saltó una silueta negra. sale de detrás de un árbol para informar a su maestro de la presencia de Naruto en Mobius.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y los demás han llegado a un bosque que está fuertemente influenciado por el poder de las ranas que residen en él a medida que avanzan tras la Flota de Huevos. Despejaron los robots en el camino pero tuvieron que estar atentos a muchas obstrucciones como las ranas negras y un cocodrilo gigante. El equipo se topó con un grupo con el que Naruto estaba más familiarizado, pero tuvieron que luchar contra el Equipo Oscuro para llegar a Eggman. Pero parece que alguien está familiarizado con Naruto y el clan Yakan, aunque la pregunta es en términos de amistad o enemistad.**

**Deseo informar que cerraré la encuesta la próxima semana del sábado, así que asegúrese de poner sus votos para la próxima historia que se publicará.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 34: Perseguir otra noche**

* * *

"Nicole, ¿estás segura de que esta es la forma correcta?" preguntó Lilac insegura.

Ella y los demás habían abandonado la selva por un tiempo y Nicole los navegó a través de dos grandes puertas de madera para ingresar al área de un gran castillo medieval lleno de muchas torres bajo una gran luna en el cielo nocturno. Lilac había estado recibiendo algunas vibraciones extrañas que emitían desde este lugar y no se sentía cómoda, lo que está segura de que otros sienten de la misma manera.

"Es así, estoy localizando varias firmas que pertenecen a los robots de Eggman como antes. Pero estoy recibiendo una extraña interferencia en mi sistema", dijo Nicole con el ceño fruncido.

"Supongo que necesitamos entrar al castillo para averiguar qué está pasando", Lilac frunció el ceño un poco, había algo que faltaba en esta conversación y luego se dio cuenta de lo que era ... Naruto no había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron aquí. Se giró para hablar con el zorro solo para verlo temblar visiblemente con las rodillas golpeándose y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, para sorpresa de Lilac "Naruto, ¿estás bien?"

Naruto saltó un poco de la pregunta y se giró para responder con una sonrisa nerviosa "IIII-Estoy bien, n-nada para que te preocupes"

Lila no se convenció tan fácilmente "¿Estás seguro? No te había visto tan asustado antes"

"Ella tiene razón, ¿podría tener algo que ver con este lugar?" preguntó Nicole con curiosidad.

"... no realmente", respondió Naruto.

"De todos modos no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, con suerte no habrá nada preocupante", dijo Nicole, haciendo que Naruto lo sintiera un poco a gusto ... por ahora.

"O-Ok, apurémonos y encontremos a Eggman para que podamos salir de aquí" dijo Naruto _"Por favor, que no haya fantasmas"_

" **Tienes un largo camino por recorrer",** dijo Kurama.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 11 Hang Castle**

El trío con un zorro vacilante se precipitó a lo largo de un camino descendente en espiral en el exterior de una torre alta y llegó al fondo donde lanzaron una rampa para volar en el aire para aterrizar antes de que las puertas de madera cerradas fueran protegidas por tres Egg Pewns, estaban a punto de atacarlos cuando algo apareció repentinamente de la nada ante el equipo que sorprendió a los dos y aterrorizó a un tercero.

"¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Es un fantasma!" Naruto gritó al ver lo que parece ser un ser etéreo con una linterna para una cabeza y una capa negra. El fantasma de la calabaza se rió a carcajadas en el equipo por un tiempo antes de desaparecer para que los peones de huevo los atacaran, Lilac rápidamente tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad antes de usar el Ataque del Swoop del Dragón para tomarlos a los tres.

"Naruto, ¿podría ser que tienes miedo a los fantasmas?" preguntó Lilac, Naruto miró al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo "Supongo que por eso no te sentías tan cómodo por aquí"

"Me he encontrado con fantasmas un par de veces en casa, pero nunca me gustó estar cerca de nada relacionado con fantasmas", dijo Naruto en voz baja.

"Entendemos, solo necesitamos apresurarnos rápidamente como dije antes mientras evitamos a los fantasmas ahora", dijo Nicole suavemente, Naruto sonrió un poco ante eso.

"Gracias a los dos", dijo Naruto agradecido.

El equipo se aventuró a través de las puertas ahora abiertas a un pequeño patio donde apareció otro fantasma de calabaza, pero rápidamente lo pasaron al final donde se encontraron con lo que parece ser un brillante orbe púrpura místico con runas simbólicas blancas que giran en el aire sobre un almohadilla. Tocaron el orbe para que liberara partículas de símbolos de la almohadilla y un destello de luz brillante en los alrededores, entonces las cosas se volvieron completamente extrañas ... toda el área prácticamente se volcó e incluso pudieron ver el cielo nocturno y la luna debajo de ellos mientras aterrizó en un camino.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Nicole confundida.

"Es como si todo el castillo se hubiera vuelto del revés, ¡nunca había visto algo así!" dijo Lila en estado de shock.

"Y esto tampoco es ningún tipo de ilusión, estoy usando mi vista de Aura para verificar. Lo mejor es que encontremos otro interruptor de orbe para revertir todo esto", dijo Naruto, obteniendo asentimientos de las chicas.

El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole llevara a los demás a una repisa más alta donde encontraron un par de Egg Flappers equipados con reflectores, por lo que Nicole usó Thunder Shoot para destruirlos antes de avanzar hacia el final del camino antes de un rastro de anillos. así que Lila tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad para usar el Light Dash para viajar a lo largo de los anillos a través de una gran ventana de una torre al revés. Había un interruptor de orbe encerrado en una jaula, así que miraron a su alrededor y encontraron el interruptor de bola después de destruir algunas cajas de madera cercanas, luego lo activaron para desbloquear la jaula, activaron el interruptor de orbe para que voltee todo y luego aterrice en el suelo.

"Justo como pensábamos, estos interruptores de orbe tienen una influencia aquí", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces deberíamos estar atentos a más de ellos", dijo Lilac.

El trío salió de la torre y bajó por un sendero inclinado a través de un bucle de lanzadera cuesta abajo para rebotar en un amplio muelle para alcanzar la siguiente área, por delante vieron que las puertas estaban así que buscaron otro camino. Naruto encontró una abertura al romper un par de cajas de madera que la bloqueaban para que cayeran. Naruto casi gritó al ver a un fantasma de calabaza, pero se obligó a ignorarlo antes de encontrar un interruptor de orbe para que dispararan y voltearan el área boca abajo mientras aterrizaban en un riel y procedieron a molerlo a través de un bucle inverso antes de saltar. al final para rebotar en un amplio muelle para ascender a la repisa superior para encontrar un nuevo tipo de robot. Se parece a un peón de huevo de color rojo pero sin patas. Lleva un sombrero puntiagudo y tiene una cubierta roja en forma de falda con puntas de colores que se asemejan a una túnica en el lugar de las piernas, y también lleva un bastón. Varias lanzas con peones de huevo se teletransportan a la plataforma para enfrentarse al grupo en combate.

"Tenga cuidado con el Egg Bishop, ya que usará magia para curar a los demás y puede transformarse si se voltea", dijo Nicole en alerta.

"Puedes dejarlos para mí", dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la delantera en la formación de poder para que Lilac y Nicole se envolvieran en sus colas mientras estaban en sus formas de bola giratoria, luego apuntó al Egg Bishop y lo golpeó varias veces con su ataque Tailed Flail destruir antes de girar hacia los peones de huevo y sacarlos con Foxfire Flail. El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo para que Nicole usara sus alas digitales para llevarlos a la siguiente plataforma, se movieron al borde cuando las antorchas se encendieron repentinamente ante ellos. Naruto activó su Aura Sight para una mirada más cercana antes de llamar a los demás "Hay un camino invisible corriendo junto a las antorchas, tendremos que cruzarlo hacia el otro lado".

"Lo tomaré desde aquí", Lilac se convirtió en el líder en formación de Velocidad y realizó el Light Dash para viajar a lo largo del sendero del anillo hasta la próxima plataforma grande con el resto poco después. El trío tuvo que cruzar cuidadosamente los huecos sin fondo a través de las plataformas flotantes más pequeñas para descender a una plataforma más baja y activar un interruptor de orbe para revertir el área a la normalidad y aterrizar en donde habían comenzado, pero ahora las puertas están abiertas. Pasaron por la puerta a otro patio y fueron atacados por Egg Pawns, por lo que Lilac los destruyó rápidamente con su Dragon Swoop junto con Dragon Cyclone para el control de multitudes, el equipo subió las escaleras para tomar algunos Egg Pans más y un Egg Bishop antes de toparse con un gong de poder.

Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad y derribó el Egg Flapper con Water Cannon y lo terminó con una patada Aqua Vortex, el equipo avanzó y tomó un turno para alejarse de un tablero y triturar a lo largo de un riel que giraba en espiral alrededor de la torre hasta el fondo y saltó para impulsar a través de varios paneles del tablero mientras corrían por el camino sinuoso y sinuoso a alta velocidad antes de lanzar una rampa hacia el muro del castillo y se deslizaron hacia una pequeña plataforma para activar un interruptor de orbe para voltear el área al revés una vez más. La gravedad del trío cambió para que pudieran salir de otra rampa del tablero y aterrizar en otro riel para que pudieran avanzar y dejarse caer en una plataforma circular. Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo para llevarlos por las plataformas ascendentes y sacó un par de Egg Flappers con reflector para evitar ser visto antes de continuar a través de las plataformas antes de llegar a un pasillo de piedra. Hay un pequeño grupo de peones de huevo apoyados por un obispo de huevos, por lo que Naruto tomó la delantera en el poder y estaban a punto de acercarse cuando apareció un fantasma de calabaza ante ellos.

"¡G-Aléjate de mí!" Naruto gritó mientras empujaba una palma reflexivamente para lanzar una bola de fuego de zorro para golpear al fantasma, envolviéndola en llamas azules mientras chillaba de dolor antes de desaparecer para su sorpresa "¿Q-Qué pasó?"

"Creo que tu foxfire le hizo algo", dijo Lilac.

"Si mal no recuerdo, tu foxfire debería poseer aspectos espirituales que podrían afectar a lo sobrenatural como los fantasmas", dijo Nicole.

Naruto se quedó allí con una mirada en blanco y luego sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una amplia sonrisa maníaca "Lo que significa que ahora puedo golpear a los fantasmas, ¡demonios sí! ¡Puedo patear totalmente el trasero fantasma! ¡Soy un Cazafantasmas!" despegó mientras animaba y demolió todos los robots por su cuenta como para celebrar su última epifanía.

"Debe estar muy feliz de que ahora tiene una manera de luchar contra su miedo", dijo Nicole con una risita.

"Eso es cierto, parece que ha vuelto a su estado normal", dijo Lilac.

Siguieron al zorro ahora vertiginoso para acercarse a un interruptor de orbe que inicialmente estaba encerrado en una jaula pero ahora está abierto para activarlo y revertir el área a la normalidad cuando aterrizaron en una piscina poco profunda. El trío se movió hasta el final del camino para que se encendieran las antorchas, Naruto activó su Aura Sight para guiar a los demás por el camino invisible hacia el otro lado y usó su foxfire para quemar cualquier fantasma de Calabaza que apareciera ante ellos. llegaron a las puertas de madera cerradas pero ubicaron un interruptor en la parte superior, por lo que Nicole voló para abrirlo y abrir las puertas para que pudieran pasar al patio lleno de peones de huevo, Lilac se hizo cargo en la formación de Velocidad para usar Dragon Typhoon para desarmarlos de su escudos y lo siguió con múltiples ataques de cañones de agua para destruirlos.

Nicole los llevó hasta la repisa de arriba y a través de puertas abiertas después de destruir un Egg Pawn y Egg Bishop que lo estaban protegiendo antes de llegar a la base de una torre alta. Se dedicaron a destruir los Egg Flappers que patrullaban el área para desbloquear una jaula que contenía un interruptor de orbe para activar y voltear el castillo al revés. el grupo aterrizó en el borde exterior de la torre y atravesó su ventana, luego subió por el camino ascendente mientras destruía las aletas de huevo en el camino con Thunder Shoot hasta que llegaron a la parte superior para activar el siguiente interruptor de orbe para revertir el posición del castillo a la normalidad para que puedan aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo. Estaban a punto de seguir adelante cuando Naruto notó un interruptor detrás de ellos y lo apretó para hacer que un rastro de anillos apareciera delante de ellos. cambiaron a la formación Speed para que Lilac usara su Light Dash para moverse a lo largo de los anillos como una forma de atajo para aterrizar antes de que las puertas cerradas vigiladas por Badniks. Naruto tomó el uso de Tailed Flail en la formación Power para destruirlos a todos para abrir las puertas y pasar para subir las escaleras y encontrar una ... vista interesante.

"¿Eres real? ¿Este tipo realmente tuvo tiempo de hacerse una estatua de sí mismo?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad ya que eso es exactamente lo que están viendo en este momento.

"Su arrogancia me sigue sorprendiendo", dijo Lilac mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Podemos preguntarnos sobre eso más tarde, tendremos que encontrar una manera de cruzar esta brecha", Nicole buscó ideas a su alrededor, luego notó el interruptor del orbe dentro de una jaula cerrada y más adelante están los discos metálicos que parecen flotar. en el aire. Sus caras tienen bordes exteriores rojos, su borde central es gris y en el centro tiene un círculo azul con bordes amarillos y una estrella amarilla en el centro "Creo que es similar a los interruptores anteriores", proyectó una lanza digital y lanzó en el interruptor de objetivo inferior para desbloquear la jaula para que puedan activarlo para voltear el castillo al revés y aterrizar en una plataforma, luego lanzó otro hacia el segundo interruptor de objetivo para hacer que un poste se eleve en el aire.

Lilac se acercó al poste y luego usó Dragon Typhoon en el poste antes de agarrarlo, luego Nicole y Naruto rápidamente se aferraron a sus pies cuando comenzaron a subir en espiral hasta la cima antes de que Lilac lo soltara, arrojándolos hacia el siguiente poste, continuaron ir de poste en poste hasta que llegaron a la abertura en el medio de la estatua al revés, aunque Nicole sintió que la estatua al revés representaba algo más, pero no podía entenderlo. Naruto ayudó a romper la pared agrietada para revelar un pasadizo y se encargó de los robots que estaban detrás para abrir las puertas. El equipo pasó para terminar moliendo a lo largo del sinuoso riel antes de saltar al final para encontrarse corriendo por el costado del castillo hacia el techo a gran velocidad con Lilac liderando en la formación de Velocidad.

El trío se lanzó de izquierda a derecha para evitar las grandes bolas negras con púas en el camino y luego saltó a través de las alas del arco iris para realizar un truco aéreo antes de aterrizar para reanudar la carrera, mantuvieron esto hasta que llegaron al final y lanzaron una rampa para tierra antes de una entrada al interior del castillo.

**Fin musical**

"Hasta ahora todo bien, estamos en la entrada a la parte interior del castillo", dijo Nicole.

"No hay duda de que las cosas serán tan extrañas por dentro como por aquí", dijo Lilac.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos manejarlo", dijo Naruto.

"¿Te sientes seguro ahora que tienes una manera de luchar contra los fantasmas?" preguntó Kurama.

"Más o menos, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por ser poseído"

"Lo que digas,"

El trío atravesó las puertas y entró al castillo para investigar más a fondo.

* * *

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Etapa 12 Mansión Mística**

De repente, dos puertas de madera se abrieron cuando Naruto y los demás entraron corriendo al siguiente pasillo y se encontraron con un Egg Knight que lideraba a dos Egg Pewns, Naruto tomó la delantera en Power Formation y usó Foxfire Flail para romper el escudo del Egg Knight y luego siguió con golpes adicionales para destruirlo que causaron que los peones de huevo se autodestruyeran. Subieron las escaleras y destruyeron el solitario peón de huevo para abrir las puertas y moverse por el pasillo, aunque un fantasma de calabaza con Naruto lo golpeó rápidamente con una explosión de foxfire para que desapareciera antes de continuar por las escaleras para pasar por la puerta hacia Una gran sala circular donde hay un interruptor de orbe encerrado en una jaula y puertas de madera en el medio de la habitación para su confusión.

"¿Qué pasa con esta habitación y esas puertas?" preguntó Naruto

"Nuestra mejor solución sería activar el interruptor de orbe dentro de la jaula, pero primero tendremos que encontrar el interruptor para la jaula", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces déjamelo a mí", Naruto activó su Aura Sight y miró a su alrededor por unos momentos para ver un aura amarilla que irradiaba al otro lado de la habitación y se movió hacia allí, luego un par de fantasmas de Calabaza aparecieron para atacarlo "Retrocede , ¡Fuego fatuo!" conjuró orbes de fuego de zorro a su alrededor antes de lanzarlos hacia los fantasmas para hacerlos desaparecer y encontró un interruptor de bola después de romper varias cajas de metal para desbloquear la jaula antes de regresar a los demás para activar el interruptor de orbe que provocó que liberara partículas de símbolo del almohadilla y un destello de luz brillante en la habitación antes de desvanecerse para revelar las puertas ahora construidas a un pasillo, luego los peones de huevo parecieron atacar al equipo, Lilac los sacó con Dragon Swoop mientras estaba en formación de Velocidad antes de que las puertas se abrieran para que pasaran. mediante.

El equipo tuvo que tener cuidado con el gran peso que se cierne sobre su cabeza para evitar ser aplastado, mientras que Nicole ayudó a llevarlos al nivel superior en la formación de vuelo y presionó un interruptor de bola para abrir las puertas para pasar a la siguiente habitación y enfrentar a un escuadrón de huevos. Los peones empuñaban escudos y lanzas con púas, por lo que Naruto fue quien los involucró en la formación de Poder mientras usaba Tailed Flail, pero cubrió a Lilac y Nicole con aura amarilla y arcos de electricidad a su alrededor desde su aspecto Lightning para doble daño. Rompió a todos los robots en pedazos antes de subir las escaleras para ver tres grandes retratos que representaban peones de huevo y un martillo de huevo con un interruptor de orbe delante de ellos.

"Ten cuidado, tengo un sentimiento extraño acerca de esas fotos", dijo Lilac.

"Yo también, veamos qué hará el interruptor de orbe esta vez", dijo Naruto antes de activar dicho interruptor, lo que repentinamente hizo que los robots salieran de las imágenes "¡Vaya, no esperaba eso!" Naruto creó un clon de sombra para trabajar junto con él para formar un Rasengan gigante mientras se abalanzó sobre el Egg Hammer y golpeó su cabeza con el jutsu para destruirlo antes de que pudiera atacar, mientras que Nicole y Lilac se enfrentaron a los otros dos peones de huevo. El equipo notó un pasaje detrás del retrato central y lo atravesó hasta el final hacia un poste invertido para que Lilac ayudara a descender en espiral hacia el nivel inferior para lanzarse hacia el siguiente pasaje y atravesar hasta el final donde encontraron algún tipo de carro con mecanismos similares al trineo con ruedas "Podríamos usar esto para seguir adelante"

Todos tomaron posiciones con Lilac en la parte trasera agarrando la barra y comenzaron a girar, Naruto se sentó en el asiento y agarró las manijas para dirigir y Nicole se aferró a la barra unida a la parte superior del asiento con sus alas de datos activas. El carro despegó a lo largo del riel a gran velocidad, Nicole ayudó a que el carro saltara por encima de las trampas láser delante de ellos antes de chocar contra una barrera para que el equipo desembarcara y aterrizara en otro carro para continuar hacia adelante aunque notaron que estaban en algún tipo de cueva subterránea. El equipo montó el tranvía hasta el final del riel y se bajó para aterrizar en el siguiente camino. Avanzaron a través de la puerta después de sacar un peón de huevo solitario a una habitación grande donde una gran estatua de esqueleto lleva grandes plataformas circulares en sus manos y cabeza.

Queriendo probar suerte, el trío activó el interruptor de orbe derecho, lo que hizo que la estatua de Skeleton tomara una postura diferente con las plataformas posicionadas para que Nicole los llevara al otro lado y activó otro orbe para que la estatua volviera a cambiar de postura. para moler a lo largo de grandes redes para llegar a la plataforma más alta y agarrar un mango anillado y ser levantado hacia arriba a través de una polea hasta el siguiente pasaje. Subieron las escaleras y por el pasillo de piedra hasta una habitación custodiada por un Egg Wizard que se parece al Egg Bishop pero es azul y parece más siniestra. El robot estaba a punto de atacar lanzando un hechizo, pero Naruto respondió rápidamente golpeándolo con un Rasengan, Miraron a su alrededor en busca de otro y notaron grietas en la pared con aire que lo atravesaba, así que Naruto lo atravesó con un puñetazo para revelar un pasaje oculto para que lo atraviesen. El grupo se financió en otra habitación donde un gran ventilador soplaba a través de las rejillas de ventilación debajo de ellos, pero las corrientes de aire no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que puedan deslizarse, Naruto encontró una pared agrietada y la atravesó para activar un interruptor de bola oculta para hacer que el ventilador opera más rápido que luego envolvió sus colas alrededor de Nicole y Lilac y luego activó su aspecto Aire mientras apuntaba con las palmas abiertas hacia abajo y proyectaba chorros de viento para impulsar al equipo hacia un pasillo.

El trío siguió adelante y abrió varias puertas en el camino a una habitación llena de estatuas que se parecían a Egg Pawns y un interruptor de orbe que se cierne ante ellos, tenían el presentimiento de qué esperar y activaron el interruptor de orbe y, efectivamente, las estatuas cobraron vida y los atacó Lilac los golpeó con Aqua Splash y luego lo siguió con múltiples golpes de Aqua Vortex Kicks para sacarlos a todos y abrir la puerta por delante. Entraron en la habitación contigua para encontrar un Egg Hammer esperándolos, pero este es bastante diferente ya que lleva un casco en la cabeza.

"Tenga cuidado, esta es la versión más fuerte del Egg Hammer y es altamente resistente a muchos ataques", dijo Nicole en alerta.

"¿Cómo lo superamos entonces?" preguntó Naruto

"Nuestro Team Blast debería ser más que suficiente para eliminarlo, sin embargo, Lilac puede usar su Dragon Typhoon para volar su casco y exponer su punto débil para que Naruto lo destruya".

"¡Estoy en ello!" Lilac lanzó un ciclón con su Dragon Typhoon que no hizo mucho al Heavy Egg Hammer pero fue capaz de volar el casco como estaba planeado.

"¡Mi turno!" Naruto sacó un kunai Hirashin en una mano y preparó un Rasengan en la otra antes de apresurarse hacia el robot, se deslizó por debajo del golpe de martillo y arrojó el kunai para que se acercara antes de deformarse hacia él en un destello amarillo para aparecer sobre su cabeza **"Flying Raijin: ¡Nivel dos!" **embistió la esfera para moler la cabeza del robot, haciendo que se desmoronara al instante.

El equipo subió las escaleras para activar el interruptor de orbe, pero no abrió la puerta delante de ellos, por lo que retrocedieron un poco para encontrar una abertura en una fuente para que pudieran pasar y aterrizar de nuevo bajo tierra. Siguieron adelante para viajar en otro carro a alta velocidad y luego aparecieron Rhinoliners mientras viajaban en otros rieles y apuntaron con sus cañones, Naruto sacó su rifle Peacekeeper del SAC y les disparó rápidamente y luego cargó disparos de poder para déjelos caer por los rieles hacia el abismo de abajo antes de guardar el arma de fuego y reanudar el control del carro que pronto golpeó una barrera para que salten y aterricen en otro riel para avanzar hasta el final y luego salten a otro carro para montar mientras evita más trampas láser hasta el final antes de salir a la siguiente vía.

Avanzaron y pasaron por la puerta de al lado a una habitación con un fondo sin fondo entre dos paredes, Lilac usó su Dragon Swoop para sacar dos Egg Knights y un Egg Bishop antes de activar el interruptor del orbe antes de notar que las paredes están más juntas. es lo suficientemente bueno para el salto triangular. Lila saltó de pared en pared antes de aterrizar en los rieles en forma de telaraña para avanzar hacia el siguiente camino. El equipo siguió adelante y ascendió un par de repisas con la ayuda de Nicole mientras estaba en la formación de Vuelo antes de agarrar el mango de una polea y bajaron a un pozo para encontrarse en una especie de dimensión de bolsillo distorsionada y multicolor llena de fantasmas de calabaza con un Fondo gris como el agua.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí", dijo Lilac.

"Hay tres interruptores de bola interconectados cerca, debería desbloquear una salida de aquí", dijo Nicole. El trío rápidamente hizo los cambios con Naruto defendiéndolos de los fantasmas con su fuego de zorro, activándolos con éxito para hacer que un rastro de anillos apareciera ante ellos, Lilac usó el Light Dash en la formación de Velocidad para llevar al equipo a otra parte de la dimensión donde aterrizaron en una plataforma circular con un interruptor de orbe encerrado en una jaula, y tres puentes que conducen a tres altares delante de ellos. "Hmmm, estos tres altares parecen sospechosos. Veamos cada uno de ellos"

El grupo tomó el camino de la izquierda para activar el interruptor de orbe en el primer alter para hacer que el fondo acuoso se volviera azul y el puente desapareciera, Lilac tuvo que usar su Dragon Swoop que estaba envuelto en foxfire para usar los fantasmas de calabaza como escalones para cruzar de nuevo a la plataforma principal antes de ir al altar central y activar el interruptor allí. El fondo cambió a amarillo y Nicole llevó al equipo en formación de vuelo a lo largo de las plataformas flotantes cuidadosamente a la plataforma antes de activar el interruptor de orbe en el altar izquierdo y final. Ahora era el turno de Naruto de llevar a los demás de regreso con el uso de sus propulsores de viento junto con las corrientes de aire producidas por los grandes ventiladores flotantes de regreso a la plataforma principal donde un Martillo de huevo pesado los estaba esperando. Nicole lanzó un francotirador desde la distancia con una explosión de energía digital para quitarse el casco y luego Naruto desenvainó a Hazy-Moon de su vaina para atravesar la cabeza y derribar al robot gigante. Se dieron cuenta de que la jaula ahora está desbloqueada y, por lo tanto, activaron el interruptor del orbe para encontrarse de pie en un reservorio gigante, fantasma y tranquilo en la cima del castillo en el cielo nocturno.

**Fin musical**

"Parece que salimos del castillo", dijo Lilac.

"Personalmente, me alegro de estar fuera de allí. Ese lugar era bastante estresante", dijo Nicole admitidamente.

"Lo mismo aquí, sigamos moviéndonos. Eggman no puede estar muy lejos de aquí", dijo Naruto, encontraron su camino fuera del embalse y pronto se mudaron a un área cerca de las afueras del castillo cuando se encontraron con el hombre a quien has estado persiguiendo desde el principio "¿Ahí estás Eggman, tratando de detenernos antes de que podamos romper tus juguetes voladores?"

"Parece que nos tienes miedo, lo cual es algo bueno", dijo Lilac de manera burlona.

"O tal vez no eres tan formidable como pareces ser", añadió Nicole sus dos centavos.

Una marca de verificación apareció en la cabeza de Eggman "¿Qué dijiste? ¡Ahora estoy realmente enojado! ¡Consíguelos!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", dijo Naruto con un suspiro "Estamos en servicio de demolición de robots de nuevo, ¡prepárate!"

"¡Estoy listo!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Igual que aquí!" Nicole estaba en afirmación.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Jefe: Robot Carnival / Robot Storm**

Diez Egg Flappers descendieron desde arriba y abrieron fuego contra el equipo cuando Naruto proyectó un escudo de energía con sus guantes ECG-X para defenderse de los ataques, Nicole reunió energía dentro de sí misma y luego activó su EM Burst para desatar una gran explosión radial de píxeles alrededor ella para paralizar los Egg Flappers. Lilac aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una lluvia de cañones de agua para golpear a los Egg Flappers "¡Vamos, **Star Ball Attack!**"Naruto convocó a su Bola Estelar, apunta sus dedos medio e índice hacia adelante para que la bola emita llamas azules azuladas antes de disparar hacia adelante como un cometa, procedió a rastrear sus dedos rápidamente en el aire con la Bola Estelar llameante siguiendo la dirección en perfecta sincronización para golpear consecutivamente a los robots "¡Ahora explota!", retorció los dedos, lo que provocó que la bola lanzara una explosión de fuego de zorro antes de volver a fusionarse con su cuerpo. Nicole proyectó sus Alas Digitales y luego agarró a Naruto y Lilac para ascender al aire y luego usó Thunder Shoot para terminar el descanso. Nueve peones de huevo con lanza cayeron desde arriba y cargaron hacia el trío,Lilac usó su Dragon Cyclone para ataques radiales consecutivos y luego giró con el doble de velocidad para usar Dragon Typhoon para hacer malabarismos en el aire mientras lo seguía con Aqua Vortex Kick para enviarlos al suelo en pedazos.

Apareció otro pelotón de peones de huevo y esta vez están siendo liderados por un Egg Knight con la lanza que dio la orden de atacar al equipo, Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de poder y procedió a aplastar a cada uno de los robots con su ataque Tailed Flail antes saltando en el aire y usó Foxfire Slingshot para lanzar a Nicole y Lilac como bolas de fuego azules para daño adicional, luego se zambulló en el Egg Knight con un Rasengan en la mano y lo destruyó. Se dieron cuenta de que la jaula que contenía el interruptor de orbe ahora está desbloqueada, por lo que dispararon al revés y aterrizaron en una plataforma y fueron rodeados por Cameron **"Terra Quake".**Naruto levantó un puño sobre su cabeza antes de golpearlo contra el suelo para desencadenar un poderoso terremoto que volcó el Cameron sobre sus espaldas, Lilac y Nicole aprovecharon la oportunidad usando Dragon Swoop y lanzando una lluvia de lanzas digitales respectivamente para atacar los puntos vulnerables. y destruirlos

Los peones de huevo comenzaron a caer desde arriba uno tras otro para atacar al grupo, pero Lilac los cortaría rápidamente con cortes de sus coletas gemelas, mientras que Naruto crearía construcciones de chakra de kunai en la mano antes de cortar su parte de robots con Nicole brindando apoyo golpeando lejos enemigos con explosiones de energía digital. Los obispos de los huevos fueron los siguientes en aparecer, por lo que Nicole usó rápidamente Thunder Shoot para paralizarlos en la formación de vuelo antes de cambiar a la formación de poder para que Naruto los destruyera con Foxfire Flail. La jaula que contenía un cañón se desbloqueó pronto, por lo que saltaron y fueron lanzados al aire para aterrizar en otra plataforma.

El equipo escuchó el sonido de los motores a reacción y levantó la vista para ver lo que parecen ser las versiones más pequeñas de Egg Hawk, que Nicole identificó como Falcos cuando comenzaron a lanzar Egg Pawns en la plataforma para atacarlos. Lilac realizó el Spinjitzu de agua para rebotar rápidamente en los robots para aterrizar golpes consecutivos, Naruto activó su aspecto aéreo y luego usó el Aero Beast Swipe para derribar a los otros robots de la plataforma hacia el abismo debajo. Los Falcos volvieron una vez más para dejar más peones de huevo y esta vez un martillo de huevo pareció atacarlos, Nicole y Lilac fueron tras los peones de huevo mientras Naruto corría hacia el martillo de huevo.

Eggman se burló de todo esto "¡Hmph no está mal, veamos cómo puedes manejar esto!" apretó un botón para hacer aparecer tres Egg Hammers en la plataforma y rodear al equipo.

"¡Ya veremos bien!" Naruto sacó tres Hirashin kunai y se los dio a Lilac y Nicole "¡En mi marca, tiramos al mismo tiempo!" contaba hacia abajo y luego se lanzó el kunai en cada uno de los martillos de huevo y Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo, múltiples flashes se podían ver antes de que Naruto volvió a su posición inicial con los kunai celebradas en sus colas y un enfundados nebuloso-Luna en la mano **" Flying Raijin: ¡Nivel combo cortante! " **los robots se desmoronaron en pedazos con la jaula abriéndose para activar el interruptor de orbe y volver al castillo a su posición normal para que el equipo aterrice en una plataforma con un riel circular a su alrededor.

Una gran cantidad de Egg Flappers apareció y atacó al equipo, pero Nicole rápidamente los sacó de su alcance en la formación de Vuelo y tomó represalias con Thunder Shoot para destruir a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de descender al suelo. Luego de aparecer dos Klagen dorados y cinco Rhinoliners que se movían sobre los rieles, Lilac sacó el Klagen con Dragon Swoop en formación Speed antes de lanzar Water Cannon hacia los Rhinoliners con Nicole disparando múltiples Torrents digitales y Naruto sacando su rifle Peacemaker para disparar. a ellos también.

"Esto se está poniendo triste, Eggman, el calibre de tus robots no es diferente al de Casino Park", dijo Naruto burlonamente.

"¡Tch, ya veremos eso!" Eggman envió otro escuadrón de peones de huevo y, como antes, Naruto y los demás fueron rápidos en demolerlos antes de que pudieran organizar un asalto efectivo. La jaula se desbloqueó para que el equipo pudiera acceder al cañón que se lanzaría a la última plataforma, se encontraron con un martillo de huevo pesado, un obispo de huevo, un mago de huevo y Falcos que arrojaron ocho caballeros de huevo con escudos de pinchos en la plataforma.

"Usemos un Team Blast para derribarlos a todos en un solo asalto", dijo Lilac.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, perdimos el tiempo suficiente", dijo Nicole.

" **Muy** bien, ¡es hora de la **protesta de Pixelized Light Speed** !" dijo Naruto en afirmación.

El equipo tomó una nueva formación mientras Nicole flotaba en el aire con sus alas de datos activas, Naruto se paró a su derecha y Lilac a su izquierda, luego sostuvo sus palmas juntas y comenzó a concentrar una tonelada de energía en un orbe mientras Naruto y Lila tomó una postura de tres puntos con auras azules que irradiaban de sus cuerpos "¡DESPEGUE!" Ante el grito de Naruto, despegaron a gran velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como cometas con aura azul detrás de ellos. los velocistas duales desataron un aluvión de golpes sobre los robots desde todas las direcciones de manera similar al pinball y recogiendo aún más velocidad, Nicole ascendió al cielo y sostuvo una gran esfera azul de datos sobre su cabeza "¡Se acabó!" arrojó la esfera al suelo, lo que resultó en una gran explosión y anuló con fuerza los robots '

**Fin musical**

"¡Malditos sean todos, esto está lejos de terminar! ¡Lejos de eso!" Eggman giró su Egg Mobile y salió volando con ira.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido con ese tipo de reacción?", Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

"Estoy detectando la armada de Eggman no muy lejos de nuestra posición", dijo Nicole mientras mira el radar en la pantalla holgada con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos allí?" preguntó Lilac.

"Salgamos de aquí primero y luego llamaré a Dragoon para que nos lleve a la flota de Eggman para que podamos traerlos a la tierra", dijo Naruto.

¡El trío comenzó a salir del castillo encantado preparándose para enfrentar al doctor loco en un enfrentamiento final en el cielo y esta vez no habrá escapatoria!

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y los demás encontraron su camino en un castillo encantado para el miedo del primero, pero tuvieron que recuperarse para atravesar las rarezas sobrenaturales de los lugares mientras luchaban contra Badniks y fantasmas, aunque el la gracia salvadora es que su fuego de zorro parece tener un efecto en lo espiritual para su alivio. El equipo ha atravesado el castillo encantado y ahora se está preparando para dirigirse a la Flota de Huevos, ahora la pregunta es ¿qué pasará después? Estén atentos para descubrir.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 35: El cielo no es el límite**

* * *

En lo alto del aire y cerca de la estratosfera de la Tierra hay una armada gigantesca de acorazados voladores fuertemente armados con cada uno armado con poderosos cañones y llevando ejércitos de robots dentro mientras se parecen a criaturas acuáticas como tiburones y mantarrayas. De repente, algo estalló en el banco de nubes debajo de la flota y voló hacia uno de los acorazados con forma de tiburón azul con cuatro aletas, disminuyó la velocidad un poco para revelarse como el Dragón cuando Naruto y Lilac saltaron para aterrizar en la proa del barco. cañonera de tiburón y luego Nicole se materializó desde el SAC antes de que Dragoon se fuera volando.

"Parece que finalmente hemos alcanzado a la armada", Naruto mientras miraba alrededor del lugar.

" **Esto me recuerda cuando peleaste con ese doctor loco en la fortaleza voladora, solo que esta vez más alto",** dijo Kurama.

Escucharon la voz de Eggman a través del altavoz mientras hablaba con arrogancia "Muahahaha ... ¿todos ustedes tontos deben tener un deseo de muerte? Sea testigo de este acorazado, construido por manos de un genio. ¡Es poder ... incomparable en todo el universo!"

"Me parece que nos está lanzando un desafío, uno que estamos más que dispuestos a aceptar", dijo Lilac.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Eggman debe poseer una gran confianza para hacerlo", dijo Nicole de acuerdo.

"Esa es la esencia de las cosas, rompamos muchos de sus juguetes en el camino mientras perseguimos el gran queso él mismo", Naruto golpeó sus puños en anticipación a la batalla entrante con las chicas sintiendo lo mismo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 13 Flota de huevos**

El equipo despegó a lo largo del camino en formación de velocidad mientras superaba a los cañones antes de que pudieran apuntar y disparar para llegar al final y lanzarse desde una rampa para tomar el aire donde podían ver los numerosos acorazados voladores como bien como los cielos debajo de ellos.

"¡Guau, estamos realmente en lo alto del cielo!" dijo Lilac maravillada.

"Es mejor tener cuidado, un paso en falso resultaría en nuestra caída", advirtió Nicole a los demás.

"Vamos, prácticamente peleamos en el espacio exterior. ¡Esto debería ser pan comido!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El trío descendió para aterrizar en una red de rieles para avanzar y saltar desde el final para aterrizar en un acorazado rojo con forma de tiburón Mako y avanzar por la rampa hacia la cubierta principal donde un grupo de peones de huevo estacionado cerca de un par de cañones Nicole alertó rápidamente a los demás sobre los marcadores que aparecerían debajo de sus pies para indicar la trayectoria de disparo de los cañones cuando Lilac atacó a los peones de los huevos con Dragon Swoop y luego disparó múltiples cañones de agua para destruir los cañones para bajar la puerta de metal antes de continuar hacia el cubierta inferior hacia un poste alto. Lilac se acercó al poste, luego usó el Dragon Typhoon en el poste antes de agarrarlo, luego Nicole y Naruto se agarraron rápidamente de sus pies cuando comenzaron a subir en espiral hasta la cima antes de que Lilac lo soltara.

"Me pregunto seriamente de dónde Eggman obtiene el capital y el material para construir todo esto", dijo Naruto.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, nunca había visto tantos acorazados incluso en las películas", dijo Lilac.

"Apuntemos a los acorazados más grandes en el camino hacia el buque insignia, denle algo de qué quejarse", dijo Nicole juguetonamente, levantando el pulgar de Naruto.

El trío saltó del extremo de los rieles para aterrizar en la siguiente plataforma y luego rebotó en un amplio resorte para alcanzar las repisas superiores donde saltaron a través de plataformas móviles antes de que Lilac usara Light Dash en un sendero de anillos en el aire para cruzar al otro hacia un lado y corre a través del pasillo descendente para avanzar a lo largo de otro riel que condujo a rieles consecutivos e impulsó a través de varios anillos de tablero para obtener ráfagas de velocidad antes de aterrizar en el próximo acorazado rojo Mako. Se trasladaron a la cubierta principal donde se encontraron con un par de peones de huevo dirigidos por lo que parece ser un robot humanoide / halcón rojo armado con un poderoso cañón de energía y un escudo. Lilac usó Dragon Swoop para atacar al robot pero levantó su escudo para bloquear el ataque y golpearla. ella cambió a usar Dragon Typhoon, lo que causó que se desorientara para que Nicole tomara el liderazgo en la formación de vuelo y usara Thunder Shoot para aturdirlo aún más antes de cambiar a la formación de poder para que Naruto lo destruya con Foxfire Slingshot junto con los peones de huevo para hacer el Puertas abiertas. El equipo bajó a la cubierta inferior para encontrarse con un dispositivo con un rotor de helicóptero de tres palas en un poste, con cada pala con un chapado afilado en el borde exterior, y en la parte inferior tiene un receso triangular que está unido a un polo inferior en el suelo.

"Creo que podemos usarlo como con la Flor en el Bosque de las Rana", dijo Naruto.

"Tienes razón, su mecanismo es muy similar", dijo Nicole.

"Entonces crearé un poco de viento para hacerlo volar", dijo Lilac.

Ella usó su Dragon Typhoon para producir una ráfaga de viento arremolinándose hacia la hélice para hacerla girar rápidamente y elevarse en el aire, Lilac saltó agarrándose al hueco triangular con los otros agarrándose a sus piernas. La hélice procedió a llevar al equipo por diferentes partes con Lilac teniendo control parcial sobre él.

"¡Cuidado con los cañones que nos apuntan, asegúrate de esquivarlos moviéndote hacia arriba y hacia abajo!" Nicole gritó en alerta, Naruto tenía sus colas alrededor de sus piernas para liberar sus manos mientras se equipaba con el rifle Peacemaker antes de volar por la primera fila de cañones "¡Baja!" Lila hizo que la hélice descendiera para evitar la salva de fuego de cañón, luego Naruto abrió fuego para destruirlos con disparos de poder "¡Sube!" Lila se detuvo rápidamente para evitar la próxima salva de la segunda fila de cañones con Naruto destruyéndolos también "¡Listo para aterrizar en el acorazado gigante!"

El grupo ascendió hacia un barco formidable, más grande y más fuertemente armado que las naves de combate anteriores y con la forma de un pez sierra azul cuando aterrizaron en la proa antes de lanzarse por el camino mientras evadían el fuego de los cañones y las bombas lanzadas por Falcos. Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder y usó un Rasengan para destruir un cañón gigante en su camino antes de rebotar en un resorte para alcanzar el nivel superior y cruzar una plataforma móvil hacia el otro lado. Nicole fue la próxima en liderar la formación de Vuelo mientras usaba Thunder Shoot para destruir los cañones más pequeños durante su ascenso a través de las plataformas. Atravesaron un pasillo corto antes de que Nicole la llevara a una plataforma superior como un atajo hacia un poste para que Lilac ayudara a ascender a la parte más alta del acorazado.

Naruto y los demás se encontraron con el robot humanoide que Nicole identificó como E-2000 antes de enfrentarlo en la formación de Vuelo y estaba a punto de usar Thunder Shoot cuando de repente se transformó en un avión a reacción antes de disparar un rayo láser púrpura, rápidamente los levantó. el aire para evadir el ataque y usó Thunder Shoot para destruirlo mientras lo analizaba para ser más vulnerable en esa forma y tenía la puerta abierta para que pudieran pasar. El equipo subió por el camino hacia la entrada que conducía al puente del barco, pero había cintas de correr que los empujaban hacia atrás.

"¡Lilac-chan, usa tu Dragon Boost para cargar!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Muy bien, lo **intentaré!** ¡ **Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó su energía y luego se lanzó hacia adelante como un cometa para moverse a gran velocidad con los demás siguiéndola de cerca, se podía ver partes del puente explotando muchas veces antes de autodestruirse por completo con el trío volando alto en el aire antes de aterrizar en algunos rieles y alejándose del acorazado Sawfish.

"Eso es uno abajo!" dijo Naruto alegremente.

"¡Todo bien!" Lila gritó en voz alta.

"¡Mantengamos el impulso!" dijo Nicole en apoyo.

Se movieron a lo largo de los rieles antes de saltar al final para pasar a través de un trío de anillos de arco iris para impulsarlos aún más mientras realizaban un truco aéreo y luego aterrizaban en una plataforma con un rastro de anillos por delante, Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de Velocidad y usó Luz Dash para viajar a lo largo de los anillos y aterrizar en otro riel para avanzar hacia una plataforma en forma de escalera con una estación de cañones en la parte superior con un ventilador inactivo en el medio mientras el interruptor de bola para activarlo está encerrado en una jaula y protegido por una E -2000. Nicole usó la formación Thunder Shoot in Flight para destruir los cañones antes de aturdir al robot para que Naruto lo destruya con Tailed Flail mientras estaba en la formación Power para desbloquear la jaula y activar el interruptor de bola para activar el ventilador,

El equipo cambió a la formación de velocidad al aterrizar y subió a un panel de instrumentos para correr por la rampa y rápidamente saltó al aire para evadir un cañón de dos cañones que disparó hacia ellos, luego Lilac usó una patada Aqua Vortex para destruirlo antes de bajar al cubierta inferior donde la dragoness realizó el Light Dash a lo largo de un sendero de anillos hasta un par de pequeñas plataformas. Aterrizaron en la plataforma superior izquierda para avanzar a lo largo de la barandilla y subir a bordo de la nave Mako, varios Falcos descendieron desde arriba en un intento de lanzar las bombas sobre el equipo, pero Nicole proyectó varias lanzas digitales a su alrededor antes de lanzarlas a los robots para corrompió su sistema operativo y luego Naruto con su aspecto aéreo aún activo usó el gran jutsu Breakthrough para volarlos.

El trío voló entre un largo espacio entre el de un acorazado mientras evitaba que los cañones dispararan contra ellos una vez más y luego se acercaran para volar más allá de un barco Mako con Nicole gritando en alerta "¡Fuego de cañón entrante, muévete hacia abajo!" Lila inmediatamente descendió para evadir los disparos con Naruto tomando el rifle Peacemaker que estaba sujeto a una funda en su espalda y disparó para destruir los cañones, vio una pequeña flota de Falcos dirigiéndose en su dirección y rápidamente cargó chakra en el rifle y apuntó **"¡Volea de Chakra Blast!"**y apretó el gatillo para que los barriles gemelos dispararan muchas balas de chakra hacia los robots y pudo derribarlos a todos. La hélice los llevó más allá de las naves de combate y atravesó otra larga brecha y evitó por poco el fuego de cañones antes de salir para ascender hacia el segundo acorazado Sawfish "¡Llegando a aterrizar en el próximo acorazado!"

Aterrizaron en el acorazado y se apresuraron por el camino mientras evadían los disparos de los cañones hasta que llegaron al más grande para que Naruto destruyera con una formación Rasengan in Power para revelar un resorte para que rebotaran hasta la plataforma superior donde ayudó a los otros se deslizan hacia el otro lado a través de un gran ventilador que crea una corriente de viento debajo de ellos. Nicole tomó la delantera para destruir los cañones cercanos con Thunder Shoot mientras trepaba por las repisas para llegar a la cima y pasaba por un pequeño pasillo antes de volar hacia una plataforma superior para que Lilac los enviara en espiral hacia la cima donde encontraron otra E -2000 para bloquear su camino. El robot apuntó con su cañón de brazo y disparó un rayo láser que evitaron rápidamente, luego Nicole lanzó una andanada de lanzas digitales para golpearlo mientras ' s vulnerable entonces Lilac lo terminó usando Dragon Boost para atravesarlo, abriendo la puerta para que puedan continuar. El equipo subió por el camino hacia la entrada que conduce al puente de la nave, pero otro E-2000 bloqueó su camino.

"Lo siento pero tenemos prisa!" Naruto conjuró un clon de sombra junto a él y comenzaron a formar una esfera en espiral más grande de lo normal "¡Vamos, Gigante Rasengan!" Se lanzaron hacia adelante a toda velocidad hacia el robot que levantó su escudo para bloquear, pero el jutsu lo atravesó sin resistencia mientras continuaban corriendo hacia la entrada del puente sin perder velocidad, lo que resultó en su destrucción completa antes de que el equipo se lanzara alto en el aire una vez más.

**Fin musical**

"¡Son dos para nosotros, estamos en racha aquí!" dijo Naruto

"¡Hola chicos, miren por allá!" dijo Lilac mientras señalaba algo, el resto se giró para ver lo que parece ser el buque insignia de la flota de Eggman, ya que su tamaño supera con creces el de los acorazados de antes y tiene la forma de un tiburón ballena mientras está obviamente fuertemente armado. También notaron que parece estar rodeado de mal tiempo, lo cual es bastante extraño.

"Esa debe ser la sede de Eggman, posee tecnología de alto nivel según mis escáneres", dijo Nicole con los ojos entrecerrados.

" **Es sorprendente que algo tan grande como esto pueda mantenerse a flote",** dijo Kurama.

"Eggman seguramente estará en el centro de este lugar, ¡así que vamos a encontrarlo y poner fin a todo esto!" dijo Naruto con determinación.

"¡Derecho!" Nicole y Lilac respondieron afirmativamente, luego todos se lanzaron hacia el buque insignia para encontrar al malvado doctor.

* * *

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Etapa 14 Final Fortaleza**

El equipo descendió hacia el buque insignia y aterrizó en un riel de neón para avanzar hacia un grupo de plataformas que comenzaron a colapsar, por lo que rápidamente salieron haciendo que Lilac realizara el Light Dash a lo largo de un sendero de anillos para aterrizar en el siguiente impulso de riel de neón. un anillo de tablero para alcanzar una plataforma más estable pero se topó con un Egg Hammer, Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder y activó su aspecto Celestial mientras usaba la Light Blade para golpear la cabeza rápidamente antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque y luego disparó un poderoso rayo de luz para empujarlo fuera de la plataforma y luego desbloquear una jaula cercana para acceder a un interruptor de bola para que aparezca un rastro de anillos para que Lilac use el Light Dash para aterrizar en una plataforma plegable pero saltaron rápidamente para aterrizar en un montón plataforma más segura

Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo para llevar al equipo hacia una estrecha brecha entre dos paredes altas de acero y aterrizar en una plataforma colapsada donde Lilac tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad para realizar el salto triangular mientras saltaba hacia una de las paredes y aterrizaba. de lado sobre sus pies, luego procedió a saltar horizontalmente entre las paredes mientras se movía perpendicularmente a través del espacio hacia el otro lado con Naruto también haciendo lo mismo mientras Nicole simplemente voló detrás de ellos hacia el otro lado mientras observaba los rayos láser moviéndose y bajando en las paredes antes de caer al camino y correr a lo largo de él. Había una barrera de acero en el camino, por lo que Naruto se movió en la formación de Poder con el aspecto de la Tierra activo para golpearlo y luego levantar un panel de instrumentos para correr por una pared en rampa para llegar a la plataforma superior.

El trío tuvo que enfrentarse a un Heavy Egg Hammer delante de ellos, Nicole apuntó con cuidado con una Lanza digital y la disparó para quitarse el casco y exponer el punto débil, luego Naruto activó su aspecto de rayo para realizar el Chidori mientras lo seguía con Shadow Step para aparecer detrás del robot y perforar su cabeza para destruirlo. Continuaron para activar un interruptor de bola para hacer que un poste se elevara del suelo para que Lilac usara el Dragon Typhoon para ayudarlos a subir en espiral hasta la cima y lanzarse a aterrizar en un riel circular de neón antes de avanzar hacia el frente hacia otro poste a tirachinas hacia el siguiente riel circular hacia el tercer poste y esta vez colgado para aterrizar en un riel recto y luego lo molió,

"Tenga cuidado, este es aparentemente más fuerte en comparación con los otros", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, ¡compartirá el mismo resultado que con los demás, siendo destrozado!" Naruto cargó contra el robot con su aspecto de rayo todavía activo y canalizó la electricidad hacia su mano izquierda mientras saltaba en el aire "¡Severing Flash Chop!" se movió rápidamente para desmembrar el brazo que llevaba el escudo, Lilac estaba muy cerca y atacó el cañón del brazo con Dragon Cyclone para dañar críticamente el armamento para que Nicole terminara drenando sus datos por completo, lo que abrió la puerta delante de ellos.

Nicole ayudó a llevar al equipo sobre un campo láser alto al otro lado y se acercó a lo que parece ser un gran interruptor de presión delante de ellos, sin tener mucha opción, saltaron sobre el interruptor, lo que causó que se autodestruyera sin previo aviso y los envió. volando por los aires y aterrizando en un conjunto de rieles de neón para avanzar.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que era un botón de autodestrucción?", Murmuró Naruto en voz alta.

"Pero me pregunto por qué Eggman haría algo así". preguntó Lilac.

"Me preguntaba lo mismo", dijo Nicole.

El trío se movió a lo largo de los rieles y pasó por un bucle de lanzadera antes de avanzar cuesta abajo y aumentar la velocidad, de repente se dispararon rayos láser rojo y azul en los rieles izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente, a los que Naruto y Nicole se apresuraron a saltar al riel central y evite las explosiones antes de mirar hacia adelante para ver un trío de cañones láser antes de pasar sobre ellos y saltar de los rieles para atravesar un conjunto de anillos de arco iris y realizar un truco aéreo antes de aterrizar en el siguiente conjunto de rieles.

"¡Hombre, Eggman realmente aumentó la seguridad aquí!" Comentó Naruto.

"¡Tenemos que estar atentos a las explosiones láser de esos cañones!" dijo Nicole.

Continuaron moliendo a lo largo de los rieles y evitaron la explosión del láser amarillo en el riel central antes de saltar hacia un poste colgante para que Lilac suba en espiral al equipo hacia la parte superior y se deslice hacia un riel circular para moler hacia otro poste para lanzarse hacia el próximo estrecho espacio para que Lilac use el salto triangular una vez más para cruzar a la siguiente área. Naruto tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder para aplastar un cañón con un Rasengan antes de continuar por el camino y avanzó por un riel de neón para aterrizar en una gran plataforma llena de cañones apuntando con un robot E-2000R a cuestas. Nicole usó rápidamente Thunder Shoot para sacar los cañones en formación de Vuelo, luego los levantó en el aire al ver al robot transformarse en un avión a reacción y lanzar un rayo láser hacia ellos y tomar represalias con Thunder Shoot un par de veces para destruirlo.

Nicole localizó tres interruptores de bola interconectados que antes estaban ocultos dentro de los cañones para que dispararan simultáneamente para activar el ventilador gigante, luego Naruto usó sus propulsores de viento para ascender a la plataforma superior donde dos Egg Hammers estaban protegiendo una jaula. Naruto los enfrentó con Foxfire Flail para aumentar el daño y voló en el aire para usar Foxfire Slingshot para destruirlos desde un rango, activó el interruptor de bola dentro de la jaula ahora abierta antes de golpear el Power Gong que los lanzó hacia atrás en el aire hacia una circular riel para que puedan avanzar hacia un poste muy alto para que puedan subir en espiral hacia la parte superior y tirarse hacia un riel de neón para avanzar antes de caer a un conjunto de rieles que los llevó a la siguiente plataforma.

"¡Usemos nuestro Team Blast para eliminar a estos muchachos rápidamente!" dijo Naruto, obteniendo asentimientos de Lilac y Nicole "¡Hagamos esto, **Light Speed Pixelized Outcry** !"

Nicole revoloteó en el aire con sus alas de datos activas, Naruto se paró a su derecha y Lilac a su izquierda, luego sostuvo sus palmas juntas y comenzó a enfocar una tonelada de energía en un orbe mientras Naruto y Lilac tomaban una postura de tres puntos con auras azules que irradian de sus cuerpos "¡DESPEGUE!" Ante el grito de Naruto, despegaron a gran velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como cometas con aura azul detrás de ellos. Los velocistas duales desataron un aluvión de golpes sobre los robots desde todas las direcciones en forma de pinball que se desprendió de sus cascos y aumentaron aún más la velocidad. Nicole ascendió al cielo y sostuvo una gran esfera azul de datos sobre su cabeza. "¡Se acabó!" arrojó la esfera al suelo, lo que resultó en una gran explosión y anuló con fuerza los robots '

El equipo pasó por la puerta abierta hacia otro interruptor de presión para que activaran su autodestrucción y fueron lanzados al aire nuevamente y aterrizaron en un conjunto de rieles para avanzar, atravesaron un circuito de lanzadera antes de caer al siguiente conjunto de rieles donde evitaron el láser amarillo disparado en el riel central y luego pasaron a los rieles siguientes, allí evadieron el láser azul en el riel derecho que luego fue seguido por el láser rojo en el riel izquierdo y luego se movió al siguiente conjunto de rieles que se han triplicado en número con lo mismo para los cañones láser.

"¿Cuatro cañones láser? Eggman realmente no debe querernos aquí", dijo Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

"¡Es mejor que tengamos cuidado y que no nos peguen!" dijo Nicole.

"¡Dudo que incluso nos toquen!" dijo Lilac.

El trío avanzó por los rieles lo más rápido que pudo mientras vigilaba qué cañón láser se dispararía al acercarse a ellos, los cañones comenzaron a disparar rayos láser y el equipo ejecutó acciones de evasión saltando de riel a riel para evitarlos. hasta que estuvieron a salvo de ellos. pero aún no había terminado porque delante de ellos hay una estructura gigante con una versión mecánica de la cabeza de Eggman en la parte superior, vieron que el ojo izquierdo reunía energía y estaba lista para disparar, por lo que Nicole levantó al equipo en el aire justo a tiempo. La estructura desató un gran rayo láser por unos momentos antes de detenerse, luego continuaron avanzando por los rieles hasta el final y aterrizaron en una plataforma con un interruptor de presión delante de ellos. El trío saltó al interruptor que hizo que la estructura explotara y los lanzó al centro.

**Fin de la música**

"Parece que finalmente llegamos al centro del acorazado", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde encontrar a Eggman?" preguntó Lilac.

"Ya lo estoy haciendo y logré localizar su posición, no está muy lejos de aquí", dijo Nicole.

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos a saludarlo. No quiero ser grosero con el tipo", dijo Naruto.

"Es así", Nicole tomó la iniciativa como siempre hasta que finalmente se ubicaron en un camino solitario y lo llamaron: "¡Ya no hay lugar para que corras, Eggman!"

"¡Amigo, me hiciste saltar mis derroches de ramen y no estoy del todo bien con eso!" dijo Naruto con una mirada de molestia.

"¡Es hora de dejar de correr y luchar por tu cuenta!" dijo Lilac.

Eggman apretó los dientes con ira por la evidente falta de respeto hacia y ha alcanzado el límite de su tolerancia "¡Basta de esto! ¡Lila, Nicole, Naruto! ¡Hora de conocer a tu creador!" conectó su Egg Mobile en un mech que se ensambló y se conectó.

Es un robot grande y humanoide de color dorado viejo con un torso redondo. Su parte superior del torso y la espalda posee una armadura gruesa, mientras que su tren de aterrizaje es más pequeño y de color verde oscuro. También tiene pernos de oro rojo y viejo que cubren su vientre, un collar de cuello verde oscuro y una ventana redonda azul-púrpura en su cabina en el centro de su torso. Su hombro derecho es redondo con puntas rojas y blancas, y su brazo derecho consiste en una lanza larga de oro viejo con una punta gris. Su hombro izquierdo tiene más forma de copa y su brazo izquierdo tiene una mano gris con un dorso verde oscuro. Atado a su antebrazo izquierdo hay un escudo rojo alto con un centro circular gris y rojo, un contorno gris y bordes dorados viejos. Su cabeza también tiene dientes afilados y púas rojas para el bigote. Por último, tiene ojos verde oscuro, una aleta en la frente y largas aletas de cohete en la espalda.

"¡Te mostraré lo que es el mal real!" Eggman declaró.

Naruto se burló en respuesta "¿Mal verdadero? He conocido a muchos tipos malos de donde vine y no estás cerca de mis diez primeros"

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; Jefe: Egg Emperor  
**"Muy bien chicas, ¡es hora de mostrarle a este chico que nuestro trabajo en equipo nos trajo hasta aquí!" Naruto comenzó a correr con los demás siguiéndolo.

"¡Hagámoslo!" dijo Lila con determinación.

Nicole sintió lo mismo "¡Estoy lista!"

El equipo persiguió a Eggman que estaba pilotando el Egg Emperor para volar hacia atrás para mantener una distancia entre ellos a lo largo de la larga plataforma. Operó su mech para balancear la lanza para lanzar ondas de energía creciente en una posición horizontal o vertical con Naruto y los demás evadiendo los proyectiles entrantes saltando o esquivándolos y continuó manteniéndolo con Lilac liderando en la formación de Velocidad **"Water Cannon".**Lilac lanzó una esfera de agua, pero Eggman la desvió con su escudo y tomó represalias lanzando una salva de misiles dirigidos hacia ellos, Nicole tomó la delantera en la formación de vuelo y disparó una lluvia de lanzas digitales a los misiles para destruirlos en el aire antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos. cualquier cerrador luego llevó al equipo al aire y lanzó un anillo de tablero para cruzar un pozo sin fondo hasta la próxima plataforma larga y reanudar la búsqueda.

Varios Egg Flappers y cañones estacionados delante intentaron atacar, pero Nicole hizo todo lo posible con Thunder Shoot antes de atacar a Eggman, quien nuevamente defendió con el escudo antes de tomar represalias al girar la lanza para disparar más ondas de energía para evitar ser golpeados por sus ataques antes. tomando el aire y hacia una gran plataforma circular que se asemeja a una arena. Había un gong de poder al final de la plataforma, por lo que Naruto lo usó para lanzarlos hacia la arena mientras estaba en la formación de poder y aterrizó para ver varios peones de huevo mientras lanzas y cañones estacionados alrededor con el emperador de huevo esperándolos.

"El análisis está completo, el núcleo púrpura brillante en el cofre es su punto débil, pero golpearlo será difícil debido al escudo", informó rápidamente Nicole a los demás.

"Muy bien, puedes dejarme el escudo pero primero cuidemos la distracción antes de ir tras el gran queso", dijo Naruto.

El equipo cambió a la formación de vuelo con Nicole maniobrando a los demás alrededor de la arena y usando Thunder Shoot para destruir los cañones rápidamente los lleva al aire para evitar las ondas de energía lanzadas por la lanza del Egg Emperor, así como los peones de carga hasta que todos los cañones estaban destruido antes de cambiar a Lilac en Speed, que luego usó Dragon Typhoon en los peones de Egg para desarmarlos de sus escudos y luego lo siguió con Dragon Cyclone por daño radial en Dragon Swoop para sacar el resto. Ahora era el turno de Naruto en la formación de poder mientras cargaba hacia el Egg Emperor mientras sostenía a Lilac y Nicole en sus formas de spinball, luego saltó al aire para usar Foxfire Slingshot,**"¡Haz rápido haz de luz!" **apuntó las puntas de sus otras colas a los misiles entrantes y lanzó una lluvia de rayos de luz para destruirlos mientras estaba en movimiento antes de golpear el escudo una vez más con Foxfire Slingshot hasta que el último disparo logró destrozarlo para gran sorpresa del médico y ira.

"¡Muy escondido detrás de ese escudo Eggy y muéstranos lo que tienes!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡No tienes una oportunidad fantasma!" dijo Lilac.

"Su pérdida es inevitable", dijo Nicole.

El doctor se burló en respuesta "¡Todavía no ha terminado, tontos problemáticos!"

Eggman pilotó el robot para volar lejos de la arena para un retiro temporal, el trío lo persiguió una vez más mientras se acercaban a un poste para que Lilac usara el Dragón Tifón en el poste antes de agarrarlo, luego Nicole y Naruto rápidamente se agarraron de sus pies mientras comenzaron a subir en espiral hasta la cima antes de que Lilac los soltara, arrojándolos hacia la próxima plataforma larga. Eggman siguió haciendo que su mech lanzara ondas de energía y ordenó a los Egg Flappers que atacaran, pero el equipo permaneció implacable en su persecución mientras evadían los ataques y destruían a los Badniks en su camino y luego usaban su especialidad para cruzar los pozos sin fondo hasta que estaban en la siguiente arena.

"Muy bien, ¡golpeémoslos con todo lo que tenemos!" Naruto habló con los demás respondiendo afirmando **"¡Disparo Ardiente!" **él activó su aspecto Fuego antes de patear una Bola Estelar recubierta de fuego a los enemigos en forma de fútbol para que rebotara consecutivamente para destruirlos y luego volviera a fusionarse con su cuerpo. **"¡Voley digital!" **Nicole proyectó una gran cantidad de lanza digital mientras volaba por encima y los lanzó a los cañones, causando que se cortocircuiten y exploten. Proyectó una espada larga digital y la manipuló sin sostenerla para ayudar a Lilac que estaba usando Aqua Vortex Kick para enfrentarse a los peones de huevo y los estaba destruyendo **"Oceanic Torpedo".** se envolvió en el agua antes de que el objetivo comenzara a rebotar en los robots al chocar antes de patinar hasta detenerse con Nicole terminando el último de los Badniks.

La arena ahora está clara, excepto para el Egg Emperor en quien el trío ahora está enfocado y lanzó un asalto, Eggman trató de defenderse con su lanza y misiles guiados, pero fue fácilmente contrarrestado antes de ser golpeado por el Cañón de Agua de Lilac, el Torrente Digital de Nicole y el Ataque de fuego de fuego de Naruto, y sus sistemas lo alertan de que su mech está logrando daños críticos para su creciente preocupación.

"Acéptalo Eggman, ya has perdido", gritó Naruto.

"Mis escáneres me dicen que su robot está a punto de colapsar", dijo Nicole.

"¡Uno más seguramente te hará entrar, Eggman!" dijo Lilac.

"¡No voy a bajar así de fácil!" Eggman refutó.

"¡Pero lo harás, es hora del golpe de gracia! ¡ **Grito pixelado de velocidad de luz** !" dijo Naruto en afirmación.

El equipo tomó una nueva formación mientras Nicole flotaba en el aire con sus alas de datos activas, Naruto se paró a su derecha y Lilac a su izquierda, luego sostuvo sus palmas juntas y comenzó a concentrar una tonelada de energía en un orbe mientras Naruto y Lila tomó una postura de tres puntos con auras azules que irradiaban de sus cuerpos "¡DESPEGUE!" Ante el grito de Naruto, despegaron a gran velocidad hasta el punto de aparecer como cometas con aura azul detrás de ellos. los velocistas duales desataron una andanada de ataques sobre el Egg Emperor desde todas las direcciones de manera similar al pinball y recogiendo aún más velocidad, Nicole ascendió al cielo y sostuvo una gran esfera azul de datos sobre su cabeza "¡Se acabó!" arrojó la esfera al suelo, lo que provocó una gran explosión y anuló con fuerza el mech '

"¿Derrotado? ¡Imposible! ¡Nooooooo!" Eggman gritó desesperado cuando el mech finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo y explotó.

**Fin musical**

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡La victoria es nuestra!" Naruto aplaudió alegremente y haciendo un grupo de cinco con Lilac y Nicole.

"Con esto, la Flota de Huevos seguramente se desactivará permanentemente", dijo Lilac.

Sin embargo, Nicole fue bastante pensativa "No estoy tan segura ... algo no me sienta bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lilac.

"Utilicé mis escáneres en el Egg Emperor antes ... y era otra falsificación con tecnología avanzada como la que luchamos en su base".

"Oh, vamos, ¿estás diciendo que todavía tenemos que perseguir a Eggman?" Naruto gimió ante la implicación.

"No ... es más como si hubiéramos estado persiguiendo a la persona equivocada, para empezar, siento que alguien ha estado personificando a Eggman todo este tiempo", teorizó Nicole.

"Espera, ¿estás diciendo que alguien debe haber encerrado a Eggman en algún lugar y se hizo cargo para tratar de dominar el mundo?" preguntó Lilac, recibiendo un asentimiento de afirmación de Nicole.

" **En otras palabras, hay un jugador oculto en todo esto",** dijo Kurama.

"Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces la pregunta ahora es ..."

* * *

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó Vector quien estaba en un almacén junto con Charmy y Espio mientras todos estaban parados frente a un Eggman maltratado sentado en el piso después de su disgusto por el repentino cambio en el contrato "¿Quién te encerró por tratar de conquistar el mundo?"

"... fue ..." Eggman estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó una explosión afuera, llamando su atención para descubrir la causa.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y los demás han encontrado su camino hacia la Flota de Huevos y comenzaron a irrumpir en el buque insignia mientras destruían a cualquier enemigo que llegara hasta finalmente llegar a su destino. Allí buscaron a Eggman que los enfrentó en su mech pero pronto cayeron en su poder unido, sin embargo, Nicole les señaló que Eggman probablemente no era a quien habían estado persiguiendo desde el principio, sino alguien más. Entonces, la gran pregunta es quién es el verdadero instigador de todo esto. ****Estén atentos para descubrir.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 36: Reuniéndolo por completo**

* * *

Naruto y los demás estaban corriendo a lo largo del camino hacia una dirección específica. Anteriormente, estaban contemplando el verdadero instigador de todo lo que habían pasado cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión antes de recoger una fuerte oleada de energía en la parte más alta del buque insignia.

"¿Qué crees que está pasando?" preguntó Lilac.

"No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que probablemente es algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos", respondió Naruto mientras continuaban corriendo.

"Naruto, hay gente delante de nosotros", les señaló Nicole,

Miraron para ver y se sorprendieron al reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, vieron a Sonic junto con Tails y Knuckles, Shadow acompañado de Rouge y Omega, Amy a quien seguían Cream y Cheese que tienen otro Chao siguiéndoles con un gran Mobian púrpura. gato y una rana sentada sobre su cabeza. Sonic se volvió y se sorprendió ligeramente al verlos acercarse.

"Me alegro de conocerte aquí, Naruto", dijo Sonic.

"De vuelta, ¿qué los trae a todos aquí?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Eggman lanzó un desafío en nuestro camino y nos lastimamos persiguiéndolo hasta aquí, ¿y tú?"

"Los robots de Eggman atacaron un pueblo que ayudamos a defender y lo persiguieron hasta este punto como ustedes. Pero sospechamos que Eggman no fue la causa, sino alguien más", dijo Lilac.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Tails.

"Creo que ese tipo allá arriba tiene las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas", dijo Shadow antes de señalar hacia arriba.

Todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a alguien parado en la cima de una torre alta con destellos de luz de la tormenta que los ayudaba a ver más claramente para identificarlo como un robot que se parece mucho a la sorpresa de Naruto. Posee ojos negros con iris rojos, un torso con un motor de cohete incorporado y el color azul primario con zapatos rojos, pero también tiene una serie de diferencias. Su cabeza tiene cinco plumas largas en comparación con sus tres regulares, con rayas blancas y marcas alrededor de los ojos, similares a las de Shadow. También posee una armadura corporal con placas de hombro negras y curvas, guanteletes grandes y una armadura de pierna con gorras puntiagudas que tienen contornos blancos, una placa que cubre su pelvis y zapatos con forma de duende. También luce un cinturón de punta con una capa negra que sobresale de la parte posterior de su cintura.

"Hmmhmmhmmm ...", el robot los miró con los ojos brillantes "¡Todos los seres vivos se arrodillan ante tu maestro!" luego disparó una nube de luz electrizante desde su palma hacia el cielo oscuro solo para que volviera a estrellarse y explotar la torre. Naruto notó levemente a Vector y a los demás que se mostraban antes de volver su atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo ante ellos.

En un vórtice de luz brillante y humo, el robot comenzó a unir las partes de la torre destruida y comenzó a transformarse en otra cosa. Su nueva apariencia es la de un gran dragón mecánico azul fuertemente armado con dos ojos alineados verticalmente sobre su cabeza. Tiene varias puntas largas en la parte superior del cuerpo y muchas más pequeñas que le recorren la espalda y la cola larga y curva. Él tiene un lanzallamas como su mano derecha, y su mano izquierda tiene cuatro dedos con garras. No tiene patas en esta forma, en cambio, su parte inferior del cuerpo está unida a los restos de la torre con varios cables gruesos.

" **¡RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **el robot dejó escapar un rugido tembloroso.

"Esto es un mal augurio", dijo Espio.

"Subestimación del año", murmuró Kurama.

"¡Metal Sonic finalmente se ha transformado!" dijo Eggman con no poca cantidad de miedo, se dieron cuenta de los muchos peones de huevo que huían del Metal Sonic transformado.

"Metal Sonic, ¿te refieres al que creaste personalmente para derrotar a Sonic?" preguntó Naruto, recordando a Sonic y los demás contándole sobre eso hace algún tiempo.

"Ese es, parece que se sometió a un cambio de imagen ... dos veces", dijo Sonic en afirmación.

"¡Es inútil! ¡Metal Sonic ha combinado sus datos con el poder del Caos y es súper fuerte! Podemos derrotarlo", dijo Eggman.

" **Habla por ti mismo",** Kurama arqueó una ceja ante eso.

Eggman gimió de frustración "¡Aaaa ... si tan solo tuviéramos las 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

Cream metió la mano en su bolsillo para presentar la Chaos Emerald amarilla con los demás siguiendo el ejemplo, Big el gato tiene el púrpura, Rouge tiene el blanco, Shadow tiene el verde, Sonic tiene el azul, Charmy tiene el cian, y Naruto extendió el último rojo.

Eggman estaba sorprendido por el hecho y la vista de todas las SIETE Esmeraldas del Caos en su lugar a partir de ahora "¿Qué es esto? ¿Pero cómo?" volvió a enfocarse "Incluso con el poder de las Esmeraldas, nuestras posibilidades de victoria son escasas, ¡se necesitaría un milagro!"

Sonic lanzó su Chaos Emerald al aire antes de atraparla con una sonrisa en su rostro "Solo déjamelo a mí, doc ..."

"¡Sonic, no!" Amy gritó en protesta, ella pudo haber sido testigo de su batalla contra Perfect Chaos en Station Square, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por él.

"¡Yo también voy contigo!" Tails habló.

"... Tails", Sonic se sorprendió al escuchar eso, siempre supo que Tails lo apoyaba, pero nunca pensó que sería tanto.

"También puedes contar conmigo", dijo Knuckles.

"Nudillos ..."

"No son los únicos, también queremos una parte de la acción", Sonic se volvió para ver a Naruto de pie con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa astuta, Lilac les dio un pulgar hacia arriba y Nicole simplemente sonrió antes de asentir.

"Ok, muchachos, les compraremos algo de tiempo. De esa manera pueden usar sus superpoderes", dijeron Shadow, Rouge y Omega que estaban de acuerdo, un sentimiento compartido por los otros equipos.

Tails y Knuckles se pararon al lado de Sonic mientras Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo se pararon a su lado, luego el erizo gira en círculo para dirigirse a todos sus camaradas a la vez "Bien, entonces, preparémonos para hacer esto. Le mostraremos a ese asqueroso lo REAL superpoder de trabajo en equipo! "

"¡No lo sabemos!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los tres equipos atacaron a Metal Sonic, que ahora se conoce como Metal Madness y pronto tomaron sus posiciones sobre plataformas altas que rodean al robot maníaco empeñado en dominar el mundo para enfrentarlo.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****Last Boss Ver 1. Metal Madness**

"¡Tú eres el que finge ser Sonic! ¡Tú eres el responsable de llevarte a Froggy y Chocola!" dijo Amy enojada.

Cream estaba visiblemente molesto "¡No puedo creer que harías tal cosa!"

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!" dijo Big con el ceño fruncido.

**"¡Te haré pedazos!" **dijo Metal Madness con un fuerte rugido para intimidarlos.

Amy miró al robot gigante en busca de un punto débil antes de notar algo y lo señaló a los demás "Oye, ese punto brillante en la base de la cola parece sospechoso, ¡apuntemos a eso!"

Metal Madness se acercó al equipo y luego balanceó su cola puntiaguda a través de la plataforma hacia ellos, pero rápidamente cambiaron a la formación de Vuelo ya que Cream fue sorprendentemente capaz de llevar a Amy y Big al aire para evitar la cola, luego usó Thunder Shoot para lanzar a sus compañeros de equipo. Como balas de cañón eléctricas hacia el núcleo varias veces para infligir daño, esto parecía haber molestado a Metal Madness cuando lanzó las espinas desde su espalda como misiles que se dirigieron hacia los demás que lograron evitar a pesar de que las espinas brotaron en formaciones de puntas afiladas indestructibles al golpear. la plataforma, limitando su movimiento hasta que los picos se hicieron añicos.

"Mi turno", habló Big mientras Amy y Cream saltaban para sentarse sobre sus hombros en la formación de Poder, Metal Madness volvió a mover su cola con el gato gigante para saltar sobre ella y luego usar su paraguas para deslizarse con seguridad hacia el suelo. Amy saltó del hombro y se puso en forma de spinball cuando Big balanceó su paraguas como un bate de béisbol para lanzarla hacia el núcleo con Cream siguiendo el juego con ambos rebotando hacia él en el impacto para que repita la acción consecutivamente.

" **Quemar hasta la muerte!" **Metal Madness gruñó antes de dirigir su garra para producir una larga corriente de llamas en un movimiento de barrido a través de la plataforma, el equipo cambió rápidamente a Formación de vuelo para que Cream levantara a los demás en el aire para evadir las llamas antes de tomar represalias con Thunder Shoot hacia el núcleo hasta que el ataque de la llama se detuvo para que volvieran a aterrizar en la plataforma, luego Amy llamó al resto.

"¡Está bien! ¡Es hora de usar nuestro súper movimiento, el Festival de las Flores!" dijo Amy.

"¡Estoy listo!" dijo Crema con Queso cantando de acuerdo.

"Okey dokey", dijo Big.

Luego, Big comenzó a rebotar a Amy y Cream en la superficie de su paraguas, las chicas saltaron para formar una torre con Big, con Cream haciendo una parada de manos con una mano sobre Amy, que se balanceaba sobre un pie en la parte superior del paraguas y Big holding lo más alto que pudo, entonces Cheese comenzó a llover flores y pétalos por todas partes. A pesar de la extraña acción, parecía haber afectado a Metal Madness de alguna manera.

"Ya terminamos aquí, ¿están listos?" Amy llamó al siguiente equipo.

" **Es demasiado tarde ...",** respondió Metal Madness.

En la siguiente plataforma está el Equipo Chaotix, que estaba listo cuando Metal Madness volvió su atención hacia ellos y se preparó para atacar.

"La transformación aún no está completa", dijo Espio observando.

"¡Fenómeno incompleto!" Charmy se burló traviesamente.

"¡Ahora es el momento de atacar!" dijo Vector antes de atacar al objetivo.

**"¡Eres inútil ahora que he copiado todos tus datos!" **dijo el robot gigante. Metal Madness lanzó sus espinas hacia el equipo para que se apartaran rápidamente y se mantuvieran alejadas de las formaciones puntiagudas que surgieron después **"¡Aléjate!" **comenzó a lanzar sus garras como misiles hacia el equipo mientras se regeneraba para lanzar más, Espio tomó la delantera en la formación de velocidad y ayudó a sus compañeros de equipo a alejarse de los ataques entrantes antes de cambiar a la formación de vuelo para que Charmy los llevara lejos de un golpe de cola entrante y luego tomando represalias atacando el núcleo brillante en la base de la cola del robot con Thunder Shoot.

"¡Aquí vamos!" Vector tomó la delantera en la formación de Poder cuando Charmy y Espio entraron en sus formas de spinball antes de ser sostenidos entre sus mandíbulas, luego Vector lanzó a sus compañeros de equipo de su boca en forma de bolas de fuego para golpear en el centro. El equipo saltó rápidamente al aire para evitar otro golpe de cola con Vector soplando un chicle grande para deslizarse hacia la plataforma antes de reanudar el ataque. Metal Madness tomó represalias lanzando un aluvión de espinas para que Charmy las sacara del camino en la formación de Vuelo antes de atacar con Thunder Shoot para dañar aún más al robot.

"Muy bien chicos, ¡vamos a golpear con todo lo que tenemos con nuestro Recital Chaotix!" dijo Vector.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Charmy con entusiasmo.

"Roger", respondió Espio afirmativamente.

Charmy y Espio sacaron un bombo y un shamisen respectivamente donde comenzaron a tocar completamente desafinado, luego Vector pronto se unió mientras cantaba en un micrófono muy fuerte, lo que provocó que Metal Madness fuera atacado por las ondas de sonido discordantes y lo hizo retroceder. en dolor visible

"Ya casi hemos terminado aquí, ¡ahora depende de ti!" Vector llamado al último equipo.

**"¡Esta victoria pronto se convertirá en desesperación!" **dijo Metal Madness.

La última pero una plataforma donde el Equipo Oscuro estaba posicionado actualmente asintió afirmando a los demás y se preparó cuando Metal Madness se volvió hacia ellos y les gruñó en voz alta.

"Entonces tú eres el que está detrás de todo esto, ¿eh?" dijo Shadow con el ceño fruncido.

"Consumir los poderes de otros por tu propia voluntad ... ¿y se supone que eso te hará duro?" dijo Rouge con una mirada de escepticismo.

"¡Nueva adquisición de objetivos! ¡Vistas bloqueadas en Metal Sonic!" dijo Omega.

Metal Madness rugió cuando lanzó múltiples misiles con garras en un intento de capturarlos, pero Shadow los sacó de la trayectoria de los proyectiles entrantes mientras estaba en la formación de Velocidad y nuevamente cuando se lanzó otro aluvión de espinas antes de que Rouge tomara la delantera en Vuelo. formación para sacarlos del camino de las llamas entrantes **"¡Incluso la forma de la vida suprema no puede detenerme!"**

"¡Ya veremos eso!" Rouge atacó el núcleo brillante con Thunder Shoot constantemente para dañarlo con el robot rugiendo de ira mientras balanceaba su cola en su dirección, pero falló gracias a que Rouge los llevó a un lugar seguro "¡Omega, es tu turno ahora!"

"¡Modo de aniquilación afirmativo e iniciador!" Omega se transformó en pistolas Gatling gemelas y abrió fuego contra el núcleo rápidamente cambió a lanzallamas y luego a lanzacohetes para un asalto implacable. Metal Madness lanzó una lluvia de espinas nuevamente, pero Omega disparó a los proyectiles entrantes para destruirlos antes de que pudieran acercarse, Omega sostuvo a Shadow y Rouge en las cuencas de sus muñecas y saltó al aire para evadir un ataque de llamas de Metal Madness y luego lanzó el dúo con suficiente para convertirlos en bolas de fuego para golpear fuertemente el núcleo. Metal Madness rugió de indignación y miró al equipo.

"¡Es hora de que usemos nuestro movimiento más fuerte, es hora de Chaos Inferno!" dijo Shadow, mirando su palma para ver un kanji para el caos, que es un sello que contiene energía del Caos almacenada por cortesía de Naruto de antes.

"¡Listo cuando tu lo estés!" dijo Rouge.

"Preparaciones completas", dijo Omega.

" **¡Control del caos!" **Shadow activó el sello para liberar la energía del Caos almacenada para utilizar su técnica justo cuando Rouge aterrizó sobre Omega y lo levantó mientras el robot reconfigura sus brazos en cañones láser y dispara rayos láser gigantes de color púrpura de cada uno de ellos mientras gira su torso en sentido antihorario .

"¡Sonic, Naruto, contamos contigo!" Shadow lo llamó.

**"¡Qué apropiado es que un señor supremo robot gobierne un reino robot!" **Metal Madness proclamó arrogantemente.

Fin musical

Metal Madness rugió molesto por haber sido constantemente atacado por los tres equipos y finalmente tuvo suficiente cuando desencadenó su transformación final. Los dedos de la parte inferior de su cuerpo estallaron repentinamente y fueron reemplazados por largas y delgadas cuchillas que se asemejan a las de las alas ... ¡ahora es Metal Overlord! El robot se separó de la torre demolida con una sola aleta de sus nuevas alas, dejando varios cables colgando del fondo de su cuerpo antes de ascender al cielo oscuro.

Abajo, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles asintieron en un acuerdo silencioso y juntaron las manos mientras las Esmeraldas del Caos giraban rápidamente alrededor de sus cabezas y ganaban velocidad. ¡Sonic cruzó los brazos con los ojos cerrados en concentración y luego los separó con las Esmeraldas del Caos fusionándose con él mientras se transformaba en Super Sonic! Tails y Knuckles se sintieron un poco abrumados por la creciente Energía del Caos, pero se encontraron encerrados en escudos dorados de energía mientras flotaban junto a él.

Cerca, Naruto, Lilac y Nicole vieron su transformación, luego se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo en que ahora era su turno. Naruto cerró los ojos concentrado mientras fusionaba su chakra con el de Kurama y el chakra dorado estalló antes de envolver su cuerpo y emanar como el de las llamas parpadeantes, comenzando con las dos puntas frontales de su cabello apuntando hacia arriba para parecer cuernos, el bigote las marcas en su rostro se vuelven más gruesas, y la forma de la cubierta del chakra se altera para parecerse a un haori de cuerpo entero con seis marcas negras de magatama alrededor del collar con sus nueve colas sobresaliendo por debajo y varias otras líneas arcaicas que se extienden a lo largo de su cuerpo como ahora en su modo Kurama! Naruto extendió sus manos hacia Nicole y Lilac para que se tocaran antes de canalizar su chakra hacia ellos.

"¡Hagámoslo!" dijo Super Sonic, despegando con los demás.

"Justo detrás de ti!" Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo los siguieron rápidamente en busca de Metal Overlord para la batalla final.

**Inicio musical: Sonic Heroes OST; ****De lo que estoy hecho - Last Boss Ver 2. Metal Overlord**

Los dos equipos finalmente alcanzaron a su objetivo, que se dio la vuelta para mirarlos con una mirada **"¡** Cuánto **tiempo sin verte, Sonic, mi repugnante copia!"**

"Lástima que no sea suficiente, voy a detenerte como siempre, ¡y esta vez con algo de ayuda!" dijo Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

" **Nada de lo que hagas puede derrotarme, ¡pronto ocuparé tu lugar como el original!"**

"Te sugiero que digas eso después de derrotarnos", dijo Naruto.

"¡ **Toma esto!" **Metal Overlord disparó un aluvión rápido de pilares de cristal hacia los dos equipos, Super Sonic rápidamente usó su Homing Attack para atravesar los pilares de cristal en formación Speed mientras Lilac realizaba un Dragon Boost potenciado mientras cargaba su energía y luego se lanzaba hacia adelante como un cometa para mover una alta velocidad para golpear con fuerza a Metal Overlord, pero simplemente rebotó al contacto **"¡Ja! ¡Tu minúsculo poder ahora es rival para mí!"**

"Parece que nuestros ataques normales no tendrán un efecto en este tipo", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido ante esto.

"Entonces tendremos que usar ataques mucho más fuertes para que realmente lo sienta", dijo Sonic con determinación.

Todos volvieron a la atención cuando Metal Overlord disparó otro aluvión de pilares de cristal y esta vez lanzó una salva de púas, además, Lilac usó su Dragon Swoop para atravesar los cristales en Speed Formation mientras Tails tomó la delantera en Flight Formation para usar Thunder Dispara para destruir los picos entrantes. Los equipos duales siguieron defendiéndose contra los ataques entrantes hasta que el bombardeo terminó por el momento.

**"Sonic ... Fui creado con el único propósito de destruirte. ¡Pero parece que nunca podría vencerte! Es por eso que transformé mi propio cuerpo con mis propias manos". **Dijo Metal Overlord.

"Por mucho que quiera admirar tu diligencia, no podemos permitirte hacer lo que quieras. ¡Te detendremos aquí y ahora!" Proclamó Naruto.

"Así es, ¡y vamos a mostrarte para qué! ¡Hagamos esto chicos!" dijo Sonic.

"¡Bueno!" dijo Tails.

"¡Estamos contigo hasta el final!" dijo Knuckles.

El trío se elevó en el aire y comenzó a cargar sus poderes al máximo, luego se lanzaron hacia Metal Overlord en sus formas de spinball para desatar un aluvión de ataques semi-Homing extremadamente poderosos en múltiples lugares de su objetivo a pesar de los frágiles intentos del robot de sacudirse. antes de que finalmente retrocedieran para recargarse.

"No está mal chicos, ¡es hora de que les enseñemos el debut de nuestro nuevo Team Blast! ¿Están listas, chicas?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Listo para ir!" dijo Lilac.

"¡Estoy listo!" Nicole estaba en afirmación

"Está bien, ¡es hora del **Tri-Fusion Rasengan** !" Naruto creó un Rasengan en cada mano mientras Nicole y Lilac se cernían sobre cada uno y procedían a infundir a cada uno de ellos la energía eléctrica y del agua respectivamente, luego cargó hacia adelante mientras atacaba a Metal Overlord en un bombardeo de alta velocidad antes de retroceder una corta distancia donde fusiona a ambos Rasengan en uno mientras agrega su chakra del viento antes de cargarlo una vez más para golpear el jutsu contra el oponente y derribarlo a una gran distancia.

"¡Buena esa!" Sonic se volvió hacia Metal Overlord "Hmph, ¿realmente pensaste que podrías vencerme a mí y a mis amigos transformándote en un monstruo?"

**"Pero eso fue el pasado. Ahora no eres más que una mota de polvo para mí",** dijo Metal Overlord.

"Dada la forma en que te lo estamos imponiendo, tendrás que perdonar por el escepticismo", dijo Naruto mientras rodaba los ojos.

Metal Overlord repentinamente se zambulló en el banco de nubes por unos momentos antes de levantarse nuevamente con dos naves Mako sostenidas en sus garras **"¡Los aplastaré a todos!" **lanzó las naves de combate una tras otra en su dirección, Knuckles tomó la delantera en Power Formation ya que tenía a Sonic y Tails en sus puños como guantes de boxeo antes de atravesar una de las naves de combate, Naruto lanzó su apoyo mientras sostenía a Nicole y Lilac en spinball se forma en sus colas en Power Formation mientras usaba el Tailed Flail para atravesar la segunda nave antes de que cargaran hacia Metal Overlord para un ataque.

" **¡Control del caos!" **Metal Overlord gritó antes de desaparecer ante ellos para su sorpresa, Naruto sintió algo que se dirigía hacia ellos desde atrás y rápidamente se movió para defenderse moviéndose en posición y formando la cabeza de Kurama para recibir los golpes que resultaron ser picos disparados por Metal Overlord. Team Sonic ayudó rápidamente con Tails usando Thunder Shoot para eliminar los otros picos entrantes.

"¡Gracias por salvarnos, Naruto! ¡Es hora de un poco de recuperación!" Super Sonic y los demás realizaron su Team Blast una vez más para presionar a Metal Overlord, que rugió indignado con los dos equipos.

"¡Hombre, es duro!" dijo Knuckles con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Es invencible?" preguntó Tails preocupado.

"¡Aún no ha terminado! ¡Vamos a mostrarle de qué estamos hechos!" dijo Super Sonic con inquebrantable determinación.

"Lo entendiste bien, ¡esto está lejos de terminar!" dijo Lilac.

"Nuestros ataques definitivamente le están haciendo daño, simplemente manténgase al día con el asalto", dijo Nicole.

"¡ **Mírame como soy, ya no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Me convertiré en el señor supremo, gobernando como el ser más supremo del mundo!" **dijo Metal Overlord con arrogancia.

"Oh, sí, bien gobierna esto ... ¡ **Tri-Fusion Rasengan** !" Naruto asaltó al robot enloquecido con el Team Blast y lo envió volando lejos de ellos "No tienes idea de cuántos imbéciles que mis amigos y yo habíamos cumplido con objetivos similares a los tuyos que tuvimos que derribar, y tu amigo pronto se unirá al largo ¡lista!"

" **Y es una larga lista",** dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

¡Pagarás por tu insolencia! "Metal Overlord lanzó una andanada de pilares y picos de cristal a los equipos, pero se defendieron rápidamente una vez más cuando Super Sonic usó sus ataques de referencia para destruir los pilares de cristal en Speed Formation y Nicole sacó los picos con Thunder Shoot in Flight Formation. El robot se negó a ceder mientras iba a recoger dos cañoneras más para lanzarles, pero fueron rápidamente destruidos por Naruto y Knuckles en Power Formation.

"Muy bien chicos, ¡es hora de terminar esto!" dijo Sonic, obteniendo asentimientos de los demás. Él y los demás se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a cargar sus poderes al máximo, luego se lanzaron hacia Metal Overlord en sus formas de spinball para desatar una andanada de ataques semi-Homing extremadamente poderosos en múltiples lugares de su objetivo a pesar de los frágiles intentos del robot. sacudirlos antes de que finalmente retrocedieran para que los otros tomaran el punto.

"¡Esto es el fin!" Naruto creó el Rasengan en cada mano para que Nicole y Lilac les infundieran sus energías una vez más, luego cargó hacia adelante mientras atacaba a Metal Overlord en un bombardeo de alta velocidad antes de retroceder una corta distancia donde fusiona a ambos Rasengan en uno mientras agrega su enrolle chakra en él antes de cargar una vez más para golpear el jutsu contra el oponente para desencadenar una explosión de energía.

Metal Overlord no pudo soportar más daños y pronto cayó en picado a través del banco de nubes en la derrota **"¡Guooooo! ¿Por qué? ¡Lo tenía todo! ¡Soy el señor supremo, Metal Sonic! ¡Soy el verdadero Sonic!"**

"Uno no puede obtener el verdadero poder solo, incluso si copia el de los demás, ¡el verdadero poder proviene de luchar juntos como uno solo!" Naruto respondió.

"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo Tails alegremente.

"Uf, eso fue duro", dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa.

"Lástima que todo haya terminado ... ¡para ti!" dijo Super Sonic.

**Fin musical**

Los dos equipos volaron de regreso al buque insignia y volvieron a sus formas normales, mientras que las Esmeraldas del Caos aparecieron antes de volar en diferentes direcciones hacia lo desconocido, Naruto notó mentalmente que buscaría uno de ellos en el futuro para examinarlo un poco más. ayuda de Knuckles o Tikal. Se acercaron a Metal Sonic, que estaba disminuyendo de tamaño y volviendo a su forma predeterminada mientras se agachaba a cuatro patas y luchaba por levantarse.

Metal Sonic los miró confundido "No sirve de nada ... pero ¿por qué no puedo vencerte?"

Sonic sonrió en respuesta "Je, porque ... ¡somos Sonic Heroes!" Naruto sonrió divertido mientras Lilac y Nicole se reían.

"¡Sonic!" Se dieron la vuelta para ver a los otros equipos, especialmente a Amy, acercarse a ellos.

Sonic pasó junto a Metal Sonic "Cada vez que quieras una revancha, solo avísame. Te estaré esperando", luego se fue con el robot finalmente desactivándose.

"¡Hola Sonic, espera!" Tails corrió tras el erizo azul con Am a cuestas.

"Lamento irme así, ¡pero no puedo dejar que mi Sonic se escape!" Amy llamó a sus amigos.

"¡Buena suerte, Amy!" dijo Cream with Cheese y su amigo Chocola cantando de acuerdo

"¡Adiós!" Big se despidió con Froggy sentado sobre su cabeza.

Knuckles se rió entre dientes "Sonic seguro tiene las manos llenas"

Rouge se pavoneó junto a él "Supongo que yo también estoy fuera de aquí, creo que iré a buscar el tesoro de otra persona ... y obtendré información sobre otra persona", le guiñó un ojo a Naruto haciendo que Lilac y Nicole la fulminaran con la mirada mientras Kurama se reía. .

"Ella nunca se rinde, ¿verdad?" Knuckles corre tras la hembra murciélago que comenzó a correr también "¡Oh no, no, espera!"

"Supongo que eso es todo para este caso", dijo Vector.

"Supongo que ... _además, tendré que ir a algún lado para hacer algo ahora que hemos terminado aquí",_ dijo Espio.

"¿Pero qué hay de nuestro dinero?" preguntó Charmy.

"Oh, hombre, casi se me olvida ..." Vector tuvo una mirada de comprensión, oyeron un silbido y se volvieron para ver a Naruto saludándolos.

"Si estás buscando cierto huevo podrido ... entonces él está allí", señaló Naruto hacia la persona que intentaba alejarse de puntillas mientras nadie miraba.

"¡Esa bola de limo!" Vector gruñó de ira cuando él y los demás después de Eggman, que los había visto y comenzaron a correr también por miedo a ser golpeados de nuevo, mientras Omega sostenía a Metal Sonic en sus brazos y Shadow se paró a su lado y se miraron confundidos.

"Vaya, qué aventura acabamos de tener. Me recuerda a las grandes misiones que emprendí en casa", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras pateaba el suelo ligeramente.

"Definitivamente tienes razón en eso, y pensar que todo esto comenzó cuando respondimos a una llamada SOS", dijo Lilac.

"De hecho, pero al final pudimos lograr lo que estábamos apuntando a pesar de los factores desconocidos", dijo Nicole.

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca pudimos comer los Chili Dogs que Chuck-jisan había preparado para nosotros y ahora me siento un poco hambriento", gruñó el estómago de Naruto de acuerdo con su declaración y pronto Lilac también se unió, causando ella se sonrojara mientras Nicole se reía de los dos.

**Inicio musical: Crush 40; ****Sonic Heroes**

"Entonces, ¿qué decimos que pasamos por el restaurante del tío Chuck antes de regresar a casa con Carol, Milla y el Chao?"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, ¡vamos!" Naruto despegó a gran velocidad.

"¡Hey, espéranos Naruto!" Lilac corrió tras él con Nicole usando sus Alas Digitales para mantenerse al día con ellos.

Naruto y compañía llegaron al borde del buque insignia y saltaron para zambullirse en el suelo mientras se desviaban de un lado a otro para evitar la colisión con los buques de guerra autodestructivos, Naruto llamó a Dragoon para que cabalgaran mientras Nicole se sentaba en su cabello en forma de hada antes de volar a su próximo destino para un poco de R&R antes de volver a visitar Knothole Village.

En otra parte, Sonic y su equipo estaban corriendo a lo largo del camino cubierto de hierba de Seaside Hill con una expresión de emoción en la cara del Blue Blur mientras corría.

"¡Muy bien! Nuestra próxima aventura nos espera, ¡así que no hay tiempo que perder!" Su sonrisa se ensanchó "¡Sí! ¡Somos SONIC HEROES!"

**Fin musical**

* * *

En otro lugar en una cámara oscura, la silueta negra de Lost Jungle estaba arrodillada sobre una rodilla antes del pie de una escalera que conduce a un trono donde se ve a alguien sentado en él, pero no se puede ver la cara.

"Mi amante, te traigo noticias de mi patrulla", dijo la silueta negra.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el que estaba sentado en el trono con una voz femenina de manera desinteresada.

"Estaba patrullando los pantanos por sus órdenes cuando me encontré con un pequeño grupo que se dedicaba a otro en la batalla y uno de ellos es un zorro con nueve colas.

La hembra de repente se sentó en su trono "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un zorro de nueve colas? ¿Poseía un símbolo en su ropa?"

"Sí, mi amante, es la de un zorro rojo aullando en la parte trasera de su chaleco"

"Puede ser, se suponía que debían haber desaparecido hace muchos años ... no debería ser posible que regresen", entonces la mujer habló en voz alta "Envía un mensaje a los exploradores para que vigilen a este zorro y transmitan cualquier información de vuelta a mí, sin duda las otras casas se darán cuenta de su presencia "

"¡Si señora!" La silueta negra salió inmediatamente de la cámara.

"Si él realmente es un miembro del clan Yakan, entonces me aseguraré de eliminarlos antes de que puedan establecer una base sólida. ¡Como la Novia del Clan Raiju, el Yakan será derrotado!"

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y los demás avanzan hacia una fuerte explosión en la que se encuentran con Sonic y se juntan con otros a quienes habían conocido en el camino. Pronto se reveló que el verdadero perpetrador de todo no era otro que Metal Sonic, que se había hecho pasar por Eggman para copiar datos sobre sus habilidades y destrezas para convertirse en un ser supremo. Los equipos se apresuraron a alzarse contra él con Team Sonic usando el poder de Chaos Emeralds y Team Maelstrom utilizando el poder del Modo Kurama para enfrentarse cara a cara con el ambicioso robot y salir victorioso. Al final de todo, todos toman caminos separados ahora que todo se ha resuelto ... sin embargo, parece que Naruto ha llamado la atención de ciertas personas con algunas que no tienen la intención de ser amigables con él,**

**Ahora cerramos el arco de Sonic Heroes y espero haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas como con los arcos anteriores, asegúrese de esperar el próximo en el futuro después de un par de capítulos de relleno.**

**PD; Hice que Naruto sellara parte de la Energía del Caos, ya que tendría sentido ya que Sonic poseía todas las Esmeraldas del Caos de antemano.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 37: Una visita**

* * *

Naruto bajó las escaleras con un fuerte bostezo cuando Kou y Yoru se sentaron sobre sus hombros, lo que han estado haciendo con frecuencia desde que regresó a casa con Lilac y Nicole. No hace falta decir que Milla, Carol y Chao estaban bastante molestos con ellos por no haberlos contactado antes de partir para su reciente aventura. Naruto se disculpó muchas veces por eso y les prestó más atención, ayudó a Carol en su entrenamiento más a menudo en los campos de entrenamiento y llevó a Milla y el Chao a lugares como Green Hill o Emerald Beach y jugó con ellos. en general, ya no estaban molestos para su alivio.

"Ahora veamos qué desayunaremos esta mañana", Naruto tomó un libro de cocina y se desplazó por las páginas para hacer varias selecciones antes de comenzar a cocinar "... Hmmm, esto servirá", fue a la nevera para sacar los ingredientes necesarios mientras creaba un clon de sombra para encender la estufa y poner la sartén y las ollas antes de unirse a él para cortar los ingredientes, entre otras cosas.

Kou y Yoru vieron como Naruto y su clon ponían los ingredientes en la sartén y las ollas para cocinarlos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminaron y luego vertieron los platos preparados en platos y cuencos que son huevos revueltos, avena, rollos de desayuno y salchichas antes de preparar un poco de té verde y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Naruto esperó pacientemente en la mesa hasta que escuchó pasos y vio a Milla, Lilac, Carol y Nicole entrar a la cocina antes de gritarles "Buenos días chicas, espero que hayáis dormido bien".

Carol bostezó en voz alta "Eso lo hicimos, una buena extensión como siempre", se sentó en la silla con la otra haciendo lo mismo sin Nicole, que cambió a su forma de hada y se sentó sobre el cabello puntiagudo de Naruto "¿Qué estás planeando hoy? "

"Estoy pensando que deberíamos dirigirnos a Knothole, ha pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que tratamos a Metal Sonic y su ejército. Creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente y deberíamos ir a ver a todos para ver cómo están, "

"Tienes razón, prometimos volver allí", dijo Lilac después de tomar un sorbo de té verde.

"¿Podemos venir también? Me gustaría verlo también", dijo Milla con entusiasmo.

"Claro, no estaba planeando dejarte atrás esta vez", dijo Naruto con cariño.

"Entonces terminemos esto antes de salir", Carol comenzó a comer su desayuno un poco más rápido.

"Muy bien", Naruto volvió a subir para cambiarse con su ropa habitual y contactó a Tetsuo para saber a dónde iba antes de que pasara más tarde, bajó a la sala de estar para encontrar a los demás esperándolo, ya que todos estaban preparados. para el viaje "Ahora que ya estamos listos, vamos"

El grupo salió afuera con Carol sacando su bicicleta de calle del garaje y acelerando el motor un par de veces antes de subirse y usar su casco, Naruto convocó a Dragoon para que Milla montara ya que él y Lilac estarán corriendo. Con todos preparados, todos despegaron con Nicole sirviendo como navegante ya que ella había guardado la ruta a su destino la última vez.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la aldea, allí el grupo pudo muchos de los residentes trabajando arduamente en la reconstrucción de sus hogares. Los aldeanos los vieron e inmediatamente vitorearon al ver a los que los ayudaron durante la incursión de los robots, Naruto saludó con una sonrisa tímida en señal de saludo, ya que aún no se ha acostumbrado a que lo feliciten tanto.

" **Déjà vu, ¿eh Naruto?" **dijo Kurama, recordando cuando Naruto fue recibido por los aldeanos de Konoha después de regresar de su reunión con Nagato y Konan.

"Wow, ustedes tres son populares", dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

"Supongo", respondió Naruto.

Se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba con Naruto, Lilac y Nicole reconociendo que era Barby Koala, quien los saludó con cariño "Me preguntaba cuándo regresarían y veo que trajeron algunos amigos".

"Tuvimos que descansar por un tiempo después de perseguir a Eggman, pero había más de lo que pensábamos", dijo Nicole mientras volvía a su forma predeterminada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó un silbido y sintió que lo abrazaban, solo le tomó un momento darse cuenta de quién era "Bunnie-chan".

"Ya te has topado con Sugah Fox, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" dijo Bunnie juguetonamente.

"Aquí y allá con un poco de todas partes, te contaré más cuando nos encontremos con Sally-chan", dijo Naruto, alejándose suavemente de Bunnie para su decepción.

"Bueno, si estás buscando a Sally, entonces está en el castillo desde que el rey, la reina y el príncipe regresaron hace tres días", dijo Barby.

"Bueno, eso lo hace mucho más conveniente, así que no tendremos que explicarlo dos veces", dijo Carol mientras miraba a Bunnie con celos y el conejo Mobian le sonreía.

"Voy a guiar el camino, estoy seguro de que la familia real ya sabe que estás aquí y no puedo esperar para conocerte"

Barby caminó por el camino con otros siguiéndola mientras Milla envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Naruto y miró tímidamente con el zorro envolviendo una de sus colas a su alrededor en señal de consuelo. El grupo continuó a lo largo del camino con los residentes saludando a Naruto y a los demás mientras respondían en especie, pronto pasaron la sección boscosa a un área mucho más clara donde se encontraron con un castillo a una distancia considerable por delante de ellos.

"Bonito lugar, tal vez debería tomarme selfies para mostrárselo al panda y al magistrado", dijo Carol con Lila sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

Continuaron por el camino y entraron al castillo después de que Barby y Bunnie los pasaron junto a los guardias reales y luego caminaron por un par de pasillos a través de una puerta doble para encontrarse dentro de la sala del trono. Naruto y los demás miraron hacia adelante para ver a Sally parada junto a dos tronos con otros tres también.

El primero es una ardilla mobia marrón macho con cabello castaño plano y cabello corto y liso. Viste un uniforme de color azul adornado con rojo en el cuello, las mangas y la parte inferior con un cinturón rojo con una hebilla en forma de bellota y charreteras doradas. También usa guantes blancos y botas azules con hebillas en los pies y puños rojos en la parte superior, así como una corona dorada en la cabeza. De pie junto a él hay otra ardilla marrón mobia macho, pero aparentemente es más joven, usa el mismo uniforme azul con la diferencia de que usa botas rojas y una correa roja colgada sobre su izquierda desde la cintura. La última es una ardilla castaña mobiana, es la viva imagen de Sally, pero es mucho mayor mientras usa un vestido naranja acentuado en joyas de oro con una tiara dorada.

Naruto y los demás se acercaron a la familia real cuando se arrodillaron e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto con el rey que les hizo señas para que se levantaran cuando comenzó a hablarles.

"He estado esperando conocerte desde hace bastante tiempo, soy Nigel Acorn y esta es mi esposa Alicia Acorn, mi hijo Elias Acorn y creo que ya conociste a Sally Acorn", dijo el rey.

"Es un honor conocerte Nigel-sama, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y estos son mis amigos, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Nicole, Milla Basset y mis amigos de Chao Kou y Yoru", dijo Naruto, presentando a los demás. .

"Escuché sobre tu papel en defender a Knothole del ataque de los robots, y por eso tienes la mayor gratitud de la gente y mi familia", el Rey Nigel inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida "Realmente no es nada, fue lo menos que pudimos hacer cuando escuchamos el pedido de ayuda"

"Dios mío, ¿no eres modesto?" dijo Alicia con una risita.

"Fuimos tras la causa del ataque, pero descubrimos que el Dr. Eggman no fue quien ordenó el ataque en la aldea de Knothole", dijo Lilac.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Eggman no era el único a pesar de que eran sus robots?" preguntó Sally confundida.

"Todo comenzó cuando llegamos a Seaside Hill y comenzamos nuestra investigación ...", Nicole procedió a contarle a la familia real sobre lo que habían pasado desde su partida de la aldea de Knothole hasta su batalla contra Metal Sonic junto al Equipo Sonic "... fue luego que descansamos por un tiempo antes de venir aquí para decirte que lo que querías había sucedido "

"Tengo que admitir que ustedes han pasado por algo bastante intenso", dijo Sally.

"Eso lo hicimos, pero salimos bien con la ayuda de nuestros amigos y las Esmeraldas del Caos", dijo Lilac.

Luego escucharon a alguien hablar que resultó ser Elias "Por cierto, Naruto, Sally nos ha estado diciendo lo fuerte que eres, lo que ha despertado mi curiosidad sobre lo bueno que eres en combate".

"¡Es muy fuerte!" Milla habló con entusiasmo, pero luego se escondió tímidamente detrás de Naruto cuando la familia real comenzó a mirarla.

"En ese caso, ¿puedo solicitar un combate?" preguntó Elías con una sonrisa.

"Uh, ¿por qué estás pidiendo un combate con Naruto?" preguntó Carol confundida.

"Como dije antes, tengo curiosidad por ver qué tan fuerte es en persona. Además, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una pelea con alguien, particularmente mi padre o mi viejo amigo Antoine".

Naruto pareció pensativo por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y decir: "Claro, no me importa pelear contigo. Debería ser divertido".

"Espléndido, yo también tengo curiosidad de dar testimonio de tu destreza", dijo Nigel levantándose de su trono "De esta manera al patio donde ustedes dos pueden participar en la batalla"

El grupo siguió al rey y su familia fuera de la sala del trono y a través de un par de pasillos antes de salir del interior al patio que está lleno de hierba verde, setos recortados junto con varios adornos de césped con estilo, pero había un espacio lo suficientemente grande para lo que necesitaban Naruto y Elias se pararon uno frente al otro con Sally sirviendo como juez mientras que el resto se mantuvo al margen para observar.

Naruto se ajustó los guantes ECG-X para asegurarse de que se quedaran antes de llamar al príncipe "Entonces, ¿cómo va a hacer esto?"

"Lo haremos solo con armas, algo obvio que me rodarían si me atacas con toda su fuerza", dijo Elias mientras sacaba un par de dagas rojas exóticas con agarres diferentes a los normales con puntos paralelos a las asas.

"Muy bien", Naruto peleó con Hazy-Moon y Masamune flotando a ambos lados.

" **Hemos conocido nuestra parte de la realeza, veamos cómo se acumula",** dijo Kurama, con una mirada de interés.

"Ya sabes, esta es la primera vez que realmente veo pelea de zorro Sugah", dijo Bunnie admitiendo.

"Yo también, pero el príncipe es una clase propia", dijo Barby.

"Será divertido ver esto", dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

"¡Hagan lo mejor, ustedes dos!" Milla gritó tímidamente.

**Inicio de la música: Kingdom Hearts OST; Trabajando juntos**

Naruto rápidamente agarró a Masamune y giró lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar la vaina volando fuera de la hoja hacia la cual sorprendió a Elias, pero la alejó al ver a Naruto acercándose rápidamente a él en una formación en zigzag antes de golpear con una barra diagonal ascendente que fue rápidamente bloqueada con el Dagas, se dio la vuelta para arremeter con sus colas, pero Elias lo vio venir y saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo.

Elias ahora fue el que tomó la ofensiva mientras corría hacia Naruto para atacarlo con el zorro deteniendo los ataques entrantes y utilizando guiones cortos de lado a lado para evadir embestidas repentinas de su oponente. De repente, Elias usó una de las dagas para sujetar las cuchillas de katana antes de usar la otra para atacar repetidamente. Naruto usó su ECG-X para bloquearlos antes de desenvainar Hazy-Moon en un agarre inverso para chocar con la daga y luego se lanzó hacia Elias para derribarlo mientras cambiaba a una posición diferente con ambas cuchillas en sus manos ahora.

"Acabamos de empezar y, sin embargo, ya estoy impresionado", dijo Elias, sintiendo que el dolor de la patada en el pecho se desvanecía.

"Lo mismo aquí, definitivamente no eres un príncipe narcisista estereotípico", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"Que no lo soy, ¡continuemos!"

Elias cargó contra Naruto con él cargando directamente para chocar en el medio. Se lanzó contra Naruto con un doble golpe, pero la rubia estaba lista para él "¡Estilo lunar: cuchilla orbitual!" hizo girar a Masamune ante sí mismo como una hélice con chispas volando cuando las dagas hicieron contacto "Estilo lunar: ¡Crescent Strike!" balanceó a Masamune en un agarre inverso mientras realizaba un giro de 180 grados para atacar a Elias con el príncipe cruzando las dagas antes que él para bloquear, pero el impacto fue suficiente para empujarlo hacia atrás.

"Wow, ¡míralos, ve!" dijo Barby con asombro.

"Me estás diciendo que tampoco puedo creer lo que estoy viendo", dijo Bunnie.

Nigel asintió mientras observaba la batalla "Sus habilidades con las cuchillas muestran el resultado de un entrenamiento diligente"

"De hecho, me hace preguntarme por lo que pasó para obtener tanta fuerza", dijo Alicia pensativamente.

Naruto ahora sostenía ambas cuchillas en empuñaduras inversas mientras continuamente se enfrentaba con Elias para una defensa rápida, especialmente cuando intenta bloquearlas en su lugar para contraataques. Elias estaba empezando a ver qué tan fuerte es realmente el Kitsune y siente que aún no ha hecho todo lo posible, se lanzó hacia adelante para atacar con un combo de 3 golpes que Naruto bloqueó con ambas cuchillas antes de distanciarse con varios saltos antes de retomar su combate. postura. Naruto se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor por un momento antes de vislumbrar algo que le dio una idea y se preparó para ponerlo en plan.

Elias notó que su oponente relajaba su postura para su confusión, pero permaneció en guardia, luego vio a Naruto arrojar casualmente una de sus cuchillas en el aire en su dirección. El príncipe se preparó para desviar la cuchilla entrante cuando de repente brilló a la luz del sol, cegándolo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sintió algo que pasaba por su lado, luego se agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y se le arrancaron los pies y cayó al suelo sobre su espalda. Elias levantó la vista para ver a Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, habiendo atrapado la espada en su mano y apuntando el otro a su cara.

"Parece que gano", Naruto enfundó ambas cuchillas para que flotaran sobre su espalda y se prendieran antes de extender una mano al príncipe.

Elias le devolvió la sonrisa "Eso hiciste", tomó la mano y se puso de pie.

**Fin musical**

El dúo escuchó el sonido de aplausos y se dio la vuelta para ver que los demás aplaudían, sintiéndose bastante avergonzados ya que estaban tan inmersos en la batalla que los habían bloqueado por completo hasta ahora. Naruto y Elias caminaron hacia ellos y este último volvió a poner sus dagas en su cinturón.

"Eso es lo más impresionante, puedo ver que estás mejorando a Elias y tu habilidad con la espada es lo que más seduce a Naruto", dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

"Gracias padre", dijo Elías con una leve reverencia.

"Gracias Nigel-sama, he estado entrenando mucho", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"Podemos decir fácilmente, definitivamente tienes algo de estilo", dijo Barby.

"Y tenemos que verte en acción también, debo decir que esos robots no tendrían una oportunidad contra ti", dijo Bunnie.

Luego, Alicia habló: "Estoy segura de que el entrenamiento debe haber abierto bastante apetito, espero que puedas quedarte el tiempo suficiente para cenar".

Naruto miró a los demás para recibir sutiles asentimientos de afirmación antes de responder a la reina "Nos honraría aceptar su invitación a cenar"

"¡Espléndido! Mientras tanto, puedes explorar el pueblo para pasar un buen rato hasta que estemos listos para devolverte la llamada", dijo Nigel.

"En ese caso, seremos sus guías turísticos y le mostraremos Knothole", dijo Sally con Bunnie y Barby asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Claro, vería cómo están todos después de lo sucedido", dijo Naruto, se sorprendió cuando Sally lo agarró de la mano y procedió a alejarlo de los demás en dirección a la aldea.

"¡Vamos, te lo mostraré!" dijo Sally emocionada.

"¡Hey, espéranos!" Carol corrió tras ellos y el resto los siguió.

* * *

El grupo regresó a la aldea y comenzó su exploración, aunque Sally logró alejar a Naruto de los demás para que pudiera hablar con él solo. La princesa se enteró de que es amigo de Sonic, el erizo y que vive en la ciudad Esmeralda, le pareció divertido que Naruto sea infantil sobre ciertas cosas, además de ser travieso cuando la situación lo exige. El propio Naruto estaba disfrutando de la conversación, ya que incluso le contó sobre su antiguo pueblo y sus hitos junto con las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos, aunque los echa mucho de menos hoy en día.

"Parece que realmente pasaste buenos tiempos atrás", dijo Sally.

"Sí, lo hice", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en volver allí?"

"No hay un día en que no lo haya pensado, pero hay algunas cosas que me impiden hacerlo. Es triste, pero siempre apreciaré los lazos que hice con ellos, sin importar cuán lejos estemos", dijo Naruto a la ligera. frotó la placa de metal en su banda para la cabeza y luego vio a los aldeanos trabajando arduamente en la reparación de sus hogares, lo que le recordó a Tazuna en la Tierra de las Olas o cuando ayudó a reconstruir Konoha después de la invasión de Sonido / Arena y se le ocurrió una idea que Sally se dio cuenta.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" la princesa preguntó con curiosidad.

"Estoy pensando en prestarles a todos una mano o más bien manos para arreglar la aldea con el uso de mis clones de sombra", respondió Naruto, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Estás seguro? Realmente no necesitas hacerlo ...", dijo Sally insegura.

"Tienes razón en que no necesito hacerlo, pero el hecho es que quiero hacerlo", Naruto cruzó los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos y estaba a punto de realizar su jutsu característico cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

"¡Señor Naruto!" se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Rory Bear, Sasha Cat y Snaggle Tiger corriendo hacia él y Sally mientras Rosie Woodchuck caminaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

"Son ustedes tres, contentos de ver que mis clones de sombra pudieron ponerlos a todos a salvo", se arrodilló y revolvió el cabello de Rory, haciendo reír al cachorro.

"Nos preguntamos cuándo volveríamos a verte", dijo Sasha.

"Bueno, mis amigos y yo tuvimos que tomar un breve descanso después de perseguir al responsable de atacar su hogar y hacerle saber de sus placeres ... personalmente".

"Me alivia que estés bien de salud, parece que estabas a punto de hacer algo", dijo Rosie.

"Oh, claro, estaba a punto de enviar ayuda a la aldea ...", Naruto formó la señal de nuevo "¡Shadow clone jutsu!" Hay una nube de humo que se disipó para revelar una gran cantidad de sus doppelgangers, sorprendiendo a todos en el área.

"Wow ...", Snaggle observó maravillado, vio al zorro hacerlo antes pero nunca tanto.

"Está bien chicos, necesito que ayuden a todos con las reparaciones", dijo Naruto.

"¡Lo tienes, jefe!" los clones respondieron antes de despegar en diferentes direcciones con algunos cerca para recoger herramientas y materiales de construcción para ayudar en las reparaciones, Naruto aprendió a apreciar más a sus clones durante su viaje a Turtle Island. Ese sueño que tuvo en el barco mostró cómo daba por sentado a sus clones, ya que todavía son él en cierta forma y, por lo tanto, mostró más respeto a partir de entonces.

"Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes, niños?" preguntó Naruto

"En realidad, querían verte al enterarse de que tú y tus amigos habían regresado de los residentes", dijo Rosie.

"Sí, esperábamos que tuvieras tiempo para jugar con nosotros", dijo Rory con esperanza en su voz.

Naruto sonrió alegremente "Claro, de hecho puedo mostrarte algunos movimientos míos", miró mientras los tres niños vitoreaban, lo que le recordaba a Konohamaru y sus amigos, todos fueron a un parque a jugar "Muy bien, entonces, ¡mira esto!" activó su aspecto de fuego como puños y las puntas de sus colas se encendieron en llamas rojas cuando su cuerpo emitió calor, creó construcciones de golondrinas para volar alrededor de los niños para su asombro por un momento y luego cambió a su aspecto de agua con un charco de agua. El agua aparece alrededor de los pies de Naruto con burbujas que se elevan en el aire. Naruto manipuló las burbujas para que crecieran en tamaño antes de encerrarlas en cada una, los niños se divirtieron mucho rebotando entre ellos y creando un nuevo juego.

"... a pesar de que sacó todos mis clones de sombras, me negué a rendirme mientras creaba uno más para ayudarme a crear un Rasengan antes de correr hacia Doto para el golpe decisivo. De repente, la luz del sol se reflejó en los espejos hacia mi Rasengan para hacer brillaba con los colores del arcoíris antes de que embistiera el jutsu recién evolucionado en su pecho, era tan poderoso que destruyó su armadura y lo envió volando hacia uno de los espejos y cayó al suelo ", dijo Naruto.

"Wow, eso es genial!" dijo Rory con asombro.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?" preguntó Sasha con curiosidad.

"Hubo un mensaje holográfico hecho por el ex rey a Koyuki-chan sobre cuánto se preocupaba por ella y la Tierra de la Nieve, que ahora es la Tierra de la Primavera. Más tarde asumió la posición de gobernar sobre la tierra, pero todavía trabaja como actriz también. Recibí una foto autografiada, pero es demasiado vergonzoso mostrarte "

"Realmente, ¿qué tan vergonzoso es?" preguntó Sally, ella y Rosie se rieron al ver a Naruto apartar la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que veamos esta película?" preguntó Snaggle.

Naruto contemplando si se lo mostraría o no, dado que era humano en ese entonces. Él tiene una copia de la película, ya que el director envió una a cada uno de los miembros del equipo en gráficos HD y selló uno de los rollos que cruzó las dimensiones con él.

"Tal vez uno de estos días cuando regrese", dijo Naruto, recibiendo asentimientos de los niños.

Luego, Sally escuchó su timbre sonar y encendió la pantalla Holo para abrir un mensaje antes de leer su contenido "Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi madre, la cena está casi lista y nos llaman de nuevo".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, es hora de que los niños regresen a casa y cenen también", dijo Rosie, recibiendo los quejidos de Rory y los demás.

"No estés tan deprimido, me aseguraré de verte antes de salir ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Naruto

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Snaggle.

"Muy bien, reunámonos con otros antes de regresar al castillo", Naruto mientras él y Sally se marchaban con el primero usando su Aura Sight para localizar a sus amigos.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando el sol se había puesto, Naruto y la pandilla estaban cenando con la familia real en el comedor, había muchos temas para conversar con el rey agradeciendo a Naruto por ayudar a los aldeanos antes, aunque había sutiles miradas cruzadas sobre la mesa. las chicas y Sally por haberles tirado rápido y resolvieron pasar más tiempo con Naruto en el futuro cercano. Después de hablar un poco más y terminar la cena, Naruto y los demás fueron acompañados a las habitaciones para descansar por la noche. Naruto se había bañado y actualmente estaba acostado en su cama y aún no se había quedado dormido, recibió una notificación de su correo electrónico y encendió la pantalla Holo para comprobarlo.

"Hmmm, parece que Rotor tiene un nuevo envío de vehículos. No puedo esperar a ver lo que tiene en stock", dijo Naruto.

" **Con suerte, es una bicicleta más rápida que la primera que compramos antes de dársela a Carol",** dijo Kurama.

"Tal vez sí, pero te eché un ojo sobre tu bola de piel. La respuesta sigue siendo no a cabalgar"

" **Tch, ya veremos sobre eso"**

Naruto apagó los guantes ECG-X antes de quitárselos para colocarlos en el cajón al lado de la cama mientras se recostaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido. Estaba soñando con estar de regreso en Konoha cuando de repente se despertó al escuchar el sonido de tocar la puerta "Me pregunto a quién está tocando a esta hora de la noche". se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver quién estaba detrás de ella "... ¿Milla-chan? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ante él estaba el basset hound que miraba hacia el suelo con una mirada triste que le preocupaba mientras hablaba "... tuve un mal sueño y tenía demasiado miedo para volver a dormirme, así que me acerqué a ti".

Naruto se entristeció cuando vio a Milla vulnerable aparecer ante él y la envolvió con sus colas antes de llevarla al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta con llave, la guió hacia el balcón para que pudieran mirar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno "Es Está bien, Milla-chan, todos tendremos malos sueños de vez en cuando, pero hay una manera de lidiar con ellos ".

Milla lo miró "¿Qué es?"

"Estar cerca de tus seres queridos, su presencia te brinda una sensación de tranquilidad y te ayuda a superar cualquier cosa que puedas ver en un mal sueño. Solía experimentarlo mucho en casa, pero cuando miro a los que se preocupan por ti yo y ver sus sonrisas, borra mucho mis miedos y me hace mirar al día con un corazón lleno de confianza ", Naruto miró hacia abajo para sonreír cálidamente y sintió que su inquietud se desvanecía, luego recordó cierta canción perfecta para esto y comenzó a cantar

**Inicio musical: Owl City; Luciérnagas**

No creerías tus ojos  
si diez millones de luciérnagas  
iluminaran el mundo mientras me quedaba dormido  
porque llenarían el aire abierto  
y dejarían lágrimas en todas partes  
, pensarías que soy grosero,  
pero me quedaría de pie y mirar

Me gustaría hacerme creer  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente  
Es difícil decir que prefiero permanecer despierto cuando estoy dormido  
Porque todo nunca es lo que parece

Porque me darían mil abrazos  
De diez mil insectos relámpagos  
Mientras intentaban enseñarme a bailar  
Un zorro sobre mi cabeza  
Un calcetín debajo de mi cama  
La bola de discoteca está colgando de un hilo  
(Hilo, hilo ... )

Me gustaría hacerme creer  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente  
Es difícil decir que prefiero permanecer despierto cuando estoy dormido  
Porque todo nunca es lo que parece  
(Cuando me duermo)

Deja mi puerta abierta solo una grieta  
(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí)  
Porque me siento tan insomne  
(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí)  
¿Por qué me canso de contar ovejas?  
(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí)  
Cuando estoy demasiado cansado para quedarme dormido  
(Ja, ja)

Para diez millones de luciérnagas  
, soy raro porque odio las despedidas  
. Tengo ojos brumosos cuando me dijeron adiós  
(Dijo adiós)  
Pero sabré dónde están varios.  
Si mis sueños se vuelven realmente extraños  
. un frasco  
(frasco, frasco, frasco ...)

[2x]  
Me gustaría hacerme creer  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente  
Es difícil decir que prefiero permanecer despierto cuando estoy dormido  
Porque todo nunca es lo que parece  
(Cuando me duermo)

Me gustaría hacerme creer  
que el planeta Tierra gira lentamente.  
Es difícil decir que prefiero permanecer despierto cuando estoy dormido  
porque mis sueños están a punto de estallar.

**Fin musical**

Naruto terminó de cantar la canción antes de mirar hacia abajo y sonrió cuando vio que Milla estaba acurrucada con la cabeza sobre su pecho con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. La levantó suavemente en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama para acurrucarla antes de ir a dormir en un sofá de la habitación.

Desconocidos para ellos era que alguien más estaba despierto para escucharlo cantar y resultó ser Sally, ella estaba despierta en el balcón de su habitación para pensar en ciertos asuntos cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto cuando comenzó a cantar. Ella podría haberlo escuchado en algún lugar antes, pero la forma en que la cantó calmó su alma cuando se sintió obligada a un sueño reparador, Sally se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando dejó de cantar y regresó a su habitación donde estaba acostada en su cama.

"Cuando llegue la mañana, me aseguraré de preguntarles si podrían unirse al grupo. Solo puedo decir que serían miembros valiosos si aceptan", la princesa se durmió con sus últimos pensamientos sobre el zorro de nueve colas y su sonrisa encantandora.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, las cosas se han calmado bastante después de la batalla contra Neo Metal Sonic junto a Sonic y sus amigos. Naruto y los demás habían descansado junto con disculparse con Carol y Milla por no contactarlos desde que se fueron. Una semana después, el grupo decidió hacer otra visita a Knothole donde se reunieron con Sally y sus amigos antes de reunirse con la familia real. Ambas partes se llevaron bien con Elias desafiando a Naruto a una pelea y perdiendo al final. Naruto también fue a reunirse con los niños y el cuidador y se divirtió con ellos junto con Sally antes de volver a cenar con la familia ya que lo habían invitado a él y a sus amigos.**

**Naruto fue despertado de su sueño por Milla que tuvo un mal sueño y la consoló cantando y ella no fue la única oyente, ya que Sally escuchó que él también se iba a dormir. Las preguntas ahora son ¿de qué se trata un grupo al que ella quiere invitar a Naruto y sus amigos a unirse? ¿Qué conseguirá Naruto en la tienda de automóviles de Rotor? ¿Y cuál será su próxima gran aventura?**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**


	39. Chapter 39

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 38: Invitaciones por todas partes**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas para brillar en su rostro, despertando. Se sentó en el sofá y estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba con un sonido audible de su columna vertebral ya que tuvo que dormir en el sofá desde anoche. Estaba a punto de saludar a Kurama solo para escuchar ronquidos dentro del paisaje mental para indicar que Bijuu todavía estaba dormido, así que se acercó a la cama y empujó suavemente a Milla para que se despertara cuando el perro basset abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un lindo bostezo y luego la frotó. ojos

"Buenos días Milla-chan, espero que hayas dormido bien" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

Milla le devolvió la sonrisa "Buenos días Naruto, he dormido bien desde que cantaste para mí"

"Es bueno escuchar eso, estaba un poco preocupado. Preparémonos para poder reunirnos con los demás para el desayuno antes de ir a casa, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer en Central City".

"Está bien Naruto", Milla saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la suya para cambiarse, el SAC se encendió y Nicole salió de ella antes de sonreírle a Naruto.

"Buenos días Naruto", dijo Nicole.

"Lo mismo para ti, Nicole-chan. Supongo que escuchaste todo", dijo Naruto.

El Holo-lince asintió afirmando: "Sí, tenemos que prepararnos para encontrarnos con Sally y su familia antes de partir hacia Emerald Town".

"Sí, mejor ve a la ducha"

Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando con su camisa, lo que hizo que Nicole se sonrojara al ver su pecho desnudo y rápidamente se retiró al SAC para que no se desmayara, lo que de alguna manera hubiera sido extraño. Naruto arqueó una ceja ante su reacción antes de darse cuenta exactamente por qué con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, fue a bañarse antes de cambiarse a un conjunto de ropa fresca antes de salir de la habitación con Nicole reemerging y sentarse en su cabello en su forma de hada. quien todavía se sonrojaba. Llegaron al comedor y descubrieron que Sally y su familia ya estaban en la mesa con Lilac, Carol y Milla pronto aparecieron, todos se sentaron a la mesa e intercambiaron saludos antes de ir a desayunar.

"Entonces Naruto, ¿qué piensas hacer tú y tus amigos desde aquí?" preguntó Nigel con curiosidad.

"Regresaremos a Emerald Town antes de dirigirme a Central City para comprar algo, luego tendré una sesión de entrenamiento con mi sensei en las montañas", dijo Naruto, no queriendo revelar el palacio Yakan.

"Ya veo, bueno, ciertamente espero que nos visites con más frecuencia solo para decir de vez en cuando"

"Sin mencionar que también me gustaría una revancha", dijo Elias con una sonrisa que es reflejada por Naruto.

"Estaríamos más que felices de hacerlo", dijo Lila cortésmente con Carol asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Um Naruto? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles a usted y a sus amigos después del desayuno", dijo Sally, luciendo un poco nerviosa, lo que hizo que Naruto arqueara una ceja ante su reacción.

"Claro", respondió el zorro rubio. Nigel y los demás tuvieron una idea de lo que Sally pretende hacer, pero decidieron permanecer en silencio y esperar el resultado final.

Más tarde, Naruto y los demás fueron conducidos al patio donde Sally había discutido con Elias el día anterior. Los hizo esperar un poco hasta que Barby y Bunnie aparecieron, Kurama pensó que podrían tener algo que ver con lo que Sally quiere hablar.

"Está bien Sally-chan, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarnos?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

Sally respiró hondo y exhaló antes de hablar "Quería preguntarte a ti y a tus amigos con la esperanza de que te unieras a los Freedom Fighters"

"Freedom Fighters, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Lila con curiosidad.

"Bueno, creo que comenzaré con su historia para explicar mejor las cosas. Los Freedom Fighters eran una banda de fuerzas rebeldes que originalmente se formaron para oponerse a la tiranía de Ixis Naugus o cualquier otra amenaza con intenciones dañinas hacia los inocentes, también eran conocidos como los Defensores de Mobius que ayudan a las personas y detienen el mal que se cruza en su camino. Hay una historia sobre el primer grupo que se convirtió en una leyenda cuando era una niña en la vieja generación, el grupo era conocido como los luchadores por la libertad original que derrocó a Naugus y defendió a Knothole de sus terribles ambiciones mientras liberaba otros lugares o salvaba a la gente para rebelarse contra sus opresores ".

"Wow, suenan increíbles", dijo Milla maravillada.

"Sí, ¿quiénes eran estos tipos?" preguntó Carol.

Sally asintió y continuó: "El líder del grupo es Col Tig Stripe, el tigre blanco que se retiró del Ejército del Reino de Bellota, los miembros que trabajaron debajo de él fueron MP Bull Bones el bulldog, Sir Peckers la paloma, Trey Scales la cobra y Spot Long the giraffe. Su heroico legado continúa inspirando a la gente, incluyéndome a mí, a luchar contra enemigos como Eggman, y dándole a la gente la esperanza y la libertad que se merecen por los actos heroicos que han realizado. Con los Freedom Freedom Fighters originales como mis modelos a seguir, decidí crear mi propio grupo de Freedom Fighters para ser como ellos pero mejor para proteger a Knothole y ayudar a otros fuera de nuestros hogares "

"Ya veo ...", murmuró Naruto en voz baja, al escuchar que esto le recordaba al cuerpo ninja en Konoha, ya que su misión principal es proteger a Konoha, sin importar cuáles sean las misiones de ayudar a otras aldeas, y el ejemplo más fuerte es su La primera C se convirtió en una misión de rango A para ayudar a liberar la Tierra de las Olas de las garras del tirano comercial Gato. Volvió a la atención al escuchar a Sally hablar con él.

"¿Entonces les pido a todos ustedes que por favor consideren unirse a nuestro equipo y convertirse en un Freedom Fighter? Aunque nos faltan miembros solo conmigo, Bunnie y Barby, nos alegraría mucho que se unan a nosotros y ayuden a detener cualquier malvado intento grande daño a Mobius. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? " preguntó Sally un poco nerviosa.

Naruto cruzó los brazos con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba mucho sobre esto, podría unirse al equipo ya que su objetivo principal es ayudar a las personas y detener a enemigos como el Dr. Eggman, lo cual le conviene, pero un problema es si él o no revelaría su pasado o sobre el clan Yakan, por lo que pensé en pedirle consejo a Tetsuo sobre esto.

Abrió los ojos y habló: "Antes de tomar mi decisión, quiero saber qué piensan los demás sobre todo esto", Naruto se volvió hacia Lilac y las chicas "Entonces, ¿qué sienten ustedes al respecto?"

Lilac estuvo pensando por unos momentos antes de hablar "Lo pensé y sugiero que nos unamos a los Freedom Fighters, todos podemos trabajar juntos para ayudar a otros en el camino".

"Estoy con Lilac en esto, suena muy divertido y patearíamos a los malos mientras estamos en eso", dijo Carol de acuerdo con la dragona púrpura.

"Yo también quiero unirme, también quiero ayudar", dijo Milla con timidez.

"También apoyo esto, esto podría ser beneficioso para nosotros", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

"Bueno, supongo que eso lo decide", Naruto se volvió hacia Sally y sus amigos con una sonrisa astuta en la cara "... parece que tienes cuatro nuevos miembros de los Freedom Fighters", lo siguiente que supo fue que Sally lo detuvo de repente y las chicas que estaban extasiadas al escuchar su aceptación.

"¡Oh, gracias, realmente esperábamos que dijeras que sí!" dijo Sally alegremente.

"¡Las cosas definitivamente van a ser interesantes con ustedes ahora!" dijo Bunnie con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente", dijo Barby con un guiño.

Escucharon una tos y se volvieron para ver a Lilac, y las chicas las miraban con ceño fruncido por los celos, haciéndolas soltar a Naruto aunque de mala gana, luego Lilac habló.

"Ahora que todos estamos a bordo, ¿cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?" preguntó Lilac.

"Ah, claro, para empezar estamos buscando un lugar adecuado para construir nuestra sede. Un lugar bien escondido de los enemigos y que también podamos desplegar rápidamente a los miembros del equipo", dijo Sally.

"Me parece que todavía no has encontrado el mejor lugar", dijo Carol con las manos en la cintura.

"Estás condenando a Carol, hemos estado revisando varias zonas pero ninguna parece hacer clic en nuestros planes", dijo Bunnie.

**"Hola, kit",** habló Kurama.

_"Oh, hola Kurama, pensé que aún estabas durmiendo",_ pensó Naruto.

**"Lo estaba pero no pude evitar escuchar de lo que estaban hablando y pensé en hacer una aportación".**

_"¿Entonces que hay de nuevo?"_

**"Recuerdo que había una zona por la que pasaste antes durante una de tus exploraciones y pensé que sería un lugar adecuado para construir una base".**

Naruto recapituló sobre lo que estaba hablando el Bijuu y recordó la zona particular de la que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando "Esa es una buena sugerencia, les haré saber", recibió un gruñido de Kurama que volvió a dormir mientras hablaba. capta su atención "Sally-chan, solo pensé en una zona que sería perfecta para que construyas un cuartel general"

"¿Realmente donde?" preguntó Barby con curiosidad.

Naruto tocó la gema en los guantes ECG-X para proyectar una pantalla de Holo y cambió la pantalla a GPS y luego usó una mano libre para moverse a lo largo del mapa antes de detenerse en un lugar determinado y usando sus dedos para acercar, señaló para que lo echen un vistazo.

"¿Qué zona es?" preguntó Milla con curiosidad.

"Este lugar se llama la Zona de la Selva, es una enorme y espesa selva tropical con vías fluviales traicioneras, vides serpenteantes y árboles gigantes. Es el lugar perfecto para construir el cuartel general mientras se usa camuflaje natural", explicó Naruto mientras señalaba un cierto lugar "Especialmente aquí , hay una cueva escondida detrás de la cascada "

"Whoa, definitivamente parece el lugar perfecto para un escondite", dijo Carol en completo acuerdo con Naruto.

"Ya veo, me aseguraré de que mi padre lo sepa y reciba su aprobación para construir nuestro cuartel general allí", dijo Sally pensativamente.

"Y también estoy pensando en algunos tipos que conozco a quienes puedo recomendar que se unan a los Freedom Fighters, definitivamente serán de gran ayuda para ustedes", dijo Naruto.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, haré que se reúnan uno de estos días", dijo Naruto "Pero por ahora deberíamos irnos"

"Espero verlos a todos pronto", dijo Barby.

"Lo haremos", dijo Milla con una sonrisa.

Naruto y los demás fueron a despedirse de la Familia Real con Elias intercambiando contactos con él, ya que él ya lo hizo con Sally y las niñas, también fueron a despedirse de Rosie y los niños y prometieron visitar nuevamente para jugar con los residentes. despidiéndose también. El grupo pronto regresó a la carretera con Naruto y Lilac corriendo a lo largo del camino con Carol montando en su bicicleta de calle junto a ellos y Milla montando en Dragoon con el Chao.

* * *

"Parece que finalmente hemos regresado", dijo Naruto cuando llegaron a Emerald Town después de una larga carrera desde Knothole. "Voy a pasar por la casa de Sonic y comprobaré si está cerca".

"Está bien Naruto, Milla y yo iremos a casa", dijo Lilac mientras Kou y Yoru volaban para sentarse en los hombros de Naruto para acompañarlo.

"Voy al Laboratorio de Tails para pedirle algo", dijo Carol.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirle?" preguntó Nicole, flotando junto a Naruto en su forma de hada.

"Espero preguntarle si él también puede hacer un SAC para mí, hacer que transportar mi bicicleta y otras cosas sea mucho más fácil para mí".

"Ahora que lo pienso, quizás el kit podría producir muchos de los SAC para los Freedom Fighters", dijo Kurama.

"Esa es una muy buena idea, le pediré a Tails que lo haga cuando lo haga unirse a los Freedom Fighters junto con Sonic y algunos otros", pensó Naruto "Muy bien, nos vemos luego, chicas"

Naruto trotó tranquilamente en dirección a la casa de Sonic, pronto llegó a la puerta y llamó a la puerta un par de veces. No tuvo que esperar mucho mientras se abría para revelar a Bernadette, quien sonrió al verlo.

"¡Oh, Naruto, es bueno verte de nuevo!" dijo Bernadette con cariño.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa "Igual que aquí, acabo de regresar de visitar un lugar con Lilac-chan y los demás, así que pensé en volver y saludar mientras revisaba a Sonic"

"Eso es algo agradable de hacer, sin embargo, Sonic no está aquí. Se ha ido a explorar como siempre junto con su padre esta vez, realmente deseo que pasen más tiempo en casa".

"Estoy seguro de que lo harían, siempre vuelven aquí sin importar cuán lejos vayan de aquí".

"Supongo que tienes razón, oh, casi se me olvida invitarte a tomar el té"

Naruto negó con la cabeza en un rechazo cortés "Está bien, estaba de paso ya que me dirijo a Central City para ver algo con mi amigo Rotor"

"Oh, está bien, me aseguraré de que Sonic sepa que viniste"

"Muchas gracias Bernadette-san, me aseguraré de visitarlo", Naruto se despidió con la mano y luego cerró la marca Hirashin que había colocado cerca de las afueras de Central City y se dirigió hacia ella en un destello amarillo.

* * *

Naruto pronto apareció en la ciudad y miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba tan ocupada como siempre, Nicole salió del SAC en su forma normal cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el distrito del mercado. Se tomaron un tiempo antes de llegar al taller automotriz y entraron para encontrar a Rotor en la mesa de trabajo, limpiando sus herramientas antes de notar que estaban cerca.

"Hola Naruto y Nicole, me alegro de verlos a ustedes dos como siempre", dijo Rotor con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno verte también", dijo Nicole.

"Lo mismo aquí, recibí la notificación de nuevos viajes y vine a verlos", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, obtuve algunas bicicletas nuevas junto con un par de autos ayer. Están en la sala de exposición para que pueda ir a echar un vistazo", dijo Rotor.

"¡Dulce!" Naruto caminó ansiosamente hacia la sala de exposición con el Chao volando detrás de él, mientras que Nicole y Rotor pronto lo siguieron tras el emocionado zorro. Naruto estaba ocupado revisando las bicicletas y cada una de ellas es realmente atractiva para los ojos mientras examinaba a cada una de ellas "Hombre, estas bicicletas nuevas hacen que sea tan difícil elegir solo una de ellas ... ¿hm?" vio una bicicleta de la que Sonic habría dicho que se veía genial con el aspecto elegante y la pintura de color naranja dulce **(Mira samuraiconceptbike1 por dwiirawan en deviantart. AN; No soy dueño de la imagen)**

"Veo que uno captó su atención completa tal como pensé que lo haría cuando lo vi por primera vez, que existe el Samurai ZR 200. Su creación se inspiró en la cuchilla afilada de la katana de un samurai y está prácticamente construida al mismo tiempo. posee una gran maniobrabilidad ", explicó Rotor con una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos.

"No creo que deba hacer la siguiente pregunta, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto con un brillo en los ojos.

"Jajaja, definitivamente no tienes que preguntar ya que estaba un paso por delante de ti", Rotor levantó entretenida los papeles para que el zorro firmara lo que hizo en un instante y pagó la cantidad requerida de anillos.

"Oh, sí, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte", dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rotor con curiosidad, Naruto procedió a contarle cuándo volvió a visitar a Knothole y Sally invitándolo a él y a los demás a unirse a los Freedom Fighters "... hmmmm, eso ciertamente parece un grupo prometedor"

"Sí, y estábamos pensando que tú también podrías unirte, con el tuyo y el techno mojo de Tails junto con Sonic, realmente podríamos ayudar a mucha gente aquí en Mobius".

"No estoy tan seguro, Naruto, ¿qué pasa con mi taller automotriz? No habría nadie para cuidarlo", preguntó Rotor.

"Quizás podrías hablar con la princesa y discutir los términos del acuerdo para evitar problemas potentes en el futuro", dijo Nicole.

Rotor parecía pensativo "Tal vez lo haga, tendré que pensarlo"

"Claro que sí, Rotor, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Nicole-chan y yo volveremos a la ciudad Esmeralda, mantente en contacto", dijo Naruto, sacando la bicicleta de la sala de exposición y entrando en la calle principal.

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego"

Naruto se subió a la bicicleta y encendió el motor antes de acelerarlo un par de veces, mientras Nicole se sentaba en su cabello en forma de hada con el Chao colocándose sobre sus hombros, giró el acelerador y se fue por la carretera y luego a una carretera. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por su rápida aceleración que pronto se convirtió en emoción, el manejo fue tan excelente a pesar de cómo fue diseñado como superó a otros vehículos en la carretera.

"¡Whooohooo! ¡Este es mi tipo de velocidad aquí mismo!" Naruto hizo saltar un caballito antes de aterrizar la rueda delantera en el suelo para salir de la carretera hacia la salida de la ciudad hacia Emerald Town, donde fue a toda velocidad para ver qué podía hacer realmente la bicicleta y ciertamente no estaba decepcionado en lo más mínimo. No tardó mucho hasta que llegó a Emerald Town, montó la bicicleta en el garaje y luego fue a la sala de estar donde encontró a Milla junto con Lilac y Carol mirando televisión.

"Hola a todos, he vuelto", gritó Naruto para llamar su atención.

"Hola Naruto, bienvenido de nuevo. ¿Terminaste con lo que hiciste con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo en Central City?" preguntó Lilac.

"Sí, fui a ver a Rotor y le conté sobre los Freedom Fighters, aunque dijo que lo pensaría antes de unirse y también conseguí una bicicleta nueva mientras estaba en eso".

Las orejas de Carol se animaron al escuchar una bicicleta nueva "¿Tienes una bicicleta nueva? ¿Dónde está?" Naruto sonrió y señaló con el pulgar el garaje detrás de él, haciendo que el gato salvaje lo pasara emocionado.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?" Naruto se rio entre dientes divertido.

"A Carol le encantan las bicicletas desde que tengo memoria, ya que pasé tiempo con ella", dijo Lilac con cariño. "De todos modos, Carol me dijo que Tails acordó construir un SAC para ella y hacer algunas más para nosotros también".

"Es bueno escuchar eso, podemos contarle a él y a Sonic sobre los Freedom Fighters para que puedan unirse también", dijo Naruto.

"Suena como una buena idea, podemos preguntarles al respecto cuando los volvamos a ver", dijo Lilac pensativamente.

Carol regresó a la sala de estar con estrellas en sus estrellas en sus ojos "Tu bicicleta es tan increíble, casi estoy tentada de cambiar la mía por ella, pero lo sé mejor"

Naruto sonrió en respuesta "¿No lo sabes?"

"¡Naruto, Lila, Carol!" Gritó Milla, atrayendo su atención hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa Milla-chan?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"¡Mira este!" Milla señaló el televisor para que miraran lo que parece ser una especie de anuncio publicitario en este momento.

[Damas y caballeros, así como niños excitables, traemos noticias de un próximo evento que solo se puede celebrar en Casino Park ... ¡el Torneo Mundial de Lucha! ¡Pronto se establecerá un escenario perfecto para que todos los luchadores talentosos se congreguen y luchen entre sí para decidir quién es digno de ganar el título del luchador más fuerte en todo Mobius! El ganador recibirá un trofeo de oro junto con una gran cantidad de anillos también. Los boletos ya se están vendiendo en tiendas cerca de usted, por lo que es mejor que los obtenga antes de que se agoten. Este evento está patrocinado por HEXAeco, Chao Cola, Honey Clothing y Breeze Media. ¡Todos los luchadores aprietan mejor los puños para las batallas de latidos del corazón!]

El anuncio de televisión terminó pronto ya que todos estaban en silencio, el que rompió el silencio fue Naruto quien actualmente sonreía salvajemente "Creo que hablo por la mayoría de nosotros de que vamos a participar y no mirar ¿no?"

Carol sonrió en respuesta "Tienes razón Naruto, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Lilac y yo hemos participado en un torneo de artes marciales. ¡No puedo esperar para volverme loco!"

"Carol tiene la idea correcta y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver cuán fuerte soy contra otros oponentes también", dijo Lilac con entusiasmo.

"La única vez que participé en algo parecido a un torneo fue en las finales de Chuunin, hombre ... Tengo esos escalofríos de anticipación nuevamente y tengo la sensación de que Sonic y los demás también podrían estar participando", dijo Naruto.

"¡Los estaré animando a todos ustedes!" dijo Milla con el chao cantando de acuerdo mientras Nicole asintió a eso.

" **Bueno, es bastante obvio que necesitarás entrenar un poco antes de que llegue el Día D para prepararte para oponentes fuertes con los que seguramente te encontrarás",** dijo Kurama.

" _Más o menos el plan principal del juego, tengo la sensación de que voy a atraer mucha atención durante el evento",_ pensó Naruto, sin saber que eso era exactamente lo que le iba a pasar.

* * *

"Un torneo donde se presenta lo mejor de lo mejor para enfrentarse ... ¡Estoy entusiasmado con solo pensarlo!" Una voz enérgica habló mientras una lengua de llamas iluminaba un bosque oscuro para revelar una silueta humanoide negra.

* * *

"¿Un torneo de batalla, eh? Una oportunidad perfecta para mostrarles que fue un gran error desterrarme ... ¡especialmente a ella!" una voz tranquila con electricidad azul crujiendo en el aire intensamente.

* * *

En otro lugar, las puertas que conducían a una oficina se abrieron cuando un mono robótico vestido con un traje de valet negro entró y se paró frente a un escritorio y se inclinó para hablar con la persona sentada con el respaldo de la silla frente a él.

"Señora, los anuncios se están extendiendo por todo Mobius y los boletos pronto se distribuirán tal como lo ordenó", dijo el mono.

La silla giró para revelar un erizo mobian hembra un poco más alto de lo normal con pelaje verde, tiene largas reuniones de plumas con puntas azules resaltadas que caen detrás de su cabello similar al de cabello largo, y tiene dos explosiones de plumas más pequeñas y curvas. su frente con maquillaje. Lleva un traje de negocios rojo y blanco, guantes blancos unidos por pares de anillos amarillos y un par de tacones rojos.

"Bien hecho Coconuts, continúa haciéndolo. Siento que este torneo atraerá a mucha gente interesante, solo puedo decir", dijo el erizo mientras barajaba una baraja de cartas en sus manos con un brillo en los ojos. .

"Por sus órdenes, señorita Breezie", dijo el mono antes de salir de la oficina para llevar a cabo la orden.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto y compañía se despertaron a la mañana siguiente y se les ofreció una membresía para unirse a un grupo conocido como The Freedom Fighters, que aceptaron de todo corazón antes de regresar a Emerald Town, aunque Naruto se dirigió a Central City para Reúnete con Rotor y consiguió una nueva bicicleta de calle (echa un vistazo a ****samuraiconceptbike1 por dwiirawan en deviantart ****. AN; no soy dueño de la imagen)**

**Naruto regresa a casa solo para que él y las chicas se encuentren con un anuncio sobre un torneo de batalla que ha despertado su interés y deseo de participar y parece que tampoco son los únicos, ¿qué más va a pasar en este evento? Estén atentos para descubrir.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 39: Preparémonos para ...**

* * *

Naruto estaba de pie en medio de la arena al aire libre del Templo de Yakan, adoptando una postura de combate salvaje mientras estaba rodeado por un grupo de muñecos de paja animados. Naruto les hizo señas para que vinieran y lo atacaran, lo que hicieron con uno corriendo hacia él desde atrás, realizó un giro frontal para clavar el talón en la cabeza del muñeco con gran fuerza para lanzarlo al aire y luego saltó tras él mientras encendía el mismo pie con foxfire para realizar una patada hacia atrás para enviarlo volando mientras se quema al mismo tiempo en cenizas.

Naruto aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado para evitar el empuje de la palma de uno de los maniquíes, luego se agachó para esquivar una patada giratoria de otro, el Kitsune tomó la ofensiva usando una de sus colas para envolver la pierna extendida para giró el maniquí para chocar contra el otro maniquí y luego realizó una andanada de empujes de palma antes de terminar el combo con un empuje de doble palma para enviarlos a volar. Naruto continuó con el asalto mientras desataba ráfagas de fuego de zorro desde las plantas de sus pies para lanzarse hacia los maniquíes en el aire como un tirachinas y luego los golpeó con patadas giratorias consecutivas antes de terminar con una patada caída. aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo con un patín mientras los muñecos tirados en el suelo se quemaron.

" _Muy bien hecho Naruto, tu destreza de combate definitivamente está mejorando con cada sesión de entrenamiento",_ Naruto se giró para ver a Tetsuo flotando en el borde de la arena con una mirada de aprobación.

"Gracias Tetsu-jiji, tengo que estar en la cima de mi juego A si quiero competir con los otros luchadores en este próximo torneo", dijo Naruto.

Nicole se acercó a Naruto con una toalla y una botella de agua en la mano "Aquí tienes Naruto"

Naruto agradecido tomó los artículos para limpiar el sudor y calmó su sed "Muchas gracias Nicole-chan, realmente necesitaba eso"

"De nada", dijo Nicole alegremente.

" _Parece haber notado algo interesante sobre tu foxfire durante tus sesiones y quiero llamar tu atención",_ dijo Tetsuo.

Naruto miró al Kitsune espiritual con curiosidad "¿Qué es?"

" _He estado detectando oleadas cortas cada vez que usas el fuego de zorro en combate, lo que estoy seguro de que habrás notado, pero lo atribuí un poco de sobrecarga al usarlo"._

" **Tiene razón, yo también lo noté",** dijo Kurama.

"¿Es algo que debería preocuparme?" preguntó Naruto

" _No es nada negativo, pero ten más cuidado al usar tu foxfire, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Y hay otra cosa a la que debo llamar tu atención"._

"¿Cual es?"

" _En este torneo, hay una gran posibilidad de que los otros clanes ninja estén observando y tú estés en el centro de atención"_

"Tienes razón, pero una vez más, esta podría ser la mejor manera de hacerles saber que el clan Yakan está regresando después de haberse ido y mostrarles que también nos estamos manteniendo fuertes", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Nicole luego habló: "Necesitamos regresar a Emerald Town para recoger a Lilac y los demás antes de dirigirnos a Casino Park para inscribirse en el torneo".

"Ah, claro, sin mencionar que necesitamos recoger el equipaje que empacamos. Te veremos más tarde Tetsuo-Jiji, deséanos suerte".

" _Lo haré, golpearlos con el kit muerto",_ dijo Tetsuo amablemente mientras observaba a Naruto responder con un pulgar hacia arriba mientras colocaba una mano sobre los hombros de Nicole y desaparecía en un destello amarillo, pero luego frunció el ceño al pensar "Es sin duda que el otros clanes, especialmente el clan Raiju, ya son conscientes de nuestro regreso, solo puedo esperar que restauremos el poder de nuestros clanes para que coincida con el de ellos a su debido tiempo ".

Naruto y Nicole reaparecieron en la sala de su casa y notaron que estaba extrañamente silencioso, Naruto usó su Aura Sight para mirar alrededor y notó que las chicas y el Chao no estaban en la casa.

"Parece que Lilac-chan y los demás están aquí ahora mismo, ¿a dónde crees que fueron?" preguntó Naruto

"Podrían haber ido a Emerald Beach para un entrenamiento leve", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

"En ese caso, iré allí para buscarlos y esperarlos después de empacar nuestro equipaje antes de que todos partamos para Casino Park", dijo Naruto.

"Ok, estaré allí pronto"

Nicole comenzó a subir las escaleras para comenzar a empacar su ropa, Naruto salió de la casa y trotó casualmente por las calles antes de llegar a la playa. No tuvo que mirar muy lejos ya que vio a Lilac y Carol enfrentarse entre sí en una pelea acalorada y notó a Milla junto con el Chao sentado en una roca cerca mientras observaba la batalla en curso.

"¡Vaya, míralos ir!" dijo Naruto mientras veía a las dos chicas intercambiar golpes y patadas a un ritmo rápido.

" **Es de esperarse, este torneo seguramente atraerá a participantes fuertes. Como tal, deberían prepararse para enfrentarlos, tal como lo hiciste para la final de los exámenes de Chuunin",** dijo Kurama, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de Naruto.

Pronto Naruto vio que el combate había terminado y se acercó a ellos "Puedo ver que ustedes dos realmente lo han estado haciendo"

Lilac levantó la vista para sonreír al zorro en saludo "Hola Naruto, supongo que acabas de regresar de tu propio entrenamiento"

"Sí, Nicole y yo vimos que no estabas en casa, así que vine a buscarte mientras ella empacaba nuestro equipaje antes de venir a recibirnos"

"Bueno, este será nuestro primer torneo en mucho tiempo como te dije, ¡definitivamente vamos a sorprender a todos con nuestras habilidades!" dijo Carol con una sonrisa.

"Sentimientos mutuos, estuve en un torneo una vez, pero hubo una interrupción no deseada en ese momento ... todavía me molesta que no haya sido promovido después de todo eso", Naruto frunció el ceño ante lo que sucedió en ese momento, todos sus amigos eran Jounin y Chuunin cuando regresó de su entrenamiento a excepción de él, que se sintió bastante injusto, especialmente con todo lo que pasó desde el momento en que se graduó de la academia.

"¡Los estaremos animando a todos ustedes!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"Gracias Milla-chan"

"¡Estoy aquí!" todos voltearon para ver a Nicole volando hacia ellos con sus Alas Digitales activas y aterrizaron ante ellos "Tengo todas nuestras cosas en el SAC pero necesitamos apresurarnos a Casino Park para confirmar sus entradas antes de que se cierre".

"En ese caso, tendremos que ir allí lo antes posible. Todos agarrarme para que pueda llevarnos al Casino Park", dijo Naruto, todos cumplieron y se aseguraron de aferrarse antes de que cerrara. en la marca Hirashin que había colocado allí durante su búsqueda del Metal Sonic disfrazado y luego todos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

* * *

El grupo reapareció para encontrarse en la zona temática del casino, Milla y Carol miraron alrededor del área con asombro, mientras que los otros habían estado aquí antes simplemente retomaron el escenario con menos asombro. Nicole fue quien lideró el camino hacia lo que parece ser un gran edificio, en el interior vieron muchas máquinas, pero de tamaño normal, a diferencia de las que encontraron la última vez, con muchas personas probando suerte para ganar premios, Naruto se sintió tentado a tener un ir con la suerte de su diablo, pero Lilac y Nicole se apresuraron a alejarlo.

"Puedes pensar en jugar después de que finalicemos nuestro registro en el torneo", dijo Nicole.

"Está bien, no hay necesidad de seguir tirando de mí, Nicole-chan", dijo Naruto de una manera tranquilizadora.

"El registro está por allá", dijo Lilac señalando un mostrador donde un pequeño grupo de peones de huevo con temas de casino vestidos con esmoquin eran actualmente para la gente. Esperaron hasta que finalmente fue su turno y fueron a pararse en los mostradores.

[Hola y cómo puedo ayudarte] preguntó uno de los robots.

"Estamos aquí para finalizar nuestro registro para participar en el Torneo Mundial de Lucha", dijo Lilac.

[Si es así, entonces habrías recibido un código digital que sirve como verificación para la entrada en el torneo] el robot presionó un botón y luego se proyectó una Holo-pantalla antes de mostrar un teclado numérico antes de ellos [Ingrese sus códigos digitales para la verificación final]

"Está bien", Naruto, Lilac y Carol se turnaron para ingresar sus códigos asignados en el teclado y el robot procedió a realizar una verificación cruzada.

[Tus entradas han sido confirmadas y ahora eres elegible para participar en el Torneo Mundial de Lucha, la ceremonia de apertura se retrasará en unas horas, así que asegúrate de estar presente en ese momento]

Asintieron afirmativamente antes de alejarse y luego Naruto habló "Entonces, ¿qué supones que hacemos con una hora?"

"¿Qué tal un par de juegos para pasar el tiempo?" Sugirió Carol.

"Me siento un poco bocado, creo que voy a comer algo en la cafetería", dijo Lilac mientras miraba dicho lugar.

"Voy a adquirir algunas habitaciones para nuestra estadía aquí durante el torneo", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

"En ese caso, exploraré un poco antes de regresar para la ceremonia", dijo Naruto con Kou y Yoru sentados sobre sus hombros.

"¿Puedo ir contigo Naruto?" preguntó Milla con timidez.

Naruto sonrió con cariño "Por supuesto, sería un poco aburrido ir solo", Milla movió la cola feliz al escuchar eso.

"Como todos tenemos algo que hacer, supongo que nos veremos más tarde", dijo Carol.

"Sí, así que nos vemos", saludó Naruto a los demás antes de irse con Milla y el Chao.

El pequeño grupo deambulaba por las calles y alrededor de los edificios mientras admiraba el paisaje con Naruto tomando una foto con los guantes de ECG-X mientras caminaban. También tomaron nota de los muchos mobianos y humanos caminando vestidos con ropa rica y algunos tenían un aire arrogante sobre ellos, pero simplemente pasaron sin decir una palabra. Pronto se encontraron en un parque para relajarse y jugar un poco.

Naruto estaba viendo a Milla jugar un juego de etiqueta con el Chao cuando algo llamó su atención y se volvió para obtener una mejor vista que llamó la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" preguntó Milla confundida.

"Mira hacia allá", dijo Naruto, Milla y el Chao se volvieron hacia donde estaba mirando.

Sentada en un banco hay una pequeña niña humana con un largo cabello azul oscuro que llega hasta su cintura con dos flequillo enmarcando su rostro que llega hasta su pecho. Ella usa un vestido simple que llega hasta las rodillas con dos rayas onduladas amarillas y azules que atraviesan el vestido y terminan en pequeños bordes puntiagudos en la parte inferior y un par de zapatos azules Mary Jane, y también parece estar usando accesorios en forma de ala alrededor sus brazos y piernas. El grupo tomó nota de la bolsa de lona apoyada junto a ella, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue la mirada triste en su rostro.

Como no quería quedarse más tiempo, Naruto se acercó a la niña junto con Milla y el Chao. La niña parecía haber escuchado su acercamiento cuando levantó la vista para verlos y estaba un poco preocupada.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó la niña.

"Hola, mis amigos y yo vimos que estabas mirando un poco hacia abajo y queríamos saber por qué", dijo Naruto "Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y estos son mis buenos amigos Milla Basset, Kou y Yoru, "

Milla dio un saludo amistoso "Hola"

"Chao / Choa", saludó el Chao también mientras rodeaba a la niña, haciéndola sonreír un poco por su amabilidad.

"Hola, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell", dijo la niña con timidez.

"Mucho gusto Wendy, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?" preguntó Naruto, Wendy estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz la llamó de repente.

"¡Wendy!" Se giraron para ver un pequeño gato bípedo con pelaje blanco, ella tiene dos bigotes a cada lado de la cara. La gata lleva un lazo rosa cerca del final de su larga cola, también lleva un top amarillo mostaza con una pajarita rosa junto con una falda rosa

"Miré a todos lados pero no pude encontrarlos y ... ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo con Wendy?", La gata miró al grupo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto agitó sus manos de manera apaciguadora para calmar a la gata posiblemente furiosa "No le estamos haciendo nada malo, solo la vimos con cara de tristeza y queríamos descubrir qué la molestaba con la esperanza de ayudar, eso es todo"

El gato se burló en respuesta "Bueno, no te concierne, así que puedes irte"

Las orejas y la cola de Milla cayeron un poco "Solo queríamos ayudar"

"Carla, no estás siendo amable con ellos", dijo Wendy con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Esperas que crea que están haciendo esto por la bondad de su corazón sin un motivo?" preguntó Carla.

"Lamentablemente hay personas así, pero no somos nada como ellos. Te prometo que queremos ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio", dijo Naruto de manera sincera, Wendy miró al Kitsune y no pudo evitar sentirlo. que estaba diciendo la verdad

"Bueno ... Carla y yo vinimos al Casino Park durante nuestro viaje para ver el World Fighting Tournament. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que había perdido mi billetera que tenía mi dinero y mi boleto, Carla trató de buscarlo pero no lo hizo. exitoso ", dijo Wendy.

"No necesitamos su ayuda, todavía puedo encontrarla", dijo Carla obstinadamente.

"Ya veo ... eso definitivamente suena como un problema", dijo Naruto pensativamente, luego se le ocurrió una idea cuando metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó lo que parece ser un boleto que Wendy y Carla reconocieron.

"¿No es un boleto para el Torneo Mundial de Lucha?" preguntó Carla.

"Sí, los había pedido por adelantado. Puedes tener este", Naruto le tendió el boleto.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres ver el torneo también?" preguntó Wendy insegura.

Milla luego habló: "Naruto no necesita el boleto ya que él participa como contendiente y yo ya tengo el mío".

"¿Eres un participante? No pareces tan fuerte", dijo Carla con escepticismo.

"Carla, estás siendo grosera de nuevo", dijo Wendy.

"Naruto es fuerte, solo espera a ver cuándo comienza la pelea", dijo Milla, no muy feliz de que Naruto estuviera siendo subestimado después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y los demás.

De repente escucharon pitidos que provenían de los guantes ECG-X de Naruto antes de tocar el cristal para apagarlo "Es casi la hora de la ceremonia de apertura, tenemos que irnos. Ustedes dos pueden venir con nosotros".

"Está bien, y gracias por el boleto", dijo Wendy agradecida, Carla simplemente resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y esperó a que Wendy recogiera su bolsa de lona antes de regresar al estadio donde Wendy y Milla usaron sus boletos para ingresar y Naruto pudo ingresar ya que su nombre estaba en la base de datos. Naruto sacó una bolsa que contenía anillos que le dio a Milla para que ella pudiera comprar algunos bocadillos para ella y los demás antes de separarse en dirección a las salas de espera. Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando se detuvo y de repente habló.

"Puedes dejar de esconderte ahora, puedo decir que quieres hablar conmigo", dijo Naruto, miró de reojo hacia la pared donde había una distorsión antes de cambiar rápidamente de color para revelar nada menos que Espio el camaleón.

"¿Entonces sabías que te estaba siguiendo todo este tiempo, desde cuándo?" preguntó Espio.

"Desde que Milla y yo habíamos salido del estadio hasta ahora, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Naruto

"Mi clan ahora está al tanto del regreso de tu clan y deseamos hablar contigo ya que eres el 'Novio' del clan Yakan, que es el primero en la historia".

"Ya veo, quizás algún tiempo después del torneo, ya que voy a estar ocupado con un par de cosas".

"Entendido, pero también debo advertirte que los Raiju también están conscientes de ti, así que te aconsejo que tengas cuidado"

Naruto miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido "Gracias por el aviso, me aseguraré de mirar mi espalda desde aquí. Buena suerte en el torneo también", se alejó Espio mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y a ti también", el ninja se mezcló con el área y se fue en silencio.

Naruto estaba ahora en la sala de espera y mediando tranquilamente mientras esperaba la llamada. Decidió cambiar los guantes ECG-X por un par de guantes negros sin dedos que llegan hasta sus antebrazos con un revestimiento de metal. Contempló el tipo de luchadores que encontraría en este torneo, pero siguió confiando en que ganaría sin importar qué. Luego escuchó el sonido de alguien hablando a través de un altavoz en la habitación.

[Llamando a todos los concursantes al podio para el comienzo de la ceremonia de apertura, gracias * clic *]

"Supongo que esa es mi señal", Naruto saltó de su asiento y estiró los brazos un poco.

" **¡Vamos a mostrarles lo que podemos hacer los zorros de nueve colas!" **dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa _"¡No es necesario que me lo digas porque estoy planeando hacer eso!"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del torneo **(AN; Consulte la arena del Torneo Mundial de Artes Marciales en Dragon Ball Z)** , una multitud masiva se había reunido para dar testimonio de lo que sería la batalla más épica en mucho tiempo. Milla junto con Wendy, Carla y el Chao se habían reunido con Nicole e intercambiado saludos antes de tomar asiento. Vieron como alguien entraba en el medio de la arena.

Es un robot con la apariencia de un gallo humanoide alto y desgarbado con plumas metálicas blancas, pies escamosos, brazos en forma de alas, armadura plateada, peine de gallo rojo en la parte superior de su cabeza, una cola roja de dos plumas y un pico y patas amarillas. Este gallo robot también llevaba un esmoquin negro con una pajarita roja cuando sacó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

"Damas y caballeros, deseo agradecerles a todos por asistir a uno de los eventos más históricos de Mobius. Soy su presentador Scratch y les doy la bienvenida a todos en lugar de uno de nuestros patrocinadores principales que actualmente se encuentra en el VIP habitación junto con invitados especiales! " dijo Scratch.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar mencionado, encontramos a Breezie sentada en una silla y mirando a través de una ventana grande hacia la arena mientras sostiene una copa de vino tinto en la mano y toma un sorbo.

"Muchos se han reunido para presenciar grandes batallas en esta batalla, ¿no le parece?" Breezie echó un vistazo hacia las otras personas sentadas en la habitación.

"Oui Madame Breezie, Zhis será bastante interesante por decir lo menos", dijo un coyote de pelaje marrón con lo que parece ser un uniforme real, una chaqueta azul con ribete rojo, almohadillas doradas en los hombros, un par de botas rojas, y un cinturón negro atado a la cintura que lleva una espada de caballería enfundada.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Antoine, tengo que decir gracias por invitarnos a mi hermano y a mí a mirar", dijo Sally, quien estaba allí con su hermano Elias.

"Parece que Scratch está a punto de llamar a los contendientes, veamos quiénes son", dijo Breezie, llamando la atención de todos para mirar por la ventana a la arena de abajo.

* * *

Scratch estaba hablando a la audiencia "... y ahora te presentaré al primer grupo de contendientes tal como aparecen en la arena ..." varios mobianos comenzaron a caminar por la entrada y se pararon en la arena para que todos lo vieran.

"En primer lugar, ¡tenemos el cazador de tesoros más hermoso de todos Mobius! ¡Rouge the Bat!"

Rouge le guiñó un ojo a la multitud, haciéndolos animar en voz alta.

"¡Un lince con una disposición tranquila pero no te relajes o se apaga la luz! ¡Killua Zoldyck!"

Un lince con cabello plateado puntiagudo y pelaje gris con una camiseta de manga corta azul pálido sobre una camiseta de manga larga azul oscuro, un par de pantalones cortos y zapatos inclinaban la cabeza en silencio con una disposición tranquila.

"¡Un luchador con un caparazón resistente y mucho poder para arrancar! ¡Poderoso Armadillo!"

Un armadillo mobian negro y melocotón con una concha roja, que llevaba un par de guantes negros sin dedos con forro rojo en los agujeros para los dedos y puños marrones abrochados con vendajes blancos envueltos alrededor de sus brazos, y un par de grandes botas negras, rojas y marrones con rojo calcetines. Mighty levantó una mano para saludar a la multitud.

"¡Un gato montés que no duda en convertirte en un rascador! ¡Carol Tea!"

Carol realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y sonrió con alegría.

"¡Un zorro con genio intelecto! ¡Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

Tails saludó con entusiasmo a la multitud.

"¡Una koala lista para tirar por sus amigos! ¡Barby Koala!"

Barby simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"¡Un tipo más que listo para repartir el golpe de gracia para enviar a los oponentes a volar! Knuckles the Echidna!"

Knuckles golpeó sus puños con una sonrisa.

"¡Y por último pero no menos importante, una chica capaz de derribar el martillo del amor! ¡Amy Rose!"

Amy Rose también saludó a la multitud mientras sostenía su Piko Piko Hammer con orgullo.

"¡Y ahora haremos espacio para el segundo grupo de contendientes para el torneo!" dijo Scratch, el primer grupo se hizo a un lado y observó cómo el segundo grupo salía por la entrada y algunos reconocían a otros con sorpresa y anticipación.

"¡Primero es un zorro con nueve colas pero un solo objetivo que es ganar! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sostuvo un puño ante él con una sonrisa astuta, miró a las gradas para ver a Milla junto con Nicole animándolo a él y a los demás, sintiéndose más decidido a ganar.

"¡Un adolescente todo entusiasmado para ganar todo esto! ¡Natsu Dragneel!"

Un adolescente con una figura delgada y musculosa, cabello rosado puntiagudo y caninos ligeramente largos que se asoman entre los dientes, usa un chaleco negro sin mangas con ribetes dorados que se deja abierto y sin abrochar, lo que expone su pecho desnudo, un paño negro con ribetes dorados alrededor de su cintura que le llega rodillas y sujetadas por un cinturón de cuero marrón con una hebilla plateada de forma ovalada, pantalones blancos hasta la rodilla con cintas negras, una gruesa pulsera negra en la muñeca izquierda, sandalias negras con punta abierta y una bufanda blanca decorada con escamas patrones envueltos alrededor de su cuello. El chico sonrió con anticipación por la próxima batalla.

"¡Un tipo que está listo para patear traseros y masticar chicle! ¡Vector al cocodrilo!"

Vector levantó una mano para saludar a la multitud.

"¡El velocista favorito de todos está aquí para participar! ¡Déjalo por Sonic the Hedgehog!"

La multitud se volvió loca ante el nombre de Sonic con dicho erizo haciendo su pose característica con una sonrisa.

"¡Una dragoness púrpura lista para desatar a la bestia dentro! ¡Sash Lilac!"

Lila se inclinó saludando a la multitud.

"¡Una chica llena de emoción por las próximas peleas! ¡Bunnie Rabbot!"

Bunnie también saludó a la multitud.

"¡Ninja que se mueve en las sombras pero no tiene miedo de luchar en la luz! ¡Espio el Camaleón!"

Espio se inclinó con respeto y echó un vistazo a Naruto, quien sonrió con anticipación.

"Y finalmente, ¡una fashionista que nos mostrará que peinar la ropa no es lo único en lo que es buena! ¡Cariño, el gato!"

Naruto se sorprendió de verla como una contendiente y supo que no era el único, ya que Mobian saludó alegremente a la multitud antes de guiñarle el ojo juguetonamente.

" **Parece que las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes de lo que pensábamos, ¿eh Naruto?" **preguntó Kurama.

" _No es esa la verdad, pero me dan ganas de pelear mucho más",_ pensó Naruto antes de volver a llamar la atención.

Scratch habló una vez más "Ahora que nuestros competidores están aquí y contabilizaron, ahora estableceré las reglas relativas al torneo. Esta será una serie de batallas uno a uno, un competidor podría ser eliminado por una de tres maneras "ser inconsciente por sus oponentes, ser expulsado del ring por alguna forma u otra, o al rendirse en la pelea", Naruto asintió entendiendo antes de volver a escuchar "Por favor, preste atención a la pantalla ya que ahora mostramos los enfrentamientos para el torneo ! "

Todos miraron hacia arriba mientras una gran pantalla de Holo de cuatro lados se proyectaba sobre la cabeza mientras los disparos a la cabeza de los competidores se barajaban aleatoriamente a alta velocidad antes de detenerse finalmente para mostrar los enfrentamientos que se agruparon en dos grupos:

**GRUPO A**  
_Rouge  
Mighty vs. Carol  
Tails vs. Barby  
Knuckles vs. Amy_

**GRUPO B  
**_Naruto contra Natsu  
Vector contra Lilac  
Sonic contra Bunnie  
Espio contra Honey_

"¿Entonces me enfrentaré a Natsu eh? Esto será divertido", Naruto miró para ver a Natsu sonriéndole y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Ahora que los enfrentamientos han sido asignados, los contendientes regresarán a sus salas de espera para prepararse antes de ser llamados a luchar entre ellos por un tiro a la cima! ¡No vayan a ningún lado, amigos, apenas estamos comenzando!" dijo Scratch.

La multitud vitoreó en voz alta cuando Naruto y los demás salieron de la arena a sus habitaciones asignadas para esperar hasta que los llamaran.

* * *

"Debería haber sabido que Naruto participaría en este torneo, es exactamente como él hacerlo", dijo Elías con una mirada de emoción.

"¿Quién es ese Naruto del que estás hablando Elías?" preguntó Antoine.

Sally luego habló: "Naruto fue quien vino a ayudarme cuando Knothole estaba siendo atacado por los robots de Eggman junto con sus amigos Lilac y Nicole. Ella junto con otra amiga Carol también están participando en el torneo".

"¿Eso es así? En ese caso, vigilaré al zorro para ver qué puede hacer".

"Definitivamente no te decepcionará", dijo Elías con una sonrisa.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Antoine, ustedes dos hablando de él de una manera familiar también ha despertado mi interés", dijo Breezie, con curiosidad _"En más de un sentido"_

* * *

En la sala del trono de la casa del Clan Raiju, la Novia del Clan Raiju estaba mirando la ceremonia de apertura y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver al zorro de nueve colas y aún más al ver otra figura familiar.

"Así que es el zorro de nueve colas del clan Yakan, y nunca pensé volver a verlo. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que yo vea exactamente de lo que es capaz antes de derribarlo de una vez por todas", dijo mientras ella mantuvo un ojo en la TV para adquirir más Intel.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto terminó un entrenamiento de último minuto y regresó a Emerald Town con Nicole para recoger a Lilac y a los demás, ya que estaban entrenando por su cuenta antes de dirigirse al Casino Park donde estaba el torneo. Pronto se celebrará. Después de registrarse y separarse para hacer algunas actividades individuales, Naruto y Milla se encontraron con una chica llamada su gato Carla, la gata, a la que le faltaba el dinero y el boleto, pero amablemente la ayudaron y regresaron a tiempo para la ceremonia de apertura. Ahora Naruto y compañía se han encontrado con los otros contendientes y están aún más emocionados para ganar, pero tienen una vaga idea de que muchos ojos de todo el mundo están puestos en ellos. Sin embargo, están más que listos para montar un espectáculo.**

**En términos técnicos sobre el torneo, se puede decir que tiene similitudes con el juego de Sega Sonic the Fighters, por lo que seguramente verás un par de elementos de él. Si te estás preguntando por qué Shadow no está en el torneo, es porque todavía tiene problemas relacionados con su identidad y no debería tener ese interés en eso. También agregué un par de personajes fuera de la norma, pero sé que esta no será su única aparición en capítulos futuros.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 40: ¡Sube el calor!**

* * *

Naruto estaba actualmente en la sala de espera y meditando profundamente para calmarse para la próxima batalla, se había quitado los guantes ECG-X y en su lugar usaba guantes negros sin dedos con placas de metal que le llegaban hasta los codos. El rubio Kitsune inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de abrir los ojos para revelar los Ojos de la Mente antes de desactivarlo una vez que parpadeó antes de pasar de la posición de piernas cruzadas a sentarse al lado de la cama.

"¿ **Todavía te sientes nervioso?" **preguntó Kurama.

"Solo un poco, ahora estoy mayormente emocionado. Puedo decir que todos y cada uno de los competidores son, sin duda, fuertes y realmente quiero comparar los niveles de más entre yo y ellos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que el Kyuubi se reflejó.

" **Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora antes de que te llamen para tu partido?"**

"Recuerdo que hay dos salas donde los competidores pueden reunirse y socializar, estoy bastante seguro de que algunos de ellos ya están allí, así que iré a uno de mi lado ya que el otro está del otro lado del edificio". Respondió Naruto.

" **Bien entonces, vamos a saludar a algunas caras conocidas"**

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y se levantó de la cama, luego salió de la habitación antes de atravesar los pasillos y seguir las señales hasta llegar a su destino, donde vio que los otros ya estaban allí. A saber, Natsu, Vector, Lila, Sonic, Bunnie, Espio y Honey. Todos se giraron para verlo entrar y lo llamaron.

"Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a aparecer", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Estaba haciendo un poco de meditación para calmar mis nervios antes de las próximas peleas", respondió Naruto.

"Sabia decisión de eliminar una especie de tensión del cuerpo", dijo Espio mientras se recostaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Yo no, estoy entusiasmado por nuestro partido!" dijo Natsu con una mirada de emoción.

"¡Igual que aquí!" Naruto sonrió al pensar en eso.

"Antes de eso, el partido entre Rouge y Killua está a punto de comenzar", dijo Bunnie, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia la gran pantalla de televisión que actualmente transmitía el partido en vivo.

* * *

[Damas y caballeros, el partido entre Killua Zoldyck y Rouge the Bat está a punto de comenzar. Ahora cambiaremos el tema de la arena] dijo Scratch antes de presionar un botón en un control remoto.

Toda la arena, incluidos los límites, de repente brilló cuando se activaron las funciones del holograma y la arena presenta muchas luces de neón, especialmente una que se asemeja a una Esmeralda del Caos verde con las barras alrededor como versiones de neón de naipes gigantes, mientras que el fondo se hizo con una rueda de ruleta y una máquina tragamonedas que parece que nunca deja de girar.

[El tema de la arena es Casino Night ... ¡ahora que comience el partido!]

"Veamos qué tienes, mi linda amiga de bigotes", dijo Rouge con un guiño descarado.

"...", Killua no respondió y simplemente tomó una postura de combate suelta.

"Oh, un tipo silencioso, conocí a muchos otros, pero siempre encontré una manera de hacerlos hablar".

Rouge agitó sus alas con fuerza para lanzarse rápidamente hacia el lince y arremetió con una patada alta dirigida precisamente a su cabeza con la intención de noquearlo de un solo golpe ... pero Killua inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y redirigió la dirección de la patada. con una palma de su mano antes de retroceder lejos de Rouge con los ojos fijos en ella y sin parpadear en lo más mínimo con el viento revolviendo su cabello plateado. Rouge frunció el ceño ante esto y atacó una vez más con otra patada en el torso en un amplio arco, pero Killua lo esquivó de nuevo y esquivó la patada como antes.

Killua arremetió con varios golpes que Rouge pudo evadir antes de tomar represalias con un aluvión de patadas rápidas que lo obligaron a volver a la defensiva, pero lanzaría un golpe o una patada en los momentos oportunos mientras los dos combatientes intercambiaban y evadían los ataques con la multitud en marcha. salvaje ante el espectáculo como Scratch sirvió como comentarista.

[¡Todo el partido que tenemos aquí, amigos, acaban de comenzar y, sin embargo, las cosas ya se están calentando entre esos dos!] Dijo Scratch.

Rouge realizó una patada de barrido bajo para que Killua saltara en el aire para evitar, luego agitó sus alas para perseguirlo y arremetió con una combinación de patadas, obligándolo a bloquear y parar con los brazos y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando él Vio a Rouge atacar con una patada en el talón que llevaba su pecho. El lince dio un salto mortal en el aire y se agarró a la pierna antes de usar el impulso para dar la vuelta y aterrizar en el suelo a cuatro patas, luego miró a Rouge, que descendió para mirarlo con una sonrisa descarada.

"Ciertamente tienes algunos reflejos rápidos, debo decir que estoy impresionado", dijo Rouge.

"...", Killua permaneció en silencio y continuó mirándola en silencio.

"Sabes que es bastante grosero no responder cuando alguien te habla"

"..."

El lince no reaccionó, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Rouge, que mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él mientras la miraba fijamente. Rouge continuó manteniéndolo dentro de su vista y prestó atención a su acción cuando ella comenzó a notar algo muy extraño sobre Killua ... sus pasos son completamente silenciosos y no emiten ningún sonido mientras caminaba incluso con su poderosa sensación de escuchar mucho para su sorpresa.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible? Debería ser extremadamente difícil lograr tal hazaña ... ¿qué?" su sorpresa no se detuvo allí cuando vio a Killua comenzar a multiplicarse en más de ellos y no fue la única, ya que todos los que estaban mirando quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto, ninguno más que Naruto, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos. con incredulidad.

[¿Estoy viendo cosas o hay más de Killua ?! ¡Podría necesitar que me revisen los ojos después de esto!] Dijo Scratch, obteniendo murmullos de acuerdo de algunos de los espectadores.

Rouge se había puesto completamente alerta ahora mientras intentaba elegir el original de todas las copias que ella consideraba intangibles, escuchar su posición está fuera de la cuestión y la vista realmente no la ayudará mucho, a menos que por supuesto ... ella estaba lista y miró cuidadosamente las copias ...

"¡Por ahí!" ella arremetió con una cuchilla afilada hacia el Killua más cercano a su izquierda "¡Figuras que tratarías de sacarme acercándome a mí mientras usas tus copias como una distracción!" su patada hizo contacto ... ¡solo para que pasara! "¡¿Qué?!" las copias desaparecieron instantáneamente y el original no se veía por ninguna parte, lo que solo podía significar ...

"... esa fue la equivocada", se escuchó un susurro frío antes de que Rouge sintiera que algo le golpeaba la nuca y todo se volvió negro para ella.

Scratch vio a Rouge caer al suelo inconsciente con Killua de pie de espaldas a ella y un brazo extendido para representar que la había golpeado con un golpe en la nuca, y luego hizo su anuncio [Este partido ha terminado y ¡el ganador es Killua Zoldyck! Pasará a la siguiente ronda del torneo]

La multitud aplaudió en voz alta en agradecimiento por el partido con Killua simplemente inclinando la cabeza en respuesta y se fue con la arena ya volviendo a su estado predeterminado, mientras que un equipo de médicos parecía llevar a Rouge en camilla. La gran pantalla Holo de cuatro lados se proyectó sobre la cabeza para mostrar la escalera del torneo mientras los disparos a la cabeza de Rouge estaban en gris y Killua se movía más adelante para indicar su avance.

* * *

"Wow, eso fue un espectáculo digno de ver", dijo Bunnie, aún tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de ver.

"Eso dice algo, pensé que necesita moverse muy rápido para dejar atrás las imágenes no tan lentas", dijo Vector.

"Es la primera vez que veo esto en mi caso, y me interesa la velocidad", dijo Sonic mientras cruzaba los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"Su estilo de pelea es bueno y todo, pero su estilo de moda necesita mucho trabajo", dijo Honey, haciendo que todos criticaran su crítica.

"Al chico le gusta esquivar mucho", dijo Natsu.

"Es un poco difícil descubrir un estilo de lucha ya que no adoptó una postura de combate", dijo Lilac.

"Sabiendo que hay muchos ojos sobre él, se aseguró de hacer movimientos menores a medida que avanza para reducir las posibilidades de estrategias planificadas. Sin embargo, sus técnicas parecían ... moderadas", dijo Espio.

"Sí ...", Naruto estaba completamente de acuerdo con su compañero ninja, podía decir que Killua estaba reteniendo sus técnicas ... esas estaban destinadas a matar al oponente y había reducido la potencia a la mitad de su verdadero poder "Mejor nos vemos a nosotros mismos deberíamos encontrarnos con él "

"No tenemos que decirnos dos veces", dijo Vector con Espio asintiendo en silencio afirmando.

" **Hay más en ese lince de lo que podemos pensar en el kit, ten mucho cuidado con él",** dijo Kurama.

" _Muy por delante en eso",_ pensó Naruto.

Honey luego gritó a los demás "¡Hola chicos, están anunciando el próximo partido!" todos se volvieron hacia la pantalla para ver a Scratch de vuelta en la arena después del breve intermedio.

[El próximo partido del Grupo B, tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki contra Natsu Dragneel! ¿Los concursantes se presentarán en la arena?] Dijo Scratch mientras la pantalla Holo mostraba los retratos de dichos combatientes con la multitud murmurando con entusiasmo sobre el próximo partido con la esperanza de que fuera tan interesante como el primero.

"Parece que somos los siguientes", Naruto se volvió hacia Natsu, que parecía listo para salir corriendo de la habitación a juzgar por cómo su cuerpo estaba temblando de anticipación.

"¡Finalmente, salgamos y comencemos nuestra pelea!" Natsu inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que se pudiera decir algo más.

"Dang, seguro que suena como un niño con una fiebre del azúcar. Te conseguiste uno salvaje allí, zorro Sugah", dijo Bunnie.

"Conozco a Bunnie-chan, pero no puedo negar que quiero pelear con él demasiado y realmente no sé por qué", dijo Naruto.

"Buena suerte Naruto, no puedo esperar para verte pelear", dijo Honey vertiginosamente.

"Espero ver algunos movimientos ingeniosos", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

"Me aseguraré de cumplir", se giró Naruto para irse cuando escuchó que Espio lo llamaba.

"Ten cuidado porque muchos estarán contigo hoy"

Naruto asintió entendiendo el mensaje subyacente y se fue, avanzó por los pasillos y pronto se estaba acercando a la arena donde Natsu ya lo estaba esperando con una mirada de leve impaciencia. Miró hacia las gradas para ver a Nicole y Milla saludando para animarlo con Wendy mirando con entusiasmo mientras Carla parecía bastante indiferente.

* * *

"Parece que tu amigo zorro está a punto de pelear, puedo ver qué es lo que le preocupa a él", dijo Antoine.

"Lo mismo aquí, ciertamente ha despertado mi interés por lo que dijiste sobre él", dijo Breezie.

Elias sonrió en respuesta "Ustedes dos no estarán decepcionados, ver es creer después de todo" Sally no dijo nada mientras observaba a Naruto con mucha atención, pero no era la única, ya que hay ciertas personas que son simplemente como interesado en el Kitsune de nueve colas y también están viendo el partido.

* * *

"Así que era cierto, los Yakan han regresado después de todos estos años", dijo una camaleón mobia mientras miraba la pantalla dentro de su sala del trono.

"¿Cuál será nuestro próximo paso?" preguntó un camaleón mobián que se inclinaba junto a ella.

"Esperaremos a que Espio regrese y transmitamos los resultados con la esperanza de que permita al Clan Shinobi recrear su alianza con el clan Yakan".

"Como quieras, novia de la vigilia constante"

* * *

"Y así ha llegado al pasado según la Red del Destino, aparecerá un Kitsune de nueve colas doradas y con él el renacimiento de un clan una vez olvidado que se levantará para proteger a los oprimidos en la luz y desde dentro de las sombras". dijo una araña mobia femenina vestida con túnicas sacerdotales oscuras.

"¿Es realmente él, milady? ¿El que posee un gran poder?" preguntó un ninja araña mobio.

"Estoy seguro de que es la Novia del Alcance Infinito y después de haber estado interpretando y leyendo la Red del Destino, ver este partido permitirá que el clan Gossamer vea el nivel de su poder actual", dijo la Novia con el ninja asintiendo. en entendimiento.

* * *

"Así que los rumores eran realmente ciertos, realmente hay un zorro de nueve colas aparte del que anda alrededor de Sonic the Hedgehog", dijo una murciélago Mobian con una mirada de interés.

"Además de su nombre y especie, ¿también recibimos información sobre él con un emblema que sirve como símbolo del clan Yakan?" dijo uno de los ninjas murciélagos mobianos sirviéndola.

"¿Clan Yakan? Creo que escuché ese nombre en algún lugar de los archivos, un clan que tiene ideales similares al del clan Shinobi pero posee un gran poder que causó una intensa rivalidad con el clan Raiju".

"¿Haremos lo siguiente?"

"Simplemente lo vigilaremos para ver si realmente es miembro del clan, lo mejor es aprender más sobre él para ver si podría ser un amigo o enemigo del clan Yagyu".

"Muy bien, se hará, la novia de las noches ricas"

* * *

Storm también estaba viendo el torneo y actualmente mira a Naruto al verlo en la pantalla "Así que finalmente se ha mostrado, ahora para ver qué tan fuerte es. No sería tan satisfactorio borrar el clan Yakan de la existencia destruyendo un debilucho. Y nunca pensé volver a verlo después de todos estos años, ahora para ver si había cambiado desde su desaparición "

La Novia del clan Raiju prestó mucha atención al partido que pronto estaría en marcha.

* * *

[Y el tema de esta batalla es ...] Scratch presionó el botón del control remoto para que se activaran los hologramas y ahora la arena ha adquirido la apariencia de un desierto sofocante con numerosas dunas de arena, pirámides y una estatua de esfinge gigante en la distancia. Naruto y Natsu se encontraban actualmente en medio de ruinas antiguas mientras se enfrentaban [… ¡Zona de Sandopolis!]

Naruto tomó la postura con las piernas separadas, su mano izquierda apretada en un puño y colocada en su pecho, y su mano derecha empujó hacia adelante con sus garras hacia afuera "¿Estás listo Natsu?"

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Estoy entusiasmado!" Natsu adoptó una postura de combate propia.

[Parece que se están preparando para irse, ¡ahora que comience el partido!]

**Inicio musical: Metal Gear Rising OST; El viento caliente que sopla (mezcla de platino)**

"¡Aquí voy!" Natsu rápidamente cerró la brecha entre él y Naruto, luego arremetió con un puñetazo directo, Naruto se agachó debajo y contraatacó con una patada baja solo para que Natsu evadiera por reflejo dando un salto mortal hacia arriba para aterrizar un poco más lejos del Kitsune. Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia Natsu y realizando una patada giratoria de salto que cruzó los brazos para bloquear el ataque entrante, Natsu empujó hacia atrás y respondió con una patada rápida, pero Naruto se lanzó hacia atrás con un pequeño estallido de velocidad para evadir .

"No está mal, ¡ahora es mi turno!" Naruto se acercó rápidamente a su oponente en zigzag con gran velocidad y atacó con un golpe de garra que fue evadido, luego cambió a un revés solo para que Natsu lo bloqueara con un brazo y trató de golpearlo en el pecho, Naruto rápidamente saltó con un alzado rodilla para bloquear el golpe y usó su otra pierna para patearlo en el pecho y dar un salto mortal inmediatamente después. El zorro rubio cargó una vez más y esta vez realizó un deslizamiento por el suelo con el pie izquierdo sobresaliendo, cronometró cuidadosamente su próximo movimiento mientras se acercaba antes de golpear sus palmas en el suelo para lanzarlo al aire y sobre Natsu y dio un salto mortal en el aire para arremeter con una patada de buceo,

"¡Puño Colmillo Zorro!" se apresuró hacia adelante a gran velocidad y luego lanzó un aluvión de golpes, arañazos y patadas con Natsu cruzando los brazos para defenderse del asalto antes de terminar con un doble golpe de palma, enviándolo hacia atrás de la poderosa fuerza. Natsu se recuperó rápidamente cuando volvió a involucrar a Naruto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo una vez más en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos luchadores logrando lanzar un ataque de vez en cuando.

[¡Míralos irse el uno al otro! Estos dos claramente luchan por el dominio, la pregunta es ¿quién lo logrará?] Dijo Scratch mientras observaba la batalla junto con la multitud.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto-san es realmente bueno peleando", dijo Wendy mientras observaba la batalla en curso maravillada.

"Lo sé, ¡Naruto es súper fuerte!" dijo Milla alegremente.

Sin embargo, Carla se burló de los elogios "Todavía no veo lo que esperas que vea, no parece tan poderoso como la forma en que lo estás describiendo".

"Puedo entender un poco tu duda, pero recuerda que esta batalla acaba de comenzar, lo que significa que Naruto aún no ha demostrado su verdadera destreza", dijo Nicole, sintiéndose un poco molesta por la subestimación del gato, pero decidió ignorarla.

* * *

De vuelta en la pelea, Naruto desvió un golpe y tomó represalias con uno de los suyos que Natsu atrapó en la palma de su mano y luego respondió con un cabezazo para enviar al Kitsune tropezando hacia atrás y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarlo. Levantó la vista para ver un golpe que lo golpeaba, por lo que rápidamente cayó al suelo sobre su espalda y pateó al oponente en el aire con ambos pies, creando una pequeña onda de choque. Naruto luego usó Shadow Step para aparecer sobre Natsu y lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo con una patada antes de aterrizar en el suelo también.

Natsu se puso de pie cuando su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y moretones, pero estaba sonriendo "¡Lo sabía, realmente eres fuerte!"

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa "Puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

"Entonces tendré que luchar más que antes ...", Natsu de repente levantó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba profundamente con las mejillas hinchadas, haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos ante la acción y se sorprendió por lo que sucedió después " ... ¡ **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego** ! " abrió la boca para lanzar una gran corriente de fuego en su dirección, Naruto se lanzó hacia un lado para evadir las llamas y luego se volteó hacia los lados cuando las llamas fueron redirigidas en su posición y lo obligaron a correr por delante de las llamas.

"¿Qué es ese tipo, un dragón humano o algo así? ¡Supongo que no tengo más remedio que hacerlo!" Naruto patinó hasta detenerse y se giró para enfrentar las llamas entrantes mientras activaba su aspecto de fuego cuando sus puños y las puntas de sus colas se encendieron en llamas rojas y su cuerpo emitió calor que se intensificó, las llamas se estrellaron contra él y segundos después comenzaron a redujo y pronto reveló que estaban absorbidos en su cuerpo para sorpresa de todos, especialmente Natsu "¡De vuelta a ti con interés! ¡ **Aliento de Dragón** !" abrió la boca para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia quien estaba momentáneamente aturdido, luego volvió a enfocarse mientras abría la boca y de hecho comió el ataque de fuego "Dude respira y come fuego ... Sasuke habría matado para obtener tal habilidad con el gran arsenal de jutsu de fuego que tiene "

" **No solo él, apuesto a que todos los Uchiha lo hubieran querido. Tenía razón en advertirte sobre este tipo",** dijo Kurama.

Natsu se lamió los labios y le sonrió a Naruto "Gracias por la comida, ¡estaba buenísimo!"

"Uh, de nada?" Respondió Naruto.

"¡Ahora que tengo un fuego en el vientre, estoy listo para soltarme! **¡Llama brillante del dragón de fuego!** " Natsu enciende sus dos manos en llamas y luego las une, lanzando una gran bola de fuego. Naruto pensó rápidamente para contrarrestar el ataque y decidió usar una de las técnicas adecuadas para ello **"¡Burning Flip kick!" **encendió su pierna izquierda en llamas y luego realizó un salto mortal para golpear la bola de fuego con una patada de fuego, enviándola al aire para explotar.

Naruto vio que usar el aspecto actual no tendrá tanto y decidió cambiar cuando metió la mano en su bolsa ninja y sacó una pequeña calabaza con Fuinjutsu inscrito por todas partes, se ató la calabaza a la cintura y abrió la tapa con un pulgar Una corriente de agua salió de la calabaza y se agrupó alrededor de los pies de Naruto con burbujas que se elevaban en el aire para indicar la activación del Aspecto del Agua. "¡Aquí voy, **agua Shuriken!** ", Naruto levantó las manos cuando pequeñas esferas de agua se elevaron en el aire y tomaron la forma de shurikens giratorios que luego lanzó contra su oponente.

" **¡Colmillo aplastante del dragón de fuego!** " Natsu se precipitó hacia adelante mientras prendía fuego a sus puños una vez más, luego procedió a golpear los shurikens de agua como una garra mientras se acercaba a Naruto que seguía lanzando más mientras corría hacia atrás hasta que lo alcanzó " **¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!** ", Luego arremetió con un puño de fuego aparentemente poderoso. " **¡Escudo burbujeado!** ", Naruto manipuló rápidamente el agua agrupada para encerrarse en una burbuja para protegerlo del ataque, pero no del impacto que lo envió rebotando de los pilares rotos como un pinball, pero se apresuró a reajustar su trayectoria y rebotar hacia Natsu " **¡Serpiente de agua!**"la burbuja estalló cuando una gran corriente de agua salió disparada de la calabaza y tomó la forma de una serpiente que siseó antes de envolverse alrededor de Natsu, deteniéndolo efectivamente mientras apagaba las llamas al mismo tiempo" ¡Ahora es mi oportunidad, **Water Prison! **"hizo que la serpiente se transformara en una enorme bola de agua y encarceló a su oponente mientras metía la mano para mantener la técnica.

* * *

"¿Cuánta agua tiene dentro de esa calabaza? Es demasiado pequeña para contener tal cantidad", dijo Carla confundida mientras observaba la batalla en curso.

Milla luego habló: "Recuerdo haberle preguntado sobre eso, y él me dijo que las focas que expandieron el espacio en su interior que la calabaza podría contener mucha agua a la de un lago".

"Eso es mucho, ¿usó algún tipo de magia en esos símbolos?" preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

"No es magia para ser exactos, él usa una cierta variación de energía junto con los sellos", respondió Nicole, pero sin revelar demasiada información, algo que Carla se dio cuenta rápidamente.

* * *

[Parece que Naruto tiene a su oponente apretado, ¡podría ser que este partido sea suyo!] Dijo Scratch.

"Mejor ríndete Natsu, no hay forma de que puedas escapar de este jutsu", dijo Naruto.

Sin embargo, Natsu frunció el ceño en respuesta "¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a renunciar a esta pelea cuando no lo he dado todo!" Naruto comenzó a notar que el agua se estaba calentando y emitía calor " **¡Baño de tostado del dragón de fuego!** ", La temperatura del agua aumentó rápidamente hasta el punto de ebullición, lo que obligó a Naruto a cancelar la técnica y alejarse con la mano doliendo por el escaldado que era una oportunidad que Natsu no perdió el tiempo para apoderarse del " **Codo de la Llama del Dragón de Fuego** ", creó una corriente de fuego desde su codo que lo impulsó hacia adelante y lanzó un poderoso uppercut para enviar a Naruto volando por los aires antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

" **Hey kit, ¿estás bien?" **preguntó Kurama con preocupación, su respuesta fue un gemido de dolor por parte del rubio cuando se levantó del suelo y sacudió la cabeza para evitar el mareo.

" _Estoy un poco, hombre, ese golpe es un poco cercano al de los golpes de Sakura o Tsunade-baachan. Hubiera noqueado a alguien más",_ pensó Naruto.

" **Puedo decir, ¿tienes algo más en mente?"**

" _Se vuelve más fuerte al comer mis ataques de llamas y convierte mis técnicas de agua en vapor, usar el viento es pedir problemas, por lo que la mejor oportunidad es usar mis ataques Lightning para paralizarlo y luego ir por el nocaut"._

" **Espero que tu plan funcione, él es tan terco como tú"**

Naruto se puso de pie y tapó la calabaza antes de volver a ponerla en su bolsa ninja, cambió a su aspecto Lightning con rayos azules de electricidad que atravesaban su cuerpo con la mayoría de sus manos, se volvió hacia Natsu y dio un paso adelante antes de corriendo a gran velocidad con la electricidad arrastrándose detrás de él y rápidamente cerrando la brecha. Natsu arremetió con una patada, pero Naruto se agachó y contraatacó con un golpe de 3 golpes en el pecho, se lanzó hacia un lado para evadir un puñetazo ardiente y luego lanzó una fuerte patada alta al lado izquierdo de la caja torácica de su oponente.

" _Con mi aspecto de rayo activo, mis reflejos y reacción se intensifican, haciendo que contrarrestar a este tipo sea mucho más fácil",_ pensó Naruto antes de enfocarse para esquivar otro golpe de garra ardiente que quemó un poco más de su ropa antes de tomar represalias contra el oponente y lado los patea en el aire. Luego, usa el Paso de las Sombras para alcanzar y la casa de golpes golpea al oponente antes de volverse borroso y reaparecer para darle un codazo en el estómago mientras se da la vuelta. Luego Naruto atacó a su oponente con una andanada de puñetazos y patadas y lo pateó en el aire antes de darle un rodillazo en la espalda y Double Ax Handle lo golpeó en el suelo, infligiéndole una gran cantidad de daño.

Natsu se puso de pie, parecía decidido como siempre a seguir luchando "¡ **El Cuerno de la Espada del Dragón de Fuego!** ", Encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas antes de correr hacia Naruto a gran velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro de fuego. "¿Un ataque frontal? ¡Qué interesante! ¡ **Impulso relámpago** !" Naruto irradió una cantidad masiva de electricidad y se transformó en un rayo etéreo antes de cargar de nuevo en el medio y chocaron entre sí, provocando una explosión que los hizo patinar hacia atrás " **¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!** " Natsu atacó una vez más con sus puños ardientes. y Naruto fue igual de rápido en responder "Thunder Punch!" aumentó la cantidad de electricidad en sus puños antes de involucrar a Natsu en un ataque de puños

[Esto es increíble gente! Estos dos se siguen atacando sin que ninguna de las partes quiera rendirse o ceder y ... espera, algo parece estar sucediendo con Natsu] dijo Scratch.

El propio Natsu notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse entumecido mientras el intercambio de puños continuaba y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de la causa y rápidamente retrocedió, Naruto sonrió al ver esto.

"Parece que finalmente te diste cuenta, he estado canalizando electricidad en tu cuerpo con cada uno de mis ataques para infligir un estado de parálisis en ti y ahora ha entrado en vigencia", Naruto canalizó más electricidad "Y ahora voy a poner un ¡ **Termine** con esto! ¡ **Relámpago** ! " se puso las manos delante de sí mismo para formar una esfera de energía eléctrica comprimida que luego lanzó contra Natsu, que trató de apartarse pero la parálisis lo mantuvo inmóvil y lo enviaron hacia atrás y lo dejó allí inmóvil "Se acabó ahora ... "

[Y ahí lo tienes, el ganador de este partido es ...]

"¡RAAAAAAH!" Hubo un fuerte rugido que provenía de un Natsu supuestamente inconsciente cuyo cuerpo estaba en llamas y esta vez había un arco eléctrico azul alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se levantó y miró a Naruto "¡Esta pelea está lejos de terminar!"

[¡Increíble, Natsu todavía se está preparando para irse y parece que de alguna manera ha absorbido la electricidad y la ha usado para su ventaja!] Dijo Scratch mientras la multitud se volvía loca en este espectáculo.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Incluso me quedé inconsciente cuando Raiga me golpeó con un rayo literal y tomó que Tenten usara el Curry de la Vida para revivirme", dijo Naruto.

" **Su cuerpo debe haberse adaptado de alguna manera a la electricidad a medida que avanzaba la batalla y su último ataque fue lo que debe haber impulsado este nuevo poder suyo",** dijo Kurama pensativamente.

" _Ugh, nada es simple en mi caso"_

" **¿Alguna vez ha sido simple? Era bastante obvio desde su primera misión de rango C que nada sucede de la manera esperada".**

" _No me lo recuerdes, ahora también tengo que lidiar con este"_

Natsu retomó su postura "¡Está encendido ahora! ¡ **Puño de hierro del dragón del fuego del rayo** !" se apresuró hacia Naruto en un instante con sus puños envueltos en rayos y llamas y lo golpeó rápidamente, Naruto estaba evadiendo rápidamente el aluvión con bobs y tejidos mientras retrocedía, pero luego cometió un error que resultó en su hombro izquierdo golpeado, el rayo no tuvo ningún efecto, pero las llamas lo quemaron gravemente hasta el punto de que usó Shadow Step para retirarse rápidamente.

"Ahora sé que estoy en problemas", murmuró Naruto para sí mismo.

* * *

"Parece que tu amigo está en una situación difícil, no veo cómo puede salir de este", dijo Antoine.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con él, su plan para paralizar a su oponente ha fracasado por completo", dijo Breezie.

"Esta pelea aún no ha terminado, estoy seguro de que Naruto puede salir adelante de alguna manera y darle la vuelta", dijo Sally mientras seguía viendo el partido.

"Sally tiene razón, esta pelea no termina hasta que alguien queda inconsciente", dijo Elías con una expresión seria mientras miraba a su hermana.

* * *

Naruto estaba evadiendo el aluvión de patadas y golpes de fuego / relámpagos lo mejor que pudo mientras Kurama estaba usando su chakra para curarlo, Naruto estaba contemplando el uso de sus técnicas y habilidades más fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo quiere reservarlo para los partidos por delante. ... lo cual podría no tener sentido si él perdiera aquí. **"Lanzamiento rápido: ¡Danza de las sombras!" **comenzó a moverse alrededor de Natsu a gran velocidad con imágenes secundarias detrás de él para confundirlo antes de aparecer sobre su cabeza mientras formaba una gran esfera de **energía en** espiral azul **"¡Gigante Rasengan!" **se zambulló para golpear con su jutsu secundario, se sorprendió cuando Natsu levantó la cabeza hacia él mientras levantaba el puño para atacar **"¡Martillo de fuego del dragón del fuego relámpago!"** su puño y su antebrazo están envueltos en fuego y rayos mientras realiza un golpe aparentemente poderoso que chocó con el Rasengan durante unos segundos antes de atravesarlo y golpear a Naruto para enviarlo volando ya que su cuerpo fue quemado con su chaleco completamente quemado, dejando su pecho expuesto antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

[El nuevo poder de Natsu ha abrumado por completo a Naruto, ¿es este el final del camino para él?] Dijo Scratch, llenando a la multitud de suspenso, especialmente a Nicole, Milla y Wendy mientras Carla solo miraba para ver qué más iba a pasar.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y luchó por ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y notó que su aspecto Lightning estaba desactivado, lo que calculó fue que el ataque debió haberlo hecho perder el foco para que sucediera. Finalmente se puso de pie y se volvió para mirar a Natsu y sonrió a pesar del dolor.

"Hombre, esos ataques tuyos realmente duelen. Para ser sincero, la forma en que actúas y peleas es muy parecida a la mía. Sin embargo, al igual que no te rendiste a la pelea, no voy a rendirme porque entrenado demasiado duro para perder aquí! "

Natsu sonrió en respuesta "¡Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes!"

Naruto estaba a punto de recurrir al modo chakra de Kurama cuando sintió un pulso de poder similar al de un latido del corazón, luego sintió una sensación de calor dentro de él y su intensidad aumentaba constantemente, se abrazó para soportar el crecimiento. calor cuando las llamas azules comenzaron a irradiarse de su cuerpo con todos mirando asombrado.

"¡¿Que esta pasando?!" preguntó Naruto con los dientes apretados.

"¡ **Es tu foxfire! Está surgiendo de repente y con el doble de intensidad que antes",** dijo Kurama mientras veía una hoguera de foxfire convertirse en un incendio forestal.

"¡RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto rugió hacia el cielo mientras estaba envuelto en una columna de fuego azul que pronto se apagó para revelar que había cambiado por completo. El pelaje de Naruto había cambiado de color naranja rústico a azul océano, sus manos, pies y las puntas de sus colas estaban envueltos en foxfire que ardía intensamente con múltiples briznas de foxfire que volaban a su alrededor. Naruto abrió los ojos para revelar llamas azules que emitían, ocultando los iris y las pupilas.

[Parece que ahora es el turno de Naruto para despertar un nuevo poder dentro de él, ¡esta pelea va a los libros de historia!] Dijo Scratch.

Naruto levantó las manos para mirarlo, la foxfire había dejado de doler y ahora lo empoderaban más que nunca ... y le gusta.

" **Kit, me las he arreglado para descubrir la causa de esto", dijo** Kurama desde el paisaje mental, al ver que el fuego de zorro todavía estaba surgiendo pero más controlado esta vez.

" _¿Qué pasó?" _preguntó Naruto

" **Aparentemente, el foxfire había sido reprimido parcialmente y no pudo liberar todo su poder, parece que tus emociones desbloquearon lo que sea que lo limitaba, ya que el foxfire está vinculado a tus emociones".**

" _Y ahora tengo acceso a todo el poder de mi foxfire, parece que mi suerte Uzumaki ha cambiado las cosas a mi favor una vez más",_ Naruto sonrió con alegría mientras se volvía para mirar a Natsu "Este partido ha llegado a su punto culminante "Yooosh ... ¡Ikuze! ¡Ikuze! ¡Ikuze!"

**Cambio de música: Naruto OST; Fuerte y huelga**

Naruto desapareció en un estallido de fuego azul, los ojos de Natsu se abrieron en estado de shock cuando cruzó los brazos de sí mismo justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada aérea circular que fue poderosa hasta el punto de que hubo una onda de choque y que Natsu fue enviado patinando hacia atrás del impacto El Kitsune aún no había terminado cuando se apresuró y procedió a desatar un aluvión de puñetazos y patadas ardientes con su oponente bloqueando a la mayoría de los entrantes, Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa al lanzarse rápidamente hacia un lado y dejar una imagen residual que continuó. peleó en su lugar y luego se movió para pararse detrás de él con el puño levantado para golpear. Natsu desató un estallido para alejar a Naruto y su imagen secundaria de él, disipando a este último antes de girar para atacar al primero.

" **¡Codo de llamas del dragón de fuego relámpago!** ", Creó una corriente de fuego desde su codo que lo impulsó hacia adelante con su puño envuelto en un rayo y lanzó una recta en dirección a Naruto **"¡Kitsune Spinjitzu!" **Naruto giró rápidamente como un trompo para formar un tornado de foxfire a su alrededor, la técnica desvió con éxito el golpe entrante antes de que Naruto fuera al contraataque **"Azure Blaze Kick!" **usó el impulso del giro para golpear con fuerza una patada en el pecho de Natsu para noquearlo **"¡ ****Kitsune Fire Wheel!"**

Natsu rodó sobre sus pies con un patín mientras jadeaba un poco y levantó la vista para sonreír a su oponente, nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera empujarlo tan lejos, además de unos pocos con los que él y su compañero se habían encontrado y los habían combatido. Encendió sus puños con fuego y relámpagos y cargó contra Naruto, que estalló sus puños con fuego de zorro antes de atacarlo también, el dúo constantemente golpeaba golpes y provocaba ondas de choque y explosiones leves de las colisiones. Se agachó debajo de una patada giratoria y contraatacó con un puñetazo en el pecho, pero Naruto inmediatamente estalló en numerosos mechones que volaron detrás de Natsu y se convirtieron en el Kitsune que golpeó una palma contra su palma y desató un estallido de foxfire para alejarlo de donde él destacado.

"¡Vamos a verte manejar esto, **Foxfire Skulk Rush** !" Naruto lanzó los mechones para tomar la forma de un zorro de cola mientras corrían por la arena y se abalanzaron contra Natsu, quien rápidamente los pateó y los golpeó cuando se acercaron para atacar, hizo un movimiento para otro ataque pero luego sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse "Parece que estoy llegando al límite de cuánto tiempo puedo permanecer en esta forma"

" **Lo mismo podría decirse de él",** dijo Kurama.

Naruto miró a Natsu para ver que él también estaba jadeando por el agotamiento antes de gritarle "Hola Natsu, ¿qué dice que envuelva esto con nuestro ataque más fuerte?"

"Claro, estoy con eso!" Natsu respondió.

Naruto extendió su mano derecha para formar un Rasengan y luego sopló una corriente de fuego de zorro en la esfera en espiral que fue absorbida dentro de él, ya que podía ver las llamas azules girando en su interior, Natsu levantó su puño hacia atrás y el antebrazo está envuelto. en fuego y rayos con el doble de poder que la primera vez. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro con gran velocidad mientras las llamas se arrastraban detrás de ellos hasta que la distancia entre ellos era casi inexistente y atacaron con sus ataques más fuertes.

"¡ **Foxfire Rasengan!"**

" **¡Martillo de fuego del dragón del fuego del relámpago!"**

Los ataques colisionaron en el medio y empujaron hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras los luchadores luchaban por dominar y vertían más energía, esto resultó en una gran sacudida que sacudió todo el estadio y había humo por todas partes. Finalmente, se aclaró para revelar a Naruto y Natsu parados allí con sus modos desactivados y mirándose en silencio.

Naruto sonrió cansado "¿Quieres tener una revancha en otro momento?"

"... sí, divirtiéndome demasiado para parar de una vez ...", Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

El dúo continuó sonriendo hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo de frente, y esa persona fue ... Natsu.

**Fin musical**

[¡Después de una batalla ardiente, el ganador si el partido no es más que Naruto Uzumaki!] Scratch declaró en voz alta.

Causando que la multitud se volviera loca mientras vitoreaban tanto a Naruto como a Natsu, pero principalmente a los primeros cuando los Kitsune sonrieron a la multitud, particularmente a Nicole y a los otros que lo estaban animando alegremente y les dieron el signo de la victoria antes de salir del ahora revertido arena y hacia su habitación para recuperarse y adquirir una muda de ropa.

* * *

"¡Él ganó! ¡Naruto ganó, sabía que lo haría!" Sally había saltado de su asiento y estaba animando alegremente y se volvió hacia Antoine con una mirada de suficiencia.

Dicho coyote levantó las manos en señal de admisión "Muy bien, lo admito, subestimé al zorro. Aunque ciertamente me tomó por sorpresa con esa repentina oleada de poder".

"Es cierto que estuve preocupado por un momento, pero luego lo cambió todo en el último minuto. No debería esperar menos de él", dijo Elias con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Y a juzgar por la reacción de la multitud, lentamente se está convirtiendo en un favorito para el torneo además de Sonic the hedgehog y algunos otros", dijo Breezie y luego pensó: _"Estoy segura de que el anillo de apuestas que hice para el VIP más alto demostraría más beneficioso de aquí en adelante "_

* * *

" _Ya veo ... ha logrado alcanzar el Azure Drive",_ dijo Tetsuo, que había estado observando todo el partido desde la piscina dentro de una sala del palacio de Yakan. _"Han pasado años desde que vi a uno de nuestro tipo acceder al verdadero potencial. del fuego de zorro, no desde mi viejo amigo Okori. ¿Me hace preguntarme qué otro potencial tendría? Pero una cosa es segura ... él estará en el centro de muchas cosas, lo quiera o no "_

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con lo último, el torneo ahora está en marcha con el primer partido entre Rouge vs. Killua y el primero ha sufrido la derrota de las habilidades y el engaño del lince. El siguiente partido fue entre Naruto contra Natsu, que se convirtió en una pelea total y, al final, Naruto salió victorioso. Al igual que Espio lo había alertado, los otros clanes ninja estaban viendo el torneo con diferentes intenciones que podrían entrar en vigor en el futuro.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 41: Garras vs Puños**

* * *

"No esperaba que mi ropa se quemara en mi primer partido", dijo Naruto mientras salía del baño después de bañarse para lavar la suciedad y el hollín antes de caminar hacia un pergamino y abrir un conjunto de Ropa para él.

"Bueno, no eran exactamente incombustibles, además nuestro oponente era bastante difícil de combatir, como cuando te enfrentaste a Neji en las finales del examen Chuunin", señaló Kurama al ninja rubio.

"Punto tomado, Natsu era tan terco como yo"

"Lo cual es bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie tan duro como tú", se rió Kurama.

"Oh, ja, ja, muy gracioso", Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía el chaleco y se aseguró de estar completamente recuperado.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora hasta que sea tu turno de pelear de nuevo"

"Consultaré con la pandilla en la sala de espera antes de ir a ver a Nicole y los demás en las gradas".

"Bien entonces,"

Naruto salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera, se estaba moviendo en una esquina cuando de repente se topó con algo y retrocedió un par de pasos antes de mirar para ver en qué se había metido. Ante él hay un gato que se parece a Carla pero que tiene pelaje azul y lleva una mochila verde alrededor del cuello y un par de alas blancas, lo que lo ayuda a flotar en el aire. El gato miró a Naruto y sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento.

"¡Aaah! ¡Eres el chico del fuego azul que luchó contra Natsu!" dijo el gato en una expresión con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto sudoroso ante la reacción "Uh sí, ese soy yo pero ¿quién eres tú?"

"¡Estoy feliz, el mejor amigo de Natsu! Lo estaba animando en las gradas, pero luego te perdió", Happy se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando dijo eso.

"Tal vez sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que Natsu es fuerte. Casi me tuvo un par de veces durante la pelea hasta que gané al final, ¿estás en camino para verlo?"

Happy se animó ante eso y respondió alegremente "¡Sí! Estoy bastante seguro de que ya está despierto y haciendo pucheros como de costumbre"

"Bueno, asegúrate de recordarle que nuestra revancha todavía está disponible la próxima vez que nos veamos", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí, nos vemos alrededor del chico del fuego azul!" Happy se fue volando mientras decía adiós.

"¡Es Naruto!"

"¡Sí!"

"Tipo gracioso ...", Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido antes de continuar su camino, pronto llegó a la espera donde Sonic y los demás estaban alrededor y comiendo de una mesa de buffet proporcionada mientras él no estaba cerca "Hola chicos"

Sonic se dio la vuelta y sonrió "¿Por qué si no es el ganador de su primer partido? Tengo que decir que estabas en llamas en todos los sentidos".

"Estás muy loco, me tenías preocupado allí un par de veces", dijo Bunnie.

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "Lo siento, Natsu estaba en una liga propia ..." luego se volvió hacia Honey "Y lo siento por quemar el atuendo, no era algo para escalar a ese nivel"

Honey lo saludó con una sonrisa alegre "Está bien, realmente, más bien me inspiró para un tema de moda futuro"

"Oh genial"

"Pero hombre, debo decir que ustedes dos realmente se volvieron locos allí. No sé si puedo apilarlos con habilidades como esas", dijo Vector.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Vector, tu nivel de fuerza es bastante formidable", dijo Espio.

"Aunque realmente tuviste una estrecha relación con Natsu, especialmente cuando absorbió tu electricidad y la usó para fortalecerse", dijo Lilac.

"Cierto, dudo que alguien lo haya visto venir", dijo Naruto admitidamente. "De todos modos, me dirijo a las gradas para reunirme con Nicole y los demás para ver los próximos partidos antes de volver aquí, cuando el mío pronto vendrá arriba."

"Está bien, asegúrate de decirles que dije hola", dijo Bunnie.

"Lo haré", Naruto dejó la espera en dirección a las gradas, parcialmente consciente de los efectos de la primera impresión hacia los clanes ninja.

* * *

"¡Asombroso, fue capaz de manejar muchos elementos con tal dominio!" dijo uno de los miembros del clan Shinobi con asombro y un poco de miedo al solo pensar que él era su enemigo.

"De hecho, y parece que la intensidad de la batalla le otorgó acceso a más de su potencial. Ese potencial nos ayudará enormemente una vez que estemos aliados con él y el clan Yakan", dijo la Novia de la Vigilia Constante.

* * *

"No hay necesidad de convencer aún más, él realmente es el que restaura el clan olvidado y sirve como protector junto con los otros héroes", dijo la Novia del Alcance Infinito.

"Tal nivel de poder no tiene precedentes", dijo un ninja del clan Gossamer.

* * *

"Ahora que es un espectáculo digno de ver, ciertamente tiene un don para la batalla", dijo la Novia de las Noches Ricas.

"Leí en los archivos que Kitsune del Yakan es capaz de usar foxfire, pero nunca he leído que alguien realmente esté envuelto en ellos", dijo un miembro del clan Yagyu, después de haber consultado los viejos archivos después de ver el partido.

"O eso o no había una situación de la que supiéramos haberlos forzado a hacerlo".

* * *

Storm conquistadora estaba apretando los dientes con rabia al nivel de fuerza que Naruto mostró en el partido contra Natsu "Así que él es tan fuerte, a este ritmo podría tener que recurrir a usar 'eso' para lidiar con esa foxfire suya. No aceptaré nada menos que el dominio sobre él ".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto llegaba a las gradas y miraba a su alrededor hasta que vio a Milla y los demás antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

"Hola a todos", gritó Naruto, llamando su atención.

"Hola Naruto, ¡fuiste realmente increíble ahí fuera!" dijo Milla con entusiasmo, Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba a su lado y el Chao se dejó caer sobre sus regazos con un alegre chirrido.

"¡Así que eras tan increíble allá afuera, Milla tenía razón en que eras fuerte!" dijo Wendy con admiración en su voz.

"Gracias Wendy-chan, realmente lo aprecio", Naruto le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa astuta.

"Bueno, no estés tan lleno de ti mismo, este es solo tu primer partido con muchos más por venir", dijo Carla con indiferencia.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero tengo plena confianza en que Naruto lo hará todo el camino", dijo Nicole.

"Gracias Nicole-chan, eso significa mucho", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Nicole mirara a otro lado con un sonrojo.

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

"Pensé en venir aquí y ver los otros partidos contigo antes de regresar a la sala de espera cuando la mía se acerca", Naruto entonces vio a Scratch aparecer en la arena "Parece que uno está por comenzar"

[Bienvenidos damas y caballeros después de nuestro breve intermedio, ahora pasaremos al siguiente que es ... ¡Poderoso Armadillo vs Carol Tea!] Dijo Scratch, la multitud vitoreó mientras la pantalla Holo mostraba los retratos de dichos combatientes.

Naruto observó cómo Mighty y Carol entraban a la arena y se separaban para enfrentarse, Carol miró hacia Naruto y compañía antes de guiñarles un ojo y Kitsune respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba mientras Milla aplaudía en voz alta para que ella ganara.

[Y el tema de esta batalla es ...] Scratch presionó el botón del control remoto para que se activaran los hologramas y ahora la arena se encuentra en un tocón de árbol gigante, que tiene hongos altos que lo bordean, mientras que el fondo es un amplio bosque con hongos más grandes. y pequeñas colinas [... Mushroom Hill!]

Carol tomó una postura con una sonrisa "Estoy todo listo, ¿y tú?"

"¿Como si necesitaras preguntar?" Mighty golpeó sus puños juntos antes de adoptar la postura de un boxeador

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Music Start: Killer Instinct S3 OST - The Dragon Spirit (Tema de Kim Wu)**

Carol avanzó inmediatamente hacia su oponente con una rápida carrera y arremetió con un rápido combo de ataques de garras, Mighty estaba cambiando a la defensiva moviéndose y esquivando los ataques entrantes mientras usaba pasos rápidos para moverse antes de aprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar con un pinchazo. Carol vio el ataque y dio un salto mortal hacia un lado para evitarlo, luego arremetió con una patada alta, pero Mighty fue rápido en atraparlo y luego la giró varias veces antes de arrojarla lejos. Carol rápidamente realizó una recuperación aérea antes de recuperarse de uno de los hongos altos en Mighty **"Diving Kick!" **ella atacó con una patada diagonal que Mighty cruzó sus brazos para bloquear, obligándola a saltar y tomar medidas evasivas cuando Mighty se precipitó hacia ella y desató una lluvia de golpes rápidos.

Carol se agachó debajo de un golpe directo y contraatacó con una patada baja y baja para derribar a su oponente y ponerla en el suelo **"¡Golpe letal!" **entonces ella se abalanzó sobre él con sus garras al descubierto para atacar, Mighty rápidamente se hizo un ovillo y rodó para evitar el ataque antes de desenrollarse para tomar represalias con un golpe que la conectó, derribándola.

"Ow, se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado por un mazo. No creo que pueda darme el lujo de tomar más de eso", Carol hizo una mueca de dolor antes de retomar su postura **" ****¡Combo de garras!" **Carol se apresuró a regresar a Mighty mientras usaba sus garras para lanzar una combinación de ataques rápidos con mayor velocidad y capaz de aterrizar un par de golpes a pesar de que el armadillo defendió **"Delta Kick!" **el gato montés saltó hacia arriba con una patada ascendente para atravesar la guardia de Mighty para lanzarlo al aire y luego se lanzó hacia él para seguirlo con dos patadas adicionales para derribar a Mighty al suelo.

Su oponente no fue derribado tan fácilmente cuando él se puso de pie y cargó contra ella para atacar ferozmente, y Carol pareció haber notado que ahora estaba agregando golpes de rodilla que la tomaron por sorpresa y recibió un par de golpes antes de alejarse para recuperarse y recuperar su enfoque antes de intercambiar golpes con él una vez más, pero esta vez manteniendo la guardia alta ante cualquier movimiento repentino.

"Eres bastante bueno", dijo Mighty mientras se agachaba debajo de un golpe de garra y respondía con un jab.

"También tengo que decir lo mismo de ti, pero no planeo perder aquí", dijo Carol, que se echó a un lado para evitar el jab y golpeó con una patada giratoria.

"¡Ídem!"

[Esos dos ciertamente van a hacerlo, pero ¿quién va a salir en la cima?] Dijo Scratch mientras observaba la batalla en curso.

Mighty vio la oportunidad de atacar con un uppercut para lanzar a Carol al aire y saltó con ambas manos levantadas sobre su cabeza, lista para arrojarla al suelo. Carol vio el ataque entrante y rápidamente dio un salto mortal en el aire mientras apenas evadía el ataque, luego giró con una patada en el talón para derribarlo antes de aterrizar a cuatro patas **"¡Frenesí de garras!" **luego corrió hacia Mighty mientras balanceaba sus garras violentamente con el aumento de velocidad a pesar de que Mighty bloqueaba y detenía los ataques entrantes mientras se alejaba de ella, pero mantuvo la búsqueda con la intención de asestar un golpe mortal a su oponente.

"Parece que Carol ha creado nuevas técnicas durante su entrenamiento", dijo Nicole mientras observaba.

"Sí, Carol estaba un poco descontenta con la pequeña cantidad de técnicas que tenía en su conjunto de movimientos, así que Tetsuo le dio algunos pergaminos que contienen estilos de lucha similares a los suyos e incluso le enseñé algunos movimientos que vi de algunos viejos amigos míos. ", Explicó Naruto a los demás.

"Wow, no puedo esperar para ver qué más puede hacer Carol", dijo Milla prestando más atención al partido.

"Estoy un poco interesado en ver también", dijo Carla.

De vuelta con el partido, Carol paró un puñetazo entrante y retrocedió varias veces para mantener una distancia entre ella y Mighty. Ella fue capaz de asestar muchos golpes al armadillo mientras soportaba a una pareja, pero parece que todavía puede continuar, el gato montés se dio cuenta de que se debía a que su especie poseía fuertes defensas físicas.

" _A este ritmo, me desgastaré antes de poder noquearlo. Tendré que golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo, pero mis movimientos hasta ahora no son suficientes ... a menos que use ese, pero necesito el momento adecuado para hacer eso. Está bien ... ¡de vuelta! " _Carol volvió a enfocarse mientras Mighty corría hacia ella con el puño levantado y se lanzó a la ofensiva "¡Aquí va ... **Leaf Whirlwind!** ", Saltó al aire con una patada giratoria aérea, Mighty se detuvo y se agachó debajo de la patada entrante. Sin embargo, Carol giró su cuerpo para aterrizar de lado con una mano mientras aún estaba en movimiento para aterrizar la patada y enviarlo hacia atrás. "Todavía no, **Rolling Buckler**"Carol mantuvo el asalto enroscándose en una bola y rodó rápidamente hacia antes de lanzarlo al aire con un doble y luego de repente ... desapareció en un borrón.

[¿A dónde fue Carol? Ella está ... ¡oh Dios mío ... está justo detrás de Mighty mientras está en el aire!] Dijo Scratch con incredulidad.

Mighty miró hacia atrás para ver que Carol realmente estaba detrás de él como una sombra con una sonrisa en su sonrisa "¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Todo ha terminado con este próximo movimiento!" Carol puso una mano sobre la espalda de Mighty y giró con una patada que él logró bloquear, pero ella rápidamente giró hacia el otro lado para aterrizar un revés en el lado opuesto sobre su pecho mientras ahora caían al suelo con ella ahora flotando sobre él. Carol lanzó otro golpe y luego dio un salto mortal para lanzar una poderosa patada al talón sobre su estómago justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo **"¡Lions Barrage!" **entonces Carol se deslizó a cuatro patas y miró a Mighty acostado allí completamente inconsciente.

**Fin musical**

[... Y el ganador de este partido con un acabado elegante es ... Carol Tea!] Scratch anunció mientras la multitud vitoreaba ruidosamente, Carol felizmente saludó a la multitud antes de volverse a sonreír a Naruto, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con un pulgar hacia arriba, lo que la hizo aún más feliz. .

"Muy bien, ¡Carol ganó también!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"¡Ella es alucinante!" dijo Wendy de acuerdo.

"Carol realmente se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que cuando la conocimos", dijo Nicole mientras aplaudía a su amiga.

"Viendo que estás sonriendo, puedo adivinar que ella usó algunas de las técnicas que le has enseñado", dijo Carla.

Naruto asintió afirmando: "Tienes razón, Leaf Whirlwind y Shadow Dance fueron de mi viejo amigo Rock Lee, quien es un prodigio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el trabajo duro, mientras que el Lions Barrage es de mi antiguo compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha". podría decir que Carol podría realizarlos una vez que entrenara lo suficiente "

"Ya veo, ¿dónde están tus amigos ahora?"

"En algún lugar lejos, pero sé que lo están haciendo bien", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

" **Por mucho que esté feliz por su victoria, no olvidemos a quién se enfrentará después", dijo** Kurama.

Naruto parpadeó confundido por unos momentos antes de _darse_ cuenta de lo que Bijuu estaba hablando _"Se enfrentará a Killua en el próximo partido"._

" **Mejor espero que esté preparada para él"**

" _Lo mismo aquí",_ pensó Naruto y luego habló "De todos modos, me siento un poco hambriento, ¿alguien más siente lo mismo?"

"Lo estoy", dijo Milla.

"Yo también", agregó Wendy.

"Está bien, me dirigiré al patio de comidas para conseguir algo de comida para nosotros. No tardaré", dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Muy bien Naruto", dijo Nicole en afirmación.

Naruto dejó las gradas a través de una de las entradas y luego se dirigió al patio de comidas donde compró un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas con algunos dulces también, luego fue a una de las máquinas expendedoras para obtener algunas latas de refresco y estuvo a punto de para regresar cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás y miró hacia atrás para ver una cara familiar.

"Hola Rotor, me gustaría verte aquí", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Rotor se acercó al rubio Kitsune mientras llevaba su propia bolsa de comida "Sí, uno de mis amigos había enviado un boleto para venir a ver el torneo. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi tu pelea, fue bastante loco".

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido, entonces, ¿cómo va la construcción de 'eso'?" preguntó Naruto, reduciendo el volumen de su voz a un leve susurro.

"Bastante suave, el uso de sus clones del aspecto de la tierra y el agua ha sentado cimientos estables. Los soportes ya están en su lugar, la siguiente fase es preparar los materiales antes de colocarlos".

"Genial, ¿necesito que envíe más clones para ayudar?"

"Podemos manejarnos con los que ya están con nosotros"

"Está bien, entonces es mejor que regrese a las gradas antes de que se anuncie el próximo partido. Tengo que saber más sobre mis compañeros contendientes", dijo Naruto.

"Punto tomado, te apoyaré a ti y a los demás", dijo Rotor.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente antes de regresar a Nicole y las chicas luego entregaron la comida y las bebidas para que se las llevaran y luego alimentaron una porción más pequeña de la suya al Chao mientras comía. No tuvieron que esperar más ya que Scratch reapareció en la arena como siempre y habló por el micrófono.

[Damas y caballeros, ahora estamos avanzando hacia el próximo partido que es ... ¡Vector el cocodrilo contra Sash Lilac!] La pantalla Holo muestra los retratos de los contendientes anunciados antes de que lleguen a la arena [Y ahora el próximo tema del arena es ...] La arena se encuentra en la parte superior de un crucero que navega alrededor de un lugar parecido a un cañón mientras está rodeada por una barandilla de metal con la palabra "Velocidad" escrita a su alrededor [... ¡Canyon Cruise!]

Carol se inclinó hacia Vector "Tengamos una buena combinación".

Vector asintió con la cabeza hacia la dragona "Lo mismo aquí, no me detengas"

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection; ****Amnesia**

Lilac se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó con un bloqueo rápido que Vector cruzó sus brazos antes de bloquear para luego tomar represalias, aunque Lilac rápidamente corrió hacia atrás para evadir antes de saltar al aire para atacar con un Dive Kick que nuevamente fue bloqueado a pesar de ella realizó patadas adicionales para atravesar la guardia antes de dar un salto mortal para construir cierta distancia entre ella y el oponente. Vector abrió la boca para desatar un fuerte rugido con la onda de sonido golpeándola hacia atrás, que aprovechó para atacar con otro golpe.

Lilac se defendió y recibió el impacto **"Blink Dash!" **ella se movió rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz para posicionarse detrás de Vector y atacó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar **"¡Rising Slash!" **Lilac usó su cabello para realizar un uppercut para lanzar a Vector en el aire junto con ella y siguió con otro **"Aqua Vortex Kick!" **ella se abalanzó sobre el cocodrilo con una patada giratoria cubierta con agua para derribarlo al suelo.

Vector volvió a ponerse de pie y se metió un par de chicles en la boca y comenzó a masticar rápidamente mientras corría hacia Lilac y lanzaba golpes rápidamente y, a veces, usaba su cola para agregar al asalto mientras Lilac detenía los ataques entrantes con pequeños golpes y ella colas de caballo gemelas antes de voltear hacia atrás un par de veces y cambiar a "Water Cannon" de largo alcance ella formó una esfera de agua antes de lanzarla hacia Vector que rápidamente sopló una gran burbuja de su boca hacia el proyectil entrante y desencadenó un impacto explosivo que se canceló mutuamente, procedió a disparar burbujas más pequeñas rápidamente mientras tomaban la forma de fuego proyectiles

"¡ **Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó toda su energía y se lanzó como un cometa para correr a gran velocidad para superar las burbujas de fuego que le dispararon antes de saltar al aire y realizar el Dragon Swoop para contraatacar. Vector en realidad abrió la boca para atraparla con sus poderosas mandíbulas y se dio la vuelta para arrojar a Lilac a una de las barandillas de metal, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

[Eso tuvo que doler, ¿puede Lilac encontrar una manera de cambiar todo esto a su favor?] Dijo Scratch mientras observaba a la multitud con aprensión.

" _Ow, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos con él y sus compañeros de equipo. Tendré que cambiar un poco mi estrategia de batalla",_ Lilac se puso de pie al recuperarse parcialmente del lanzamiento antes de usar Dragon Boost una vez más. Para volver a involucrar a su oponente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Vector sopló varias burbujas por delante de él para servir como obstrucciones **"¡Boost Breaker!" **pero Lilac canceló el Dragon Boost para que frenara instantáneamente, lo que creó una onda de choque aérea que explotó las burbujas de su **"Torpedo oceánico". **ella rápidamente se envolvió en agua antes hacia su objetivo como un misil y se estrelló contra él con gran fuerza.

Vector volvió a ponerse de pie y le sonrió a Lilac "No está mal, definitivamente te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos"

"Lo mismo podría decirse de usted, que también podría extenderse a su amigo Espio, pero no planeo perder aquí".

"¡Eso va doble para mí!"

Lila adoptó una postura diferente cuando Vector corrió hacia ella para lanzar golpes rápidos y los redirigió mientras se movía casi como la de un baile antes de golpear varias partes de su cuerpo con golpes rápidos antes de evadir cualquier golpe de represalia. Ambas partes se estaban cansando mientras la batalla continuaba hasta que Lilac repentinamente usó Blink Dash para posicionarse justo frente a Vector en una posición agachada

"¡Se acabó!" ella procedió a girar rápidamente en un aluvión de patadas de mariposa seguidas mientras se elevaban en el aire **"¡Ciclón Dragón!" **Lila se giró horizontalmente para golpear a Vector con su cabello varias veces y permanecer un poco más en el aire **"¡Water Spinjitzu!" **ella creó un remolino a su alrededor mientras seguía girando para continuar con el combo **"Vortical Kick!" **Lilac finalizó el combo combinando sus dos últimos ataques en una doble patada de perforación atribuida al agua para conducir a Vector al suelo mientras estaba completamente inconsciente.

**Fin musical**

[¡Y Sash Lilac emerge como el ganador del combate por nocaut!] Dijo Scratch mientras la arena vuelve a su apariencia predeterminada con la multitud aplaudiendo, Lilac se inclinó ante ellos y les sonrió a Naruto y a los demás que estaban animando su victoria antes de abandonar el partido. arena.

"¡Es genial que Lilac también haya ganado su partido!" dijo Milla alegremente.

"Demuestra que nuestro entrenamiento definitivamente está dando sus frutos, aunque no puedo excluir el hecho de que nuestros oponentes son igual de fuertes", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Es amiga tuya?" preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

Nicole asintió afirmando "No solo ella, Carol también es nuestra amiga"

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Carla, la felina no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa a pesar de su indiferencia.

"Lo creas o no, todos nos encontramos en otro planeta donde había esto ...", Naruto junto con Nicole y Milla procedieron a contarles sobre su aventura en Avalice antes de regresar juntos a Mobius mientras se aseguraban de no mencionar demasiado sobre Angel Island "... y así es como sucedió todo"

"Wow, eso es genial!" dijo Wendy

"Me resulta bastante difícil no creer", dijo Carla.

"Puedo entender eso ... y parece que el próximo partido está por comenzar", dijo Naruto al notar que Scratch había aparecido en la arena una vez más "Supongo que habíamos estado hablando durante un tiempo"

"Me pregunto quiénes serán los contendientes en el próximo partido". Nicole se preguntó mientras escuchaban a Scratch hablar.

[Y ahora para nuestro quinto partido, tenemos ...]

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, hasta ahora Naruto junto con Milla, Carol, Lilac y Killua han avanzado al siguiente con los contendientes restantes todavía en espera de sus partidos para avanzar también. Aparentemente, los clanes ninja estaban bastante entusiasmados con la destreza del Kitsune, pero instintivamente saben que todavía no ha revelado su poder total. El torneo solo se volverá más difícil a medida que avance el avance, pero todos están decididos a ganar.**

**Así que lee y revisa como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 42: Velocidad vs. Poder**

* * *

"Fue un buen partido, ¿no les parece, muchachos?" preguntó Naruto mientras continuaba sentado al lado de las chicas para ver los partidos, ya que todavía era su turno de todos modos y se estaba convirtiendo en la noche en este momento.

"Sí, lástima que Tails no haya podido ganar", dijo Milla un poco triste, el partido que acababan de ver fue entre Tails y su otro amigo, Barby the Koala. El zorro luchó junto con algunos de sus artilugios y creatividad, pero Barby había demostrado ser bastante hábil en términos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo e instinto que condujeron al golpe decisivo y avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

"Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, solo necesita involucrarse más en las artes marciales para competir mejor", dijo Nicole.

"¿Es amigo tuyo?" preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

"Que lo es e incluso es amigo de Sonic the Hedgehog, entre otros como yo, Tails tiene mucho talento para inventar muchas cosas como el SAC que Nicole-chan tiene", explicó Naruto.

"Suena interesante, ¿qué otro tipo de inventos?" preguntó Carla.

"Es una lista larga, incluso vi un avión en su laboratorio hace algún tiempo también", dijo Milla con entusiasmo.

"Podemos contarte más sobre eso más tarde, creo que pronto anunciarán el partido", dijo Naruto al ver a Scratch parado en la arena como siempre.

[Damas y caballeros, ahora estamos pasando al próximo partido y creo que es el que todos habían estado esperando, ¡Sonic versus Bunnie Rabbot!] La multitud se volvió loca mientras la pantalla Holo mostraba los retratos de los contendientes anunciados antes de llegar a la arena [Y ahora el siguiente tema de la arena es ...] La arena se encuentra en el ala de un biplano gigante de color beige, que está rodeado de vallas metálicas [... ¡Ala gigante!]

Sonic rebotaba en las puntas de sus zapatillas de deporte, solo se levantaba para despegar a la señal del partido "¡Muy bien, es hora de fiesta!"

"¡No pienses que voy a ser fácil contigo!" dijo Bunnie con una mirada de determinación.

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: O2Jam OST - End Of Fight**

Sonic corre hacia el frente de un solo oponente y realiza un Spin Dash luego se dispara directamente a su oponente mientras está envuelto en un aura azul claro, Bunnie rápidamente usó su brazo de metal para bloquear el ataque entrante para que él se recupere de ella, Sonic envía de nuevo a su oponente para darle una doble patada giratoria adicional a su objetivo, pero Bunnie se defendió una vez más desviando las patadas con un fuerte revés y luego siguió con una patada giratoria "¡Sonic Ballet!" el erizo realizó un salto mortal aéreo que creó una explosión en el aire para salir rápidamente del alcance del ataque y aterrizar en el suelo con un patín.

"¡Toma esto, Sonic Wave!" Sonic se acurruca en una pelota como si fuera a realizar un Spin Dash, sin embargo, en su lugar crea una onda de choque que viaja hacia el suelo que se mueve hacia adelante, mientras salta hacia atrás desde el retroceso hacia Bunnie, que activó los refuerzos en sus pies para volar al aire para evadir el proyectil entrante y luego apuntó con su palma hacia el erizo para disparar explosiones de energía, habiéndola puesto de antemano no letal. Sonic estaba usando su velocidad y atletismo para evadir los disparos dirigidos hacia él.

"¡Aquí viene!" Sonic lanzó un anillo hacia Bunnie y realizó un ataque giratorio a su casa una vez que estaba cerca de ella para un rápido cambio a la ofensiva, Bunnie se desvió hacia un lado para evitarlo, pero no estaba preparado para cuando el erizo usó el Sonic Ballet para redirigir él mismo y realizar una poderosa patada hacia abajo mientras está en el aire para enviarla al suelo y seguirlo con un ataque de referencia, Bunnie se recuperó rápidamente a tiempo para generar un campo de fuerza rosa a su alrededor para desviar el ataque del erizo y luego usó el propulsores para lanzarse contra su oponente para enfrentarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Wow, Sonic está en plena forma hoy", dijo Naruto mientras observaba el partido en curso con interés, se había estado preguntando qué tan fuerte ha sido su compañero veloz desde la última vez que se encontraron.

"Sí, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte", dijo Milla.

"Pero puedo decir que todavía no lo ha hecho tan en serio", dijo Nicole.

"Bueno, creo que lo hará pronto", dijo Naruto.

Bunnie levantó su puño de metal hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia adelante para estirarlo, Sonic dio un salto mortal hacia un lado y rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos "¡Sonic Flare!" cayó directamente y llevó todo su cuerpo en una mano mientras usaba movimientos de break dance para hacer una patada en un amplio arco para alejar a Bunnie, luego saltó detrás de ella en su búsqueda y continuó utilizando sus movimientos de break dance para ejecutar un Spin Patea para golpearla sacando una pierna y girando 360 grados a su alrededor horizontalmente en el aire.

"¡No ha terminado todavía!" Bunnie realizó una recuperación aérea con sus propulsores de chorro y luego aumentó la salida para impulsarse hacia Sonic con gran velocidad mientras canalizaba energía en su puño antes de lanzar un golpe para lanzar una explosión que Sonic realizó un giro para alejarse del camino y siguió moviéndose para evadir los disparos que siguieron hasta que se desenroscó y se deslizó hacia un lado.

"¡Es hora de terminar esto!" Sonic levanta su puño derecho y grita el nombre del movimiento "¡Sonic Wind!" Luego corrió alrededor de Bunnie a gran velocidad para crear un pequeño ciclón hecho de fuertes vientos azul cielo, que la levantó en el aire y se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar de los intentos de escapar. Sonic se zambulló en el ciclón y desató un aluvión de ataques dirigidos desde todas las direcciones, Bunnie trató de usar su campo de fuerza, pero todavía necesitaba algo de tiempo para recargarse y se vio obligada a recurrir al uso de su brazo de metal para defenderse, lo que tenía poco o nada. efecto mientras la golpeaban y perdía el conocimiento gradualmente hasta que no pudo soportar más daños y colapsó en el piso una vez que el ciclón se disipó.

**Fin musical**

Scratch fue a verla y vio claramente que estaba inconsciente antes de anunciar [... ¡La ganadora de este partido de ritmo rápido con un acabado elegante es ... Carol Tea!] Scratch anunció mientras la multitud vitoreaba ruidosamente, Sonic sonrió y realizó su pose de firma antes. alejándose de la arena revertida.

"Eso lo ciñe, Sonic definitivamente se ha vuelto más fuerte. No puedo esperar para enfrentarme a él", dijo Naruto con una mirada de emoción.

"Pero es una pena que Bunnie haya perdido, ella realmente hizo todo lo posible contra él", dijo Nicole, un poco triste.

"Tal vez podamos animarla a ella ya los demás más tarde", sugirió Milla.

"Suena como algo agradable", dijo Wendy.

Carla se burló en respuesta "¿Por qué molestarse con completos extraños?"

"Debido a que son nuestros amigos, también pueden ser tuyos si quieres", dijo Milla, Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa de aprobación.

"Sí, los extraños de hoy son amigos del mañana", dijo Naruto. "Hay algo que voy a comprobar, volveré pronto".

"Está bien Naruto", dijo Nicole.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y abandonó las gradas mientras seguía las instrucciones y pronto se dirigió a la enfermería y luego entró una vez que recibió el permiso de los médicos. El Kitsune entró en la habitación y descubrió que Bunnie se había recuperado consciente con vendajes envueltos alrededor de partes de su cuerpo pero que no se veía tan alegre que se animó un poco al ver a Naruto entrar a la habitación.

"Hola Bunnie-chan, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba un taburete para sentarse al lado de su catre.

"Muy bien y elegante como puede ser, lástima que no pude ganar, pero de nuevo fue contra Sonic", dijo Bunnie.

"Pero hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, eso es seguro. Pudiste mantenerlo alerta, lo que pocos podían hacer", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Bunnie también sonrió "Aww gracias zorro Sugah, eso significa mucho"

"De todos modos, esa no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí"

"¿Entonces que es?"

"Estoy aquí para darte un pequeño estímulo ya que realmente no quiero que veas los otros partidos desde aquí", Naruto se quitó el guante de la mano derecha para revelar la Marca del Sol en su palma luego lo colocó en la mano de Bunnie, haciéndola sonrojarse cuando sintió una sensación cálida fluir a través de su cuerpo y se sorprendió al sentir que el dolor se desvanecía y los moretones desaparecían por completo. Levantó la vista para ver que algo era diferente en Naruto o más bien en su apariencia.

"Di sugah fox, me di cuenta de que hay algunas marcas extrañas en ti", dijo Bunnie.

Naruto parpadeó confundido "¿Marcas?" Naruto se miró las manos y se sorprendió al ver las marcas tribales azules que brillaban en sus brazos, rápidamente encontró un espejo para verse mejor y se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes tribales cian brillantes con sus ojos brillantes. mismo color "¿Qué me está pasando?"

" **Parece que otro de tus aspectos ha sido desbloqueado, y parece que has desbloqueado el aspecto de vida",** dijo Kurama pensativamente.

" _¿Aspecto de la vida?" _pensó Naruto confundido.

" **Se centra principalmente en las habilidades curativas. Ofensivamente, una vida tan inclinada Kitsune puede causar lesiones o simplemente succionar la vida de un oponente y plantas más débiles. Una fuente fuerte de energía vital sería un río u otras fuentes de agua dulce y el océano "Tetsuo también mencionó cómo algunos de los miembros de Yakan con el Aspecto de Vida fueron capaces de usar tales fuentes de energía vital para sanar por transferencia",** explicó Kurama más adelante.

" _En cierto modo. Me he convertido en una especie de ninja médico, ¿verdad?" _pensó Naruto.

" **Bastante, pero diferente del Slug Sannin y el Haruno",** Kurama mencionó el apellido con disgusto.

" _En general, esto resultará ser muy útil para mí, así que no siempre tendré que depender demasiado del sello Yang",_ pensó Naruto y luego desactivó su aspecto mientras volvía a Bunnie.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Bunnie.

"Solo uno de mis poderes está desbloqueado, te lo debo por ayudarme a adquirirlo", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Realmente no hice nada además de haber sido lastimado por mi partido, pero me aseguraré de llamar a mi favor cuando llegue el momento", dijo Bunnie astutamente, haciendo que Naruto tragara un poco ante la mirada.

"Oh uh ... claro, avísame cuándo", dijo Naruto con timidez, echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared "Pronto será hora del próximo partido, haré que los médicos vengan a revisar en ti para que puedan dejarte salir de aquí "

"Claro, zorro Sugah, pronto saldré a verte", dijo Bunnie.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y salió de la habitación, luego informó al personal médico antes de salir de la enfermería y regresar a las gradas para encontrarse con Nicole y los demás mientras tomaba su asiento junto a ellos.

"Hola a todos, he vuelto", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto, ¿has terminado con lo que estabas haciendo?" preguntó Nicole.

"Bastante sí"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó Wendy

"Fui a la enfermería para curar a Bunnie-chan con mi chakra, seguramente saldrá pronto", respondió Naruto mientras evitaba hablar tanto de sus aspectos.

"¿Tienes la habilidad de sanar?" preguntó Carla.

"En cierto modo sí, de todos modos parece que el próximo partido está por comenzar de nuevo", señaló Naruto para que lo vieran.

[… ¡Y ahora estamos en el próximo partido que es entre Knuckles the Echidna y Amy Rose!] Dijo Scratch con la pantalla Holo que muestra los retratos de los contendientes anunciados mientras aparecen en la arena con la multitud aplaudiéndoles [Y ahora el próximo tema de la arena es ...] La arena se encuentra en una pequeña meseta de la isla, en un área que se parece principalmente a la Zona de la Colina Verde, ya que está rodeada de puentes de madera, cascadas y palmeras [... ¡Isla Sur!]

"¡Estoy listo!" dijo Amy mientras usaba un par de guantes de MMA mientras sostenía su martillo.

Knuckles golpeó su puño con una sonrisa en su rostro "¡A ver qué tienes!"

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Music Start: Killer Instinct S2 OST- I'm Back (to Rise!) (Tema de TJ Combo)**

"¡Aquí vengo!" Amy se apresuró hacia Knuckles con su martillo levantado sobre su cabeza y lo bajó para golpear a su oponente, Knuckles se apartó del ataque y se acercó para golpear a Amy, quien rápidamente giró su martillo como una hélice para detener el ataque entrante y luego se liberó. levanta una de sus manos para golpearlo en la cara para un contraataque antes de saltar antes de que él pueda tomar represalias.

"¡Agitador de tierra!" Knuckles saltó al aire, luego se lanzó al suelo con los puños primero y giró rápidamente todo su cuerpo mientras emitía un aura roja llameante. Luego, Knuckles impactó el suelo con sus puños con tal fuerza que crea una onda de choque disruptiva a lo largo de la superficie para dañar los alrededores antes de saltar sobre sus pies, la onda de choque causó que Amy perdiera el equilibrio cuando Knuckles aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia ella y golpeó con golpes rápidos y luego siguió con un golpe directo para enviarla a volar. Amy logró recuperarse del suelo mientras levantaba el martillo por encima y lo derribó con gran fuerza para crear una onda de choque para cancelar el otro y pudo recuperar el equilibrio "¡Tifón Rosa!" ella giró su martillo,

"¡No eres malo, es hora de ponerte un poco serio!" Knuckles saltó al aire y comenzó a planear "Spiral Attack!" comenzó a girar en el aire mientras mantenía sus puños al frente con la fuerza de la velocidad que los envolvía en fuego "¡De vuelta a ti, Maiden Tornado!" Amy extendió su Piko Piko Hammer y giró rápidamente como un trompo mientras chocaban en el medio y luchaban constantemente por dominar, pero finalmente terminaron en empate cuando su impulso disminuía, obligándolos a saltar lejos el uno del otro.

Amy lanzó otro Pink Typhoon, pero Knuckles se movió rápidamente y contraatacó con un uppercut, aunque agitó su martillo para detenerlo y luego giró una vez más para que también fallara. Ambas partes continúan ejerciendo presión y al mismo tiempo defendiéndose de los ataques del otro mientras todos observaban desde el borde de sus asientos.

"¿Quién crees que va a ganar?" preguntó Elías mientras miraba con los demás en la sala VIP.

"Realmente no puedo decir, ambos son bastante buenos", dijo Sally.

"Entiendo tu punto, esos dos están bien entrenados en su arte de combate", dijo Antoine.

"Bueno, solo puede haber un vencedor en este partido, por eso están peleando tan duro", dijo Breezie encogiéndose de hombros _"Aunque los que apuesten por ellos serán felices o tristes dependiendo del resultado "_

Amy había renunciado parcialmente al uso de su Piko Piko Hammer para alternar entre su arma y golpes contra Knuckles, pero el equidna fue descubriendo gradualmente su patrón de ataque y pronto pudo establecer contramedidas a medida que entraba y salía de sus ataques entrantes y tomaba represalias con la suya, Amy también le estaba dando todo en la pelea, pero estaba siendo rechazada poco a poco a pesar de usar sus mejores movimientos para recuperar el equilibrio, pero fue en vano.

"Lo siento, Amy, pero es mi victoria", Knuckles de repente se lanza hacia adelante con un puño levantado hacia atrás "¡Spiral Upper!" y entregó un uppercut con tal fuerza que se encendió en llamas para lanzar a Amy al aire y la siguió mientras giraba en busca de daño adicional antes de que ambos aterrizaran en el suelo con Amy claramente noqueada.

**Fin musical**

[Y entonces ... ¡el ganador de este combate no es otro que Knuckles el equidna!] Dijo Scratch con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta y la arena volviendo a su estado predeterminado, Knuckles simplemente asintió antes de volver por donde pasó mientras los médicos llevaban a Amy lejos a la enfermería.

"Parece que Knuckles ganó este", dijo Naruto.

"Sí, luchó con fuerza", dijo Nicole.

"Esta es la primera vez que lo veo pelear, creo que puedo ver por qué se lleva tan bien con Sonic y Tails", dijo Milla.

" **Será interesante si coincidimos con él, me recuerda a esos dos usuarios locos de taijutsu",** dijo Kurama.

" _Bushy Brows y Bushier Brows-sensei no están locos!" _pensó Naruto en protesta.

" **¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que sus comportamientos son normales y conocieron a otros como ellos?"**

"... _"_

" **Eso pensé"**

" _Solo deja de hablar de ellos así"_

" **Lo que tú digas, mejor presta atención ya que el pollo robot está de vuelta otra vez ya que la arena no fue tan dañada esta vez".**

Naruto se giró para ver que Scratch había regresado a la arena mucho antes de lo que pensaba que vendría el locutor antes de recordar que las reparaciones de la arena tomaron menos tiempo que cuando se enfrentó a Natsu y se sintió avergonzado al recordar cuán destructivas eran sus técnicas.

[Y ahora, para el último partido del día, tenemos ... ¡Espio el camaleón contra Honey el gato!] Dijo Scratch con la pantalla Holo que muestra los retratos de los dos últimos competidores como siempre cuando entraron en la arena [Y ahora el El siguiente tema de la arena es ...] La arena se encuentra en un tocón de árbol gigante, que tiene hongos altos que lo bordean, mientras que el fondo es un amplio bosque con hongos más grandes y pequeñas colinas [... Mushroom Hill!]

Espio juntó las manos e hizo una reverencia "Tengamos una batalla honorable"

"Lo mismo aquí, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo", Honey con una sonrisa.

[¡Y ahora, que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció.

**Inicio musical: Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection; ****Hiten**

Honey tomó la iniciativa de atacar cuando se apresuró hacia Espio en una sorprendente demostración de velocidad y golpeó con un golpe directo, el camaleón se sorprendió ligeramente, pero se apresuró a esquivar el ataque entrante antes de contraatacar con un golpe rápido en el hombro que Honey realizó un revés para detenerlo, luego siguió con una patada alta y nuevamente se evitó. Espio ahora era el que llevaba a la ofensiva cuando golpeó con una combinación de golpes y patadas mientras apuntaba a las articulaciones de Honey para frenar sus movimientos y gradualmente la cansaba, pero la fashionista no planeaba facilitarle las cosas. oponente mientras ella detenía los ataques del ninja con respuestas y garras mientras a veces lograba arrojarlo con él aterrizando sobre sus pies.

"Parece que Honey-chan ha estado entrenando muy duro para esto", dijo Naruto, luciendo bastante sorprendido.

"Estoy viendo aspectos del Karate y el Judo en sus movimientos, su habilidad es bastante alta con respecto a ellos", dijo Nicole.

Espio no estaba cayendo tan fácilmente cuando saltó del suelo para atacar con una patada doble que Honey saltó fuera del camino para evadir, pero no estaba preparado para cuando aterrizó en el suelo y luego cerró rápidamente la distancia entre ellos en una explosión de aceleró y la golpeó hacia atrás con un golpe de palma hacia el torso y lo siguió con una patada alta por la cabeza de Honey, a pesar de la punzada del dolor, la felina logró agacharse por debajo del ataque entrante y se alejó de su oponente para intentar recuperar su impulso. .

Finalmente volvió a enfocarse y retomó su postura de combate mientras esperaba a Espio, que ya se estaba moviendo para participar en el combate una vez más, luego intercambiaron golpes y patadas con el ninja manteniendo su guardia para cualquier intento de ella tratando de lidiar con él. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Honey realizó una patada de barrido bajo para obligarlo a volar y luego saltó tras él en busca de "Ninja Arts: Substitution". En el momento en que Honey lo agarró como preparación para un lanzamiento, de repente se vio envuelto en una nube de humo que se disipó para revelar el muñeco de paja en su lugar para su sorpresa cuando el ninja apareció justo detrás para lanzar una poderosa patada, derribándola hacia el suelo.

"¡Oye, es como tu técnica, Naruto!" dijo Milla sorprendida.

"Tienes razón, pero la mía está más avanzada que la suya", señaló Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

Naruto hizo un guiño juguetón "Ahora eso sería decirle a Wendy-chan, solo tendrás que esperar y ver en mis próximos partidos"

"Hmph, dudo que sea tan impresionante", dijo Carla con un resoplido.

"como dijo Naruto, solo tendrás que esperar y ver", dijo Nicole.

De vuelta en la pelea, Espio estaba intercambiando puños con Honey y lanzó un golpe directo que aparentemente hizo contacto, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando realmente la atravesó como un fantasma, levantó la vista y vio a Honey guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente y luego desapareció. antes de que copias transparentes de ella lo rodearan.

"¡Esta técnica, es casi similar a la de Naruto!" pensó Espio mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la verdadera Miel, pero luego se vio obligado a defenderse cuando los golpes y patadas comenzaron a lanzarse contra él desde diferentes direcciones, pudo bloquear la mayoría de los ataques entrantes, pero varios pudieron aterrizar en él. La mente del ninja buscó una solución a su situación actual y finalmente se encontró con una cuando entró en acción "Ninja Arts: Camouflage!" Espio formó una señal de mano y desapareció por completo de la vista, lo que fue más que suficiente para sorprender a Honey para que se detuviera con sus ataques cuando comenzó a buscar a su oponente.

"¿Q-A dónde fue?" Honey buscó detectar cualquier rastro del ninja, que pronto se interrumpió cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y se dio la vuelta para no encontrar nada antes de ser golpeada nuevamente en el hombro, trató de defenderse atacando donde fue golpeada pero falló para aterrizar cualquier golpe. Pronto se estaba desgastando por los ataques invisibles "No hay forma de que siga así"

Entonces una voz habló desde atrás "He disfrutado esta batalla por mucho tiempo, pero es hora de que termine esto", se sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca de Honey antes de que perdiera el conocimiento y se derrumbara en el suelo y Espio reapareció. la arena y se inclinó hacia ella con respeto.

**Fin musical**

[Y el ganador de este combate es Espio el Camaleón] Scratch anunció con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta con dicho ninja inclinándose una vez más antes de salir de la arena con los médicos llevándose a Honey después.

"Ese partido fue increíble, no sabía que Honey podría pelear tan bien", dijo Milla con asombro.

"Espio también ha demostrado ser más fuerte", dijo Nicole.

"Sí, para poder cambiar la estrategia de golpe de Honey a su favor con su propia variación", dijo Naruto. "Pero eso no significaba que Honey-chan no hubiera demostrado ser tan fuerte".

" **Definitivamente se ha demostrado que no debe ser subestimada incluso cuando sus garras no están fuera",** dijo Kurama pensativa.

Scratch pronto habló para llamar la atención de la multitud [Y así, damas y caballeros, de 16 contendientes, solo 8 pudieron pasar a la siguiente etapa del World Fighting Tournament y estos son los únicos]. para mostrar los retratos de los contendientes clasificatorios que son Barby, Carol, Killua, Knuckles, Naruto, Sonic, Lilac y Espio [Estos 8 lucharán entre ellos para ganar el derecho de pasar a las semifinales al día siguiente a la misma hora, entonces ¡asegúrate de estar bien descansado para mañana todos!] Scratch luego salió de la arena mientras todos los demás procedían a abandonar las gradas también.

"Bueno, supongo que mejor nos dirigimos al hotel y nos encontramos con Lilac-chan y Carol-chan", dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie con los demás antes de dirigirse a Nicole "¿Qué habitaciones conseguiste para nosotros?"

"Reservé una habitación para tres personas para Milla, Carol y Lilac, y una individual para ti, Naruto", dijo Nicole.

"¿Crees que es posible que compartas con Wendy y Carla? Incluso puedo darles el mío y regresar a casa para dormir y volver por la mañana".

"Está bien, no necesitas hacer eso", Wendy mientras agita sus manos nerviosamente.

"Estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo, a Lilac y Carol no les importará. Incluso puedes traer mi cama de frijoles de casa si puedes", dijo Milla alegremente.

"Entonces está arreglado, vamos a cenar y luego pasaremos la noche", dijo Naruto.

"Todavía no estoy completamente convencido de tu fuerza, mejor muéstrame algo impresionante mañana", dijo Carla con indiferencia.

"Lo que tú digas", el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el descanso después de un largo día y se preguntó qué tan intensas serán las batallas de mañana.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, ahora hemos terminado con la primera etapa del torneo y pronto pasaremos a la siguiente, donde los luchadores competirán mucho más duro que antes a medida que los números siguen reduciéndose. Naruto ha logrado desbloquear otro aspecto además de su Azure Drive, que se explicará en el próximo capítulo. Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre lo hace.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 43: Avanzando**

* * *

Es el segundo día del torneo y la gente ya se está despertando y haciendo los preparativos antes de dirigirse hacia el estadio. Sin embargo, alguien ya estaba despierto antes que ninguno de ellos y no era otro que Naruto quien estaba situado actualmente en la azotea del hotel en el que él y los demás habían residido temporalmente hasta el final del torneo, el kitsune rubio estaba sentado cruzado. Patas con los ojos cerrados profundamente en concentración.

" _Tetsuo-jiji, ¿puedes oírme?" _preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

" _Ah Naruto, me alegra saber de ti. Felicidades por avanzar a la siguiente etapa del torneo mientras he estado mirando a través de la piscina. ¿Cuál puede ser la razón por la que me contactas?" _preguntó Tetsuo con cariño.

" _Se trata de la transformación que desencadené durante mi partido contra Natsu, ¿sabes algo al respecto?"_

Tetsuo tarareó suavemente en sus pensamientos antes de responder _"Sentí que esa sería la razón por la que me contactaste esta mañana, la transformación que pides se conoce como Azure Drive"._

" _Azure Drive, ¿de qué se trata?" _preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

" _Puedo describirlo como una transformación legendaria que solo un miembro de Yakan bien entrenado o en su mayoría kitsune de nueve colas puede desbloquear. Es un estado por el cual uno se fusiona con el fuego de zorro hasta el punto de convertirse realmente en las llamas mismas, los métodos conocidos de entrar en el el estado son altos niveles de emociones o cuando uno intenta una resonancia con las llamas, luego pueden acceder a la transformación libremente. Hubo muchos de los miembros de nuestro clan que intentaron alcanzar este estado con solo un puñado de éxito, fue una forma ambos temidos y odiados por el clan Raiju cada vez que nos cruzamos y nos enfrentamos ",_ dijo Tetsuo.

" _Wow, ¿cuáles son los beneficios de Azure Drive?" _preguntó Naruto

" _Le otorga un control absoluto sobre sus llamas, así como también mejora sus habilidades físicas, técnicas de foxfire y no olvidemos otorgarle la capacidad de convertirse en las llamas reales para atacar o defender. También podría verlo como una variación de su Modo sabio,"_

" _Al igual que el modo Sage eh ... esto me da ideas para Azure Drive, experimentaré con ellas una vez que regrese del torneo",_ pensó Naruto.

" _Muy bien, te deseo buena suerte a ti y a tus compañeros en tus próximas batallas",_ dijo Tetsuo.

" _Gracias jiji, te hablaré más tarde",_ Naruto sintió que la conexión mental se cortaba cuando abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo "Es hora de prepararse y dirigirse al estadio"

Naruto regresó a la habitación y se puso su equipo antes de reunirse con Nicole y los demás en el vestíbulo y luego salieron del hotel para llegar al estadio después del desayuno. Vieron que el estadio está casi lleno y tuvieron la suerte de conseguir algunos asientos en un buen lugar.

"Mejor me dirijo a la espera para reunirme con Sonic y los demás ya que mi combate se realizará más tarde", dijo Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto, no puedo esperar para verte pelear de nuevo", dijo Milla con entusiasmo.

"Yo también", Wendy estuvo de acuerdo.

"Espero que al menos me impresionen más que ayer", dijo Carla con indiferencia.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco ante su respuesta "Lo que tú digas", dejó las gradas y pronto llegó a la sala de espera donde Sonic, Lilac y Espio ya estaban allí ante él como siempre.

"Yo Naruto, me preguntaba dónde estabas", Sonic agitó una mano en señal de saludo.

"Haciendo un poco de meditación previa a la batalla antes de venir aquí para calmar un poco mis nervios, entre otras cosas", respondió Naruto.

"Una acción sabia, mejora la preparación para la batalla", dijo Espio desde donde estaba, ya que actualmente estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados hasta que apareció Naruto.

"¿Han hecho algún anuncio sobre el torneo?"

Lila luego habló: "Todavía no lo han hecho, pero estoy seguro de que será pronto, preguntándome a quién enfrentaré después".

"Lo mismo aquí, ya estoy ansioso por enfrentar a mi misterioso oponente", dijo Sonic con el pie golpeando el suelo rápidamente.

"Tienes un punto allí, pero tengo la sensación de que los partidos serán aún más intensos que los anteriores", dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Es **bastante obvio ahora que todos saben de lo que el otro es capaz, así que es mejor que estés listo para usar una de tus técnicas y habilidades más fuertes",** dijo Kurama con el Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Naruto tomó nota de algo en la pantalla y gritó a los demás "Hola chicos, parece que está por comenzar", Sonic y compañía se giraron para ver a Scratch rehacer su aparición en la arena con la multitud parloteando de emoción.

[Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al segundo día del Torneo Mundial de Lucha, tuvimos 16 contendientes peleando con solo 8 llegando al siguiente. Y ahora estos competidores van a combatir una vez más para avanzar a las semifinales, no te dejemos esperar más y pasar al primer partido del día que es ...] Scratch hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla Holo que muestra los retratos de la primeros dos combatientes [Carol Tea vs Killua Zoldyck! ¿Se presentarán los concursantes en la arena]

"Parece que Carol-chan se enfrentará a Killua", dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, había visto cómo el lince pudo derrotar a Rouge y no pudo evitar preocuparse por el gato montés.

"Ten algo de confianza en Carol, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que puede demostrar ser un cliente difícil para alguien como Killua", dijo Lilac con plena fe en su mejor amiga.

"Tendremos que observar la batalla una vez que comience a ver quién tiene el potencial de ser el vencedor", dijo Espio, recibiendo asentimientos de los demás mientras veían aparecer a los contendientes antes mencionados en la arena a través de la pantalla.

* * *

[Y ahora el tema de la arena será ...] Scratch presionó un botón en el control remoto que provocó la activación de los hologramas y ahora la arena ha adquirido la apariencia de un área al aire libre dentro de una ciudad industrial a medida que el humo salía de las chimeneas y el líquido rosa podía ser visto fluir a través de grandes tuberías transparentes [... ¡Planta Química!]

Carol adoptó una postura de combate con sus garras al descubierto "¡Voy hacia ti con toda tu fuerza!"

"...", Killua simplemente adoptó la postura suelta como antes y la miró fijamente.

[No es necesario preguntar si están listos como están claramente, ¡así que deja que comience el partido!] Dijo Scratch para señalar el comienzo de la batalla con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle OST; Rushing Heart (Tema de Gordeau)**

Carol fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa mientras cargaba hacia Killua y arremetió con un golpe de garras que evadió con un paso lateral y continuó haciéndolo cuando ella siguió con más golpes. Carol rompió el asalto con una patada baja, lo que le hizo saltar al aire y luego saltó tras el lince en busca de** "¡Garra salvaje!" **ella golpeó con un poderoso ataque de garra, esto hizo que Killua de repente entrecerrara los ojos y la agarrara de la muñeca, luego usó el impulso para girar y golpearla con una patada en el torso. Carol logró realizar una recuperación aérea y aterrizar en el suelo mientras miraba a su oponente con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No he terminado aún!" Carol corrió hacia él una vez más en un patrón en zigzag en una explosión de velocidad "¡Toma esto!" atacó con otro ataque de garra que falló una vez más, pero de repente dio un paso rápido con un giro para atacar con un golpe en el codo que sorprendió a Killua al poner un guardia para bloquearlo antes de retroceder, pero el gato montés no tenía la intención dejarlo escapar mientras ella lo perseguía con un aluvión de Wild Kicks. Killua había tenido suficiente y se puso a la ofensiva cuando comenzó a lanzar golpes con Carol ahora tomando a la defensa parando los ataques entrantes con sus manos y luego contrarrestando saltos mortales para atacar con una patada, pero Killua respondió con una patada propia para enfrentarse. en el medio antes de alejarse el uno del otro.

Killua miró a Carol atentamente y luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, haciendo que el gato montés se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y pronto se vio rodeado de sus imágenes posteriores como lo había hecho antes en su combate anterior, haciendo que Carol se sintiera tensa.

[Y Killua usa su Rhythm Echo, este es el mismo movimiento que le valió la victoria sobre Rouge the Bat. ¿Cómo podrá Carol contrarrestar esta técnica?] Dijo Scratch mientras observaba la batalla en curso.

Carol miró a su alrededor para encontrar al verdadero Killua, pero fue en vano, ya que ni siquiera puede escucharlo y la vista está fuera de la cuestión _"No puedo permitirme jugar el juego de adivinanzas o terminaré siendo noqueado, si puedo ¡Elige uno, entonces tendré que echarlo! " _Ella tomó una postura que llamó la atención de su oponente **"¡Garra Ciclón!" **ella comenzó a girar rápidamente como una parte superior con las garras descubiertas mientras se movía a través de las imágenes posteriores y las cortaba a la fuerza para disiparlas con fuerza hasta que todas fueran sacadas y Killua se apartó rápidamente cuando se acercó a él.

"...", Killua la miró con el ceño fruncido y parecía un poco más cautelosa de lo normal, Carol finalmente dejó de girar y retomó su postura de combate, luego se concentró en ver a Killua tomar la iniciativa esta vez para atacarla y responder en especie. Los dos estaban a punto de chocar con Killua apuntando un corte hacia el cuello de Carol, el gato montés se movió en el último minuto para girar antes de atacar con otra Garra salvaje que logró rozar al oponente cuando se movió para esquivar **"¡Garra deslizante!" **Carol patinó por el suelo con sus garras primero, pero falló cuando Killua saltó al aire y luego realizó un salto manual para lanzarse al aire con una patada doble. Killua maniobró en el aire para evadir antes de aterrizar separados en el suelo **"¡Frenesí de garras!"**Carol se precipitó hacia adelante mientras balanceaba sus garras a velocidades borrosas, los ojos de Killua se vieron ensombrecidos repentinamente mientras se estrechaban y procedió a mover sus brazos a velocidades borrosas como las de los látigos, rápidamente atacaron y se defendieron uno contra el otro sin dominar pero terminó en un empate cuando saltaron uno del otro.

"¡Es hora de terminar esto, Cross Slash!" Carol se agachó un poco y luego despegó con su mayor velocidad con las garras brillando a la luz del sol con la intención de derrotar a su oponente, Killua parecía estar contemplando algo antes de tomar una decisión mientras se apresuraba a toda velocidad. El dúo estaba a punto de chocar cuando Killua se agachó debajo del ataque del gato montés y luego apuntó sus palmas hacia su torso "... **Thunder Palm** ", las palmas de repente descargaron la electricidad azul que corrió por el cuerpo de Carol, haciéndola soltar un grito de dolor e inmediatamente sintió. entumecido. Ese lapso momentáneo fue todo lo que el lince necesitó para dar un paso adelante para golpear con fuerza su intestino y levantar a una Carol visiblemente inconsciente en el aire con su puño aún alojado antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

**Fin musical**

[¡Y el ganador del partido es Killua Zoldyck!] Scratch hizo el anuncio con la arena volviendo a su apariencia predeterminada mientras la multitud vitoreaba. Killua se inclinó ante su oponente caído antes de alejarse para que los médicos se llevaran a Carol a la enfermería.

"Carol perdió ... hizo todo lo posible para vencerlo", dijo Lilac, un poco triste al ver perder a su mejor amiga.

"Sí, simplemente lo golpearemos en su lugar para compensarlo", dijo Naruto, haciendo planes para ir a la enfermería y curar sus heridas.

Espio luego habló: "En lo más mínimo, nos dio la oportunidad de aprender un poco más sobre nuestro oponente".

"Sí, ten cuidado o te matan", dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso también, pero aún está reteniendo su verdadera fuerza y eso me está molestando. Por otra parte, eso me haría hipócrita ya que todavía no estoy usando todos mis movimientos", dijo Naruto.

Se escuchó el golpe de la puerta que luego se abrió para que alguien entrara a la sala de espera. Es un robot bajo y fornido con una pintura de color verde azulado, posee pistas de tanque para los pies, antenas en la parte posterior de la parte superior de la cabeza, ojos que se parecen a las puntas de los tornillos, un ombligo de brújula, así como taladros para las manos y la nariz en forma de un topo, y usa un esmoquin blanco y negro con una pajarita roja gigante.

El robot se aclaró la garganta "Disculpe, mi nombre es Grounder y estoy buscando a Naruto Uzumaki"

Dijo kitsune alzando su mano en ligera confusión "Soy él, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Mi jefe desea hablar con usted, y estoy aquí para servirle de acompañante", dijo Grounder.

"Tu jefe, ¿qué quiere él o ella conmigo?" preguntó Naruto

"No sé, solo estoy aquí para llevarte a donde ella está"

"Está bien, pero es mejor que lo hagamos rápido ya que quiero ver el resto de los partidos antes que los míos", comenzó a acercarse Naruto a la puerta con Grounder retrocediendo.

"Estoy seguro de que será breve, de esta manera si por favor"

"Regresaré pronto chicos," dijo Naruto a los demás.

"Claro", respondió Sonic mientras veían a los kitsune irse a reunirse con el misterioso jefe.

* * *

Naruto siguió a Grounder por los pasillos y subió y subió un par de escaleras, notó que estaba en algún lugar que estaba muy por encima de las gradas, finalmente se detuvieron ante una grandiosa puerta doble y Grounder la llamó un par de veces.

"Disculpe señora, he traído a Naruto Uzumaki tal como lo solicitó", dijo Grounder.

Una voz femenina respondió desde detrás de las puertas "Bien hecho, déjalo entrar"

"Como desées,"

Grounder abrió las puertas y le hizo señas a Naruto para que entrara, lo cual hizo, y se sorprendió al ver varias caras conocidas, aunque dos de ellas es la primera vez para él.

"Hola Naruto, mucho tiempo sin verte", gritó Elias con un gesto desde su asiento.

"Hola Elías, no esperaba que tú y Sally-chan estuvieran aquí viendo el torneo", dijo Naruto.

Sally habló con una sonrisa "Bueno, Bunnie y Barby se inscribieron para participar y teníamos el presentimiento de que tú también lo harías, no había forma de que lo dejáramos pasar. Mamá y papá también querían venir a mirar, pero ellos necesitaba asegurarse de que la seguridad de Knothole fuera robusta para que lo que sucedió la última vez no se repitiera ", entonces escuchó un aclarado de la garganta del coyote vestido majestuosamente sentado cerca" Y este es nuestro amigo cercano Antoine D'Coolette, él también era invitado a ver el torneo "

"Un placer conocerte finalmente, he escuchado mucho de Sally y Elias sobre ti para no mencionar tu demostración de destreza ayer", dijo Antoine.

"Uh, gracias", dijo Naruto un poco incómodo.

"¡Y no te olvides de mí!" Honey habló desde donde estaba sentada con un puchero.

"Me preguntaba dónde estabas," dijo Naruto.

"Como no pude avanzar, recibí una invitación de Breezie para venir aquí y ver a todos aquí", explicó la fashionista.

"Está bien, entonces", se volvió hacia la hembra de erizo que actualmente estaba bebiendo su copa de vino "¿Supongo que eres Breezie y la que quería hablar conmigo?"

Breezie lo miró con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro "Así que, como Antoine, también escuché mucho de ti de parte de Sally y Elias, así como de Honey. Sus historias me hicieron sentir mucha curiosidad por ti y el partido de ayer. me hizo sentir así aún más, así que solo tenía que conocerte "

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente "Gracias por el cumplido, estoy agradecido"

"¿Sentíamos bastante curiosidad por la transformación que sufriste durante tu partido con Natsu?" preguntó Breezie.

"En realidad ese era mi Azure Drive, lo activé cuando mis emociones estaban en su apogeo, ese encendido realmente me ayudó a ganar mi victoria, aunque tendré que entrenar en él si necesito dominar por completo la transformación", explicó Naruto, esperando No estaba dando demasiada información.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que tu transformación es bastante sorprendente, me resulta difícil compararla con la de usar las Esmeraldas del Caos", dijo Elias.

"Tal vez sea así, pero no cambiará el hecho de que los enemigos pensarían dos veces antes de enfrentarlo. Imagínese cuando se vuelve muy competente en eso", dijo Sally.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Sally, esa forma ciertamente tiene cierto talento. Aunque deseo ver qué más puedes hacer en este torneo", dijo Antoine.

"Parece que estaremos teniendo esa oportunidad, tu partido será el próximo", dijo Breezie, que ya había visto el calendario del día.

"Entonces mejor me voy, podríamos hablar más en otro momento", Naruto se volvió hacia la puerta para irse.

"Buena suerte, te apoyamos", dijo Elias.

"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo", dijo Sally.

"¡Será mejor que ganes a Naruto!" dijo Honey alegremente.

Naruto respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa astuta antes de pasar por la puerta y echó a correr al escuchar a Scratch hablar por los altavoces hasta que llegó a la arena justo cuando anunció los enfrentamientos.

[¡Y el segundo partido será entre Sash Lilac y Naruto Uzumaki!] Dijo Scratch con la multitud vitoreando al escuchar el nombre de este último. Naruto fue a pararse en la arena con Lilac apareciendo en ella momentos después.

Lilac miraba fijamente a Naruto, había estado entrenando todo este tiempo para estar preparada para enfrentar a cualquier oponente, pero principalmente porque quería enfrentarse al kitsune él mismo. Puede que haya estado entrenando con él de vez en cuando, pero realmente quería enfrentarlo en algo tan oficial como esto. La emoción y el nerviosismo se agitaron dentro de ella, Lilac se dio cuenta de que él es poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo desea ver qué tan lejos ha llegado desde el día en que se conocieron.

[Ahora para el tema de la arena que es ...] Scratch presionó un botón para que se activaran los hologramas y la arena cambió para tomar la apariencia de una gran carretera con camiones de ruedas que sirven como fronteras para la arena [Ruta 101]

Naruto tomó una postura de combate "¿Estás listo para esta Lilac-chan?"

"¡Sí, es hora de mostrarte lo que tengo!" Lila también adoptó su postura de combate con ojos llenos de determinación.

[¡Y sin más preámbulos, que comience el partido!] Scratch gritó en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars Music OST; ****Bahía de carga de sistemas de anillo orbital**

Naruto y Lilac atacaron el uno al otro con el último golpeando primero con una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza del primero que usó para bloquear un antebrazo, luego tomó represalias con un golpe directo, pero Lilac lo desvió con un brazo y luego saltó al aire para dar marcha atrás. Patada circular, Naruto se agachó y sacó un pie delante de él para lanzar una corriente de fuego de zorro para impulsarse hacia atrás, luego usó Shadow Step para aparecer detrás de Lilac y atacar con un golpe en la cabeza. La dragoness fue rápida en sentirlo y se hizo a un lado para evitar el ataque y respondió con una patada giratoria hacia atrás con Naruto cruzando los brazos para bloquear y fue empujado un poco hacia atrás por el impacto.

" **¡Patada Vortex Aqua!" **Lila se abalanzó sobre Naruto con una patada giratoria de salto cubierta de agua, el kitsune vio el ataque y entró en acción **"Foxfire Burst!" **él desencadenó una ráfaga radial de fuego de zorro de su cuerpo con la onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a Lilac, luego cerró rápidamente la distancia entre ellos y atacó con un golpe directo para llevarla más atrás. Lila rodó por el suelo antes de mover los pies hacia atrás y retomar la postura, forma una esfera de agua entre sus manos **"¡Cañón de agua!"**

"¡ **Dragon Boost!" **Lila cargó toda su energía y se lanzó como un cometa para correr a gran velocidad hacia Naruto **"¡Kitsune Spiral Dash!"**él también se acurrucó en su forma de spinball y cargó en respuesta, ambos chocaron en el medio y se involucraron en una lucha de poder mientras se empujaban uno al otro varias veces, pero terminó en un empate cuando se separaron con un patín. Naruto accedió a su aspecto celestial con el halo blanco flotando sobre su cabeza cuando la luz de las estrellas brilla a su alrededor, luego se lanzó hacia Lilac con imágenes blancas que se arrastraban detrás de sus movimientos y golpeó con un puño envuelto en energía celestial, la dragoness también cubrió sus manos con energía de agua para desviar el golpe y arremetió con sus coletas gemelas a las que Naruto formó un látigo de energía celestial y lo balanceó para detener el ataque antes de lanzarse hacia atrás para construir cierta distancia

" **¡Flechas de granizo blanco!" **Naruto manipuló su energía celestial para construir un arco antes de tirar de una cuerda del arco para formar una flecha y soltarlo para disparar el proyectil mientras se dividía en muchos más con Lilac como objetivo **"¡Ciclón Dragón!" **Lila se giró horizontalmente como un trompo para desviar los proyectiles entrantes con sus dos colas de caballo gemelas mientras se movía antes de lanzarse al aire más alto que Naruto **"¡Torpedo oceánico!" **ella se sumerge en el agua antes hacia el objetivo como un misil, Naruto usó el arco como un escudo improvisado para bloquear, pero el impacto lo empujó hacia el suelo y lo empujaron con fuerza hasta que aplicó suficiente chakra en las plantas de los pies para agarrar el suelo mejor.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento repentinamente se arremolinó a su alrededor y lanzó a Lilac hacia atrás, señalando la activación de su aspecto Aire **"¡Golpe de tempestad salvaje!" **reunió los vientos para arremolinarse alrededor de sus piernas mientras se lanzaba hacia Lilac para asaltarla con una lluvia de patadas de aire **"¡Spinjitzu acuático!" **Lilac procedió a girar una vez más y esta vez invocando agua para que se arremolinara a su alrededor como un tornado, ya que servía como un escudo para proteger a la dragoness del viento mientras cambiaba rápidamente a la ofensiva para obligar a Naruto a retroceder un par de veces "Veamos cómo manejas esto, **Aero Beast Swipe** ! " El viento se arremolinaba alrededor de uno de los brazos del usuario para formar una gran pata de bestia y se balanceaba hacia el tornado con gran fuerza para sacar a Lilac y enviarla a volar lejos de él.

[¡Mira a esos dos ir, ciertamente no están tirando ningún golpe el uno al otro!] Dijo Scratch emocionado.

" **¡Cañón de agua!" **Lilac lanzó un aluvión de esferas de agua comprimidas hacia Naruto, quien usó la Danza de las Sombras para evadir los proyectiles entrantes y dejar imágenes posteriores para hacerse mucho más difícil de ser atacado antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva "Wind Darts". Múltiples construcciones de viento en forma cónica salieron disparadas del viento que giraba alrededor de Naruto hacia Lilac, quien decidió evadirlas con su velocidad, pero pronto descubrió que era una estratagema cuando Naruto usó Shadow Step para aparecer justo frente a ella con la espalda. en el suelo y las piernas dobladas contra su pecho **"¡Golpe de meteorito!" **él arremetió con una patada doble para lanzarla al aire, luego usó los vientos para impulsarse detrás de ella y realizó una patada de caída del talón para enviarla al suelo.

Lilac se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza para despejar el dolor y volvió a enfocarse en Naruto "Necesitaré encontrar una manera de contraatacar ... tal vez podría usar esa técnica", la dragona miró para ver a Naruto cargando hacia ella para participar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que ella cumplió mientras intercambiaban golpes y patadas constantemente hasta que Naruto fingió un movimiento y la golpeó en el torso, pero se sorprendió cuando de repente estalló en el agua "¡ **Rising Slash!** " detrás para ser lanzada al aire por la Lila " **Dragon Cyclone** ", ella giró rápidamente para golpearlo consecutivamente " **Aqua Vortex Kick!** "ella cubrió su pierna izquierda con agua y golpeó a Naruto con una patada giratoria para que cayera al suelo y luego aterrizara.

[¡Qué asalto de movimientos poderosos de espaldas! ¿Podría ser este el final del camino para Naruto y un paso para Lilac?] Dijo Scratch mientras miraba en suspenso.

"¿Eso lo hizo?" Lilac murmuró mientras miraba a Naruto tirado en el suelo, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando él se levantó en una nube de humo y reveló un tronco de madera en su lugar "¡¿Qué ?!"

Una voz habló detrás de ella "¡Se acabó Lilac-chan, **Meteor Crash** !" Naruto realizó un uppercut ascendente para impulsarlos a ambos en el aire y procedió a desatar una andanada de golpes y patadas mientras usaba Shadow Dance para aparecer en diferentes posiciones hasta que apareció sobre sus cabezas " **Foxfire Kick!** " El pie de Naruto se ilumina con una llama azul antes golpeando con una patada giratoria para golpear a la dragoness en el suelo mientras ella yacía inconsciente

**Fin musical**

[¡Y así, Naruto cambia el rumbo de la batalla para ganar el partido!] Scratch anunció con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta por la intensidad de la batalla.

Naruto saludó a la audiencia amablemente antes de volverse hacia Lilac con una sonrisa _"Definitivamente se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte en las últimas semanas"_

" **No podría estar más de acuerdo, ese último movimiento me recuerda la misma estrategia que usarías en tus enemigos en el pasado",** dijo Kurama.

" _Lo sé, realmente me tomó por sorpresa con ese clon de agua suyo, ni siquiera sabía cuándo hizo que uno tomara su lugar"._

" **Una pregunta para otro momento, por ahora necesitas descansar después de una pelea como esa"**

" _Cierto, además, tendré que ver a Milla y a los demás de todos modos",_ Naruto salió de la arena y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de espera para descansar un poco antes de esperar el próximo partido.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, es el segundo día del torneo y todos esperan con anticipación los partidos emocionantes. Naruto tuvo una conversación con Tetsuo sobre la transformación de su combate anterior y aprendió mucho antes de decidirse a entrenar después. El primero del día fue entre Carol y Killua, la gata salvaje demostró defenderse contra el lince silencioso, pero no pudo vencerlo, ya que había demostrado ser el más fuerte de los dos y pasar a las semifinales.**

**Naruto fue invitado a reunirse con Breezie y los demás en la sala VIP para conocerlos antes de tener que partir para tener su partido que fue contra Lilac. El dúo tuvo una intensa batalla en un intercambio de técnica, velocidad y poder. Hubo algunas llamadas cercanas, pero al final, Naruto fue el siguiente en emerger como el vencedor y pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo. La pregunta ahora es cuál de los luchadores restantes también se moverá a las semifinales, estad atentos para averiguarlo.**

**Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 44: Siguiente**

* * *

"... ahí lo tienes, todo listo ahora", dijo Naruto mientras alejaba sus manos de Lilac con las marcas tribales azules que brillaban en sus brazos, lo que simboliza que tenía el Aspecto de Vida activo antes de volver a la normalidad.

"Gracias Naruto, me siento mucho mejor ahora", dijo Lilac agradecida, sentándose en el catre dentro de la enfermería con Naruto asintiendo en respuesta. Después de su combate, Naruto fue a visitar a Lilac a la enfermería y la ayudó a recuperarse con su aspecto de vida recién desbloqueado, así como a aumentar su habilidad en él, como lo sugirió Kurama.

"Pero debo admitir que la técnica de clon de agua tuya realmente me tomó por sorpresa ya que no pensé que pudieras hacer algo así", dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, se me ocurrió la idea de tu clon de sombra jutsu y pensé en hacer mi propia versión, Tetsuo me ayudó en su desarrollo hasta el punto de usarlo como señuelo, aunque no llega exactamente a tu nivel", dijo Lilac.

"Bueno, tengo que dar crédito donde es debido, tu técnica recuerda a alguien con quien me encontré en una de mis misiones. Puedo darte un par de consejos para dominar tu clon de agua", dijo Naruto con nostalgia al recordar haber conocido a Zabuza y Haku. fueron los que dejaron un gran impacto en su vida.

"Gracias Naruto, realmente lo aprecio"

"No hay problema, tendré que volver con los demás para los próximos partidos. Me registraré después", Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se preparó para salir de la habitación.

"Está bien, asegúrate de decirles a los demás que les deseo buena suerte", dijo Lilac.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y dejó la enfermería antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera donde estaban el resto de los competidores, había contemplado ir a las gradas para sentarse con Milla y los demás. El kitsune rubio también había recibido recuerdos de un clon de sombras que había enviado a Carol para curarla, riéndose de los recuerdos del gato salvaje quejándose un poco sobre la pelea. Llegó a su destino donde Sonic tomó nota de su entrada.

"Hola Naruto, ¿cómo están Lilac y Carol?" preguntó Sonic.

"Lo están haciendo bien después de un pequeño estímulo, aunque Carol está un poco molesta por su pérdida ante Killua, especialmente porque dijo que no podía usar todos sus movimientos", dijo Naruto.

"No puedo culparla por sentirse de esa manera, el tipo se hace difícil de resolver cada vez"

Espio luego habló: "Es muy consciente de que hay muchos ojos sobre él y solo está revelando porciones de su verdadera fuerza a medida que avanza el torneo, una estrategia utilizada con frecuencia por los luchadores".

"Entonces tendremos que ver cuántas cartas tiene escondidas bajo las mangas cuando nos relacionamos con él", dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hola chicos, Scratch ha vuelto a la arena", dijo Naruto, dirigiendo su atención a la pantalla.

[Después de una batalla tan intensa, ahora pasaremos al próximo partido con la esperanza de que sea igual de intenso. ¡Este partido será entre Sonic y Espio!] Dijo Scratch con la pantalla Holo que muestra los retratos de los contendientes anunciados mientras aparecen en la arena con la multitud aplaudiéndoles [Y ahora el próximo tema de la arena es ...] La arena es ubicado en una pequeña meseta isleña, en un área que se parece principalmente a la Zona de la Colina Verde, ya que está rodeada de puentes de madera, cascadas y palmeras [… ¡Isla Sur!]

"¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco!" dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras rebotaba en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Espio simplemente se inclinó ante su oponente "Tengamos una batalla justa y honorable"

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: O2Jam OST - End Of Fight (Round 2)**

Espio comenzó las cosas lanzando un puñado de shuriken romos que Sonic evadió rápidamente al esquivar a los proyectiles entrantes para que no alcanzaran sus objetivos antes de precipitarse hacia el ninja camaleón y arremeter con un golpe, Espio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar El golpe y contraatacó con una patada baja, pero Sonic saltó al aire para esquivar. Sonic vio a Espio abrir la boca para lanzar una larga lengua rosa prensil en su dirección.

"¡ **Sonic Ballet!" **el erizo realizó un salto mortal aéreo que creó una explosión en el aire para alejarse rápidamente de la lengua y entró en la ofensiva **"¡Sonic Storm!" **realizó un giro aéreo para lanzar una onda de choque hacia Espio, quien salió corriendo del camino antes de lanzarse a Sonic en el aire para intercambiar golpes y patadas entre ellos antes de aterrizar en el suelo y saltar para ubicarse a cierta distancia del otro. Espio cargó contra Sonic mientras formaba un letrero **"Ninja Art: Doppleganger!"**Múltiples copias de sí mismo aparecieron a su lado mientras todos atacaban a Sonic, que tejía dentro y fuera del alcance de sus ataques, aunque tomando nota de que los clones no son sólidos a pesar de parecer reales. Pensando rápidamente, Sonic se colocó en medio de los dopplegangers **"Sonic Flare!" **cayó directamente y llevó todo su cuerpo en una mano mientras usaba movimientos de break dance para hacer una patada en un amplio arco para alejar a Bunnie, luego saltó detrás de ella en su búsqueda y continuó utilizando sus movimientos de break dance para ejecutar un Spin Patea para golpear todas las copias para disiparlas con fuerza, pero luego notó algo bastante extraño "Huh, ¿a dónde se fue la verdadera?"

Luego lo golpeó ... literalmente mientras tropezaba hacia adelante con un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza "Casi me olvido de que puede hacerse invisible, debe haberlo hecho mientras estaba ocupado con esos dopplegangers suyos. Ahora tengo que encontrar un manera de echarlo ", Sonic murmuró para sí mismo.

[Esa es la técnica que ayudó a Espio a obtener su victoria en el partido anterior, ¿cómo superará Sonic esto?] Preguntó Scratch con anticipación.

Sonic estaba usando ráfagas cortas de velocidad para evitar quedarse en un lugar y hacerse un poco más difícil de golpear mientras se le ocurría una idea: "¡También podría forzarlo a salir a la luz y revelarse a sí mismo!" Sonic levanta su puño derecho y grita el nombre del movimiento **"¡Sonic Wind!" **Luego corrió en un círculo a alta velocidad para crear un pequeño ciclón hecho de fuertes vientos azul cielo, no esperó mucho tiempo hasta que Espio se reveló atrapado dentro del ciclón para que Sonic realizara su Spin Dash y se lanzara a sí mismo. el ciclón mientras usa la corriente para llevarlo hacia su oponente para aterrizar un fuerte golpe que los obligó a ambos a salir del ciclón.

Espio se estrelló contra el suelo, pero luego se levantó en una nube de humo antes de revelar un muñeco de paja en su lugar, haciendo que Sonic frunciera el ceño ante esto. De repente, sintió que algo se le enganchaba en el brazo y lo empujaron al aire antes de que lo lanzaran y lo tiraran al suelo, Sonic se dio cuenta de que actualmente tenía la lengua de Espio unida a él y fue a contraatacar, realizó un pliegue y rodó. el suelo antes de agarrar la lengua antes de despegar a gran velocidad mientras arrastraba a un sorprendido Espio mientras el erizo corría en círculos apretados antes de lanzar al ninja ahora visible al aire **"¡Sonic Eagle!" **saltó hacia Espio a gran velocidad y ejecutó una poderosa patada de hacha para enviar al ninja al suelo.

Espio se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a su oponente "Hubo algunos defectos en los planes, es posible que tenga que usar esa técnica si espero prevalecer", formó una señal mientras canalizaba su energía **"Ninja Art: Chroma Camo! " **desapareció de la vista una vez más y Sonic estaba en guardia nuevamente y trató de detectar al ninja con sus reflejos apenas permitiéndole evadir los ataques de deslumbramiento cuando notó que la velocidad de Espio es mucho más alta en comparación con sus ataques anteriores.

"Dudo que mi Sonic Wind funcione esta vez ya que estaría en guardia por eso, creo que mejor cambio las cosas a toda velocidad si quiero llegar a él", Sonic realizó un pequeño salto en el aire antes de acurrucarse en una bola y comenzó a girar rápidamente en un lugar como si realizara un agotamiento antes de despegar a velocidades más altas de lo normal con un aura azul detrás de él. Sonic comenzó a rebotar fuera de los límites de la arena al estilo pinball.

Espio fue tomado por sorpresa ante esta nueva formación de ataque e intentó evadir el ataque de los ataques con su invisibilidad y velocidad mejorada, sin embargo, no pudo salir ileso debido a que Sonic cambia constantemente de trayectoria y altera la velocidad para confundir al ninja que a su vez condujo para aterrizar muchos golpes hasta el punto de cancelar forzosamente la invisibilidad. El ninja trató de recuperar su enfoque y localizar a su oponente, pero estaba fuera de la vista, Espio notó que la sombra a sus pies se hacía más grande y levantó la vista para ver a Sonic lanzarse hacia él desde arriba "¡Sonic Rocket! realiza una potente patada hacia abajo mientras está en el aire para golpear la cabeza con suficiente fuerza como para noquear a Espio.

**Fin musical**

[... y el ganador de este partido de ritmo rápido con un acabado elegante es ... ¡Sonic the hedgehog!] Scratch anunció mientras la multitud aplaudía en voz alta, Sonic sonrió y realizó su pose de firma antes de alejarse de la arena revertida.

" _Parece que Sonic también pudo ganar este",_ dijo Naruto pensativamente.

" **No hay duda de que podríamos encontrarnos con él antes de la final, estoy deseando que** llegue **",** dijo Kurama con una leve sonrisa.

" _Lo mismo aquí, me pregunto quién se enfrentará a quién en este próximo partido"._

" **¿Quién sabe? Tendremos que esperar y ver como de costumbre",** dijo Kurama encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante la declaración, fue entonces cuando Sonic entró en la sala de espera con el Kitsune levantando una mano en señal de saludo "Hola, esa fue una muy buena combinación allí"

"Gracias, fue genial y Espio realmente demostró que tenía nuevos trucos en su bolsa de sorpresas", respondió Sonic mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás "Al menos aprendí que necesito encontrar más formas de luchar contra enemigos invisibles

"Es cierto ese hombre, de todos modos me dirigiré a las gradas para pasar el rato con Milla-chan y los demás, ya que no tengo ningún rival por ahora y este lugar está empezando a sentirse un poco grande ahora que hay menos de nosotros". dijo Naruto, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Buena idea, podría terminar aburriéndose por quedarse y además es más interesante mirar desde las gradas que a través de una pantalla de televisión", dijo Sonic con un encogimiento de hombros "Sin mencionar que Tails podría usar alguna compañía, nuestro amigo está un poco desanimado por no poder ir más lejos en el torneo "

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una manera de animarlo después del torneo, tal vez algunas cosas nuevas para que él las invente".

"Parece una buena idea hasta ahora, te atraparé más tarde"

"Igualmente,"

Los dos velocistas abandonaron la sala de espera y tomaron diferentes caminos que conducían a diferentes partes de las gradas de espectadores, Naruto rastreó la firma energética de Milla y Chao y se reunió con ellos, aunque había alguna compañía adicional, Bunnie Rabbot y Relic the Pika, acompañados por su asistente de robot Fixit, Naruto agitó su mano en señal de saludo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Hola a todos, he vuelto. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido de verlos aquí Relic", Naruto se sentó junto a dicha persona con el Chao sentado sobre sus hombros.

Relic asintió al comprender: "Recibí una entrada para el torneo de uno de mis colegas arqueólogos, pero no tenía ninguna intención de asistir. Eso fue hasta que Fixit me mostró una grabación de su primer partido en línea que fue más que suficiente para atraer". que ponga mi investigación en pausa y venga a mirar hoy, además, debo admitir que también podría usar un descanso "

"Puedo ver que estarán familiarizados desde que Nicole me la presentó", habló Bunnie, llamando su atención.

"De hecho lo es, trabajamos juntos para descubrir una historia antigua pero no podemos decirlo debido a la confidencialidad", explicó Nicole.

"¿Carol y Lilac están bien?" Milla miró a Naruto con preocupación con el kitsune sonriendo en respuesta.

"Lo están haciendo bien, apliqué un poco de curación cuando fui a visitarlos a la enfermería", dijo Naruto.

"Eso es un alivio, tú y ese tipo de Killua ciertamente hicieron algunos movimientos fuertes", dijo Bunnie.

"Me doy cuenta de que estás demostrando ser más que solo poder, pero aún no estoy completamente convencido", dijo Carla con indiferencia.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ante su declaración "Supongo que es un progreso"

"Perdón por Carla, puede ser un poco difícil de impresionar la mayor parte del tiempo", dijo Wendy disculpándose mientras la gata se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada con un resoplido.

"Hola a todos, el locutor ha reaparecido en la arena", habló Relic, haciendo que el resto se volviera hacia la persona para saber sobre el próximo partido.

[Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, no los hagamos esperar más y pasemos al próximo partido del día, que es decidir el próximo vencedor para avanzar a las semifinales y ellos están ...] Scratch hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla holográfica que mostraba los retratos. de los dos primeros combatientes [Barby Koala vs Knuckles the Echidna! ¿Se presentarán los concursantes en la arena]

"Entonces es Barby contra Knuckles, ¿eh?" dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Esto sería un partido interesante", dijo Relic, con la intención de prestar mucha atención a esta pelea.

"Solo sé que Barby va a sacar todas las paradas para esta", dijo Bunnie.

"Los apoyaré a ambos", dijo Naruto.

"¡Yo también!" Milla estaba de acuerdo.

[Y el tema de esta batalla es ...] Scratch presionó el botón del control remoto para que se activaran los hologramas y ahora la arena se encuentra en un extenso plano congelado de hielo, mientras están enjaulados por paredes de hielo y un piso de hielo. Las auroras brillan intensamente en el cielo y se pueden ver trozos de hielo alrededor [... Aurora Icefield!]

"No te detengas, ¿me oyes?" dijo Barby con una sonrisa.

Knuckles golpeó sus puños con una sonrisa "Podría decir lo mismo de ti"

[¡Ahora que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta.

**Inicio musical: Sengoku Rance OST; ****Acercarse a**

La pelea comenzó con Knuckles cargando primero hacia Barby y la atacó con un golpe directo que ella logró evadir con agilidad acrobática y contrarrestó usando sus garras para atacarlo, que Knuckle se alejó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado antes de lanzar un Un aluvión de golpes rápidos para dominarla, que fue capaz de darle algunos golpes, pero no lo suficiente, ya que realizó una patada baja para derribar a Knuckles, pero el equidna rodó sobre sus pies y cruzó rápidamente sus brazos frente a él. para bloquear los ataques de garras de Barby y algunas patadas para mantenerlo abajo.

Knuckles usa su fuerza bruta para empujar contra un golpe con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla tropezar un poco antes de aprovechar ese momento para lanzar un golpe que la derribó a varios pies de distancia de él. Después de recuperarse de ese ataque, Barby comenzó a pensar en un plan para derrotar a Knuckles si nada funciona, con eso en mente, ella procedió a realizar golpes rápidos mientras usaba su agilidad para evadir cualquier ataque de represalia de su oponente en forma de golpe. una estrategia para ponerse debajo de su piel que finalmente funcionó para un tipo que se excita fácilmente como lo conocen Sonic y algunos amigos por su temperamento rápido. Debido a su error, fue engañado y golpeado bastante bien con marcas de garras y contusiones por golpes y patadas.

[Knuckles está siendo forzado a la defensiva, ¿cómo va a cambiar esto o su camino termina aquí?] Dijo Scratch con gran atención al partido junto con todos los demás con anticipación.

Knuckles era terco, no es uno que se dé por vencido todavía y se dio cuenta de sus planes lo suficiente como para recuperar su enfoque y pensó en una contramedida. Esperó hasta que Barby arremetió con un puñetazo hacia el cual bloqueó y usó el impacto para lanzarse hacia atrás en el aire "¡ **Ground Shaker!** ", Luego se lanzó hacia abajo con los puños primero y giró todo su cuerpo rápidamente mientras emitía un rojo llameante. aura cuando impacta el suelo con sus puños con tal fuerza que crea una onda de choque disruptiva a lo largo de la superficie. Barby vio el ataque entrante y saltó al aire para evadirlo, pero Knuckles aún no había terminado con su asalto "¡Toma esto, **Thunder Arrow!** ". Luego forma varios rayos delgados pero rectos sobre su oponente para atacarla.

Sin forma de esquivar mientras estaba en el aire, Barby cruzó los brazos frente a ella para defenderse y gruñó de dolor por el ataque antes de aterrizar bruscamente, sacudió la cabeza para aliviar el dolor y volver a enfocarse solo para sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver a Knuckles justo delante de ella con un puño cerrado alzado para un inminente ataque **"¡Spiral Upper!** ", se lanza hacia arriba mientras gira con un poderoso uppercut, enviándose a sí mismo y a Barby al aire "Es todo con esto! " Knuckles levantó ambos puños sobre su cabeza antes de derribarlos con gran fuerza sobre Barby para enviarla al suelo, ya que no podía soportar más daños y perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente después de que Knuckles se deslizara hacia el suelo.

**Fin musical**

[Y así ... ¡el ganador de este partido no es otro que Knuckles el equidna!] Dijo Scratch con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta y la arena volviendo a su estado predeterminado, Knuckles simplemente asintió antes de volver por donde entró [Y ahora que el cuatro combatientes han sido confirmados para las semifinales, ¡presten atención a la pantalla ya que ahora mostramos los enfrentamientos!]

Todos miraron hacia arriba mientras se proyectaba una gran pantalla de Holo de cuatro lados sobre la cabeza mientras los disparos a la cabeza de los competidores restantes se barajaban aleatoriamente a alta velocidad antes de detenerse finalmente para mostrar los enfrentamientos

**Semifinales A**

_Knuckles _

**Semifinales B**

_Naruto contra Sonic_

[Ahora que los competidores saben a quién se enfrentarán, los partidos se llevarán a cabo al mediodía y las finales se llevarán a cabo esta noche, ¡así que prepárate y pon todos tus esfuerzos en emerger como los vencedores!] Dijo Scratch antes de salir de la arena con el multitudes charlando con entusiasmo y anticipación de los próximos partidos.

"Entonces, ¿estás contra Sonic, eh? Ese es un partido que nadie querrá perderse en lo más mínimo", dijo Bunnie con interés.

"Tiene razón, todos conocen bien a Sonic y te estás convirtiendo en un favorito del público desde tu primer partido", dijo Nicole.

"¿Vas a luchar contra el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog?" preguntó Wendy maravillada.

Carla se burló "Me pregunto si incluso puedes vencerlo"

"Lo vi venir desde una milla de distancia, para ser honesto", dijo Naruto.

" **Finalmente podemos poner a prueba la fuerza del erizo por nosotros mismos, ya que ha pasado un tiempo que entrenaste con él",** dijo Kurama con Naruto asintiendo mentalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Crees que puedes enfrentarlo?" preguntó Relic.

"Tendremos que ver cuándo nos enfrentamos en la arena", respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo esperar para ver qué más puedes hacer"

"Me aseguraré de mostrarte lo que tengo, hasta entonces iré y me prepararé", Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se preparó para irse.

"¡Te apoyaré Naruto, estoy seguro de que Lilac y Carol también lo harán!" dijo Milla felizmente con el Chao sentado en sus regazos y cantando de acuerdo con ella.

Naruto le dio un saludo con dos dedos y una sonrisa astuta antes de salir de las gradas y dirigirse a la sala privada para descansar y meditar para el próximo partido.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, Naruto ahora ha llegado a las semifinales junto con Sonic, Knuckles y Killua mientras se enfrenta al Blue Blur. Naruto necesitará llevar su juego A si quiere competir contra su compañero veloz y aún tiene mucho de sobra si logra avanzar a la final para enfrentarse a Knuckles o Killua. Asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre.**

**Nos estamos acercando al final del arco del torneo antes de pasar a uno de los muchos arcos del juego. Perdón si Knuckles vs Barby parece algo corto, pero intentaré compensarlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Aventuras del destello naranja**

**Capítulo 45: A toda velocidad**

* * *

Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su habitación con los ojos cerrados en profunda meditación, el kitsune se había sumergido en su paisaje mental para un entrenamiento mental y una conversación con Kurama mientras su cuerpo se estabilizaba instintivamente para las próximas batallas por delante. Kurama observó desde la sombra de un roble como Naruto estaba ejecutando algunas katas del Puño Colmillo Zorro hasta que hizo lo suficiente y se sentó al lado del Bijuu.

" **Entonces, ¿crees que estás listo para este partido contra Sonic?" **preguntó Kurama.

"Claro que sí, todavía tengo algo de nerviosismo, pero el resto es anticipación. He llegado muy lejos desde el comienzo del torneo y tengo la intención de ir hasta el final", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

" **Exactamente lo que esperaba saber de ti, ¿tienes un plan contra él?"**

"En realidad no, pero es bastante obvio que tendré que ser rápido para contrarrestar sus movimientos antes de que surtan efecto mientras aterrizo mis propios golpes".

" **Sigo olvidando que formulas planes rápidamente mientras estás en medio de acciones a diferencia de tu amigo Nara"**

"Sí, Shikamaru siempre hace un plan A y luego un plan B hasta Z ... si eso es posible. Apuesto a que me hubiera encantado quedarme en Angel Island ya que está en lo alto de las nubes", dijo Naruto con nostalgia, Kurama sonrió suavemente ante el expresión en su rostro.

" **Por mucho que quiera dejarte ir por el carril de la memoria, es casi la hora de las semifinales, así que debes seguir adelante".**

Naruto se puso de pie "Está bien Kurama, me voy entonces", luego se desvaneció del paisaje mental para despertarse en el mundo real.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para enjuagarse la cara en el lavabo para eliminar cualquier signo de sudor antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la sala de espera. En el camino, Naruto compró una bebida deportiva de una máquina expendedora en el pasillo para calmar su sed antes de llegar a su destino y encontrar a Sonic allí como de costumbre y llamar al erizo.

"Yo Sonic, parece que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ahora que estamos en las semifinales, ¿eh?" preguntó Naruto, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos más cercanos a él.

"Eso es decir algo, no puedo esperar para ver qué tipo de trucos nuevos te escondieron debajo de las mangas además de lo que mostraste en la arena", dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras Naruto respondía de la misma manera.

"De vuelta a ti, solo sé que esta pelea será una para los libros de historia".

" **Eso no se puede negar",** dijo Kurama.

El dúo de velocidad profundizó en una pequeña charla mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta que la TV se encendió para revelar a Scratch nuevamente en la arena para reanudar el torneo.

[¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a las semifinales del Torneo Mundial de Lucha! De dieciséis luchadores, ahora tenemos cuatro para dos partidos para decidir los ganadores que avanzarán a la final y se enfrentarán cara a cara para emerger como el único vencedor y campeón.] Dijo Scratch mientras la multitud aplaudía [Y ahora , pasaremos a uno de los dos partidos de semifinales que se encuentra entre ... ¡Knuckles y Killua!]

La pantalla Holo muestra los retratos de los contendientes anunciados mientras aparecen en la arena con la multitud aplaudiéndoles [Y ahora el próximo tema de la arena es ...] La arena se encuentra en un extenso plano congelado de hielo, mientras están enjaulados. por paredes de hielo y un piso de hielo. Las auroras brillan intensamente en el cielo y se pueden ver trozos de hielo alrededor [... Aurora Icefield!]

"¡Veamos que tienes!" Knuckles apretó los puños con anticipación.

"... comencemos", Killua habló por primera vez antes de adoptar una postura de combate suelta, sorprendiendo un poco al equidna antes de volver a enfocarse.

[¡Sin más preámbulos, que comience el partido!] Scratch anunció en voz alta para señalar el comienzo del partido.

**Inicio de la música: Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST; Adelante**

Knuckles fue el primero en hacer un movimiento cuando corrió hacia él y luego saltó al aire para descender con un golpe por encima, Killua se lanzó hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, pero el equidna siguió persiguiendo para lanzar una serie de golpes y golpes directos con Killua inclinando la parte superior cuerpo izquierdo y derecho mientras se mueve hacia atrás con los ojos fijos en su oponente. De repente cambió a la ofensiva al evadir un golpe entrante y luego dio un paso rápido hacia adelante y golpeó ambas palmas en el torso de Knuckles "¡ **Thunder Palm** !" La electricidad salió disparada de las puntas de los dedos del lince, lo que hizo que Knuckles con él tropezara hacia atrás, mientras que la electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo le daba un ligero espasmo.

"No está mal, ¡vamos a verte manejar esto!" Knuckles se precipitó hacia adelante con un puño alzado para atacar, Killua sintió que sus instintos le gritaban que no fuera golpeado por ese ataque y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás justo cuando Knuckles estaba sobre él " ¡ **Impacto profundo** !" lanzó el golpe con tal poder e intensidad que causó fricción en el aire, lo que a su vez provocó una pequeña explosión, Killua apenas evadió la explosión, pero la onda de choque lo derribó a varios pies de distancia de su oponente, a quien miró con atención.

[¡Parece que Knuckles no tiene la intención de retirar sus golpes, especialmente los explosivos!] dijo Scratch.

Killua fue quien hizo un movimiento esta vez mientras corría hacia Knuckles mientras se movía al azar y activó Rhythm Echo para crear imágenes posteriores para servir como señuelos y se escondió entre ellos para un buen ángulo de ataque, sin embargo, Knuckles no se dejó intimidar por esto, ya que visto este movimiento que ya una vez " **Ground Shaker!**"Knuckles salta al aire, luego se lanza hacia abajo con los puños primero y gira todo su cuerpo rápidamente mientras emite un aura roja en llamas, impacta el suelo con los puños con tal fuerza que crea una onda de choque disruptiva a lo largo de la superficie para dañar el alrededores que incluían los señuelos para desaparecer antes de saltar sobre sus pies. Knuckles miró a su alrededor rápidamente para ver que Killua no estaba a la vista, pero luego miró hacia arriba y vio a dicho lince que se lanzaba hacia él desde arriba.

" ¡ **Rayo** !" Killua proyecta un rayo desde la punta de sus dedos para golpear a Knuckles, infligiendo daño y parálisis antes de dar un salto mortal para realizar una patada de caída del talón para sacarlo. El ataque fue momentos de hacer contacto cuando Knuckles se liberó repentinamente de la parálisis para alcanzar y atrapar el pie de Killua para su sorpresa, lo atrajo hacia sí y conectó un fuerte golpe en el pecho para enviar al lince cayendo un par de pies antes de recuperarse con un giro a sus pies.

[¡Guau, Killua intentó un ataque sorpresa pero Knuckles lo detuvo con un gancho derecho sólido! ¿Quién va a hacer el siguiente movimiento?]

"¡Toma esto, **Thunder Arrow!** " Knuckles empuja su puño derecho hacia adelante y luego forma varios rayos delgados pero rectos con su oponente como objetivo. Los ojos de Killua se entrecerraron repentinamente en foco absoluto mientras sus brazos estaban envueltos en un rayo y susurró "... Serpiente despierta", procedió a azotar sus brazos con increíble fluidez y velocidad, cortando los proyectiles entrantes para defenderse.

Killua parecía estar contemplando algo por un momento antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar lo que parece ser un yoyo para la confusión de Knuckles y muchos otros observando mientras el lince giraba hábilmente al yoyo con un alambre metálico ligeramente enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo y lo sostuvo detrás de él en la mano mientras tomaba una postura con él. Aunque confundido, Knuckles se mantuvo cauteloso porque su oponente no sacaría algo así sin ninguna razón. Killua se lanzó hacia Knuckles y arremetió con un revés, pero falló debido a que el equidna retrocedió en el último momento, pero soltó al yoyo para girar en un arco hacia Knuckles, quien levantó una mano para bloquearlo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa. el impacto en realidad lo derribó varios pies con un dolor entumecedor en el lugar donde le habían golpeado la mano.

" _¿Qué diablos pasa con ese yoyo? Se sintió tan pesado y la fuerza además se sintió como un mazo que giró a la mitad de la velocidad de Sonic, es mejor que no me golpee",_ pensó Knuckles, lanzó otra andanada de flechas de trueno. con Killua esquivándolos esta vez y tomando represalias lanzando el yoyo una vez más hacia él, lo que esquivó y cerró la brecha entre ellos cuando notó que Killua movía su brazo e instintivamente saltó al aire justo a tiempo para evitar el yoyo que había venido de vuelta.

Deslizándose en el aire, Knuckles se lanzó hacia Killua **"Spiral Attack!" **se lanza a sí mismo girando por el aire por un corto tiempo mientras mantiene los puños en el frente encendidos debido a la velocidad. Killua saltó hacia atrás para esquivar, luego se precipitó hacia adelante mientras sacaba el yoyo para rodar rápidamente por el suelo y luego lo adelantó para atacar a Knuckles con una patada alta que fue bloqueada, pero movió la mano hacia la derecha cuando el yoyo lo atrapó para hacer que estallara en el Aire y golpe justo debajo de la barbilla de Knuckles para golpearlo en el aire, pero Killua continuó con el asalto cuando saltó detrás de su oponente y golpeó con una patada en el talón para empujarlo al suelo.

[Killua ciertamente está demostrando a muchos que los yoyos pueden ser más que solo un juguete aquí, ¿qué pueden hacer los Knuckles para contrarrestar esta situación?] Dijo Scratch.

El mismo Knuckles estaba pensando en eso, necesitaba una forma de evitar los ataques del yoyo para lograr un golpe sólido para obtener una ventaja en la batalla. Se le ocurrió una estrategia e inmediatamente actuó sobre ella mientras cargaba hacia adelante una vez más, Killua lanzó su yoyo para que Knuckles rodara hacia un lado y mantuvo su enfoque y saltó al aire para evadir un segundo ataque desde atrás antes de realizar otro Ataque Espiral . Killua se lanzó hacia atrás para esquivar, pero se sorprendió al ver que era una finta cuando Knuckles cambió rápidamente a usar Thunder Arrow, obligando al lince a esquivar nuevamente, que era el momento necesario para que Knuckles cerrara la brecha y lanzara un poderoso golpe a su torso.

"¡ _Lo tengo!" _pensó Knuckles felizmente.

* WHAM *

Algo golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con gran fuerza para enviar a Knuckles al suelo y rápidamente perdiendo el conocimiento, apenas levantó la cabeza para mirar a Killua, quien reveló estar sosteniendo otro yoyo en la mano y soltó lo que sucedió. Killua había colocado una trampa para atraerlo y lanzar un ataque sorpresa, luego su cabeza cayó al suelo.

**Fin musical**

[¡Con un final estratégico, Killua Zoldyck gana el partido y ahora avanza a la final para esperar al ganador del segundo partido de semifinales!] Scratch anunció con la multitud vitoreando en voz alta.

Killua devolvió los yoyos a su bolsillo y se inclinó ante Knuckles antes de alejarse con la arena volviendo a su forma predeterminada cuando los médicos llegaron para recoger el equidna inconsciente para llevarlo a la enfermería.

"Vaya, esperaba que Knuckles ganara ese partido", dijo Sonic con un silbido bajo.

"Tal vez sí, pero Killua estaba consciente de que involucrar a Knuckles de cerca estaba pidiendo problemas, por eso usó esos yoyos para ataques de rango medio antes de tomarlo por sorpresa con el uso de su segundo yoyo", dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Bueno, eso solo significa que uno de nosotros iremos a enfrentarlo en la final, pero la pregunta ahora es quién irá". preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Naruto quien sonrió en respuesta.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguar cuándo nos enfrentaremos pronto", dijo Naruto.

De vuelta en la sala VIP, todos hablaron bastante sobre el torneo en la medida en que ahora se acercaba al cierre con el resto de los competidores, especialmente en relación con el próximo partido que todos esperan ver con anticipación.

"Entonces, el partido entre Naruto Uzumaki y Sonic the Hedgehog será interesante, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Breezie, girando vino tinto dentro del vaso en su mano.

"De hecho lo hará, no puedo evitar preguntarme quién ganaría, aunque me estoy inclinando hacia Sonic", dijo Antoine pensativamente.

"Bueno, yo apoyo a Naruto todo el tiempo, ¡solo sé que él ganará todo!" dijo Honey con entusiasmo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Honey, estoy seguro de que Naruto demostrará ser más que un rival para Sonic", dijo Sally con confianza.

"No cuentes tus gallinas antes de que nazcan, recuerda que este es el mismo Sonic que ha estado salvando al mundo de Eggman varias veces. Puede ser el rival de cualquiera aquí", dijo Elias.

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que comience el partido y veremos quién tiene razón o no", dijo Breezie, sacó una tableta para ver las ofertas y ver que muchos apostaron a que Sonic ganara con Naruto es menor _"Solo sé que habrá gente feliz e infeliz después de esto"_

La mayoría de Mobius espera con entusiasmo y anticipación de este combate que involucra al famoso erizo y al creciente kitsune favorito de la multitud, pero los que presten la mayor atención serían los clanes ninja, porque saben bien que el supuesto miembro del clan Yakan tiene que usar un vestigio más grande de su poder para competir con alguien como Sonic que ha estado demostrando una y otra vez que es poderoso por derecho propio.

"Será más interesante ver quién emergerá como el ganador de este partido en particular", dijo la Novia de la Vigilia Constante.

"¿Crees que puede vencer a Sonic el erizo?" preguntó un ninja Shinobi masculino con curiosidad.

"Realmente no lo sé por mí mismo y no seré rápido para juzgar, así que simplemente esperemos y veamos el resultado".

El ninja se inclinó afirmando "Como quieras"

"Hmmm, puedo decir que esta batalla nos revelará más poder del kitsune en comparación con los anteriores", dijo un ninja araña Mobian.

"De hecho, contra un oponente como Sonic the hedgehog, tendrá que hacer mucho más esfuerzo si desea prevalecer", dijo la Novia del Alcance Infinito.

La Novia de las Noches Ricas también estaba contemplando el resultado del partido "Solo puedo imaginar cuántas apuestas han realizado entre estos dos. Un ninja de un antiguo clan versus el erizo más rápido en Mobius ... un partido interesante de hecho"

La Novia de las Tormentas Conquistadoras observó la pantalla mientras Scratch finalmente aparecía en la arena con el ceño fruncido "¡Muéstrame más de tu poder, Yakan, tu destrucción será aún más satisfactoria una vez que te reduzca al debilucho que realmente eres!"

[Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros. Y ahora, es hora del partido que todos estaban esperando ... ¡El Sonic the Hedgehog más rápido del mundo contra Naruto Uzumaki, el favorito de la multitud en ascenso!] Scratch anunció con la pantalla Holo mostrando los retratos de dichos combatientes con la multitud murmurando en emoción del próximo partido.

"¡No puedo esperar para ver cómo resultará esto!" dijo Milla saltando emocionada en su asiento.

"¡Maldita sea, chico! Estoy lleno de curiosidad sobre cómo el zorro Sugah va a luchar contra Sonic", dijo Bunnie de acuerdo.

"Bueno, Naruto ha estado reservando la mayoría de sus movimientos más fuertes hasta ahora, así que me siento igual que todos ustedes", dijo Lilac.

"Todo lo que sé es que Naruto va a ser más rudo que antes", dijo Carol de manera casual.

"Supongo que finalmente llegaré a ver de qué se trata el alboroto con respecto a tu amigo ahora que se enfrenta a alguien como Sonic, el erizo", dijo Carla con indiferencia, con algunas de las chicas mirando al gato.

"Por favor Carla, sé más cortés", dijo Wendy de una manera apaciguadora.

"Si las peleas anteriores no lograron convencerte, entonces esta definitivamente lo hará", dijo Barby.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando la multitud comenzó a vitorear en voz alta, haciéndolos mirar hacia atrás en la arena para ver a Sonic y Naruto aparecer dentro de ella. El Chao en realidad sacó banderas con la imagen de Naruto y agitó alegremente, haciendo que el resto se preguntara de dónde las sacaron y por qué no lo vieron hasta ahora.

[Y el tema de esta batalla es ...] Scratch presionó el botón del control remoto para que se activaran los hologramas y ahora la arena se encuentra en el ala de un biplano gigante de color beige, que está rodeado de vallas [... ¡Ala gigante!]

Naruto tomó la postura con las piernas separadas, su mano izquierda apretada en un puño y colocada en su pecho, y su mano derecha empujó hacia adelante con sus garras hacia afuera "¿Listo para ir Sonic?"

Sonic rebotaba en la punta de los dedos de los pies "¡Estuve listo desde que comenzó este torneo!"

[Parece que se están preparando para irse, ¡ahora que comience el partido!]

**Music Start: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST; His World (Versión Zebrahead)**

Naruto apenas parpadeó cuando levantó ambas manos para bloquear un puñetazo apuntando a su cara por Sonic que había aparecido ante él a gran velocidad, retiró la mano y fue por un tiro medio, pero Naruto una vez más se defendió usando sus colas para bloquear la patada. antes de tomar represalias con una patada giratoria, pero Sonic se agachó debajo del ataque y se acurrucó en una bola espinosa para rodar hacia atrás y construir cierta distancia, pero Naruto no planeaba dejar que el velocista se escapara mientras se precipitaba hacia adelante en un tobogán con la pierna sobresaliendo mientras envuelto en foxfire.

Sonic sintió el ataque entrante y rebotó en el aire antes de realizar un ataque de referencia, Naruto canalizó el chakra hacia sus manos para detenerse bruscamente en su lugar, luego realizó una parada de manos con las piernas tiradas hacia su pecho y las encendió con foxfire antes de golpear con una patada doble. para chocar con el ataque de referencia de Sonic, derribándolo en el aire antes de ponerse de pie **"¡Sonic Storm!" **mientras todavía estaba en su forma de spinball, Sonic giró rápidamente para lanzar una onda expansiva hacia Naruto **"Battle Cry!" **concentra el chakra en su pecho mientras respira profundamente antes de desatar un fuerte rugido que libera una onda de sonido de conmoción para conectarse con el proyectil entrante, cancelándose mutuamente con Sonic aterrizando cerca.

El kitsune y el erizo se atacaron el uno al otro y se enfrentaron en el medio con un gran boom con el puño del primero reuniéndose con el pie extendido del último, lucharon por el dominio solo por un momento antes de separarse y luego comenzaron a empujarse uno al otro a cambio de varias formas de puñetazos y patadas a grandes velocidades, mientras se desplaza rápidamente entre la ofensiva y la defensa con el público tratando de no parpadear para que no pierdan ningún buen momento. Los velocistas atacaron con patadas altas con tal fuerza que los envió a patinar hacia atrás alejándose uno del otro antes de enfrentarse con una sonrisa.

"No está mal para un calentamiento ¿eh Sonic?" preguntó Naruto mientras flexionaba los brazos para resolver los problemas.

Sonic comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos también y respondió al kitsune "Sí, quiero disfrutar de esta pelea al máximo sin un poco de fuerza muscular", saltó un par de veces antes de agacharse ligeramente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo al frente.

"Entonces ... ¿listo para cambiar a una marcha más alta entonces?"

Sonic comenzó a mover sus pies a velocidades borrosas para que pareciera una figura horizontal de ocho mientras estaba parado "¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido antes de adoptar una postura de tres puntos y todos pudieron ver que su cuerpo estaba vibrando "¿Ser educado es todo?"

[¡Intenta no pestañear tanto, parece que las cosas van a ser tan rápidas que parecerá que alguien presionó el botón de avance rápido en un control remoto de DVD!] Dijo Scratch.

Tan pronto como dijo que Naruto y Sonic se dispararon el uno hacia el otro a velocidades que rompieron el sonido y fueron múltiples auges sónicos de cada choque en toda la arena. Los velocistas intercambiaban golpes y patadas mientras se movían constantemente, desde el punto de vista de todos, veían a Sonic y Naruto peleando en un lugar, luego desaparecían y luego reaparecían peleando en otro lugar. Sonic de repente entró en su forma de spinball y se movió alrededor de Naruto en círculos mientras usaba Sonic Wave para lanzar múltiples ondas de choque hacia el kitsune desde todos los ángulos.

" **Viento Spinjitzu!" **Naruto activó su aspecto Aire antes de girar rápidamente en su lugar para formar un ciclón a su alrededor que absorbió los proyectiles entrantes y luego saltó al aire mientras usaba el impulso del giro para su próximo ataque **"¡Wind Shuriken!" **Formó construcciones aéreas de estrellas arrojadizas en sus manos antes de arrojarlas a su alrededor mientras creaba constantemente más para lanzar en rápida sucesión. Sonic se movió bruscamente de un lado a otro mientras evadía los ataques antes de sacar un anillo y lanzarlo hacia Naruto "¡Aquí viene! ¡ **Sonic Drive** !" concentrándose en el anillo aerotransportado, realizó un ataque de referencia hacia él. Naruto también se enfocó cuando ejecutó reflexivamente su próximo movimiento **"¡Nueve Colas Bladed!"**endureció sus colas para convertirse en una espada antes de girar para chocar con su oponente.

Ambos combatientes lucharon en el aire antes de separarse para aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo a unos metros el uno del otro para un rápido respiro, Naruto luego cruzó el dedo medio y el índice de ambas manos **"Shadow Clone jutsu!" **Hubo bocanadas de humo que se disiparon para revelar tres copias de Naruto a muchos de los que no estaban familiarizados con el kitsune, los clones se apresuraron hacia Sonic, que estaba listo. El primer clon arremetió con un puñetazo directo a la cara que Sonic esquivó bruscamente debajo para evitarlo, el segundo se movió con una patada deslizante pero rodó hacia atrás para apartarse solo para que el tercer clon atacara por detrás con una patada. Sintiendo el ataque entrante, Sonic se enderezó en una parada de manos y luego dio un salto mortal sobre el clon y en el aire.

Sonic asumió la ofensiva mientras realizaba un Ataque de referencia sobre el clon para disiparse mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y cambiaba al Spin Dash para eliminar el siguiente antes de saltar al aire para un ataque de Sonic Rocket para terminar el último. En ese momento, Naruto usó Shadow Step para aparecer en el suelo antes de que Sonic de espaldas con las piernas pegadas al pecho " ¡ **Golpe de meteorito** !" Naruto arremetió con una patada doble para enviar a Sonic volando por el aire y luego usando Shadow Step una vez más para reaparecer por detrás y ejecutando una patada en el talón, Sonic se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para usar Sonic Ballet para moverse fuera del alcance del ataque entrante y luego siguiendo a Sonic Storm que golpeó a Naruto pero se convirtió en humo y reveló un tronco de madera en su lugar para sorpresa del erizo.

" **¡Cadena de agua!" **Sonic se giró hacia la voz para ver a Naruto de vuelta en el suelo con su Aspecto de Agua activo como se ve por el charco de agua que se acumula alrededor de los pies de Naruto con burbujas que se elevan en el aire, de repente cadenas hechas de agua salieron del charco y fueron rápidas para atar los tobillos y las muñecas de Sonic. Naruto ordenó mentalmente a las cadenas que acercaran a Sonic para evitar darle tiempo para establecer un contador para su próximo movimiento **" ****¡Cañón del Dragón de Agua!" **Cuando una columna masiva de agua salió disparada de la bolsa de agua unida a la cintura de Naruto y tomó la forma de una cabeza de dragón, la construcción de agua abrió su boca y arrojó una poderosa corriente de agua que se estrelló contra Sonic y lo envió a estrellarse contra uno de Las fronteras de la arena.

Sonic volvió a ponerse de pie mientras sacudía un poco del agua de su cuerpo antes de mirar a Naruto con una ceja arqueada "¿Realmente tuviste que empaparme?"

"Bueno, pensé que sería educado ayudar a eliminar el sudor que tenías de esta pelea nuestra", respondió Naruto con una mirada inocente en sus ojos.

"Muy gracioso Naruto, tal vez debería terminar esto antes de 'sudar' más y pensarás en arrojarme de nuevo"

"Punto tomado, ¡adelante!"

Sonic realizó su Spin Dash más velocidad de lo normal durante unos segundos, luego dejó de girar para tomar una posición de carrera mientras varios orbes de luz blanca se arremolinaban a su alrededor antes de fusionarse con su cuerpo, haciendo que brillara una luz azul neón que señalaba uno de sus movimientos más fuertes están listos. Naruto respondió a esto guardando la bolsa de agua y cambiando a su aspecto celestial con un halo blanco flotando sobre su cabeza mientras la luz de las estrellas brillaba a su alrededor, también tomó una posición de carrera pero con las manos sostenidas ante él en un sello de tigre mientras se transformaba él mismo en un ser de luz celestial blanca, ambos velocistas se miraron con sonrisas en sus caras (aunque no es visible en el caso de Naruto)

"Listo ...", dijo Sonic.

"…¡IR!" Naruto terminó la oración.

Con esas palabras, Naruto y Sonic se lanzaron el uno al otro con uno de sus ataques más rápidos mientras dejaban rastros de energía blanca y azul respectivamente, ya que constantemente se estrellaban en toda la arena, ya sea en el suelo o en el aire.

[¡Creo que necesitaré reemplazar mis receptores oculares porque estoy intentando y no consigo captar todo esto!] Dijo Scratch.

Casi habló por todos, ya que a ellos también les resultaba muy difícil mantenerse al tanto de los ataques del erizo y kitsune. Lo que pueden ver son dos estrellas fugaces colectivamente blancas y azules volando por toda la arena y rebotando rápidamente entre sí, es bastante raro que vean unas pocas y capaces de mantenerse al día con el erizo azul. En general, este partido los entusiasma enormemente, y todos hablaron al respecto.

"¡Puedes hacerlo Sonic!" Tails vitoreó en voz alta desde las gradas.

"¡No se detengan, ninguno de ustedes!" dijo Knuckles.

"¡A por ello, Naruto!" Milla también vitoreó.

"¡Muéstrale para qué, Naruto!" Carol estaba haciendo lo mismo junto a ella.

Al escuchar los vítores parecía haber estimulado al dúo a ir a velocidades aún más altas ahora, aunque no era la verdadera razón, tanto Naruto como Sonic sonreían salvajemente ... la adrenalina, el viento aullando en sus oídos, la agitación del movimiento, el audible el latir de sus corazones ... ¡están teniendo el mejor momento de sus vidas ahora mismo!

Sonic giró bruscamente para golpear a Naruto desde el costado solo para ser tomado por sorpresa al atravesarlo, ese lapso momentáneo le costó cuando fue golpeado por el costado y fue inmediatamente rodeado por copias de Naruto, el primer trío azotó con patadas " **Na!** " enviando a Sonic a volar hacia otro grupo que lo golpeó " **Ru!** " dos clones adicionales realizaron una doble patada "To!" un clon más giró para lanzar al erizo más alto en el aire " **¡2K!** ", luego todos los clones se abalanzaron sobre Sonic con los puños levantados hacia atrás "¡ **Uzumaki Barrage!**"procedieron a asaltar al erizo con golpes desde todas las direcciones en rápida sucesión. Sonic apenas abrió un ojo solo para ver a Naruto en su forma normal de Aspecto Celestial y sosteniendo un Rasengan que tiene la apariencia de un grupo de estrellas girando dentro de la esfera en espiral". ¡Toma esto, **Nebulous Rasengan** ! ", Embistió la variación reciente del Rasengan en el estómago de Sonic con solo la mitad de su verdadero poder, pero fue más que suficiente para lanzar a Sonic fuera del ring y cayó al suelo.

**Fin musical**

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio sin que nadie dijera una palabra, pero pronto Scratch lo rompió y declaró en voz alta.

[¡Y el ganador de este partido de alta velocidad por anillo, Naruto Uzumaki!] Dijo Scratch, la multitud se volvió loca después.

Sonic dejó escapar un gemido mientras se sentaba lentamente, luego escuchó a alguien aterrizar cerca y miró a Naruto extendiendo la mano que tomó y se puso de pie mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

"Debo decir que definitivamente te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos", dijo Sonic.

"De vuelta a ti, tu velocidad siempre me tiene al límite. Pensé que tomarte por sorpresa es un mejor enfoque que tratar de enfrentarte a tus mayores fortalezas", respondió Naruto.

"¿Cuál fue ese movimiento que usaste antes, me recordó un poco a mi ataque de velocidad de la luz?"

"Ese fue mi ataque de Photon Rush. En pocas palabras, es similar al ataque de Lightspeed pero la diferencia es que su velocidad y potencia dependen de la cantidad de luz absorbida a mi alrededor, por lo que no es una buena idea para mí usar en lugares oscuros ", explicó Naruto sobre su técnica de tipo Celestial.

Sonic se encogió de hombros "Escuché eso, un total fastidio que perdí pero oye, tú ganas un poco, pierdes un poco. Pero pido una revancha"

"Claro, y será más épico que este"

Ambos velocistas se dieron la mano con los espectadores aplaudiéndoles por su buen espíritu deportivo, aunque este partido causó reacciones de ciertos grupos que estaban mirando.

"Muy bien, ¡Naruto ganó!" Milla aplaudió alegremente con el Chao uniéndose también.

Wendy estaba asombrada de todo este "Increíble ..."

Carla se sentó incrédula de lo que sucedió "Ser capaz de mantenerse al día con Sonic y emparejarse con él ... ¿qué es él?"

Lilac explicó: "Naruto nos dijo que a menudo lo llamaban el cabeza hueca más impredecible en su antigua casa porque no mucha gente puede decir lo que planea hacer a continuación, y hemos visto pruebas de eso varias veces en este torneo".

"Te dije que es fuerte!" dijo Carol con una amplia sonrisa.

"Woowee, ahora que Sugah Fox avanza a la final, espero que se observe a sí mismo alrededor de ese tipo de Killua porque ese lince me da los heebie-jeebies", dijo Bunnie con una mirada de preocupación.

"Lo mismo aquí, pero estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante como lo ha hecho hasta ahora", dijo Barby.

"También creo en Naruto, aunque sospecho que Killua usará toda su fuerza ahora que está en la final con Naruto", dijo Nicole pensativamente.

Naruto y Sonic estaban saliendo de la arena, el primero sintió que los ojos se enfocaban en él, que diferían mucho de los de los espectadores, miró hacia la salida y vio a Killua apoyado contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente. Naruto tenía la sensación de que el lince había querido enfrentarlo con una razón que no tenía nada que ver con el torneo.

" **Ahora vienes a lo largo del kit de estiramiento de casa, ahora es una línea recta para la línea de meta. Mejor mírate",** dijo Kurama.

* * *

**Este es Hussbek en línea con el último capítulo, el torneo llega a su fin cuando Naruto logra derrotar a Sonic y avanzar a la final con lo mismo para Killua al derrotar a Knuckles también, la pregunta ahora es quién será el que haga todo Para llegar a la cima como el mejor luchador y campeón, mantente alerta para descubrirlo. Hasta entonces, asegúrese de leer y revisar como siempre lo hace.**

**Este capítulo en particular realmente me hizo las cosas difíciles de escribir, tratando de hacer las cosas lo más justas y lógicas posible sin que pareciera que estaba alterando a ninguno de los personajes, pero bueno, de todos modos no puedo complacer a todas las personas. Intentaré hacer que el último capítulo sea lo más interesante posible, así que asegúrese de esperarlo.**

**Este es Hussbek de Ghana.**

**Cerrando sesión.**


End file.
